Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness
by phinstrael
Summary: Übersetzung! Komplette Zusammenfassung im ersten Kapitel! Nachdem Harry's Name aus dem Feuerkelch kam, und er von so ziemlich jeden sitzen gelassen wurde, beginnen er, und das Seelenstück von Voldemort in ihm, miteinander zu kommunizieren.
1. Chapter 1

ÜBERSETZUNG

**Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness**

**Originalautor: **Aya Macchiato

**Link zum Original: www . fanfiction . net/s/6163339/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Descent_into_Darkness**

**Status: **Die FF ist bereits Abgeschlossen und beinhaltet 32 Kapitel mit zirka 265.000 Worten.

Es gibt eine ebenso lange Fortsetzung welche allerdings leider abgebrochen wurde.

**Disclaimer: **_Weder Harry Potter noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction (mit Einverständnis der Autorin) lediglich_

**Zusammenfassung: **Es ist Harry's 4tes Schuljahr in Hogwarts und sein Name kam vor kurzem aus dem Feuerkelch. Jeder hat ihn sitzen gelassen und er fühlt sich absolut einsam. Durch einen Unfall beginnen Harry und das Stück von Voldemort's Seele, das in ihm verborgen ist, miteinander zu kommunizieren, und Harry beginnt sich langsam zu verändern. Er wird stärker, bewusster und beginnt sich langsam über den finsteren Gang der Ereignisse die sich in seinem Leben zugetragen haben bewusst zu werden.

**Warnungen: **_Pre-slash / slash, Dark!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, HP/LV , Gewalt, Folter, Kraftausdrücke, und milde sexuelle Handlungen. _

Seid vorgewarnt dass die Beziehung der Beiden erst ziemlich spät beginnt. Die Autorin hat auch ausdrücklich angegeben dass diese Geschichte NICHT über die Beziehung ist.

Auf einer anderen Note, da ich mich noch auf meine andere Geschichte konzentriere, wird es hier noch keinen feststehenden Hochladerythmus geben. Es kann also durchaus sein dass ihr mal länger auf ein update warten müsst. Ich versuche aber nicht länger als drei bis vier Wochen für ein Update zu benötigen.

Außerdem sind die einzelnen Kapitel noch einmal aufgeteilt, sodass es am Ende doppelt so viele Kapitel, wie im Original gibt.

Vielen dank an meinen Beta, und viel spaß beim Lesen

* * *

Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness

Harry war alleine. Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so einsam und verloren gefühlt. Selbst bei den Dursleys, als er noch jünger war, hatte er sich nie so verlassen gefühlt. Damals kannte er wenigstens noch nichts anderes. Er konnte es mit Nichts vergleichen. Nun hatte er Freundschaften und wusste wie es sich anfühlte Freunde und Vertraute zu haben, denen er vertrauen konnte. Das alles zu verlieren, und zurück in den Abgrund der Einsamkeit zu fallen, war niederschmettern.

Es war bereits der dritte November, seine Probleme aber begannen am 31. Oktober. Es passierten _immer _schlimme Dinge an Halloween. Aus diesem Grund war er auch wachsam. Seine bisherigen Erlebnisse lehrten Harry diesen Tag jedes Jahr aufs Neue zu verabscheuen, damit hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet. Bei weitem nicht.

Er war in seinem vierten Jahr auf der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und die Dinge begannen eigentlich wie gewohnt. Zugegeben, die Attacke der Todesser bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, einige Wochen vor Schulbeginn, waren ein schreckliches Erlebnis, und dann waren da noch diese seltsamen Träume... aber in der Schule selbst war soweit alles in Ordnung gewesen. Sogar der Verteidigungslehrer war großartig. Verrückt. Aber großartig..

Als Harrys Name also aus dem Feuerkelch geschossen kam, ihm demnach als einen der Tri-Magischen Champions nominierte, war er von fassungslosem Schweigen betäubt gewesen.

Die Gesamte Schule war davon Überzeugt dass er irgendwie geschummelt hatte. Dass er es schaffte einen Weg um Dumbledore's Alterslinie zu finden und seinen Namen in den Kelch warf. Mehr als das, sein Betrug hat die Dinge so schlimm vermasselt, dass es nun zwei Champions gab die Hogwarts vertraten, wenn es doch eigentlich nur einen geben sollte.

Am Tag nachdem die Champions ausgewählt wurden, kam eine Reporterin Namens Rita Kimkorn vom Tagespropheten um die Vier zu befragen. Ihr Artikel war eine einzige, riesige Bombe aus Horror und Peinlichkeit. Es war natürlich alles kompletter Unsinn, aber dass stoppte die Leute nicht davon es zu glauben.

Die ganze Schule war gegen ihn. Er war der Aufmerksamkeit heischende, mogelnde Lügner, der nachts manchmal immer noch wegen dem Tod seiner Eltern weinte, und hatte ernsthafte Psychische Probleme. Aber all das wäre er noch in der Lage gewesen zu bewältigen, wäre es nicht dazu gekommen dass die zwei Menschen denen er immer vertrauen konnte, von denen er wusste dass sie ihm glauben würden, ihn verlassen hätten.

Ron war wütend. Er glaubte Harry nicht ein Wort als dieser ihm erzählte dass er seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch warf. Er war fest davon überzeugt dass Harry einen Weg gefunden hatte seinen Name rein zuwerfen, ohne die Information mit Ron zu teilen. Dass er es wohl nicht riskieren wollte, Ron eine Chance auf seinen eigenen Ruhm zu geben.

Dieser dumme Scheißkerl war so Eifersüchtig auf Harrys Ruhm dass er zu Blind für die Wahrheit war. Die Tatsache, dass er ernsthaft glaubte Harry würde 'ewigen Ruhm' haben wollen, traf ihn hart. Es zeigte dass ihn sein bester Freund wohl nicht sehr gut kannte.  
Und dann war da Hermine. Sogar sie glaubte ihm nicht! Sie war wütend auf ihn wegen seines Betrugs. Wütend darauf, dass nun anstatt drei, vier Champions existierten und wütend darauf dass er so rücksichtslos sein Leben in Gefahr brachte. Sie war so zornig dass sie nicht über ihre Wut hinaussehen konnte um sein Beharren, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte, zu hören.

Es war Samstag und er versteckte sich in seinem Schlafsaal. Alle anderen waren bereits beim Frühstück. Seitdem keiner mehr mit ihm sprach, hatte es auch keiner für Nötig empfunden, ihn zu wecken. Nicht dass er sowieso keine Lust hatte zum Frühstück zu gehen. Er hatte das Geflüster, geglotze und den offenen Spott jedes einzelnen verdammten Slytherins in der Schule einfach nur satt.

Er legte sich in sein Bett und vergrub sich tief in die Roten Steppdecken, abgeschattet von den schweren, zugezogenen Vorhängen, die sein Himmelbett umgaben. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte seinen Geist von all dem Schmerz und der Einsamkeit die er fühlte, zu leeren. Ein Gefühl von völliger Verlassenheit füllte ihn, und er versuchte mit verkrampften Kiefer und tiefem einatmen alles von sich zu stoßen. Alles abzuschalten. Alles auszuschließen.

_Nichts._

Er verlangsamte seine Atmung und sie verließ ihn in gleichmäßigen, tiefen Zügen. Er entkam in die Tiefen seines Geistes auf einem Weg den er schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Er war es gewohnt gewesen sich hier zu verstecken wenn er in seiner Besenkammer eingeschlossen war, und versuchte nicht zu weinen nachdem seine Verwandten ihm erneut etwas besonders Verletzliches an den Kopf warfen, aber er stoppte damit nach einiger Zeit.

Als er tiefer und tiefer hinab tauchte, begann er sich wieder an diesen Ort zu erinnern. Es ist so lange her dass er das letzte Mal hier war. Er hatte es völlig vergessen. Dieser Ort war enorm und formlos. Eine große, weiße zweidimensionale Fläche und ein extrem großer, leerer Platz, eingeschlossen von weißen Wänden. In einer weit entfernten Ecke bemerkte er einen kalten, dunklen Fleck dem er schon so lange keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte, dass er komplett vergaß dass er existierte. Für einen Moment betrachtete er den dunklen Fleck neugierig. Seine Erinnerungen daran waren vernebelt und verblasst. Es war so lange her als er diesem Platz das letzte Mal Beachtung schenkte. Er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt dass er sich das Ganze hier nur eingebildet hatte.

Als er jedoch über die isolierte dunkle Ecke nachdachte, realisierte er dass es immer da gewesen war. Es hatte ihn immer begleitet, war aber für viele Jahre vollkommen verloren in seinem Bewusstsein. Er erinnerte sich an einige, vor langer Zeit verdrängte Erinnerungen von diesem kalten, dunklen Fleck in ihm, dass es einen... _Grund_gab warum er davor Angst hatte. In seinem kindlichen Leichtsinn glaubt er, es wäre etwas Schreckliches dass versteckt und unterdrückt werden musste, konnte sich jedoch nicht direkt daran erinnern weshalb.

Er wusste dass irgendwann, vor einer langen Zeit, er damit Angefangen hatte es weg zu stoßen. Dass er es mit großer Willenskraft von sich drückte. Als hätte er eine starke geistige Barriere darum gebaut um es von ihm Fern zu halten. Um seinen Geist von diesem furchteinflößenden dunklen Fleck getrennt zu halten.

Jetzt, wo er es Beachtung schenkte, erkannte er dass er das immer noch tat. Nun war es wie eine Art automatischer Verteidigung. Es war einfach _da_. Er _tat es _einfach. Es hat es immer getan. Eine unsichtbare Barriere umhüllte den nebeligen Fleck und er konnte fühlen dass eine Menge seiner Magischen Energie auf sie zu strömte um sie intakt zu halten. Er fragte sich, wie viel seiner Energie bereits durchgehend auf dieses kleine Ding abgeschoben wurde.

Er untersuche den dunklen Fleck spekulativ. Fragend, ob es wirklich einen Grund gab sich davor zu fürchten, oder es die Energie die er dafür verschwendete, wirklich wert war. Es schien ziemlich harmlos. Zugegeben, es war ziemlich kalt hier.

Seine ersten Versuche den _dunklen Fleck_zu untersuchen, konnte man damit vergleichen es mit einem langen Stock an zustoßen. Es geistig in kurzen und schnellen Bewegungen an zu stupsen. Neugierig wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Es gab keine.

Er führte seine Untersuchung, und der Annäherung dieser Dunkelheit, für einige Augenblicke fort und fand heraus, je mehr er sich selbst näherte, desto _wärmer_wurde es. Es war überhaupt nicht mehr kalt. Und es war seltsam... beruhigend. Es war beinahe wie eine fremde Präsenz, und doch war es keine Präsenz bei der er den Wunsch verspürte, es los zu werden.

Er fuhr sanft darüber und fühlte sich warm und beruhigt. In seinem Geist stellte er sich vor, in dem großen, weißen Raum zu stehen und der dunkle Fleck war neblig und unscharf, und hatte dennoch Substanz. Zurückhaltend strich er seine Hand darüber und er... er _mochte_was er fühlte. Es war nicht nur diese Sanftheit in seiner 'Hand', sondern auch der Schauder der durch seinen Körper rannte. Ein schwindelerregendes Prickeln welches ihn das erste Mal, seit den Ereignissen an Halloween, richtig Lächeln ließ.

Seine automatische Verteidigung war immer noch die ganze Zeit aktiv. Hielten den dunklen Fleck gefangen in seiner winzigen Ecke, und er beschloss sie nun zu verringern. Dieses dunkle Ding sah nicht wirklich bedrohend aus. Er fürchtete es nicht länger und sah keinen Grund seine Magische Energie weiterhin daran zu verschwenden, nur um es in diese Ecke zu drängen.

Er stoppte die kontinuierliche Schlacht die seine Magie, all die Jahre, gegen diesen Fleck führte und plötzlich war es als fiele eine _enorm_große Last von seinen Schultern. Er keuchte überrascht über den gewaltigen Unterschied, den es beinahe sofort, ausmachte. Er konnte nicht glauben wie viel seiner Magie dieses schwarze Ding gefangen hielt! Es war verrückt!

Er fragte sich plötzlich ob dies der Grund, für seine lausigen Resultate in seinen Klassenarbeiten in den letzten drei Jahren, gewesen war. Wurden seine praktischen Fähigkeiten durch diesen lebenslangen, unterbewussten Kampf, behindert?

Harry konzentrierte sich abermals auf das dunkle Ding um herausfinden zu können, wie es auf diese plötzliche Befreiung reagierte. Es sah nicht wirklich so aus als würde es überhaupt etwas tun. Es war immer noch hier, und es zu berühren... war _angenehm_. Es wuchs nicht oder bewegte sich, oder schlug in irgendeiner Weiße aus. Es saß nur ganz harmlos in seinem Geistigen Auge. Harry fragte sich warum in Merlins Namen, er überhaupt Angst davor hatte. Er realisierte, dass es wahrscheinlich wegen etwas kindischem, nicht wirklich relevanten war, und dass er diese unterbewusste Barriere möglicherweise durch unbeabsichtigte Zauberei, durch Instinkt, intakt gehalten hatte.

Es erschreckte ihn dass diese unterbewusste, unbeabsichtigte Zauberei, die er ausführte als er erst Vier oder Fünf Jahre alt war, ihn nun in seiner Magischen Ausbildung, zu behindern schien. Es war beinahe widerwärtig.

Er tauchte wieder aus seinem Geist und seufzte tief als er bemerkte dass es Zeit war aus dem Bett zu gehen. Auch wenn er es vermied mit dem Rest der Schule zu essen, musste er immer noch seine Hausaufgaben machen und er konnte sie nicht länger vor sich herschieben.

…

Es war... _unglaublich_. Seine Gedanken waren so _klar._Seine Magie war so einfach zu kontrollieren und manipulieren. Er fühlte sie um sich herumwirbeln, strömend und verebbend in kräftigen Wellen, aufprallend an die fest, eingewurzelte Magie im Schloss um ihn herum.

Nie hatte er bemerkt wie viel seiner Magie durch diesen Kampf verloren gegangen war, nicht bevor er diese Schlacht stoppte. Nun war seine Magie direkt in seinen Fingerspitzen spürbar und antwortete so schnell und einfach. Sein Geist war so viel klarer. Er verstand einfach was in den Büchern geschrieben stand, und was die Lehrer sagten. Es ergab alles einen Sinn, und er war verblüfft wie lange er es einfach _nicht verstand_.

Es war so _offensichtlich_! Wie konnte es sein dass er die Wahrheit solange nicht erkannte? Ohne zu verstehen was er tat?

Magische Theorie war immer außerhalb seiner Fassungsgabe gewesen. Mit genug Übung konnte er die Zauber ausführen, aber noch nie zuvor konnte er die wie's und warum's der Magie verstehen. Er konnte die Magie sehen. Sie _fühlen_, als sie sich ihren Weg um- und durch ihn hindurch bahnte. Seine Magie arbeitete so einfach mit ihm zusammen und der Nervenkitzel, so einfache Kontrolle zu haben, war anregend.

Die letzte Schulwoche war so eine unglaubliche Erfahrung dass es den Spott, und die bösen Blicke, die ihm folgten wo auch immer er hin ging, überwog.

Jede Nacht vor dem Einschlafen, regulierte er seine Atmung und lies sein Bewusstsein tief in seinen Geist eindringen, sodass er den dunklen Fleck etwas mehr beobachten konnte. Er wollte sämtliche Reaktionen die es haben könnte, dadurch dass er es nicht mehr bekämpfte, verfolgen, und soweit... _gab es keine_. Es verblieb in derselben Form und Größe und auf demselben Platz, tief in seinem Geist ruhend.

Warum in aller Welt, verschwendete er _so lange_, so viel Energie und geistige Konzentration um diesen Fleck in einer Ecke seines Verstandes zu bekämpfen!

Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich erinnern was sein jüngeres Ich dazu veranlagte dieses Ding so zu fürchten.

Schrittweise, näherte er sich dem Fleck mehr und mehr. Seine Klassenarbeiten und Studien waren großartige Ablenkungen gewesen, dennoch fühlte er sich schrecklich einsam. Von seinen zwei besten Freunden so gescheut zu werden, tat unheimlich weh, aber sobald er sich dem Fleck näherte, würde dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit verblassen. Dieser dunkle Fleck füllte den leeren Platz, den seine Freunde hinterließen, mit fremdartiger Wärme und er würde bei dem einfachen Gefühl zufrieden seufzen.

...

Weitere Tage vergingen. Hagrid ließ ihn in den Verbotenen Wald kommen, unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, und zeigte ihm die _Drachen_. Madam Maxime war auch anwesend, und an seinem Weg zurück, lief er Igor Karkaroff über den Weg. Es gab also keine Zweifel dass Beide, Krum und Delacour, über die Drachen Bescheid wussten.

Harry bezweifelte jedoch dass sich irgendjemand darum kümmerte, Cedric zu informieren.

In der Nacht, nachdem er die Drachen aus erster Hand sah, hatte Harry ein Gespräch mit Sirius durch den Kamin. Sein Pate warnte Harry, Karkaroff sei einst ein Todesser gewesen. Er erzählte ihm auch, wer immer seinen Namen in den Kelch warf, die Hoffnung hatte Harry würde darin umkommen.

Menschen _starben_in diesem Turnier. Es gab einen Grund warum nur Volljährige Zauberer teilnehmen durften. Harry, nur in seinem vierten Schuljahr, war komplett unvorbereitet auf die Aufgaben die er Meistern musste.

An dieser Stelle war Harry immer noch komplett entsetzt darüber einem riesigen Drachen gegenüber zu stehen. Sirius sagte ihm er wüsste einen einfachen Weg, wurde aber unterbrochen als jemand die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab stieg. Sie mussten ihre Unterhaltung frühzeitig abbrechen und Harry war ziemlich enttäuscht darüber.

Seine Enttäuschung verwandelte sich in bitteren Zorn als er entdeckte, dass die Person die ihn störte, niemand anderes war als _Ron. Das eifersüchtige, verräterische Arschloch das vorgab sein bester Freund zu sein._

Alles was er tut ist nach Aufmerksamkeit und Ruhm zu suchen.

Alles was er jemals wollte, war im Licht des 'Jungen Der Lebt' zu baden. Als er dann bemerkte er stand nur im Schatten, wurde er wütend und wendete sich von mir.

Bemerkte eine kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf bitterlich.

…

Harry verbrachte jeden freien Moment der nächsten Tage mit der Nachforschung von Drachen. Je mehr er über sie las, desto mehr bemerkte er, wie schrecklich gefährlich sie waren. Normalerweise waren große Gruppen von Zauberern für das Zurückhalten und Bändigen dieser enormen Kreaturen verantwortlich. Es brauchte zwanzig gleichzeitig gezauberte Stupor um einen davon lahm zu legen.

Er legte das Buch das er las neben sich auf den Nachttisch, lehnte sich in die hoch gestapelten Kissen und Decken und seufzte schwerfällig. Es war spät – wahrscheinlich nach Mitternacht – und alle anderen waren schon am schlafen. Er war gestresst und begann ehrlich gesagt, langsam aber sicher, durchzudrehen. Die Aufgabe war in nur einer Woche und er wusste immer noch nicht was er tun sollte.

Er schloss seine Augen und verschanzte sich in seinem Geist. Er fand heraus, dass die Zeit, die er damit verbrachte in der Nähe des dunklen Flecks zu verbringen, seine Nerven auf seltsame Art und Weise beruhigte. Er _mochte_es in seiner Nähe zu sein. Mochte es seine 'Finger' zärtlich über die Oberfläche zu streifen. Er begann sogar damit sich dagegen zu lehnen. Lehnte sich dagegen wie bei einem großen Kissen. Seine Wärme umschloss ihn in auf eine wundervolle Art. Er konnte viel besser denken nachdem er Zeit in seinem Geist verbracht hatte, und er war gefüllt mit neuer Kraft und Magischer Energie nachdem er dem dunklen Fleck so nahe war.

Er seufzte zufrieden als er in dem Gefühl, etwas so nahe bei sich zu haben, badete. Er konnte es nicht ganz erklären, aber wenn er in diesem dunklen Teil seines Geistes war, kam es ihm so vor als ob noch jemand anderes bei ihm wäre. Als wäre er nicht alleine.

Er seufzte erneut und begann, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, zu sprechen. Er redete und schweifte über sein Leben, den Stress, und die Sorgen wegen der Aufgaben die ihm bevorstanden.

Eigentlich hatte er so etwas noch nie zuvor getan. Mit... _sich selbst_zu reden. Als er darüber nachdachte, wusste er, rational gesehen, dass es verrückt war, und trotzdem tat er es. Es war nur... er wollte nur mit jemanden reden, und obwohl er wusste es war verrückt, stellte er sich vor, dass diese Dunkelheit in dieser reinen, weißen Welt, so etwas wie eine separate Person war.

Nach einer langen Sitzung voller Geschimpfe, fiel Harry in ein Schweigen und konnte sich in der beruhigenden Präsenz entspannen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie gereinigt. Es tat gut einmal Luft abzulassen. Alles raus zu lassen. Endlich mit jemanden zu reden, auch wenn es wirklich nur er selbst war.

Die dunkle Präsenz die neben ihm lehnte schien... sich plötzlich zu_ bewegen_. Es war klein, aber Harry war sich dem dunklen Fleck durchaus bewusst und bemerkte jede Änderung sofort.

Er verspannte sich und alle seine Sinne waren in Alarm als er Geistig jegliche Regungen beobachtete.

Der dunkle Fleck veränderte seine 'Form' oder 'Größe' nicht, trotzdem schien sie Harry... zu... _umarmen_. Es war alles seine reine Einbildungskraft und sämtliche Physischen Erscheinungsformen waren seine eigene Vorstellung. Vieles davon hatte überhaupt keine feste Erscheinungsform – es waren nur Eindrücke und Gefühle. Aber wenn Harry so etwas wie Beschreibung abgeben müsste, würde er sagen dass diese Präsenz ihn gerade in eine _Umarmung_gezogen hat.

Langsam entspannte er sich. Die Umarmung hielt an und beruhigte ihn auf eine Art und Weiße die er selbst nicht ganz Beschreiben konnte. Harry mochte es noch nie berührt zu werden. Er war körperlichen Kontakt nicht gewohnt. Den einzigen Kontakt den er jemals von den Dursleys bekam, war schmerzhaft oder einfach grundsätzlich negativ. Er wurde noch nie gehalten, oder umarmt bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Wenn also jemand Körperkontakt mit ihm herstellen wollte, würde er zurück weichen, so wie er es immer tat. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, also flüchtete er einfach.

Aber das hier, war anders.

Er verspürte nicht das Verlangen abzuhauen. Kein Unbehagen oder Unsicherheit. Er fühlte sich nicht komisch. Da war keine Verlegenheit oder das Verlangen so schnell wie möglich in seine Sichere Zone zurück zu kehren. Das hier war seine Sichere Zone.

Ein langer, tiefer Seufzer entkam ihm und er fühlte eine große Menge der Spannung verblassen. Die Präsenz umschlang ihn enger und es war als würde es ihn komplett umschließen. Nie zuvor, in seinem ganzen Leben, fühlte er sich mehr komplett und akzeptiert. Er liebte es. Er wollte nicht dass es endete.

Er wollte diese Präsenz halten und fand dass er genau das tat. Er und die dunkle Präsenz hielten sich gegenseitig für eine lange Zeit während Harrys Bewusstsein langsam in sein Unterbewusstsein abtauchte und ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf tauchte.

…

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit etwas, dass er nur als Erleuchtung nennen konnte, auf. Harry wusste jetzt genau wie er mit dem Drachen um zu gehen hatte. Es war nicht ein einfacher Zauber, deshalb wusste er dass es nicht dasselbe war was Sirius in seinem Kopf hatte – noch würde Sirius jemals Harry dazu auffordern dass zu tun was Harry jetzt tun würde. Jedenfalls, selbst wenn es überhaupt nichts mit dem Vorschlag seines Paten zu tun hatte, wusste er, seine Antwort war möglicherweise sowieso besser. Er war absolut _überzeugt_davon dass es klappen würde.

Als Erstes musste er sicher gehen, entweder den Chinesischen Feuerball oder den Walisischen Grünling zu kriegen. Er wusste, mit diesen Beiden Arten würde es viel besser funktionieren als mit dem Hornschwanz oder dem Schwedischem Kurzschnäuzler. Der Feuerball wäre der einfachste. Es würde _zuhören_. Als ein Östlicher Löwendrache, würde es am ehesten verstehen. Der Trick dabei war, sicher zugehen dass es kapierte was er sagte.

Harry war so in seiner Planung für die Aufgabe vertieft, dass er erst einen ganzen Tag später damit begann, sich zu fragen, woher diese plötzliche Inspiration eigentlich herkam.

Er hatte die letzten vergangenen Tage so viel über Drachen gelesen, dass das Wissen, und aus welchem Buch es stammte, komplett miteinander verschwamm. Er versuchte sich klar zu machen, es käme wirklich aus einem der Bücher, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er es _nicht _aus einem Buch hatte.

Fakt war, als er seine Nachforschung fort fuhr, dass kein _Einziges_ Buch erwähnte, ein _Parselmund_würde in der Lage sein mit Drachen zu kommunizieren.

Wo kam diese Information her?

War es nur ein idiotischer Traum, und seine ganzen Pläne basierten nun auf etwas, das nicht klappen würde?

Aber er war sich absolut sicher dass es funktionieren wird. Er war es einfach. Also drängte er sich durch die Wand der Unsicherheit und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe.

Sicher zu gehen das er den Feuerball bekam.

Sein Job wurde wesentlich einfacher, als er Ludo Bagman über die Ländereien wandern sah. Er rannte dem Mann schnell hinterher und schaffte es einen Stillen, abgelegenen Platz zu finden, wo er mit ihm reden konnte. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm er würde betrügen, aber eine überraschend lautere beruhte darauf, es wäre seine Priorität zu überleben, nicht zu gewinnen. Es _kümmerte_ihn nicht was er tun musste. Er wollte nur lebend durch dieses Turnier.

Er befragte Bagman so dezent wie möglich darüber, dass wenn jemand bei der Aufgabe, aus einer Auswahl, wählen musste, was möglicherweise die Beste Methode sein würde, jedem einzelnen Champion, etwas zu zuweisen. Bagman wusste sofort was Harry beabsichtigte, und half ihm, dank seiner Wettschulden und seinen Einsätzen auf Harry's Sieg, eifrig.

Es stellte sich heraus, jeder Teilnehmer müsste blind in einen Sack greifen und eine Miniaturversion der echten Drachen, heraus ziehen. Das wiederum, erschwerte seine Bemühungen. Er war nicht dazu bereit sich auf sein Glück zu verlassen, wo er doch nur einen Drachen haben wollte.

In dieser Nacht schlüpfte er wieder in seinen Geist und berichtete dem dunklen Fleck von seinem Problem und seiner Besorgnis, während er sich in die warme, beruhigende Umarmung kuschelte. Er konnte beinahe schwören dass es ihm von Zeit zu Zeit antwortete. Da waren keine Worte, oder Klänge, aber eine deutliche Wahrnehmung von Gefühlen. Als würde es sein Leiden nachempfinden. Als würde es verstehen. Es war wie eine Mutter die ihr Kind hin und her schaukelte, wenn es verängstigt und alleine war. Und doch war es auch wie ein guter Freund. Oder ein Gefährte der dich besser, als jeder andere verstand. Einer, dem man komplett vertrauen konnte, und der immer für einen da sein würde.

Harry konnte seine Gefühle nicht erklären. Nichts davon konnte man wirklich in Worte fassen, sodass sie für andere Sinn ergaben. Und trotz der mangelnden Logik, fühlte er kein Verlangen es zu bekämpfen. Er fühlte sich besser als je zuvor. Seine Magie war stärker, und er war zum ersten Mal so komfortabel mit sich selbst. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern je so komfortabel gewesen zu sein.

Die dunkle Präsenz hielt ihn und beruhigte seine aufgewühlten Nerven. Es hörte sich seine Sorgen an, und strahlte hier und da Gefühle auf eine Art und Weiße aus, dass Harry komplett überzeugt war, dass es zuhörte. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn... und er wusste es.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Es breitete sich über sein Gesicht und er fühlte sich gut. Und das Verlangen zu glucksen... oder vielleicht kichern. Aber einen Augenblick später verdrängte er dieses Verlangen und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er zu analysieren begann, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Tief in seinem Inneren, wusste er, es war nicht richtig. Das es... unfair war, oder etwas gleichwertig Bescheuertes. Dumme Gründe um sein Eigenes Leben in Gefahr zu bringen, ehrlich. Er schob diese Sorge, mit dem Gedanken die anderen Champions hatten sowieso keine Vorteile gegenüber den Drachen so wie er, beiseite. Harry war der einzige Parselmund und der einzige der davon profitieren würde den Feuerball zu kriegen.

Eigentlich, war der Feuerball einer der gefährlichere Drachen. Der Hornschwanz wäre, körperlich, auch ziemlich gefährlich. Er war übersät mit schmerzlichen, tödlichen Stacheln und Hagrid meinte das es ein außergewöhnlich, fieses Gemüt hatte – aber die Reichweite seines Feueratems war die kürzeste. Der Feuerball hatte die weiteste und längste Reichweite und es war nicht ein Feueratem sondern eine glühend heiße, geschmolzene Flüssigkeit.

Wenn er also sicher ging, den anderen Teilnehmern den Feuerball abzunehmen, tat er ihnen also einen Gefallen. Wirklich.

Nach dem Mittagessen folgte Harry Cedric Diggory aus der Großen Halle. Der beliebte Hufflepuffjunge war immer von anderen Schülern umgeben – Schüler die _Potter stinkt_Anstecker trugen – aber Harry bemühte sich seine Unsicherheit zu verdrängen und näherte sich dem Älteren.

„Potter? Was ist los?", fragte Cedric und warf den kichernden Mädchen einen Blick zu, der ihnen sagte sie sollten die Klappe halten.

„Wir müssen reden. Es ist wichtig."

Cedric beäugte ihn zurückhaltend und argwöhnisch, und nickte dann. Er erzählte seinen Freunden er käme in einer Minute zurück und folgte Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, immer noch nicht sicher er würde es schaffen. Ein Kleinkrieg brach in seinem Kopf aus, über die Moralität seiner kommenden Aktion, und doch, seltsam genug, der Teil der gegen ihn kämpfte, weil er wusste das es 'falsch' war, war überraschend schwach in seinen Einsprüchen. Es war als ob dieser Teil nur kämpfen würde, weil er fühlte er_ sollte_ es tun – nicht weil es eigentlich glaubte es _war falsch_.

Er drehte sich zu dem älteren Hufflepuff und zog sein Gesicht in eine ziemlich überzeugende, Nervöse Maske. Sein wirkliches Nervenkostüm, aber, verließ ihn in der Sekunde in der er begann, und eine erregte Freude füllte ihn. Er war beinahe _aufgeregt_zu erfahren ob er es wirklich durchziehen konnte. Dass es wirklich funktionieren würde.

„Cedric, ich wollte dich warnen."

Der ältere Junge verengte seine Augen und der Argwohn war mit voller Kraft zurück.

„Ich weiß was wir für die erste Aufgabe erledigen müssen", sagte er, gab dem anderen ein entschlossenes Nicken und sah direkt in seine blassen, grauen Augen. Er fühlte seine Magie um ihn herum aufwirbeln. Sie beugte sich mühelos seinem Willen. Er musste nicht einmal etwas sagen! Nicht dass er wusste welche Zauber es einem erlauben die Gedanken des Gegenübers zu lesen. Er tat es aus reinem Instinkt. Er wusste wirklich nicht warum er dazu in der Lage war, aber er wusste einfach dass es funktionieren würde. Und es war so einfach! Er berührte kaum seinen Zauberstab! Er schlüpfte mit Leichtigkeit in die Gedanken des anderen und spürte sofort die umher wirbelnden Gefühle und Gedanken um ihn herum.

Cedric war ungeduldig und aufgeregt auf dass was vor ihm Lag, wunderte sich aber, warum in Merlins Namen, ihm Harry so etwas sagen würde.

„Die Erste Aufgabe beinhaltet Drachen", fuhr Harry fort. Der Ältere war sich der fremden Präsenz in seinem Geist, überhaupt nicht bewusst. Harry musste hart gegen das Schmunzeln kämpfen, welches sich bedrohlich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte. _Das __ist zu einfach!_

„Drachen!", rief Cedric und sein Geist füllte sich mit panischen Gedanken und Bildern von enormen, geschuppten Biestern mit scharfen Zähnen und Wände aus Feuer.

„Yeah, sie haben Vier davon. Ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler, ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz, ein Walisischer Grünling, und ein _Chinesischer Feuerball_" Als Harry den letzten aussprach, folgte er den Gedanken des Jungen und umkreiste es mit dem stärksten Gefühl an Grauen und Abscheu, das er im Geist des Jungen aufbringen konnte. Er ummantelte den bloßen _Gedanken_mit dem stärksten Verlangen ihn auf jeden Fall zu vermeiden.

_Wähle nicht den Feuerball_.

Cedric's Gesichtsausdruck zeigt für einen Moment nur völliges Entsetzen überhaupt einem Drachen gegenüber zu stehen, bevor er es schaffte sein Gesicht in eine entschlossene, wenn auch ziemlich entmutigte, Maske zu ziehen. Die Gedanken des Hufflepuffs jedoch, waren überhaupt nicht so geordnet oder kontrolliert. Innerlich, war er in eine komplette Panik geraten.

Cedric dachte, für eine winzige Sekunde, es wäre seltsam sich vor dem Feuerball zu fürchten, wusste aber auch die Chinesischen Drachen hatten eine irrsinnige Reichweite ihres geschmolzenen Feueratems, und vermutete dies war der Grund.

„Warum erzählst du _mir _das?", fragte Cedric plötzlich als das Misstrauen von früher, wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Als ich sie sah – die Drachen meine ich – sah ich auch Madam Maxime und Karkaroff da draußen. Wenn die es wissen, wissen es auch ihre Champions. Es wäre unfair für dich wenn du der einzige von uns Vieren wärst, der nicht Bescheid wusste", sagte Harry mit einer unschuldigen Miene und einem Schulterzucken. Cedric sah überrascht aus und dachte sich wie Naiv Harry doch war.

Harry musste wieder _hart_gegen das selbstgefällige Grinsen kämpfen.

Wahrhaftig Naiv. Innerlich kicherte er.

Schlussendlich akzeptierte er Harry's Geste und dankte ihm für die Information. Erst als die zwei getrennte Wege gingen, erlaubte Harry das zierliche Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen.

_Wirklich zu einfach._


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag hielt Moody Harry nach der Verteidigungsstunde zurück und es war beinahe, als würde der Mann versuchen, subtil seine Unterstützung anzubieten. Er ging sogar soweit, ihm zu erzählen, dass betrügen ein Teil der Geschichte des Tri-Magischen Turniers war. Das beruhigte zwar einen Teil von Harry's Gewissen, er war aber bereits zu engagiert in seinem Plan sodass er Großteils über seine moralischen Sorgen hinweg war.

Moody fragte Harry ob er schon einen Plan für die Aufgabe hatte und schien ziemlich erschrocken als Harry darauf beruhte, er hätte tatsächlich einen und sagte es auch so, mit einem überraschenden Maß an Zuversicht.

Moody hatte ihm einen neugierigen Blick zugeworfen, nickte aber schließlich mit seinem Kopf und ließ ihn zu seiner nächsten Klasse.

…

Krum alleine zu finden war einfach genug. Der große Bulgare-der-wenigen-Worte verbrachte eine überraschend lange Zeit in der Bibliothek. Der Trick war es, zu ihm zu gelangen, bevor sein 'Fan Club' auftauchte um ihn zu umzingeln.

Seitdem Harry so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, erkannte er die Muster zu welchen Zeiten der Durmstrangschüler auftauchte, einfach, und wartete deshalb am nächsten Nachmittag auf ihn. Er trieb Krum beinahe sofort in eine Ecke, er wusste er durfte keine Zeit verschwenden. Er rief die Magie um ihn herum zu sich, sein Zauberstab lose in seiner Hand an seiner Seite und schlüpfte in Krum's Geist.

Der Durmstrangschüler war sofort alarmiert und seine Gedanken waren _gefüllt_mit Misstrauen. Harry benutzte praktisch dieselbe Geschichte die er Cedric erzählte – mit ein paar nötigen Änderungen. Er wusste dass Krum über die Drachen Bescheid wusste, aber Krum wusste nicht dass Harry es ebenso wusste – Harry war unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang als er Karkaroff im Wald sah. Und da Krum seinen Direktor nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte, tat er so als wüsste er nicht Bescheid.

Nach dem kurzen Augenblick in seinem Geist, schien er zu bemerken das etwas... nicht in Ordnung war. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber geistig registrierte er, etwas fühlte sich _seltsam_an. Harry hielt seinen Besuch kurz und sah sich so wenig wie möglich um, damit er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Anwesenheit zog.

Krum hatte bereits das Verlangen auf den Kurzschnäuzler oder den Grünling, also schob Harry den Kurzschnäuzler vorsichtig in den Vordergrund, während er eine Abneigung gegen den Feuerball hinzufügte. Außerdem reduzierte er Krum's Abscheu gegen den Hornschwanz und fügte den Gedanken hinzu, dass er auch nicht allzu schlecht war da sein Feuer die kürzeste Reichweite hatte.

Er verließ den Älteren genauso klug wie zuvor und mit einem noch größeren Schmunzeln.

Fleur Delacour alleine zu erwischen, erwies sich als komplett unmöglich. Sie war stets von einer Horde kichernder französischer Schulmädchen umringt, und die Gruppe warf jedem Jungen, der den Mut hatte sich ihnen zu nähern, wütende Blicke zu. Die Meisten Jungen, die sich der Halb-Veela näherten, taten es natürlich als ein Haufen zusammenhanglos stammelnden, Hormon-gesteuerten Idioten, sodass die Verärgerung der Mädchen durchaus berechtigt war.

Die Aufgabe war bereits am Nächsten Tag und an diesem Punkt begann Harry ein wenig zu verzweifeln. Er musste zu Fleur. Seine Chancen in der ersten Aufgabe waren schon drastisch erhöht, trotzdem würde Fleur vor ihm auswählen können, und mit seinem Glück, würde sie ihm den Feuerball vor seiner Nase weg schnappen.

Er hatte Reservepläne, und war zumindest mit schwacher Zuversicht davon überzeugt, die erste Aufgabe auch mit den anderen Drachen zu überleben... oder wenigstens hoffte er das... aber seine Chancen wären viel, _viel _besser wenn er diesen verdammten Feuerball bekäme.

Er verbrachte jeden Morgen und Abend in seinem Geist bei der dunklen Präsenz. Sie gab ihm Kraft und ermutigte ihn. Wann immer er sich hoffnungslos fühlte würde sie ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen. Es war als würde es ihm irgendwie mitteilen dass er stark war und es schaffen könnte, auch wenn es dabei keine Worte benutzte. Er konnte sein Selbstbewusstsein, mit jedem weiteren Besuch, wachsen sehen, und jeden Morgen würde er aufwachen, und sich selbstsicher und besser fühlen.

An diesem Morgen also, mit nur einem Tag bis zur Aufgabe, nach einer wundervollen Stunde voller Entspannung in seinem Geist, stieg er mit eifrigen Schritten aus seinem Bett und eilte auf die Ländereien. Er wusste die Beauxbatonmädchen lernten viel in diesem Teil der Grüne, und hoffte auf genug Glück um Fleur hier zu finden, ohne die Ländereien absuchen zu müssen.

Er grinste breit als er sie, mit einigen anderen Mädchen, auf dem Rasen sitzen sah. Er schritt mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, das er so noch nie vor dem abreißen der Barriere hatte, auf die Mädchen zu. Er war immer Schüchtern und Unsicher. Er war so_ verflixt glücklich_ dass er auf diese Art und Weise, nie wieder fühlen wollte. Er hatte diese Person so satt. Dieser dumme,_ schwache_, kleine Junge.

„Mademoiselle Delacour?", fragte mit einem fest überzeugten, aber ruhigen Lächeln. Die Mädchen an Fleur's Seite, sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung oder Verärgerung an. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Gedanken der Mädchen brachte auch nichts, da sie alle auf Französisch waren, aber ein Blick auf ihre Emotionen und mentale Vorstellungskraft, zeigte Harry dass sie verärgert über die Unterbrechung ihrer Studien, durch einen _kleinen dummen Jungen_, waren. Einige jedoch, waren überrascht dass er Fleur ohne eine stammelnde, wimmernde Masse zu sein, ansprechen konnte.

„Monsieur Potter?", fragte sie und hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, sah ihn aber trotzdem zurückhaltend an.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid Sie zu unterbrechen, aber ich muss Ihnen etwas wirklich Wichtiges erzählen. Es dauert nur einen Moment", sagte er in einem süßen, höflichen Ton und einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Sie verengte ihre Augen und sämtliche ihrer Mitschüler sahen ihn misstrauisch und überrascht an, aber Fleur stand auf und begleitete ihn zu einem Baum ungefähr sieben Meter entfernt. Harry bemerkte überrascht wie wenig ihre Aura gegen ihn ausrichtete. Er schob das winzige, irrationale Verlangen und das leichte anheben lüsterner Gefühle und Dränge, dass die Halbblütige Kreatur auf ihn ausübte, beiseite. Er konnte auch so zugeben dass sie wirklich hübsch war, und trotzdem nicht dramatisch besser als die anderen seiner Freunde oder den anderen 'hübschen' Mädchen auf Hogwarts. Er selbst aber, fühlte sich nicht wirklich zu ihr hingezogen. Sie war nur ein Mädchen.

Er übte seine umher wirbelnde Magie bereits mit Leichtigkeit aus und schlüpfte ohne Mühe tief in ihren Geist. Wie er bereits vermutete, wusste auch sie über die Drachen Bescheid, allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung über die speziellen Arten der Drachen. Wie Krum, handelte sie, als wüsste sie nicht was die erste Aufgabe beinhaltete, und war ziemlich überrascht und beeindruckt mit Harrys Sinn von 'richtig' und 'gerecht'. Krum dachte Harry wäre nur ziemlich Naiv diese Information zu teilen, Fleur aber, hielt ihn für Nobel.

Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist nicht, und so war es einfach strenge Abscheu gegen den Feuerball in ihr Unterbewusstsein einzupflanzen.

Er verabschiedete sich schnell und sie kehrte, mit einem Schulterblick und einem kleinen Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, zurück zu ihren Mitschülern.

…

Die Aufgabe war angesetzt für den folgenden Nachmittag, aber nur Klassen nach dem Mittagessen wurden abgebrochen, also saß Harry, an diesem Morgen, dahin schindend in der Zauberkunstklasse. Ein großer Teil von ihm wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen. Er war aufgeregt und ungeduldig. Ein anderer Teil hatte immer noch Angst, seine Theorie, wie er die Aufgabe am besten anging, würde nicht funktionieren und dass er lebendig gebraten werden würde.

Trotz seines seltsamen, unerklärlichen Vertrauens in die Parselmagie, die er plante zu nutzen, hatte Harry auch einige Zeit damit verbracht, Schild- und Feuerschutzzauber zu lernen, sozusagen als Notfallplan.

Die Klassenaufgabe an diesem Tag in Zauberkunst, war es den Beschwörungszauber zu üben. Da Harry den Zauber perfekt in seinem ersten Versuch ausführen konnte, sah er keinen Grund auch die restliche Stunde, Objekte von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu beschwören, also saß er an seinem Tisch und verzauberte jeden Gegenstand in seiner Tasche mit einem Feuerschutzzauber.

Die Klasse rang sichtlich mit dem Beschwörungszauber, und Harry war ziemlich belustigt darüber. Zur selben Zeit wusste er auch, hätte er diesen Zauber einen Monat eher versucht, würde er wahrscheinlich dieselben Probleme haben. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie riesig der Unterschied war, nun da er nicht mehr gegen die dunkle Präsenz kämpfte.

Hermine warf ihm missbilligende Blicke zu, als er still da saß und seinen Zauberstab auf verschiedene Bücher, Federn und gebundene Pergamente die er aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, tappte. Er sah zu ihr und erwiderte ihren Blick.

Er stellte lange genug Augenkontakt her, um heraus zu finden ob sie dachte er würde _gar nichts_tun, und seine Klassenaufgabe ignorierte.

Sie glaubte nicht, er wäre in der Lage es zu tun. _Sie glaubte er wäre unfähig_.

Sie hatte überhaupt kein Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Sie dachte er würde episch an seinen Hausaufgaben scheitern seitdem sie den ganzen letzten Monat nicht da war, um sie_ für ihn zu machen_.

Natürlich hatte sie diese Dinge nicht buchstäblich gedacht, aber es war ziemlich offensichtlich von der Allgemeinen Form ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle dass es das ist, was sie von ihm dachte. Sie maskierte ihr nicht vorhandenes Vertrauen in ihm als Sorge und dem Verlangen ihm zu helfen sich zu bessern, aber das Fundament ihrer Gedanken von ihm, war ziemlich klar.

Sein düsterer Blick vertiefte sich und der Zorn wütete.

Ihre Stirn runzelte sich und es war klar, sie war verwirrt über die Emotionen die sie hinter seinen strahlenden, grünen Augen brodeln sehen konnte.

Ihr Augenkontakt wurde plötzlich abgebrochen, als Professor Flitwick näher trat und Harry nach seinem Fortschritt mit dem Beschwörungszauber zu fragen.

Harry seufzte in schwacher Verärgerung und verlagerte seinen Fokus auf einen der Äpfel die auf dem Lehrertisch lagen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab, und der Apfel kam zu ihm. Er plagte sich nicht einmal damit den Zauberspruch laut auszusprechen. Er war auch gar nicht nötig. Die Magie kam so einfach zu ihm, dass die Plage den Zauber in Worte auszudrücken, mehr Energie verbrauchte, als eigentlich benötigt.

Flitwick quietschte in Begeisterung als er sah, wie die kleine rote Frucht durch den Raum, direkt in Harry's ausgestreckte Hand, flog. Harry warf einen Blick zu Hermine als er ihr geschocktes Keuchen hörte und schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen bevor er sich wieder dem aufgeregten, kleinen Professor zu wandte.

…

Mittagessen war eine gedämpfte Angelegenheit für ihn. Eine kleine, verängstigte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte sich, ob dies sein letztes Mahl werden würde, aber eine lautere Stimme sagte ihm, er würde überreagieren und er sollte sich beruhigen und konzentriert bleiben, dann würde er die Aufgabe schon meistern.

Er zwang sich etwas zu essen und vermied es, die Gryffindors die ihm Blicke zu warfen, anzusehen. Einige sahen besorgt um ihn aus. Einige verärgert. Harry kümmerte es nicht.  
Seinetwegen waren sie alle Ärsche und können zur Hölle fahren. Ihre Meinungen waren ihm sowieso egal.

Schließlich kam Professor McGonagall zu ihm und führte ihn aus der Großen Halle, aus der Schule, über die Ländereien und in ein Zelt, welches für die Champions aufgebaut wurde. Die anderen waren bereits anwesend und schienen in verschiedenen Formen von Schrecken und Terror zu sein. Fleur war blass und schritt heftig vor und zurück. Cedric war grün um die Nase. Krum stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, an der Seite des Zeltes und seine Schultern waren gebeugt und angespannt.

Harry schnaubte ungeduldig und lehnte sich gegen einen der Tische.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit die vorüber ging. Während der langen Wartezeit konnten sie die Schüler und anderen Zuschauer vorbei kommen hören, die sich lärmend auf dem Weg zu den Ständen machten.

Rita Kimkorn versuchte sogar in das Zelt zu schlüpfen um sie zu Interviewen. Harry warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu und war nur Sekunden davon entfernt, sie und den Fotografen in Vergessenheit zu hexen als Krum schrie sie sollte verschwinden.

Schließlich betraten die Direktoren und Ludo Bagman das Zelt und begannen die Einzelheiten der Aufgabe zu erklären.

Offenbar waren die Drachen brütende Mütter. Harry wollte über diese Information stöhnen. Sie würden brutal und boshaft sein! Jeder Drache hatte ein Nest am Ende des Stadions und in diesem Nest befand sich ein goldenes Ei. Die Champions mussten dieses goldene Ei aus dem Nest holen, ohne getötet zu werden.

_Großartig. Klingt einfach_. Dachte Harry sarkastisch.

Die Aufgabe war also an dem Drachen vorbei zu kommen, nicht ihn zu besiegen. Das war zumindest eine Erleichterung. Harry hatte bezweifelt dass er dazu in der Lage wäre einen Drachen, mit dem was er vorbereitet hatte, _zu töten_. Daran vorbei zu kommen, sollte ein Kinderspiel sein.

Die drei Direktoren und Crouch würden als Richter fungieren. Sie würden Punkte an die Champions verteilen, basierend darauf wie schnell sie die Aufgabe beenden, der Level und die Leistung ihrer Zauber die sie benutzten, und einige andere kleine Faktoren, wie das Beschädigen der anderen Eier in diesem Nest.

Harry war für einen Moment lang besorgt wie die Direktoren seine Magische Leistung beurteilen würden da er vor hatte, Parselmagie zu benutzen, schob die Sorge aber wieder beiseite. Seine Punkteanzahl war ihm egal. Er tat das um zu überleben, nicht zu gewinnen. Er hatte kein Interesse an 'Nie Endendem Ruhm' oder das dumme Preisgeld.

Schließlich zog Bagman einen kleinen Sack heraus, sie zappelte leicht, als würde etwas Lebendes darin herum kriechen.

Er ließ einem nach dem anderen in den Sack greifen und eines der Objekte darin heraus ziehen. Die Objekte natürlich, waren Miniaturversionen der Drachen. Die vier Arten der Drachen konnte man durch eine einfache Berührung identifizieren, und Harry sah mit Freude zu als Cedric den Kurzschnäuzler zog, Fleur den Walisischen Grünling, und Krum den Hornschwanz. Genau wie er es wollte, hatten sie den Feuerball vermieden.

Er unterdrückte sein Grinsen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Nervösen Maske als er seine Hand in den Sack steckte und den langen, schlanken, flügellosen, schlangenartigen Drachen herauszog.

Der Feuerball trug die Nummer '3' um seinen Hals, er würde also als dritter starten. Er saß in dem Zelt und wartete ungeduldig während Cedric startete, gefolgt von Fleur. Er konnte die Kommentare hören, war aber während des Events im Zelt eingeschlossen. Von dem was er hören konnte, verwandelte Cedric einen großen Stein in einen Hund und benutzte diesen um den Drachen abzulenken, während er das Ei holte. Er holte sich einige Verbrennungen während des Prozesses und wurde deshalb ins Sanitätszelt gebracht.

Fleur versuchte ihren Walisischen Grünling in eine Art Trance zu versetzen. Der Drache war jedoch nicht komplett gefangen, und setzte ihre Roben in Flammen. Es klang nicht so als wäre sie schwer verletzte, wurde aber dennoch ins Sanitätszelt gebracht.

Endlich war Harry an der Reihe. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in seiner Brust. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern und die Begeisterung steckte die Magie um ihn herum an. Sie wirbelte und tanzte auf seiner Haut und prickelte mit magischer Energie.

Sein Name wurde aufgerufen und er trat hinaus in das felsige Stadium.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte er den Drachen nirgends entdecken, fühlte seine starke magische Präsenz aber direkt hinter einer felsigen Kurve und entschloss seine Kleidung schnell mit ein paar Feuerschutzzauber zu versehen bevor der Drache sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst wurde.

Ein paar komplizierte Zauberstabbewegungen über sich selbst später, und die stille Magie war gezaubert. Als nächstes beschwor er ein unsichtbares magisches Schild und befestigte es an seinem linken Unterarm sodass er, falls nötig, ihn nur anheben musste um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Die Magie stieg so leicht durch ihn dass sie ihn beinahe schwindlig mit eifriger Antizipation machte. Er war fast überrascht zu sehen wie begeistert er sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

Schließlich fühlte er sich genug vorbereitet und begann vorsichtig auf die Felsen zu klettern. Er umrundete die Biegung und hörte ein bedrohliches Zischen. Es war ein seltsamer Klang. Er konnte Worte innerhalb dieses Zischen's heraushören, sie waren aber leicht verzerrt. Es war beinahe wie jemand der mit einem starken Akzent, englisch sprach.

_MEINE Eier. Beschützen. Muss verteidigen. Ekelhafte Menschen. Nehmen mir die Eier weg. Sie werden bezahlen. Feuer. Brennendes Feuer. Unverschämte mickrige Kreaturen. Trotzig. Ignorant._

Harry trat in das Blickfeld des Drachen und es brüllte vor Zorn. Es war eine Sekunde davor eine Fontäne seiner brennenden Flüssigkeit auf ihn zu speien als er schrie. §_STOP!_§ rief er in einer mächtigen, kommandierenden Stimme, gefolgt von einer Welle Überzeugender Magie.

Die Bestie erstarrte verblüfft, zog sich ein wenig zurück und beäugte ihn vorsichtig.

Ohne den Augenkontakt zu verlieren, schritt er vorsichtig den steinigen Pass entlang. Es zischte verärgert und rollte sich in eine Verteidigungsposition als er Meter für Meter näher an das Nest heran trat. Es zischte zornige Worte zu, erzählte ihm, das Nest war _IHRES_und dass sie niemanden erlauben würde ihre Eier zu beschädigen.

§_Ich wünsche nicht deine Eier zu beschädigen!_§ Sagte er in der selben lauten, kommandierenden Stimme die keinen Raum für Zweifel an seinen Worten, lies. §_Eines der Eier in deinem Besitz ist ein Blender! Es ist keines deiner Eier. Es bedroht deine Jungen! Es wird als erstes schlüpfen und dann alle deine Eier zerquetschen um die Konkurrenz zu zerstören! Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Ich werde das falsche Ei an mich nehmen_.§

§_Du wirst meine Eier nicht anfassen!_§ zischte die Bestie zurück.

§_Das werde ich nicht. Deine Eier werden unberührt bleiben!§ rief Harry laut. Er bewegte sich immer noch auf das Nest zu. §DU WIRST MICH NICHT VERLETZEN! DU WIRST ZURÜCK TRETEN!_§ befahl Harry wieder und die Magie wirbelte um die Worte und umgarnte den Drachen. Es zischte protestierend und schüttelte den Kopf, begann aber Rückwärts zu gehen um mehr Platz zwischen ihm und Harry zu lassen.

Harry war sich deutlich über die komplette Stille in den Ständen bewusst. Sogar Bagman's Kommentare waren verstummt. Seine Vorführung hat das Publikum offensichtlich Sprachlos gemacht, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Es hasste ihn sowieso schon jeder, und die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts waren sich bewusst dass er ein Parselmund war.

Langsam und stetig, ohne den Drachen aus den Augen zu verlieren oder den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, trat Harry an das Nest. Die Bestie kämpfte sichtlich gegen den Befehl und betrachtete ihn Sorgfältig für ein Zeichen darauf dass er ihrer Eier doch Schaden zufügte.

Harry langte in das Nest und der Drache wölbte und bückte sich drohend. Harry zischte wütend über die Darstellung von Aggression und der Drache begann sich wieder zurück zu ziehen. Seine Hand berührte das goldene Ei und er hob es behutsam auf.

Immer noch mit derselben langsamen Sorgfalt, die er benutzte um an das Nest heran zu treten, begann er davon zurück zu weichen. Der Drache war angespannt, konnte das goldene Ei, das er trug, aber als einen Blender identifizieren, also kämpfte sie nicht gegen den Befehl der sie hielt und lies ihn passieren. Er brachte eine große Distanz hinter sich bevor er ihr zu zischte, sie könne wieder zu ihrem Nest zurück kehren. Sie tat das schnell und rollte ihren langen Körper verteidigend um das Nest und knurrte die Leute auf den Ständen im Stadium verärgert an.

Zuversichtlich dass er in Sicherheit war, rannte er schließlich zurück zum Start und durch den Ausgang.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick aber die Stände brachen in tobenden Applaus aus und Ludo Bagman übernahm, Harry's überraschende Darstellung ausrufend, wieder die Berichterstattung.

…

Die Reaktionen zu seiner Darstellung waren gemischt. Dumbledore billigte sein offenes anwenden von _Parsel_offenbar nicht, äußerte seine Missbilligung in der Öffentlichkeit jedoch nicht. Er benutzte eher seine nervigen, indirekten, dezenten Hinweise die er sonst auch immer benutzte.

Er gab Harry eine 9.0, während Madam Maxime und Karkaroff, ihm Beide eine perfekte 10 gaben. Von Crouch bekam er eine 9.5. Harry fand es amüsierend dass die zwei Konkurrenten ihm eine perfekte Punkteanzahl gaben, wo sein eigener Direktor ihm für offenes Darstellen einer 'dunklen' Fähigkeit abzog – selbst wenn es ihm half nicht gefressen oder lebendig verbrannt zu werden.

_Nett_. Spottete Harry bitterlich. Weder Maxime, noch Karkaroff gaben ihren eigenen Champions eine perfekte 10, deshalb war er ziemlich zufrieden von seiner Performance.

Nachdem die Punkte verteilt wurden, wurde den Champions endlich erlaubt das Zelt zu verlassen und sie konnten zurück zum Schloss. Moody begleitete Harry um ihn zu befragen.

„Sie meinen Sie wussten es nicht?", erwiderte Harry, ziemlich überrascht darüber dass sein Verteidigungslehrer nicht wusste dass Harry ein Parselmund war.

„Wie zum Teufel hätte ich so etwas wissen sollen?", fragte der grauhaarige, alte Auror empört.

„Oh... nun, ich dachte Dumbledore würde es Ihnen erzählen... Ich meine, er _hat_Ihnen von dem Basilisken in meinem zweiten Jahr erzählt, richtig?"

„Basilisk!", rief Moody verwirrt und geschockt aus.

Harry gaffte den Mann an. „Er hat es Ihnen nicht erzählt!" Er konnte nicht glauben das Dumbledore seinem Verteidigungslehrer nichts darüber erzählt hatte. Vielleicht aber, vermied es Dumbledore darüber über dieses miserable Ereignis zu reden, damit es nicht zu den Fragen des Verbleibs der Vorgänger dieses Postens führte.

„Mir was erzählt, Potter?"

„In meinem zweiten Jahr entdeckte ich die Kammer des Schreckens unter der Schule. Einer der Schüler wurde von diesem bösen, uralten Artefakt besessen und es kontrollierte sie in dem Bestreben die Muggelgeborenen zu töten. Sie endete in der Kammer während das Artefakt versuchte ihr die Magie zu entziehen.

Ich habe in diesem Jahr bemerkt dass ich ein Parselmund war und das war auch der Grund, warum ich dazu in der Lage war in die Kammer zu gehen. Dort unten war ein riesiger Basilisk und ich... nun, ich tötete ihn. Aber über das Jahr hinweg hörte ich immer wieder dieses zischen als es durch die Rohre und geheimen Wege im Schloss umher schlitterte. Es zischte immer Zornige Dinge und ich war der einzige der es verstehen oder hören konnte."

Moody starrte Harry geschockt an und es war seltsam so einen verdutzten Ausdruck auf dem vernarbten Gesicht des alten Zauberers zu sehen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, in denen sie Richtung schloss gingen, dass Moody sich aus seiner Benommenheit wieder lösen konnte.

„Das war ziemlich leichtsinnig von dir, Potter.", sagte er schließlich.

„Huh? Was war?"

„In der Gegenwart all dieser Menschen Parsel zu benutzen. Leichtsinnig, sage ich!"

„Wie das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nicht viele Leute werden die Tatsache dass du ein Parselmund bist, auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

Harry schnaubte. „Das stört mich nicht. Die Welt hasst mich doch sowieso schon. Jeder in der Schule ab dem dritten Jahr, weiß dass ich ein Parselmund bin."

„Vielleicht, aber sie alle haben es offensichtlich vergessen. Du hast ihnen gerade eine aufleuchtende Erinnerung an den Kopf geworfen. Parsel ist eine dunkle Kunst, Potter. Die Leute werden die Idee, dass ihr Retter so etwas praktiziert, nicht mögen."

„Pfft. Als ob mich das kümmern würde. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht ihr verdammter Retter zu sein."

Moody verengte seine Augen und sah Harry spekulativ an. „Es stört dich nicht? Dass du etwas Dunkles genutzt hast um zu gewinnen?"

„Ich tat was ich tun musste um zu überleben!", argumentierte Harry in seiner Verteidigung. „Außerdem sehe ich nicht wie es dunkel sein kann. Ich kann also mit Schlangen sprechen. Wie schlimm. Magie ist über Absichten und wie du sie benutzt. Hell und Dunkel ist relativ. Wenn ich dunkle Künste benutzen muss um zu überleben, dann soll es so sein. Es ist besser so, anstatt als Drachenfutter zu dienen, und die Magie kommt so Natürlich zu mir. Es ist einfach und...", sagte Harry, erstarrte aber sobald die Worte aus seinem Mund waren und sah zögernd zu seinem Verteidigungslehrer – plötzlich darüber besorgt dass der Mann seine Worte missbilligen würde.

Seltsam genug, waren die Winkel von Moody's Mund zu einem schiefen, zustimmenden Grinsen verzogen. Der alte Mann nickte und wechselte schnell das Thema. Harry war dankbar dafür.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

Der Rest der Schule behandelte ihn... _sonderbar_ nach der ersten Aufgabe.

Er wurde immer noch angestarrt, aber die Blicke waren skeptisch und zurückhaltend. Vor allem die Slytherins warfen ihm komische Blicke zu. Sie verspotteten ihn jedoch weniger, und dafür war er dankbar. Die Hufflepuffs waren immer noch wütend auf ihn. Er vermutete, es war eine Kombination aus dem Misstrauen über seiner Benutzung eines so offensichtlich dunklen Talents, und der Tatsache, dass seine nahezu perfekte Performance, die von Cedric klar in den Schatten stellte.

Die Tatsache, dass er, jedes Mal wenn er finster angesehen wurde, nur süffisant zurück grinste, half wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber er mochte es eine Reaktion aus ihnen zu treiben. Immer wenn einer mutig genug war und versuchte etwas anstößiges zu ihm zu sagen, oder ihm eine dieser idiotischen _Potter stinkt_Anstecker vor die Nase zu halten, würde er sie anzischen, und sie würden praktisch ihre Hosen nässen und ängstlich abhauen.

Harry war ziemlich amüsiert über diese lächerliche Angst, welche die Kinder in dieser Schule vor Parsel zu haben scheinen. Er war ebenso begeistert über seine neue Entdeckung der Parselmagie, auf die er nun Zugriff hatte.

Es war ein Wunder, dass er nie zuvor realisierte, dass er es tun konnte. Aber er gestand sich zu, bis vor kurzem noch mit aller Kraft versucht zu haben, so zu tun als würde er diese dunkle Fähigkeit gar nicht besitzen. Sein Verlangen danach nur _normal_zu sein war so stark, dass er diese Fähigkeit komplett ignorierte.

Aber er fürchtete sie nicht länger. Sie war wirklich nützlich. Das bemerkenswerteste, das er über das Rufen seiner Magie mittels Parsel entdeckte, war die Tatsache dass er keinen Zauberstab dafür benötigte. Ein leises zischen und ein schwaches wackeln seines Fingers, und er konnte das Ebben und Fließen seiner Magie in dutzende verschiedene Richtungen lenken.

Er erkannte, sein neues Wissen und sein Bewusstsein über Parselmagie kam unzweifelhaft von der dunklen Präsenz in seinem Inneren, und es brachte ihn zum nachdenken. War diese dunkle Präsenz die Quelle seiner Fähigkeit Parsel zu benutzen?

Die Aussicht darauf, wenn sie es wirklich wäre, war besorgniserregend. Der Direktor erzählte am Ende des zweiten Jahres, Harry habe in der Todesnacht seiner Eltern, etwas von Voldemort's Macht erlangt. War diese dunkle Präsenz, diese Macht die er von Voldemort bekam?

Wenn diese dunkle Präsenz mit dem Mörder seiner Eltern in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte, würde es auf jeden Fall auch erklären warum er sich davor fürchtete als er noch jünger war. Aber es schien nicht so als hätte er jetzt etwas zu befürchten. Es war nun seine Macht. Es kümmerte ihn nicht woher sie einst stammte. Er würde nicht länger davor zurück schrecken. Er würde es nicht länger verstecken, oder seine gesamte Energie damit verschwenden, es zu bekämpfen.

Es zu umarmen war um so vieles einfacher und machte ihn so viel stärker. Er fühlte sich besser. Glücklicher. Selbstbewusster. Seine Magie kam mit Leichtigkeit zu ihm, und er war so viel mächtiger. Sein Kopf arbeitete besser und er verstand die Dinge viel schneller.

Er weigerte sich all das aufzugeben, nur weil diese Kraft ursprünglich von Voldemort stammte. Also was. Es war _seine_ Kraft. Es war _sein_und er würde es nicht aufgeben. Er mochte es zu sehr. Es war zu gut.

Trotzdem, als Harry in dieser Nacht zu Bett ging und die Präsenz umarmte, erzählte er ihr all seine Sorgen. Seine Theorie von wo sie herkam. Seine Vermutung dass diese Kraft einst Voldemort gehörte bevor es Harry's war. Die Präsenz erwiderte kaum etwas. Sie schien zurückhaltend, und Harry hatte beinahe das Gefühl dass sie besorgt war.

Die Präsenz wollte nicht noch einmal von Harry getrennt werden. Sie hatte Angst, Harry würde seine Barriere wieder aufbauen und sie würde wieder alleine sein. Harry konnte spüren dass es wahr war und versicherte der Präsenz schnell, nicht die Absicht zu haben die Barriere wieder zu errichten.

Seine Versicherung schien die Sorgen der Präsenz zu beruhigen, denn sie umarmte ihn mit mehr Wärme als je zuvor. Es war beinahe als würde sie ihm danken. Es wollte nicht verlassen werde. Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, genauso wie Harry.

…

Am nächsten Tag hatten die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws gemeinsam VgdDK, und Harry stapfte aus dem Bett um sich nach einem ausgelassenen Frühstück zur Klasse zu schleppen. Er vermied das Frühstück nicht wirklich aus dem Grund, sich vor dem ganzen Geflüster und den fragenden Blicken, zu verstecken. Die gesamte verlegene Zurückhaltung in ihm war komplett überschattet von starker Irritation und Wut auf alle die dumm genug waren, ihn wegen seiner Benutzung von 'dunkler' Magie zu konfrontieren, oder allen die idiotisch genug waren, ihn öffentlich zu verspotten. Also nein – er vermied das Frühstück nicht um sich zu verstecken; er vermied es um sich selbst davon abzuhalten jemanden zu verhexen um dann beim Nachsitzen zu landen.

Aber nun saß er in der Verteidigungsklasse, umgeben von neugierigen, fragenden und sogar _furchtvollen _Augen. Er seufzte in Frustration und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Professor Moody's Lektüre.

„In unserer Welt gibt es drei Magische Zugehörigkeiten. Das Licht. Das Dunkel. Und die Neutralen. Großteil der Magie ist Neutral und kann ganz einfach von jedem benutzt werden. Die Meisten Zauberer sind Neutral-orientiert, aber einige Zauberer, fühlen ein starkes ziehen an ihrer Magie, welches sie auf eine der äußeren Seiten hinzieht. Diese Zauberer werden eine natürliche Verbundenheit für ihre ausgewählte Seite fühlen und es wird ihnen einfacher sein, Zauber dieser Art, auszuführen.

Diejenigen, die mächtig genug sind und es lernen wollen, werden dazu in der Lage sein, jede Art von Magie anzuwenden. Aber die Neigung eines Zauberers zu den speziellen Branchen der Magie wird es für sie einfacher oder härter machen, sie zu lernen und auszuführen.

Das zaubern von schwarzer Magie ist für dunkle Zauberer natürlich. Für sie fühlt es sich richtig an, und die Zauber lassen sich mit Leichtigkeit von ihnen verwenden. Das bedeutet, sie können schwarze Magie schneller, und ohne viel Energie zu verschwenden, benutzen. Ihre Magischen Reserven halten am längsten, wenn sie dunkle Magie anwenden.

Ein neutraler Zauberer hat es schwieriger, speziell auf weiß oder schwarz ausgerichtete Zauber auszuführen. Wenn ein neutraler Zauberer einen dunklen Zauber ausführt, werden diese Zauber die Magischen Reserven viel schneller leeren, und sie benötigen länger, sie zu zaubern.

Wenn ihr also ein neutraler, oder weißer Zauberer seid, und gegen einen dunklen Zauberer kämpft, und er beschießt euch mit dunklen Flüchen - auch wenn ihr dieselben Flüche könnt - wird er immer besser und schneller beim ausführen dieser Zauber sein als ihr. Als neutraler Zauberer, wäre es für euch besser, bei neutraler Magie zu bleiben, und als weißer Zauberer, bei Weißmagie. Ihr werdet in der Lage sein schneller zu zaubern, und es wird eure Reserven nicht leer saugen.

Einige Schilde und Verteidigungszauber sind ausdrücklich von _weißer_ Natur. Wenn die Beschaffenheit eurer natürlichen Magie neutral ist, werdet ihr mit diesen Schilden mehr Schwierigkeiten haben, als mit neutralen Schildzaubern. Der Patronus ist ein erstklassiges Beispiel. Er ist ein sehr _mächtiger_Lichtzauber. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum er so schwer zu erlernen ist. Die Magie mancher Zauberer arbeitet einfach nicht mit dem Zauber zusammen.", sagte Moody als er, leicht an den Lehrertisch gelehnt, vor der Klasse stand.

„Bedeutet es, dass sich die Meisten dunklen Zauberer nicht gegen dunkle Kreaturen, wie Dementoren, verteidigen können?", fragte ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen in einem überraschten Ton.

„Nicht ganz. Der Zauber ist _schwieriger_ für einen dunklen Zauberer zu erlernen, und auszuführen, als für einen weißen Zauberer, aber wie ich schon sagte, _jeder_ Zauberer kann _jeden_Zauber erlernen, wenn er nur mächtig genug ist. Und eine gewisse Zeit neben Dementoren verbracht zu haben, ist ein großer Ansporn ihn zu meistern", sagte Moody und ließ seinen scharfen Blick über sie schweifen.

Ein anderes Ravenclaw-Mädchen in den hinteren Reihen hob ihre Hand und Moody nickte ihr zu.

„Wie richtet sich die Magie einer Person in hell, dunkel oder neutral aus?"

„Gute Frage", sagte er in seiner groben Stimme. „In eurem jetzigen Alter sind die Chancen groß das eure Magie neutral ausgerichtet ist. Eine spezielle Neigung entwickelt sich mit der Zeit durch eine Kombination verschiedener Faktoren. Als erstes, eure Geburt. Jeder wird mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit geboren, so oder so die Zugehörigkeit der Eltern anzunehmen, dies kann aber durch andere Faktoren überwältigt werden. Einer dieser Faktoren ist die Art wie ihr erzogen wurdet, und der andere ist euer freier Wille. Ihr wählt bewusst welchen Typ der Magie ihr benutzt und praktiziert ihn öfter als andere, und umso öfter ihr mit Zaubern arbeitet die mehr auf eine Seite lehnen als auf die andere, desto stärker wird sich eure Neigung auf diese Seite erhöhen."

Hermine hob ihre Hand und abermals nickte der Professor.

„Also... ist es ein Kampf zwischen Veranlagung und Umwelt?", fragte sie, und der alte Zauberer hob eine Augenbraue und deutete fortzufahren. „Nun... es ist wie, wenn ein Zauberer in eine dunkle Familie hinein geboren wird – jeder in dieser Familie war bis jetzt auf der dunklen Seite, aber sagen wir, dass dieser Zauberer anders erzogen wurde, oder ausgewählt hat ein weißer Zauberer zu werden, wäre es also möglich dass er einer geworden ist."

Hermine's Kommentar lies Harry sofort an seinen Paten Sirius denken und er seufzte. Harry hatte nichts mehr von ihm gehört nachdem ihre Unterhaltung, Wochen zuvor, unterbrochen worden war.

„Korrekt, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Dasselbe kann für einen Zauberer gesagt werden, der von einer weißen Familie stammt, aber von jemand anderen aufgezogen wurde. Sagen wir, zum Beispiel, ein Waise. Es mag in seinem Blut liegen ein Weißmagier zu werden, aber wenn er auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise erzogen wurde, oder einfach einen bestimmten Weg wählt, könnte er ohne Probleme zur schwarzen Magie neigen. Auf jeden Fall ist es auf eurem jetzigen Standpunkt in der Magie ziemlich unwahrscheinlich dass viele von euch zur weißen oder schwarzen Seite neigen."

„Ich wette einige der Slytherins neigen bereits zur dunklen Seite", murmelte Ron leise zu Seamus der neben ihm saß. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen über Ron's Kommentar und seufzte. Er fühlte eine prickelnde Sensation an seinem Nacken die ihn vermuten ließ, jemand starrte ihn an. Er ließ seinen Blick wandern und sah dass viele Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren und ihn mit verschiedenen Stufen von Sorge ansahen. Er realisierte plötzlich wie sie Moody's Kommentare direkt mit _ihm_ in Verbindung brachten und sah finster zurück.

Er schätzte es nicht wirklich dass sein Verteidigungslehrer die sowieso schon aufgeflammten Spekulationen über sein Potential als Dunkler Zauberer, noch weiter in die Höhe trieb.

Trotzdem, am merkwürdigsten war die Erkenntnis dass die Anschuldigung, er wäre ein Dunkler Zauberer, ihn nicht so sehr entsetzte wie es vor einiger Zeit gewesen wäre. Leute waren nur ignorante Schafe. Lass sie denken was sie wollen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte die erste Aufgabe überlebt, und endete mit der besten Zeit und der höchsten Punkteanzahl. Was ging es sie an, welche Mittel er benutzte um sein Ziel zu erreichen?

Das gleiche Ravenclaw-Mädchen von eben hob wieder ihre Hand und Moody zuckte sein Kinn in ihre Richtung.

„Uhm... gibt es einen Weg die Beschaffenheit einer Person heraus zu finden? Ein Zauber oder so etwas?"

„Den gibt es, aber er ist sehr schwierig zu zaubern. Braucht eine Menge Fokus. Wenn er richtig gezaubert wurde, erscheint eine gefärbte Aura um die Person. Weiß für Neutral. Blau für Licht, und Rot für Dunkel. Die Farbe kann Hellblau oder Pink sein wenn die Magie der Person mehr Neutral ist, und die leichte Verfärbung kennzeichnet wie stark die Magie auf die jeweilige Seite lehnt."

…

„Harry, wir wollen reden.", sagte Hermine als sie hinter ihm auftauchte, gerade als er nach dem Abendessen durch das Portraitloch schlüpfte.

Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht, meisterte es aber schnell zu einer Ausdruckslosen Maske, und wandte sich an Hermine und Ron.

„Was?", fragte Harry scharf. Beide zuckten durch seinen harschen Tonfall zusammen.

„Uhm.. vielleicht könnten wir irgendwo im Vertraulichen reden?", fragte Hermine zaghaft als ihre Augen auf alle neugierigen Blicke fielen, die Momentan auf das einst-goldene-Trio gerichtet waren. Harry schnaubte, folgte ihren Blicken durch den Raum und sah Dean, Seamus und Neville in verschiedenen Plätzen um sie herum.

„Sicher.", meinte Harry mit einem Ruck seines Kinns Richtung Stiegen. Er eilte die Treppen hinauf und plagte sich erst gar nicht sicher zu gehen ob sie ihm folgten. Er konnte es sagen ohne nach zu sehen. Ihre magischen Auren drückten gegen seine eigene und erzählten ihm genau wohin sie gingen.

Harry ging direkt zu seinem Bett, setzte sich aber auf den Schreibtischsessel daneben. Er entspannte sich und kreuzte sein linkes Bein über das rechte Knie, mit falscher Geduld darauf wartend dass die zwei endlich in den Raum gestolpert kamen.

Ron setzte sich ans Ende seines Betts, direkt gegenüber von Harry, während Hermine Ron's Schreibtischsessel heraus zog und sich darauf nieder lies. Keiner seiner ehemaligen Freunde konnte ihm in die Augen sehen. Er fragte sich ob sie es endlich schnallten.

„Ihr wolltet etwas?", fragte Harry mit ungeduldiger Gereiztheit.

Ron und Hermine tauschten Blicke aus, und keiner wusste was sie sagen sollten, oder wer von ihnen es sagen sollte. Schließlich sprach Ron. Harry war ernsthaft Überrascht. Er hatte erwartet dass Hermine diejenige war die Ron zu ihm schleppen musste.

„Du hast deinen Namen wirklich nicht in den Pokal geworfen, oder?", murmelte Ron und behielt seine Augen auf den Boden.

„Weißt endlich Bescheid, oder?", spottete Harry harsch. „Wie kam es zu diesem Sinneswandel?"

„Nun, ich vermute nur, niemand der klar im Kopf ist, würde so gegen einen Drachen kämpfen wollen.", murmelte Ron.

„Du wolltest es.", wies Harry sofort darauf hin und Ron's Ohren färbten sich pink. „Du wolltest den Ruhm und Glorie. Du wolltest es so sehr dass du vergaßt, dass ich es nicht wollte."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Es tut mir leid!"

„Nein Ron! Nein. Es tut mir leid reicht dieses Mal nicht! Du warst vermeintlich mein bester Kumpel. Du solltest _mich kennen_. Wie konntest du überhaupt nur daran denken dass ich _Ruhm, Glorie und Geld_ unserer Freundschaft vorziehe!"

Harry stoppte und wandte sich Hermine zu. „Und du! Ich weiß dass ich unter 'ungesundem Missachten der Regeln' leide, dazu neige sie zu ignorieren und mich deshalb in Gefahr begebe, aber wann habe ich das jemals für etwas wie persönliche Bereicherung, wie in diesem Turnier, getan?

Jedes Mal wenn ich mich selbst in Gefahr stürzte und die Regeln ignorierte, war es um jemanden zu retten der in Schwierigkeiten war! Die Tatsache das auch nur einer von euch dachte ich würde meinen Namen in den Pokal werfen um mein Leben für den Ruhm in solche Gefahren zu bringen" er spuckte jedes Wort mit Verachtung aus, „beweist mir nur das ihr mich nicht kennt, oder mir _vertraut_!"

„Harry! Es tut mir so, so leid!", rief Hermine und sprang auf.

„Nein! Ihr zwei habt mich in dem Moment, wo ich euch mehr denn je benötigt hätte, sitzen gelassen! Habt ihr überhaupt realisiert warum ich zu einem Teilnehmer in diesem dummen Turnier wurde? Jemand will mich tot sehen! Jemand hofft dass ich während einer Aufgabe getötet werde sodass er mich los ist, und es wird wie ein Unfall aussehen! Gebt mir einen guten Grund warum ich auch nur einem von euch vergeben sollte?"

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry! Wir haben nicht nachgedacht!", sagte Hermine und Tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ja, so viel ist offensichtlich.", konterte Harry mit einem bösen Blick.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich verzweifelt an bevor sie sich wieder Harry zu wandten und ihn flehend anblickten.

„Was können wir tun, Harry?", fragte Hermine in leisem, verzweifelten Ton. „Was können wir tun um das wieder gut zu machen?"

Harry kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust und starrte sie lang und hart an. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er schließlich kalt. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Es tut mir wirklich, _wirklich_leid Kumpel!", sagte Ron, senkte seinen Kopf und schüttelte ihn traurig. „Ich war ein totaler Dummkopf und Idiot. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen als du mir erzählt hast, du warst es nicht. Ich war nur... ich war dumm. Ich war so wütend darauf dass du wegen noch einer weiteren Sache berühmt wurdest, während..."

„Während du nur in meinem Schatten sitzt?", beendete Harry seinen Satz. Seine Stimme war seltsam kalt. Weder Ron, noch Hermine waren diesen kalten Ton von Harry gewohnt. Ron sah erschrocken auf, nickte aber letztendlich.

„Du weißt dass ich meinen 'Ruhm' nicht _möchte_, richtig?", fragte er bissig, seine Stimme immer noch leer und kalt. Es war... irgendwie falsch. „Der einzige Grund warum ich _berühmt_ bin, ist weil ich nicht gestorben bin. Wie dumm ist das? Jedes Mal wenn ich die Phrase 'Junge-Der-Lebt' höre, dient es mir als Erinnerung daran dass ich lebe, und meine Eltern tot sind. Ich bin für etwas berühmt, an das ich mich nicht erinnern kann, und jede Minute davon _verachte_.", er endete mit einem furchteinflößenden zischen.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und ließ seine Füße entspannt überkreuzt. „Wenn ihr mich wirklich kennen würdet, so wie es meine besten Freunde tun sollten, hättet ihr das erkannt. Ihr hättet wissen sollen das ich mich nicht um Ruhm kümmere. Ich habe bereits so verdammt viel davon, und ich hasse es. Warum sollte ich _mehr _davon wollen? Niemand der mir nahe steht ist durch dieses Turnier in Gefahr. Ich muss niemanden retten, oder beschützen, oder jemanden davon abhalten etwas Dummes zu tun. Ich hätte mich ausnahmsweise einfach mal zurück lehnen können um ein langweiliges und einfaches Schuljahr zu haben, aber _nein_! Nein, jemand musste meinen Namen in diesen verdammten Pokal stecken, und anstatt dass ihr zwei für mich da seid, habt ihr mich SITZEN GELASSEN!", er endete mit einem erhobenen, harschen Ton, der die zwei zusammen zucken lies.  
Harry schloss seine Augen und seinen Kiefer. Er stieß langsam die Luft aus, versuchte den Zorn, der direkt unter der Oberfläche brodelte, frei zu geben. Er spürte wie seine Magie bedrohend umher wirbelte und bemerkte plötzlich dass da etwas mehr war. Es war nicht nur _seine _Magie, die wütend war.

Seine Augen flogen auf und sein Herz raste leicht als er erkannte wie vertraut diese zusätzliche Präsenz die er fühlte war. Es war die dunkle Präsenz, die tief in seinem Geist wohnte. Aber im Moment war sie nicht verborgen. Sie war an der Oberfläche und wirbelte wütend um ihn herum. Er wurde von ihr in eine beschützende Atmosphäre gehüllt. Sie war defensiv und zornig.

Er war betäubt. Kam die dunkle Präsenz zum Vorschein um ihn zu beschützen? Ihn, vor was auch immer Harry so wütend machte, zu verteidigen?

Harry begann sich gewaltsam zu beruhigen und die dunkle Präsenz zog sich sofort zurück. Das war etwas, dass er näher untersuchen musste, und zwar bald.

Er stand auf, und seine Bewegung war so plötzlich, dass Hermine und Ron leicht aufsprangen.

„Geht.", sagte Harry knapp als er sich von dem Paar wegdrehte.

„Aber Harry!", flehte Hermine, aber er hob seine Hand und sah ihnen endlich in die Augen. Instinktiv, flog er durch ihre oberflächlichen Gedanken und fand heraus, dass sie tatsächlich reumütig war. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich darüber wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Sie war aber auch besorgt über sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit und wollte ihn über die Benutzung seiner Parselfähigkeiten konfrontieren. Harry warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ich brauche Zeit. Lasst mich für eine Weile in Ruhe, klar?", sagte er und versuchte den Zorn, der durch ihre Gedanken wieder aufwallte, zu unterdrücken.

Traurig nickte Hermine und wandte sich um zu gehen. Ron zögerte für einen Augenblick bevor er seufzte und ihr folgte.

Als das Paar verschwunden war, ging Harry zu seinem Bett und setzte sich. Er war zwiegespalten. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, er konnte wahrscheinlich keinem der Beiden je wieder vertrauen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass sie nicht wieder einen Grund fanden um ihn zu verlassen wenn er sie am Meisten brauchte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf sie verlassen. Wenn er es täte, würde er nur wieder enttäuscht werden. Es war ein Risiko das er nicht eingehen wollte.

Sein Geist wanderte zu dem seltsamen aufflammen der Magie von der dunklen Präsenz. Hatte er diese Magie irgendwie gerufen? Der Gedanke daran begeisterte ihn fast. Wenn es wirklich ein bisschen von Voldemort's Macht war, tief in ihm, und er konnte es kontrollieren und benutzen...

Er stoppte. Über so etwas sollte er nicht begeistert sein. Er wusste dass er es nicht sollte. Es sollte ihn beunruhigen. Ihn beängstigen oder verwirren. Das war etwas, worüber er Vorsichtig sein sollte, und nicht _aufgeregt_! Das war ein bisschen von _Voldemort's Macht_! Voldemort war böse! Er war ein wahnwitziger, verrückter Mörder! Richtig?

Ja! Er tötete Harry's Eltern. Er tötete und folterte Hunderte, vielleicht sogar Tausende von Leuten! Er begann einen verdammten Krieg, um Merlin's Willen! War es nicht so, dass der Gedanke, Voldemort und er würden etwas gemeinsam haben, Harry beängstigte? Die reine Vorstellung, die Beiden wären sich auf _irgendeine_ Weise ähnlich, entsetzte Harry, und nun war er begeistert über die Aussicht ein wenig von der Macht des Dunklen Lords benutzen zu können?

Da _war_definitiv etwas verkehrt mit ihm.

Hatte er sich so sehr verändert? Es war nur ein Monat, aber Hermine's Gedanken zeigten ihm dass sie den Unterschied in seinem Verhalten durchaus bemerkte.

Natürlich verhielt er sich anders! Er war nicht mal annähernd so unsicher und miserabel als sonst, und er ließ die Gedanken anderer Leute nicht mehr sein Leben diktieren! Ein wenig Selbstvertrauen kann viel an dem äußerlichen Verhalten eines Menschen verändern. Und nur weil er sich nicht mehr vor seinem eigenen Schatten fürchtet, oder vor seiner eigenen Macht zurück wich, hieß das nicht dass er als ein böser Größenwahnsinniger endete, wie Voldemort!

Es machte keinen Unterschied von wo die Macht herkam. Sie gehörte nun Harry. Wenn er in der Lage war, lernen zu können sie zu benutzen, dann sollte er das auch tun!

Er nickte entschlossen mit seinem Kopf. Er wollte sich hinlegen, und in seinen Geist abtauchen um die dunkle Präsenz zu untersuchen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es war immer noch früher Abend, und er neigte dazu die Zeit aus den Augen zu verlieren wenn er in seinen Geist ging. Normalerweise schlief er auf diesem Weg immer ein. Er hatte noch Hausaufgaben zu machen, also seufzte er schwer und stand von seinem Bett auf um seine Tasche zu holen. Er würde seine Aufgaben erledigen und seine Untersuchungen auf später verlegen.

…

Harry war frustriert darüber wie lange er in dieser Nacht benötigte endlich ins Bett zu kommen. Seamus benötigte seine Zauberkunstnotizen, und Neville hatte ihn sogar gefragt ob er ihm bei seinem Verteidigungsaufsatz helfen könnte. Es war nicht oft dass Neville nach Hilfe fragte. Der stille Junge war offensichtlich ziemlich gestresst darüber dass er solche Schwierigkeiten mit den Zaubern hatte, die sie durchnahmen und hatte Harry dabei beobachtet wie er sie, im Unterricht, mit Leichtigkeit ausübte.

Trotz der Versuchung den anderen Jungen in die Wüste zu schicken, war Neville in der Regel immer freundlich zu Harry gewesen. Und selbst als die Schule in dem Prozess war ihn zu meiden, war Neville trotzdem nett zu ihm gewesen und war in den Klassen sein Partner gewesen, also setzte er sich zu ihm und half Neville so gut er nur konnte.

Schließlich entkam er allen seinen Schlafsaalmitbewohnern, zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu und sank in einen Berg aufgehäufter Kissen und Decken. Er schloss seine Augen, regulierte seinen Atem und schlüpfte sofort in die Tiefen seines Geistes.

Es war wärmer und einladender als sonst. Langsam aber sicher wurde es immer gemütlicher. Er mochte es hier. Die kleine dunkle Masse war nicht mehr so Formlos. Einst war es unscharf und unbestimmt. Nun war es wie ein Nebel der etwas Greifbares umgab. Kleine Stränge von Dunkelheit streckten sich von der Basis wie Ranken die am Boden herum kletterten.

Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und untersuchte die Änderungen neugierig. Ein Teil von ihm dachte, er sollte durch diese Neue Entwicklung beunruhigt sein, und um ehrlich zu sein, war er ein wenig beunruhigt darüber nicht beunruhigt zu sein. Es störte ihn nicht dass es sich veränderte. Er war nicht einmal durch das offensichtliche, nachhaltige _Wachstum_gestört. Eigentlich, war er neugierig darüber. Er trat näher und untersuchte es eindringlicher.

Es sah immer noch aus wie ein Formloses 'Kissen' auf dem er sich letzten Monat, entspannt hatte, aber nun war da mehr, und es war größer; ausgebreiteter.

Er kniete sich nieder und langte danach, liebkoste es in einer eigentümlich liebevollen Geste. Es fühlte sich so... _gut_ an. Komfortabel. Es fühlte sich an wie... _zuhause_... wie auch immer sich das anfühlte.

Harry war es gewohnt von Hogwarts als sein zuhause zu denken, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Das Haus der Dursley's fühlte sich definitiv nie an wie ein zuhause. Das wusste er. Aber hier... hier fühlte es sich an als gehörte er hier hin. Natürlich, dieses _hier_, war kein physischer Ort, also konnte man es nicht wirklich als zuhause bezeichnen, aber es war dem Gefühl ähnlicher, als alles andere zuvor.

Er lehnte sich zurück in die dunkle Masse und entspannte sich. Sämtliche Anspannungen des Tages verschwanden augenblicklich und er seufzte fröhlich. Er streckte seine Hand auf den 'Boden' aus und fuhr seine Finger entlang einer der dunklen Ranken die sich aus der Masse heraus, über die weiße Fläche, erstreckten.

Es _zuckte_ leicht als er es berührte. Eine Welle warmer Freude schoss bei dem Kontakt durch ihn. Die Ranke kroch näher zu ihm und wickelte sich um seinen Finger. Explosionen von elektrischem Kribbeln durchzogen ihn und sein Atem stockte in erschrockener Überraschung über die angenehme Empfindung. Die Präsenz war ebenso erfreut, und sie schwelgten in der erschreckend glorreichen, gemeinsamen Erfahrung. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich komplett. Sich in diesem direkten Weg mit der Präsenz zu verbinden füllte ihn mit so einem starken und _wundervollen _Gefühl.

Er langte mit seiner anderen Hand aus und griff nach einer weiteren Ranke. Er wickelte sie um seinen Finger und war sofort mit einem weiteren, mächtigen Schock von angenehmen Gefühlen erfüllt. Er atmete langsam und zittrig aus als die wohltuende Wärme ihn durchzog.

_Merlin, es fühlt sich so gut an_! Keuchte er innerlich.

Er sank zurück in die dunkle Masse, hob dabei mehr der Ranken auf und kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und wickelte sich in die dunkle Form. Er keuchte und stöhnte darüber wie herrlich es war buchstäblich in die dunkle Präsenz eingewickelt zu sein.

Er wollte nicht dass diese Empfindungen jemals endeten. Er wollte nie mehr los lassen... Er schmolz in dem wunderbaren Gefühl dahin und schlüpfte langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

…

_„Mein Lord, wenn wir es einfach ohne den Jungen tun könnten-"_

_„Nein!", hisste er wütend. Vorlaute Narren! Wie können sie es wagen ihn zu hinterfragen? „Ich will den Jungen! Barty, Berichte!"_

_„Ja, mein Lord", der Mann rannte nach vorne und kniete sich nieder, beugte seinen Kopf und sah durch seine langen Wimpern ehrfürchtig auf. „Der Junge überlebte die erste Aufgabe und unsere Pläne bewegen sich Vorwärts."_

_„Gut, gut. Was musstest du tun um das Überleben des Jungen zu sichern? Es waren Drachen, oder etwa nicht?"_

_„Ich tat nichts, Herr, Eigentlich wurde etwas sehr interessantes während der ersten Aufgabe offenbart."_

_Seine Neugier war geweckt. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass der Junge es ohne Hilfe durch die erste Aufgabe schaffte. Aber Andererseits, dieser verdammte Potterjunge schien Felix Felicis durch seine Adern laufen zu haben._

_„Was genau wurde Offenbart?", höhnte er._

_„Der Junge... Ist ein Parselmund."_

_Er blinzelte in Schock und Unglaube._

_„Was!", zischte er._

_„Er... er schaffte es an dem Drachen ohne auch nur einen Kratzer vorbei zu kommen. Es war als befahl er dem Biest ruhig da zu stehen. Er zischte in Parsel und ging einfach daran vorbei, schnappte sich das goldene Ei und ging zurück zum Ausgang."_

_Ein Parselmund?_

_Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte der Junge ein Parselmund sein? Er war sich sicher dass er sämtliche Blutlinien die Nagablut beinhalteten, kannte, und die Potters gehörten mit Sicherheit nicht dazu. Er hatte einen Black als Ahne, aber der Letzte Black der Anzeichen davon zeigte, starb vor über 300 Jahren. Die Mutter des Jungen war eine Muggelgeborene, also kam es nicht von ihr..._

_„Offenbar hatte der Junge dieses Talent schon immer – oder zumindest so lange er sich erinnern konnte. Er benutzte dieses Talent sogar um in seinem zweiten Jahr, Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens zu erlangen."_

_Fassungsloser Schock durchzog ihn. Der Junge entdeckte die Kammer? Und das in seinem zweiten Jahr! Er hatte sie nicht vor seinem fünften entdeckt, und das nachdem er Jahre lang danach suchte. Aber... sicherlich hatte der Junge nicht Kontrolle über den Basilisken erlangt?_

_„Die Kammer! Hast du etwas über einen Basilisken gehört?", zischte er verärgert._

_„Tot. Der Junge tötete es."_

_„WAS!", schrie er. Zorn brodelte in ihm. Wie konnte das passieren ohne dass er davon erfuhr? Die Kammer wurde entdeckt? Der Basilisk wurde zerstört? „Der Junge tat das in** seinem zweiten Jahr**__?", fragte er fassungslos. Das war doch sicherlich nicht möglich. Ein einfacher, zwölfjähriger Junge könnte doch niemals Salazar Slytherins mächtigen Basilisken besiegen. Diese Kreatur war fürchterlicher als..._

_Er knurrte in Frustration und Wut._

_Er war im Moment so schwach! Er hasste es sich so schwach zu fühlen. Wie Hilflos er war. Wie viel Zeit er verschwendete. Er hatte Dinge zu erledigen! Wichtige Aufgaben die nur er erfüllen konnte, und stattdessen musste er seine Zeit und Bemühungen in ein Kind stecken! Und wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug war, war er auf jemanden wie Wurmschwanz angewiesen. Es war Widerwärtig!_

_Zumindest war Barty besser, aber er war oft fort._

_Dieser jämmerliche Körper den er erschuf enthielt ihn, aber seine Verbindung zur Magie war immer noch so schwach, und bestenfalls unberechenbar. Die einfachsten Zauber ließen ihn erschöpft. Er braucht unbedingt das Blut des Jungen!_

_Wenn er den Jungen doch nur in die Finger bekäme, könnte er in seinen Ursprünglichen Glanz wiederhergestellt werden und seine Arbeit fortsetzen._

Harry blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht das durch einen kleinen Spalt in seinen Behang schien. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig... _kribbelig_. Irgendwie... _schwindelig_. Es war seltsam. Zuerst bemerkte er nichts seltsames, doch dann flimmerten Bilder durch seinen Geist und er erinnerte sich an den Traum.

Er besah sich die Bilder und runzelte die Stirn. Auf der einen Seite war er sich ziemlich sicher dass er eine Vision hatte... was er geträumt hatte war dieselbe Vision die er am Ende des Sommers hatte. Es war dasselbe Haus. Derselbe _Raum_. Und es beinhaltete Wurmschwanz und diesen anderen Mann den er nicht erkannte. Wie hatte Voldemort ihn genannt?

Und doch fühlte sich diese Vision komplett anders an.

Noch nie hatte er eine Vision, von der er nicht durch qualvollen Schmerz aufgewacht war. Seine Narbe würde nach so einer Vision schrecklich weh tun. Er würde davon mit hämmerndem Kopf aufwachen und das Gefühl haben, auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise krank zu sein.

Aber gerade jetzt fühlte er sich in Ordnung. Großartig sogar. Gut ausgeruht und energiegeladen.

Er hob seine Hand und strich sanft über seine Narbe. Sie prickelte angenehm.

Das war... komisch.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern dass sich seine Narbe jemals so anfühlte. Sie brannte und juckte und pochte, aber es fühlte sich nie gut an.

Die Haut um die Narbe war warm, aber nicht so aufgeheizt wie sonst nach einer Vision.

Vielleicht war es keine richtige Vision? War es nur ein Traum? Nur sein Unterbewusstsein, das ihm bekannte Dinge zusammenstellt und es in etwas Neues verdrehte?

Harry wusste es nicht.


	4. Chapter 4

Eine Woche kam und ging. Harry hatte sein Ei, welches er von der ersten Aufgabe erhielt, mehrmals geöffnet, wusste aber nicht was er sich darauf Reimen sollte. Es kreischte schrecklich wenn es geöffnet wurde, und die Geräusche waren total unverständlich.

Während der ersten Woche nach der Aufgabe hatte er sich überlegt, Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten, aber der Halbriese war seit seiner Parselperformance ein wenig launisch im Unterricht. Er versteckte es gut und führte durchaus freundliche Unterhaltungen mit Harry, wenn er den großen Mann im Unterricht aufsuchte, aber Harry konnte die Veränderung in Hagrid's Verhalten sehen. Er sah wie Hagrid ihn manchmal aus seinen Augenwinkeln besorgt beobachtete.

Harry wollte glauben, er war einfach nur paranoid und interpretierte zu viel in diese Dinge hinein, konnte sich aber nicht ganz davon überzeugen.

Mit Hermine und Ron lief es auch nicht besser. Beide versuchten von Zeit zu Zeit mit ihm zu reden, er war aber noch nicht bereit, auch nur einen von ihnen an sich heran zu lassen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er sich jemals dazu bereit fühlen würde. Harry war sich sicher, würde er sich wirklich so einsam _fühlen_ wie er eigentlich war, wäre er mittlerweile schon längst zu den Beiden zurück gerannt. Er aber hielt es nicht für notwendig. Er war nicht einsam. Er verbrachte jede Nacht in der Umarmung seines Schattenhaften Begleiters. Und dessen Anwesenheit in seinem täglichen Leben, wuchs ständig. _Wortwörtlich_.

Die Form und Größe der dunklen Präsenz in seinem Geist wuchs Tag für Tag. Die Ranken langten nun jedes Mal nach ihm, wenn er in sein Innerstes abtauchte. Sie wickelten sich von alleine um ihn und er fühlte sich... erwünscht. Er fühlte sich... gebraucht. Und umarmt zu werden... fühlte sich so _gut_an.

Als die Tage vergingen, begann er die Präsenz sogar dann zu fühlen, wenn er _wach_war. Er musste nicht mehr in seinen Geist um sie zu erreichen, er konnte sie so in sein Bewusstsein rufen. Und er tat es auch.

Es war zuerst klein. Kleine Nadelstiche einer Anwesenheit in seinem Hinterkopf, während er in seinen Klassen oder bei den Mahlzeiten saß; aber es war genug um sich nicht einsam zu fühlen. Es war, als wäre immer jemand bei ihm, leistete ihm in seinem Hinterkopf Gesellschaft.

Am Anfang würde er nur kleine Andeutungen von Gefühle erhalten. Eindrücke ihrer Gedanken. Ihrer Unterstützung. Ihrer Ermutigung. Als die Tage vergingen, wuchs auch die Häufigkeit und Dauer der Präsenz, und so auch, seine Wahrnehmung der Gedanken und Gefühle. Ihr Bewusstsein erhöhte sich und Harry konnte es fühlen. Am Ende der zweiten Woche seit der ersten Aufgabe, leistet sie ihm durch den Großteil seiner Klassen Gesellschaft.

Sie gab ihm Hinweise wenn er mit Dingen im Unterricht nicht zurechtkam. Sie teilte seinen Ärger, wenn seine Mitschüler in konfrontierten oder öffentlich verhöhnten. Sie stimmte seinem Zorn zu. Manchmal schürte sie den Zorn sogar, und sie würde über innerliche Kommentare von Harry kichern. Er hatte ein laufendes Kommentar von trockenem Sarkasmus entwickelt, gefüllt von seinem eigenen bitteren Groll das in ihm garte, und sein Begleiter schwelgte in seinem Höhnischen Humor.

Das Zusammenspiel zwischen Harry und seinem dunklen Begleiter war keines Wegs verbal im eigentlichen Sinn. Die Präsenz übertrug Ideen, Gefühle und Wahrnehmungen. Oder zumindest, bis zu diesem Punkt.

Es war nun der neunte Dezember und Harry war im Zaubertrankunterricht. Harry's Leistung hatte sich in all seinen Klassen drastisch erhöht seitdem er die Barriere, die seinen dunklen Gefährten gefangen hielt, entfernte, aber seine praktische Leistung in Zaubertränke war trotzdem noch ziemlich mies.

Eine bessere Verbindung zu, und ein erhöhtes Verständnis von der Magie, half ihm in allen anderen Klassen, aber es half ihm nicht dabei Tränke zu brauen. Seine mentale Klarheit und seine erhöhte Kapazität sein Lehrbuch zu lesen, verstehen und beizubehalten, half ihm in der Theorie, und zumindest seine Schriftliche Arbeit wurde besser. Aber seitdem Harry seinen ehemaligen Freund mied, arbeitete er seit sechs Wochen mit Neville zusammen, und sämtliche Vorteile in Harry's erhöhtem Verständnis von Zaubertränken wurden von Neville's Nerven zerstört.

Deshalb hatte Snape beinahe alle ihre Arbeiten im Unterricht verbannt und sie bekamen keine Noten darauf. Es war etwas, dass Harry komplett ärgerlich fand. Er hatte es satt dass dieser schmierige Penner ihn dauernd aussonderte.

Er erreichte die Klasse alleine und nahm neben Neville Platz. Ron sah ihn traurig an bevor er seufzte und anfing, in seiner Tasche nach seinen Utensilien zu graben.

Die Klingel ertönte und Snape schritt schnell in den Raum, seine schwarzen Roben wirbelten hinter ihm, und er hielt vor der Klasse an.

„Die Prüfungen liegen nahe", begann er in einer leisen, tödlichen Stimme. „Ich kann wohl sagen, ich bezweifle viele von euch Dummköpfen sind auf sie vorbereitet."

Seine harten, schwarzen Augen schweiften über die Klasse, durchbohrten jeden einzelnen mit ihrem eisigen Blick. Er spottete verächtlich bevor er ein paar Schritte vorwärts ging. „Sollen wir sehen wie gut ihr vorbereitet seid?"

Die Klasse wartete in kompletter Stille auf den Beginn der Folter. Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen wenn Snape spontan beschloss sie zu 'testen'.

„Goyle! Was ist das Gegengift für die Schwell-Lösung?"

Goyle sprang in seinem Sitz und sah komplett verloren aus. Snape schnaubte in Frustration als der große Junge anfing zu stottern und einen verzweifelten Blick auf Malfoy warf, der gekränkt neben ihm saß.

„Bulstrode, können Sie ihm helfen?", sprach Snape gedehnt.

„Der Abschwelltrank, Sir."

„Korrekt."

„Finnigan! Nennen Sie mir einen Trank in dem Gürteltiergalle verwendet wird."

Seamus' Mund öffnete sich und er zappelte. Man konnte sehen dass er seine Gedanken verzweifelt für irgendetwas Brauchbares durchsuchte, er saß aber bloß erstarrt da. Hermine's Hand war in der Luft, aber Snape ignorierte sie natürlich.

„Jämmerlich. Schließen Sie ihren Mund, Finnigan. Malfoy, beantworten Sie die Frage."

„Der Gripsschärfungstrank, Sir.", antwortete Malfoy mit einem arrogantem Grinsen.

„Gut. Nennen Sie zwei andere Zutaten für diesen Trank."

Draco zog für ein paar Sekunden seine Augenbrauen zusammen, schien die Antwort aber in seinem Gedächtnis zu finden. „Ingwerwurzeln und Skarabäuskäfer."

„Gut. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin", sagte Snape und Malfoy's Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Potter!" Harry seufzte innerlich, setzte sich aber aufrechter und versuchte sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. „Nennen Sie einen Gebrauch von Ashwinderin-Eiern."

Harry's Lippen öffneten sich als er sein Gedächtnis für irgendeine Erwähnung von Ashwinderin-Eier aus seinem Lehrbuch durchsuchte, konnte sich aber ernsthaft nicht daran erinnern. Er wollte gerade seufzen und zugeben dass er es nicht wusste, als die Präsenz ihm _zuflüsterte_.

Zuerst war er sich nicht sicher was es war. Er dachte er hörte Wörter in seinem Kopf, aber sie waren so leise und sanft, dass er sich sofort davon überzeugte, sie sich eingebildet zu haben. Aber dann hörte er sie erneut.

_Ganz gegessen... Schüttelfrost kurieren..._

„Uhm, wenn sie ganz gegessen werden können sie Schüttelfrost kurieren", antwortete Harry schnell nachdem er die Ungeduld seines Zaubertranklehrers spürte.

Snape's Augenbraue hob sich und man konnte die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht für eine Sekunde sehen. Sie war aber sofort wieder verschwunden.

„Korrekt. Nennen sie drei Zutaten die für Berauschende Tränke verwendet werden.", sagte der Tränkemeister kurze Zeit darauf.

Harry warf ihm beinahe einen finsteren Blick zu. Er wusste dass sie die Berauschenden Tränke in diesem Jahr noch nicht durchgenommen hatten. Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern – was genau, wusste er noch nicht, und hätte er es raus gelassen, wäre er wahrscheinlich beim Nachsitzen gelandet, aber stattdessen wurden seine Worte von mehr Flüstern abgeschnitten.

_Nieskraut..._

_...Löffelkraut..._

..Liebstöckel...

Die Stimme schickte Schauer über seinen Rücken und er musste ein keuchen zurückhalten. Er riss sich schnell zusammen und stellte Augenkontakt mit seinem Professor her. „Uhm, Nieskraut, Löffelkraut und Liebstöckel?"

„Fragen Sie mich, oder sagen Sie es mir Potter?", spottete Snape sarkastisch, aber Harry konnte seine Überraschung trotzdem sehen.

„Sagen, Sir."

Snape beäugte ihn für eine lange Zeit bevor er mit seinem Kopf nickte. „Korrekt. Was sind die Auswirkungen des Verzehrs von Alihosty Blätter und was ist das Gegengift?"

_Ah! Das kenne ich! Er... nun, zumindest die Hälfte davon._Dachte Harry.

„Alihosty Blätter verursachen Hysterie wenn man sie einnimmt.", sagte Harry und seine Stimme wurde zum Ende immer langsamer da er sich nicht an das Gegengift erinnern konnte. Er hatte am Anfang des Semesters über Alihosty gelesen, hatte das Kapitel aber nicht noch einmal durchgelesen.

_Glumbumble-Sirup ... verursacht Melancholie... _

Harry blinzelte und biss auf seine Lippen als die Stimme wieder durch seinen Geist schallte und er musste erneut einen Schauer unterdrücken. Die Worte waren rauchig und knapp, aber es war genug um eine Erinnerung auszulösen. Er grinste.

„Die ausgestoßene Flüssigkeit eines Glumbumble wird dazu benötigt um das Gegengift herzustellen. Normalerweise verursacht es Melancholie, aber richtig gebraut, kontert es die Hysterie, die von der Alihosty verursacht wurde."

Snape beobachtete ihn mit starkem Misstrauen und Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Maske der Unschuld.

„Nennen Sie zwei Tränke in denen Jobberknoll-Federn gebraucht werden.", fragte Snape scharf.

Die anhaltenden Fragen begannen Harry zu verärgern und er dachte daran seinem Professor vorzuschlagen auch die anderen Schüler zu befragen, beschloss aber, dass er weder dumm, noch lebensmüde war, also entschied er sich dagegen.

_Wahrheitsserum... Erinnerungen..._

Harry's Mundwinkel zuckten für eine Sekunde als die süße, rauchige Stimme in seinem Geist sprach.

„Veritaserum und einige Erinnerungstränke.", antwortete er mit Leichtigkeit. Veritaserum war nicht im Lehrplan des vierten Jahres. Fakt ist, es wurde nicht einmal vor dem siebten Jahr erwähnt. Jobberknoll-Federn wurden in ein paar einfacheren, schwächeren Wahrheitsserums benutzt, eines davon hatten sie früher im Semester durchgenommen. Harry kannte die Zutaten von Veritaserum weil er sie extra nachgeschlagen hatte.

Snape's misstrauischer Blick bohrte sich in Harry und seine Verärgerung über die Tatsache dass Harry die verdammte Frage tatsächlich beantworten konnte, war offensichtlich.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte plötzlich und er lächelte ziemlich böse. Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn, er mochte bestimmt nicht was jetzt folgte.

„Nennen Sie einen anderen Namen für die falsche 'Stechpalmen' Pflanze, und nennen Sie einen Trank in der sie verwendet wird.", befahl Snape.

Harry wollte direkt zurück spotten. Die falsche 'Stechplamen' Pflanze? Was zur Hölle ist das?

Die Präsenz grinste und auch Harry spürte wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreiten wollte. Er mochte keine Ahnung haben was es ist, aber sein Gefährte schon. Das Flüstern kam schnell und er wiederholte die Worte direkt zu seinem Professor.

„Isanthus brachiatus, oder Flussgras. Sie wird für den Vielsafttrank benötigt, muss aber bei Vollmond geerntet werden.", erwiderte Harry und grinste ziemlich frech. Er konnte nicht anders. Er genoss es mehr als er erwartet hatte.

Snape's Augen blitzten vor Wut auf. „Korrekt.", knurrte er und besah sich seine erstarrte Klasse. „Nun, warum macht ihr euch keine Notizen!", spuckte er wütend aus und jeder begann schnell auf sein Pergament zu kritzeln.

Harry musste ein Kichern unterdrücken welches verzweifelt versuchte an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Es war wie eine Wiederholung seiner ersten Zaubertrankstunde, nur dieses Mal, hatte er alle Antworten.

Und Snape war aufgebracht vor Zorn.

Harry war überrascht dass ihm für seine Frechheit keine Punkte abgezogen wurden.

…

Harry war enttäuscht darüber dass er die Stimme für den restlichen Nachmittag nicht mehr hörte. Die Präsenz verweilte nur für kurze Zeit während des Mittagessens, und später in Zauberkunst, in seinem Bewusstsein und ihre emotionalen und bildlichen Kommentare waren limitiert. Harry hatte fast den Eindruck dass sie müde war, und war kurzzeitig besorgt. In dieser Nacht hatte es Harry eilig in sein Unterbewusstsein ab zu tauchen, also raste er durch seine Hausaufgaben und verließ schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron sah ihn jedes Mal, wenn er früh zu Bett ging, komisch an, aber es interessierte ihn kaum was Ron dachte, also ignorierte er es. Er hastete die Treppen hoch, verstaute seine Tasche und Utensilien in seinem Koffer, zog sich schnell bis auf seine Boxer aus und kletterte in sein Bett.

Mit einem zucken seines Handgelenks und eines gezischten §_Schließen_§, schlossen sich die Vorhänge um sein Bett. Seine Magie schwirrte köstlich um ihn herum und er lächelte. Er begann Parselmagie wirklich zu vergöttern. Es war so _einfach_und gehorchte ihm ohne große Anstrengung. Außerdem liebte er die Idee, dass es ihm so einen großen Vorteil gegenüber den Menschen um ihn herum gab. Mit ihr musste er sich nicht mehr auf seinen Zauberstab verlassen. Er benutzte ihn zwar noch für normale Magie, aber dank seiner Parselmagie war Harry ohne seinen Zauberstab nicht komplett Schutzlos, so wie jeder andere jämmerliche Schwächling in dieser Schule wenn er entwaffnet wurde.

Er lehnte sich in den Kissenberg, genoss ihre luxuriöse Bequemlichkeit, und die feine Qualität der Decken und Laken. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen zurück zu der harten Matratze, den abgetragenen Laken und dünnen Deckchen zu kehren, mit denen er sich bei den Dursleys auseinandersetzen musste. Er musste sich wohl selbst ein dezentes Bettzeug kaufen und einen Weg finden diese verdammten Muggel davon abzuhalten, von ihm zu stehlen. Er würde sich Zeit nehmen müssen um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen, sodass er ein wenig seines Zauberergeldes in Pfund umtauschen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er sich dann auch endlich anständige Kleidung kaufen...

Er wollte dafür aber nicht bis zum Sommer warten. Seine Abscheu gegenüber Dudley's alten Klamotten wuchs stetig. Er hatte einige seiner Hemden und Hosen in etwas Tragbares verwandelt, benötigte aber unbedingt neue Kleidung. Vielleicht würde er das nächstes Hogsmeade Wochenende machen...

Harry seufzte und leerte seinen Geist. Er verschwendete Zeit.

Mit geübter Leichtigkeit sank er in seinen Geist und ging direkt zum dunklen Fleck wo sein Gefährte zu finden war.

Harry kam zum stehen als er den dunklen Fleck, mit dem er so viel Zeit verbrachte, erblickte. Es hatte erneut die Form gewechselt. Der große, dunkle formlose Nebel war immer noch vorhanden – obwohl er nun mehr Fläche bedeckte – aber das geschah für eine Zeit lang stetig. Die dunklen Ranken schossen aus allen Richtungen daraus, kletterten weiter und weiter nach draußen, und die weiße, unscheinbare Fläche war nun leicht grau gescheckt. Wieder, diese Veränderung passierte schrittweise, das Wachstum war also keine Überraschung. Was aber eine Überraschung war, war die _Figur_die dort zu sitzen schien, wo Harry ansonsten saß.

Die Gestalt war nicht komplett aus fester Masse, es war lediglich ein schwarzer Umriss, aber es war unbestreitbar eine Figur.

Harry trat langsam näher. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Er wusste dass es ihn beunruhigen sollte. Er _wusste_ es wirklich. Da gab es tatsächlich eine rationale Stimme in einer Ecke seines Geistes die ihn _anschrie_, dass das schlecht war, aber der Teil in ihm der seltsam Begeistert war, war _so viel stärker_.

Harry stoppte direkt vor der schwarzen Silhouette. Er hielt seinen Atem vor Erwartung an. Er war aufgeregt, aber wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Der Kopf der Figur war gebeugt, aber als Harry davor zu stehen kam, hob sie seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Harry spürte wie sein Begleiter ein Gefühl von Eifer ausstrahlte, und lächelte zurück.

Die Figur war männlich und sie war nicht nur eine Kopie von Harry. So viel konnte er sagen. Sein Gefährte war merklich größer. Dünn und schmächtig, aber mit breiten Schultern und einer kräftigen Haltung. Die Figur war nicht mehr als undurchsichtige Schwärze, aber Harry konnte trotzdem sehen dass sie ihn angrinste.

Zögernd langte er nach seinem Begleiter. Als seine Hand an die Schulter kam, berührte sie feste Masse. Harry's Grinsen weitete sich. Die Figur zu berühren schickte ein wunderbares prickeln durch seine Finger und Hand. Sein Bauch fühlte sich an als wäre er voll mit eifrigen Schmetterlingen. Er legte seine ganze Handfläche auf die Schulter und keuchte als die Figur, seine gegenüberliegende Hand zärtlich auf die Harry's legte.

Sein Bauch machte wunderbare Überschläge und seine Knie wurden schwach durch die Kraft dieser plötzlichen Sensation.

Er hörte ein Echo seines Keuchens und sah auf um den kaum merklichen Ausdruck von Überraschung auf den dunklen, transluzenten Zügen seines Begleiters sehen zu können.

Seine Augen trafen auf die schwarzen Abgründe seines Begleiters. Großteil der Figur war mehr oder weniger Neblig, aber die Iris seiner Augen waren tief schwarz und glänzten. Harry's Augen waren mit diesen schwarzen Onyx Kugeln verbunden und er fühlte sich als würde er in ihren Tiefen verloren gehen.

„Wunderschön...", hauchte Harry ohne dass er es wollte.

Die Figur grinste großspurig und Harry fühlte sich für einen Moment verlegen, bevor er selbst grinste und über seine eigenen Worte gluckste.

Der freie Arm der Figur hob sich langsam. Ein schwarzer Schatten verfolgte die Bewegung wie ein zeitversetztes Echo. Harry sah gespannt zu als die Hand sich hob und ihre Knöchel zärtlich über seine Wange strichen. Er keuchte und sein Kopf viel leicht in den Nacken als sich seine Auge gegen seinen Willen schlossen.

Es war so eine erstaunlich intime Geste. So klein, und einfach, und doch waren die Gefühle mit denen er durch sie gefüllt wurde so tiefgründig. Er wollte von der Kraft beinahe weinen.

Harry riss sich zusammen und öffnete erneut seine Augen um zu sehen wie diese tiefgründigen, schwarzen Abgründe ihn anstarrten und er lächelte.

_Harry..._

Das geflüsterte Echo einer Stimme vibrierte durch den enormen offenen Raum seines Geistes und schickte Schauer bis hin zu Harry's Seele. Es war so eine wunderschöne Stimme. Er wollte mehr davon hören. Er wollte sie lauter und klarer hören.

„Du hast heute zu mir gesprochen.", flüsterte Harry zaghaft, besorgt darüber, würde er zu laut sprechen, eine Art von Zauber zu brechen.

Die Figur nickte und lächelte. Er konnte seine Belustigung spüren. Harry grinste.

„Übrigens, danke dafür", sagte Harry mit einem glucksen. „Snape sah aus als hätte er einen Herzinfarkt. Er war so verärgert darüber dass ich seine Fragen beantworten konnte."

Gelächter hallte durch den Raum und füllte Harry mit einer Schadenfreude die ihn beinahe benebelte.

Als es sich beruhigte standen die Beiden da, berührten sich und blickten sich in die Augen. Harry realisierte dass er sein Zeitgefühl verloren hatte und blinzelte. Er senkte seinen Kopf vor Verlegenheit darüber, wie sehr ihn diese Augen hypnotisierten.

„Du... du hast nun eine Form. Wieso?", fragte er schließlich.

_...weil... du es dir wünscht... Du... willst mich._

Es war dein... Verlangen.

...deine Macht. Gab mir Kraft.

Du teilst dich mit mir. … erlaubst mir... zugriff zu dir.

Zugriff zu deiner Magie.

Du hast so eine... wundervolle Magie, Harry. So wunderschön. So mächtig...

Ich benötige nur ein bisschen davon, und es... füllt mich... so sehr. Ich muss mich anpassen... Ich brauche Zeit... Ich werde... mich daran gewöhnen. Du hast so viel.

… so überraschend.

Harry blinzelte seinen Gefährten überrascht an während die Worte durch den Raum hallten.

„Also...", begann Harry zögernd als er über die Worte nachdachte. „Hast du auf meine Magie zugegriffen und sie gab dir Energie? Darum hast du nun eine Form? Und warum kannst du sprechen?"

_Ja..._

aber nur weil... du es wünschst. Nur weil... du es erlaubst.

Die Magie ist dein... Harry. Ich kann sie nicht... ohne dich berühren.

Ohne deine Zustimmung.

Harry nickte und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Er hatte seine Zustimmung nicht ausdrücklich gegeben, ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung wie das überhaupt möglich war. Aber er musste sich eingestehen dass er sich wirklich gewünscht hatte, sein Gefährte wäre mehr als nur eine formlose, nebelige Wolke. Er liebte es die Ranken um sich zu haben und er hatte sich mehr als nur einmal gewünscht es wären Arme die ihn umhüllten.

Außerdem hatte er es sehr genossen als sein Begleiter anfing mit ihm zu kommunizieren, und hatte sich auch gewünscht es wäre mehr als nur mehrdeutige Gefühle und Bilder.

Nun konnte er mit Harry reden und dabei Worte benutzen.

_Er._

Harry musste zugeben dass er schon vor diesem Zeitpunkt, von seinem Begleiter als männlich gedacht hatte, es aber vermied, ihn in seinen Gedanken als solchen zu kennzeichnen. Die Zeit die er damit verbrachte, von seinem Gefährten umhüllt zu sein war ziemlich... _intim_, und nun, da er nicht mehr abstreiten konnte dass sein Gefährte ein Mann war, fürchtete er dass es sich irgendwie merkwürdig anfühlen würde.

Als hätte er Harry's Gedanken gelesen, trat die Figur zurück, gab Harry's Hand frei die bis jetzt auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte, und breitete seine Arme weit aus als würde er sich Harry anbieten wollen.

Harry's Atem stockte leicht. Harry fühlte sich leicht befangen. Es war schwieriger, sich zu erlauben dies zu tun wenn es nicht mehr zu leugnen war, dass es eine Person war die vor ihm stand. Es war auch nicht nur ein Teil oder eine Darstellung von sich selbst. Aber dass wusste er schon lange. Er wusste dass sein dunkler Gefährte kein Teil seiner eigenen Psyche war. Sein Gefährte war eine fremde Präsenz in Harry's Geist.

Harry atmete tief ein, sammelte seinen Mut. Er wollte es. Er ließ sich nicht von seiner dummen, unnötigen Verlegenheit stoppen. Sein Gefährte erhielt eine Form weil Harry es sich so sehr wünschte.

Er trat näher und legte seine Arme langsam um die Hüfte der Figur während sich lange Arme um seine eigenen Schultern legten. Er hielt Harry eng an sich gedrückt, ihre Brust fest aneinander gepresst. Ein erschrockenes Wimmern entkam Harry's Lippen bei dem Anstieg der Akzeptanz und Notwendigkeit das seinen Körper, durch den herrlichen Kontakt, durchströmte.

Ein langes, zufriedenes Stöhnen glitt über seine Lippen und er schlang seine Arme enger um die Hüften seines Gefährten.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden umarmt. Nicht wirklich. Hermine umarmte _ihn_einst, aber Harry hatte sich immer verspannt und stand bloß unbequem da, bis sie ihn losließ. Er war besorgt darüber nicht zu wissen wie man jemanden angemessen umarmt, aber nun, da er in den Armen seines Gefährten eingehüllt war, war es als wäre alles in Ordnung. Alles war, wie es sein sollte.

Sein Begleiter senkte den Kopf und stützte ihn auf Harrys Kopf ab. Seine Hände begannen langsam und beruhigend über Harry's Rücken zu reiben und Harry war dabei von den sanften Berührungen zu schmelzen. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Er fühlte sich so Vollständig und Zufrieden. Eine Hand seines Begleiters fuhr hoch in Harry's chaotisches, schwarzes Haar. Seine langen, dünnen Finger strichen durch die zerzausten Locken und massieren Harry's Kopf in beruhigenden Kreisen.

Es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an, dass Harry weinen wollte. Seine Hände klammerten sich in die neblig-schwarzen Roben welche seinen Schattenhaften Gefährten einhüllten, und er vergrub sein Gesicht, tief einatmend, in seiner Schulter.

Er war erstaunt darüber, dass er den anderen Mann _riechen_ konnte. Er wunderte sich darüber. Bedachte man, dass all das hier nur in seinem Kopf geschah, war es ein wenig merkwürdig dass seine externen Sinne etwas erkannten. Aber er konnte seinen Gefährten _fühlen _und _hören_, also vermutete er, dass es nur Sinn machte ihn auch _riechen_zu können.

Die zwei standen in dem schwarzen Nebel dass den dunklen Fleck umhüllte, in Harry's Hinterkopf, hielten einander in Zufriedenheit. Je länger sie sich umarmten, desto weiter breitete sich der schwarze Nebel aus, und desto grauer wurde der Boden um sie herum. Schließlich fiel Harry mit einem feinen Lächeln in einen zufriedenen Schlaf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 3**

_Er lehnte sich zurück in den Plüsch und Samt-Sessel und seufzte schwer frustriert. Er spielte mit dem Buch dass in seinem Schoß lag. Seine kleinen, knochigen Hände waren Zwerge im Vergleich des uralten Bandes, aber das war nicht weil das Buch übermäßig groß war – eher war er frustrierend klein._

_Der Homunkulus den er für sich selbst erschaffen hatte, nahm einen größeren Teil der letzten eineinhalb Jahre in Anspruch, und selbst dann, die Komplettierung wäre nicht möglich gewesen wenn er Wurmschwanz' Dienste nicht erlangt hätte. Eine Tatsache die er ungern eingestehen wollte._

_Er war endlich in einer physischen Form die nicht konstant vor dem Auflösen stand oder am sterben war, und er hatte wieder Zugriff auf seine eigene Magie – obwohl sie instabil war, und der Gebrauch ihn schnell erschöpfte._

_Er hasste es so zu existieren. Es war ein necken. Zugegeben, es war besser als das halb-leben das er vorher führte – aber er war so nahe, und doch so weit davon entfernt einen voll funktionierenden Körper zu erhalten um seinen Fokus wieder auf seine Aufgaben lenken zu können. In dieser Form zu sein, gab ihm einen Vorgeschmack darauf, was es hieß, endlich wieder einen Körper zu besitzen, aber der Körper selbst war so jämmerlich und schwach, es diente nur dazu ihn zu frustrieren und zu verärgern._

_Er brauche das Blut des Jungen um das Ritual, das er kreiert hatte, angemessen durchführen zu können. Er konnte nicht zulassen dass dieser lächerliche Schutz weiter anhielt, und nur die Verwendung von dem Blut des Jungen würde helfen. Er musste zugeben dass er die Natur des Schutzes, den er von seiner Mutter erhielt, nicht ganz verstand. Diese Ignoranz frustrierte und verärgerte ihn noch mehr._

_Er fürchtete dass die Existenz, und das Geheimnis dahinter, auf eine Art und Weise mit der verdammten Prophezeiung verbunden war. Er musste diese Bedrohung loswerden sodass er zurück zu seiner Aufgabe konnte! Sie war viel zu Wichtig als dass er sich von einem ignoranten Kind, welches nur Blind den Befehlen eines verrückten alten Mannes folgte, besiegen lassen konnte!_

_Aber das Warten auf die Richtige Gelegenheit dafür zu Handeln, war zum verrückt werden._

_Und um die Dinge noch komplizierter zu machen, war er gelangweilt. Furchtbar schrecklich gelangweilt._

_Er sah zurück auf das Buch in seinem Schoß und seufzte. Er hatte es vor Jahrzehnten gelesen. Es jetzt zu lesen war nur leicht interessant. Er wollte Wurmschwanz losschicken mehr Bücher zu holen, konnte es aber nicht riskieren dass sein Diener in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen wurde. Es war bereits riskant genug, ihn in das nahegelegene Muggeldorf zu schicken um Vorräte zu holen. Er würde warten müssen bis es Barty wieder möglich ist, zurück zu kommen._

_Ah, Barty... unnachgiebige Loyalität. Der Mann vergötterte ihn bedingungslos. Er hatte das Glück zu entdecken, dass sein Diener immer noch am Leben und in Ordnung war... oder so gut wie man nach mehreren Jahren in Askaban, und danach noch mehrere Jahre unter_

_dem Imperius, eingeschlossen im Hause seines Vaters, sein konnte. Trotz Barty's leicht bedenklicher Zurechnungsfähigkeit wusste er, dass er sich auf Barty's Loyalität verlassen konnte._

_Wurmschwanz auf der anderen Seite, blieb aus reiner Feigheit bei ihm. Dieser Mann fürchtete sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten. Es war jämmerlich. Er wünschte sich einen fähigeren Diener an seine Seite rufen zu können, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren. Noch nicht. Er war immer noch zu schwach, und seine Diener waren Machthungrig und Ignorant gegenüber dem größeren Bild. Würden sie seine Schwäche spüren, könnten sie sie für ihre Zwecke nutzen, und er würde in keiner Position sein, sie aufzuhalten. Und dann müsste er den ganzen frustrierenden Prozess wieder von vorne beginnen, so wie er es musste als dieser Bengel Quirrell zerstört hatte._

_Dummer, jämmerlicher Quirrell. Aber er war immer noch ein besserer Diener gewesen als Wurmschwanz. Er spuckte den Namen mit kompletter Abscheu in seinen Gedanken aus. Es war so ein trauriger, erbärmlicher Stand der Dinge, das er sich auf diese kleine abscheuliche Ratte verlassen musste. Verabscheuungswürdig._

_Bald... bald würde er zu seinem ursprünglichen Glanz zurück kehren. Er würde seine alten Anhänger versammeln und neues Blut erhalten. Er musste die Macht zur Dunkelheit wiederherstellen und den Berg von Schäden, die der Narr Dumbledore in seinem blinden Wahnsinn verursacht hatte, niederreißen._

_Er konnte nur hoffen dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Seine Arbeit war unerlässlich, er fühlte wie die Zeit gegen ihn arbeitete. Er musste seine Aufgaben zu Ende bringen und die Dinge wieder in die Balance bringen, oder sie alle würden Verdammt sein, Licht und Dunkelheit zusammen. Wie Dumbledore die Zeichen seiner eigenen idiotischen Zerstörung willentlich ignorieren konnte, wusste er nicht. Der Mann war ein Narr. Seine Ideale würden alle Verdammen._

_Aber er selbst würde nicht mit den Muggeln untergehen. Nein. Er würde darum kämpfen, die Magie wieder auf ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zu bringen, auch wenn er sich seinen Weg dorthin mit Zähnen und Klauen kratzen müsste. Es war seine eidliche Pflicht, und er würde diese Pflicht nicht länger vernachlässigen._

_Er braucht nur Zeit... Aber die Zeit war gegen ihn. Sie hatte schon so verdammt lange gegen ihn gearbeitet._

_Er seufzte erneut frustriert auf, wünschend einen Weg zu finden, um die Dinge schneller voran zu bringen. Er grub tief in sich um die Dunkelste seiner Magie zu berühren. Die Magie gehörte ihm, und ihm alleine. Die magischen Kräfte die er von der Magie selbst, als ein Teil seiner Aufgabe, erhielt._

_Diese Magie hatte ihn nie verlassen, aber ohne eine feste Form, konnte er nur wenig damit anfangen. Zumindest hat sie ihn mit der Kraft versorgt, seinen Homunkulus zu erstellen._

_Er zog die Magie heraus und lies sie um ihn herumwirbeln, und genoss dass er das zumindest noch tun konnte. Und er würde nur mit der Zeit stärker werden._

_Ah... da war es wieder. Zeit. Immer Zeit. Alles benötigte Zeit, und doch hatte er so wenig Geduld übrig._

_Er rief erneut eine Welle der Magie und gluckste leicht über den drang mit dem sie ihn füllte. Das war Macht. Macht die nur er richtig ausüben konnte._

_Liebliche, köstliche Macht. Und er würde sie dazu benutzen die Welt so wiederherzustellen, wie sie ursprünglich sein sollte. Er brauchte nur Zeit._

Harry wachte mit einem Keuchen auf, dass sich sofort in sein Stöhnen verwandelte als sein Rücken sich vom Bett bog. Magie eilte durch ihn in seinem verwirrten Zustand und tänzelte über seine Haut wie kleine Funken eines Blitzes.

Als er seinen Fokus wieder erlangte, löste sich die Woge auf wie eine angenehme Brise und er seufzte rauchig. Er blinzelte durch schwere Lider und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen als er versuchte, seine Erinnerungen zu durchforsten um herauszufinden, was gerade passiert war.

Er wurde von seinem _Begleiter_gehalten. Sie standen für eine Lange Zeit einfach nur da. Und es war wundervoll...

Und dann... und dann, saß er wieder in diesem Büro. Der Sessel war toll. Der Stoff war elegant und sanft und ein Feuer brannte im Kamin links von ihm. Er las ein Buch.

Was für ein brillantes Buch... faszinierende Dinge... _verführerische_Dinge...

I_ch frage mich ob es in dieser Schule einen Platz gibt, wo ich ein paar dieser Zauber ausprobieren kann..._

Aber er fühlte sich damit gelangweilt. Er hatte es schon einmal gelesen... vor langer Zeit... und seine Ungeduld mit der Warterei war zu frustrierend um ihm erlauben zu können, sich auf das verdammte Buch zu konzentrieren. Er brauchte...

Harry setzte sich auf.

_Verdammt noch mal! _

Es war so real. Er erinnerte sich daran als wäre er selbst dort gewesen. Verdammt, er saß für fast drei ganze Minuten da, ging über seine Erinnerungen bevor er überhaupt realisierte dass er Voldemort gewesen war.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein! Nein, er war nicht Voldemort. Er sah bloß durch Voldemort's Augen.

_Und hörte seine Gedanken. Dachte seine __**Gedanken**__. Als wären sie meine Eigenen. Gedanken und Gefühle die sich anfühlten als gehörten sie mir. Und die __**Magie**__! Es war... es war unbeschreiblich. _

Harry fühlte sich erschüttert und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er wünschte sich sein Begleiter wäre hier. Er mochte es nicht wie er sich gerade fühlte. Er schlang seine Arme um sich selbst, vermisste die Wärme der Umarmung seines Begleiters.

Er wollte die Wärme wieder haben. Er _brauchte sie_. Brauchte sie, damit er sich nicht einsam fühlte. Er wollte sich nicht mehr einsam fühlen. Nie mehr einsam. Nie wieder.  
Dann, als sich sein Körper durch eine irrationale Welle der Einsamkeit, zu schütteln und zittern begann, tauchte die Präsenz in seinem Geist auf und er seufzte erleichtert.

_Harry...?_

„Du bist hier", hauchte Harry flüsternd als er lächelte und er ließ sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen.

_Was... ist passiert?_

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte schwach über die Lächerlichkeit seiner beinahe-Panikattacke.

„Es geht mir gut.", dachte Harry.

_Was ist passiert?_Wiederholte sein Begleiter, seine seidige Stimme nun stabiler.

„Ich... ich hatte eine Vision."

_Du hast... durch seine Augen gesehen...?_

Harry nickte seinen Kopf, obwohl er alleine in seinem Bett lag und mit einer Person in seinem Kopf kommunizierte. „_Ja_."

_Das... hat dich aufgewühlt? Hast du etwas gesehen... das du nicht mochtest?_

Harry schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf und seufzte. „_Nein, nichts dergleichen. Er saß bloß im Wohnzimmer und las. Ich denke, was mich wirklich so aufgewühlt hat, war dass ich nicht einmal bemerkte dass er es war, und nicht ich. Ich sollte dazu in der Lage sein, den Unterschied zwischen ihm und mir erkennen zu können... weißt du_?"

_Gehe nicht darauf ein. Harry._

Es ist vorbei...

…Ich bin hier.

Harry lächelte als er die warme Umarmung seines Begleiters in seinem Geist spürte, und ein herrlicher Schauer tanzte durch seinen Bauch bei den sanften, rauchigen Worten.

Schließlich erhob sich Harry aus dem Bett und zog die Vorhänge zurück. Die anderen waren noch am Schlafen. Es war früh, aber ein schneller Zeitzauber sagte ihm dass das Frühstück in einer Stunde serviert wurde. Er konnte sich eine schöne lange Dusche genehmigen und im warmen Wasser verweilen ohne es mit den anderen Teilen zu müssen – sie neigten alle dazu bis zur letzten Minute zu schlafen.

Harry sammelte seine Utensilien, zog eine lose Robe über seine Boxer und machte sich auf ins Badezimmer.

Er stellte seine Sachen beiseite und zog sich aus. Er drehte sich und sein Auge blieb aus irgendeinem Grund am Spiegel hängen... er stoppte. Er stand da und besah sich selbst. Nur selten tat er das. Er mochte es nicht sich selbst anzusehen. Harry hatte noch nie ein positives Bild von sich selbst. Ein Jahrzehnt an Fehlernährung und Vernachlässigung hinterließen ihn dürr und knochig. Er war auch zu klein für sein Alter, und er wusste, es war das Ergebnis davon dass ihm Richtige Nahrung solange verwehrt blieb.

Zumindest gaben ihm die Jahrelange Handarbeit im Haus und Garten der Dursleys, zusammen mit drei Jahren Quidditch, einen anständigen Muskeltonus. Trotzdem war er noch immer abscheulich dünn. Seine Rippen konnte er deutlich erkennen und auch sein Schlüsselbein war zu offensichtlich.

Er fragte sich plötzlich ob er es durch Magie verändern könnte. Immerhin war er ja ein Zauberer!

Aber ein Verschleierungszauber würde nicht ausreichen. Er wollte sich nicht verstecken, oder sein Aussehen verschleiern. Er wollte es verändern. Den Schaden, den diese Muggelschweine verursachten, aufheben.

_Tränke..._

Flüsterte die Stimme, er blinzelte überrascht und errötete leicht. Er hatte vergessen dass er nicht wirklich 'alleine' im Badezimmer war. Hier war er, komplett Nackt vor einem Spiegel...

Die Präsenz kicherte über seine plötzliche Verlegenheit, und Harry erholte sich schnell und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. Er ging zur Dusche, startete das Wasser und stellte sich unter den Strahl. Es war die Perfekte Temperatur. Es war immer in einer perfekten Temperatur.

_Ich liebe Magie..._

Harry begann sein Haar zu schampunieren und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Begleiter.

„_So, ein Trank also, huh?_", fragte er innerlich.

_Es gibt... einige. Sie müssen über Zeit... genommen werden._

Harry nickte. Das ergab Sinn. Wenn es eine physische Veränderung mit sich brachte, wäre es sicherlich nicht mit sofortiger Wirkung. Eine stetige Veränderung war wahrscheinlich sowieso besser. Sollte er sich plötzlich über Nacht verändern, würden die Leute es bemerken.

_Ich werde dich... zu den Büchern führen. Gehe später... in die Bibliothek._

Harry grinste.

Er konnte es kaum abwarten. Die Aussicht darauf zumindest etwas von dem was diese verdammten _Muggel_ihm angetan hatten zu beheben, lies ihn bereitwillig, diese Schritte überspringen wollen. Er machte sich schnell fertig und kehrte zurück in den Schlafsaal. Er zog seine Roben an und ging zum Frühstück. Es waren immer noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Verwandlungsstunde. Wenn er schnell genug aß, wäre es ihm möglich noch ein paar Nachforschungen zu betreiben bevor er zum Unterricht musste.

…

Sein Besuch in der Bibliothek war Teilweise erfolgreich. Er verließ sie mit zwei verschiedenen Büchern über Zaubertränke, aber das nützlichste davon befand sich offensichtlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Er plante in der Nacht, mit seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, zurück zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er von einem seiner Lehrer die Erlaubnis bekommen, wenn er gesagt hätte er müsste etwas für die zweite Aufgabe recherchieren, aber er hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer was die zweite Aufgabe überhaupt für ihn bereit hielt, seitdem er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit dem Ei anfangen sollte.

Er musste es auf jeden Fall bald herausfinden...

Harry eilte durch die Gänge, halb-laufend, zum Verwandlungsklassenraum. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren und die Klasse würde bald starten. Gerade als die Klingel ertönte, jagte er durch die Türe und schlüpfte, mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, auf seinen Platz in der letzten Reihe.

Hermine hatte sich auf ihrem Platz umgedreht und betrachtete ihn mit Sorge und offensichtlicher Missbilligung über verspätetes auftauchen. Ihr finsterer Blick wurde unterbrochen als McGonagall sich räusperte und so die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich lenkte.

Aber anstatt direkt mit ihrer Lektüre zu beginnen, gab McGonagall bekannt, dass die Anmeldeformulare für diejenigen, die über den Ferien in der Schule blieben, vor kurzem in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufgehängt wurden.

„Nun, bevor ihr alle eure Entscheidung trefft, sollte ich euch von einer sehr wichtigen Entwicklung in den diesjährigen Ferienfestivitäten in Kenntnis setzen. In diesem Jahr, wird Hogwarts der Gastgeber für einen Weihnachtsball sein." McGonagall pausierte und besah sich ihre Gryffindors. Die Augen der Mädchen begannen mit Aufregung zu leuchten, während sich die Gesichter der Jungen beinahe sofort mit Grauen füllten.

„Der Weihnachtsball, wie der Name schon sagt, ist in erster Linie, ein _Tanz_Ball. Er wird Heiligabend gehalten, und jeder ab dem vierten Jahr ist herzlich dazu eingeladen, teilzunehmen. Drittklässler können daran teilnehmen, wenn sie eine Verabredung mit einem Viertklässler, oder höher, haben."

An dieser Stelle begann das eifrige Flüstern und Kichern den Raum zu füllen, aber ein scharfer Blick von McGonagall lies sofort wieder Ruhe einkehren.

Weitere Minuten vergingen und McGonagall schloss ihre Ankündigung ab und begann ihre eigentliche Verwandlungsstunde. Harry war sich nicht sicher was er von dem Weihnachtsball halten sollte. Er hatte überhaupt kein Verlangen danach mit einem vermaledeiten Tanzabend fertig zu werden und fragte sich, ob er damit durch käme einfach nicht daran teilzunehmen, obwohl er über die Ferien im Schloss bleiben würde. Er konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf die aktuelle Klassenarbeit und hatte den Ball am Ende der Stunde beinahe wieder ganz vergessen.

„Mr. Potter, bitte bleiben Sie einen Moment zurück.", sagte McGonagall als Harry seine Bücher, Pergamente und Feder einpackte. Harry runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und beendete das Einsammeln seiner Sachen und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Sie wollten etwas, Professor?", fragte Harry sobald der letzte Schüler die Klasse verlassen hatte.

„Ja. Ich wollte Sie darüber Informieren, als einer der Tri-Magischen Champions, wird von Ihnen und ihrer Verabredung erwartet, an dem traditionellen Walzer der den Beginn des Abends kennzeichnet, teilzunehmen. Werden Sie Hilfe für die Vorbereitungen benötigen? Es werden Tanzstunden an diesem Wochenende gehalten werden, für die Schüler die sie brauchen."

Harry blinzelte.

„Warten Sie... _muss_ich zu diesem Tanzabend gehen?", fragte Harry schnell.

McGonagall spitzte ihre Lippen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Mr. Potter. Natürlich. Sie sind einer der Champions. Ihre Teilnahme ist verbindlich."

Harry stöhnte und murrte innerlich.

Großartig... einfach großartig.

„Oh... also gut.", murmelte er und versuchte seine bittere Verärgerung beiseite zu schieben. Er seufzte schwer und sah zurück zu seiner Professorin. „Um... also, Ich vermute ich werde... diese Stunden... wahrscheinlich benötigen.", knurrte er.

„Ausgezeichnet, Mr. Potter. Die Tanzstunden sind am Samstag um 3 Uhr."

Harry gab ihr ein vorgetäuschtes Lächeln und seine Dankbarkeit und verabschiedete sich bevor er aus dem Raum rauschte und seinen Weg zur Verteidigungsstunde machte.

…

„Ich werd' verrückt, Kumpel! Kannst du dir das Vorstellen? Ein Tanzabend! Ugh!", sagte Ron als er sich schwer auf dem Platz neben Harry, beim Abendessen niederließ.

Harry sah mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue zu ihm, antwortete ihm aber nicht sofort. Ron hatte diese Taktik schon mehrmals versucht; mit Harry reden als wäre nichts zwischen den Beiden geschehen, in der Hoffnung Harry würde genauso reagieren wie zuvor und sie könnten zurück zu den Dingen gehen, wie sie vorher waren.

Harry seufzte schwerfällig, resignierte sich zu einer langweiligen Unterhaltung mit seinem fuchsroten Schlafsaalmitbewohner. Er hatte nicht vor, den Jungen als seinen Freund zurück zunehmen, aber sogar Harry erkannte dass er schrecklich unsozial gewesen war. Er sprach kaum mit irgendjemand außerhalb der verbindlichen Interaktionen in der Klasse. Jede Brücke zu verbrennen war keine weise Entscheidung. Er persönlich, scherte sich nicht darum was andere von ihm dachten, aber er war nicht dumm genug um zu denken, sein Sozialer Standpunkt und Öffentliche Meinung waren egal.

„Ja... ein Tanzabend.", sagte Harry ohne Begeisterung als er seine Gabel durch ein Würstchen bohrte.

Ron's Gesicht erhellte sich mit schimmernder Hoffnung darüber endlich eine Antwort aus ihm bekommen zu haben und hakte weiter. „So, ich vermute wir müssen uns dann wohl Verabredungen holen."

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Ja. Verabredungen.", grummelte er und runzelte seine Stirn. Er mochte diese Idee überhaupt nicht. Er war nicht einmal annähernd an irgendjemanden in dieser Schule interessiert. Sich selbst dazu zu zwingen ein zufälliges Mädchen, um das er sich keines Wegs scherte, um eine Verabredung zu fragen, war nur ärgerlich.

„Schon eine Idee, wen du fragen wirst?", fragte Ron verzweifelt versuchend die Unterhaltung weiterzuführen.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich leicht vom Tisch weg. Er sah durch die Große Halle, hoffend seine Augen würden auf der Stelle auf eine gute Kandidatin fallen und ihn davor retten überhaupt darüber _nachdenken_zu müssen.

Seine kurze Suche brachte ihm nichts und er seufzte, lies sich langsam auf den Gedanken ein, tatsächlich darüber nachdenken zu müssen, als er einen Blick auf einen Haufen blauer Roben erhaschte, angeführt von Fleur Delacour.

Harry grinste. „Vielleicht werde ich Fleur fragen.", kicherte er bevor er auf seinen Teller zurück sah und erneut brutal, mit seiner Gabel in das wehrlose Würstchen stach.

Ron schluckte geschockt, würgte leicht an seinem Kürbissaft und sah Harry an als wäre er komplett verrückt. „Du machst Witze, richtig?", seine Stimme brach ab.

Harry sah mit einem perfekten Pokerface beinahe eine ganze Minute zu Ron, bevor seine Maske in ein weites Grinsen ausbrach und er lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ja, Ron. Wahrscheinlich.", schmunzelte er.

_Obwohl_, fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu, _es wäre ziemlich komisch wenn der einzige Kerl in der ganzen Schule der sich nicht für die Halb-Veela interessierte, mit ihr zu diesem dämlichen Ball gehen würde_.

Vielleicht _würde_ er sie fragen. Nur um zu sehen wie sie antworten würde. Falls sie ihn zurückwies – was sie wahrscheinlich tun würde... er _war_immerhin erst vierzehn – dann wäre das kein Weltuntergang. Es würde sein Herz sicherlich nicht brechen, und dann könnte er einfach ein anderes Mädchen fragen.

Aber wenn sie tatsächlich zusagen würde, könnte er während des verdammten Tanzabends vielleicht herausfinden ob sie das Rätsel um ihr Ei schon gelöst hatte. Leute hielten Augenkontakt beim tanzen. Es wäre einfach in ihr Gedächtnis zu schlüpfen und jegliche Informationen über die nächste Aufgabe herauszusaugen.

Ein schiefes Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Das war kein schlechter Plan.

Die Anwesenheit seines Begleiters in seinem Geist wuchs, und Harry fühlte seine Zustimmung und hörte ein leises glucksen.

Definitiv ein guter Plan.

…

Am nächsten Tag wartete Harry am Eingang der Großen Halle, leicht an der Wand gelehnt mit dem Zaubertrankbuch dass er aus der Verbotenen Abteilung in der Nacht zuvor gestohlen hatte. Er las es während er gleichzeitig nach kichernden, französischen Mädchen Ausschau hielt. Normalerweise kamen sie ziemlich früh, um der Menge an sabbernden, Hormon-gesteuerten Jungen, die dazu tendierten sie auf regulärer Basis zu verfolgen, entgehen zu können.

Da dies der Tag nach der Ankündigung des Balls war, war es ziemlich vorhersehbar dass sie belästigt werden würden.

Verdammt. _Harry_plante genau dasselbe. Er hoffte nur er könnte es tun, ohne dabei auszusehen wie ein totaler Arsch.

Er hatte den ganzen Weg durch die Anweisungen des ersten Trankes, von dem er hoffte ihn bald anfangen können zu brauen um endlich damit beginnen zu können seinen jämmerlichen unterentwickelten Körper korrigieren zu können, gelesen, und war gerade dabei noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen, um sicher zu gehen dass er jedes noch so kleine Detail wusste, als er einen Blick auf etwas blass-blaues aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus, erhaschen konnte.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, schloss das Buch und verstaute es in seiner Tasche. Er nahm eine selbstbewusste Haltung an und ein ruhiges, aber selbstsicheres Grinsen.

Selbstbewusstsein war der Schlüssel. Nicht Arroganz. Es war ein genauer Ausgleich, und er würde es auf die richtige Art und Weise durchziehen müssen oder er würde nur wie jeder andere 'dumme kleine Junge' um die Aufmerksamkeit der Veela's wetteifern.

Als die Mädchen näher kamen wurde er von einigen misstrauisch betrachtet, einige sahen ihn sogar verärgert an. Fleur's Gesicht blieb die meiste Zeit passiv, mit einer Spur Neugierde.

„Guten Morgen, Mademoiselle Delacour.", sagte Harry mit einem leicht frechen Grinsen und einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Ich habe mich gefragt ob es wohl möglich wäre um einen Moment Ihrer Zeit zu bitten?", fragte er als er sich wieder aufrichtete und noch frecher grinste.

Fleur's Augenbraue hob sich ein Stückchen, sowie auch ihre Mundwinkel. Sie schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken bevor sie nickte und einen schnellen Blick auf die Mädchen um sie herum warf, der ihnen sagte dass sie hier warten sollten.

Harry wedelte seine Hand zu einer privateren Stelle, nur ein paar Meter von ihnen, und die Beiden traten von der Gruppe weg.

„Sie wollten etwas, Monsieur Potter?", fragte sie einen Augenblick später.

„Ja, ich fragte mich ob Sie mich zum Weihnachtsball begleiten würden.", sagte Harry selbstbewusst mit einem einfachen, ehrlich aussehenden Lächeln. Es war weder Angst, noch Unsicherheit in seinen Worten oder Verhalten zu finden. Er konnte, von dem Blick ihrer Augen sagen dass sie es ziemlich überraschend fand. Das, oder sie war nur verblüfft darüber dass ein dummer 14-jähriger die Nerven dazu hatte, sie überhaupt zu fragen.

„Sie wollen dass ich mit _Ihnen_zum Ball gehe?", fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Schock und amüsierter Neugierde in ihren Augen.

„Das ist die eigentliche Idee, ja.", antwortete Harry mit einem kurzen nicken und einem grinsen. „Sind Sie Interessiert?"

Sie betrachtete ihn für eine Minute und Harry erkannte dass sie es ernsthaft in Betracht zog.

„Ich werde ihr Angebot in Betracht ziehen.", sagte sie schließlich. „Wie Sie sicher wissen _habe_ich noch andere interessierte Bewerber."

Harry lächelte und gluckste leise. „Oh, ich bin mir sicher dass es Haufenweise _anderer_gibt, die darauf erpicht sind, Sie zu fragen. Ältere Jungs. Vielleicht sogar auch besser aussehende Jungs, obwohl das für mich ziemlich schwer vorzustellen ist.", sagte er sorglos mit leicht erhobener Nase, bevor er breit lächelte und kicherte. „Obwohl, ich kann garantieren dass keiner von ihnen auch nur annähernd so Unterhaltend sein würde. Trotzdem, es ist verständlich.", sagte Harry und gab ihr erneut eine leichte Verbeugung seines Kopfes. Sie lachte sogar leicht und Harry's schmunzeln weitete sich als Antwort. „Versuchen Sie, mich nicht zu lange warten zu lassen."

„Natürlich. Das wäre unhöflich. Ich werde Sie so schnell wie möglich von meiner Wahl in Kenntnis setzen."

Harry grinste wieder und nickte. „Vielen Dank."

Sie lächelte zurück und Belustigung schimmerte in ihren Augen. „Es erscheint mir dass Sie sich sehr verändert haben seit dem Anfang des Jahres, Monsieur Potter."

Harry rollte verspielt mit den Augen. „Nun, dazu gezwungen zu werden in einem tödlichen Turnier teilzunehmen, wirkt Wunder eine Person zum aufwachsen zu motivieren. Ich hatte ein große Veränderungen in den letzten zwei Monaten." Er endete mit einem uninteressierten Schulterzucken.

„Ihre Performance mit den Drachen war ziemlich überraschend. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie ein Parselmund sind. Eine ziemlich seltene Fähigkeit."

„Ja, das höre ich oft.", sagte Harry mit einem weiteren uninteressierten Schulterzucken bevor er sich vor lehnte und sagte in einem gespielt verschwörerischen Flüstern, „Ich habe versucht es zu verbergen weil all dieses Geflüster darüber ich wäre ein dunkler Zauberer mich Idiotischer weise Verlegen machte." Er endete mit einem glucksen.

„Oh?"

„Ja. Lass sie glauben was sie wollen. Es ist eine Fähigkeit die ich besitze und ich werde eine perfekt legitime Fähigkeit nicht meiden nur weil sich _ein paar Leute_darüber fürchten."

„Hm", sie gab ein leises, zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und grinste ihn an. Er grinste ein wenig breiter zurück.

Sie rollte ihre Augen aber ihr grinsen wurde nur breiter.

„Ich muss gehen. Meine Freunde warten und wir müssen dem Frühstück beiwohnen."

„Natürlich.", Harry verbeugte sich und winkte sie zurück zum Eingang, wo ihre Freunde immer noch wild flüsternd Standen. Ein recht großer Haufen anderer Schüler hatte sich ebenfalls versammelt.

Sie lachte ihm zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Sie sind sehr amüsant, Monsieur Potter."

„Bitte, nenne mich Harry.", sagte er als er neben ihr, zurück zu ihren Freundinnen ging.

„In Ordnung, _Harry_.", sagte sie. „Ich werde dir Bescheid geben wenn ich mich entschieden habe."

„Vielen Dank."

Sie betraten die Große Halle und gingen getrennte Wege – Fleur und die anderen Beauxbaton-Mädchen steuerten auf den, speziell für sie aufgestellten Tisch, zu, und Harry schritt selbstbewusst zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Dean war der einzige seines Jahrgangs der anwesend war, und er starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an, sein Kiefer so weit offen dass es praktisch auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry setzte sich schnell und begann seinen Teller zu füllen, als er vorgab, die mit Eifersucht gefüllten Augen die gerade auf ihm lagen, nicht wahrzunehmen. Sein schmunzeln allerdings, wollte seine Lippen nicht verlassen.

Seine Begegnung mit dem Französischen Mädchen war außergewöhnlich einfach gewesen. Harry gluckste als er daran dachte, wie unmöglich dies nur zwei Monate zuvor gewesen wäre.

_Merlin_, wie froh er doch war, nicht mehr dieser dumme, schwache kleine Idiot zu sein.


	6. Chapter 6

An jedem Tag der verging, war sein Begleiter dazu in der Lage, während des Tages länger bei ihm zu bleiben, und desto glatter und einfacher kamen die Worte. Am Ende der Woche, konnten sie beinahe für eine halbe Stunde eine komplett flüssige Unterhaltung führen, bevor sein Begleiter müde wurde und in Harry's Geist zurück kehren musste.

Harry fragte seinen Begleiter warum er so schnell ermüdete nachdem er sich so leicht mit Harry unterhielt wenn er wach war, und er antwortete damit, dass um in Harry's äußerem Bewusstsein bleiben zu können, müsste er von Harry's Magie saugen. Er erklärte, in seinem gebrochenen Flüstern, dass Harry's Magie, und seine Magie, nicht komplett Kompatibel wären, deshalb benötigte es sehr viel Kraft für ihn diese Energie nutzen zu können.

Aber das Umsetzen tatsächlicher Worte, anstatt Gefühle, benötigte mehr Kraft, als er selber besaß.

Jedenfalls erzählte er Harry, dass mit jedem Tag der verging, sich die zwei Magischen Quellen immer Ähnlicher wurden, und somit wurde es auch einfacher für ihn, Harry's Machtkern anzuzapfen, weswegen er langsam aber sicher dazu in der Lage war, länger zu bleiben und mehr zu sagen.

Harry war nicht ganz sicher was er mit dieser Information tun sollte, und fragte sich ob er beunruhigt darüber sein sollte, dass die _Art _seiner Magie, mehr und mehr wurde, wie die seines Begleiters... und was zur Hölle das auch überhaupt bedeutete.

Er vermutete dass es irgendwie mit seiner einst weißen Gedankenlandschaft, die sich langsam in ein Grau verwandelte, in Verbindung stand. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, davon schlecht zu denken. Je mehr sich dieses Grau ausbreitete, desto wohler fühlte er sich dort.

Für eine Weile war es ihm _zu hell_. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Gedankenwelt betrat, eilte er zu der dunklen Ecke und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Umarmung seines Begleiters. Er hasste es auf die weiße Fläche zu sehen. Es war zum erblinden und nervig. Seine Helligkeit hatte begonnen ihn zu irritieren und je mehr es zu einem Grau wurde, desto beruhigter und komfortabler fühlte er sich.

Er wollte dass es sich noch schneller veränderte. Er hatte diesen Weiß grad satt.

…

Harry bestellte per Eule eine Liste der Zutaten aus der Apotheke, die er für die verschiedenen Tränke, die er plante zu brauen, benötigte. Sie antworteten ihm, sie könnten ihn mit allem Notwendigen versorgen, außer dem Re'em Blut, welches sie nicht verkauften. Sie empfahlen eine Apotheke in der Nokturngasse mit dem Namen Mr. Mulpepper's Apotheke, welche sich speziell auf exotische Tierteile spezialisiert hatte, worüber Harry dankbar war.

Außerdem benötigte Harry Runespoore-Eier für den Trank, den er aus dem Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung hatte, wusste aber, es wäre besser nicht danach in einer Apotheke in Hogsmeade danach zu fragen.

Runespoore waren geschützt, also war es eigentlich illegal ihre Eier zu stehlen. Natürlich wurde auf dem Schwarzmarkt immer noch mit ihnen gehandelt, aber Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie er so jemanden kontaktieren konnte.

Vielleicht konnte ihn dieser Mr. Mulpepper aus der Nokturngasse weiterhelfen.

Harry schickte eine Antwort zu der Apotheke in Hogsmeade um seine Bestellung zu bestätigen und schickte dann eine Weitere Nachricht nach Gringotts um sie aufzufordern, das benötigte Geld direkt an den Inhaber zu schicken. Wenn die Apotheke erst einmal ihr Geld hatte, würden sie Harry ein Paket mit den entsprechenden Zutaten schicken, und er könnte damit beginnen, zwei der drei Tränke zu brauen.

Harry war dankbar darüber dass keines der Tränke genauso nervig zu brauen waren, wie der Vielsafttrank es gewesen war. Keine Zutaten die an Vollmond gepflückt werden mussten, oder einen Monat lang sieden musste.

Nein. Alle drei Tränke die er plante, konnte man innerhalb weniger Stunden brauen und sie direkt danach zu sich nehmen.

Er konnte es kaum abwarten.

Aber natürlich _musste_er warten da immer noch zwei Schlüsselzutaten fehlten, und sie waren dazu noch die Wichtigsten.

Er schickte unter dem Falschen Namen, Notechus Noir, schnell eine Nachricht zu dem Geschäft in der Nokturngasse. Er wählte Noir wegen seines Paten Sirius, da Noir das französische Wort für 'Black' war. Sein Begleiter schlug Notechus vor. Es war der lateinische Name für die Tigerschlange, und sein Begleiter meinte, es würde zu ihm passen – obwohl wie genau, konnte Harry nicht wirklich sagen. Sein Begleiter machte hier und da nützliche Vorschläge darüber was er schreiben sollte, und wie er es schreiben sollte, ohne damit Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Hoffentlich würde es klappen, und er würde seine Runespoore-Eier ohne große Mühe bekommen.

…

Der Samstag brachte die Tanzstunden mit sich, und überraschenderweise tauchten jede Menge Gryffindors auf. Offenbar war ihre Vertrauenslehrerin recht beharrlich. Sie wollte nicht dass ihre Löwen sich beim Weihnachtsball, wie ein Haufen unkoordinierter Witzbolde benahmen.

Die Mädchen waren alle eifrig und kicherten viel, während die Jungs ungeschickt und verlegen waren. Harry musste sich das Lachen hart darüber verkneifen, wie sich seine männlichen Mitschüler aufführten. Sie trieften praktisch vor Terror, und als sie dazu aufgefordert wurden, ihre Hand auf die Hüfte ihres Partners zu legen, sahen die Meisten von ihnen aus als würden sie ihre Hände lieber in einen Behälter voller brodelnder Säure halten.

Harry war tatsächlich auch das erste Versuchskaninchen, denn als McGonagall nach einem Freiwilligen fragte der _mit ihr_ tanzte, um der Klasse einen Demonstrationstanz vor zu zeigen, war er der einzige gewesen, der bereit war es zu tun.

Die Zwillinge pfiffen ihm zu, dann winkte er ihnen zu, verbeugte sich tief vor seiner Vertrauenslehrerin bevor er ihre Hand nahm, und seine eigene ohne zu zögern, auf ihre Hüfte legte.

Innerlich lachte er über die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler.

Es war doch nur ihre verdammte Professorin! Sicher, die Frau war alt genug um seine Großmutter zu sein, aber es war nicht so, als würde sie beißen.

Zuerst, waren Harry's Bewegungen ziemlich ruckartig, als er versuchte, die Schritte in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen und zur selben Zeit im Takt zu bleiben, aber er fasste es schnell genug auf und McGonagall gab ihm ein kleines anerkennendes Lächeln.

Es war kurz darauf, dass sie den Rest der versammelten Schüler dazu zwang sich einen Partner zu nehmen, und begann jedem Anweisungen zu erteilen. Harry wartete auf der Seite während sie um die Gruppe schritt, speziellen Rat an die gab, die am meisten mit sich kämpften... was ehrlich gesagt, fast alle taten. Harry beobachtete und machte sich innerliche Notizen davon, was er selbst versuchen wollte, und wovon er die Finger lassen sollte, genauso wie, wen er auf der Tanzfläche meiden sollte sodass er nicht umgeworfen würde.

Schließlich kam McGonagall zu ihm zurück und führte ihn mit einem leisen glucksen zurück auf die Tanzfläche.

Er fand seinen Groove schnell wieder und schlüpfte in einen komfortablen Rhythmus.

„Ich muss sagen, Mr. Potter. Ich bin beeindruckt. Sie haben es wirklich schnell begriffen."

Harry schmunzelte. „Vielen Dank Professor. Ich versuche mein Bestes."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, aber er konnte sehen wie ihre Mundwinkel gegen ihren Willen leicht zuckten. „Ja, offensichtlich.", erwiderte sie trocken was Harry's schmunzeln nur weitete. „Ich wollte Sie eigentlich Loben. Ihre Arbeit in der Klasse letzten Monat, hat sich erheblich gebessert. Auch ihre geschriebenen Arbeiten haben sich dramatisch verbessert."

„Nun, an einem Turnier teilzunehmen, dass praktisch dazu erstellt wurde um mich zu töten und dabei gegen Leute zu kämpfen die drei Jahre älter sind, ist eine gute Motivation mehr und härter zu lernen.", sagte Harry leicht sarkastisch.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich bin stolz darauf wie Sie den Druck handhaben, obwohl ich auch bemerkt habe dass Sie nur noch mit wenigen Ihrer Mitschüler sprechen."

„Ich würde eher sagen dass _sie_ nicht mehr mit _mir_sprechen."

„Nicht einmal Mr. Weasley oder Miss Granger? Sie drei standen sich immer so nahe, aber nun sehe ich Sie kaum noch mit ihnen. In letzter Zeit sehe ich Sie mit kaum Jemand. Ich muss zugeben dass ich ein wenig um Sie besorgt bin, Mr. Potter."

Harry fühlte wie er sich anspannte und er musste hart kämpfen, den finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht nicht erscheinen zu lassen. Er wollte wissen was sie dachte und erkannte dass es eine großartige Gelegenheit war zu sehen, ob er seinen Mentalen Scan während des tanzen durchführen konnte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand, und er würde ihn beim Ball auch nicht tragen. Sein Begleiter erzählte ihm er könnte es schaffen wenn er sich gut genug konzentrierte. Er entschloss sich, es auszuprobieren.

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und stellte Augenkontakt her. Er rief die Magie zu sich und schlüpfte mit überraschender Leichtigkeit, in ihre Gedanken. Er streifte nur knapp über die Oberfläche ihrer Gedanken. Krum war in der Lage zu erkennen dass etwas in seinem Geist war, und Harry zweifelte nicht daran dass eine so alte und erfahrene Professorin wie McGonagall, über noch feinere Sinne für das aufspüren magischen Eindringens in ihren Geist verfügte, als die Schüler, an denen er es bis jetzt versucht hatte. Er war also nicht dazu bereit sich durch zu tiefes abtauchen, zu verraten. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er wissen was die Professorin von seinem derzeitigen Sozialen Verhalten hielt, also verweilte er kurz, um Bruchstücke von dem was sie dachte, zu erfahren.

_Zurückgezogen. Unsozial. Nachdenklich. Leicht erzürnt._ Sie sah ihn in der letzten Woche des Öfteren, wie er andere Schüler anschnauzte. Sie sah ihn auch, wie er einige wirklich fiese Erwiderungen von sich gab als eine Gruppe von Slytherins versuchte, ihn wegen dem neuesten Artikel von Kimkorn, zu verspotten. Des Weiteren war sie darüber besorgt, wie er sich gegenüber einigen der Hufflepuffs benahm. Ein Teil von ihr dachte, er wäre deprimiert, trotzdem war da eine andere kleine Stimme die dachte, seine 'Symptome' erinnerten an andere, _dunklere_, Probleme. Der Ausdruck dunkle Magie flog immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, umgeben von Sorge. Er zog sich zurück und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Sie machten es Ihnen nicht einfach, nicht wahr?", fragte sie in einem sanfteren, leiseren Ton der ihn ein wenig Überraschte, da sie klang als wäre sie _wirklich_besorgt. Er blinzelte sie an, nicht ganz sicher wie er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ja, nun, alleine die Anschuldigung ich hätte irgendwie betrogen und meinen Namen in den Pokal geworfen war schon ziemlich schlimm – und natürlich die Tatsache das mir niemand glaubte als ich sagte dass ich es _nicht getan habe_. Dann waren da diese verrückten Artikel von Kimkorn, welche die Sache noch schlimmer machte. Und selbst nachdem ich die Meisten Punkte in der ersten Aufgabe erzielt habe, die Tatsache dass ich Parsel benutzt habe ließ ihre Paranoia in die Höhe schießen und sorgte für noch mehr Gerüchte darüber dass ich zu einem _dunklen Zauberer_werde, zu schüren.", sagte Harry mit einem dramatischen Augenrollen und einem glucksen, hoffend sein gleichgültiges herangehen an dieses Thema würde ihre Paranoia ein wenig mindern.

Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen harten Blick zu. „Ja... das..."

„Oh, nicht auch noch Sie.", stöhnte Harry und stoppte mit dem tanzen sodass er sie besser ansehen konnte. „Glauben _Sie_wirklich dass Parsel eine dunkle Fähigkeit ist?", fragte er gerade heraus. Einige Leute um sie herum hörten es und mehrere Augenpaare landeten auf ihm.

McGonagall's Augen huschten herum und sie runzelte ihre Stirn und gab ihnen einen Blick der sagte '_tanzt weiter!_' und sie verteilten sich alle sofort. Natürlich blieben sie noch in Hörweite, und warfen den Beide weiterhin verstohlene Blicke zu.

„Ich vermute nicht, Mr. Potter, obwohl sehr wenig über Parsel bekannt ist. Diejenigen, die diese Fähigkeit besaßen, teilten kaum Informationen darüber.", sagte sie schließlich als sie sich wieder auf ihn konzentrierte. „Trotzdem denke ich nicht dass Sie ihre Bemühungen in diese Branche der Magie stecken sollten."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry, kreuzte seine Arme und sah sie aufgebracht an. Er würde sie nicht, ohne eine ehrliche Antwort gehen lassen.

„Während es wahr ist, das Parsel keine dunkle Fähigkeit ist, Großteil der Zauberer die es besaßen, _waren dunkle Zauberer._"

„Also heißt dass es sprechen und verstehen zu können, macht mich sofort zu einem dunklen Zauberer?", erwiderte Harry empört.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine einfach nur dass die Zauber die, besonders mit Parsel im Auge, kreiert wurden, von dunklen Zauberern, kreiert wurden, und sie sind somit _dunkle Zauber_."

„Nun, ich habe in der ersten Aufgabe überhaupt keinen Zauber _verwendet_.", sagte Harry und rollte seine Augen.

Sie blinzelte ihn an, offenbar überrascht und gleichzeitig verwirrt von seiner Aussage. „Das haben Sie nicht?"

„Nein! Nun, ich habe ein paar Feuerschutzzauber auf meine Kleidung gelegt, und das Feuerschild das ich auf meinem Unterarm hatte, aber das waren nur _normale Zauber_. Das Parsel Zeugs war ganz einfach, dass ich _dem Drachen gesagt habe_, das goldene Ei in seinem Nest wäre ein Blender, und sollte es schlüpfen würde es alle anderen ihrer Eier auffressen. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich es mir nehmen würde und versprach, die anderen Eier nicht zu beschädigen während ich es einsammelte. Drachen sind nahe genug mit den Schlangen verwandt und sprechen und verstehen immer noch eine Variante von Parsel. Außerdem hatte ich den zusätzlichen Vorteil den Chinesischen Feuerball erwischt zu haben. Asiatische Drachen sind von ihren Rassen den der Schlangen am ähnlichsten und verstehen Parsel beinahe perfekt. Alles was ich tat, war mich mit dem Drachen _zu unterhalten_."

„Das ist alles?", erwiderte McGonagall überrascht.

„Ja. Das war alles.", sagte Harry in einem Ton der keine Zweifel über seine Ehrlichkeit zuließ. Natürlich log er ohne dabei rot zu werden. Er hatte ziemlich viel Überzeugungskraft und Verwirrungsmagie verwendet während er die Parselbefehle aussendete. Aber weder McGonagall, noch die Gruppe die gerade lauschte, brauchten das zu wissen.

„Hmf." McGonagall gab ein leises, überraschtes Geräusch von sich, nickte dann aber. „Nun gut. Trotzdem kann ich Ihnen nicht empfehlen, noch mehr über den exzessiven Gebrauch von Parsel in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Wie könnte ich? Es ist ja nicht so als gäbe es davon Bücher in der Bibliothek.", sagte Harry, rollte seine Augen und nahm seine vorherige Position ein und sie begannen erneut zu tanzen.

Sie fuhr fort, kleine Korrekturen in seiner Haltung, und Takt, zu machen, erzählte ihm aber schnell dass er eine stabile Grundlage hatte und verließ ihn so schnell sie konnte um noch ein paar der anderen Schüler zu helfen.

Harry stand abseits und entspannte sich an einer Wand. Sein Begleiter gesellte sich in seinem Bewusstsein zu ihm und die beiden führten einen leisen Kommentar darüber, wie idiotisch einige seiner Klassenkameraden aussahen als sie über den großen Tanzboden wuselten.

Erstaunlicherweise war _Neville_der Beste des vierten Jahrgangs. Den Zwillingen und Lee Jordan fiel es auch ziemlich leicht, aber sie waren auch selbstbewusst genug, dass, sogar wenn sie Mist bauten, sie darüber lachen würden, dann erholen, und es schnell überspielen würden.

Die Meisten Mädchen waren frustriert und genervt mit ihren Tanzpartnern, obwohl sie selbst nervös genug waren und selbst noch viele Fehler machten.

„Was machst du hier ganz alleine?" Hermine's Stimme unterbrach sein innerliches Kichern und er drehte seinen Kopf um zu sehen wie sie zu ihm ging und sich neben ihn an die Wand lehnte.

„McGonagall meinte ich hätte die Dinge gut im Griff und sie musste ihre Runden machen um den anderen zu helfen. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ron brachte sich in Verlegenheit und schmollt in einer Ecke irgendwo da drüben.", sagte Hermine und nickte ihren Kopf ans andere Ende des Raumes.

Harry kicherte. „Ja, es sah aus als würde er eine ziemlich jämmerliche Leistung bringen. Ich bin erstaunt dass er überhaupt hier aufgetaucht ist." Harry gluckste und sah zurück zu Hermine. Ihr Blick lag sehnsüchtig auf den tanzenden Paaren.

„Willst du noch eine runde?", fragte er und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie sah für einen Moment erstaunt über sein Angebot aus, bevor sie schüchtern lächelte und nickte.

Er gluckste und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er sich von der Wand abstieß und sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Es war seltsam mit Hermine zu tanzen, aber nicht so sehr, wie mit seinem Vertrauenslehrer, deshalb kam er rasch über die Verrücktheit der Situation hinweg.

Anfangs waren ihre Bewegungen noch ein bisschen komisch, aber Harry fiel bald in einen angenehmen Takt und Hermine fiel durch seine überraschend beeindruckenden Führungsqualitäten, schnell mit ein. Als sie in einen komfortablen Rhythmus fielen, dachte Harry, ein wenig Smalltalk würde nicht Schaden. Das war ein Teil des Deals und er musste in der Lage sein gleichzeitig tanzen und reden zu können wenn er Fleur als seine Verabredung haben würde. Sie würde es erwarten...

„Also... bist du aufgeregt über diese ganze Tanzsache?", fragte er, kümmerte sich aber nicht wirklich um ihre Antwort.

Sie lächelte schüchtern und nickte. „Ja, ich denke das bin ich wirklich."

„Hat dich schon jemand gefragt?", fragte er, nun auch ein wenig neugierig. Er fragte sich ob Ron es hinter sich gebracht hatte... schob den Gedanken aber sofort wieder beiseite. Ron war viel zu Dickköpfig um zu bemerken dass Hermine eigentlich ein Mädchen war.

Hermine errötete leicht und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Harry schmunzelte. „Ah, jemand hat dich also gefragt? Kenne ich ihn?"

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippen, als würde sie eine innerliche Debatte führen ob sie es ihm erzählen sollte oder nicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum sie zögerte und fragte sich ob sie vielleicht verlegen darüber ist.

Sie blickte mit einem kuriosen Stirnrunzeln auf, deutlich verwirrt über sein plötzliches straucheln und dem seltsamen erzittern seines Atems. Als sich ihre Augen begegneten schlüpfte er in ihren Geist und begann in ihren Erinnerungen zu graben. Es war ein wesentlich tieferes Eindringen als er es bei seiner Vertrauenslehrerin gewagt hatte, aber er wusste, Hermine würde nichts bemerken. Schließlich kam er an einem mentalen Bild von Viktor Krum vorbei, über ihr stehend, umgeben von Bücherstapeln. Er stolperte ein bisschen über sein Englisch und sah eigentlich etwas nervös und unbehaglich aus – etwas dass Harry ziemlich überraschend fand für den sonst so zuversichtlichen Bulgaren. Harry hörte das Wort _Weihnachtsball_aus der Erinnerung heraus, und sah wie Hermine errötete, ihren Kopf senkte und nickte als sich ein großes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Er zog sich zurück und blinzelte überrascht.

_Sicherlich nicht...? Krum? Wirklich!_Er lachte beinahe.

„Ich denke ich werde es vorerst für mich behalten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", meinte sie und ein kleines, geheimnisvolles Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

Harry gluckste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist für mich in Ordnung. Behalte dein Geheimnis.", sagte er in einem Scherzhaften Ton als er sich weiter von der erschreckenden Entdeckung erholte.

_Viktor Krum! Mit Hermine! Hah!_

Harry fühlte, wie auch sein Begleiter im Hintergrund gluckste.

„Was ist mit dir? Hast du jemanden den du fragen möchtest?", fragte sie und versuchte selbstbewusster auszusehen.

„Ich habe eigentlich bereits jemanden gefragt. Sie hat einige potentielle Begleiter die Schlange stehen, also sagte sie, sie würde mir Bescheid geben wenn sie jemanden ausgewählt hat." Er endete mit einem glucksen.

„Oh? Wen?"

„Fleur.", meinte Harry mit einem breiten, belustigten Grinsen. Hermine war fassungslos.

„Du hast Fleur gefragt!" Offenbar fand sie es noch schockierender als er die ganze Sache mit Krum.

Er nickte und lachte leichtfertig. „Jup. Hab es am Morgen nach McGonagall's Ankündigung getan."

Hermine's Gesicht zog sich sofort zu einem Besorgten Ausdruck zusammen. „Du hast dich aber nicht zu einem Affen gemacht, oder?", fragte sie in einem leisen Flüstern.

Harry schnaubte. „Kaum. Ehrlich gesagt hat dieses ganze _Veela-Ding_sowieso keinen Effekt bei mir. Es ist allerdings recht lustig die anderen Kerle dabei zu beobachten, wie sie über ihre eigenen Füße fallen wie stammelnde Idioten."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wenn dieses 'Veela-Ding' dich nicht beeinflusst, warum hast du sie dann gefragt?"

„Dachte mir es wäre lustig. Ich meine, die komplette Männliche Population der Schule ist hinter ihr her. Ich dachte es wäre komisch wenn der einzige Kerl hier, der nicht _von ihr besessen ist_, derjenige ist, der mit ihr zum Ball gehen wird. Außerdem kann ich mir vorstellen dass sie es wahrscheinlich genießen wird mit jemanden gehen zu können der es schafft in ihrer Gegenwart eine Unterhaltung zu führen anstatt nur die ganze Zeit zu sabbern."

Hermine sah ihn ziemlich ungläubig an. „Also bist du _nicht_von ihr betört?", wiederholte sie skeptisch.

Harry gluckste und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht im geringsten."

„Aber... nun, warum nicht? Ich meine, _ich_ verstehe diese Anziehung natürlich nicht, aber ich bin auch ein _Mädchen_. Ich verstehe dass es eine Art mächtiger Magie ist die nur wenige bekämpfen können. Die Aura einer Veela ist bekannt dafür, Männer anzuziehen wie es eine Flamme bei einer Motte tut. Das ist auch der Grund warum alle Jungen um sie herum, dümmlich werden. Warum also, verhältst _du_dich nicht auch dümmlich in ihrer Gegenwart?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, stoppte dann aber aus irgendeinem Grund. Er pausierte und das erste Mal, nachdem Hermine und Ron ihn sitzen gelassen hatten, zog er es in Betracht sich ihr anzuvertrauen.

Als die Worte durch seine Gedanken flogen, wusste er plötzlich wie wahr sie waren und er lachte beinahe über seine Erkenntnis. Er tat es aber nicht. Stattdessen sah er in ihre Augen und lächelte sanft.

„Ehrlich, Hermine?"

Sie nickte und stupste ihn an damit er fort fuhr.

Er seufzte aber seine Lippen waren immer noch von einem sanften, resignierenden Lächeln geziert. „Ehrlich gesagt... denke ich nicht dass ich Mädchen anziehend finde."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an und ihre Verwirrung war offensichtlich. „Du findest -", begann sie, dann trennten ihre Lippen sich und Erkenntnis schien in ihren Augen. „Du... Du meinst du findest -"

„Jungs anziehend? Ja... ja, das denke ich.", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken und einer sonst unüblichen akzeptierenden Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen.

„Oh...oh, Harry.", sagte Hermine, stoppte und sah ihm in seine grünen Augen. „Wie lange wusstest du es schon?", fragte sie leise.

Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht... noch nicht all zu lange. Ich denke ich habe es erst vor kurzem richtig realisiert. Aber ich vermute, ein Teil von mir wusste es schon seit über einem Monat."

„So kürzlich?", sagte sie, offenbar überrascht darüber.

Harry lachte. „Ja, nun, ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich Zeit über Beziehungen nachzudenken. Ich war immer ein wenig damit Beschäftigt nicht getötet zu werden oder sonst, meinen Sommer mit den _Muggeln_zu verbringen, eingesperrt in meinen Raum. Da gibt es nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten für großartige Selbsterkenntnisse wenn du deine Tage mit erschöpfenden Hausarbeiten verbringst."

Hermine sah aus als würde sie weiter reden wollen, stoppte aber und zog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse bei dem was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ihr Geist schien etwas verarbeiten zu wollen, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als würde sie es von sich schieben um zurück zum Thema zu kommen.

„Also... also hast du es herausgefunden während Ron und ich -"

„Während ihr Beide mich sitzen gelassen habt? Ja. Wenn du alleine bist, hast du genug Zeit über so etwas nachzudenken."

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf und hatte den Anstand furchtbar beschämt auszusehen.

„Es tut mir so leid dass du durch so viel alleine durch musstest, Harry.", flüsterte sie traurig. „Ich war so eine Närrin."

„Ja... das warst du.", erwiderte Harry bloß.

Sie sah auf und ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Traurigkeit und Reue. „Wirst du mir jemals vergeben, Harry?"

_Nein. Niemals._

„Natürlich.", log er problemlos und gab ihr ein sanftes, beruhigendes Lächeln. „Es ist in Ordnung. Wir sind in Ordnung, Hermine."

„Wirklich?", keuchte sie hoffnungsvoll und lächelte ihm zu, breiter als er es von ihr erwartet hätte. Er nickte und sie schlang schnell ihre Arme um ihn, zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Er versteifte sich augenblicklich und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen sich aus ihrer Umarmung herauszuwinden. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht dass in ihm aufkam. Überhaupt nicht. Es war überhaupt kein Vergleich dazu wenn sein Begleiter ihn hielt. Da war kein angenehmes Gefühl in dieser Umarmung. Nur unbehagliches Unwohlsein. Aber er wusste dass er seine Beziehung zu Ron und Hermine für die Öffentlichkeit wieder glatt biegen musste.

Die Leute würden ihn weniger Verdächtigen wenn er seine Freundschaft mit ihnen wiederherstellte. Und es wäre so viel einfacher wenn die Leute ihn nicht mehr Verdächtigen würden.

Er wurde ohnehin schon zu genau beobachtet, und es nervte. Er hatte das Geflüster um ihn gehört; die Tatsache dass er sich von seinen alten _Freunden_distanziert hatte, goss nur weiteres Öl ins Feuer der Spekulationen seines 'dunklen Werdeganges'.

Schließlich ließ sie ihn los und trat zurück, errötete leicht und senkte ihren Kopf. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf und ihr Gesicht war gefüllt mit Erleichterung und Fröhlichkeit.

„Vielen Dank, Harry.", sagte sie sanft.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür dass du mir eine zweite Chance gibst."

„Natürlich. Wir sind doch Freunde, richtig? Ich könnte doch nicht ewig auf euch wütend sein."

Sie lächelte erneut und senkte ihren Kopf. Er hörte wie ein kleines, erleichtertes Seufzen ihren Lippen entwich.

Einfach. Jetzt musste er sich natürlich damit abfinden, wieder konstant mit ihnen zu reden, und er war definitiv nicht erfreut darüber. Harry schaffte es nur gerade so sich davon abzuhalten, frustriert aufzustöhnen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

„Verflixt, Harry! Wie hast du das gemacht!", rief Ron als die Drei den Klassenraum für Verteidigung verließen und sich auf dem Weg zur großen Treppe machten. Es war Dienstag und ihr Unterricht für den Tag war beendet und nun waren sie auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.

„Was gemacht?", fragte Harry, leicht verwirrt darüber welches 'Das' Ron eigentlich meinte. Er hatte den Eindruck dass Ron einen Großteil der letzten Stunde damit verbrachte, nichts mitzubekommen.

„Das... das... _Ding_was du gemacht hast! Was war das?"

„Ron, ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Harry schaffte es nur knapp die genervte Verbitterung in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Harry, ich denke Ron meint den nonverbalen Zauber den du benutzt hast der deine Trainingspuppe in Stücke zerlegte.", sagte Hermine während sie ihn misstrauisch durch verengte Augen ansah.

„Oh... das?", erwiderte Harry. Es war kaum ein schwieriger Zauber unter denen, die sie in der heutigen Stunde verwendeten, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war das niemand die interessanteren bemerkt hatte.

Sie wurden alle vor eine Trainingspuppe gestellt, die so verzaubert war, dass sie zufällige Flüche auf sie abschoss. Moody erzählte ihre Aufgabe war es, die Puppe so schnell und effizient wie möglich außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne dabei selbst getroffen zu werden. Harry kümmerte sich darum mit etwas, dass sich wie eine Effiziente Art anfühlte. Sein Zauber traf auf der Stelle und hatte es _komplett_außer Gefecht gesetzt. Definitiv Effizient.

Es war erst später, dass er kreativer wurde und damit begann... _feinere_Magie im Klassenraum zu benutzen.

Harry war gelangweilt, seit er seine Aufgabe als erster erledigt hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand im hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes, und sah zu wie seine Kameraden mit geringeren Flüchen wiederholt auf die kaum beweglichen Objekte schossen, und damit nicht in der Lage waren, die schwachen Schilde der Puppe zu durchdringen. Es war wirklich jämmerlich. Also begann er mit den Leuten zu spielen – er sendete hier und da nur ein paar schwächere Flüche auf sie um sich selbst zu amüsieren. Sie waren komplex und subtil gewesen und die Tatsache dass er es tun konnte ohne dass es jemand bemerkte, erhöhte den Nervenkitzel nur noch mehr.

Aber Ron war nicht wirklich von Harry's resultierender Raffinesse begeistert. Ron würde nichts davon bemerkt haben, nicht einmal dann, wenn Harry es getan hätte während er ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt. Nein. Ron hatte Raffinesse noch nie gewürdigt. Er war total begeistert über einen dummen Zauber den er am Anfang der Stunde benutzte. Harry hielt sich nur knapp davon ab, die Augen zu rollen.

„Ja, _das_", sagte Hermine anklagend. „Was war das, Harry? Wo hast du das bloß gelernt?"

„Erm... habe es in irgendeinem Buch gelesen. Kann mich nicht daran erinnern wo genau.", sagte Harry mit einem desinteressierten Schulterzucken. In Wirklichkeit hatte ihm sein Begleiter den Zauber vor einer Woche zugeflüstert, als er sich über verschiedene Flüche und Zauber, in Vorbereitung auf das Turnier, Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht was die Nächste Aufgabe war, aber es würde kaum Schaden wenn er ein paar Zauber übte. Er dachte sich, es wäre eine dezente Verwendung seiner Freizeit.

„Ich habe nicht gehört dass du etwas gesagt hast während du gezaubert hast", sagte Ron erstaunt. „Hast du es ernsthaft gezaubert ohne dabei etwas zu sagen!"

Hermine schnaubte verzweifelt. „Merlin, Ron! Harry hat im letzten Monat beinahe seine ganzen Klassenarbeiten nonverbal erledigt! Wie konntest du das nicht bemerken!"

„Ernsthaft?", rief Ron und drehte sich zu Harry, um ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Uh... ja, Ron, das habe ich." _Idiotischer, unaufmerksamer Trottel._Dachte Harry als er mit seinen Augen rollte. Sein Begleiter brach in einem Lachanfall aus, was es Harry sehr schwer machte, selbst ein gerades Gesicht beizubehalten bis er sich beruhigte.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?", rief Ron.

„Hab es gelernt als ich _alleine gelernt habe_, weißt du – für die _Drachen_", sagte Harry ziemlich genervt.

Ron's Ohren färbten sich pink und er sah auf seine Füße.

„Also, was für ein Zauber ist es?", fragte Hermine und drehte sich mit einem erwartenden Blick zu Harry. „Ich meine den, den du heute in Verteidigung benutzt hast."

Harry verspannte sein Kiefer in Irritation, während er versuchte das Verlangen, sie anzuschnauzen und ihr zu sagen sie sollte sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern, zu verdrängen. Stattdessen atmete er kurz ein und verzog sein Gesicht in eine desinteressierte Miene.

„Er wird _distraxi_genannt.", erwiderte er als er sich sicher sein konnte den Zorn aus seiner Stimme halten zu können.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Davon hab ich noch nie gehört."

Harry konnte sein Augenrollen dieses Mal nicht zurückhalten. „Offensichtlich.", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

Sie erreichten den ersten Stock und gingen zur Eingangshalle.

„Was _ist_ dieser Zauber _genau_?", beharrte Hermine. „Ich meine, was macht er?"

Harry's Hand war so fest in den Saum seines Ärmels festgekrallt dass seine Knöchel schon weiß waren, aber er schaffte es eine ruhige Haltung zu bewahren. „Es ist ein Auflösungszauber, Hermine. Genaugenommen bedeutet es _in Stücke reißen_." Die Wahrheit war, es war ein Fluch. Aber er kannte Hermine und sie würde es ihm nur schwerer machen wenn er es zugab.

„Ja, aber was ist seine Grenze? Sicherlich würdest du diesen Zauber nicht an einer... _Person_anwenden, oder? Wir sollten einen Weg finden, jemanden davon abzuhalten uns zu verfluchen, Harry. Sicherlich würdest du diesen Zauber nicht gegen eine Person verwenden, oder?"

Harry stoppte und drehte sich zu ihr, um in ihre Augen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war leer von Emotionen, aber seine Irritation war immer noch deutlich klar. Seine Lider waren leicht gesenkt und seine Brauen flach.

„Die Aufgabe war es, die Puppe davon zu stoppen zu attackieren, und nicht getroffen zu werden. Die Herausforderung war es, die Schildzauber zu durchdringen und es außer Gefecht zu setzen. Das habe ich getan."

„Nun, _ja_, aber solltest du nicht einen Weg finden, den du auch in einem richtigen Szenario benutzen kannst? Du kannst diesen Zauber bei einer _Trainingspuppe_verwenden, wärst aber nicht dazu in der Lage es bei einer richtigen Person zu verwenden... richtig? Was würde dieser Zauber an einer echten Person anrichten?"

„Was genau, willst du mir sagen?", fragte er bloß.

„Nun, es erschien mir ein wenig... zerstörerisch, das ist alles. Bist du sicher es ist ein einfacher Zauber? Es sah aus wie ein Fluch, Harry. Gerade weil er den Schild der Puppe so einfach durchdrang..."

„Und _Diffindo_ ist nicht zerstörerisch? _Bombarda_ ist nicht zerstörerisch? Was ist mit _Confringo_?", höhnte er.

„Was ist dein Punkt?", fragte Hermine und nahm eine verteidigende Haltung ein.

„Mein _Punkt_ ist, all diese Sprüche sind Neutrale Zauber die Teil des Hogwarts-Lehrplans für Verteidigung sind, und sie sind alle zerstörerisch. Verdammt, _Bombarda_wird im Unterricht gelehrt! Ich sehe nicht, wieso der Spruch den ich benutzt habe, schlimmer sein soll."

„Bombarda wird nicht vor dem sechsten Jahr unterrichtet, Harry!"

„_Du_ hast ihn _letztes Jahr_benutzt!", wies er sie hin.

„Nun, ja, aber ich lese voraus! Und du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was würde dieser Zauber an einem lebenden Menschen verursachen?"

Harry's Augen verengten sich und er warf einen eisigen Blick auf das brünette Mädchen. „Es würde genau das tun, was es mit der _Puppe_getan hat.", spuckte er in einem harschen Flüstern aus.

Hermine's Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzen und Harry wandte sich von ihr ab. Während er seinen Weg wieder aufnahm, stand Hermine fassungslos auf demselben Platz und Ron wandte seinen Kopf zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her, bevor er los rannte um Harry einzuholen.

„Du machst Witze, richtig Kumpel?", fragte Ron als er ihn einholte, und seine Schritte, den harschen Harrys, anpasste. „Ich meine... es hat die Puppe in Stücke zerlegt und es zu Staub verarbeitet! Und das in nur... fünf Sekunden! Das würde es doch nicht wirklich mit einer _Person_tun, oder?"

Harry grummelte frustriert als er wieder stoppte und seine 'Freunde' finster ansah.

„Wisst ihr warum der Todesfluch, _Todesfluch_genannt wird?"

Ron zuckte zusammen, aber schüttelte seinen Kopf in Verneinung.

„Weil es alles ist, _was er tut_. Er tötet dich. Es ist schnell, schmerzlos, und ehrlich gesagt – wahrscheinlich der Menschenwürdigste Weg mit dem du jemanden töten _kannst_. Wisst ihr wie viele _andere_Sprüche es gibt, die eine Person töten können? Hunderte! Wahrscheinlich Tausende wenn du kreativ genug bist.

Du kannst eine Person töten indem du ihr die Kehle mit einem gut platzierten _Diffindo_ aufschlitzt. Du kannst jemanden mit einem _Bombarda_ töten, wenn du denjenigen damit aus dem Fenster sprengst, oder über eine Klippe, oder einzelne große Stücke von etwas hartem in ihren Kopf. Wenn du unverblümt bist und genug Kraft in den Zauber steckst, kannst du möglicherweise sogar eine Person mit einem _Confringo_ in Stücke zerlegen! Verdammt, Leute, du kannst eine Person mit einem Bleistift töten wenn du es wirklich willst! Nur weil ich einen Zauber benutzt habe der unter Umständen tödlich ist, heißt das nicht dass es die einzige Verwendung dafür ist. Wollt ihr Schreibfedern verbieten nur weil ihr damit jemanden das Auge ausstechen _könntet_?"

„Ja, aber dieser Zauber schien wie ein sehr dunkler Zauber zu sein, Harry", flüsterte Hermine als sie sich neben Ron stellte. „Es fühlte sich einfach... _dunkel_an."

„Nun, er ist es nicht. Es war Neutrale Magie, so wie die anderen weil es einen nutzen hat der nichts damit zu tun hat eine Person zu töten oder zu verstümmeln.", schrie Harry sie an. _Natürlich war er nur gerade so noch im Neutralen Bereich_... gestand er sich leise ein. „Außerdem, denkst du ernsthaft ich wäre blöd genug einen dunklen Zauber in der _Schule_ zu benutzen? _Im Unterricht_?"

„Willst du damit sagen dass du welche kennst?", keuchte Hermine.

Harry knurrte verärgert. „Nein! Natürlich nicht!" _Nun... vielleicht ein paar... aber es ist nicht so als würde ich __**dir**__ das verraten_. Berichtigte er sich innerlich und sein Begleiter kicherte.

„Nun, ich hoffe es wenigstens! Es heißt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und nicht _Dunkle Künste_!"

„Merlin, Leute! Ich lerne ein paar Sprüche die nicht im Lehrplan stehen und plötzlich steigt ihr in den '_Harry Potter wird ein Dunkler Zauberer_'-Schwachsinn mit ein!"

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum du einen Zauber lernen musst, der Dinge so zerstören kann!", argumentierte sie.

„Uh – ringen dir bei dem _Tri-Magischen Turnier_irgendwelche Glocken, Hermine? Du weißt schon dass ich es vorziehe dieses Jahr nicht als Leiche zu enden. Ich werde das lernen, was auch immer ich brauche um dieses Ding zu überleben."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder geräuschvoll und sah zu Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Du hast recht."

„Danke auch!", sagte Harry verärgert während er seine Hände in die Luft warf.

Hermine seufzte schwerfällig und drehte sich zurück zum Gang, und die Drei machten sich wieder auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

„Du warst in letzter Zeit ziemlich gut im Unterricht.", flüsterte Hermine nach einer Minute unangenehmer Stille.

Harry verengte seine Augen und sah sie für einen Augenblick misstrauisch an bevor er sein Gesicht zu einem verlegenen Ausdruck zwang.

„Er, danke."

„Denkst du...denkst du, du könntest mir einige der nonverbalen Zauber, die du ausgeübt hast, beibringen? Oder mir vielleicht ein Buch zeigen, aus dem du es gelernt hast?"

Harry blinzelte sie überrascht an. „Uh... Ich... Ich weiß nicht so recht, Hermine. Ich meine, ich habe es nicht direkt aus einem Buch oder so."

Hermine stoppte und sah in verwirrt an.

„Wie hast du es dann gelernt?"

„Ich habe... einfach damit begonnen es zu tun. Ich hatte so eine Art Erleuchtung, an einem Samstag am Anfang des Jahres, als ich über so einiges nachdachte. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber ich habe irgendwie herausgefunden, wie ich meine Magie auf eine Art und Weise rufen kann, wie noch nie zuvor. Ich... _tue_es jetzt einfach. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich das jemanden beibringen könnte."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und seufzte. „Oh... in Ordnung."

Das Trio betrat die Große Halle und war auf dem Weg zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Harry schaffte es, Großteil des Abendessens, eine Unterhaltung zu vermeiden. Ron und Seamus, die Gegenüber von Harry und Hermine saßen, waren in einer hitzigen Unterhaltung über ein bevorstehendes Quidditch-Spiel zwischen den Ballycastle Bats und den Chudley Cannons vertieft. Hermine las während dem Essen und Harry war dankbar dafür, eine Weile in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Er wusste dass er es genießen musste solange er konnte, da seine _Freunde_von ihm verlangen würden, mit ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Harry war gerade mit seinem Essen fertig geworden als er ein erschrockenes, würgendes Geräusch von Ron hörte. Er blickte auf und sah Ron's Kiefer so weit offen hängen, dass es praktisch auf dem Tisch lag. Ein Blick weiter Links offenbarte wie der gleiche Ausdruck Seamus' Gesicht zierte.

Harry war gerade dabei zu fragen warum sie so glotzten als er ein leichtes tappen auf seiner Schulter spürte. Harry drehte sich um und sah niemand geringeren als Fleur Delacour direkt hinter ihm stehen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Lippen trennten sich für eine kurze Sekunde vor Überraschung bevor er selbstbewusst grinste und mit seinem Kopf nickte.

„Mademoiselle Delacour, was für eine Freude Sie an diesem schönen Abend anzutreffen.", sagte Harry mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit und einem albernen senken seines Kopfes. Sie kicherte und rollte ihre Augen. Harry hörte ein abgewürgtes wimmern aus Ron's Hals austreten, ignorierte es aber.

„Bitte, Harry. Nenn' mich Fleur.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Meine Dame, Ihr ehrt mich.", antwortete Harry immer noch frech grinsend. „Also, wie komme ich zu der Ehre? Hast du dich bereits entschieden?"

„Das habe ich.", erwiderte sie und grinste noch breiter.

„Und lässt du mich hier jetzt auf heißen Kohlen sitzen? Ich bin komplett verzweifelt vor Vorfreude."

Sie lachte. „Du bist wirklich ziemlich amüsant, Harry. Ich hoffe du wirst mich beim Ball genauso unterhalten."

Harry's Augenbraue hob sich fragend. „Heißt das etwa du nimmst meine Einladung an?"

Sie rollte ihre Augen und kicherte leicht. „Ja, Harry. Ich akzeptiere."

Harry's Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wunderbar."

„Ich werde dir Bescheid geben wenn du mich abholen kannst sobald der Abend näher rückt."

„Ich freue mich schon darauf."

„Das tue ich auch.", meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln als sie sich wegdrehte. „Wir sehen uns später, Harry."

„Tschüss, Fleur."

Harry drehte sich zurück zum Tisch, leicht glucksend und mit einem selbstgefälligen Gefühl der Errungenschaft. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah dass der ganze Gryffindortisch... und so ziemlich jeder an den anderen Tischen – ihn anstarrte.

Ron's Gesicht war beinahe so rot wie seine Haare und aus seinem Hals traten alle möglichen Arten von Quietschenden Geräuschen aus.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Ron?", fragte Harry gespielt besorgt.

„War das was ich denke das es war?", fragte Seamus durch ein abgewürgtes Keuchen.

„Was denkst du denn was es war?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Hat... warte, hast du Fleur Delacour gefragt ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht?", rief Seamus.

„Ja." Harry zuckte nur desinteressiert mit seinen Schultern.

„Wann!"

„Uhm... letzte Woche. Am Morgen nach der Ankündigung von McGonagall."

„Im Ernst jetzt!"

„Ja."

„Und sie hat gerade akzeptiert!", fuhr Seamus fort, seine Stimme mit jedem Wort höher werdend.

Harry lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf bejahend. „Ja, Seamus. Ich habe sie gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt.", meinte Harry langsam als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen.

Ron's Kiefer ging auf und zu und seine Pupillen waren seltsam geweitet. Harry langte über den Tisch und wedelte seine Hand vor Ron's Gesicht.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Kumpel?"

„F-ff—fleu...", stotterte er.

Harry rollte seine Augen und wandte sich wieder an Seamus. „Hast du schon jemanden gefragt?"

„Oh, ja. Ich habe Lavender gefragt. Sie hat ja gesagt."

„Gratuliere."

Seamus hustete. „Nah, Harry. Wenn hier jemand gratulieren muss, sollte ich derjenige sein der _dir_gratuliert. Ich kann nicht glauben dass du Fleur gefragt hast! Und weniger noch... kann ich glauben dass sie zugesagt hat!"

Harry lachte. „Ist es so schwer zu glauben dass ich eine Verabredung habe?"

„Das ist es nicht, Harry. Es ist nur, sie ist _Fleur Delacour!_Und du bist nur ein Viertklässler!"

„F-f-fl-fl...", stotterte Ron weiterhin dümmlich vor sich hin.

Harry gluckste. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich denke die Tatsache dass ich mit ihr reden kann ohne zu stottern oder zu sabbern wie ein stammelnder Trottel hat meine Chancen wohl drastisch erhöht."

Ron's Kiefer klappte zu und sein Gesicht wurde wieder rot.

„Ich weißt trotzdem nicht wie du das angestellt hast", meinte Seamus bewundernd. „Ich meine... du hast gerade so einfach mit ihr geredet! Wie schaffst du es ohne dich dabei bescheuert anzustellen?"

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und griff nach seiner Tasche. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich tue es einfach." Er drehte sich zu Hermine die ihm ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln schenkte und er rollte seine Augen. „Ich gehe zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir sehen uns später, richtig?"

„In Ordnung. Bis später, Harry.", erwiderte Hermine.

…

Als am nächsten Morgen die Posteulen ankamen, flog eine grau gescheckte Eule zu Harry an den Frühstückstisch, und setzte sich genau vor ihm hin. Harry's Begeisterung wuchs und er griff rasch nach dem Pergament dass um ihren Fuß gewickelt war. Er gab ihr ein Stück Speck von seinem Teller und entrollte eilig den Brief.

„Von wem ist der, Kumpel?", fragte Ron mit seinem Mund voller Eier. Harry schaffte es gerade das spöttelnde Grinsen das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, zu unterdrücken, als ein paar Stücken des Essens aus Ron's Mund auf den Tisch geflogen kamen.

_Ekelhafter Trottel..._

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Brief. Er war von Mr. Mulpepper's Apotheke in der Nokturngasse.

Harry las den Brief rasch und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Grinsen.

„Was ist das, Harry?", fragte Hermine als sie sich ein Stück über seine Schulter lehnte. Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht und faltete den Brief bevor sie ihn lesen konnte. Er überspielte seine Verärgerung mit einer unschuldigen Maske.

„Ich habe ein paar Dinge aus der Apotheke in Hogsmeade bestellt, aber sie hatten nicht alle Zutaten die ich benötigte also empfahlen sie mir eine Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. Der Brief ist von ihnen und sie haben was ich brauche."

„Was für Zutaten?", fragte Hermine und runzelte leicht verwirrt ihre Stirn.

„Ich brauche ein wenig Re'em Blut."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Warum denn das?"

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Für einen Trank."

Hermine runzelte erneut die Stirn, dieses Mal verärgert. „Ja, Harry. So viel konnte ich selbst herausfinden. Was für einen Trank versuchst du zu brauen?"

„Einen Verstärkungstrank für die nächste Aufgabe.", log er.

„Ist es überhaupt erlaubt Tränke in der Nächsten Aufgabe zu benutzen?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Natürlich. Das ist der Grund warum man die Hinweise schon lange zuvor erhält. Je eher du es löst, desto mehr Zeit hast du um dich vorzubereiten."

„Oh. Das macht Sinn. Du hast es also herausgefunden."

„Mmhmm.", summte Harry auf eine unverbindliche Art und Weise als er sich zu mehr Essen verhalf. „Sobald alle meine Zutaten hier sind, werde ich einige Zeit im Kerker verbringen."

„Wir können dir helfen, Kumpel.", meinte Ron. Harry schnaubte beinahe. _Als wenn ich __**deine**__ Hilfe beim brauen haben wollte._

„Nö.", log er wieder. „Es ist für die Aufgabe. Ich sollte es alleine tun."

„Oh...richtig."

Harry schmunzelte. _Zu einfach._

Nun hatte er eine großartige Ausrede um die Beiden los zu werden, ohne sich anderweitig Ausreden suchen zu müssen. Und er konnte immerhin behaupten die Zaubertränke benötigten mehrere Tage um sie zu brauen, um somit noch mehr Zeit herauszuschlagen.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Morgen kam ein Paket aus der Apotheke in Hogsmeade an, getragen von zwei braunen Posteulen. Zwei Tage danach erhielt er eine Box mit Runespoore-Eiern und das Re'em Blut traf aus der Nokturngasse ein. Es war der letzte Tag des Semesters und Harry hatte einen Test in Zaubertränke, über das brauen von Gegengiften.

Harry wusste ihm würde das Brauen leichter fallen, wenn er Tatsächlich eine Erlaubnis für das Benutzen eines Labors hatte. Es wäre einfacher als zu versuchen sich einzuschleichen, oder einzubrechen, oder sogar einen Raum zu benutzen der nicht für das Brauen von Tränken ausgestattet war, also entschied er sich dafür, Snape nach der Stunde zu fragen.

Der Test war erstaunlicherweise ziemlich einfach. Harry war sich sicher, das Meiste der geschriebenen Fragen, richtig beantwortet zu haben. Und da sein Praktischer Trank alleine gebraut werden musste anstatt mit einem Partner, war er dazu in der Lage ihn fertig zu stellen ohne etwas zum explodieren zu bringen. Er endete als vierter, hinter Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass und Hermine, aber sein Trank sah besser aus als der von Greengrass. Allerdings würde er von sich niemals erwarten in Zaubertränke besser als Malfoy oder Hermine zu sein.

Unglücklicherweise, dadurch dass es eine Teststunde war, bedeutete es für Harry dass er nichts mehr zu tun hatte, bis auch der Rest fertig wurde. Jeder der seinen Test beendet hatte, verließ den Raum und Ron sah Harry leicht verwirrt an weil dieser sich zurück an seinen Platz gesetzt hatte nachdem er seinen Trank und das Pergament abgab.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry war unglaublich gelangweilt, also griff er in seine Tasche und zog das Buch von der Verbotenen Abteilung heraus.

Die zwei 'nicht eingeschränkten' Tränke die Harry plante zu brauen, waren ein fortgeschrittener Nährstärkungstrank und ein Knochen- und Muskelerneuerungstrank.

Jedoch würden Beide dieser Tränke über Jahre täglich eingenommen werden müssen damit Harry den Korrekturlevel erreichen würde, welches er sich vorgenommen hatte. Sie würden langsam und stetig den Schaden, der durch Jahrelange Fehlernährung verursacht wurde, beheben.

Der dritte Trank – der den er aus dem Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung hatte – war ein Beschleunigungstrank und wurde von einem Zauberer erfunden, der das Gefühl hatte, dass die Beiden anderen Tränke, und auch andere Erneuerungstränke zu verdammt lange brauchten um eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Es würde den Prozess der anderen zwei Tränke erheblich beschleunigen sowie geringe anderer Nutzungen mit sich bringen.

Er würde trotzdem genug von den ersten Beiden Tränken brauen müssen um eine tägliche Dosis für zwei Monate zu erhalten, müsste sie aber auch nur für zwei Monate einnehmen anstatt mehrerer Jahre. Der Beschleunigungstrank musste acht Mal eingenommen werden. Einmal pro Woche benötigte er eine Dosis davon, und idealerweise zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem er für zwölf Stunden ungestört in seinem Bett liegen bleiben konnte, denn es wäre sehr schmerzhaft und würde ihn ans Bett fesseln.

Deshalb plante er es immer Freitag- oder Samstagnachts einzunehmen, und mit einen Vorwand über sein Training, seine _Freunde_von ihm fernzuhalten. Natürlich musste er immer noch herausfinden, wo er bleiben würde während dieser Sitzungen. An diesem Teil arbeitete er noch.

Harry begann durch einige der hinteren Seiten in seinem Zaubertrankbuch zu blättern. _Aufgüsse und Rituale von Permanenten Verbesserungen_ von Scaliea Vanity. Es war ein faszinierendes Buch. Alles das in diesem Buch vorkam war... nun, _permanent_. , physische Stärkungstränke, Aufgüsse um die mentale Klarheit und kognitives Denken drastisch zu erhöhen.

Harry musste zugeben dass einige davon ziemlich verführerisch klangen. Jedenfalls neigten sie dazu, auch einige Seiteneffekte zu besitzen die für ihn zusehends zu offensichtlich waren als dass er es riskieren könnte, so viele davon in seiner Schulzeit einzunehmen. Möglicherweise würde er einige davon einnehmen nachdem er seinen Abschluss hatte.

Natürlich waren die Tränke die er plante zu nehmen auch _zusehends Bemerkbare Veränderungen_. Hoffentlich würde er mit der Ausrede, einen magischen Wachstumsschub bekommen zu haben, durchkommen, und natürlich damit dass er sich für das Turnier in Form gehalten hatte.

Er sah zurück auf das Buch. Da waren _definitiv_einige Dinge an denen er, für später, interessiert war. Er wünschte sich er könnte dieses dumme Ding einfach kopieren, aber Kopierschutzzauber verhinderten es. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, es einfach zu behalten. Er hatte das entwenden ja eigentlich nicht ordnungsgemäß angemeldet, also konnte niemand wissen dass es in seinem Besitz war. Aber er vermutete dass auf allen Bibliotheksbüchern Zauber vorhanden waren, die verhinderten dass man die Bücher aus dem Schloss entfernen konnte.

_Schreib dem... Verleger_.

Harry blinzelte und rollte darüber, nicht von selbst darauf gekommen zu sein, die Augen. Er blätterte auf die Vorderseite und suchte nach Informationen über den Verlag. Er fand es beinahe sofort und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor, um es zu kopieren.

_Jasper Beech; Crespus Verlag_

Er würde einen Brief an sie schicken und fragen ob er direkt eine Kopie des Buches kaufen könnte, sobald er mit Snape fertig war.

Apropos... Harry sah sich um und bemerkte dass Goyle und Lavender Brown die einzigen waren die übrig blieben. Keiner ihrer Tränke sah sehr versprechend aus, und Harry bezweifelte, Snape würde die Geduld haben um darauf zu warten dass die Beiden endlich fertig wurden.

Harry, daran denkend seine Zeit auch mit etwas Nützlicherem verbringen zu können, begann einen Brief an den Verlag zu schreiben. Es war ziemlich einfach. Nur nach einem speziellen Buch fragen und ob, oder auch nicht, er eine Kopie direkt vom Verlag kaufen konnte, und wenn nicht, danach fragen ob es einen Wiederverkäufer gab den er stattdessen kontaktieren konnte. Er signierte den Brief am Ende mit seinem Alias, Notechus Noir, den er auch bei der Apotheke benutzt hatte, faltete den Brief und platzierte ihn im Umschlag des Buches.

Er sah gerade rechtzeitig auf um Snape verärgert auf die Beiden zu schreiten zu sehen um dann Lavender und Goyle einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen. Er knurrte ihnen zu, ihre jetzigen Ergebnisse einfach in eine Flasche zu füllen und ihre Tests abzugeben. Harry packte seine Sachen weg und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz, darauf wartend dass die anderen zwei endlich abhauen würden.

Sobald sich die Kerkertüre hinter Goyle schloss, wirbelte Snape herum und sah Harry finster an.

„Potter", zischte er leise und bedrohend, „_was_machen Sie immer noch hier?"

„Ich muss, als Vorbereitung für die nächste Aufgabe, einige Tränke brauen. Ich hatte geplant es während der Weihnachtsferien zu tun und hoffte ich könnte eines der Tränkelabore benutzen.", sagte Harry schnell und kam direkt zum Punkt. Er wusste, das hier in die Länge zu ziehen, würde Snape nur noch mehr irritieren.

Der Tränkemeister verengte seine Augen und sah Harry spekulierend an.

„Und Sie benötigen wirklich einen meiner Klassenräume für Ihre kleine Aufgabe?", höhnte Snape skeptisch.

„Ich hoffte es, ja. Ich brauche einen Ruhigen Ort, an dem ich mich konzentrieren kann, ein Ort an dem ich keine Hausmitglieder habe, die mir in den Nacken atmen. Außerdem bevorzuge ich es, in einem dafür ausgestatteten Tränkelabor zu arbeiten, nicht in einem zufälligen leeren Klassenraum. Ich wollte zuerst Ihre Zustimmung haben um sicher zu gehen dass es Ihnen keine Umstände bereitet wenn ich eines Ihrer Labore benutze."

Snape's Lippen spitzten sich herablassend. „Das sieht Ihnen gar nicht Ähnlich, Potter. Die Bedürfnisse anderer Menschen und _Regeln_, vor ihrem Eigenen Interesse in Betracht zu ziehen."

Innerlich rollte Harry mit seinen Augen. Äußerlich behielt er einen perfekten emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wäre es in Ordnung, Sir?"

Snape's Augen verengen sich und sie durchbohrten Harry für eine Lange Minute bevor er kurz zustimmend Nickte.

„Sie können Labor B benutzen. Es wird in den Ferien unbenutzt sein."

Harry's Mundwinkel hoben sich ein bisschen an. „Vielen Dank, Sir." sagte er eifrig. „Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen."

Snape schien durch seine Darstellung angewidert und scheuchte Harry aus seinem Klassenraum.

Harry trödelte nicht, verließ eilig die Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er den Brief losschicken, noch bevor Ron und Hermine ihn wieder einholten, sodass er sich nicht eine Lüge einfallen lassen müsste, zu wem er schrieb oder warum.

…

Der nächste Tag war wieder ein Samstag und als das Mittagessen vorbei war, verabschiedete er sich mit der Ausrede mit seinen Tränken anzufangen von Ron und Hermine, und würde deshalb für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr erreichbar sein.

Er hatte alle seine Zutaten in eine einzige Box getan und trug sie, zusammen mit den notwendigen Utensilien zum brauen, hinunter ins Labor B, und begann schnell alles aufzubauen.

Es dauerte den ganzen Nachmittag und in den Abend hinein, um den ersten Trank fertig zu stellen. Als er fertig war, hatte er einen großen Kessel dieses Zeugs, und erschuf eine eingeteilte Holzbox und Vierdutzend kleine Glasphiolen. Sorgfältig maß er jede Dosis für zwei Monate aus, und goss sie vorsichtig in jede Phiole.

Dann packte er seine Utensilien, und seine Box voller Tränke, ein und säuberte seinen Arbeitsplatz. Er platzierte einen schnellen Verkleinerungszauber auf, und eine Polsterung um die Box, bevor er sie in seine Tasche legte und aus dem Kerker ging.

Er war komplett geschafft und machte sich direkt auf den Weg in sein Bett.

Der darauffolgende Tag verlief ziemlich gleich. Er braute den Muskel- und Knochenerneuerungstrank an diesem Tag, und es dauerte genauso lange. Wieder erschuf er eine neue Holzbox und ein neues Set an kleinen Glasphiolen – dieses Mal etwas größer da die Dosis dieses Trankes dreimal höher war als die des anderen Trankes.

Montag kam und Harry nahm die erste Dosis beider Tränke. Keiner schmeckte besonders gut, aber sie waren nicht annähernd so faul wie einige andere Zaubertränke die er in Madam Pomfrey's Fürsorge über die Jahre nehmen musste.

Am Freitag war der Weihnachtsball, also plante Harry seine erste Dosis des Beschleunigungstrankes Samstagnacht einzunehmen. Aber zuerst, musste er ihn brauen. Da er wusste, dieser Trank würde am längsten benötigen, verabschiedete er sich schon nach dem Frühstück von Ron und Hermine. Etwa in der Hälfte des Essens, erschien eine Eule, mit etwas dass aussah wie ein Bestellkatalog der an ihren Beinen befestigt war. Harry sah die Eule für einen Moment verwirrt an bevor er den Katalog von ihren Beinen entfernte und ihr etwas von dem Würstchen gab.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung bemerkte Harry dass es von dem Buchverlag, Crespus Verlag, war. Er grinste als er die kleine, beigelegte Notiz von _Mr. Jasper Beech, Eigentümer und Betreiber_, las und besagte, das Buch nach dem er sich erkundigte war in einer Neueren Auflage verfügbar. Er würde es direkt von ihnen bestellen können wenn der ihren Bestell-Eulen Dienst nutzte.

Er packte es in seine Tasche und erzählte Ron und Hermine, er würde mit seinem Trank beginnen. Ron jammerte, er würde seine Ferien mit dämlicher Zaubertrankarbeit verschwenden, und Hermine erzählte ihm, sicher zu gehen dass er noch genug Zeit für seine Ferienhausaufgaben übrig hatte.

Harry schaffte es gerade noch so wegzugehen _ohne_etwas Bissiges zu erwidern und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

…

Harry konnte nicht beschreiben wie dankbar er für die Anwesenheit seines Begleiters war, als es dazu kam den letzten Trank zu brauen. Es war eine unglaublich heikle Angelegenheit und es war, ehrlich gesagt, weit über Harry's Level. Aber sein Begleiter war überraschend geduldig mit ihm und seine Anleitung kam immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

Während den Pausen zwischen den Zutaten, oder zwischen der Zeit wo er stehen und den Trank öfters gegen dem Uhrzeigersinn rühren musste bevor er einen Rührer im Uhrzeigersinn hinzufügte, saß Harry auf der Arbeitsbank und blätterte durch den Katalog.

Es wurde ziemlich offensichtlich dass sich der Crespus Verlag auf eher fragwürdige Bücher für fragwürdige Themen spezialisierte. Und doch lösten einige dieser '_fragwürdigen_' Themen eine Welle der Neugier in Harry aus.

Er kaute an der Spitze seiner Feder während er eine interne Debatte führte. Ein verrücktes Grinsen breitete sich über seine Lippen aus und er gluckste und zuckte mit seinen Schultern als er die Feder auf das Pergament setzte und alle Bücher die er bestellen wollte, markierte.

Es waren einige davon.

…

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, war auch der Trank fertig. Sein Trank war ein halb durchsichtiger, Silbriger Schlamm. Es quoll aus dem Schöpfer und in die Acht Gläser die er vorbereitet hatte. Er konnte sich nicht ganz vorstellen wie er es schaffen sollte das runter zu schlucken, war aber überrascht dass es recht gut roch. Wie Lilien.

Harry säuberte seinen Arbeitsplatz, packte seine Sachen und ging zurück zum Gryffindor Turm. Er verstaute sie bevor er sein Bestellformular nahm und damit in die Eulerei eilte.

…

Der Rest der Woche verging recht friedlich. Jeden Morgen würde er eine Dosis der ersten Beiden Tränke zu sich nehmen und seinen Tag entweder lesend im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen, oder entspannt in seinem Bett, in seinem Geist mit seinem Begleiter.

Die graue Verfärbung hatte sich beinahe komplett über seine ganze Gedankenlandschaft ausgebreitet. Der Schwarze Nebel nahm auch fast ein Viertel der großen Fläche ein und gab seinem Begleiter mehr Platz zum wandern. Harry fand heraus, dass er die dunkle Masse, in der er sich einst entspannte, nur durch seinen Willen, nach seinen Wünschen, formen konnte, also verwandelte er sie in eine große, überfüllte schwarze Ledercouch.

Das Ganze geschah nur in seinem Kopf, und eine Couch, auf der er sich ausruhen konnte, beeinträchtigte sein Vergnügen in der Zeit die er mit seinem Begleiter verbrachte nicht. Aber es war ein Luxus, den er gerne genoss, also behielt er sie.

Außerdem mochte er das Bild von ihnen, zusammengerollt auf der großen Ledercouch. Das Leder fühlte sich auch kühl und luxuriös auf seiner Haut an – auch wenn er wusste dass er es sich nur in seinem Kopf vorstellte.

...

Harry war bei dem eigentlichen Vorfall nicht anwesend gewesen, aber offenbar hatte es Ron geschafft, Hermine am Anfang der Woche zu beleidigen. Er realisierte plötzlich, dass sie ein Mädchen war und fragte sie, aus purer Verzweiflung, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde, während er Gleichzeitig darauf anspielte, dass sie unmöglich schon eine Verabredung für den Ball haben konnte. Der arme Idiot war also dumm genug gewesen sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass es für einen Kerl, der ohne Begleitung auftauchte, vielleicht schlecht war, für ein Mädchen aber war es geradezu demütigend.

Hermine weigerte daraufhin mit ihm zu sprechen.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages, war Ron so entsetzt über die Aussicht zu dem Tanzabend ohne Begleitung aufzutauchen, dass er nur dem erstbesten Mädchen dem er über den Weg lief, eine panische 'Einladung' zurief – das Mädchen war offenbar Parvati Patil gewesen.

…

Dienstagnacht saß Harry neben seinem Begleiter und versuchte einen privaten Platz zu finden, wo er ohne Probleme seinen Trank nehmen konnte. Er benötigte einen Ort, wo ihn niemand stören konnte. Er konnte zwar Stillezauber benutzen, also musste es nicht unbedingt Schall geschützt sein, es würde aber auch nicht Schaden.

Er war frustriert über seine nicht vorhandenen Optionen und fiel schließlich in einen Schlaf, immer noch unsicher darüber was er tun sollte.

Am Morgen darauf wachte er mit einer Inspiration auf. Für ein paar ganze Minuten war er sich sicher dass er den perfekten Ort kannte wo ihn niemand stören würde. Dann fiel die Realität über ihn herein wie ein Eimer voller Eiswasser und er runzelte die Stirn.

Die Kammer... das war es woran er dachte. Er konnte immer noch in die Kammer gehen und musste sich dann keine Sorgen darüber machen dass ihn einer Unterbrechen würde. Aber er erinnerte sich an den Zustand der Kammer und wie überaus angewidert er von diesem Platz gewesen war.

Außerdem war da unten noch dieser riesige, verrottende Basilisk. Mit Sicherheit roch es dort unten fauler, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Jetzt konnte man zusätzlich noch zwei Jahre eines verrottenden Schlangenkörpers hinzurechnen.

Harry zog eine Grimasse.

Und doch bekam er von der schwachen Präsenz in seinem Kopf das Gefühl übermittelt, es wäre eine gute Idee, den Platz zu untersuchen.

Nach dem Mittagessen erzählte er Ron und Hermine dass er nach einen Trank, den er langsam langfristig ziehen lassen musste, sehen musste und nicht wusste wie lange er weg bleiben würde. Er rannte in den Gryffindor Turm und schnappte sich, zusammen mit der Karte des Rumtreibers seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Er huschte in ein leeres Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock, legte sich den Umhang um und zog die Karte heraus um sie zu aktivieren. Als er sich sicher gehen konnte dass die Luft rein war und niemand in der Nähe sein würde der ihn dabei entdecken könnte wie er in Myrte's Badezimmer schlüpfte, ging er in den zweiten Stock.

Glücklicherweise schien der Geist abwesend zu sein, also ging er direkt zum kaputten Waschbecken und zischte dem Wasserhahn ein §Öffnen§ zu. Die Spüle verschob sich und enthüllte eine breite Öffnung die in einen tiefen, dunklen Tunnel führte.

Harry's Lippen verzogen sich bei dem Anblick des Rohres zu einem angewiderten Lächeln. Er wollte das Ding nur ungern runterrutschen so wie er es in seinem zweiten Jahr getan hatte. Er fragte sich ob er seinen Besen mitbringen hätte sollen als er plötzlich spürte, wie die Anwesenheit seines Begleiters in seinem Geist wuchs.

_Treppen._

„_Huh?_"

_Ruf die Treppen._

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen für einen Moment in Verwirrung zusammen, kniete sich aber an den Rand des Lochs und zischte ein §_Treppen!_§.

Der glatte Rand des Tunnels veränderte plötzlich seine Form und enge, steile Stufen erschienen. Der erste Abschnitt war so steil, dass es praktisch schon eine Leite war, aber immerhin eine gewaltige Verbesserung. Harry grinste.

Er begann die Stufen hinunter zu steigen und als sein Kopf unterhalb des Einganges war, zischte er den Schließbefehl. Er war sofort in Finsternis gehüllt. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach einen _Lumos_um die Spitze zu erhellen. Er benötigte nicht lange um runter zu klettern, und nach einer kurzen Strecke in den Tunnel hinein, war er genug geweitet sodass er weder gebückt, noch geduckt gehen, oder wie auf einer Leiter runter klettern musste.

Er beendete den Abstieg und betrat den größeren, mit Knochen und zahllosen Toten Dingen gefüllten Tunnel. Als er zu dem leicht Höhlen-artigen Abschnitt des Tunnels kam, zischte er ein paar Verschwindezauber und winkte den Steinhaufen weg, während er in dem vorzüglichen Gefühl seiner Magie die um ihn wirbelte und durch ihn durch floss, schwelgte. Wenn er sie für größere Dinge, wie das hier, benutzte, breitete sich immer ein unglaublich angenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus.

Ihm kam die Idee in den Sinn, selbst wenn er die Kammer nicht dafür benutzen würde um seinen Trank zu nehmen, könnte er sich immer noch hier runter schleichen um heimlich seine Magie zu trainieren.

Als er bei dem Durchgang der Vorkammer ankam, zischte er erneut den Befehl zum öffnen. Er machte sich auf den Geruch von faulender Verwesung gefasst, war aber überrascht, keine signifikante Erhöhung des Geruchs von toten Wesen, vorzufinden.

Er betrat die Kammer und kam direkt nach dem Anblick des toten Basiliskenkörpers zum stehen. Beinahe hatte er vergessen, wie groß es eigentlich gewesen war.

Hatte er dieses Monster wirklich bekämpft als er Zwölf war?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sein Zorn darauf, in so eine Situation gezwungen worden zu sein, schoss in die Höhe. Warum zur verdammten Hölle musste _er_ mit diesen Dingen umgehen? Zugegeben, die Lehrer waren nicht fähig Parsel zu sprechen, also hätten sie auch nicht in die Kammer gekonnt, aber gab es wirklich überhaupt _keinen Weg_für sie ihre Magie zu benutzen um diesen Platz zu finden?

Obwohl, er vermutete das Slytherin sich wahrscheinlich viel Mühe gegeben hatte um den Platz versteckt zu halten. Normale Magie war somit sicherlich Nutzlos, vor allem wenn man nicht wusste, nach was man suchte.

Trotzdem... hatte die Schule keine Schutzzauber, die Schwarzmagische Artefakte aufspürte? Warum wurde das Tagebuch nicht entdeckt? Jeder behauptete, die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts wären mit unter den Besten der ganzen Welt, und die Schule wäre der Sicherste Ort in Britannien.

Harry schnaubte.

_Ja, richtig._

Es waren bloß leere Worte. Die Schutzzauber erkannten nichts. Und wenn sie es taten, wusste Dumbledore wohl nicht wie er sie lesen sollte, oder ignorierte sie willentlich.

Verdammt! Voldemort war für _ein ganzes Jahr_, auf Quirrell's Hinterkopf, in der Schule gewesen! Wofür waren die Schutzzauber überhaupt gut, wenn sie es nicht einmal schafften, einen in der Schule herumwandernden Voldemort, der an dem Hinterkopf von einem der Lehrer befestigt war, oder ein Schwarzmagisches Artefakt wie das Tagebuch, zu entdecken. Klar und deutlich, für nichts.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Er war immer auf sich alleine gestellt. Nie hatte ihn jemand beschützt. Nie hatte es jemand getan. Er musste immer auf sich selbst aufpassen. Bei den Dursleys musste er auf sich selbst aufpassen, und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert nachdem er die Zaubererwelt betreten hatte. Das einzige was anders war, dass nun noch mehr Leute versuchten, ihn zu töten.

Und warum? Harry erkannte dass er es kaum wusste. Er kämpfte rein aus Selbstverteidigung. Verzweifelt versuchend am Leben zu bleiben. Die Hälfte seiner Abenteuer geschahen nur, weil er das Verlangen verspürte wie ein Narr herum zu laufen und zu versuchen Leute zu retten, aber was war der Sinn darin, wenn alles was man tat darin endete dass es einen tötete?

Er seufzte schwerfällig und versuchte seine störenden Gedanken aus seinem Geist zu vertreiben. Er begann damit um die enorme Schlange herum zu schreiten und war leicht verdutzt darüber wie... _Intakt_sie erschien.

Sie sah überhaupt nicht verrottet aus.

_Magische Selbsterhaltung_... Erklärte die Stimme seines Begleiters in einem rauchigen Flüstern welches Schauer über seinen Rücken schickte.

_Gehe zur Statue..._

Harry stoppte und betrachtete die große Statue von Salazar Slytherin, aus der der Basilisk zwei Jahre zuvor heraus gekrochen war. Sie war immer noch geöffnet und er ging schnell darauf zu. Er stierte in die Dunkelheit und blinzelte. Er drehte sein Handgelenk und sandte eine Reihe kleiner, glühender Lichtkugeln den Tunnel hinunter. Jede stoppte mit zirka einem Meter Abstand zur letzten und erhellte somit den langen, großen Tunnel.

Der Weg schien überraschend lange zu sein und er begann ihn runter zu wandern.

Nach etwa drei Metern verspürte er den Drang zu stoppen. Er hatte das Gefühl dass es von seinem Begleiter stammte, dieser blieb aber stumm. Harry sah sich im Tunnel um und spürte den Puls von Magie an der Wand neben ihm. Er hob seine Hand und streifte sie gegen die glatte, steinige Oberfläche. Da war irgendetwas, also brachte er seinen Zauberstab näher.

Eine kleine Schlange war in den Stein eingraviert. Neugierig lehnte er sich vor und flüsterte ein §_Öffnen_§ dagegen, nur um zu sehen ob es funktionieren würde.

Eine Sekunde später erschien eine Kontur in der Form einer Türe im glatten Stein. Der Stein zog sich zurück und gab einen Eingang frei.

Neugierig trat Harry in die Öffnung und war verblüfft von dem was er sah.

Es war ein Arbeitszimmer. Und es war mit einer dicken Schicht Staub überdeckt. Der Raum war in etwa so groß wie Dumbledore's Büro. Es gab ein Plüsch-Sofa, einen breiten, mit komplizierten Gravuren bedeckten Holzschreibtisch, und einen großen Holzstuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne der ebenfalls mit verschiedenen Schlangengravuren bedeckt war. Die Wände waren aufgereiht mit Bücherregalen, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten, und mit Büchern vollgefüllt waren.

Harry betrat den Raum gänzlich und begann ihn mit eifriger Begeisterung zu untersuchen.

Er zauberte ein _Lumos Maxima_und sendete das Licht Richtung Decke damit es den Platz besser belichten konnte während er ihn durchsuchte. Es war zwar wahr, dass der Raum mit Staub bedeckt war, aber es war kaum genug Staub von tausend Jahren. Riddle musste diesen Platz also auch entdeckt haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts auch gesäubert.

Er ging hinüber zum Sofa und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs und einem kontrollierten wirbeln seiner Magie, verschwand der Staub und Dreck der darauf lag.

Es sah aus wie Samt, oder etwas ähnlichem. Es war in einem tiefen Smaragdgrün und hatte kleine, glänzende schwarze Knöpfe in der Form von Schädel in der Lehne eingenäht.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Stoff und er fühlte sich glatt und sanft an. Er lächelte. Das hier war perfekt.

Er konnte einmal pro Woche hier her kommen um seinen Trank in kompletter Privatsphäre einnehmen zu können. Außerdem konnte er seine Magie in der Basiliskenkammer trainieren. Er wusste dass die Schutzzauber der Schule hier unten keine Magie entdeckten, also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen.

Er stoppte und fühlte wie eine Welle begeisterter Vorfreude durch ihn schoss. Er konnte hier unten ein paar... _dunkle_Zauber ausprobieren... Er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht sicher gefühlt sie eigentlich zu benutzen, da er nicht wusste ob es für irgendjemanden einen Weg gab, sie entdecken zu können. Außerdem war es nirgends privat genug. Aber nun war es das.

Er hatte nur schwache Bedenken darüber dunkle Magie zu praktizieren. Seine Meinung über diese Branche der Magie hatte sich in den letzten zwei Monaten drastisch geändert, konnte aber nicht genau sagen warum.

Es war Magie. Licht, Dunkel, Neutral. Es war das Wissen, und das Limit sich selbst nur auf eine oder zwei Arten der Magie zu konzentrieren. Damit hielt er sich nur zurück. Sich willig ignorant über potentiell machtvolles Wissen und Magie zu lassen, klang für ihn nun ziemlich idiotisch.

Er ging hier zur Schule um über die Magie zu lernen, und zum ersten Mal seitdem er Hogwarts betreten hatte, konsumierte ihn der Hunger für das Wissen. Jeder neue Zauber den er lernte – jede neue Theorie die er zu verstehen begann – umso begeisterter wurde er. Es war überwältigend solch eine Macht führen zu können.

Warum sollte er nicht jede Art der Magie die ihn interessiert, lernen?

Zwei Stunden verbrachte er damit das Arbeitszimmer, und die Bücher die es beinhaltete, zu durchsuchen. Er war buchstäblich fröhlich – vibrierend vor Aufregung. Er packte zwei Bücher in seine Tasche und verließ das Büro. Er führte seinen Weg fort in einen langen Tunnel und fand sich in einer enormen Kammer wieder, in der, der Basilisk offensichtlich gelebt hatte. Es war gefüllt mit Knochen und Schmutz und Harry verließ die Kammer eilig um zur Eingangskammer zurückzukehren und dann wieder die Treppen hoch.

Er überprüfte die Karte um sicher sein zu können dass die Luft rein war, bevor er dem Waschbecken befahl sich zu öffnen sodass er den Tunnel verlassen konnte. Er verschleierte den Buchumschlag seiner Bücher sodass sie aussahen wie Lehrbücher über Verwandlung und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder.

Ron versuchte Harry zu einem Schachspiel zu bringen aber Harry meinte nur er wäre beschäftigt. Hermine lächelte ihm, wegen seines neuen, lernenden Verhaltens, anerkennend zu. Harry schmunzelte innerlich. Sie würde wohl kaum zustimmen wenn sie wüsste dass er ein Buch über die Grundsätze in der Theorie der Dunklen Magie las.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 5**

Der Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages kam und Harry lag seit etwa einer halben Stunde wach im Bett. Er war in seinem Geist abgetaucht um so viel wie möglich von dem Morgen, mit seinem dunklen Begleiter verbringen zu können.

Es war wohl dazu bestimmt unterbrochen zu werden, denn Harry fand sich, von einem begeisterten Ron der von Geschenken und Frühstück redete, 'wachgerüttelt' in seinem Bett wieder.

Hermine zeigte Ron immer noch die kalte Schulter in Reaktion auf seine neueste Darstellung von unsensibler Idiotie, und Ron verschlimmerte es nur indem er darauf beharrte dass Hermine über ihre vorhandene Verabredung wohl lügen musste.

Hermine, und der Rest der Mädchen aus Gryffindor verschwanden so gegen vier Uhr um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. Harry dachte, es wäre lächerlich vier Stunden zu benötigen um sich anzuziehen und herzurichten – insbesondere wenn man bedachte dass man Magie zur Hilfe hatte und dass es die Dinge nur beschleunigen konnte – aber er war kein Idiot und entschied sich dafür diesen Gedanken für sich zu behalten.

Ron war nicht einmal annähernd so klug und bekam somit die bösen Blicke einiger Mädchen ab.

…

Um sieben machte sich Harry auf in den Schlafsaal um sich seine Festkleidung anzuziehen. Die 'traditionelle' Robe die Mrs. Weasley Ron geschickt hatte, war absolut grässlich und Harry benötigte jede Unze an Willenskraft, bei dem Anblick seines idiotisch aussehenden Freundes nicht in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen.

Harry verschwand früh aus dem Gryffindorturm. Wegen der rapide schwindende Kraft, die er benötigte um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber auch weil er gehen musste um auf Fleur zu warten.

Harry machte sich auf in Richtung Eingangshalle und wartete auf Fleur an der Stelle auf die sie sich geeinigt hatten. Sie ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und dafür war er dankbar.

Harry gab ihr Komplimente für ihr Kleid und Haar, und die zwei verfielen in leichten Smalltalk. Die Meiste Zeit neckten sie sich, und sie schien ihn für Unterhaltend genug zu halten. McGonagall sammelte alle Champions auf und zog sie in einen Seitenraum, direkt neben der Großen Halle, wo sonst die Erstklässler am Anfang des Semesters darauf warteten bevor sie in ein Haus platziert werden.

Als Viktor Krum den Raum mit Hermine am Arm betrat, grinste Harry sie breit an. Sie sah ausreichend Schadenfroh aus, errötete dann und senkte leicht den Kopf als sie sah, wie Harry ihr zu grinste. Cedric betrat den Raum mit dem Sucher der Ravenclaws am Arm, Cho Chang.

Schließlich kam McGonagall zurück und führte sie in die Große Halle. Sie schritten durch die Mitte der versammelten Menge und dann auf den Tanzboden. Harry konnte einen Blick auf einen aufgebrachten Ron erhaschen, als Hermine, mit Krum an ihrer Seite, an ihm vorbeiging. Harry zog eine Grimasse als sich ein kleines, schreckliches Gefühl in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete. Er kannte dieses Aussehen. Es bedeutete dass Ron, noch bevor die Nacht zu Ende war, etwas monumental Dummes anstellen würde.

Harry seufzte und hoffte einfach dass er nicht anwesend sein würde wenn Ron, was auch immer für eine Dummheit er im Sinn hatte, ausführen würde.

Harry führte Fleur auf die Tanzfläche, platzierte eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die andere in ihre Hand und führte sie in dem traditionellen Walzer, der von ihnen für den Start des Balles erwartet wurde.

Eine Minute in den Tanz, gesellte sich auch der Rest der Schüler und Lehrer dazu und der Ball hatte offiziell gestartet.

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Harry.", meinte Fleur mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

„Oh?"

„Ja. Du bist ein wirklich guter Tänzer."

„Ah, vielen Dank, aber das kommt nur davon, dass deine wunderschöne Anwesenheit mich dazu inspiriert hat, mein Bestes zu geben."

Sie lachte. „Das bezweifle ich."

Harry sah sie neugierig an und neigte seinen Kopf leicht in Verwirrung.

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln bevor ihr Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema umgeleitet wurde. Sie blieben für zwei weitere Tänze auf der Tanzfläche bevor Harry sich schließlich dazu entschloss, ihr Gedächtnis zu durchforsten. Er wusste dass es einfacher sein würde die gewünschte Information in ihren Gedanken zu finden, wenn sie aktiv darüber nachdenken würde. Er wollte das Turnier aber nicht unbedingt ansprechen.

Er konnte sie auch nicht direkt fragen, und sogar nur die Erwähnung der zweiten Aufgabe würde sie erkennen lassen dass er nach Informationen fischte. Also lenkte er sie durch bedeutungsloses Scherzen, über die jämmerlich limitierte Auswahl an Wahlfächern der Schule, ab. Fleur ließ sich eifrig auf die Unterhaltung ein und prahlte Stolz über die Vielzahl der Fächer die auf Beauxbaton angeboten wurden, die Hogwarts nicht besaß.

Während sie sprach, grub Harry durch ihre Gedanken und suchte nach allen möglichen Informationen über das Ei oder die Aufgabe. Es dauerte länger als er sich erhofft hatte, und es war hart für ihn in ihrer Unterhaltung aufmerksam zu bleiben und gleichzeitig ihren Geist zu durchsuchen.

Er war gerade dabei aufzugeben und auf eine spätere Gelegenheit zu warten, als er an einer Erinnerung vorbei kam, die eine ziemlich... eh – nackte Fleur, die mit ihrem Ei in ein Bad stieg, beinhaltete. Sie drückte das Ei unter Wasser und folgte kurz darauf mit ihrem Kopf.

Sie öffnete das Ei und anstatt des ohrenbetäubenden Kreischens, wurde sie mit singenden Stimmen beehrt.

Harry wollte sich in diesem Moment schlagen.

Aber trotzdem – wie zur Hölle hätte er daran denken sollen, dieses verdammte Ding einfach unter Wasser zu halten und dann zuzuhören?

Harry lauschte einem Teil des Hinweises und verband es mit einigen mentalen Bildern, die sie über den Schwarzen See hatte. Es war genug. Er wusste wie er seinen Hinweis alleine bekam und konnte sich später darauf konzentrieren. Jetzt aber, konzentrierte er sich auf seine Verabredung.

…

Die Band wechselte zu einer beliebten Zauberer-Band mit dem Namen 'Verrückte Schwestern'. Der erste schnelle Tanz kam ein wenig ungelegen für ihn, da er so eigentlich noch nie getanzt hatte, aber er schaffte es schnell genug sich anzupassen. Grundsätzlich war alles was benötigt wurde ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen und die Fähigkeit sich zu entspannen und nicht darüber nachzudenken was die anderen dachten. Solange er sich nicht darum scherte ob andere Leute über ihn urteilen würden, hatte er keine Angst einfach loszulassen und die Musik und den Rhythmus zu genießen.

Nach dem vierten Lied den die Band spielte, verlor er sich völlig beim Tanzen und hatte so viel Spaß wie noch nie zuvor. Fleur lachte, wirbelte herum und tanzte, und Harry war erfreut zu sehen, dass sie sich gut amüsierte.

Noch ein paar weitere Lieder vergingen bevor sich die zwei, aufgewühlt und leicht schwindelig vom vielen tanzen, an einen der Tische setzten. Hermine und Krum gesellten sich nur einen Augenblick später zu ihnen. Hermine war leicht errötet und lächelte breit, sie genoss den Abend auch klar und deutlich. Krum und Harry standen auf um ihren Verabredungen Punch und Kuchen zu holen. Als sie ihren Weg zurück gingen, sah Harry wie Ron alleine an einem Tisch an der Wand saß, und dem Ganzen Raum, im besonderen Krum, böse Blicke zuwarf. Die deutliche Abwesenheit von Parvati, sagte Harry dass Ron an diesem Abend wahrscheinlich schon ein anstößiges, dummes Ding gedreht hat.

Harry rollte seine Augen und ging direkt zurück zu Fleur, während er sich vornahm, seinem wütenden 'Freund', den ganzen Abend lang aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die vier saßen und unterhielten sich für eine kurze Weile. Krum schien an Zuckungen zu leiden, aber dann bemerkte Harry dass der Bulgare nur versuchte einen kleinen Käfer der um ihn herumschwirrte, zu verjagen.

Harry hob diskret seine Hand und konzentrierte seine Magie auf das Verlangen das Insekt zu vertreiben. Er verdeckte seinen Mund mit der anderen Hand, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite als würde er ein Husten abdecken und zischte, während seine Augen auf dem Käfer hafteten, ein §Verschwinde!§ und wackelte mit seinem Finger

Das kleine, schwarze Insekt wurde sofort weit weg geschickt und Harry grinste. Es war eine dumme, einfache Art der Magie, aber er hatte sie nicht nur ohne seinen Zauberstab verwendet, er tat es auch ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte.

Nachdem sie sich durch ein weiteres Lied unterhalten hatten, fühlte Harry sich ausgeruht genug und fragte Fleur ob sie für eine weitere Runde auf der Tanzfläche bereit wäre. Sie lächelte breit und nickte während sie Harry eifrig erlaubte sie vom Tisch zu führen.

Fleur war eine fantastische Tänzerin, entschied Harry. Einige ihrer Bewegungen waren für gewisse Lieder ein bisschen gewagt, aber Harry lachte nur und spielte mit. Sie amüsierte sich deutlich und das Paar genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie schon einige Male in der Nacht erregt hatten.

Die Menge begann sich zu verkleinern, und Harry realisierte dass es nur noch dreißig Minuten waren bis der Ball offiziell zu Ende war. Harry und Fleur verließen die Tanzfläche kichernd, nachdem sie mit einer besonders gewagten Reihe an Tanzschritten, Professor Vektor dazu verleiteten ihren Punch durch die Nase zu schnauben.

Ihre Eskapaden ließen auch einige der Jungen die in ihrer Nähe tanzten stolpern, und sie nahmen dabei ihre Tanzpartner direkt mit auf den Boden.

Schließlich entschlossen sie sich dass sie eine zu große Szene verursachten und machten, auf der Suche nach mehr Punch, freiwillig Platz auf der Tanzfläche.

Harry ging zurück an Fleur's Seite nachdem er ein paar Becher mit Punch geholt hatte. Sie schnappte immer noch leicht nach Luft und erholte sich von ihren Kicher-Anfällen.

„Oh Harry, das war viel zu viel Spaß.", sagte sie und verdeckte ihren Mund mit dem Handrücken nachdem sie sich von ihren Kicher-Anfällen erholte.

„Ich bemühe mich, ich bemühe mich.", antwortete er mit einer gespielten Verbeugung bevor er einen Schluck seines Getränkes nahm.

Harry wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern als seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf eine vertraute Stimme gezogen wurde. Harry drehte sich zu dem Geräusch und sah mit an, als eine offensichtlich aufgebrachte Hermine, einem zornigen Ron gegenüber stand. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihre Augen leuchteten vor kaum unterdrückter Wut.

Sie knurrte zornig, aber Harry konnte keines der Worte verstehen. Das nächste was er wusste, war wie Hermine ihren Becher mit Punch hob und ihn über Ron entleerte, bevor sie wütend zum Ausgang stapfte.

Harry blinzelte und drehte sich langsam wieder zu Fleur, das Vergnügen in seinem Ausdruck war kaum zu übersehen.

„Was denkst du, worum es ging?", fragte Fleur mit neugierig geweiteten Augen als sie weiterhin über Harry's Schulter sah um einen triefend Nassen und erröteten Ron zu beobachten.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. „Ron ist ein Idiot. Er sagte wahrscheinlich etwas passend Idiotisches."

„Ist er nicht einer deiner Freunde?"

Harry schnaubte, veränderte aber rasch seine Miene. „Er... ich vermute mal. Zumindest war er das einmal, aber wir sind wohl auseinander gewachsen. Ich denke, sein größtes Problem war, dass ich seit dem letzten Jahr gewachsen bin und er... nun, er nicht."

„Ah. Solltest du nicht nach deiner Freundin Hermine sehen?"

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich irgendwo hingerannt um sich ausweinen zu können. Ich glaube nicht dass ich ihr in diesem Zustand helfen könnte, selbst wenn ich sie finden würde."

Harry führte Fleur für das letzte Lied, für ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend, auf die Tanzfläche. Schließlich packte die Band zusammen und ging, und sämtliche anderen Schüler begannen zu verschwinden.

Harry begleitete Fleur zurück zu dem Flügel in dem die Beauxbaton Schüler während ihres Aufenthaltes wohnten.

„Ich hatte heute eine wirklich wunderschöne Nacht, Harry. Vielen Dank für deine Einladung.", sagte Fleur mit einem Lächeln und ein Glitzern in ihren Augen als sie neben einer abgelegenen Nische stehen blieben.

Harry grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte auch Spaß. Danke dass du meine Einladung angenommen hast."

Fleur lächelte und betrachtete Harry für einige, lange Sekunden mit einem durchbohrenden blick. Harry spürte ein seltsames, prickelndes Gefühl durch ihn rauschen. Es war eine Art fremde Magie die er nicht erkannte und verengte seine Augen während er sie spekulativ ansah.

„Was machst du?", fragte er als seine Neugierde zu stark wurde um sie zu ignorieren.

Fleur senkte ihren Kopf, aber das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war offensichtlich. „Habe nur meine Theorie getestet. Erzähl mir, Harry. Du bist Homosexuell, nicht wahr?"

Harry's Augen weiteten sich und er blinzelte sie überrascht an. „Ehm...", begann er, schloss seinen Mund aber wieder augenblicklich. Er studierte sie kurz bevor er gluckste und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ja. Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

Sie kicherte und rollte ihre Augen. „Ich bin eine Veela, Harry."

„Du sagst es so, als sollte es für mich etwas bedeuten."

„Ich habe dich mit einer sehr starken Welle meiner Aura getroffen und du hast nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Es bedeutet dass du entweder überhaupt nicht an Frauen interessiert bist, oder dass du deine Pubertät noch nicht erreicht hast, und ich kann deutlich sehen dass es das Erstere ist."

Harry gluckste und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Es stört dich nicht, oder? Dass ich dich trotzdem zum Ball ausgefragt habe..."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe es schon vor heute Nacht vermutet."

Bei dieser Aussage, hoben sich Harry's Augenbrauen fragend.

„Die Art wie du mich mit solch einer Leichtigkeit aufgesucht hast. Beide Male, vor der ersten Aufgabe und dann als du mich wegen dem Ball gefragt hast. Du hast keine der üblichen Reaktionen auf meine Aura gezeigt."

„Ah, ich verstehe", sagte Harry und nickte. „Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"

Sie lachte. „Mir etwas ausmachen? Natürlich nicht. Du warst lustig, originell und dazu in der Lage eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Es war ein weitaus besserer Abend als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können nachdem uns zum ersten Mal von diesem Ball erzählt wurde."

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und lächelte breit. „Nun, ich bin froh dass du Spaß hattest."

Fleur grinste und nickte kurz. Dann lehnte sie sich vorwärts, und Harry's Augen weiteten sich überrascht als sie ihre Lippen auf seine Wangen presste. Sie zog sich zurück und dieses schelmische Glitzern war wieder in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Und viel Glück bei der zweiten Aufgabe."

Harry grinste und versuchte die leichte Rötung, die es geschafft hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten, zu unterdrücken. „Dir auch viel Glück.", sagte er als er seine Fassung wieder erlangte. „Gute Nacht."

Fleur drehte sich um und verließ die Nische um dann wenig später durch eine Türe zu verschwinden.

Harry sah zu wie sie ging und seufzte. Er war erschöpft, aber es hatte Spaß gemacht. Viel mehr Spaß als er erwartet hatte.

Er stieß sich von der Wand, an die er begann sich zu lehnen, und wandte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Ein kleiner Käfer surrte um seinen Kopf herum und er verscheuchte ihn gedankenverloren davon bevor er begann die Große Treppe zurück zum Gryffindorturm hochzulaufen.

…

_Er wirbelte den Schluck Brandy in seinem Glas mit seinen kleinen, spindeldürren Fingern. Sein erstes Weihnachten in einem Körper seit über einem Jahrzehnt._

_Er gluckste über seine eigenen Gedanken. Es war albern von ihm solch sentimentale Gedanken zu haben. Außerdem, seine derzeitige Hülle qualifizierte sich kaum als Körper, obwohl die Kontrolle die er über seine Magie hatte, sich stetig erhöhte._

_Er hatte den Tag nur in Kompanie mit Nagini verbracht. Aber sie war erstaunlicherweise sehr gute Kompanie, also war es nicht direkt eine schlechte Sache. Außerdem zog er es vor, seinen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen als mit Wurmschwanz. Nun, das war eine ziemlich erbärmliche Aussicht. Die Ferien mit Wurmschwanz zu verbringen. Er konnte praktisch fühlen wie ihm bei diesem Gedanken die Galle hochkam._

_Er seufzte und stellte sein kleines Glas auf den Tisch der neben dem verkleinerten Ohrensessel stand, indem er derzeit residierte. Daneben lag ein Buch dass er gerade am Lesen war. Es war ein alter Text. Einer, den Barty geschafft hatte für ihn zu besorgen. Es war über die Theorie von uralter Blutmagie. Dieses Thema faszinierte ihn. Er hatte den Verdacht, die liebe Lily Potter hätte mit dunklerer Magie – viel dunkler als andere ihr zugetraut hätten – herum gespielt._

_Er konnte schließlich eine Theorie erstellen, warum der Potterbengel dazu in der Lage war zu überleben und warum sein Körper so dermaßen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Er hasste es nichts zu wissen. Jedes Wissen das ihm entkam, frustrierte ihn ohne Ende und füllte ihn mit dem größten Verlangen jedes einzelne Geheimnis aufzudecken._

_Abgesehen von der Wut die er darüber fühlte, von der dringend gebrauchten Zeit die er benötigte um seine Arbeit zu vollenden, beraubt worden zu sein, machte ihn dieses todlangweilige halb-leben am Meisten verrückt. Komplett unfähig zu sein irgendetwas zu tun, am allerwenigsten, über die Natur der Magie lernen zu können, oder seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Seine Wahrnehmung über den Lauf der Zeit war verzogen. Jahre waren in einer so schnellen, undeutlichen Unklarheit vergangen, dass er fast nicht die Zeit dazu hatte unter Langeweile zu leiden._

_Aber zur selben Zeit, brauchte er so lange um ein gewisses Maß an Macht zu gewinnen und damit zu beginnen seine Wahrnehmung an der Welt und den Dreizehn vergangenen Jahren, seit er das letzte Mal an der Macht war, anzugleichen. Dreizehn Jahre. Er hatte so viel zu tun. So viel Boden zu gewinnen._

_So viel zu tun, und dennoch saß er hier und tat nichts._

_Das Wort Frustrierend begann nicht Mal annähernd es abzudecken._

_Er drückte sich in eine sitzende Position und hob seinen winzigen Körper an den Rand des Sessels bevor er in eine stehende Position runter hüpfte. Er fühlte sich in diesem verdammten Körper wie ein Hauself._

_Geschrumpelt und Abscheulich. Er sehnte sich nach der wunderschönen Männlichkeit seiner früheren Form und fragte sich ob er dazu in der Lage sein würde, sie Vollständig wiederherzustellen. Die Chancen waren hoch durch die Machtvolle Magie physisch wieder deformiert zu werden. Das war Schade, aber sicherlich nicht unerwartet. Es war wichtiger zu einem funktionierenden Körper und seiner Aufgabe zurückzukehren, als jegliche Art von Eitelkeit die er noch besaß. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben auf eine bessere Gelegenheit zu warten, also musste er sich das nehmen, was er konnte._

_Er wusste von mehreren Möglichkeiten um seinen Auferstehungszauber zu verstärken, um bessere Resultate zu erzielen, aber die Chancen darauf dass sich auch nur eine dieser Umstände erfüllte, existierte praktisch nicht. So unergründlich waren sie, dass sie nicht einmal die Zeit wert waren, sie in Betracht zu ziehen._

_Er schritt durch das Arbeitszimmer, an Nagini vorbei die am Kamin eingerollt schlief, zu einem der Bücherregale. Er langte nach einem Buch von Shakespeare und nahm es mit zurück auf seinen Sessel. Er grummelte bitterlich zu sich selbst dass er extra dafür aufstehen musste anstatt es einfach beschwören zu können. Aber er musste seine Magische Stärke für Zeiten aufbewahren, in denen sie nötig waren._

_Er kehrte mit einem lästigen Gefühl des Unwohlseins an seinen Platz zurück und öffnete das Buch zu King Lear. Er gluckste und fragte sich wie wohl seine Anhänger reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten dass er Muggel Literatur las. Solche hirnlosen, blinden Schafe._

_Natürlich wusste er nicht ob das nun auch noch der Fall war. Wie viele seiner Anhänger ihm über die Jahre wohl loyal geblieben waren? Müsste er wieder von vorne beginnen?_

_Dieser Gedanke war absolut beunruhigend._

_Und frustrierend. So viele Frustrationen._

_Er seufzte... für den Moment wollte er einfach nur los lassen. Er musste nur warten bis er seine Bemühungen wieder beginnen konnte. Er entspannte sich in den Sessel und begann zu lesen._

...

_KING LEAR_

_Was? Du nennst mich Narr, Junge?_

_Narr_

_All deine andren Titel hast du verschenkt;_

Harry blinzelte als er seine Augen öffnete und komplett ohne Orientierung war. Er saß auf, schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf als ihn ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl durchzog. Er sah sich um und sein Blick blieb auf seinem kleinen Nachttisch hängen, versuchend sein Buch zu finden. Er musste wohl beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein...

Er stoppte und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte doch gar nicht gelesen. Nach dem Ball ging er direkt zu Bett und kollabierte praktisch erschöpft darauf. Aber er hatte gelesen... es war Shakespeare. Harry hatte noch nie etwas von Shakespeare gelesen. Ihm waren die Worte zu verwirrend und zu hart um sie zu verstehen. Ihm war es zu schwierig zu folgen, aber letzte Nacht hatte er damit keine Probleme. Er hatte sich richtig darin vertieft.

Aber er kam nicht dazu es zu beenden. Er hatte...

Harry hatte das Buch nicht gelesen; Voldemort war es. Er hatte wieder eine... Vision. Oder was auch immer es war. Er war wieder im Geist des Dunklen Lords gewesen.

Harry's Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und er seufzte schwer. Er hob seine Hand und streifte mit seinen Fingern durch sein chaotisches Haar. Seine Handfläche strich über seine Narbe und seine Augen schlossen sich unfreiwillig als ihn ein Schauer durchzog. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und ein zittriger Atemzug entfloh ihm. Zögernd fuhr er erneut zärtlich über die Narbe. Erst einmal, dann ein zweites Mal. Er fuhr die Blitzform mit seinem Zeigefinger leicht nach. Warme Machtstöße durchfuhren ihn und er verlor sich in dem Gefühl und dem instinktiven Akt für mehrere Minuten bevor er schließlich bemerkte was er da eigentlich Tat.

Seine Augen flogen auf und er zog seine Hand von seiner Stirn um sie leicht entsetzt anzustarren.

_Was war mit ihm nicht in Ordnung? _


	10. Chapter 10

Für den Rest des Tages war Harry still und distanzierte sich von seinen _Freunden_. Hermine war noch immer deutlich wütend auf Ron, und Ron wütend auf sie. Da die Beiden kein Wort miteinander sprachen, hatte auch Harry keine Probleme damit eine Unterhaltung zu vermeiden.

Er war abgelenkt und... verwirrt.

Eine Stunde nach dem Mittagessen fand er sich in der Schulbibliothek wieder und sah sich mit einem verwirrten Blick verloren um.

„Benötigen Sie Hilfe, Mr. Potter?", fragte Madam Pince als sie neben ihm zum stehen kam.

„Ich... ja... hat diese Schule Kopien von Shakespeare?"

Zuerst sah sie für eine Sekunde verwirrt aus, dann füllte sich ihr Blick mit Erstaunen. „Es tut mir Leid Mr. Potter, aber ich fürchte es gibt keine."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus und er fragte sich ob es _überhaupt_ein Geschäft in der Magischen Welt gab, in dem er ein Muggelbuch bestellen konnte. Oder ob er bis zum Sommer warten musste, wenn er wieder in die Muggelwelt abgeschoben wurde.

„Oh, nun... trotzdem danke.", sagte er seufzend und verließ die Bibliothek.

Sein Begleiter war für den Großteil des Tages Stumm geblieben, aber Harry konnte seine Anwesenheit in seinem Hinterkopf immer noch spüren. Die Präsenz erinnerte ihn daran nicht alleine zu sein und es war eine besänftigende Beruhigung.

Um seine Gedanken zu leeren, wanderte er für eine Weile durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Schließlich wandte er sich dringenderen Bedürfnissen zu und ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm um seine Sachen für seine erste Einnahme des Beschleunigungstrankes vorzubereiten.

Er packte seinen Umhang, die Karte des Rumtreibers und seinen Ranzen mit der ersten Dosis des Beschleunigungstranks, sowie eine Dosis der anderen Beiden Tränke die er am nächsten Morgen benötigen würde. Er vermutete es würde nicht Schaden sie direkt zur Hand zu haben.

Er benötigte fürs Packen nicht mal annähernd genug Zeit und seufzte in frustrierter Ungeduld.

Er beschloss in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen wo er auf Ron, Dean und Seamus traf, die an einem Tisch zusammen Exploding Snap spielten. Sie verhielten sich unglaublich laut und Harry sah verächtlich auf die kleine Versammlung.

„Harry?"

Harry wirbelte herum und maskierte schnell seinen Gesichtsausdruck als er mit Hermine Auge in Auge gegenüberstand.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Huh? Oh, ja. Es geht mir gut.", sagte Harry und schenkte ihr ein, hoffentlich, überzeugendes Lächeln.

Sie lächelte zurück und nickte. Sie war schon beinahe an ihm vorbei gegangen als sich in Harry's Gedanken eine Idee formte.

„Hey, Hermine?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Hast du zufällig ein paar Muggelbücher in deiner Sammlung?"

„Natürlich."

Harry blinzelte und war erstaunt über die große Hoffnung die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. _Warum war es so verdammt Wichtig dieses Buch in die Hände zu bekommen?_Er schob den Gedanken zur Seite und bohrte weiter.

„Hast du auch etwas von Shakespeare?"

Hermine's Augen begannen zu leuchten und sie lächelte. „Oh, ja. Ich habe jedes einzelne seiner Werke!"

„Wirklich? Kann ich sie ausborgen!", fragte Harry begeistert.

Zu sagen dass Hermine geschockt war, war reine Untertreibung. „N-natürlich! Aber warum?"

„Ich... Ich wollte nur ein paar seiner Stücke lesen."

„Welche?"

„Uh, King Lear und Julius Caesar?"

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und summte. „Diese Beiden sind wirklich gut. Zwei seiner Tragödien."

„Ja. Denkst du... eh, denkst du ich könnte sie mir jetzt ausborgen?"

„Oh! Natürlich. Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte sie und eilte zurück zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie war für beinahe fünf Minuten weg und Harry fühlte wie er ungeduldig zu zappeln begann. Schließlich kam sie, mit einem dicken Buch unter ihren Arm geklemmt und lächelnd zurück.

Sie übergab das Buch einem ungeduldig aussehenden Harry. Er nahm es und betrachtete es beinahe ehrfürchtig. Es war ein Ausdruck, den Hermine nicht von Harry gewohnt war, wenn er ein Buch ansah. Einen Besen, vielleicht – aber ein Buch?

„Du hast dich in diesem Jahr wirklich sehr verändert, Harry.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Harry sah ruckartig zu ihr auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?", fragte er zögernd nach.

„Nun... Ich sehe dich mit den anderen kaum noch Schach- oder Exploding Snap spielen. Du gehst mit Ron nicht fliegen und Debatten über Quidditch begeistern dich nicht, und es scheint so als würdest du eine Menge lesen."

Harry zuckte desinteressiert mit seinen Schultern und wandte sich von ihr als er sich zu einem der Sessel begab.

„Ich sehe nicht wie das eine schlimme Sache sein sollte", sagte er leise nachdem sie ihm gefolgt war.

„Nein...", antwortete sie langsam. „Das ist es nicht. Eigentlich würde ich sagen dass du erwachsener geworden bist. Du bist... ich denke du gehst mit den Menschen in deinem Umfeld vertrauter um. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt davon wie viel ernster du dein Studium nimmst."

„Meine Prioritäten haben sich geändert. Außerdem habe ich gelernt, Hogwarts zu sehen, für was es wirklich ist."

Hermine wartete auf eine Erklärung, aber als er Still blieb, bohrte sie nach. „Was meinst du?"

„Nun... Ich denke ich habe es bis jetzt anders gesehen... nun, zu aller erst, als Fluchtmöglichkeit von den Dursley's. Aber zweitens war es nur eine _Schule_. Du kommst hier her, kriegst Aufgaben, und du nimmst Tests und gibst deine Hausaufgaben ab. Du weißt schon – nur _Schule_."

„Aber nun siehst du es nicht mehr so?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Nein. Es geht nicht um Noten oder Tests oder Hausaufgaben. Es geht ums _lernen_. Um Wissen zu erlangen. Es ist eine Gelegenheit besser zu werden. Stärker zu werden. Indem ich es nicht ernst nahm, verschwendete ich eine große Gelegenheit."

Er sah auf und Hermine blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Ehrfurcht an. „Harry! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und konnte den finsteren Blick, der sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, nur knapp zurückhalten. Stattdessen zog er seine Stirn in geringe Falten.

„Ja, nun... Ich habe... Ich habe nur erkannt dass ich ein Idiot war. Ich bin Ron gefolgt weil es einfacher war, aber auch weil ich dachte dass es wichtiger wäre Freunde zu haben anstatt O's zu bekommen. Ich wusste, wenn ich anfangen würde in meinen Klassenarbeiten und Noten gut zu werden, würde ich ihn verstimmen. Weißt du? Wenn ich in Beidem gut sein würde, würde er angepisst sein."

Hermine sah ihn finster an und rümpfte ihre Nase. „Ja, nun, er ist ein Idiot.", spuckte sie harsch aus.

Harry lachte. Ein _echtes_Lachen.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah ihn sonderbar an. Eine Minute später schaffte es Harry schließlich sich zu beruhigen. „Entschuldige, 'Mine. Ehm...ja. Ron _ist_ein Idiot. Aber genau das ist es, was mich erkennen ließ dass ich ebenso ein Idiot war dadurch dass ich mir ihn als Vorbild nahm. Ich imitierte sein Verhalten und das aus den falschen Gründen. Also hörte ich damit auf."

„Nun, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Harry.", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein stolzes Lächeln.

„Er...Ja. Danke."

Letztendlich entkam er ihren Untersuchungen und ließ sich in einen Sessel nieder, um das Buch zu lesen. Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, wurde er von Hermine, die ihm auf die Schulter tappte, aus seiner Konzentration gerissen.

Ron bedachte ihn mit einem verdutzten Blick als er das Buch mit nahm und während dem gesamten Abendessen, darin vertieft war. Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum, verbrachte er den Abend ebenso vertieft in dem Buch. Er war fast mit Julius Caesar durch als Ron mitteilte, er würde bald ins Bett gehen.

„Oh, hey! Ron?", rief Harry als der Rothaarige begann die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hochzusteigen. Er stoppte und drehte sich fragend um.

„Ich muss morgen an meinem Trank weiter arbeiten deshalb werde ich _wirklich_früh aufstehen. Ich bin wahrscheinlich schon weg bevor du aufwachst und werde bis nach dem Mittagessen wohl in den Kerkern sein."

„Ugh, ernsthaft? Verdammt, Kumpel! Du arbeitest zu hart! All dieses Zaubertrank brauen und lesen. Du musst dich auch mal entspannen. Spiel mit uns morgen Nachmittag doch ein bisschen Exploding Snap."

„Ja... Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Ron.", antwortete Harry ihm mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Gehst du auch ins Bett?"

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl.", sagte Harry mit einem resignierten Seufzen als er sein Buch schloss und aufstand.

Er folgte Ron die Treppen hoch und ging durch seine übliche Routine vor dem Schlafen gehen. Beurteilt nach den lauten Schnarchgeräuschen, lagen alle anderen Mitbewohner des Schlafsaals schon schlafend in ihren Betten. Ron kletterte in sein Bett und zog seine Vorhänge zu. Harry machte es ihm nach, aber anstatt zu schlafen, saß er in seinem Bett, bis er sich sicher gehen konnte dass Ron eingeschlafen war.

Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett, zog seine Vorhänge zu und verzauberte sie mit einem Ungesagten Klebezauber. Er legte sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang um, schnappte sich seine Tasche und die Mappe und schlich sich leise aus dem Raum.

…

Zehn Minuten später betrat er Slytherin's Arbeitszimmer in der Kammer des Schreckens. Er breitete seine Utensilien auf einem kleinen Tisch, an der Seite des Sofas, aus und entledigte sich seiner Roben. Darunter trug er bequeme Pyjamahosen aus Wolle, und ein T-Shirt.

Er betrachtete den dickflüssigen silbrigen Trank misstrauisch. Er wusste dass es kein Zuckerschlecken werden wird. Außerdem wusste er, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen diesen Trank zu nehmen, also würde er jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher machen.

Er legte sich auf das Sofa und hielt das Fläschchen vor sich. Er schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals runter und öffnete sie. Dann entleerte er die Flüssigkeit so schnell wie es ihm möglich war in seinen Mund und schluckte die dicke Flüssigkeit bevor er noch seine Nerven verlor.

Es schmeckte... _kalt_. Es war beinahe minzig. Er war erstaunt über die Tatsache dass es nicht abscheulich schmeckte, aber jeder Gedanke an den Geschmack verließ ihn in der Sekunde als das Brennen begann.

Erst bog sich sein Rücken durch, und als die Wellen des Schmerzes durch ihn zogen, rollte er sich eng zusammen. Ein erschrockener Schrei hallte durch den Raum. Der Schmerz und die Qual waren intensiv und es traf ihn schnell. Er fragte sich für einen Augenblick ob er nicht einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte, wusste aber von den Warnungen aus dem Buch dass er sich so fühlen _sollte_. Er war gewarnt gewesen. Er konnte nicht behaupten nichts davon gewusst zu haben.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und winselte wehklagend während er seine Finger in seinen Haaren festkrallte und heftig daran zog.

Merlin, er war so ein Idiot! Wie könnte er diesen Schmerz für ganze zwölf Stunden aushalten? Und das einmal pro Woche für _zwei verdammte Monate_!

Tränen strömten über seine Wangen und sein ganzer Körper zuckte und krampfte durch Verstand-zerschmetternde Schmerzen. Er fürchtete, der Schmerz würde ihn noch vor dem Morgengrauen verrückt machen wenn es so weiter ging.

_Harry..._

Harry stöhnte und krümmte sich weiterhin.

_Harry... komm zu mir. Entkomme... in deinen Geist..._

_...fliehe vor den Schmerzen... hier... zu mir._

Harry schaffte es nur mit viel Mühe die Worte durch die Wand des brennenden Feuers zu verarbeiten. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen, musste aber bald feststellen dass die Mühe umsonst war. Stattdessen ließ er sich von seinen geübten Instinkten leiten und versank in die tiefen seines Geistes.

Er keuchte erleichtert als der ganze Schmerz so plötzlich ging wie er kam und er blieb in der Mitte der fleckigen grauen Fläche seines Geistes stehen. Die schwarze Silhouette seines Begleiters stand nervös und mit angespannten Schultern neben ihm.

_Geht es dir gut, Harry?_

Harry seufzte und nickte während er einige große Schritte nach vorne machte. Als er auf seinen Begleiter zutrat, öffnete dieser seine Arme weit in einer einladenden Geste und schlang sie dann, wärmend um Harry, als der jüngere Zauberer ihn erreichte.

Ein Gefühl der _Vollkommenheit_füllte ihn als er seine Arme um die Hüfte seines Begleiters schlang und er seufzte erleichtert.

…

Mit Schmerzen und völlig erschöpft, 'wachte' Harry am nächsten Morgen auf. 'Bewusstlos' für die Außenwelt, war er für die ganzen zwölf Stunden in seinem Geist geblieben. Einzuschlafen bedeutete ein großes Risiko sein Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen und sofort von den schneidenden Schmerzen aufzuwachen. Also blieb er, in Sicherheit eingeschlossen, in seinem eigenen Geist. Geschützt vor dem Schmerz.

Er stand mit schwachen, wackeligen Beinen von dem Sofa auf. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken und heißer an und er vermutete es kam von seinem durchgehenden Schreien. Wackelig schritt er quer durch das Arbeitszimmer zu dem großen Standspiegel. Harry zischte einen Reinigungszauber und winkte mit seiner Hand, um den fünfzig Jahre lang angesammelten Staub und Dreck zu entfernen, und betrachtete sich dann darin.

Zuerst sah er nicht viel. Er langte nach dem Saum seines T-Shirts und zog es in einer langsamen, zuckenden Bewegung über seinen Kopf.

Seine Haut war übersät mit verblassten gelben und grünen Flecken. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie mehrere Wochen alt, obwohl sie es nicht waren. Das Buch besagte dass die Flecken am Ende des Tages verschwunden sein sollten. Er war sich also ziemlich sicher dass sie niemand zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Darüber _hinwegsehend_, konnte Harry schon eine deutliche Veränderung an seiner Körpermasse erkennen. Obwohl er immer noch ziemlich dünn war, waren seine Rippen nicht mehr zu sehen. Er drehte sich und versuchte seinen Rücken zu betrachten. Seine Wirbelsäule war normalerweise erschreckend offensichtlich gewesen, jetzt aber, sah man nichts mehr davon. Sogar seine Unterarme waren nicht einmal mehr annähernd so dünn.

Abgesehen von den blauen Flecken, sah auch seine Haut besser aus. Gesünder, und sie hatte eine bessere Farbe. Nicht zu blass oder kränklich. Sein Gesicht war ein bisschen ausgefüllter – seine Wangen- und Augenhöhlen waren nicht mehr so eingesunken; trotzdem hoffte er dass diese Veränderungen fein genug waren um keine Fragen aufzubringen.

Generell waren die Veränderungen klein, aber es war eine Verbesserung. Und er wusste es war besser dass die Veränderungen langsam kam ansonsten würden die Leute anfangen es zu bemerken und ihm Fragen stellen.

Harry ging zurück zum Sofa und hob seinen Zauberstab von dem Tisch der daneben stand. Er sprach ein paar Reinigungszauber auf sich selbst, wusste aber auch dass er bald eine echte Dusche benötigen würde. Während seiner Qual hatte er geschwitzt wie ein verrückter und er fühlte sich leicht klebrig. Er sprach auch auf das Sofa einen Reinigungszauber und war plötzlich überaus froh darüber, in der Nacht seine Gedärme nicht verloren zu haben. Er war beinahe darüber überrascht dass er sie nicht verlor.

Er zog eine Grimasse. _Das_war definitiv etwas, mit dem er nichts zu tun haben wollte.

_Ew. _

Harry wechselte in seine saubere Robe die er mit sich gebracht hatte und nahm seine Morgendosis des Nährtranks und Muskelerneuerungstrankes bevor er seine Sachen zusammenpackte und die Kammer verließ.

…

Am darauffolgenden Tag fragte Harry Hermine ob sie von einem Ort wüsste, wo er ein Bad nehmen könnte. Sie sah ihn komisch an und fragte ihn warum er unbedingt ein Bad nehmen wollen würde und warum eine Dusche nicht ausreichte.

Er erklärte ihr dass das Ei unter Wasser geöffnet werden musste um den nächsten Teil des Hinweises zu bekommen. Seine Antwort schien ihr genug zu sein und sie fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie informierte ihn darüber, dass die Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler Bäder beinhalteten und er könnte immer nach der Erlaubnis fragen, eines benutzen zu dürfen.

Direkt nach dem Abendessen setzte er Hermine's Vorschlag in die Tat um, und suchte Professor McGonagall auf. Sie wusste eindeutig über das Ei Bescheid, denn sie war nicht im Geringsten Überrascht als er um die Erlaubnis für die Benutzung des Bades fragte. Und ohne große Probleme gab sie ihm das Passwort für das Badezimmer der Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler.

Er holte das Ei aus seinem Koffer, schnappte sich ein paar Hygieneartikel und Kleidung zum Wechseln, und machte sich auf den Weg.

Zehn Minuten später stand Harry splitternackt neben der enormen, mit Schaumbad gefüllten Badewanne – sein Goldenes Ei in der Hand. Er rutschte in die herrliche Wärme und verschwand in dem, mit magischen Blasen umgebene Duftwasser. Er genehmigte sich ein paar entspannte Minuten bevor er schließlich seufzte und sich aufsetzte. Harry legte seine Brille zur Seite, atmete tief ein und tauchte unter Wasser.

Er öffnete das Ei und auf der Stelle hallten singende Stimmen durch das Wasser.

„_Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen,_

_denn über dem Wasser können wir nicht singen._

_Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:_

_Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehntest._

_In einer Stunde musst du es finden_

_und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden._

_Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück,_

_zu spät, 's ist fort und kommt nicht zurück_."

Harry hob seinen Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser, nahm einen erneuten tiefen Atemzug und runzelte leicht die Stirn als er erneut über die Worte in seinem Kopf ging. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, tauchte unter, und hörte noch einmal zu.

Er wiederholte die Prozedur bis er sich sicher war, dass es Wort für Wort in seinem Kopf war. Das nun wieder geschlossene Ei stellte er auf den Boden neben die Wanne, dann begann er sich erneut zu entspannen.

_Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen, denn über Wasser können wir nicht singen. _

Also Unterwasser. Wassermenschen können nicht über dem Wasser singen. Tatsache ist, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, dass er in einem Buch über Magische Kreaturen gelesen _hatte_, dass die Sprache der Wassermenschen für normale Menschen über dem Wasser wie ein ächzendes Kreischen klang. Er schüttelte sanft seinen Kopf und seufzte, verärgert darüber dass er nicht schon eher darauf gekommen war. Im Schwarzen See gab es Wassermenschen, richtig?

_In einer Stunde musst du es finden_

Genau da lag im Moment das größte Problem. Er musste also _eine Stunde_ unter Wasser bleiben und währenddessen noch etwas suchen und finden. Also musste er nicht nur dazu fähig sein, unter Wasser zu atmen, er musste auch schwimmen und navigieren können. Außerdem müsste er etwas sehen können um auch etwas – was auch immer es sein sollte – _finden_ zu können. Der See wurde nicht umsonst _Schwarzer See_genannt. Er war tief und er war dunkel.

Also; Unterwasseratmung. Eine Art von Schwimmhilfe. Etwas um seine Sicht zu verbessern.

Und sie würden ihm etwas entwenden.

_Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehntest._

Was könnten sie womöglich nehmen? Seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang? Dieser wäre mit Sicherheit nicht einfach zu finden. Schon gar nicht unter Wasser. Er hoffte dass das nicht der Fall sein wird. Es gab nicht wirklich viel dass sie von ihm nehmen _konnten_wonach er sich 'schmerzlich sehnte'. Der Umhang, die Karte, seinen Zauberstab. Alles andere konnte Ersetzt werden.

Also, davon abgesehen von den anderen Dingen die er Nachforschen musste, wäre es wahrscheinlich Nützlich ein paar Aufstöberungszauber zu lernen, die er dort unten benutzen konnte.

Mit dieser Entscheidung, genoss er die restliche Zeit in seinem Bad und entspannte sich bis die Schaumblasen verschwunden waren.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 6**

Den Nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry damit, in der Bibliothek nach nützlichen Informationen für die zweite Aufgabe zu suchen. Hermine konnte er nicht wirklich um Hilfe bitten, da er ihr den Eindruck gab dass er schon halbwegs wusste was er zu tun hatte und die Tränke die er braute für die Aufgabe waren.

Würde er zugeben dass er ein wenig _geflunkert_hatte, würde sie wissen wollen wofür die Tränke eigentlich dienten, und er war nicht willig ihr diese Information zu geben.

Die Bibliothek begann ihn ziemlich schnell zu frustrieren – vor allem mit all den anwesenden Leuten. Um Merlin's Willen, es waren Weihnachtsferien! Warum zum Henker waren so viele Leute in der Bibliothek? Dummer Tanzabend. Harry vermisste die Stille die ihm die Ferien unter gewöhnlichen Umständen normalerweise gewährleistet hätten. Und Dank dem Tanzabend war beinahe jeder Schüler ab dem vierten Jahr in der Schule geblieben.

Es war an diesem Punkt wo er sich an die Bücher in Slytherin's Arbeitszimmer in der Kammer erinnerte. Nun, wenn auch nichts anderes, würde er nicht von den anderen Schülern gestört werden während er nach diesen Büchern suchte.

Harry ging hoch in den Gryffindorturm, schnappte sich seinen Umhang, die Karte und seine Tasche und kehrte zurück zu den Treppen. Ron erinnerte ihn an sein Angebot Exploding Snap zu spielen, Harry lehnte aber ab und sagte dass er noch Arbeit für die zweite Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte und verschwand schnell.

Zehn Minuten später schlüpfte Harry in Slytherin's Arbeitszimmer und legte seine Tasche nieder.

Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah über die Reihen von Büchern. Die Meisten davon waren... nun, alt. Offensichtlich. Er hatte eigentlich Angst davor einige davon zu berühren weil sie so aussahen, dass sie schon durch leichte, unsanfte Berührungen, auseinanderfallen würden.

Andere jedenfalls, waren in einer wesentlich besseren Verfassung. Er konnte Fragmente der Magie durch den Raum fließen spüren und er realisierte dass es sich anfühlte wie die Überbleibsel eines Erhaltungszaubers. Er war aber abgeschwächt und bedeckte nicht den kompletten Raum.

Außerdem bemerkte er die ordentlich gestapelten Bücher auf einer Seite des Raumes welche allesamt in einer besseren Verfassung waren als sämtliche anderen Bücher in dem Raum. Sie trieften ebenfalls mehr von Magie als der Rest.

Harry's Theorie war, dass Riddle diese Bücher restaurierte oder reparierte während seiner Zeit als Schüler. Aus näherer Betrachtung konnte er erkennen warum, denn die Bücher sahen unglaublich interessant aus.

Harry seufzte schwer und fragte sich ob er hier überhaupt etwas finden würde was für die zweite Aufgabe nützlich war. Sicherlich würde er in diesem Schatzhaufen an Wissen _etwas_Nützliches finden können.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Stapel Bücher den Riddle restauriert hatte. Er bückte sich und las über einige der Titel.

_Suchzauber..._

Flüsterte die Stimme seines Begleiters durch seinen Kopf und Harry stoppte.

„_Was?_"

_Es gibt einen Spruch... um sehr viel schneller... nach Themen... in Büchern zu suchen._

„_Ernsthaft? Warum hast du das nicht schon vorhin in der Bibliothek erwähnt?_"

…

Harry rollte seine Augen und seufzte. „_Alles klar, wie lautet er?_"

_Invenio... die Zauberstabbewegung issst... eine S-Form. Führe die Beschwörungsformel aus... und sage dann das Wort... oder die Phrassse... nach der du suchst_.

Harry nickte und grinste breit. Er entschloss sich es erst an etwas auszuprobieren und hob das erste Buch das vor ihm lag auf. Er sah auf den Titel, _Auf Zehenspitzen durch den Geist der Unwissenden von Clair Videre_. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben und sein Interesse war geweckt.

Er legte das Buch neben ihm auf den Boden und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er rief die Magie aus den tiefen seines Inneren zu sich und summte fröhlich als sie um ihn wirbelte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Buch, machte damit eine S-Bewegung und sagte „_Invenio Geist_."

Ein herumwirbelndes gelbes Licht schoss aus der Spitze seines Stabes und begann um das Buch zu tanzen. Das Wort 'Geist' auf dem Umschlag fing an leicht zu leuchten. Plötzlich schlug sich das Buch auf und die Seiten blätterten schnell von Anfang bis zum Ende durch. Als es fertig war, bemerkte er das recht viele der Seiten nun gelb leuchteten. Offenbar vermerkte das gelbe Leuchten dass es dort das Wort 'Geist' gefunden hatte. Es war offensichtlich dass in einem Buch über Geistmagie, das Wort 'Geist' sehr oft vorkommen würde, also machte es Sinn.

Er grinste wegen seines einfachen Erfolges und zauberte ein schnelles _finite_, und das leuchten verschwand. Er war gerade dabei das Buch wieder weg zustellen, grinste dann aber und packte es stattdessen in seine Tasche.

Bisher hatte er die Gedanken eines anderen aus purem Instinkt gelesen. Er fragte sich was er eigentlich darüber lernen würde, wenn er ein Buch darüber las. Er wusste immer noch nicht ob es eigentlich einen Namen für das gab, was er tat. Deshalb war er auch interessiert daran zu sehen, was er lernen konnte wenn er mehr zur Verfügung hatte als seine eigenen Versuche im herausfinden wie es funktionierte.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Bücherstapel zu und versuchte ein gutes Schlüsselwort oder Phrase für seine Suche zu finden. Er beschloss dass die Sache mit dem Wasser wohl im Moment das Wichtigste war. Schwimmen, Sicht und Atmung.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„_Hey, muss es ein exaktes Zitat sein um etwas in dem Buch zu finden, oder kann ich nach mehreren Konzepten suchen um dann 'nähere' Übereinstimmungen zu bekommen?_"

_Es wird dir... nähere Übereinstimmungen von Konzepten geben... wenn es das isst... was du möchtest._

Harry grinste und dankte seinem Begleiter. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in Buch Höhe, formte wieder eine S-Bewegung und sagte „_Invenio schwimmen, atmen, Wasser._"

Der gelbe Wirbel schoss wieder aus seinem Zauberstab und tanzte erneut um die Bücher. Es tanzte für eine Weile durch die dutzenden Bücher. Harry lehnte sich zurück und wartete während er sich für einen Moment in dem Unordentlichen Büro umsah. Er sollte wirklich versuchen diesen Ort ein wenig zu säubern...

Schließlich fühlte er wie die Magie ihre Aufgabe abschloss und besah sich die Stapel. Ein paar der Bücher stachen in gelber Farbe heraus und er fing an die markierten Bücher einzusammeln.

Er brachte den kleinen Stapel zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa und setzte sich. Dann zog er das erste Buch zu sich und machte es sich damit gemütlich.

_Die Schlangenartigen Transformationen des Parselmagiers_

_von Apala Denisonia_

Eine von Harry's Augenbraue hob sich und er sah das Buch neugierig an. Es war in einer erstaunlichen Verfassung. Fakt war, es war offensichtlich nicht alt genug um von Slytherin hier platziert worden zu sein. Er untersuchte den Umschlag und sah dass es sogar erst vor 100 Jahren gedruckt worden war.

_Es muss ein Buch gewesen sein, das Riddle hier gelassen hatte._Dachte Harry.

Er öffnete es bei dem Teil, wo der Zauber am hellsten leuchtete und begann zu lesen. Die Seite beschrieb die Seeschlangenform und ihre Vorteile bei der Unterstützung beim Schwimmen. Atmung war immer noch notwendig, da Reptilien keine Kiemen besaßen, aber in dieser Form konnte man für zwanzig Minuten die Luft anhalten. Es besagte, sollte ein verlängerter Aufenthalt unter Wassre nötig sein, könnte der Kopfblasenzauber benutzt werden. Harry pausierte und sah das Buch leicht verwirrt an. Es war offensichtlich dass er etwas Wichtiges nicht mitbekam und entschloss sich deshalb, die Einleitung des Buches anzusehen.

„_Unter normalen Umständen ist die Mensch-zu-Tier Umwandlung eine sehr Gefährliche Angelegenheit. Um in ein Tier verwandelt zu werden, nimmt der Zauberer den Geist und die Mentale Kapazität des Tieres an und als solches, verliert er seine Fähigkeit Magie zu benutzen. Jeder Zauberer der durch einen Zauber die Gestalt eines Tieres annimmt, hat keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zurück zu verwandeln._

Ein anderer Zauberer kann den Zauber für sie Rückgängig machen, aber ohne Rückhalt kann man für immer in der Form eines Tieres gefangen bleiben.

_Ein Animagus, ist ein Zauberer der die angeborene Fähigkeit besitzt, sich in eine bestimmte tierische Form zu verwandeln, welche meist durch ihre Persönlichkeit bestimmt wurde._

Wenn sich ein Animagus verwandelt, behält er sowohl seine menschliche geistige Kapazität, als auch seine Fähigkeit die Magie zu benutzen, die er braucht um sich in seine Menschliche Gestalt zurück zu verwandeln. Die Animagus Verwandlung ist genau das – eine Verwandlung. Nicht eine Umwandlung.

Die Animagus-Verwandlung hat allerdings ein paar Nachteile. Zuallererst benötigt ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer mindestens zwei Jahre um die Fähigkeit zu meistern – in der Annahme dass er überhaupt dazu fähig ist. Zweitens ist der Zauberer nicht dazu in der Lage zu entscheiden welche Form er annimmt. Und drittens kann ein Zauberer sein ganzes Leben lang nur eine einzige Form annehmen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zusätzliche tierische Formen zu lernen. Wenn die Form, die der Zauberer angenommen hat, nicht wünschenswert oder Vorteilhaft für ihn ist, hat er Jahre für das Lernen davon verschwendet.

Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, dass Zauberer welche die Fähigkeit besitzen Parsel zu sprechen, von Zauberern abstammen, die sich mit der Rasse der menschenähnlichen Schlangen gekreuzt haben – Großteil der Naga aus Indien, aber in einigen Fällen auch die Yuan-ti aus Ostasien. Beide, die Naga und die Yuan-ti besaßen die natürliche Fähigkeit sich selbst in Menschen zu verwandeln. Sie benutzten ihre Fähigkeiten um leichtgläubige Menschen zu verführen und missbrauchen.

Einige, jedenfalls, waren bereit dazu sich einen Menschen als Gefährten zu nehmen und deren Nachkommen waren dann im Besitz der Fähigkeit Parselmagie zu benutzen und manipulieren zu können.

Wegen der Abstammung von dem Blut dieser Magischen Kreatur, sind Zauberer die ebenso die Fähigkeit erhalten haben Parsel zu sprechen, auch in der Lage sich selbst in verschiedene Schlangenformen verwandeln zu können.

Es ist keine Umwandlung, sondern eine Verwandlung wie die einer Animagus-Verwandlung. Aber im Gegensatz zum Animagus, ist diese Verwandlung für den Zaubere nicht auf eine Form begrenzt. Durch Hingabe und Übung können mehrere Formen erlernt werden.

Ein zusätzlicher Vorteil gegenüber der Animagus-Verwandlung ist die Unwahrscheinlichkeit, länger als zwei bis drei Monate für die allererste vollständige Verwandlung zu benötigen. Jede zusätzliche Form wird schwieriger zu meistern sein und extra Übungszeit benötigen.

Die Meisten Parselmagier haben eine oder zwei Schlangenformen die sie bevorzugen und meistern, sind aber in der Lage noch ein oder zwei weitere, für spezielle Bedürfnisse, zu erlernen.

Die folgenden Kapitel enthalten die Details über die häufigsten angenommenen Formen und die besten Wege diese Formen durch Mediation und Übung zu erlangen.

"

Harry stoppte und sah auf das Buch das in seinen Händen lag. Könnte er möglicherweise eine dieser Verwandlungen durchführen? Er bezweifelte es da er kein Nachfahre eines 'Parselmagiers' war. Die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, hatte er von Voldemort. Wenn die Fähigkeit, sich in so etwas zu verwandeln, davon abhing ob man von ahm... Nagas abstammte, bezweifelte er dass er dazu in der Lage war. Aber wer wusste es schon so genau, es war doch eine magische Verwandlung, nicht wahr?

Zumindest kam eine genauere Untersuchung in Frage. Er war immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt über diese Sache mit der Verwandlung in eine Seeschlange. Hieße dass, er würde sich wirklich in eine kleine Schlange verwandeln? Es könnte nützlich sein... In der Form einer kleinen Schlange könnte er schnell schwimmen, aber könnte der kleine Körper des Reptils die Kälte des Schwarzen Sees auch für eine Stunde aushalten? Und wie ist das mit der Atmung? Er würde Informationen über diesen erwähnten Kopfblasenzauber suchen müssen. Und sollte er sich dazu entschließen, diesen Weg für die zweite Aufgabe zu nehmen, würde das Ministerium dann denken er wäre ein nicht registrierter Animagus? Würden sie ihn dann zwingen sich zu registrieren? Würde er dafür bestraft werden, sich noch nicht registriert zu haben? So viel er verstand war, dass man sich bis zur Volljährigkeit nicht registrieren musste, also wäre es möglich dass er durch diese Gesetzeslücke durch schlüpfen konnte. Am liebsten würde er es jedoch tun ohne dass jemand wirklich erkannte was er tat.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kapitel über die Seeschlangenform um über ihre Merkmale zu lesen um zu sehen ob sie überhaupt geeignet war für das was er benötigte. Er musste immer noch einen kleinen Stapel durchsuchen, sollte sich dieses Buch also nicht lohnen, hatte er noch genügend andere.

Dreißig Minuten später war er mit dem Kapitel fertig und wenigstens ein Teil seiner Fragen wurde beantwortet.

Er würde nicht als 'kleine' Schlange enden. Tatsache war, er würde wahrscheinlich in der Form einer sehr großen Schlange enden. Seine Körpermasse würde in die Form einer Schlange gepresst werden die so viel Masse hatte, wie sein eigentlicher Körper – nur eben in der verlängerten Form einer Schlange.

Es besagte dass er in dieser Form unglaublich schnell schwimmen könnte. Seeschlangen waren extrem Agil und schnell im Wasser, und ihr Körper war Buchstäblich ein langer Schlauch aus Muskeln, wodurch sie zu sehr gefährlichen Gegnern wurden. Außerdem besaß die Seeschlange ein zweites Augenlid, durch dieses sie unter Wasser ohne Probleme sehen konnte. Und offenbar konnte sie in der Nacht recht gut sehen. Als Zusatz zu all dem wäre sie giftig in dieser Form! Er wäre geradezu tödlich!

Auf der Kehrseite _würde_er aber Kaltblütig sein und die Wassertemperatur des Schwarzen Sees würde zweifelsohne unangenehm werden, da er nicht wirklich sprechen konnte oder seinen Zauberstab schwenken konnte. Allerdings würde er in der Lage sein, Parselmagie zu verwenden.

Es klang danach, als würde ein Kopfblasenzauber über seiner Nase und Mund, zusammen mit einem Vollkörper-Wärmzauber – gezaubert solange er noch menschlich war - die beste Strategie für einen verlängerten Aufenthalt unter Wasser sein. Sobald er dann ins Wasser gesprungen und tief genug getaucht war, würde er sich verwandeln und für die Leute wäre es nicht mehr möglich ihn dabei zu sehen. Natürlich würde dies nur funktionieren wenn es kein magisches Beobachtungssystem, oder so etwas in der Art, gab, welches die Champions unter Wasser beobachten konnte.

Er erwartete schon beinahe, dass Dumbledore mit etwas daher kam, womit man den Champions zusehen konnte – wie sonst könnte man erkennen wann einer von ihnen in echten Schwierigkeiten war und Hilfe brauchte?

Trotzdem sah diese Verwandlung nach einer brauchbaren Option für die zweite Aufgabe aus. Sogar wenn er sich dann als Animagus registrieren musste. Und sollte er 'Probleme' bekommen weil er nicht registriert war, könnte er immer noch sagen dass es eigentlich keine Animagus-Verwandlung war und hoffentlich mit dieser technischen Einzelheit durchkommen.

Das alles würde natürlich nur funktionieren, wenn er es bis Mitte Februar schaffte, denn dann würde die zweite Aufgabe stattfinden. Oh, und natürlich auch nur wenn er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war... Was ein Teil von ihm immer noch schwer bezweifelte.

Harry blätterte zurück zum ersten Kapitel und las es. Es beschrieb eine sich ziemlich kompliziert anhörende Parselmagie-Formel, welche tief in seinen Parselmagiekern greifen würde. Damit würde er dann erkennen ob er im Stande war, die Verwandlung durchzuführen.

Er las das Kapitel ein paar Mal durch und auch sein Begleiter sprach öfters zu ihm um Konzepte zu erklären, die Harry einfach nur verwirrten. Schließlich stand er auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Mentale Bild einer Schlange in seinem Geist. Dann begann er leise eine rhythmische Formel zu zitieren und fühlte, wie die Parselmagie um ihn herum zu wirbeln begann. Er griff nach dieser Magie und zog mehr als jemals zu vor, an die Oberfläche.

Es war elektrisierend und berauschend. Der Unterschied beim Greifen nach seiner normalen Magie und seiner Parselmagie war so enorm, aber müsste er erklären warum, könnte er keine Antwort darauf geben. Seine Parselmagie war so... _berauschend_. Sie machte ihn schwindelig.

Als er damit fort fuhr, mehr und mehr seiner Parselmagie an die Oberfläche zu holen, wurde ihm immer leichter und schwindliger. Seine Lider wurden schwer und sein Mund verzog sich in eine Art Grinsen. Seltsames zischendes Glucksen entwich von seinen Lippen und wandelte sich dann in ein lautes Kichern. Die Magie erreichte einen gigantischen Höhepunkt bevor sie ihn plötzlich verließ und ihn in einer großen Explosion von dunkler Energie hinterließ. Er keuchte schockiert und seine Knie gaben nach. Die Kraft davon veranlasste ihn nach vorne zu fallen und hinterließ ihn gebückt, mit seinen Handflächen auf den Boden gestützt, auf dem kalten Steinboden.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah dass sie leicht leuchteten. Es war ein feines, grünes Pulsieren und verschwand schnell. Er grinste breit.

Es war ihm möglich die Verwandlung durchzuführen.

Er verweilte so für ein paar Minuten bevor er wieder genug Kraft hatte um auf seinen Beinen zu stehen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich an wie Pudding, und nur mit Mühe konnte er zum Sofa gehen um sich hinzusetzen. Geschwächt zog er das Buch in seinen Schoß und begann erneut zu lesen. Er wollte dass es funktioniert. Er würde es zum funktionieren bringen. Und selbst wenn er es nicht bis zur Aufgabe schaffen sollte... es war einfach zu faszinierend es nicht zu lernen.

…

Eine Woche verging seit Harry mit der Parselmagie-Verwandlung spielte, und er verbrachte seitdem jeden Tag in der Kammer, übte, meditierte und durchsuchte die wenigen Bücher über Parselmagie für nützliche Zaubersprüche.

„Wohin verschwindest du _immer_, Harry?", jammerte Ron als Harry durch das Portraitloch kam. „Die Ferien sind beinahe vorbei und ich habe dich kaum gesehen!"

Es war wieder Samstag, und ein bisschen nach ein Uhr am Nachmittag. Harry hatte seine zweite Dosis des Beschleunigungstranks in der Nacht zuvor genommen und war derzeitig erschöpft und in Schmerzen. Er wollte absolut _nichts_ mit Ron Weasley zu tun haben. Schon gar nicht mit einem _jammernden_Ron Weasley.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss seine Augen während er verzweifelt versuchte sein Temperament in Schach zu halten um Ron nicht anzuschnauzen. Es würde ihm nichts bringen jetzt auf Ron loszugehen. Es würde nur Fragen aufbringen. Misstrauen erhöhen. Und er brauchte nicht noch _mehr_Leute die ihn beobachteten und sich über ihn wunderten. Die Dinge hatten sich in letzter Zeit etwas beruhigt und er genoss die Ruhe.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und öffnete seine Augen. Ron sah ihn belustigt an.

„Hör zu, Ron, ich war beschäftigt. Ich arbeite an meiner Strategie für die zweite Aufgabe und das benötigt viel Zeit. Das ist alles."

„Du braust doch nicht wirklich Tränke, nicht wahr!", rief Ron skeptisch.

„Nein, eigentlich bin ich damit schon fertig."

Ron blinzelte und seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Also bist du fertig!"

Harry seufzte und langte mit seiner Hand an seinen Nasenrücken. „Ich bin mit den Tränken fertig, ja. Aber das war erst der erste Schritt, Ron. Ich muss immer noch ein paar Zauber lernen und die brauchen Übungszeit."

Ron's Gesicht verdunkelte sich wieder. „Oh."

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", schaltete Hermine sich mit ins Gespräch ein. Sie saß auf einem der überladenen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Nö, Hermine. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine... wir könnten dir helfen mit dem Üben, oder so.", bot sie mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen während er in seinem Kopf versuchte, etwas für die Beiden zu finden womit sie wirklich helfen konnten.

Er hatte den Wärmezauber bereits geschafft, sowie den Kopfblasenzauber. Sie waren _einfach_. Alles was übrig war, war die Parselmagie.

Außerdem waren da immer _noch_die Positions-Zauber.

Er hatte für den 'Positionszauber' und der 'Parselmagie' erneut den 'Wortsuchzauber' in Slytherin's Arbeitszimmer benutzt und sogar einige Bücher in Parsel gefunden – inklusive zwei verschiedene Positions-Zauber. Bisher hatte er aber noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt sie auszuprobieren.

„Nun...", fing er langsam an. „Ich muss ein paar Positionszauber üben."

„Positionszauber?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn interessiert an. „Also... kannst du uns sagen was genau du für die Aufgabe tun musst? Oder... solltest du es keinem verraten? Ich muss zugeben, Harry, ich sterbe hier vor Neugier."

„Ehm, ja... Nun, ich denke es ist in Ordnung wenn ich es sage. Niemand hat mir gesagt ich sollte es nicht tun. Im Grunde muss ich für die Aufgabe etwas finden. Ich weiß immer noch nicht was genau es sein wird. Offenbar werden sie etwas von mir stehlen und es auf dem Grund des Sees verstecken. Ich habe eine Stunde Zeit es zu finden, und wenn ich es nicht finde, bekomme ich es nicht mehr zurück."

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn entsetzt an. Ron sprach als erstes.

„Aber da sind... _Dinge_im See! Was ist mit dem Riesenkraken?"

Harry lachte ohne Humor. „Ja, Ron. Das ist mir Bewusst."

„Aber der See ist riesig! Und unglaublich tief! Wie zum Henker sollst du es schaffen, lange genug die Luft anzuhalten? Du wirst einen Unterwasseratmungszauber brauchen oder so etwas. Oh, was wirst du tun, Harry?", meinte Hermine mit einem komplett geplagten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich arbeite da an ein paar Sachen... Die Unterwasseratmung ist kein Problem. Und gegen den Riesenkraken, die Grindelohs und Meermenschen habe ich schon eine Strategie, außerdem habe ich einen Notfallplan, sollte mein erster nicht so funktionieren wie ich es mir erhoffe. Jedenfalls ist es egal welchen Plan ich benutze, ich brauche immer noch die Positionszauber, und ihr zwei könnt mir dabei möglicherweise helfen."

„Wie das?", fragte Hermine und zog ihr Gesicht in ihren 'ernsten' Ausdruck.

„Nun... ihr könnt etwas... von mir _nehmen_und ich versuche es zu finden. Nach allem was ich weiß, sagen sie nicht was sie mir entwenden. Ich möchte beide Wege versuchen. Wissend wonach ich suche, und unwissend."

„Du willst es jetzt tun?", fragte Ron eifrig.

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Ugh, nein... 'Tschuldigung Leute, aber ich bin erschöpft. Eigentlich wollte ich ins Bett um ein Nickerchen zu halten."

„Waaas?", rief Ron. „Aber es ist doch erst Nachmittag!"

„Ich bin ziemlich _früh_aufgestanden Ron und habe an einigen anstrengenden Dingen gearbeitet, deshalb bin ich ziemlich fertig."

„Okay.", meinte Ron und sah dabei deprimiert aus.

„Nun, du ruhst dich dann wohl besser aus.", sagte Hermine anstatt der Frage die ihr so offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag.

Sie sah aus als würde sie verzweifelt wissen wollen, was Harry tat um so erschöpft zu sein. Die Tatsache dass er endlich ein paar Details über das Turnier von sich gab, nachdem er sich so geweigert hatte auch nur ein Wort davon zu sagen, hatte ihren Appetit angeschraubt. Und es war deutlich dass sie Hunger auf mehr hatte. Er war überrascht darüber dass sie ihn nicht nach mehr Informationen ausfragte.

„Danke.", sagte er und lächelte erleichtert.

„Wir können an dem Zauberding auch morgen arbeiten.", sagte Ron als Harry sich zu den Treppen wandte.

„Ja, sicher.", sagte Harry bloß und winkte über seine Schulter als er die Treppen hochstieg.


	12. Chapter 12

_„Komm, Wurmschwanz!", sagte er während seine kleine, langfingrige Hand ihn zu sich winkte. Der kurze, pummelige Mann zitterte und kauerte in einer Ecke des Raumes. Er quietschte mit erschrockener Überraschung und hastete zu ihm._

_„Ja, mein Lord?", sagte Wurmschwanz als er kniete und seinen Kopf beugte._

_„Dein Arm, Wurmschwanz.", befahl er._

_Wurmschwanz' Kopf hob sich ein kleines Bisschen und er sah zittrig durch sein langes, dünnes Haar. Langsam hob Wurmschwanz seinen linken Arm, zog den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und entblößte seinen linken Unterarm._

_Er griff zu dem kleinen Tisch der neben dem Sessel stand, indem er gerade saß, und nahm sich seinen Zauberstab. Die Verbindung zu seiner Magie verstärkte sich von Tag zu Tag. Es war eine Erinnerung für ihn dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war... nur eine Frage der Zeit..._

_Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und presste ihn hart auf den Arm seines Dieners. Er grinste boshaft als er sah wie die alberne kleine Ratte in offensichtlichen Schmerzen zusammenzuckte._

Dann rief er einige Wellen der Magie zu sich und grinste noch boshafter als sie mit viel mehr Leichtigkeit zu ihm kam als es sonst der Fall war. Es fühlte sich herrlich an und füllte ihn mit angespannter Erwartung auf das Kommende.

Er sammelte seine Magie zusammen und zwang sie durch den Zauberstab in das Mal. Das verblasste Mal begann sich zu verdunkeln und pulsierte durch die plötzliche Zufuhr an Magie. Wurmschwanz wimmerte leise als der Schmerz sich nur erhöhte als er zur Fessel für die Magie wurde. Sein boshaftes Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

_Es war das dritte Mal dass er das tat, aber es wäre das erste Mal dass es für seine Anhänger wirklich bemerkbar sein würde. Sie würden nun anfangen es zu __**fühlen**__. _

_Davor hatte er nur dafür gesorgt, die Verbindung wiederherzustellen. Nun würden sie anfangen zu wissen, ohne einen Schatten des Zweifels, dass ihr Lord zurück kehren würde. Jedes Mal wenn er es wiederholte, wurde das Mal stärker, und der Drang zu ihm zurückzukehren, wenn er ruft, würde mit wachsen._

_Idealerweise würde ihm dies garantieren dass sie bereit waren wenn er sie rufen würde. Er wollte nicht dass sie eine Ausrede zum trödeln hatten. Sie konnten nicht behaupten, nicht erwartet zu haben gerufen zu werden weil es so lange her war seitdem er gefallen war. Es gab reichlich Vorwarnung, und die Strafe für eine unpünktliche Rückkehr würde furchtbar werden._

_Er zog seinen Zauberstab zurück und ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln zierte seinen Lippenlosen Mund. Wurmschwanz wimmerte erneut und senkte zögernd seinen Arm. _

_„Gut gemacht, Wurmschwanz", zischte er leise. „Bring mir den Sessel."_

_„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Wurmschwanz als er erneut seinen Kopf beugte und schnell aus dem Raum hastete. Er kehrte nach einer Minute mit einem Mahagoni-Sessel ohne Beine zurück, den er hinter sich her levitierte. Der Stuhl war klein, als wäre er für ein Kind gemacht, und in den Armlehnen waren zu komplizierte Schlangen geschnitzt._

_Er machte eine Handbewegung und gab Wurmschwanz einen erwartungsvollen Blick. Der kauernde Zauberer eilte zu ihm, hob ihn hoch und platzierte ihn auf den schwebenden Holzstuhl. _

_„Die Bücher wurden in der Bibliothek platziert?", fragte er. _

_„Ja, mein Lord. Ich habe die Kisten heute Morgen ausgepackt, genau wie Ihr es befohlen habt."_

„Gut. Geh nun."

„J-ja, mein Lord."

_Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich erneut und raste schnell aus dem Raum während er unbewusst seinen Arm an die Brust gepresst hielt; deutlich dankbar dass er entlassen wurde. Er versetzte seinen jämmerlich kleinen Körper in dem steifen Holzstuhl. Er musste wirklich ein paar Polsterungen hinzufügen. Ganz gleich. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. _

_Er wedelte seine Hand und der Stuhl begann sich problemlos nach vorne zu bewegen. Er lenkte ihn aus dem Raum, die Halle runter, und in die Bibliothek. Mehrere Kisten waren an der Wand aufgereiht. Er wusste dass sie alte, zerfledderte Muggelbücher enthielten welche sonst auf den Regalen zu finden waren. Nun nahmen seine Sammlungen von Büchern aus einem alten, geschützten Lagerhaus ihren Platz ein. Er war erfreut darüber zu sehen dass es während seiner Abwesenheit unentdeckt und komplett intakt geblieben war. Es war zwar ärgerlich dass er Wurmschwanz senden musste um sie zurückzuholen, aber selbst Pettigrew war nicht inkompetent genug um das zu vermasseln._

_Er leitete den Stuhl an den Bücherreihen vorbei und untersuchte die Titel auf den Bücherrücken um sich mit der Sammlung dieser uralten Bänder wieder vertraut zu machen. _

_Er seufzte glücklich. Es war so eine Erleichterung diese Bücher wieder zu haben. Seine Bücher waren wie eine Verlängerung von sich selbst. Er hasste es gewaltsam von seiner Wissensbasis getrennt zu sein. Er würde die Bücher, die er in Hogwarts unglücklicherweise zurück lassen musste, immer vermissen. Aber eines Tages – hoffentlich eines Tages bald – würde er die Kontrolle über die Schule erlangen und dazu in der Lage sein sie aus der Kammer zu holen. Aber trotzdem, diese Bücher waren ein fantastischer Fund, auch wenn sie nicht annähernd so Wertvoll waren wie die, die er in der Schule lassen musste._

_Er hob seine Hand und fuhr seine Finger über das alte Leder während er tief einatmete. Ja. Er vermisste das..._

…

Harry öffnete seine Augen, seufzte und lächelte. Es war eine seltsame Art von Zufriedenheit. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Das Gefühl dass etwas Geschätztes zu einem zurückgekehrt war nachdem man dachte es war verloren.

Aber trotzdem, es hatte sich angefühlt wie...

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war die letzten zwanzig Minuten wach, und mit geschlossenen Augen, in seinem Bett gelegen. Er dachte über die Vision der vergangenen Nacht nach. Es war... seltsam diese Seite von Voldemort zu sehen. Der Mann hatte eine so große Wertschätzung über Bücher. Es war einfach nur komisch, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, seine Vermutung über Tom Riddle und die Kammer bestätigt zu bekommen. Er hatte es gewusst, auf einem gewissen Level, das Riddle dort unten gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch ziemlich viel Zeit dort verbracht.

Dass Riddle dieselben Bücher gelesen hatte, die Harry nun las. Dass er einige dort selbst platziert hatte. Es war... interessant dieselbe Zuneigung für diese Bücher zu spüren wenn er in Voldemort's Geist war, wie Harry sie selbst auch verspürte. Voldemort sah keinen Unterschied in dem was er lernte. Wissen war Macht, und es war seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert.

Voldemort hasste es solange nicht eingeweiht zu sein. Während seiner Abwesenheit war die Welt der Zauberei praktisch auf einem Stillstand, da die Zaubererwelt sich sowieso kaum veränderte oder verbesserte – so festgesessen in ihren Wegen waren die Zauberer – aber die Muggel haben sich so sehr und so schnell weiterentwickelt. Vor allem in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren. Voldemort verspürte den Drang sich mit der Technologie und den Verbesserungen der Muggel wieder vertraut zu machen. Er musste vorbereitet sein.

Die Sache die Harry am Meisten... _überraschte_war die totale Abwesenheit von Gedanken über die Unterlegenheit von Muggel. War das nicht eigentlich Voldemort's Sache? Der Glaube daran, Muggel wären nicht besser als dumme Tiere? Dreckige, dumme, schwache Muggel?

Aber davon war keine Spur. Er war durchaus überrascht in den Gedanken des Mannes Respekt für deren Technologie zu finden. Aber er betrachtete sie als eine ernsthafte _Bedrohung_. Er dachte sie wären gefährlich. Voldemort sprach auch immer wieder davon, seine _Arbeit_ beenden zu müssen. Über seine _Aufgabe_. Diese Gedanken ließen verwirrten Harry und es kam ihm so vor als würde er etwas Größeres nicht mitbekommen.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war als wären seine grundlegenden Vorstellungen, welche er in den letzten drei Jahren erlangt hatte, aufgebaut von Lügen und falschen Informationen. In Voldemort's Geist sehen zu können, zeigte Harry in der Tat eine Seite die er niemals erwartet hatte zu sehen.

Voldemort war nur... ein Mensch.

Wenn auch ein enorm _machtvoller_ Mensch mit einem großen Hunger für das ultimative Wissen und Kontrolle. Aber trotzdem ein _Mensch_. Er hatte sich Voldemort bis jetzt immer als eine Art blutrünstiges Monster vorgestellt, nicht imstande rational zu denken, der seine Tage damit verbrachte Leute zu foltern und neue, kreative Wege plante um Muggel zu töten. War überhaupt etwas davon wahr?

Und seine Macht... Harry hatte die Macht gefühlt die durch ihn floss als er mit der Zauberstabspitze das Mal an Wurmschwanz Arm berührte und es war völlig berauschend. Es war dunkel und köstlich... und das war nur ein kleiner Teil seiner Macht gewesen!

Harry schloss seine Augen als die Erinnerung dieser Erfahrung vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Die Erinnerung daran wie es sich diese Macht aus erster Hand anfühlte. Ein zittriger Atemzug verließ seine Lungen und er lächelte. Diese Erinnerung jagte einen angenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken und er wollte es nicht gehen lassen.

Einen Moment später seufzte er erneut und schüttelte sich aus seiner wachsenden Benommenheit. Es war nicht gut an solchen Dingen zu verweilen. Es war nicht... _gesund_.

Harry verbrachte den Großteils des Morgens in der Kammer, praktizierte die meditative Atmungsübung und Techniken um seine Magie besser zu konzentrieren. Er konnte zu spüren beginnen wie die Magie in seinem Magen herumwirbelte. Seine Haut kribbelte durch die Verwandlungsmagie, doch noch geschah eigentlich nichts. Trotzdem, er war optimistisch. Es war der dritte Januar, und die nächste Aufgabe war erst am 24. Februar. Er hatte einen Plan und er hatte Zeit.

Er verließ die Kammer und kehrte fürs Mittagessen zur Schule zurück. Ron fragte Harry ob dieser nun damit anfangen wollte, den Positionszauber zu üben, Harry jedoch verneinte. Er erzählte Beiden, ihm und Hermine, dass er inmitten einer anderen Vorbereitung war und zu dieser direkt zurück kehren wollte.

Ron war deutlich enttäuscht, blickte finster drein, protestierte aber nicht weiter.

Harry verließ die Große Halle und schlüpfte hinter einen der Wandbehänge in einen versteckten Gang und zog seine Karte und den Umhang aus einer Tasche. Er tappte seinen Zauberstab an die Karte, aktivierte sie und überprüfte den Gang im zweiten Stock um sicher zu gehen dass die Luft rein war, sodass er die Kammer wieder betreten konnte, als er Karkaroff's Namen in den Kerker wandern sah. Er war auf dem Weg zu Snape's Büro.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und seine Gedanken wanderten zu Sirius' Warnung, aus dem letzten Jahr, die Augen offen zu halten. Karkaroff war ein ehemaliger Todesser, und Harry konnte nicht anders als darüber zu denken worüber Karkaroff wohl mit Snape sprechen wollte.

Er traf schnell eine Entscheidung und eilte durch den Gang zu den Treppen, und hinunter in den Kerker.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab als er näher trat und sprach einen Stillezauber über sich selbst. Er überprüfte die Karte erneut und sah wie die Beiden nun in Snape's Büro standen. Er tappte seinen Zauberstab auf die Karte, endete den Zauber und packte sie zurück in seine Tasche. Er eilte den Gang entlang und stand außerhalb der geschlossenen Tür. Mit einem Ohr an die Tür gepresst, versuchte er zu lauschen.

Die Stimmen waren zu gedämpft um etwas verstehen zu können und Harry grummelte frustriert. Er wünschte er wüsste einen Zauber mit dem man durch Türen lauschen konnte, oder um sein eigenes Gehör zu verbessern, aber ihm viel nichts ein.

Die Stimmen hinter der Tür wurden lauter und plötzlich flog sie auf. Harry hatte es gerade noch so geschafft von der offenen Tür zu verschwinden und sich gegen die Wand daneben zu drücken.

„Raus!", knurrte Snape.

„Aber Severus! Du musst zuhören!"

„Ich muss _gar nichts_tun!", zischte Snape in einem tödlichen Flüstern.

Harry wagte einen Blick um die Ecke und sah das Karkaroff seinen linken Ärmel hochhielt, und seinen Unterarm entblößte.

„Du weißt was das bedeutet, Severus! Du musst es auch fühlen!"

„Natürlich habe ich es _gefühlt_. Und ich weiß nur allzu deutlich was es bedeutet. Ich bin kein Narr, Igor!"

„Dumbledore beschützt dich, Severus. Ich habe nicht so einen Luxus! Wenn unser Lord zurückkehrt wird er mich umbringen!"

„Das ist dein Problem,_ nicht meines_!"

„Aber Severus! Du muss -"

„_NEIN!_ Jetzt _verschwinde_!"

Karkaroff straffte sich und sein Arm fiel zur Seite. Er sah Snape finster an, nickte aber.

„Also gut. Aber das hier ist noch nicht vorbei.", meinte Karkaroff harsch bevor er herumwirbelte und aus dem Büro stürmte, hinter durch den langen Kerkergang.

Snape stand für eine lange Minute im Türrahmen bevor er verärgert knurrte, zurück marschierte und die Tür hinter ihm zu schlug.

Harry stand noch eine Minute da und versuchte zu verstehen worüber er gerade Zeuge geworden war.

Karkaroff war ein Todesser. Er wusste das. Obwohl, offenbar dachte er nicht das Voldemort allzu erfreut von ihm sein würde, also hatte er in den letzten zehn Jahren wohl etwas gemacht, worüber der Dunkle Lord wütend sein würde.

Das machte es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich dass Karkaroff der Todesser war, der Harry's Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte.

Was ihm aber zum nachdenken brachte, war die Tatsache das Karkaroff zu Snape gegangen war. Er hatte Snape sogar sein Mal gezeigt. Das musste etwas mit dem was Voldemort gestern Nacht mit Wurmschwanz Mal gemacht hat, zu tun gehabt haben. Voldemort presste seine Magie durch alle Male und begann sie zu aktivieren. Karkaroff hatte dies gespürt und war panisch geworden. Aber Snape meinte er hätte es auch gespürt. Dass er es _auch wusste_. Und Karkaroff war zu Snape gegangen.

_Snape war auch ein Todesser!_

Bedeutete es das Snape derjenige gewesen sein könnte, der Harry's Namen in den Kelch warf?

Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab und eilte zurück zum Gang im zweiten Stock. Er betrat Myrte's Badezimmer, ging direkt zum Waschbecken und zischten den Befehl zum öffnen. Ein paar Minuten später und er zischte sich seinen Weg in Slytherin's Arbeitszimmer, seine Gedanken immer noch rasend.

Anstatt direkt zum Sofa zu gehen, wie er es sonst tat, ging er zu Slytherin's Schreibtisch und legte seine Tasche darauf nieder. Er zog etwas Pergament heraus, Tinte und Feder, und setzte sich in den Stuhl.

Starrend auf das leere Pergament saß er für einige Minuten da und versuchte seine Gedanken in eine Ordnung zu bringen.

Schließlich setzte er seine Feder auf das Pergament und begann einen Brief an Sirius zu schreiben. Es war bereits fast einen Monat her seitdem er das letzte Mal an seinen Paten geschrieben hatte, und über zwei Monate seit sie Beide das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Sirius hatte gewusst das Karkaroff ein Todesser war. Vielleicht wusste er auch etwas über Snape. Geringsten falls, könnte er als Sprachbrett für Harry's Theorien dienen.

Er wiederholte alles an das er sich von der kurzen Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und Karkaroff erinnern konnte und erzählte Sirius wie Karkaroff sein Dunkles Mal an Snape gezeigt hatte.

Und obwohl Sirius Harry am Anfang des Semesters gebeten hatte, ihm von den Visionen – falls er denn noch welche hatte – zu erzählen, verriet er in dem Brief nichts darüber. Er wollte sie nicht teilen. Sie waren... privat. Außerdem bezweifelte er dass er überhaupt jemanden erklären konnte wie sich diese Visionen für ihn anfühlten. Dass wenn er eine Vision von Voldemort hatte, es war als wäre er selbst Voldemort. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie _diese_Information bei jemand anderen ankommen würde.

Nein. Er konnte niemanden von diesen Visionen erzählen. Aber trotzdem wollte er Sirius' Meinung zu der Snape-Karkaroff Begegnung. Hoffentlich würde es nicht noch einen weiteren Monat dauern bis er eine Antwort von seinem Paten erhielt.

…

Das nächste Semester begann am darauffolgenden Tag. Harry hatte noch bis lange in die Nacht hinein gelesen und hatte dann noch eine weitere Stunde in seinem Bett gelegen und mit seinem Begleiter Zeit in seiner Gedankenwelt verbraucht. Demnach schlief er am nächsten Morgen auch länger als er sich sonst erlaubt hätte und zwang sich seine Morgenroutine etwas zu beschleunigen. Er schluckte die zwei Tränke und eilte dann zum Frühstück.

Er joggte runter zur Großen Halle und ging schnell durch die große Doppeltür. In der Sekunde in der er die Halle betrat, verfiel der Raum in ein Schweigen. Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte augenblicklich und betrachtete den Raum vorsichtig. Eine alarmierende Anzahl an Augenpaare war auf ihn gerichtet und eine beträchtliche Menge an Kichernden Geräuschen ertönte von dem Tisch der Slytherins.

_Oh, was ist denn nun schon wieder?_Grummelte er bitterlich als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und zum Gryffindortisch schritt. Er fand Ron und Hermine, und ging zu ihnen. Hermine hielt den Tagespropheten in ihren Händen und besah sich die Zeitung niedergeschlagen. Ron betrachtete Harry mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Unglaube.

Ein schneller Blick in den Raum und Harry bemerkte dass eine Menge Leute den Tagespropheten in ihren Händen hielten.

_Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten..._

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine, seufzte resignierend und hob seine Hand, stumm nach der Zeitung fragend.

„Harry-", begann sie in schwachem Protest, aber er gab ihr einen Blick der keine Diskussionen zuließ. Sie seufzte schwer, nickte und gab ihm die Zeitung.

Er faltete sie auseinander und breitete sie vor ihm aus. Was er dort in großen, dicken Buchstaben gedruckt sah, war etwas dass er definitiv nicht erwartet hatte.

_DER JUNGE DER LEBT UM SCHWUL ZU SEIN?_

By Rita Kimmkorn

Harry schloss seine Augen. Er hob seine Hand und kniff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seinen Nasenrücken als er seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne neigte.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine leise und vorsichtig.

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, lehnte sie sich zu ihm. „Harry? Es ist... Es ist nicht so schlimm...", sie stoppte als sie dachte etwas gehört zu haben. Seine Schultern zuckten und schüttelten sich für einen Augenblick und sie fürchtete er war kurz davor Schluchzer von sich zu geben! Sie lehnte sich noch näher und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um einen Blick auf sein gebeugtes Gesicht erhaschen zu können.

Ihre Augen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen, als sie etwas hörte das wie ein... _Kichern_klang?

Harry schnaubte und der Damm brach. Er begann härter und lauter zu kichern bevor sein Kopf in den Nacken fiel und er in einen Lachanfall ausbrach. Sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich durch die Kraft des Lachens und es dauerte einige Minuten bis er sich schließlich wieder genug beruhigte sodass man nur noch gelegentlich ein Glucksen zu hören bekam.

„Er... Kumpel? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Ron zögernd, offensichtlich besorgt darüber dass Harry nun völlig verrückt geworden war. Harry nickte und seufzte auf die Art wie man es nach einem guten Lacher eben tat. Und einen guten Lacher hatte er, also war es angebracht.

„Nun, du nimmst es besser auf als ich erwartet habe", bemerkte Ron. „Es ist also nur Blödsinn, richtig? Diese verdammte Kimmkorn lässt doch alles drucken!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, er beruhigte sich immer noch vom Lachen. „Nein Ron. Es ist wahr.", meinte er als er seinen Kopf hob und Ron amüsiert ansah.

Ron's Gesicht wurde augenblicklich blasser. Harry hörte einige Leute die in Hörweite saßen auf _keuchen_. Er rollte seine Augen.

„Obwohl ich mich ja frage wie zum Henker sie es herausgefunden hat.", sagte Harry und richtete sich auf um die Zeitung etwas zu glätten. Er betrachtete Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel heraus und verengte seine Augen. „Du hast es verraten, oder?"

Sie keuchte und sah schrecklich beleidigt aus. „Natürlich nicht! Harry, ich hätte niemals jemanden davon erzählt!"

Harry grinste und nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem musste ich fragen."

„Woah...warte. Warte, Harry...was...", stotterte Ron und sah hektisch zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Du bist...? Aber was ist mit Fleur! Und du! Du wusstest es?", rief er und zeigte dabei anklagend auf Hermine.

„Ron, hast du den Artikel überhaupt _gelesen_!", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Ich habe ihn überflogen!", verteidigte er sich. „Außerdem hatte ich angenommen dass es nur wieder mehr von Kimmkorn's Schrott wäre!"

„Fleur wusste es. Oder zumindest vermutete sie es und hatte es am Ende des Balles bestätigt bekommen.", meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken als er begann seinen Teller mit Essen zu füllen. Er ignorierte die dutzenden starrenden Augenpaare die ihn immer noch aufmerksam betrachteten und das gedämpfte Flüstern das an sein Ohr drang.

_Lass sie starren. Dumme, glotzende Idioten._

„Sie wusste es?", keuchte Hermine. „Du denkst doch nicht..."

Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Wenn du es nicht warst, muss sie es gewesen sein. Aber so was habe ich wirklich nicht erwartet."

„Denkst du vielleicht dass sie verbittert war? Dass du sie gefragt hast, obwohl du gar nicht interessiert warst?", fragte Hermine.

„Das passt nicht wirklich zusammen... Ich meine, sie hat es relativ gut aufgenommen nachdem wir nach dem Ball miteinander geredet haben. Sie erschien mir _dankbar_zu sein. Sagte sie hätte einen schönen Abend gehabt. Ich meine, wenn sie mit einem Hetero gegangen wäre, hätte ihn ihre Aura den ganzen Abend lang beeinträchtigt, und alles was er getan hätte wäre sie anzusabbern und versuchen sie zu begrapschen. Sie sagte sie war dankbar dafür mit jemanden gegangen zu sein, der eine schlüssige Unterhaltung führen konnte. Es ergibt wirklich keinen Sinn dass sie zu Kimmkorn gegangen ist."

Hermine sah nachdenklich aus.

„Harry...", krächzte Ron schwach und Harry sah zurück zu dem Rothaarigen. „Du bist... du bist ernsthaft _Schwul_?"

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Ja, Ron. Ich bin Schwul."

Harry hörte erneut eine Welle des Geflüsters durch die Halle hallen als sich die Worte wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiteten. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und gluckste schwach bevor er sich wieder seinem Teller widmete und ein bissen aß.

Ein Moment verging in dem Ron's Gesicht durch Unglaube und Schock gezeichnet war, bevor sein Blick schließlich auf Hermine landete. „Und du wusstest es!", sagte er anklagend.

Hermine seufzte. „Ja, Ron. Ich wusste es."

„Warum? Wie?"

„Harry hat es mir gesagt.", sagte sie in einer gedämpften Stimme während ihr Blick über die Menge schweifte die immer noch jeden ihrer Schritte beobachteten.

„Wann?", kreischte Ron, und seine Stimme brach ab.

„Um... letzte Woche im November war das glaube ich. Und es spielt keine Rolle."

„Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle!"

„Ron, mach keinen Aufstand!", tadelte Hermine in einem scharfen zischen.

„Warum hast du _mir_nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Ron, wieder anklagend, als er seinen Kopf zu Harry wandte.

Harry seufzte und lies seine Gabel auf den Teller fallen. „Ich kam einfach nicht dazu. Und ich sehe nicht warum es eine Rolle spielt."

„Warum hast du Fleur zum Tanzen ausgefragt wenn du nicht einmal scharf auf sie bist?"

Harry blinzelte. „Was spielt es für eine Rolle ob ich Fleur zum Tanzen ausgefragt habe?"

„Nun, jemand anderes hätte sie fragen können!"

„Wer? _Du_?", erwiderte Harry und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück während er dem Rothaarigen einen eindringlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Ja, vielleicht!", meinte Ron verteidigend und setzte sich aufrechter.

„Du hast aber schon bemerkt dass einer der Gründe warum sie zugesagt hat der war, _das ich Schwul bin_?"

„Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn!", rief Ron.

Harry legte seine Hand auf seine Stirn und stöhnte verzweifelt auf. Er ließ seine Hand wieder zurück fallen und resignierte sich dazu, diese Unterhaltung tatsächlich weiterzuführen.

„Dadurch dass ich nicht auf Mädchen scharf bin, bin ich immun gegen ihre Veela Aura. _Darum_. Versuch dich doch mal in Fleur's Lage zu versetzen. Es ist egal wo sie hingeht, die Jungs folgen ihr. Sie versuchen alles um in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie vergöttern praktischen den Boden auf dem sie geht und in der Sekunde, in der sie ihren Mund aufmachen, klingen sie wie wimmernde Idioten weil ihre Fähigkeit zu denken von ihren Hormonen gehemmt wurde. Die Hormone wiederum, wurden von ihrer Aura hervorgerufen.

Und sollte es mal vorkommen dass einer nicht wie ein Gehirnloser Vollidiot klingt, versucht er sie zu begrapschen. Indem sie mit mir ging, musste sie sich damit nicht herumschlagen. So ergibt es einen Sinn."

Ron sah ihn böse an, kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und begann zu Schmollen wie ein Kind. Harry lachte beinahe, wusste aber dass es Ron nur noch wütender machen würde.

Harry hob seine Gabel auf und begann wieder zu essen während er auf die Zeitung sah um den Artikel zu lesen.

Er runzelte die Stirn als er an einem Absatz ankam, der Referenzen zu einigen Teilen der Unterhaltung die er mit Fleur, Krum und Hermine hatte als sie zusammen an einem Tisch saßen, zeigte.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und deutete darauf während er sich zu Hermine wandte. „Wie vermutest du, kam sie zu dieser Information?"

Hermine beugte sich vor und las die Stelle des Artikels. „Vielleicht hat Fleur ihr das erzählt? Sie war da."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das passt wirklich nicht zusammen...", er widmete sich wieder dem Lesen und kam zu dem Teil der beschrieb wie Fleur ihn am Ende der Nacht über seine Sexualität konfrontierte. Natürlich wurde maßlos übertrieben und so dargestellt, als hätte er sie ausgetrickst und mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt. Und das auf einen Weg wie nur Kimmkorn es zu Stande bringen konnte."

„Bist du sicher das Fleur nicht beleidigt war?", fragte Hermine erneut.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich war mir ziemlich sicher... Ich werde wohl mit ihr reden müssen."

„Sie könnte dich auch anlügen.", wies Hermine hin.

Harry's Mundwinkel zuckten in ein geheimnisvolles Schmunzeln welches er schnell wieder unterdrückte. „Ich denke ich kann sie ziemlich einfach lesen. Ich werde wissen ob sie mich anlügt."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Harry jedoch, gab keine Einzelheiten preis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 7**

„Fleur, können wir reden?", fragte Harry als er die Schar französischer Mädchen die über den Innenhof ging, aufholte. Fleur sah zu ihm und sogar aus ein paar Metern Entfernung war die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen offensichtlich zu sehen. Sie sagte ein paar Worte zu einigen ihrer Freunde und die Schar löste sich auf.

„Harry, ich schwöre, ich habe niemanden ein Wort gesagt.", begann sie sofort als sie alleine waren.

Harry lächelte sie sanft an, verschwendete aber keine Zeit und schlüpfte in ihren Geist. Er überflog ihre Gedanken und warf einen Blick darauf wie sie Kimmkorn's Artikel an diesem Morgen las. Sie war verärgert, vor allem bei dem Teil der Harry beschuldigt 'mit dem Herzen der armen, kleinen Französin gespielt' zu haben.

Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie Kimmkorn an diese Information gelangt war. Fleur verriet es definitiv nicht.

Harry zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück und lächelte weiter; dieses Mal nur aufrichtiger. „Ich glaube dir.", sagte er bloß mit einem ruhigen Schulterzucken.

„Oh Harry! Diese Frau ist eine abscheuliche Ziege! Sie schreibt Lügen und Erfindungen! In Frankreich würde sie für solche Verleumdungen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden!"

Harry schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja... weißt du, du hast ja recht. Ich frage mich ob ich mir einen Anwalt zulegen sollte um den Propheten zu verklagen."

„Du solltest!", sagte sie während sie ihre Arme arrogant vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

Harry gluckste. „Obwohl sie dieses Mal nicht annähernd so viel über mich log und übertrieb, wie sie es sonst in ihren Artikeln tat..."

„Nun, sie log über mich! Und sie deutete an dass du mich in die Irre führtest und mein Herz gebrochen hast. Dumme Frau."

„Nun ja, auf eine Art und Weise habe ich dich auch in die Irre geführt. Ich meine... ich habe dir nicht gesagt das ich Schwul bin."

„Das musstest du auch nicht. Ich wusste es bereits.", meinte Fleur. „Ich wusste es schon bevor ich deine Einladung akzeptierte. Ich bin nicht so ein dummes, naives kleines Mädchen das den Jungs erlaubt mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen. Ihre Andeutungen über meinen Charakter waren _mir_gegenüber beleidigend."

„Dann solltest _du_sie vielleicht wegen Verleumdung anklagen.", sagte Harry und gluckste leicht.

Fleur seufzte, und das Feuer ihres Zorns erlosch ein wenig. „Ich kann nicht verstehen warum du nicht wütender bist, Harry. Wäre ich es gewesen, über den sie solchen Müll geschrieben hätte, wäre ich rasend vor Wut!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gewöhne mich daran. Die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit ist ein launiges Monster. An einem Tag lieben sie mich, am Nächsten Tag hassen sie mich, und in der darauffolgenden Woche erwarten sie von mir ihr Retter zu sein. Es war eine Achterbahnfahrt, und ich realisierte dass ich sie nicht fahren musste. Also stieg ich aus. Zur Hölle mit dem was alle anderen denken. Ich kann versuchen den Schaden einzugrenzen, aber mich darüber aufzuregen hilft mir dabei nicht weiter."

Fleur's Augen weilten für eine Minute prüfend auf Harry bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und schwach grinste. „Du bist erstaunlich Erwachsen für jemanden der erst vierzehn ist, Harry."

Er lachte. „Danke... denke ich."

Sie lächelte breit, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schlang ihre Arme, in einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung, um ihn. Harry blinzelte erschrocken. Für einen Moment erstarrte er, zwang sich dann aber seine Arme schwach um ihre Hüfte zu legen um die Umarmung zu erwidern.

Schließlich ließ sie wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn dir irgendjemand eine schwierige Zeit bereitet, werde ich deine Ehre verteidigen, Harry. Du warst eine fantastische Verabredung und ich bin froh darüber mit dir zum Ball gegangen zu sein."

„Danke.", erwiderte er grinsend.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen ihrer Wege. Er sprach ein schnelles Tempus und sah dass das Mittagessen bereits vorüber war. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Als nächstes hatte er Wahrsagen. Oh wie sehr er Wahrsagen doch _hasste_.

…

„Hey Schwuchtel! Rennst du zu deinem Liebsten, Weasley?", rief eine lästige Stimme als Harry später am Tag den Gang hinunter ging nachdem er etwas länger in Zauberkunst geblieben war. Harry drehte sich um und stand Draco Malfoy gegenüber, der einige Schritte von ihm entfernt an der Wand lehnte. Ein prüfender Blick auf seine Umgebung war alles was er brauchte um zu sehen dass sie alleine waren. Nicht einmal Malfoy's Kumpanen waren anwesend. Ein verschwörerisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich und _Ron_? Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich _habe_meine Ansprüche, Draco. Also wirklich.", sagte Harry und rollte dramatisch mit seinen Augen während er eine spöttische, unmännliche Bewegung mit seiner Hand machte.

Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und sein verwirrter Blick amüsierte Harry sehr. Harry kicherte und stolzierte näher zu dem Blonden, welcher sich durch das unerwartete Verhalten merklich anspannte.

„Und ernsthaft? _Schwuchtel_? Fällt dir nichts Besseres ein? Ist das alles was du drauf hast? Ich dachte du wärst klüger, Draco."

„Halt die Klappe, Potter." spuckte der Blonde verächtlich aus und trat einen Schritt zurück als Harry sich ihm weiter näherte.

„Tsk, tsk, Draco. Wo sind deine schlauen Erwiderungen für die du so berühmt bist?", fragte Harry während er ein bisschen seiner Magie an die Oberfläche rief. Es war absolut delikat und er grinste breiter.

Er hob eine Hand, was den anderen Jungen dazu brachte die Augen darauf zu richten und seinen Körper weiter anzuspannen. Er sah wie Draco seine Hand um den Zauberstab ballte, ihn hielt und ihn langsam hob.

§_Bewege dich nicht_,§ zischte Harry als er seine Magie zu dem Jungen schickte. Draco erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Also", begann Harry und legte eine Hand auf die Wand neben Malfoy's Kopf, lehnte sich vor und presste den anderen Jungen völlig an die Wand. Malfoy's Augen weiteten sich noch mehr als er erkannte dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. „was wolltest du?", flüsterte Harry, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Malfoy's entfernt.

„W-was?", stotterte Malfoy.

„Du hast mich gerufen. Was wolltest du?", erklärte Harry schmunzelnd und presste seinen Oberkörper noch fester an den des anderen.

Malfoy zischte erschrocken als er inniger an die Wand gepresst wurde, als er jemals erwartet hatte. „Was zur Hölle tust du, Potter?", fragte Malfoy aber seine Stimme war überraschend schwach und deutlich panisch.

„Nun, du _hast_ mich gerufen, _Draco_. Fragtest mich ob ich zu meinem Liebsten rennen würde oder so. Ich fragte mich ob du vielleicht eifersüchtig bist. Bist du an ein wenig Spaß interessiert, _Draco_?"

„Du bist verrückt! Was hast du mit mir angestellt? Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"

„Du kannst dich nicht bewegen weil ich es dir so gesagt habe", spottete Harry während er noch mehr Magie in seinen Fingerspitzen sammelte. Dann hob er seine Hand und fuhr seinen Knöcheln zärtlich über Malfoy's Wange. Der blonde Junge keuchte und sein Körper wölbte sich unfreiwillig von der Wand.

„Was war das?", keuchte Malfoy.

„Das war Magie.", flüsterte Harry in Malfoy's Ohr. Er ließ seinen Atem über Malfoy's Ohr und Nacken streifen und schickte noch mehr seiner Magie zu dem anderen Jungen; ließ sie verlockend um ihn herum wirbeln.

Malfoy's Atmung wurde schwer und seine Augen rollten in seinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht nur Magie.", keuchte er als sein Körper gegen seinen Willen zu krampfen und zucken begann. Mehr und mehr von Harry's Magie begann über Malfoy's Haut zu tanzen und er schwelgte in der intensiven Reaktion, die er durch so eine geringe Reizung aus dem Blonden hervorrufen konnte. Es war herrlich und _einfach_, und bei _Merlin_, wie viel Spaß er hatte!

„Oh? Nicht nur Magie?", fragte Harry gespielt neugierig.

„Das ist... das ist dunkle Magie.", keuchte Malfoy bevor er schwach stöhnte.

Harry stoppte und zog sich stirnrunzelnd zurück. Ein Teil seiner Magie wich mit ihm zurück und Malfoy wimmerte durch den plötzlichen Verlust. Es war aber offenbar genug für ihn, um wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung zu kommen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und sie waren gefüllt mit Schock und Entsetzen.

„Geh von mir runter!", knurrte er verärgert.

Harry sah zu Malfoy zurück, sein Blick eine desinteressierte Maske. Er seufzte und rollte seine Augen. „Fein. Du Spaßbremse.", meinte er, entfernte sich komplett und wedelte mit einem Finger um die Parselmagie, mit der er Malfoy festgehalten hatte, aufzulösen.

In dem Moment als sein Körper wieder frei war, huschte er einige Meter von Harry weg und stellte sich in einer defensiven Haltung vor ihm – Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand.

„Was in Merlin's Namen denkst du was du da tust, Potter?", spuckte der Blonde wütend aus, aber die Furcht in seinen Augen war noch deutlich zu sehen.

„Ich wollte nur etwas _Spaß_haben, Draco. Und um das Warum zu klären? Ich tat es einfach. Es ist einfach.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Seit wann spielt Dumbledore's Goldjunge mit _dunkler Magie_?"

Harry knurrte und machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne der Malfoy zusammenzucken lies.

„Ich bin _Niemandes_ Goldener Junge!", zischte er. „Schon gar nicht _Dumbledore's_", spottete er.

Malfoy blinzelte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zuerst geschockte Überraschung; verwandelte sich in Verwirrung und dann in etwas Ähnliches wie Interesse.

Er nickte und schmunzelte leicht. „In Ordnung Potter. Wenn du das sagst."

Er lächelte ihn erneut höhnisch an, aber der Effekt wurde durch sein Augenrollen vermindert. „Ich bin hier fertig.", sagte er, winkte mit der Hand und wandte sich wieder in die Richtung, die er vor dieser Unterbrechung, entlang ging. Draco rief ihm etwas hinterher aber Harry war bereits weg.

Er ging um eine Ecke und schlüpfte hinter einen der Wandbehänge der zu einem versteckten Gang führte. Er presste seinen Rücken an die Wand, schloss fest seine Augen und drückte seine Fäuste in seine Augenhöhlen.

„_Was zur Hölle war das!_", dachte er innerlich und leicht panisch. Woher war diese... diese Wut gekommen? Die Leichtigkeit mit der er mit Draco spielen konnte war leicht befremdlich, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zorn der ihn bei dem Gedanken an Dumbledore füllte.

Warum?

Noch nie hatte er so viel Hass gegenüber den Mann empfunden als in diesem Moment. Und er konnte absolut nicht feststellen warum er sich so gefühlt hatte.

Und was sollte Malfoy's Kommentar über die dunkle Magie? Er hatte nicht versucht eine Bestimmte Art seiner Magie zu rufen, er wollte lediglich seine eigene Magie zu sich rufen. Sie bewusst zu befehligen, aber ohne dabei Zauber oder Sprüche zu verwenden. Könnte die Magie eine... Zugehörigkeit haben, sogar wenn kein Zauber angewendet wurde? Es war nur _rohe Magie_. Wie konnte sie _dunkel_sein?

Harry seufzte und rutschte langsam an der Wand hinunter bis er auf dem Boden saß, und seine Füße von sich streckte. Er musste nachdenken. Er musste ausgerichtete Magie besser verstehen lernen. Sein Wissen über die Grundsätzliche Theorie der verschiedenen Arten der Magie war bestenfalls Lückenhaft. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, _war_es ziemlich seltsam dass nicht mehr darüber im Unterricht gelehrt wird.

Es war ein Grundsatz in der Magischen Theorie und sie haben dieses Thema im Unterricht noch nicht einmal überflogen.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Sorge. Der _Hass,_den er gefühlt hatte.

Harry dachte in letzter Zeit eigentlich wenig über Dumbledore nach. Das einzige Mal wo er ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, war im Zusammenhang mit seinem Bestehen bei der ersten Aufgabe, und danach im Grunde nicht mehr. Jetzt, wenn er seine Gedanken auf seinem Direktor verweilen lies, hinterließ es einen faulen Geschmack in seinem Mund und einen Finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Die reine Vorstellung daran von irgendjemand als Dumbledore's Goldjunge bezeichnet zu werden, machte ihn stinkwütend.

Warum?

Bis jetzt hatte ihn so etwas nicht wütend gemacht. Nicht wirklich. Diese ganze 'Goldjunge'-Sache war zwar immer recht nervig gewesen, aber selbst Harry musste zugeben dass der Direktor ihn mehr als nur einmal Bevorzugte. Für den Rest der Schüler war es ziemlich offensichtlich, also konnte er verstehen woher sie auf diese Idee kamen.

_Aber er tut doch viel mehr, außer mich gelegentlich zu Bevorzugen_. Dachte Harry verbittert. Jedes Jahr war wie ein neuer Test. Einige eingerichtete Herausforderungen, um Harry's Leben komplizierter zu machen. Um ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen, um ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung zu drängen. Und diese Dinge konnten immer auf Dumbledore zurück geführt werden.

Aber das war kaum genug um dieses rasende Inferno des Zorns zu rechtfertigen, welches durch den bloßen Gedanken an seinen Direktor in ihm fegte. Dieser Zorn konnte niemals von ihm alleine sein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

_Warum kann es nicht sein_? Flüsterte die Stimme seines Begleiters in seinem Kopf und er seufzte glücklich über die plötzliche Anwesenheit. Er spürte wie ihn die Anspannung in seinen Schultern verließ und er entspannte sich gegen die Wand.

„_Was meinst du?_"

_Warum... denkst du dass dieser... Zorn... nicht gänzlich...deiner sein kann? _

„_Er... Er hat mir nicht wirklich genug angetan dass diese Wut gerechtfertigt wäre._", dachte Harry grummelnd.

_Er hat genug getan. Und jetzt... hat er dich im Stich gelassen. _

„_Huh?_"

_Er... hätte das hier stoppen können. Dieses Turnier. Du bist jung...Harry. Zu jung.._

„_Aber Mr. Crouch sagte dass ich teilnehmen müsste. Die Regeln waren klar, oder sowas in der Art._"

_Dumbledore hätte es aufhalten können. Du... bist Minderjährig._

„_Crouch sagte das der Feuerkelch wie ein Magischer Bindungsvertrag ist._", sagte Harry und sah finster auf seine Hände während er über diese Halloween-Nacht nachdachte, die sein Leben wieder einmal so auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. „Wenn es ein Magischer Bindungsvertrag ist, bedeutet das nicht dass ich meine Magie verliere wenn ich ihn breche?"

_Du bist zu jung für einen... Magischen... Bindungsvertrag. Dein Magischer... Vormund... hätte einschreiten können. Du kannst dich nicht binden... nicht ohne... die Zustimmung deines Vormundes._

„_Magischer Vormund?_"

_Dumbledore._

„_Wie kommt __**er**__ dazu mein Magischer Vormund zu sein?_", fragte Harry zweifelhaft.

_Er ist... dein Direktor. Du hast sonst keinen... Vormund in der Zaubererwelt... also bekommt er... die Vormundschaft über dich... während du in seiner Schule bist. So... funktioniert es._

Harry blinzelte und versuchte seine Gedanken um diese Aussage zu wickeln. „_Woher weißt du das alles?_"

_Ich tue es einfach_.

Harry rollte seine Augen, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

„_Okay... aber ich wusste nichts von all dem Zeugs, wie könnte es mich also Wütend machen?_"

_Vielleicht... weil ich... wütend... darüber bin. Ich wusste es. Ich wusste... er könnte... es gestoppt haben. Aber er tat es nicht. Er... testet dich... schon wieder. Er testet dich immer. Manipulativer alter Mann... betrügerischer... Bastard.._.

Harry blinzelte überrascht über die Wut die er aus der Stimme seines Flüsternden Begleiters heraushören konnte. Er hatte noch nie wirkliche Gefühle in der Stimme seines Begleiters hören können. Bis jetzt.

Er dachte über diese neu gelernten Informationen nach und machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Wenn es wahr war, könnte es bedeuten, dass es wirklich wieder einer von Dumbledore's absurden Tests war. Zur Hölle, vielleicht war es sogar Dumbledore der seinen Namen in den verdammten Kelch geworfen hatte! Aber nein... es war deutlich das Voldemort mit Harry's Teilnahme zu tun hatte. Außerdem scheint dieser Mann, 'Barty', mit darin verwickelt zu sein. Als wäre er dafür verantwortlich Harry einzusammeln und ihn zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen.

Er knurrte frustriert und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Also gut, er fühlte definitiv gerechtfertigtes Misstrauen und Ablehnung seinen Direktor gegenüber. Harry realisierte auch, dass der tiefgründige Hass, den sein Begleiter für diesen Mann empfand, der Grund für Harry's plötzlichen, unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch war. Trotzdem war es seltsam dass seine eigenen Gefühle so einfach von denen seines Begleiters überschattet werden konnten... aber er vertraute seinem Begleiter. Es störte ihn also nicht zu sehr.

Schließlich seufzte er und stand auf. Bevor er unterbrochen wurde, war er auf dem Weg in die Kammer. Er zog seinen Umhang und die Karte aus der Tasche, bereitete sie vor und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gang im zweiten Stock.

…

Harry kletterte später in der Nacht erschöpft durch das Portraitloch, und war mehr als nur eifrig auf ein bisschen Entspannung in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht glauben dass es erst Dienstagnacht war. Wie konnte es sein dass erst zwei Tage vergangen waren, obwohl es sich für ihn so viel länger anfühlte? Natürlich, seine Tage waren ziemlich vollgestopft mit Klassen, zusammen mit seinem persönlichen Training in der Kammer. Er musste so viele Dinge gleichzeitig machen, dass er kaum Zeit für Schlaf und Hausaufgaben hatte.

Er hörte Seamus' und Dean's Stimmen und sah wie die Beiden oben an den Treppen verschwanden, gerade als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Neville war nirgends zu sehen und lungerte über einem der Tische, ein offenes Verwandlungsbuch vor ihm und ein Stapel Pergamente daneben. Hermine saß ihm gegenüber und es sah aus als versuchte sie ihm etwas zu erklären, nur um dann durch seine Unfähigkeit es zu verstehen, frustriert zu seufzen. Es war eine ziemlich normale Situation für die Beiden.

Ron's Kopf hob sich als seine Augen einen Blick auf Harry erhaschten und er grinste erleichtert.

„Harry!"

Harry hob eine einzelne Augenbraue fragend hoch und näherte sich den beiden vorsichtig.

„Hey Ron, was gibt's?"

„Bist du schon mit dem Verwandlungsaufsatz fertig?"

„Ronald Weasley!", warnte Hermine sofort.

„Was?", rief Ron defensiv.

„Erledige deine eigene Arbeit!"

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht mal für etwas gefragt! Ich habe lediglich gefragt ob er schon damit fertig ist!"

„Ich bin kein Idiot Ron. Es gab einen _Grund_warum ich mich weigerte dich abschreiben zu lassen! Du musst es selbst lernen, Ron! Es ist wichtig!"

Harry betrachtete das zankende Paar und gluckste.

Ron machte ein finsteres Gesicht, veränderte seinen Ausdruck aber dann in einen Hoffnungsvollen. „Also... hast du?"

„Hmm?", fragte Harry.

„Es fertig.", wiederholte Ron.

„Oh. Ja, ich habe es gestern Nacht fertig gemacht.", meinte Harry desinteressiert.

„Kann ich-"

„RON!", knurrte Hermine.

Harry lachte offen und begann seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein Ron, erledige deine Arbeit selbst."

Ron's Gesicht verfinsterte sich sofort wieder und er lehnte sich schmollend in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Harry wandte sich ab und ging Richtung Treppen.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Ron und richtete sich wieder auf, ein enttäuschter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ins Bett. Ich wollte noch etwas lesen, und ich bin erschöpft.", rief Harry über seine Schulter ohne stehen zu bleiben.

„Ja... ich auch. Ich meine, ich bin auch erschöpft. Ich denke ich werde auch ins Bett gehen."

Hermine grummelte frustriert und schlug ihr eigenes Buch recht hart zu.

Harry wartete nicht auf ihn. Er betrat den Schlafsaal der Viertklässler und ging zu seinem Bett.

Neville lag schon im Bett, aber seine Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen. Er saß aufrecht gegen einen Kissenberg und las ein Buch. Dean stand neben seinem Bett, grub in seinem Koffer herum und Seamus schien seine Tasche durchzusortieren. Beide, Seamus und Dean stoppten ihre Tätigkeiten und sahen zu als Harry den Raum betrat.

Er konnte ihre Augen auf sich spüren und machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Wählte aber, es nicht anzuerkennen bevor wenigstens einer der Beiden genug Mut hatte etwas zu sagen.

Er öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank und zog seine Schlafhose und ein T-Shirt heraus. Dann entkleidete er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts und schlüpfte in seine Schlafklamotten. Der Raum war unheimlich Still und er konnte ihre Augen immer noch auf seinem Rücken fühlen.

Er kletterte in sein Bett, stützte sich auf seinen Kissen ab und zog das Buch, _Auf Zehenspitzen durch den Geist der Unwissenden_von Clair Videre, heraus um es zu lesen. Bis jetzt war er noch nicht weit darin gekommen, und er hoffte dass er etwas weiter kam bevor er sich letztendlich schlafen legte.

„Er... Harry?", hörte er Seamus' Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Harry sah auf und betrachtete die Beiden mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ja?"

„Musst du... uh... aufs Klo, oder so?"

Harry blinzelte. „Was?", erwiderte er komplett verdutzt.

„Oder, könntest du deine Vorhänge schließen?", schlug Dean schnell vor.

Harry sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her und versuchte herauszufinden was zur Hölle denn ihr Problem war. Er sah wie beide an ihren Betten standen, Nachtklamotten zurechtgelegt und bereit zum getauscht werden. Und doch standen beide noch völlig angezogen da.

Ein Verdacht beschlich ihn und er verengte seine Augen.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Ron den Raum und Unterbrach den Moment. Er grummelte etwas über 'dumme, herumkommandierenden Alleswisser' und ging direkt zu seinem Bett. Ron verschwendete keine Zeit damit sich auszuziehen und dann in seinen braunen Flanell-Pyjama zu schlüpfen. Trotzdem, Dean und Seamus standen immer noch unbeholfen neben ihren Betten und zappelten unkomfortabel.

„Ihr wollt euch nicht umziehen wenn ich im Raum bin, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry lässig ohne seinen Blick vom Buch abzuwenden.

Beide Jungs sahen für einen Augenblick verlegen aus. Ron sah auf und war deutlich verwirrt durch diese plötzliche Aussage. Er sah erst Harry an, dann auf die Beiden stehenden Schlafsaalmitbewohner.

„Was?", war Ron's eloquente Erwiderung.

„Dean und Seamus", sagte Harry und zuckte sein Kinn in die Richtung der zwei, richtete seinen Blick dann aber sofort wieder auf das Buch in seinem Schoß. „Sie fühlen sich nicht wohl dabei sich vor mir umzuziehen."

„Was? Warum?", frage Ron und sah die beiden verwirrt an.

Dean wandte sich deutlich geniert ab und fuhr eine Hand durch seine dichten braunen Locken. Seamus knurrte frustriert und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Nun, weil er... _du weißt schon_!", sagte er und zeigte mit seiner Hand in Harry's Richtung.

Ron, _dieser selige Idiot_, war immer noch verwirrt. Harry jedoch, verstand genau worum es ging und begann zu glucksen.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Er ist was?", rief Ron frustriert, da er es nicht verstand und wegen der Andeutung das mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte.

„Sie wollen sich nicht vor mir ausziehen weil ich Schwul bin, Ron", erklärte Harry gleichgültig und blätterte seine Seite in seinem Buch um.

Ein erschrockenes würgendes Geräusch ertönte von Neville's Seite des Raumes und Harry konnte aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus erkennen wie Seamus' Gesicht tiefrot wurde.

Ron drehte sich mit einem Wütenden Blick zu Dean und Seamus.

„Ist das wahr?", kreischte er.

„Oh, nun komm schon, Ron!", verteidigte sich Seamus.

„Nein! Wie könnt ihr... ich meine... er ist bloß Harry! Wie... Errrgh!", knurrte Ron frustriert und Harry lachte. Alle Köpfe drehten sich verdutzt zu ihm.

Harry rollte seine Augen und schloss sein Buch.

„Hört zu, Jungs", begann er in einem gereiztem Ton, „ja, ich mag Kerle. Große Sache. Trotzdem schwärme ich von keinem von euch, also kommt darüber hinweg. Ich habe jeden von euch dutzende Male in den Duschen gesehen. Und das für die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre; ich habe in dieser Zeit nichts _Abnormales_gemacht und ich werde damit auch jetzt nicht anfangen, nur weil diese dumme Kuh Kimmkorn mich geoutet hat.

Verdammt, Seamus – was denkst du – das ich anfange meine Fantasien an deiner Schwarzen und Roten Ballycastle Bats-Unterwäsche ausübe oder was?", fragte er mit kaum zurückgehaltener Belustigung. „Ich bin an keinem von euch interessiert. Kommt damit klar."

Das gesagt, winkte er mit der Hand, zischte einen leisen Befehl zum Schließen seiner Vorhänge, schlug sein Buch wieder auf und begann wieder zu lesen.

Harry's Woche blieb überaus voll. Je mehr Unterrichtsstunden er besuchte, desto größer wurde sein Hausaufgabenberg. Und gegen Ende der Woche hatte er Probleme damit Zeit zu finden, um in der Kammer seine Verwandlung zu üben.

Bis jetzt hatte er es geschafft dass seine Augen zu Schlitzen wurden, und sogar ein paar Schuppen erschienen an verschiedenen Stellen auf seiner Haut. Er begann auch ein kribbeln in seinen Gliedern zu fühlen, aber sonst war noch nichts weiter geschehen. Er wusste, der nächste Schritt würde beinhalten, seine Arme ins Nichts zu verkleinern – wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, machte ihn diese Aussicht etwas nervös.

Er fragte sich ob seine Nerven seinen Prozess behinderten.

Am Samstag, bekam er von Ron und Hermine Hilfe wegen des Positionszaubers. Der erste Versuch, verlangte von ihm zu wissen was von ihm genommen wurde. Sie wählten das Spickoskop welches er von Ron vor ein paar Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Dann verschwanden sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und versteckten es irgendwo in der Schule.

In Anbetracht der Größe des Schwarzen Sees, dachte Harry, sollte er das Spickoskop nicht finden, würde ihm der Zauber auch während der zweiten Aufgabe nicht helfen.

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und las sich Notizen aus dem Buch durch, aus dem er den Positionszauber hatte, während er auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Er wollte es nicht riskieren dieses Buch in der Gesellschaft von anderen zu lesen, also ließ er das Buch selber in der Kammer zurück.

Das meiste davon war geistig. Die Formel war unglaublich einfach. Er musste nur ein 'finde' und das gewünschte Objekt, in Parsel sagen. Der schwierige Teil war sein Fokus und wie er seine Magische Energie kontrollierte und lenkte.

Er überdachte ein paar Ideen in seinem Kopf und übte den Zauber ein wenig an der Feder die auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag. Danach wiederholte er die Prozedur an einem Buch das auf den kleinen Tischen neben dem Kamin lag.

Er fühlte das Ziehen seiner Magie in die korrekte Richtung jedes Mal, und die Magie selbst _fühlte_sich an als würde sie ordentlich kooperieren.

Schließlich tauchten Ron und Hermine im Portraitloch auf, leicht errötet, als wären sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gerannt.

„Alles klar, Kumpel! Es ist getan.", meinte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Harry gluckste über Ron's Enthusiasmus und dankte ihnen für ihre Hilfe. „In Ordnung Leute, danke.", antwortete Harry, stand auf und ging zum Portraitloch.

„Können wir nicht mitkommen?", fragte Ron und seine Augen lagen enttäuscht auf Harry's zurückziehender Form.

„Ich denke nicht dass es eine gute Idee ist... Ich meine, ihr zwei _wisst_bereits wo es ist. Das könnte den Zauber vielleicht beeinflussen. Im See werde ich auf mich alleine gestellt sein. Es wird das Beste sein wenn ich unter denselben Umständen übe.", erklärte Harry.

Ron schmollte, nickte aber. „Ja, vermutlich."

„Ich komme, sollte der Zauber nicht funktionieren, in einer Stunde zu euch."

„Okay, Kumpel."

„Danke nochmal.", meinte er und lächelte sie breit und überzeugend an bevor er sich umdrehte und durch das Portraitloch joggte. Er zauberte ein schnelles Tempus und merkte sich die Uhrzeit. Eine Stunde. Wenn er das Spickoskop innerhalb einer Stunde nicht finden würde, müsste er sich etwas anderes ausdenken.

Und natürlich musste er dann noch einen Testlauf durchführen, in dem er nicht wusste was von ihm genommen wurde.

_Das_war sicherlich enorm schwieriger zu schaffen.

Harry atmete tief durch und zwang sich seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Mentale Bild einer großen Schwarzen Schlange, kriechend und schlitternd. Er fühlte wie sich die Parselmagie in ihm ansammelte und rief sie nach draußen, wickelte sie um ihn wie die große schwarze Schlange in seinem Geist. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Bild des Spickoskops.

Als er sich sicher war das korrekte Bild zu haben und seine Konzentration etabliert war, zischte er §_finde das Spickoskop_§.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, füllte das verschwommene, verzerrte Bild einer großen Schwarzen Schlange seine Sicht. Es war wie Rauch der durch Flüssigkeit durchfloss, aber mit einer Form. Es schlitterte schwebend vor ihm, drehte seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, als suchte es nach etwas.

Plötzlich schoss die Schlange wie eine Pistolenkugel durch die Luft. Harry raste ihr schnell hinterher damit er sie nicht aus den Augen verlor.

Und auch wenn er wusste dass andere Schüler die Schlange nicht sehen konnten, verspannte er sich jedes Mal wenn er einem begegnete. Es war eine Erscheinung die nur er sehen konnte. Trotzdem machte ihn dieser Zauber, in Gegenwart von anderen, nervös.

Die Schlange schlitterte schnell über die Große Treppe runter in den Gang des vierten Stocks. Sie kam zu einem der bodenhohen Spiegel und schlüpfte direkt hindurch.

Harry blinzelte als er sah wie die Schlange verschwand bevor seine Erinnerung ihn einholte. Der Spiegel war eine Geheimpassage die aus der Schule führte. Fred und George hatten ihm erzählt dass der Gang während seines zweiten Jahres einstürzte, deshalb hatte er sich auch keine Mühe gemacht ihn zu erkunden.

Er grinste breit. Er musste zugeben dass Ron hin und wiedermal ein paar gute Einfälle hatte. Er bezweifelte dass Hermine dahinter steckte, denn sie wusste bestimmt nichts von dieser Geheimpassage. Fred und George hatten Ron wahrscheinlich davon erzählt.

Harry strich seine Finger über den Rahmen des Spiegels während er versuchte herauszufinden wie er durchkommen sollte. Er fühlte die Magie darin und fragte sich ob es dafür wohl ein Passwort gab sowie jenes bei der Einäugigen Hexe im zweiten Stock, der in den Honigtopf führte.

_Dissendium _wurde benutzt um den versteckten Eingang zum Tunnel zu öffnen, er bezweifelte aber dass es hier funktionieren würde, da der Spiegel höchstwahrscheinlich eine Türe war und nicht so etwas wie ein Abstieg.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann tappte er ihn auf den Spiegel und dachte „_Cantio Revelio_."

Die Magische Energie die er spürte, reagierte nicht direkt auf ein Wort, aber was er erhielt war mehr als genug um weiterzumachen. Er stellte sich die Magische Signatur vor, welche er von dem Zauber spürte und presste seine Magie gegen den Spiegel.

Er hörte ein leises _Klicken_und der Spiegel öffnete sich wie eine Türe.

Dann schlüpfte er rein und sah dass die schwarze Schlange in dem kleinen Raum dahinter, auf ihn wartete. Es war nun auf dem Boden und schlitterte in Kreisen um das Spickoskop, welches direkt vor ihm, in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Harry grinste, ging darauf zu und hob es auf.

Er zauberte ein erneutes Tempus und sah dass erst 18 Minuten vergangen waren.

Dieser Versuch war definitiv ein Erfolg. Nun musste er nur noch sehen, ob er es auch schaffte wenn er nicht wusste was von ihm genommen wurde.

…

In dieser Nacht viel Harry müde und mit mieser Laune ins Bett. Trotz seines ersten Erfolges mit dem Positionszauber, schlugen sämtliche anderen Versuche fehl. Sobald er nicht wusste wonach er suchte, sah es so aus das es keinen Weg gab es zu finden.

Aber sicherlich würden sie ihm nicht einfach nur erzählen in den See zu springen und 'etwas suchen was dir gehört'. Oder?

Er hoffte nicht.

Aber selbst von seinem lausigen Nachmittag abgesehen, war er gerade zusätzlich launisch. In einer Stunde würde er die nächste Dosis des Beschleunigungstrankes zu sich nehmen. Und selbst mit der Möglichkeit während der unerträglichen Schmerzen in seine Gedankenwelt zu flüchten, änderte es nichts daran dass er keinen Schlaf bekommen würde. Er hoffte danach nicht allzu erschöpft zu sein.

Er lag im Bett und kämpfte für ungefähr eine Stunde gegen das Verlangen einfach einzuschlafen, um sicher gehen zu können dass alle anderen schon eingeschlafen waren. Sein Umhang, die Karte und die Tasche waren bereits vorbereitet und nach einem schnellen Stillezauber auf sich selbst, schlüpfte er aus dem Raum, in den Gemeinschaftsraum und aus dem Portraitloch.

Harry war gerade dabei die Große Treppe runterzugehen und die Karte nach Zeichen von Filch oder Peeves zu überprüfen, als etwas Seltsames seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Bartemius Crouch.

Was tat Mr. Crouch nach Mitternacht in Hogwarts? Sogar noch merkwürdiger war aber die Tatsache das Bartemius Crouch in diesem Moment durch Snape's Zaubertrankvorräte kramte. Der kleine Punkt mit Crouch's Namen schwebend daneben, bewegte sich in der kleinen Kammer hin und her; alle paar Sekunden hier und da stoppend.

Harry's Neugierde war geweckt. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und eilte über die Treppen zum Eingang in die Kerker. Er schlüpfte in den Gang und um eine Eckte und kam mit kurzer Distanz zur Zaubertrankvorratskammer zum stehen.

Harry drückte sich sofort zurück an die Wand, und in eine Nische, auch wenn er wusste dass er bereits unsichtbar war.

Was er sah ließ sein Kiefer nach unten fallen.

'Mad-Eye' Moody schritt mit einigen Dingen unter seinem Arm, schnell durch den Gang. Er sah sich misstrauisch um und Harry fühlte wie sein Blut in seinen Adern gefror. Er wusste dass dieses Auge durch Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge sehen konnte. Alles was er in diesem Augenblick tun konnte, war zu hoffen dass Moody nicht in seine Richtung sehen würde.

Der Verteidigungslehrer sah rastlos den Gang hinunter, der Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und Snape's Büro führte, dann wirbelte er schnell herum und eilte Richtung Ausgang.

An die kalte Steinwand gepresst und den Atem haltend, blieb Harry einige Minuten auf seiner Position. Schließlich fühlte er sich sicher zu Atmen und rannte aus den Kerkern zu der Großen Treppe.

Er aktivierte erneut die Karte und eilte zu Myrte's Badezimmer. Fünf Minuten später war Harry im Arbeitszimmer von Slytherin und ruhte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

Was zur Hölle bedeutete das?

Es gab keinen Punkt der besagte das Alastor Moody auch nur in der Nähe der Kerker gewesen war. Fakt war, als Harry die Karte wieder aktiviert hatte, dass Moody's Name in seinem Büro zu sehen war, während Bartemius Crouch noch für Minuten durch die Gänge wanderte.

Aber er hatte Moody _gesehen_. Nicht Crouch.

Harry beschloss Alastor Moody's Aufenthaltsort auf der Karte näher im Auge zu behalten und zusätzlich, ein wachsames Auge auf Bartemius Crouch zu werfen.

…

Ausgelaugt kletterte Harry auf seine Beine. Zu sagen sein Körper würde weh tun, wäre eine Untertreibung. Mittlerweile wusste er eine passende Beschreibung für das Gefühl unter dem Beschleunigungstrank zu stehen. Es fühlte sich an als würde brennend heißer Stacheldraht durch jede einzelne Ader in seinem Körper gezogen werden.

Wie zur Hölle konnte auch nur irgendjemand diese Schmerzen aushalten, ohne zu flüchten wie Harry es tat? Sicherlich würde man sonst doch verrückt werden von den Schmerzen alleine...

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, bereute es aber sofort wieder als sein Kopf sich drehte und ihm schlecht wurde. Einen Moment später, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, ging er zu dem langen Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Büro's.

Wieder einmal war seine Haut übersät von schnell verblassenden blauen Flecken, aber von der leichten Verfärbung abgesehen, musste er sich eingestehen dass er sehr zufrieden mit dem war was er sah.

Seine Schultern waren ein wenig breiter, er hatte ein paar Zentimeter an Höhe erlangt, seine Haut sah gesünder aus als je zuvor und seine Muskeln nahmen sprunghaft zu.

Verschwunden waren jegliche Anzeichen von Knochen. Sein Körper war an den richtigen Stellen gepolstert und sah solide aus, anstatt dünn und zerbrechlich.

Das war bereits seine vierte Dosis des Beschleunigungstrankes. Er war also bereits zur Hälfte fertig und doch war er schon begeistert von den Ergebnissen.

Er fuhr seine Finger durch sein Rabenschwarzes Haar. Sogar das sah gesünder aus. Es hatte einen glänzenden Schimmer an sich der zuvor noch nicht dagewesen war. Außerdem war es dicker und sanfter. Es erschien nicht mehr annähernd so unzähmbar als sonst und Harry fragte sich ob er ab sofort wohl Versuchen konnte, es zu stylen.

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, streckte seine steifen und schmerzenden Muskeln und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. Er würde es noch zum Mittagessen schaffen und danach direkt in sein Bett gehen. Hoffentlich würde er keine unterbrechenden Zusammenstöße mit Ron oder Hermine auf dem Weg haben. Er braucht Schlaf, verdammt nochmal, und wenn sie versuchten ihn zu befragen, würde er sie höchstwahrscheinlich anschnauzen.

Seit ihrer 'Wiedervereinigung', haben sich auch die Vorwürfe seiner Hausgenossen über seinen dunklen Werdegang gelegt. Und seit seinem gezwungenen Outing in der Öffentlichkeit, hielten sich auch die Hufflepuffs mehr zurück. Warum genau das der Fall war, konnte er nicht mal ansatzweise ergründen.

Die Slytherins hatten zwar genug Schwulenwitze die sie ihm zuwerfen konnten, aber Draco Malfoy hatte kein einziges Wort zu Harry gesagt seit ihrer Begegnung im Gang außerhalb des Zauberkunstklassenraumes am Tag nach dem Outing.

Allerdings warf der Malfoy einige Male verstohlene, neugierige Blicke zu Harry, und wenn die anderen Slytherins Harry öffentlich verspotten wenn Malfoy in der Nähe war, war er es der es gestoppt hatte. Er würde den Schuldigen mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen schlagen und sie böse ansehen, oder sie einfach von Harry wegzerren.

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher was er davon halten sollte, würde einem Geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul sehen. Er würde nehmen was er kriegt.

Gerade jetzt jedenfalls, war Schlaf alles was er _brauchte_.

Montagmorgen fühlte sich Harry ausgeruht genug von seiner Episode mit dem Beschleunigungstrank. Die Ermüdung und die Schmerzen in den Muskeln waren komplett verschwunden und er fühlte sich stärker und energiegefüllter als je zuvor. Sein Körper fühlte sich einfach nur gut an. Nie hatte er realisiert wie viele Schmerzen sein Körper erleiden musste bis er sie los wurde.

Er hatte nie das gesamte Ausmaß des Schadens von einem Jahrzehnt an Unterernährung geschätzt. Es machte ihn schwach, seine Knochen brüchig, seine Muskeln schmerzend und er war schnell ermüdet. Er war begeistert zu wissen dass er dies alles jetzt los werden würde.

Harry folgte Ron zum Frühstück und beide wurden von Hermine, welche bereits da war und neben Neville und Ginny saß, begrüßt. Er und Ron setzten sich zu ihnen und eine bequeme Unterhaltung brach unter ihnen aus. Harry trug nicht wirklich dazu bei, nickte aber mit seinem Kopf zu angebrachten Zeiten, und Kicherte wenn es erwartet wurde, auch wenn er ihre Unterhaltung für Sinnloses Geplapper hielt.

Ungefähr halbwegs durch die Mahlzeit durch, kamen die Posteulen und Harry wurde mit einem Mittelgroßen Paket, getragen von zwei braunen Eulen, begrüßt. Harry entnahm ihnen begierig ihre Last und gab ihnen etwas von dem Schinken.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny und sah das Paket neugierig an.

„Wahrscheinlich Bücher.", grummelte Ron und rollte seine Augen in offensichtlicher Abscheu.

Ginny sah Harry mit einer stummen Aufforderung zur Bestätigung erwartungsvoll an. Harry nickte nur mit seinem Kopf. „Bücher", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Was für Bücher?", fragte Neville zwischen zwei Bissen seines Würstchens.

„Verschiedene. Ich habe vor kurzem damit angefangen Bücher aus einem Bestell-Eulen Katalog eines Verlegers zu bestellen. Es fing an mit einem Zaubertrankbuch aber nachdem sie mir diesen Katalog geschickt haben, sah ich dass sie jede Menge sehr interessanter Bücher über Verschiedene Themen im Angebot hatte. Ich habe lediglich alles bestellt das mein Interesse geweckt hat."

„Er macht _nicht s_anderes mehr. Er ist schon genauso schlimm wie Hermine.", grummelte Ron mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Harry schafft sich eine beeindruckende Büchersammlung zu.", meinte Hermine mit einem stolzen Lächeln und ignorierte Ron's Bemerkung nur.

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt, bin ich nicht sicher wie ich all diese Bücher mit zurück in den Ligusterweg nehmen soll. Ich habe bereits zu viele die nicht mehr in meinen Koffer passen.", Harry stoppte und sah neugierig zu Hermine. „Wie stellst du es an?"

„Hmm?"

„Du hast _massenhaft_Bücher. Mehr als ich. Wie verstaust du alle?"

„Oh! Nun, ich habe einen speziellen Koffer mit einem dehnbaren Abteil für die Bücher."

Harry blinzelte sie an. „Huh?"

„Also, im Sommer vor meinem ersten Jahr nahmen meine Eltern mich zum ersten Mal mit in die Winkelgasse. Wir verbrachten natürlich viel Zeit in Flourish und Blotts, und ich habe so viele Bücher gefunden die ich haben wollte um die Magie besser zu verstehen. Als wir dann zu dem Gepäckladen gingen um einen Koffer zu kaufen, sah der Ladenbesitzer die vielen Taschen mit Büchern die mein Dad trug und empfahl einen speziell angefertigten 'Bücherei Koffer'. Er hat zwei Abteilungen. Die normale, die sich öffnet wenn du den Schlüssel im Uhrzeigersinn drehst, und ein Zweites, welches sich öffnet wenn man einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn dreht. Das zweite Fach ist magisch gedehnt und extra dafür gefertigt worden um Bücher zu transportieren. Ich weiß nicht was ich all die Jahre ohne diesen Koffer gemacht hätte."

„Huh. Das klingt wundervoll.", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Ich werde wohl einen Blick darauf werfen. Hey, ist nicht bald ein Hogsmeadewochenende?"

„Diese Woche, eigentlich.", antwortete Ginny nickend.

Er summte gedankenverloren und wandte sich zurück an Hermine. „Gibt es in Hogsmeade auch ein Geschäft für Magisches Gepäck?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Nun, ich denke ich werde dem Laden mal einen Besuch abstatten.", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Grinsen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Essen.

…

Lafole und Pokeby's Lagerung und Reisen war ein Geschäft das von außen ungewöhnlich klein aussah, und doch war es überraschen groß im Inneren. Die Besitzer waren scheinbar auf Raumdehnungszauber spezialisiert. Lagerung vieler Dinge in sehr kleinen Plätzen.

Es war Harry's erster Stopp bei seinem Besuch in Hogsmeade an diesem Samstag während Ron im Honigtopf war und Hermine Scrivenshaft einen Besuch abstattete. Er ging direkt zu der Gepäckabteilung und begann durch die verschiedenen Angebote an Koffer zu stöbern. Er wurde dabei schnell von einem großen Mann unterstützt, welcher sich als Mr. Lafole vorstellte.

Harry kam direkt zur Sache, da er nicht wusste wie viel Zeit er hatte bis Ron und Hermine ihn suchen würden, und er war Neugierig über die Verzauberungen, die auf so einen Koffer gesprochen werden können.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren es _sehr viele_. Lafole bot sogar Kundenspezifische Dienste an. Harry konnte eine Liste davon machen was er haben wollte, und der große, ältere Zauberer würde sie genau so hinzufügen können, wie er es benötigte. Er bekam eine Liste mit den verschiedenen Zusatzangeboten, welche Aufzeichnungen davon enthielten, welche Zauber nicht zusammen benutzt werden könnten weil sie nicht kompatibel waren, oder sich auf einer Art und Weise entgegen wirken.

Er überflog die Liste, markierte exakt dass was er haben wollte und zwang sich nicht über den Preis dafür zu sorgen. Wenn dies hier so lief wie er es sich erhoffte, würde er diesen Koffer noch Jahre nach Hogwarts benutzen.

Als er mit der Selektion fertig war, lies ihn Mr. Lafole wählen, welches Design der Koffer, auf dem die Zauber angewendet werden sollen, haben sollte. Er entschied sich für einen einfachen Brauen. Er sah keinen Grund für ein extravagantes Design. Das würde nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Je einfacher er erschien, desto unauffälliger würde er sein.

Lafole erzählte ihm dass es nur drei Stunden dauern würde die Zauber darauf zu sprechen und Harry war begeistert darüber den Koffer noch am selben Tag mitnehmen zu können. Er bezahlte die Hälfte des Preises voraus, und würde den Rest bezahlen wenn er den Koffer abholte.

Er verließ den Laden gerade als Hermine, mit gefüllten Taschen, aus Scrivenshaft's, kam. Zusammen gingen sie auf die Suche nach Ron und als sie ihn fanden statteten sie dem Drei Besen einen Besuch ab.

Als sie dort ankamen, zog ein merkwürdiger Anblick Harry's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In einer Ecke des Gasthofes sah er Ludo Bagman, umrundet von einer Gruppe ziemlich Zwielichtiger Goblins. Hermine und Ron waren beide unglaublich neugierig warum zum Henker Ludo Bagman wohl von Goblins umgeben ist, aber Harry wusste genau warum.

Ihm war bereits bewusst das Bagman ein paar Probleme mit Wettschulden hatte. Die Tatsache das Bagman in der Schuld der Goblins stand, war der Grund warum er Harry im November so bereitwillig Informationen über die erste Aufgabe mitteilte.

In diesem Moment ging Harry ein Licht auf und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das Problem war nur Ron und Hermine loszuwerden – und wie er Ludo von den Goblins weglocken konnte – sodass Harry mit dem Mann reden konnte.

„Ah, hallo, Mr. Potter!", rief Ludo während er den Goblins einen nervösen Seitenblick zuwarf.

„Hallo Mr. Bagman.", antwortete Harry höflich. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn bedenklich an.

„Ich fragte mich ob ich Sie kurz sprechen könnte", begann er und zögerte kurz bevor er einen Blick auf Harry's Begleiter warf, „_alleine_."

Harry versuchte verwirrt und leicht besorgt auszusehen, innerlich aber sprang er vor Freude. Er warf den Beiden einen Blick zu, der Fragte ob es in Ordnung wäre ihn kurz alleine zu lassen und beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern, und gingen.

„Lassen Sie uns dort rüber gehen.", meinte Bagman als er Harry zu einer menschenleeren Seite des Gasthofs führte. „Ich wollte Sie Beglückwünschen wegen ihrer außergewöhnlichen Performance mit den Drachen, Harry", begann Bagman.

„Danke, Mr. Bagman. Ihr Tipp darüber wie die Drachen zugewiesen wurden halfen mir ungemein.", sagte Harry und schmunzelte.

„Oh? Wirklich?", antwortete Bagman mit einem Überraschten Blick. „Nun, ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen half. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Harry, ich frage mich wie Sie mit dem Hinweis für die Zweite Aufgabe voran kommen?"

„Ich habe es schon vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden und arbeite derzeit an ein paar Strategien dafür."

Für einen Moment erhellte sich Bagman's Gesicht mit einem Ausdruck erleichterter Hoffnung bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ah, nun, das... das ist wunderbar, mein Junge. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt wo Sie Hilfe benötigen, egal was-"

„Eigentlich, jetzt wo Sie es erwähnen, ich frage mich ob Sie mir eine Frage beantworten können."

„Wirklich? Worum geht es?"

„Der Hinweis besagt das etwas von mir genommen wird und irgendwo im Schwarzen See versteckt wird. Ich fragte mich ob Sie eine Ahnung haben was genau von mir genommen wird? Und ob es, bevor die Aufgabe beginnt, bekannt gegeben wird, oder ob ich mich auf eine Blinde suche einstellen muss?"

„Oh! Oh, das. Das ist einfach."

Harry zog seine Augenbraue erwartungsvoll an.

Bagman sah sich für einen Moment um bevor er sich vor lehnte und ihm zu flüsterte. „Sie werden nicht etwas nehmen, sie werden jemanden nehmen."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Jemanden?"

„Richtig. Jemanden der sehr wichtig für Sie ist wird direkt vor der Aufgabe von ihnen genommen. Er, oder sie, wird in einen magischen Stillstand versetzt und irgendwo auf dem Grund des Sees versteckt. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, irgendwo im Dorf der Meermenschen."

Harry sah den Mann verdutzt an. _Jemand_!

„Wie wird die Person die sie nehmen bestimmt?"

„Der Kelch bestimmt es. Durch eine Zeremonie, welche nur von den Direktoren einige Tage vor der Aufgabe beigewohnt wird, wird der Name der Person aus dem Kelch ausgeworfen."

Harry nickte langsam und dachte über diese neue Entwicklung nach. Er würde den Positionszauber erneut testen müssen. Dieses Mal an einer Person, nicht an einem Objekt.

„Oh! Wird mir auch gesagt wer genommen wird?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Ich denke nicht. Nein." Bagman schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

Innerlich stöhnte Harry. Großartig, dachte er bitterlich.

Er schnaufte leicht genervt bevor er sich fasste und Bagman mit Dankbarkeit ansah.

„Oh, eine Sache noch."

„Ja, Mr. Potter?"

„Werden die Leute dazu in der Lage sein zu sehen was im See vor sich geht? Ich meine, hat Dumbledore eine Art Überwachungszauber, sodass die Zuschauer zusehen können?"

„Nein, nein... nichts dergleichen. Wir werden wirklich nicht sehen können was die Champions dort unten treiben. Es ist nicht wirklich ein Zuschauerfreundliches Event. Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, eine andere Aufgabe deswegen zu nehmen – etwas wo die Zuschauer auch zusehen konnten, aber niemand hörte mir richtig zu."

Harry grinste erleichtert und nickte. „Ah, das ist zu schade. Aber trotzdem, vielen Dank, Mr. Bagman."

„Keine Ursache, Mr. Potter", sagte er mit einem großen Grinsen, dann zögerte er und sah wieder besorgt aus. „Ich... es ist wirklich kein Problem."

Harry gluckste und warf dem anderen ein freches grinsen zu. „Keine Sorge. Diese Unterhaltung wird unter uns bleiben. Und übrigens, viel Glück mit den Goblins."

Bagman machte ein finsteres Gesicht und sah zurück auf die Gruppe der furchteinflößend aussehenden Kreaturen die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saßen und Bagman mit verschiedenen Stufen von Abscheu, ansahen.

Die zwei verabschiedeten sich und Harry ging zu Hermine und Ron, die bei dem vor reservierten Tisch saßen, und bestellte sein Mittagessen.

„Also, worum ging es?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schnaubte. „Bagman hat heftige Schulden bei den Goblins. Er braucht dringend Gold, also hat er eine rein Spekulative Wette abgeschlossen. Über mich. Er bot mir ein paar Hinweise und Tipps an, um das Rätsel des Eies zu lösen, für den Fall dass ich es noch nicht herausgefunden habe."

Hermine keuchte und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist Schummelei!", kreischte sie.

Harry warf ihr einen harten Blick wegen ihrer Lautstärke zu und sie senkte ihren Kopf in Verlegenheit.

„Ich weiß das Hermine. Es ist nicht so als hätte ich sie angenommen. Ich meine, ich habe das Eierrätsel schon vor einer Ewigkeit gelöst. Ich brauche in dieser Hinsicht sicherlich keine Hilfe."

Hermine war immer noch entsetzt, beruhigte sich aber letztendlich ein wenig und konzentrierte sich auf ihr essen, als dieses serviert wurde.

Nachdem sie das Mittagessen beendeten, beschäftigte Harry sich mit ein paar Schaufenstereinkäufen und besuchte einen Kleidungsladen mit dem Namen Schott's Gelegenheitskleidung Kleidung. Bis jetzt hatte er es noch nicht für nötig gehalten dieses Geschäft zu betreten, da er in den vergangenen Jahren nicht wirklich über die Qualität seiner Kleidung, die er unter den Schulroben trug, nachgedacht hatte.

In Ergänzung zu einer netten Auswahl an lässigen Roben und anderer Zauberer-Kleidung, hatten sie eine kleine Sektion für Muggel Kleidung. Und genau wie das Geschäft für Magisches Gepäck, bot der Ladenbesitzer an, die Kleidung gegen Bezahlung mit Schutzzaubern zu versehen. Selbst-säubernd, wärmend, kühlen, Schmutz-abweisend, Wasser-abweisend und automatische Größenanpassung waren nur einige der Angebote.

Harry entschied sich dafür den automatischen Größenanpassungs-Zauber auf jedes Paar seiner Hosen machen zu lassen. Es könnte sein dass er noch ein paar Zentimeter wachsen würde bis er mit dem Beschleunigungstrank fertig war, und die Aussicht darauf dass man vielleicht seine Knöchel sehen konnte weil die Hosen zu kurz waren, war nicht wirklich schön.

Er kaufte sich fünf Jeans und zehn verschiedene T-Shirts. Es war nicht sein Ziel sich etwas Extravagantes zu besorgen, es sollte nur etwas sein das ihm passte und nicht voller Löcher war.

Als er fertig war, war auch genug Zeit vergangen um seinen fertigen Koffer abzuholen, also machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Lafole und Pokeby's.

Unter den Verzauberungen auf dem Koffer, war einer mit dem er den Koffer automatisch mit einem tappen seines Zauberstabes, verkleinern konnte. Das war sehr praktisch da er den Koffer außerhalb der Schule nun vergrößern und verkleinern konnte. Er konnte ihn in seine Taschen stecken und musste sich nicht darüber sorgen das Vernon ihn stehlen würde um ihn unter den Besenschrank einzusperren.

Er legte seine neuen Kleidungsstücke in den Koffer, tappte seinen Zauberstab darauf und er verkleinerte sich sofort. Harry grinste.

Er zahlte Mr. Lafole den restlichen Betrag und ging zurück zur Schule. Durch den Haupteingang durch, eilte er direkt in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und begann den Positionszauber mit der schwarzen Schlange. Nur dieses Mal, konzentrierte er sich darauf Hermine zu finden.

Er spürte wie seine Magie anfing zu arbeiten, und sah wie die Schlange erschien und anfing Richtung große Treppe zu schlittern.

Der Aspekt _nicht zu wissen_ wer genommen wird stellte aber immer noch ein Problem dar. Vielleicht könnte er es eingrenzen bevor die Aufgabe startete. Im Grunde würde jeder, der nicht anwesend war wenn die Aufgabe begann, wahrscheinlich jemand sein der genommen wurde. Er könnte versuchen _diese Person_zu suchen. Hoffentlich würde es funktionieren.

Er folgte der großen, schwarzen Schlange durch das Schloss hinauf in den siebten Stock und direkt durch das Portraitloch. Als er den Raum betrat, schlitterte die schwarze Erscheinung um eine ahnungslose Hermine. Es war ein äußerst merkwürdiger Anblick und er war froh dass niemand sonst die schwarze Schlange sehen könnte. Er konnte sich vorstellen was für eine Panik hier ausbrechen würde wenn sie sichtbar wäre. Er kicherte bei dem Gedanken und beendete den Zauber.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kapitel 8**_

Harry betrat die Kammer, holte seinen, Streichholzschachtel großen, Koffer aus seiner Tasche hervor und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Er tappte seinen Zauberstab darauf und der Koffer vergrößerte sich sofort auf seine normale Größe.

Der Koffer hatte Riegel an der Vorderseite; zwei mit Schlüssellöcher, und eines für ein gesprochenes Passwort. Und abhängig davon welches benutzt wird vor dem öffnen, würde man drei verschiedene Abteilungen vorfinden. Die zwei mit den zusätzlichen Schutzzaubern waren die Bücherabteilungen, und die Art wie sie funktionierten, war wunderbar.

Wenn man eines der Buchabteilungen öffnete, waren dort Regale, gefüllt mit Büchern für zwei Bücherregale, und man konnte sie schieben als wären sie auf Rollen. Der Platz war magisch auf jeder Seite vergrößert, sodass es so aussah, als würden die Bücher an die Seite des Koffers rollen und verschwinden, obwohl sie eigentlich in den magisch vergrößerten Raum verschwanden. Außerdem waren die Reihen Rund sodass man glauben könnte, man sah immer nur dieselben Bücher.

Er wusste nicht wie es funktionierte, aber er war definitiv daran interessiert es herauszufinden. Er fügte den 'Dehnungszauber' zu seiner Liste von 'Dinge die Sicher sind um einen Lehrer danach zu fragen' in seinem Notizbuch, dass er für extra außerschulische Lernaktivitäten besorgt hatte, hinzu.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden vor den Koffer und begann alle Bücher hervorzuholen. Während des letzten Monats in dem er den Bestell-Eulen Service vom Crespus Verlag benutzte, sammelte sich eine recht nette Sammlung an. In Fakt, die Sammlung wurde so groß dass er in seinem alten Koffer nicht mehr genug Platz hatte. Das wurde zu einem Problem da einige davon auch zu der fragwürdigen Sorte gehörten und er konnte sie nicht wirklich auf dem Schreibtisch neben seinem Bett liegen lassen wo sie jeder sehen konnte.

Vorhin hatte er die Bücher nur eilig weggepackt, aber nun wollte er eine Ordnung in das Chaos bringen. Außerdem wollte er durch die Bücher in Slytherins Arbeitszimmer gehen für die, die er sich... _ausborgen_ wollte.

Das erste was er tat war, seine 'sicheren' Bücher von seinen fragwürdigen zu trennen. Dann ordnete er die sicheren Bücher und stellte sie in das zweite Abteil und gab dem das Passwort 'Quidditch'. Sollten Hermine und Ron jemals eines der Bücher aus dem Koffer benötigen, konnte er ihnen sagen dass das zweite Abteil sein Bücherabteil war und ihnen das Passwort verraten. Praktisch und Sicher und ein guter Weg um Misstrauen zu vermeiden.

Alle _anderen_ Bücher ordnete er erst nach Thema, und dann Alphabetisch. Dann stellte er sie in das dritte Abteil. An diesem brachte er ein Parselpasswort an. Er benutzte §_Notechus_§, was Latein war und so viel bedeutete wie Tigerschlange und es war sein Alias welches er benutzte um vom Crespus' Verlag seine Bücher zu bestellen.

Während er die Bücher durch sortierte, legte er ein paar von denen die er bereits überflogen hatte und die Sprüche darin ausprobieren _wollte_, auf Seite. In letzter Zeit las er so viele Bücher von dem Verlag, dass keines davon wirklich dazu geeignet war im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lesen. Vor allem hatte er auch immer weniger Zeit die Sprüche darin zu üben da die Meiste Zeit die er in der Kammer verbrachte, dazu waren seine Verwandlung zu üben. Jetzt aber, dachte er, wäre es wahrscheinlich eine gute Zeit um einige davon zu probieren.

Er streckte seinen Arm über seinen Kopf und versuchte die Verspannung in seinem Rücken loszuwerden die er davon hatte eine Stunde lang auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Er war ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ordnen. Die Meisten Bücher die er aus Slytherin's Bücherei hatte, waren Bücher die Riddle wahrscheinlich zurück gelassen hatte da keines davon alt genug war um von Slytherin selbst geschrieben worden sein zu können. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm war besorgt darüber _wie viele_ von Tom Riddle's Büchern einen starken Drang von Neugierde und Faszination in ihm auslösten, aber er schob die Sorge schnell beiseite um weiterzumachen.

Außerdem behielt er einige von Slytherin's Büchern über Parselmagie.

Er sah auf die zwei Bücher die er zum Üben beiseitegelegt hatte und runzelte die Stirn. Er führte einen innerlichen Kampf. Es war so einfach zu sagen dass es in Ordnung war wenn es nur darum ging diese Bücher von einer Liste zu bestellen, aber jetzt plante er tatsächlich auch zu _benutzen_ was er aus dem Buch in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Er verspürte dabei schon ein mulmiges und verunsichertes Gefühl.

Das war ein Buch komplett über _Dunkle Magie_.

Es war mit Sicherheit nicht die übelste Sorte von Dunkler Magie die er besorgt hatte. Es war eine Art Einführung in geringere Dunkle Flüche. Er hatte bereits durch einige Bücher über die Theorie der Dunklen Magie gelesen, aber dies war sein erstes Mal dass er tatsächlich einen echten Zauber benutzen würde.

Für eine Weile war er sich nicht genau im Klaren _wie_ er die Zauber ausprobieren sollte. Viele davon waren offensichtlich zerstörerisch, aber er wollte nicht anfangen die Zauber auf Wände abzufeuern. Das letzte was er wollte war einen Höhleneinsturz in der Kammer zu verursachen und verschüttet zu werden.

Aber dann ging er eines Tages durch die Kammer und sah über die große, enorme Leiche des Basilisken und hatte dabei so etwas wie eine Erleuchtung.

Das Biest war Magisch Resistent. Viele seiner Zauber würden durch seine Schuppen absorbiert werden, also würde es kein Risiko geben die Decke über sich zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Er atmete tief ein und hob das Buch hoch.

Es war nur Magie. Verdammt brauchbare Magie noch dazu. Das war alles. Es gab keinen Grund eine ganze Branche der Magie zu ignorieren nur weil es diejenigen verängstigte, die zu schwach waren sie zu benutzen.  
Harry war nicht schwach.

Nachdem er sich selbst ausreichen gewappnet hatte, stand Harry auf und ging in die Kammer mit dem Basilisken. In der einen Hand lag ein offenes Buch, durch welches er für verschiedene Zauber blätterte, und in der anderen sein Notizbuch.

Das Buch hieß '_Sceadwian's Band der Schatten Vol. 1; Dunkle Magie die wirklich wehtut, aber nicht tödlich ist_'. In seinem Notizbuch hatte er bereits aufgeschrieben, welche Zauber er üben wollte, und auf welcher Seite sie zu finden waren.

Er hatte zwei Listen. Eine davon war eine Liste mit Umfeld-Zaubern. Dinge die seine Umgebung beeinflussten. Diese waren Zauber von denen er dachte sie ohne Probleme an der Leiche des Basilisken verwenden zu können. Die zweite Liste war eine Sammlung von Zaubern die er als Nützlich erachtete, aber speziell dafür waren, lebende menschliche Wesen anzugreifen.

Er konnte zwar immer noch üben sie zu zaubern, würde aber nicht sagen können ob sie auch richtig funktionierten ohne eine echte Person zu haben an der er sie testen konnte.

Er blätterte durch das Notizbuch auf die Seite für die Umfeld-Zauber und las durch die Notizen.

_Scateren glaesum – Lässt eine leblose Oberfläche zersplittern und zerbersten wie Glas. Siehe S. 90._

Khnwos – Bringt die Struktur eines Objektes durcheinander

Dimolieri - Zerlegt eine kleinere Struktur in Schutt und Asche Siehe S. 52

Collabi – Lässt alles innerhalb des Wirkungsbereiches zu einer zermalmten Masse kollabieren. Siehe S. 151.

Quassare – Lässt ein Schwarzes Loch der Leere erscheinen welches sofort alles in seiner Umgebung aufsaugt. Siehe S. 172.

Screade – Dunkler Schneidefluch der fast alles durchschneiden kann. Siehe S. 208. 

Er kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange als er darüber nachdachte welchen der Zauber er zuerst ausprobieren wollte. Er fragte sich ob _Screade_, welcher durch 'fast alles' schneiden konnte, auch in der Lage war durch Basiliskenhaut zu schneiden?

Ein Schneidefluch war immer Nützlich, und wenn dieser dunkle Schneidefluch auch durch Basiliskenhaut schneiden konnte, würde er _definitiv_ auch in anderen Situationen nützlich sein. Nützlicher als _Diffindo_ auf alle Fälle... Er entschied sich dafür sich darauf zu erst zu konzentrieren und öffnete sein Buch auf Seite 208 um den Teil mit dem Fluch erneut zu lesen.

Ein paar Minuten später fühlte er sich ausreichen vorbereitet und stellte sich vor die Leiche. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf.

Da er noch keinen Zauber dieser Art ausgeführt hatte, vermutete er dass es besser wäre, erst nach einiger Zeit, in der er die Formel laut aussprach, auf nonverbal umzusteigen. Er zielte auf eine Stelle auf dem Unterbauch des Basilisken, konzentrierte seine Magie, rief sie zu sich und rief aus. „_Screade_!"

Plötzlich spürte er einen enormen Rausch von einem gewissen Teil seiner vernachlässigten Magie durch ihn fließen und dann aus seinem Zauberstab. Ein schwarzer Strahl mit zackigen Wirbeln tiefsten Lilas vereint, schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und traf auf die Leiche. Harry keuchte, dann fühlte er wie seine Knie weicher wurden und er fand sich plötzlich auf den Boden wieder. Er blinzelte überrascht.

Die Magie die durch ihn floss war komplett unberührt und intensiv gewesen. Es war einfach... einfach _unglaublich_!

Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen dass es sich so anfühlte. Neutrale Magie war nichts im Vergleich dazu. Wenn überhaupt war die Parselmagie das einzige was sich einigermaßen ähnlich anfühlte. Nur das hier... war besser.

Harry sammelte sich und stand wieder auf. Seine Augen funkelten mit einer seltsamen begeisterter Freude. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie in Brand durch etwas lodernd heißes _Erstaunliches_. Er konnte es nicht anders beschreiben. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf die Leiche um den Zauber ein weiteres Mal zu sprechen.

Er keuchte, wankte leicht durch die Intensität, verlor dieses Mal aber nicht seinen Halt. Er zauberte nochmal und nochmal und nochmal und bevor er wusste was passiert war, lachte er wie verrückt aus voller Lunge. Je mehr Magie er zu sich rief und in den Zauber steckte, desto unglaublicher fühlte es sich an. Schließlich begann er sich so benebelt zu fühlen, dass er leicht von einer Seite auf die andere wankte und sein Lachen verwandelte sich in ein gedämpftes Kichern. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab-arm und blinzelte überrascht.

Seine erste Attacke auf den Basilisken hinterließ ihn unbeschädigt, aber an einem gewissen Punkt während seines Sperrfeuers, begannen seine Attacken _wirklich_ Schaden anzurichten. Der kleine Teil des Bauches auf die er seine Attacke konzentriert hatte, war mit Oberflächlichen Kreuz- und Querschnitten übersät.

Ein weiteres Kichern verließ seinen Hals durch den Schock.

Macht. So viel unglaubliche, rohe, köstliche Macht. Es war unbeschreiblich. Er konnte sie immer noch spüren. Sie floss durch seine Adern und vernebelte seinen Kopf, hinterließ ihn in einem merkwürdigen, euphorischen Rausch. Aber er liebte es. Oh Merlin, er liebte es.

_Mehr. _

Harry sah zurück auf das Buch das achtlos auf dem Boden neben seinem Notizbuch lag. Er ging mit weit aufgerissenen, hungrigen Augen und schnellen Schritten darauf zu.

_Quassare - Lässt ein Schwarzes Loch der Leere erscheinen welches sofort alles in seiner Umgebung aufsaugt._

_Klingt interessant_... sagte er mit einem verzerrten kleinen Grinsen das über seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet war.

Er öffnete das Buch über die Dunklen Künste auf die richtige Seite auf und las schnell über die Zeilen des Zaubers. Er hatte das Gefühl dass er es etwas übereilte, aber er war einfach so verdammt eifrig darauf es auszuprobieren. Um den Rausch erneut zu fühlen.

Er legte das Buch wieder nieder und konzentrierte sich auf den Basilisken. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf dieselbe Stelle, die er zuvor schon bearbeitet hatte. Er rief erneut diese berauschende dunkle Magie, die mit so köstlicher Leichtigkeit zu ihm kam, zu sich und lies sie durch jedes einzelne Glied fließen. Seine Augen rollten beinahe nach hinten und ein weiteres Gekicher verließ seinen Mund bevor er sich wieder auf die Leiche konzentrierte. Seinen Zauberstab auf das Ziel gerichtet rief er aus „Quassare!"

Zuerst sah es nicht so aus als würde es irgendetwas tun, aber er spürte das Fließen seiner Magie. Er runzelte die Stirn – es war nicht mal annähernd so stark wie bei dem Schneidefluch. Er konzentrierte seine Magie erneut, rief dieses Mal aber mehr. Er versuchte seine schwere begeisterte Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und versuchte es erneut.

_„Quassare!"_

Ein kleiner schwarzer Ball erschien auf der Stelle auf die er zielte, wurde kurz größer, dann wieder kleiner, und für eine Sekunde wieder größer bevor der Ball mit einem Knall verschwand.

Er fühlte diesmal mehr von diesem fantastischen Kribbeln in sich und hatte eine leichte Ahnung davon, was er falsch machte. Er ging zurück zu dem Buch und las erneut eine Passage bevor er sich wieder der Schlange widmete.

Wieder richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf, konzentrierte die unglaubliche dunkle Magie und rief „_Quassare_!"

Die schwarze Sphäre erschien erneut, direkt auf der Stelle an der die gekreuzten Narben die Haut der Schlange zierten. Es wuchs ungefähr 30 Zentimeter im Durchmesser und während dieses kurzen Moments wurde Harry von gewaltiger Euphorie gefüllt und er rief in überwältigtem Vergnügen aus. Dann schrumpfte die schwarze Sphäre bis nichts mehr übrig war und verschwand mit einem _knallen_.

Dort wo die schwarze Sphäre gewesen war, existierte nun nichts mehr. An der Seite des Basilisks fehlte nun ein perfektes, halbmondförmiges Stück. Er konnte die Schichten der Haut, Muskeln und Knochen erkennen die durch das Verschwinden des schwarzen magischen Balles sichtbar wurden.

_Und das ist ein verdammter Basilisk!_ Dachte Harry mit begeisterter Freude. Basilisken waren so mächtig und es hieß sie waren 'magisch resistent'.

_Wohl nicht wirklich resistent gegen mächtige dunkle Magie_. Harry lachte innerlich.

Er schloss seine Augen und er schauderte als er langsam und zittrig ausatmete. Sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich so herrlich an. Es war als würde das stärkste, bekannte Endorphin durch seine Adern fließen und jeden seiner Nerven mit Genuss in Brand setzen.

Harry atmete gemächlich aus und öffnete langsam seine Augen als sich ein verrücktes, fieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er fühlte sich verrückt vor Freude. Zu verrückt um seine eigenen Gedanken oder Handlungen zu analysieren. Es ging nur um dieses Gefühl.

Ermutigt durch seine Resultate schoss er erneut einen Ball dunkler Magie auf die Leiche und erzielte ähnliche Resultate. Wieder entwich ihm ein verrücktes Lachen und er begann wieder ein Sperrfeuer abzufeuern. Hintereinander richtete er seinen Zauberstab und zauberte den _Quassare_ Fluch auf die Schlange und hinterließ dabei weitere, verschieden große Löcher in der Haut. Wenn er den Zauber schneller abfeuerte, waren die Kreise kleiner, gaben ihm aber offenbar den besten Rausch.

Er fing an den _Screade_ Fluch in unregelmäßigen Abständen dazu zu mischen, um seinen ersten Erfolg, durch die Haut des Biestes zu schneiden, zu wiederholen. Er verspürte den Drang sich zu bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper und seine Muskeln kribbelten mit dem Drang nach Bewegung. Er begann die Leiche von Seite zu Seite zu bombardieren und vermischte seine Bewegungen mit Rollen über den Boden um imaginären, eingehenden Zaubern auszuweichen. Und all das während er immer noch diese köstlichen, dunklen Flüche, auf die Schlange schoss und versuchte sein vorgesetztes Ziel zu treffen.

Er würde alles tun um nur damit er diese außergewöhnliche, herrliche Magie weiterfeuern konnte.

Irgendwann so gegen 3 Uhr morgens, nachdem Harry hilflos kichernd für zwei Stunden auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, blinzelte Harry und sein Kopf wurde wieder klarer.

Er setzte sich langsam im Schneidersitz auf dem von den Basiliskeninnereien verdreckten Boden auf. Es war ein richtiges durcheinander und er benötigte einige verwirrte Blinzler um zu realisieren was er alles getan hatte. Es schien nicht möglich zu sein.

Als hätte er einen unmöglichen Traum.

_Harry_ hielt es einfach nicht für möglich mächtig genug zu sein um diesen Schaden an einem 1000-Jahre alten Basilisken anrichten zu können. Und er hielt es nicht für möglich dass sich etwas so dermaßen gut anfühlen konnte. Und während sein Verstand damit beschäftigt war die Situation zu verarbeiten, wurde er immer entsetzter über die ganze Sache.

War das wirklich er gewesen?

Ja.

Er konnte die Schuld nicht auf seinen Begleiter schieben. Das war alles Harry gewesen. Er wusste das. Die Dunkle Magie war so gut und gab sich ihm vollkommen hin. Er wollte dass sie ihn übernahm.

Er wollte es immer noch.

Er atmete zittrig aus und ein Schauer fuhr über seinen Rücken, und endete in seinem Bauch mit einem angenehmen, warmen Gefühl als die Erinnerung darüber wie sich die Magie angefühlt hatte, sich wieder in ihm abspielte.

Er senkte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, griff fest nach seinen Haaren und schloss fest seine Augen.

Was zur Hölle geschah hier mit ihm?

…

Für die nächsten paar Tage versuchte Harry von der Kammer fern zu bleiben. Er hatte es wirklich versucht. Er vernachlässigte sogar seine Verwandlungsübungen. Er wusste, würde er dort runtergehen und die Leiche des Basilisken ansehen müssen, würde es ihn nur daran erinnern wie sich die Dunkle Magie angefühlt hatte.

War es normal? War es normal so eine große Wirkung auf einen zu haben? Er hatte ein paar Zusammenfassungen über die Suchtgefahr von Dunkler Magie in seinen Büchern gelesen. Aber niemals hatte er erwartet dass diese Abhängigkeit so schnell, so stark war. Und er hatte noch nicht mal mit den fieseren Zaubern begonnen. Im Vergleich zu anderen die er in seinem Buch entdeckte, waren diese Zauber geradezu harmlos.

Trotz Harry's Willenskraft, stand er nun wieder in der Kammer und betrachtete den zerstörten Teil der Leiche. Er sehnte sich danach es wieder zu tun, während er zur gleichen Zeit furchtbar Angst davor hatte.

_Du musst... dich dem stellen... fürchte es... nicht_. Flüsterte die Stimme seines Begleiters. Harry zuckte wegen des Plötzlichen Auftretens überrascht zusammen.

Während seiner 'Trainingsstunde' vor ein paar Tagen, war sein Begleiter komplett abwesend gewesen. Als Harry letzte Nacht in seine Gedankenwelt abgetaucht war, wollte er nicht an diesen Vorfall denken. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und zu entspannen und nicht wegen seinen Sorgen auszuflippen. Sein Begleiter hatte seinen Wunsch geduldet und erwähnte nichts davon.

„_Was meinst du_?" dachte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

_Die Magie kontrolliert... dich nur... weil es neu für dich ist... du bist nicht... daran gewöhnt. Sie wird dich kontrollieren... solange es so bleibt._

Harry biss auf seine Lippen und warf einen Blick auf die verlockende Leiche.

_„Aber es war als wäre ich verrückt... Ich... was soll ich tun wenn ich diese Magie in einem richtigen Kampf benutze und mich darin verliere? Wenn ich damit ende jemanden zu töten und das Ganze noch zu genießen...bis ich später von meinem Rausch runterkomme und mich für immer hasse._"

_Das ist der Grund... warum du üben musst... du musst die Kontrolle erlangen. Um die Dunkelheit in dir zu meistern... musst du diese Kraft benutzen. Du musst lernen ihre... Feinheiten... zu nutzen... und die Macht zu deiner zu machen. _

_Hier zu üben...wo du niemanden verletzen kannst... ist Ideal, Harry. Du... du kannst diese Kraft hier meistern. Werde ein Meister deiner Dunkelheit... Lasse sie... in dir gedeihen. Beeinflusse sie und beuge sie... nach DEINEM Willen. _

Harry nickte langsam. Dieses Argument ergab Sinn und wenn es wahr war das Übung, Kontrolle mit sich brachte, dann war es das wert. Er musste zugeben, dass sich ein Teil von ihm über diese neue, berechtigte Entscheidung diese Magie weiter zu benutzen, freute.

Harry versuchte diese irrsinnige Freude beiseite zu schieben und schloss seine Augen.

_Ich kann dir Helfen..._ Flüsterte die Stimme seines Begleiters in seinem Kopf und sendete einen Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder und nickte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und ein Feuer brannte hinter seinem Blick. Er war überzeugt. Er konnte es schaffen.

Und verdammt noch mal. Er war begeistert.

…

Harry hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, jedes Mal wenn er seine Karte benutzte, Moody und Crouch zu überwachen. Es dauerte nicht lange um herauszufinden dass etwas vor sich ging.

Zu allererst, Moody verließ _niemals_ sein Büro.

Wortwörtlich. Der Punkt neben dem Namen Alastor Moody bewegte sich nie auch nur einen Zentimeter. Der Punkt neben dem Namen Bartemius Crouch jedenfalls, war fast die ganze Zeit über in der Schule. Und eigentlich ergab das keinen Sinn da der Mann ein Hochrangiger Ministeriumsmitarbeiter mit einem Vollzeitjob war, welcher gar nichts mit der Schule zu tun hatte.

Bartemius Crouch verbrachte eine verdammt lange Zeit mit Moody in seinem Büro, und auch in Moody's Klassen.

Gab Crouch vor Moody zu sein? Wenn es so war, nutzte er wohl Vielsafttrank, was auch erklären würde, warum er in Snape's Vorratskammer gewesen war. Aber warum zur Hölle würde Crouch so etwas tun? Harry konnte sich einfach nichts vorstellen. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn!

Auf jeden Fall war sich Harry bewusst, dass der Mann den er jede Woche im Unterricht sah, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht Alastor Moody war.

Eines Tages, im Unterricht, zog er sogar die Karte unter seinem Tisch hervor, aktivierte sie und prüfte nach. Der Mann, der gerade vor der Klasse stand und eine Lektüre hielt, sah aus wie 'Mad Eye' Moody. Aber der Punkt auf derselben Stelle sagte Bartemius Crouch.

Das war einfach nur... bizarr! Was ging hier vor sich? Und wusste sonst jemand davon?

…

Es waren nur noch drei Wochen bis zur zweiten Aufgabe. In dieser Woche würde er die letzte Dosis des Beschleunigungstrankes zu sich nehmen und Harry konnte es gar nicht abwarten endlich diesen Tränkeunsinn abschließen zu können.

Neville hatte ihn einige Male morgens dabei beobachtet, wie er seine Tränke zu sich nahm, da Neville einen ähnlichen Morgenplan hatte und keine Probleme damit hatte, mit Harry gleichzeitig im Badezimmer zu sein. Dean und Seamus waren immer noch recht Scheu über die Sache was das Badezimmer betraf, aber zumindest waren sie nicht mehr anstößig darüber.

Meistens war es ihnen nur unangenehm.

In seiner Schlangenverwandlung hatte er bis jetzt beträchtliche Fortschritte gemacht. Er schaffte es beide Beine in eine einzelne Masse zusammen zu schmelzen und verwandelte sie dann, anstatt seiner Hüft- und Beinknochen, in eine Verlängerte Wirbelsäule.

Das war zweifellos eine bizarre Situation gewesen, aber für die letzten vier Tage hatte er nichts anderes getan und so langsam gewöhnte er sich daran.

Seine Arme und Schlüsselbein konnte er immer noch nicht komplett verschwinden lassen, obwohl sie mittlerweile schon recht klein wurden. Er war sich sicher dass er einer Komplettierung der Verwandlung schon sehr nahe war.

Harry's Training in den Dunklen Künsten ging wunderbar voran. Er hatte es geschafft sein irrationales Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu halten, solange er regelmäßig übte. Er verbrachte jede Nacht eine Stunde damit. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er verzauberte sogar seine Armbanduhr sodass sie, sobald die Stunde um war, richtig heiß wurde. Wenn er nicht _stoppte_, würde die Uhr solange wärmer werden bis er _aufhörte_. Und wenn er nicht rechtzeitig stoppte, würde sie ihn wortwörtlich verbrennen. Ziemlich schlimm verbrennen.

Aber es war effektiv gewesen, ihn aus seinem berauschten Zustand bei den ersten Wochen seines Trainings herauszuholen. Nun brauchte er es nicht mehr und sobald der Alarm ertönte, war er in der Lage die Kontrolle über sich selbst wiederzugewinnen und durch seinen eigenen Willen aufzuhören.

Sein Begleiter blieb während seinem Training mit den Dunklen Künsten meistens stumm. Manchmal würde er ihm Tipps und Hinweise geben, oder auch starke Worte oder ihn dazu drängen sich zu beruhigen.

Harry stellte fest dass er die Art der Magie, wenn er sie benutzte, immer noch liebte. Das Gefühl seiner dunklen Magie war so viel besser als das der Neutralen. Außerdem wurde es stets stärker.

Sein Begleiter hatte Rechte wenn er sagte dass Harry üben musste. Je stärker seine dunkle Magie wuchs, desto bessere Kontrolle hatte er über sie.

Außerdem bemerkte er das seine grau gescheckte Gedankenwelt wieder einmal ihr Erscheinungsbild veränderte. Nun war da ein Nachthimmel. Oder zumindest stellte er es sich so vor. Die Bodenfläche war immer noch grau, aber viele der Wände und der nicht existenten Decke wurden langsam aber sicher Nachtschwarz.

Die Dunkelheit war beruhigend.

Sein Begleiter schien die Veränderung auch zu würdigen. Er war nun in der Lage längere Zeit über Tags in Harry's Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Außerdem war es für ihn einfacher, auf Harry's Magie zuzugreifen.

Harry war kein Idiot.

Er wusste was es bedeutete.

Seine Veranlagung hatte gewechselt. War seine Magische Veranlagung wirklich so sehr im Licht gewesen bevor dies alles hier angefangen hatte? Er konnte es sich schwer vorstellen. Aber seine Gedankenwelt war ein reines Weiß gewesen. War das nicht eine Darstellung seiner Neigung?

Er konnte nur Theorien darüber aufstellen, aber es schien recht offensichtlich zu sein.

Seine Magische Veranlagung, neigte bereits – aus einem Grund den er nicht ergründen konnte – auf die Helle Seite, bevor er es schaffte während den letzten vier Monaten auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln.

Er mochte es so besser.

Harry war mit Ron und Neville auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Es war Freitag und er freute und fürchtete sich vor seiner letzten Dosis die er in der nächsten Nacht zu sich nehmen musste. Sein Kopf war voll damit beschäftigt über Zauber zu denken, die er plante diese Nacht in der Kammer zu üben. Sein Morgen verlief also eher auf Auto-Pilot.

„Hermine...? Bist... bist du in Ordnung?" Ginny's Stimme holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

Hermine schniefte einmal kurz bevor sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle brachte, ihre Nase rümpfte und ihr Kiefer fest verschloss.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte sie knapp.

Nun war Harry _wirklich_ verwirrt. Er sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her und versuchte herauszufinden was los war. Dann sah er die zwei Kopien der Hexenwoche die vor den Beiden ausgebreitet waren. Er sah das Magazin finster an. Das Cover konnte er nicht erkennen, aber er sah deutlich ein Bild von Krum aus der letzten Aufgabe, finster blickend und aus dem Bild duckend. Die Nebenlinie besagte auch deutlich 'Rita Kimkorn' unter dem Titel des Artikels.

„Was hat Kimkorn nun wieder angestellt?", fragte Harry mit einem knapp unterdrückten knurren.

Ginny warf einen Blick auf Harry und sah dann zögernd zu Hermine zurück, als hätte sie Angst davor die Frage zu beantworten.

„Sie, eh... schrieb eine wirklich fiese Geschichte über Hermine und Krum", sagte Ginny und warf Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Plötzlich tauchte Ron auf und sah die Gruppe mit einem wütenden Blick an. „Was ist mit _Krum_?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Fang gar nicht erst an, Ron", zischte Ginny verärgert. „Nicht jetzt."

Er warf seiner Schwester einen empörten Blick zu und verengte seine Augen bei dem Anblick der Zeitung zu schlitzen. Er spottete buchstäblich auf das Foto von Krum und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Harry hörte wie Hermine erneut ein Schniefen unterdrückte und sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen den sie versuchte zu verstecken. Er sah hinunter auf das beleidigende Papier und spürte wie sein Zorn zu brodeln begann. Er war eigentlich überrascht über die Intensität seiner Gefühle, angesichts darüber wie wenig er seine einstigen Freunde in diesen Tagen _mochte_. Sie wurden lediglich zu einem Mittel zum Zweck, und der Zweck war, lange genug unter dem Radar der Schülerpopulation und der Lehrer zu bleiben. Solange er freundlich war und sich gelegentlich unter die Leute mischte, äußerlich fröhlich wirkte, würden die Leute ihn nicht beschuldigen, Dunkle Magie in Salazar Slytherin's geheimer Kammer zu üben.

Aber trotzdem hatte er noch nicht sämtlichen Beschützerinstinkt für sie verloren. Außerdem, gehörten sie _ihm_, und alles was diese dumme Kimkorn Schlampe schrieb war auf eine Art mit ihm verbunden und machte ihn wütend. Er würde das was ihm gehört beschützen.

Harry griff nach Ginny's Hexenwoche, aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor und schnappte sie ihm weg was Harry dazu veranlasste zu knurren und sie wütend an zu blitzen bevor er sich bewusst wurde was er tat, und seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle brachte. Glücklicherweise vermied Hermine Augenkontakt, also bemerkte sie nicht den Zorn der über seine Mine huschte.

„Du musst es nicht lesen", sagte sie knapp während sie auf den Tisch starrte.

Harry grummelte innerlich und das wütende Monster in seinem Bauch begann laut zu grölen und zischen.

„Was. Hat. Sie. Geschrieben?", fragte Harry langsam und kontrolliert während er versuchte das Biest in seinem Bauch in Schach zu halten.

„Es spielt keine Rolle", sagte Hermine und stellte schließlich Augenkontakt her.

Harry hielt ihren Blick für eine lange, unbequeme Minute. Erst dann zwang sich Harry dazu seinen Zorn beiseite zu schieben. Er konnte auch später noch zu einer Kopie kommen um herauszufinden was diese Kuh geschrieben hatte. Hermine schämte sich klar und deutlich deswegen.

„Fein.", sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu wo er seine Gabel ziemlich kraftvoll in seine Eier stach.

…

„Harry? Kann ich mit dir reden?", rief Hermine zu ihm als er in dieser Nacht durch das Portraitloch kam. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war Harry in dem Prozess von seinem Hoch durch die dunkle Magie runterzukommen, und verabschiedete sich für gewöhnlich wegen Erschöpfung, direkt nachdem er von der Kammer zurück kam. Sein Temperament war meistens ein wenig durcheinander nach dem Training und er wusste nicht ob er seine Maske in dieser Verfassung aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Demnach, war Harry relativ zurückhaltend mit dem Einverständnis ihrer Bitte. Trotzdem, etwas in Hermine's Ton ließ ihn seufzten – Großteil in Frustration – und nachgeben.

„Ja, sicher, 'Mine. Was ist los?", fragte er und wandte sich ihr zu während er versuchte seinen überzeugendsten besorgten Blick, den er in seiner Verfassung zu Stande brachte, aufzusetzen.

„Weißt du noch wie du nicht herausfinden konntest wie Rita Kimkorn dazu in der Lage war, in Erfahrung zu bringen dass du... Schwul bist?"

„Ja?", fragte er mit geringer Verwirrung.

„Du und Fleur habt darüber nach dem Ball gesprochen, aber es war niemand in eurer Nähe, richtig?"

„Richtig", erwiderte er knapp. Er hatte gerade wirklich keine Geduld für ihre Ratespielchen. Wenn sie nicht bald zum Punkt kam, würde er sie wohl anschnauzen.

„Nun, einige Dinge die sie in diesem Artikel über... mich... erwähnte... es gab keine Möglichkeit für sie wie sie diese Dinge hätte wissen können. Niemand war da, und ich habe Viktor gefragt, aber er wusste auch nicht wie sie es herausgefunden hatte. Er war unglaublich wütend. Ich wusste dass er nichts gesagt hatte."

„So, du sagst also das Kimkorn irgendeinen Weg hat mit dem sie uns belauschen kann?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Genau!"

Harry atmete kurz tief durch um seine Irritation über sie loszuwerden. Das dachte er sich bereits, aber sie hatte Recht. Er würde seine Augen wohl öfter danach offen halten müssen.

„Nun, sie ist vom Schloss verbannt. Dumbledore verbannte sie nach der ersten Aufgabe. Aber ich werde anfangen nach ihren Namen auf der Karte Ausschau zu halten. Um zu sehen ob sie unter einem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, oder einem Verschwindezauber ins Schloss schleicht. Aber sie könnte auch etwas anderes für ihre Spionage verwenden."

„Denkst du dass sie auch die Gemälde oder Geister benutzt?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die Gemälde würden ihr nicht helfen. Sie sind dem Direktor gegenüber Loyal. Die Geister ebenso, außer Peeves, aber ich hätte ihn gesehen wenn er sich in der Nähe von Fleur und mir aufgehalten hätte während wir miteinander geredet haben."

„Und Viktor und ich waren nicht mal in der Schule zu der Zeit in der sie uns belauscht haben kann."

„Wo wart ihr?"

Sie errötete. „Draußen beim See. Unter einer Weide."

„Ah.", sagte Harry und nickte verstehend. Das war ein relativ Bekannter Ort für eine gute Knutscherei.  
„Nun, die Karte zeigt die Ländereien nicht, nur das Schlossinnere, aber ich werde meine Augen offen halten."

Hermine nickte in Zustimmung. „In Ordnung. Ich werde auch aufpassen", sie zögerte für einen Moment bevor sie zu Harry zurück sah. „Danke, Harry."

„Keine Ursache."

…

Sonntagnachmittag um halb eins, 'wachte' Harry von seiner Letzten Sitzung mit dem Beschleunigungstrank auf. Er stand vor dem großen Spiegel und bewunderte das Endergebnis seiner harten Arbeit und seines Leidens.

Im Vergleich zudem wie er am Anfang des Schuljahres aussah, war er ganze siebzehn Zentimeter gewachsen. Seine Schultern waren merkbar breiter und überraschend fest mit Deltamuskeln bestückt. Seine Unterarme fühlten und sahen nun solide aus anstatt gebrechlich und knochig. Ebenso wie seine Beine.

Sein Brustkorb, Hüftknochen und Rückgrat war auf den schnellen Blick nicht mehr zu sehen. Er war rank und schlank und er mochte was er sah.

Er schmunzelte in den Spiegel als er sich zur Seite drehte und sein Erscheinungsbild betrachtete.

„Nun, ich würde mich vögeln.", meinte er scherzhaft zu seinem Spiegelbild bevor er laut kicherte. Er sah älter als vierzehn aus. Man konnte ihn nun locker auf sechzehn einschätzen.

Die Veränderungen waren über die letzten zwei Monaten passiert, und so viel er sagen konnte, hatte bis jetzt niemand seine recht drastische Veränderung bemerkt. Trotzdem, er war ziemlich sicher dass jeder der ihn nicht auf einer täglichen Basis sah, würde seinen extremen 'Wachstumsschub' bemerken.

Trotzdem, es störte ihn nicht. Magische Wachstumsschübe waren nicht unüblich. Und er konnte behaupten dass bei ihm einer schon längst überfällig gewesen war.

Schließlich seufzte er zufrieden und zog sein Shirt und eine Robe an. Und als Belohnung für sein Durchhalten, machte er sich direkt auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, für ein dringend benötigtes Nickerchen.

…

_Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf die Zielpuppe die er erschaffen hatte. Es wurde immer einfacher auf seine Magie zu zugreifen, sogar in diesem jämmerlichen Gefäß. Seine Macht wuchs in erstaunlichen Schritten und er wurde mehr und mehr gespannt und begeistert über seine Wiederauferstehung._

Er rief seine Magie zu sich und sie antwortete mit wachsender Leichtigkeit. Manchmal zögerte sie noch wenn er sie in diesem pathetischen Körper rief, aber er war stark. Sie würde sich seinem Willen beugen.

Er sprach innerlich die Formel und ein oranges Licht schoss aus der Spitze seines Stabes und explodierte an der Trainingspuppe.

Er lachte über das Gefühl der dunklen Euphorie. Wie sehr er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte. Beinahe genauso wie seine Bücher.

Er schoss einen Fluch nach dem anderen in schneller Folge. Die Magie floss durch ihn und um ihn herum als er sie mühelos nach seinem Willen befahl.

Seine Ausdauer war immer noch jämmerlich, und sein Körper war für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell ermüdet, aber er machte Fortschritte.

Er rief seinen schwebenden Sessel zu sich, kletterte darauf und seufzte als er seinen Muskeln schließlich erlaubte sich zu entspannen. Er lenkte den Sessel in sein Büro, aber anstatt zu seinem Schreibtisch, flog er zu einem der großen Fenster. Und mit einem Wink seiner Hand flogen die langen Vorhänge auf und ließen das warme, helle Sonnenlicht in den Raum. Die Wärme auf seiner Haut war wohltuend. In der Villa war es oft viel zu zügig.

Es gab einen großen Hinterhof und einen unbearbeiteten Garten unter dem Fenster. Er war im zweiten Stock und das Herrenhaus war auf einem Hügel. Von diesem Punkt aus, konnte er Little Hangleton in der Ferne erkennen.

Ein zischen hinter ihm brachte ein Lächeln auf sein Lippenloses Gesicht. Nagini kletterte auf die Fensterbank und er versetzte den Sessel so, dass seine kleine, knochige Hand nach der Schlange greifen konnte, um sie zu berühren. Er summte zufrieden über das sanfte Gefühl ihrer Schuppen unter seinen Fingern. Sie zischte vergnügt zurück, erfreut darüber auf der Seite ihres Meisters stehen zu können und teilte es ihm mit. Außerdem erzählte sie ihm dass sie hungrig war und sich wünschte er würde ihr erlauben den Städtischen Park besuchen zu dürfen. Sie würde gerne einen der Jünglinge fressen die dort spielten.

Er gluckste, erzählte ihr aber dass sie sich mit Kreaturen der nahen Wälder begnügen müsste. Sie schmollte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

§Ah, Liebling, ich weiß dass du frustriert und gelangweilt bist. Es geht mir genauso. Aber Bald, bald wird es uns Frei sein diesen Platz zu verlassen und ich kann endlich zu meiner Arbeit zurück kehren§ zischte er zu ihr als er seine Finger zärtlich über ihren Kopf strich. 

…

Es waren drei Wochen bis zur Aufgabe und Harry rannte derzeit vom zweiten Stock, runter zur Großen Treppe und Richtung Eingangshalle. Ein triumphales Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Er hatte es geschafft.

Er hatte endlich seine erste Schlangenverwandlung abgeschlossen. Er konnte sich nur durch seinen Willen in eine riesige Seeschlange verwandeln. Seine Verwandlungszeit hatte er mittlerweile auf unter eine Minute zurückgeschraubt und er fühlte sich vorbereitet genug, es endlich im Wasser auszuprobieren.

Er hatte nun drei Wochen Zeit, in diesem verdammten, eiskalten See schwimmen zu üben. Außerdem waren da ja noch der Wärmezauber und der Kopfblasenzauber. Er war ziemlich Zuversichtlich dass die Zeit reichen würde, aber er war begierig darauf endlich damit anzufangen.

Er flüchtete aus dem Schloss und joggte über die Ländereien als er Hagrid begegnete, der gerade aus dem Wald gestapft kam, gefolgt von einem jungen, goldfarbenen Einhornjungen. Harry grinste. Er war froh darüber dass sie in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe endlich Wesen durchnahmen, die nicht konstant versuchten ihn zu fressen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er diese Knallrümpfigen Kröter noch ertragen würde.

Hagrid grinste ihm zu und winke fröhlich. Harry kicherte, winkte zurück, lief aber weiter. Er erreichte die Küste des Sees und ging daran entlang bis er zu einem Teil ankam, der weit genug vom Schloss entfernt war. Er sah sich schnell um, um sicher zu gehen dass ihn niemand beobachtete.

Dann rief er seine Magie zu sich, und suchte nach Nahegelgenen Magischen Signaturen, für den Fall das die Kimkorn-Schlampe in der Nähe war, aber er spürte nichts.

Er zog sich bis auf seine Unterwäsche aus, was recht schrecklich war da es _Februar_ war und demnach_ verdammt_ _KALT!_ Er zauberte schnell einen Wärmezauber über sich und seufzte sofort erleichtert als die magische Barriere seinen ganzen Körper umhüllte und einen Kokon voller Wärme kreierte. Als Nächstes richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht und sprach den Kopfblasenzauber direkt über seinen Mund und Nase.

Er machte ein paar Testatmungen um sicher zu gehen dass der Zauber auch wirkte. Als er sich sicher war dass der Zauber richtig funktionierte, atmete er kurz tief durch und sprang dann in den See.

Wärmezauber oder nicht, es war immer noch verdammt kalt. Aber es war nur _kalt_ und nicht dieser eisig-kalte-leidende-Schmerz, den er ohne den Zauber fühlen würde.

Er ließ sich selbst so weit wie möglich hinab sinken und konzentrierte sich dann auf seine Verwandlung.

Er streckte seine Beine gerade nach unten und spürte wie sie magisch miteinander verschmolzen. Seine Arme prickelten unangenehm als sie ins Nichts schrumpften. Sein Schädel schrumpfte und straffte sich, die Struktur seines Kiefers veränderte sich und klappbare Fangzähne wuchsen darin. Einen Moment später war er eine lange, große Schlange. Eine gestraffte Masse aus Muskeln und Stärke. Er testete kurz seine Atmung, und stellte fest dass sein Kopfblasenzauber immer noch aktiv war. Seine Lungen konnten Genug Luft beinhalten, um zwanzig Minuten unter Wasser damit auszukommen. Trotzdem würde er die Luft lieber rationieren, da die Blase über dem Schlangenkopf wesentlich kleiner war. Schließlich musste er damit eine Stunde während der Aufgabe auskommen.

Er öffnete seine Augen, ließ seine zweiten Augenlider aber zum Schutz seiner Pupillen geschlossen. Seine Unterwassersicht war Beeindruckend und er würde selbstgefällig Grinsen wenn er in dieser Form dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Er machte ein paar experimentelle Bewegungen mit seinem kräftigen Körper und begann seine Schwimmübungen.

Es war ein gewisses Maß an Instinkt für ihn tätig. Das Meiste aber, würde er selbst auf dem harten Weg _lernen_ müssen. Und das bedeutete Üben.

…

Die ein bis zwei Stunden die Harry vorher jede Nacht damit verbrachte seine Verwandlung zu meistern, verbrachte er jetzt am Nachmittag um im See schwimmen zu üben. Nach ein paar Tagen fügte er außerdem noch den Positionszauber in seiner Schlangenform hinzu.

Da er im See selbst nicht gerade Dinge verstecken konnte, benutzte er den Zauber um verschiedene Kreaturen aufzuspüren von denen er wusste dass sie im See vorhanden waren.

Die Meiste Zeit versuchte er nur den Gigantischen Kraken zu finden, er lokalisierte aber auch das Dorf der Meermenschen als auch eine große Kolonie Grindelohs.

Nichts dort unten war das geringste bisschen misstrauisch über ihn – obwohl ihm einige Dinge sehr wohl aus dem Weg gingen. So viel man aber von ihm sagen konnte, war dass er einfach nur eine sehr große Schlange war.

Während Harry dachte, dass die Gegenwart einer großen Schlange eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Erscheinung in einem See, mitten im Winter von Schottland war, schien es sonst wohl keiner Merkwürdig zu finden. Aber je mehr Zeit er dort unten verbrachte, desto bewusster wurde er sich dass dieser See mit einer Reihe von sehr seltsamen und unerwarteten Dingen gefüllt war.

Seine Erkundungen erwiesen sich als recht effektiv und er war nun auch dazu in der Lage seinen Weg durch fiesere Hindernisse zu machen. Er war nicht sicher ob es auch während der Aufgabe so leicht werden würde, aber zumindest wusste er dass er in diesem Unterwassergelände mittlerweile gut zurecht kam.

Nach der ersten Woche reduzierte er die Zeit die er in dem See verbrachte, auf eine Stunde, dreimal pro Woche. Nur um in Form zu bleiben.

Er lag mit seinen Hausaufgaben hinterher da er so viel Zeit in die Vorbereitungen für die Aufgabe gesteckt hatte. Außerdem litten seine Studien über die Dunklen Künste und deshalb verwendete er seine freigewordene Zeit nun um seine Arbeit nachzuholen.

…

„Heute möchte ich etwas anderes tun", sagte Moody und lehnte sich an den Tisch um sein Holzbein ausruhen zu können. Sein Blick schweifte über die Klasse und er schmunzelte.

„Wer kann mir sagen was der wichtigste Unterschied zwischen einem erfahrenen und einem unerfahrenen dunklen Zauberer ist?"

Die Klasse sah sich um und leises Gemurmel war zu hören, aber niemand hob die Hand. Dann hob Seamus seine zögernd.

„Mr. Finnigan", sagte Moody und nickte ihm zu.

„Uh, ein unerfahrener dunkler Zauberer wird nicht so viele Zauber kennen wie ein erfahrener?"

„Nun, das ist Richtig, aber es ist nicht der wichtigste Unterschied. Sonst jemand?"

„Ein unerfahrener Zauberer macht in einem echten Duell mehr Fehler?", fragte Hermine.

„Wieder Richtig, aber dasselbe kann man von jedem unerfahrenen Zauberer sagen. Ich rede hier speziell von dunklen Zauberern. Irgendjemand?"

Zögernd hob Harry seine Hand.

„Mr. Potter", rief Moody aus.

„Ein unerfahrener dunkler Zauberer hat noch keine Kontrolle über seine Dunkle Magie. Die Magie kontrolliert immer noch ihn."

Moody sah ihn beeindruckt an und schmunzelte.

„Korrekt, Mr. Potter!" Moody stieß sich vom Tisch weg und begann hin und her zu laufen. „Aber ist das in wirklich ein Vorteil, oder ein Nachteil?"

„Das hängt davon ab wie mächtig dieser Zauberer ist", erwiderte Harry.

„Oh?", fragte Moody neugierig nach und in seinem Auge konnte man Interesse erkennen.

„Nun... wenn ein Zauberer, der wirklich eine große Magische Reserve zur Verfügung hat, anfängt Dunkle Flüche zu benutzen, und sich dann in dem dunklen Wahnsinn verliert, kann es sein dass er einfach zum Berserker wird und anfängt jeden in seiner Reichweite ab zu schlachten.

Sie würden vielleicht einfacher zu besiegen sein da sie nicht unbedingt über ihre Verteidigung nachdenken, oder eine Strategie benutzen, aber man muss ihren Zaubern erst mal ausweichen oder sie abwehren. Und es kann sein das man weder die Gelegenheit, noch die Zeit dazu hat wenn der Gegner sich in dem Wahnsinn verloren hat. Zumindest wird der erfahrene Dunkle Zauberer, der seine Magie kontrollieren kann, mit seinen Reserven nicht verschwenderisch umgehen. Außerdem kann dieser klar genug denken um eine Strategie zu erstellen um alle Attacken abwehren zu können. Deshalb... ist es von der Situation abhängig."

Moody grinste breit. „Das ist Richtig, Mr. Potter! Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

…

„Wo hast du das gelernt, Harry? Nichts davon war in unserem Verteidigungs-Lehrbuch", fragte Hermine in einem aufgebrachten, frustrierten Ton als sie im Gang Richtung Große Treppe entlang gingen.

„Er, es war in einem der Bücher die ich per Eule bestellt habe, denke ich."

„Wirklich? Kann ich es mir ausborgen?", fragte sie dann begeistert.

„Uhm... Sobald ich mich daran erinnern kann in welchem, kann ich es heraus kramen.", sagte Harry und hoffte sie würde es später wieder vergessen haben.

„Das wäre fantastisch, Harry. Ich war von Moody's Lektüre heute wirklich fasziniert. Ich habe noch von jemanden über die Psychologie eines Dunklen Zauberers reden gehört, oder die Biologie darüber wie sehr die Magie ihren Körper beeinflusst." schwärmte sie.

„Ja, aber was war dieser Müll über diese komischen Endelfine?", fragte Ron. „Ich kam überhaupt nicht mit!"

Harry und Hermine sahen ihn beide mit frustrierten Unglaube an.

„Es wird _Endorphine_ genannt Ron, und nicht _Endelfine_.", sagte Hermine verärgert.

„Ja, nun, ich habe auch keine Ahnung was _das_ ist", grummelte Ron verbittert.

Hermine wandte sich an Harry. Offenbar hatte sie beschlossen so zu tun, als hätte Ron nicht etwas außergewöhnlich Dummes gesagt...mal wieder. „Jedenfalls, ich denke es war eine wirklich faszinierende Stunde. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört dass die Dunkle Magie das Nervensystem beeinflusst. Aber es ist wirklich nützlich es zu wissen. Die Tatsache, dass Dynorphine und Enkephaline im Rückenmark und im Peripheren Nervensystem, welche die Schmerzrezeptoren der Nerven dämpfen und verlangsamen, durch Dunkle Magie ausgelöst werden ist faszinierend!"

„Huh? Warum? Und was zur Hölle bedeutet das alles!", fragte Ron erneut.

„Es bedeutet, dass durch die längere Nutzung von dunkler Magie, die Körperlichen Schmerzminderungssyteme ausgelöst werden. Das heißt, ein Dunkler Zauberer kann mit ein paar wirklich fiesen Flüchen und Zaubern getroffen werden, und später nicht wirklich viel davon spüren. Es wäre ihnen möglich einfach weiterzukämpfen."

„Oh... das... ist nicht gut", meinte Ron und sah schmerzlich nachdenklich aus.

„Aber was ich wirklich faszinierend finde, ist der Fakt dass das wiederholte Nutzen von dunkler Magie eine Welle von Endorphinen in den Hypothalamus schickt! Es ist kein Wunder dass so viele dunkle Zauberer auch Sadisten sind! Sie verspüren dadurch _tatsächlich_ Freude wenn sie wirklich böse Flüche auf Leute schießen! Die Dunkle Magie schickt sie in ein euphorisches Hoch. Eigentlich hört es sich ziemlich krank an, aber es ist wirklich faszinierend."

Harry musste hart gegen das höhnische Lächeln kämpfen, dass sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreiten wollte.

„Aber was bedeutet nun dieses Endelfine im Hypopotamus?", jammerte Ron frustriert.

„Ron, bitte...versuch erst gar nicht es zu sagen.", sagte Hermine und schüttelt ihren Kopf während sie mit ihren Zeigefingern ihre Schläfen rieb.

„Nun, du weißt was ich meine!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Es stimuliert die Belohnungwege des Gehirns und gibt einer Person das Gefühl von Euphorie und Freude."

„Oh... du könntest das aber auch schon früher gesagt haben."

„Das habe ich!"

„Nein, du hast gesagt-"

Und so, ignorierte Harry die Beiden. Er war sich dem ganzen bereits _bewusst_. Seit Monaten schon las er über Dunkle Magie. Es ist nicht so als würde es eine Rolle spielen. Er knurrte genervt und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Vielleicht würde ihn das Essen etwas ablenken.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 9

Es waren noch drei Tage bis zur Aufgabe und Harry war wirklich _begeistert_. Ein Teil von ihm fand es recht merkwürdig. Er fühlte sich so bereit, wie er jemals sein konnte, und wollte es ehrlich gesagt endlich hinter sich bringen. Außerdem fragte er sich, was die dritte Aufgabe wohl sein würde, und ob er dafür ebenso viel Vorbereitungen treffen muss, wie für die Zweite.

Harry saß in Verwandlung und arbeitete an einem Aufsatz, der technisch gesehen, eigentlich seine Hausaufgabe war. Normalerweise sollte er damit nicht bis nach der Stunde anfangen, aber der Rest der Klasse übte immer noch an dem heutigen Zauber aus dem Lehrbuch, den Harry schon bei seinem ersten Versuch geschafft hatte. Er sah wirklich keinen Grund für eine ganze Stunde wiederholt seine Teetassen in Kissen, und wieder zurück, zu verwandeln. Er benötigte dafür keine Übung, und diese Zeit, konnte er auch mit etwas Nützlicherem verbringen, wie seinen Hausaufgaben.

Zuerst war McGonagall nicht sehr begeistert davon, aber so ging es bereits seit zwei Monaten, und sie machte jetzt nur noch selten ein Drama daraus. Er konnte jederzeit beweisen, dass er die praktische Arbeit beherrschte. So bekam er wenigstens seine Hausaufgaben fertig. Und sie würde wohl kaum etwas dagegen sagen können.

Harry war dabei über sein Pergament zu schreiben als er McGonagall's Anwesenheit neben sich spürte. Erwartend, nach einer Demonstration des Zaubers gefragt zu werden , setzte er seine Schreibfeder ab, hob seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte das Perlhuhn vor ihm wortlos in ein Meerschweinchen. In dem Augenblick als der Zauber vollbracht war, legte er seinen Zauberstab nieder, hob seine Schreibfeder auf und widmete sich wieder seinem Aufsatz.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, Mr. Potter, aber eigentlich wollte ich Sie bitten nach dem Unterricht zurück zu bleiben. Ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit Ihnen besprechen.", sagte sie.

Harry sah auf und blinzelte sie verwirrt an. Er nickte zögernd. Dann kehrte sie wieder zu ihren Runden zurück um den Fortschritt jedes Einzelnen zu überprüfen.

„Was denkst du will sie?", flüsterte Hermine als sie sich über ihren Platz am Gang zu Harry lehnte.

Er blickte zu ihr und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Zwanzig Minuten später war die Stunde vorbei und der letzte Schüler hatte den Raum verlassen. Nur Harry und McGonagall waren noch da, und Harry war dabei seine Utensilien zusammen zu packen.

„Mein Büro, Mr. Potter." sagte McGonagall als sie den Gang Richtung Türe entlang ging. Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn, folgte ihr aber schnell.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches getan, Professor?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Sie sah ihn kurz mit einem verwirrten Blick über die Schulter an, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck sanfter wurde. „Oh nein. Überhaupt nicht. Aber wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen und ausarbeiten."

Harry war kurzzeitig erleichtert, fragte sich dann aber was zum Henker sie 'ausarbeiten' mussten.

Die zwei betraten ihr Büro und McGonagall sank, mit einer Geste sich ihr gegenüber zu setzen, in ihren Sessel.

„Erzählen Sie mir genau was sie über die zweite Aufgabe herausgefunden haben", sagte sie und faltete Ihre Hände.

Harry blinzelte. „Uh, nun, sie findet im Schwarzen See statt. Etwas wird von mir entwendet, und ich habe eine Stunde um es zu finden."

„Korrekt. Normalerweise würden wir dieses Detail nicht Preisgeben, aber wir sind im Moment in einer kleinen Zwickmühle und ich fürchte ich habe kaum eine andere Wahl. Dieses _etwas_, das genommen wird, sollte eine Person sein. Jemand der Ihnen wichtig ist, und ihnen nahe steht. Letzte Nacht haben wir das Ritual mit dem Feuerkelch durchgeführt, um herauszufinden wer für jeden Champion entwendet wird."

„Oh?", antwortete Harry und versuchte seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Da war eine Mischung aus Aufregung, Neugierde, Verwirrung und ein wenig Sorge darüber, warum sie ihm hier etwas erzählte, was von Bagman als Geheim eingestuft wurde.

„Ja. Und wir sind auf ein Problem gestoßen."

„Was ist es?"

„Der Feuerkelch weißt Ihnen keinen Namen zu. Das Papier welches es zurück schickt, bleibt immer leer."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „O...kay. Also was bedeutet das?"

„Wir vermuten, dass was auch immer der Confundus-Zauber, der benutzt wurde um den Feuerkelch dazu zu bringen Ihren Namen zu akzeptieren, vielleicht nicht stark genug war um Ihnen jemanden zu zuweisen den Sie retten sollen."

_Oder vielleicht gibt es auch einfach keinen auf dieser dummen Schule der mir wichtig genug ist um in den See zu springen. Und der Feuerkelch weiß es._ Dachte Harry höhnisch.

„Auf jeden Fall, müssen wir noch jemanden für Sie auswählen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung. Sieht nicht nach einem Problem aus. Nehmen Sie einfach irgendjemanden."

„Miss Granger ist nicht verfügbar weil sie für Mr. Krum ausgewählt wurde. Als eine Alternative wollten wir Mr. Weasley auswählen." Sie beendete ihren Satz eher zögernd.

Harry dachte für eine kurze Zeit darüber nach und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Sie können ihn nicht nehmen. Wenn Krum's Person Hermine ist, wird jeder denken dass Ron für mich nur ausgewählt wurde, weil ich für ihn schwärme oder so."

„Das ist es, worüber auch wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben."

„Es würde im Propheten enden. Kein Zweifel darüber. Kimkorn würde irgendeinen riesigen Beste Freunde – Jungen Liebe Unsinn fabrizieren. Ron würde ungnädig verspottet werden, und würde wohl nach einer Zeit wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob ich für ihn schwärme."

„Genau", McGonagall nickte. „Haben Sie einen alternativen Vorschlag?"

„Sie lassen mich selbst _wählen_?", fragte er überrascht.

„Sie können einen Vorschlag unterbreiten.", antwortete sie.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Harry darüber nach, Malfoy zu nehmen, aus dem einfachen Grund dass es amüsant wäre. Die bloße Vorstellung davon Draco mit in das Leiden des Klatsches vom Tagespropheten zu ziehen, brachte ein verrücktes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Und all der Hohn und Spott den Malfoy erhalten würde, wäre jeden Blick den er von den anderen Gryffindors bekomme würde, wert.

Aber er wusste, McGonagall würde seinen Plan durchschauen und demnach nicht zustimmen.

Also überlegte er sich etwas anderes.

Harry's Augenbrauen hoben sich und er grinste. „Ginny."

„Miss Weasley?"

Harry nickte. „Jup. Ginny."

„In Ordnung, Mr. Potter. Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit. Sie können jetzt gehen."

…

Am nächsten Morgen tauchte kurz nach dem Frühstück, eine vertraute Eule auf. Es war unüblich für Posteulen, nach dem Frühstück Post auszutragen, aber da Harry diese Eule erkannte, war er kein bisschen überrascht.

„Gehört diese Eule Sir- er, _Schnuffel_?", keuchte Ron als er sah wie Harry den Brief von dem Fuß der Eule nahm.

„Jup." Harry nickte. Er fragte sich ob in Sirius' Antwort irgendetwas von seinen Beobachtungen über Snape und Karkaroff, und dem Dunklen Mal beinhaltete, und realisierte plötzlich, dass er weder Hermine, noch Ron etwas davon erzählt hatte. Sie würden wahrscheinlich von ihm erwarten den Brief vorzulesen, und _wenn_ etwas davon darin stand, würden sie sich fragen warum er es geheim gehalten hatte.

Jedoch wurden all seine Sorgen zerstreut als er den Brief öffnete und nur eine einzelne Zeile auf dem Papier vorfand.

„_Sende Datum des nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende mit der Eule zurück_."

Harry blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine, die über seiner Schulter mitlas, machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch in ihrer Kehle.

„Was denkst du worum es geht?", fragte Ron verunsichert.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Klingt für mich als würde er planen uns zu besuchen", sagte Harry und sah zweifelnd auf den Brief.

Hermine keuchte. „Das würde er nicht! Es ist doch nicht sicher für ihn!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen dass er es tut wenn er denkt es ist wichtig genug. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass ich ihm zurückschreiben sollte.", sagte er als er einen Blick auf Sirius' Eule warf, die recht ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ist in einer Woche", informierte Hermine ihn und Harry kramte in seiner Tasche nach Pergament und Feder.

„Danke." meinte er und schrieb schnell eine Antwort auf und befestigte den Brief am Fuß der Eule.

…

Der morgen der zweiten Aufgabe war da. Sie würde um halb Zehn beginnen, und der Unterricht war für den gesamten Tag gestrichen. Harry und Ron gingen eine Stunde vor dem geplanten Beginn, hinunter zum Frühstück. Ron sah sich mit einem irritierenden Stirnrunzeln um, drehte sich schließlich zu Harry und sprach ihn an.

„Hey, Harry?"

„Ja, Ron?", erwiderte Harry ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen, indem er während des Essens vertieft war.

„Wo ist Hermine? Und... wo ist Ginny?"

Harry sah mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht." Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Hat es irgendwas mit der Aufgabe zu tun oder so?", fragte Ron nach einer stillen Minute.

„Hmm?"

„Das Buch. Liest du in letzter Minute noch etwas für deine Vorbereitung?"

„Nein. Ich lese es einfach so.", antwortete Harry abgelenkt.

„Machst du _Witze_?", rief Ron.

Harry sah widerwillig auf und hob eine einzelne Augenbraue.

„Wie kannst du _einfach nur_ so ein Buch _lesen_ wenn du in vierzig Minuten durch den eiskalten See schwimmen musst! Und du isst! Vor einem Quidditch-Spiel hast du doch sonst auch nie was runter gekriegt. Du hast immer gesagt dass du viel zu nervös wärst. Aber du bist hier, total gelassen, und l_iest ein verdammtes Buch_, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag in der Woche."

Harry saß da und warf Ron, während seiner Tirade, einen leicht genervten Blick zu.

„Bist du fertig?"

Ron sah ihn finster an.

„Ich habe für die Aufgabe alles unter Kontrolle. Ich bin nicht nervös deswegen, weil ich mich sehr gut darauf vorbereitet fühle. Ich hatte _Monate_ Zeit um mich darauf vorzubereiten. An dieser Stelle, fühle ich mich eher ungeduldig als nervös. Ich will es einfach hinter mich bringen. _Lesen_ lenkt mich ab, und lässt mich nicht daran denken dass ich diese verdammte Aufgabe überhaupt machen muss."

Ron grummelte und wandte seinen Blick leicht betreten ab.

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und Harry ging zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm um sich umzuziehen. Er verwandelte ein altes Kleidungsstück in einen Schwimmanzug, zog ihn an, und warf sich noch eine Robe darüber.

Als er das Schloss verließ, und sich auf den Weg zum See machte, war es bereits viertel nach Neun.

Die Zuschauerränge, die bei der ersten Aufgabe um das Drachennest gebaut waren, standen nun am Rande des Schwarzen Sees. Außerdem waren sie schon voll mit Zuschauern.

Was sich die Zuschauer zu sehen erhofften, war Harry schleierhaft, da alle vier Teilnehmer für eine Stunde, tief unter der dunklen Oberfläche sein würden.

Erneut schoss die Frage durch seinen Kopf, ob es wohl einen Überwachungszauber gab, der es den Zuschauern erlauben würde, zu sehen was im See vor sich ging. Aber Bagman hatte ihm erzählt, dass es so etwas nicht geben würde, und er konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass es auch stimmte.

Harry trat zu den anderen drei Champions, die sich in der Nähe des Jury-Tisches, versammelten. Die drei Direktoren saßen dort, aber anstatt von Mr. Crouch, war sein Assistent, Percy Weasley anwesend. Harry zog die Stirn in Falten. Seine Augen huschten herum, und suchten nach irgendeinen Zeichen von 'Moody', sah ihn aber auch nicht.

Zurückdenkend, hatte er _Beide_, Crouch und Moody bei der ersten Aufgabe gesehen. Vielleicht also, hatte Crouch erst danach angefangen sich für Moody auszugeben.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht Leiden, nicht zu wissen was vor sich ging.

Ludo Bagman trat zu ihnen, und sah die vier Champions begeistert an. „Ist dann jeder soweit?", fragte er grinsend.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, ließ Harry seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen. Fleur sah nervös aus und als sich ihre Augen trafen, schenkte er ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

Sie grinste zurück, und es schien so, dass ihre Anspannung, ein wenig nachließ.

Cedric strahlte Entschlossenheit aus, aber Harry konnte erkennen dass die Hände des Jungen ein wenig zitterten, bevor sie zu einer festen Faust geballt wurden.

Krum warf finstere Blicke auf den See, als wäre es ein Monster, welches er bereit war anzugreifen. Harry vermutete, dass es auch so war. Der See war auf jeden Fall mit Biestern gefüllt.

„Alles klar, dann. Jeder in Position.", sagte Bagman und führte die Vier Richtung Rand des Sees, wo sie begannen, ihre Gewänder abzulegen. Fleur trug unter ihren Roben einen einteiligen Badeanzug, was einige Zuschauer mit frechen Pfiffen kommentierten. Fleur drehte sich verärgert in die Richtung, aus der die Pfiffe kamen und warf ein paar böse Blicke auf die Menge.

Krum stand bereits in nicht mehr als seinen Schwimmhosen, und es sah so aus, als würde ihm die Temperaturen nichts anhaben. Harry fragte sich ob er nicht schon einen Wärmezauber auf sich gesprochen hatte.

Cedric schlüpfte aus seinen Roben und offenbarte eine Schwimmhose und ein Tank-Top. Er zitterte merklich und rieb seine Hände auf seinen Armen hoch und runter.

Harry seufzte und zog sich ebenfalls aus. Sofort verspürte er die eisige Kälte, war aber bereits etwas daran gewöhnt. Der heutige Tag war schöner, als die ganze letzte Woche. _Trotzdem_, es war erst fünf vor halb Zehn. Und normalerweise fanden seine Übungsstunden mit der Schlangenverwandlung am Nachmittag statt, wenn der Tag Zeit hatte, sich etwas aufzuwärmen.

Fleur warf erneut einen Blick in seine Richtung und lächelte sanft. Als sie ihn sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen für einen Augenblick. Harry beobachtete sie dabei, wie ihre Augen ihn von Oben bis Unten mit einem zustimmenden funkeln, betrachteten. Harry lachte beinahe. Stattdessen hob er eine einzelne, freche, fragende Augenbraue. Als sie realisierte, dass er sie beim Starren erwischte, wurde sie tatsächlich _rot_.

Harry lachte und sie rollte ihre Augen. Aber immerhin lächelte sie jetzt relativ ehrlich, also wenn nichts anderes, hatte er sie wenigstens von ihrer Nervosität abgelenkt.

Bagman kehrte zum Tisch der Jury zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab an seinen Nacken, genauso wie er es bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft getan hatte, und sagte „_Sonorus_!" und seine Stimme schallte über das dunkle Wasser hin zu den Zuschauerrängen.

„Nun, unsere Champions sind bereit für die zweite Aufgabe, welche starten wird, sobald ich Pfeife. Sie haben genau eine Stunde Zeit, um dass, was ihnen genommen wurde, zurück zu holen. Auf drei. Eins... zwei... _drei_!"

Der Pfiff ertönte schrill in der kalten, stillen Luft und die Zuschauerränge brachen in tobenden Jubel und Applaus aus.

Harry packte seinen Zauberstab und sprach zuerst einen Wärmezauber. Er war, in dem Moment wo der Zauber effektiv wurde, immens erleichtert darüber dass sein zittern aufhörte. Als Nächstes, zauberte er einen kleinen Kopfblasenzauber über sein Gesicht, und legte seinen Zauberstab dann auf seine ordentlich zusammengelegte Robe. Er würde ihn für die Verwandlung nicht brauchen, außerdem würde er ihn sowieso nicht halten können.

Trotzdem, das hinterlassen seines Zauberstabes verdutzte wohl einige der Zuschauer, was man durch das viele Gemurmel hinter ihm, deutlich erkennen konnte.

Er ignorierte es und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten im Wasser. Dieser Abschnitt des Sees, hatte einen flacheren Abstieg als die Stelle, an der er sonst trainierte. Das hieß, er würde länger warten müssen, an einer Stelle anzukommen an der er tief genug tauchen konnte um sich zu verwandeln.

Er watete so schnell er konnte, bis das Wasser hoch genug war um bis zu seiner Brust zu reichen. Schließlich tauchte er unter und begann vorwärts zu schwimmen.

Er war bereits relativ weit vom Ufer entfernt und tief in den schlammigen Schlick getaucht, bevor er sich sicher genug fühlte, um seine Verwandlung auszuführen. Dadurch dass er es schon so oft getan hatte, fühlte es sich völlig normal an und benötigte nur ein paar Sekunden.

Als Seeschlange, hatte Harry ein Paddel-Artiges Stück auf der Schwanzspitze und sein Körper wurde seitlich leicht zusammen gedrückt. Es gab ihm fast ein Aal-Artiges Aussehen, mit dem Unterschied dass er ziemlich Dick und zirka drei Meter lang war.

Sein Körper war schwarz mit weißen Streifen und einem fast komplett schwarzen Kopf, außer einer kleinen Stelle auf seinem Kopf und seiner Schnauze.

Seine hellen, silbrig-weißen Streifen tarnten ihn nicht unbedingt gut in den dunklen, grünen, trüben Tiefen des Sees, aber seine drei Wochen Training haben ihn gezeigt, dass er sowieso von vielem gemieden wurde, weil er eine große, dicke, drei Meter lange Schlange war.

In dem Moment als seine Verwandlung vollendet war, schoss er vorwärts in die Tiefen des Sees, um so schnell wie möglich, so weit wie möglich vom Ufer weg zu kommen. Schon Bald rief er seine Parselmagie zu sich, und startete den Positionszauber. Innerlich grinste er, dankbar darüber genau zu wissen, wonach er eigentlich suchen musste. Alles zum Dank der Unfähigkeit des Feuerkelches, einen Namen für ihn auszuspucken.

Harry befahl der großen, schwarzen Schlange Ginny zu finden, und es begann sich schnell in die Richtung des Meermenschendorfes zu schlängeln.

Gerade als Harry durch lange, grüne Algen schwamm, von denen er wusste dass sie von einer großen Gruppe Grindelohs bewohnt wurden, hörte er im Wasser die Echos dieser kleinen Wasserdämonen, als sie etwas umschwärmten. Er war gerade dabei es zu ignorieren und weiter zu schwimmen, dankbar dass nicht er derjenige war, der attackiert wurde, als er den entstellten Schrei von Fleur hörte.

Er rief seine Aufspür-Schlange zurück, wartet kurz, und schwamm dann in die Richtung, aus der er den Tumult spüren konnte.

Fleur mühte sich mit den langen Algen ab als ein Grindeloh sie fest am Fußgelenk packte. Ein anderes erreichte sie und schlang seine langen Finger um ihr anderes Bein während es seine spitzen Fangzähne entblößte.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie, und versuchte sich wahrscheinlich an einigen nonverbalen Zaubern, aber es war offensichtlich dass sie sich in ihrer Panik nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte.

Zwei weitere Grindelohs erschienen von den Algen und packten sie am Arm und an den Haaren. Sie fingen an, sich um sie zu Sammeln, und sie hinunter zu ziehen als sie panisch um Freiheit kämpfte.

Harry schoss mit seiner Schlangengeschwindigkeit nach vorne und öffnete sein Maul um seine Fangzähne zu entblößen. Sobald sie ihn erblickten, brachen sie in Panik aus und die ersten paar verschwanden innerhalb einer Sekunde. Fleur war zuerst geschockt, und dann erleichtert, als sie von ihren dämonischen Kidnappern freigegeben wurde... und dann sah sie Harry.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei. Das Geräusch hörte sich seltsam durch ihren Kopfblasenzauber an. Die zwei verbliebenen Grindelohs erblickten Harry und kreischten in Terror. Einer entblößte seine Fangzähne und grub seine Krallen tief in Fleur's Arm. Erneut begann sie gegen das Biest zu kämpfen. Ihre furchtvollen Augen verließen Harry's enorme Schlangenform dabei keine Sekunde.

Harry schoss vorwärts und schnappte mit dem Kiefer nach dem kleinen Monster um seine Fangzähne in das Monster zu senken. Es schrie in einem schrecklich hohen Kreischen und versuchte sich zu befreien. Harry schleuderte es achtlos zur Seite und setzte seinen Blick auf einen der anderen. Ein Blick von ihm, und auch die verbliebenen Grindelohs gaben auf und flüchteten.

Fleur hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf Harry gerichtet. Sie war am Rande der Tränen.

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und, wandte sich ab, und schwamm zurück in die Richtung, in der er seinen Positionszauber hinterlassen hatte.

Harry erneuerte den Zauber und folgte der schwarzen Schlange, die nur er sehen konnte, direkt hinüber zur Stadt der Meermenschen.

Auf seinem Weg kam er an ein paar Felsen mit 'Malereien' darauf vorbei die wohl Meermenschen darstellten, die mit Speeren bewaffnet gegen den gigantischen Kraken kämpften. Er kicherte innerlich und schwamm weiter Richtung Dorf. Eine Gruppierung von Algen-überzogenen Steinhäusern ragte plötzlich vor ihm und er konnte Gesichter sehen, die ihn aus den Fenstern zurückhaltend beobachteten.

Ein paar der Meermenschen haben ihn während seines Trainings in den letzten drei Wochen schon gesehen, aber er bezweifelte dass auch nur einer von ihnen realisierte dass er eigentlich einer der Teilnehmer war.

Er schwamm, immer noch der schwarzen Schlange folgend, in das Zentrum, bis sie zum stehen kam und sich um eine große, erstarrte Statue eines Meermenschen schlängelte, die vier Menschen fest an ihrem Schwanz gebunden hatte.

Ginny war zwischen Hermine und Cho Chang gefesselt. Die letzte Person war ein junges Mädchen – wahrscheinlich nicht älter als acht oder neun – mit langem, silberblonden Haar. Harry vermutete sie war wohl Fleur's Schwester oder so. Alle Vier sahen so aus, als lägen sie in einem tiefen Schlaf, und kleine Blubberblasen kamen unaufhörlich aus ihren Mündern.

Die Meermenschen versammelten sich, und umkreisten die Statue mit einer recht großen Gruppe, die alle diese unangenehmen spitzen Speere bei sich trugen.

Harry schwamm schnell, und ohne Umweg auf die Statue zu und das Volk betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Sie flüsterten sich untereinander zu, Neugierde und Sorge war in ihren Augen zu sehen. Harry schwamm behutsam näher, halb erwartend jede Sekunde von ihnen angegriffen zu werden. Aber sie griffen nicht an. Er schwamm direkt zu Ginny und betrachtete ihre Fesseln. Sie war mit einem dicken, schweren Seil gefesselt und er grummelte leicht. Es war nicht etwas mit dem er nicht klar kam, aber er würde sich wahrscheinlich zurück verwandeln müssen um sich darum kümmern zu können.

Innerlich schwer seufzend, begann er seine Verwandlung Rückgängig zu machen. Sekunden später war er wieder menschlich, und das Meermenschenvolk, sah ziemlich verblüfft aus. Er teste vorsichtig seinen Kopfblasenzauber, und war erleichtert, dadurch atmen zu können. Sie war jedoch am Schrumpfen, deshalb konnte er nicht sehr lange in dieser Form verweilen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Seile und richtete seine Finger auf sie, während er nach seiner Parselmagie rief und einen schwachen Schneidezauber zischte. Er schnitt einen Strang nach dem anderen durch, bis Ginny frei im Wasser schwebte.

Er stoppte kurz und sah zu Hermine. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo die anderen waren, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher dass Krum kommen würde um sie zu holen. Selbst wenn die anderen es nicht im Zeitlimit schafften, wusste er dass es unmöglich war, dass Dumbledore hier jemanden ertrinken lassen würde.

Also wandte er sich wieder zu Ginny. Mit seiner Parselmagie, beschwor er ein langes, schilfiges Gras, dass er dann in ein Seil verwandelte. Noch immer betrachtete ihn das Meermenschenvolk mit intensiver Faszination. Schließlich verwandelte er sich wieder in seine Seeschlangenform, schnappte sich das Ende des Seils mit seinem Kiefer und begann sie aus der Stadt zu ziehen.

Von hier aus kannte er den Weg zur Küste, also musste er seinen Positionszauber nicht noch einmal anwenden.

Als der Grund sich der Oberfläche näherte, und Harry Bescheid wusste dass er sich dem Ufer näherte, verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und schwamm zur Oberfläche. Eine bewusstlose Ginny immer noch im Schlepptau. Er brach durch die Oberfläche des Wassers und atmete tief ein.

In dem Moment, als Ginny durch die Wasseroberfläche brach, schien der Zauber von ihr zu verschwinden, da sie heftig zu husten begann. Sie blinzelte ihn eulenhaft an.

„Hey, Gin, geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry.

„Uh... ja?", antwortete sie schwach. Er gluckste und begann mit ihr zum Ufer zu schwimmen.

Sie kletterten aus dem Wasser, frierend und triefend nass. Die Zuschauerränge tobten und eine kleine Menge war auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Madam Pomfrey eilte direkt mit ein paar flauschigen Handtüchern auf sie zu. Percy Weasley sah bemerkenswert blass und verblüfft aus als er seine kleine Schwester aus dem eisigen Wasser kommen sah und rannte zu ihr.

Dumbledore strahlte Harry an und Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln als er in das Gesicht seines Direktors sah. Dieser starke, tiefsitzende _Hass_ war immer noch da, und genauso stark wie eh und je. Doch zeigen konnte er es nicht.

„Gut gemacht, Harry! Gut gemacht!", sagte Ludo Bagman als er näher trat und Harry auf die Schulter klopfte. Harry grinste dem Mann schwach zu und ging zu der Stelle, an der er seine Kleidung und den Zauberstab zurück gelassen hatte. Madam Pomfrey wollte ihm ein Handtuch aufdrängen während er seine Sachen zusammen sammelte. Er nahm es, wickelte sich aber nicht darin ein. Stattdessen zauberte er einen nonverbalen Trocknungszauber auf sich und dann erneuerte er seinen Wärmezauber. Ein weiterer Zauber später waren auch seine Haare trocken. Er zog seine Roben wieder an, sah kurz auf das Handtuch, und überreichte es dann Ginny.

„Danke, Harry." sagte sie und duckte leicht ihren Kopf. „Das war wirklich großartig. Du hast mich gerettet, und du warst erster!", rief sie und sah nun auf.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, nun, es ist ja nicht so als würde Dumbledore es zulassen dass einer von euch dort unten verletzt wird, also habe ich dich ja nicht wirklich gerettet. Eigentlich tut es mir Leid dass du da mit hinein gezogen wurdest."

„Oh, das ist in Ordnung. Eigentlich ist es recht aufregend, wirklich. Obwohl, zugegeben, mir ist ziemlich kalt.", sagte sie kichernd. Percy stand neben ihr und runzelte die Stirn. Jedes Mal wenn er einen Blick in Harry's Richtung warf, sah er ziemlich finster drein.

Harry rollte seine Augen. _Dummer Arsch_.

„Hier, lass mich dir damit helfen.", sagte er als er seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf sie richtete. Erst trocknete er ihre Kleidung, was zwei separate Trocknungszauber benötigte, und dann einen dritten für ihre Haare. Er beendete die Prozedur mit einem weiteren, einfachen Wärmezauber.

Sie blinzelte und sah mit offensichtlicher Überraschung an sich hinunter.

„Wahnsinn, Harry! Das war großartig!", strahlte sie. „Ich wusste ja nicht dass du nonverbale Zauber kannst! Was war das alles?"

„Nur _Foveo_ und _Exaresco_. Nichts Besonderes. Und ich habe nonverbale Zauber jetzt schon für eine Weile benutzt."

Percy war eigentlich leicht beeindruckt, wollte aber nicht, dass Harry es sah, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny richtete. Er hatte sie in den letzten vier Minuten locker ein Dutzend Mal gefragt ob sie in Ordnung war.

Er seufzte und machte sich auf dem Weg zu einem kleinen Zelt mit einigen Stühlen, welches für die Champions aufgestellt wurde. Er sank auf einen der Stühle und wartete darauf dass die anderen endlich fertig wurden. Er wünschte sich nun er hätte sein Buch mitgenommen.

Nicht wenige der Leute in den Zuschauerrängen, schwätzten noch über Harry's Rückkehr, aber viele von ihnen, waren zurück in einen Zustand von Langerweile und Ungeduld gefallen. Harry kicherte. Bagman hatte recht damit dass es nicht sehr unterhalten für die Zuschauer werden würde.

Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass keine Magischen Überwachungsmethoden aufgestellt wurden, mit denen man die Champions unter Wasser beobachten konnte. Es bedeutete zwar Langeweile für diejenigen, die zusahen, aber auch dass niemand von seiner Seeschlangenform erfahren würde.

Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen bevor Cedric Diggory mit einer wasserspuckenden Cho Chang auf der Oberfläche zu sehen war. Weitere fünf Minuten nach ihnen, konnte man so etwas wie einen Hai aus dem Wasser schießen sehen. Es stellte sich heraus dass es nur der_ Kopf eines Hai's_ war, und der Körper von Viktor Krum. Sein Kopf verwandelte sich als er seine halb-fertige Verwandlung rückgängig machte und Hermine kam ruckartig zur Oberfläche, aussehend wie eine nasse Katze. Harry kicherte.

Erst nach weiteren Minuten, in denen Harry ein wenig um Fleur besorgt war, tauchte auch sie mit ihrer kleinen Schwester im Arm auf.

Harry beobachtete wie Dumbledore zum Wasserufer ging um sich mit einem der Meermenschen zu treffen. Sie war ziemlich wild und ein bösartig aussehendes Weibchen, und der alte Direktor begann sogar in demselben Trommelfell-zerplatzenden Ton zu kreischen, wie sie. Es sah so aus, als redeten sie miteinander. Also, vermutete Harry, dass Dumbledore Meerisch sprechen konnte.

Harry's Herz stoppte.

Dumbledore konnte Meerisch sprechen.

Die Meermenschen hatten gesehen wie er sich verwandelte um Ginny zu befreien. _Scheiße_!

Schließlich richtete er sich auf, wandte sich an die Restliche Jury und sagte, „Ich denke, eine Besprechung ist von Nöten bevor wir die Punkte vergeben."

Die Jury steckte die Köpfe zusammen und Harry starrte sie mit Entsetzen an. Was sollte er ihnen sagen wenn sie fragten was er getan hat? Konnte er zugeben dass es Parselmagie war, oder würde er einfach behaupten ein Animagus zu sein und sich dann mit siebzehn im Ministerium registrieren?

„... es war das außergewöhnlichste was ich je gesehen habe. Eine große Schlange hat mich vor den Grindelohs gerettet!", erklärte Fleur zu einer ihrer Freundinnen aus Beauxbaton. Harry wirbelte herum und grinste in sich hinein. „Ich war so sicher dass ich verloren war. Diese kleinen Wasserdämonen zogen mich hinunter und ich konnte nichts tun um sie zu stoppen! Dann tauchte plötzlich diese riesige Schlange aus dem Nichts auf und biss einen von ihnen! Sie verstreuten sich, aber dann hatte ich Angst davor dass es mich angreifen würde. Aber das tat die Schlange nicht!"

Harry war in der Versuchung, etwas zu ihr zu sagen, wurde aber von Bagman's rufender Stimme, die jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog, abgelenkt.

„Damen und Herren, wir haben uns entschieden. Anführerin Murcus hat uns genau berichtet was auf dem Grund des Sees vorgefallen ist, und wir haben uns deswegen dazu entschieden jeden der folgenden Teilnehmer, folgende Punkteanzahl von 50 zu geben..."

Harry fühlte wie das Blut in seinen Adern gefror. '_Hat uns genau berichtet was auf dem Grund des Sees vorgefallen ist_.'

_Scheiße scheiße scheiße._..

„Fleur Delacour demonstrierte uns einen exzellent durchgeführten Kopfblasenzauber, war aber nur viertschnellste mit einer Zeit von einer Stunde und siebzehn Minuten; außerhalb des Zeitlimits einer Stunde. Deswegen, verleihen wir ihr fünfundzwanzig Punkte.

Applaus aus den Zuschauerrängen.

„Viktor Krum benutzte eine unvollständige Verwandlung welche nichts desto trotz effektiv war, und kam als Dritter zurück. Wir verleihen ihm fünfunddreißig Punkte."

Karkaroff klatschte besonders hart und ein lautes Gejubel tobte von den Rängen.

„Cedric Diggory, ebenfalls mit einem Kopfblasenzauber, kam als Zweiter zurück. Jedoch eine Minute über dem Zeitlimit. Deshalb verleihen wir ihm vierzig Punkte.

„Und schließlich, Harry Potter, der eine Kombination von Magie benutzte. Inklusive eines Kopfblasenzaubers und der bemerkenswerten Benutzung einer Mensch-zu-Tier Umwandlung zu einer Seeschlange! Er war der Erste, der zurück war und auch gut innerhalb des Zeitlimits. Deshalb verleihen wir ihm fünfzig Punkte!"

Die Zuschauer brachen in tobendes Jubeln aus und Harry winkte ihnen breit lächelnd zu. Die ganze Zeit fragte er sich, ob der Direktor wirklich an diese Zeile glaubte, oder ob er ihn nur deckte.

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Hermine neben ihm stehen die ihn mit weiten Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Ist das wahr!", keuchte sie.

„Ist was wahr? Dass ich der erste war der unter dem Zeitlimit zurück gekommen bin?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Nein, nicht das, Harry! Das wusste ich bereits! Hast du dich wirklich selbst umgewandelt? Menschliche Verwandlung ist UTZ Level, Harry! Und man sollte es nicht alleine tun! Es ist unglaublich gefährlich! Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft dich selbst zurück zu wandeln?"

„Hermine!", rief Harry um ihre Tirade zu unterbrechen. „Ich habe mich nicht selbst umgewandelt."

Sie verzog das Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Warum haben sie es dann gesagt?"

„Wenn sie denken wollen, dass ich mich selbst umgewandelt habe, dann sollen sie das. Ich werde sie nicht korrigieren, außer sie kommen zu mir und fragen mich speziell danach."

„Was war es dann?"

„Ich-" begann Harry aber zögerte und blinzelte als Viktor Krum, recht empört, zu ihnen trat.

„Du hast einen Wasserkäfer in deinem Haar, Hermine", sagte Krum und Harry hatte das leichte Gefühl, dass er nur ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich ziehen wollte, da er es doch war, der sie aus dem See 'gerettet' hatte.

Harry schmunzelte und streckte seine Hand in Hermine' Haar und schnappte sich den kleinen schwarzen Käfer mit seinen schnellen, durch Quidditch und einigen Monaten von Übungsduellen mit einer toten Schlange, antrainierten Reflexen.

Er war kurz davor den Käfer loszulassen, als eine kurze Welle von Energie durch seine Finger fuhr. Der kleine Käfer flatterte mit seinen Flügeln und versuchte seine Beine, und seinen generellen Körper, aus dem Griff zu befreien.

„Ew, Harry. Wirf es weg.", sagte Hermine und sah auf den Käfer den er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt.

Stattdessen schloss Harry seine Hand zu einer Faust und hielt es so in der Falle.

„Hermine?", sagte Krum erneut und sie drehte sich zu ihm um herauszufinden was er wollte. Harry sah auf seine Faust und runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich nicht sicher was er fühlte, aber er wusste, dass es nicht nur ein Käfer war. Er konzentrierte jeden seiner Sinne und war überrascht eine schwache Magische Aura eines _Zauberers_ von dem Käfer spüren zu können.

Er drehte seinen Kopf von Krum und Hermine weg, und flüsterte einen Parselbefehl während er seine Magie darauf konzentrierte, den Käfer mit seiner Magie in ein kleines Energiefeld einzuhüllen. Als es fertig war, konnte er eine kühle Sphäre voller Magie in seiner Hand spüren anstatt eines flatternden Insekts. Er verstaute die Kugel in seiner Robentasche und wandte sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder zu Hermine, um wieder von ihr ausgefragt zu werden.

„Nun?", fragte sie.

„Huh?"

„Was hast du getan! Wenn du dich nicht selbst umgewandelt hast, warum denken sie dann dass du es hast?"

„Das... ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Oh, Harry, _bitte!_ Ich hasse all diese Geheimnisse die du über das Halbjahr angesammelt hast! Du erzählst Ron und mir gar nichts mehr", schmollte sie. „Die Aufgabe ist vorbei, warum kannst du uns nicht sagen was du in dieser ganzen Zeit getan hast? Du hast so viel Zeit in dein Training investiert, und ich weiß dass du unmöglich die ganze Zeit für den Kopfblasenzauber benötigt hast! Und was war mit diesen ganzen Zaubertränken die du in den Ferien gebraut hast? Wofür war die?"

Harry verdrängte sein Verlangen sie mit einem finsteren Blick zu erdolchen und ihr klar zu machen, dass es verdammt noch mal nicht ihre Angelegenheit war und dass sie sich um ihre eigenen verdammten Sachen kümmern sollte.

„Sieh her...", fing er ein wenig verzweifelt an. „Ich... ich werde später darüber reden. In Ordnung?"

Harry entschloss sich, mit den Erklärungen zu warten bis Dumbledore ihn konfrontierte – er war sich ziemlich sicher dass es früher oder später passieren würde – sodass beide Geschichten übereinstimmten.

Hermine sah nicht besonders erfreut darüber aus, nickte aber akzeptierend ihren Kopf.

Bagman's Stimme dröhnte wieder durch die Luft und Harry konzentrierte sich erneut auf sie.

„Die Dritte und letzte Aufgabe wird am Abend des vierundzwanzigsten Juni stattfinden. Genau einen Monat vorher, werden die Champions davon in Kenntnis gesetzt was auf sie zukommen wird. Ich danke euch allen für eure Unterstützung."

Madam Pomfrey begann die Champions und die Geiseln wie Vieh ins Schloss zu treiben um sie untersuchen zu können. Harry bestand darauf in Ordnung zu sein, aber sie wiederum interessierte sich nicht für seine Meinung, und würde sich im Krankenflügel selbst ein Bild machen.

Widerwillig folgte er den anderen sodass die Schulkrankenschwester ihre Arbeit erledigen konnte und um sicher zu gehen, das niemand eine Verletzung davon getragen hatte, die ihrer Aufmerksamkeit benötigte.

Es war vorbei.

Vierundzwanzigster Juni. Er würde nicht mal vor einem Monat vor der Aufgabe heraus finden, was sie tun mussten.

Er verzog sein Gesicht. Er hätte es vorgezogen die Zeit nutzen zu können, um sich genau darauf vorzubereiten. Er würde einfach so weiter trainieren, wie bisher, und darauf hoffen dass es reichte.

Wahrscheinlich wird er mehr Neutrale Attacken und Verteidigungszauber lernen. Er hatte genug von den dunkleren auf Lager die in vielen Situationen nützlich waren, aber er bezweifelte dass er sie ohne Konsequenzen in der Aufgabe anwenden können würde.

Unter den gegebenen Umständen, hatte er sich auch vor neugierigen Blicken wegen seiner Seeschlangen Verwandlung sicher gefühlt, aber Dumbledore hatte es trotzdem herausgefunden.

Nein. Er konnte es definitiv nicht riskieren dunkle Magie im Turnier anzuwenden.

Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. Im Crespus Verlag, hatte er ein Buch über dunklere Neutrale Verteidigungsmagie gesehen, ignorierte es aber vorerst. Er würde es bestellen wenn er wieder im Schlafsaal war, und sobald es ankam, würde er sich dann darauf konzentrieren.

Gerade als Madam Pomfrey ihn aus ihrer Fürsorge entlassen wollte, betrat Albus Dumbledore den Krankenflügel und seine Augen waren direkt auf Harry gerichtet. Harry erstarrte und spürte eine Mischung aus Hass und Grauen in ihm aufwallen.

„Mr. Potter, ich fragte mich ob ich vielleicht ein paar Worte mit Ihnen reden könnte.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln und dem gewöhnlichen funkeln in seinen Augen.

Harry zwang sich zu einem verwirrten Unschuldsblick und trat schnell zum Direktor. „Natürlich, Sir."

Dumbledore lächelte, drehte sich rum, und verließ schnell den Krankenflügel in Richtung Große Treppe.

Harry fragte nicht einmal danach wohin sie gingen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel dass sie auf dem Weg ins Büro des Direktors waren.

Er war also nicht überrascht, als sie den siebten Stock erreichten, und direkt zu dem Gargoyle gingen der vor dem Eingang des Büro's stand.

„Eismäuse", sagte Dumbledore zum Gargoyle und es schwang zur Seite. Die zwei betraten die sich erhebende Wendeltreppe und Momente später fand sich Harry in einem plüschigen Ohrensessel und einem angebotenem Zitronenbonbon, welches er höflich ablehnte, wieder.

„Also, Harry" begann Dumbledore freundlich als er seine Hände über dem Tisch zusammen faltete. „Können Sie mir genau sagen was das war, was sie getan haben? Ich habe einige sehr interessante Dinge von der Chefin gehört."

„Um... welche Dinge?"

„Eigentlich das Merkwürdigste. Anführerin Murcus erzählte mir das eine sehr große Schlange ihre Stadt betrat. Sie sagte auch, dass diese Schlange während der letzten Wochen öfters gesichtet wurde, aber keine ihrer Leute hat ihr Beachtung geschenkt, da sie nicht Aggressiv erschien. Ihre Leute sahen zu wie die Schlange sich den Geiseln näherte, waren dann aber recht erschrocken darüber mitzubekommen, wie sie sich in..._Sie_ verwandelte.

Nach der Befreiung von Miss Weasley, verwandelte Sie sich zurück und verschwand. Ich muss gestehen, Harry, ich bin ziemlich neugierig darüber wie genau Sie sich selbst umgewandelt haben... vor allem wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass sie Ihren Zauberstab ablegten, bevor Sie den See betraten."

Harry stoppte... war ein Zauberstab überhaupt für eine Animagus Verwandlung von Nöten? Verdammt, er hätte es Nachforschen sollen.

Wenn er die Wahrheit erzählte – dass es eine Parselmagie Verwandlung war – würde der Direktor wissen wollen, woher er es gelernt hat. Und selbst wenn Harry log – was er würde, er dachte nicht mal im Traum daran jemanden von seinen Besuchen in der Kammer zu erzählen – war das Beste was er tun konnte, zu behaupten ein altes, seltenes Buch gefunden zu haben. Aber das würde Dumbledore immer noch fragen lassen, _warum_ sich Harry die Mühe machte, mehr über seine 'dunklen und gefährlichen' Fähigkeiten die er von Voldemort übertragen bekommen hatte, herausfinden zu wollen. Sollte er erkennen, dass Harry genug in der Parselmagie interessiert war um eine Verwandlung zu lernen, würde er wahrscheinlich darüber besorgt sein, dass Harry womöglich noch _andere_ dunklere Magie benutzte... was, eigentlich auch genau der Fall war. Aber er wollte diese Tatsache nicht an Dumbledore preisgeben.

Und er würde es auf keinen Fall riskieren sich von einem idealistischen, verrückten alten Knacker vom lernen weiterer mächtiger und nützlicher Magie abhalten zu lassen, egal wie dunkel und böse es von der Gesellschaft angesehen wurde.

Also... das geringer Übel war... eine Animagus Verwandlung. Er konnte behaupten seit letztem Jahr daran geübt zu haben. Er konnte sagen dass er damit angefangen hatte, direkt nachdem er herausfand, dass sein Vater auch einer gewesen war.

Die Tatsache dass seine 'Animagus Verwandlung' eine Schlange war würde zwar einige Fragen mit sich bringen, aber man konnte seine Form immerhin nicht selbst auswählen. So konnte es ihm niemand in die Schuhe schieben. Außerdem könnte er immer noch behaupten es wäre wegen einer seltsamen Verbindung, die er zu Voldemort hatte. Und der Fakt dass es eine Schlange war, war auch der Grund warum er es Geheim hielt.

Aber dann war da dieses 'braucht man einen Zauberstab um sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln' – Problem. Es schien nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Immerhin – wie würde man sich zurück verwandeln? Dann erinnerte er sich – Sirius hatte sich doch in Askaban verwandelt! Er hatte im Gefängnis keinen Zauberstab! Es war also sicher. Man brauchte keinen Zauberstab um sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln.

„Um... Ich weiß, ich bin nicht registriert, aber ich habe gelesen dass man sich nicht registrieren muss, bevor man 17 Jahre alt ist, also dachte ich, es wäre in Ordnung... und ich dachte auch nicht dass es irgendjemand sehen würde... also..."

„Nicht registriert?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig nach.

„Er... ja... ziemlich früh im letzten Jahr, versuchte ich mich an der Animagus Verwandlung...", sagte Harry immer leiser werdend und sah auf seinen Schoß.

Dumbledore's große, buschige Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht.

Harry räusperte sich und straffte seine Schultern – als würde versuchen neuen Mut zu sammeln. „Jedenfalls, ich wusste nicht ob ich es bis zur Aufgabe schaffen würde. Ich habe die Verwandlung erst vor drei Wochen geschafft. Mein Ersatzplan war es einfach auf hartem Wege zu schwimmen und mich komplett auf den Kopfblasenzauber zu verlassen."

Dumbledore blinzelte für einen Augenblick bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte. „Harry, sagen Sie hier dass Sie die Animagus Verwandlung in unter einem Jahr geschafft haben?"

Harry sah auf und öffnete seinen Mund bevor seinen Kopf verlegen senkte. „Ähm... ja, ich denke schon."

„Was genau, hat Sie dazu bewogen es zu versuchen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich habe gehört dass mein Vater und seine Freunde Animagi waren. Ich dachte es würde... ich weiß nicht... mich ihnen näher bringen wenn ich dasselbe tun würde wie sie."

Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Direktor und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie gut der Mann diese Information aufnahm. Dumbledore's Augen wurden traurig und verstehend, und ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Ich muss sagen Harry; ich bin recht überrascht... aber auch sehr beeindruckt. Das ist eine ziemlich beeindruckende Leistung für jemanden der erst in seinem vierten Schuljahr ist. Ich glaube Ihr Vater und seine Freunde fingen nicht vor ihrem fünften Jahr an, und selbst dann, beendeten sie ihr Training nicht bis zum siebten Jahr."

Harry sah den Direktor weitäugig, hoffnungsvoll und ehrfurchtsvoll an. Details über James und Lily waren für ihn kostbarer als Gold, und jeder Hinweis darauf etwas Neues über einen der Beiden zu lernen hatte schon immer eine Reaktion aus Harry hervorgeholt. Und er wusste, Dumbledore würde es von ihm erwarten.

„Also!" Dumbledore lehnte sich wieder zurück und faltete seine Hände erneut, diesmal in seinem Schoß. „Was genau ist Ihre Form?"

„Ähm... eine Seeschlange."

„Ah, die Seeschlange. Genus Laiduada, Familie der Hydrphiidae. Die einzige Seeschlange mit genug Eigenschaften ihrer Territorialen Cousins um an Land, so wie im Wasser leben zu können. Faszinierend."

Harry's Mund öffnete sich in legitimer Überraschung. Verdammt noch mal, der Mann war ein wandelndes Wörterbuch für beides, magisches _und nicht_ magisches! Normalerweise würde er so eine Antwort von Hermine erwarten, aber nicht von seinem Direktor.

„Uhm... ja. Das.", erwiderte Harry ausdruckslos.

„Das ist eine recht seltsame Form die Sie da angenommen haben, denken Sie nicht auch?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zurück auf seinen Schoß. „Ja, vermutlich... Ich denke das ist auch der Grund warum ich Ron oder Hermine nichts davon erzählt habe. Diese ganze... _Schlangen Sache_. Es würde... sie nur beängstigen."

„Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger wissen nichts davon?", fragte Dumbledore mit offensichtlicher Überraschung.

Harry zuckte einschultrig und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. „Wie ich sagte, es würde ihnen nur Angst machen. Sie wissen wie Ron über die Sache mit dem Parsel sein kann. Jeder mit einer Beziehung oder Verbindung zu Schlangen wird von ihm sofort in die _dunkle_ Kategorie eingestuft."

„Ah, ja. Ich kann Ihre Ängste verstehen. Jedoch bin ich sicher dass Mr. Weasley, es in sich finden wird, von diesen kleinlichen Vorurteilen, weg zu kommen. Er ist Ihr Freund, und ich denke dass es wichtig ist, Leute um uns zu haben, die wir ins Vertrauen ziehen können."

Harry hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Nun, vermutlich wartet bereits eine Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Sie."

Harry sah mit geweiteten Augen auf. Innerlich kicherte er darüber wie unbeständig seine Mitschüler doch wären, wenn das stimmen würde. Wenn sie alle plötzlich damit anfangen würden, den Boden auf dem er läuft zu vergöttern, nur weil er im Moment das Turnier anführt, würde es nur Beweisen wie Dumm sie doch alle eigentlich waren.

„Denken Sie wirklich, Sir?", fragte Harry gespielt hoffnungsvoll.

„Das tue ich, Harry."

Schließlich wurde er entlassen und er flüchtete praktisch aus dem Büro des Direktors. Er huschte am Gargoyle vorbei runter in die Halle, und sein Gesicht war mit einem selbstgefälligen Schmunzeln geziert. Er wurde wirklich zu einem ausgezeichneten Schauspieler. Sogar er selbst hätte sich seine Performance abgekauft.

Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz. Aber Harry wurde zu einer Person die sehr wenig vertraute. Während Dumbledore nichts weiter wollte als das Beste von jedem zu glauben, und deshalb ein ziemlich vertrauender Mensch war.

Harry's Hand griff in seine Tasche und befühlte die magische Sphäre, welches den seltsamen kleinen Käfer beinhaltete, den er aus Hermine's Haar geholt hatte. Seine Neugierde war geweckt, aber wenn Dumbledore mit seiner Vermutung einer Party im Gemeinschaftraum recht hatte, dann würde er wohl nicht allzu bald dazu kommen, den Käfer näher zu Untersuchen.

Das war nervig, aber er musste wohl oder übel geduldig sein und nett zu seinen Mitschülern sein.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, sprach das Passwort und die Tür zog sich auf. Sobald er den Raum durch das Loch betrat, brach tobender Jubel und Applaus aus und er wurde sofort von Hermine, Ron und Ginny begrüßt, die ihn alle drei anstrahlten und ihm gratulierten.

Harry lächelte, lachte und errötete, und verhielt sich verlegen und schüchtern an angebrachten Stellen. Und all das während er den magischen Ball ungeduldig in seiner Hand herum drehte und sich wünschte dass diese verdammte Party doch endlich enden würde. Er konnte es kaum abwarten etwas Zeit für sich zu bekommen, um die ganze Sache zu untersuchen.

Schließlich schaffte es Harry mit einer Ausrede zu entkommen und flüchtete in den verlassenen Schlafsaal. Als er den Raum betrat, zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tür und zauberte einen Schließzauber.

Dann zog er den magischen Ball aus seiner Tasche und begutachtete es. Es sah aus wie eine Glaskugel, und während es eigentlich keine physikalische Form hatte, fühlte es sich fest an. Und innerhalb war natürlich der wild umher flatternde Käfer.

Aber da diese magische Barriere, die er benutzte, seine Fähigkeit behindert die Magie zu spüren, die er von dem Käfer gespürt hatte als er ihn das erste Mal in der Hand hatte, suchte er sich nach einem neuen Behälter um.

Auf dem Schreibtisch neben Harry's Bett stand ein Glasgefäß, welches er eigentlich für seine Schreibfedern benutzte. Er ging darauf zu, leere den Inhalt in eine Schublade und begutachtete den Behälter. Es war ein altes Marmeladenglas das er vor einigen Jahren von Petunia geklaut hatte. Er besaß zwar keinen passenden Deckel dazu, aber das war wohl kaum ein Problem. Er konnte schließlich einen Stein nehmen und ihn in ein Aquarium umwandeln wenn er es wirklich wollte.

Er senkte den magischen Ball in den Glasbehälter und schwenkte dann seinen Zauberstab darüber – umwandelte es so, dass es überhaupt keine Öffnung mehr hatte. Mit einem leisen zischen und einem zucken seines Fingers verschwand die magische Barriere und gab den Käfer frei.

Als der Käfer bemerkte dass er trotzdem noch gefangen war, flatterte er wütend umher und rammte sich gegen das Glas. Jetzt, wo die Barriere weg war, blockierte nichts mehr seine Sinne.

Er stellte das Glas auf seinen Schreibtisch, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und starrte intensiv darauf. Er konnte _definitiv_ die Aura eines Zauberers spüren.

„Du bist ein Zauberer, nicht wahr?", fragte er den kleinen Käfer und er erstarrte augenblicklich. Er schmunzelte und hob eine Augenbraue. „Und auch nicht besonders subtil." gluckste er. „Lass mich sehen... du könntest jemand sein der in einen Käfer umgewandelt wurde. Aber dann wäre es sehr unwahrscheinlich dass du dazu in der Lage bist zu verstehen was ich sage. Alternativ... _könntest_ du auch ein Animagus sein...?"

Der Käfer blieb still und Harry könnte schwören dass es ihn direkt anstarrte. Plötzlich begann er wieder wie wild herum zu flattern.

„Nun, wenn du ein Animagus _bist_, kenne ich einen schnellen weg um es zu bestätigen.", meinte er, schnappte sich seine Tasche, zog die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und aktivierte sie. Die Tinte erschien schnell auf dem Papier und was er sah, nahm ihm beinahe den Atem.

Innerhalb des Schlafsaales der Viertklässler im Gryffindorturm waren zwei Punkte. Einer besagte Harry Potter. Und _der andere_ Rita Kimkorn.

Harry verengte seine Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Käfer zu. Dann knurrte er und deaktivierte die Karte. Er faltete sie zusammen, packte sie weg und durchbohrte den Käfer dann mit einem Todesblick.

„Hallo, _Rita_." sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen. Der Käfer erstarrte erneut für eine Sekunde bevor er wieder damit begann wie wild in dem beschränktem Platz zu fliegen.

Harry zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber darauf, um das Glas unzerbrechlich zu machen um sicher zu gehen, dass der Behälter bei einer versuchten Verwandlung, nicht einfach zerbrach.

„Ich vermute dass erklärt wie du mich in der Schule ausspionieren konntest." grübelte er. „Nun, was soll ich mit dir tun... Ich frage mich…" Das böse, sadistische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und die mächtigen Wellen der Magie – _dunkle_ Magie – die von ihm ausgingen würden wohl den stärksten Zauberer zum fürchten bringen.

Rita viel tatsächlich in Ohnmacht.

Er gluckste leicht bevor er seinen bei seinem Koffer das erweiterte Bücherabteil mit dem Parselpasswort öffnete. Er stellte den Behälter zwischen zwei Büchern und schloss ihn wieder. Oh, das würde noch unterhaltend werden... er musste nur eine geeignete Zeit für seinen Spaß finden.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 10**

„Harry!", rief Hermine am darauffolgenden Nachmittag, als Harry versuchte den Gemeinschaftsraum unbemerkt zu verlassen. Offensichtlich, hatte er es nicht geschafft.

Er wirbelte herum und lächelte sie unschuldig an. „Ja, Hermine?"

„Wo gedenkst du hinzugehen?"

„Ehm... spazieren?"

„Und was geschah mit deinem Versprechen zu erklären was du in der Aufgabe nun gemacht hast?", fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Hast du, oder hast du dich nicht selbst umgewandelt? Und was wollte Professor Dumbledore gestern, nach der Aufgabe von dir?"

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn und sah sie kurz böse an bevor er einen Ausdruck zurückhaltender Sorge annahm. Er wusste dass er diesem Thema nicht ewig ausweichen konnte. Obwohl, zugegeben, hatte er sich mehr Tage erhofft, bevor er wieder ausgefragt wurde.

„In Ordnung", murmelte er. „Aber wenn ich es sage, dann werde ich es an beide gleichzeitig tun, dir und Ron. Ich möchte es nicht zweimal erklären."

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „In Ordnung, ich geh ihn holen."

Er rollte seine Augen und seufzte. „Wir treffen uns dann im Jungenschlafsaal. Die anderen sind alle hier unten, und dort sollten wir etwas Privatsphäre haben."

Sie nickte über ihre Schulter und eilte schnell durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, zum Tisch an dem Ron mit einem Zweitklässler, der dumm genug war einem Spiel zuzustimmen, in eine Party Schach verwickelt war.

Ron sah wegen der Unterbrechung genervt aus, aber Hermine war wohl ziemlich hartnäckig gewesen. Harry stand da und versuchte seine Gedanken zu Ordnen und herauszufinden, wie er diese Situation wohl am besten anging. Es war nicht so als kümmerte es ihn wenn sie beleidigt darüber wären, dass er vor ihnen Geheimnisse hatte, aber er wollte diese Art Konflikt lieber vermeiden wenn er konnte.

Schließlich kam Hermine mit Ron im Schlepptau zurück. Harry seufzte, Großteils aber in Verbitterung und Verdruss.

Die Drei gingen die Treppen hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal und stellten sich neben Harry's Bett und Schreibtisch. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Türe. Ein paar einfache Handbewegungen später war die Türe geschlossen, und ein Schutzzauber gegen unerwünschte Zuhörer aufgestellt.

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn Beide mit geweiteten, neugierigen und verwirrten Augen an.

Er zog den Kopf in gespielter Schüchternheit ein und rieb sich den Nacken als er auf seinem Bett Platz nahm.

„Ich ähm... möchte nicht dass das irgendjemand mit bekommt. Theoretisch, könnte ich dafür in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten.", sagte Harry und lächelte schwach.

„Wegen was kannst du in Schwierigkeiten geraten!", fragte Hermine und ihre Augen weiteten sich enorm vor Sorge.

„Nun, gut, du weißt noch als du mir diese zwei Fragen gestellt hast? Du hast gefragt ob ich mich selbst umgewandelt habe, und was der Direktor von mir nach der zweiten Aufgabe wollte?"

„Ja." Hermine nickte. Ron hingegen, sah ein wenig verloren aus, und beobachtete die beiden neugierig.

„Nun, sie sind auf eine Art und Weiße miteinander verbunden. Auch der Direktor wollte wissen was genau ich getan habe. Ich erzählte es ihm, und er sagte es sei in Ordnung. Mit _ihm_ hatte ich also keine Probleme. Ich kann es nur nicht riskieren, dass es irgendjemand aus dem Ministerium erfährt."

„Was hast du getan, Harry?", fragte Hermine mit einem verzweifelten Ton.

„Ich ähm... wurde ein Animagus.", antwortete er ihr mit einem verlegenem Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken.

Ron war fassungslos, aber Hermine war geradezu geplättet.

„Du bist was! Wie? Wann! Ein Animagus zu werden dauert Jahre! Wie-"

„Es begann letztes Jahr. Eigentlich ziemlich früh.", murmelte Harry und sah auf seine Finger, die immer noch den Zauberstab hielten.

„Was! Aber... warte, wann? Und warum hast du nichts davon gesagt?", fragte sie und klang dabei eher verletzt als überrascht oder missbilligend. Ron runzelte seine Stirn und war wohl genauso beleidigt.

„Ich... Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich meine... gut, wisst ihr viel darüber wie man ein Animagus wird?"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber Hermine hatte wie erwartet eine Antwort. „Erst musst du einen ziemlich komplizierten Trank brauen. Der Trank enthüllt dann ob du eine Tierform hast, oder nicht, und was es sein wird. Dann musst du Monatelang meditieren, gefolgt von weiteren Monaten teilweiser Verwandlungen jeder einzelner deiner Glieder und Körperteile. Dann -"

„Richtig.", unterbrach Harry sie. „Das erste was ich also tat, war zu entdecken ob ich es überhaupt konnte, und was meine Form sein würde."

„Richtig.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem knappen nicken.

„Nun, ich bin... ein wenig ausgeflippt als ich sah, was meine Form war."

„Was ist deine Form?", fragte Ron, und sprach damit zum ersten Mal.  
„Ähm... eine Schlange.", murmelte Harry.

Ron's Augen weiteten sich und seine Haut wurde blass.

Hermine schien es offenbar schon herausgefunden zu haben, und war demnach nicht sehr überrascht darüber.

„Ja... so, auf jeden Fall... als ich realisierte was meine Form sein würde... wollte ich es euch nicht erzählen... denke ich. Ich wollte zuvor nichts sagen weil ich mir nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen wollte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass ich überhaupt keine Animagusform besitze. Und dann finde ich heraus dass meine Form eine große verdammte Schlange ist und ich wusste, dass ihr euch dadurch nur unbehaglich fühlen würdet.", antwortete er und sah fest in Ron's Gesicht.

Ron sah aus als würde er protestieren wollen, aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Die Meditationen und Atemübungen, habe ich zuerst ohne große Hintergedanken, am Abend vor dem schlafen gehen gemacht. Ich habe es für die ersten paar Monate gar nicht hart versucht. Es war größtenteils dazu, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.  
Aber während des Sommers, als ich bei den Dursley's fest saß, kümmerte ich mich mehr darum. Ich meine, ich hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun. Sie hatten alle meine Schulsachen in den Besenschrank gesperrt, und würden mich für die meiste Zeit nicht aus diesem verdammten Raum lassen. Also lag ich nur im Bett, und übte meine Animagusverwandlung."

Hermine keuchte. „Aber Harry! Wir dürfen doch keine Magie außerhalb der Schule verwenden!"

„Ja, aber dazu benötigt man keinen Zauberstab, und ich denke nicht dass es wie die normale Magische Signatur registriert wird. Es wird auch nicht so gezaubert, wie gewöhnliche Zauber. Auf alle Fälle, nichts was ich tat endete mit einem Heuler aus dem Ministerium, also haben sie offensichtlich nichts davon mitbekommen.

Im ersten Monat, nachdem die Schule wieder angefangen hat, habe ich nicht wirklich viel geübt. Aber nachdem ich in das Turnier hineingezogen wurde, und ihr zwei mich sitzen gelassen habt, hatte ich jede Menge Freizeit, also konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das Training. Und dann, nachdem ich den Hinweis für die zweite Aufgabe entschlüsselt hatte, erkannte ich, dass ich die Form wahrscheinlich im Schwarzen See benötigen würde. Ich erkannte, dass meine Animagusform, mir in der zweiten Aufgabe wirklich gut helfen konnte, also begann ich damit, _wirklich_ hart dafür zu trainieren. Ich habe es erst vor drei Wochen geschafft, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Ich... ich kann nicht glauben dass du uns das nicht anvertraut hast, Harry." sagte Hermine und sah ihn traurig an.

Harry schnaubte. „Es geht hierbei nicht um _vertrauen_. Es ist nur... ich meine, ja, ich war mir ziemlich sicher dass ihr Beide ein wenig über diese Schlangensache ausflippen würdet. Obwohl ich auch vermutete, dass ihr nach einiger Zeit wohl darüber hinweg kommen würdet. Aber Großteils... ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich wollte es einfach für mich behalten. Es war... es war etwas dass mein Vater tat. Sicher, später fand ich heraus dass er es mit seinen Freunden zusammen tat, aber ursprünglich wollte ich es einfach alleine tun. Und nachdem wie ihr mich nach Halloween behandelt habt, wollte ich es nicht wirklich mit euch teilen. Und selbst nachdem wir uns wieder vertragen haben, habe ich nichts gesagt, da ich nicht wusste wie."

„Oh, Harry." sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen traurigen, verstehenden Blick der ihn dazu verleitete, sie höhnend und finster ansehen zu wollen. Er schaffte es sich zurück zu halten, und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Und doch war es unglaublich Verantwortungslos von dir, es alleine zu tun.", meinte sie mit einem langen seufzen. „Es ist sehr gefährlich, Harry! Es gibt so viele Dinge die dabei schief gehen können."

Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen legte sich für eine Weile über den Raum.

„So... man kann... sich seine Animagusform nicht selbst aussuchen?", fragte Ron um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

Hermine schnaubte verzweifelt und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu. „Nein, Ron. Du kannst dir deine Animagusform nicht selbst aussuchen. Und nicht jeder, hat überhaupt eine. Viele Leute haben nämlich keine."

„Nun... Wie genau wird diese Tierform dann ausgesucht?", fragte Ron.

„Diese Tierform wird nicht vom Zauberer selbst ausgesucht, sondern durch ihre Persönlichkeit und ihren inneren Werten. Folglich, ist eine Animagusform, ein Spiegelbild seiner Inneren Natur.", erwiderte Hermine in ihrer 'Ich wiederhole etwas das ich gelesen habe'-Stimme.

Ron's Augen weiteten sich wieder und er sah Harry prüfend an.

Harry sah auf und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Versteht ihr? Genau das ist der Grund warum ich es euch nicht sagen wollte."

„Was?", fragte Ron verteidigend. „Ich habe nichts gesagt!"

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber dein Blick sagte mir genau was du dachtest. Du hast dich gefragt, was von meiner _Persönlichkeit_ dazu führen konnte, mich in eine Schlange zu verwandeln.", knurrte Harry mit einem relativ kindisch aussehenden Schmollen. Er hoffte es war überzeugend.

„Habe ich nicht", rief Ron, aber seine Stimme schwankte ein wenig, sodass Harry genau wusste, dass er es auf den Punkt getroffen hatte. Er hatte eine relativ gute Ahnung davon wie das Gehirn des Rothaarigen funktionierte.

„Harry, es ist in Ordnung. Du musst solche Dinge nicht vor uns geheim halten. Wir sind deine Freunde.", erwiderte Hermine, während sie Ron, der nun schmollte, mit einem recht vernichtenden Blick erdolchte.

„Ja, Harry. Ich meine... ja, es ist... etwas _komisch_, aber was solls? Es ist immer noch cool, dass du dich in ein Tier verwandeln kannst, richtig?"

Harry sah auf und verzog seine Lippen zu einem kleinen, verlegenen Lächeln. „Es ist ziemlich cool, ja. Und ich kann in dieser Form auch Parselmagie verwenden. Es ist fantastisch."

Hermine keuchte und ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Mund. „Das ist unmöglich! Du machst Witze!"

„Nein. Ein normaler Animagus kann in seiner Form keine Magie anwenden, da er weder einen Zauberstab halten, noch sprechen kann. Aber alles was ich brauche um Parselmagie zu benutzten, ist Parsel zu sprechen, was ich als Schlange immer noch tun kann. Wisst ihr noch von dem Positionszauber, den ich mir für die Aufgabe beigebracht habe und euch nicht zeigen wollte? Eigentlich war es ein Parselzauber. Das war auch der Grund warum ich ihn nicht vor euch üben wollte. Ich wusste dass ihr wissen wollen würdet, warum ich einen Parselzauber lerne, anstatt eines gewöhnlichen, und dann hätte ich die Sache mit der Seeschlange erklären müssen."

„Warte... was ist eine Seeschlange?", fragte Ron deutlich verwirrt.

„Es ist die Art der Schlange, in die ich mich verwandle."

„Oh...", erwiderte Ron, immer noch verwirrt.

„Es ist die einzige Schlange mit genug Eigenschaften der normalen Landschlangen, um an Land, und im Wasser leben zu können. Es war also für die Aufgabe recht praktisch. Ich kann unter Wasser ziemlich schnell schwimmen."

„Wow...", Ron stoppte nachdenklich. „Kann... kann ich es sehen?"

Harry blinzelte in ehrlicher Überraschung. Er warf einen Blick auf Hermine, und sah auch hinter ihren Augen begeisterte Neugierde brennen.

„Uh... ich vermute mal. Ja, sicher.", sagte Harry als er aufstand und sich in die Mitte des Raumes stellte.

Es waren mehr als drei Wochen vergangen seitdem er die Verwandlung das letzte Mal über Wasser durchgeführt hatte, und er fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen nervös. Unten in der Kammer fand er heraus, dass es am besten funktionierte, wenn er kniete. Also kniete er sich hin, atmete tief ein, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Prozess der Verwandlung.

Er fühlte die Wellen seiner Magie wie Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut, und die seltsame Sensation die mit dem verschmelzen seiner Beine, und dem Verschwinden seiner Arme, kam.

Er hörte Hermine's Keuchen, und ein Wimmern von Ron, ignorierte es aber als sein Körper auf den Boden sank und sich in die Länge zog. Dann öffnete er seine Augen und züngelte nach der Luft um ihn herum. Er schlitterte über den Boden, hinüber zu dem Sessel auf dem Ron gerade saß. Der Rothaarige sah aus, als würde er in jeder Sekunde in Ohnmacht fallen. Tatsache war, als Harry näher kam, hob Ron tatsächlich seine Füße vom Boden und umschlang seine Beine mit seinen Händen.

Harry 'lachte', was sich nur anhörte wie ein langes zischen. Er hob seinen Kopf mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden, bis er mit Ron auf Augenhöhe war. Harry war immerhin eine sehr große Schlange, also war es nicht schwierig.

„Verflixt.", quietschte Ron in einem komischen, hohen Ton.

„Wow...", sagte Hermine mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Harry sank wieder auf den Boden und schlängelte sich für eine Weile vor ihnen herum, bis er sich schließlich, vor Hermine's Füßen ein ringelte. Wieder hob er seinen Kopf, sodass er nun auf der Höhe ihres Schoßes war. Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus um ihm über den Kopf zu streichen. Er lachte zischend und für einen Moment weiteten sich ihre Augen, bevor ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbrach.

Sie strich mit ihrer Hand seinen Kopf hinunter, ein Stück runter zu seinem 'Hals', und lächelte breiter.

„Du bist so sanft... Ich hätte niemals erwartet dass sich eine Schlange so anfühlt.", grübelte sie leise.

Harry sah sie mit Überraschung an, aber er sollte eigentlich nicht überrascht darüber sein, dass Hermine noch nie zuvor eine Schlange berührt hat.

„Willst du auch mal fühlen, Ron?", fragte sie und wandte sich an den Rothaarigen, der immer noch leicht erschrocken aussah.

„Was!", quietschte er. „Uhm, nein.. ähm, das... wäre wahrscheinlich etwas... seltsam."

Hermine rollte ihre Augen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu.

„Nun, Harry, ich muss gestehen dass die Sache mit der Schlange zuerst noch etwas komisch war, aber jetzt denke ich dass es fantastisch ist."

Ron sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, der Harry sagte dass es alles andere als 'fantastisch' war, blieb aber still.

Innerlich grinste Harry, und schlitterte zurück in die Mitte des Raumes wo er sich wieder schnell zurück verwandelte.

„Das ist einfach... das ist einfach _unglaublich_, Harry!" Sie strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht, stand auf und eilte zu ihm. Zu seiner Überraschung, zog sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

Sie zog sich wieder zurück, und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war so breit und glücklich, dass er über seine ganzen Lügen, die er ihnen erzählte, plötzlich tatsächlich ein wenig Schuld verspürte. Nun, genau genommen, nur die, die er Hermine erzählte.

„Ehm, danke." sagte Harry und hob seine Hand um sich nervös am Hinterkopf zu kratzen.

„Also wirst du es auch Sirius erzählen?", fragte sie begeistert und Harry blinzelte überrascht.

„Oh, Ich ähm... Ich... weiß es nicht. Darüber habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht nachgedacht."  
„Du hast darüber nicht nachgedacht!", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig.

„Nun, ich meine, ich dachte eigentlich dass er dieselbe Reaktion zeigen würde wie... ähm...Ron.", sagte er und warf Ron einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ron's Ohren färbten sich pink und er sah leicht beschämt aus.

„Sei nicht albern, Harry! Sirius würde niemals weniger von dir denken nur weil deine Animagusform eine Schlange ist. Ich bin sicher dass er _beeindruckt_ sein wird, wenn er davon hört, dass du es geschafft hast, so komplexe und schwierige Magie zu lernen, obwohl du erst vierzehn bist! Ich meine, ehrlich Harry, das ist eine wahrlich unglaubliche Leistung! Ich denke nicht dass du erkennst, wie riesig diese Sache ist!"

„Ja... vermutlich, ich werde ihm wohl davon erzählen... das heißt, wenn ich ihn wirklich persönlich antreffe. Ich werde es nicht riskieren davon in einem Brief zu schreiben."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron.

„Ich will nicht dass das Ministerium Wind davon kriegt", erklärte er und sah zu Ron.

„Huh? Warum nicht?"

Hermine schnaubte verzweifelt. „Weil er sich dann registrieren lassen muss natürlich.", sagte sie bevor sie kurz stoppte und zurück zu Harry sah. „Was hat Professor Dumbledore überhaupt dazu gesagt?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht viel. Eigentlich muss man seine Animagusform nicht vor dem siebzehnten Geburtstag registrieren, also kann ich nicht dafür verurteilt werden, es nicht vorher angegeben zu haben. Ich möchte diesen Zeitpunkt allerdings so lange wie ich nur kann hinaus zögern."

„Warum registrierst du dich nicht einfach?", fragte Ron.

„Weil es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis es an die Öffentlichkeit gerät, und jeder wird wissen dass ich mich in eine riesengroße Schlange verwandeln kann."

„Oh... ja, ich vermute das wäre ein guter Grund um es für sich zu behalten." erwiderte Ron.

„Trotzdem, ich stimme zu dass es das Beste sein wird sich nicht zu registrieren wenn man nicht muss. Aber du solltest Sirius auf jeden Fall davon erzählen wenn du ihn am nächsten Wochenende siehst.", meinte Hermine in ihrem herrischen Ton, an den Harry sich schon lange gewöhnt hatte.

Er rollte seine Augen und lächelte sie an. „Gut, gut. Ich überlege mir wie ich es ihm sage. Trotzdem... Ich wollte wirklich einen Spaziergang unternehmen um meinen Kopf klar zu kriegen."

„Willst du Begleitung?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Nö, danke Ron, aber ich hatte gehofft ein wenig Ruhe zu haben. Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück, in Ordnung?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn, seufzte aber und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, sicher." grummelte er.

Er war über sich selbst ziemlich beeindruckt. Nicht nur hatte er eben verdammt gut geschauspielert, sondern auch kaum den Drang verspürt, beide einfach zu strangulieren. Was wirklich ein ziemliches Kunststück war, bedachte man, dass sie ihn von seinem Training in den Dunklen Künsten abhielten. Jede übermäßige Verzögerung in seinem Training mit den Dunklen Künsten, würde ihn ziemlich schnell angespannt und bissig werden lassen. Er fühlte sich schon sicherer in seiner Kontrolle über die Dunkle Magie, die stetig in ihm wuchs.

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto leichter fiel ihm die Kontrolle, und seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr annähernd so verrückt wie sie es einst gewesen waren. Es fühlte sich aber immer noch einzigartig großartig an. Diese Macht machte wirklich süchtig, und er liebte jede Sekunde davon. Es gab einige Tage – meistens Tage an denen er Geschichte oder Wahrsagen hatte – an denen er den ganzen verdammten Tag verzweifelt darauf wartete, endlich in die Kammer gehen zu können.

Er duckte sich hinter eine der Wandbehänge, schlüpfte unter seinen Umhang und zog die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus, um zu sehen dass niemand in der Nähe war, um den er sich Sorgen machen musste. Dann eilte er zu Myrte's Badezimmer im zweiten Stock.

Er braucht es heute Nacht wirklich. Er brannte darauf, endlich etwas Dampf abzulassen, und er konnte spüren, wie sein ganzer Körper mit Vorfreude vibrierte. Mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, machte er sich auf dem Weg in die Kammer, und zu der sich darin befindenden Basilisken Leiche.

…

_§Ahh, Nagini. Genau was ich brauche. Diese ganze einsame Zeit gibt meinen Gedanken zu viel Zeit zu wandern.§_

_§Was besorgt Euch, mein Meister?§ zischte Nagini als sie den Ohrensessel hoch schlitterte, auf dem er gerade saß. Sie legte ihren großen Kopf auf die Armlehne, und seine Hand hob sich und begann damit, ihre glatten Schuppen zu streicheln._

_§Viele Dinge bereiten mir Sorgen, Liebling... Dinge, um die ich mich solange nicht kümmern konnte, dass sie mir nun große Sorgen bereiten. Die Zeit, in der ich meine Arbeit endlich wieder aufnehmen kann, rückt näher. Aber ich fürchte, es wird sogar für mich zu viel sein. Ich habe so viel Zeit verloren... und selbst vor diesem unglücklichen Missgeschick, dass mich für über ein Jahrzehnt in diesem jämmerlichen Halb-leben zurücklies, habe ich so viel Zeit verschwendet, und so viele Gelegenheiten verpasst. Ich sollte meine Gedanken wirklich nicht auf solche Dinge konzentrieren, aber in Nächten wie dieser, bin ich nicht in der Lage sie zu stoppen.§_

_§Ich bin nicht sssicher ob ich es verstehe, mein Meissster. Könnt Ihr mir mehr erzählen? Ich wünsssche, zu verstehen. Ich wünsssche, zu helfen.§_

_Er sah weg, unkonzentriert und seufzte. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über ihren Kopf._

_§In meiner Jugend war ich so Naiv,§_ _begann er leise. §Ich dachte, ich könnte die Welt vor __sich selbst retten,§ er gluckste humorlos. §Ich habe keinen Grund gesehen, auf das Ende Aller Tage zu warten, um das Unheil aufzuhalten. Warum die Muggel aufhalten, wenn es erst geschah? Warum nicht schon eher damit beginnen? Diese kleinen, wertlosen Monster auslöschen. Sie zerstören, bevor sie uns zerstören. Ah... wenn es doch nur so einfach gewesen wäre._

_Vor langer Zeit, sah ich den Fehler in meinem Vorgehen. Meine weniger herausragende Erziehung durch diese dummen Muggel im Waisenhaus, hat mein Urteilsvermögen beeinflusst. Ich verließ meinen vorgesehenen Weg, und wurde nachlässig. Als ich anfing zu realisieren was ich getan habe, fühlte ich mich als hätte ich so viel Zeit verschwendet... Und dann hörte ich von dieser verdammten Prophezeiung. Ich muss gestehen, ich war in Panik geraten. Die Aussicht darauf jemanden am Leben zu haben, der dazu in der Lage wäre mich zu 'besiegen', bevor ich es schaffte meine Fehler und die verschwendete Zeit zu korrigieren... Bevor ich mein wirkliches Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte... Ich konnte es nicht erlauben. Wenn es bedeutete, ich müsste einen Säugling töten, dann __würde ich es tun. Diese Vorgehensweise war für mich nicht üblich, aber es musste getan werden._

_Aber natürlich wurden all meine Anstrengungen umsonst. Und meine Bemühungen wurden weiter hinausgezögert, und dass alles nur weil mein Plan im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes... nach hinten losging.§ schnaubte er bitterlich. §Für über ein Jahrzehnt war ich kaum mehr als Nichts. Für ein Jahrzehnt war ich nicht tot, aber auch nicht am leben. Ich konnte meine Arbeit nicht fortsetzen, aber die Magie konnte auch keinen neuen Lord auserkoren, der meine Rolle übernahm. Ich war schließlich immer noch irgendwie am leben, und deswegen, behielt ich meinen Titel und meine Kräfte._

_Deswegen gedeiht die Macht des Lichtes, und die Balance wurde noch mehr durcheinander gebracht. Was noch schlimmer ist, ist die Tatsache, dass dieser verdammte Narr Dumbledore beinahe komplett in Kontrolle über Britanniens Ausbildungssystem ist, und somit seine verdrehten Ideale in die Köpfe einer ganzen Generation von Zauberern einprägt_.

_Ich fürchte dass das Ende näher ist als ich jemals für Möglich gehalten habe. Je mehr ich über die Fortschritte der Muggel höre, die sie machten, während ich... desto größer wird meine Sorge. Ihre Wissenschaft wurde stark, meine Liebe. Zu stark. Würden sie uns entdecken... Magie entdecken, denke ich, dass sie ein brauchbares Werkzeug haben werden, um sie von uns zu stehlen. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann bald. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es in weniger als ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte so weit sein wird_.

_Ich suchte für einen Weg der Unsterblichkeit um garantieren zu können, lange genug zu leben um in dieser Schlacht persönlich kämpfen zu können, und nun frage ich mich, ob es überhaupt notwendig gewesen war. Ich denke ich könnte es auch in meiner natürlichen Lebensspanne erleben. Aber andererseits, hätte ich diese Schritte nicht unternommen, hätte ich den Unfall mit den Potters nicht überlebt.§ fügte er bitter und mit einem finsteren Blick hinzu._

_§Ich vermute, eine meiner größten Ängste ist, dass mein Fehler uns näher an das Ende gebracht hat, früher, als es sonst geschehen wäre. Obwohl die Schuld beinahe komplett in den Händen des großen Narrens Dumbledore liegt. Ich fürchte, ich werde nicht mehr genug Zeit haben, um die Dinge richtig zu stellen. Die Dinge sind über meine Kontrolle hinaus gewachsen.§_

_§Ihr seid stark, Meister. Wenn es irgendjemand tun könnte... seid es Ihr.§_

_Er gluckste und rieb seinen winzigen, knochigen Finger über ihren Kopf. Sie drängte sich gegen die massierende Bewegung und zischte vergnügt._

_§Mein einziger Trost ist, dass die Zaubererwelt so in ihrer Weise festgefahren ist, dass sie sich seit meinem idiotischen Fehler mit dem Potterbengel, kaum verändert hat. Sie sind Stur und passen sich nur langsam an. Aber nun werden sie gegen mich arbeiten. Ich muss schnell die Kontrolle über das Ministerium erlangen, sodass ich die nötigen Veränderungen in die Wege leiten kann. Kontrolle muss mit Eile erreicht werden, deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich meine Leute für eine langsame Infiltration und eine subtile Übernahme, einsetzen kann. Meine Methoden werden wohl ziemlich Gewaltsam sein, um mein Ziel zeitlich erreichen zu können. Trotzdem, je mehr ich auf Gewalt zurück greifen muss, desto heftiger wird das Licht zurück kämpfen.§_

_§Aber ihr eigenes Überleben hängt davon ab was Ihr tut, mein Meissster! Sie sind Narren wenn sie gegen Euch kämpfen!§_

_Er gluckste. §Ja, meine Liebe, sie sind Narren. Hauptsächlich aber sind sie ignorant und leichtgläubig. Sie glauben eher an die Worte dieses alten Ziegenbocks, als an meine.§_

_§Könnt Ihr es ihnen nicht einfach erklären?§_

_Er schnaubte. §Sie würden niemals auch nur ein Wort glauben. Die alten Wege sind den niedrigeren Zauberern schon längst nicht mehr bekannt. Sie alle wurden dieser Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und denken, dass das Dunkel dem Bösen gleicht, und das Licht dem Guten. Die Guten können nur das wollen, was Richtig ist, und das würde demnach zu größerer Zufriedenheit und einem einfacheren Leben führen. Aber das Leben ist nicht einfach, und das Überleben benötigt ein Opfer. Sie haben vergessen von woher unsere Magie stammt. Sie haben vergessen welchen Preis wir bezahlen müssen, sollten die Pläne des Lichts erfolgreich sein. Sie sind stumpfsinnige Narren, und sie werden mit Gewalt kontrolliert werden müssen, um alles wieder auf den Richtigen Weg leiten zu können. Sie werden es niemals freiwillig tun, denn sie verstehen die Konsequenzen nicht.§_

_§All jene die Euch bekämpfen, werden untergehen, mein Meissster. Niemand besitzt die nötige Macht, sich gegen Euch aufzulehnen.§_

_Er grinste. §Ah, Liebling, du schmeichelst mir. Aber selbst ich bin nicht allmächtig, egal was der Rest der Welt von mir denkt. Es wird eine harte Aufgabe werden die Kontrolle über die Zaubererwelt von Britannien, und dann Europa, zu erlangen. Wahrer Erfolg wird erzielt durch komplette Kontrolle über die Schulen. Immerhin... sind die Kinder unsere Zukunft. Nur durch eine Umschulung der Zaubererjugend, können wir darauf hoffen dass diejenigen mit Magie, das Ende Aller Tage der Muggel überleben werden.§ sagte er und seufzte schwerfällig als er mit seiner winzigen Hand über sein Gesicht, und seinem Haarlosen Kopf fuhr_.

_§Ich bin so müde, Nagini... aber ich kann niemanden meine Schwäche sehen lassen. Wenn sie sehen dass ich schwach bin, werde ich sie verlieren, und dass ist nicht etwas, dass ich mir in diesem Augenblick leisten kann.§_

_§Ihr seid stark, mein Meissster. Ich weiß dass Ihr siegen werdet! Die Magie selbssst hat __Euch auserwählt. Ihr werdet der Welt Eure Macht zeigen und alle Zauberer werden vor euch auf dem Boden kriechen!§_

_Er gluckste und grinste. §Ah, Nagini... du weißt immer wie du mich aufmuntern kannst. Du hast recht. Ich bin viel zu Sentimental, und Sorge mich über Dinge die noch außer meiner Kontrolle liegen. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr von der Magie distanziert.§_

§Die Zeit Eurer Rückkehr rückt näher... eure Macht wird mit jedem weiteren Tag größer werden.§

_§Ja... ja, das wird sie,§ erwiderte er mit einem verrückten Grinsen. §Sobald ich wieder dazu in der Lage bin, werde ich ihnen allen Zeigen was Furcht bedeutet. Und dann werde ich ihnen Zeigen wie sehr ihre Abhängigkeit von dem Licht, sie geschwächt hat. Wir werden über sie herrschen. Und nur diejenigen mit Magischem Blut vor dem Untergang, den die Muggel über uns bringen werden, beschützen.§_

-

Als Harry aufwachte war er... sehr _verwirrt_.

_Letzte Nacht_... machte so viel Sinn. Wenn er Voldemort war, ergab jedes Wort das er sagte einen Sinn, und er verstand sogar die größere Bedeutung dahinter.

Jetzt aber, konnte er sich nichts mehr daraus machen. Die Notwendigen Erinnerungen mit dem Inhalt der Unterhaltung, die Voldemort mit seiner Schlange Nagini führte, waren nach seinem erwachen nicht mehr greifbar. Und jetzt wo er wieder nur Harry war, hatte er auch große Mühen damit, sich an letzte Nacht überhaupt erinnern zu können.

Außerdem war es für ihn höchst merkwürdig, den Dunklen Lord in so einer Nachdenklichen und besinnlichen Stimmung zu sehen. Erstaunlicherweise war der Mann so... _menschlich_.

Es fühlte sich an als läge die ganze Welt auf seinen Schultern. Eine riesige Aufgabe und enorme Verantwortungen um die er sich kümmern musste. Es spielte keine Rolle wie er seine Ziele erreichte, es war es auf jeden Fall wert. Die Aufgabe war zu Wichtig, um sich von irgendjemand aufhalten zu lassen.

Aber was war diese Aufgabe?

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Voldemort seine Aufgabe erwähnte. Aber egal wie viele Visionen Harry miterlebte, bekam er nie genug Hinweise um das Gesamte Bild sehen zu können.

Harry setzte sich auf und biss sich für einen Moment auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Dann, plötzlich, schwang er seine Beine über den Rand und stand auf um zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen. Er holte eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament hervor und setzte sich auf den einfachen Holzstuhl.

Er entschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, sich diese Visionen genauer anzusehen, und der Beste Weg sich daraus schlau zu machen, war dass er sich ein paar Details aufschrieb.

_Wo:_

Harry schrieb das Wort auf das Pergament und nahm das Ende seiner Feder in den Mund, während er nachdenklich sein Gesicht verzog und durch seine Erinnerungen kramte.

_Großes, enormes Herrenhaus auf einem Hügel in einer kleinen Stadt._

_Muggel Stadt_.

Dann stoppte er wieder und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie die Stadt genannt wurde. Er hatte einige Male daran gedacht... und Wurmschwanz brachte ihm sogar die Lokale Zeitung... Es war... Little? Little etwas... _Little Hangleton_!

Er schrieb es nieder.

_Wer ist mit ihm / hilft ihm_:

_Peter Pettigrew – 'Wurmschwanz'_

_Barty -?_

_Nagini (Schlange)_

Harry stoppte erneut und sah auf das Pergament. Er entschied sich, dass er einfach alles nieder schreiben musste, was er über das, was Voldemort versuchte zu erreichen, wusste. Er hatte die Idee, dass Voldemort nur auf Weltherrschaft und Muggelauslöschung aus war, schon aus seinem Kopf verbannt.

Er hegte deutlich ein starkes Hassgefühl für Muggel als er jünger war, und zu dieser Zeit, hatte er schon gedacht dass die Auslöschung aller Muggel, seiner _Aufgabe_ helfen würde, was auch immer es war... Er gab diesen Plan aber offenbar auf.

Aber das Töten der Muggel war nie das eigentliche _Ziel_ gewesen. Es war nur etwas, das getan werden musste um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Was war dieses Ziel also?

_Seine Aufgabe_:

_Er spricht über das 'Ende Aller Tage'_

_Muggel Apokalypse?_

_Es klingt als versuchte er es zu stoppen? Oder es gar nicht so weit kommen zu lassen?_

_Wenn er versagt, stirbt jeder... wenn er erfolgreich ist, überlebt die Magische Gesellschaft_.

_Die Muggel werden sterben, egal was kommt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit sie zu retten. Sie sind verdammt._

Harry stoppte und starrte verdutzt auf das Pergament. Er wusste nicht mal woher dieser Gedanke überhaupt kam. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern dass Voldemort speziell daran _gedacht_ hatte, und zu Nagini hatte er so etwas auch nicht gesagt... und doch, _wusste_ Harry irgendwie dass es die Wahrheit war.

Aber wie? War er vielleicht zu oft in Voldemort's Kopf, und Voldemort wusste davon?

Waren die Muggel wirklich verdammt? Was zur Hölle würde passieren um all das Geschehen zu lassen, und warum in Merlin's Namen war _Voldemort_ derjenige, der die Aufgabe hatte es aufzuhalten?

_Voldemort beschuldigt Dumbledore_

Schrieb Harry, lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf die Worte. Er kaute ziellos auf der Spitze seiner Feder während er versuchte sein Gedächtnis nach einem Hinweis auf das _Warum_ abzusuchen... Ein plötzlicher Gedanke durchzuckte seinen Geist, und eine Sekunde später war die Feder wieder auf dem Pergament.

_Dumbledore will die Muggel retten. Er erkennt nicht, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage ist_.

_Wenn er es versucht, sterben wir alle. Wir können nur uns selbst retten_.

Und wieder wusste Harry nicht woher genau dieses Wissen kam. Innerlich wusste er nur, dass es stimmte. Außerdem ergab es auch einen Sinn. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Dumbledore irgendetwas total Idiotisches tun würde, um zu versuchen die Muggel zu retten. Sogar wenn dies bedeutete, uns alle in Gefahr zu bringen. Wusste Dumbledore von denselben Dingen wie Voldemort?

Offensichtlich nicht komplett... zumindest nicht den Teil darüber, dass er die Muggel nicht retten kann. Oder vielleicht wusste er es, wollte aber daran glauben sie trotzdem retten zu können.

Aber vor was?

Harry grummelte frustriert. Er wusste nur kleine Häppchen, und selbst daraus konnte er sich nicht allzu viel machen.

Auf jeden Fall war Harry nun deutlich klar, dass der letzte Krieg mehr war als nur Voldemort, der Muggel tötete und die Zaubererwelt beherrschen wollte. Er war nicht nur ein Irrer. Seine Motive waren durchaus tiefer und noch weiter im Hintergrund dass entweder niemand davon wusste, oder einfach niemand darüber sprach.

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Pergament und entschloss sich das nächste Thema anzugehen.

_Warum wollte er mich als Baby töten?_

Das war ein anderer Punkt der offensichtlich eine Geschichte hatte. Einige Male erwähnte Voldemort eine Prophezeiung, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. Letzte Nacht, als er mit Nagini sprach, war seine Erzählung darüber mehr detailliert. Was auch immer diese Prophezeiung war, klang so, als gäbe es jemanden der Voldemort 'besiegen' würde... und dieser jemand war..._ Harry?_

Das war ein äußerst schwieriger Gedanke, den er da verarbeiten musste, und ein noch härterer Gedanke war es, seinen Namen auf das Pergament zu schreiben.

Es würde erklären warum Voldemort hinter Harry her war. Vor allen Dingen, warum er es persönlich tat anstatt einfach seine Todesser dafür auszusenden. Voldemort theoretisierte, dass Harry's Mutter eine Art uralter Blutmagie verwendete, um Harry vor dem Todesfluch zu beschützen. Harry's Eltern wussten dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her war. Immerhin versteckten sie sich unter dem Fidelius. Und seine Mutter wusste genau dass er _gezielt_ hinter Harry her war, wenn sie für seinen Schutz alte Blutmagie lernte.

Er schnaubte und legte seine Federspitze auf das Pergament.

_Eine Prophezeiung wurde gemacht, die besagt dass ich ihn besiegen würde. -? (Schwer zu glauben, aber gut...)_

_Er zog los um mich zu töten während ich noch ein Baby war – bevor ich zu einer 'Bedrohung' werden konnte_.

Er stoppte erneut und zog seine Stirn in Falten.

_Warum starb ich nicht?_

_Wegen Mutter's dunkler Blutmagie?_

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und besah sich, was er bereits aufgeschrieben hatte.

_Seine Aufgabe:_

_Er spricht über das 'Ende Aller Tage'_

_Muggel Apokalypse?_

_Es klingt als versuchte er es zu stoppen? Oder es gar nicht so weit kommen zu lassen?_

_Wenn er versagt, stirbt jeder... wenn er erfolgreich ist, überlebt die Magische Gesellschaft._

_Die Muggel werden sterben, egal was kommt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit sie zu retten. Sie sind verdammt. _

_Voldemort beschuldigt Dumbledore_

_Dumbledore will die Muggel retten. Er erkennt nicht, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage ist_.

_Wenn er es versucht, sterben wir alle. Wir können nur uns selbst retten_.

Dort stoppte er und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Seine Gedanken waren nun besser geordnet, und er fühlte sich als würde er es ein wenig besser verstehen. Allerdings fühlte er sich auch, als würde er für den Neuen aufkommenden Berg von Fragen, niemals eine Antwort finden.

Für eine kurze Sekunde, überlegte er ob er Dumbledore fragen sollte, schnaubte aber sofort und schob die Idee beiseite. Dumbledore würde ihm niemals davon erzählen. Er war zu _jung_, dachte Harry spottend.

Und selbst wenn er nicht 'zu jung' wäre, bezweifelte er dass dieser alte Ziegenbock ihm jemals die Wahrheit anvertrauen würde. Der Mann war ein gerissener, manipulativer alter Bock und Harry traute ihm sowieso nicht über den Weg.

Er fragte sich auf einmal, wie viel von diesem Misstrauen wirklich sein eigenes war. Er wusste dass ein Teil davon von seinem Begleiter kam, aber das kam Großteils davon, wie Dumbledore mit Harry umging. Aber Harry wusste, zu einem Teil zumindest, dass viel von seinem Misstrauen gegenüber dem Direktor, absolut nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie er von ihm Behandelt wurde.

War das ein Gefühl, dass sich von den Visionen übertragen hatte? Es erschien nicht so als hätte er genug von diesen Visionen gesehen, damit sich Voldemort's Gefühle und Meinungen auf ihn übertragen konnten. Aber trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass er diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen den Beiden, nicht wirklich verstand.

Außerdem war es nicht so als hätte er den Einfluss des Dunklen Lords bekämpft. Harry hatte ein paar Theorien, warum diese Visionen nicht länger schmerzvoll waren. Seine erste Theorie war, wegen seiner veränderten Magischen Neigung. Er war nicht länger ein Weißmagier. Tatsache war, Harry akzeptierte ziemlich schnell dass er auf dem besten Weg war, ein dunkler Zauberer zu werden. Und egal wie sehr es ihn eigentlich beunruhigen sollte, konnte er sich einfach nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, schlecht davon zu denken. Also dachte er, ein dunkler Zauberer zu sein, würde seine Schmerzen, die er verspürte wenn er in Voldemort's Geist war, einfach neutralisieren.

Trotzdem, das erklärte es noch nicht ganz. Seine Neigung war erst vor kurzem dunkel, aber seine Visionen taten nicht mehr weh seit...

Seit er die Barrieren um seinen _Begleiter_ zerstörte und ihn akzeptierte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen wollte, wusste aber auch, dass er diesem Thema nicht lange ausweichen können würde. Er wusste dass sein Begleiter die Ursache für seine Parselfähigkeiten war. Außerdem wusste er dass diese Fähigkeit von Voldemort kam, die er ihm hinterlassen hatte, als er noch ein Baby war. Aber er wusste auch dass sein Begleiter ein eigenes Wesen war. Eine separate Persönlichkeit. Eine separate Person, in ihm drin.

Eine separate Person die von Voldemort kam.

_Nein... ein Stück von Voldemort_.

Harry kniff seine Augen kraftvoll zu, und wünschte sich für den Moment, nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen zu sein.

'_Oh, nun komm schon, Harry. Du kannst nicht so tun, als hättest du es nicht schon längst gewusst._' dachte er zu sich selbst während er seufzte und ein wenig tiefer in seinen Stuhl rutschte.

Harry entschloss sich, für den Moment nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er würde... er würde diese Sache mit seinem Begleiter besprechen, sobald er in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett lag. Jetzt jedenfalls, war es immer noch sehr früh, und die anderen würden bald aufwachen.

Er nahm das Pergament und faltete es. Dann ging er zu seinem Koffer, öffnete das Parselpasswort für das dritte Abteil. Dort überprüfte er das Glas, indem Rita gefangen war und schüttelte es einmal kräftig um den schrillen, und wahrscheinlich übermüdeten Käfer zu Tode zu erschrecken.

Er kicherte als sie sich eilig auf den Boden kauerte, und stellte das Glas zurück in seinen Koffer. Es war bereits über eine Woche her, als er sie in dieses Gefäß gesperrt hatte, und außer ein bisschen Wasser, hatte er ihr nichts gegeben. Sie war bis jetzt dazu verdammt in den schwarzen tiefen seines Koffers zu verweilen.  
Er zog eines der Bücher über Parselmagie heraus, welches er aus der Kammer hatte, platzierte das Pergament darin und stellte auch das Buch wieder zurück.

Nachdem er sicher ging, dass der Koffer wieder ordentlich verschlossen war, schnappte er sich seine Hygieneartikel, und machte sich auf den Weg in das Badezimmer.

…

Es war Freitag, und die vergangenen eineinhalb Wochen waren ruhig und langweilig mit der Ausnahme seiner Vision letzter Nacht. Seitdem die Aufgabe vorbei war, verbrachte er für sein Training mit dunkler Magie, jeden Nachmittag eine Stunde in der Kammer. Nur dieses Mal ohne die Notwendigkeit das schwimmen im See zu üben. Und ohne ein nötiges Training für das Turnier, hatte er relativ viel Freizeit. Dank des Turniers und seinem überladenen Zeitplans, hatte er sich angewöhnt seine Hausaufgaben so schnell und effizient wie möglich zu erledigen, und diese Angewohnheit, hatte sich auch jetzt nicht geändert.

Nun wiederum, wo er nicht vom Turnier oder mit seinen Vorbereitungen beschäftigt war, hatte er keine Ausrede mehr um Ron und Hermine aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Natürlich waren die Beiden jetzt erpicht darauf, dass er so viel wie möglich seiner neu gewonnen Freizeit mit _ihnen_ verbrachte. Ihre exzessive Anhänglichkeit führte natürlich zu Schwierigkeiten eine Möglichkeit zu finden, in die Kammer zu gehen, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft. Unglücklicherweise hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht genug Zeit gefunden, um sich endlich mit Rita zu beschäftigen. Er wollte sich dafür ein paar Stunden Zeit nehmen um genügend Spaß dabei zu haben ohne sich darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen vermisst zu werden.

Außerdem belagerten noch andere Dinge seinen Kopf an diesem Tag. Der folgende Tag war das Hogsmeadewochenende, nachdem Sirius gefragt hatte. Allerdings hatte er seit seiner Antwort, noch kein weiteres Wort von seinem Paten gehört.

Ron und Harry verließen ihren Schlafsaal und fanden im Gemeinschaftsraum eine wartende Hermine vor, um mit ihnen gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Sobald die Posteulen auftauchten, sah Harry auch die kleine braune Eule, die Harry als die von Sirius erkannte, welche auch sofort auf ihn zu segelte.

Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Aufregung und beträchtlicher Sorge an. Ein Besuch von Sirius in Person würde einen großen Haufen voller Probleme mit sich bringen, und einige Bedenken.

Harry griff nach dem Brief und entrollte ihn.

„_Sei am Samstag um 2 Uhr Nachmittag am Zaunübertritt (hinter Dervish und Banges). Bring so viel Essen mit wie möglich_."

Harry wendete das Pergament um sicher zu gehen dass auch auf der Rückseite nichts stand. Da war nichts anderes. Nur diese kleine Bisschen Text.

Er seufzte ein wenig verzweifelt und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Er hat seinen Verstand verloren", stöhnte er leise. „Ich hoffe nur, er weiß was er tut. Mich zu besuchen ist das Risiko geschnappt zu werden nicht wert.", grummelte er, rollte den Brief wieder zusammen und gab der Eule etwas von seinem Schinken.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und begann darüber nachzudenken, was der nächste Tag wohl mit sich bringen wird. Eines, worüber er sich sorgen machen musste, war das Ron und Hermine wohl mitgenommen werden wollen. Und tatsächlich waren beide schon dabei in einem gedämpften Flüstern Pläne zu schmieden.

Sirius würde mit Harry über seine Observation von Snape und Karkaroff sprechen wollen, aber Harry hatte den Beiden bis jetzt noch nichts über seine Vermutung, dass Snape doch ein Ex-Todesser sein könnte, erzählt. _Naja, vielleicht nicht ganz 'Ex'_.

Dann waren da seine Bedenken über die ganze Moody-Crouch Sache. Es war definitiv seltsam dass Mr. Crouch die gesamte Zeit über in Hogwarts war, und dass er sich dabei als Moody ausgibt. Während der Auswahl der Champions, hielt Harry ihn für ein wenig verrückt... aber... Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war komisch und verwirrend und er wusste dass es da noch einiges gab, das er noch herausfinden musste.

Er war sich trotzdem nicht sicher ob er Sirius jetzt schon davon erzählen wollte, oder erst wenn er besser wusste, was vor sich ging.

Außerdem war da noch etwas anderes, dass ein gewisses Gefühl von Schuld in ihm aufkommen ließ.

Harry wusste wo Wurmschwanz war.

Oder zumindest wusste er genug sodass der Verräter gefunden werden konnte. _Ein großes Haus auf einem Hügel außerhalb von Little Hangleton_. Wurmschwanz war beinahe immer dort, außer wenn Voldemort ihn für eine Besorgung losschickte.

Wenn er Wurmschwanz fangen würde, dann könnte er Sirius Unschuld beweisen. Er könnte ein freier Mann sein und müsste nicht mehr flüchten.

Aber Harry konnte Wurmschwanz' Aufenthaltsort nicht preisgeben, ohne auch Voldemort's zu verraten...

Harry runzelte die Stirn und legte seine Gabel auf den Teller. Warum gab er Voldemort's Aufenthaltsort nicht preis? Dieser Gedanke war ihm noch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte nicht mal daran gedacht den Mann an Dumbledore auszuliefern. Das wäre die Beste Gelegenheit es zu tun. Voldemort war immer noch recht schwach, und sein Körper war kaum dazu im Stande ein Duell zu bestreiten – obwohl Harry auch wusste dass Voldemort selbst in diesem Homunkulus noch ein beeindruckender Gegner sein würde.

Aber Harry... Harry _wollte nicht_ das Voldemort geschnappt wurde.

Verdammt noch mal! Er wollte nicht dass Voldemort geschnappt wurde. Wann zum Teufel war denn das geschehen? Und was würde es bedeuten? Harry's Magische Neigung war nun dunkel. Er leugnete es nicht mal. Eigentlich, genoss er es ziemlich. Und in letzter Zeit, versuchte er sich immer wieder in den Dunklen Lord hineinzuversetzen. Seine wachsende, tiefe Faszination mit dem lernen von Alter und dunkler Magie war der von Voldemort so unglaublich ähnlich.

Er las dieselben Bücher, die auch Voldemort las als er in Harry's alter war, und verbrachte seine Freizeit in demselben versteckten Raum in der Kammer, in der auch Riddle seine Zeit verbrachte. Dadurch fühlte er sich seltsamerweise mit dem dunklen Lord verbunden – sogar über ihre offensichtliche Verbindung, der Narbe, hinaus. Verdammt, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war er sogar zu tiefst von der Macht und dem Wissen über Dunkler Magie, dieses Mannes beeindruckt. Wenn er Voldemort war, während seiner Visionen, konnte er die Macht, die er besaß deutlich spüren, und es war unbeschreiblich.

Und dann waren da diese tieferen Motive die er erst vor kurzem begann zu verstehen.

Selbst die Tatsache dass Voldemort hinter ihm her war, als Harry ein Baby war, und dass er seine Eltern umgebracht hat, konnte Harry nicht genug von der Wut aufbringen, die sonst immer in ihm aufwallte, wenn er daran erinnert wurde. Er wusste jetzt, dass Voldemort es nur aus einem Akt der Selbsterhaltung tat. Er schlachtete eine unschuldige Familie nicht aus Spaß, oder weil er es einfach konnte. Er versuchte sich nur vor seinem prophezeiten Mörder zu schützen.

_Aber er tötete meine Eltern! Wegen ihm landete ich bei den Dursley's!_

…_Nein. Ich landete bei den Dursley's weil Dumbledore mich dort hin brachte. Voldemort nahm mir meine Eltern, aber ich hätte immer noch eine fröhliche Kindheit erleben können, wenn Dumbledore ein paar Mal nach mir gesehen hätte... Er hätte mich zu einer Familie bringen können, die mich ordentlich behandelt hätte, tat es aber nicht_.

_Aber... selbst wenn er all die Jahre wusste wie sie mich behandelten, würde Dumbledore nicht zulassen dass ich sie verließ. Er weiß nun, wie ich behandelt werde, und er zwingt mich immer noch dazu zurück zu gehen. Er schert sich einen Dreck um mich, solange ich nur vor den Todessern sicher bin. Verdammt... er wusste GENAU wie es mir in all den Jahren erging._

Harry spürte einen Schmerz auf seiner Handfläche und sah hinunter. Er realisierte wie sehr er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und hatte nun vier Abrücke von Nägeln in seiner Handfläche. Er öffnete seine Hände und starrte auf die kleinen Bluttropfen die aus den Wunden kamen.

_Waffe._

Das war er für Dumbledore, nicht wahr? Er war derjenige, der prophezeit war, Voldemort zu vernichten – Dumbledore's ultimativer Gegner. Harry war nichts weiter als eine Waffe, die _benutzt_ wurde um Voldemort zu besiegen.

Zorn wallte in ihm auf als er die Puzzleteile in seinem Geist zusammenfügte. Seine Magie wirbelte gefährlich auf und die Teller und das Besteck um ihn herum begannen zu rattern. Sogar hinter ihm auf dem Tisch der Hufflepuffs. Harry blinzelte und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Wenn seine Wut außer Kontrolle geriet, würde er noch alles in die Luft jagen.

Er verkrampfte sein Kiefer und zwang sich langsam durch seine Nase zu atmen während er versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und seine Magie in sich zurück, und unter seine Kontrolle holte.

„Verflixt! Was war das?", hörte er Ron sagen als wäre er unter Wasser. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch von seinem Zorn und die Anstrengung sich zurück zu halten, wenn er so verzweifelt explodieren wollte, war hoch. Er war wütend. Und er wollte jemandem wehtun.

„Ich weiß nicht... das war seltsam.", meinte Hermine neben ihm. Einiges Gemurmel war um sie zu hören, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit über etwas anderes, weniger nervenberaubendes wie Dumbledore zu denken. Aber egal wie hart er auch versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren, seine Gedanken huschten immer wieder zu den Manipulationen des alten Narren zurück.

Er hatte Harry wie eine Schachfigur behandelt! Die Welt war ein riesiges Schachbrett für ihn, und die Leute waren seine Schachfiguren. Voldemort mag vielleicht genauso sein, aber die Todesser _wussten_ wenigstens dass sie nur benutzt wurden. Sie wussten dass sie Schachfiguren in einem größeren Spiel waren und nahmen bereitwillig daran teil.

Dumbledore hingegen trickste die Leute dazu, das Spiel für ihn zu spielen.

Er hatte Harry ausgetrickst. Immer und immer wieder. Ihn benutzt. Ihn manipuliert. _Verdammter lügender alter Mann!_

„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?" Hermine's besorgte Stimme brach durch seinen Gedankennebel und er sah blinzelnd zu ihr.

„Huh?"

„Du... siehst nicht besonders fit aus. Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich..." Harry stoppte und atmete tief durch. „Nein, ich fühle mich ein wenig Krank wenn ich ehrlich bin... Ich dachte daran Geschichte auszulassen. Außerdem würde ich wahrscheinlich eh nur zusammenbrechen. Ich brauch wohl etwas mehr schlaf. Ich denke der Stress der letzten Wochen holt mich nun endlich ein. Kannst du Professor Binns sagen warum ich nicht da bin?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, ersetzte ihren Ausdruck aber sofort mit Sorge. „Natürlich! Was denkst du stimmt nicht? Musst du in den Krankenflügel?"

„Ein bisschen Schlaf wird reichen, denke ich."

„Wirst du Zauberkunst auch schwänzen?", fragte Ron.

„Er schwänzt nicht, Ronald!" fuhr ihn Hermine an.

„Ich... Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wenn es mir besser geht, dann bin ich da, wenn nicht, sagt ihr Professor Flitwick Bescheid?"

„Natürlich!", antwortete Hermine sofort.

„Ich hoffe es geht dir nach dem Mittagessen besser", begann Ron mit vollem Mund. „Wenn du Zaubertränke verpasst, wird dir Snape bestimmt Nachsitzen aufhalsen – egal ob du krank bist."

Harry rollte seine Augen und lächelte ihn schwach an. „Ja, ich versuche mich dann aus dem Bett zu schleppen. Hoffentlich geht's mir dann besser."

Er stand auf und griff nach seiner Tasche.

„Danke Leute, wir sehen uns später."

Hermine betrachtet ihn mit wachsender Sorge, ließ ihn aber gehen.

Er verließ die Große Halle und eilte zur Großen Treppe. Die Wut brodelte immer noch in ihm und er wusste genau was ihm helfen würde, um sie los zu werden. Ein erschreckend grausames Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, und es dauerte nur eine Sekunde bis es wieder verschwunden war.

Es war an der Zeit einem kleinen Käfer einen Besuch abzustatten.


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNUNG: **Folter für die erste Hälfte des Kapitels

**Kapitel 11**

Harry stellt seine Tasche vorsichtig auf den harten Steinboden und bückte sich um darin nach seinem Notizbuch, und dem Buch über Sicherheitszauber zu kramen. Er hatte es sich vorsichtshalber aus seinem Koffer mitgenommen.

Er öffnete das Notizbuch und blätterte bis zu der Stelle, an der er sich aufgeschrieben hatte, welche Zauber er vorhatte zu benutzen. Der erste war der Homorphuszauber, der Rita dazu zwingen würde, wieder ihre Menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Und wenn er den Zauber stark genug machte, würde er zusätzlich noch verhindern, dass sie sich für eine Stunde wieder verwandeln konnte.

Dann legte er sein Notizbuch, immer noch geöffnet, auf die Seite und wandte sich dem Buch für Schutzzauber zu. Er hatte die Seite mit dem Zauber den er benutzen wollte markiert und musste deshalb nicht erst lange danach suchen. Er würde ein solides magisches Feld auf einer ausgewählten Fläche errichten, und niemand könnte es betreten oder verlassen, solange er den Zauber nicht beendete. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran dass Rita vor ihm flüchten könnte, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Und außerdem benötigte es ihn nicht viel Kraft den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, also sah er keinen Grund es nicht zu tun.

Er las immer wieder über die Stelle, und ging dann in der Kammer herum, während er seinen Zauberstab in der Form der beschriebenen Rune schwang und eine Formel murmelte.

Als er dann einmal um den Umfang herum war – was nur eine Minute dauerte, da der geschützte Bereich nicht zu groß war – kehrte er in das Zentrum zurück und schickte eine konzentrierte Magiewelle von sich, um den Zauber zu vervollständigen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie talentiert Rita mit dem aufspüren magischer Auren oder Signaturen war, also würde er nicht wissen ob sie dazu in der Lage war, die Barrieren zu _spüren_oder nicht. Aber er würde es wohl herausfinden sobald sie unglücklich genug war in die Barriere zu geraten.

Er kicherte.

Zufrieden mit seiner Zelle, legte er das Buch zurück in seine Tasche und holte sich wieder sein Notizbuch.

Abermals las er über die Liste von Zaubern die geradezu danach schrien gezaubert zu werden. Er wollte sehen was sie anrichteten. Wie es sich anfühlte sie wirklich zu zaubern. Sein Herz raste in makaberer Vorfreude und die Aussicht darauf _endlich_ein lebendiges Wesen für seine Experimente nutzen zu können, füllte ihn mit sadistischer Freude.

Eine große Schlangenleiche war gut und schön für sein Training und absorbierte auch einiges von dem magischen Einschlag, aber es war nicht mal annähernd zufriedenstellend genug als Ziel. Außerdem war es für eine gute Anzahl an Zaubern sowieso nicht geeignet.

Er ließ seine Finger mit auffallender Ehrfurcht über die Oberfläche des gebundenen Pergaments gleiten als der Drang wie wild zu Kichern immer größer in ihm wurde. Er war so begeistert. So verdammt begeistert.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf protestierte schwach. Es war das eine die Leiche einer Schlange anzugreifen, aber er war dabei diese Zauber an einem realen, lebendigen menschlichen Wesen zu verwenden. Einer Person.

Eine Person die diesen Raum nicht lebend verlassen würde.

Das war die Tatsache über die er sich, bevor er anfing, klar werden musste. Denn wenn er einmal begann, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Kein Ändern seiner Meinung. Er hatte nicht vor sofort mit den tödlichen Zaubern zu beginnen. Er wollte so viel wie möglich von diesem Training haben und es so lange wie möglich üben können bevor diese Frau nicht mehr länger konnte. Aber am Ende würde er sie töten.

Es war nicht wirklich etwas Persönliches. Sie war nur eine günstige Gelegenheit. Sicherlich hasste er sie. Aber er würde sie nicht töten nur weil sie diese Artikel über ihn schrieb. Er würde sie töten, weil sie gerade da war, und niemand wird dazu in der Lage sein, ihren Tod mit ihm in Verbindung zu bringen.

Noch ein letztes Mal sah er auf die Liste und seine Magie wirbelte voller Vorfreude umher.

Er war sich klar. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er... Er _wollte_ es. _Brauchte_es. Seine Haut prickelte von dem Bedürfnis ihr Leben langsam mit seinen Eigenen Händen zu beenden. Er wollte sehen ob er wirklich dazu in der Lage war. Er spürte wie er von einem intensiven Hunger für den Tod und dem Schmerz, den die Dunkle Magie in ihm hinterließ, eingenommen wurde. Er war so hungrig danach.

Der Durchführung dieser Tat, dieses Ziels, so nahe zu sein, war wie das Gefühl mitten in einer Wüste zu stehen, und nach einer lebenslangen Beraubung von Wasser, endlich vor einer Oase zu stehen. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Er wollte es so sehr.

Er legte das Buch neben sich nieder, und griff sich Rita's Gefängnis. Dann ging er in die Mitte des Raumes, unfern des Basiliskenleichnams und stellte das Gefäß auf den Boden. Sofort begann der Käfer darin wild mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Gefäß. Eine nonverbale Formel und eine einfache Zauberstabbewegung später und das Glas schmolz wie Wachs und verschwand in einer kleinen Wolke aus Staub. Verwirrt über den Aufenthaltsort, und wie sie flüchten sollte, flog der Käfer wie wild ein paar kleine Runden.

Sein Zauberstab verfolgte sie für eine Sekunde, bevor er sie mit dem Homorphuszauber im ersten Versuch traf. Der Zauber vergrößerte sie auf der Stelle und sie fiel desorientiert zu Boden.

Ihre Augen waren für einen Moment vor Verzweiflung geweitet, bevor sie versuchte Unschuldiger zu wirken.

„Harry", begann sie in ihrer bezirzenden Stimme, während sie versuchte mit einem missglückten Lächeln aufzustehen.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab gelangweilt auf sie und sagte: „_Adstringo_"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr als ihre Arme und Beine plötzlich durch eine unsichtbare Kraft gebunden waren. Als nächstes schwang er seinen Zauberstab mit der Formel „_Ponere_" - es waren keine sichtbaren Auswirkungen zu sehen.

„Weißt du was das war?", fragte er spöttelnd während er langsam um ihre vornüber gebeugte Form spazierte. „Der Ponerezauber ist ein Dunkler Zauber der es mir erlaubt, dich in jegliche Position zu bringen, die ich mir wünsche – während du unfähig sein wirst, dich zu bewegen. Adstringo ist eine Mischung aus einem Fesselzauber und einem Erstarrzauber. Du kannst dich nicht bewegen und du kannst nicht sprechen. Er ist besser als einige der niedrigstufigeren Fesselzauber, da es die Person mit Magie fesselt, anstatt einem herbeigezauberten Seil oder einer Kette, oder generell etwas, dass einfach durchzuschneiden ist. Natürlich muss ich mich weiterhin auf diesen Zauber konzentrieren wenn ich ihn aufrecht halten will. _Aber_... durch den zweiten Zauber muss ich das jetzt nicht mehr tun..."

Er brach ab, schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und entfernte den Strang der Magie, der sie bis jetzt gefangen hielt.

Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesicht von erstarrter Überraschung in pure Panik und Furcht. „Harry... Harry, bitte. Denk darüber nach was du hier tust. Wir sind doch beide erwachsene und vernünftige Menschen. Es war nie persönlich gemeint, ich habe doch nur meine Arbeit -"

„_Silencio_!" sagte Harry, zusammen mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes. Obwohl ihr Mund sich weiterhin bewegte, war kein Ton von ihr zu hören. Ihr panischer Gesichtsausdruck erschien für einen Moment eher empört, bevor wieder nur Furcht und Vorsicht zu sehen war.

Er ging auf sie zu, und ihre geweiteten Augen verließen ihn für keine Sekunde. Als er bei ihr ankam, benutzte er seinen Fuß, um sie auf den Rücken zu drehen.

„Du musst verstehen, Rita... du liegst falsch. Ich mag vielleicht erwachsen sein, aber ich denke ehrlich nicht dass ich recht vernünftig bin. Und während ich nicht unbedingt abstreiten würde dass es persönlich war, hat dieses kleine zusammentreffen hier rein gar nichts mit deinen idiotischen kleinen Artikeln zu tun."

Er beugte sich runter, streckte seine Hand aus und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass er dazu in der Lage war direkt in ihre Augen zu sehen. „Nun, bevor wir weiter machen, muss ich ein paar... _Fragen_ stellen. Und du _wirst_ sie beantworten. Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen... _Gehorsamkeit_", meinte er mit einem spöttischem Lächeln während er seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Schläfe richtete. „_Pareo_!"

Ihre Augen wurden glasig und Harry fühlte Freude in ihm aufkommen. Es funktionierte und es war so einfach noch dazu.

Kribbelnde Vorläufer der Euphorie, ausgelöst durch die Dunkle Magie, begannen ihn zu durchfluten, und er legte seinen Kopf für einen Moment in den Nacken um diese seltsame kitzelnde Sensation direkt unter der Oberfläche seiner Haut, noch mehr genießen zu können.

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe und entfernte den Stillezauber, den er nur Momente zuvor auf Rita gelegt hatte.

„Nun, Rita, ich möchte dass du mir etwas erzählst. Weiß sonst noch jemand von deiner Animagusform?"

Sie blinzelte und drehte langsam ihren Kopf. „Nn... nein", antwortete sie erschöpft. Er grinste.

„Und weiß jemand dass du dich ins Schloss geschlichen hast?"

„N...nein..."

„Also... hat _niemand_eine Ahnung wo du bist?"

„Niemand.", antwortete sie geschwächt, bevor sie ihre Augen zukniff und wimmerte.

Er zog seine Hand zurück, und ohne die stützende Hand, fiel ihr Kopf sofort mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den harten Steinboden.

„Gut", sagte er grinsend während er wieder aufstand, und seinen Zauberstab schwang um den Gehorsamkeitszauber aufzulösen.

Sie blinzelte ihn kurz verwirrt an, bevor der Ausdruck von Furcht in ihre Augen zurückkehrte.

„Was war das?", keuchte sie. Von den Bewegungen ihres Kopfes und Halses – die einzigen Teile ihres Körpers über den sie noch Kontrolle hatte – konnte er erkennen dass sie versuchte sich zu befreien. Diese totale Kontrolle über sie, füllte ihn mit dem Drang vor Freude Kichern zu wollen.

„_Das_, war ein Gehorsamkeitszauber. Ziemlich knifflige Magie. Ich war mir nicht sicher dass ich es schaffen würde. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, meine Zauber an jemanden testen zu können. Aber... das ist immerhin der Grund warum du hier bist.", erklärte er ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und fingen an wie wild im Raum herumzuwandern. Er sah zu wie sie registrierte, absolut keine Ahnung zu haben wo sie sich befand. Und der Moment, indem sie einen Blick auf den Basilisken erhaschte, war so amüsierend dass er beinahe in einen Lachanfall ausbrach.

Sie schrie. Natürlich schrie sie. Aber was Harry wirklich überraschte, war diese Begeisterung die ihn bei diesem Geräusch durchströmte. Der pure Horror in ihre Stimme war wie Honig auf seiner Zunge.

„Was-! Was! Was ist das! Ist das...? Wo bin ich!" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Harry begann zu kichern, unterdrückte es aber sofort wieder und ging langsam auf den Basilisken zu.

„_Das_ ist _offensichtlich_ ein Basilisk. Ich meine, _ernsthaft_Rita... wie viele Magische Schlangen sind dazu in der Lage 18 Meter lang zu werden? Nicht viele."

„War... wie... wo hat..."

„Ich habe es getötet. Schon in meinem zweiten Jahr. Es ist außergewöhnlich gut erhalten geblieben, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich dem Leichnam in letzter Zeit bedeutenden Schaden zugefügt habe. Durch mein Training versteht sich. Es war für mich so eine Art Zielpuppe. War auch unglaublich praktisch, aber es ist einfach _nicht zufriedenstellend genug_ Flüche auf etwas zu feuern, dass bereits _tot_ist."

Er wandte sein Gesicht zu ihrer immer noch liegenden Form, und ihre geweiteten Augen betrachteten ihn mit wachsendem Entsetzen.

„Du... du hast dieses Ding _getötet_?", stotterte sie flüsternd.

„Oh ja. Übrigens, du bist hier in der Kammer des Schreckens. Nur für den Fall dass du es noch nicht selbst heraus gefunden hast."

Sie keuchte und ihre Augen begannen wieder in dem großen Raum umher zu blicken bevor sie auf der enormen Steinstatue von Salazar Slytherin landeten.

„Die Kammer...", flüsterte sie.

„Sie war ziemlich praktisch für mich. Sie ist außerhalb der Schutzzauber der Schule, und der Raum ist nicht auf spürbar. Nichts hier drin kann von _irgendjemanden_aufgespürt werden. Der Direktor hat überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, was hier unten passiert. Und niemand kann die Kammer betreten da ich der einzige Parselmund bin, der den Eingang dazu öffnen kann." Er stoppte und lächelte höhnisch auf sie runter. „Das funktioniert auch umgekehrt. Die Türen sind alle verschlossen, und der einzige Weg um nach draußen zu gelangen ist wenn ich sie öffne. Nicht dass du sowieso keine Chance hast flüchten zu können."

„B-Bitte, Harry... wir können uns doch einigen. Ich weiß dass ich hart war... ich war... ich war so konzentriert auf den Artikel dass ich nicht bedacht habe, was er für Auswirkungen für _dich_haben würde. Ich werde nie wieder ein Wort über dich schreiben, das schwöre ich! Wir... wir können diese Sache hinter uns bringen. Wir -"

Harry seufzte gelangweilt und rollte seine Augen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, und zauberte erneut einen Stillezauber auf sie.

„Du hast so eine lästige Stimme"

Er ging zu ihr rüber, kniete sich neben sie und grinste sie böse an. „Du vergisst da ein sehr wichtiges Detail, Rita. Du musst wissen... ich tue das hier nicht weil du diese schrecklichen Dinge über mich geschrieben hast. Ich tue es weil ich einige dieser faszinierenden Zauber ausprobieren möchte die ich gefunden habe, aber dieser verdammte Basiliskenleichnam, ist wirklich nicht gut für meine Tests geeignet.

Ich brauche einen lebendigen _Menschen_ bei Besinnung. Der Basilisk klappt als Zielpuppe wunderbar, aber ich kann nicht sehen ob die Zauber funktionieren wie sie sollten, es sei denn die Person hat die nötigen Organe die man schmelzen kann, oder die den Schmerz dabei fühlen kann. Du verstehst also, es war eine Gelegenheit die ich _unmöglich_ignorieren hätte können.", sagte er in einer sanften, ruhigen Stimme, als versuchte er gerade einem Kind etwas sehr kompliziertes beizubringen. In der ganzen Zeit, wurde Rita's Gesichtsausdruck nur noch entsetzter und ihr Mund bewegte sich mit Stummen Worten des Protests.

Er gluckste geheimnisvoll und platzierte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange um sie herablassend zu tätscheln. „Wie du siehst, Rita. Ist es überhaupt nichts Persönliches."

Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Notizbuch, dass immer noch geöffnet auf dem Boden lag.

„Nun, mal sehen... welchen Zauber soll ich zuerst benutzen... Oh... dieser klingt nach Spaß. Und er hinterlässt keine bleibenden physischen Schäden. Am besten starte ich klein. Immerhin will ich dich nicht schon mit den ersten Zaubern töten. Dieser hier nennt sich _Formidilio_. Hast du jemals davon gehört? Solange der Zauber auf einer Person ist, sieht dieser eine Reihe von schrecklichen Visionen. Er ist dazu gedacht, den Geist einer Person mit seinen schlimmsten Ängsten zu füllen... ich frage mich was wohl deine schlimmste Angst ist, Rita? Sollen wir es herausfinden?", er grinste auf sie hinab und richtete seinen Zauberstab in Position.

Ihr Mund bewegte sie fieberhaft schnell, und Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wange.

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer trägen Form und sagte „_Formidilio_!" in einem ähnlich trägen Ton. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Zuerst schossen ihre Augen in Panik umher. Die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht wurden dicker und dicker und dann verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem entsetzten Schrei. Immer und immer wieder Schrie sie aus voller Lunge, aber ihre Schreie waren ungehört.

Harry's Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter und seine Augen leuchteten vor kranker Freude. Er sprang ein paar Mal auf seine Fußballen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Oh, das muss ich einfach hören!", sagte er mit fröhlichem Eifer. Er entfernte den Stillezauber und der Raum war sofort mit Rita's entsetztem Geschrei und Geheule gefüllt.

Sie quatschte Unsinn und jammerte entsetzlich. Je länger Harry den Fluch aufrecht erhielt, desto stärker floss die Dunkle Magie durch ihn. Es war wie ein dumpfes tosen dass stetig stärker und stärker wurde. Und während diese suchterzeugenden Gefühle durch ihn flossen, lachte er wie verrückt mit kranker, verdorbener Begeisterung. Sein Lachen wurde so laut, dass es schon bald sogar die Schreie von Rita übertönte.

Schließlich sah Harry Anzeichen davon dass sie schon bald ihr Bewusstsein verlieren würde, und stoppte den Fluch.

„Kann dich doch nicht jetzt schon in Ohnmacht fallen lassen", erklärte er ihr kichernd, während er selbst versuchte sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich habe immer noch _so viel mit dir vor_. Mal sehen... der Nächste auf der Liste ist... Ah. _Tussio Praefoco_. Ein Zauber der den getroffenen in einen erstickenden Hustenanfall ausbrechen lässt. Er ist gut um einen Gegner im Kampf am Zielen zu hindern, ohne denjenigen mit bleibenden Schäden zu hinterlassen, oder sogar zu töten. Ein recht schwacher Fluch, wirklich, aber er könnte nützlich werden", fuhr er analytisch fort und warf Rita einen desinteressierten Blick zu. Sobald aber sein Zauberstab wieder auf sie gerichtet war, kehrte diese Verrückte Freude in seine Augen zurück und Rita zuckte zusammen während sie gleichzeitig durch ihr unterdrücktes Schluchzen wimmerte.

Fünf Minuten grauenhaftes heftiges Husten und Keuchen, resultierten mit einer Blut spuckenden und kurz darauf Ohnmächtigen Rita, also endete Harry auch diesen Zauber und holte sie mit einem _Rennervate_wieder ins Bewusstsein.

„Der hier war nicht so übel...", spottete er und umkreiste sie mit langsamen Schritten. Ihre müden, mit tränen gefüllten Augen verließen ihn keine Sekunde und ihr Schniefen und ihr Schluckauf hallte durch den Raum.

„Der nächste ist eigentlich recht schnell und einfach. Mal sehen wie einfach dieser auch zu zaubern ist...", meinte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sein Ziel. Sie verspannte sich und ihre gedämpften Schreie waren heißer von dem vielen husten.

„_Eructo Cruor_!", rief er mit glänzenden und mit Freude gefüllten grünen Augen. Harry stöhnte auf und sein Kopf viel in den Nacken als ein Ansturm von köstlicher dunkler Magie erst durch seinen Körper floss, dann durch seinen Zauberstab, und mit einem Korkenzieher-förmigen roten Strahl direkt auf Rita zu schoss.

In der Sekunde, in der sie getroffen wurde, begann sie heftig zu erbrechen, und Blut spritzte überall hin. Ihr Körper hob sich unwillkürlich hoch, schüttelte sich und ihre Schreie wurden lauter und lauter. Es hielt nur einen Moment an, aber dieser Magische Rausch war so intensiv, dass Harry darüber nachdachte, den Zauber noch einmal zu benutzen.

Er schloss seine Augen und atmete, in einem Versuch sich wieder zu beruhigen, tief durch. Er musste sich besser unter Kontrolle haben, wenn er alle Zauber auf seiner Liste ausprobieren wollte, bevor er sie tötete. Es war kein Spaß alles durch einen Anfall von Wahnsinn vorzeitig zu beenden.

Und da waren so viele Zauber die er nur allzu gerne ausprobieren wollte.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er damit sämtliche schwächeren Flüche durchzugehen die ihn schon länger interessierten, er aber noch keine Zeit hatte, sich mit ihnen zu befassen. Jeder einzelne Nerv in seinem Körper brannte mit diesem Exquisiten Feuer, welches das Manipulieren und Unterwerfen der Magie seines Willens in ihm auslöste. Er war davon komplett berauscht.

Er zauberte ein _Viscus Expello_ auf sie, was sie sofort dazu veranlasste, den Inhalt ihrer Gedärme zu verlieren. Dann säuberte er sie wieder – aber eher um sich selbst zu helfen als ihr. Er belegte sie mit dem _Vormica Morsus_, was schrecklich schmerzhafte Blasen auf ihrer Haut erscheinen ließ, die kurze Zeit nach dem auftauchen zerplatzen und höllisch brannten. Ihre qualvollen Schreie schienen sein perverses Vergnügen in ihrer Tortur nur noch weiter anzustacheln. Ein Teil von ihm wusste dass es krank war, aber es interessierte ihn einfach nicht. Das Hoch, indem er sich befand, war einfach zu himmlisch, als dass er sich dazu aufraffen können würde, die magischen Flüsse in ihm zu stoppen. Es war viel zu atemberaubend. Viel zu euphorisch um es zu stoppen.

Als nächstes war der _Exustio Morsus_an der Reihe. Er verursachte nicht direkt Physischen Schaden, errichtete aber eine Illusion in ihrem Geist, dass sie glauben ließ sie würde am lebendigen Leibe verbrennen. Der Schmerz war genug, dass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit das Bewusstsein verlor, und Harry benötigte drei Minuten durchgehendes Rennervate-zaubern, um sie wieder aufzuwecken. Als sie endlich wieder ihre Augen öffnete, trat er ihr heftig in den Kopf, um sein Missvergnügen, solange gebraucht zu haben, kund zu tun.

An diesem Punkt war sie ein wimmernder Haufen aus Tränen, Rotz und Blut, aber Harry schien nichts davon sonderlich wahr zu nehmen. Die Aussicht darauf, endlich grausamere Zauber zu benutzen, erhöhte seine Begeisterung und seinen Eifer erneut.

Der nächste Zauber den er auf Lager hatte, würde verhindern dass sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Es war offensichtlich ein oft genutzter Zauber wenn es ums foltern ging. Wenn es die Absicht war eine Bestrafung durchzuführen, würde es kaum helfen wenn die Person durch die heftigen Schmerzen vorzeitig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Und immer wieder stoppen zu müssen um den Rennervate zu benutzen, war viel zu nervig.

Der Zauber würde allerdings konstant und solange von seiner Magie zehren, bis er ihr erlaubte in Ohnmacht zu fallen... oder sie starb. Aber es war nur minimal. Es war ein besonders Dunkler Zauber und dieses zärtliche Zerren an seiner Magie war wie eine durchgehende, dumpfe, kitzelnde Wärme. Er fand, dass er es mochte, und es war nur eine weitere Erinnerung daran, dass er zu ihrer Qual beitrug.

Er wusste dass es ihn nicht erfreuen sollte. Auf einer Weise hatte er immer noch einen gewissen Anteil an Moral... der Teil, mit dem 'normale' Menschen durch ihr Leben gingen... aber er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr dazu aufraffen, diesen Idealen _zuzustimmen_.

Der Gedanke alleine ließ ihn seine Stirn runzeln bevor er ihn beiseiteschob, und sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu wandte.

Der nächste Zauber war weitaus aktiver als die vorherigen. Er wurde _Skyrdda Excorio_genannt. Er schälte einige Teile der Haut, nur um das Fleisch darunter verschrumpeln zu lassen. Quälend langsam rasierte er Schicht um Schicht ihrer Haut an den Beinen, Armen und auf dem Bauch. Ihre Schreie waren Ohrenbetäubend und dennoch so erschreckend lieblich.

Er verlor sich so sehr in diesen Moment, dass sie wohl verbluten würde, wenn er nicht bald aufhörte. Als er es bemerkte, stoppte er und heilte einige der tieferen Schnitte mit einem schnellen _Episkey_.

Fervefacio war ein Fluch, der Wortwörtlich das Fleisch zum Schmelzen brachte, und er begann damit ihre Finger und Hände, mit dem Fluch zu belegen. Er sah mit perverser Faszination zu wie die Haut und die Muskeln von ihren Fingern schmolzen, und die darunter liegenden Sehnen und Knochen freigab. Er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass diese Art wohl eine sehr interessante wäre, um die Menschliche Anatomie zu lernen.

Rita's Stimme war mittlerweile nur noch heißer und kratzig, aber ihre Schreie hörten nie auf.

Als nächstes, und nur um zu sehen ob er es konnte, entschloss er sich einen Crutiatus zu versuchen. Er war immerhin eine Grundlage in den Dunklen Künsten, und es wäre verdammt Peinlich, wenn er den _Exustio_ schaffte, aber keinen _Crutiatus_.

In der Sekunde, in der der Zauber auf sein Opfer traf, wusste er haargenau warum er so verdammt beliebt war.

Der Crutiatusfluch war mit Sicherheit kein leicht durchführbarer Zauber. Aber die Art und Weiße, wie die Dunkle Magie ihn völlig verzehrte, und jede einzelne Vene seines Körpers mit der mächtigsten und dunkelsten Magie füllte die er jemals spürte, hinterließ ihn atemlos und keuchend auf dem kalten Steinboden. Je größer der Schmerz war, den er sein Opfer spüren ließ, desto höher war dieses pure Glücksgefühl.

Er war einfach sprachlos über diese Stärke. Das letzte Mal als ihn ein dunkler Zauber auf den Boden warf, war schon Wochen her. Rita schrie und schrie und er realisierte wie durch einen Nebel, dass der Zauber immer noch aktiv war. Sein Kopf pochte mit einem Wirbelwind aus Freude und Gefühlen die zu komplex waren, als dass er sie beschreiben konnte. Sein Atem verließ ihn immer noch stoßweise und sein Rücken war durchgebogen. Er zwang sich dazu wieder genug seiner Sinne unter Kontrolle zu bekommen um den Zauber zu beenden, und Beide, er und Rita, brachen zusammen.

Rita heulte und ihr Körper zuckte in schmerzinduzierten Muskelkrämpfen. Harry fühlte sich als wäre er durch die ohnehin schon überlasteten Gefühle, und seiner Sinne, zu einer warmen Pfütze voll Glibber geschmolzen. Es war... unbeschreiblich. Es war so verdammt unglaublich. Wie konnte sich jemand dazu entscheiden, jemals andere Branchen der Magie zu benutzen? Aber er vermutete, dass genau das der Grund war, warum die Dunklen Künste in der Schule nicht gelehrt wurden. Wenn die Leute dem ausgesetzt werden würden, würden sie niemals damit aufhören wollen.

Aber stattdessen, verboten sie das Lehren davon. Und das Ministerium verbot die Praxis davon! Den Menschen diese köstliche Form der Ekstase zu verbieten ist es, was verbannt gehörte!

Langsam erholte er sich und sah hinüber auf die zitternde und schrecklich entstellte Frau, die einige Meter von ihm entfernt in einer Pfütze ihres eigenen Blutes und sonstigen Körperflüssigkeiten lag.

Ein Kichern entfloh ihn und er versuchte hart es zu stoppen, aber es verwandelte sich nur in ein Glucksen und dann in ein Lachen.

Merlin, sie war so schwach. So jämmerlich. Nicht einmal schaffte sie es zurück zu kämpfen. Sie hatte niemals eine Chance. Sie war nichts im Gegensatz zu ihm. Überhaupt nichts.

Er stand auf und starrte lange Zeit auf sie nieder. Sah zu wie sie zuckte. Betrachtete das Blut wie es floss und gerann. Untersuchte Stücke ihrer Haut, die geschrumpelt und in Fetzen von ihrem Fleisch hing.

So jämmerlich.

So einfach.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ihre Augen bemerkten seine Bewegung. Ihre Schreie und Schluchzer erneuerten sich Zehnfach.

„Oh, meine liebe und süße Rita. Keine Sorge, Liebling. Ich denke, ich bin jetzt fertig mit dir. Würdest du das wollen? Soll ich dich aus deinem Elend erlösen?"

Sie fuhr fort mit ihrer Heulerei und schloss kläglich ihre Augen.

„Ich frage mich ob ich es hinkriege... man sagt dass es ein sehr schwieriger Zauber ist. Er ist immerhin nicht Block bar. Man sagt dass es nur sehr wenige schafften, ihn im ersten Versuch zu zaubern. Oder sogar im zweiten, oder dritten. Aber ich denke, wenn es nicht auf Anhieb klappt, kann ich es immer wieder probieren, nicht wahr? Schließlich ist es nicht so, als würdest du irgendwo hingehen. Außerdem sagt man, selbst wenn der Zauber nicht den gewünschten Effekt hat, wäre er immer noch sehr schmerzvoll. Ich vermute, dass werden wir nur herausfinden, wenn ich es versuche, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und die Magie wirbelte um ihn herum. Er rief sie zu sich, holte sie aus den tiefsten Kluften seiner Seele und schwelgte in dieser köstlichen berauschenden Qualität. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihren Kopf...

„_Avada Kedavra._"

Hermine Jean Granger war nicht Dumm oder Blind. Sie rühmte sich eine sehr kluge und sehr aufmerksame junge Frau zu sein.

Ihre stärken lag schon immer in den Büchern die sie las, und sie würde sofort zugeben, dass ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten in gewissen Bereichen immer noch recht spärlich waren. Nicht immer verstand sie andere Menschen, aber über die Jahre hinweg wurde sie immer besser. Immerhin lernte sie schnell, und sobald sie einmal Freunde hatte, tat sie alles daran, um zu lernen wie man am besten selbst ein guter Freund sein konnte.

Und da sie bis zu ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts, nicht wirklich Freunde hatte, waren ihr ihre jetzigen Freundschaften unglaublich wichtig.

Außerdem, wäre sie die erste die Zugeben würde, am Anfang des Schuljahres einen riesigen Fehler bezüglich ihres besten Freundes Harry Potter, begangen zu haben.

Sie hatte geglaubt, so wie jeder andere auch, dass Harry wieder etwas Unvernünftiges und Dummes getan hatte, um seinen Namen in den Kelch zu bringen um das Trimagische-Turnier betreten zu können. Selbst als Harry alle Schuld von sich wies, glaubte sie ihm nicht.

Harry hatte noch nie einen Guten Draht zu den Regeln, und er hatte sehr wenig Respekt für Authoritätspersonen. Vor allem wenn die Vorschriften besagter Authoritätspersonen zu dieser Zeit absolut nicht in seinen Kram passten. Alle anderen Jungs in Gryffindor waren komplett besessen von diesem albernen Turnier gewesen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen wünschte sich verzweifelt selbst daran teilnehmen zu können. Sie alle wollten den nie endenden Ruhm für sich. Sie alle wollten das Preisgeld. Sie alle wollten die Herausforderung, und die Möglichkeit ihre Stärke und ihren Mut unter Beweis stellen zu können.

Also hatte sie einfach angenommen dass Harry genauso sein würde wie seine Klassenkameraden. Oh, wie falsch sie doch lag. Harry war Harry, und wenn überhaupt jemand einen Weg um die Regeln herum finden würde, wäre es Harry.

Aber sie erkannte auch, wie falsch ihre Annahme gewesen war. Als sie endlich über ihren eigenen Zorn darüber dass Harry sich wieder einmal in eine für ihn Lebensgefährliche Situation hinein manövriert hatte hinwegsehen konnte, waren ihre Gedanken klar genug um zu realisieren dass Harry sein Leben niemals für Ruhm oder Geld aufs Spiel setzen würde. Harry _hatte_bereits beides, und er hasste es. Es war seine bescheidene und anspruchslose Seite von der sie manchmal wirklich Beeindruckt war.

Harry war Einfach. Er war in der ganzen Magischen Welt berühmt, handelte aber nie danach. Fakt war, jegliche Erinnerung an seine Berühmtheit ließ ihn zurückschrecken.

Nein... wenn Harry sein Leben in Gefahr brachte, war es immer wegen etwas dass es _wert war_. Er würde ohne zu zögern das Risiko eingehen, jemand in einer gefährlichen Situation zu helfen. Selbst wenn dieses Risiko seinen Tod bedeuten würde.

Aber Harry störte das nicht, denn jede Chance darauf jemanden zu retten, wäre eine persönliche Verletzung wert.

Aber für Glanz und Ruhm? Nein... Harry würde dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.

Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein? Wie konnte sie ihren ersten richtigen Freund wegen so etwas dummen vernachlässigen? Vor allem wenn besagter Freund gerade zu dieser Zeit dringend Unterstützung benötigte?

Sie erkannte ihren Fehler nach einem Monat. Aber nach dieser viel zu langen Zeit, würde Harry sie nicht einmal mehr ansehen. Sie hatte mehrmals versucht mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, schaffte es aber nie ihn alleine anzutreffen.

Sie versuchte auch Ron zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber dieser war nur stur und dickköpfig. Er war, nicht so wie sie, wütend darüber dass Harry die Regeln gebrochen hatte, und sein Leben nun in Gefahr war; nein, Ron war wütend darüber dass Harry diesen Trick, oder Zauber, nicht mit ihm geteilt hatte. Egal was Hermine zu Ron sagte, sie konnte ihn nicht davon überzeugen dass Harry _vielleicht wirklich nichts_getan hatte, und jemand anderes der Schuldige in dieser Sache war.

Also warf sich Hermine in eine willkommene Ablenkung – dem Kämpfen um Rechte für die Hauselfen. Aber selbst das lenkte sie nicht immer von ihren Problemen mit Harry ab. Und Ron tat sowieso nichts anderes als sie öffentlich für ihre Bemühungen mit .R zu verspotten.

In der Zeit zwischen Halloween und der ersten Aufgabe, zog sich Harry sehr zurück. Er schien unter allen Umständen, sämtlichen Kontakt zu anderen vermeiden zu wollen. Er ging in den Unterricht, eilte durch seine Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, und verschwand dann sofort in den Schlafsaal, oder die Bibliothek. Er mied jeden wie die Pest, und egal was sie auch versuchte, sie fand keinen Weg um sich entschuldigen zu können.

Die Vorkommnisse in der ersten Aufgabe, waren dann dementsprechend schockierend gewesen. Sie wusste nicht was sie von der Tatsache halten sollte, dass er von allen Dingen die er tun konnte, ausgerechnet _Parsel_benutzte um zu überleben. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie davon gehört das Drachen Parsel benutzen konnten. Sie suchte nach der Aufgabe sogar ein paar Bücher nach einer Referenz darüber ab, fand aber absolut nichts.

Sie fragte sich woher Harry es dann gewusst haben konnte.

Die Aufgabe mit den Drachen ließ Ron schließlich erkennen, dass das Turnier nicht nur Glanz und Glorie war. Es war Gefährlich, und man musste komplexe Zauber auf Lager haben, um auch nur daran denken zu können, zu überleben. Also nicht unbedingt etwas für einen Viertklässler.

Aber trotz seiner Erkenntnis dass Harry wohl wirklich nicht auf eigene Faust ins Turnier wollte, hielt ihn seine Abscheu gegenüber Parsel davon ab, sofort zu Harry zu rennen.

Hermine war eigentlich überrascht darüber als Ron zu ihr kam und sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm zusammen versuchen würde, Harry in eine Ecke zu drängen, damit sie sich endlich entschuldigen könnten. Harry wollte es aber nicht akzeptieren. Er war so wütend. Er war so wütend und fühlte sich so verraten, und Hermine's Gedanken füllten sich mit dieser entsetzlichen Furcht. Die Furcht darüber, dass sie diese Sache für immer vermasselt hatte. Die Furcht darüber, dass sie vielleicht ihren ersten besten Freund, für immer verloren hatte.

Sie weinte sich so oft in den Schlaf, und jedes Mal war ihr Geist gefüllt von Was wäre wenn's und Hätte ich doch's.

Deshalb war sie, an dem Tag an dem Harry ihr erzählte, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles 'in Ordnung' war, auch so unglaublich erleichtert und fröhlich darüber dass ihr endlich vergeben wurde. Die Dinge konnten jetzt endlich wieder ihren gewohnten Lauf nehmen.

Aber dem war nicht so.

Nicht wirklich. Harry war... anders. Während der Zeit, in der sie getrennt waren, hatte sie einige Veränderungen an ihm bemerkt, dachte aber dass es nur ein Ergebnis seiner Einsamkeit war. Er war lerneifriger und machte sogar seine ganzen Hausaufgaben ohne Hilfe. Außerdem wurde er im Unterricht selbst, bemerkbar besser.

Dieses Verhalten blieb auch nach ihrer Aussprache. Es war, als hätte Harry plötzlich seine Magie neu entdeckt. Zuvor war er immer sehr schnell abgelenkt. Für einen neu eingeführten Zauber im Unterricht, würde er mehrere Versuche und viel Übung benötigen bis er ihn schaffte. Jetzt aber, schaffte er fast jeden neuen Zauber im ersten Versuch, beantwortete die Fragen im Unterricht mit Leichtigkeit und er schien sogar wirklich daran _interessiert _zu sein.

Am Anfang war sie darüber ziemlich begeistert. Endlich hatte sie jemanden, mit dem sie eine intelligente Unterhaltung über Magische Theorie führen konnte! Und es war niemand anderes als Harry! Sie war so Aufgeregt darüber, diese neue Sache mit ihm teilen zu können.

Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass er Ron und sie wieder zu seinen Freunden zähle, und trotz ihrer neuen Verbindung auf einem Intellektuellen Level, verhielt sich Harry eher distanziert. Er war ruhig und nachdenklich. Er würde sich mit ihnen zwar bei Mahlzeiten und im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten, aber es wirkte immer so gezwungen.

Er verheilt sich so als würde er ihnen zuhören, aber sie vermutete dass er sie nur bei _Laune_halten wollte. Sie zweifelte dass Harry überhaupt eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie viel Arbeit sie sich wegen der Versklavung der Hauselfen gemacht hatte! Und wenn sie mit ihm darüber sprach, war es so, als würde er überhaupt nicht zuhören. Wenn er dann endlich antwortete, erschien jegliches Interesse darin einfach nur falsch und gespielt.

Zumindest Ron's offenes Desinteresse gegenüber den Hauselfen war ehrlich gemeint. Harry's gespielte Sorge darüber war beleidigend!

Und dann verbrachte er so viel Zeit für seine Vorbereitungen für die nächste Aufgabe alleine! Es war seltsam dass er ihr nichts davon erzählte. Nun wo sie doch wieder befreundet waren, erwartete sie von ihm nach Hilfe gefragt zu werden. Aber er bestand immer wieder darauf alles alleine zu erledigen.

Sie beachtete es zuerst gar nicht, da er sich auch für die erste Aufgabe alleine vorbereitet hatte. Er fühlte sich deshalb wohl komfortabler. Aber nun waren sie doch für ihn da! Warum fragte er dann nicht nach Hilfe? Und warum konnte er ihnen nicht sagen, was er tat?

Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

Da sie in den Ferien alle im Schloss bleiben würden, dachte sie dass sie endlich mehr Zeit mit Harry verbringen konnte. Aber es war eher das Gegenteil. Harry war in den Winterferien so oft verschwunden, und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo er hinging.

Er erzählte ihnen immer wieder dass er in den Kerkern an einem Zaubertrank arbeitete. Oft aber, wenn sie runter ging um ihn ihre Hilfe anzubieten, fand sie den Raum nur leer vor.

Die Tatsache dass Harry so klar und deutlich etwas verheimlichte, bereitete ihr große Sorgen. Deshalb war sie auch erheblich erleichtert darüber dass er ihr genug vertraute um ihr etwas zu verraten dass wahrscheinlich ein enormes Geheimnis war. Und was für ein schockierendes Geheimnis es war.

Harry... _ihr Harry_... war Schwul.

Das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht voraussagen. Und sie musste zugeben, dass ein kleiner Teil in ihr darüber enttäuscht war. Als Harry sie damals, vor all den Jahren, vor dem Troll rettete, entwickelte sie wohl eine kleine Schwärmerei für den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den stechenden grünen Augen.

Sie wuchs schnell aus ihrer Schwärmerei heraus, aber trotzdem blieb immer noch ein schwaches, verweilendes Gefühl. Sie wusste dass es ziemlich dumm war, jetzt wo sie doch so überraschend starke Gefühle für Viktor entwickelte.

Niemals hätte sie erwartet dass _das_passieren würde... aber das tat es. Der Bulgarische Quidditchstar hatte sie im ersten Semester häufig in der Bibliothek aufgesucht, und sie verstand nie so wirklich, warum er sich die Mühe machte.

Aber er tat es. Und obwohl es sehr schockierend für sie war, war es auch sehr schmeichelhaft. Und Viktor sah recht gut aus, auch wenn er nicht wirklich ein Mensch für viele Unterhaltungen war. Immerhin verbesserte sich sein Englisch stetig...

Und Harry. Süßer Harry. Schwul. Und obwohl sie überrascht war, hatte sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Sie war überrascht darüber wie einfach es ihm fiel darüber zu reden. Und vor allem war sie Beeindruckt darüber wie er mit seinem Outing nach den Ferien umging.

Aber während der Ferien, in denen Hermine gehofft hatte dass sie sich mit ihrem Freund wieder etwas vertrauter machen konnte, blieb Harry distanziert. Am Ende, verbrachte Hermine ihre Zeit nur mit .R und damit, Ron dazu zu bringen seine Hausaufgaben noch vor dem letzten Ferientag zu erledigen.

Weihnachten kam und die Geschenke waren Vorhersehbarerweise wohlüberlegt. Der Tanzball an diesem Abend war absolut liebreizend. Hermine war so _überwältigt_von Harry und Fleur.

Wo war der schüchterne kleine Junge geblieben? Er wurde von einem schelmischen jungen Mann mit überlaufenden Selbstvertrauen ausgetauscht. Er hatte einen frechen Schwung in seinen Schritt und die ganze Nacht über, war ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Und die Art wie er sich _bewegte_! Wo hatte Harry gelernt so zu tanzen? Während der Tanzstunden war sie von seiner Führung beeindruckt gewesen, aber das war nur der traditionelle Walzer gewesen. Harry vollführte mehrere dieser Modernen Tänze mit überraschender Leichtigkeit und einer Anmut, welches sie in ihrem Freund noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Art wie er und Fleur sich zusammen über den Tanzboden bewegten, ließ ihr Herz an diesem Abend des Öfteren höher schlagen. Sie war dann dazu gezwungen gewesen ihre Augen abzuwenden, um den zarten Rotton auf ihren Wangen, besser verbergen zu können.

Hätte sie nicht gewusst dass Harry auf Jungs stehen würde, hätte sie sich über die beiden Tanzenden gewundert.

Fleur amüsierte sich prächtig, und Hermine wünschte sich für einen kurzen Moment sogar, anstelle von ihr sein zu können. Aber auch sie amüsierte sich mit Viktor, also war der Gedanke daran, lieber mit Harry als Verabredung zum Ball gegangen zu sein, schnell wieder vergessen.

Diese Nacht wäre perfekt gewesen wenn Ron nicht... nun, _Ron_ gewesen wäre. Er verschwendete seine Zeit lieber damit sich wie ein Starrköpfiger Idiot aufzuführen. Er war zu geniert und stur um selbst _Spaß_zu haben, und dementsprechend auch bitter und wütend darüber, dass sich seine zwei Freunde deutlich amüsierten. Außerdem war ihm die Eifersucht über Hermine's Verabredung – Viktor – deutlich anzusehen. Was genau das zu bedeuten hatte, war aber fraglich.

Wenn Ron für Hermine schwärmte, war er zu dumm um es zu erkennen. Und zu stur um etwas daran zu ändern. Hermine würde mit Sicherheit nicht einfach dumm herumstehen und darauf warten dass ihr emotional gehemmter Freund endlich realisierte, was seine Gefühle wirklich bedeuteten.

In den darauffolgenden Winterferien, wurden die Dinge mit Harry noch seltsamer. Er fuhr damit fort für lange Zeiten zu verschwinden, und niemand war in der Lage ihn zu finden. Er war sogar noch zurückgezogener als sonst, und sie erwischte ihn oft dabei wie er jemanden mit seinen blicken durchbohrte wenn er dachte dass ihn niemand zusah.

Er kicherte und lachte leise über Dinge, in denen er zuvor keinen Humor gefunden hätte. Er hatte sogar gelacht als Malfoy im Zaubertrankunterricht, etwas in Seamus Kessel warf und dieser dann lautstark explodierte.

Hermine wusste einfach nicht was sie mit diesen Veränderungen anfangen sollte. An der einen Hand, war Harry im Unterricht so gut wie nie zuvor und er kümmerte sich nun auch um seine Hausaufgaben. Aber seine Persönlichkeit, schien eine fundamentale Veränderung durchgenommen zu haben.

Ron war weit davon entfernt diese Veränderungen gut zu heißen. Harry schien sich nicht mehr für Quidditch zu interessieren. Er spielte auch kaum noch Exploding Snap, und noch weniger Schach. Und was Ron betraf, war es als hätte er wieder einen Freund verloren.

Aber Hermine war über viel mehr Besorgt als nur über Harry's Desinteresse in Quidditch. In den vergangen Monaten begann sie sich über einige seltsame Angewohnheiten die er sich angeeignet hatte zu sorgen.

Wenn der Nachmittag näher kam, würde Harry anfangen zu zucken, als wartete er eifrig auf etwas. Er würde in den letzten Unterrichtsstunden sitzen, unaufhörlich mit dem Fuß wippen und auf seinen Fingernägeln kauen. Er würde sich auf seinem Stuhl immer und immer wieder neu positionieren und keine Sekunde wirklich still sitzen können.

Er würde finster zu den Professoren sehen. Seine Klassenkameraden mit Blicken erdolchen wenn sie Fragen stellten, die Dinge in die Länge ziehen würden. Böse Blicke auf die Uhr auf der Wand werfen. Aber in dem Augenblick, wenn er von jemand angesprochen werden würde, war sein Gesicht eine perfekte Ruhige Maske. Er würde lächeln und witzeln als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Er eilte durch seine Abendmahlzeiten und diese nervösen Angewohnheiten würden immer öfters auftauchen. Immer wenn etwas aufkam, dass ihn daran hinderte wohin auch immer zu verschwinden, würde sich sein Gesicht verspannen und sein Blick messerscharf werden.

Sie sah ihn einige Male, wie er sein Temperament verlor, und es geschah oft nur wenn er dachte dass niemand in der Nähe wäre es mitzubekommen. Jemand – normalerweise ein Slytherin, aber manchmal auch jemand aus einem anderen Haus – würde etwas sagen um Harry aus der Reserve zu locken und dann würde er aus seiner Haut fahren... und zwar heftig. Hermine wurde davon jetzt dreimal Zeuge, aber jedes dieser Ereignisse war intensiver als das letzte. Und jedes Mal wenn sie ihren netten, süßen, Harry so wütend sah, würde sich ihr Magen unangenehm zusammenziehen.

Sie konnte nur annehmen dass es öfters passierte. Über eines war sie sich auf jeden Fall klar: Etwas geschah zwischen Harry und Draco Malfoy, denn der blonde, egoistische Reinblüter vermied Harry nun schon seit zwei Monaten.

Hermine versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es nur der Stress vom Turnier war, der Harry so beeinflusste. Der Druck und die Furcht der Gefahr, die es darstellte. Die Tatsache dass _jemand_dort draußen ist, um ihn zu holen. Das dieser Jemand seinen Namen für einen bestimmten Grund in den Kelch warf, und das dieser Grund höchstwahrscheinlich einer war, um Harry zu töten.

Sie hoffte einst, dass sobald die Aufgabe vorbei war, etwas von dieser Geheimnistuerei aufhören würde. Sie hatte geglaubt dass ihre Hoffnung endlich erhört wurde, als Harry ihr und Ron einen Tag nach der Aufgabe, schließlich erzählte das er für die zweite Aufgabe gelernt hatte, ein Animagus zu werden.

Sie war gekränkt darüber dass er es ihnen nicht schon vorher erzählt hatte. Geschockt darüber, dass er es schaffte, so eine riesige Sache für über _ein Jahr_lang geheim zu halten! Trotzdem dachte sie, endlich zu verstehen warum Harry immer verschwand. Er trainierte ein Animagus zu werden. Endlich begannen die Dinge einen Sinn zu ergeben.

Aber nein, das taten sie nicht. Nicht wirklich. Und das konfuseste war, dass er immer noch jeden einzelnen Abend wohin auch immer verschwand, obwohl bereits zwei Wochen nach der zweiten Aufgabe vergangen waren. Harry musste sich nicht länger auf die Aufgabe vorbereiten, und er würde erst in über zwei Monate erfahren, um was es in der dritten Aufgabe überhaupt ging. Außerdem hatte er die Animagus Verwandlung bereits gemeistert. Es konnte also nicht der Grund für sein Verschwinden sein.

Wenn Harry also nicht für die Animagus Verwandlung übte, oder für die dritte Aufgabe. Was tat er dann?

Welch andere, große Geheimnisse hatte er vor ihnen? Ein Animagus zu werden war schon eine _riesige_Sache für Hermine, und es ließ die Frage in ihr aufkommen... an was Harry sonst noch arbeitete? War es genauso monumental wie sein anderes Geheimnis? Würde es genauso schockierend sein?

Und warum verweigerte er sich diese Dinge mit ihr oder Ron zu teilen? Warum log er und erfand lahme Ausreden für sein Verschwinden?

Und vor allen Dingen... wohin zum Henker verschwand er!

In den letzten zwei Monaten versuchte sie immer mal wieder ihm zu folgen, hatte dabei aber nicht besonders viel Glück. Er würde immer wieder direkt entwischen. Es war offensichtlich dass Harry seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang verwendete um herumzuschleichen. Und selbst das brachte nur noch mehr Fragen.

Hermine befürchtete dass sie ihren ersten und besten Freund nach ihrem schrecklichen Fehler in der Halloween Nacht verloren hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, Harry hätte ihr kurz vor den Winterferien vergeben, und war optimistisch gewesen, dass sich die Dinge wieder einrenken würden und ihren alten Gang gehen würden. Aber jetzt war sie sich dessen überhaupt nicht mehr sicher. Sie war sich nicht Sicher ob überhaupt noch etwas normal sein würde.

Außerdem hatte sie die Vermutung dass Harry ihr niemals mehr vertrauen würde. Würde er jemals wieder offen ein Geheimnis mit ihr teilen? Würde sie es jemals schaffen, wieder sein Vertrauen zu erlangen, oder war bereits wirklich alles zu spät?

All das ging ihr durch den Kopf während sie zusah wie Harry an diesem Tag in die Große Halle kam, um sich seinem Mittagessen zu widmen. Harry vermisste nie den Unterricht. Die Tatsache also, dass Harry an diesem Morgen weder in Geschichte, noch in Zauberkunst anwesend war, war überaus merkwürdig.

Sie betrachtete ihn spekulativ während er mit einer eigentümlichen Anmut auf den Gryffindortisch zuging. Sein Kopf war geneigt, aber als er näher kam, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, und seine Augen leuchteten hell und _wild_.

Er schien ein beinahe verrücktes Lächeln zu bekämpfen, das ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sobald er aber saß und seinen Kopf hob, war dieser Ausdruck verschwunden und war ersetzt durch Erschöpfung.

Hatte sie es sich eingebildet?

In den vergangenen Jahren hielt sie Harry nie für einen guten Schauspieler. Seine Gefühle waren immer offen zu sehen. Er grübelte öfters vor sich hin, aber Hermine dachte immer, seine momentanen Gefühlsregungen gut lesen zu können. Aber all das änderte sich in diesem Jahr. Jetzt war sie sich nicht Sicher ob sie ihn überhaupt noch gut lesen konnte.

„Fühlst du dich besser, Harry?", fragte sie zögernd.

Er sah zu ihr rüber und lächelte sie sanft und freundlich, mit einem Kopfnicken, an. „Ja, sehr sogar. Dieses Nickerchen hat Wunder gewirkt."

Sie lächelte zwar zurück, aber es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Sie war besorgt... wirklich sehr besorgt. Aber zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, hatte sie keine Antworten. Sie wusste nicht wie sie das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte. Alles was sie tun konnte, war zu zusehen und herausfinden, was mit Harry geschehen war. Was ihn bedrückte... und was er versteckte.

…

Als sich Harry in dieser Nacht ins Bett legte, war er immer noch in dem Rausch von seinen früheren Aktivitäten gefangen. Er sprang förmlich aus seiner Haut und bezweifelte ernsthaft, in nächster Zeit Schlaf zu finden. Er musste sich beruhigen und entspannen. Und der Beste Weg dafür war es, in seinen Geist ab zu tauchen und seinem Begleiter Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber er war nervös und zurückhaltend. Es war zu früh um dorthin zu gehen, denn dann müsste er sich der Erkenntnis entgegenstellen, dass sein Begleiter wahrscheinlich mehr war, als nur ein bisschen von Voldemort's Macht.

Dennoch wusste er, dass er sich nicht länger vor der Wahrheit verstecken können würde, also zog er die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zu, kuschelte sich in seinen Kissenberg, und schlüpfte in seinen Geist.

Es war dunkel, und der Nebel erstreckte sich weit. Es war nicht pechschwarz, sondern mehr ein mildes Licht das man zur Dämmerung sehen konnte. Der 'Himmel' oder die 'Decke' verfärbte sich Schrittweise in Schwärze. Die Ecke, in der der einstige 'Dunkle Fleck' hauste war wie ein Schwarzes Loch. Aber anstatt unheimlich oder beunruhigend zu sein, war es eher beruhigend und einladend.

Harry schritt auf die schwarze silhouettenhafte Form seines Begleiters zu. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und als Harry näher trat, drehte er sich langsam um.

_Hallo... Harry_, die rauchige Stimme hallte durch den enormen Raum und Harry unterdrückte einen Schauer, den die Stimme über seinen Rücken jagen wollte. Sein Begleiter streckte die Hände aus und Harry trat auf ihn zu.

Sein Begleiter zog ihn auf den Couch-ähnlichen Bereich in dem sie die Meiste Zeit verbrachten, lehnte sich zurück und Harry lehnte sich an ihn. Sofort legten sich zwei schwarze Arme um seine Taille und drückten Harry noch näher an die Brust des anderen.

Die Geste war intim, beruhigend und entspannte Harry's aufgebrachte Nerven sofort.

Egal wie diese Diskussion endete, es würde nichts ändern. Nicht wirklich. Harry wusste dass er das hier für nichts und niemanden aufgeben würde.

_Etwas... beunruhigt dich._

Harry seufzte und nickte.

„_Ich... was genau bist du?",_fragte Harry nach einer langen Stille.

_Weißt du es... wirklich nicht?_

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte in die dunkle Ferne.

„_Ich weiß es nicht... genau. Kannst du die Frage nicht einfach beantworten_?", schmollte er mit einem mürrischen Blick.

_Vermutlich. Ich bin... ein Splitter... von Voldemort's... Seele_.

Harry blinzelte. Seine Seele? Harry runzelte die Stirn. „_Wie bist du in mir gelandet_?", fragte er dann.

_Als er... versuchte... dich zu töten. Ich brach ab... Ein Mord... kann deine Seele... zersplittern... wenn man es so möchte. Man kann diese Stücke nehmen... und sie magisch... an ein Objekt... oder eine Person... binden._

„_Aber warum würde er so etwas tun_?", fragte Harry fassungslos.

_Solange... ein Teil... der Seele... in dieser Welt gebunden ist... kann sie nicht... verlassen werden. Selbst wenn... der Körper... zerstört wurde._

Harry versuchte diese neu gewonnene Information zu verarbeiten. Er musste zugeben, er war ziemlich verblüfft. „_Das ist der Grund warum er nicht starb. Weil du in mir warst_."

_Ja... Aber ich denke nicht... dass er... davon weiß. Diese Bindung... zu dir... war unbeabsichtigt. _

In Harry's Gedanken formten sich mehrere Fragen. Er war auch ein bisschen überrascht darüber wie wenig es in beunruhigte das er ein Stück von Voldemort's Seele in sich trug. Rational gesehen, sollte er ausflippen und doch... und doch war er ziemlich ruhig.

„_Besitzt du seine Erinnerungen? Sein Wissen_?"

_Ich... besitze... Bruchstücke davon... und nur von... der Zeit.. bevor ich abbrach. _

„_Bist du wirklich eine separate Person? Du sagst 'er' als wäre er nicht du, aber du bist doch immerhin ein Stück seiner Seele._"

_Er und ich... sind einerseits eins... und...andererseits auch... nicht. Ich repräsentiere... nur gewisse... Teile... von ihm... Teile die er... für schwach hält. Er versuchte diese Teile loszuwerden... um stärker zu werden... Außerdem habe ich... die letzten dreizehn Jahre..._ _mit dir verbracht. Ich habe... durch deine Augen gesehen... sogar als ich... noch hinter den Barrieren... gefangen war. Sogar getrennt... war ich immer bei dir. Ich existierte Jahre lang... obwohl ich von ihm separat war... deshalb... bin ich nicht... komplett er. _

Harry nickte und begann seine Finger träge auf den schwarzen Armen auf und ab zu streichen. „_Das macht Sinn..._", grübelte Harry leise. „_Also... weißt du was seine Aufgabe ist? Was ist es, dass er so unbedingt tun muss_?"

_Er ist der Dunkle Lord._

Harry wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung, aber als ihm klar wurde, dass diese nicht kam, hakte er weiter nach. „_Hat das irgendeine Bedeutung_?"

_Magie selbst hat ihn ausgewählt. Er muss auf diese Aufgabe hin arbeiten...die Aufgabe mit der jeder Lord der Dunklen Magie beauftragt wird. _

Das war nicht etwas was Harry erwartet hatte. Er hatte nie realisiert dass es einen Grund gab, warum Voldemort als Dunkler Lord betitelt wurde. Er vermutete immer dass er einfach nur ein verdammt Mächtiger, wenn auch überaus egoistischer Dunkler Zauberer war. Er dachte das Voldemort den Titel eines Lords wegen seinem großen Magischen Potenzial und dem Drang ein Anführer zu sein, annahm. Aber nie dachte er daran dass dieser Titel auch wirklich eine Bedeutung hatte.

„_Und was genau ist seine Aufgabe_?", fragte Harry weiter nach. Er wurde von Minute zu Minute eifriger mehr herauszufinden.

_Aufrechterhaltung... des Gleichgewichts... Kontrolle und Beschränkung... des Lichts. Die Magie... von jenen fernzuhalten... die nicht Würdig sind... denn wenn sie... die Magie von uns stehlen... wird das Ende auf uns kommen_.

„_Ich... denke nicht dass ich das verstehe..._", meinte Harry langsam.

_Es ist... alt. Alte Wege... alte Magie... alte Gesetze... Gesetze die längst in Vergessenheit geraten sind... Gesetze die das Licht vergessen hat... sie sind von ihrem Weg abgekommen. Sie haben den Ursprung der Magie... aus den Augen verloren... das Abkommen... das von unseren Vorahnen getroffen wurde... Ihre Ignoranz... wird unser Ende bedeuten...und uns die Chance nehmen... uns selbst retten zu können._

Harry nickte langsam mit seinem Kopf, obwohl er zugegebenermaßen immer noch nicht komplett Verstand was vor sich ging. Er war verwirrt, und wusste dass er viele der Notwendigen Puzzlestücke vermisste. Außerdem bezweifelte er das sein Begleiter ihn jemals effektiv darüber aufklären können würde. Er war gute Gesellschaft, aber ein Plauderer war er jedenfalls nicht.

„_In Ordnung... ehm... danke. Kannst du mir von der Prophezeiung erzählen_?"

_Unglücklicherweise... kann ich dir... die genaue Wortwahl davon... nicht sagen. _

„_Aber es gab eine Prophezeiung, richtig? Und sie handelte von mir?"_

_Ja._

„_Sie besagt dass ich Voldemort besiegen würde_?", hakte Harry ungläubig nach.

_Sie besagt... dass du... die Macht dazu besitzt..._

„_Aber sie besagt nicht dass ich es tun würde_?"

_Das... kann ich nicht sagen... Voldemort... hat nie...von der kompletten Prophezeiung gehört... er kennt... nur die Hälfte..._

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„_Nun, wer kennt denn die Ganze_?"

_Dumbledore._..

Harry's Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich sofort in einen Todesblick. Natürlich würde der alte Mann es wissen. Harry fragte sich ob Dumbledore der einzige war, der sie kannte. Wenn es so war, dann würde es für Harry ziemlich schwierig werden genauere Details herauszufinden.

Er seufzte und lies seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Begleiters fallen.

„_Kann ich irgendwo Informationen über diese alte Magie finden? Diese Sache über die Aufgabe des Dunklen Lord's, oder... ehm... diesen Vertrag oder was du sonst noch so erwähnt hast?_"

Sein Begleiter blieb still und Harry fragte sich ob er überhaupt eine Antwort erhalten würde.

_Die Kammer... dort ist ein Buch..._

Harry wurde sofort munterer. „_Wirklich? Welches Buch_?"

_Es ist... versteckt._

_… Ich werde dir zeigen... wie du es finden kannst..._

Harry's Begeisterung und Neugierde war geweckt. Er begann damit Pläne zu schmieden, den Samstag in der Kammer zu verbringen und dieses neue, versteckte Buch zu lesen, als er sich plötzlich daran erinnerte dass er sich am nächsten Tag mit Sirius in Hogsmeade treffen sollte. Er grummelte beinahe genervt.

Er hatte Sirius persönlich seit dem vergangen Frühling, wo er ihm half auf Seidenschnabel zu entkommen, nicht gesehen. Und geredet hatte er mit ihm per Flo nur einmal eine Woche nach Halloween. Wenn er Sirius also endlich persönlich treffen sollte, dann sollte er auch begeistert darüber sein. Und das war er... wirklich. Er hatte bloß jede Menge andere Dinge im Kopf.

Harry schnaubte und seufzte erneut. Dann ließ er sich weiter in die Arme seines Begleiters nieder und zwang sich zur Entspannung. Er brauchte Schlaf. Er war immer noch ein wenig aufgewühlt von seiner Sitzung mit Rita an diesem Morgen, und wenn er nicht bald damit anfing seine Gedanken zu leeren und sich zu beruhigen, würde er stundenlang keinen Schlaf finden können.

Bei Merlin, war das ein verrückter Tag gewesen... Er hatte eine Vision in der Voldemort mit Nagini sprach, und Harry einen Sinn in den Taten dieses Mannes zu erkunden, die er ihm so nie zugetraut hatte.

Er hatte entdeckt dass Sirius am nächsten Tag irgendwie nach Hogsmeade schleichen wollte. Dann war da noch die weitere Erkenntnis dass Dumbledore seine Finger noch tiefer in seinem Leben hatte, als ihm sowieso schon lieb war. Außerdem noch dieser gewaltige Anfall von Wut über den Direktor, dieser verdammte alte Narr. Und dann... verdammt noch mal... hatte er Rita getötet.

Er hatte heute jemanden ermordet.

Es war seltsam wie gleichgültig er diesen Satz in seinen Gedanken erwähnte. Wie wenig es ihn berührte, diese Worte überhaupt zu denken. Wie wenig Bedeutung sie eigentlich hatten.

Da war wirklich etwas verkehrt mit ihm... nicht wahr?

„_Bist du der Grund? Weil ich dich... ich weiß nicht... akzeptierte habe?_"

_Was ist... wegen mir?_

„_Die Art und Weise in der ich mich verändert habe... es war so einfach für mich Rita zu töten. Ich fühle nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Reue darüber. Ich würde es ohne zu zögern noch einmal tun. Es war einfach_."

_Das kann... der Einfluss... von Voldemort sein... von Mir..._

Harry nickte sonderbar beruhigt und akzeptierend.

„_Okay._"

_Beunruhigt... dich das?_

„_Nein. So seltsam es auch sein mag._"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kapitel 12**_

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, war Harry mit Ron und Hermine auf dem Weg in die Küche von Hogwarts. Er war ein wenig überrascht darüber dass keiner der Beiden wusste wo sie sich befanden, oder wie sie dort eintreten konnten; vor allem wenn man den Unsinn bedachte, den Hermine über diese verdammten Hauselfen von sich gab. Nicht dass Harry ihr überhaupt zugehört hätte.

Er zögerte sogar sie dorthin mitzunehmen, da er sich sicher war, dass ein Raum voller Hauselfen, schuftend über den Herden und solche Sachen, höchstwahrscheinlich in einer Nerv raubenden Lektüre über Menschenrechte und der bösen magischen Sklaverei resultieren würde. Aber er hatte nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl. Sirius' Brief besagte dass er viel Essen mitbringen sollte, und die Küche war offensichtlich die Beste Lösung dieses Essen zu bekommen.

Harry hatte über das Semester hinweg, eine recht gute Arbeit darin geleistet, Hermine's idiotische Kampagne die Hauselfen zu befreien zu ignorieren. Deshalb war er auch ernsthaft überrascht als er Winky, Mr. Crouch's Hauself, in einer Ecke – in offensichtlicher Verfassung der Trunkenheit, und mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand – sitzen sah.

Die anderen Hauselfen eilten schnell umher und sammelten das Essen für die drei Gryffindors zusammen, und Dobby sprach aufgeregt mit Hermine. Harry's Augen aber blieben standhaft auf der elend aussehenden kleinen Elfe.

Als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, saß sie auf einem der Logenplätze bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Sie war da um einen Platz für Mr. Crouch freizuhalten aber er tauchte nicht auf. Und nach dem Chaos mit den Todessern und dem Dunklen Mal im Himmel, wurde sie mit Harry's Zauberstab gefunden und wurde beschuldigt, das Mal gezaubert zu haben.

Mr. Crouch feuerte sie auf der Stelle und er erschien deutlich aufgebracht über sie. Diese ganze Sache war überaus verwirrend gewesen.

Und jetzt arbeitete sie in der Küche von Hogwarts? Oder... nun, sie betrank sich eher als zu _arbeiten_, aber sie war dennoch hier.

Harry fragte sie ob sie irgendwas davon wusste, dass Crouch einen auf Moody machte.

„Bist du fertig, Kumpel?"

Harry blinzelte und sah zurück auf seine zwei Freunde die mittlerweile schon auf ihn warteten. Ron hielt ihm das Paket mit dem Essen entgegen.

„Ja, sicher.", meinte Harry und maskierte sein Gesicht mit Begeisterung und Sorglosigkeit während er das Paket nahm und es mit seinem Zauberstab schrumpfte bevor er es in seine Tasche steckte.

Dann verließ das Trio das Schloss und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Den Morgen über, beschäftigten sie sich mit Schaufensterbummel. Harry verbrachte auch einige Zeit in dem Buchladen, war aber komplett unbeeindruckt von deren Auswahl. Es gab nicht ein einziges 'fragwürdiges' Buch im ganzen Laden.

Er entdeckte zwar einen kleineren Laden, aus dem einige Slytherinschüler heraustraten, konnte Ron und Hermine aber nicht lange genug fern halten, um sich selbst darin umsehen zu können.

Es gab einen kleinen Lebensmittelladen im Dorf den Harry noch nie zuvor besuchte. Er beschloss ihn also zu betreten und fand dort auch eine kleine Auswahl von magisch haltbar gemachtem Essen, das locker für ein paar Wochen haltbar war. Das Essen aus der Küche würde Sirius jetzt helfen, aber dem flehenden Ton in Sirius' Brief zufolge, konnte Harry nur annehmen dass reguläre Mahlzeiten für den Mann nur eine seltene Angelegenheit waren. Das Essen welches er aus Hogwarts mitbrachte, würde gerade mal für zwei Tage reichen, aber das Essen dass er kaufte, würde ihn ein wenig länger über die runden halten.

Hermine lobte ihn für sein Vorausdenken aber Harry tat es nur mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Für ihn war es gesunder Menschenverstand.

Er schrumpfte seine Einkäufe und packte sie zu den anderen Sachen in die Tasche.

Um halb Zwei ging das Trio vorbei an Dervish und Banges und in Richtung ihres ausgemachten Treffpunktes. Als sie sich näherten, erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf einen sehr bekannten schwarzen Hund. Das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, war authentisch genug und er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Hey, Schnuffel.", sagte Harry als er bei seinem Paten ankam und seine Hand hinunter streckte um durch das Chaotische Fell zu streichen.

Sirius – ein paar Zeitungen in seinem Maul – bellte kurz verunglückt und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Das Trio folge ihn über den Zaun und aus dem Dorf Richtung Berge.

Das Gebiet wurde immer steiniger und schwieriger zu durchqueren, aber Sirius lief einfach weiter. Sie benötigten fast eine halbe Stunde bis sie stoppten, und Ron und Hermine waren mittlerweile vollkommen außer Atem. Selbst Harry fühlte sein Durchhaltevermögen langsam an seine Grenzen stoßen und war erleichtert als er den Höhleneingang entdeckte, indem Sirius kurz zuvor verschwand.

Als das Trio die Höhle betrat, sahen sie dort, angebunden an einen Stein, Seidenschnabel. Die drei verbeugten sich und warteten bis der Hippogreif die Verbeugung erwiderte und Ron und Hermine es erlaubte, zu ihm hinüber zu eilen um seinen Fedrigen Hals zu kraulen.

Harry's Aufmerksamkeit blieb aber auf Sirius, der mittlerweile wieder zu einem Menschen geworden war.

Er trug noch dieselben Roben wie ein Jahr zuvor. Seit er mit Sirius im Kamin gesprochen hatte, war sein Haar länger geworden und es war verfilzt und dreckig. Sirius schien dünner und deutlich erschöpft zu sein.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Harry.

„Wie bitte?", antwortete Sirius etwas überrascht.

„Was _tust_ du hier?"

„Meine Aufgabe als Pate erfüllen."

„Du wirst geschnappt werden!", rief Harry.

„Ihr drei und Dumbledore sind die einzigen die von meiner Animagusform wissen. Die Dorfleute lernten mich als lieblicher Streuner kennen. Leider kann ich nicht zu viel Essen nehmen, sonst fangen sie an es zu bemerken."

Harry schnaubte aufgebracht und schüttelte seinen Kopf in leichter Verzweiflung. Dann schnappte er sich seine Tasche, holte das ganze Essen hervor und vergrößerte es wieder.

Sirius' Augenbrauen schossen mit deutlicher Überraschung in die Höhe über die Tatsache dass Harry einen Zauber aus dem fünften Schuljahr dafür benutzte – warum aber, wusste Harry nicht. Er verstand wirklich nicht warum Verkleinerungszauber nicht schon vorher durchgenommen werden. Es ist kein wirklich _schwieriger_ Zauber und wäre schon in den vergangenen Schuljahren äußerst nützlich gewesen. Vor allem da er so seinen Koffer vor seinem Onkel hätte verstecken können...

Die Überraschung über Harry's Zauberei war aber verschwunden sobald Sirius' Magen den Haufen an Essen registrierte und laut grummelte.

„Hühnchen!", keuchte der Mann erleichtert und erfreut.

„Da ist auch Haltbares Essen mit dabei. Es wird hoffentlich für ein paar Wochen reichen. Ich habe es im Lebensmittelladen in Hogsmeade gekauft.", meinte Harry und deutete auf einige Krüge und Boxen. „Planst du eine Weile in Hogsmeade zu bleiben?"

Sirius nickte und nagte hundemäßig auf seinem Hühnerflügel rum. „Ich wollte immer auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Wegen deines letzten Briefes... und auch anderen Dingen... Die Dinge sind mir ein bisschen zu suspekt, und ich wollte in der Nähe bleiben."

Harry verengte seine Augen. „Was für _andere Dinge_?"

Sirius deutete mit seinem Kopf auf ein paar gelbe Zeitungen auf dem Höhlenboden. Harry ging holte sie, und breitete sie vor sich aus. Es waren zwei, aber es war die erste Zeitung, auf die er seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkte.

_Mysteriöse Krankheit des Bartemius Crouch_

Die zweite besagte, _Ministeriumsangestellte Immer Noch Verschwunden – Minister der Zauberei Nun Persönlich Involviert._

Harry griff sich die über Crouch und begann zu lesen.

„Worum geht's denn?", fragte Ron als er hinter Harry zum stehen kam und ihm über die Schulter sah.

„Er ist offenbar seit November nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen.", meinte Sirius vor seinem nächsten Bissen.

„Yeah... und er war auch bei der letzten Aufgabe nicht als Juror da.", meinte Ron nachdenklich. „Mein Bruder ist sein persönlicher Assistent und musste für ihn einspringen."

Harry überflog die Zeitung weiterhin und ein paar Zeilen sprangen ihm sofort ins Auge: _wurde seit November nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen... Haus scheint verlassen zu sein... St. Mungos Krankenhaus für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen lehnt jede Stellungnahme dazu ab... Ministerium will Gerüchte über eine Krankheit nicht bestätigen._..

„Mein Bruder meint, Crouch leidet einfach unter Überarbeitung. ", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Er _sah_ auch relativ krank aus als ich ihn in der Nacht sah, in der mein Name aus dem Kelch kam.", fügte Harry Gedankenabwesend hinzu. Er vermutete dass Crouch diese Krankheit als Ausrede benutzt, um hier in Hogwarts als Moody herumzuwandern. Er hatte aber immer noch keine Ahnung warum er es tat.

„Hey, Sirius?"

„Ja, kleiner?"

„Kennst du ihn? Crouch meine ich? Wie stand es um seine Loyalität im letzten Krieg?"

„Oh, ich weiß recht viel über ihm. Und seine Loyalitäten standen definitiv auf der Seite des Lichts. Er veranstaltete einen ziemlichen Kreuzzug gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer und seinen Anhängern. Er war derjenige der den Befehl gab, mich nach Askaban zu bringen – _ohne Verhandlung_."

„Was!", keuchten Ron und Hermine.

„Ohne eine Verhandlung!", rief Harry. „Du machst doch Witze!"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", meinte Sirius nur und biss von seinem Hühnchen ab. „Crouch war der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, wusstet ihr das nicht?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Er war als nächster Minister für Zauberei im Gespräch", meinte Sirius. „Ein großartiger Zauberer, dieser Crouch, mit starken magischen Kräften – und machthungrig. Er war aber definitiv nie ein Anhänger von Voldemort. Zum Beispiel, wurden den Auroren neue Machtbefugnisse erteilt – Macht zu töten, statt Gefangene zu machen. Und ich war nicht der einzige der ohne Verhandlung direkt zu den Dementoren geschickt wurde. Crouch bekämpfte Gewalt mit Gewalt und erlaubte den Einsatz von den Unverzeihlichen gegen Verdächtige. Ich würde behaupten er wurde so skrupellos und grausam wie viele auf der Dunklen Seite. Er hatte natürlich seine Anhänger – eine Menge Leute dachten er würde die Probleme richtig anpacken, und es gab eine Menge Hexen und Zauberer die von der Vorstellung, ihn als Zaubereiminister zu haben ganz begeistert waren. Als Voldemort dann verschwand, sah es so aus, als wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er den Ministerposten inne gehabt hätte. Aber dann geschah etwas sehr unvorteilhaftes...", Sirius lächelte grimmig. „Crouch's eigener Sohn wurde mit einer Gruppe von Todessern erwischt die es geschafft hatten, mit ihren Lügen aus Askaban zu entkommen. Offenbar versuchten sie damals, Voldemort zu finden um ihn an die Macht zurückzubringen."

„Crouch's _Sohn_ wurde geschnappt?", keuchte Hermine.

„Ja.", sagte Sirius, warf seinen Hühnerknochen zu Seidenschnabel, und schnappte sich den Laib Brot um sich ein Stück davon abzureißen. „War ziemlich schockierend für den alten Crouch zu erfahren, dass sein Sohn Barty ein Todesser war."

Harry erstickte beinahe. „Was?"

Sirius blinzelte Harry verwirrt an. „Was, was?"

„Wie lautet der Name von Crouch's Sohn?", fragte Harry und schüttelte sich aus diesem Überraschten Moment.

„Bartemius Crouch Junior. Aber jeder nannte ihn Barty, soweit ich weiß."

„Barty...", hauchte Harry.

„Sagt es dir was, kleiner?", frage Sirius und richtete sich auf.

„Ehm..." Harry schwankte. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Was passierte überhaupt mit Crouch's Sohn? War er wirklich ein Todesser?"

„Das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber er war definitiv mit Leuten gesehen worden, bei denen ich garantieren kann dass sie Todesser waren. Und was geschah, war das Crouch ihn nach Askaban schickte."

Hermine keuchte. „Seinen eigenen Sohn!"

Sirius nickte, und wirkte keines Wegs amüsiert. „Ich sah wie ihn die Dementoren ihn in seine Zelle brachten, sah durch die Gitter in meiner Zellentür. Er war nicht älter als neunzehn. Sie brachten ihn in eine Zelle in der Nähe von meiner. Bei Nachtanbruch, schrie er nach seiner Mutter. Nach ein paar Tagen aber, verstummte er... sie alle verstummen irgendwann... außer wenn sie in ihrem Schlaf schrien..."

Für einen Moment war Sirius' Abgestumpfter blick so klar wie noch nie zu sehen, als hätten sich Stahltüren hinter seinen Augen verschlossen.

„Er ist also immer noch in Askaban?", fragte Harry und seine Gedanken arbeiteten nun wie Wild.

„Nein", antwortete er matt. „Er ist nicht mehr dort. Er starb ungefähr ein Jahr nachdem er dort ankam."

Harry stoppte. „Er _starb_? Bist du Sicher?"

Sirius betrachtete Harry für einen Moment verwirrt dann antwortete er bitter. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Er war nicht der Einzige der in Askaban starb. Viele werden verrückt, und eine Menge hören auf zu Essen. Sie verlieren ihren Lebenswillen. Man wusste immer, wann einer sterben würde, denn die Dementoren konnten es spüren und wurden erregt. Dieser Junge sah ziemlich kränklich aus als er ankam. Da Crouch ein wichtiger Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums war, wurde es ihm und seiner Frau erlaubt sein Totenbett zu besuchen. Das war das letzte Mal dass ich den alten Crouch sah, wie er seine Frau halbwegs an meiner Zelle vorbei trug. Offenbar starb sie kurze Zeit darauf selbst. Verzweiflung. Dahingesiecht wie ihr Sohn. Crouch kam nie um den Körper seines Sohnes zu holen. Die Dementoren begruben ihn außerhalb der Festung; ich sah dabei zu."

Sirius warf das Stück Brot, dass er gerade zu seinem Mund hob weg und griff stattdessen nach einer Flasche Kürbissaft und leerte sie in schnellen Zügen.

„Der alte Crouch hat also, in dem Moment wo er glaubte alles geschafft zu haben, alles verloren", fuhr er fort und wischte sich mit seiner Hand über den Mund. „Erst der Held, drauf und dran Zaubereiminister zu werden... und im nächsten Moment ist sein Sohn tot, seine Frau tot, sein Name im Verruf und wie ich seit meinem Ausbruch gehört habe, auf der Beliebtheitsskala sehr tief gesunken. Als der Junge starb, empfanden die Leute ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl für ihn und fragten sich, wie ein junger Mann aus so einer guten Familie auf solche Abwege geraten konnte. Die Schlussfolgerung war, dass Crouch sich wohl nicht sehr um seinen Sohn scherte. Cornelius Fudge konnte dann also den Job ergattern und Crouch wurde in die Abteilung für Magische Zusammenarbeit abgeschoben."

Ein langes Schweigen trat ein während die Gruppe versuchte Sirius' Worte Verarbeiten und Sirius begann weiter zu essen.

Theorien und mögliche Vorgänge flogen durch Harry's Geist während er in dieser Stille saß. Ein Mann namens 'Barty' half Voldemort. Es war _sein_ Job Harry zu schnappen.

Bartemius Crouch war derjenige gewesen, der dieses Turnier wieder eingeführt haben wollte. Er war einer derjenigen, die dieses verdammte Ding organisierten und eine Menge Verträge mit dem Kelch hatten. So hätte er eine gute Gelegenheit Harry's Namen in den Kelch zu werfen.

Aber Bartemius Crouch Senior kämpfte aktiv gegen die Todesser und Voldemort, und er war definitiv nicht der Mann, den Harry mit Voldemort in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte. Was so viel bedeutete dass Barty Crouch nicht tot sein konnte.

Also waren Crouch Senior und seine Frau ihren sterbenden Sohn in Askaban besuchen. Crouch Senior verließ den Ort während er seine Frau praktisch raus tragen musste. Barty starb und die Dementoren begruben ihn. Es musste also ein Körper hinterlassen worden sein, und kurz darauf war Crouch's Frau tot.

Könnte es sein dass Crouch Senior wirklich seine _Frau_ in Askaban zurück ließ, nur um seinen Sohn hinaus zu schmuggeln? Crouch Senior hätte Barty Vielsafttrank geben können, um so auszusehen wie seine Mutter, aber Vielsafttrank hält nur eine Stunde. Es hätte seine Frau also nicht sehr lange wie ihr Sohn aussehen lassen können.

… Außer er tötete sie kurz nachdem er ihr den Trank gab. Der Körper verwandelt sich nach dem Tod nicht zurück.

_Verdammt..._

Aber was hatte er in der Zwischenzeit dann mit Barty gemacht? Ihn irgendwo versteckt? Würde Crouch Senior seinen Sohn überhaupt helfen, wenn dieser Voldemort half? Vielleicht war der Senior unter dem Imperius als der Harry's Namen in den Kelch warf. Und jetzt wurde er vermisst weil... er tot war? Oder in Gefangenschaft war?

Harry wusste es nicht. Es gab eine Reihe an möglichen Erklärungen dafür.

Aber eines war auf jeden Fall sicher. Der Bartemius Crouch den Harry auf der Karte als Alastor Moody rumlaufen sah, war _nicht_ der Mann den Harry vermutete. Er war nicht Crouch Senior, er war Barty!

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?" Sirius Stimme holte ihn aus seinem tiefen Gedankennebel hervor und Harry blinzelte.

„Huh? Oh, ja, ich dachte nur nach."

„Nun, kleiner, wir sollten jetzt vielleicht darüber reden, was zwischen Snape und Karkaroff vorgeht.", sagte Sirius und sein Gesicht nahm erneut einen ernsten Ausdruck an.

Hermine und Ron sahen beide verwirrt zu Harry.

„Wovon redet er, Harry?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Oh, ich habe völlig _vergessen_ euch das zu erzählen.", rief Harry und tat so, als hätte er es in aller Ehrlichkeit nur vergessen und nicht absichtlich geheim gehalten.

„Ich ehm... sah vor ein paar Monaten eine sehr hitzige Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und Karkaroff. Ich war unter meinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, also wusste keiner dass ich da war... Ich sah die zwei auf der Karte und wurde Misstrauisch, also ging ich in die Kerker und spionierte ihnen nach."

Hermine seufzte Verzweifelt. „Harry, wann hörst du endlich damit auf, misstrauisch auf Professor Snape zu sein? Denkst du ernsthaft dass Dumbledore -"

„Er ist ein Todesser", sagte Harry um sie zu unterbrechen.

Ron's Augen weiteten sich aber Hermine's Gesicht zeigte nur Unglaube. „Das ist er nicht, Harry! Das ist doch Irrsinnig!"

„Er ist einer, Hermine! Oder zumindest war er das. Er hat das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm. Sowie auch Karkaroff. Das ist der Grund warum sie miteinander sprachen. Offenbar wurde das Mal in den letzten Monaten immer deutlicher und Karkaroff flippte aus. Er hat Angst. Von der Unterhaltung die ich überhört habe, klingt es so als wäre Karkaroff sehr davon überzeugt dass Voldemort nicht wirklich zufrieden mit ihm ist. Er sagte etwas davon dass Dumbledore Snape beschützt, er aber niemanden habe, der ihn beschützt."

Hermine's Unterkiefer fiel nach unten und sie starrte Harry fassungslos an.

„Du hast es _gesehen_?", keuchte sie. „Bist du sicher!"

„Nun... ich sah es auf Karkaroff's Unterarm. Er hielt zog seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt Snape seinen Arm ins Gesicht. Aber von dem was Snape sagte, war es offensichtlich dass er auch ein Mal trägt."

„Aber du hast es nicht direkt gesehen?", hakte sie nach.

„Verdammt, Hermine!", stöhnte Ron. „Hör doch endlich damit auf! Warum verteidigst du ihn weiterhin!"

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum Professor Snape Harry's Leben im ersten Jahr hätte retten sollen, wenn er wirklich ein Todesser war. Wenn er wirklich Loyal zu Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem ist, dann hätte er Harry doch sterben lassen!"

„Ja, nun wie Harry sagte, Dumbledore beschützt Snape, richtig? Wenn Snape Harry sterben lässt, würde Dumbledore wahrscheinlich aufhören Snape zu beschützen, oder nicht?", meinte Ron und verschränkte entrüstet die Hände vor seiner Brust.

„Vielleicht, aber Professor Dumbledore würde Professor Snape nicht vertrauen wenn er _wirklich_ auf Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem's Seite wäre! Oder etwa doch?"

„Dumbledore weiß nicht alles. Er wusste damals auch nicht das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer auf Quirrell's Hinterkopf war, oder?"

_Ich weiß nicht... wusste er es_? Grummelte Harry innerlich sarkastisch und verkniff sich einen dunklen Blick. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich...

„Was denkst du, Sirius?", sagte Harry um zu versuchen dem Sinnlosen Gemecker von Ron und Hermine ein Ende zu setzen.

„Ich denke das an beiden etwas dran ist.", meinte Sirius und sah Ron und Hermine nachdenklich an. „Seit ich herausgefunden habe das Snape hier unterrichtet, habe ich mich gefragt warum Dumbledore ihn eingestellt hat. Snape war schon immer Fasziniert über die Dunklen Künste, dafür war er in der Schule berühmt. Schleimiges, öliges, fetthaariges Kind das er war", fügte er hinzu und Ron grinste. „Snape wusste mehr Flüche als er eingeschult wurde, als die Hälfte der Kinder im siebten Jahrgang, und er war Teil einer Gruppe von Slytherins von denen beinahe jeder ein Todesser wurde."

Sirius hielt seine Hand hoch und zählte Namen ab. „Rosier und Wilkes – Beide wurden von Auroren getötet, ein Jahr vor Voldemort's Fall. Die Lestranges – ein verheiratetes Paar – sie sitzen in Askaban. Avery – von dem was ich gehört habe, hat er das Gefängnis vermeidet indem er behauptete, unter dem Imperius gestanden zu haben – er ist immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Aber soweit ich weiß wurde Snape nie direkt als Todesser beschuldigt – nicht dass das viel bedeuten würde. Viele von ihnen wurden nie gefasst. Und Snape ist mit Sicherheit gerissen und klug genug sich von Schwierigkeiten fern zu halten."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „In Ordnung. Sagen wir für einen Moment dass Snape ein Todesser war... müsste er etwas getan haben, um Dumbledore's Vertrauen gewonnen zu haben wenn er hier unterrichtet. Dumbledore würde nie, jemanden loyal zu Voldemort, erlauben hier zu unterrichten!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte seinen Kürbissaft ab. Er verfiel in Schweigen und starrte auf die Höhlenwand. Seidenschnabel wieselte auf dem harten Steinboden herum und suchte nach Knochen die er vielleicht übersehen hatte. Schließlich sah er Harry an.

„Nun, habt ihr irgendwelche anderen interessanten Neuigkeiten über die ihr mich informieren wollt? Ich habe gehört dass deine Performance im Turnier spektakulär war."

„Oh... ja, ich vermute schon.", meinte Harry und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Oh! Oh, Harry! Du musst es ihm sagen!", sagte Hermine plötzlich und Harry sah sie völlig verwirrt an.

„Ihm was erzählen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, was soll er mir erzählen?", wiederholte auch Sirius.

„Über deine _Verwandlung_, Harry!", meinte sie.

„Oh! Das."

„Verwandlung?", fragte Sirius mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

Harry fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare und schnaubte kurz bevor er fort fuhr. „Ehm, ja... ich habe da etwas, dass ich vor jedem geheim gehalten habe."

„Was für ein Geheimnis?"

„Nun, seit über einem Jahr habe ich heimlich gelernt... wie man ein Animagus wird.", gab er mit einem verlegenem Lächeln zu.

„Du hast was!", keuchte Sirius.

„Ja... und... ich habe es auch geschafft."

„Was geschafft?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Die Verwandlung. Ich habe die Verwandlung geschafft."

„Was! Das ist unmöglich! In unter einem Jahr? Und du bist erst vierzehn!"

„Ja, nun, ich vermute mal, wenn ich mich wirklich auf etwas konzentriere, dann lerne ich es auch ziemlich schnell. Außerdem gab mir meine Form einen großen Ansporn, da ich erkannte dass sie für die zweite Aufgabe ungemein praktisch war."

„Du bist ein Animagus?", fragte Sirius nochmal um sicher zu gehen dass er auch wirklich richtig gehört hatte.

Harry grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jup."

„Verdammt! Und du sagst, dass dir deine Form für die zweite Aufgabe hilfreich war? Was ist es?"

„Ehm, ja. Nun, dass ist eigentlich der Grund warum ich es geheim gehalten habe. Ich meine... ich habe es nicht mal Ron oder Hermine erzählt weil ich Angst vor ihrer Reaktion hatte wenn sie herausfänden, was für eine Form ich habe."

Sirius runzelte mit der Stirn und sah zu Hermine und Ron. Hermine gab Harry ein ermutigendes Lächeln aber Ron sah ein wenig kränklich aus.

„Nun, lass es hören, kleiner. Es wird sich nichts verändern. Sag es einfach."

Harry seufzte. Er war schon ein wenig nervös darüber Sirius von seiner Schlangenform zu erzählen. Außerdem war es ja nicht wirklich eine Animagus Verwandlung, aber das war die Geschichte und er musste mitspielen. Trotz all der Veränderungen war ihm Sirius immer noch wichtig.

„Nun... ich bin eine Schlange.", sagte er schnell.

Sirius Blinzelte. „Eine Schlange?"

„Ja, eine Seeschlange um genau zu sein."

„Du verwandelst dich in eine Schlange?", hakte Sirius nach.

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Ja, eine Schlange."

„Eine verflixt große Schlange", fügte Ron hinzu und sah immer noch ein wenig blass um die Nase aus.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Sirius und sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich vermute schon."

„Kann ich es sehen?", frage Sirius.

Harry hatte Angst vor dieser Frage gehabt. Er fragte sich immer noch ob ein Animagus erkennen konnte, ob seine Verwandlung eine Animagusverwandlung war, oder etwas komplett anderes.

Er sog tief die Luft ein und nickte. Dann kniete er sich auf den Boden, so wie er es bei der Demonstration für Hermine und Ron getan hat, und konzentrierte seine Magie auf die Verwandlung. Einen Augenblick später lag er flach auf dem Boden und sah in das erstaunte Gesicht von Sirius Black.

„Ich habe doch gesagt dass er riesig ist", meinte Ron.

„Ohne Zweifel...", murmelte Sirius bevor er Harry mit einem langsam wachsenden Grinsen anblinzelte. „Merlin, Harry... das ist... das ist einfach... _unglaublich_!" Sirius warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, dann sah er wieder zurück zu Harry. Harry schlitterte ein bisschen herum, rollte seinen Körper ein und hob seinen Kopf soweit, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit Sirius war.

Harry lachte zischend, der Klang ließ Ron noch blasser werden.

„Ist es nicht faszinierend?", meinte Hermine und Sirius nickte seinen Kopf in heftiger Zustimmung.

„Ja, Hermine. Das ist es. Harry, das ist wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Erfolg. Die Verwandlung in unter einem Jahr Training zu schaffen und dass im Alter von vierzehn Jahren ist einfach großartig."

Harry nickte und verwandelte sich dann wieder zurück.

Er grinste und senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. „Denkst du wirklich?", fragte er und versuchte dabei so bescheiden wie möglich zu klingen.

„Wirklich.", antwortete Sirius mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Nun, jetzt müssen wir einen Rumtreibernamen für dich finden!"

Harry blinzelte Sirius an. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, und deshalb hatte er sich auch noch keine Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht.

„Klingt gut", meinte Ron. „Deine Form ist ein Hund, deshalb heißt du Tatze. Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf, also ist er Moony. Und Harry's Vater war ein Hirsch und er war Krone, richtig?"

Es blieb nicht unbemerkt dass Wurmschwanz' Name nicht auf der Liste war.

„Richtig.", sagte Sirius.

„So... etwas dass mit einer Schlange zu tun hat...", meinte Ron langsam und verzog sein Gesicht dabei in Konzentration. „Scales? Spitzzunge..."

„Es sind doch Beinlose Eidechsen. Wie wäre es mit Schleicher?", schlug Hermine Schulterzuckend vor. „Oder Reißer? Oh – Venom?"

„Bist du giftig?" Ron wurde noch eine Nuance blasser.

Harry gluckste. „Eigentlich ja. Hm Reißer und Venom haben beide Potential, aber der Name von Hagrid's Hund ist Fang, und ich möchte keinen ähnlichen Namen haben. Ich weiß nicht was ich von Schleicher halten soll, aber es ist nicht schlecht."

„Wie wäre es mit Stripes? Du hast doch diese weißen und schwarzen Streifen auf deinem Körper.", schlug Ron vor.

„Hmm", summte Sirius. „Okay, also haben wir Scales, Schleicher, Venom, und Stripes, oder Stripe? Was denkst du, kleiner? Soll das dein Spitzname werden?"

Harry dachte kurz über seine Optionen nach. „Ehm... ich denke Stripe ist gut genug.", meinte er schulterzuckend. Es war passend genug und schrie nicht direkt nach 'Schlange'. Für den Fall also, dass irgendjemand außerhalb ihrer Gruppe den Spitznamen hören würde wäre es nicht zu verdächtig.

„In Ordnung, kleiner. Stripe soll es also sein.", meinte Sirius stolz grinsend. „Der neuste Rumtreiber. Merlin, Kind, ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Und völlig ohne Hilfe. Wow..."

Harry senkte seinen Kopf. Ein schwaches, schlechtes Gefühl kam in ihm auf über seine Lügen, aber er konnte jetzt nichts mehr dagegen tun, also zwang er sich dazu, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen. „Danke." murmelte er in gespielter Verlegenheit.

„Also.", fing Sirius an und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Harry auf Ron. „Anderes Thema bevor wir es für Heute gut sein lassen. Du sagst dass dein Bruder der persönliche Assistent von Crouch ist? Meinst du, du kannst ihn fragen ob er Crouch in letzter Zeit gesehen hat?"

„Ich kann es versuchen", meinte Ron zweifelnd. „Aber ich lasse es besser nicht klingen als ob ich glauben würde das Crouch etwas verdächtiges vorhätte. Percy liebt Crouch. *****

Sirius seufzte schwerfällig und rieb sich seine Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?"

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab mit geübter Leichtigkeit sofort zur Hand und zauberte einen Tempus. „Es ist halb Vier."

„Ihr geht besser zur Schule zurück.", meinte Sirius und stand auf. „Hört zu..." fing er an und sein harter Blick war direkt auf Harry gerichtet. „Ich möchte nicht dass ihr euch aus der Schule schleicht um mich zu besuchen, verstanden? Schickt mir einfach eine Notiz. Ich möchte trotzdem alles Wichtige erfahren. Aber ihr dürft Hogwarts nicht ohne Erlaubnis verlassen; es wäre eine günstige Gelegenheit für eine Attacke."

Harry schnaubte beinahe, verzog sein Gesicht aber in einen leicht beängstigten Ausdruck und nickte.

Davon Ausgehend dass sein Verteidigungslehrer im Moment von Barty Crouch personifiziert wurde, war er in der Schule wahrscheinlich in viel größerer Gefahr, als außerhalb. Aber seinen Vermutungen über Crouch, würde er vorerst niemanden, nicht mal Sirius erzählen.

„In Ordnung Sirius.", antwortete er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Gut. Ich werde mich sehr viel wohler fühlen wenn dieses verdammte Turnier endlich vorbei ist. Und vergesst nicht, wenn ihr über mich redet, dann nennt mich Schnuffel, ja?"

Er übergab Harry die leere Tasche und Flasche, und ging zu Seidenschnabel um ihn zum Abschied kurz zu streicheln. „Ich kann mit euch bis zum Rande des Dorfes gehen", meinte Sirius, „Vielleicht finde ich noch ein paar Zeitungen."

Bevor sie die Höhle verließen, verwandelte er sich wieder in einen großen, schwarzen Hund, und ging dann mit ihnen zurück über die Bergseite hinunter, über den mit Felsbrocken übersäten Boden und zurück zu dem Zaun, bei dem sie sich vorhin trafen. Hier erlaubte er jedem von ihnen, ihm noch einmal über den Kopf zu streicheln, bevor er sich umdrehte und im Dorf verschwand. Und Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

…

Harry war überaus frustriert als er in dieser Nacht nicht in die Kammer zurück kehren konnte, aber Ron und Hermine stürzten sich sofort nach ihrer Ankunft im Schloss auf ihn, um herauszufinden, warum er ihnen nicht schon früher von Karkaroff und Snape erzählt hatte. Es war schwer, aber Harry schaffte es gerade so, ihnen klar zu machen dass er es nur vergessen hatte. Sie sahen nicht vollkommen überzeugt aus, aber dass spielte für ihn ernsthaft keine Rolle. Sie würde irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen.

Am Sonntag schaffte es Harry dann in die Kammer, und in Slytherins Arbeitszimmer zu gehen. Sein Begleiter gesellte sich in seinem Geist dazu, dirigierte ihn dann zu Slytherins Schreibtisch und forderte ihn dazu auf seine Hand auf die Unterseite des Tisches zu legen, und einen Parselzauber auszuführen. Einmal ausgeführt, konnte man hören wie ein dünnes Buch auf den Boden fiel.

Es sah unglaublich empfindlich aus, und Harry fürchtete, das uralte Pergament würde unter dem Druck seiner Finger zerfallen. Mit unglaublicher Vorsicht hob er das Buch auf und legte es auf den Tisch.

Er öffnete die erste Seite und erkannte sofort dass es nicht in seiner Sprache war.

„_Okay... welche Sprache ist das_?", fragte Harry seinen Begleiter frustriert. Es sah nicht mal annähernd bekannt aus.

_Es ist... Elbirin__******__... Alt Aldric..._

Harry blinzelte. „_Das, sagt mir unglücklicherweise überhaupt nichts_."

_Alt Aldric war die Sprache... der britischen Elfen... vor dem Tartessianischen Krieg... und der keltischen Übernahme von Britannien_.

Harry sah mit größerer Neugierde zurück auf das Buch. Elfen!

„_Ich nehme an du redest nicht von Hauselfen_?"

_Hauselfen... sind die bestraften... anormalen Nachkommen jener... die dem alten Hochelfenkonzil... trotzten_.

Das erklärte Harry überhaupt nichts – wenn überhaupt, brachte es nur noch mehr Fragen, aber das war von seinem Begleiter zu erwarten deshalb hakte er nicht weiter nach. Ob Professor Binns zwischen seinem unendlichen Gerede über Goblinrebellionen, auch über diese Dinge Sprach. Aber das würde er niemals erfahren wenn er weiterhin durch diese Stunden schlief anstatt zuzuhören. Auf jeden Fall erinnerte er sich an nichts über einen Tartessianischen Krieg oder überhaupt eine Diskussion über ein uraltes Elfen Volk in Britannien.

„_In Ordnung... das ist also eine uralte Elfische Sprache. Gibt es einen Weg wie ich sie übersetzen kann? Oder können mir die Hauselfen dabei helfen?_"

_Den Bestraften... ist sie Verloren. Es gibt ein Buch... über die Sprache... gehe in die Ecke... bei dem Spiegel_.

Harry tat wie ihm gerichtet und wurde allmählich zu einem fast erschreckend großen Buch über die alte Sprache geführt. Mit geweiteten Augen fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über den enormen Band.

'Phonologie war der erste Abschnitt. Darin wurden Konsonanten, Vokale und etwas dass 'Vokalharmonie' genannt wurde, erklärt. Danach kam 'Phonotaktik', Akzent und Verlinkung?

Der nächste Abschnitt wurde 'Morphologie' genannt. Es beinhaltete Abstammung, Zusatzsilben, Wortbildung und dann kamen Nomen, Adjektive, Präpositionen, Pronomen, Verben, Zeiten, Konjugation... *******

Harry war komplett überwältigt. Würde er diese verdammte Sprache lernen müssen, nur um dieses Buch übersetzen zu können?

Er seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch vor ihm fallen. Er freute sich überhaupt nicht darauf.

Er hob das enorme Buch über Alt Aldric auf und begann das erste Kapitel zu lesen. Nach einer Stunde verließ er die Kammer mit dem Buch in seiner Tasche, und pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf. Er wagte es nicht das andere Buch aus der Kammer mitzunehmen da es viel zu fragil und viel zu alt war. Er würde seine Übersetzungsarbeit wohl in der Kammer erledigen müssen, aber über die Sprache selbst, konnte er auch im Gemeinschaftsraum lesen.

…

Der Rest der Woche zog sich wie Schweizer Käse. Harry war begierig auf seine nächste Stunde in Verteidigung und eine weitere Gelegenheit um seine Untersuchung über 'Moody' fortsetzen zu können. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er dieses starke Bedürfnis in ihm, diesem Mann betreffend, etwas komplett Leichtsinniges zu tun. Er war aber immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen dass es keine gute Idee war. Trotz allem was er tun wollte, und tun musste, musste er bis Donnerstag auf seine nächste Stunde warten, da er keine gute Ausrede fand, um Moody aus heiterem Himmel anzuquatschen.

Am Montag hatte er Kräuterkunde, und es war zwar langweilig, aber dennoch erträglich; und danach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, was alles andere als Langweilig war, und nur manchmal erträglich. Aber nach dem Mittagessen, da hatte er Wahrsagen, was niemals erträglich war. Sie arbeiteten gerade am Wahrsagen mit Muscheln, und in Harry's Meinung, war es der größte Schwachsinn überhaupt.

Die Idee war es, dass man eine Meeresmuschel an sein Ohr hielt, und das 'rauschen des Ozeans', das man dabei hören könnte, würde sich irgendwann in die leisen Stimmen von Meeresgeistern verwandeln, oder etwas anderes Unsinniges dass einem prophetische Dinge zuflüsterte.

Diese ganze Übung nagte nur an Harry's Nerven und ließ ihn nur noch mehr über diese mysteriöse Prophezeiung, die den Dunklen Lord auf ihn hetzte, wundern.

Dienstag hatte er Geschichte – _langweilig_ – und nach dem Mittagessen Zaubertränke. Harry's Performance in Zaubertrankunterricht hatte sich im Laufe des Semesters wesentlich gebessert. Er hatte mittlerweile ein gutes Händchen mit den Zutaten und konnte sie auch ordentlich zubereiten – oder zumindest ein gutes Händchen darin wie man solche Sachen im Querverweis schnell nachschlug. Snape hatte es ihnen nie richtig erklärt und nur von ihnen erwartet, dass sie es wie auf magische Weise einfach konnten.

Dank seiner verbesserten Leistung, und seiner Tendenz jede Frage die ihm Snape an den Kopf warf auch richtig beantworten zu können – größtenteils dank seines Begleiters, der in jeder Zaubertrankstunde in seinem Geist anwesend war – verringerte sich die Häufigkeit mit der Snape Harry im Unterricht aufrief. Das passte Harry auch ganz gut.

Mittwoch hatte er nur eine einzige Klasse – Zauberkunst – und verbrachte den restlichen Tag in der Kammer wo er langsam an seiner Übersetzung arbeitete. Er war zumindest darüber erleichtert, dass wenigstens der alte, zerfallende Band sehr dünn war. Soviel er sagen konnte, waren es nur Fünfzig Seiten, also musste er nicht eine Ewigkeit damit verbringen. Mit Fünfzig Seiten konnte er umgehen... hoffte er zumindest.

Diese Arbeit ging nur langsam und ermüdend voran. Er hatte sich extra für diese Übersetzung ein neues Notizbuch aus zusammengebundenen Pergamenten angelegt, und fing langsam damit an die ersten Seiten zu übersetzen. Von dem was er bisher sehen konnte, schien es wie ein Logbuch über eine Art Historisches Ereignis in der Geschichte des Uralten Elfenvolkes. Nichts aber, dass auf Voldemort's Aufgabe hinwies.

Später an diesem Abend, wurde Harry durch seinen Bauch daran erinnert, dass er schon extrem lange in der Kammer war, und er beschloss schließlich schnell einen Happen aus der Küche zu holen, bevor er sich dann auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftraum machte.

Hermine's Neugierde wurde mit jedem weiteren Tag immer nerv tötender, und an diesem Abend, erreichte sie wohl leider ihre Grenze. In der Sekunde, in der er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war sie bei ihm um ihn auszufragen, wo er denn den ganzen Tag gewesen war. Sie zog ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in einen nahegelegenen, leeren Klassenraum sodass sie privat mit ihm reden konnte. Was natürlich nur noch mehr zu Harry's Gereiztheit beitrug, da es förmlich nach der Erwartung schrie, dass Harry ihr endlich erzählte, was er tat.

Bis jetzt hatte das Joggen um den See – für bessere Ausdauer – und anschließendes Zieltraining verschiedener Zauber und Flüche auf Bäume und ins Wasser, als Ausrede benutzt. Heute aber, war sie wohl draußen beim See gewesen und hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er nicht da war.

„Harry, ich möchte doch nur wissen wo du warst!", stöhnte sie frustriert nach einigen Minuten ihrer Keiferei. „Warum willst du es mir nicht einfach _sagen_? Du versteckst dich doch vor uns, Harry! Wir sind deine Freunde! Du weißt dass du uns vertrauen kannst!"

„Kann ich das? Weiß ich das wirklich?", schoss Harry zurück, mittlerweile zu irritiert eine Freundlich Maske aufrecht zu erhalten oder sich eine andere Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermine und zuckte zurück als wäre sie gerade geschlagen worden.

„Sag mir, Hermine – Was für Gründe habe ich dir oder Ron zu vertrauen?"

„Harry! Du weißt dass du uns vertrauen kannst! Wir sind deine Freunde!"

„Ja, wart ihr letzten November auch meine Freunde als mein Name aus dem Feuerkelch kam?"

„Wie oft muss ich mich dafür noch entschuldigen, Harry! Es tut mir leid! Ich war ein Idiot! Ich schwöre dass ich dich niemals mehr im Stich lassen werde!"

„Und ich soll dir also einfach so vertrauen?"

„Ja!"

„So wie ich das sehe, kann ich darauf _vertrauen_ dass ihr zwei für mich da seid; meine Pläne darauf aufbauen euch zwei bei mir zu haben, um mich auf euch verlassen zu können wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke, um dann _vollkommen im Arsch zu sein_, wenn ihr mich wieder sitzen lässt oder die Dinge nicht so gut laufen, wie sie sollten. Oder ich kann für mich selbst planen und darauf vorbereitet sein, was auch immer auf mich zu kommt meistern zu können. Persönlich bevorzuge ich es meine Dinge _selbst zu regeln_, ohne jegliche Hilfe, denn die Chancen sind hoch dass ich überhaupt keine Hilfe habe wenn alles den Bach runter geht."

„Harry...", wimmerte Hermine und ihre Unterlippe zitterte. „Aber wir können dir helfen! Du musst nicht alles alleine angehen!"

„Du kannst mir in der dritten Aufgabe nicht helfen, Hermine. Niemand kann das. Ich werde in diese tödliche Aufgabe – was immer es auch sein mag – _vollkommen alleine gehen_."

„Aber Harry..."

„Nein Hermine. Diese Unterhaltung ist vorbei. Was ich tue und wohin ich jeden Tag gehe ist _meine Sache_. Und nun LASS MICH IN RUHE!"

Harry drehte sich weg und stürmte an ihr vorbei aus dem Klassenzimmer, den Gang entlang und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum bevor er die Treppen in den Schlafsaal hochstürmte.

Er hatte sie alle so _satt_. Jeden einzelnen. Bei Merlin, er musste für eine Weile von diesem Ort weg

A/N:

* Einige haben vielleicht bemerkt dass einige Passagen denen aus dem vierten HP Buch sehr stark ähneln. In der Tat hatte die Originalautorin einige dieser Passagen aus dem Buch herausgenommen. Ich allerdings, so verpeilt wie ich manchmal bin, habe ihre anmerkung im Kapitel _gekonnt_ überlesen und dem entsprechend frei übersetzt *hust* und es erst bemerkt als das Kapitel schon laaaange fertig war *nochmalhust*

** Das ist kein Fehler und soll nicht Elbisch heißen :D

*** Ich auch... wer einige dieser Begriffe nicht kennt, sucht es sich bitte selber auf Wikipedia oder was weiß ich wo her *Kopfschmerztablette einwerf*


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 13**

Eines der Dinge, die er in Moody's Unterricht am Meisten genoss, war die Konzentration auf praktische Arbeit. _Moody_verbrachte nicht einen ganzen Block mit knochentrockenen Lektüren, oder ließ sie stundenlang nur aus dem Lehrbuch lesen. Er ließ sie neue Zauber fast immer sofort üben.

Im Moment, war die Klasse gerade im Raum verteilt, jeder mit einem Partner, und übte den Entwaffnungszauber. Das einzige Problem dabei war die ungerade Anzahl der Schüler, weshalb die Gruppen nie gleich aufgeteilt waren. Und da Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast jeden Zauber aus dem Lehrplan der vierten Klasse konnte, begann er damit eher im Hintergrund zu bleiben und den Rest mit scharfen Augen zu beobachten – oder auch manchmal einfach nur zu lesen.

'Moody' aber, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry beiseite zu nehmen, um ihm hin und wieder ein paar der schwierigeren Zauber beizubringen. Es war etwas, dass Harry mit der Zeit sehr zu schätzen lernte. Allerdings kam er nicht daran vorbei sich zu fragen, wo genau 'Moody's Motive dabei lagen. Was das betraf, versuchte 'Moody' ihm schon das ganze Jahr mit dem Turnier zu helfen.

Nach langer Überlegung, kam Harry zu der Erkenntnis, dass er nicht in dieses Turnier gezwungen worden war, nur um zu sterben. Nein, Voldemort brauchte ihn für sein Ritual. Harry zu töten, war also nicht sein eigentliches Vorhaben. Aber warum dann seine Teilnahme im Turnier? Harry wusste es nicht. Aber er würde es herausfinden.

Fakt war, es gab eine Menge Dinge auf die Harry eine Antwort wollte, und seine ultimative Schlussfolgerung war, dass es nur einen Mann gab, der ihm auf all seine Fragen Antworten geben konnte. Und das war niemand anderes als Voldemort selbst.

Während der Rest der Schüler, im Raum verteilt, sich daran versuchte den jeweiligen Partner zu entwaffnen – und dabei kläglich scheiterten – rollte Harry, höhnisch grinsend nur mit seinen Augen. Es war alles ziemlich jämmerlich. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, an die er sich lehnte, und ging lässig auf Moody zu, der gerade dabei war, Seamus' Zauberstabbewegung zu korrigieren.

„Professor", begann Harry leise.

'Moody' drehte sich zu ihm um und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er Harry sah. „Ja, Potter? Benötigen Sie etwas?"

Harry sah sich kurz um, und als er sich sicher war, dass ihnen keiner der umstehenden Schüler Beachtung schenkte, lehnte er sich näher zu dem Mann. „Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte nach der Stunde mit Ihnen Reden. Unter vier Augen. Es ist _wichtig_."

'Moody' betrachtete ihn misstrauisch – aber er sah _immer_Misstrauisch aus, es war also nichts Neues – nickte aber schließlich kurz mit seinem Kopf.

Harry grinste leicht, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und 'Moody' konzentrierte sich auf einen Ravenclaw-Jungen, den er kurz darauf wegen seiner grottigen Aussprache anbrüllte.

* * *

„Kommst du, Kumpel?", fragte Ron während er auf dem Weg aus der Klasse seine Tasche über die Schulter schwang.

„Moody wollte dass ich nach der Stunde noch kurz da bleibe.", meinte Harry.

„Was will er denn?", fragte Ron verwirrt. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und ihre Augen blitzten ihn neugierig an, sie sagte aber nichts.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Werd' ich wohl nicht wissen ohne mit ihm geredet zu haben, nicht wahr? Ich komme später nach. Vielleicht komme ich aber später zum Abendessen, je nachdem was er von mir möchte."

Ron zuckte mit seinen Schultern und war drauf und dran zu gehen, dann sah er aber das deutliche Stirnrunzeln von Hermine, und ihren Drang noch mehr Fragen darüber zu stellen. Harry ignorierte sie bewusst und ging zur Vorderseite der Klasse, wo Moody hinter seinem Schreibtisch schon auf ihn wartete. Sein gutes Auge war zu einem Schlitz verengt während sein magisches Auge ihn intensiv betrachtete.

Harry wartete bis Ron und Hermine durch die Türe waren bevor er sich grinsend an den älteren Mann wandte.

„Ich habe Sie gebeten nach der Stunde zu bleiben, Potter?"

„Ich entschuldige mich, Sir, aber ihre Neugierde wurde in letzter Zeit unerträglich. Vor allem Hermine's Neugierde steigerte sich ungemein", antwortete Harry mit einem leicht genervten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und einem finsteren Blick auf den Ausgang des Klassenraumes. Dann sah er zurück zu 'Moody' und grinste. „Können wir unsere Unterhaltung in Ihrem Büro fortführen?"

Das Misstrauen in 'Moody's' Blick wuchs noch weiter, er nickte aber und winkte seinen Arm in Richtung Türe, gegenüber des Ausgangs.

Die zwei betraten den Unordentlichen Raum und Moody setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Harry bemerkte dass der ältere Zauberer seinen Zauberstab locker zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt.

Harry zögerte kurz bevor er sich ihm gegenüber setzte und seinen Professor ansah. „Stört es Sie, wenn ich einen kleinen Schutzzauber ausführe?"

Moody's Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert nach oben. „Kein Problem, Potter."

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, hob seine Hand und richtete seine Handfläche in Richtung Türe. Dann zischte er langsam eine Sequenz von Worten für einen ziemlich starken Schutzzauber aus. Es würde nicht nur einen Stillezauber über den Raum legen, sodass nicht nur niemand außerhalb des Raumes ein Wort hören konnte; und die Türen verschließen; es würde auch in der Sekunde, in der jemand einer der Beiden Türen näher kam, einen Alarm auslösen. Der Zauber war stärker und nützlicher als die normalen Schutzzauber die er kannte, und er hatte auch keine Probleme damit, vor 'Moody' einen Parselzauber zu benutzen.

Als er fertig war, wandte er sich wieder an den Professor und er sah die Neugierde deutlich in seinen Augen.

„Interessanter Zauber, Potter... Ich muss sagen dass ich mehr als nur Neugierig darüber bin, woher Sie ihn gelernt haben."

Harry grinste, „Aus einem Buch."

„Ich verbitte mir Ihre Frechheit, Potter. Wollen Sie mir nicht mehr darüber verraten?"

Harry gluckste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn aus einem Buch, welches einst Salazar Slytherin gehörte. Vor mir, war der letzte Besitzer ein Mann namens Tom Riddle. Haben Sie je von ihm gehört?"

„Slytherin! Wo in Merlins Namen haben Sie ein Buch gefunden, dass einst Slytherin gehörte?", rief Moody ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

„Aus der Kammer des Schreckens, um genau zu sein. Sie haben meine andere Frage nicht beantwortet. Haben sie jemals von einem Mann namens Tom Riddle gehört?"

„Riddle?", hakte Moody nachdenklich nach – obwohl die Züge des Mannes sehr schwer zu unterscheiden waren so vernarbt und derangiert sein Gesicht eigentlich war. „Kann nicht sagen dass ich von ihm gehört habe. Unten in der Kammer, sagten Sie?"

„Ja. Die Kammer. Und ich sollte wahrscheinlich nicht überrascht sein dass Sie den Namen noch nie gehört haben." Harry stoppte kurz, setzte sich aufrechter hin und gab dem älteren einen kalkulierenden Blick. „Bevor ich sagen werde, was ich zu sagen habe, möchte ich dass Sie versprechen mir zuzuhören, bevor Sie anfangen Flüche auf mich zu feuern."

'Moody's Körper verspannte sich und der Griff auf seinem Zauberstab verstärkte sich deutlich. „Was wollen Sie, Potter?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mich zu Ihm bringen. Vergessen sie die Warterei bis zum Ende des Semesters, oder die letzte Aufgabe, oder wann auch immer zur Hölle Sie geplant haben, mich zu entführen. Tun Sie es _jetzt_."

„Wovon zur Hölle sprechen Sie, Potter!", spuckte Moody mit Ignoranz und Verwirrung aus, aber Harry sah die Spannung und Skepsis in der Haltung des anderen.

„Voldemort. Bringen sie mich zu ihm. Ich stelle mich freiwillig zur Verfügung. Mein Blut. Was auch immer er für sein Wiederauferstehungsritual benötigt. Er kann es haben." Harry pausierte kurz und grinste. „Nun... bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Ich möchte nicht wirklich als Toter enden. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum ich mich freiwillig in die Schlangengrube begeben will."

Moody sprang auf, noch bevor Harry zu Ende gesprochen hatte, und sein Zauberstab war auf ihn gerichtet. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab in seiner Tasche, in der Hoffnung, es würde dem älteren Zauberer zeigen, dass er nicht angreifen würde. Er war zuversichtlich in den Parselschildzauber, sowie auch in seine Fähigkeiten auszuweichen.

Harry hob seine Hand mit ausgestreckten Handflächen, um zu zeigen dass er keine Waffe bei sich hatte. „Ich bat Sie, mir zuzuhören.", erinnerte er den alten Zauberer laut.

„Und warum _genau_, kommen Sie mit dieser lebensmüden Bitte ausgerechnet zu mir?", spie Moody, der immer noch versuchte sein Gesicht der Ignoranz zu wahren.

„Weil ich weiß, dass Sie nicht Alastor Moody sind", meinte Harry als er sich mit seinen leeren, erhobenen Händen wieder in den Sessel setzte. „Sie sind Barty Crouch Junior, verurteilter Todesser, von dem behauptet wird, er sei vor einem Jahrzehnt in Askaban gestorben. Warum Sie nicht tot sind, oder überhaupt hier sind, darüber kann ich nur spekulieren. Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr Vater sie vermutlich raus schmuggelte, und Ihre Mutter an ihrer Stelle in Askaban sterben lies. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden _warum_, aber ich vermute mal es geht mich nicht wirklich was an oder?"

'Moody' umrundete langsam seinen Schreibtisch, sein Zauberstab dauerhaft auf Harry ausgerichtet.

„Und wie genau, kamen Sie auf all das, Potter?"

„Eine ganze Reihe verschiedener Quellen, deren Puzzelstücke ich selbst zusammenfügte. Zu den Meisten dieser Quellen hat niemand außer mir Zugang, also müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass es jemand anderes herausfinden könnte."

„Wirklich?", spie 'Moody' bezweifelnd aus.

„Sehen Sie, Crouch. Ich wusste seit _Monaten_dass Sie sich für Moody ausgaben. Allerdings erkannte ich nicht dass Sie derselbe Barty waren, der für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete. Das habe ich erst letztes Wochenende herausgefunden, was auch der Grund ist, warum wir beide nun diese liebliche Unterhaltung führen. Wenn ich also das Bedürfnis gehabt hätte, Sie an den Alten zu verraten, hätte ich es schon vor langer Zeit getan. Dumbledore hat von all dem hier keine Ahnung, und es ist auch in meinem Interesse, ihn im Dunkeln darüber zu lassen."

„Und Sie denken, Sie können sich einfach so dem Dunklen Lord anbieten, und dann unverletzt zurück kehren?", höhnte 'Moody' bevor er finster lachte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß dass ich ihm Dinge anbieten kann. Ich weiß dass er mich tot sehen will, aber ich denke dass ich ihm mehr von Nutzen sein kann, wenn ich lebe. Außerdem weiß ich dass sein Ritual mächtiger sein wird, wenn ich freiwillig daran teilnehme."

'Moody' betrachtete Harry skeptisch. „Woher wissen Sie davon überhaupt? Und was lässt Sie denken, dass Ihre Kooperation überhaupt einen Unterschied machen würde?"

„Ich habe Visionen. Ich kann manchmal in seinen Kopf sehen. Es ist zufällig, und zugegebenermaßen, habe ich überhaupt keine Kontrolle darüber. Aber im Laufe des Jahres, war ich einige Male in seinem Kopf."

„Sie? Im Kopf des Dunklen Lords?", zischte er.

Harry rollte seine Augen und deutete mit einem Finger auf seine Narbe. „Das hier ist mehr als nur ornamental, wissen Sie. Ich bin mit ihm verbunden. In der Nacht, in der er versuchte mich zu töten, hinterließ er etwas von sich selbst. Dieses Jahr, hörte ich auf gegen dieses Stück zu kämpfen und akzeptierte es stattdessen. Es brachte einen großen Sinneswandel mit sich."

'Moody' sah ihn lange und hart an. „Wirklich?"

Harry zuckte nur erneut mit seinen Schultern und hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Im Prinzip, möchte ich zu ihm. Ich muss ihm ein paar Dinge erzählen, und um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich ihn auch ein paar Dinge fragen. Außerdem wird er an seinem Ritual arbeiten müssen, denn ich bin mir Sicher, sobald er von meiner Entscheidung, dem alten Bock 'Tschüss zu sagen, lernt, wird er ein paar Änderungen daran vornehmen müssen. Das alte Ritual, welches er plant am Ende des Jahres anzuwenden, würde nur funktionieren wenn meine Magie auf die Helle Seite neigt... was sie nicht tut."

„Wirklich? Hat Dumbledore's Goldjunge mit den Dunklen Künsten gespielt?"

Harry verzog seine Lippen zu einem bösen Grinsen. „Ich gehöre _weder_ Dumbledore, _noch_bin ich ein Goldjunge. Und ich kenne sehr wohl meinen Weg durch die dunklen Künste."

„Und wie genau, waren _Sie_dazu in der Lage diese Dunkle Magie zu praktizieren? Die Schutzzauber rund um die Schule benachrichtigen den alten Mann von jeglicher gezauberter dunkler Magie."

Harry kicherte. „Keine Sorge. Ich hatte in der Kammer eigentlich ziemlich viel Spaß. Das Beste dabei ist, dass sie außerhalb der Schutzzauber der Schule liegt. Dumbledore weiß nichts von dem was ich dort unten tue. Und wissen Sie, wenn wir schon dabei sind, würde ich unheimlich gerne wissen was Sie mit den Unverzeihlichen am Anfang des Jahres bezweckten. Dumbledore musste doch wissen was Sie taten – ich kann mir vorstellen dass er nicht besonders glücklich darüber war!"

'Moody' schnaubte. „Er kam darüber hinweg."

Harry lachte. „Großartig. Also. Wieder zurück zum Thema. Meine größte Bereicherung für den Dunklen Lord wäre, wenn ich nachdem alles geklärt wurde, meine Deckung hier wahren könnte. Es wäre also besser wenn wir meine Besuche beim Dunklen Lord so unauffällig wie möglich gestalten können."

'Moody' betrachtet ihn spekulativ. „Sie sind sich da wirklich sicher, Potter? Sie wissen dass sie auch genauso gut zu ihrer eigenen Beerdigung laufen könnten? Es gibt absolut keine Garantie dafür das Ihnen erlaubt wird, zurück zu kehren."

Harry zuckte abschätzig mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich."

'Moody' schnaubte zweifelhaft. „Freches Gör."

„So, haben Sie einen Weg ihn zu kontaktieren? Einen Portschlüssel oder so was?"

„Natürlich habe ich einen Weg ihn zu kontaktieren. Aber um den Portschlüssel benutzen zu können, müssen wir uns außerhalb der Schuldgründe befinden."

„Kennen Sie den Geheimen Weg am Ende dieses Ganges?", fragte Harry plötzlich und Moody sah ihn überrascht an.

„Geheimer Weg?"

„Ja, den Gang runter steht die Statue der Einäugigen Hexe. Wenn Sie ihren Rücken mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes berühren und dabei _Dissendium_sagen, wird sie den Eingang zu einem geheimen Gang freigeben. Er führt nach unten und endet schließlich in einen Tunnel nach Hogsmeade. Er endet im Keller des Honigtopfes. Etwa auf halben Weg durch den Tunnel, endet der Anti-Apparier- und der Anti-Portschlüssel-Zauber. Wir können uns dort hinunter schleichen, halbwegs durch den Tunnel durch gehen, und von dort aus einen Portschlüssel nehmen. Ist es ein Zweiweg-Portschlüssel?"

„Natürlich ist es das. Und es scheint wirklich so als hätten Sie sich das gründlich überlegt."

„Nun, ich habe schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht."

„Sie haben schon länger geplant zum Dunklen Lord zu gehen?", fragte Moody überrascht, ein bisschen Respekt schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Harry legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Nicht... _genau_... Aber... Ich vermute ein Teil von mir wollte es schon seit einer Weile. Jedenfalls länger als ich es realisierte. Ich fühle mich... von ihm _angezogen_. Ich verstand vor einiger Zeit noch nicht... jetzt aber schon", er gluckste und grinste. „Ich denke es hat alles damit zu tun", sagte er während er seine Hand hob und an seine Stirn tappte. „Ich bin an ihn _gebunden_. Versuchen es zu leugnen, hat mir mein ganzes Leben lang nur Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Soweit es mich betrifft, bin ich besser dran seitdem ich es akzeptierte."

„Hmpf...", schnaubte Moody. „Nun denn... Ich werde den Dunklen Lord heute Nacht kontaktieren... Ich kann nicht sagen dass mir wohl bei der Sache ist, Sie mit ihrem wissen einfach so gehen zu lassen."

„Ich wusste seit _Wochen_Bescheid. Wenn ich bis jetzt noch nicht bei dem Alten war, dann werde ich es mit Sicherheit auch nicht jetzt tun."

„Wenn Sie es schon so lange wussten, warum kamen Sie nicht schon eher?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte – Ich wusste dass Sie sich durch Vielsafttrank als Moody ausgaben, ich wusste allerdings nicht dass Sie Barty Crouch Junior sind."

„Wer, dachten Sie wäre ich denn?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Ihr Vater. Was mich nur noch mehr verwirrte."

„Mein Vater!"

„Ich habe diese verzauberte Karte der Schule. Sie zeigt einen Punkt zu jeder einzelnen Person, die sich im Schloss aufhält. Neben jedem Punkt steht der Name der Person. Wo ich normalerweise erwarte, dass der Name neben Ihrem Punkt Alastor Moody besagt – sagen wir, wenn Sie bei den Mahlzeiten sind, oder eine Klasse unterrichten und ich sehe Sie direkt an, stand neben Ihrem Punkt 'Bartemius Crouch'. Die Karte zeigt nur Vor und Nachnamen. Keine Mittelnamen oder Extras wie Junior oder Senior."

„Ist das so? Klingt wie ein ziemlich interessantes magisches Artefakt... hat sonst jemand Zugang zu diesem Ding?"

„Nein. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit bei mir. Und sie ist einzigartig. Mein Vater hat sie gemacht, als er noch ein Schüler hier war."

Moody's Augenbraue hob sich ein bisschen, ein Anzeichen dafür dass er Beeindruckt war. „Wie haben Sie dann herausgefunden, wer ich bin?"

„Nun, ich habe _Sie_als 'Barty' in meinen Visionen von Voldemort gesehen. Ich habe gehört wie er von Ihnen als 'Barty' sprach. Aber da ich wusste wie Sie aussahen, und Sie sahen mit Sicherheit nicht so aus wie der alte Mann, den ich mit dem Namen 'Bartemius Crouch' in Verbindung brachte, kam es mir auch nicht in den Sinn dass dieser 'Bartemius Crouch', der sich als Moody ausgab, dieselbe Person sein könnte, die für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete. Letztes Wochenende sprach ich mit jemand, der sich ein wenig mit der Vergangenheit von Ihrem Vater auskannte. Jemand redete davon, wie Sie als Todesser verdächtigt wurden, und nach Askaban geschickt worden waren, und dieser jemand sprach von Ihnen als 'Barty'. Und dann ging mir ein Licht auf."

„Ein Licht?"

„'Tschuldigung. Muggel Sache. Vergessen Sie es. Auf jeden Fall, meine... ehm... Freunde werden noch misstrauisch wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe.", meinte Harry, griff in seine Tasche und begann darin herum zu graben. 'Moody' verspannte sich erneut und betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. Dann holte Harry ein Stück zusammengefaltetes Pergament hervor und legte es auf Moody's Schreibtisch.

„Was ist das?", fragte Moody und beäugte das Pergament skeptisch.

„Es ist ein verzaubertes Pergament. Egal was sie darauf schreiben, es erscheint auf dem Gegenstück, welches ich hier habe", erklärte Harry und hielt ein zweites, identisches Stück hoch. „Es ist nicht perfekt, aber ich war in Eile. Jeder könnte es zum Beispiel lesen, also sollten Sie es nicht einfach herumliegen lassen."

„Ich bin kein Idiot, Potter.", meinte Moody eingeschnappt.

Harry grinste. „Offensichtlich nicht. Im Ernst, ich denke Sie sind ziemlich brillant, auch wenn Sie nicht Alastor Moody sind. Sie sind mein Lieblingslehrer direkt nach dem Werwolf der uns letztes Jahr unterrichtete."

Moody schnaubte.

„Also", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich werde mein Pergament so oft wie möglich kontrollieren. Wenn Sie vom Dunklen Lord erfahren wann ich zu ihm kann, lassen Sie es mich wissen. Meine Mitschüler nerven mich zwar mit ihrer Neugierde über mein häufiges Verschwinden, aber sie sind mittlerweile auch daran gewöhnt. Normalerweise gehe ich jeden Tag in die Kammer, wenn ich also plötzlich woanders hin verschwinde, wird es niemand bemerken. Trotzdem kann ich nicht nach der Ausgangssperre wegbleiben, sonst fangen die Leute an Fragen zu stellen."

„Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen. Wie sieht Ihr Stundenplan aus, Potter?"

„Montags, Donnerstags und Freitags ist mein Tag komplett gefüllt. Mein letzter Block am Dienstag ist frei, und Mittwochs habe ich ab dem Mittagessen Zeit, da ich nur Zauberkunst habe. Meine Angewohnheit in den letzten Monaten ist es, so schnell wie möglich nach dem Abendessen in die Kammer zu verschwinden, und erst nach 1 ½ Stunden zurück zu kommen. Die anderen im Schlafsaal sind es gewohnt, und es würde nicht seltsam aussehen, wenn ich nach dem Abendessen, immer für eine Stunde weg bin."

'Moody' nickte, während er sich diese Information einprägte. „In Ordnung, Potter. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie."

Harry kicherte und stand auf. „Ich sehe ich bin nicht mehr Willkommen."

* * *

„Worum ging es, Harry?", fragte Ron als sich Harry einige Minuten später zu ihm an den Gryffindortisch setzte.

„Moody wollte mir ein paar Zusatzstunden außerhalb des Unterrichts anbieten. Dadurch dass ich mir alle Sprüche, die in der vierten Klasse gelehrt werden, selbst beigebracht habe, und ich gegen 3 Jahre ältere Zauberer in einem Turnier antrete, dachte er, dass es mir weiterhelfen würde.", log Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken während er seinen Teller mit Essen füllte.

„Das ist doch fantastisch, Harry.", meinte Hermine sanft, aber die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme klang erzwungen.

„Ja, klingt super", erwiderte Ron. „Moody ist ein brillanter Lehrer... total verrückt aber brillant. Aber heißt das nicht, dass du noch mehr Hausaufgaben hast? Ich meine, du bist doch schon so beschäftigt..."

„Ich werde in dem leeren Block am Mittwoch wohl eine extra Verteidigungsstunde haben. Meine Abende sind auch nicht mehr so vollgepackt, was heißt dass ich einige davon wohl mit Moody verbringen werde."

„Du wirst mehr Zeit am Abend haben?", fragte Hermine mit unschuldiger Mine und vermied Augenkontakt. Harry's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, hielt sein Gemüt aber freundlich.

„Nun, jetzt wo die zweite Aufgabe vorbei ist, sind viele meiner Projekte nicht mehr nötig. Und einige der Dinge die ich gelernt habe, aber eher weniger mit der Aufgabe zu tun hatten, sind Interessant genug, weshalb ich sie nicht aufgegeben habe. Außerdem bin ich auch auf etwas Neues gestoßen."

Hermine sah aus, als rang sie zwischen der Begeisterung darüber, dass er ihnen etwas erzählte, und der Frustration, dass er nur sehr vage darüber war, um was genau es sich handelte.

„Etwas Neues?", fragte sie schließlich.

Harry sah auf und grübelte für einen Moment. Harry hatte die letzte Nacht mit seinem Begleiter... oder Voldemort's Seelenstück... oder _was auch immer_, verbracht, in der Hoffnung dort einen Geistesblitz zu bekommen, in wie fern er mit seinen 'Freunden', und vor allen Dingen Hermine, umgehen sollte.

Wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, würde ihr Misstrauen nur noch größer werden. Sein Begleiter schlug deshalb vor, sie in sein neuestes Projekt mit einzubeziehen. Namentlich, sein Versuch altes Aldric zu lernen, um dann das uralte Buch unter Slytherin's Schreibtisch zu übersetzen. Die Idee war es, sie denken zu lassen dass er endlich etwas Wichtiges mit ihr teilte, um sie so von all den anderen wichtigen Dingen die er zu erledigen hatte, abzulenken. Und als Bonus, hätte er eine Hilfe beim Übersetzen.

Harry war sofort skeptisch darüber sie in dieses Sache mit einzubeziehen, aber sein Begleiter bestand darauf dass die Informationen in diesem Buch, auch sie aufklären würde. Außerdem bestünde darin keine Gefahr für Harry selbst, oder dem was er tat.

Er fragte sich, was _genau_damit gemeint war, aber wenn es jemanden in seinem Leben gab, dem er wirklich vertraute, dann war es sein Begleiter.

Resigniert seufzte der junge Zauberer, griff in seine Tasche, und holte das Buch über alt Aldric hervor. „Das ist eine uralte Sprache, welche von den Britischen Elfen gesprochen wurde, bevor sie ihr Reich verließen. Ich fand ein Buch in ihrer Sprache und habe versucht es zu übersetzen. _Das_", sagte er und deutete dabei auf das Buch, „ist ein Buch über die Sprache und wie man sie lernt."

Hermine's Gesicht erhellte sich mit diesem Glanz den sie jedes Mal bekam, wenn sie der Möglichkeit, etwas Neues, Großartiges zu lernen, ausgesetzt war.

„Harry, das ist unglaublich!", rief sie, schnappte sich das Buch und fuhr ihre Finger ehrfürchtig darüber. „Die Elfen sagtest du? Oh Harry! Das ist außergewöhnlich! Es ist in der Geschichte kaum etwas über sie aufgezeichnet worden! Es ist alles ein Mythos und eine Legende! Du hast wirklich ein Buch in ihrer Sprache gefunden?"

„Ja, aber es fällt beinahe auseinander, so alt ist es schon. Ich möchte es nur ungern bewegen. Also habe ich angefangen die Seiten zu kopieren, sodass ich sie von der Kopie übersetzen kann und das Original nicht noch weiter zuzusetzen. Sobald ich damit fertig bin, bringe ich dir eine Kopie davon."

Sie keuchte und es schien, als würde sie vor Begeisterung beinahe platzen. „Oh Harry! Das ist so unglaublich! Wo hast du so einen Schatz nur gefunden?"

„Sorry, Hermine. Das werde ich dir nicht erzählen. Ich lasse dich daran teilhaben. Sieh es als einen Test an. Beweise mir dass es kein Fehler ist, dann erzähle ich dir vielleicht mehr.", meinte Harry in einem ernsten Ton bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Teller zu wandte.

Hermine's Begeisterung war nur von kurzer Dauer. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, und sie war für einen Moment in ihren Gedanken versunken. Schließlich nickte sie entschlossen. „In Ordnung, Harry. Ich werde dir _beweisen_dass du mir wieder Vertrauen kannst. Lass mich dir helfen."

Harry sah sie an, seine Skepsis immer noch da wie eh und je, nickte aber als Antwort.

Ron saß da, und besah sich ihre Unterhaltung in kompletter Verwirrung.  
„Von was, in Merlin's Namen, redet ihr da?", fragte er schließlich, zu frustriert über seine Verwirrung, um noch länger zu schweigen.

„Harry fand ein Buch, das von den Elfen geschrieben wurde!", sagte Hermine und die Begeisterung kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Hauselfen?", fragte Ron mit einer Grimasse.

„Nein, Ron! Nicht _Hauselfen_! Hochelfen! Das uralte Volk der britischen Elfen!"

„Ach, das ist doch Humbug! Sowas gibt es doch gar nicht", meinte Ron abschätzend.

„Und ob es die gibt, Ron! Und das hier, ist der Beweis dafür! Ein Buch in ihrer Sprache!", sagte sie und hielt das Buch trotzig vor seine Nase.

„Das könnte ein Buch über irgendeine Sprache sein. Woher willst du wissen dass es von den Hochelfen ist? Und wenn Hochelfen wirklich existierten, wohin gingen sie dann? Wie kommt es, dass sie nie jemand gesehen hat?"

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich denke sie sind... in eine andere Welt gegangen."

„Warum sollten sie so etwas tun? Das ist doch dumm."

„Ich arbeite noch an diesem Teil. Obwohl ich denke, dass in dem Buch etwas darüber steht...", meinte Harry zögerlich.

Hermine keuchte und sah ihn mit noch größerer Begeisterung an. „Ist das dein ernst, Harry!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Es scheint, als wäre es ihre Entstehungsgeschichte. Es handelt davon, was mit den Elfen geschah, und wie die Menschen an die Magie kamen."

Ron schnaubte. „Märchengeschichten."

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu bevor sie sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Das ist eine absolut wunderbare Entdeckung, Harry. Ich frage mich wirklich wie du an so etwas ran gekommen bist, aber ich werde mich zurückhalten, okay?"

Harry nickte grinsend. „Das würde ich sehr zu schätzen wissen."

„Kann ich mir das Buch ausleihen?", fragte sie und sah auf das Buch vor ihr.

„Eigentlich, ist es besser wenn ich dir davon eine Kopie zaubere. Das Buch ist nicht von den Kopierschutzzaubern der Bibliothek betroffen, also hindert mich nichts daran, es einfach zu kopieren."

Hermine keuchte erneut. „Du kannst den Kopierzauber! Harry, das ist ein unglaublich schwieriger Verwandlungszauber! Sogar über dem U.T.Z-Level! Es ist schwer genug etwas aus Nichts zu beschwören, oder überhaupt eine _permanente_Beschwörung, vor allem von etwas wie dieses dicke und detaillierte Buch!"

„Nun, ich werde nicht behaupten dass es einfach ist. Es ging mehr als nur ein paar Mal schief, aber ich habe den Zauber in letzter Zeit öfters geübt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dir eine Kopie davon machen kann."

Hermine betrachtete ihn spekulativ. „Du hast den Kopierzauber geübt?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Warum?"

„Um ein paar Bücher zu kopieren.", antwortete er ihr mit einem großen Grinsen und einem harten Blick, der sie unweigerlich an ihr Versprechen erinnerte, nicht zu viele Fragen zu stellen.

Sie schnaubte zwar frustriert und schmollte, hakte aber nicht weiter nach.

Harry grinste. Das klappte ziemlich gut. Hermine hatte einen verzweifelten Drang nach Wissen, und solange er sie mit dem Zeug über die Elfen ablenken konnte, würde sie kooperativ sein.

„Wenn wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen, werde ich den Kopierzauber erledigen, und du kannst damit anfangen es zu lesen. Unglücklicherweise ist das andere Buch zu fragil um es in einem zu kopieren, also muss ich es mit jeder Seite einzeln tun. Ich benötige ziemlich viel Zeit dafür, und werde heute Abend deshalb wieder nicht da sein."

„Hast du gestern auch daran gearbeitet?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Harry schnaubte.

„Ja. Das habe ich."

„Und warum konntest du mir das nicht sagen?"

„Weil du genau wissen wolltest, wohin ich gehe – richtig?"

Sie nickte zögernd.

„Und du willst wissen wo ich diese Bücher gefunden habe?"

Erneut nickte sie.

„Nun, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. So wie die Dinge im Moment aussehen, möchte ich es dir nicht sagen. Wenn du mit mir arbeiten kannst, ohne die Details zu kennen, ist alles in bester Ordnung. Wenn nicht, dann gibt es nichts was wir dagegen tun könnten."

„Ich werde dir helfen, Harry!", antwortete sie beinahe schon verzweifelt. „Ich werde dir beweisen dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Es ist nur... ich möchte doch nur sicher gehen dass du dich nicht in Gefahr begibst. Ich meine... du verlässt doch nicht das Schulgelände, oder? Du hast gehört was Sirius gesagt hat, Harry! Wenn du das Schulgelände verlässt, bist du nur in größerer Gefahr! Du könntest angegriffen werden!"

„Ich verlasse den Schulgrund nicht. Das schwöre ich. Nichts was ich tue, mit den Büchern, ist in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich und mich kann auch niemand angreifen. Okay?", meinte Harry zu ihrer Beruhigung.

Hermine sah ihn lange und hart an. Schließlich nickte sie und lächelte.

„In Ordnung, Harry. Ich vertraue dir. Vielen Dank dass du mich endlich wieder an deinem Leben teilnehmen lässt.

Harry lächelte sie beruhigend an und nickte. Er war immer noch nicht komplett davon überzeugt dass es eine gute Idee war, aber zumindest würde es sie für eine Weile ablenken. Und er musste zugeben, dass er mit dem Übersetzen des Buches, definitiv Hilfe gebrauchen konnte.

* * *

_Potter -_

Können Sie spät nachts unbemerkt raus?

Harry saß an Slytherin's Schreibtisch und besah sich, an der Spitze seiner Schreibfeder kauend, die neueste Nachricht auf dem Pergament.

_Ja, aber es funktioniert am besten nachdem die anderen im Schlafsaal schon am schlafen sind. 1 Uhr würde am besten passen._

Schrieb er auf das Pergament und die Worte verschwanden nur Augenblicke später. Harry hatte am nächsten Tag volles Unterrichtsprogramm, solange wach zubleiben war also nicht wirklich in seinem Interesse. Er würde es aber, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Immerhin war seine erste Stunde am Freitag Geschichte der Zauberei, und die könnte er problemlos nutzen um ein verspätetes Nickerchen zu halten.

Während er auf eine Antwort von Barty wartete, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem alten Elfischen Buch zu, und der Nerven beraubenden Tätigkeit, den Inhalt jeder einzelnen Seite auf die harte Tour zu Kopieren. Er fand, dass er sich mittlerweile recht gut an diese seltsam geformten Buchstaben gewöhnt hatte, und seine Handschrift verbesserte sich dramatisch je weiter er voran kam. Hoffentlich würde Hermine keine Probleme damit haben, sie zu lesen.

_1 Uhr ist es dann. Treffen Sie mich heute Nacht bei der erwähnten Statue._

Harry warf einen Blick auf das verzauberte Pergament und sah dabei zu, wie Barty's Schrift verschwand. Innerlich stöhnte er und betrauerte den bevorstehenden Verlust seines Schönheitsschlafes. Er wusste, wenn er zu Voldemort ging, würde es kein kurzer Besuch werden. Er fragte sich ob er wohl in den Krankenflügel schleichen könnte, um einen Aufpäppeltrank mitgehen zu lassen, den er am kommenden Morgen sicherlich brauchen werden würde.

Seine Freitage waren immer ausgelastet, und er hatte den ganzen Tag keine einzige Minute für sich alleine. Das schlimmste aber war, dass er am Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Snape hatte. Morgen wird ein langer Tag werden.

Harry tappte seinen Zauberstab auf das Pergament und löschte die letzte Nachricht bevor er seine Schreibfeder aufsetzte und ein schnelles '_Einverstanden. Ich werde da sein._', schrieb.

Harry sah noch einmal auf das uralte elfische Buch und seufzte. Er stand auf, griff in seine Tasche und zog seinen verkleinerten Koffer hervor. Er berührte die Oberfläche, und er vergrößerte sich sofort auf seine ursprüngliche Größe, bevor er dem dritten Abteil das Öffnungspasswort zu zischte, und die Bücher darin durchsuchen begann.

* * *

Sich aus seinem Schlafsaal zu schleichen, wenn die anderen am Schlafen waren, war genauso einfach wie damals, als er den Zaubertrank einmal pro Woche nehmen musste. Nur dieses Mal erzählte er Ron nicht dass er wohl früh aufstehen werde, da Harry eigentlich hoffte, zurück zu sein bevor einer der anderen Jungs aufwachte.

Er schlich sich unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und der aktivierten Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand, durch die Gänge. Er erreichte gerade den Gang der Verteidigungsklasse im zweiten Stock, und sah den Punkt von Bartemius Crouch neben der Statue der Einäugigen Hexe. Als er aber näher kam, sah er nichts, und nachdem er ein wenig seiner Magie frei gab, lag die Vermutung ziemlich nahe, dass der andere Zauberer unter einem Illusionszauber stand.

Harry zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs vom Kopf und grinste in Richtung des Platzes, von dem aus er Barty's magische Signatur spüren konnte. Er überprüfte die Karte erneut, um sicher zu gehen dass die Beiden Zauberer wirklich alleine waren, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und damit auf die Statue tippte.

„_Dissendium_", flüsterte er. Der Geheimgang öffnete sich fix und er nickte mit seinem Kopf.

'Moody' erschien vor ihm und betrachtete Harry spekulativ. „Woher wussten Sie dass ich da war?"

„Ich konnte Ihre Magie spüren.", antwortete Harry beiläufig. 'Moody' warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, und eilte dann durch die Öffnung und in den Tunnel hinein. Harry folgte ihm, und schloss die Öffnung des Geheimganges bevor sie mit einem gezauberten Lumos, den Gang entlang eilten.

„Okay, wir können den Portschlüssel jetzt benutzen", meinte Harry. 'Moody' hob seine Augenbrauen in milder Überraschung.

„Sie können die Schutzzauber des Schlosses spüren?", fragte er skeptisch.

Harry blinzelte den älteren an. „Ja... Sie nicht?"

„Ich kann ohne weiteres Magie aufspüren, Bengel. Ich bin nur Überrascht dass _Sie_es können."

„Ich sehe nicht warum das so ungewöhnlich sein soll... Ich meine, sicher, vor einem Jahr hätte ich es noch nicht gekonnt, aber da verschwendete ich auch den Großteil meiner Magischen Energie um einen Teil von der Seele des Dunklen Lords davor abzuhalten, sich an meiner eigenen zu vergreifen. Seitdem ich aufgehört habe, so viel meiner Magie für so etwas Sinnloses zu verschwenden, komme ich viel besser klar. Ich dachte es wäre für jeden so."

'Moody' schnaubte. „Kaum, Potter. Nur sehr wenige Zauberer sind gut genug um Auren und Schutzzauber zu spüren. Das ist kein häufig vorkommendes Talent."

„Hm", summte er und hob leicht seine Augenbrauen. Dann zuckte er beiläufig mit seinen Schultern, als spielte es keine Rolle... und ernsthaft? Das tat es auch nicht. Harry streckte eine Hand aus und 'Moody' beäugte sie kurios.

„Der Portschlüssel?"

'Moody' rollte mit seinen Augen und holte aus seiner Tasche den Verschluss einer Flasche hervor. Ein kleines Loch war in der Mitte, durch welches eine dünne Kette gefädelt war.

Als Harry und 'Moody' die Kette schließlich beide in der Hand hielten, flüsterte 'Moody' ein leises „_Morsmordre_" und der Portschlüssel aktivierte sich.

Das Gefühl, von einem an seinem Nabel befestigten Angelhaken rückwärts durch einen Strohhalm gezogen zu werden überkam ihn und einen Augenblick später, landete er, mit unsicheren Füßen, auf dem Boden einer Eingangshalle eines ihm sehr vertrauten Hauses.  
Er schaffte es nur gerade so nicht hinzufallen. Sein Herz raste, aber er war ernsthaft überrascht darüber, dass es eher Begeisterung war anstatt Furcht, was sein Herz auf Hochtouren arbeiten lies. Es gab wirklich keine Garantie für ihn, heute Nacht dieses Haus lebend zu verlassen, und doch war er sehr zuversichtlich, dass alles gut enden werde.

Harry stoppte und ließ seinen Blick über den großen, herrschaftlichen Raum gleiten. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Muggel die dieses Haus vor Voldemort bewohnten, sehr reich gewesen waren. Außerdem war es offensichtlich, dass es für eine lange Zeit überhaupt nicht bewohnt gewesen war. Harry wusste dass Wurmschwanz damit beauftragt war, dieses Haus ein wenig zu säubern, aber der Mann war klar und deutlich kein guter Putzer.

Trotzdem war es herrschaftlich und beeindruckend, und mit ein bisschen Zauberei, könnte dieser Platz auch recht nett aussehen.

Harry's innerliche Grübeleien kamen zu einem abrupten Halt als er spürte, wie sich 'Moody's kühle Zauberstabspitze in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Ist das _wirklich_von Nöten, Barty?", fragte Harry mit einem gelangweilten Unterton.

„Ihr Zauberstab, Potter."

Harry seufzte und holte seinen Zauberstab auf seiner Tasche, und übergab ihn dem älteren Zauberer.

„Es ist nicht so als könnte ich soweit von Hogwarts entfernt überhaupt Magie anwenden. Es würde nur das Ministerium alarmieren", grummelte Harry trotzig.

„Die Treppen hoch, Potter", meinte Moody, Harry's Kommentar ignorierend, und nickte seinen Kopf zu den Treppen vor ihnen.

Harry rollte seine Augen und setzte sich mit schnellen Schritten in Bewegung.

„Die Bibliothek oder das Büro?", fragte er beiläufig mit einem Blick über seine Schulter.

'Moody' blieb stehen und Harry konnte beinahe spüren, wie sich der misstrauische Blick des Mannes in seinen Rücken brannte.

„Die Bibliothek", antwortete er nach einem Moment.

Harry erreichte die Spitze der ersten Treppe und wandte sich direkt in den rechten Gang, der in die Bibliothek führte. 'Moody' folgte ihm, und der argwöhnische Blick bohrte sich weiter in seinen Rücken.

„Aus reiner Neugierde", begann Harry beiläufig, „werden Sie die Dosis des Vielsaftranks auslaufen lassen während wir hier sind? Ich würde eigentlich gerne Ihr echtes Gesicht sehen, als das von Alastor Moody."

„Sicherlich nicht, Potter."

Harry, nur ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, zuckte mit seinen Schultern und stoppte mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Begleiter, vor den weiten Doppeltüren der Bibliothek.

„Öffnen Sie einfach die Tür, Potter."

Harry grinste und drückte beide Hände auf die Türe um sie mit Schwung zu öffnen. Einige Schritte in den Raum, und Harry's Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort auf den Rücken eines kleinen, schwebenden Stuhls gezogen, den er schon so oft in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte. Die kaum sichtbare kleine, langfingrige Skelett-Artige Hand auf der Lehne zeigte ihm genug, um zu wissen dass Voldemort gerade auf dem Stuhl saß. Dieser Sichtkontakt war allerdings nur eine Bestätigung, da er die magischen Machtwellen, die Voldemort ausstrahlte, deutlich spüren konnte.

Das Gefühl dieser Magie war ihm so bemerkenswert vertraut, und die _Intensität_ ihrer Dunkelheit war geradezu berauschend. Kämpfend darüber seine Augen geöffnet zu halten und gerade aus zu sehen, sog Harry tief die Luft ein. Diese pure _Macht_der Dunklen Magie die von dem Dunklen Lord ausging, war unbeschreiblich.

„Mein Lord", hörte er 'Moody's ehrfurchtsvolle Stimme hinter ihm. „Ich habe _Harry Potter_mitgebracht."

„Ah, ja... das hast du... du hast einen guten Dienst geleistet, Barty. Ich bin äußerst _zufrieden_."

Harry trat noch ein paar Schritte näher und stoppte dann. Der Stuhl begann sich langsam zu drehen, um schließlich den kleinen Homunculus, den der Dunkle Lord Voldemort im Moment behauste, preis zu geben. Seine leuchtenden, verengten und misstrauischen roten Augen bohrten sich durch Harry.

Harry nahm noch zwei schnelle Schritte die 'Moody' dazu veranlassten, sich zu verspannen und seinen Zauberstab auf Harry zu richten. Harry allerdings ignorierte den Mann, sank in einer fließenden Bewegung auf ein Knie und neigte seinen Kopf.

„Mein Lord", er hauchte die Worte durch wahnsinnige Euphorie. Er sah durch seine wilden Fransen seiner schwarzen Haare in die stechenden roten Augen, und er wusste dass seine Augen vor Begeisterung wahrscheinlich _leuchteten_. Sein Blut schoss durch seine Adern und seine Magie tanzte wild um ihn herum.

Er konnte nicht verstehen warum er in diesem Moment so Begeistert war. Aber er war es. Er fühlte sich beinahe Schwindelig. Er war wirklich _hier_! Vor dem stärksten dunklen Zauberer seiner Zeit, und der Mann sah direkt zu ihm. Und die Magie des Mannes tanzte so gefährlich wie Flammen, gegen seine.

Er schaffte es gerade so einen Schauer zu unterdrücken, als er sah wie der Dunkle Lord seinen viel zu kleinen Körper nach vorne lehnte.

„Dein Lord?", sprach die hohe Stimme von Voldemort's Homunculus ungläubig und definitiv amüsiert. „Ich hätte niemals erwartet, diese Worte aus dem Munde des _Jungen-Der-Lebt_zu hören – freiwillig.", höhnte er. „Du musst mir verzeihen wenn ich angemessen Skeptisch über diese Sache bin."

Harry's Augenbraue zuckte und er zog eine Grimasse. „Ich hasse diesen Namen", murmelte er.

„Hmm? Was war das, Potter? Sprich lauter, Bengel."

„Ich hasse diesen Namen", sagte Harry lauter als er seinen Kopf hob und den Miniatur-Dunklen Lord angrinste. „Der J_unge-Der-Lebt_. Was für ein Haufen Mist. Berühmt für etwas, an das ich mich weder erinnern kann, noch Kontrolle über hatte. Es ist idiotisch."

„Hmpf. Ja, nun, ich kann nicht sagen dass ich dir vollkommen widerspreche", meinte Voldemort und hob eine haarlose Augenbraue. „Trotzdem, ich bin ziemlich neugierig über diese 'mein Lord' Sache. Nicht, dass ich nicht daran glaube deinen Respekt und deine Achtung verdient zu haben, aber ich frage mich, was diese Erkenntnis in dir hervorbrachte."

„Es ist einfach Tatsache. Ihr seid der Lord aller dunklen Magier. Die Magie wollte es so, richtig? So einfach funktioniert es. Ich bin ein dunkler Zauberer. Es ist beides, meine gewählte und meine ausgeübte Magische Neigung. Und das macht Euch zu meinem Lord.", antwortete Harry mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken, als wäre es offensichtlich.

Der Ausdruck in Voldemort's Gesicht allerdings, lies erkennen dass er so eine Antwort nicht erwartet hatte.

In weniger als einer Sekunde war Voldemort's Zauberstab in seiner Hand und ein schneller Zauber ausgeführt.

Immer noch auf einem Knie, richtete er sich ein Stück auf, während er spürte wie ihn eine starke magische Welle umkreiste. Er war für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt darüber welcher Zauber es genau war, aber jeder Gedanke daran verließ ihn, als diese starke Magie durch ihn durchfloss. Es war alles Voldemort, und es war unglaublich. Seine Magie schmeckte praktisch nach ihm, wenn das denn überhaupt einen Sinn ergab – und Harry wusste, dass es das nicht tat. Sie roch auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise nach dem Mann, und sie das erste Mal zu fühlen haute ihn fast um.

Der Zauber war eigentlich nicht dazu gedacht etwas fühlen zu lassen, das konnte er erkennen. Und es war auch nicht dass der Zauber selbst ihn beeinträchtigte, sondern eher Voldemort's Magie, die den Zauber formte.

Noch bevor ihn die Magie wieder verließ, war sein Kopf in den Nacken gefallen und ein leises Keuchen verließ seine Lippen.

Er blinzelte überrascht und leicht enttäuscht über das plötzliche Verschwinden des Zaubers – was auch immer er bezweckte. Es war kein Fluch gewesen. Was das betraf, war es nicht einmal ein Dunkler Zauber, aber Voldemort's Magie war Grundsätzlich schon so dunkel, dass es mehr als genug war, um Harry damit zu beeinflussen.

Plötzlich nahm er das helle, gesättigte rote Licht das ihn umgab, wahr. Er hob eine einzelne Augenbraue und sah den Dunklen Lord fragend an. Das Gesicht des Mannes zeigte leichte Überraschung, und diese Überraschung verwandelte sich langsam in ein wirklich Schadenfrohes Grinsen. Ein wundervoll erschreckendes Lachen erklang durch den Raum, und es sendete einen wohligen Schauer über Harry's Rücken.

Das Lachen erstarb nur einen Augenblick später, aber die Belustigung in den Augen des Dunklen Lord's blieb.

„Oh, das ist einfach nur _wunderbar_! Dumbledore's kleiner Goldjunge mit einer mächtigen Neigung zur dunklen Magie!"

Harry blinzelte. Dafür war der Zauber also gewesen.

„Das ist der Zauber der die Neigung einer Person preis gibt, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich, du dummer Bengel. Was zum Teufel hast du gedacht was es war?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bezweifle nicht dass Ihr wahrscheinlich tausende Zauber mehr wisst als ich. Es war nicht abzusehen was Ihr ausgeführt habt." Harry stoppte und dachte kurz nach. „Gibt es einen Weg diesen Zauber zu verhindern? Oder ihn zu blocken? Es wäre unglaublich ungünstig, sollte ihn jemand in der Schule auf mich zaubern."

Die Belustigung in Voldemort verschwand allmählich und wurde durch den kühlen und berechnenden Blick von zuvor ersetzt. „Gibt es. Vielleicht erzähle ich dir später davon. Jetzt aber, sag mir wie es zu all dem hier kam, Bengel. In deinem ersten Jahr, warst du jedes Bisschen eines dummen Gryffindors."

Harry schnaubte und wandte seinen Blick leicht ab. „Ja, nun, im ersten Jahr war ich ein naiver, dummer kleiner elfjähriger Junge der ein Jahr zuvor noch nichts von Magie wusste. Dumbledore platzierte mich bei Muggeln um mich vor der Welt, und seinen eigenen Idealen, ignorant zu halten. So hatte er, als ich dann endlich in Hogwarts ankam, ein leeres Blatt, das er beschreiben konnte, wie es ihm beliebte. Ich handelte in Hogwarts so, wie ich dachte würde es von mir erwartet werden. Meine einzige Priorität war es, akzeptiert zu werden, denn ich verbrachte meine gesamte Kindheit damit, von jenen verachtet zu werden, die sich meine Familie schimpfen.

Dumbledore verübte die Kontrolle darüber aus, zu welchen Informationen ich zugriff hatte, und er hatte volle Kontrolle über die Meinung, die ich über die Magie und die Zaubererwelt formen konnte. Er richtete es so ein, dass er meine Gedanken und Ideale in die seinen verwandeln konnte. Für eine Weile... funktionierte es. Dieses Jahr aber, hatte ich so eine Art Weckruf", meinte Harry mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Erzähl weiter", meinte Voldemort grinsend. Er schien von Harry's Schimpftirade über den verdammten alten Narr vollkommen Amüsiert zu sein, und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen beeindruckt darüber, dass der Potter den Anführer des Lichtes durchschauen konnte.

Harry stoppte und veränderte leicht seine Position. „Kann ich mich setzen? Diese Geschichte wird länger dauern, und diese ganze Sache mit dem knien wird mit der Zeit recht ungemütlich."

Voldemort war weniger belustigt darüber, seufzte aber, und beschwor dann mit einem Wink seiner Hand einen Sessel. „Unverschämter Bengel." murmelte er.

Harry grinste schelmisch, stand schnell auf und nahm eher würdelos auf dem Sessel Platz. Voldemort zog nur eine Grimasse über Harry's unerklärlich Zuversichtliche Haltung, bedachte man die Situation, in der er sich befand.

Seltsam genug, fühlte Harry sich komplett wohl in dieser Hausbibliothek. Er hatte seltsame, vage Eindrücke von Erinnerungen, sehr viel Zeit in diesen Räumen mit Entspannung und Lesen verbracht zu haben, zusätzlich zu den sehr klaren Erinnerungen einiger Visionen die hier stattgefunden hatten.

Aber abgesehen von der Bequemlichkeit des Raumes in dem er saß, war es die magische Umgebung von dem Dunklen Lord ihm gegenüber, dass ihm am Meisten vertraut war. Es war nicht ganz dieselbe Atmosphäre die er von seinem Begleiter spürte, aber es war sich außergewöhnlich ähnlich. Es ergab einen Sinn, wenn er logisch darüber nachdachte, aber es war immer noch sehr merkwürdig zu erkennen, dass das Verlangen den Mann... ähm... die kleine Kreatur berühren zu wollen, sehr groß war. Die einzige positive Erfahrung die er je gemacht hatte, war die mit seinem Begleiter... der ja eigentlich ein Stück der Seele von seinem Gegenüber war.

Durch diese eigentümliche Vertrautheit des Raumes, kombiniert mit der irrationalen Bequemlichkeit davon, der magischen Signatur des dunklen Lords so nahe zu sein, fühlte er sich genauso wohl wie in der Kammer, wenn sein Begleiter im zuflüsterte.

„Oh!", meinte Harry, sich plötzlich an etwas erinnernd. „Ich habe es beinahe vergessen;" sagte er und griff in seine Roben. 'Moody', der etwas weiter weg von ihnen, mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry, stand, verspannte sich erneut, und beobachtete jede Bewegung von Harry sehr genau.

Keiner der Männer hatte erwartet zu sehen, wie Harry ein kleines Objekt in der Größe einer Streichholzschachtel aus seiner Tasche zog.

Harry nahm seinen Miniatur-Koffer, und stellte ihn auf den Boden vor ihm. Dann stoppte er und warf einen Blick auf 'Moody'

„Können Sie ihn vergrößern? Da Sie meinen Zauberstab genommen haben, kann ich es kaum selbst tun."

„Was ist darin?", fragte 'Moody' und sah den Koffer an als wäre er mit etwas tödlichem und gefährlichem infiziert.

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Nur Bücher, und keines davon ist verflucht."

Aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus, bemerkte Harry Voldemort's leichten Haltungswechsel und Neugierde schlich sich in dessen Augen. „Tu es, Barty", meinte Voldemort in einem desinteressierten Ton, der Harry nicht für eine Sekunde zum Narren hielt.

'Moody' ging rüber, tappte seinen Zauberstab auf die Oberfläche und der Koffer vergrößerte sich sofort. Harry lehnte sich darüber, drehte an der Verrieglung und zischte das Parselpasswort für das dritte Abteil.

Voldemort's Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment.

„Notechus?", fragte er.

„Ähm, ja. Notechus Noir ist der Name den ich benutzt habe, um Dinge von fragwürdigeren Verkäufern aus der Nockturngasse zu bestellen. Der Name Harry Potter ist immerhin zu bekannt. Notechus ist der lateinische Name für die Tigerschlange. Noir ist für Black, so wie mein Pate, Sirius Black..." Harry stoppte und sah sich plötzlich im Raum um. „Wo ist Wurmschwanz überhaupt? Ich hatte ernsthaft gehofft diese kleine Ratte zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

„Wurmschwanz ist für diesen Moment mit etwas anderem Beschäftigt... wie kommt es, dass du weißt dass er hier ist?", fragte Voldemort irritiert.

„Ah, ja. Zu diesem Teil komme ich gleich. Lasst uns erst das hier aus dem Weg schaffen. Betrachtet es als ein kleines Friedensangebot. Es ist eine Art 'Es tut mir Leid dass ich in meinem ersten Jahr so ein dummer Junge war, und Eure Auferstehung um weitere drei Jahre verhindert habe'-Geschenk. Ich werde mich nicht dafür Entschuldigen, was passiert war als ich ein Jahr alt war, denn um genau zu sein denke ich nicht dass ich damit irgendwas zu tun hatte. Ich meine... es tut mir Leid dass es passiert ist, denn es musste wirklich zum kotzen gewesen sein, ein Jahrzehnt als Geist herumzuwandern, aber ich denke nicht dass es meine Schuld war." meinte Harry während er damit begann ein Buch nach dem anderen aus dem Koffer zu holen, und sie daneben auf den Boden zu legen.

„Diese Bücher!", keuchte Voldemort als er sie erkannte.

„Ich habe Euch die Originale mitgebracht. Allerdings habe ich mir selbst ein paar Kopien davon gemacht. Als ich zum ersten Mal daran dachte sie zu Euch zu bringen, habe ich es irgendwie gehasst mich davon trennen zu müssen. Es bedeutete Abschied von ihnen nehmen zu müssen, und um ehrlich zu sein mag ich diese Bücher schon sehr gerne. Also habe ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie zu Kopieren, und da so ziemlich alle dieser Bücher nicht mit den Kopierschutzzaubern, die heutzutage benutzt werden, verzaubert sind, war es auch keine allzu schwere Aufgabe. Ich wusste, dass es die Arbeit wert war. Und ich wusste dass Ihr diese Bücher mehr als alles andere schätzt."

Als Harry fertig war mit seiner Rede, und alle Bücher die er für Voldemort vorbereitet hatte, aus dem Koffer waren, schwebte der Sessel mit der kleinen Kreatur sehr nahe bei ihm, und er war nach vorne gelehnt um die Bücher begeistert zu betrachten.

„Du hast Slytherins Büro gefunden." stellte Voldemort fest ohne seine Augen von den Büchern zu nehmen.

Harry grinste. „Jup. Um genau zu sein habe ich fast das ganze Jahr dort verbracht. Die Kammer ist einfach fantastisch für ein Training mit der dunklen Magie, da sie nicht mit den Schutzzaubern der Schule verbunden ist, dennoch aber vor dem Ministerium geschützt ist. Ich kann dort unten alle möglichen schlimmen Dinge zaubern, und niemand erfährt davon. Es ist verdammt _genial_!"

Voldemort betrachtete den Buchhaufen noch einen Moment mit sorgfältig verborgener Begeisterung, bevor sich seine Augen gefährlich verengten und sich langsam auf Harry legten.

„Genug der Verzögerung, Bengel. Ich will eine Erklärung. Du _weißt_von Dingen die du nicht wissen solltest. Da geht mehr vor, als du hier sagst. Ich verlange antworten."

Harry nickte und grinste schwach. „In Ordnung. Seit Ihr euch darüber bewusst, dass ihr ein Stück von euch hinterlassen habt, als Ihr versucht habt mich als ein Baby zu töten?"

„Ein _Stück von mir selbst_?", spottet Voldemort. „Und _was_genau, soll das bedeuten?"

„Ein Splitter Eurer Seele brach ab, und steckt nun in mir fest."

Harry fand es faszinierend, die Veränderungen in Voldemort's Gesicht mit anzusehen. Von Unglaube in Schock, dann langsame Erkenntnis und Verständnis. All diese Gefühle zogen innerhalb weniger Sekunden über das Gesicht der schlangenähnlichen Kreatur, bevor sein Ausdruck eine Maske von Misstrauen war.

„Erkläre.", befahl Voldemort in einem schroffen Flüstern.

Und genau das tat Harry auch. Er begann damit, dem dunklen Lord zu erzählen wie er, als er noch jünger war, damit anfing sich in seinen Geist zurück zu ziehen. Dass dort ein dunkler Fleck war, der ihm Angst machte und er deshalb eine Barriere darum errichtete. Über seine Theorie dass er unabsichtlich eine Form der Geistmagie ausgeführt hatte, und über die Jahre hinweg enorme Mengen seiner Magie darauf konzentriert hatte, diese Wand aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er erzählte ihm von dem Fest an Halloween, als sein Name aus dem Kelch kam und sich jeder gegen ihn wendete. Darüber wie seine ach so tolle und unzerstörbare Freundschaft zwischen ihm und seinen Gryffindorfreunden, so einfach weggeworfen wurde.

Er erklärte diese erste Nacht, in der er nach so vielen Jahren, zum ersten Mal wieder in seinen Geist schlüpfte, und seine erneute Entdeckung des dunklen Flecks. Seine Erkenntnis darüber so lange, so viel Magie daran verschwendet zu haben, und seine Entscheidung, diese Magische Wand nieder zu reißen.

Voldemort blieb Überraschenderweise leise. Sogar als Harry mit idiotischen Sentimentalitäten anfing. Er sah ihn nur kalkulierend an. Und offensichtlich war er dabei die versteckten Bedeutungen und Erklärungen zu jedem Ereignis zu analysieren, die selbst Harry nicht ganz verstand.

„Rückblickend, sehe ich wie sehr sich meine Meinung geändert hat... aber zu dieser Zeit, habe ich überhaupt nichts davon gemerkt", grübelte Harry. „Ich begann damit, anders zu denken. Mein Geist war so viel klarer und schneller, dadurch dass mein Unterbewusstsein nicht mehr so auf diese Wand fixiert war. Ich konnte dadurch die versteckten Motive und Agenda hinter den Dingen sehen. Ich..." er gluckste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wurde zynischer über gewisse Dinge, aber um ehrlich zu sein, gehe ich mal davon aus dass ich einfach _realistischer_ geworden bin. Weniger leichtgläubig. Weniger _närrisch_.

Ich begann damit Dumbledore's Manipulationen für das zu sehen, was sie waren. Und ich weiß dass Ihr Wurmschwanz hier habt, also vermute ich, Ihr wisst zumindest ein bisschen über diese ganze Sache mit meinem Paten? Sirius Black war dafür bekannt, der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern gewesen zu sein. Und durch seinen 'Verrat' und der Ermordung der Muggel, die eigentlich Wurmschwanz auf dem Gewissen hatte, wurde er verurteilt. Er wurde ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht. Er wurde nicht einmal unter Veritaserum befragt. Nichts. Er wurde einfach schnurstracks ins Gefängnis geworfen.

Die Sache ist, ich habe angefangen es in Frage zu stellen – warum würde Dumbledore nichts gegen diese _Ungerechtigkeit_unternehmen? Das ist doch genau sein Brot, oder nicht? All dieser Müll über Hohe Moral und so einen Mist. Er ist der Kopf des Zauberergamots. Er hätte darauf bestehen können, Sirius zumindest unter Wahrheitsserum zu befragen. Hätte er es nicht sogar tun sollen? Um mehr Informationen über mein Überleben zu bekommen? Wenn er wirklich Ihr Anhänger gewesen wäre, und in dieser ganzen Geschichte involviert war, dann hätte er doch etwas wissen können. Er hätte befragt werden sollen. Aber Dumbledore bestand auf nichts Derartiges. Er sah einfach still zu, wie sie ihn ins Gefängnis warfen.

Also fragte ich mich... _warum_? Aber dann fand ich etwas noch viel interessanteres heraus. Offenbar hat Dumbledore mich direkt aus dem Wrack meines Elternhauses, auf die Veranda der Dursley's gebracht, noch in der Nacht als es passierte. Ich wurde am ersten November vor ihrer Türe gefunden. Sirius war zu dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal in der Nähe von Wurmschwanz, ganz zu schweigen von den Muggeln die er umgebracht haben sollte. Als ich in den Händen dieses abscheulichen Muggelmülls gelassen wurde, hatte ich immer noch einen völlig berechtigten und lohnenswerten Vormund gehabt, der mich laut dem Testament meiner Eltern hätte aufnehmen können und sollen.

Ich habe vor zirka einem Monat einen Brief an meine Tante geschrieben und sie gefragt, was ihnen von Dumbledore gesagt wurde über meine Aufnahme bei ihnen. Ich wusste dass sie sich niemals herablassen würde mir zu helfen, also habe ich den Brief mit einem Zwangzauber versehen. Und dieses dumme Weibstück hat mir natürlich sofort geantwortet. Offenbar hat Dumbledore nur einen _Brief_bei mir gelassen. Das war alles. Er ließ mich die ganze Nacht vor der Tür mit nichts weiter als einem Brief, der besagte dass sie mich aufnehmen mussten. Er blieb nicht mal um mit ihnen zu reden. Der Brief besagte dass es eine permanente Platzierung war, und sie hätten keine andere Wahl als es zu akzeptieren. Er hatte nie im Sinn mich meinem Paten zu übergeben.

Und das war auch der Grund, warum Sirius keine Verhandlung bekam. Er _wollte nicht_ dass ich bei ihm lande. Er wollte mich bei diesen Muggeln. Seine Ausrede, mich davor beschützen zu wollen, dass mir meine Berühmtheit nicht zu Kopf steigt, wäre ich in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen, mag berechtigt genug klingen, aber ich denke dass es viel heimtückischer war. Er wollte dass ich _ignorant_bleibe", grummelte Harry. Und während dieser langsam brodelnde Zorn in ihm wuchs, bemerkte er nicht wie seine Augen anfingen in einem tiefen grün zu leuchten. Voldemort beobachtete es mit verschleiertem Entzücken und einer starken Schaulust. Diese leuchtende grüne Farbe war dem leuchten des Todesfluchs so ungemein ähnlich. Er konnte die dunkle Magie spüren, die von dem Jungen ausging, und er musste zugeben dass Harry für sein alter eine gewaltige Menge an Magie besaß.

Voldemort's Beobachtungen des Jungen während seines ersten Jahres waren enttäuschend gewesen. _Harry Potter_, sein prophezeiter _Vernichter_, war nicht mehr als ein jämmerlicher Schüler und ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer. An dem Jungen war nichts Außergewöhnliches. Tatsache war, er schien magisch sogar eher _schwach_zu sein. Aber jetzt da er wusste dass er enorme Mengen seiner Magie darauf konzentrierte, sich vor seinem Horkrux abzuschirmen, ergab die dürftige magische Performance des Jungen viel mehr Sinn.

Harry seufzte, und konzentrierte sich sichtlich darauf seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Als nächstes erzählte er davon wie sein 'Begleiter' in seinem Bewusstsein zu wachsen begann. Wie es eine Präsenz in seinem Kopf wurde, und wie es begann Bilder, Ideen und Gefühle auch außerhalb der Zeit die er in seinem Geist verbrachte, an Harry zu übermitteln.

Harry beschrieb die Zaubertrankstunde, in der sein 'Begleiter' das erste Mal mit ihm sprach und wie danach immer öfters, und länger, dazu in der Lage war in Harry's Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Harry erklärte wie die Stimme seines Begleiters dazu neigte, kratzig und abgehackt zu sein. Er war sehr vage was seine Botschaften betraf, schaffte es bei wichtigen Dingen aber immer seinen Standpunkt kund zu tun.

Er fuhr fort, und kam schließlich bei den Visionen an, und den verschiedenen Dingen die er in den letzten Monaten zu verstehen begann.

…

Voldemort fand es vollkommen faszinierend, dass sein Horkrux empfindsam und machtvoll genug wurde, um mit dem Jungen zu kommunizieren. Und doch war es leicht beunruhigend dass es _ihm gesagt_ hatte, was es war. Als Harry seine Interaktion mit dem Horkrux, die Dinge die es ihm beigebracht hat beschrieb, und ihn dazu führte Dinge selbst herauszufinden, war er intrigiert. Offenbar hatte es ihm erst vor kurzem gesagt was 'es' war. Dass es ein Stück von Voldemort's Seele war. Außerdem hat es die Tatsache ausgelassen dass es noch andere gab, oder wie sie genannt wurden. Potter hat kein einziges Mal das Wort _Horkrux_ benutzt, und es erschien dass dieser 'Begleiter', wie Potter es nannte, dazu tendierte recht vage zu sein, wenn es darum ging etwas zu erklären. Trotzdem, die Tatsache dass jemand _überhaupt_von seinen Horkruxen wusste war ärgerlich.

Zudem war die Tatsache dass er ausgerechnet _Harry Potter_in einen Horkrux verwandelt hat, ein hoher Unsicherheitsfaktor. Er brauchte Zeit um die verschiedenen Auswirkungen deswegen zu analysieren. Außerdem musste er sein Wiederaufstehungsritual völlig überdenken.

Als Barty zu ihm kam und erzählte dass _Harry Potter_in sein Büro kam und sich freiwillig dafür meldete, ihm bei dem Ritual zu helfen, war seine erste Reaktion darauf zu denken dass es eine Falle war und sich zu fragen, wie zur Hölle Dumbledore herausgefunden hatte, was hier vor ging.

Er wusste, _wenn_ es wahr gewesen wäre – was sicherlich nicht der Fall sein konnte – dass er ein paar Änderungen vornehmen musste. Es würde _merklich_mächtiger sein wenn Potter's Blut als ein Akt des Verrates freiwillig gegeben werde... und wenn die Magie des Jungen wirklich Dunkel war, so wie Barty behauptet hatte. Dann... nun, diese Möglichkeiten waren ziemlich verblüffend. Wenn es wirklich stimmte, dann könnte seine Wiederauferstehung so viel besser ablaufen als er es erwartet hatte.

Aber jetzt... _jetzt_! Oh, wie sehr sich die Dinge geändert haben. Der Junge war wirklich ein dunkler Zauberer. Nur selten sah er so eine pure dunkle Aura, und niemals in jemand so jungem. Zugegeben, seine eigene Aura war in diesem Alter genauso dunkel gewesen, aber er war ja auch einzigartig. Aber es ergab wirklich einen Sinn, wenn man bedachte dass seine eigene Seele den Jungen so gründlich verdorben hatte. Der Junge war also dunkel und es erschien wirklich als würde Potter freiwillig jeden Verraten, um seiner Seite beizutreten. Der Junge wollte bei seiner Wiederauferstehung aus freiem Willen helfen. All diese Faktoren würden sein Ritual drastisch verändern. Und der Fakt das der Junge zusätzlich noch ein Horkrux war, erschwerte es ihm ernsthaft sein Schadenfrohes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Er hatte gewollt, einen seiner Horkruxe für das Ritual zu benutzen. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen und hätte seinen neuen Körper fast sofort auf seine alte Stärke zurück gebracht. Er hätte nach der Vollendung nicht durch diesen endlos langen Prozess gemusst, seinen Körper an die Magie zu gewöhnen.

Es war einer seiner Gründe warum er Nagini, durch dieses dumme Ministeriumsweib Jorkins – über die er im letzten Sommer so zufällig gestolpert war - zu einem Horkrux gemacht hatte. Aber dieser Horkrux wurde _nach_ der Zerstörung seines Körpers kreiert, und er fand heraus dass er sie deshalb nicht in seinem Ritual benutzen konnte. Nein... es musste einer sein, der vor dem Desaster mit den Potters kreiert wurde. Aber würde auch ein Horkrux funktionieren, der wegen diesem besagten Desaster entstand? Das würde es! Dessen war er sich sicher. Tatsächlich war es _ideal_.

Als er erkannt hatte, dass es mit Nagini nicht funktionieren würde, dachte er darüber nach einen seiner anderen Horkruxe zu benutzen. Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht annähernd stark genug war, um an den Schutzzaubern, die auf den Ring und das Medaillon gelegt waren, vorbei zu kommen. Er hatte auch keine Chance für das Diadem nach Hogwarts zu gelangen, und er vertraute niemanden sonst, der es für ihn hätte holen können. Bellatrix war in Askaban, deswegen konnte er auch nicht den Kelch aus dem Verlies holen, und Voldemort vertraute Lucius' Machtlust ganz und gar nicht.

Also entschloss er sich für andere Optionen. Potter's Blut zum Beispiel.

Aber jetzt... jetzt konnte er das Beste von Beidem haben. Es war als würde das Schicksal ihm endlich zu lächeln.

Aber genau dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zu anderen Sorgen.

Diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Was würde es für die Prophezeiung bedeuten? Schließlich hatte er sie nie komplett gehört. Könnte sie davon gesprochen haben dass der Junge die Seite wechselte? Wenn er den Jungen am Leben ließ, würde er damit ein Risiko eingehen? Der Junge könnte ihn wohl kaum besiegen, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass solange der Junge Der Lebt lebte, Voldemort unsterblich war.

Da musste es mehr geben. Es war mehr als offensichtlich dass er endlich die ganze Prophezeiung hören musste. Könnte er den Jungen dafür benutzen?

Voldemort konzentrierte sich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen wieder auf Harry Potter. Nachdem der Junge mit seiner Geschichte fertig war, war er für einige lange Minuten still gewesen. Und für jemanden in Harry's Alter, war er erstaunlich geduldig gewesen. Er sah so eigentümlich... komfortabel aus. Das war beinahe verstörend. Niemand war in seiner Anwesenheit jemals komfortabel gewesen. Verschreckt, eingeschüchtert, ehrfurchtsvoll... aber nie _komfortabel_.

„Ich werde Zeit benötigen, um das Ritual neu zu berechnen.", sagte er schließlich und Harry nickte grinsend.

„Das dachte ich mir schon."

Voldemort verengte seine Augen, ging aber nicht näher auf diese Aussage ein. Er war sehr beunruhigt gewesen als Potter von seinen 'Traumvisionen' erzählt hatte, wo er in seinem Kopf gewesen war. Sehend, denkend und fühlend wie er. Besah er sich die Beschaffenheit ihrer einzigartigen Verbindung, konnte er verstehen wie es möglich war. Nichts desto trotz war er überhaupt nicht erfreut über diesen Einbruch in seinen Geist. Wenn die Dinge anders verlaufen wären; wenn der Junge nicht zu einem dunklen Zauberer geworden wäre; dieser Durchbruch hätte sich als katastrophal für ihn herausstellen können.

Jedenfalls, beschrieb Potter, dass jede dieser 'Visionen', die er vor der Befreiung des Horkruxes hatte, als vage und viel zu schmerzhaft, sodass er danach kaum noch klar denken konnte. Diese Visionen klärten sich erst auf, als er den Horkrux nicht mehr unterdrückte.

Voldemort dachte über seinen nächsten Schritt lange und Sorgfältig nach. Das Verlangen, den Jungen einfach hier zu behalten bis die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, war groß. Die Idee, sich diese Gelegenheit durch die Finger gehen zu lassen wenn er Potter erlaubte nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen, ließ Galle seinen Hals hochkommen. Aber es würde ein notwendiger Test sein.

Wenn er die _freiwillige Teilnahme_ in das Ritual integrieren wollte, dann musste es auch wirklich _freiwillig_sein. Der Junge musste von sich aus zurück kommen. Und seltsamerweise war er sich sicher dass er zurück kommen würde.

„Barty wird dich nach Hogwarts zurück bringen. Ich werde ihn kontaktieren wenn alles vorbereitet ist. Es sollte nicht zu lange dauern. Du wirst kommen wenn er es sagt. Hast du das verstanden?", sagte Voldemort in einem Ton der keine Diskussion zuließ. Seltsam genug _grinste_der Junge.

„Klingt nach einem Plan. Nicht das meine Meinung wirklich willkommen wäre, aber wenn Ihr es schafft dass es entweder ein Mittwochnachmittag oder während des Wochenende stattfindet, wäre es wirklich toll. Wenn es die ganze Nacht andauert, würde sich ein Dienstag anbieten. Ich habe mittwochs nur Zauberkunst. Falls nötig, kann ich diese Stunde ohne Probleme auslassen."

„Immer noch so zuversichtlich dass ich dich danach gehen lasse?", bemerkte Voldemort trocken.

„Ihr lasst mich jetzt gehen, oder? Außerdem, selbst ohne diese ganze 'meine Existenz macht Euch Unsterblicher'-Sache, weiß ich dass ich für Euch nützlich sein kann, wenn der alte Bock mir weiterhin vertraut."

Auch wenn Voldemort wusste, dass er ihn finster ansehen sollte, grinste er. Dieses Gör war eigensinnig und unverfroren, und doch machte es ihn irgendwie nicht wütend. Der Junge war ihm, als er in diesem Alter war, so ähnlich – nur mit weitaus schlechteren Manieren und einer ziemlich nervende Haltung. Aber an dem konnte er arbeiten. Dieses Arrangement mit Potter könnte sich als sehr Vorteilhaft herausstellen, wenn er seine Karten richtig spielte.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Dumbledore den Jungen zum nächsten Lord der weißen Magie heranzüchten wollte, aber es sah immer mehr danach aus, als sähe der alte Narr den Jungen nur als eine Waffe, und nichts weiter. Nun, wenn er gehofft hatte, dass der Junge eines Tages seinen Platz einnehmen würde, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Sein grinsen wurde breiter.

Wirklich interessant.

* * *

Als endlich alles fertig war und Harry mit 'Moody' in die Eingangshalle zurückgekehrt war, war es fast Morgengrauen. Der Mann hatte den ganzen Abend von seiner Flasche getrunken um seine Verwandlung aufrecht zu erhalten. Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber Barty nicht in seiner wahren Gestalt sehen zu können, er wusste aber dass es im Moment keine Rolle spielte.

Sie aktivierten den Zweiweg-Portschlüssel und landeten auf dem gleichen Fleck im Tunnel, aus dem sie verschwunden waren. Harry war erschöpft, und sobald sich ihre Wege trennten, schlüpfte Harry unter seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Er war oft genug hier gewesen um genau zu wissen wo Madam Pomfrey die Aufpäpple-Tränke aufbewahrte. Ein simpler Aufschließzauber war alles das er brauchte um den Schrank zu öffnen. Und wenn man bedachte dass man den Alohomora-Zauber schon im zweiten Schuljahr lernte (obwohl Hermine ihn ja schon im ersten Jahr kannte), fragte er sich warum sich die Leute überhaupt die Mühe machten, so schwache Schließzauber zu benutzen.

Er verstaute den Trank in seiner Tasche – er würde ihn kurz vor dem Frühstück einnehmen – und verschwand unbemerkt aus dem Krankenflügel. Zurück in seinem Schlafsaal, war es nur noch eine Stunde bis der Rest aufwachen würde um sich fürs Frühstück fertig zu machen. Er schlüpfte schnell in seine Schlafklamotten und legte sich aufs Bett. Jetzt noch eine Stunde zu schlafen würde ihm nicht viel bringen, aber konnte zumindest in seinen Geist gehen, und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht mit seinem Begleiter besprechen.

Diese Erfahrung war Verblüffenderweiße sehr anregend für ihn gewesen. Ein Teil von ihm konnte immer noch nicht glauben dass er es durchgezogen hatte. Er war zu _Voldemort_ gegangen! Er verbrachte die Nacht in der Gesellschaft des mächtigsten Dunklen Lords vieler Jahrhunderte und er liebte jede verdammte Sekunde davon. Nur _in seiner Nähe_zu sein war unglaublich gewesen. Selbst die Luft schien durch die mächtige Magie des Zauberers zu leben, und das trotz seiner extrem limitierten Form.

Er konnte es nicht abwarten bis der Mann wieder vollkommen auf der Höhe war. Wie verrückt war das? Er war Begeistert, und voller Begierde und Erwartung auf das Ritual. Er wünschte, es würde dieses Wochenende stattfinden, aber er bezweifelte dass es so schnell bereit war. Vielleicht am nächsten Mittwoch? Und selbst wenn es an einem anderen Tag gemacht werden musste, war er zuversichtlich dass er es hin bekam. Es würde Hermine's Misstrauen wieder aufflammen lassen, aber hoffentlich konnte er das umgehen. Vielleicht könnte das alte Buch über Aldric als Ausrede benutzen? Oder doch etwas völlig anderes. Ihm würde sicher etwas einfallen.

Harry seufzte schwer, versuchte seine Begeisterung wenigstens ein bisschen einzudämmen, und schlüpfte in seinen Geist.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 14**

Das Ritual war weder an diesem Wochenende, noch am nächsten Mittwoch. Donnerstagnachmittag versuchte Harry mehrmals 'Moody's Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber der Professor ignorierte ihn praktisch.

Die Woche zog sich in die Länge, und Harry's Geduldsfaden wurde dünner und dünner. Er versuchte sich beschäftigt zu halten indem er jeden Nachmittag, für eine halbe Stunde unten in der Kammer, verschiedene Zauber übte – Großteils dunkle – und danach eine oder zwei Stunden damit verbrachte Seiten des alten Elfenbuches zu kopieren. Die Abende verbrachte er mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber selbst sie konnten erkennen dass er abgelenkt war.

Am Freitag hatte Harry zwanzig Seiten des Buches kopiert und Hermine zum übersetzen gegeben. Sie war extrem eifrig damit anzufangen. Die ganze letzte Woche tat sie nichts anderes als über dem Buch über alt Aldric zu hängen, und Harry bei den Mahlzeiten mit ihrer Faszination über die Sprache zu nerven.

Das verzauberte Pergament wurde regelmäßig von Harry geprüft. Aber egal wie oft er einen Blick darauf warf, es blieb leer. Zu sagen, dass Harry immer frustrierter wurde, war eine Untertreibung.

Freitagnachmittag saß Harry in einer Zaubertrankstunde und rührte gelangweilt den Grippsschärfungstrank in seinem Kessel. Der Trank war im Moment milchig weiß und verschieden große Klumpen schwammen darin herum. Wenn es fertig war, sollte es eine durchsichtige gelbe Farbe annehmen. Aber er passte nicht mehr wirklich auf. Was Harry betraf, war der Trank für ihn dumm und schwächlich. Seine Effekte würden nur für eine Stunde anhalten, und man konnte danach vierundzwanzig Stunden keine weitere Dosis zu sich nehmen. Wie nutzlos war das?

Harry hatte einige Tränke, Zauber und Rituale entdeckt die weitaus bessere Resultate mit dem Scharfsinn und der _Klugheit_ eines Menschen erzielten. Das Problem an vieler dieser Tränke, Zauber und Rituale war, dass sie entweder dunkler Natur, illegal waren, oder einfach illegale Zutaten zum brauen benötigten. _Alsoooo_... der Trank den sie an diesem Tag brauten war die beste Lösung für jemanden auf der _guten Seite_des Gesetzes. Harry hatte den Eindruck dass es einige Zaubertränke über dem U.T.Z-Level gab, welche die Intelligenz für eine Bestimmte Zeit anhob und nicht illegal waren, aber sie waren so schwierig zu brauen, dass es nur wenige zustande brachten.

Auf jeden Fall, war Harry nicht wirklich interessiert daran was er gerade braute, weshalb er es nur für seine Schulnoten tat, und nicht um Dankbar über das Wissen eines solchen Trankes zu sein.

Was noch schlimmer war, war diese unglaublich langweilige Stufe, in der der Trank im Moment war. Er musste nur hier sitzen, alle drei Minuten einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren, dreißig Sekunden warten um fünf Mal schnell im Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren, nur um erneut die drei Minuten abzuwarten damit er wieder gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren konnte. Gurgeln, ausspucken, Spülen – und wieder von vorne. Demnach war ihm sehr, sehr langweilig.

Drei Minuten waren gerade wieder vorbei gewesen, und er lehnte sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück und streckte sich. Er seufzte schwer und sein Blick flog über seine Mitschüler. Von dem was er sehen konnte, war Hermine die einzige in Gryffindor, die auch in der 'Rühren und gelangweilt sein'- Stufe des Trankes war. Ihr Trank hatte dieselbe Farbe und Konsistenz wie seiner. Und ein schneller Blick auf die andere Seite des Raumes zeigte dass zumindest Malfoy, Zabini und Greengrass auf derselben Stufe waren, obwohl er nicht in ihre Kessel sehen konnte, und somit nicht die Farbe ihrer Tränke erkennen konnte.

Snape ging durch den Mittelgang und hielt inne um Harry herablassend anzusehen. Harry hob eine einzelne Augenbraue und sah den Mann fragend, jedoch auch desinteressiert an.

Snape verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen und presste seine Lippen zusammen, aber kurz bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte – ohne Zweifel um etwas zu sagen das mit einem Punkteabzug für Gryffindor endete – klopfte es an der Türe.

Snape wirbelte herum und warf einen niederschmetternden Blick auf die Türe.

„Herein",

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte sich fast jeder Schüler zum Eingang des Klassenraumes umgedreht und ihre Augen neugierig auf die Türe geheftet. Zu sagen dass jeder recht geschockt war, als sich die Türe öffnete und die Person preisgab, die für diese Unterbrechung verantwortlich war, war eine Untertreibung.

Igor Karkaroff trat, hoch erhobenen Kopfes und dennoch reichlich nervös, durch den Raum.

Harry's Augen verengten sich misstrauisch während er beobachtete wie der Mann direkt auf Snape zuging und heftig anfing ihm zu zuflüstern.

Snape hob seine Hand und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten.

„Geht zurück an die Arbeit!", brüllte er, und sofort wandten sich alle neugierigen Augenpaare wieder ab.

Snape sah nicht sehr erfreut über den Besuch, deutete mit einem Kopfnicken aber in eine Ecke des Klassenraumes, in der sich die zwei Männer ruhig unterhalten konnten.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte Harry unter dem Tisch bereits seinen Zauberstab bereit. Er gab vor zufällig eine Trankzutat von seinem Tisch zu stoßen um sich bücken zu können, und während er außer Sicht war, richtete er seinen Zauberstab mit einem leisen Declamo-Zauber an sein Ohr. Als nächstes richtete er seinen Stab auf die zwei Erwachsenen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, und ließ ihn wie ein Langstrecken-Mikrophon in dieser Position verweilen.

„ - Bist du denn von allen Geistern verlassen! Was zum Teufel denkst du dir dabei meinen Unterricht zu stören!"

„So kannst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen, Severus!"

„Ich gehe dir _nicht_aus dem Weg", spottete Snape. „Ich hatte viel zu tun!"

„Etwas wird geschehen, Severus! Es war nie so klar gewesen! Nicht seit..."

„Das weiß ich ganz genau, du Narr. Und jetzt halt die Klappe und verschwinde aus meinem Klassenzimmer!"

„Was wenn er uns _zu sich ruft_!", zischte Karkaroff panisch zurück.

„Was du tust ist vollkommen dir überlassen, Igor", spottete Snape, „Und was ich tue, geht alleine mich, und nur mich etwas an."

„Ich kann nicht zurück! Er wird mich mit Sicherheit umbringen!"

„Und _ . _!", zischte Snape, „Jetzt VERSCHWINDE!"

Igor richtete sich auf und betrachtete Snape mit einem Ausdruck puren Hasses. Dann wirbelte er herum und verließ den Raum mit eiligen Schritten.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab schnell wieder weg und besah sich seinen Zaubertrank. Er hatte wohl sein Timing verpasst, denn der Trank verfärbte sich bereits braun.

_Nun, scheiße._Murmelte er sich selbst zu bevor er seufzte und den Trank mit einem schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ.

* * *

„Was denkt ihr worum es da ging?", fragte Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme als er, Harry und Hermine zwanzig Minuten später die Kerker verließen, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

„Was meinst du, Ron?", fragte Harry desinteressiert.

„Was! Machst du Witze? Die Sache mit Snape und Karkaroff natürlich!"

„Oh... richtig. Das."

„Uh, ja... DAS.", erwiderte Ron übertrieben betont.

„Denkt ihr dass da etwas im Busch ist?", fragte Hermine besorgt und sah die zwei an. Ihr Blick war zögerlich als er sich auf Harry richtete, und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Harry?"

Harry beäugte sie mit Argwohn. „Ja?"

„Erinnerst... erinnerst du dich daran wie du uns von dem Traum erzählt hast, den du am Ende der Sommerferien hattest? Der mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem und Wurmschwanz... und dem anderen Mann?"

Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte leicht, sein Gesicht blieb aber Ausdruckslos. „Ja? Was ist damit?"

„Hattest... hattest du mehr solcher Träume?"

Ron's erwartender Blick auf Harry verriet, dass auch ihn eine Antwort darauf sehr interessierte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nö. Keinen einzigen. Meine Narbe hat nicht einmal geschmerzt. Ich meine, Ron kann das mit den Träumen bestätigen. Ich bin das ganze Semester lang nicht einmal wegen eines Alptraumes aufgewacht, nicht wahr, Ron?"

Ron rümpfte seine Nase.

„Hmm... jetzt wo du es sagst... Zumindest seit Halloween _nicht mehr_. Hattest du nicht ein oder zwei davon im September?"

Dieses Mal rümpfte Harry seine Nase, zuckte dann aber abweisend mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich welche hatte, dann erinnere ich mich nicht mehr daran."

Damit drehte Hermine sich wieder nach vorne und die drei setzten ihren Weg in die Große Halle fort. Sie war tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, und soweit es Harry betraf, war es nie eine gute Sache wenn sie versuchte ein Geheimnis herauszufinden. Von Zeit zu Zeit schlüpfte er in ihren Geist, um sicher zu gehen dass sie nicht zu nahe an eines seiner Geheimnisse herankam. Aber so wie es aussah, war sie in diesem Semester noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, irgendetwas allzu wichtiges herauszufinden.

Sie war zwar misstrauisch, aber sie hatte dennoch keine Ahnung was mit ihm los war. Ein paar Theorien darüber waren in ihrem Kopf geformt, und während einige davon ein wenig besorgniserregend waren, waren sie noch weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.

Das Trio erreichte die Große Halle, setzte sich auf ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch und Ron begann sofort damit, seinen Teller mit massenhaften Essen zu beladen. Hermine aber fuhr damit fort gedankenverloren ins Leere zu starren und Harry schaffte es nur schwer deshalb ein genervtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Er seufzte und entschied sich erst etwas gegen seinen leeren Magen zu unternehmen, bevor er sich darum kümmerte.

Zirka fünfzehn Minuten später stapfte 'Moody' durch die Große Halle, direkt auf seinen Platz auf dem Lehrertisch zu. Harry warf einen Blick in seine Richtung, und anstatt, wie in der ganzen letzten Woche komplett ignoriert zu werden, starrte Moody ihn direkt an. Er musste beinahe zweimal hinsehen und als sich ihre Blicke trafen nickte 'Moody' kurz bevor er in seine Robentasche griff und ein kleines Stück Pergament hervor holte und es kurz darauf sofort wieder zurücksteckte.

Harry's Augen begannen mit einem anregenden Feuer zu leuchten und er schaffte es nur gerade noch so das enorm eifrige Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen zuckten seine Mundwinkel nur kurz nach oben bevor er ihm zunickte und sich dann wieder seinem Essen widmete als wäre nichts passiert.

Als er mit dem Essen fertig war, und er sicher war das Ron noch damit beschäftigt war, griff Harry nach seiner Tasche um darin nach einem bestimmten Buch zu kramen. Das besagte Buch hieß Defense on the Dark-Side of Gray von Temerity Winickus, aber der Buchdeckel war so verzaubert, dass es so aussah wie die Defensive Magische Theorie von Wilbert Slinkhard.

Zwischen den letzten beiden Seiten war etwas, dass für den Rest der Welt aussah wie ein normale Stück leeres Pergament. Harry zog es heraus und hielt es geringfügig unter dem Rand des Tisches und aus der Sicht. Er sah darauf und erkannte mit Freude 'Moody's' Handschrift.

_Es ist heute Nacht._

Mitternacht bei der Statue.

Ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er auf das Pergament starrte. Kurz darauf brachte er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle, tappte seinen Zauberstab auf das Papier und löschte den Text. Er faltete es und steckte es zurück zwischen die letzten beiden Seiten des Buches.

_Heute Nacht! Heute Nacht, heute Nacht, heute Nacht, heute Nach_t!

Hallte es durch seinen Kopf, und es war alles was er tun konnte, um sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten, während er innerlich wie verrückt tanzte.

„Hey, Harry. Was ist denn mit dir los?" Ron's Stimme unterbrach Harry's innerliche Freude und brachte ihn dazu schnell aufzusehen.

„Hmm?"

„Du siehst aus als hättest du ziemlich gute Laune. Was ist los?"

„Oh. Uhm... eigentlich nichts. Es ist Freitag. Weißt du... ich freue mich nur auf das Wochenende."

Ron grinste. „Ja, ich mich auch. Ich hasse es Snape in der letzten Stunde am Freitag zu haben, und ich bin froh das ich es hinter mir habe."

„Ja", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Ich auch..."

* * *

Harry wusste dass er an diesem Abend ziemlich hibbelig war. Er war aufgeregt und begeistert. Er konnte sich kaum auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren und entschloss sich schließlich, es als Ausrede für ein wenig frische Luft zu benutzen. Ron und Hermine wussten dass es nur eine Ausrede für ihn war, um an seinen Geheimen Platz zu verschwinden, aber beide haben gelernt keine Fragen mehr darüber zu stellen. Sie würden sowieso keine Antwort erhalten.

Harry ging runter in die Kammer und direkt zu dem Basilisken. Er war dankbar über die 18 Meter Länge der Leiche, denn seine Übungsstunden dezimierten den Körper ziemlich schnell.

Er verlor sich schnell in dem brutalen dunklen magischen Angriff auf die Bestie. Sein Geist war euphorisch und komplett absorbiert in seiner Tätigkeit. Außerdem war er immens erleichtert über diese Willkommene Ablenkung. Die Zeit schien schneller zu vergehen, und ehe er sich versah, begann die 'Uhr' an seinem Handgelenk zu glühen und signalisierte ihm das bereits eine Stunde vergangen war und es Zeit war, seine Magie zurück zu rufen.

Er schnaufte vor Anstrengung und seine Augen leuchteten durch diesen lodernden, euphorischen Wahnsinn der dunklen Magie. Als er sich langsam wieder zusammen riss, verebbte auch das Kichern, welches er oft und vor allem in solchen brutalen Sitzungen, nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er würde bald zu einem neuen Abschnitt der Schlange übergehen müssen. Diesen Teil 'bearbeitete' er schon seit einigen Wochen, und er war durch Haut, Muskeln und sogar einige der Knochen durch. Eigentlich war der Knochen eines Basilisken fast undurchdringlich. Aber wenn man danach ging, dann sollte seine Haut ja auch 'Magie Resistent' sein, und es war klar und deutlich, dass sie es nicht war.

Für Harry wurde es offensichtlich, wenn Leute über Magie Resistenz sprachen, meinten sie wohl 'normale' Magie. Neutrale Magie, und wahrscheinlich auch Lichtmagie. Obwohl, er musste zugeben dass er fast kaum etwas über Magie fand, die speziell 'Helle' Magie war. Er wusste dass der Patronus ein Heller Zauber war. Und er hatte vor ein paar Wochen sogar versucht ihn zu zaubern, um zu sehen ob er ihn noch konnte. Und das tat er.

Es war nicht schwierig, auch wenn es sich nun _seltsam_ anfühlte. Es fühlte sich... _falsch_an. Der Geschmack dieser Magie war Sauer und er mochte es überhaupt nicht.

Er hatte darüber nachgedacht in der Bibliothek einige Zauber der hellen Natur zu suchen, war aber eher weniger daran interessiert gewesen. Also ließ er es. Außerdem war er überhaupt nicht überrascht darüber gewesen, über diesen _Typ_der Magie in Slytherins Kammer überhaupt nichts zu finden.

Auf jeden Fall bezweifelte er ernsthaft dass sogar ein hochrangiger Lichtzauber durch etwas wie Basiliskenhaut durchkam. Soviel er wusste, war Lichtmagie nie dazu ausgerichtet zerstörerisch zu sein. Es war die zerstörerische Art der dunklen Magie, die sie so machtvoll machte.

Auch nach seinem 'Work-out', fühlte Harry sich immer noch zu unruhig um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kehren. Er wusste, sein Verhalten war einfach zu ungewohnt von ihm, und wenn er Zeit bei den Gryffindors verbringen würde, würden sie bemerken dass er sich merkwürdiger verhielt als sonst. Stattdessen machte er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich, und öffnete _Auf Zehenspitzen Durch den Geist der Unwissenden _vonClair Videre.

Er blätterte Großteils nur durch das Buch, hin und wieder aber, las er einige Kapitel, die ihn besonders Interessierten. Durch dieses Buch hatte er auch erfahren, dass dieser nützliche kleine Gedankenleser-Trick Legillimentik genannt wurde. Was aber noch interessanter für ihn war, und auch ein Grund warum er es wieder in die Hand genommen hatte, war die Entdeckung das Legillimentik ein Gegenstück hatte – die Okklumentik. Während man mit Legillimentik dazu in der Lage war die Gedanken und den Geist einer Person zu lesen, lehrte die Kunst der Okklumentik wie man eine Barriere aufbaute, um andere aus seinem Geist fern zu halten.

Auf Zehenspitzen durch den Geist der Unwissenden jedenfalls, war ein Buch über Legillimentik; nicht Okklumentik. Es gab nur ein Kapitel, welches sich mit Okklumentik beschäftigte, und es war genau das, welches Harry im Moment las.

Es klang recht kompliziert und besaß einige Schwierigkeitsstufen. Die erste Stufe – die einzige die in diesem Buch gründlicher beschrieben stand – war der einfache Akt des Leerens seines Geistes, in dem Moment, in dem man eine nicht Willkommene Präsenz spürte. Leere den Geist, und lasse den Eindringling in einer großen, leeren Umgebung, sodass der Eindringling, selbst wenn er es schaffte durch die Barriere zu kommen, nichts hat was er lesen könnte.

Während das alles schön und gut war, war Harry mehr daran interessiert, erst niemanden in seinen Geist rein zu lassen, und dafür, war es offensichtlich dass er wohl ein Buch speziell über Okklumentik finden musste.

Harry seufzte, legte das Buch auf den Tisch neben dem Sofa und massierte sich seine Schläfe. Er schloss seine Augen und lies seine Gedanken zu dem kommenden wandern. Voldemort – der _Dunkle Lord_– würde ein Ritual ausführen, um seinen Körper wiederherzustellen. Und Harry würde ihm freiwillig helfen, um es zu vollenden.

Rational gesehen, wusste Harry dass er... sehr irrational handelte. Oder vielleicht war er nur zu rational. Er war sich da nicht sicher. Er neigte eigentlich dazu, nicht oft darüber nach zu _denken_was er tat. Er war von seinen Gefühlen zu überwältigt. Er wusste, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt war es vollkommen Richtig. Seine Magie drängte ihn förmlich dazu es zu tun, und er war wahnsinnig begeistert über die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords. Aber ein kleiner, vernünftiger Teil tief in ihm wusste auch, dass er mit aller Kraft verhindern sollte, was heute Nacht passieren würde.

Aber dann fragte er sich selbst... warum? Warum sollte er es nicht wollen? Harry öffnete seine Augen und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Es schien wie eine berechtigte Frage. Warum sollte er es wollen, gegen warum er es nicht wollen sollte. Er sollte vermeiden in dieser Sache nur auf sein Bauchgefühl zu hören. Er wusste dass er die ganze Sache sehr ernst nehmen musste.

Erstens... Gründe für seine Begeisterung. Gründe dafür es zu _wollen_.

Voldemort war der Dunkle Lord. Harry wurde ein dunkler Zauberer und er mochte es. Er weigerte sich, auch nur eine Sekunde seine Entscheidungen zu bereuen, und fand sich mit der Tatsache ab, nun auf der dunklen Seite zu sein. Als ein Dunkler Zauberer, fühlte er sich von dem Dunklen Lord angezogen – er wusste das. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass es mehr war als nur das. Er fühlte sich mit diesem Mann auf eine unbeschreiblich intime Weise verbunden. Er wusste dass es wegen einem Teil seiner Seele war, der schon so lange in ihm hauste.

Also... warum sollte er es stoppen wollen.

Voldemort war grausam... nun, das war richtig. Aber Harry wurde auch ziemlich Grausam und er fand es nicht wirklich so schlimm, wie es vor sechs Monaten der Fall gewesen wäre.

Voldemort würde den Krieg erneut starten. Viele Leute würden sterben. Harry gestand sich zu, dass genau dieser Grund wohl ein berechtigter Einwand war, aber Harry hatte da dieses heftige Gefühl in seinem Bauch... dass dieser Krieg einfach passieren musste. Die Tatsache dass er nicht genau verstand _warum._.. hielt ihn davon ab dieser Tatsache direkt zuzustimmen. Außerdem weigerte er sich den Krieg als eine Ausrede zu benutzen, Voldemort nicht wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Er verstand einfach noch nicht genug von seinen wahren Motiven und Gründen für diesen Krieg. Ohne ein Verständnis davon, konnte er es nicht als Ausrede benutzen.

Voldemort tötete seine Eltern.

Harry rollte seine Augen. Nun, das war ein dummer Grund. Für Harry, waren seine Eltern nicht mehr als nur Ideen. Nicht greifbare, idealisierte Begriffe die keine echte Substanz oder Bedeutung hatten. Er hatte seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt. Der Verlust über sie, bedeutete ihm also relativ _wenig_. Was aber greifbar war, war die Art und Weise wie er von diesen dreckigen Muggel Bastarden behandelt wurde, und der Mann, der ihn bei diesem Abschaum gelassen hat. Das _war_ greifbar. Und Voldemort führte einen Krieg gegen _eben diesen Mann._

Zumindest teilweise.

Nun, was ihn betraf, hatte er einfach nicht genug Gründe um _nicht_ zu helfen. Wenn er half, würde Voldemort aufhören ihn zu jagen und töten zu wollen. Dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Selbst mit dieser ganzen 'Teil seiner Seele' und 'Unsterblichkeit'-Sache wusste Harry, sollte er dem Mann eine Bedrohung bleiben, würde er auf der 'muss aus dem Weg geräumt werden'-Liste bleiben. Aber wenn sich Harry dem Dunklen Lord anschloss... nun... Selbsterhaltung war ein ziemlich guter Motivator. Und in diesem Fall, war es wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Ausrede dafür, dass er tief in seinem Inneren, dem Mann _wirklich_beitreten wollte.

Also! Bauchgefühl, kombiniert mit dem Verlangen nicht sterben zu wollen ist gleich Beihilfe bei dem Wiederauferstehungsritual.

Harry schmunzelte zu sich selbst und rollte seine Augen. Er wusste dass er sich gerade lächerlich verhielt, aber es kümmerte ihn recht wenig.

Er zauberte einen Tempus und stöhnte genervt über die angezeigte Zeit. Es war erst halb Neun. Allerdings war um Zehn Ausgangssperre, weshalb er sowieso nicht länger in der Kammer bleiben konnte.

Er stand von dem Sofa auf und ging zum Schreibtisch mit dem uralten Elfenbuch. Er zog die Kopie, an der er manuell gearbeitet hatte heraus und öffnete die letzten Seiten.

Seine Kopie und Hermine's Kopie waren so verzaubert, dass alles was auf seiner geschrieben wurde, auch auf ihrer erschien. Es schien der einfachste Weg gewesen zu sein, für sie an der Übersetzung zu arbeiten, während er immer noch dabei war es zu Kopieren.

Nachdem er einen Alarm für Neun Uhr eingestellt hatte, fuhr er dort fort wo er zuletzt aufgehört hatte. Er würde zumindest ein bisschen Zeit mit seinen 'Freunden' verbringen müssen, sonst würden sie ihn das ganze Wochenende wieder auf die Nerven gehen.

* * *

Zweieinhalb Stunden später saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte sich daran seine Mörderblicke – verursacht durch den Krawall von den Zwillingen, Lee Jordan, Seamus, Ron und ein paar anderen Gryffindors die Harry nicht erkannte, zu unterdrücken.

Sie saßen um einen der großen Tische und spielten ein Spiel, dass es schaffte noch nervenaufreibender zu sein wie Exploding Snap – eine Leistung die Harry bis jetzt nicht für Möglich gehalten hatte. Offenbar war es eine Erfindung der Zwillinge._ Wenn jemand ein so unausstehliches Spiel erfinden konnte, waren es die Zwillinge_. Dachte Harry bitter als erneut ein Ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch aus ihrer Richtung erklang und von tobenden Lachen begleitet wurde.

Es war Elf Uhr, was bedeutete dass Harry nur noch eine Stunde hatte bis er sich mit 'Moody' treffen musste. Aber keiner der anderen Schlafsaalbewohner war bis jetzt ins Bett gegangen, und der Gemeinschaftsraum war immer noch gut gefüllt. Da es Freitagnacht war, war es für keinem von ihnen wichtig zu einer vernünftigen Zeit schlafen zu gehen, und entschlossen sich stattdessen auf zu bleiben, und bei dem neuen Spiel der Zwillinge und Lee zuzusehen.

Harry musste sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden dass keiner von ihnen vor ihm zu Bett ging. Also würde er wohl so tun müssen als wäre er Müde, sein Bett so präparieren dass es aussah als wäre es benutzt, einen Klebezauber an seinen Vorhängen anbringen und dann noch einen Weg finden um sich aus einem vollen Gemeinschaftsraum hinausschleichen zu können.

Sein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang würde ihn an jedem Vorbeibringen, aber da war immer noch das Portraitloch. Und das öffnen eben dieses würde bemerkt werden. Zumindest Hermine würde wissen was Sache war wenn sich das Loch öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne dass jemand zu sehen war. Sie würde wissen dass sich Harry unter seinem Umhang hinausschlich.

Vielleicht könnte er eines der Fenster im Schlafsaal öffnen und mit seinem Besen raus fliegen? Das war eine mögliche Option. Harry hatte seinen Feuerblitz seit Monaten nicht mehr in der Hand gehabt, er vergaß also fast jeden Tag, dass er ihn überhaupt besaß.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen um sich den Standorten seiner Mitschüler bewusst zu werden. Dean stand neben dem großen Tisch und sah dem Spiel zu. Seamus und Ron spielten mit... aber was war mit Neville...

Harry sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn als er den schüchternsten seiner Mitschüler nicht finden konnte. War Neville bereits im Bett? Das würde die Dinge komplizierter machen... Er war sich sicher dass er Neville vor ein paar Minuten noch gesehen hatte.

Wenn Neville erst vor kurzem in den Schlafsaal gegangen war, dann hätte er vielleicht noch eine Chance. Neville ging vor dem Schlafen immer erst duschen. Offenbar hasste er es morgens mit nassen Haaren zum Frühstück gehen zu müssen.

Harry packte eilig seine Hausaufgaben in die Tasche. Hermine bemerkte es natürlich und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin ziemlich Müde... Ich denke ich werde ins Bett gehen. Außerdem werde ich morgen wohl früh aufstehen."

„Oh? Warum?", fragte sie neugierig.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und sah sie scharf an. Daraufhin runzelte sie ihre Stirn, rollte ihre Augen und schnaubte. „Ist ja gut. Sag es mir nicht", grummelte sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

Harry lächelte. „Danke Hermine."

Sie seufzte resigniert. „Okay, okay... gute Nacht, Harry."

„'Nacht", sagte er, schulterte seine Tasche und eilte die Treppen hoch in den Schlafsaal. Harry betrat den Raum gerade als Neville im Badezimmer verschwand und seufzte erleichtert. Er musste sich beeilen, Neville war nicht jemand der Stundenlang unter der Dusche hockte.

Er rannte zu seinem Bett und schnappte sich eines seiner Kissen. Dann verwandelte er es in eine Puppe mit chaotischem schwarzem Haar. Es sah zwar ohne Zweifel aus wie eine Schaufensterpuppe, würde aber ausreichen solange wenn sie niemand genau ansehen würde. Er legte die Puppe unter die Decke, zog die Vorhänge zu und brachte einen Klebezauber an den Vorhängen an. Danach griff er sich schnell seinen Feuerblitz, den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und seine Karte. Er tappte seinen Zauberstab auf die Oberfläche seines Koffers um ihn zu verkleinern, und verstaute ihn in seiner Brusttasche. Während der letzten Woche hatte er mehr von den Büchern aus der Kammer kopiert und dachte sich, es würde nicht schaden noch ein paar davon mitzunehmen.

Erst zog er sich seinen Umhang über, und schnappte sich dann seinen Besen. Er ging zum größten Fenster im Schlafsaal, öffnete es, stieg auf seinen Besen und schwebte nach draußen. Einst draußen, flog er direkt vor dem Fenster, und benutze seinen Zauberstab um es wieder zu verschließen.

Der Umhang bedeckte den Besen unter ihm nicht komplett, noch versteckte er ihn vor jemanden, der direkt unter ihm stand und nach oben sah, deshalb flog er eilig auf Bodenhöhe. Wieder sicher auf dem Boden verkleinerte er seinen Besen wieder und verstaute auch diesen in seiner Tasche. Er hatte immer noch eine dreiviertel Stunde bis er sich mit 'Moody' treffen musste, aber es würde nicht schaden wenn er sich schon mal auf den Weg zu ihrem Treffpunkt machte.

Er aktivierte die Karte und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Eingang, der ihn wieder in die Schule bringen würde.

Dreißig Minuten später lehnte er gegen eine Wand im Gang der Verteidigungsklasse, direkt in der Nähe der Einäugigen Hexe. Er musste Filch, Mrs. Norris, Peeves und einigen Patrouillen ausweichen, und so benötigte er länger als zuvor angenommen. Er war froh früher los gegangen zu sein.

Fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht spürte Harry eine leichte Unterbrechung der Magie in der Luft, und erweiterte deshalb seine Magischen Sinne. Er war sich Sicher dass er 'Moody's' Magische Signatur spürte, und hatte schon beinahe seinen Umhang abgelegt, warf dann aber noch mal einen Blick auf die Karte. Es war zu seinem Glück, dass er den Umhang noch an hatte. Denn als er auf die Karte sah und den Standort überprüfte, aus der er den verborgenen Zauberer spürte, stocke ihm der Atem. Der Name den er neben dem Punkt sah, war nämlich nicht wie angenommen der von 'Moody', sondern niemand anderes als Severus Snape.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zog schnell seinen Zauberstab. Er betrachtete die Karte, suchend nach Bartemius Crouch, erneut, und sah dass der Mann einige Gänge entfernt, in seine Richtung ging. Also zauberte er einen Stillezauber auf seine Füße, ging dem Mann entgegen, und entfernte sich somit von der Stelle, an der Snape, direkt gegenüber der Statue, an einer Wand gelehnt stand.

Am Ende des Ganges angekommen, rannte er los. In kürzester Zeit holte er den Mann ein und war überrascht zu sehen, dass der Mann, ohne jeglichen Verschleierungszauber und für jeden Sichtbar durch den Gang ging.

„Moody!", flüsterte Harry schroff, einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

'Moody' erstarrte und wirbelte mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum. „Potter?"

„Wir haben ein Problem", knurrte Harry als er seinen Umhang weit genug von seinem Gesicht zog, sodass der andere Zauberer seine Augen sehen konnte.

„Was für ein Problem?", fragte 'Moody' mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Snape steht verborgen bei der Staute. Haben Sie ihm hiervon erzählt? Ich meine... ist er auch eingeladen, oder sowas?"

„Was? Snape? Natürlich nicht. Was zum Teufel hat er da zu suchen?"

„Verdammt, wenn ich das nur wüsste. War er nicht ein Todesser?"

„Snape ist ein Spion. Ob er Dumbledore's Spion oder der des Dunklen Lords ist, steht noch in Frage. Ich würde ihm allerdings nicht trauen."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. Snape nicht vertrauen. _Das ist einfach genug._ _Ich habe ihm von vorne rein nie getraut._„Ein Spion also? Interessant... Es kann kein Zufall sein dass er heute hier aufgetaucht ist."

„Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht", grummelte 'Moody' finster. Er richtete sein gutes Auge auf Harry und verengte es. „Ihnen ist es auch nicht herausgerutscht?"

„Nein! Und ich habe den Text auf dem Pergament direkt nachdem ich ihn gelesen habe gelöscht. Außerdem würde sowieso niemand wissen _welche Statue_gemeint war. Es gibt tausende davon im Schloss."

'Moody' nickte und warf einen finsteren Blick in den Gang. „Ich werde mein Büro wohl erneut auf Wanzen untersuchen müssen", grummelte er. „Ich frage mich was da sonst noch _überhört_worden ist..."

„Tun Sie das. Jedenfalls, wir hatten Glück dass ich rechtzeitig erkannte wer er war. Zuerst dachte ich er wäre Sie. Ich bin froh dass ich zuerst auf meine Karte gesehen habe."

„Karte? Diejenige die jeden in der Schule anzeigt?"

„Ja, genau die."

„Steht er immer noch dort?"

Harry zog die Karte unter dem Umhang hervor, sodass sie, und seine Hände vor 'Moody' schwebten. Dann zeigte er mit einer Hand auf Snape's Namen. „Immer noch da."

'Moody' knurrte leise, zog seine Taschenuhr hervor und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir können hier nicht herum sitzen und darauf warten dass er geht. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg nach draußen finden. Sie wissen nicht zufällig noch von einem anderen Geheimgang, oder?"

Harry starrte für einen Moment gedankenverloren an die Wand. „Nun, es gibt da einen Geheimweg der von der Heulenden Hütte zur Peitschenden Weide führt, aber dafür müssen wir erst mal raus zur Peitschenden Weide. Außerdem sollte es einen hinter der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher geben, aber ich habe ihn nie benutzt da die Weasley Zwillinge mir sagten dass Filch von dem Gang weiß und ihn mit versteckten Fallen versehen hat."

Moody schnaufte. „Dann nehmen wir den Gang hinter der Kriecher Statue. Filch ist nur ein dummer Squib. Was auch immer er für Fallen aufgestellt hat, sollte für uns kein Problem darstellen."

Harry nickte und zog sich den Umhang wieder komplett über.

„Ich gehe vor", begann Moody, „Sie bleiben unter ihrem Umhang und folgen mir."

„Alles klar", erwiderte Harry.

Fünf Minuten später und die Beiden standen vor der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher. Moody benötigte nur eine Minute um herauszufinden, wie er den Gang dahinter öffnen konnte. Harry war erleichtert darüber, denn er selbst hatte keine Ahnung wie man dort rein kam.

Fünfzehn Minuten später gingen die Beiden durch einen engen Tunnel während sie hin und wieder Erstarr- und Stoppzauber auf sämtliche Fallen, die ihnen vor den Füßen lagen, schossen und schließlich an den Rand der Schutzzauber ankamen. 'Moody' holte seinen Portschlüssel hervor und Sekunden später waren beide mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Die Beiden tauchten in derselben Halle auf, wie schon beim letzten Mal. Dieses Mal schaffte es Harry auch auf seinen Füßen zu landen, und während er sich stabilisierte, griff er in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

'Moody' war sofort alarmiert als er sah wie Harry nach seinem Stab griff, und war dementsprechend Überrascht als Harry den Zauberstab in seiner Hand umdrehte, ihn an der Spitze hielt und ihn Moody anbot.

„Ich vermute dass es mir nicht erlaubt ist meinen Zauberstab zu behalten, also dachte ich mir dass ich Ihnen die Frage ersparen kann."

'Moody' '_hmmte_' und schnappe sich den Stab. Dann wirbelte er, so elegant wie es einem Mann mit einem Holzbein möglich war, herum und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Eingangshalle, in einen Flur.

Harry sah ihm erst neugierig hinterher bevor er ihm schnell folgte. 'Moody' führte ihn durch ein paar Gänge mit detailgetreuen Holztäfelungen und polierten und gravierten Beleuchtungskörper, deren Glühbirnen allesamt entfernt wurden, und durch magische Lichtbälle ersetzt wurden.

Ein weites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als sich ein kribbelndes Gefühl, immer stärker werdend, in seiner Narbe ausbreitete, je weiter sie gingen und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seine eigene Magie freizusetzen um diese vertraute Magie um ihn herum, besser auskosten zu können.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass dieses Haus zuvor von Muggel bewohnt wurde, aber es wurde im Nachhinein, mit Hilfe der Magie, ein wenig in der Struktur verändert. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher hinter einigen der verschlossenen Türen Dehnungszauber gespürt zu haben.

Er schickte seine Magie noch weiter aus und wusste sofort wohin sie gingen. Eine sehr mächtige Masse Magischer Energie pulsierte in einem Raum am Ende des Ganges. Es war auch derselbe Raum, von dem Harry durch das kribbeln in seiner Narbe wusste, dass sich Voldemort gerade darin befand.

Zirka Fünf Meter vor der Türe beugte sich 'Moody' plötzlich vornüber und begann heftig zu krampfen. Harry erstarrte überrascht über das plötzliche Verhalten des Mannes. Für Fünf Sekunden war er verwirrt, bis er schließlich einen Blick auf sich Dehnende und Brodelnde Haut erhaschte. Moody öffnete hastig die Lederriemen, mit denen das Falsche Holzbein befestigt war, schüttelte es von sich und rutschte halt suchend an der nahliegendsten Wand hinab. Sekunden später schnellte seine Hand über das Magische Auge – gerade Rechtzeitig als es aus seinem Augensockel herausfiel.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht als er zusah, wie 'Moody's Vielsafttrankdosierung endete, und der Mann sich langsam in seine Wirkliche Gestalt zurück verwandelte.

Es benötigte zwar nur einen Moment, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass es keine angenehme Angelegenheit war. Dann stand Barty Crouch wackelig auf und stieß das am Boden liegende falsche Bein sorglos an die nächste Wand. Er steckte das falsche Auge in eine seiner Taschen und sah zurück zu Harry.

Der Mann der nun vor ihm stand sah ungefähr aus wie Dreißig, hatte blasse Haut, strohblondes Haar und leichte Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht. Seine Dunklen Augen waren eingesunken und strahlten Wahnsinn aus. Als er zu Harry sah, grinste er ihn verrückt an.

„Nun, Potter..._ jetzt_gehen wir zu unserem Lord. Sind Sie bereit?"

Harry erwiderte das breite Grinsen und nickte eifrig mit seinem Kopf. „Das bin ich."

Barty gluckste leicht und wandte sich wieder den Türen am Ende des Ganges zu. Er öffnete einen Teil der Doppeltüre, und schlüpfte leise hindurch. Harry eilte ihm nach sobald er den Raum betreten hatte, und fand Barty nur wenige Meter kniend vor ihm.

„Mein Lord. Ich habe Harry Potter zurück gebracht.", hörte er Barty ehrfürchtig und mit tief gebeugtem Kopf sagen.

Harry stand für einen Moment da, und besah sich seiner Umgebung. Von dem was er sagen konnte, waren sie gerade durch den Hintereingang, in einen mittgelgroßen Ballsaal gekommen. Jegliche Ausstattung die hier gewesen sein könnte, war verschwunden. In der Mitte des Raumes stand einer der größten Kessel, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Er war über einem Magischen Feuer befestigt und der Inhalt war bereits am Brodeln.

Auf dem Boden um den Kessel herum waren zusammen mit einer Anzahl an Runen und seltsamen Symbolen an Schlüsselpunkten, konzentrische Kreise eingeätzt. Vornüber gebeugt, und immer noch in dem Prozess einige dieser Symbole zu _schreiben_, war niemand anderes als Wurmschwanz. Und an der Seite, sitzend in seinem schwebenden Stuhl, war der Dunkle Lord selbst.

„Sehr gut, Barty. Und Willkommen, ihr Beiden, zu _meiner Wiederauferstehung_." begann er mit einem weitläufigen Wink seines kleinen, knochigen Armes und einem boshaften, wilden Grinsen. Barty's Kopf hob sich, seine Augen leuchteten mit Triumph und Begeisterung.

Und selbst Harry konnte seinen recht ähnlichen Ausdruck nicht verleugnen, als die intensive Begeisterung in ihm fast bis zur Unerträglichkeit anstieg.

Voldemort deutete mit seinem Arm zu dem einzigen Möbelstück welches noch in dem Raum vorhanden war. Ein kleiner, länglicher Buffet-Tisch, an der Wand neben der Tür, durch die Harry und Barty eben getreten waren.

„Potter, dort sind die Anleitungen mit denen du dich vertraut machen solltest", meinte Voldemort mit einer abschlägigen Handbewegung.

Harry verbeugte seinen Kopf mit einer schnellen Bewegung. „Ja, mein Lord.", antwortete er dann und trat mit langen Schritten an den Tisch um das Pergament aufzuheben. Er las es eilig durch und mit jeder Zeile, wurden seine Augen immer weiter. Sein Blick huschte hinunter auf den Tisch, auf dem ein Ritualdolch auf einem Stück schwarzem Samt lag.

Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf einen verrückt grinsenden Voldemort. Dieser hob eine einzige, fragende Augenbraue, als würde er ihn herausfordern wollen, einen Einwand einzulegen. Harry rollte daraufhin nur seine Augen, und begann sich auszuziehen.

„In Ordnung. Muss ich sie selbst in mich einschneiden, oder wird das Barty erledigen? Ich weiß dass ich in dieser Sache nicht wirklich Mitsprache habe, aber ich würde es wirklich vorziehen wenn es nicht Wurmschwanz tut", meinte Harry als er seine Schulroben zusammenfaltete und anfing, das Hemd darunter aufzuknöpfen.

Ein kurzer Anflug von Überraschung huschte über Voldemort's schlangenähnlichen Zügen bevor sein Grinsen wieder zurück kehrte.

„Es stört dich nicht? Das wird für dich mit Sicherheit nicht schmerzfrei werden."

„Ich habe sowas noch nie vorher erlebt. Außerdem besagt es, dass keine Narben hinterlassen werden und das ist die einzige Sorge die ich habe. Vor allem da meine Schlafsaalmitbewohner uralte, seltsame runenförmige Narben auf meinem Körper bemerken würden, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen waren. Ich bezweifle dass dieser Schmerz der schlimmste sein Wird, den ich je gefühlt habe, geschweige denn von dem schlimmsten selbst zugefügten Schmerz. Ich wage zu behaupten dass ich diese Messlatte bereits sehr hoch gesetzt habe."

„Ist das so? Du hast meine Neugierde geweckt, Potter. Erkläre."

„Jemals von Drajiou's Beschleunigungstrank gehört?", fragte Harry und war mittlerweile dabei, sein Hemd von den Armen zu streifen, und zusammenzulegen.

Voldemort's Augen weiteten sich, und er begann zu lachen.

„Hast du den kompletten Prozess abgeschlossen? Alle Acht Dosierungen?"

„Jup", antwortete Harry, das Gesicht durch die Erinnerungen an den Schmerz verzogen.

„Und du hast deinen Verstand dabei nicht verloren?", hakte er mit leichtem Unglaube nach.

Harry lachte. Hart. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Nun, ich denke darüber kann man streiten, nicht wahr? Aber ich denke schon, dass mein Verstand noch intakt ist. Eigentlich habe ich mich während dieser Zeit in meinem Geist aufgehalten. Trotzdem, einen kleinen Teil dieses Schmerzes konnte ich nicht verhindern, egal wie schnell ich versuchte habe, in meinen Geist zu verschwinden sobald ich eine Dosis zu mir genommen habe."

„Man sagt dass der Schmerz schlimmer sei als Zehn Stunden lang mit einem halben Dutzend gleichzeitig ausgeführter Crutiatusflüchen getroffen zu werden.", grübelte Voldemort, mit einem leichten Ton von Respekt in seiner Stimme. „Warum würdest du dir selbst so etwas antun wollen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Nun... als ich mich dazu entschloss es zu tun, hatte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet dass es so schlimm werden würde. Aber ich wollte unbedingt meinen Körper in Ordnung bringen. Ich hatte... es einfach nur noch _Satt_ mit dem Ergebnis durch ein Jahrzehnt langer Behandlung eines wie der eines Hauselfs leben zu müssen. Ich meine..." er stoppte, deutete mit seiner Hand auf seine nackte Brust, „Ich bin mit den Ergebnissen wirklich zufrieden wenn ich ehrlich bin. Es ist nicht einmal annähernd damit zu vergleichen, wie ich _vor_der Einnahme des Trankes aussah."

Voldemort's Augen verengten sich und er sah ziemlich verärgert aus. Harry verspürte einen Schauer von Angst, aber es war Furcht darüber es irgendwie geschafft zu haben, Voldemort zu verärgern ohne genau zu wissen warum.

„Was genau, haben dir diese _Muggel_angetan?", zischte Voldemort, und Harry fand sich deutlich überrumpelt.

„Oh... nun, ich musste bis ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam in einem Besenschrank unter der Stiege schlafen. Musste ihr Haus putzen, ihre Mahlzeiten kochen, Gartenarbeit erledigen, die Wäsche machen, und sie verweigerten mir hin und wieder, als eine Art Bestrafung dafür ihren hohen Standard an Normalität nicht gerecht zu werden, meine Mahlzeiten. Oh, und wenn ich jemals Pech genug hatte versehentlich zu zaubern, wurde ich in den Besenschrank gesperrt und für Tage nicht raus gelassen. Als Folge, so viel Zeit in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum ohne Essen zu verbringen, endete ich unterernährt, klein und kränklich. Selbst die regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten in Hogwarts waren nicht genug um dem Schaden der vergangenen Zehn Jahre entgegen zu wirken. Ich war dürr und sah jämmerlich aus. Und ich bevorzuge das hier allemal.", beendete Harry mit einem erneuten Wink seiner Hand über seinen Körper.

„Was für Tränke hast du eingenommen?", fragte Voldemort und drehte seinen Kopf weg als wolle er uninteressiert wirken. Trotzdem spürte Harry ein Brennen in seiner Narbe und sah das aufblitzen blanker Wut in den Rubinroten Augen des Mannes. Sich darüber wundernd warum genau er diese Frage gestellt bekam, hob er eine einzelne Augenbraue, erinnerte sich aber schnell wieder, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte. Er sollte ihn wohl besser nicht warten lassen.

„Nur zwei. Ein verstärkter Nährstärkungstrank und einen Knochen- und Muskelwiederherstellungstrank. Im Prinzip hat der Beschleunigungstrank, mit jeder Dosis die ich eingenommen habe meine Knochen, Muskeln und Sehnen auseinandergerissen und sie neu aufgebaut. Nach 8 Dosierungen, war es fertig."

„Du hast keinen Alterungstrank benutzt? Du siehst für mich nicht aus wie Vierzehn."

Harry blinzelte überrascht. „Ehm... danke? Uhm – mein Lord."

Voldemort schnaubte abfällig. „Wann hast du die Tränke genommen? Wenn es nicht zu lange her ist und noch Überreste davon in deinem System sind, könnte es das Ritual verkomplizieren."

„Oh, ich habe die letzte Dosis schon vor zwei Monaten genommen. Es sollte also kein Problem darstellen."

„Gut. Und um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten, musst du die Runen selbst in dein Fleisch schneiden. Außer die auf deinem Rücken, was _ich_erledigen werde."

„Oh, in Ordnung.", antwortete Harry mit einem entschlossenem Kopfnicken.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pergament zu, um es erneut durchzulesen, und widmete jedem einzelnen Symbol, wie sie aussahen, und wohin sie platziert wurden, genug Zeit um sicherzugehen, keine Fehler zu machen. Er war froh dass es nicht zu viele davon waren. Es hätte wesentlich schlimmer kommen können. Von dem was er sagen konnte, war diese 'Runen in sein eigenes Fleisch schneiden'-Sache die alternative zu einem sehr viel einfacherem Ritual, welches Harrys kompletten Körper als ein Opfer durch Ausblutung benötigte. Der Schmerz würde unangenehm werden, aber es war dem Tod auf jedem Fall vorrauszuziehen.

„Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen dass Ihr diese Version gewählt habt, anstatt mich in ein lebendes Opfer für das Ritual zu benutzen.", bemerkte Harry.

„Ja, nun, der zusätzliche Aufwand war sehr minimal, und deine potentielle zukünftige Nützlichkeit überwog in diesem Fall."

„Wie ich sagte, ich weiß es zu schätzen.", schmunzelte er.

Voldemort rollte seine Augen und schnaubte.

„Wenn du dich bereit fühlst, fangen wir an.", meinte Voldemort in einem beiläufigen Ton während er einige Gegenstände auf dem Boden hinter ihm zu dem Kessel in der Mitte des Raumes schweben lies.

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Pergament, las es noch ein letztes Mal durch, und hob dann den Dolch auf. Für einen Augenblick balancierte er ihn auf seiner Handfläche, bevor er ihn am Griff packte.

Er sog tief die Luft ein, wappnete sich und ging auf den Kreis zu.

Er ging an Barty vorbei, der mittlerweile am äußersten Rand des Kreises stand, unweit entfernt von Wurmschwanz, der mit seiner Aufgabe offensichtlich fertig war. Barty erschien leicht beeindruckt von Harry's Art zu sein und beobachtet ihn mit Neugierde.

„Du wirst hier stehen", Voldemort deutete auf einen Punkt auf dem Boden, an dem die Runen und weitere Kreise, in einer bestimmten Formation angeordnet waren. „Du hast Zehn Minuten um die Runen zu vollenden, bevor wir zum nächsten Teil kommen können. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, innerhalb dieses Zeitlimits, müssen wir deine Wunden heilen, und von vorne anfangen. Hast du verstanden?"

Harry nickte, und als sich glühend Rote Augen in seine bohrten, fügte er noch ein „Ja, mein Lord" hinzu.

Voldemort grinste und nickte akzeptierend.

„Wenn du die Runen fertig hast, wirst du mir den Dolch geben, und ich werde die letzten zwei auf deinem Rücken fertigen. Fange an wenn du bereit bist."

Harry nickte erneut, nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug und verbrachte einige Minuten damit, die nötigen Bewegungen für die verschiedenen Formen an den verschiedenen Stellen zu üben. Wann er seinen Griff ändern musste und wie der Dolch in seiner linken Hand lag. Als er sich dann komfortabel genug fühlte mit was genau er tun musste und in welcher Reihenfolge, begann er.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 15**

Harrys bebende Hand übergab den blutüberströmten Dolch dem skelettartigen Griff des Dunklen Lords.

„Auf die Knie, Potter.", befahl die kühle, feste Stimme Voldemort's.

Harry fügte sich dem Befehl sofort und unterdrückte ein Wimmern, welches sich von der daraus folgenden Bewegung mit sich führte. Es war zwar nicht annähernd so schmerzhaft gewesen wie der Beschleunigungstrank, dennoch waren diese Schmerzen nicht etwas, dass er in Zukunft gerne wiederholen wollte. Und während Voldemort ihn mit Adleraugen beobachtete als er sich die Runen in das Fleisch schnitt, wuchs dessen Vorfreude ins Unermessliche. Diese Begeisterung brachte machtvolle Wellen von Voldemort's Magie mit sich, und Harry nutzte diese Energie, um seinen Geist mit Euphorie zu vernebeln und dadurch den Schmerz zu lindern. Trotzdem, so plötzlich auf die Knie zu fallen klärte den Nebel genug auf um daran erinnert zu werden, dass er gerade _sehr_ _stark_blutete und seine offenen Wunden auf gar keinen Fall angenehm waren.

Die Magie des Dunklen Lords türmte sich erneut erregt auf und Harry klammerte sich eifrig an dieses Gefühl und wickelte es Buchstäblich um sich wie eine Decke. Das Gefühl dieser Magie war so unbeschreiblich vertraut und bequem, nicht zu erwähnen der dunkle Rausch den sie mit sich brachte. Er fragte sich für einen Augenblick warum Barty und Wurmschwanz überhaupt nicht davon beeinflusst aussahen. Fühlten sie es nicht? Konnten sie es vielleicht nicht?

Ein winziger, erschrockener Laut entkam seiner Kehle als die Klinge zum ersten Mal das Fleisch zwischen seinen Schulterblättern durchschnitt, schaffte es aber jeglichen weiteren Laut zu unterdrücken. Es tat weh, aber er würde sich nicht blamieren, indem er aufschrie. Die Schnitte waren recht Oberflächlich und nicht wirklich kompliziert. Von dem was er bis jetzt über dunkle Ritualmagie wie diese in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sollte es eigentlich wesentlich komplizierter von statten gehen. Die Vereinfachung eines solchen Rituals zeigte klar und deutlich, was für ein Genie der Dunkle Lord wirklich war.

Die Arithmetischen Kalkulationen und Planungen alleine, die für ein Ritual dieser Ordnung und Effizienz nötig waren, und die Tatsache dass der Dunkle Lord es in unter einer Woche geschafft hatte, sprach Bände. Harry war auch davon überrascht, dass der Mann es auf sich genommen hatte, die Qualen, welche Harry erleiden musste, zu minimieren. Weniger Aufwand seinerseits hätte mit mehr, wesentlich komplizierteren Runen geendet, und das Resultat wäre trotzdem dasselbe geblieben. Voldemort's Körper wäre genauso wiederhergestellt gewesen. Harry wusste genau, dass dieser Zusätzliche Aufwand alleine für ihn gewesen war.

Trotzdem... er war nicht dumm genug um es in Anwesenheit anderer laut auszusprechen. Vielleicht würde er es tun wenn er eine Gelegenheit bekäme, mit dem Dunklen Lord alleine zu sprechen.

Harry seufzte erleichtert als die letzte Rune vollständig auf seinem Körper eingezeichnet war und die Klinge seine Haut verließ.

Im Moment kniete er in der Schweinerei seines eigenen Blutes. Nicht wirklich eine Pfütze, aber dennoch genug davon. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass all dieses Blut, magisch von einer Kristallschüssel, einen Meter von ihm entfernt, angezogen wurde. Er vermutete, dass es wohl auch der Grund war, warum nicht viel mehr Blut um ihn herum war. Er entschied, wenn nichts anderes, konnte er später in den Krankenflügel schleichen und einen Blutwiederherstellungstrank mitgehen lassen. Hoffentlich würde Madam Pomfrey einige davon auf Lager haben.

Harry's Geist war benebelt durch die kombinierte Kraft seines Blutverlustes, Benommenheit und dem Schmerz, und all das vermischte sich noch mit seinem vorsätzlichen Halt an der Magie des Dunklen Lords, die so köstlich den Raum füllte. Sich mit dieser Magie einzuhüllen, linderte seine Schmerzen, tat aber nichts um das gefährliche Schwanken seines Körpers aufzuhalten, während er auf dem Boden vor dem Kessel kniete.

Er war sich nur vage bewusst wie eine Art magischer Worte gesprochen wurde, und wie Wurmschwanz ein paar Dinge in den Kessel warf, inklusive der Schüssel mit seinem Blut. Das nächste was er wusste war, wie die Magie vom Dunklen Lord plötzlich verschwand und dessen Abwesenheit brachte Harry wieder zur Besinnung. Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er öffnete seine Augen. Er sah zu wie Wurmschwanz seine eigene Hand abschnitt, sie mit einem jämmerlichen Wimmern in den Kessel warf und dann wie Barty den Homunculus des Dunklen Lords in den Kreis trug, und ihn dann ebenfalls _in_ _den_ _Kessel_ _fallen_ _ließ_.

Die plötzliche intensive Magische Energiewelle war beinahe genug um Harry von den Füßen zu reißen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen, benötigte es fast alle seine Kräfte und Konzentration um auf seinen Knien zu bleiben.

Der Kessel schäumte und blubberte heftig während Dampfschwaden und wirbelnder, gefärbter Rauch daraus schoss. Der Kessel selbst schmolz als wäre er aus Schokolade, bis er nur noch eine dunkle brodelnde Pfütze war und nur Augenblicke später im Boden verschwand.

Und wo vorhin noch ein Kessel und sein Inhalt war, erhob sich eine verzerrte, blasse Form die immer mehr dem eines Menschen glich, je mehr sie sich mit recht heftigen Zucken ausbreitete.

Die Magie des Dunklen Lords wirbelte mächtig um diesen neuen Körper herum während er sich formte. Der Körper füllte sich aus und wurde definierter. Die Gliedmaßen erreichten ihre korrekte Länge und hörten auf sich zu richtigen. Die Muskeln und Sehnen wuchsen und die Haut streckte sich zu einer glatten, makellosen Oberfläche.

Der Farbton war anfangs weiß und blass, genauso wie der Homunculus es gewesen war, aber je menschlicher der Körper wurde, desto mehr wechselte dieser weiß-graue Ton zu einer Natürlichen Fleischfarbe. Das Gesicht wuchs zu der Größe eines Menschlichen Schädels und verlor stetig die Schlangen-ähnliche Qualität, von der die kleinere Verkörperung gelitten hatte. Die Wangenknochen spitzten sich und aus der glatten Fläche wo vorher zwei Schlitze die als Nasenlöcher dienten zu sehen waren, wuchs eine Nase. Die Augen blieben verschlossen, aber über ihnen wuchsen zwei schwarze, wohlgeformte Augenbrauen. Genauso schwarzes Haar begann aus der Kopfhaut zu sprießen und zu wachsen. Es wuchs langsam immer weiter bis auch der Rest des Körpers fertig geformt war.

Als sich der Rauch und Dampf dann endlich gelegt hatte, stand direkt vor Harry ein sehr nackter und beeindruckend aussehender Mann. Sein Atem stockte als er seine Augen einmal kurz Wandern lies, bevor er seinen Blick eilig abwendete.

Barty eilte mit einer eleganten schwarzen Robe zu ihm. Der Mann – Voldemort, streckte einen Arm aus und erlaubte Barty die Robe erst über den einen Arm zu ziehen, und dann über den anderen Arm. Völlig eingehüllt, trat Voldemort ein paar Schritte nach vorne und befreite sich von dem Schutz den die Überreste des Kessels hinterlassen hatten.

Barty nahm schnell einige Schritte zurück bevor er auf sein Knie fiel und seinen Kopf ehrfürchtig verbeugte. Harry konnte genug vom Gesicht des Mannes erkennen, um das breite, verrückte grinsen darauf zu sehen, und erkannte, dass auch auf seinem Gesicht, trotz seiner Benommenheit und der Schmerzen, ein ähnliches Grinsen lag.

Er sah zurück zu dem Dunklen Lord, dem er gerade zu einem neuen Körper verholfen hatte. Es war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte; nicht mit dieser schlangenartigen Qualität die in dem Homunculus so stark hervorstach. Dieser Mann... sah aus wie ein Mann. Menschlich. Ein schlanker, leicht muskulöser Körper mit langen, wohlgeformten Gliedern, einem schmalen Hals und einem markantem Gesicht. Harry stellte fest dass er dieselben Züge des 16-jährigen Tom Riddle, aus seinem zweiten Jahr, besaß.

Was vor ihm stand war ein großer, mächtiger, und wenn Harry ehrlich mit sich selbst war, unglaublich _attraktiver_ Mann. Er erschien nicht älter wie Dreißig, obwohl er auch für ein paar Jahre jünger durch gehen könnte – was Harry recht überrascht feststellte. Seine Lippen waren dünn, seine Nase lang, fein und an der Spitze gerundet. Seine Augen glichen denselben stechenden Rubinroten Schlitzen die Harry bereits kannte, und Harry war froh darüber, dass sie sich nicht in etwas _Menschlicheres_verwandelt hatten, so wie der Rest des Körpers.

Die Haare waren ein bisschen durcheinander, aber Harry vermutete dass der Mann keine Zeit damit verschwenden würde, es zu kürzen. Es sah aus als wäre es nicht überall gleich schnell gewachsen und dementsprechend recht ungleichmäßig. Die längste Stelle reichte knapp bis zur Schulter, und sie waren leicht gewellt.

Harry beobachtet wie gelähmt als eine Hand mit langen dünnen Fingern durch das Haar fuhr, und einige Strähnen hinter dem Ohr fixierte. Der Mann grinste. _Voldemort_grinste. Harry fand sich selbst Lächeln. Dieser Mann war sein neuer Lord. Dieser wunderschöne, mächtige Mann...

„Wurmschwanz – mein Zauberstab.", sprach der Mann und seine Stimme erschreckte Harry. Sie war tiefer als er erwartet hatte. Geschmeidig und doch flüsternd. Wie warme geschmolzene Schokolade.

Wurmschwanz, immer noch seinen handlosen Arm an seine Brust gepresst, wimmerte jämmerlich als er schnell vor schlurfte, Voldemort's Zauberstab hervorholte, und ihn übergab.

Voldemort lächelte ihn leicht an, drehte sich dann weg und stand mit zwei Schritten direkt vor Harry. Harry's Atem stockte als er zu dem anderen hinauf sah. Die magischen Wellen die von ihm ausgingen, berauschten Harry erneut. Ein Teil von Harry wollte seine Augen schließen, sich zurück auf den Boden fallen lassen, und einfach nur schlafen während die Magie über ihn hinweg rauschte. Nichtsdestotrotz riss er sich zusammen und behielt seine Augen offen.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn. Bei dem Anblick wurde Harry nicht einmal annähernd Nervös – er wartete einfach ab. Was auch immer Voldemort auf ihn zauberte, war non-verbal. Er konnte aber fühlen wie sich die Magie im Zauberstab ansammelte und dann in einem mächtigen Ansturm durch seinen ganzen Körper floss und auf seiner Haut tanzte.

Er keuchte durch die Intensität und taumelte für einen Moment.

Ein leiser Klagelaut entkam seiner Kehle, blieb aber ansonsten stumm während die Magie ihre Arbeit verrichtete. Als sie ihn schließlich verließ, war all der brennende, stechende Schmerz, der bis jetzt in seinem Unterbewusstsein verweilt war verschwunden. Er warf einen Blick auf seine nackte Brust und fand sie unbeschädigt. Dann sah er auf seinen rechten Unterarm, und auch dieser war genauso von dem Anzeichen einer eingeritzten Rune befreit. Er war sogar gesäubert. Das Blut wurde von seiner Haut entfernt, und auch seine Hosen waren nicht länger damit befleckt.

Er sah zurück hoch und lächelte. „Vielen Dank, mein Lord", hauchte er.

Voldemort's Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und er nickte kurz. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Wurmschwanz zu und fragte nach dessen Arm. Einen Augenblick später wurde Wurmschwanz' fehlende Hand mit einer verchromten ersetzt, die offensichtlich genauso gut funktionierte, wie seine alte. Wurmschwanz wimmerte, schluchzte und verbeugte sich während er seinem Meister ehrfürchtig dankte.

Barty schien ein wenig angewidert von Wurmschwanz' Heulerei, aber als Voldemort sich zu ihm wandte, füllte sich sein Gesicht erneut sofort mit Ehrfurcht.

„Werdet Ihr die anderen heute Nacht rufen, mein Lord?", fragte Barty mit geneigtem Kopf.

„Nicht heute, Barty. Im Licht der vergangenen Ereignisse, habe ich beschlossen einige meiner Pläne zu überarbeiten, und wünsche vorerst ein paar Aufgaben zu erledigen, bevor ich meine Anhänger zurück rufe", erwiderte Voldemort als er aus dem Ritualkreis hinaus, und auf die Türe durch die Harry gekommen war zutrat. „Gib Potter seinen Zauberstab zurück, Barty."

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortet er schnell als er in die Tasche griff, in der er Harry's Zauberstab verstaut hatte.

Harry blinzelte überrascht und stand schnell auf. Er taumelte ein bisschen, schüttelte das Schwindelgefühl das ihn überkam aber ab. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass, auch wenn er geheilt wurde, er noch immer unter Blutmangel litt.

„Ah, natürlich. Wurmschwanz, ich glaube ich habe dir gesagt einen Blutwiederherstellungstrank bereit zu haben, nicht wahr?", meinte Voldemort während er einen Stapel Pergamente vom Tisch an der Seite holte.

Wurmschwanz quiekte, fummelte kurz in seiner Tasche herum und zog dann eine kleine Phiole heraus und ging damit auf Harry zu. Barty stand mittlerweile mit dem angebotenen Zauberstab bei ihm. Harry schnappte sich beide angebotenen Gegenstände, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die hintere Tasche seiner Hose, entkorkte die Phiole und leerte sie mit einer Bewegung. Dann gab er die leere Phiole Wurmschwanz zurück, ohne den Mann dabei mit seinen Blicken erdolchen zu versuchen.

Er nickte Barty zu und grinste ihn leicht an, was dieser erwiderte. Es war eine seltsame Art der Kameradschaft, die er mit diesem Mann, der das ganze Schuljahr über seinen Lehrer mimte, hatte. Das intensive Misstrauen welches Barty's Augen, oder besser, 'Moody's Augen füllte, schien verschwunden und mit Respekt ersetzt zu sein.

„Danke", meinte Harry schnell bevor er zur anderen Seite des Raumes joggte wo sein zusammengefaltetes Shirt und sein Umhang lagen. Voldemort schien fertig zu sein mit dem Einsammeln seiner Dinge und wartete bereits ungeduldig bei der Türe. Gleich als Harry das Bündel aufgehoben hatte, drehte sich der Dunkle Lord und ging hinaus in die Halle.

Da er keine Zeit hatte sich wieder anzuziehen, schoss er dem Mann einfach mit dem Bündel unter dem Arm hinterher.

Harry folgte Voldemort stumm einige Gänge entlang, zurück zur Eingangshalle, die Treppen hinauf in den zweiten Stock und dann direkt zu dem Arbeitszimmer dass er aus seinen Visionen kennengelernt hatte.

Direkt nach betreten des Raumes, ging Voldemort zu dem großen Holzschreibtisch, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor einen fein gepolsterten, mit Ornamenten verzierten Holz- und Lederstuhl der an einer Wand stand, und platzierte ihn direkt hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er grinste triumphierend darauf hinab. Harry hatte das Gefühl das der Mann sich hämisch darüber freute, endlich diesen Stuhl benutzen zu können, anstatt des kleinen schwebenden Sessels, den er vorher benutzen musste.

„Nimm Platz", meinte Voldemort beiläufig und beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab einen zweiten Stuhl.

Eilig setzte er sich auf den neuen Stuhl, der nun direkt gegenüber von Voldemort vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Bevor er jedoch das Bündel Kleidung in seinen Schoß legte, faltete er seine Roben auseinander bis er an die Innentasche gelangte, und holte den verkleinerten Koffer hervor, den er zuvor darin verstaut hatte.

„Ich habe mehr Bücher mitgebracht", meinte Harry während all dem und sah noch gerade rechtzeitig auf um mildes Interesse in Voldemort's Augen aufblitzen sehen zu können. Er grinste, stellte den Koffer vor ihm auf den Boden und vergrößerte ihn mit einem tappen seines Zauberstabs.

Harry sah, um Erlaubnis fragend den Koffer zu öffnen, hoch. Voldemort grinste nur und nickte.

Einen Moment später zischte Harry das Passwort, öffnete das dritte Abteil und zog ein Buch nach dem anderen heraus. Während er damit beschäftigt war, lehnte sich Voldemort in seinem Sessel zurück und fuhr mit einem triumphalen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, seine Finger über die verzierte Holzlehne.

Harry sah kurz hoch und grinste. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie erleichternd es sein muss... endlich wieder einen richtigen Körper zu haben", sagte er bevor er seinen Kopf wieder neigte und mehr Bücher hervor holte.

Voldemort's Augen verengten sich und eine Augenbraue zuckte nach Oben, was Harry dazu brachte sich zu fragen ob er nicht lieber leise hätte bleiben sollen. Immerhin war es logisch für Voldemort, _ihn_für den Verlust seines Körpers verantwortlich zu machen.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich für den Verlust entschuldigen, aber er weigerte sich dazu da es einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich kam. Und Harry war immer noch davon überzeugt dass, was auch immer zu dem Fall des Dunklen Lords führte, in keinster Weise mit seinem fünfzehn Monate alten Ich in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Seiner Mutter vielleicht, aber er konnte keine logische und ergründbare Ursache finden, warum es _seine_Schuld gewesen sein sollte.

Außer er wäre mit einem unerklärlichen Widerstand gegenüber dem Todesfluch geboren worden. Und während das ziemlich praktisch war, wollte Harry diese Theorie nicht wirklich testen, nur um dann das Gegenteil zu beweisen und... dabei zu _sterben_.

„Du hast mir recht viele Bücher mitgebracht", sinnierte Voldemort als er Harry beim auspacken beobachtete.

Harry grinste zu ihm hoch. „Ich war sehr beschäftigt damit. Mittlerweile bin ich eigentlich ziemlich gut darin Bücher zu kopieren. Anfangs war ich recht langsam, aber nun kann ich es fast im Schlaf und es geht sehr schnell. Ich habe versucht jedes einzelne Buch in Slytherins Arbeitszimmer, welches den Zauber überstehen konnte, kopiert. Die wirklich fragilen und zerfallenen allerdings, erfordern mehr Anstrengung, und ich fürchte die Bücher dabei zu beschädigen."

„Ich kann dir eine Variation des Zaubers zeigen, die ich benutzt habe als ich an den Büchern arbeitete."

Harry's Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wirklich? Das wäre großartig. Ich habe diesen großen Stapel gesehen der so aussah, als wäre daran gearbeitet worden. Ich vermutete, dass Ihr wohl dafür verantwortlich wart, wusste aber nicht genau wie Ihr es gemacht habt. Ich habe versucht nach einigen dieser Zauber zu suchen, aber die Bücher sahen einfach zu empfindlich aus und ich wollte es nicht vermasseln."

„Es ist kein komplizierter Zauber. Ich bin sicher dass du ihn ohne Probleme meistern wirst. Außerdem glaube ich dass du auch auf einen Weg gehofft hast, andere daran zu hindern einen _affinitatem_ _reveleo_Zauber auf dich zu sprechen?"

Harry blinzelte kurz verwirrt bevor die Worte komplett in sein Gehirn drangen und er realisierte, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war, wofür der Zauber war. „Der Zauber der jemanden sagen kann, dass meine Magie dunkel ist?", hakte Harry trotzdem nach und Voldemort nickte. „Ja, das ist definitiv etwas das ich lernen sollte."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Der Gegenzauber dazu hat zwei Stufen. Die erste annulliert den Zauber und gibt keine Reaktion zurück. Mit genug Übung jedoch, kannst du damit eine falsche Reaktion deiner Wahl zurück geben. Es ist schwieriger, und es wäre von Vorteil wenn du es lernen würdest. Es würde nur misstrauen erwecken wenn der Zauber keine Reaktion zeigen würde."

Harry nickte.

„Wir können diese Dinge, und auch andere über die ich Diskutieren möchte klären wenn du das nächste Mal zu mir kommst. Bis dahin habe ich eine Aufgabe für dich."

Harry's Augen begannen erneut zu leuchten und er richtete sich leicht auf. „Ja?", fragte er nicht wenig aufgeregt und mit Vorfreude.

„Alle Bücher die du mir bis jetzt gebracht hast, waren mir seit meinem sechsten Jahr nicht mehr zugängig. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Dumbledore es geschafft mit dem Geist einer gewissen Person zu sprechen, und begann zu vermuten das, was auch immer ich im Schilde führte, etwas mit dem Badezimmer der Mädchen im zweiten Stock zu tun hatte. Ich hatte danach nur sehr wenige Gelegenheiten dort runter zu gehen.

Am Ende jedes Schuljahres würde Dumbledore immer wieder einen scharfsinnigen Grund finden, um meine Sachen zu durchsuchen", fuhr Voldemort höhnisch fort. „Aus diesem Grund, war ich dazu gezwungen einen alternativen Ort zu finden um... gewisse Objekte zu _verstecken._Selbst am Ende meines siebten Jahres wurde ich immer noch ärgerlich sorgfältig beobachtet und war dazu gezwungen viele meiner Besitze zurück zu lassen. Ich möchte dass du sie für mich zurück holst."

„In Ordnung", antwortete Harry eifrig.

„Viele dieser Objekte sind in Fakt Objekte, einige jedoch nur Bücher. Du wirst davon jedoch keine Kopien machen."

Voldemort sah für einen kurzen Augenblick die Enttäuschung in Harry's Augen, dieser nickte aber schnell. „In Ordnung. Wo finde ich diese Dinge?"

„Es gibt einen Magischen Raum zu dem du aus dem siebten Stock Zugang findest. Der Raum erscheint nur wenn er richtig beschwört wird. Ein Wandbehang mit einem Zauberer, der versucht Trollen in Tutus das Ballett tanzen beizubringen hängt davor", Voldemort zog eine angewiderte Grimasse und rollte seine Augen bevor er fort fuhr. „Gehe dreimal an der Wand gegenüber diesem Wandbehang vorbei, während du in deinem Geist den Satz _'Ich_ _brauche_ _den_ _Raum_ _in_ _dem_ _Dinge_ _versteckt_ _sind_' wiederholst. Nach dem dritten Mal wird eine Tür erscheinen."

Harry's Augen weiteten sich und er grinste. „Das ist brillant. Wie habt Ihr so einen Raum gefunden?"

„Ich muss zugeben es war wohl eher Zufall. Das Wissen über diesen Raum ging über die Zeit verloren und ich konnte nur ein Dokument darüber finden. Der Raum galt als 'legendär' und als solcher, nicht existent." er grinste selbstgefällig. „Er wird als Raum der Wünsche bezeichnet. Auf jeden Fall, wenn du den Raum betrittst sieht er aus wie ein riesiger Müllhaufen. Außerdem ist es verschlossen. Trotzdem sollte meine Magische Signatur noch darauf vorhanden sein und es ist durchaus möglich dass die Schutzzauber der Schule es bemerken würden, wenn du die Box entfernst. Du wirst die Objekte darin aus der Box holen, und sie in deinen Koffer packen müssen. Das Passwort ist in Parsel. Ein einfaches Ö_ffnen_genügt.

Um die Box zu finden, betrete den Raum, gehe danach direkt nach links und folge der Wand bis du an eine Ecke gelangst. Suche nach einer großen, zerborstenen Marmorstatue. Die Box ist dunkelgrün. Und es kann sein dass du erst ein wenig graben musst, um sie zu finden."

Harry nickte. „Okay. Gibt es eine Chance dass sich die Box mit einem einfachen '_Accio_ _Tom_ _Riddle's_ _Box_' finden lässt, oder muss ich den ganzen Müll durchsuchen um sie zu finden?"

Voldemort's ganzer Körper versteifte sich augenblicklich und Harry spürte wie die Magie im Raum kalt und still wurde. Harry wusste sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht haben muss.

„Woher... weißt du _diesen_ _Namen_?", zischte der Mann und beäugte Harry mit verengten Augen.

Harry schluckte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals runter.

„War es der alte Narr? Geht er nun herum und erzählt jedem _diesen_ _Namen_?" Voldemort spuckte die letzten beiden Wörter aus als wären sie Dreck.

Harry's Mund zuckte kurz bevor er tief Luft holte, und versuchte seinen Mut wieder zu finden.

„Eigentlich... wart es mehr oder weniger _Ihr_, der es mir gesagt hat."

Voldemort setzte sich auf und betrachtet Harry skeptisch. „Eine dieser Instanzen in der du in meinem Kopf warst? Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft, denn ich habe diesen Namen für eine lange Zeit nicht einmal _gedacht_."

„Ehm, nein. Nicht genau. Es war in meinem zweiten Jahr. Ich habe mehr oder weniger mit Eurem... ähm... 16-jährigen Ich gesprochen. Zweimal. Da war dieses alte Artefakt das seinen Weg in die Schule gefunden hat. Es hat von einem Mädchen Besitz ergriffen und sie öffnete die Kammer des Schreckens und ließ den Basilisken frei. Das war das Jahr indem ich die Kammer entdeckt habe und -"

„_WIE_ _IST_ _DAS_ _MÖGLICH_!"

„Huh?"

„Wie ist das Tagebuch in die Schule gelangt!", schrie Voldemort und die starke Wut in seiner Magie wirbelte um die beiden herum wie ein Hurrikan. Obwohl es offensichtlich für jeden unsichtbar war, außer Harry, der für unerklärlicher Weise darin gefangen schien. Er erschauerte sichtbar und dennoch war es ein gutartiger Schauer als die machtvolle Dunkle Wut durch ihn fuhr.

„Uhm... Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy hat es getan. Er – er hat versucht Arthur Weasley zu ruinieren und somit den Gesetzesentwurf zu stoppen, der von Mr. Weasley gesponsert wurde. Ich glaube es ging um den Schutz der _Muggel_oder so etwas, und es gewann im Zauberergamot schnell an Unterstützung. Lucius dachte, wenn er einen schrecklichen Unfall in Hogwarts mit den Weasley's in Verbindung bringen könnte, würde es ihn ruinieren und den Entwurf stoppen. Also jubelte er das Tagebuch der Tochter, Ginny, unter, während diese in Flourish und Blotts im Sommer zuvor einkaufen waren. Sie begann darin zu schreiben und wurde dann besessen. Irgendwann bekam sie allerdings Angst, und vermutete dass sie diejenige war, die mit den versteinerten Schülern zu tun hatte, also versuchte sie das Tagebuch in einer Toilette los zu werden. Ich habe es gefunden..."

Voldemort's Wut verebbte augenblicklich und er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück während er Harry mit einem neugierigen blick betrachtete. „Hast du das? Was ist danach geschehen?"

„Nun... ich habe darin geschrieben. Aber nur einmal. Ihr... oder Euer jüngeres Ich vermute ich mal? Er schrieb zurück. Er erzählte mir sein Name war Tom Riddle, aber zu dieser Zeit hatte ich noch keine Ahnung dass er Ihr wart. Dann sog er mich in das Tagebuch, fast so wie eine Erinnerung in einem Denkarium. Ich sah wie Eure Erinnerung Hagrid mit seiner Acromantula fand und in beschuldigte, diese Kreatur auf die Schüler losgelassen zu haben. Die ganze Sache war natürlich nur dazu da, um mich auf die Falsche Spur zu lenken. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich das Buch in meinem Koffer, aber einige Zeit später hörte Ginny wie ich und meine... ähm... _Freunde_ darüber redeten und sie wurde panisch als sie erkannte dass _ich_es hatte, denn Ihr hättet ja all ihre Geheimnisse preis geben können. Oh, sie schwärmte für mich und schrieb offenbar viele Dinge über mich in das Tagebuch. Uhm... um es kurz zu machen, sie brach in den Schlafsaal ein, durchwühlte meine Sache und stahl es zurück. Am Ende des Schuljahres besaß das Tagebuch sie genug um sie alleine in die Kammer zu locken, und ihr die Magie auszusaugen um eine Körperliche Form erlangen zu können."

„Was geschah dann?", fragte Voldemort mit immer härter werdenden Gesichtszügen. Harry schluckte und seufzte.

„Ehm... nichts Gutes. Ich meine... nun, ich war _zwölf_!", rief Harry plötzlich defensiv. „Ich war immer noch die genaue Definition eines guten Gryffindors. Heldenkomplex mit allem Drum und Dran. Ginny war die Schwester meines besten Freundes und ich wusste wo der Eingang zur Kammer war und dass ich – als ein Parselmund – der einzige war der sie retten gehen konnte. Also tat ich es. Ich hatte nicht erkannt dass Tom Riddle dahinter stecke, oder dass Tom Riddle Ihr wart bis ich unten ankam und diese mehr oder weniger körperliche Version von ihm über Ginny's bewusstlosem Körper stehen sah. Nach ein wenig Geplänkel zeigte er mir wie sein... ähm, Euer voller Name sich in ein Anagramm zu Ist Lord Voldemort formte. Es war danach, dass ich den Basilisken tötete während ich versuche Ginny zu retten und versuchte zu entkommen."

„Du, als ein _zwölfjähriger_, hast wirklich einen Basilisken getötet? _Wie_!", zischte Voldemort mit wesentlich mehr Neugierde und Unglaube als die Wut, die er eben noch gezeigt hatte.

„Eigentlich mit einem Schwert. Der Basilisk hat mich in den Arm gebissen und ich hatte ein Schwert in meiner Hand. Die Klinge stach direkt durch seinen Mund ins Gehirn. Einer der Fänge bohrte sich in meinen Oberarm und brach ab."

„Der Basilisk hat dich gebissen?"

„Ja... der sechzehnjährige Schatten Eurer selbst war zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinahe physisch und alles was er tat war da zu stehen und mich zu verspotten während ich langsam am sterben war. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich sterben soll, würde ich ihn mit mir nehmen, also zog ich den Zahn aus meinem Arm und durchbohrte das Tagebuch damit."

Voldemort's Lippen pressten sich vor Wut zu einer dünnen Linie.

„Das Gift eines Basilisken. Wie Ironisch..."

„Hmm?"

„Es gibt extrem wenige Dinge die solche Artefakte zerstören können..."

Harry neigte seinen Kopf. „Ich... Ich entschuldige mich... Ich bin sicher dass Euch das Artefakt wichtig war. Ich meine... es tut mir nicht Leid das ich dabei nicht gestorben bin, aber mit dem was ich jetzt weiß, hätte ich rückblickend alles getan um da lebend raus zu kommen, ohne das Buch zu zerstören. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich allerdings ziemlich verzweifelt, da damit gedroht wurde, die Schule zu schließen wenn die Attacken nicht aufgehört hätten. Wenn Hogwarts geschlossen werden würde... nun, dann hätte ich für immer zu den Muggel zurück gemusst und... ja. Ich war verzweifelt. Entschuldigung."

Voldemort war für eine Zeit lang tödlich still und Harry konnte spüren wie seine eisige Wut wie ein tödlicher Nebel durch den Raum schwebte. Doch plötzlich löste er sich auf und Voldemort war tatsächlich am _Seufzen_. Harry sah auf und blinzelte überrascht.

„Ich werde nicht meine ganze Wut auf dich richten. Du warst ein junges, ignorantes Kind, und du hattest keine Idee was du angestellt hast. _Lucius_jedoch, wusste nur zu genau wie Wichtig mir dieser Gegenstand gewesen war und wird genau lernen wie ernst das Vergehen war, das er beging", Voldemort zischte zornig und seine Rubinroten Augen leuchteten zornig auf.

„Wie kommt es dass du nicht... tot bist?", fragte er anschließend.

„Hm?"

„Der Basilisk. Es hat dich gebissen. Warum bist du nicht tot?"

„Oh! Das."

Voldemort rollte seine roten Augen und deutete Harry fortzufahren.

„Richtig... nun, Dumbledore's Phönix flog zu mir und hat meine Wunde mit seinen Tränen geheilt."

„Dumbledore's Vogel? Das ist seltsam..."

„Ist es das?"

„Warum würde der Vogel plötzlich in der Kammer auftauchen? Wie sollte es wissen, dass du dort unten bist? Und wenn wir dabei sind, wie konnte er überhaupt in die Kammer?"

„Nun, als ich in die Kammer ging, habe ich den Eingang hinter mir nicht verschlossen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch gar nicht daran gedacht. Hinterher meinte Dumbledore das ich wahre Loyalität gezeigt haben musste, damit Fawkes zu mir kam", murmelte Harry und fühlte sich wirklich idiotisch dafür diesem lügenden, manipulativen alten Bastard, jemals loyal gewesen zu sein.

„Das bezweifle ich. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass der alte Narr den Vogel geschickt hat. Ich habe schon lange im Verdacht das Dumbledore nicht nur weiß wo sich der Eingang der Kammer befindet, sondern auch das Slytherin's Kreatur ein Basilisk war. Er hatte natürlich keine Beweise, und auch keine Möglichkeiten ohne einen Parselmund hineinzugelangen."

Harry richtete sich auf und erneut brodelte die Wut in ihm auf. „Also sagt Ihr das er wusste ich wäre da unten. Er ließ mich gehen um gegen einen 18 Meter langen Basilisken zu kämpfen, alleine, wissend was passieren würde und das einzige was er mir zur Hilfe schickt war sein _dreckiger_ _Vogel_? Ich habe den Eingang hinter mir nicht verschlossen, wenn er also wirklich wusste wo ich war, hätte er mir folgen können..."

„Er hat dich doch dazu gebracht mir im Ersten Jahr zum Stein zu folgen, oder nicht? Er hat erlaubt, dass du in diesem lächerlichen Turnier mitmachst, wissend dass es höchstwahrscheinlich ein Komplott gegen dich ist, um dich zu töten, hat er nicht? Ernsthaft, ich bin manchmal nicht sicher ob er nicht vielleicht _versucht_dich zu töten, allerdings würde das wenig Sinn ergeben..."

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, biss seine Zähne fest zusammen während sich die Wut in ihm immer weiter aufstaute. „Wir müssen herausfinden was die Prophezeiung besagt.", grummelte er

Voldemort sah ihn plötzlich überrascht an bevor sich Neugierde in seinen Blick mischte. „Du kennst die Prophezeiung?"

„Nur das es sie _gibt_. Ich weiß nicht was sie besagt. Mein, ähm... Begleiter hat mir erzählt das nicht mal Ihr das komplette Ding kennt."

„Es sprach mit dir über die Prophezeiung?", hakte Voldemort nach und sein Blick verdunkelte sich aus Gründen die Harry nicht kannte.

„Nur nachdem ich ihn darüber gefragt habe. Ich erinnere mich, dass Ihr während einer dieser Visionen daran _gedacht_habt. Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er wisse was die Prophezeiung besagt und er sagte mir das er nur wage Eindrücke von Wissen von Euch beibehalten hatte. Aber niemals etwas Genaues. Er wusste von der Prophezeiung, aber nicht den genauen Wortlaut. Außerdem wusste er das Ihr nicht alles davon wisst."

Für mehrere Minuten starrte Voldemort nur gedankenverloren und irritiert vor sich hin.

„Du darfst niemanden von der Existenz dieser Prophezeiung erzählen.", befahl er schließlich.

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry sofort. „Es ist ja nicht so als könnte ich es erzählen da ich gar nicht weiß was sie besagt.", fügte er murmelnd hinzu. Frustriert fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch sein wildes Haar. Und nach einem Augenblick begann er: „Wenn Ihr mir nicht sagen wollt was ihr über die Prophezeiung wisst, kann ich Euch auch nicht dazu zwingen. Trotzdem werde ich dieses eine Mal danach fragen. Könnt Ihr mir etwas davon erzählen? Ich meine... es ist schließlich der Grund warum mein ganzes Leben ein einziges großes Chaos war. Eine Prophezeiung, gemacht von irgendeinem unbekannten Seher, hat im Grunde den mächtigsten Dunklen Lord des Jahrhunderts auf mich angesetzt. Ganz zu schweigen von dem verrückten, manipulierenden alten Bastard der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ich würde _wirklich_gerne wissen wem oder was zur Hölle ich das zu verdanken habe."

Mehrere ungemütliche Minuten lang wurde Harry von kalten, kalkulierenden Augen angestarrt, bevor sich Voldemort's Mundwinkel das kleinste Bisschen amüsiert nach Oben verzogen.

„In Ordnung Potter. Die Prophezeiung kam nicht von einem Namenlosen Seher, sondern von niemand anderem als dieser jämmerlichen Professorin für Wahrsagen, die im Moment in Hogwarts angestellt ist."

„Trelawney!", kreischte Harry geschockt. „Diese verrückte Alte? Aber sie ist eine totale Betrügerin! Ihr könnt mir hier nicht ernsthaft erzählen wollen, dass mein Leben alleine wegen _IHR_die reinste Katastrophe ist!"

Voldemort lachte an dieser Stelle tatsächlich laut los. „Ja, sie. Und offenbar war es eine ihrer überaus seltenen _echten_Vorhersehungen."

„Seid Ihr euch _sicher_? Ich meine, sie prophezeit meinen Tod mindestens einmal pro Woche. Es ist wie ein Uhrwerk. Jede Woche hat sie eine neue, kreative Art parat wie ich einen schrecklichen Tod erleiden werde. Was ist wenn diese ganze Sache nur ein Bluff war? Was ist, wenn es keine Prophezeiung gibt?"

„Ich habe die Erinnerung meines Spions gesehen, der Zeuge von der Prophezeiung gewesen war. Ich bin mir sicher dass es authentisch war, Potter. Hätte ich meine Zweifel an der Echtheit, würde ich ihr keine Beachtung mehr schenken."

Harry atmete langsam aus. Lange saß er da und versuchte die bloße Idee daran, dass ausgerechnet _Trelawney_diejenige gewesen war, von der die Prophezeiung kam, zu verarbeiten, als er sich plötzlich wieder an etwas erinnerte.

„Ihre zweite wahre Prophezeiung...", flüsterte Harry und Voldemort sah ihn neugierig an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Dumbledore sagte es mir einst..." Harry zögerte, sah dann aber auf und blickte in die Augen des Dunklen Lords. „Am Ende des dritten Jahres, kurz bevor ich von Wurmschwanz und meinem Paten erfahren habe, war ich im Wahrsage Klassenzimmer. Kurz nach Ende der Stunde fiel Trelawney plötzlich in einen Trance-Artigen zustand. Sie sagte etwas wie '_der_ _Diener_ _wird_ _sich_ _befreien_ _um_ _zu_ _seinem_ _wahren_ _Meister_ _zurückzukehren_. _Der_ _Dunkle_ _Lord_ _wird_ _sich_ _mit_ _der_ _Hilfe_ _seines_ _Dieners_ _erneut_ _erheben_, _großartiger_ _und_ _schrecklicher_ _als_ _je_ _zuvor_.' Ich wusste damals nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Aber genau in dieser Nacht, erfuhr ich alles über Wurmschwanz und er konnte daraufhin entkommen. Ich habe Dumbledore erzählt was Trelawney gesagt hat und er sagte mir dass es ihre zweite echte Prophezeiung gewesen sei. Verdammt nochmal! Warum habe ich ihn nicht über die _Erste_ausgefragt? Ich hatte die perfekte Gelegenheit..." Harry stoppte kurz und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Nicht das er mir überhaupt davon erzählte hätte."

Voldemort schnaubte. „Natürlich hätte er das nicht. Der alte Mann beschützt seine Geheimnisse mit aller Macht", er stoppte kurz, sah zu dem missmutigen Jungen und grinste. „Nun, würdest du gerne wissen was ich darüber _weiß_?"

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und seine Augen waren weit und gefüllt mit Hoffnung und Aufregung. „Ja! Bitte, mein Lord."

Voldemort's grinsen wurde breiter. „Fein. Der Todesser der die Prophezeiung überhört hat, war größtenteils des Treffens der Beiden dort – es war offenbar ein Bewerbungsgespräch für den Posten für Wahrsagen. Zirka gegen Ende fiel Trelawney in eine Trance und sagte '_Der_ _eine_ _mit_ _der_ _Macht_ _den_ _Dunklen_ _Lord_ _zu_ _besiegen_ _naht_ _heran_... _jenen_ _geboren_, _die_ _ihm_ _drei_ _Mal_ _die_ _Stirn_ _geboten_ _haben_, _geboren_, _wenn_ _der_ _siebte_ _Monat_ _stirbt_...' Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde mein Spion vom Gastwirt entdeckt und hielt ihn davon ab, den Rest zu hören."

Harry war vollkommen konzentriert. „Könnt Ihr es wiederholen?", fragte er ohne den Dunklen Lord anzusehen.

_„Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...", __._

Harry nickte langsam und sah auf. Augenkontakt hergestellt begann er: „Soweit wir wissen, besagt es nicht dass ich derjenigen sein werde der Euch 'besiegt', nur dass ich offenbar die Macht dazu hätte... was nicht wirklich einen Sinn ergibt. In Wirklichkeit ist es eher so, dass ich die Macht dazu habe jeden anderen davon abzuhalten Euch zu 'besiegen'... Oder vielleicht habt Ihr, indem Ihr mich zum Ziel machtet, die Prophezeiung bereits ungültig gemacht? Oder vielleicht funktioniert es nicht so... Ich verstehe wirklich nicht genug von diesem Wahrsagen Müll. Ich _hasse_Wahrsagen.", grummelte Harry finster.

„Es _muss_etwas signifikantes an der Prophezeiung dran sein", fuhr er fort. „Etwas, das einiges erklären würde, wenn wir denn die komplette Prophezeiung hätten. Von diesem Standpunkt aus, ergibt es einfach keinen Sinn... War ich wirklich das einzige Kind das Ende Juli geboren wurde dessen Eltern Euch... ähm... drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben?"

„Da gab es noch einen anderen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Auch die Longbottom's haben mir drei Mal die Stirn geboten, und sie hatten ebenfalls einen Sohn der Ende Juli geboren wurde. Du wurdest am 31. geboren, und er am 30."

„Neville!", brachte Harry geschockt hervor. „Verdammt!", keuchte er und lachte dann. „Wow... das ist wirklich schwer vorzustellen. Neville und jemanden besiegen? Vor allem Euch?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und kicherte.

„Genau..."

Harry seufzte und war wieder tief in Gedanken versunken. „Die einzigen Personen die also von der Prophezeiung wissen seid Ihr, ich, Dumbledore, Euer Spion und Trelawney – aber die einzigen die sie _komplett_kennen, sind Dumbledore und Trelawney?"

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich das Trelawney von ihr _weiß_. Meines Wissens nach ist sie komplett ignorant über ihre eigenen Visionen."

„Ah. Ja. So war sie auch nach der Vorhersage von Wurmschwanz... Als sie aus der Trance kam, hatte sie keine Ahnung davon etwas Komisches gesagt zu haben." Harry zögerte kurz bevor er fort fuhr. „Denkt Ihr, dass es noch in ihrem _Unterbewusstsein_zu finden ist, obwohl sie sich nicht bewusst darüber ist?"

Voldemort hob seine Augenbrauen und lehnte sich vor. „Das klingt wahrscheinlich."

„Denkt Ihr, dass Trelawney Okklumentik kennt? Ich meine... sie ist ein echter Idiot und ich sehe auch nicht dass sie auch nur die geringste Neigung dazu haben könnte..."

„Schlägst du hier vor das jemand Legillimentik gegen sie einsetzt? Ich habe nur wenige Anhänger die es können, und keiner davon weiß im Moment von meiner Rückkehr. Sowieso ist niemand in der geeigneten Position um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Es gibt theoretisch einen, jedoch bin ich mir im Moment über seine Loyalitäten im Unklaren und nicht willig, mich ihm zu offenbaren."

„Ich könnte es tun", erwiderte Harry eifrig. „Legillimentik gegen Trelawney einzusetzen, meine ich. Ich bin jede Woche in ihrem Unterricht, also habe ich jede Menge Möglichkeiten dazu. Sie ist immer so fokussiert auf mich und starrt mich fortwährend an um ihre Vorhersagen noch bedrohlicher klingen zu lassen."

„Du? Du _kannst_Legillimentik?", fragte Voldemort mit amüsierten Unglaube.

„Jup. Ich meine, als ich damit im Herbst angefangen habe, hatte ich keine Ahnung wie es genannt wurde. Ich habe es einfach _irgendwie_ _gemacht_."

„Du hast die fortgeschrittenste und komplizierteste Art der Geistmagie einfach _irgendwie_ _gemacht_?", wiederholte Voldemort sarkastisch.

Harry blinzelte. „Ähm... ja? Es war eines der Dinge die ich eines morgens nach dem aufwachen einfach wusste. Es war wie an dem einen Morgen, an dem ich einfach wusste das Drachen Parsel verstehen konnten. Ich hatte ein Problem und habe mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen eine Lösung zu finden und... ich denke in der Nacht zuvor habe ich diese Probleme meinem... Begleiter beklagt... und... naja, zurückdenkend habe ich dieses Wissen wahrscheinlich von ihm."

„Es gab dir das Wissen?", wiederholte Voldemort erneut ungläubig. „Ein Teil meiner Seele gab dir einfach das Wissen wie man Legillimentik benutzt?"

„Ich denke es war eher eine wirklich solide Grundlage und das Verstehen darüber wie es theoretisch funktionieren sollte. Es waren einige Versuche nötig bevor ich es nur annähernd konnte."

„Hat es dir auch noch anderes Wissen gegeben?", hakte Voldemort nach.

Harry dachte genau darüber nach. Hatte es? Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher...

„Ich denke, er hat mich dazu verleitet in die Kammer zu gehen als ich versuchte einen Ort zu finden, an dem ich Ruhe hatte. Ich wachte eines Morgens auf und wusste genau, dass es der perfekte Ort wäre um den Muskelwiederherstellungstrank einzunehmen. Ich bin mir auch sicher dass er mich dazu 'inspiriert' hat, die Kammer weiter zu erforschen. Jedoch denke ich nicht dass er mir genau gesagt hat wo der Eingang zu Slytherins Arbeitszimmer gewesen war. Den habe ich selbst gefunden."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe wie dir die Fähigkeit außergewöhnliche Magie zu benutzen, zu geben.", wies Voldemort an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, aber es waren die einzigen Beispiele in denen ich einfach etwas wusste, dass ich nicht sollte. Ich frage mich aber, ob meine Leichtigkeit mit Legillimentik nicht auch Teil der Magischen Macht ist, die ich durch meine Verbindung zu Euch erhielt. Wisst Ihr, genauso wie die Parselmagie obwohl es in der Geschichte der Potters nie jemanden gab der es konnte."

„Ich vermute das ist plausibel... wie gut bist du?"

„In der Parselmagie?"

„Nein, Narr. Legillimentik."

„Oh, richtig. Nun, ich bin recht gut. Ich habe es an einigen Schülern und ein wenig an Professor McGonagall angewandt."

„Du hast Legillimentik an McGonagall angewandt?", fragte Voldemort amüsiert nach.

„Jup, ich wollte es testen. Ich habe nur ihre Oberflächlichen Gedanken gescannt da ich nicht wusste ob sie es entdecken konnte oder nicht. Als ich es bei Viktor Krum angewandt habe, schien er etwas zu bemerken, auch wenn er nicht wusste was genau."

„Krum? Ist er nicht der Champion für Durmstrang?"

„Ja, das ist er."

„Hmm... es ist nicht sonderlich überraschend dass er es bemerken würde und andere nicht. In Durmstrang scheuen sie sich nicht die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, also war er während seiner Ausbildung bestimmt einigen Arten der Geistmagie ausgesetzt." Voldemort sah für einen Moment so aus als würde er über etwas nachdenken bevor er sich wieder auf Harry konzentrierte. „Ich bezweifle sehr das ausgerechnet Trelawney dazu fähig ist, Okklumentik zu meistern, selbst wenn sie es versuchen würde. Jedoch trotz ihrer nicht vorhandenen Mentalen Schilde, wird die Information tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein vergraben sein. Es wird nicht einfach werden es zu finden. Du wirst länger dafür suchen müssen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Nun... Ich werde nach einer Gelegenheit ihre Gedanken diskret durchsuchen zu können Ausschau halten. Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet werde ich danach suchen. Wenn nicht... werde ich einen Weg finden. Immerhin bin ich in ihrer Klasse, da wird sich niemand wundern wenn ich ihr einen Besuch abstatte."

„Gut, Potter. Tu das. Außerdem, bevor du gehst, habe ich etwas für dich", meinte er als er eine Schublade aufmachte. Harry richtete sich auf und fragte sich was es sein könnte als er wartete.

Einen Augenblick später hielt Voldemort etwas in seiner Hand. Er stand auf und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Diese Aktion ließ das Bündel seines Hemdes und seiner Roben auf den Boden fallen, was ihn daran erinnerte die ganze Zeit halbnackt dagesessen zu haben. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ein bisschen dumm und sehr entblößt.

Seine Verlegenheit wurde allerdings beiseite geschoben als der Dunkle Lord vor ihm zum stehen kam und seine Hand ausstreckte. Darin befand sich etwas, dass aussah wie ein Lederarmband mit losen Streifen die man zur Befestigung benutzen konnte.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„Du kannst nicht mit dem Dunklen Mal versehrt werden. Zumindest noch nicht. Das Risiko entdeckt zu werden ist zu groß, und deine Loyalität geheim zu halten ist von größter Wichtigkeit", begann Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Manschette. Ein kurzes '_morsmordre_' und ein tappen des Zauberstabs später, erschien eine kleine Version des Dunklen Mals darauf: Der Schädel mit der Schlange die aus dem Mund kam.

„Trage es. Es wird sich erwärmen wann immer ich das Mal benutze um meine Todesser zu beschwören. Außerdem kann ich es benutzen um nur dich zu rufen, und es wird als ein Portschlüssel dienen, der dich direkt in meine Eingangshalle bringt."

Harry's Gesicht leuchtete auf vor Aufregung und Verständnis als er seine Hand ausstreckte und ihm das Band übergeben wurde. „Brillant...", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig." Wie kann ich den Portschlüssel aktivieren?"

„Parsel", antwortete Voldemort ihm beiläufig. „Sag einfach §_morsmordre_§ während du es hältst und es aktiviert sich. Wenn du es in Englisch sagst, wird es das Mal erscheinen lassen oder verstecken. Auf Parsel, aktivierst du den Portschlüssel. Und offensichtlich, solltest du das Mal in der Schule versteckt halten."

Harry nickte verstehend. Es war merkwürdig zu hören wie eine andere Person so einfach zwischen Parsel und einer anderen Sprache wechseln konnte, aber Harry erkannte auch, dass er nun den Unterschied erkennen konnte. Auch wenn der Wechsel subtil war. Parsel _klang_für ihn immer noch wie englisch. Es hatte nur einen extra Klang an sich...

Schnell befestigte er das Band an seinem linken Arm. Zufrieden sah er dann auf und grinste. „Danke, mein Lord."

Voldemort's Mundwinkel hoben sich und Harry konnte sehen dass er äußerst zufrieden war.

„Du kannst dich anziehen.", informierte Voldemort ihn und Harrys Wangen färbten sich rot. Dann schnappte er sich schnell sein Hemd und zog es an. „Ich möchte dass du mich sofort informierst wenn du eine dieser _Visionen_hast. Ich möchte sehen ob ich entdecken kann wenn du in meinem Geist bist."

„Ja, natürlich"

„Du kannst nun in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich muss noch mit Barty sprechen und du wirst seinen Portschlüssel benötigen um ins Schloss zurück zu kommen. Ich werde ihn zu dir schicken sobald wir fertig sind."

Harry nickte, bückte sich und tappte seinen Zauberstab auf den Koffer um ihn wieder zu verkleinern. Er hob ihn auf, verstaute ihn wieder in der Tasche der Robe die er sich eben wieder angezogen hatte, und verbeugte sich kurz. „In Ordnung. Uhm... nur noch eine Frage."

„Ja?"

„Ehm... wann ist es für mich in Ordnung mit dem Portschlüssel hier her zu kommen und wann nicht? Ich... ich möchte nicht uneingeladen hier auftauchen und Euch verärgern indem ich irgendetwas unterbreche..."

„Du kannst zu jeder Zeit in der es dir passt kommen, Potter. Ich werde nicht verärgert sein solange du mich nicht persönlich unterbrichst während ich speziell etwas tue. Wenn ich beschäftigt bin, dann warte in der Bibliothek oder der Eingangshalle. Sobald ich Zeit habe, werde ich dann zu dir kommen."

„Okay. Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich werde den Raum der Wünsche morgen sobald ich Zeit habe aufsuchen und die Box aufspüren. Sollte ich morgen Nacht unbemerkt raus schleichen können, werde ich sie mitbringen."

„Gut. Du kannst gehen."

Harry verbeugte sich kurz mit seinem Kopf und verließ den Raum. Als er die Türe hinter sich schloss, sah er wie Barty die Treppen hochstieg und auf ihn zu kam. Die zwei nickten sich zu als sie aneinander vorbei gingen und Harry machte sich auf den Weg durch die Halle in die Bibliothek.

Er betrat den gemütlichen Raum und konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er setzte sich auf einen der Ohrensessel, vergrößerte seinen Koffer, schnappte sich eines der Bücher die er in letzter Zeit las und fuhr dort fort, wo er zuletzt aufgehört hatte. Um die zwanzig Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zur Bibliothek und 'Moody's' Kopf erschien in der Türspalte. Harry musste erst zweimal hinsehen als er das alte, vernarbte Gesicht erblickte, anstatt Barty's. Er erholte sich aber schnell davon und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

Zusammen eilten sie dann in die Eingangshalle, und Barty benutzte den Portschlüssel um sie zurück in den Geheimtunnel zu bringen, von dem sie gekommen waren.

Weitere Fünfzehn Minuten später schlich sich Harry durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war komplett erschöpft und freute sich schon auf sein Bett. Trotz des Blutwiederherstellungstrankes, fühlte sich sein Kopf immer noch leicht an. Eine Runde Schlaf würde ihm gut tun.

Außerdem fühlte er sich überwältigt von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht. So viel war passiert, und doch war er hier, zurück im Gryffindorturm, und für alle anderen war es, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Es würde seltsam für ihn werden, so zu tun als wäre morgen genauso wie es gestern gewesen war.

Niemand sonst wusste es bis jetzt, aber die Welt hatte sich verändert.

Und er hatte dabei mitgeholfen.

Das Frühstück am nächsten Tag verschlief er, und auf den Beinen war er erst eine halbe Stunde vor dem Mittagessen. Nach dem Mittagessen verbrachte er einige Zeit mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden arbeiteten an der Übersetzung des Buches, während Ron gegen einen Drittklässler Schach spielte. Nachdem Ron den jüngeren mit drei Spielen in Grund und Boden gespielt hatte, setzte er sich zu den Beiden und Hermine beschloss, dass es Zeit dazu war, auf Hausaufgaben umzusteigen.  
Harry allerdings, war mit seinen Gedanken kaum bei der Sache. Das Buch vorhin, schaffte es immerhin ein wenig von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht abzulenken. Jetzt aber, da er vor dem Aufsatz für Verwandlung saß, war es für ihn unmöglich konzentriert zu bleiben.

Sein Geist wanderte immerzu zu der Aufgabe von der er wusste dass er sie erledigen musste. Zuerst musste er den Raum finden von dem ihm Voldemort erzählte um dann die Dinge des Dunklen Lords zurück zu bringen.

Dann musste er noch versuchen mithilfe von Legillimentik, in den Geist von Trelawney einzudringen, um herauszufinden ob sich noch Anzeichen von der Prophezeiung darin befanden. Wahrsagen hatte er montags, er musste also zumindest nicht die ganze Woche Warten bis er damit anfangen konnte.

Über seine Aufgaben nachzudenken war das einzige das seine Gedanken davon abhielt sich von dem Wahnsinn letzter Nacht im Kreis zu drehen. Er war immer noch unbeschreiblich glücklich darüber dass alles so reibungslos verlaufen war und auch wirklich _funktioniert_hatte.

Alles würde sich nun ändern, auch wenn es vorerst nur aus dem Hintergrund heraus passieren würde. Niemand würde etwas davon wissen. Es war so seltsam in so ein _enormes_ Geheimnis eingeweiht zu sein. So ein realitätserschütterndes, tiefes und riesiges _Geheimnis_. Und niemand sonst wusste davon...

„Harry?"

„Huh?" Sein Kopf schreckte hoch und er blinzelte Hermine verwirrt an.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Du bist heute recht abgelenkt."

„Oh, ja... es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig neben der Spur. Ich werde später wohl noch ein bisschen in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich muss ein paar Bücher zurück bringen."

„Ich könnte dich begleiten", bot sie auf der Stelle mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen an.

„Nein, ist schon okay, Hermine. Ich werde danach wohl noch auf den Ländereien spazieren gehen.", meinte er mit einem unschuldigen und entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Hermine's Augen verengten sich für eine kurze Sekunde bevor sie niedergeschlagen seufzte. „In Ordnung, Harry."

Anderthalb Stunden später fand sich Harry im siebten Stock vor dem großen Wandbehang wieder. Sein skeptischer Blick war auf die kahle Steinwand gerichtet. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern, schloss seine Augen und begann ein Mantra in seinem Kopf '_Ich_ _brauche_ _den_ _Raum_ _in_ _dem_ _Dinge_ _versteckt_ _sind_', während er vor der Wand auf und ab ging.

Nachdem er das dritte Mal daran vorbei war, öffnete er seine Augen und sah, wie sich eine riesige Türe wie aus dem Nichts vor sich aufbaute.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und ein fettes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Eilig trat er darauf zu und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein enormer Raum der aussah wie ein Friedhof für kaputte Gegenstände. Die Decke war unglaublich hoch und der Raum schien endlos weit.

Der Raum war gefüllt mit Berge von kaputten und beschädigten Möbelstücken, tausenden Büchern – viele davon sahen aus als wären sie verboten, angeschlagenen Gefäßen mit geronnenen Tränken, einige rostige Schwerter und sogar eine blutbeschmierte Axt.

Harry bewegte sich langsam und mit weiten, neugierigen Augen voran. An einigen Bücherstapeln blieb er stehen und beschloss, später noch mal her zu kommen um sie genauer zu betrachten. Aber im Moment unterlag er einem Zeitplan also zwang er sich selbst dazu sich zu beeilen und eilte zu seinem Ziel.

Er wandte sich wieder der Wand zu, folgte ihr bis zur Biegung und suchte nach einer zerbrochenen Statue. Er versuchte sogar die Box mit einem Accio zu sich zu rufen. Da es allerdings nicht klappte, verbrachte er die nächsten zehn Minuten damit sich durch den Müllberg zu graben bis er schließlich auf eine grüne Box stieß, die zu Voldemort's Beschreibungen passte.

Dass er die Richtige Box hatte, wusste er in dem Moment als er das Parselpasswort sprach.

Er verschaffte sich einen freien Platz, vergrößerte seinen Koffer und machte sich daran, den Inhalt der Box darin zu verstauen. Dabei verwendete er das erste Abteil, da es einen Ausdehnungszauber besaß und genügend Platz für die seltsamen und undefinierbaren magischen Artefakte bot. Außerdem würden einige dieser Gegenstände sowieso nicht in seine Bücherabteile passen, also war es die einzige Option die er zur Verfügung hatte.

Als er fertig war, kam er zu der Erkenntnis dass in dieser kleinen Box ziemlich viele Gegenstände befanden und es recht lange gedauert hatte, bis er endlich damit fertig war.

Schließlich verkleinerte er den Koffer wieder, steckte ihn in seine Tasche und kehrte zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

* * *

Trotz seiner Bemühungen, war es für Harry an diesem Abend unmöglich um zu Voldemort zurückzukehren. Ron und Hermine hingen an ihm wie Kletten und als die Nacht anbrach, war er einfach nur erschöpft.

Der Sonntag verging genauso wie der Samstag, und Harry war nicht weniger abgelenkt. Die Hausaufgaben der vergangenen Woche waren fertig und er verbrachte zusätzlich noch eine Stunde mit Hermine und dem übersetzen des Buches. Kurz nach 10 Uhr in dieser Nacht täuschte er Müdigkeit vor, schlüpfte in den Schlafsaal, verwandelte eines seiner Kissen in eine Puppe, schnappte sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und den Feuerblitz, und flog damit aus seinem Fenster. Harry flog flach über den Boden sodass niemand der aufsehen würde, ihn unter dem Umhang erkennen konnte. Aber anstatt zurück zur Schule zu fliegen und einen Geheimtunnel zu benutzen, flog er einfach Richtung Hogsmeade bis er spürte dass er durch die Schutzzauber hindurch war.

Es war sein erster Besuch ohne das 'Moody' ihn begleitete. Seine Gefühle darüber waren gemischt – eifrig und doch nervös. Er wünschte sich das es einen Weg gäbe den Dunklen Lord davon in Kenntnis zu setzen das er auf dem Weg war sodass der Mann ihm sagen konnte, ob es ein Schlechter Zeitpunkt war, oder nicht. Aber Voldemort hatte ihm gesagt das Harry jederzeit kommen könnte, und er hoffte einfach nur darauf, dass es stimmte.

Er landete, verkleinerte seinen Besen und steckte ihn in eine Tasche. Dann zog er seinen Ärmel hoch unter dem das Lederarmband versteckt war. Als Harry an diesem Morgen duschen war, fand er heraus dass das Band mit einem Zauber der Wasserdicht macht, belegt war. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht Richtig an es aus seiner Sicht zu lassen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten, also nahm er es einfach mit unter die Dusche. Sowieso wollte er es niemals ablegen.

Er... _mochte_es zu haben. Zu tragen. Es war ein physischer Beweis dafür was wirklich passiert war. Ein physisches Symbol seiner Verbindung zu dem Dunklen Lord.

Harry berührte das Band mit seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte „_Morsmordre_", damit das Mal erschien. Es sandte einen verrückten Schauer durch ihn und er kicherte beinahe über die Absurdität dieses Wahnsinns. Im Grunde symbolisierte dieses Mal alles wogegen seine Eltern und ihre Verbündeten gekämpft hatten. Aber er kam zu der Erkenntnis dass es ihm einfach nichts bedeutete. Er war nicht dazu verpflichtet sein Leben Idealen von Menschen zu widmen, die er nie kennen gelernt hatte. Es war nun sein Leben, und er würde sich seinen Weg selbst aussuchen.

Und das hier war sein Weg. Er hatte ihn gewählt, widmete ihm seine Zeit, genoss es und er war einfach nur verdammt begeistert darüber, dass für ihn endlich etwas glatt lief.

Er seufzte und löschte das Mal mit einem _finite_ von dem Armband. Dann sprach er das Passwort erneut in Parsel.  
Mit einem leisen plopp und einem unangenehmen ziehen hinter seinem Nabel, landete er mit unsicheren Füßen in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 16**

Harry öffnete die Bürotür und spähte hinein. Voldemort saß in seinem Sessel, der aber nicht wie sonst hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. Stattdessen arbeitete er von der Seite aus an einem großen Stück Pergament. Er war darüber gebeugt, und konzentriert darauf an einigen Stellen mit einer Feder über das Papier zu schreiben.

„Oh... Verzeihung.", begann Harry leise. Voldemort's Kopf drehte sich das kleinste bisschen in seine Richtung damit er Harry aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus sehen konnte.

„Ja, Potter?"

„Ich habe die Gegenstände aus dem Raum der Wünsche."

„Platziere sie an der Wand bei der Tür." antwortete Voldemort ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

Harry nickte und schlüpfte durch die Tür in den Raum hinein. Von dort aus konnte er schließlich erkennen dass es sich bei dem Pergament auf Voldemort's Schreibtisch um eine topographische Karte handelte. Und von dem bisschen was er sehen konnte, vermutete er, handelte es sich um eine Karte des Grundstücks und seiner Umgebung. Schnell widmete er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe, ging in die Hocke, holte seinen Koffer aus seiner Tasche, vergrößerte ihn und begann damit jeden einzelnen Gegenstand daraus hervorzuholen.

Der ganze Prozess dauerte um die zehn Minuten bis er sicher war, das jedes einzelne seltsame Objekt, der Plunder und die Bücher aus der Box vor ihm stand. Er seufzte und nachdem er seinen Koffer wieder weggepackt hatte, stand er auf. „Es ist alles hier. Ich werde dann wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Warte", rief Voldemort durch die folgende Stille und Harry erstarrte. „Ich werde hier in Kürze fertig sein. Es gibt ein paar Dinge die erledigt werden müssen die dich betreffen."

Harry blinzelte. „In Ordnung. Wo soll ich warten?"

Voldemort's linke Hand hob sich und deutete Harry an, zu ihm zu kommen. „Setz' dich. Ich arbeite hier an den neuen Schutzzaubern für das Anwesen. Es wird noch zirka zwanzig Minuten dauern bis ich damit aufhören kann. Währenddessen wirst du _das_ _hier_lesen", er stoppte kurz und holte ein Buch aus einer Schublade des Schreibtisches hervor, „bis ich fertig bin."

Harry nahm das Buch schnell an sich bevor er sich umsah und nach einem Platz zum sitzen suchte. Allerdings waren im Moment keine anderen Sessel im Raum. Er fragte sich wohin der eine verschwunden war, indem er das letzte Mal gesessen hatte, aber Voldemort war schon wieder so in seiner Arbeit vertieft, dass er den Mann einfach nicht stören wollte. Also entschied er, sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen. Das an sich machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus. Die Frage war allerdings _wo_auf dem Boden er sitzen sollte.

Er beäugte die Stelle zwischen der Tür und dem Schreibtisch, aber sein Körper verlangte danach, näher bei Voldemort zu sein. Näher an seiner Magie und den pulsierenden, unsichtbaren Magiewellen. Harry's Augenlider senkten sich ein kleines Stück als er sich in dem Gefühl der Magie verlor. Als er kurze Zeit darauf seine Augen wieder komplett öffnete, fand er sich direkt neben Voldemort's Sessel, auf dem Boden wieder. Sein Blick huschte sofort hoch um zu sehen ob der Dunkle Lord ihn beobachtete und ob es Anzeichen für Missbilligung in der Wahl des Sitzplatzes gab. Zu seinem Glück aber, war Voldemort immer noch in seiner Arbeit vertieft.

Im Schneidersitz und über das Buch gebeugt, schlug er es auf. Es war über das Kreieren falscher Auren und falscher Neigungs-Signaturen. _Täuschung_ _der_ _Inneren_ _Sinne_, _und_ _andere_ _Erkennungszauber_von Barat Facen.

Kurz darauf entdeckte er ein Lesezeichen in der Mitte des Buches. Das markierte Kapitel war über den Gegenzauber für den _affinitatem_ _reveleo_, also war es ziemlich offensichtlich wo er zu lesen beginnen sollte.

Einige Zeit verging bevor das leise kratzen der Feder verstummte und von einem leisen Seufzer Voldemort's gefolgt wurde. Harry wusste nicht ganz wann es passiert war, aber an einem Punkt saß er nicht mehr nur seitlich an Voldemort's Sessel, sondern lehnte sich mit einem ausgestreckten und einem angewinkelten Bein daran.

Trotz der Tatsache dass er hier auf dem Boden saß, fühlte er sich überaus wohl hier leise lesend zu sitzen während Voldemort arbeitete. Und als er daran dachte dass seine Zeit hier sich langsam gen Ende neigte, fühlte er sich enttäuscht. Wenn er später rational darüber nachdachte, würde er erkennen wie unwirklich das Ganze war. Aber im Moment, hier in Voldemort's Präsenz, fühlte er sich seelenruhig und wohlig und wollte einfach nicht dass es aufhörte. Das stille vermischen ihrer Magie gab dem Raum einen wunderbaren Geschmack. Zumindest dachte Harry das. Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher darüber ob andere Leute die Dinge genauso fühlen konnten, wie er es tat und er musste zugeben dass er sich fragte warum es so war.

Voldemort lehnte sich zurück und rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel. Harry fragte sich wie lange er schon an den Schutzzaubern gearbeitet hatte, und wie sie funktionierten. Er verspürte das Verlangen danach zu fragen als Voldemort's Arm auf die Lehne fiel und seine Hand über den Rand hing. Die Finger streiften sanft über Harry's Kopf. Erschrocken über die Intensität dieser leichten Berührung, sog Harry harsch die Luft ein.

Voldemort's Hand versteifte sich auf der Stelle nachdem sie Harry's Kopf berührte, aber Harry wusste nicht ob es als Antwort für Harry's geschocktes einatmen war, oder ob er womöglich dasselbe gefühlt hatte.

Harry's Gedanken waren durcheinander und er war verwirrt. Er konnte das, was er gerade gefühlt hatte, nicht in Worte fassen. Es geschah so schnell und war viel zu kurz. Alles was er wusste war, dass es sich zweifelsohne gut anfühlte und das er es noch einmal spüren wollte. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es spielte keine Rolle _was_er wollte. Das hier war der Dunkle Lord. Den Mann nach einer Berührung zu fragen war außer Frage. Und mehr als das, war es idiotisch.

Schließlich bewegte sich Voldemort wieder und Harry veränderte seine Position, sodass er nicht mehr an dem Sessel lehnte, gerade als Voldemort ihn zurück schob und aufstand. Auch Harry hievte sich eilig vom Boden während er gleichzeitig die letzte Seite die er gelesen hatte mit dem Lesezeichen markierte und das Buch schloss.

„Du wirst das Buch hier lassen. Wenn du zurück kommst, kannst du es zu Ende lesen, aber du wirst es nicht mit dir nehmen.", begann Voldemort als er ein paar Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch zurecht legte.

„Oh...", antwortete Harry weniger eloquent und ein wenig überrascht.

Als Voldemort offensichtlich fertig war mit dem sortieren, wandte er sich an Harry. Und für einen Moment dachte Harry etwas in den rubinroten Augen sehen zu können, aber es war verschwunden bevor er es richtig deuten konnte.

„Komm mit mir."

Voldemort führte sie den Gang hinunter zur Treppe und nahm dieses Mal den Weg nach oben. Harry hatte bis jetzt keine Visionen in denen er sich im dritten Stock wiederfand, also konnte er auch nicht sagen was sich dort befand. Oben angekommen, gingen sie nach links und nahmen die erste Tür an der rechten Seite. Als sie den Raum betraten erwachte das Licht sofort zum Leben. Von dem was Harry erkennen konnte, war es ein Stauraum für verschiedene Objekte. Er vermutete auch, das viele der Gegenstände die er aus dem Raum der Wünsche geholt hatte, hier enden würden. Und als er seinen Blick umherschweifen lies, realisierte er dass er kaum etwas von dem was er sah identifizieren konnte.

Voldemort ging direkt zu einem der Decken-hohen Regale und zog eine mittelgroße Box hervor. Er nahm die Box mit zur Mitte des Raumes wo ein leerer Tisch stand, und stellte sie darauf nieder. Dann sah er Harry mit einem gezielten Blick an und Harry beeilte sich, sich neben ihn zu stellen.

Als Voldemort die Box öffnete, sah Harry dass sie voller... _Zauberstäbe_war. Verwirrt blinzelte er.

„Du wirst einen zweiten Zauberstab brauchen", begann Voldemort, „Alle Zauberstäbe für junge Zauberer von Ollivander, haben die Spur auf sich. Die Spur auf diesen Zauberstäben verschwindet automatisch wenn man siebzehn wird, zusammen mit allen anderen Aufspührzaubern die sich auf einem befinden. Dieser zweite Zauberstab wird keinen dieser Zauber auf sich haben. Außerdem wirst du sicher gehen müssen, dass du deinen zweiten Zauberstab nur für die Dunklen Künste benutzt. Solltest du dich jemals in einer Situation befinden, in der du für eine Missetat oder ein Verbrechen beschuldigt werden kannst, werden sie deinen Zauberstab vor allem anderen untersuchen. Kennst du einen Zauber namens _Priori_ _Incantatum_?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Er offenbart die letzten Zauber die du mit deinem Zauberstab ausgeführt hast. Damit können sie deine letzten 50 Zauber nachverfolgen. Dann gibt es den Zauber namens Deletrius, der sämtliche Spuren der letzten ausgeführten Zauber löscht. Allerdings wirst du nicht immer die nötige Zeit dafür haben Beweisspuren in deinem Zauberstab zu löschen. Nicht zu vergessen dass ein Zauberstab der keine Zauber aufweist, ziemlich verdächtig wirkt. Wenn du vor kurzem irgendwelche dunklen Zauber verwendet hast, zeigt sich dies, sollte jemand den _Priori_ _Incantatum _darauf anwenden. Wenn du deinen ersten Zauberstab nur für den Unterricht verwendest, und den zweiten für deine Übungen in den dunklen Künsten, bist du auf der sicheren Seite."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen das so etwas möglich war. Aber nun erkannte er, dass er es hätte sollen. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, erinnerte er sich daran das Crouch Sr. den Priori Incantatum, während der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft, auf seinen Zauberstab angewandt hatte. Es hatte gezeigt dass der Zauberstab dazu benutzt wurde, dass Dunkle Mal zu beschwören. Jetzt wo er sich voll bewusst war, was es bedeutete, stimmte er der Tatsache einen zweiten Zauberstab zu besitzen, _definitiv _zu.

„Ich hatte ein Lagerhaus voller Vorräte welches während meiner Abwesenheit glücklicherweise unentdeckt blieb. Während der Jahre des Krieges, sammelte ich so viele Zauberstäbe wie möglich – vor allem für so eine Gelegenheit. Geh sie durch bis du einen findest der akzeptabel für dich ist."

Harry trat schnell einen Schritt nach vorne und schnappte sich den ersten. Er fühlte sich in seiner Hand komplett falsch an, also bemühte er sich gar nicht erst darum in zu schwenken. Es folgten einige Zauberstäbe darauf. Einige davon fühlten sich kalt an, andere einfach nur '_tot_'. Andere waren leicht warm und prickelten ein wenig. Er legte diejenigen mit Potential für später auf die Seite.

Nachdem er fast durch die komplette Box war und immer noch keinen passenden gefunden hat der auch nur in die Nähe von einem 'Richtig' kam, seufzte er genervt. Voldemort gluckste. Harry sah mit einem Grinsen über Voldemort's Belustigung hoch.

„Ich war stundenlang bei Ollivander bevor er den Stechpalmen und Phönixfeder Stab hervorholte.", meinte Harry nur als er den nächsten Zauberstab hoch hob und ihn schnell wieder verwarf.

Voldemort summte und sein Blick schweifte über den Raum.

Harry stoppte kurz und ein tiefer, gedankenvoller Blick huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Habt Ihr immer noch den ersten Zauberstab von Ollivander? Oder ging er verloren?"

„Ich habe ihn immer noch."

„Eibe und Phönixfeder war es, oder?"

Voldemort verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ollivander erzählte mir davon da euer Zauberstab und der, mit dem ich endete, offenbar die einzigen waren für die Fawkes jemals Federn abgab. Er meinte unsere Stäbe hätten Zwillingskerne oder so was in der Art. Meinte auch, dass es 'seltsam' war, in dieser nervigen Art mit der er spricht, und das mein Zauberstab für großartig Dinge bestimmt sei."

Voldemort schnaubte amüsiert. „Klingt nach etwas das dieser Mann sagen würde. Ich kann es mir Bildlich vorstellen. Das Bisschen über die Zwillingskerne allerdings klingt wirklich seltsam. Kann ich deinen Zauberstab sehen?"

Harry holte eilig seinen Stechpalmenstab hervor und übergab ihn. Voldemort holte seinen eigenen aus Eibe hervor und verglich sie.

„Hm. Dieser Zauberstab würde für mich genauso gut funktionieren. Sie sind sich ziemlich ähnlich. Der Stechpalmenstab leitet meine Magie allerdings nicht so gut. Aber ich kann definitiv sagen dass die Kerne beinahe identisch sind."

Harry konnte nicht anders als einen neugierigen Blick auf Voldemort's Zauberstab aus Eibe werfen, aber vermutlich war es keine besonders gute Idee den Dunklen Lord zu fragen ob er ihn halten dürfte, also schwieg er.

Voldemort schien zu spüren was in ihm vorging und grinste ihn amüsiert an. Dann gab er den Zauberstab zurück und Harry wandte sich wieder dem suchen zu.

Es waren nur noch sechs Zauberstäbe in der Box als er endlich einen fand der sich _richtig_in seiner Hand anfühlte. Er stoppte und bewegte seine Hand zurück zu dem Stab gegen den er gerade gestrichen war. Er griff nach ihm, zog ihn heraus und hielt ihn fest in seiner Hand. Seine Magie floss glatt und einfach durch ihn hindurch. Der Stab schien auf derselben Frequenz zu vibrieren, wie seine eigene Magie. Harry erschrak sich als er realisierte dass dieser Zauberstab sich sogar besser anfühlte, als der aus Stechpalme.

„Hast du einen gefunden?" Voldemort's neugierige Stimme unterbrach Harrys Starre und er nickte schnell.

„Ehm... ja. Dieser hier. Definitiv dieser."

„Lass mich sehen", sagte Voldemort mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Harry übergab ihn und Voldemort tappte seinen Zauberstab dagegen und ein leuchtender Schriftzug erschien darüber, den offensichtlich nur der Beschwörer davon lesen konnte. „Hm. Interessant", meinte er und wieder lag ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry plötzlich extrem neugierig.

„Er ist aus Zypresse. Der Kern ist eine Drachenherzfaser. Offenbar von einem Chinesischen Feuerball. Du bist dieser Art in deiner ersten Aufgabe gegenüber getreten, nicht wahr?"

Harry blinzelte. „Oh. Ja. Huch. Nun, das ist wirklich interessant. Ich habe noch nie von einem Zauberstab gehört der aus Zypresse ist."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es der übliche Typ Holz ist, den Ollivander verwendet. Von der Holzart und dem Kern her, vermute ich dass er von einem anderen Zauberstabmacher stammt." Voldemort hielt seinen Zauberstab als Vergleich zusammen. „Die gleiche Länge. Also 13 ½ Zoll. Wie gut stimmt er überein?", fragte er als der den Zauberstab zurück gab.

„Perfekt", antwortete Harry als er auf den Stab in seiner Hand starrte. „Ehrlich gesagt fühlt er sich besser an als es mein anderer tut. Und von dem dachte ich, dass er perfekt zu mir passt."

„Wie ich es verstehe, hat sich dein Magischer Kern im letzten Jahr sehr verändert. Es ergibt Sinn dass der Zauberstab nun weniger gut zu dir passt, als er es davor tat. Einige der Holztypen leiten die dunklen Künste wesentlich besser als andere. Ich kann mir vorstellen das Ollivander absichtlich zwei gegensätzliche Holztypen verwendet hat, als er nur zwei Federn von Dumbledores Haushuhn erhielt. Ein eher 'hellerer' Holztyp und der andere ein 'dunklerer' Typ. Eibe wird häufiger mit den dunklen Künsten verbunden. Mit ihm als einen Leiter, sind sie sogar einfacher durchzuführen. Eibe ist ein Symbol für Tot und die Hoffnung auf ewiges Leben. Stechpalme dagegen symbolisiert Heiligkeit, Weihe, materiellen Gewinn, physische Rache, Schönheit und Unsterblichkeit."

Harry blinzelte. „Habt Ihr ein eidetisches Gedächtnis?"

Voldemort _lachte_. Buchstäblich. Er hört aber schnell genug wieder damit auf, grinste Harry dennoch amüsiert an.

„Tatsächlich habe ich das. Obwohl es nicht ganz natürlich zu mir kam. Es ist das Resultat eines Rituals aus meiner Jugend."

„Wirklich?", hakte Harry interessiert nach. „Das klingt interessant... Also, was symbolisiert dann Zypresse?"

„Die Zypresse ist das Symbol des Todes denn wenn es einmal geschnitten ist, wachsen seine Wurzeln nicht mehr nach. Es wird außerdem mit dem griechischen Gott der Unterwelt, Hades, in Verbindung gebracht. Es wird, wie Eibe, als dunkles Zauberstabmaterial angesehen."

„Ah... ich verstehe" Und er sah auf seinen neuen Zauberstab mit mehr Interesse als zuvor.  
Der Zauberstab fühlte sich in seiner Hand länger an wie sein anderer und er fragte sich, ob es ihn anfangs beim Zaubern stören würde. Das Gewicht war gut ausbalanciert und das Holz war glatt und poliert. Er wünschte sich, er könnte den hier im Unterricht benutzen und den aus Stechpalme einfach in eine Ecke seines Koffers packen, und nie wieder hervor holen. Aber er wusste dass es den Sinn und Zweck dieser Sache komplett verfehlen würde.

Harry drehte sich, und zauberte ein paar einfache Zauber. Einen _lumos,_einen leichten Windzauber, und einen Wärmezauber; einfach nur um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen. Als er fertig war, grinste er breit. Dann wirbelte herum und sah Voldemort, wie er die restlichen Zauberstäbe wieder in der Box verstaute und diese zurück auf das Regal stellte, von der sie gekommen war.

„Vielen dank... für das alles hier. Es ist fantastisch. Ich hätte niemals gedacht jemals einen Zauberstab zu finden mit dem ich mich wohler fühle als mit meinem aus Stechpalme", sagte Harry ernst und sah mit Freude in seinen Augen erneut auf den neuen Zauberstab.

Voldemort fühlte sich von den Worten, dem Blick wahrer Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit auf Harrys Gesicht, beinahe unwohl. Es war keine Reaktion die er oft bekam. Und es war auch nicht so als würde er jemals etwas tun, das nicht eigennützig wäre. Wenn er etwas für jemanden tat, war es nur weil auch er davon profitierte. Es würde nur die Pläne des Dunklen Lords schaden, wenn er erlauben würde das Harry entdeckt wurde, also war es komplett in seinem Sinn, ein paar Vorkehrungen dafür zu treffen.

Voldemort winkte ab. „Ja, natürlich. Geh nur sicher dass du diesen Zauberstab in der Schule nicht zeigst. Außerdem müssen wir noch ein paar andere Vorkehrungen treffen bevor ich dich hier im Anwesen stärkere Magie durchführen lasse. Als ein minderjähriger Zauberer hast du die magische Spur des Ministeriums auf dir. Die Schutzzauber die gerade auf dem Anwesen liegen, verhindern das Entdecken jeglicher Magie von einer Quelle außerhalb. Was auch der Grund ist warum du hier noch nicht entdeckt wurdest. Trotzdem, wir können uns nicht komplett darauf verlassen wenn du hier Zaubern übst."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe als er zuhörte. „Wie funktioniert diese Spur?"

„Es ist ein einfacher, lagebedingter Magieaufspürzauber. Er kann nicht erkennen ob du speziell Magie angewandt hast, aber er kann jegliche Magie aufspüren, die verwendet wurde. Wurde ein Zauber erkannt, ist das erste was er tut, zu sehen ob du in, oder nahe Hogwarts bist. Bist du es, schließt er den Vorgang ab. Bist du es nicht, dann prüft er als nächstes ob erwachsene Zauberer in der Nähe sind. Ist dem so, schließt er auch den Vorgang ab, unter der Annahme, der Zauber kam von dem erwachsenen Zauberer. Sind keine erwachsenen Zauberer in der Nähe, nimmt er an dass die Magie von dir selbst kam, und der Alarmzauber im Ministerium wird aktiviert. Und an diesem Punkt, prüft der Zauber ob sich in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe Muggel befinden, und wenn es so ist, wird ein zusätzliches Vergehen notiert und die Obliviator des Ministeriums werden gerufen."

Harry's Augen weiteten sich. „Also jedes Mal wenn ich Magie benutze, kann das Ministerium herausfinden wo ich bin?"

„Nein. Der Zauber kann das Ministerium nicht direkt über deinen Aufenthaltsort in Kenntnis setzen, nur ob du oder ob du dich nicht in Hogwarts befindest. Er benutzt die Schutzzauber des Schlosses um es zu kontrollieren."

„Oh... nun, das ist wenigstens ein bisschen besser..."

„Ja... Auf jeden Fall wollen wir sie loswerden. Es gibt ein ganz einfaches Ritual dafür und morgen Nacht wirst du dafür zurück kommen."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl darüber so bald an einem Ritual teilzunehmen. Das letzte an dem er teilnahm war nicht gerade angenehm für ihn gewesen, auch wenn es wesentlich schlimmer hätte kommen können. Offenbar konnte Voldemort diese Zweifel in Harry's Ausdruck sehen, denn er grinste und gluckste leicht.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Potter. Dieses Ritual beinhaltet keine Messer oder Blut. Es wird sogar nicht länger als eine Minute schmerzen und selbst dieser Schmerz ist recht mild."

„Ihr habt es vollzogen?"

„Als ich fünfzehn war, ja. Ich hatte absolut keine Absicht ohne Zugriff auf meine Magie in mein sommerliches Wohnarrangement zurückzukehren und ich war nicht gewillt das Risiko eines Rauswurfes einzugehen."

„Das kann ich mit Sicherheit nachvollziehen", murmelte Harry dunkel als er sich daran erinnerte, wie viele Male er sich in den vergangenen Sommern gewünscht hatte, Magie benutzen zu können ohne geschnappt zu werden. Plötzlich realisierte er, was genau das alles bedeutete.

„Warte... das ist... das wird doch permanent sein, oder? Die Spur wird von mir sein, also heißt das ich kann während des Sommers Magie benutzen ohne entdeckt zu werden?"

Voldemort rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „_Ja_, Potter, genau das heißt es. Obwohl in die Schutzzauber über der Muggel Bruchbude, in die dich der alte Narr jedes Jahr schickt, wohl noch andere Aufspürzauber gewoben sind."

Harry runzelte finster die Stirn und Voldemort konnte sehen wie sich Harrys Fingerknöchel vor Spannung weiß färbten. „Warum sollte ich dort überhaupt zurück müssen?", grummelte er wütend.

„Du _solltest_nicht zurück gehen müssen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wirst du das auch nicht", sagte Voldemort und lehnte sich beiläufig gegen den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein Teil von Harry dachte, der Mann der vor ihm stand sah unglaublich königlich und verlockend aus, als er sich mit einem Arm in so einer zuversichtlichen und entspannten Art abstützte. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um diese merkwürdigen Gedanken loszuwerden.

„Das mag sein, aber Dumbledore besteht trotzdem jedes Jahr darauf, dass ich zurück gehe. Er wird mich nicht in Ruhe lassen bis ich sage dass es okay ist-"

„Und welches Recht hat dieser Mann zu bestimmen wo du deinen Sommer verbringst?", unterbrach Voldemort höhnisch. „Er ist der Direktor deiner Schule, nicht dein legaler Vormund während des Sommers. Dieses Recht übergab er den Muggeln als er dich auf der Türschwelle zurückließ. Seine Autorität endet in dem Moment in dem du die Grenze der Schule verlässt. Die _Muggel_ haben das Sagen darüber wo du im Sommer hingehst, und wenn du sie von deiner Abwesenheit _überzeugen_kannst, ist es alles was zählt. Du hast das Potter-Vermögen geerbt, oder nicht? Nimm dein Geld und verschwinde für die paar Wochen, wenn auch nur um dem alten Mann einen Herzinfarkt zu bescheren."

Voldemort sagte all das in so einem leichtfertigen und beiläufigen Ton das Harry lachen musste. „Wisst Ihr... das sollte ich wirklich tun", zwang Harry zwischen seinem glucksen hervor. „Das Problem ist, er würde mir folgen wohin ich auch gehe."

„Verlasse das Land. Mach Ferien. Bleib in Bewegung. Bleib nie mehr als ein oder zwei Tage an einer Stelle und er wird dich nicht aufspüren können", sagte Voldemort und richtete sich wieder auf. „Er wird einen rebellierenden, ängstlichen Teenager sehen, nicht mehr. Als Alternative könntest du natürlich einfach hier bleiben und _mir_ assistieren. Ich würde jemanden der kompetenter als _Wurmschwanz _ist mit Sicherheit nicht weg stoßen. Bis dahin habe ich meine Todesser zurückgerufen, aber sie alle haben Karrieren, ihr eigenes Leben und Masken in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewahren. Sie werden also nicht lange hier bleiben. Zusätzlich zu dem, wird Dumbledore nachdem ich meine Schutzzauber aktualisiert habe, keine Chance haben dich zu finden solange du dich darunter befindest."

Harry starrte den Mann lange mit erstauntem Unglaube an. Wurde er gerade dazu eingeladen den Sommer mit Voldemort zu verbringen?

„In jedem Fall ist es deine Entscheidung", fuhr er fort. „Nun, es ist spät und ich brauche meine Ruhe. Ich bin mir sicher dass auch du sie brauchst, wo du doch morgen früh Unterricht hast. Komm morgen Nacht um neun zurück."

Harry, eine Entlassung spürend, richtete sich auf. Allerdings war er sich über den Zeitrahmen seiner morgigen Rückkehr unsicher.

„Neun Uhr könnte ein wenig schwierig werden. Außer es dauert nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde. Ausgangssperre ist um 10... und es ist wesentlich schwieriger mich unbemerkt raus zu schleichen, wenn sie nicht am schlafen sind."

„Es muss neun Uhr sein. Geh sicher dass du nicht zu spät kommst. Zurückzukehren wird kein Problem darstellen. Dafür habe ich schon etwas vorbereitet", meinte Voldemort nur und verließ den Raum.

Harry war sich unsicher, aber wenn der Mann sagte er hätte etwas vorbereitet, konnte Harry nur darauf vertrauen, dass es auch so war. Er folgte dem Dunklen Lord schnell und wurde zurück in die Eingangshalle eskortiert, wo er sogleich den Portschlüssel aktivierte.

Der folgende Tag fühlte sich komplett surreal an. Es war Montag. Nur ein einfacher, regulärer Montag. Es war eine kräftige Erinnerung davon, dass sich der Rest der Welt immer noch komplett unbewusst über die ganzen Veränderungen war. Montagmorgen brachte Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs mit sich, und danach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Mittagessens damit, in seinen Gedanken über die verschiedenen Wege wie er mit Trelawney fertig werden sollte, zu gehen. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben dass es _ihre_Prophezeiung war die praktisch sein ganzes Leben diktierte.

Auf der einen Hand, wollte Harry plötzlich so viel mehr über Wahrsagen in Erfahrung bringen da es nun eine riesige Rolle in den Grundlagen seines Lebens spielte und er dessen für eine lange Zeit komplett ignorant war. Andererseits wollte er Trelawney's Geist lesen, die Prophezeiung herausfinden, und dann nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß in ihre Nähe setzen. Und womöglich wollte er auch einen Weg finden sie später komplett aus dem Weg zu räumen ohne geschnappt zu werden.

Hermine sprach über ihren Arithmantik Aufsatz der für die nächste Stunde fällig war – eine Klasse die zur selben Zeit stattfand, wie Wahrsagen.

„Hey, Hermine?"

Hermine stoppte mitten in ihrem Satz dem sowieso niemand zugehört hatte und blinzelte ihn an. „Ja, Harry?"

„Weißt du ob es möglich ist auch nach dem dritten Jahr ein neues Nebenfach zu wählen?"

„Nein... ich glaube nicht", erwiderte sie langsam, in Gedanken versunken. „Ich meine, man würde im nächsten Jahr nicht mit meiner Klasse anschließen können da sie in diesem und letzten Jahr so viel verpasst haben. Es wäre nicht möglich das alles nachzuholen."

„Nein, ich meinte nicht dass ich zu _deiner_Klasse aufschließe...wenn ich keines von beiden Fächern je gelernt habe. Ich wäre dann im dritten Jahr, aber damit hätte ich keine Probleme."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, dann aufgeregt und dann neugierig. „Ist das dein ernst, Harry?"

„Ja. Ich meine, Wenn ich die beiden Fächer nächstes Jahr anfangen würde, hätte ich genug Jahre um die ZAGs dafür zu lernen. Ich würde es zwar nicht schaffen meine UTZs darin zu machen, aber beide Fächer sind so schon nützlicher als _Wahrsagen_."

Auf Hermine's Gesicht lag ein stolzer Ausdruck. Ron dagegen war entsetzt.

„Bist du _wahnsinnig_, Kumpel? Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung davon wie schwierig diese Fächer sind?"

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie _wertvoll_ diese Fächer sind? Ernsthaft Ron – es sieht zwar großartig aus die leichten Klassen zu nehmen und ein einfaches 'O' zu bekommen, nur damit du mehr Zeit hast Unsinn anzustellen, aber es wird dir später, _außerhalb_der Schule nur mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten."

„ARGH! Du hast dich in eine verdammte Hermine verwandelt!", stöhnte Ron mit übertriebenem Entsetzen.

Hermine blickte Ron kurz finster an bevor sie sich wieder mit einer Stolzen Mine an Harry wandte. „Oh, Harry! Ich bin ja _so_erfreut darüber dass du diese Dinge endlich selbst erkennst! Ich denke du solltest zu Professor McGonagall gehen und ihr von deiner Idee erzählen. Welches Fach denkst du zu nehmen? Oder glaubst du dass du beide schaffst, denn es sind sehr anstrengende Kurse."

Harry kämpfte darum sie nicht böse anzusehen. Egal wie weit er kam und wie gut er im Unterricht war, es schien als würde sie ihn in der Intelligenz Abteilung immer als minderwertig ansehen. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Hermine auch nur die Hälfte der Zauber ausführen konnte die er in der Kammer gemeistert hatte. Aber das war größtenteils ihrer falschen magischen Neigung und ihrem Bauch zuzuschreiben.

„Ja, ich denke ich werde beide nehmen. Sollte McGonagall darüber besorgt sein, werde ich einfach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abbrechen. Ich meine... ich weiß das Hagrid sich darüber aufregen wird, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen kann das es das Beste für mich ist."

„Du würdest mit Pflege aufhören?", rief Ron schockiert. „Du kannst das nicht auch noch aufhören! Ich meine... was ist mit Hagrid? Was ist mit mir? Werde ich in beiden Klassen alleine enden?"

„Hagrid wird's überleben. Und es ist nicht so als wärst du alleine, Ron. Du hast in beiden Klassen immer noch Seamus oder Neville", meinte Harry und lies nur knapp davon ab, mit seinen Augen zu rollen.

„Aber wird es nicht _seltsam_für dich sein? Mit ein paar Drittklässlern zusammen in einer Klasse zu sitzen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und aß ein großes Stück seines Truthahn Sandwichs. Er wartet bis er geschluckt hatte und sagte dann: „Ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich nicht ob es seltsam ist. Ich denke einfach nur dass die Kurse zu wichtig sind, um sie zu ignorieren."

„Aber _warum?_Du brauchst keines der Beiden um ein Auror zu werden. Warum kümmert's dich?", fragte Ron offensichtlich verwirrt.

Dieses Mal rollte Harry mit seinen Augen. „Ich will kein verdammter Auror werden. Ich bin mir noch nicht Sicher was ich werden will, aber das bestimmt nicht."

„Was?", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Aber Harry... ich... ich dachte -", begann Ron aber seine Stimme brach ab.

„Wann ist das geschehen? Ich dachte du wärst letztes Jahr felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen ein Auror zu werden?", fragte Hermine.

„Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich nicht genau welche Optionen ich hatte. Eigentlich wusste ich nur dass mein Vater ein Auror war; Auroren fangen dunkle Zauberer; und die ganze Zaubererwelt erwartet von mir gegen dunkle Zauberer zu kämpfen. Es war mehr wie 'Die ganze Welt erwartet es von mir, also vermute ich werde ich es machen' als, dass ich nach meinen Optionen Ausschau halte und mir Gedanken darüber mache was ich eigentlich selbst machen will."

„Und hast du deine Möglichkeiten angesehen?", frage Hermine.

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich bin erst im vierten Jahr, also muss ich mich noch nicht entschieden haben. Und ich habe später immer noch genug Zeit um meine Meinung zu ändern... Ich denke nur das es mir lieber ist das Ministerium zu meiden, aber sollte ich dennoch für das Ministerium arbeiten, ist der einzige Job an dem ich interessiert bin, ein Unsagbarer zu werden."

Ron wurde bleich und Hermine gaffte ihn schockiert an.

„Du willst ein Unsagbarer werden!", flüsterte Ron scharf.

„Es ist zumindest einer der Jobs die ich in Erwägung ziehe. Aber für diesen Job brauche ich meine UTZs in Arithmantik also bleibt mir nach dem Abschluss der Schule nichts anderes übrig als einen Privatlehrer dafür anzuheuern, oder es irgendwie selbst zu lernen und meinen Test dann im Ministerium zu machen."

„Du hast darüber wohl sehr viel nachgedacht, stimmt's?", fragte Hermine stolz.

Harry bemühte sich erst gar nicht sie zu korrigieren. Die Wahrheit war, dass er eigentlich überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte. Es waren alles nur Dinge über die er gelesen hatte, und jetzt zusammenfügte. Vor dem heutigen Tag, war ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke daran gekommen Arithmantik oder Alte Runen hier in Hogwarts zu besuchen. Und obwohl er von den Unsagbaren fasziniert war als er das erste Mal über sie in Tom Riddle's Büchern gelesen hatte, kam es ihm nie zuvor in den Sinn sich diese Karriere als Ziel zu setzen. Jetzt da es ihm in den Sinn kam, erschien es offensichtlich, sich gewünscht zu haben schon vorher darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Er konnte sich vorstellen was für Dinge er für den Dunklen Lord dort entdecken konnte. Obwohl, im Idealfall, läge die Kontrolle über das Ministerium bereits in Voldemort's Händen bei der Zeit in der Harry alt genug sein würde um dort einen Job zu bekommen. Es war alles recht Sinnlos.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich. Ich versuche jetzt mehr über viele Dinge nachzudenken, als ich es vorher tat."

„Nun, ich bin froh darüber!" Hermine grinste selbstgefällig. Ron rollte mit einem finsteren Blick die Augen.

„Komm, Kumpel. Wir müssen zu Wahrsagen", grummelte Ron als er aufstand.

Harry nickte, schnappte seine Sachen und stand ebenso auf. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und schlenderten hoch zu Trelawney's Turm.

Als sie endlich dort ankamen, sahen sie, dass die Plätze zu einem Kreis umgestellt worden waren. Und in der Mitte des Kreises war eine runde, steinerne Feuergrube. Trelawney stand davor, levitierte ein paar Steine um den Kreis und platzierte weißes Treibholz darum.

Harry rollte seine Augen und versuchte erst gar nicht zu verstehen, was zur Hölle die Frau jetzt schon wieder vor hatte und setzte sich, gefolgt von Ron, einfach in einen der Sessel. Ein paar Minuten später, als der Großteil anwesend war, lichtete Trelawney mit einem _Incendio_ ein Feuer in der Grube. Als dann auch der Rest kam, begann sie eine Lektüre über das Wahrsagen mit Rauchzeichen. Offenbar würden sie für die erste halbe Stunde versuchen... ehm... _etwas_ im Rauch des Feuers zu sehen. Dann, nachdem das vorüber war, würden sie das Feuer mit Wasser übergießen. Das Wasser, über den heißen Stein gegossen, würde Dampf erzeugen und dann würden sie versuchen _darin_etwas zu sehen.

Harry seufzte stumm und fragte sich ob sie etwas wie das hier vor ihrer Prophezeiung, welche die ersten dreizehn Jahre seines Lebens zerstörte, getan hatte plus ein paar hinzugefügte, _fragwürdige_Kräuter.

„Folgt dem Rauch nicht. Sondern seht mit eurem spirituellen Auge wie der Rauch Muster formt.", sagte Trelawney, während Harry schwerfällig seufzte und sich zwang in den aufwallenden Rauch zu blicken.

Er sah... nichts. Er _stellte_ _sich_ _vor_ Trelawney zu erwürgen, aber er bezweifelte dass es eine prophetische Vision weit entfernter Ereignisse war, auch wenn es etwas war, das er _wirklich_ sehr sehr gerne tun _wollte_.

Er versuchte, mehrere Male, mit der Professorin Augenkontakt herzustellen, aber sie sah stur ins Nichts. Es machte die Sache ziemlich schwierig. An einer Stelle begann Trelawney jeden einzelnen aufzurufen sodass sie beschreiben konnten was sie sahen, und Harry erfand schnell eine Geschichte die sie ihr erzählte als er bei ihr ankam. Schließlich war es soweit und als sie sich auf ihn konzentrierte, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

Er begann den Unsinn den er eben erfunden hatte vorzutragen, während er gleichzeitig mit einem Teil seines Bewusstseins in ihren Geist schlüpfte. Er grub sich durch Berge von unorganisierten Erinnerungen und Bildern und versuche verzweifelt etwas Nützliches in der Zeit zu finden, die ihm blieb. Er konzentrierte sich dabei an Zeilen der Prophezeiung die er eigentlich kannte. Aber der Erfolg blieb aus. Er fand absolut _nichts_.

Und dann, als sie ihren Kopf zur Feuergrube drehte verlor er den Kontakt und erinnerte sich daran wie beeindruckt sie von seinem Fortschritt war. Offenbar hatte sich sein Inneres Auge in den letzten paar Monaten gut verbessert – seit er gelernt hatte ein besserer Lügner und Schauspieler zu werden.

Also saß er da und schmorte in seinem Ärger. Er hatte _gewusst_ dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Dennoch hatte er die Hoffnung, dass es einfach _funktionieren_ würde.

Frustriert seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf die nächste Gelegenheit in ihren Gedanken suchen zu können oder das die Stunde endlich um war und er diesen verrauchten Turm endlich verlassen konnte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 17**

Nach dem Abendessen blieb Harry bei Hermine und Ron, statt direkt in die Kammer zu gehen. Beide waren recht überrascht darüber, aber Harry versuchte es runter zuspielen. Er bezweifelte um halb Neun verschwinden zu können – was er plante um mit genügend Restzeit bei Voldemort ankommen zu können – wenn er auch zu seiner üblichen Stunde nach dem Abendessen weg war.

Als er hier saß und an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeitete, stellte er Hermine ein paar Fragen über Arithmantik und Alte Runen. Es war ihr anzusehen wie _begeistert_sie war, über ihre beliebtesten Kurse mit jemand anderen diskutieren zu können und redete unentwegt. Um zehn vor halb Neun, fragte Harry ob Hermine ihm das beste Runen Wörterbuch für Anfänger empfehlen konnte und meinte dann, er würde noch in der Bibliothek vorbei sehen bevor Madam Pince sie für die Nacht abschloss. Außerdem erwähnte er dort für eine Weile zu bleiben.

Es war offensichtlich, dass es Hermine juckte ihn zu begleiten, aber vor ihr lag ein großer Haufen Arbeit und er hatte schon bevor er es erwähnte gewusst, dass sie ihre Studien deswegen nicht vernachlässigen würde.

Trotzdem fürchtete er für einen kurzen Augenblick, sie würde ihn überraschen und darauf bestehen mit ihm zu kommen.

Erleichtert darüber diesem Problem entkommen zu sein, verschwand Harry, mit seiner Tasche über der Schulter, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er bog in den ersten Geheimgang den er über den Weg lief und zog sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über.

Mit der Karte des Rumtreibers gezückt, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gang der Verteidigungsklasse, zur Einäugigen Hexe und dem Tunnel der sich hinter ihr verbarg. Auch wenn es noch keine Ausgangssperre gab, war der Weg dorthin recht leer.

Harry eilte in den Tunnel ohne auf Probleme zu stoßen. Er joggte durch den engen Tunnel, eifrig, die Schutzzauber so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen. Als er endlich raus war, schob er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zischte den Befehl für den Portschlüssel.

Einen schwindligen Moment später stand er in Voldemort's Anwesen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass er noch fünf Minuten bis neun Uhr hatte. Er fragte sich ob er in das Büro gehen sollte, oder ob das Ritual im Ballsaal stattfinden würde. Er bezweifelte das es aufwendig genug war um so viel Platz zu benötigen, aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch nicht wirklich, was es involvierte.

Also entschloss Harry, ins Büro zu gehen um zu sehen ob Voldemort dort war und wenn nicht, würde er ihn einfach... irgendwie finden müssen.

_...fff...fühle ihn..._

Als Harry plötzlich die Stimme seines Begleiters hörte, blieb er abrupt stehen. Außerhalb ihrer nächtlichen Routine und dem Zaubertrank Unterricht hatten sie sich nicht oft unterhalten, deshalb war er ein wenig überrascht darüber seine Stimme zu hören während er in Voldemort's Anwesen war.

Als sich seine Überraschung lichtete, dachte er schließlich darüber nach was gesagt wurde.

„_Ihn fühlen?_"

_Seine... Magie... Folge deiner... Narbe._

Harry blinzelte und schlug sich, grinsend, mental mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

„_Danke_", dachte Harry mit einem Grinsen bevor er seine Augen schloss und seine Magie nach der vertrauten Signatur des Dunklen Lords suchen lies.

Schnell erkannte er, dass der Mann überhaupt nicht in seinem Büro war, sondern im ersten Stock. Allerdings schien es nicht der Ballsaal zu sein, der für das Wiederauferstehungsritual benutzt wurde.

Er öffnete seine Augen und folgte den magischen Wellen, die von dem mächtigsten, lebenden Dunklen Zauberer ausgingen, einen langen Gang entlang in den Nächsten, bis er vor einer großen unbeschrifteten Tür stand. Es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass sich Voldemort auf der anderen Seite der Tür befand. Und während er versuchte daran zu denken, dass auch Voldemort ein lebendiges menschliches Wesen war, war es für ihn immer noch seltsam daran zu denken das er das Badezimmer benutzte.

Er stand also für eine Minute unbeholfen vor der geschlossenen Tür und debattierte ob er jetzt klopfen sollte, als sie plötzlich aufflog und Voldemort mit ungeduldigem Blick vor ihm stand.

„Wie lange gedenkst du einfach nur hier zu stehen?", fragte er als er herumwirbelte und zurück in den Raum ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu waren. Harry eilte ihm hinterher und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Als Harry sich drehte um den Raum zu betrachten, erstarrte er geschockt.

Es war das Klo.

Nun, eigentlich war es ein Badezimmer. Ein sehr großes Badezimmer mit einer eingebauten Badewanne im gefliesten Boden, die eher aussah wie ein mittelgroßer Pool oder ein Whirlpool ohne die Blubberblasen.

Auf der einen Seite des Raumes stand ein Kessel mit einer Art Trank der darin kochte. Voldemort ging darauf zu. Und Harry war einfach nur verwirrt.

Sicherlich gab es doch bessere Plätze um einen Trank zu brauen?

„Du wirst für die nächsten fünf Stunden in einem speziellen Wasser baden. Wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist, wirst du ein paar Ritualworte sprechen, für eine Minute einen milden Schmerz verspüren und dann wird die Spur auf dir verschwunden sein", sagte Voldemort, während er etwas in den Kessel hinzufügte, und ein paar Mal rührte.

„Häh? Ich... wartet... fünf Stunden!", meinte Harry als er schließlich verstand was gesagt wurde.

„Ja, Potter. Fünf Stunden.", gab Voldemort genervt zurück.

„Ich habe aber wirklich keine passende Ausrede parat um für fünf Stunden verschwinden zu können.", zögerte Harry zu sagen als er weiter in das vornehm geflieste Badezimmer trat.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es kein Problem für dich werden würde, und das wird es auch nicht", antwortete Voldemort und seufzte übertrieben.

Harry seufzte und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „In Ordnung. Wenn Ihr das sagt. Also... was genau muss ich tun?"

„Wenig. Ich habe die meiste Arbeit für dich erledigt.", erläuterte Voldemort und sah über seine Schulter zu Harry. Er grinste dabei und in seinen Augen tanzte der Schalk, was Harry's Nerven ein wenig beruhigte. „Wie ich bereits sagte, wirst du dich darin einweichen. Buchstäblich." Voldemort stand auf und ging auf einen kleinen Tisch zu, auf dem sich ein paar gefaltete Handtücher befanden. Auch ein Buch und ein Stück Pergament waren darauf. Er nahm das Pergament und ging zu Harry.

„Es ist mit einem Wasserschutzzauber versehen. Am Ende der fünf Stunden wird ein Alarm ertönen. Nimm dann deinen Zauberstab, folge diesen Anweisungen und sprich die Worte", er zeigte dabei auf verschiedene Stellen bevor er es Harry gab. „Wenn du fertig bist, komm zu mir ins Büro wo ich dir noch ein paar Dinge erklären muss bevor du gehst."

Harry nickte und begann das Pergament zu lesen. Voldemort trat zurück zum Kessel und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schwebte dieser weg vom Feuer, in die Luft und über die Wanne die bereits mit Wasser gefüllt war. Mit einer weiteren Zauberstabbewegung leerte der Kessel den Inhalt in die Wanne.

Harry sah leicht nervös darauf, verdrängte das aber schnell genug wieder und begann seine Roben auszuziehen. Er faltete sie und legte sie beiseite bevor er sein Unterhemd auszog. An dieser Stelle zögerte er und fragte sich ob der Mann noch vorhatte zu gehen oder ob er wartete bis Harry im Wasser war.

„Sei nicht so bescheiden, Potter. Ich muss noch ein paar Zutaten hinzufügen nachdem du im Wasser bist. Beeile dich."

Harry errötete, duckte seinen Kopf und begann damit, auch seine Hosen loszuwerden. Er wandte sich ab und als er an seiner Boxer angekommen war, hasste er, wie idiotisch er sich dabei fühlte als er sie runter zog. Er eilte zur Wanne und stieg mit einem Fuß hinein. Er konnte Voldemort's Blick auf sich spüren als er da stand, für jeden zu sehen. Oder... für den Dunklen Lord zu sehen. Sein Blick war stechend – oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Nach allem was Harry wusste, könnte Voldemort seine Augen geschlossen haben, da Harry absolut vermied dem Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte nichts weiter als seine Nacktheit so schnell wie möglich zu verschleiern. Das Wasser war recht heiß. Ein wenig heißer als er es gewohnt war aber er fürchtete, dass er sich wohl daran anpassen musste.

Er zwang sich ins Wasser zu senken und setzte sich auf den erhobenen Sitzplatz am äußeren Rand. Harry's Hand sank zudem ins Wasser und er versuchte sich so beiläufig wie möglich zu verdecken was Voldemort zum Schmunzeln brachte. Er ging um die Wanne herum, während er eine Art Sand hinzufügte und ein paar Blätter die Harry nicht erkannte.

„Das ist alles Nötige bis die fünf Stunden vorüber sind. Du kannst lesen, aber gehe sicher das du das Buch nicht ins Wasser fallen lässt."

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab aus Zypresse, den er vorher auf den Wannenrand gelegt hatte und levitierte seine Buchtasche zu ihm, sodass er sie erreichen konnte.

„Oh, und lasse _auf keinen Fall _deinen Zauberstab ins Wasser fallen. Sonst wirst du von vorne anfangen müssen."

Harry's Augen weiteten sich und er nickte. „Geht klar. Ähm... danke... hierfür. Für alles. Ich schätze es wirklich sehr. Ich meine, Ihr müsst das für mich nicht tun, also... ich kann nicht ausdrücken wie dankbar ich dafür bin."

„Oh, sei leise, Potter. Komm zu mir wenn du fertig bist. Nagini wird möglicherweise hier vorbei sehen. Sie genießt die Wärme des Raumes.", meinte Voldemort desinteressiert, packte ein paar Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum.

Harry blinzelte ihm verwirrt nach bevor er tief einatmete und schwerfällig seufzte. Von allen Dingen die er sich für das Ritual ausgemalt hatte, war ein langes, heißes Bad nicht auf seiner Liste. Nachdem eine stille, friedliche Minute vergangen war, verließ ihn die Verwirrung und Verspannung die in jenem Moment auftrat als er den Raum betrat, bis hin zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem Voldemort gegangen war und er konnte sich endlich entspannen.

Für eine Weile saß er einfach nur da. Sein Geist wurde ruhig und er ließ sich davon treiben. Ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde später wurde ihm ziemlich langweilig, also zog er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche, zauberte einen temporären Wasserschutzzauber darauf und begann zu lesen.

Eine Stunde darauf fühlten sich seine Augen ein wenig überstrapaziert an, also entschied er sich ein paar Runden in dem Wasser zu schwimmen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Voldemort etwas, für die Augen schädliches ins Wasser hinzugefügt hatte, also vermied er es seinen Kopf unters Wasser zu tauchen.  
Harry schwamm eine Weile in dem neblig aussehenden Wasser als er ein zischendes Geräusch hörte, das er bisher nur aus seinen Visionen kannte. Er sah zur Tür, aber die war immer noch geschlossen. Sein Blick schweifte erneut durch den Raum. Kaum hatte er eine runde Metallöffnung in der Wand erblickt, sah er wie sie aufgeschoben wurde und der Kopf einer großen, schwarzen Schlange heraus ragte.

Nagini's Kopf schlitterte das letzte Stücken zwischen der Öffnung und den Boden herunter und ihr langer Körper folgte kurz darauf. Harry beobachtete sie dabei fasziniert. Sie war wirklich eine wunderschöne Schlange und das Licht ließ ihre Obsidian gefärbten Schuppen glänzen. Er konnte verstehen warum Voldemort sie als Vertraute ausgesucht hatte.

§_Hallo, Nagini§_, zischte Harry und die Schlange erstarrte mit einer zuckenden Kopfbewegung in seine Richtung.

_§Meister hat gesagt du kannst sprechen...§_, zischte sie leicht überrascht zurück. Sie sah ihn für eine Weile mit einem prüfenden Blick an. §_Mach mir einen Felsen auf dem ich __ruhen kann§_, forderte sie.

Harry blinzelte sie an.

_§Bitte was?§_

_§Mach mir mit deinem Stecken einen Felsen und mach ihn warm. Meister benutzt seinen Stecken immer um einen Platz zu machen._§

Harry sah sich für einen Augenblick nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand um, den er verwandeln könnte. Einem der groß genug war, damit Nagini darauf Platz hatte. Da war ein Stuhl der Potential dazu hatte. Also nahm er seinen Zauberstab, und beschwor den Stuhl näher zu sich.

_§Was tust du?§_, zischte Nagini ungeduldig.

_§Ich werde den Stuhl für dich in einen Felsen verwandeln§_, antwortete Harry ihr ein wenig genervt über ihr Verhalten.

_§Meister kann mit seinem Stecken einen Stein aus Nichts machen.§_

_§Ja. Dein Meister ist unbeschreiblich erfahrener mit Magie als ich es bin. Es aus Nichts zu verwandeln ist nicht leicht und im Unterricht haben wir das noch nicht gemacht. Aber ich kann dir den Stuhl in einen Felsen verwandeln.§_

_§Und du wirst ihn warm machen?§_

_§Und ich werde ihn warm machen§_, bestätigte Harry mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen.

_§Gut.§_

Harry lachte und verwandelte den Stuhl in einen großen, flachen Stein und legte anschließend einen Wärmezauber darauf. Nagini kroch darauf und rollte sich zusammen. Dann zischelte sie zufrieden und schlief.

Harry las ein paar weitere Seiten eines Buches, schwamm noch ein paar Runden und las wieder, diesmal ein anderes Buch, bevor Nagini sich erneut bewegte.

Harry bemerkte, dass von ihr eigene, einzigartige magische Vibrationen ausgingen. Es kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor und auf dieselbe Art und Weise tröstlich wie die Voldemort's. Es gab keine rationale Erklärung dafür. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich wohl, was aufgrund ihres görenhaften Verhaltens ziemlich merkwürdig war.

Harry konnte es sich nur so erklären, das Voldemort ihr etwas von seiner Macht gab und es das war, was er fühlen konnte. Die beiden führten noch eine Unterhaltung. Nichts ernsthaftes, und sie verbrachten einige Zeit damit über Wurmschwanz zu lästern. Nagini meinte er war ein völlig abgrundtief unzureichender Diener für ihren Meister und sie würde es genießen ihn zu terrorisieren. Offenbar intensivierten die zehn Jahre, die er als Ratte verbracht hatte, seine natürliche Furcht vor großen Schlangen um so mehr und Nagini versetzte ihn in Angst und Schrecken. Harry lachte über die Vorstellung des kurzen, rundlichen und glatzigen Mannes, wie er entsetzt vor der großen Schlange davon lief.

Schließlich erzählte Nagini Harry sie wäre hungrig. Sie schlitterte von dem gewärmten Felsen und kroch zurück zu der Öffnung von der sie gekommen war. Ohne Probleme stupste sie den Eingang mit ihrer Nase auf und glitt hinein.

Er entspannte sich im immer noch heißen Wasser und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Rand fallen. Bevor er es überhaupt realisierte, fiel er in einen leichten Schlaf. Er wusste nicht wie lange er weg war, als ein klingeln im Raum ertönte und ihn aufweckte.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal eulenhaft und für eine Minute lang war er verwirrt, bis sich der Nebel in seinem Gehirn lichtete und er sich daran erinnern konnte wo er war. Schnell schnappte er sich den Zauberstab und das Pergament welches Voldemort ihm gegeben hatte. Er konzentrierte sich und las dann schnell über die Worte. Als das letzte Wort gesprochen war, begann seine Haut wie von Nadeln gestochen an, zu prickeln. Es eskalierte bis zu der Stelle, an der es sich anfühlte als wären alle seine Gliedmaßen eingeschlafen. Es war äußerst unangenehm, aber nichts was er nicht ertragen könnte.

Das Prickeln breitete sich über jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut aus und wurde graduell intensiver bis er schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, Händen und Zähen da saß.

Und dann war es verschwunden.

Harry seufzte schwerfällig und schleppte sich aus dem Wasser. Sein Körper war schwer durch die lange Zeit im Wasser. Seine Haut 'schrumpelig' zu nennen wäre untertrieben. Seine Hände und Füße sahen aus wie riesige Rosinen und er lachte über den Anblick den er bot. Mit den Handtüchern trocknete er sich schnell ab und zog sich wieder an. Dann sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ schnell den Raum.

Er stieg die Treppen hoch in den zweiten Stock, direkt zu Voldemort's Büro. Er klopfte sanft bevor er die Tür leicht aufmachte und hineinsah. Voldemort war abermals über seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt und kratzte mit seiner Feder über einige Pergamente. Auch ein Paar offene Bücher waren auf dem Tisch verteilt.

„Ich nehme an du bist fertig?", fragte Voldemort und unterbrach die Stille.

„Ja, Sir."

„Irgendwelche Komplikationen?"

„Keine."

„Gut", sagte Voldemort als er graziös aufstand und zuversichtlich auf Harry zuging. Harry trat zur Seite als der Dunkle Lord an ihm vorbei ging, durch die Tür und die Treppen hinunter. Er folgte ihm wortlos und war überrascht als der Mann sie durch die Vordertür leitete, hinaus in den überwachsenen Garten. Die zwei gingen bis sie an einer ungeschnittenen Hecke ankamen und Voldemort stoppte.

„Die Schutzzauber enden hier. Gehe darüber hinaus und zaubere mit deinem Stab aus Zypresse. Ich werde auf dieser Seite der Schutzzauber bleiben. Sollte die Spur immer noch wirken, wird es die Anwesenheit eines erwachsenen Zauberers nicht bemerken. Sollte das Ritual nicht gewirkt haben, werden wir es in Kürze wissen."

Harry's Augen weiteten sich und für einen Moment durchzog ihn echte Furcht. Sollte er einen Brief über die unsachgemäße Anwendung von Magie erhalten würden sie wissen, dass er sich außerhalb der Schule befand. Wie zur Hölle sollte er das jemals erklären können?

„Schau nicht so bekümmert, Potter. Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich das tun lassen wenn ich Zweifel hegen würde, ob das Ritual funktioniert hat oder nicht? Ich wünsche einfach sicher zu gehen."

„Ähm, richtig. Entschuldigung.", murmelte Harry bevor er tief Luft einsog, aus den Schutzzaubern trat und einen lumos zauberte. Er nahm diesen Zauber, weil er wohl am leichtesten damit davon kommen könne sollte er geschnappt werden. Dann warteten sie. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in der Brust, egal wie sehr er sich für einen Idioten schalt. In diesen Tagen war geschnappt zu werden wohl das einzige worüber er sich fürchtete.

Einige Minuten vergingen und keine Heuler tragenden Eulen erschienen. Harry seufzte erleichtert und grinste breit und triumphierend.

Er konnte nun Magie außerhalb der Schule anwenden und niemand würde es erfahren. Er wandte sich Voldemort zu, der mit verschränkten Armen, relaxt hinter der Hecke stand. Ein wissendes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Dann zuckte sein Gesicht in Richtung Anwesen und sie gingen zurück.

„Das ist so großartig.", meinte er schließlich.

„Ich kann mich vage daran erinnern mich genauso gefühlt zu haben nach dem Ritual."

„Habt Ihr es in Hogwarts getan?"

„Ja. Ich habe den Raum der Wünsche dafür benutzt."

„Der Raum kann eine Badewanne haben?", fragte Harry plötzlich von Neugierde gepackt.

„Er kann alles haben was du brauchst. Du musst den Raum nur danach fragen wenn du an der Wand vorbei läufst. Außerdem kannst du nach einem Buch aus der Schulbibliothek fragen", er zögerte kurz bevor sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Sogar die aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Es war recht praktisch. Es war immer eine Plage die Professoren jedes Mal zu überzeugen mir eine Erlaubnis zu geben."

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Echt jetzt? Das ist unglaublich!"

„Mhm. Ja. Es war wahrlich eine Entdeckung."

Sie traten durch die große Eingangstür des Anwesens zurück in die Halle. Voldemort führte sie zu einer Tür nicht weit von der Stelle an die er mit dem Portschlüssel ankam. Sie war scheinbar genauso unbeschriftet wie der Rest, aber plötzlich sah Harry, dass sie keinen Knauf besaß.

Voldemort lehnte sich vor und zischte ein _§öffnen§_, und plötzlich klickte es und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Voldemort stieß sie komplett auf und trat hinein. Harry folgte und fand sich in einem Raum der nicht größer war als ein begehbarer Schrank. Im Raum selbst war nichts außer einem Regal gegenüber der Tür. Darauf standen zwei Holzboxen mit klappbarem Deckel. Sie waren identisch und man könnte glauben sie wären Schmuckkästchen.

Voldemort öffnete eine. Darin, an einer dünnen Halskette war -

„Ein Zeitumkehrer!", keuchte Harry als er erkannte was er sah.

Voldemort sah ihn grinsend an. „Du hast schon mal einen gesehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ein Freund von mir benutzte einen für den Unterricht im letzten Jahr. Es endete damit das wir ihn benutzten um Sirius vor ein paar Hundert Dementoren zu retten."

Voldemort hob eine Augenbraue und sein Blick verriet Harry, dass er die ganze Geschichte hören wollte.

„Sirius und ich... es war nachdem Wurmschwanz entkommen konnte und Professor Lupin sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Sirius und ich rannten. Wir wurden am Rand des Sees schließlich von den Dementoren umzingelt. Es waren buchstäblich hunderte von ihnen und ich glaubte schon es wäre unser Ende. Aber dann, wie aus dem Nichts, sah ich vom gegenüberliegenden Ufer einen Schatten der einen riesigen, körperlichen Patronus beschwor. Es verjagte jeden einzelnen."

In meiner eigenen schwachsinnigen Idiotie, überzeugte ich mich selbst davon es wäre mein toter Vater gewesen, denn der Patronus hatte seine Form. Aber nur kurz darauf, war ich mit einem Freund – Hermine – und Dumbledore hat uns praktisch gesagt wir sollten den Zeitumkehrer verwenden... verdammt nochmal, er hat uns sogar genau gesagt wie viele Stunden wir zurück müssen... manipulativer Bastard... jedenfalls – wir gingen in der Zeit zurück und es stellte sich heraus das derjenige, den ich den Patronus beschwören sah, eigentlich _ich selbst_war."

Harry stoppte und sah wie ein Ausdruck des Unglaubens über Voldemort's Gesicht huschte.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du letztes Jahr einen körperlichen Patronus beschwören konntest, der stark genug war um hunderte Dementoren zu verjagen?"

Harry blinzelte für einen Moment, dann duckte er seinen Kopf. „Ehm... ja. Es war einer dieser Momente wo ich einfach wusste das ich es kann, weil ich bereits gesehen habe wie ich es tat, also... tat ich es einfach. Zuvor schaffte ich es nie meinen Patronus so wohlgeformt zu beschwören. Ich hatte so viele Schwierigkeiten damit. Ich benötigte fast das ganze Jahr dafür, aber am Ende hat es einfach funktioniert."

Voldemort war lange Zeit still bevor er schallend anfing zu lachen. Harry sah ihn leicht verwirrt über die Reaktion an, sagte aber nichts.

„Du bist wirklich eine Kuriosität, Harry Potter", grinste Voldemort. „Jetzt wo du den Teil meiner Seele der in dir ruht nicht mehr bekämpfst, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass du diese Kraft auch willentlich hervorrufen kannst. Du hast mir bereits erzählt, es wäre für dich einfacher auf deine Magie zuzugreifen. Ich denke du bist bereits selbst zu der offensichtlichen Erklärung gekommen – all die magische Energie die du unbewusst benutzt hast um meine Seele zurückzuhalten, dämpfte deine magische Entwicklung. Jetzt, da du es nicht mehr tust, solltest du auf diese Kraft zugreifen können wann immer du willst und nicht nur um ein paar hundert Dementoren zurückzuschlagen."

Harry nickte. „Ja. Ich dachte mir schon das dies der Fall ist. Und um sicher zu gehen habe ich erst vor kurzem einen Patronus beschworen."

„Und?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war einfach. Immer noch solide und körperlich. Ich hatte eigentlich befürchtet es würde mir schwer fallen, da es ein heller Zauber ist."

„Es funktioniert nicht wirklich auf diese Weise", sagte Voldemort beiläufig mit einem Wink seiner Hand. „Jedenfalls kommen wir vom Thema ab. Das hier, wie du richtig erkannt hast, ist ein Zeitumkehrer. Ich erteile dir die Erlaubnis dafür ihn zu benutzen wenn du hier bist, aber du kannst ihn nicht mitnehmen. Nachdem du einen Abend hier verbracht hast, wirst du zu diesem Raum zurückkehren, den Zeitumkehrer aus der Box nehmen," Voldemort deutete auf die offene Box, „ihn dafür benutzen um zu der Zeit zurückzukehren, an der du gekommen bist und an diesem Punkt in der Vergangenheit, legst du den Zeitumkehrer zurück in die andere Box. Lege die zwei Zeitumkehrer nicht in eine Box. Sie können nicht zusammen existieren. Hast du verstanden?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Bist du damit fertig, verlasse den Raum, geh zurück in die Eingangshalle und benutze den Portschlüssel um zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Problem gelöst. Du wirst dir also keine Gedanken machen müssen wann du hier her kommst oder wie lange du bleibst und niemand in der Schule wird sich über deine Abwesenheit Sorgen machen müssen."

Harry sah zuerst den Zeitumkehrer, dann Voldemort mit Ehrfurcht an. „Das ist perfekt. Ich... Ich kann Euch gar nicht genug dafür danken. Ihr habt in den letzten Tagen so viel für mich getan. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..."

„Entgegen dem was Dumbledore und das Ministerium jeden glauben lassen, regiere ich meine Anhänger nicht durch Furcht und Folter. Ich behandle meine Anhänger mit dem Respekt den sie sich verdienen."

„Aber was hab ich getan um das hier zu verdienen? Ich bin... ich bin der dumme Bengel der euch davon abhielt den Stein zu bekommen. Ich -"

„Das liegt in der Vergangenheit, Potter. Und obwohl es wahr ist, bist du auch der dumme Bengel der willentlich zu mir gekommen war und seinen Körper und sein Blut angeboten hat um bei meiner Wiederauferstehung zu helfen, auch wenn du bereits wusstest dass ich hinter dir her war. Und du hättest auch ohne weiteres einfach zu deiner eigenen Beerdigung laufen können. Erweise dich auch in Zukunft als Nützlich und ich werde dir mit dem Respekt entgegentreten, den du dir verdienst. Versage oder Verrate mich und du wirst dir den Tod wünschen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry blinzelte den Mann an, aber statt Furcht fühlte er nur wie sich ein weites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Begeistert nickte er schnell. „Ja, mein Lord. Ich verstehe es sehr gut."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich als Antwort auf Harry's Reaktion.

„Gut. Das ist für heute Nacht alles. Kehre morgen zurück um weiter über den _affinitatem reveleo_Zauber zu lesen. Wenn du dann ausreichend darüber Bescheid weißt, werden wir ihn üben. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen das er dir sehr schnell gelingen wird."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte Voldemort Harry den Zeitumkehrer und verschwand aus dem Raum. Harry war über diese plötzliche Entlassung ein wenig verwirrt und stand noch für längere Zeit perplex da. Schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wandte sich dem Zeitumkehrer zu. Nach kurzer Überprüfung seiner Uhr, legte er sich die Kette um und drehte das kleine Zeitglas sechs Mal. Einen Augenblick später wirbelte die Welt um ihn herum und endete so abrupt wieder, wie es begann. Harry zauberte einen Tempus und sah das es nun halb 9 war. Er legte den Zeitumkehrer ab und legte ihn in die zweite Box. Ein kurzer Blick in die erste Box verriet ihm, dass der erste Zeitumkehrer bereits darin verweilte.

Er würde nicht vor zwanzig Minuten hier im Anwesen ankommen. Würde er in sein anderes Ich laufen wenn er jetzt in den Tunnel zurückkehrte? Auf seinem Weg hierher lief er niemanden über den Weg, also würde er wohl einen anderen Weg finden um es zu umgehen. Er konnte jetzt entweder zwanzig Minuten hier warten und gehen wenn sein anderes Ich hier auftauchte oder er könnte jetzt gehen und sich beeilen sodass er den Tunnel verließ ehe sein anderes Ich ihn betrat. Gab es genügend Zeit dafür?

Würde es, beschloss er. Er verließ den kleinen Raum und eilte in die Eingangshalle. Dort zischte er _§morsmordre§_und aktivierte den Portschlüssel, worauf er schließlich wieder in dem Tunnel landete, aus dem er abgereist war. Er kam überraschend schnell beim Ausgang an, sagte das Passwort um die Statue vor dem Eingang wegzubekommen, kletterte hinaus, schob sie wieder zurück und rannte schnell aus dem Gang.

Er zog die Karte hervor und überprüfte sie. Es war seltsam zwei verschiedene Punkte mit dem Namen 'Harry Potter' zu sehen. Er sah zu wie sein anderes Ich bei der Statue ankam und im Tunnel verschwand. Als Harry sich an seine Ausrede erinnerte, beschloss er noch schnell in der Bibliothek vorbei zusehen und ein Buch auszuleihen um seiner Geschichte ein wenig Wahrheit hinzu zufügen. Er schnappte sich das Buch welches Hermine ihm empfohlen hatte und ging zurück in den Gryffindor Turm.

Mittlerweile war Harry wirklich, _wirklich_Müde und wollte nichts weiter als sich in sein Bett zulegen. Leider aber, war es für alle anderen noch nicht einmal neun Uhr. Es würde komisch aussehen wenn er jetzt schon ins Bett ginge. Harry zwang sich dazu noch weitere eineinhalb Stunden wach zubleiben bevor er schließlich um halb elf Hundemüde in sein Bett fiel und eingeschlafen war, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

* * *

Dienstagmorgen brachte Geschichte der Zauberei mit sich; was bedeutete, Harry konnte ein Nickerchen halten. Nach dem Mittagessen, hatte Harry eine Stunde Zaubertränke, gefolgt von einer Freistunde, in der Hermine in Alte Runen saß, bevor er zum Abendessen musste. Jetzt da er wusste sich auf den Zeitumkehrer verlassen zu können, beschloss Harry das Anwesen bei Tageslicht zu besuchen, statt bis in die Nacht hinein zu warten.

Nach Zaubertränke schaffte es Harry Ron zu entkommen, was in diesen Tagen nicht mehr schwer war, da Ron es mittlerweile gewohnt war das Harry mindestens einmal verschwand ohne zu sagen wo er hinging. Harry schlüpfte unter seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und schlenderte direkt über die Ländereien zu dem Pfad Richtung Hogsmeade.

Sobald er die Schutzzauber der Schule verlassen hatte, aktivierte er den Portschlüssel und tauchte in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens wieder auf. Nachdem er sich von seiner vorübergehenden Desorientierung erholte und sich aufrichtete, blinzelte er überrascht. Vor ihm stand – oder eher kauerte – Wurmschwanz. Unter seinem Arm klemmten Zeitungen und in der anderen Hand trug er eine Einkaufstüte. Irgendwie war diese Ansicht komisch.

Die zwei standen für eine angespannte Minute still gegenüber. Bilder von Sirius tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Trotz all der Veränderungen in Harry und seinem Leben wünschte er sich immer noch verzweifelt den Namen seines Paten reinzuwaschen.

Aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Harry wusste das. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Wahl mehr. Sollte Wurmschwanz irgendwie vom Ministerium geschnappt werden, würden sie Veritaserum anwenden und sollte _das_geschehen, würden sie nicht nur wissen das Voldemort zurück war, sondern auch Harrys Beteiligung mit der Rückkehr des besagten Dunklen Lords.

Es war nun auch eine Frage von Selbsterhaltung. Er fragte sich allerdings ob es einen Weg gäbe das letzte Jahr aus Wurmschwanz' Erinnerungen zu löschen...

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und grinste den kleinen, abstoßenden Mann zuversichtlich an.

„Wurmschwanz", grüßte er ihn mit höhnischem Unterton. Der rundliche Mann zuckte zusammen und stieß in den Türbogen hinter sich.

„H-h-harry", stammelte er und lächelte Harry verzweifelt flehend an. „W-was bringt dich...äh... so früh am Tag hier her?"

„Ich bestatte dem Dunklen Lord einen Besuch ab", antwortete Harry ihm beiläufig und warf einen Seitenblick auf die Zeitungen unter Wurmschwanz' Arm. „Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Ich kann die Zeitungen mitnehmen."

Wurmschwanz blinzelte für einen Augenblick verwirrt, sein Kopf neigte sich runter und er sah die Zeitungen an als hätte er sie für den Moment vollkommen vergessen. Dann versteifte er sich und richtete sich wieder leicht auf.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Ich kann sie selbst zu ihm bringen", sagte er mit hochgezogener Nase.

Harry lachte über den schwachen, wichtigtuerischen Versuch beinahe los. Jemand anders, hielt sich nicht zurück. Es war ein seltsames, zischendes Lachen.

_§Dummer, kleiner Mann...§_

Harry wirbelte gerade Rechtzeitig herum um zu sehen wie Nagini auf sie zu gekrochen kam. Er grinste.

_§Hallo, Nagini§, _zischte Harry der Schlange zu und hörte wie Wurmschwanz kurz quietschte.

_§Grüße Bengel. Sag dem fetten Mann er soll mir Futter bringen oder ich werde ihn selbst essen.§_

Harry lachte laut auf und wandte sich wieder zu Wurmschwanz, der wieder entschieden schüchtern und ängstlich bei der Tür kauerte.

„Sie sagt du sollst ihr Futter bringen oder sie frisst stattdessen dich", erläuterte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„W-häh?", stotterte Wurmschwanz und sah ihn kurz verwirrt an.

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Du sollst sie füttern, du Idiot. Sie hat damit gedroht dich zu essen wenn du dich nicht beeilst."

Wurmschwanz quietschte erschrocken und eilte, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und mit Seitenschritten, in die Eingangshalle. Seine Augen waren dabei immer auf die enorme, schwarze Schlange gerichtet. Als er in Harrys Nähe war, griff dieser schnell nach den Zeitungen.

Wurmschwanz schreckte empört auf und sah Harry böse an. Harry erwiderte den Blick mit seinem eigenen höhnischen Lächeln. Dann rollte er seine Augen und begann die Treppen hochzusteigen.

_§Wir sehen uns, Nagini§_, zischte er ihr zum Abschied zu. Das Geräusch ließ Wurmschwanz erneut quietschen und beide, Harry und Nagini, lachten zischend.

Harry sandte seine Magie aus und stellte sicher das Voldemort in seinem Büro war. Dort angekommen, klopfte er und wartete.

„Komm rein", rief die vertraute Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Harry drückte die Tür auf und erwartete Voldemort in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch vorzufinden. Aber stattdessen saß der Mann auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raumes. Im Schneidersitz, seine Armen nach vorn gerichtet, mit den Handgelenken auf den Knien ruhend. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete gleichmäßig ein und aus.

Es sah aus als _meditierte_er. So wie er da saß, erinnerte es ihn vage an die Übungen für die Schlangentransformation.

„Hör auf zu glotzen, Potter, du störst meine Konzentration", Voldemort's Stimme durchschnitt scharf den Raum und schickte Harry aus seiner Starrte. „Und jetzt komm rein."

„Entschuldigung, mein Lord", meinte Harry schnell und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Voldemort atmete langsam aus, öffnete seine Augen und sah Harry leicht genervt an.

„Leg die Zeitungen auf den Schreibtisch. Das Buch findest du dort. Fang da an, wo du zuletzt aufgehört hast", erklärte er knapp bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss.

Harry legte die Zeitungen in die Mitte des Tisches, nahm das Buch, welches er vor ein paar Nächten hier gelesen hatte und sah sich kurz im Raum um. Voldemort's Stuhl war immer noch der einzige im Raum und er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht dort hinein setzen, während Voldemort auf dem _Boden_saß.

Harry entschloss sich auf der gleichen Stelle Platz zu nehmen wie auch schon beim letzten Mal – direkt neben dem Stuhl des Dunklen Lords. Das brachte ihn weit genug von Voldemort weg um ihn nicht bei seiner Konzentration zu stören.

Er setzte sich, schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Doch während er las, spürte er wie sich ein Teil von ihm danach sehnte näher bei Voldemort zu sein und er schalt sich innerlich dafür diese komischen Gedanken zu haben. Trotz der gut zwei Meter Abstand zu Voldemort und seinem gleichmäßigen Atmen, fühlte er sich eingehend wohl.

Harry verlor sich so tief in dem Buch und der wohligen Atmosphäre des Raumes das er jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor. Er beendete das Kapitel für den Gegenzauber des affinitatem, wollte Voldemort's Meditation aber nicht stören, also blätterte er zurück zum Anfang des Kapitels und las es erneut. Die Theorie verstand er recht gut, aber es klang nach einer ziemlich Komplexen Art der Magie. Den Zauber aufzuhalten klang nicht zu schwer, aber es würde Misstrauen erwecken. Der knifflige Teil war es, den Gegenzauber schnell genug und mit genügend Fokus und Kraft anzuwenden.

Während er hier saß, konnte Harry verschiedene Magiewellen spüren, die vom Dunklen Lord ausgingen. Ihre Bedeutung kam ihm vage bekannt vor, trotzdem hatte Harry absolut keine Ahnung was Voldemort hier machte. Harry dachte darüber nach ihn zu fragen wenn er fertig war, andererseits aber ging es ihn wohl kaum etwas an... auch wenn er _unglaublich_Neugierig darüber war.

Er war halbwegs durch das Kapitel durch als Voldemort sich wieder rührte. Der Mann seufzte und wechselte in eine bequemere Pose. Und dann beobachtete Harry fasziniert wie Voldemort seine Schultern rollte und seine Arme streckte. Es war so menschlich. So normal. Er war überrascht und fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt geehrt das Voldemort ihm genug traute in so einem verletzlichen Zustand hier vor ihm zu sitzen. Es war wirklich bemerkenswert das der Mann ihm überhaupt trauen konnte. Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte Harry ein bisschen.

Dann seufzte Voldemort lange und stand graziös auf. Harry setzte sich aufrechter hin als er sah das Voldemort auf ihn zukam und sich in den Sessel setzte an dem Harry lehnte.

Harry wartete für einen Moment in der folgenden Stille und begann sich zu fragen ob er einfach wieder zu lesen beginnen sollte als Voldemort schließlich sprach.

„Ich nehme an du hast das Kapitel gelesen?"

„Ja. Ich bin durch", meinte er und erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden. Sein Rücken war steif von dem langen sitzen und knackste leise als er aufstand.

„Du hast erwähnt mittwochs nur ein Fach zu haben, richtig?", fragte Voldemort. Leicht überrumpelt antwortete Harry: „Ja, das ist richtig."

„Wann?"

„Zweiter Block. Direkt vor dem Mittagessen."

„Gut. Komm morgen nach dem Mittagessen direkt hier her. Ich werde etwas zu lesen für dich haben."

Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry Enttäuscht darüber jetzt schon entlassen zu werden. Er wollte noch nicht gehen. Außerdem hatte er gehofft den Gegenzauber noch ausprobieren zu können. Und das konnte er nicht ohne jemanden zu haben der den affinitatem reveleo erst auf ihn zauberte.

„In Ordnung, Sir. Ich werde da sein", meinte Harry als er unbeholfen zu seiner Tasche schlurfte.

„Gehst du irgendwo hin?", fragte Voldemort. Er öffnete eine der Zeitungen vor ihm und las die Schlagzeilen.

„Ähm... ich dachte -", begann Harry.

„Warte ein paar Minuten und dann können wir das üben, was du gelesen hast.", meinte Voldemort und blätterte um.

Harry war ein wenig überrascht und Erleichterung füllte ihn. Er lächelte breit. „Großartig, ähm... okay. Ich warte dann."

Fünf Minuten vergingen bevor Voldemort aufstand und Harry in einen Raum führte, den er zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Was Harry sehen konnte, könnte es einst ein Gästezimmer gewesen sein, wurde aber Großteils komplett geleert. Ein paar Sofas und flauschige Ohrensessel, überdeckt mit Tüchern, standen an einer Wand.

Voldemort zeigte Harry wo er stehen sollte und trat selbst ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, Voldemort gab ein paar Anweisungen und sprach dann den Zauber. Harry rief seine Magie zu sich, aber es benötigte drei Versuche bis er den Zauber endlich richtig abblocken konnte. Und eine Falsche Neigung anzeigen zu lassen dauerte nochmal wesentlich länger.

Voldemort's Anweisungen allerdings ergaben Sinn und Harry dachte, seine Erklärungen waren weitaus leichter zu verstehen als die des Buches. Zweifelsohne hätte er ohne die Belehrungen des Mannes überhaupt keine Fortschritte gemacht.

Ein paar trockene Bemerkungen waren dabei, aber niemals um Harry schwach oder minderwertig aussehen zu lassen, weil er solange brauchte. Eigentlich war Harry sogar überrascht darüber wie geduldig der Dunkle Lord mit ihm war.

Durch all die Anstrengungen und der Konzentration die Harry aufbrachte, wurde ihm ganz schön warm und nachdem sie bereits zwei Stunden dabei waren, schnappte er mittlerweile heftig nach Luft und musste sich mit seinen Händen an den Knien abstützen.

„Sorry", brachte er zwischen seinem Keuchen hervor. „Dieser Zauber ermüdet mich sehr."

„Das sollte er auch. Ich denke nicht das du begreifst wie fortgeschritten er ist. Es ist ehrlich außergewöhnlich das du in so kurzer Zeit so weit gekommen bist.", entgegnete Voldemort trocken, während er beiläufig seine Fingernägel studierte.

Harry sah auf und fühlte wie seine Wangen vor Verlegenheit rot wurden. Wurde ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?

„Ähm, nun... ja, danke", murmelte Harry als er sich aufrichtete und eine Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.

„Versuche dich nicht wie ein inkohärenter Idiot zu verhalten, Potter", seufzte Voldemort und rollte seine Augen.

Harry blinzelte und grinste. „Ich werde daran arbeiten."

„Tu das", meinte Voldemort und grinste auf Harry hinunter. „Ich denke für heute ist es genug. Du wirst morgen direkt nach dem Mittagessen herkommen, richtig?"

„Ja, ich werde da sein."

„Gut. Vergiss nicht den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen bevor du gehst.", sagte Voldemort als er sich umdrehte und begann, den Raum zu verlassen.

Hermine und Ron sahen Harry komisch an als er Mittwoch nach Zauberkunst, eilig sein Mittagessen runter schlang – sagten aber nichts. Er wusste sie würden seine Geheimnistuerei nicht mehr viel länger hinnehmen. Allerdings hatte er noch keine passende Ausrede bereit, um ihren wachsenden Sorgen entgegen zu wirken.

Hermine erzählte er, er würde den Nachmittag damit verbringen weitere Seiten aus dem Alt Aldric Buch zu kopieren. Ihre Kopie würde sich selbst aktualisieren. Er wusste, sobald er von seinem Besuch vom Dunklen Lord zurück kam, konnte er es in seiner zweiten Runde des Nachmittags erledigen.

Hermine schien erfreut darüber zu sein, mehr zum übersetzen zu bekommen da sie offenbar bald das Ende erreichen würde, mit dem was er ihr bis jetzt gegeben hatte. Es war ihr anzusehen das sie mehr über diesen mysteriösen 'Raum' erfahren wollte, in dem das Buch lag. Aber sie hatten mittlerweile schon einigen Krach deswegen und deshalb vermied sie es dieses Thema mitten in der Großen Halle anzuschneiden.

Harry verabschiedete sich von den Beiden und verschwand schnell. Wieder einmal zog er sich seinen Umhang über, schritt über die Ländereien hin zum Pfad zu Hogsmeade und außerhalb der Schutzbanne des Zaubers.

Angekommen in Voldemort's Anwesen suchte Harry direkt nach seiner Magischen Signatur und folgte ihr und klopfte schließlich an die Bürotür. Nachdem Voldemort Harry hereinbat, fand dieser ihn wieder so vor wie auch schon beim letzten Mal. In der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden meditierend.

Auch wenn er dieser Sicht schon gestern beiwohnte fand Harry es nicht weniger verblüffend. Leise glitt er in den Raum und ging direkt auf den Schreibtisch zu. Ein einzelnes Buch lag darauf und es war anzunehmen das es für ihn zum lesen war. Keine der Seiten waren markiert aber bei näherer Betrachtung wusste er warum er es lesen sollte. Das Buch war augenscheinlich von einem magischen Archäologen oder so etwas in der Art geschrieben worden. Es war darüber wie man magische Artefakte behandelt, sie pflegt und wiederherstellt. Ein Abschnitt war darüber wie man an uralte Gegenstände heran geht, die möglicherweise verflucht sein konnten. Die folgenden zwei Kapitel waren über allgemeine Erkennungszauber und dann über Zauber die böse Flüche vorübergehend versiegelten um sie an einen Sicheren Ort bringen zu können, wo man den Fluch schließlich brechen konnte.

Die letzten paar Kapitel waren darüber außergewöhnlich alte Objekte zu restaurieren, also blätterte Harry solange durch bis er zu einer Stelle kam bei der es um Bücher ging. Schnell setzte er sich auf 'seinen Platz' und begann zu lesen.

Voldemort's rhythmische Atmung und das leichte Pulsieren seiner Magie, lullten Harry in eine glückselige Entspannung. Er fühlte sich beinahe als würde er zusammen mit dem Dunklen Lord meditieren und das ließ ihn sich erneut die Frage stellen, was genau der Mann da tat.

Eine Stunde verging und mittlerweile war Harry schon lange mit dem Kapitel fertig. Die Kapitel über die Fluch-Erkennungszauber, für die er weiter vor geblättert hatte, fand er ziemlich interessant.  
Die magische Energie die von Voldemort ausging wuchs stetig immer weiter bis sie an einem so hohen Punkt angekommen war, den Harry erst bemerkte, nachdem sein Blick verschwamm und ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick benommen machte. Seine Augen rollten in seinen Kopf zurück und sein ganzer Körper war warm und prickelte.

Mit blitzreicher Erkenntnis erkannte er das diese magische Energie nicht wirklich dunkel war sondern eher Parselmagie. Extrem mächtige Parselmagie. Diese Erkenntnis diente ihm aber nur dazu noch neugieriger über die ganze Sache zu werden. In Slytherins Büro hatte er nur einige wenige Bücher über Parselmagie gefunden und die Meisten davon waren für einfache Dinge wie Verschluss und Schwebezauber. Das einzige fortgeschrittene Buch das er gefunden hatte war das über die Schlangenverwandlung, welches er seit der zweiten Aufgabe nicht mehr wirklich in die Hand genommen hatte.

Die Wellen der mächtigen Parselmagie in der Luft begannen zu verebben bis sie schließlich fast ganz weg waren. Sein Kopf klärte sich auf und er seufzte schwerfällig als sein Körper sich plötzlich anfühlte wie ein schweres Bleigewicht. Es war seltsam und überwältigend gewesen, aber jetzt da die Magie weg war, war er ein bisschen enttäuscht. Voldemort's Magie war so... so... Harry konnte es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. Aber in der Nähe des Mannes zu sein, ließ ihn ihm nur noch näher sein wollen. Mehr zu wollen... was auch immer das bedeuten sollte. Er war sich nicht ganz Sicher.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später stand Voldemort auf und streckte sich. Er trug lose, bequem aussehende, schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd, genäht in einem Stil das Harry bis jetzt nur in Zaubererläden gesehen hatte. Harry bemerkte, dass die obersten Knöpfe offen waren und seine Augen wurden automatisch von dem Bisschen freier Haut angezogen, auf das man einen Blick erhaschen konnte. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er errötete und sah weg.

Seine Augen fanden Voldemort erst wieder, nachdem er sich schwerfällig in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Er lehnte sich zurück, seufzte und strich eine Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare. Es war leicht gewellt. Genauso wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, hatte Voldemort es vor einigen Tagen geschnitten. Es war leicht nach hinten geglättet sodass es nicht in sein Gesicht fiel und ordentlich. Hinten war es gestuft und reichte bis an den Ansatz des Halses. Harry konnte nicht anders als starren als der Dunkle Lord sich in seinem Sessel entspannte und gemütlich durch eine Zeitung blätterte, die er kurz zuvor aus einer der Schubladen geholt hatte. Man könnte meinen, Harry wäre gar nicht im Raum so wie der Mann sich verhielt. Und es war dieser Moment indem sich Harry erneut fragen musste, warum Voldemort Harrys Anwesenheit direkt nach dem Mittagessen benötigte, wenn er doch nichts anderes tat als ein paar Stunden zu meditieren.

Der Gedanke, Voldemort würde seine Gesellschaft wollen war zu absurd. Aber Harry genoss es in dem stillen, bequemen Raum in Voldemort's Anwesenheit zu sitzen während er las. Auch wenn er auf dem Boden saß und sich davon einen steifen Nacken holte. Nur durch den Raum, den magischen Vibrationen und einfach der Nähe zu Voldemort, wollte Harry den Raum nie mehr verlassen. Er wusste es war dumm und irrational, aber er wusste auch, dass es stimmte.

Weitere fünfzehn Minuten vergingen in Stille bevor Voldemort aufstand. „Komm, Potter. Es ist Zeit für ein wenig Übung", meinte er knapp und Harry raffte sich auf.

Sie verbrachten nur eine halbe Stunde im 'Übungsraum'. Bei dem Gegenzauber für den affinitatem machte er ein wenig Fortschritte, aber es war immer noch schwer und er schaffte es auch nur wenn er darauf vorbereitet war und wusste das er kam. Voldemort erklärte ihm das er noch üben müsste, bis er die Magie des Zaubers schon vorher spürte und den Zauber instinktiv ausführen konnte. Die Zeitspanne für ein echtes Szenario lag bei etwa einer Sekunde und nur wiederholte Praxis würde ihm dabei helfen.

„In Ordnung, Potter, das ist genug für heute", meinte Voldemort ziemlich plötzlich und Harry blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Die Enttäuschung die er fühlte schob er eilig beiseite.

„Wie sieht dein Stundenplan für morgen aus?"

Wieder war Harry von der plötzlichen Frage überrascht, erholte sich aber schnell von seinem Schock. „Verwandlung morgens, dann ein freier Block, danach Mittagessen gefolgt einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung und anschließend Abendessen", antwortete Harry.

Voldemort war kurz gedankenverloren. „Kannst du während des freien Blocks nach Verwandlung herkommen?

Harry's Mund öffnete sich leicht, er nickte aber stumm. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es störte ihn nicht wirklich. Ron würde ihm ein paar Probleme bereiten. Die Freistunde donnerstags versuchte er mit dem Rothaarigen zu verbringen. Aber er brauchte eigentlich nur lange genug wegzukommen um den Portschlüssel verwenden zu können. Mit dem Zeitumkehrer konnte er nur Momente später wieder bei Ron sein, ohne es aussehen zu lassen er wäre weg gewesen.

„Ich werde da sein", sagte Harry und sogar er war überrascht darüber wie eifrig er klang.

„Gut", meinte Voldemort und begann den Raum zu verlassen. „Du kannst dich direkt in das Büro hereinlassen."

„In Ordnung", meinte Harry als er seine Tasche schnappte und dem Mann hinterher eilte.

„Außerdem kannst du auch ein paar der älteren Bücher aus der Kammer mitbringen", fuhr Voldemort fort als Harry zu ihm aufschloss und die Beiden den Gang entlang gingen. „Ich kann dir helfen sicherzugehen das du den Zauber ordentlich ausführst und das Buch nicht beschädigst."

Harry nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Okay, das werde ich. Irgendein besonderes Buch das ich mitbringen soll?"

Voldemort seufzte und rollte seine Augen. „Es waren viele, viele Jahre seitdem ich das letzte Mal in der Kammer war, Potter. Ich erinnere mich nicht an die komplette Bibliothek. Nimm einfach eines und bring es mit."

Harry zog den Kopf ein. Er fühlte sich ein wenig dumm für seine Frage.

„Richtig... das werde... ich tun."

„Was habe ich dir darüber gesagt, zu Handeln wie ein unbeholfener Idiot?"

„Es nicht zu tun?"

Voldemort drehte seinen Kopf und sah Harry mit einem stechenden Blick an.

„Richtig. Ich arbeite daran. Ich schwör's.", meinte Harry mit mehr Zuversicht in seiner Stimme und einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Sie erreichten das Büro und Voldemort gab Harry noch ein paar Abschlussworte die unmissverständlich zu erkennen gaben das er entlassen war. Harry eilte die Treppen hinunter und glitt in die Kammer mit dem Zeitumkehrer bevor er mit dem Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts portete.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 18**

Von Ron weg zu kommen war einfach. Mit dem Zeitumkehrer verlief alles wie geplant und so viel Ron sagen konnte war Harry einfach nur kurz auf dem Klo gewesen.

In Wirklichkeit aber hatte er über zweieinhalb Stunden bei Voldemort gelesen, während dieser meditierte. Etwa zwei Stunden nachdem er dort angekommen war, war Voldemort's Magie wieder auf einem Höhepunkt. Harry saß erneut mit seinem Rücken an Voldemort's Sessel gelehnt, seine Augen waren geschlossen und das offene Buch in seinem Schoß vergessen. Er ließ seinen Geist von Voldemort's Magie einlullen und verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Erst als sich die Magie zurückzog zuckte Harry aus seiner Starre.

Das Buch welches er mitgebracht hatte war in einer ziemlich schäbigen Verfassung, aber es erschien ihm nicht wie ein tragischer Verlust sollte er den Zauber irgendwie vermasseln. Er war also nicht wirklich besorgt.

Die ersten zwei seiner Versuche schien der Vorgang ziemlich langsam von dannen zu gehen. Voldemort allerdings wusste sofort was Harry falsch machte und erklärte es ihm auf eine Art, die perfekten Sinn ergab.

„Ihr wärt ein außerordentlicher Lehrer gewesen", grübelte Harry als er das Buch mit dem Zauber belegte und es sich selbst zusammenflickte.

Voldemort schnaubte. „Ja, nun, erzähl das dem alten Mann."

Harry sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm hoch. „Dumbledore? Was meint ihr?"

Voldemort pausierte und sah Harry mit einem Blick an als würde er gründlich über etwas nachdenken.

„Vor vielen Jahren... habe ich mich um eine Stelle als Professor in Hogwarts beworben. Eigentlich habe ich mich zweimal beworben."

Harry gaffte ihn schockiert an. Voldemort – _der Voldemort_ – hat sich beworben um in Hogwarts zu _unterrichten_?

„Wann?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Das erste Mal ein Jahr nach meinem Abschluss. Zu dieser Zeit war Professor Dippet noch Direktor und die alte Verteidigungslehrerin, Professor Merrythought, ging nach diesem Jahr in den Ruhestand. Sie hatte gedacht ich wäre ausgezeichnet für diese Position und empfahl mich schließlich als ihren Nachfolger. Professor Dippet jedoch dachte ich wäre zu jung und erzählte mir, in ein paar Jahren und mit _mehr Lebenserfahrung _wieder zu kommen.", beendete Voldemort mit höhnischem Unterton.

„Und das zweite Mal?", fragte Harry eifrig. Mit jedem Wort das Voldemort sprach, fühlte Harry ein ausgehungertes Monster in sich wachsen und dieses Monster hungerte nach Information. Diese kleinen Leckerbissen von Informationen über die Vergangenheit des Dunklen Lords, waren wie Gold für ihn und er konnte sich nicht erklären warum.

„Das zweite Mal versuchte ich es zehn Jahre später. Mittlerweile war Dumbledore Direktor. Der Mann mochte mich nie. Er war der einzige Lehrer in Hogwarts, der mir misstraute. Ich wusste, es gab so gut wie keine Chance das er mir diesen Posten geben würde, aber er wurde frei und ich musste es versuchen."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt bevor er dem einzigen Wort das sich in seinem Geist immer wieder wiederholte, eine Stimme verlieh.

„Warum?"

Für lange Zeit blieb Voldemort nur stumm und Harry fragte sich ob er überhaupt eine Antwort erhalten würde.

„Es war das einzig andere was ich jemals tun wollte... Ich vermute... Ich vermute, ein Teil von mir sah es als den einzigen Weg raus." Er stoppte gedankenverloren bevor er breit grinste. „Ah, wenn der alte Narr doch nur wüsste was er verpasst. Er war wahrlich davon überzeugt mein einziger Grund für meine Bewerbung wäre ein Teil eines größeren, böseren Schemas. Du musst wissen, zu dieser Zeit scharrte ich schon die Todesser um mich. Er war überzeugt, ich führte etwas im Schilde. Dass es keine Möglichkeit gab das ich tatsächlich nur unterrichten wolle.", spöttelte er humorvoll.

„Ihr hättet alles aufgegeben um _ein Lehrer _zu sein?", flüsterte Harry schockiert.

Wieder dauerte es eine extrem lange Zeit bis der Mann antwortete und als er es tat war seine Stimme sehr leise, aber trotzdem sicher. „Ich glaube ich hätte es... vielleicht." Er gluckste. „Aber ich bin auch ein sehr bitterer Mann also habe ich den Posten verflucht, direkt nachdem er ihn mir verweigert hat."

Voldemort sagte das alles in einem so leichtfertigen Ton das es Harry erst nach einem Moment dämmerte.

„Wartet... Soll das etwa heißen das Ihr der Grund seid, warum keiner unserer Verteidigungslehrer länger als ein Jahr da war?" Harry lachte schallend.

Voldemort sah ihn mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen an.

„Vielleicht."

Harry lachte weiter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Habt Ihr auch nur die geringste Ahnung wie beschissen es gewesen ist? Ich meine, abgesehen von den Dunklen Künsten ist Verteidigung mein liebster Kurs, aber außer Barty waren alle Lehrer kompletter Müll. Nun, Lupin war gut, aber er lehrte uns nur wie man sich gegen dunkle Kreaturen verteidigt und nichts über dunkle Magie."

„Ah, ja, Barty... Für ihn muss ich mir noch etwas überlegen..."

„Was meint Ihr?"

„Wenn er lange genug für ein zweites Jahr bleibt, wird es nur Dumbledore's Misstrauen erwecken. Immerhin würde es doch nur jemand den ich akzeptiere schaffen, den Fluch zu umgehen. Dumbledore wird es erwarten das 'Moody' etwas zustößt oder zumindest dass der Ex-Auror sich weigert ein zweites Jahr zu unterrichten. Ich bezweifle sowieso dass wir Barty's Deckung für ein zweites Jahr aufrecht erhalten können. Offensichtlich können wir es nicht riskieren den echten Moody freizulassen."

„Er _ist _also noch am Leben? Ich habe seinen Namen auf der Karte gesehen, aber er ist immer in Barty's Büro. Ich war drin, habe aber niemanden gesehen."

„Ich glaube Barty hat ihn in seinem Koffer eingesperrt. Einer mit einem großen Ausdehnungszauber."

Harry blinzelte. „Der echte Moody ist in einem _Koffer _eingesperrt? Und das schon das ganze Jahr über?"

Voldemort grinste selbstgefällig. „Ja, wunderbar, nicht wahr?"

„Warum rasiert er ihm nicht einfach den Kopf kahl und beseitigt ihn? Ihn nur für Vielsafttrank Zutaten am Leben zu lassen klingt ein wenig riskant."

„Ja, allerdings hat es ein paar Vorfälle gegeben, in denen es für Barty von Nöten war ihn unter dem Imperius Fluch raus zulassen."

„Oh...", meinte Harry bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Barty wird nächstes Jahr also nicht mehr unterrichten?"

„Es wäre zu Verdächtig", meinte Voldemort mit einem beiläufigen Wink seiner Hand.

Harry seufzte und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund. Voldemort sah ihn seltsam an, woraufhin Harry schnell damit aufhörte und sich räusperte; es war ihm ein wenig peinlich.

„Ich frage mich mit was für einem Idioten wir dann wohl gestraft werden", grübelte Harry. „Ich hoffe nur, wer auch immer es ist, ist nicht so ein Idiot wie Lockhart es gewesen war..." Harry stoppte in seiner Grübelei für einen Moment bevor er begann zu lachen. Voldemort warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu und wartete darauf dass Harry sich wieder beruhigte.

„Und was findest du so witzig?"

„Ich habe nur eben daran gedacht wie lustig es wäre wenn Ihr es irgendwie schafft, den Posten nächstes Jahr zu erschleichen. Ich meine, im ersten Jahr wart Ihr durch Quirrell hier und in _diesem _Jahr ist es einer Eurer Todesser... Es wäre einfach ein großer Lacher wenn Ihr es nächstes Jahr auch schaffen würdet."

Voldemort gluckste und rollte seine Augen. „Ja, es wäre wohl belustigend, aber ich fürchte ich werde _zu viel _zu tun haben. Egal wie sehr ich es genießen würde, Dumbledore wie einen Narren aussehen zu lassen, das Unterrichten steht nicht länger auf meiner Liste. Ich habe Verpflichtungen und einen Krieg aufzufrischen."

Ernüchtert nickte Harry mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das habt Ihr."

„Obwohl es sicherlich nicht schaden würde, für das nächste Jahr jemanden von unserer Seite einzuschleusen.", grübelte Voldemort.

„Nun, mir würde es sicherlich nichts ausmachen solange Ihr jemanden findet der weiß wovon er spricht. Barty war bis jetzt großartig, auch wenn er gleichzeitig versucht sich wie ein irrer Auror zu verhalten."

* * *

Am Freitag war Harry's Stundenplan komplett voll, er hatte also keine Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Nachmittagsbesuch bei Voldemort. Zwischen den Kursen lagen nur wenige Minuten und er fand keine Gelegenheit Ron und Hermine zu entschlüpfen, da Beide dieselben Kurse hatten.

Als Harry Voldemort an diesem Abend besuchte, saß dieser an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete ein paar Pergamente. Harry glitt hinein, realisierte aber plötzlich das er eigentlich keinen Grund hatte heute Nacht hier her zu kommen. Er hatte nicht mal gesagt bekommen, zu kommen um den Gegenzauber für den _affinitatem _zu üben. Es war einfach nur reine Gewohnheit die ihn her führte und er fühlte sich als sollte er kommen.

Gerade als diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf rasten, füllte ihn ein Gefühl von Nervosität. Voldemort allerdings unterbrach seine Grübeleien indem er ihm ein Buch reichte. Harry blinzelte es an und grinste dann. Nicht über den Inhalt des Buches, nein, sondern über die Tatsache das er nun eine Ausrede hatte um zu bleiben.

Ohne Probleme ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder, neben Voldemort's Sessel und lehnte sich dagegen. Nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt zu sein linderte die Spannung in seinem Körper, unter der er immer litt wenn er mit Voldemort in einem Raum stand, aber nicht nahe genug bei ihm war.

Er fühlte sich so wohl wie nirgends wenn er hier war. Das Buch war auch interessant, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit driftete immer wieder zu der Magie des Mannes die immer in der Luft um ihn herum hing.

Voldemort seufzte leicht und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Ein einfacher Wink in der Luft und Momente später segelte ein Buch quer durch den Raum in Voldemort's Hände. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, schlug ein Bein beiläufig über das andere Knie und ließ das Buch offen in seinen Schoß fallen. Die zwei saßen in angenehmer Stille im Raum und lasen für mindestens eine Stunde. Harry spürte wie seine Augen mit der Zeit schwer wurden und sein Kopf fiel mehrmals schläfrig zur Seite bevor er sich wieder fing und versuchte wach zu bleiben.

Es war ein solcher Moment, als sein Kopf gerade ein wenig nach rechts neigte und seine Augen geschlossen waren, dass Voldemort's rechte Hand über die Lehne hinter Harry hing und dabei so sanft über seine Haare strichen. In seinem halbwachen Zustand war Harry davon überzeugt, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, bis sie erneut durch seine Haare strichen. Diesmal tiefer. Drei der langen Finger kämmten gemächlich durch seine sein schwarzes Rattennest. Das Buch in Harrys Schoß war mittlerweile komplett vergessen. Diese wundervolle, fremde und verwirrende Erfahrung ließen seine Augen zufallen. Er konnte diese fast unbeschreibliche magische Sensation jedes Mal spüren, wenn die Fingerspitzen über seine Kopfhaut strichen. Es war wie eine unnennbare Kraft die ihn rief. An ihm mit großer Kraft _zerrte_ und dieses Ziehen wurde durch diese Berührung plötzlich beruhigt. Als wenn es _das_hier war, wo es ihn hinzog und jetzt, wo er hier war, war alles in Ordnung.

Eine kleine nervige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf versuchte ihm deutlich zu machen das er gerade neben dem Dunklen Lord auf dem Boden saß und sich von ihm _streicheln_ lies und das es eigentlich erniedrigend sein sollte. Aber der Rest von ihm erdrückte diese Stimme mit Gewalt. Er genoss diese atemberaubende, tröstliche Berührung und es interessierte ihn einen Dreck ob er nun 'gestreichelt' wurde oder nicht. Außerdem, es war der Dunkle Lord. Und der Dunkle Lord konnte verdammt nochmal alles mit ihm tun, worauf er Lust hatte... solange es nicht bedeutete zu sterben. Er wollte immer noch nicht durch die Hand des Mannes sterben, aber er hatte bereitwillig anerkannt, außerhalb des Todes, wahrscheinlich alles für diesen Mann zu tun. Und was gerade geschah war keineswegs eine schlechte Sache für Harry. Tatsächlich fühlte sich Harry, als wäre die Welt mehr in Ordnung, als er sich je daran erinnern konnte. Voldemort berührte ihn und es war intim, fürsorglich, und einfach und _richtig_.

Harry wollte nicht, dass es endete...

Er wusste nicht wie lange er mit geschlossenen Augen genießerisch da saß, aber irgendwann musste er deswegen eingeschlafen sein. Er schreckte auf als die Finger seine Haare verließen und Voldemort sich in seinem Sessel rührte als er das Buch beiseitelegte.  
„Komm, Harry. Du solltest zurück gehen. Du wirst nur Verspannungen haben wenn du so gegen meinem Sessel schläfst", meinte Voldemort als er aufstand und eine Hand anbot um Harry aufzuhelfen.

Harry blinzelte die Hand an, während er versuchte den Nebel in seinem Kopf zu lichten.

_Hat Voldemort ihn gerade Harry genannt? Hatte er das je zuvor getan?_

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, schenkte Voldemort ein schwaches, schüchternes Grinsen und nahm die angebotene Hand. Die Berührung war... _unbeschreiblich_. Harry's Atem stockte und er musste hart kämpfen um seine Augen offen zu halten, als sich eine mächtige Energie in ihn verkroch und durch seine Glieder prickelte. Er dachte beinahe auch Voldemort's Atem stocken zu hören, aber es war zu leise als das er sich Sicher sein konnte. Harry stand auf und gab die Hand des Mannes zögerlich frei.

„Danke", meinte er und zog seinen Kopf verlegen ein. „Sorry, dass ich eingeschlafen bin."

Voldemort vermied gezielt Harrys Blick, wandte kurz den Kopf ab und sah ihn erst wieder an als er sich von etwas Bestimmten zu erholen schien. „Es ist in Ordnung. Du solltest zum Schloss zurück gehen."

„Richtig...", meinte Harry, nickte und sammelte seine Tasche ein. Dann eilte er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Gute Nacht, Potter", hörte er die sanfte, geschmeidige Stimme Voldemort's hinter sich.

Harry wirbelte leicht erschrocken herum und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen geschockten Blick zu. Dieser aber hatte sich bereits abgewandt und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas, das auf seinem Tisch lag.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte Harry zögerlich. Seine Entlassungen waren bis jetzt immer plötzlich gewesen. Es war das erste Mal das Voldemort ihm tatsächlich eine _gute Nacht_gewünscht hatte. Aber natürlich war der Dunkle Lord zu seinem Familiennamen zurück gekehrt. Er fragte sich ob er überhaupt realisierte das er ihn Harry genannt hatte.

* * *

Samstag und Sonntag kehrte Harry jeweils nach dem Mittagessen zu Voldemort zurück. Und genauso wie bei den vorherigen Besuchen, fand er Voldemort meditierend am Boden vor. Ein Buch lag für Harry auf dem Tisch bereit und er hob es auf und nahm an der üblichen Stelle neben dem Sessel platz.

Voldemort's Parselmagie wirbelte um Harry und wieder ließ er sich darin verloren gehen. Nach zwei Stunden stoppte Voldemort und wanderte zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er entweder las oder an seinen Pergamenten arbeitete. Harry entspannte sich und las. Nachdem er am Sonntag mit dem Buch, welches Voldemort ihm raus gelegt hatte, fertig war, wechselte er zu seinem Buch für Verwandlung. Praktische Arbeit machten sie an keinem der beiden Tage. Kein üben für den Gegenzauber und kein reparieren der alten Bücher. Sie saßen einfach da und genossen die Gesellschaft. Oder zumindest in Harry's Fall. Er wunderte sich immer noch darüber warum Voldemort ihn bei ihm haben wollen würde, da es scheinbar keine vernünftige Erklärung dafür gab.

Sonntagnachmittag, nachdem Harry stundenlang in Voldemort's Büro gelesen hatte, schreckte Voldemort ihn ziemlich plötzlich aus seiner Entspannung.

„Potter?"

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen als Voldemort die Stille durchbrach. „Ja?"

„Wie sieht dein Stundenplan morgen aus?"

„Oh, nun, Montage sind ziemlich voll. Erster Block Kräuterkunde, zweiter Block Pflege, dann Mittagessen und die zwei letzten Blöcke sind mit Wahrsagen gefüllt. Ich werde einen Versuch in Trelawney's Kopf starten. Ich war letzten Montag drin, konnte aber nichts Brauchbares finden. Nach Wahrsagen gibt's Abendessen. Montage und Freitage sind die einzigen Tage an denen ich keinen freien Block habe."

Voldemort nickte und Harry war überrascht für einen kurzen Moment einen finsteren Blick über Voldemort's Gesicht huschen zu sehen ehe er wieder verschwand.

„Solange du den Zeitumkehrer hast, kannst du auch ohne deinen Unterricht zu versäumen, nach dem Mittagessen hier her kommen. Ich möchte, dass du morgen direkt nach dem Mittagessen versuchst her zu kommen. Kannst du das tun?"

Harry starrte den Mann ziemlich verwirrt an, schloss dann aber eilig seinen offen stehenden Mund und nickte. „Ja, sicher. Ich werde hier sein." Harry zögerte an dieser Stelle. Er brannte absolut darauf zu wissen warum. Er genoss seine Zeit hier und es störte ihn überhaupt nicht jeden Tag nach dem Mittagessen hier her zu kommen, aber er war einfach verwirrt über die Tatsache das Voldemort ihn hier haben wollte.

„Ähm... Sir?", begann er zögerlich.

„Was habe ich dir darüber gesagt unbeholfen und dumm zu sein?", fragte Voldemort ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Ich würde gerne eine Frage stellen.", meinte er mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein in seiner Stimme, als er sich fühlte.

„Dann Frag", sagte Voldemort und sah immer noch nicht von seinem Buch auf.

„Warum wollt Ihr mich während Ihr meditiert hier haben?"

„Stört es dich hier zu sein?"

„Nein! Überhaupt nicht!", antwortete Harry schnell. „Ich mag es wirklich, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin."

„Warum hinterfragst du es dann?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber nachdenkend darüber, was er als nächstes Fragen wollte.

„Ich würde gerne eine andere Frage stellen", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Fahr fort."

„Woran arbeitet Ihr... wenn ihr meditiert meine ich?"

„Was denkst du, was es ist?", erwiderte Voldemort, schloss das Buch und legte es auf den Tisch vor ihm.

„Ich... nun, ich kann sagen das es eine Art Parselmagie ist. Das Meditieren erinnert mich an die Übung die ich für die Schlangenverwandlung durchführen musste, aber dennoch scheint es nicht dasselbe zu sein..."

Voldemort 'hm-te' amüsiert. „Du bist eigentlich nahe dran. Sag mir, Potter – weißt du überhaupt wie ich während des letzten Krieges aussah? Das Gesicht, welches die Leute mit _Lord Voldemort _assoziierten?"

Harry lehnte sich ein Stück vor, sodass er zu dem Dunklen Lord hinauf sehen konnte. Der Mann den er sah, war attraktiv. Gesunder Hautton, wenn auch ein wenig auf der blassen Seite. Leuchtende, leicht gewellte Haare, gerade Nase und ein spitzes Kinn. Er war ein wirklich attraktiver Mann und Harry war es überhaupt nicht peinlich, das in seinem Kopf zuzugeben. Tom Riddle war ein gut aussehender Teenager gewesen und er war zu einem außergewöhnlich gut aussehenden Mann heran gewachsen. Es war für Harry offensichtlich, dass dieser Mann die erwachsene Version des Jungen in seinem zweiten Jahr war, weswegen ihn die Frage ziemlich verwirrte. Bedeutete sie, dass der Mann _nicht so ausgesehen_hatte, bevor sein Körper zerstört worden war?

„Ich vermute mal, ich weiß es nicht wirklich", sagte Harry und sah den Mann mit einem leeren Ausdruck an.

„Ich habe nicht genau so ausgesehen. Es gibt eine andere Verwandlung, die wir mit Parselmagie lernen können. Die Verwandlung erlaubt uns, gewisse Schlangenartige Züge anzunehmen, während wir gleichzeitig einen menschlichen Körper behalten. Ich habe diese Verwandlung gemeistert und sie immer benutzt wenn ich unter meinen Todessern war. Ich lehre meinem Körper hier nur, diese Verwandlung erneut einzusetzen."

Harry dachte für einen Moment über diese neue Information nach, bevor er wusste was er als nächstes Fragen wollte. „Gibt Euch die Verwandlung zusätzliche Fähigkeiten?"

„Einige, aber sie sind nicht der Grund warum ich es tue."

„Was ist dann der _wirkliche _Grund?", hakte Harry mit neugierig nach.

„Furcht und Kontrolle. Die einfache Tatsache, dass viele meiner Anhänger viel zu stolz sind, um sich jemals einem 'einfachen Mann' zu unterwerfen. Um mir ihre Loyalität zu sichern, mussten sie mich als mehr als das sehen. Mehr als nur ein mächtiger Zauberer."

„Aber Ihr seid mehr. Ihr seid der _Dunkle Lord_!", beharrte Harry, als wäre es das offensichtlichste der Welt.

Voldemort sah mit einem komischen Ausdruck auf ihn herab, bevor er leicht grinste.

„Ja, aber viele Zauberer sind dieser Bedeutung heutzutage nicht bewusst. Die Meisten nehmen an, es wäre ein Titel den ich mir aus Arroganz verliehen habe. Und um meine niedrigeren Todesser in dem Glauben zu lassen, ich wäre mehr als nur ein einfacher Mann, unterzog ich mich dieser Verwandlung."

„Ich vermute Ihr seht verdammt furchteinflößend damit aus, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry grinsend.

Voldemort hob sein Kinn an und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ziemlich."

Harry kicherte.

Für einen Moment schien Voldemort über etwas nachzudenken und Harry vermutete, ihre Diskussion war vorüber, wenn er nicht noch eine Frage stellte.

„Mein Originaler Plan für die Wiederherstellung meines Körper, hätte mich direkt in diese _Form_gebracht", meinte Voldemort plötzlich und überraschte Harry damit.

„Hätte es das? Warum hattet Ihr es dann nicht getan?"

„Weil ich dann in dieser Form _gefangen_ gewesen wäre. Mit dem original geplanten Ritual wäre mein Körper nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen die Schlangenverwandlung durchzuführen. Ich musste mich entscheiden entweder zu meinem _richtigen Körper _zurückzukehren", er deutete mit seiner Hand dabei auf sich, „oder zu dem bereits verwandelten Zustand. Diese Einschränkung gefiel mir zwar nicht, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien ich keine andere Wahl zu haben und war willig, mein wahres Aussehen für die Kontrolle meiner Anhänger, zu opfern."

Voldemort pausierte wieder und Harry nutzte den Moment um seine Worte zu verarbeiten.

„Als du freiwillig zugestimmt hast bei dem Ritual zu helfen, hast du mir ermöglicht meinen wahren Körper wiederherzustellen und die Fähigkeit gegeben die Schlangenverwandlung abzuschließen. Ich muss es zwar erneut trainieren, aber es geht schneller damit voran, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Sobald mein Körper die Verwandlung wieder annehmen kann, werde ich die Todesser zu mir rufen."

„Deshalb habt Ihr sie noch nicht zurück gerufen", sagte Harry mit plötzlichem Verständnis. „Selbst wenn Ihr mächtig genug wart, sodass sie euch nicht zur Gefahr werden konnten, wolltet Ihr warten bis ihr wieder Euer 'altes Gesicht' habt. Richtig?"

„Korrekt. Wenn mich einige meiner Anhänger so sehen würden", wieder deutete er mit seiner Hand auf sich selbst, „würden sie nicht mehr in mir sehen, als einen schwachen, sterblichen Zauberer. Der durch ein Kleinkind besiegt und für ein Jahrzehnt geschwächt wurde. Sie könnten es mit Leichtigkeit verweigern mir zu folgen oder sogar idiotisch genug sein meinen Status als ihr Lord anzufechten. Ich bin nicht gewillt irgendeine Form von Schwäche zu zeigen."

Harry nickte als er endlich verstand, warum der Mann seine Anhänger noch nicht zu sich gerufen hatte.

„Also, wie geht es mit der Verwandlung voran?", fragte Harry plötzlich ziemlich eifrig.

„Überraschend gut", grübelte Voldemort mit einem seltsamen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Hilft es irgendwie, dass ich hier bin?"

Voldemort sah leicht überrascht auf ihn hinunter, bevor er seufzte. „Um genau zu sein, tut es das."

„Deshalb wollt Ihr mich hier haben, während Ihr meditiert?", fragte Harry rhetorisch.

„Korrekt, Potter."

„Ich frage mich warum meine Anwesenheit dabei hilft...", grübelte Harry leise, während sein Blick in die Ferne schweifte.

Voldemort antwortete nicht sofort und der Raum fiel zurück in Stille.

„In der Tat. Warum", flüsterte Voldemort Minuten später. Harry blieb leise.

An diesem Tag sagte Voldemort nichts mehr über dieses Thema.

* * *

Später in der Nacht saß Voldemort in seinem Sessel und sah über eine Karte vom Riddle Anwesen und seinen Plänen für die nächste Schicht Schutzzauber. Die ersten Zwei waren bereits vorhanden, aber sie benötigten ein wenig Zeit bevor er die nächste hinzufügen konnte, andernfalls würden sie Instabil werden.

Potter war vor einer Stunde gegangen und es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren, jetzt wo er alleine im Raum saß. Diese Tatsache war total irrational und idiotisch. Aber es war Tatsache.

Harry Potter's Anwesenheit ließ ihn... sich besser fühlen. Oder sowas in der Art. Besonnen? Zufrieden? Er fühlte sich selten _besonnen_ oder _zufrieden_. Es waren keine normalen Zustände für ihn. Das waren sie nie gewesen. Nun, Zufriedenheit mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber er konnte besonnen sein, wenn er es brauchte.

Wann immer Potter das Anwesen betrat, konnte er ihn sofort spüren. Er wusste immer direkt wann Potter mit dem Portschlüssel hier ankam, auch ohne das die Schutzzauber ihn davon in Kenntnis setzten. Potter's Magie war wild und ungezähmt. Es war wie ein ständig loderndes Feuer, welches dauerhaft um ihn herum knisterte. Er musste dem Jungen wirklich beibringen seine Magie besser zu kontrollieren. Zu viel der Magie des Jungen war für den Horkrux reserviert worden, sodass Potter sich nie daran gewöhnen konnte seine enormen Vorräte zu kontrollieren. Dass sie so plötzlich zur Verfügung standen, hatte ihn wahrscheinlich überwältigt.

Eine Konfrontation mit dieser Menge Magie, ohne ständigen Wachstum – was normalerweise automatisch beim heranwachsen geschah – war bestimmt _heftig_. Er musste Potter trainieren, damit er seine Magie kontrollierte, andernfalls würde sie einfach _ihn _kontrollieren.

Außerdem gab ein kleiner Teil von Voldemort zu das er diese Idee mochte, denn es gab ihm eine bessere Ausrede den Jungen regelmäßig zu ihm kommen zu lassen. Und für diese Tatsache schalt sich Voldemort. Es war völlig absurd.

Nicht Zweifelhaft aber war, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war was er nicht benennen konnte. Eine Vermutung lag darin, dass es mit dem Horkrux in dem Jungen zusammenhing. Er spürte dieses höchst unerklärliche ziehen zu Potter. Er fühlte sich zu der Magie des Jungen _hingezogen_, aber auch zu seiner Anwesenheit. Sobald er die Anwesenheit des Jungen im Anwesen spürte, war es als sehnte sich sein ganzer Körper nach Potter's Nähe und wenn Potter gegangen war, vermisste er seine Gesellschaft. Voldemort hatte noch nie das Verlangen nach Gesellschaft. Er mochte es alleine zu sein! Aber während des Rituals um die Spur des Ministeriums zu entfernen, war es trotz der Nähe zu Potter, _physisch ungemütlich _gewesen, doch so weit von ihm weg zu bleiben.

Es war einfach lächerlich und er war wütend auf sich selbst, solch irrationale Gefühle so intensiv zu fühlen. Es war überhaupt nicht wie er.

Vor dem Wiederherstellungsritual war es ihm bereits aufgefallen, aber es war nur mild und erst danach nahm es an Stärke zu. Er war sich nicht sicher ob die Ursache sein völlig funktionstüchtiger menschlicher Körper war, der mit seiner Magie nun besser im Einklang war oder weil sie nun ein Blutsband teilten, welches es schaffte diese Verbindung, die sie schon vor dem Ritual hatten, zu verbessern.

Es stand außer Frage, dass die zwei fest gebunden waren. Voldemort besaß Potter's Blut, während Potter ein Stück von seiner Seele besaß. Sie waren buchstäblich miteinander Verbunden. Es war aufgrund dieser Tatsache alleine das er diese seltsame Anziehungskraft die er verspürte, weiterhin näher untersuchte.

Er hatte es bewusst Ignoriert, bis Potter eines Tages während seiner Meditationen auftauchte.

Er hatte Potters Betreten des Anwesens wie immer gespürt. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen der an die Tür klopfte, während er meditierte, hätte er es ignoriert oder denjenigen direkt weg geschickt. Er hätte niemandem erlaubt den Raum zu betreten. Seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Ihn _abzulenken_. Und niemals hätte er jemanden erlaubt in dem Raum zu bleiben, während er so angreifbar auf dem Boden saß.

Und doch, in dem Moment an dem Potter an die Tür klopfte, zögerte Voldemort nicht ihn herein zu rufen.

In seinem meditativen Zustand, übernahmen seine einfacheren Instinkte die Kontrolle und er konnte bereits spüren wie ruhiger er war als der Junge näher kam und wie einfacher es war die nötige Konzentration aufzubringen, die für diese Art der Parselmagie von Nöten war.

Er hatte erwartet zwei weitere Monate zu benötigen, bis er die Verwandlung vervollständigte, aber in Potters Gesellschaft würde es nicht mal halb so lange dauern. Zwei Wochen, wenn überhaupt, vermutete er.

Das war auch ein Grund warum er es erlaubt hatte, diese seltsame Magie die zwischen ihnen existierte, weiterhin zu untersuchen. Aber er wusste, dass es nur eine Ausrede war. Ihn zu lehren. Normal mit ihm zu reden. In seinem Büro zu sitzen und zu lesen... Es lag kein Wert darin wenn die zwei hier saßen und lasen. Aber er... was? Genoss die Gesellschaft? Wie lächerlich. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, er hätte den Jungen rausschmeißen sollen, sobald er mit der Meditationsübung fertig gewesen war. Und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen.

Potter selbst war ein Rätsel. Es gab Zeiten, da war er in seiner Anwesenheit höchst Selbstbewusst. Als fühlte er sich Sicher und Wohl genug um übermütig zu sein. Selbst die stolzesten seiner Todesser blieben in seiner Gegenwart eingeschüchtert. Natürlich erlaubte er keinem von ihnen so viel Freiraum oder ließ sie ihn in seiner menschlichen Form sehen, so wie er es dem Jungen erlaubte. Vielleicht war Potter einfach nicht einzuschüchtern?

Aber nein... das konnte es nicht sein, denn Potter kam schon mit dieser übermütigen Haltung zu ihm. Mit dieser irrationalen, selbstsicheren Aura die ihn umgab. Während Voldemort immer noch in diesem Homunkulus hauste. Zugegeben, es war nicht die einschüchternste Form, die er je angenommen hatte, aber es war auch keine Form die einem das Gefühl von Ruhe vermittelte.

Trotz Potter's gelegentliche Darstellung von Selbstbewusstsein, konnte Voldemort sagen das es teilweise gespielt war. Die meiste Zeit war Potter immer noch zögerlich und unsicher. Dumme unbeholfene Teenager. Aber er erlaubte Voldemort als eine Leitfigur zu agieren und nahm sämtliche Informationen, die der Dunkle Lord anbot, in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Und trotz seiner Masken, war der Junge wie ein offenes Buch und es war offensichtlich, dass Potter ihre gemeinsame Zeit ebenso genoss, wie er.

Wusste Potter von dieser seltsamen Anziehungskraft? Er bezweifelte es. Potter schien die Dinge so zu nehmen, wie sie kamen und er tat es recht problemlos. Er war sehr anpassungsfähig... Verständlich, wenn man bedachte wie das Leben des Jungen bisher verlaufen war.

Egal wie unbeholfen, frech oder _wie ein Teenager _er sich zeitweise benahm, brachte es Voldemort nicht auf, Harry Potter nicht zu mögen. Er war respektvoll genug, eifrig Neues zu lernen und erwies sich als äußerst nützlich und...

Voldemort seufzte... Er verbrachte in letzter Zeit zu oft damit über _Harry Potter_nachzudenken.

Was ihn zugegebenermaßen am Meisten beunruhigte was Potters Anwesenheit während seiner Meditation anbelangte war, dass die Tatsache das er seinen Fortschritt beschleunigte, beinahe wertvoll genug war das Voldemort ihm erlaubte im Raum zu verweilen während er selbst in so einem verletzlichen Zustand da saß. Was aber wirklich merkwürdig war, war das Voldemort sich während dieser Zeit überhaupt nicht angreifbar fühlte. Er fühlte sich nicht, als bestünde ein _Risiko_. Keine Furcht oder Paranoia darüber, Harry Potter würde seinen schwächeren Zustand ausnutzen. Er vertraute darauf, dass der Junge sich benahm.

Er vertraute _niemandem_. Das hatte er nie.

Niemals.

Der einzigen der er je vertraute, war wahrscheinlich _Nagini_. Und ihr traute er weil er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verraten _konnte_. Es war ihr buchstäblich unmöglich. Sie war immerhin nur eine Schlange. Sie war eine niedrigere Kreatur und für sie gab es nie auch nur eine Hoffnung darauf, den stärkeren Willen des Horkruxes in ihr, zu bekämpfen. Sie konnte sich ihm nicht widersetzen. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Und deshalb war sie ihm völlig treu und würde es auch immer sein.

Aber dasselbe konnte doch nicht für Potter gelten oder?

Er wusste, es war nicht dasselbe. Potter war ein Zauberer. Und nicht einer von den schwächeren. Er war mächtig, intelligent und scharfsinnig. Barty hatte ihm von dem Vorfall am Anfang des Jahres erzählt, als Potter den _Imperius Fluch _abgeschüttelt hatte. Und das war bevor der Junge aufhörte, seine Magie damit zu verschwenden, seinen Horkrux in Schach zu halten.

Also nein... Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, sollte es Potter wollen, so hatte Voldemort keine Zweifel, dass der Junge sich gegen ihn wenden _konnte_. Er war nicht tief genug in Voldemort's Einflussbereich, dass es ihm unmöglich war, ihn zu verraten.

Warum also, fühlte er sich als könnte er dem Jungen vertrauen?

Es war gefährlich. Vertrauen war wohl der gefährlichste Fehler den man machen konnte. Er wusste das. Er hatte es _immer_gewusst. Vertraue niemandem. Halte deine Augen geöffnet und deinen Rücken geschützt.

Und doch war es so einfach gewesen in der Gegenwart des Jungen seine Deckung zu vernachlässigen, immer und immer wieder. Was zur Hölle war bloß mit ihm los? Er musste Verrückt sein, um so einfach einen so enormen Fehler zu begehen. Irgendwann würde es ihm teuer zu stehen kommen.

Es zuzulassen, seine Anwesenheit zu _genießen_. Sich sogar darauf zu _freuen _das er jeden Tag hier her kam. Was zum Teufel war in ihn geraten? Hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, ohne es zu wollen, ein tieferes Band mit dem Ritual zwischen ihnen zu erschaffen?

Rückblickend, musste er zugeben, dass er daran gar nicht gedacht hatte.

Er schob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und stöhnte frustriert auf.

_Verdammt nochmal, er wünschte sich Potter wäre noch hier..._

Er knurrte genervt. Er benahm sich idiotisch. Er stand auf, ging zu einem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Ein paar Flaschen Cognac traten zum Vorschein. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, beschwor ein Glas und schüttete ein wenig der Flüssigkeit in das Glas. Er schwenkte es und trank davon, während er gedankenverloren aus dem Raum schlenderte.

Was sollte er mit Potter anstellen? In seinem inneren _hoffte _er eigentlich darauf, dass der Junge während des Sommers bei ihm blieb und er wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Würde der Junge eine Ablenkung sein oder wäre er zu etwas nützlich? Und was ist mit den anderen Todessern? Je mehr von Potters Loyalitäten wussten, desto riskanter wurde es. Und er konnte es absolut nicht riskieren das Dumbledore von den Geschehnissen erfuhr.

Er war sich sicher, er könnte Potter davon überzeugen eine Tarnung anzunehmen, wenn er hier im Anwesen war und die Todesser damit begannen diesen Platz zu benutzen. Aber seine Todesser erwarteten von ihm _etwas_ gegen _Harry Potter _zu unternehmen. Einige in den niedrigeren Reihen waren bestimmt dumm genug Potter in der Hoffnung anzugreifen, ihre Aktionen würde ihnen Lob, Respekt oder Belohnungen von ihrem Lord einbringen. Das könnte sich zu einer echten Plage entwickeln.

Und sollte Voldemort Harry Potter scheinbar komplett ignorieren oder ihnen ohne einem ausreichenden _Warum_befehlen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, würden sie denken Voldemort wäre schwach oder sogar ängstlich gegenüber dem Jungen-Der-Lebt. Und das konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Er vermutete, er würde seinem Inneren Kreis zumindest von Potters Loyalitäten erzählen müssen. Obwohl er vorsichtig damit sein musste, wie er es preis gab. Er würde erst einige Zeit mit seinen alten Anhängern verbringen müssen um ihre Zuverlässigkeit abschätzen zu können. Und viele von ihnen waren in Positionen von Reichtum und Macht aufgestiegen. Diejenigen mit Reichtum und Macht waren für ihn Nützlich, jedoch hatten sie auch viel zu verlieren. Sie würden weniger bereit sein ihr Leben und ihren Lebensunterhalt für ihn zu riskieren.

Er seufzte schwerfällig und stellte sein nun leeres Glas auf den Schreibtisch. Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Für jetzt beschloss er erst einmal ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen um seinen Kopf freizubekommen.

* * *

Direkt nach dem Mittagessen und vor Wahrsagen, machte sich Harry heimlich davon. Er huschte in eine Nische, zog sich den Umhang über und aktivierte die Karte. Gerade als er durch die Vordertore des Schlosses schlich, sah er den zweiten Punkt mit dem Namen 'Harry Potter', wie dieser in das Badezimmer schlüpfte, welches er Ron gegenüber als Ausrede benutzt hatte. Kurze Zeit darauf trat er wieder raus, um sich zu dem Punkt mit 'Ron Weasley' zu gesellen. Harry grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Dank des Zeitumkehrer's musste er sich nun kaum mehr seinen Kopf zerbrechen.

Er verbrachte ganze drei Stunden in Voldemort's Anwesen an diesem Tag. Knappe zwei Stunden davon saß Voldemort meditierend in seinem Büro, während Harry an einem Aufsatz für Professor Sprout arbeite. Als Voldemort fertig war, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und zog ein paar Zeitungen hervor, von denen Harry vermutete sie stammen von Wurmschwanz.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde Harry durch das plötzliche auftauchen von Fingern in seinen Haaren aufgeschreckt. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich sofort auf sein Gesicht, als er die vertraute, sanfte Berührung spürte und er seufzte gelassen als er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, damit der Dunkle Lord leichter mit seinen Haaren spielen konnte.

Voldemort's Streicheleinheiten hielten für eine Weile an und Harry saß bloß da und genoss es mehr als er es eigentlich sollte. Voldemort kämmte seine Finger tief durch Harrys rabenschwarzes Haar und hin und wieder schleppten seine Finger massierend über seine Kopfhaut, was ihm ein paar durchdringende Geräusche aus seiner Kehle lockte.

Durch ein tiefes Lachen wurde er aus seinem benebelten Zustand gerissen.

„Du genießt das, hm?", fragte er belustigt.

Sofort färbten sich Harrys Gesicht und Hals puterrot und für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht wie er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich beschloss er, dass es überhaupt keinen Grund gab zu lügen oder sein Gesicht wahren zu wollen. Immer hatte er hierfür wer weiß wie lange gesessen und sich streicheln lassen.

„Sogar sehr", meinte Harry so selbstbewusst wie nur möglich, bedachte man was er hier zugab und wem er es zugab.

„Dreistes Balg", sagte Voldemort leise glucksend und fuhr damit fort, mit seinen Fingern Kreise in Harry's Kopfhaut zu zeichnen.

Wieder vergingen ein paar Minuten in Stille. Zuerst war Harry ziemlich angespannt da er fürchtete, Voldemort würde einige Kommentare darüber loslassen, wie grundsätzlich seltsam das hier war. Aber das tat er nicht. Erst dann tauchte er wieder in den Nebel der Entspannung. Er konnte noch nie lange verspannt oder unwohl sein, wenn er Voldemort so nahe war. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, nur, dass es so war.

Das Beste was Harry sich vorstellen konnte war, dass es etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, das Voldemort sich dem Seelenstück in ihm so ähnlich war. Er war so sehr daran gewöhnt sich seinem Begleiter zuzuwenden um zu entspannen oder einfach nur vor allem zu flüchten, dass es sich nur natürlich anfühlte es auch bei Voldemort zu tun.

Es war eine Erklärung dafür, warum _Harry_ sich in Voldemort's Anwesenheit dermaßen wohl fühlte, aber nicht warum Voldemort es zuließ, geschweige denn es erwiderte indem er mit Harry's Haaren spielte. Aber er wollte es nicht in Frage stellen. Er realisierte nun, das er beinahe zu erschrocken war, um überhaupt darüber _Nachzudenken _als Voldemort es zum ersten Mal getan hatte. Er hatte Angst, sollten sie darüber sprechen, würde der Zauber gebrochen sein und es würde nie mehr geschehen.

Und doch... hatte Voldemort darüber gesprochen und der Zauber war nicht gebrochen. Er spielte immer noch mit Harry's Haaren als wäre nichts verkehrt. Diese winzige Furcht und Anspannung die in Harry verweilt war, löste sich nun auf. Er verstand es immer noch nicht, aber zumindest haben sie beide zugegeben, dass es geschah und das keiner der Beiden etwas unternehmen würde um es zu stoppen.

Harry grinste breiter als er lange, zufrieden seufzte, gefolgt von Voldemort's verständnisvollem Brummen als seine langen Finger seinen Nacken hinunter strichen und wieder hoch.

Viel zu schnell, fand es ein Ende. Harry seufzte, stand auf, streckte sich bevor er sich bückte und seine Tasche aufhob.

Harry grinste als sein Abschied erwidert wurde.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Zeitumkehrer, kehrte zur Schule zurück und gesellte sich zu Ron, bereit für Wahrsagen.

* * *

„Diese Frau ist ein _Ärgernis_!", knurrte Harry als er Voldemort's Büro betrat und sich direkt neben seinen Sessel auf den Boden setzte. Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich zurück, drehte sich leicht und sah Harry belustigt an.

„Ist das so?", fragte er trocken.

„Ja!", schrie er fast. „Sie ist solch ein Armleuchter! Und es _kotzt mich an_ das nur wegen ihr in meinem Leben so eine verrückte Scheiße abgelaufen ist! Ich sitze in diesem verdammten, mit Weihrauch erstickten Turm und alles woran ich denken kann ist wie sehr ich sie doch einfach nur ins nächste Jahr hexen möchte! Sie lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe! Ist es nicht schlimm genug, dass sie es vor meiner Geburt geschafft hat, eine Prophezeiung auszuspucken, die Euch und Dumbledore auf mich hetzen? Muss sie mich auch noch jede verdammte Woche aussuchen, um mir neue schreckliche Dinge vorherzusagen, wie ich mein grauenhaftes Ende treffen werde? Sie ist einfach... _urgh_!"

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Voldemort nach ein paar Minuten trocken, in denen Harry in seiner Frustration schmorte.

Harry murmelte etwas unter seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart bevor er seufzte und sich zurücklehnte. „Ja", grummelte er.

„Gut. Hattest du eine neue Gelegenheit ihren Geist zu durchforsten?"

„Ja, sogar mehr als einmal. Und ich habe nichts gefunden. Ich versuche mit verschiedenen Schlüsselwörtern ihren Geist zu erkunden, aber da ist nichts."

„Nach was für Dingen suchst du?", fragte Voldemort, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und lies seine linke Hand über die Lehne fallen, wo sie sich die Finger direkt in Harrys Haaren verflochten.

Sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und Harry entspannte sich augenblicklich. „Ähm... die Teile der Prophezeiung die wir bereits kennen... _Dunkler Lord, besiegen_...Ich habe auch versucht nach Bewerbungsgesprächen zu suchen. Es blitzte kurz eine Erinnerung auf. Aber sie schien nicht richtig zu sein und verschwand kurz darauf auch wieder."

„Inwiefern schien es nicht richtig zu sein?", hakte Voldemort nach.

„Nun, Ihr hattet erwähnt, dass das Ding während eines Bewerbungsgespräches überhört wurde und das es im Eberkopf geschah, richtig?"

„Korrekt."

„Nun, ich habe ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit Dumbledore gesehen, allerdings waren sie nicht in einer Kneipe, sondern in seinem Büro. Es sah so aus, als hätte es gerade erst begonnen, als es plötzlich nebelig wurde und plötzlich weiß war."

Voldemort's Finger stoppten. „Es wurde _weiß_?"

„Ja... hat das etwas zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry seinen Kopf drehend, um über seine Schulter zu sehen.

„Oft sehe ich veränderte, unterdrückte oder gelöschte Erinnerungen neblig werden, bevor sie weiß werden...", antwortete Voldemort nachdenklich.

„Gelöschte Erinnerungen?", wiederholte Harry interessiert.

„Ja... merkwürdig. Und du sagtest es wäre der Beginn des Interviews? Aber nicht in der Kneipe, sondern in Dumbledore's Büro?"

„Ja. Sie hatte das Büro gerade betreten und er begrüßte sie und danke ihr für ihr kommen. Sie laberte davon wie geehrt sie sich fühlte und was für eine tolle Seherin ihre Ur-Großmutter doch war. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber seines Tisches und dann wurde es nebelig."

„Sehr merkwürdig..."

Harry wartete geduldig in der darauffolgenden langen Stille.

„Ich möchte das du das nächste Mal wenn du ihre Gedanken durchsuchst, etwas ausprobierst", sagte Voldemort plötzlich.

„Sicher, was soll ich tun?"

„Du sagtest du warst Zeuge einer ihrer anderen wahren Prophezeiung. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass all ihre echten Prophezeiungen an derselben Stelle ihres Unterbewusstseins platziert sind. Versuche nach einer Erinnerung zu suchen, die du persönlich mitbekommen hast und suche dann nach anderen, die ähnlich sind. Das sollte bessere Resultate erzielen."

Harry nickte gedankenverloren. „In Ordnung. Es ist einen Versuch wert. Was denkt Ihr, warum an ihren Gedanken herumgepfuscht wurde?"

„Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, kann ich es nicht sagen. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen."

„Okay, ich werde weiter graben."

„Gut."

Harry nickte und entspannte sich wieder gegen den Sessel, während Voldemort's Finger ihre Streicheleinheiten fort führten.

„Ich habe deine Ankunft heute Nacht nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht so bald. Du weißt schon das du wegen dem Zeitunterschied erst vor zwanzig Minuten gegangen warst?", fing Voldemort nach einigen Minuten an.

„Ist das in Ordnung? Ich möchte nicht stören.", fragte Harry zögernd. Als der Wahrsagen verließ, war er in einem Zustand in dem er nur daran dachte wie sehr er sich danach sehnte wieder im Anwesen zu sein und schlich sich bei der ersten Gelegenheit davon, um hier her zu kommen.

„Du störst nicht, Potter.", winkte Voldemort ab. „Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Ähm, nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin direkt nach dem Unterricht hier her.", antwortete Harry ein wenig verwirrt.

„Mixey!", rief Voldemort, was Harry nur noch mehr verwirrte. Eine Sekunde später erklang ein plop! Und eine kleine, faltige Hauselfe erschien im Raum. Harry blinzelte sie an.

„Mixey, Harry wird sich beim Abendessen zu mir gesellen. Richte einen Platz für ihn beim Tisch her."

„Ja, Meister.", sagte die Elfe schüchtern bevor sie sich so weit nach vorne verbeugte das ihre großen Schlappohren den Boden berührten und dann mit einem weiteren _plop_verschwand.

„Ihr habt eine Hauselfe", bemerkte Harry überrascht. Ebenso war ihm die Tatsache, dass er Harry beim Vornamen genannt hatte nicht entgangen.

„Ja, ich habe den magischen Vertrag dafür vor zwei Tagen abgeschlossen. Sie war bis jetzt recht nützlich. Außerdem ist sie ein wesentlich besserer Koch als _Wurmschwanz_es je sein wird. Zusätzlich kann ich sie in die Winkelgasse schicken, um Sachen für mich abzuholen. Mit Wurmschwanz könnte ich es niemals riskieren, er könnte erkannt werden."

„Das ergibt Sinn... Wie bekommt man überhaupt einen Hauselfen?"

„Man kann sich über Gringotts magische Verträge mit ihnen kaufen. Die Bank übernimmt die Kontrolle wenn ein Nachlass ohne Erben hinterlassen wird oder der Erbe keinen Hauselfen Vertrag möchte. Zaubererfamilien verkaufen sie auch oft, sobald ihre Dienste nicht mehr benötigt oder verlangt werden. In diesen Fällen ist es nur eine Frage des Wissens, wen man kontaktieren muss um zu finden was gerade verfügbar ist. Mixey kommt, glaube ich, von einer alten Hexe, die vor ein paar Monaten ohne Kinder verstorben war. Sie war seitdem ohne Herrn. Ich habe sie durch die Kobolde erworben."

„Ihr, wie Ihr _persönlich_? Wie... _Ihr_seid zu Gringotts gegangen, oder habt Ihr es per Eule erledigt?", wollte Harry wissen. Seine eigene Neugierde verhinderte das Zurückhalten seiner Fragen.

„Die anfänglichen Vereinbarungen habe ich per Eule erledigt, um den Vertrag allerdings abzuschließen, musste ich persönlich zur Bank. Aber ich musste sowieso dort hin um einige Dinge über mein altes Verließ zu klären."

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Voldemort mit offenem Mund an. „_Ihr_ seid in die Winkelgasse gegangen? _In Person_?"

Voldemort grinste. „Das habe ich. Ich habe ein paar Verschleierungszauber auf mich gelegt, sonst aber nichts."

„Der Dunkle Lord schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse und besuchte Gringotts ohne das es jemand bemerkte...", erwiderte Harry langsam bevor er zu kichern begann. „Warum finde ich das bloß so witzig?"

„Weil diese Narren in eine komplette Panik verfallen wären, hätten sie es gewusst?"

Harry lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Ja, genau deswegen. Ihr habt recht.", grinste er und schwieg kurz. „Wissen die Kobolde wer Ihr seid? Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet einige Dinge mit Eurem alten Verließ zu erledigen. Ist noch alles da?"

„Die Kobolde haben einen speziellen Zauber der aufdecken kann, wenn ein Kunde tot ist. Diese Zauber haben nie verkündet, dass ich tot war, also wurden meine Konten nie gesperrt. Mein Kontenführer informierte mich darüber das Dumbledore und das Ministerium Kontrolle über meine Verließe und ihren Inhalt erlangen wollten. Kobolde allerdings sind Neutral und haben keinerlei Loyalität gegenüber dem Ministerium oder Dumbledore. Ihre Loyalität liegt alleine bei dem Gold ihrer Kunden. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin von ihren Taten beeindruckt. Sie hätten sich viel Leid ersparen können, wenn sie meine Sachen einfach ausgehändigt hätten.

Außerdem bin ich mir sicher das Dumbledore es außergewöhnlich interessant fand das der Zauber der Kobolde angab ich wäre nicht tot" Harry grinste als Voldemort seine Erzählung beendete.

„Das hat er sicher..."

„Jedenfalls ist mein Konto unter meinem... richtigen Namen. Die Kobolde sind sich allerdings im Klaren darüber, wer ich bin."

„Denkt Ihr nicht das sie das Ministerium oder Dumbledore darüber informieren könnten, das Ihr dort wart?"

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie es nicht werden. Kundenvertraulichkeit ist eine ihrer am meist geschätzten Werte. Dumbledore wäre zwar gewarnt wenn sie es verraten würden, aber ich zweifle stark, dass das Ministerium eine solche Warnung ernst nehmen würde. Von dem was ich sagen kann, lebt Cornelius Fudge in einem anhaltenden Zustand der Verleugnung."

Harry begann schallend zu lachen, was offenbar ansteckend war, denn Voldemort begann ebenfalls leicht zu glucksen.

Ihr Lachen wurde durch ein weiteres sanftes plop und dem plötzlichen erscheinen von Mixey unterbrochen.

„Das Abendessen ist fertig, Herr", quietschte die kleine Elfe als sie sich tief verbeugte.

„Gut, Mixey. Wir werden in einem Moment unten sein."

„Ja, Herr", quietschte sie erneut bevor sie verschwand.

Voldemort erhob sich seufzend aus seinem Sessel, während Harry schnell aufstand. Voldemort führte Harry hinunter in den ersten Stock, durch ein paar Gänge, in einen recht großen Speisesaal. Der Tisch war lang, aber nur zwei Plätze bedeckt: der Sitz an der Spitze und der rechts daneben. Die zwei nahmen Platz und keinen Augenblick später erschien das Essen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

Ein Teil von Harry erkannte es an, dass diese Situation in der er sich befand ziemlich surreal war, aber ein viel größerer Teil von ihm fühlte sich viel zu wohl um sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Sag mir, Potter", begann Voldemort nach einigen stillen Minuten, „warum zur Hölle hast du eigentlich Wahrsagen genommen?"

Harry stöhnte. „Weil ich am Ende meines zweiten Jahres ein Idiot war? Was sich bereits als Fakt herausgestellt hat. Im Grunde hat mich mein 'bester Freund' dazu überredet. Der Grundgedanke war ein einfaches 'O'. Ein 'einfacher Kurs', einfach zu bestehen und ohne großartig dafür arbeiten zu müssen. Natürlich weiß ich jetzt, dass es ein völlig idiotischer Grund ist, aber am Ende des zweiten Jahres war es stichhaltig genug. Für mein nächstes Jahr versuche ich eigentlich meine Wahlfächer zu tauschen. Alte Runen und Arithmantik. Ich plane mit McGonagall nach der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde am Donnerstag darüber zu reden. Wenn ich nächstes Jahr damit anfangen könnte und in dieselbe Klasse wie die Drittklässler käme, würde ich während meines siebten Schuljahres die ZAGs machen können."

„Ich könnte dich während des Sommers darin unterrichten. Du könntest einen Test belegen und bei den Viertklässlern landen, anstatt bei den Drittklässlern. Du liegst nur ein Jahr zurück, anstatt zwei. Und mit zusätzlicher Nachhilfe während des Sommers, könntest du ohne Probleme deine UTZs darin machen.", bot Voldemort an was Harry ernsthaft überrascht blinzeln lies.

„Wirklich?"

Voldemort rollte seine Augen und winkte abwinkend mit seiner Hand, bevor er einen bissen von seinem Steak nahm.

„Ich meine... werdet Ihr nicht viel zu tun haben?"

„Dafür werde ich schon genug Zeit haben. Außerdem werden die Dinge für einige Zeit noch sehr langsam voran gehen. Meine jetzigen Pläne erfordern Zurückhaltung. Aktive Angriffe wird es locker ein Jahr lang nicht geben. Es gibt dafür zu viel Arbeit hinter den Kulissen, die erledigt werden muss bevor die Öffentlichkeit von meiner Rückkehr in Kenntnis gesetzt werden kann."

„Wenn Ihr wirklich sicher seid..."

„Lass mich es nicht noch einmal wiederholen, Potter."

Harry grinste. „In Ordnung. Danke. Wirklich. Das wäre großartig.", meinte er ehrfürchtig und fühlte sich berechtigterweise überwältigt.

„Das hängt natürlich damit zusammen, dass du diesen Sommer hier im Anwesen bleibst. Wenn du aber stattdessen deine Ferien außerhalb des Landes verbringen möchtest, wird das nicht möglich sein."

„Oh... nun, ehrlich gesagt habe ich über diese Sache noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Ist... ist es wirklich in Ordnung wenn ich hier bleibe?", fragte Harry noch einmal nach um seinen Unglauben loszuwerden.

Voldemort seufzte genervt. „_Ja Potter, ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Potter._"

„Richtig. 'Tschuldigung", erwiderte Harry schnell und versuchte sein Grinsen zurückzuhalten. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er fühlte sich gerade überaus glücklich.

Den Rest des Abendessens lang unterhielten sie sich über verschiedene Themen. Voldemort fragte Harry ein paar mehr Dinge über seine Studien und seinen Interessen, allerdings blieben ihre Diskussionen minimal während dem essen. Danach kehrten sie ins Büro zurück und nahmen ihre üblichen Plätze ein, Voldemort in seinem Sessel und Harry auf dem Boden daneben. Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen Stapel Tagespropheten, von denen Harry annahm sie wurden entweder von Mixey geholt oder selbst bei seinem Besuch in der Winkelgasse erworben worden. Harry selbst holte sein Verteidigungsbuch und einen halb fertigen Aufsatz hervor, der für 'Moody's' Klasse für die nächste Woche war.

Es war kurz vor neun Uhr als Harry schließlich seine Sachen zusammenpackte und sich von Voldemort verabschiedete. Er benutzte den Zeitumkehrer und kehrte kurz nach dem Ende von Wahrsagen zurück um zur selben Zeit in der Großen Halle anzukommen, in der sein früheres Ich vom Schloss verschwand.

Wirklich hungrig fühlte er sich nicht, aber es war genug Zeit seit seinem Abendessen mit Voldemort vergangen das er wenigstens ein bisschen runter bekam. Er war bereits ein wenig müde, aber selbst durch die Benutzung des Zeitumkehrer's in der ganzen letzten Zeit, sein Körper fing langsam an sich an diesen seltsamen und unberechenbaren Zeitplan zu gewöhnen.

Gegen acht Uhr schlich er sich von Hermine und Ron weg, um unten in der Kammer noch ein paar Seiten aus dem Buch zu kopieren, aber die Müdigkeit nagte bereits so sehr an ihm das er die komplette Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sein Begleiter schlüpfte zwar in sein Bewusstsein, aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe wie mit Voldemort in einem Raum zu sein. Er war schon so sehr an die Gesellschaft des Mannes gewöhnt, dass er sich ohne sie ein wenig einsam fühlte.

Ron und Hermine's dagegen, fühlte sich leer an, aber es war besser als gar nichts, also kehrte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er mit Hermine eine Diskussion über den Aufsatz für Verteidigung begann. Hermine war überrascht zu hören, er hätte ihn bereits fertig und bestand darauf darüber zu lesen um ihn zu überprüfen. Er fand die Unterstellung er wäre zu hastig damit gewesen und deswegen wahrscheinlich auch schlampig, ziemlich irritierend. Trotzdem ließ er ihr ihren Willen und gab ihr das Pergament. Als sie fertig war, konnte sie nichts Falsches darin finden und er warf ihr nur ein zufriedenes, selbstgefälliges Lächeln zu.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 19**

Harry fiel seine neue Routine recht leicht. Jeden Tag nach dem Mittagessen würde er zu Voldemort gehen und dem Dunklen Lord 'Gesellschaft' leisten, während der Mann meditierte. Harry würde ein Buch lesen während er dort saß; manchmal würde Voldemort ihm eines zur Verfügung stellen und an anderen Tagen las Harry seine Schulbücher oder arbeitete an seinen Hausaufgaben.

Fast alle seine Abende verbrachte er nun wieder mit Ron und Hermine, tendierte aber dazu zumindest die letzte halbe Stunde seines Tages mit dem kopieren des Buches zu verbringen. Mittwochabend war er sogar fast fertig mit dem kopieren. Er verließ die Kammer mit nur fünf übrig gebliebenen Seiten und Krämpfen in seinen Händen. Einen Großteil der Abende saßen Hermine und er dann an der Übersetzung. Ihre Bemühungen hatten irgendwann auch Ginnys Neugierde geweckt und sie begann ihnen zu 'helfen' – was eigentlich nur hieß, sie saß bei ihnen am Tisch und verlangsamte ihre Fortschritte mit lästigen Fragen.

Ron war sichtlich genervt über ihr kleines, langweiliges Seitenprojekt und verbrachte seine Zeit mit Seamus und Dean.

Donnerstagmorgen kam und Harry hatte Verwandlung im ersten Block, gefolgt von einer Freistunde. Als sich der Klassenraum zu leeren begann, wendete sich Harry zu Ron und Hermine und sagte ihnen, schon voraus zu gehen. Nachdem sie ihn aber nur mit neugierigen Blicken ansahen, musste er ihnen noch erklären, dass er mit McGonagall über seine Kurse für das nächste Jahr sprechen wollte, was beide schnell verstanden.

Gerade als der letzte Schüler gegangen war, packte Harry sein Buch ein und stand von seinem Tisch auf. Professor McGonagall blickte auf, sah ihn noch an seinem Platz stehen und hob eine einzelne, fragende Augenbraue.

„Gibt es etwas das sie benötigen, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie ihn.

„Eigentlich, ja. Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte mit ihnen über meine Wahlkurse fürs Nächste Jahr sprechen."

Sie sah ihn leicht überrascht an, stand aber schnell auf und begann aus dem Raum zu gehen. „In Ordnung, Mr. Potter. Sollen wir diese Unterhaltung in meinem Büro fortsetzen?"

„Das wäre wunderbar", erwiderte Harry grinsend als er zu ihr aufschloss und sie zusammen den Klassenraum verließen.

Eine kurze Reise den Gang hinunter, erreichten sie das Büro der Stellvertretenden Direktorin und setzten sich jeweils auf die gegenüberliegenden Seiten ihres Schreibtisches. Harry erklärte ihr daraufhin sein Vorhaben für das nächste Jahr.

„Das ist ein äußerst unübliches Gesuch, Mr. Potter", sagte sie nachdem er fertig war.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht warum es nicht öfters getan wird. Ich meine, wie viele Leute wissen schon mit zwölf Jahren was sie später in ihrem Leben machen wollen? Außerdem, im schlimmsten Fall lande ich bei den Drittklässlern und mache meine ZAGs in Alte Runen und Arithmantik im siebten Jahr."

McGonagall nickte langsam ihren Kopf, aber ihre zusammengepressten Lippen zeigten ihm das sie noch nicht überzeugt war.

„Außerdem denke ich daran mir private Nachhilfestunden für beide Kurse zu holen. Zumindest für die Theorie und dem ganzen Lesestoff. Wenn ich den Kompetenztest im August bestehen kann, hoffe ich zumindest bei den Viertklässlern zu landen."

„Private Nachhilfestunden?", wiederholte McGonagall überrascht.

„Ja. Ich habe bereits mit jemanden gesprochen der mir helfen würde. Denken Sie, es wäre möglich einen Test in Alte Runen und Arithmantik vorzubereiten?"

„Nun, ich...", begann sie zögerlich bevor sie resigniert seufzte. „Ich werde mit den Professoren Septima und Babbling darüber sprechen müssen, was sie davon halten. Außerdem muss geklärt werden, dass sich diese Stunden nicht mit den üblichen Stundenplan des fünften Jahrgangs überschneiden. Es können zeitliche Konflikte auftreten."

„Sollte das zu einem Problem werden, könnte man dem Ministerium vielleicht eine Anfrage für einen Zeitumkehrer stellen.", fragte Harry mit großen, unschuldigen Hundeaugen.

McGonagall sah ihn mit verengten, misstrauischen Augen an, was Harry nur Grinsen ließ.

Harry duckte kurz seinen Kopf und sah dann mit einem ernsteren Ausdruck wieder hoch. „Spaß beiseite, Professor. Ich meine es damit wirklich ernst. Es ist mir wichtig. Ich habe am Ende des zweiten Jahres einen Fehler gemacht, indem ich die falschen Kurse gewählt habe. So einfach ist es. Und ich habe sie aus völlig falschen Gründen gewählt."

„Wie lauten diese Gründe?"

„Ich wählte sie weil alle sagten sie wären einfach. Aber jetzt habe ich erkannt, dass es eine kostbare, einmalige Gelegenheit ist. Arithmantik und Alte Runen sind wirklich wertvolle Fachgebiete und ich bin wirklich daran interessiert, sie beide zu lernen. Und jetzt wo ich erkannt habe, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, versuche ich ihn zu beheben. Sicherlich ist es noch nicht zu spät dafür?", endete er, zusätzlich mit einem flehenden Blick.

McGonagall seufzte erneut resigniert. „Ich werde zugeben, in so einer Situation normalerweise nein zu sagen. Allerdings lässt mich Ihre enorme Verbesserung im Unterricht über das Jahr hinweg und die Tatsache das auch Ihre anderen Professoren ähnliche Berichte während Lehrerkonferenzen gegeben haben, Ihrer Bitte mehr Berücksichtigung schenken, als es sonst der Fall wäre."

Harry blinzelte. „Lehrerkonferenzen?" _Die Lehrer haben während dieser Konferenzen über ihn geredet? _Das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht in den Kram.

„Ja, Ihre Verbesserungen über das letzte Jahr hinweg war einige Male das Thema in unserer Konferenz. Selbst Professor Snape hatte keine andere Wahl als zuzugeben, dass sich Ihre Arbeiten verbessert haben.", erklärte sie mit der Spur eines Lächelns.

Harry erstickte beinahe an dem Lachen das er versuchte in ein Husten zu verwandeln. „Wirklich?", fragte er unschuldig. „Das muss sehr schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen sein."

McGonagall _schnaubte_. Sie würde es bis an den Tage ihres Todes verleugnen, aber Harry hatte es gehört und würde es nie vergessen. Er brachte McGonagall dazu zu _schnauben_.

„Ja, nun... Mr. Potter... Unter Berücksichtigung Ihrer verbesserten Wertvorstellungen und Lerngewohnheiten und Ihr ehrliches Verlangen danach diese Fachgebiete zu lernen, werde ich mein Bestes tun um Ihnen dabei zu helfen. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Harry schenkte ihr ein großes Lächeln, dankte ihr überschwänglich und zog los um Ron zu suchen.

* * *

Donnerstagnacht hatte Harry auch die letzten Seiten des uralten Buches der Elfen kopiert und kehrte damit in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück um Hermine beim übersetzen zu helfen. Das Buch schien über einige uralte Legenden zu sein und je weiter sie übersetzten, desto interessanter wurden sie. Das übersetzen ging jedoch immer noch extrem langsam voran und Harry fand am Ende jeden Tages kaum die nötige Energie um sich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die sich dieser Aufgabe, mit Ginny als persönlicher Cheerleaderin gerade zu hingebungsvoll widmete.

Während der letzten Woche verspürte Harry kaum mehr das Verlangen jeden Tag eine Stunde lang an seinen Dunklen Künsten zu arbeiten, als sonst. Diese verunsicherte, kribbelnde Spannung, welche jeden Tag an seinem Geist zerrte bis er endlich dazu in der Lage war in die Kammer zu gehen war bedeutend geringer geworden, jetzt wo er einige Stunden am Tag mit dem Dunklen Lord verbrachte.

Harry hatte absolut keine Erklärung dafür, warum die verbrachte Zeit mit Voldemort überhaupt eine Wirkung auf dieses nervtötende Jucken hatte, dem er nun schon seit Monaten ausgesetzt war. Aber trotz einer fehlenden Erklärung, war die Tatsache das es eine deutliche Wirkung hatte offensichtlich. Er beschloss mit dem Dunklen Lord darüber zu reden, vielleicht konnte er eine Antwort dafür finden.

Je mehr Zeit er bei dem Mann verbrachte, desto wohler fühlte er sich Fragen zu stellen. Der Gedanke daran mit Voldemort über seine Erfahrungen zu reden, war also nicht mehr so furchteinflößend wie es vorher gewesen wäre. Es bedeutete aber auch, das Thema wie sehr er von Voldemorts Anwesenheit beeinflusst wurde, öffentlich zu besprechen und das wiederum ließ ihn doch ein wenig zurückhaltend fühlen. Trotz der Tatsache das sie anerkannt hatten, ihre Interaktion war wahrscheinlich ein bisschen seltsam für die Beiden, hatten sie nie wirklich darüber diskutiert.

Außer es war _normal _für den Dunklen Lord eine Menge Zeit mit einem einzelnen Anhänger zu verbringen und dessen Haare zu streicheln wenn sie in Reichweite waren.

Aber irgendwie bezweifelte Harry, dass das der Fall war. Es schien nicht wirklich wie etwas, was Voldemort normalerweise tun würde.

Samstag kam und Harry erreichte mit dem Portschlüssel das Anwesen direkt nach dem Mittagessen. Voldemort war in seiner üblichen meditierenden Haltung auf dem Boden und Harry setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz ein paar Schritte entfernt.

Nach einer Stunde und dem mächtigsten Schub von Voldemort's Parselmagie den Harry bisher von dem Mann gespürt hatte, stand Voldemort auf, streckte sich und fiel schwerfällig in seinen Sessel. Er las erst ein paar Muggel Zeitungen und blätterte dann durch den Tagespropheten – Harry hatte gelernt das die Hauselfe, Mixey, täglich raus ging, um eine Kopie der magischen Zeitung für ihren Herrn zu erwerben. Voldemort seufzte, legte die Zeitungen beiseite und stand auf.

Harry beobachtete den Mann für einen Moment neugierig. Voldemort trat ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und Harry erwartend ansah.

„Kommst du?"

Harry blinzelte, kletterte dann aber schnell auf seine Füße. Er folgte Voldemort, als dessen lange und schnellen Schritte, sie die Treppe runter und durch ein paar Gänge zu dem Raum führte, in dem das Wiederauferstehungsritual durchgeführt wurde.

„Also was werden wir hier tun?", fragte Harry schließlich, als sich seine Schritte denen Voldemort's angepasst hatten und er neben ihm lief.

„Ich werde dir während deiner Besuche hier ein paar nützliche Dinge beibringen. Das erste wird das Apparieren sein."

„Apparieren? Ihr werdet mir beibringen wie man appariert?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Potter. Ich werde dir beibringen wie man appariert", wiederholte Voldemort augenrollend.

„Kann das nicht vom Ministerium entdeckt werden? So wie ich das verstehe, braucht man eine Lizenz dafür und den Test dafür kann man erst machen wenn man siebzehn ist."

„Das Ministerium kann es bei dir nicht aufspüren, weil die Spur auf dir nicht mehr existiert."

„Oh, nun, das ist großartig", grübelte Harry, als sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und die Beiden den Ballsaal betraten.

Voldemort begann ihm die Theorie dahinter zu erklären und apparierte von dem einen Ende des Raumes zu dem anderen und wieder zurück, sodass Harry seine Magie währenddessen spüren konnte. Als er hörte, dass Harry das Apparieren noch nie erlebt hatte, nahm er Harry per Seit-an-Seit-Apparition mit, um Harry zu zeigen was er zu erwarten hatte.

Harry verbrachte die nächsten zwei Minuten damit auf dem Boden zu kauern und sicher zu gehen, dass sein Mittagessen keinen Weg nach draußen fand.

„Und ich dachte Portschlüssel wären schlimm...", grummelte er, als er sich endlich gut genug fühlte um gerade zu stehen. „Warum müssen alle Formen von magischen Transportmitteln so schrecklich desorientierend sein? Ich kann nicht floh-en ohne auf dem Hintern zu landen und habe erst kürzlich damit angefangen, ohne zu stolpern einen Portschlüssel zu benutzen. Und jetzt _sowas_. Urgh..."

Voldemort gluckste amüsiert. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen."

„Also... Ich bin neugierig. Wenn Ihr appariert, höre ich kaum ein Geräusch. Es ist beinahe wie das _plop_ eines Hauselfs. Jeden anderen den ich Apparieren sehe, hinterlässt einen laute _Knall_."

„Das benötigt, wie vieles, nur Übung und Macht. Ich bin sicher mit genügend Übung wird es auch dir Möglich sein, beinahe lautlos zu Apparieren. Du hast die nötigen Reserven dafür."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Wisst Ihr, ich habe noch eine Frage."

„Ja?", sagte Voldemort mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzen.

„Wir Apparieren innerhalb des Anwesens, aber ich dachte es wäre von Anti-Apparier Zaubern umgeben?"

„Ich bin in die Zauber eingebunden und habe dich ebenso eingebunden. Uns wird es also möglich sein in und aus dem Anwesen zu Apparieren, sowie auch innerhalb. _Niemand sonst_wird es können, es sei denn ich möchte es so."

Harry blinzelte. „Ihr habt mich in die Apparitions-Zauber eingebunden?"

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue herausfordernd nach oben und Harry duckte seinen Kopf um das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht besser verstecken zu können.

„Ist deine Kuriosität nun gestillt? Ich würde es sehr schätzen, mit der Lektion fortfahren zu können."

Harry kicherte und lächelte dem Mann zu. „Jap, Lasst uns los legen."

Voldemort rollte seine Augen, schlüpfte aber schnell wieder in seinen 'Lehrermodus', wie Harry es nannte. An diesem Abend schaffte er es nicht zu Apparieren, aber Voldemort meinte, überzeugt davon zu sein das er es mit ein paar weiteren Stunden mit Leichtigkeit schaffen würde.

Als die Lektion sich dem Ende näherte, bedankte sich Harry beiläufig bei Voldemort und verabschiedete sich bevor er in die Kammer mit dem Zeitumkehrer verschwand und zurück nach Hogwarts ging.

* * *

Es war Sonntag, Mittagszeit und Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen zusammen in der Großen Halle beim Essen. Oder eher, Ron aß, Hermine übersetzte Passagen des Elfen Buchs und Harry blätterte durch ein Buch über Okklumentik aus Slytherins Büro. Er hatte den Buchdeckel verschleiert, es sah nun aus wie sein Zauberkunstbuch und es zusätzlich mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt. Bis jetzt hatte es auch niemand bemerkt.

„Harry, bist du sicher, dass du diesen Teil richtig kopiert hast?" Hermine's Stimme unterbrach seine Konzentration und er sah mit blankem Ausdruck zu ihr.

„Hmm?"

Ihr Gesicht war in einer Kopie des gebundenen Notizbuches, welches er ihr gegeben hatte, begraben, während das Buch über die Elfensprache neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Dieser Teil hier... Ich kann dieses Wort nirgends finden... Ich denke fast, dass du es falsch kopiert hast.", sagte sie mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen, als sie angestrengt zwischen den beiden Büchern hin und her sah.

„Hm... Ich vermute es kann möglich sein. Ich habe allerdings versucht es gründlich zu überprüfen."

Sie schnaube frustriert und legte das Buch, härter als nötig, auf den Tisch zurück, was Ron's Kürbissaft für einen Moment gefährlich über den Becherrand schwappen lies. Hermine's Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie für eine Sekunde mit Schrecken dabei zusah, bevor es klar war, dass es nicht auf das Buch spritzen würde. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zuwandte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du mir nicht einfach das Original bringen kannst?", flehte sie.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Sorry Hermine, aber ich bin nicht dazu bereit das Buch von dort wegzuholen wo es gerade ist. Es muss dort bleiben."

Sie verengte ihre Augen und sah ihn hart an. „Könnte ich nicht einfach in diesen Raum gehen?", fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Ton.

Harry warf ihr einen stechenden Blick zu. Es war eine Weile her seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal um Harry's mysteriöse Geheimnisse zankten. Er vermutete es war Zeit für einen neuen Streit. „Sorry, 'Mine. Ich werde es nicht sagen."

Sie schnaubte, verschränkte ihre Arme über ihre Brust und warf ihm finstere Blicke zu. Für eine Minute schmollte sie stumm. Harry nahm an sie würde es einfach sein lassen, aber dieses Mal tat sie es nicht. „_Warum_?", explodierte sie plötzlich.

„Warum was?", fragte Harry, erstaunt über die Intensität ihres Ausbruchs.

„Warum willst du mir nicht sagen wohin du gehst! Was du tust! Brichst du etwa die Schulregeln? Verlässt du das Schulgelände?"

„Ich breche keine Schulregeln und nein, ich verlasse auch nicht das Schulgelände. Der Ort an dem ich hingehe, ist in der Schule", log Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Warum kannst du mir dann nicht sagen wo dieser Ort ist? Warum vertraust du mir nicht? Du redest davon wie wir uns Vertrauen verdienen sollen, vertraust uns aber nicht, aber weißt du, Vertrauen geht in Beide Richtungen, Harry James Potter! Wie sollen wir dir vertrauen können, wenn du uns immer von dich stößt?"

Harry kämpfte mit sich, ein Augenrollen zurückzuhalten. Er hatte es satt Entschuldigungen für sie zu finden und erkannte, dass er ihr etwas geben musste das sie für eine Weile von seiner Fährte wegbrachte. „Vielleicht mag ich es einen geheimen Ort zu haben, von dem nur ich weiß. An dem mich niemand stören kann. Ist dir das je in den Sinn gekommen?", fragte Harry mit einem gezielten Blick und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Verletzt und Stirn runzelnd antwortete sie ihm: „Du gehst also dort hin um vor uns zu flüchten?"

„Ich gehe dort hin um vor jeden zu flüchten, Hermine. Du musst verstehen, während des ersten Semesters war da diese Zeit in der plötzlich jeder verdammte Schüler die Luft hasste, die ich atmete und alles was ich wollte war, von den ganzen Todesblicken, dem Gekicher und den dummen Kommentaren wegzukommen. Ich fand einen Platz an dem ich meine Ruhe hatte und gewöhnte mich daran. Ich fand, dass ich es ernsthaft _genoss_alleine zu sein und das es mir erleichterte klarer zu denken und mehr zu schaffen. Auch nachdem die Leute beschlossen wieder eine 180 Grad Wendung zu machen und aufzuhören mich komplett zu hassen, änderte sich nichts daran. Ich habe mich einfach daran gewöhnt.

Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen das ich vielleicht gar nichts Großartiges verstecke? Vielleicht habe ich einfach einen geheimen Raum in diesem großen, verrückten Schloss, gefüllt mit alten Geheimnissen, gefunden und dieser Raum beinhaltet ein paar Bücher und das ich es mag dort drin zu lesen und meine Arbeiten darin zu erledigen? Das ist alles. Keine großartige, verrückte Verschwörung. Kein Regelbrechen oder bösartige höhere Motive. Ich war für mein Animagustraining dort, aber jetzt gehe ich nur dahin um alleine zu sein und meine Ruhe zu haben."

Hermine sah immer noch aus als hätte er sie gebrochen, aber auch nicht überzeugt genug, wie er sich erhoffte. Also schnaubte Harry und fuhr fort.

„Vielleicht scheinst du dir meiner persönlichen Vergangenheit nicht genug im Klaren zu sein, Hermine, aber ich war immer alleine. Ich ging zur Schule, kam nachhause, erledigte meine Hausarbeit und wurde dann in einen Schrank gesperrt und verbrachte meine gesamte Zeit alleine in einem engen, dunklen Raum mit absolut null Gesellschaft. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam dachte ich '_Das ist meine Chance endlich ein paar Freunde zu finden, ohne, dass sie von Dudley wieder verscheucht werden und zu versuchen Kontaktfreudig zu sein und meine Zeit mit anderen zu verbringen_.' Aber für mich fühlte es sich immer gezwungen an. Ich habe mich selbst dazu gezwungen Kontaktfreudig zu sein. Ich zwang mich sozial zu sein. Ich bin von Natur aus nicht sehr sozial. Es ist einfach weil ich so aufgewachsen bin. Ich habe erkannt, dass ich es genieße einfach irgendwo hin zu gehen und einfach nur alleine zu sein. Es ist als könnte ich wieder frei atmen. Ich verbringe einige Zeit alleine und dann fühlte ich mich wieder bereit dazu unter Leute zu gehen.

Und es ist nicht so als würde ich es nicht versuchen. Ich meine, du musst erkannt haben, dass ich nun weniger Zeit dort verbringe! Ich war zwei Wochen lang, jeden Abend bei euch! Ich habe dich sogar in mein Projekt mit dem Buch mit eingebunden! Komm schon! Nun mach mal Halb lang, im Ernst jetzt."

Ron und Hermine saßen starr und sprachlos da. Erst nach einigen Minuten war Hermine's Mund wieder funktionstüchtig.

„Sie haben dich in einen Schrank gesperrt?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Harry blinzelte. „Ich habe meinen Schrank doch schon mal erwähnt, oder nicht?", fragte er leicht verwirrt. Hatte er es bis jetzt nicht erwähnt? Er gab zu das er ihnen vieles aus seiner Vergangenheit nicht verraten hatte. Auf ihr Mitleid konnte er verzichten. Außerdem, erinnerte er sich daran wie sehr er sich eigentlich dafür geschämt hatte. Als wäre es irgendwie _seine Schuld_ gewesen wie seine Verwandten ihn behandelten. Diese Vorstellungen hatte er nicht länger. Es war überhaupt nicht seine Schuld. Seine beschissenen Muggel Verwandten waren nur monströse Arschlöcher. Für sie gab es nur die Furcht über Dinge die sie nicht verstanden oder kontrollieren konnten. Magie versetzte sie in Angst und Schrecken und Harry hatte es personifiziert. Harry hatte erkannt, dass es in der menschlichen Natur lag sofort alles zu zerstören was sie fürchtete oder sie verwirrte. Seine Verwandten fürchteten sich vor ihm, also versuchten sie ihn zu brechen. _Und eines Tages würde er ihnen ihre Opfer und ihre Freundlichkeit zurückzahlen_, bemerkte er mental und strotzendem Sarkasmus.

„Was für eine Art Schrank?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme wurde zunehmend härter und auch ein wenig _kühl_.

Harry seufzte und lies seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. „Ähm... ein Besenschrank, nehme ich an. Unter der Treppe. Sie stellten ein Kinderbett für mich rein. Ich habe dort drin gelebt bis ich elf wurde und meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam. Die Dursley's verfielen in Panik als sie sahen, dass mein Brief an den _Schrank unter der Treppe adressiert _war. Sie dachten man würde sie beobachten und gaben mir schließlich das extra Schlafzimmer."

„Sie hatten ein extra Schlafzimmer und hielten dich trotzdem im Schrank?", kreischte Hermine.

Harry's Augen weiteten sich als er seinen Blick in der Halle umherschweifen lies bevor sein Blick hart wurde und auf Hermine landete.

„Nicht so laut!", zischte er zornig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und schwenkte ihn ein paar Mal, während er die dazugehörigen Worte des Zaubers in seinen Gedanken aussprach. Die Geräusche in der Großen Halle waren plötzlich gedämpft, als der Zauber sie umhüllte. „Wie zum Teufel sind wir überhaupt bei diesem Thema angekommen? Haben wir nicht darüber diskutiert wie ich immer an einem geheimen Ort verschwinde?"

„Wie konnten sie das tun?", kreischte Hermine entsetzt, ohne Harrys Worte beachtet zu haben. „Sie behandeln dich noch immer so schlecht, nicht wahr? Oh, Merlin! Die _Gitterstäbe_! Die Gitterstäbe vor deinem Fenster!", rief sie und ihr Blick fiel auf Ron, der plötzlich sehr blass war. „Vor dem zweiten Jahr haben dich die Zwillinge gerettet... oh Harry! Wie konnten sie nur so furchtbar zu dir sein?"

„Nun, ich habe eine bessere Frage für dich. Wie konnte Dumbledore mich als Baby bei ihnen absetzen ohne einmal nach mir zu sehen? Oder noch besser – wie kann er davon wissen und mich trotzdem dazu zwingen zurückzugehen? Er sagt es ist der einzige Ort an dem ich _Sicher _bin", höhnte Harry mit den Augen rollend.

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Er könnte es unmöglich wissen! Harry, du musst es Professor Dumbledore sagen! Wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste, würde er dich nie im Leben zurück schicken!"

„Er weiß es, Hermine", brachte Harry durch zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Er weiß genau wie sie mich mein Leben lang behandelten. Über die Jahre hinweg hat meine Tante ihm Briefe geschrieben, in denen sie ihn darum anflehte mich wegzuholen und jemand anderen zu geben. Er weiß wie sehr sie mich hassen und wie sehr sie sich wünschen mich los zu sein. Und ich habe _ihm_ bereits gesagt wie sie mich behandeln. Das sie mir nichts zu essen geben und mich im Sommer arbeiten lassen, als wäre ich ihr verdammter Hauself. _Er weiß es_, Hermine. Im Ernst jetzt, ich dachte ihr wisst es. Oder zumindest dachte ich ihr hättet es mit all den Hinweisen herausgefunden."

„Nein...", sagte Hermine in einem schwachen Flüstern und schüttelte ihren Kopf hin und her. „Nein. Ich habe es nicht gewusst... Oh,_ Merlin_, Harry... Es tut mir Leid... Ich habe nicht erkannt... Ich..."

„Hermine", unterbrach er sie schroff. „Hör einfach auf. Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen-"

„Doch, gibt es!", beharrte sie. „_Gibt es_, Harry! Ich hätte es erkennen müssen! Ich kann nicht glauben so dumm gewesen zu sein, niemals zuzuhören! Du hast den Besenschrank schon mal erwähnt, aber du bist so leichtfertig damit umgegangen, dass es niemals hängen blieb. Ich habe nicht zugehört. Ich hätte..."

„Du hättest was, Hermine? Was hättest du tun können?", fragte Harry und verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust.

„Nun, irgendwas hätte ich tun sollen! Einem Professor erzählen, oder sonst was!"

„Ich habe es meinen Lehrern erzählt. In der Grundschule habe ich versucht es Leuten zu erzählen und es hat mir nichts als Probleme gebracht. Das einzige Mal das mich mein Onkel je _geschlagen_ hat, war nachdem ich den Leuten in der Schule davon erzählt habe und die haben die Dursley's angerufen. Und für den Rest meines Lebens haben sie mich einfach nur vernachlässigt. Duddilein machte sich einen Spaß daraus mich zu verprügeln, aber ich wurde so gut darin vor ihm und seinen Freunden wegzurennen. Und seitdem er weiß, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, lässt er mich in Ruhe. Ich habe Dumbledore von all dem erzählt und es kümmert ihn kein Stück. Es McGonagall zu erzählen würde rein gar nichts bringen – aus unersichtlichen Gründen – denkt Dumbledore das er diktieren muss, wo ich meine Ferien zu verbringen habe. Ihn zu _fragen_woanders hingehen zu dürfen wird nicht funktionieren. Also frage ich auch nicht."

„Aber du kannst nicht zurück gehen! Sie dürfen dich nicht so behandeln! Das ist kriminell!"

„Jap, darüber bin ich mir bewusst."

„Professor Dumbledore muss nicht zwingend wissen wie schlimm es ist. Harry, du _musst es ihm sagen_!"

„Nein."

„Aber du willst doch nicht zu den Dursleys zurück, richtig?"

„Richtig. Und ich werde auch nicht zurück gehen."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, stoppte dann aber verwirrt. „Warte... was?"

„Ich werde nicht zurück gehen. Aber ich werde auch nicht Dumbledore zuerst um _Erlaubnis_ bitten. Was geht es _ihn_an was ich in meinen Ferien tue? Legal, gar nichts. Es reicht von den Dursley's die Erlaubnis zu bekommen meine Ferien woanders verbringen zu können. Das ist alles was zählt da sie meine legalen Vormunde sind. Dumbledore hat kein Mitspracherecht über mein Leben, während ich nicht in der Schule bin. Also gehe ich einfach woanders hin, ohne es ihm zu sagen."

„Was! Aber... wohin? Harry, das ist gefährlich! Du denkst doch nicht daran einfach wegzulaufen? Das ist nicht Sicher! Du hast gesehen wie Sirius leben muss, Harry -"

„Ich werde _nicht _bei Sirius bleiben", unterbrach Harry sie.

„Aber wohin willst du dann? Was ist wenn dich jemand verfolgt? Bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft haben Todesser angegriffen, und wir wissen alle das dich _jemand_tot sehen will, diese ganze Scharade mit dem Turnier beweist das. Harry, es ist einfach nicht Sicher genug wenn du irgendwo hingehst ohne das Dumbledore davon erfährt."

„Wenn niemand weiß wohin ich gehe, kann mich auch niemand finden. Deshalb werde ich es auch keinem erzählen. Auch euch beiden Nicht. Wenn ihr es nicht wisst, kann euch niemand dazu zwingen es auszuplaudern. Ganz einfach. Und außerdem, Hermine, wenn du noch vor dem Ende des Schuljahres zu Dumbledore rennst und ihm davon erzählst das ich vorhabe wegzurennen, schwöre ich dir, werde ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir reden. Verstehst du mich? Ich habe keine Probleme damit wenn du zu ihm gehst und ihm erzählst das die Dursley's mich misshandeln und vernachlässigen _um selbst zu sehen wie ernst er die Sache nimmt_, aber erwähne meine Pläne woanders hinzugehen und wir sind durch. Ich werde dir _nie wieder_ein Geheimnis anvertrauen."

Hermine zuckte zurück als wäre sie geschlagen worden.

„Harry... Ich..."

„Ich möchte das du es verstehst Hermine. Ich vertraue dir hier mit einer Information. Warst nicht du diejenige die meinte das Vertrauen beidseitig ist? Nun, hier, ich vertraue dir. Ich habe dir gerade etwas erzählt, was sonst niemand weiß und ich habe auch nicht vor es noch jemanden zu erzählen. Wenn _du_es ausplauderst, dann brichst du mein Vertrauen. Du hast mich in diesem Jahr schon ernsthaft verraten Hermine und in meinem Spiel reichen zwei Schläge und du bist raus. Nicht drei."

„Harry! Komm schon, mach mal halb lang!", meinte Ron und meldete sich damit zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Bis jetzt, hatte er nur geschockt und sprachlos dagesessen.

„Das gilt auch für dich, Ron. Ich kann nicht sehen wie du zum Direktor rennen würdest, wie Hermine, aber die Warnung ist da."

„Und warum glaubst du ich wäre diejenige die dich verpetzten würde!", fragte Hermine empört.

„Weil du dich selbst davon überzeugen würdest das du es nur tust um mir zu helfen. Um mich zu beschützen. Um mich vor einem Fehler zu bewahren. Du würdest dich davon überzeugen ein guter Freund zu sein indem du mich verrätst. Aber ich werde es niemals so sehen. Aus meiner Sicht, ist es einfach nur Verrat."

Ron nickte leicht. „Da ist etwas Wahres dran, Hermine. Du _würdest_wahrscheinlich sofort loslaufen und es ausplaudern. Genau wie letztes Jahr mit dem Feuerblitz."

„Ron!", rief Hermine. Sie sah zwischen den Beiden Jungs hin und her bevor sie in ihren Sitz zusammen schrumpfte und betreten in ihren Schoß sah.

„Ich werde es niemanden sagen", meinte sie schwach. Sie pausierte für einen Augenblick und sah dann zu einer Entscheidung gekommen hoch. „Aber ich möchte trotzdem versuchen mit Professor McGonagall und dem Direktor über deine Verwandten zu reden! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben das sie darüber Bescheid wissen und immer noch wollen das du zurück gehst!"

Harry rollte seine Augen und seufzte. „Tu was du willst."

Tief in Konzentration kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe bevor sie Harry besorgt ansah. „Du kannst uns wirklich nicht sagen wo du hin gehst?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry nur und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu.

„Aber woher willst du wissen das du dort in Sicherheit sein wirst?"

„Solche Dinge kann man nie wissen, Hermine, aber ich weiß das ich dort sicherer sein werde als bei den Dursley's."

„Aber ich dachte um dem Haus deiner Verwandten wären super tolle Schutzzauber oder ähnliches.", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Der Blutschutzzauber ist nutzlos gegen jeden außer Voldemort selbst", begann Harry und fügte mental hinzu _und jetzt sind sie wahrscheinlich auch gegen ihn nutzlos, da mein Blut in seinen Adern fließt... _„Ich denke Dumbledore hat einfach ein paar seiner eigenen Banne hinzugefügt, um die Todesser davon fern zu halten, aber sie wirken nur solange ich auch im Haus bin. Wenn ich raus in den Park gehe oder die Straße runter, dann bin ich schon außerhalb ihres sogenannten 'perfekten Schutzes'. Um wirklich 'sicher' zu sein, bin ich buchstäblich ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Zuhause.

Und während mich die Banne vor den Todessern beschützen, schützen sie mich nicht vor Duddilein's beschissenen Freunden. Ich hatte mehr blaue Flecken und gebrochene Knochen durch ihre Hände, als von den Todessern denen ich begegnet bin. Meine persönliche Meinung? Ich riskiere es lieber den Todessern über den Weg zu laufen."

Ron erblasste augenblicklich und Hermine schien beinahe zu Tränen geschockt.

„Gebrochene _Knochen_?", keuchte sie. „Ist das dein ernst?"

Harry schnaubte und sah genervt von seinem Buch hoch. „Ja, Hermine. Gebrochene Knochen. Mein linker Arm und mein rechtes Handgelenk um genau zu sein. Im Alter von fünf und sieben. Hab über die Jahre wahrscheinlich auch ein paar Frakturen gehabt, aber die wurden nicht versorgt. Vernon war zu geizig dazu mich einen Doktor sehen zu lassen, es sei denn das die Knochen praktisch aus dem Fleisch stachen. Ich vermute meine Magie hat mich geheilt, ansonsten bezweifle ich das ich hier sein würde mit all den Prügeleinheiten von Dudley und seinen Freunden. Auf jeden Fall ist es nur ein weiterer Grund um verdammt noch mal von diesen Leuten wegzubleiben. Und ich werde _Nicht zurück Gehen_."

„In Ordnung, Harry. Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu das du nicht zu diesen schrecklichen Leuten zurückgehen solltest, aber bist du wirklich sicher das du dort wo du hingehen willst, in Sicherheit bist?"

„Ja, Hermine. Ich bin mir wirklich sicher. Ich meine, eigentlich habe ich zwei Orte an denen ich in diesem Sommer hingehen kann, aber ich lehne eher in Richtung der einen Möglichkeit als der anderen. Und diese Möglichkeit besitzt sogar noch mächtigere Schutzbanne als diese super-duper-Banne von Dumbledore."

„Du machst Witze!", klaffte Ron.

Harry gluckste. „Ja, nun, es ist eine neue Residenz und die Schutzzauber werden gerade neu gewebt und sie besitzen ein hohes Sicherheitsniveau. Um genau zu sein, weiß ich nicht einmal ob ich dort Eulenpost erhalten kann, da ich mir sicher bin das er auch einen Anti-Eulen Bann hinzufügen wird, aber ich werde euch mit Sicherheit Briefe schicken damit ihr wisst das es mir gut geht."

Hermine's Mund zuckte für einige Zeit hilflos. „Ich... aber... Harry, wie hast du... ich meine, der Ort zu dem du gehst, wie kam es überhaupt dazu? Wie lange hast du das schon geplant?"

Harry konnte den Schmerz über ihre Erkenntnis, dass er wieder mal etwas verheimlichte, deutlich in ihren Augen sehen.

Harry seufzte, schloss das Buch und sah die Beiden lange hart an.

„Habt ihr je von Legilimentik gehört?"

„Legiliwas?", fragte Ron. Er drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu Hermine, die allerdings nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wow, im Ernst jetzt?", sagte Harry überrascht. „Du, Hermine, hast noch nie davon gehört? _Wirklich_?"

„Nein! Was ist es?"

„Geistmagie. Hohe Magie die nur wenige erlernen können. Sie lässt dich in den Geist eines anderen Blicken. Du kannst dir ihre Erinnerungen ansehen oder die Gedanken lesen, ohne das sie jemals erfahren das du es tust außer du kennst die Gegenmagie, auch Okklumentik genannt. Das einzige was ein Legilimentiker braucht um sämtliche deine Geheimnisse sehen zu können ist Augenkontakt."

„Ich werd' verrückt...", flüsterte Ron entsetzt.

Hermine sah über diese Information angewidert aus, wurde dann aber nachdenklich. „Harry...", begann sie zögerlich, „warum erzählst du uns das?"

„Ich habe mir selbst Okklumentik beigebracht, sodass niemand meine Gedanken lesen kann. Keiner von euch hat diesen Schutz. Hätte ich euch erzählt was ich vorhabe, könnten einige Leute in dieser Schule dieses Wissen aus euren Köpfen lesen, ohne das ihr es je erfahren würdet."

„Wer! Behauptest du etwa das es in Hogwarts jemanden gibt der Legilimentik beherrscht?"

„Ich weiß von mindestens zwei Leuten in der Schule die es können."

„Wer?", fragten beide im selben Flüsterton.

„Snape und Dumbledore."

Hermine keuchte auf.

„SNAPE!", brüllte Ron in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Wut und Ekel. „Snape kann unsere Gedanken lesen!" Ron stoppte, schnitt eine Grimasse und stöhnte dann. „Aber Snape ist ein Todesser!"

„Das wissen wir nicht genau, Ron!", erinnerte Hermine ihn sofort. „Und es ist _Professor _Snape!"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah den Beiden zu wie sie sich über Snape zankten und was es hieß das er Gedanken lesen konnte und alles was Harry wollte war anzudeuten das er sich einen Dreck um Snape scherte und _Dumbledore _ein größeres Problem war.

Jetzt da Harry wusste wonach er suchen musste, wusste er zurückblickend das da eine Anzahl an Ereignissen gewesen waren, wo er bei dem Direktor war und sich nun sicher war das der Mann Legillimentik angewandt hatte. Im ersten Jahr, im zweiten, sogar im _dritten_. Wenn Dumbledore, in den Situationen in denen Harry es vermutete, in seinen Geist gesehen hatte, würde es bedeuten das er wusste das Harry das Tagebuch gefunden hatte, lange bevor Ginny es sich zurück geholt hatte... verdammt, Harry wusste das es _Tom Riddle _gehörte und wenn Dumbledore in seinem Geist war hatte er es ohne Zweifel gesehen.

Es führte einfach mehr und mehr zu neuen Beweisen seiner Theorie, das Dumbledore wollte das Harry in Voldemort, den Todessern und anderen Nahtot Erfahrungen hineinlief. Die Frage war nur warum?

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf Hermine und Ron, genau als Ron's Kopf rot anlief durch sein eigenes frustriertes Beharren darauf, Snape wäre das reinste Böse und man könnte ihm nicht vertrauen, gegen Hermine's Argumente das Dumbledore den Mann hier niemals unterrichten lassen würde, hätte er sich nicht das Vertrauen des Direktors verdient. Es war ein altes Argument und Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Jedenfalls!", unterbrach Harry sie. „Der Punkt ist, wenn ich euch erzähle wo ich hin gehe, kann es jemand aus euren Köpfen erfahren, ohne das ihr es mitkriegt. Wenn ihr zwei wüsstet, wie ich über diesen Ort, an dem ich plane hinzugehen, gestolpert bin, könntet ihr herausfinden wo er liegt. Jeder mit der Fähigkeit Legilimentik zu benutzen kann diese Information aus euren Köpfen saugen und ihr könntet nichts dagegen tun. Wenn die Leute realisieren das ich nicht zu den Dursley's zurück bin und sie mich nicht finden können, werdet ihr beiden mit Sicherheit die ersten sein die sie fragen werden. Jeder Hinweis den ich euch gebe, sind Hinweise die von anderen Leuten genutzt werden können wenn sie versuchen mich zu finden. Am Sichersten bin ich wenn niemand weiß wo ich bin. _Absolut niemand_."

„Aber was wenn ein Todesser oder sonst wer dich findet und wir dir nicht helfen können?"

„Darüber müsst ihr euch wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin kein Narr, Hermine. Du weißt doch – Konstante Wachsamkeit und all das? Ich nehme mir Moody's Rat zu Herzen. Du erinnerst dich? Mr. Du-bist-nicht-paranoid-wenn-Leute-wirklich-hinter-dir-her-sind? Trau mir wenn ich sage das ich die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffe."

Hermine seufzte geschlagen und nickte. „In Ordnung, Harry. Aber sei Vorsichtig! Und du musst versprechen uns mehrmals in der Woche zu schreiben, das wir wissen es geht dir gut."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. Es würde nerven, aber es war um sich ihrer Kooperation zu sichern.

„Gut, aber ich werde wohl verschiedene Eulen dafür verwenden. Hedwig ist zu offensichtlich."

„Harry... du hast vorhin einen 'ihn' erwähnt, du bleibst also bei jemand speziellen?", begann sie zögerlich zu fragen.

„Ja?"

„Nun, ich meine... wie kannst du dieser Person vertrauen? Ich weiß, dass du uns nicht sagen kannst wer es is, oder überhaupt etwas von ihm, aber was weißt du von ihm? Was lässt dich ihm vertrauen?"

„Ich weiß eine Menge über ihn. Und ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz. Ich vertraue ihm mit meinem Leben und er wird sicher gehen, dass ich in Sicherheit bin. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt."

Hermine runzelte traurig die Stirn, nickte aber trotzdem.

Harry kehrte zu seinem Buch zurück, stoppte aber als er realisierte das von all den Dingen die er seinen Freunden nun erzählt hatte, seine letzte Aussage die meiste Wahrheit beinhaltete.

Er vertraute Voldemort mit seinem Leben. Er hatte es bereits einige Male in die Hände des Mannes gelegt.

Er vertraute dem gefährlichsten Dunklen Lord aller Zeiten mit seinem Leben und er fühlte sich Sicherer darin sein Vertrauen in diesen Mann zu legen, als es irgendjemand anderen zu geben.

Trotz dieses Irrsinns, brachte er ein Lächeln zustande.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 20**

Während seines Besuchs bei Voldemort am Montag, schaffte Harry es das erste Mal durch den Ballsaal zu apparieren. Er verfehlte sein Ziel zwar um einen Meter, aber für seinen ersten gelungenen Versuch war es nicht schlecht.

Als er sich aufmachte um zu gehen, informierte Voldemort ihn darüber, sobald sie das Apparieren hinter sich gebracht hatten, Duellstunden und Theorie der Dunklen Magie an der Reihe waren. Harry starrte den Dunklen Lord nur mit offenem Mund sprachlos an. Der _Dunkle Lord _wollte ihm die dunklen Künste und das Duellieren beibringen?

Nach einer vernichtenden Schelte darüber wie idiotisch er aussah, und einer Anweisung seinen Unterkiefer vom Boden aufzuheben, war Harry entlassen und kehrte durch den Zeitumkehrer einige Stunden vorher wieder nach Hogwarts zurück.

Harry benutzte seinen Umhang um sich wie jeden Tag, nach den Mittags-Besuchen bei Voldemort, in die Schule zu schleichen und traf sich mit Ron nur eine Minute nach seinem Verschwinden im Badezimmer. Das Paar setzte ihren Weg zu Wahrsagen fort und mit jedem seiner Schritte, wuchs seine Vorfreude.

Er würde Voldemorts Vorschlag heute ausprobieren, und er konnte dem Gefühl nicht helfen, an diesem Tag endlich etwas zu finden. Er schalt sich dafür seine Hoffnungen so in die Höhe fliegen zu lassen, schaffte es aber auch nicht wirklich es komplett zu unterdrücken.

Als sich die Klasse im Raum versammelte, war es offensichtlich, dass das Vorhersagen durch Rauchzeichen vorüber war, denn Trelawney hatte ihre Sitze wieder auf ihrer ursprüngliche Position gestellt und das große Lagerfeuer in der Mitte des Raumes war ebenso verschwunden.

Als sie die Klasse zur Aufmerksamkeit rief, begann sie eine Rede über die Benutzung des Inneren Auges um in die Seele eines Menschen zu blicken.

„Die menschliche Aura besteht aus sieben Hauptauren die sich bis zu einem Meter von dem Körper weg strecken. Diese Auren besetzten zur selben Zeit den selben Platz, jede davon reicht weiter hinaus, als die vorherige. Sämtliche menschliche Auren sind verbunden und auf die anderen angewiesen, um normal funktionieren zu können", begann sie in dieser nervenden 'mysteriösen' Tonlage, die sie so oft benutzt.

„Der Astralkörper erstreckt sich etwa 20 – 30 Zentimeter von dem physischen Körper und erscheint als hell gefärbte Regenbogenwolken. Die Aura des Astralkörpers ist die Brücke zwischen der physischen Welt und der spirituellen Welt.

Der Mentalkörper erstreckt sich etwa 10 – 20 Zentimeter vom physischen Körper und ist normalerweise in einer hellen gelben Farbe. In dieser menschlichen Aura sitzen unsere Gedanken und mentale Prozesse. Je mehr Gedankenaktivität, desto heller erscheint der Mentalkörper. Innerhalb dieser Aura, können Gedankenformen gefunden werden."

Harry hörte ihrer Lektion nicht mehr zu und konzentrierte sich eher darauf Augenkontakt mit ihr herzustellen. Vielleicht schaffte er es lange genug, um einen Blick in ihren Kopf werfen zu können. Allerdings schien Trelawney im Augenblick nicht wirklich interessiert, zu ihm zu sehen und redete weiter über verschiedene Auren und wie weit sie vom Körper entfernt lagen und was jede von ihnen bedeutete.

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später wies Trelawney sie an einen Partner zu suchen und dimmte sämtliches Licht, außer des 'natürlichen Lichts', welches durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge des Fenster schien.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich zu Ron. Nachdem sie weitere Anweisungen erhalten hatte und welche Seite sie aufschlagen mussten, fingen sie an.

Ron meinte, er wäre zu verwirrt und gab Harry den Vorrang für den ersten Versuch. Harry las die erste Seite des Buches, da er Trelawney's nervigem Geschnatter nicht zugehört hatte, dann konzentrierte er sich auf Ron, und startete.

„Lass mal sehen... nun... Ich denke für die Ätherische Aura sehe ich ähm..." Harry sah hinunter auf das Buch und dann wieder hoch zu Ron. „Delftblau? Das bedeutet du besitzt eine starke Ethik. Ein starkes Blau lässt außerdem vermuten dass du in guter physischen Gesundheit bist. Denke ich. Für deine Mentale Aura sehe ich eine Art Siennafarbe, würde ich sagen." Harry sah erneut auf das Buch und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Was?", fragte Ron nachdem er Harry's Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Oh, nun... das Buch meint dass Natursienna einen schwachen Denkprozess anzeigt", murmelte Harry durch ein festes Grinsen, das sein Gesicht nicht verlassen wollte.

Ron schnaubte und rollte seine Augen. „Was auch immer. Was als nächstes?"

„Uhm, nun, deine Transzendentalaura sieht lila... wie Weintraube aus, denke ich mal."

„Was bedeutet sie?"

Harry sah hinunter und blätterte auf die nächste Seite.

„Ähm... Faulheit."

„Pfft" Ron rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Nächste?"

„Nun, deine Kausalaura sieht wie Bernstein aus", fuhr Harry fort und zog erneut das Buch zu Rate. „Ah. Es bedeutet ein starker, persönlicher Mut."

Darauf grinste Ron. Nach einer weiteren Minute war Harry durch Rons verschiedenen Auren durch.

„In Ordnung, und jetzt zu dir.", meinte Ron. Er lehnte sich vor und überflog das Buch einmal bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zuwandte.

„Okay, deine... ähm... Ätherische Aura iiiiiist... eine Art Kastanienbraun." Ron sah auf das Buch. „Es bedeutet Selbstermächtigung. Deine Emotional Aura ist kaminrot. Und dieses Buch sagt... kaminrot sei für Leute die sich nach Veränderung sehen. Sehnst du dich nach Veränderung, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Ron fuhr fort. „Deine Mentale Aura ist... ich würde sagen senfgelb." Ron sah wieder auf das Buch, blätterte auf die nächste Seite und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das kann nicht stimmen."

„Was?", fragte Harry zögerlich.

„Hier steht senfgelb ist normalerweise bei manipulativen Leuten zu finden. Pfft. Dieses Zeugs ist Müll. Weiter gehts", er blätterte mit dramatischer Handbewegung eine Seite zurück. „Deine ähm... Transzendental Aura ist... irgendwie ein helles gelbgrün. Zitronengrün würde ich sagen." Wieder holte er sich Hilfe aus dem Buch und wieder runzelte er die Stirn bevor er mit den Augen rollte.

„Was?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun, hier steht Zitronengrün ist für Lügner und Betrüger. Vielleicht ist es doch eher ein leichtes Grün? Das steht für spirituellen Aufstieg. Es ist definitiv kein irisierendes Grün, und das ist für freundliche Leute. Ah, hier haben wir es. Zitronengelb, das ist für Stärke und Führung. Das klingt doch richtig."

„Heh... jap", erwiderte Harry und fühlte sich mit jeder Minute weniger begeistert.

„Uuuund... deine Celestial Aura ist..." Ron brach ab bevor sein Gesicht erneut eine Grimasse wurde. „Ich muss irgendwas falsch machen. Oh... oh, vielleicht doch nicht."

„Was?", fragte Harry erneut, nun ziemlich beunruhigt.

„Nun, es scheint... _schwarz_ zu sein."

„Was bedeutet schwarz?"

„Es besagt dass es zwei Arten von Leuten gibt, mit einer schwarzen Celestialen Aura. Ähm... nun Mörder und Leute die anderen Leuten weh tun, oder es in sich haben Leute töten zu können -"

Harry's Augen nahmen die Form von Untertassen an und für einen Moment dachte er sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

„- und Leute die entweder misshandelt, oder gefoltert wurden", beendete Ron, und warf Harry einen zögerlichen Blick zu.

Harry blinzelte Ron mit neutraler Mine an. „Oh."

„Ähm... ja", murmelte Ron und räusperte sich. „Jedenfalls ist dieser Quatsch mit Auren totaler Müll. Denkst du es reicht um Trelawney los zu werden?"

„Ja, erzähl ihr aber bloß nicht, dass du bei mir schwarz gesehen hast. Ich bin sicher sie findet einen Weg es aussehen zu lassen als würde ich einen schrecklichen Tod unter dem _Cruciatusfluch_ erleiden oder so."

Ron schnaubte.

Beide fingen an niederzuschreiben, was sie während der Klassenübung 'gesehen' hatten, während Harry darauf wartete, dass Trelawney endlich zu ihnen kam, um mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen.

Harry ging sicher genug Details aufzuschreiben, sodass sie eine Menge zu diskutieren hatten wenn sie bei ihnen ankam. Schließlich verließ sie Lavender und Padmas Gruppe und trottet zu Ron und Harry, wo sie ihnen Gegenüber stehen blieb.

Sie fragte die Beiden wie es ihnen erging. Ron antwortete ihr dabei eher vage und murmelte oft vor sich hin. Trelawney war davon weniger beeindruckt und widmete sich recht schnell Harry zu. In der Sekunde, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schlüpfte Harry in ihren Geist und begann mit einer heftigen Suche nach allen Teilen der Prophezeiung, die er selbst im letzten Frühling erlebt hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung und Erleichterung trug seine Suche direkt Früchte. Er fand die Erinnerung der Prophezeiung, über die Rückkehr des Dieners zum Meister und konnte auch direkt sagen, dass sie sich anders anfühlte, als die Erinnerungen denen er bis jetzt begegnet war. Es war, als wären sie auf einer anderen Wellenlänge und war begraben unter einer Schicht, die ihr Bewusstsein nicht ganz sehen konnte. Harry verließ diese Erinnerung, blieb aber in derselben Richtung und fing an nach anderen Erinnerungen mit dieser seltsamen Eigenschaft, zu suchen.

Er war froh darüber nicht viele davon zu finden. Echte Prophezeiungen waren bei Trelawney offenbar sehr selten, und es war offensichtlich, dass die Meisten nur dann ihren Mund verließen, wenn niemand in der Nähe war um sie zu hören.

Schließlich stieß er auf prophetische Erinnerungen, die an einem ihn bekannten Ort stattfanden. Dumbledores Büro.

Es war in _Dumbledores Büro_. Nicht der Kneipe. Tatsächlich fand keine ihrer Erinnerungen von Prophezeiungen im Eberkopf statt. Er schob die in Dumbledores Büro in den Vordergrund und begann sie anzusehen. Es fing damit an, wie Trelawney erstarrte und ihre Stimme einen ernsten, schweren Ton annahm. Dumbledore richtete sich aufmerksam auf, seine Augen sahen sie plötzlich mit weit mehr Interesse an, wie noch vor einem Moment.

Sie begann zu sprechen -

_Der einzige mit der Macht dem Dunklen Lord ebenbürtig zu sein naht heran.. _

_Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, _

_Geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._

_Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen. _

_Er wird - _

„Harry?"

Harry blinzelte und zuckte zusammen nachdem er so plötzlich aus Trelawney's Geist gerissen worden war.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?", fragte die Professorin, als sie mit ihren enormen, vergrößerten Augen ansah.

Eilig versuchte er noch einmal in ihren Geist zu kommen; äußerst entschlossen zu sehen was folgte, sie jedoch, wandte ihren Blick ab. Er verfluchte sie. Nur in seinen Gedanken, aber er wünschte es sich anders.

„Du warst für fast eine Minute total geistesabwesend", sagte Ron, „Du warst am Reden und plötzlich... hast du einfach aufgehört. Bist du sicher dass du in Ordnung bist?"

Harry schob das Verlangen den Rothaarigen anzuschnauzen eilige beiseite und zwang ein Ruhiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ja, ich bin okay. Heute bin ich einfach ein wenig neben der Spur. Wohl zu wenig Schlaf."

„Du hast doch keine Alpträume, oder?", flüsterte Ron nachdem er sich näher zu ihm lehnte.

„Nein, nein. Nichts dergleichen. Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und beobachtete wie Trelawney zu Dean und Seamus trottete um mit ihnen zu reden. Er bemerkte wie er frustriert und zornig sein Kiefer anspannte, und er konnte spüren wie die Magie in ihm begann furios zu brodeln. Das Verlangen etwas _gewaltig_ zu verhexen tobte in seinem Kopf und er wusste, dass er sich schnell beruhigen musste, sonst könnte er noch die Kontrolle verlieren. Er war so _frustriert_! Er war so nah dran gewesen! So verdammt nahe!

Er musste sich beruhigen. Er musste sich entspannen. Er schloss seine Augen und versuche seine Atmung zu verlangsamen und seine brodelnde Magie zu unterdrücken.

Es funktionierte nicht.

Er nahm erneut einen tiefen Atemzug, während er sich vorstellte, wie es war wenn Voldemort mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr und gleich als die Erinnerung erfolgreich vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte, konnte er spüren wie ihn ein Teil der Spannung verließ.

Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich weiter auf das Gefühl von langen, schlanken Fingern, wie sie seine Kopfhaut berührten, und dem gleichmäßigen Klang der Atmung des Dunklen Lords, während seiner Meditation und schließlich war es ihm wieder möglich klar zu denken.

Eines war sicher, diese Prophezeiung war nicht dieselbe die er von Voldemort gehört hatte. Außerdem hatte er eine Zeile mehr gehört, als Voldemort. _Und der Dunkle Lord wird kommen und ihn als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen_.

Ihn als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen? Nun, Harry war gekennzeichnet. Das wies wahrscheinlich auf seine Narbe hin. Und obwohl Harry keine Illusionen hegte dem Dunklen Lord magisch ebenbürtig zu sein, war da noch die Tatsache dass Harry einen Teil von Voldemort's Seele besaß. Machte sie das irgendwie zu Gleichgestellten? Vielleicht bezog sich diese Zeile darauf, dass die Seele und die Narbe miteinander verbunden waren?

Er _musste_ den Rest davon einfach hören! Irgendwie musste er sie dazu zwingen lange genug mit ihm zu reden, ohne dass sie abhauen konnte.

Er beschloss später am Abend Voldemort noch einmal zu besuchen, und ihn um Rat fragen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas Großem auf der Spur war und jetzt da er wusste, dass er es aus ihrem Kopf holen konnte, würde er nicht aufgeben, eher er hatte was er wollte.

Der frustrierende Teil daran waren die Stunden die er warten musste bis sein früheres Ich von dem Anwesen, wo er gerade jetzt war, verschwunden war.

Harry konzentrierte, oder zumindest versuchte er es, wieder auf den Unterricht. Er verbrachte den Rest der Stunde wiederholt Augenkontakt mit Trelawney herzustellen, schaffte es dabei aber kein einziges Mal, in ihren Kopf zu gelangen. Es war so überaus frustrierend.

Nachdem die Klasse entlassen wurde, waren Harry und Ron auf dem Weg in die Große Halle; Hermine begegneten sie auf dem Weg dorthin. Sein Essen wütend erstechend, warf er alle paar Minuten einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?" Hermine's Stimme holte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinen verstümmelten Kartoffeln.

„Huh? Oh, ja... bin nur... müde."

„Du scheinst... wirklich abgelenkt zu sein", meinte sie zögernd.

„Es ist nur...", drückte er herum, seine Gedanken waren zu durcheinander und beschäftigt, als dass er ihr etwas überzeugendes sagen könnte. „Ich weiß nicht was los ist. Ich bin einfach ein wenig nervös", entgegnete er ihr schließlich und sah erneut auf seine Uhr. _Fünfzehn Minunten._

„Weißt du... Ich denke ein Spaziergang wird mir gut tun. Ich muss meinen Kopf frei kriegen und herausfinden, was an mir nagt. Stört es euch?", fragte er mit einem flehenden, entschuldigenden Blick der sie davon abhalten würde zu misstrauisch zu werden.

Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen signifikanten Blick zu, drehten sich dann aber zu Harry und nickten. Hermine sah besorgt aus, sagte sonst aber nichts. Harry schnappte seine Tasche, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Als es endlich Zeit war und sein früheres Ich den Raum mit dem Zeitumkehrer verlassen hatte um Stunden früher wieder in der Schule anzukommen, nahm er den Portschlüssel und kehrte zum Anwesen zurück.

* * *

Voldemort sah zu als Harry Potter in der Kammer verschwand und spürte den exakten Moment, in dem die Magie des Jungen aus dem Anwesen verschwand. Er war beeindruckt damit wie schnell Potter die verschiedenen Lektionen die er ihm beibrachte verstand. Wenn ihm erstmal alles richtig erklärt wurde, begriff er es sehr schnell. Er hatte zwar noch Probleme gewisse Dinge vollständig zu erfassen, hatte aber eine instinktive Kontrolle über seine Magie, und wenn er das Konzept dann verstand, gehorchte die Magie seinem Willen ohne zu wiederstehen.

Sein Fortschritt und Kontrolle war auf gleicher Höhe mit Voldemort's eigener Bildung in seiner Jugendzeit. Sogar schneller, aber natürlich hatte Voldemort sich die Meisten Dinge _selbst_ beibringen müssen als er jünger war. Potter hatte den Vorteil einen anständigen Lehrer zu haben, es war also verständlich dass er schneller lernen würde.

Drei Unterrichtsstunden, und Potter hatte es bereits geschafft zu apparieren.

Voldemort grinste innerlich bevor er inne hielt und die Stirn in Falten zog. War er... _stolz_ auf den Jungen? Das war er. Wie komisch.

Er wirbelte herum und begann die Treppe zu seinem Büro hochzusteigen. Mixey würde das Abendessen bald fertig haben, und er wollte noch ein paar Dinge erledigen bevor -

Der Gedanke wurde durch das plötzliche wieder auftauchen von Potters Magie und dem Geräusch eines ankommenden Portschlüssels hinter ihm, unterbrochen. Er drehte sich um und fand Potter, mit gerunzelter Stirn vor. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihm, dass Potter frustriert war. Aber sobald er bemerkte, dass der Dunkle Lord am Fuße der Treppe stand, tauchte ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jungen auf. Die Intensität dieses Lächelns und das fremde Gefühl dass es in ihm auslöste, schockierte Voldemort für einen Augenblick.

Er zerdrückte es und sah Potter fragend an.

„Du bist schrecklich früh zurück," bemerkte er misstrauisch.

„Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht zu warten bis mein anderes Ich endlich gegangen war. Ich war heute in Trelawneys Stunde in ihrem Kopf! Ich habe die Prophezeiung gefunden, aber diese dumme Kuh hat sich von mir abgewandt, ehe ich sie komplett hören konnte!"

„Du hast sie gefunden?", hakte Voldemort nach.

„Ja! Es war da! Aber auf jeden Fall geht da etwas nicht mit Rechten Dingen zu. Ich fand sie in dem Teil ihres Unterbewusstseins, an dem ihr Geist sämtliche echten Prophezeiungen verstaut und sie fühlte sich auch genauso an wie die Prophezeiung, die ich über Wurmschwanz gehört habe. Die Sache ist, es war nicht im Eberkopf! Es war in Dumbledores Büro! Und der Teil den ich gehört habe, war nicht derselbe den Euer Todesser belauscht hat. Es klang zwar ähnlich, aber der Wortlaut war verschieden."

Voldemort musste darauf innehalten. Was bedeutete es?"

„Inwiefern war es verschieden? Sage mir den genauen Wortlaut."

„Okay, es ging so: '_Der einzige mit der Macht dem Dunklen Lord ebenbürtig zu sein naht heran, jenen Geboren die ihm Drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren als der Siebte Monat stirbt. Und der Dunkle Lord wird kommen und ihn als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen. Er wird..._' und dann flog ich aus ihrem Kopf weil Ron 'Arschloch' Weasley mich angebrüllt hat. Trelawney blinzelte, und ging zur nächsten Gruppe. Am liebsten hätte ich sie alle ins nächste Leben verflucht."

Tief in Gedanken über die Veränderung der Zeilen, ignorierte Voldemort Harry's weitere Schimpftirade. „Die Macht dem Dunklen Lord ebenbürtig zu sein, nicht zu besiegen... interssant."

„Ja, ich weiß! Was zur Hölle denkt Ihr ist da los? Ihr hattet gesagt, dass das was Euer Spion überhörte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber das hier war nicht in einer Kneipe und der Wortlaut war anders."

„Die letzte Zeile ist ebenso Interessant... dich als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen... nun, ich nehme an dass es relativ offensichtlich ist, worauf diese Zeile hinaus will."

„Meine Narbe und Eure Seele."

„Genau."

„Ich brauche einen Weg um ohne Unterbrechung in ihrem Kopf bleiben zu können. Und ohne Misstrauen zu erwecken. Keinesfalls kann ich bis zur nächsten Stunde darauf warten. Vorher werde ich noch verrückt."

Für einen Augenblick war Voldemort in seinen Gedanken verloren bevor er sagte: „Hast du schon mal einen Erinnerungszauber ausprobiert?"

Potter blinzelte. „Wie _Obliviate_? Nein. Dazu hatte ich noch nicht wirklich Gelegenheit."

„Vielleicht kannst du sie in ihrem Büro aufsuchen, und einen Zwangzauber benutzen um sie lange genug zum still sitzen zu bekommen damit ohne Störung durch ihren Kopf graben kannst. Wenn du hast was du willst, belege sie mit einem Obliviate und sag ihr, dass du für eine Aufgabe von ihr hier warst und ihr nun fertig sein. So einfach ist das."

Potter stand nachdenklich vor dem Dunklen Lord, als er dessen Vorschlag überdachte. „Das könnte ich versuchen. Ich war bis jetzt zögerlich etwas so extremes bei einem Lehrkörper anzuwenden... Ich hatte zu viel angst davor entdeckt zu werden."

„Wäre es ein anderer Lehrer, bin ich mir sicher, dass du entdeckt werden würdest, aber diese Frau ist eine inkompetente Idiotin. Der einzige Grund warum Dumbledore sie eingestellt hat, ist um sie vor _mir_ zu schützen."

„Okay, aber ich habe noch keinen Zwangzauber an einer Person benutzt. Ich habe Pareo an jemanden angewandt, aber dass ist ein recht mächtiger dunkler Gehorsamkeitszauber, und ich denke kaum, dass ich damit innerhalb der Schutzbanne des Schlosses durchkomme. Ich habe einen einfachen Zwangzauber auf den Brief für meine _Muggel_ Tante gelegt, damit sie einige meiner Fragen auch wirklich beantwortet, aber dieser Zauber funktioniert nur auf einem Objekt. Es ist nicht etwas, dass ich für Trelawney verwenden könnte... obwohl, ich könnte den Zauber auf ein Pergament sprechen, und es ihr geben... dann müsste ich nicht meinen Zauberstab benutzen, was ihre Alarmglocken läuten lassen könnte."

„So oder so. Ich könnte dir auch einfach die anderen Arten beibringen. Du solltest wirklich wissen wie man verschiedene Zwang und Kontrollzauber anwendet."

„Ich verstehe die Theorie und weiß den Grundzauber eines Zwangzaubers, es ist nur, dass ich es bis jetzt nicht üben konnte. Ich wollte solche Zauber nicht unbedingt in riskanten Situationen benutzen, ohne richtig zu wissen wie."

Voldemort sah kurz nachdenklich aus, bevor sich sein Mund zu einem verrückten Grinsen verzog.

„Wurmschwanz!", brüllte er. Potter sprang leicht wegen des plötzlichen Schreis, aber Voldemort bemerkte wie sich Potters Ausdruck schnell in einen amüsierten und vorfreudigen verwandelte.

Ein paar Sekunden später kam der rundliche, glatzköpfige und stotternde Mann nervös angejoggt.

„Ja, mein Lord?", sagte er als seine Augen zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Potter mit Misstrauen und Furcht hin und her schweiften.

„Du wirst uns heute helfen. Ich muss Potter ein paar Zauber beibringen, sodass er mir etwas Wichtiges bringen kann."

„Ja, mein Lord. Wie Ihr wollt."

„Gut. Potter, Wurmschwanz, folgt mir", sagte Voldemort als er mit forschen Schritten auf die Tür des leeren Raumes zuging, indem er und Potter schon einige Male Zauber geübt haben.

Potter folgte ihm mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und Wurmschwanz wurde mit jeder weiteren Sekunde in der er es sah nervöser.

„Worüber grinst du so, Bengel?", zischte Wurmschwanz. Voldemort war gut einen Meter vor ihnen, hörte die Bemerkung aber trotzdem. Seine Augen waren verengt als er über seine Schulter nach hinten sah und er dachte darüber nach seinen Diener zu maßregeln.

Potters Grinsen wurde nur breiter. „Du wirst heute Laborratte spielen. Ich denke nur dass es angemessen ist", antwortete Harry sorglos. Wurmschwanz stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße und er war kurz davor etwas zu erwidern, aber sie erreichen die Tür. Voldemort öffnete sie und warf dem kleinen, fetten Mann einen finsteren Blick zu. Wurmschwanz war augenblicklich eingeschüchtert und blieb still.

„Es sollte nicht zu lange dauern. Ich nehme an dass Potter es schnell raus haben wird", sagte er als er sich von ihnen drehte und den Raum betrat. Die Beiden folgten; Potter mit einem selbstbewussten Gang und Peter mit zögerlichen, eingeschüchterten Schritten.

Die Lektion ging gut voran. Wurmschwanz war verständlicherweise zögerlich sich von den Beiden mit Zwangzaubern und Erinnerungszaubern beschießen zu lassen, wollte sich aber nicht unbedingt gegen die direkten Befehle seines Lords verstoßen, also fügte er sich, genau wie Voldemort wusste, dass er es tun würde.

Nach zwanzig Minuten unterbrach Mixey sie, darüber informierend, dass das Abendessen vorbereitet war. Voldemort erlaubte Wurmschwanz eine 'Pause' und schickte ihn in sein Zimmer um dort zu essen, während er und Voldemort ihr Mahl im Speisesaal zu sich nahmen.

Potter war unterhaltsam in seiner Begeisterung. Er war fasziniert darüber wie die verschiedenen Zwangzauber funktionierten und wie sie sich anfühlten, wenn er sie zauberte. Je mehr der Junge davon sprach wie sich die Magie für ihn 'anfühlte', desto faszinierter war der Dunkle Lord. Nur sehr, _sehr_ wenige Zauberer waren mit ihrer Magie so im Einklang wie Potter. So wie er selbst es war. Es schien, als wäre die Art, wie ihre Magie arbeitete ähnlich, was die Zeile über das Ebenbürtig sein nur noch eigentümlicher machte.

Nach ihrem Mahl rief er Wurmschwanz erneut und sie kehrten in den Ballsaal zurück, wo er Potter einen _Imperiusfluch_ versuchen lies. Er konnte ihn zwar nicht an der Seherin verwenden da die Schutzbanne der Schüler die Benutzung der Unverzeihlichen aufspüren konnten, aber es war für den Jungen trotzdem wichtig dass er ihn anwenden konnte.

In der Sekunde in der Potter den Zauber korrekt verwendet hatte – was gleichzeit auch sein erster Versuch war – war der Dunkle Lord einmal mehr beeindruckt wie leicht sich der Junge bei den Dunklen Künsten tat. Er schaffte sie fast immer in seinem ersten Versuch. Er beobachtete wie Potter's Augen glasig wurden und leicht vor Euphorie in seinen Kopf zurück rollten. Dieser Ausdruck blieb nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bestehen, und sein Gesicht war nun mit einem verrückten Grinsen überzogen.

„Merlin, ich liebe dieses Gefühl", sagte er während sich ein Kichern von seiner Kehle löste.

„Gefühl?", hakte Voldemort nach als er das Verhalten des Jungen sah. In seinem Kopf formte sich eine leicht besorgniserregende Vermutung.

„Die dunkleren Zauber, sie... haben eine Wirkung auf mich, vermute ich", sagte Potter nachdem er ein paar mal tief Luft holte um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Es ist ein wenig verrückt. Ich meine, am Anfang, als ich angefangen habe mit den dunklen Künsten herum zuspielen, verlor ich mich in diesem verrückten Wahnsinn, dieser Euphorie. Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Ich kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Jedenfalls, hat mir der Teil Eurer Seele in mir gesagt, ich muss sie weiter einsetzen, sodass ich die Kontrolle darüber erlange, damit die Magie nicht mich kontrolliert. Aus diesem Grund beschloss ich, die Dunklen Künste jeden Tag für genau eine Stunde zu üben. Nur eine Stunde. Ich wollte mehr, aber er – Eure... ähm... Seele – erklärte mir, dass diese Begrenzung der Zeit mir helfen würde, die Kontrolle zu erlangen."

Voldemort nickte nachdenklich. Es war für ihn zeitweise immer noch seltsam darüber zu denken, dass sein Seelenstück in Potter aktiv mit dem Jungen kommunizierte. Er war jetzt aber auch froh darüber. Wer wusste sonst, wie sein mentaler Zustand aussähe, hätte er sich diesem Wahnsinn nicht entzogen. Der Junge war sichtlich süchtig nach seiner eigenen Dunklen Magie, schien sie aber relativ gut unter Kontrolle zu haben. Selbst Voldemort hatte mit dieser Sucht in seiner Jugend zu kämpfen und er brauchte wesentlich länger um es in den Griff zu bekommen. Er würde daran denken müssen wenn er mit dem wirklichen Training der Dunklen Künste mit dem Jungen begann.

Potter lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den, mit dem _Imperiusfluch_ belegten Wurmschwanz und zwang ihn dazu sich selbst zu demütigen, während er wie ein Wahnsinniger kicherte.

Potter senkte seinen Zauberstand und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen verebbte auch sein Kichern. „Nun, ich habe mir nun offiziell drei Mal Lebenslänglich in Askaban verdient", meinte er mit einem Glucksen.

Voldemort sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm. „Was genau meinst du damit?"

„Man bekommt doch einmal Lebenslänglich für jeden Unverzeihlichen, richtig?"

„Du hast schon vorher einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt?", fragte Voldemort interessiert.

„Ich habe Euch nicht von Kimkorn erzählt?"

„Kimkorn?"

„Ah, offensichtlich nicht. Wisst Ihr wer Rita Kimkorn ist?"

„Ist sie nicht eine Reporterin für den Tagespropheten? In letzter Zeit gab es einige Artikel die besagen, dass... sie vermisst wird?", endete Voldemort mit einem langsam wachsenden Grinsen.

Auch Potters Grinsen wuchs. „Jup. Sie war dieses schreckliche Weibsbild, dass die ganzen Artikel über mich geschrieben hatte. Außerdem war sie diejenige, die mich vor der gesamten verdammten Welt geoutet hat. Und ich konnte einfach nicht herausfinden, wie zum Teufel sie es überhaupt herausgefunden hatte. Sie zitierte tatsächlich eine Unterhaltung die ich mit Fleur Delacour geführt hatte, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir beide völlig alleine und später habe ich Fleurs Erinnerungen untersucht um zu bestätigen, dass es nicht sie war, die geplaudert hatte.

Direkt nach der zweiten Aufgabe, sah ich dann diesen großen, hässlichen Wasserkäfer in Hermines Haaren und schnappte ihn mir mit der Absicht ihn zu zerdrücken. Aber sobald ich ihn berührt hatte, spürte ich die Aura eines Zauberers, also steckte ich den Käfer in einen kleinen magischen Behälter und behielt ihn solange in meiner Tasche, bis ich ihn untersuchen konnte.

Um's kurz zu machen, der Käfer entpuppte sich als Rita Kimkorn in ihrer nicht registrierten Animagusform. Niemand wusste, dass sie in der Schule war, oder dass sie sich in einen Käfer verwandeln konnte, also würde auch keine Gefahr bestehen, dass ihr Verschwinden auch nur irgendwie mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Also nahm ich den kleinen Käfer mit in die Kammer, zwang sie in ihre menschliche Form und benutzte sie als mein persönliches Versuchskaninchen. Da waren so viele dunkle Zauber die ich unbedingt an einer echten, lebenden Person ausprobieren wollte, aber bis dahin keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Eine tote Schlange mit Zaubern zu beschließen ist nur eine Zeit lang zufriedenstellend. Nach einer Weile macht es einfach keinen Spaß mehr.", endete Potter mit einem Schmollen und Voldemort lachte.

„Du hast an ihr also einen Unverzeihlichen ausprobiert?"

„Zwei. Den _Cruciatusfluch_ habe ich ein paar mal benutzt, und heilige Scheiße was war das für ein Rausch! Ich kann gar nicht erst beschreiben wie... _wow_ das war. Ich kann verstehen warum er so verdammt berühmt ist."

Voldemort grinste. „Ja, für diesen Zauber hatte ich schon immer eine Vorliebe."

„Jup, nun, ich habe sie im Grunde solange verhext, bis sie kaum mehr zu erkennen war und als ich endlich zufriedengestellt und mit ihr fertig war, beendete ich das ganze mit dem Todesfluch. Klappte beim ersten Versuch."

„Du lügst."

„Nein. Ich schwöre bei Merlin, ich habe es beim ersten Versuch geschafft."

„Du selbstgefälliges, kleines Arschloch."

„Wie viele Versuche hattet Ihr für euren ersten Todesfluch benötigt?", fragte Potter mit ehrlicher Neugierde in seinen Augen.

„Mein zweiter Versuch."

„Das ist immer noch verdammt bewundernswert. Ich meine, alles was ich gelesen habe klang, als würde ich es ein Dutzend Mal Zaubern müssen, bevor ich ihn auch nur annähernd konnte."

„Viele sind einfach nicht dazu fähig den Todesfluch anzuwenden. Sie haben es einfach nicht in sich."

„Nun, Ihr und ich haben es deutlich in uns", kicherte Potter.

Sie kehrten zu dem Training zurück und am Ende der Stunde war Voldemort mit Potters Fortschritt zufrieden genug. Er war sicher dass Potter jetzt keine Probleme haben würde die Prophezeiung zu erlangen. Er entließ einen desorientieren Wurmschwanz, und begleitete Potter zurück zur Kammer mit dem Zeitumkehrer. Sie unterhielten sich auf dem kompletten Weg dorthin.

Potter verhielt sich, als wäre er in einer Art Zuckerrausch und redete deshalb mehr als sonst. Es war ein wenig merkwürdig, wenn auch leicht amüsant. Sein jugendlicher Enthusiasmus war beinahe ansteckend und Voldemort ertappte sich dabei, wie er mehr als einmal über einen Witz des Jungen lachte.

„Hey, solltet Ihr jemals entscheiden dass Wurmschwanz seine Nützlichkeit ausgelebt hat, denkt Ihr es gäbe eine Möglichkeit dass ich seine Erinnerungen des letzten Jahres auslösche und ihn ans Ministerium ausliefern könnte?"

Voldemort hielt an und warf dem Jungen einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Warum zur Hölle würdest du das tun wollen? Ich dachte immer du würdest ihn _töten_ wollen?"

„Nun, das würde ich liebend gerne. Verdammt, ich würde es auch _genießen_. Aber wenn ich ihn ans Ministerium ausliefere, könnte es den Namen meines Paten rein waschen."

Wieder sah Voldemort ihn leicht verwirrt an.

„Und warum genau würde ich Sirius Blacks Namen reingewaschen haben wollen? Du verstehst doch sicherlich, dass er einer meiner mehr nervenden Gegner war?"

„War er das wirklich? Hm, er war vermutlich Auror, oder?", begann Potter. „Ich vermute nur, wenn das Ministerium keinen Grund mehr hat ihn zu verfolgen, könnte er das Sorgerecht über mich bekommen und ich müsste mir keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen dazu gezwungen zu werden zu den Dursleys zurück zu müssen."

Voldemort schnaubte leise. „Ich vergesse manchmal dass du immer noch so jung bist. Was spielt es für eine Rolle wenn diese närrischen Muggel das Sorgerecht über dich behalten? Sie haben es jetzt, und dennoch planst du nicht zu ihnen zurück zu gehen. Was macht es für einen Unterschied?"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist wohl einfach nur eine Resthoffnung vom letzten Frühling, als Sirius mich gefragt hatte ob ich mit ihm leben wollen würde. Ich brauche es nicht wirklich, oder will es jetzt auch nicht unbedingt, aber es ist immer noch da. Außerdem, Ihr solltet sehen wie er lebt. Es ist schrecklich. Er versteckt sich buchstäblich in einer Höhle, seine Kleidung ist in Fetzen und total Verschmutzt und er ist beinahe am Verhungern."

Potter stoppte und beobachtete Voldemort bevor er grinste und mit den Augen rollte. „Okay, okay! Ich hab ja verstanden das Ihr den Mann nicht leiden könnt, aber Ihr müsst dabei nicht so selbstgefällig aussehen."

Voldemort hob anmaßend eine Augenbraue, was Potter schnauben und dann kichern lies.

„Ich mag deine Bitte berücksichtigen, allerdings stelle ich dir eine Frage-", begann er.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Potter nickend.

„Wenn Blacks Name gewaschen ist und er das Sorgerecht über dich erhält, würde er von dir erwarten im Sommer bei ihm zu bleiben, ja?"

Potter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ja, das würde er."

„Du kannst deine Muggel Verwandten davon _überzeugen_ dich für den Sommer dorthin gehen zu lassen, wohin du willst, sodass du hier her zurück kommen kannst, würdest es aber nicht schaffen, Black davon zu überzeugen. Ergo, würdest du auch nicht hier her kommen können."

„Scheiße", grummelte Potter und seufzte schwerfällig. „Ihr habt Recht. Vergessen wir's. Nunja, ich vermute ich sollte gehen. Ich habe bereits fast Euren ganzen Tag beansprucht."

„Ja, das hast du", sagte er gedehnt, was Potter grinsen lies.

„Wir sehen uns morgen nach dem Mittagessen", äußerte Potter, als er sich vor lehnte und mit dem Parselpasswort die Kammer öffnete. „Meine Freistunde ist morgen vor dem Mittagessen, also werde ich dann mein Glück mit Trelawney versuchen. Ich denke nicht dass sie Unterricht hat, also sollte es kein Thema sein."

„Gut. Ich erwarte morgen einen gründlichen Bericht."

Potter grinste und nickte. „Darauf könnt Ihr wetten." Dann drehte er sich und schlüpfte winkend in die Kammer.

„Aufwiedersehen, Harry", sagte Voldemort leise als sich die Tür schloss. Er sah noch wie ein Ausdruck von Überraschung über das Gesicht des Jungen huschte bevor sie komplett geschlossen war.

Einen Moment später verschwand Harry's magische Signatur und Voldemort spürte abermals diese seltsame Leere in sich. Als _fehlte_ etwas.

Er schnaubte genervt und wandte sich von der Tür ab. Er musste seine Aufgaben nachholen, also schritt er schnell zur Treppe, und hoch in sein Büro.

* * *

Harry kletterte hoch zum Klassenraum für Wahrsagen und sah sich um. Es war verlassen, aber soviel hatte er erwartet. Er hatte zufällig gehört, wie Lavender Brown mit ihren Freundinnen öfters darüber sprach, wie Professor Trelawney es ablehnte, vor dem Nachmittag zu unterrichten. Sie benutzte dabei irgendeine lächerliche Ausrede über das Innere Auge, oder Auren, was in Wirklichkeit aber sowieso nur eine Ausrede war, um nicht vor zehn Uhr aufstehen zu müssen.

Außerdem hatte er Lavenders Erwähnung von den Wahrsagen-Groupies gehört, die sich regelmäßig vor dem Mittagessen für Tee und Kekse in Trelawney's Büro verabredeten.

Harry schritt durch das Klassenzimmer, zu der Tür, hinter der sich nach Harry's Wissenstand Trelawney's Büro befand. Dort angekommen wirbelte er herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab aus Zypresse auf die Luke, der Eingang, im Boden und zauberte einen schnellen Schließzauber darauf. Dann wandte er sich zur Bürotür und klopfte sacht.

„Herein", kam Trelawney's verträumte Stimme von der anderen Seite. Harry drückte die Tür auf und glitt schnell hinein.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", begrüßte er sie in einem selbstbewussten Ton.

„Mr. Potter?" Sie blinzelte ihn durch ihre riesigen Brillen offensichtlich überrascht an bevor sie es eilig versuchte zu überspielen. „Ah, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann Sie kommen würde um mich zu sehen. Ich habe Ihr Verlangen mich zu Besuchen schon seit einer Weile vorausgeahnt."

Harry grinste. „Sicher haben Sie das." Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schloss die Bürotür. Als er sich wieder zurück drehte um sie anzusehen, hob er seinen Zauberstab hoch und richtete ihn direkt auf sie.

„Compellere", sprach er in einer autoritären Stimme als er mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihren Kopf zielte und ihr seinen Willen aufzwang.

Es war ein recht einfacher Zwangzauber, der hauptsächlich auf die persönliche Stärke und das Können des Zauberers ausgelegt war, um wirklich effektiv zu sein. Deswegen war es den Meisten Zauberern nicht möglich ihre Opfer etwas außerhalb deren eigenen Willen tun zu lassen. Das bedeutete auch, dass der Zauber gerade noch so in eine Grauzone eingestuft wurde. Kein Neutraler Zauber, aber immer noch niedrig genug, um nicht auf der Liste der Dunklen Künste zu landen.

Harry drückte ihr seinen Willen mit aller Kraft auf und sah zu wie ihre Augen glasig wurden, und ein kleines, dümmliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wuchs.

„Gut, Professor. Sehr gut", bemerkte Harry mit beruhigender Stimme als er sich ihr Gegenüber in den Sessel setzte. „Und jetzt werden Sie still hier sitzen, mir in die Augen sehen, und nicht eher blinzeln bis ich fertig bin. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Oh, ja, aber natürlich, mein Lieber. Alles für meinen Liebsten Schüler."

Harry verzog angewidert sein Gesicht, sah ihr in die Augen und schlüpfte in ihren Geist.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 21**

Als Harry das Anwesen erreichte war er bereits völlig außer Atem, da er gerade durch das Schloss, quer über die Ländereien, bis hin zu dem Ende der Schutzzauber, gerannt war.

Er landete nun mit geübter Leichtigkeit und rannte sofort fieberhaft zu Voldemorts Büro. Er platzte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und kaum zurückgehaltenem Zorn in den Raum. Voldemort spürte die Wut des Jungen _auf der Stelle_ und stand auf, gerade als der andere den Raum betrat.

„_Dieser lügende, manipulative, hinterlistige Bastard_!", wütete Harry aufgebracht, als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

Voldemort entspannte sich leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust als er den deutlich gereizten Jungen vor ihm betrachtete.

„Er... Er... Argh! Ich kann es verdammt noch mal nicht fassen!", fuhr er fort und seine Arme gestikulierten erratischen in der Luft herum. „Alles! Einfach alles war – war... Scheiße! Es war seine Schuld! Es war alles Dumbledores verfickte Schuld!"

„Soll ich das so verstehen, dass du die Prophezeiung entdeckt hast?", erkundigte Voldemort sich, als Harrys Getobe langsam verebbte.

„Oh, ich hab sich verdammt noch mal gefunden!", knurrte er. „Sogar beide!"

Voldemort drückte sich vom Tisch, an dem er bis jetzt gelehnt war weg und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Erkläre das."

Harry schnaubte angewidert. „Diejenige die Euer Spion sah? Fälschung. Große, verfickte Fälschung. Dumbledore hat Trelawney mit dem _Imperiusfluch_ belegt. Das echte Bewerbungsgespräch geschah einen Tag zuvor in seinem Büro und währenddessen sie dort waren, gab Trelawney eine _ECHTE_ Prophezeiung von sich. Diese _echte_ Prophezeiung klang für den alten Narren nicht wirklich vielversprechend, also implantierte Dumbledore die Idee, dass das Interview gar nicht geschehen war und sie würde am nächsten Tag dafür zurückkommen müssen. Dann benutzte er den Imperius um sie in einen Trance-Artigen Zustand zu versetzen um die Prophezeiung mit dem Wortlaut seiner Wahl zu ersetzen. Die, dessen Euer Spion Zeuge wurde, war von Dumbledore durch eine seiner _verfickten Manipulationen_ hergestellt worden!"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords begannen vor Furcht zu leuchten und seine starre Haltung verbarg seinen inneren Zorn kaum. „Ich will alles sehen was du gesehen hast. Folge mir", verkündete Voldemort, marschierte an Harry vorbei und aus dem Raum. Harry, in seiner eigenen Wut, folgte ihm. Sie gingen zu dem Raum im dritten Stock, gefüllt mit der seltsamen Sammlung an magischen Gegenständen, aus dem Harry auch seinen zweiten Zauberstab hatte.

Voldemort ging zu einem der Schränke und holte ein großes, kunstvolles Becken hervor, welches er auf den Tisch in der Mitte stellte.

„Bist du mit einem Denkarium vertraut?"

„Nur vage", gab Harry mit verhaltener Stimme zu. Dieser mächtige, brodelnde Furor in ihm ließ seine Magie wütend aufwallen, aber jetzt da er in Voldemorts Gegenwart war, wirbelte seine Magie wesentlich enger um ihn. Er war immer noch außer sich vor Wut, fühlte sich aber mehr in Kontrolle. Was auch ziemlich erleichternd für ihn war. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Dunklen Lord, als dieser eilig erklärte wie man eine spezifische Erinnerung aus seinem Geist holt. Innerhalb einer Minute hatte Harry seinen Zypressenstab an seine Schläfe gedrückt und extrahierte die Erinnerung von seinem Besuch bei Trelawney.

Die zwei tauchten ihren Kopf gleichzeitig in das Denkarium und waren sofort von einem fallenden Gefühl umgeben. Kurz darauf standen sie in Büro des Direktors.

Das Büro war genauso wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte; nur ein paar Dinge waren unterschiedlich. Eine Anzahl an merkwürdigen, silbernen Geräten die weißen Rauch auspufften und erratische, klickende Geräusche verursachten waren bei dieser früheren Version von Dumbledores Büro abwesend. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass zumindest eines dieser fehlenden Dinge dafür war um die Schutzzauber über dem Ligusterweg zu überwachen, also ergab es nur Sinn, dass sie in dieser Erinnerung noch nicht existierten.

Der Dunkle Lord stand in all seiner Herrlichkeit zu seiner Rechten und betrachtete den Raum milde interessiert. Sybil Trelawney saß auf Dumbledore gegenüber und war bereits dabei von ihrer Erfahrung, ihrer Herkunft und Qualifikationen zu schwärmen. Dumbledore war sichtlich gelangweilt davon, war aber gut darin, ihr sein Interesse vor zu heucheln.

„Diese Erinnerung habe ich nach fast zwanzig Minuten in ihrem Kopf gefunden", erklärte Harry leise. „Es scheint als zögerte Dumbledore, einen wirklich starken _Obliviate_ gegen sie zu verwenden. Ich denke er fürchtete, wenn er zu sehr in ihrem Geist herum pfuschte, ihre Gabe zu zerstören oder so etwas in der Art", beendete Harry Augen rollend.

„Das ist ein Vernünftiger Grund. Wenn sie eine echte Prophezeiung gemacht hat, könnte sie auch dazu in der Lage sein mehr zu machen. Würde er zu viele starke Geist-verändernde Zauber auf sie legen, könnte es zukünftige prophetische Visionen davon abhalten, sich richtig zu manifestieren", grübelte Voldemort.

Sie warteten weitere zwanzig Sekunden als Harry sich erneut äußerte. „Das ist es. Das ist die Stelle an der die Erinnerung zu dem Teil ihres Unterbewusstseins wechselt, an der auch ihre anderen Prophezeiungen liegen."

Trelawney erstarrte und ihre Augen rollten in ihren Kopf zurück. Ihr Stimme vertiefte sich um einige Oktaven und sie begann in einer unheimlichen Stimme zu reden.

„_Der Einzige mit der Macht dem Dunklen Lord ebenbürtig zu sein naht heran..._

_Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._

_Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen._

_Er wird zwischen zwei Pfade wählen können. Auf dem einen, wird uns das Ende befallen. Auf dem anderen, werden wir gerettet werden._

_Der Dunkle Lord und sein Ebenbürtiger werden entweder zusammen herrschen, oder sich gegenseitig vernichten. _

_Und für Beide zu sterben, muss es durch die Hand des anderen geschehen, denn keiner kann sterben während der andere überlebt..."_

Dumbledore stand wie betäubt da und starrte Trelawney sprachlos an. Trelawney erwachte aus ihrer Trance, hustete ein paar Mal und blickte verwirrt hin und her.

Die Erinnerung begann zu verschwinden und wurde langsam durch eine Neue ersetzt. Trelawney betrat den Eberkopf und erklärte dem Barkeeper laut, dass sie einen wichtigen Termin mit dem Direktor hätte. Sie stellte sich laut und deutlich als Sybil Trelawney vor, Ur-Großtochter der großartigen Seherin, Casandra Trelawney. Sie war so unsensibel mit ihrer Identität, wie man es nur sein konnte.

Ein recht nennenswertes Detail dieser Erinnerung war dieser seltsame lila Nebel der alles umgab.

„_Der Imperiusfluch_", erkannte Voldemort.

„Das habe ich auch vermutet", erwiderte Harry nickend. „Diese ganze Erinnerung _stinkt_ nach dem _Imperiusfluch_."

Die zwei folgten Trelawney als sie die Treppen hoch, in einen Privatraum geführt wurde, wo sie für eine Minute wartete bis Dumbledore auftauchte. Wieder ertrugen sie das langweilige Gespräch. „Gibt es einen Weg Erinnerungen vor zu spulen? Oder müssen wir uns das ganze nochmal anhören?"

Voldemort schnaubte. „Das ist kein Muggel Videorecorder, Potter. Hab ein wenig Geduld."

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich wartend an die Wand. Dann endlich, wechselte Trelawney in eine Trance und gab die falsche Prophezeiung wieder.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran..._

_Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._"

An dieser Stelle hörte Harry einen Krach aus dem Gang hinter der Tür und wenn man in diesem Moment zu Dumbledore sah, konnte man ein sichtbar missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln erkennen.

„._.. und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..._"

Sobald die Prophezeiung fertig gesprochen war und Trelawney sich wieder in Klarheit hustete, klopfte es an die Tür und einen Augenblick später stand der Barmann des Eberkopfs, mit einem viel jünger aussenden Severus Snape, der dem Mann böse Blicke zu warf, im Türrahmen.

Der Barmann informierte Dumbledore darüber, Snape dabei ertappte zu haben wie er im Gang gelauscht hatte und das war auch der Augenblick, an der die Erinnerung zu verschwinden begann.

„Snape war also Euer Spion?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ja."

Plötzlich 'fielen' die Beiden nach oben und waren zurück im Raum im dritten Stock.

„Er organisierte die falsche Prophezeiung extra an einem öffentlichen Ort damit sie überhört werden konnte", bemerkte Voldemort umgehend.

„Er sah nicht erfreut darüber aus, als der Krach, während ihrem Schauspiel, im Gang losging", beobachtete Harry.

„Sichtlich nicht. Aber ich erfuhr genug von der Prophezeiung um genau den Zug zu machen, den er von mir wollte..."

„Er wollte, dass Ihr mich versucht zu töten.", stellte Harry finster fest, während er stirnrunzelnd auf seine geballten Fäuste starrte.

„Soviel ist nun klar._ Der Dunkle Lord und sein Ebenbürtiger werden entweder zusammen herrschen, oder sich gegenseitig vernichten_. Offensichtlich würde er es lieber wollen, dass wir uns vernichten, anstatt zu herrschen."

Harry schnaubte humorlos.

„_Für Beide zu sterben, muss es durch die Hand des anderen geschehen, denn keiner kann sterben während der Andere überlebt_... interessant...", murmelte Voldemort.

„Er hoffte wohl das Ihr, wenn Ihr mich tötet, im Gegenzug auch getötet werdet, oder euch zumindest in einen Zustand versetzt indem Ihr getötet werden könnt. Der Teil, in dem Ihr nicht sterben könnt wenn _ich_ lebe, ist wahrscheinlich das was ihn zu dieser Erkenntnis führte. Obwohl es auch so klingt, als könnte nur ich Euch töten... oder Euch zur gleichen Zeit töten wie Ihr mich? Wenn Ihr mich fragt klingt das alles lächerlich... Ich bin aber auch neugierig – ich meine, zu sagen dass Ihr nicht sterben könnte während ich lebe ergibt Sinn weil... nun, _es ist wahr_. Aber die Prophezeiung lässt es klingen als könnte _ich_ auch nicht sterben, während Ihr lebt."

„Darüber habe ich ehrlich gesagt schon eine Zeit lang nachgedacht. Ich vermute, dass es durch die Benutzung deines Bluts, während meines Wiederauferstehungsrituals, zu unbeabsichtigten Folgen kam."

Harry sah mit einem blanken Blick auf. „Unbeabsichtigte Folgen?", wiederholte er verwirrt.

„Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kann ich die volle Auswirkung dieser Folgen nicht genau benennen... und obwohl ich nicht denke, dass der Schutz der durch Blut in mir fließt, genauso potent ist wie der Schutz, den ich durch das Stück meiner Seele in dir besitze, vermute ich, dass sie sich doch ähnlich sind."

„Wollt Ihr damit sagen ich sei unsterblich?", fragte Harry ein wenig benommen.

„Ein _leichter_ Widerstand gegenüber dem Tod trifft es eher."

Harry schnaubte. „Eine interessante Art es auszudrücken."

„Nun, es ist offensichtlich, dass er die Show mit der Prophezeiung nur in der Hoffnung, es würde zu meinem Tod führen, organisiert hatte..."

„Und als ich nicht starb, musste er angenommen haben, dass auch Ihr nicht _wirklich_ tot sein konntet", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Da du nun 'gekennzeichnet warst', trug es nur weiter zur Glaubwürdigkeit der Prophezeiung bei."

„Und der Teil darüber ich hätte zwei Pfade-", begann Harry.

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich sah er, dass du großes Potential dazu hast ein Hindernis für seine Absichten zu sein. Trotzdem, laut der Prophezeiung ist der Einzige Weg für mich wirklich zu sterben nur durch deine Hand möglich."

„Also kontrollierte er meine gesamte Kindheit aus dem Hintergrund heraus. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass ich den Weg nehme, den er wollte. Das ich gegen Euch kämpfe, und töte, anstatt Euch beizutreten."

„In seinem geblendeten, alten Geist, ist er wahrscheinlich davon überzeugt, dass die Zeile über _'das Ende das uns befällt'_, das Ergebnis ist wenn du auf meine Seite wechselst", antwortete Voldemort spöttisch. „Blinder, alter Narr."

„Ja, ich habe mich schon gefragt", begann Harry. „Er wird zwischen zwei Pfade wählen können. _Auf dem Einen, wird uns das Ende befallen. Auf dem anderen, werden wir gerettet werden_. Ich erinnere mich daran wie Ihr, während einer meiner Visionen über das Ende Aller Tage nachgedacht hattet. Das Ihr eine Art Aufgabe zu erledigen hattet...?" Harry lies den Satz in einer unausgesprochenen Frage enden. Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn durch verengte Augen finster an.

„Hattest du schon wieder welche dieser Visionen?"

„Nein. Ich hätte es Euch unmittelbar gesagt", antwortete Harry, ein wenig genervt darüber das seiner Frage ausgewichen worden war.

„Meine... _Aufgabe_ ist kompliziert. Vielleicht werden wir später darüber sprechen, aber im Moment haben wir wichtigere Dinger über die wir diskutieren müssen. Namentlich, diese _Prophezeiung_."

Harry seufzte resigniert.

„In Ordnung... gut, es erscheint mir das die wichtigsten Dinge bereits geschehen sind. Ich wurde geboren. Ihr habe mich als Ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet. Ich habe bereits meinen Weg gewählt. Ich bin auf Eurer Seite. Ob das nun zum Ende der Welt oder unserer Rettung führt, bleibt abzusehen. Ich nehme an, dass kann nur die Zeit sagen, obwohl Ihr in _dieser Hinsicht_ wohl einen besseren Einblick habt."

Voldemort hob herausfordernd seine Augenbrauen, fügte aber nichts hinzu.

„Der Rest davon... es besagt, dass Ihr und ich entweder zusammen herrschen, oder uns vernichten. Ich... nun, ich würde niemals wirklich erwarten an Eurer Seite zu herrschen. Ihr seid der Dunkle Lord, _nicht ich_. Ich schenke dieser ganzen 'Ebenbürtig sein'-Sache noch nicht wirklich meinen Glauben."

Voldemort gab ein langes und gedehntes 'Ja' von sich, sein Blick nachdenklich.

„Und schließlich die letzte Zeile: '_Für Beide zu sterben, muss es durch die Hand des Anderen geschehen, denn keiner kann sterben während der Andere überlebt..._', aber das haben wir bereits diskutiert", endete Harry schnaubend ehe er selbst nachdenklich verstummte und erneut ein finsterer Blick auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Verdammter, manipulierender, lügender, alter Bastard...", grummelte er.

Voldemort schnaube. „Er hat sogar _mich_ hinters Licht geführt."

„Hmpf... Obwohl, ich frage mich ob das alles überhaupt geschehen wäre, hätte er der Prophezeiung überhaupt keine Beachtung geschenkt. Ich meine, hätte er die Falsche nicht erfunden und dafür gesorgt das Ihr sie mitbekommt, würdet Ihr doch nicht versucht haben mich zu töten. Hättet Ihr nicht versucht mich zu töten, wäre euer Seelenstück nie in mir gelandet und ich hätte auch keine Narbe erhalten. Ihr wärt nicht unsterblich und ich wäre nicht von euch 'gekennzeichnet' worden."

„Die Meisten Prophezeiungen sind auf die eine oder Andere Art selbst erfüllend. Sie benötigen jemand der von ihnen weiß und an sie glaubt damit sie eine echte Macht besitzen...", erklärte Voldemort nachdenklich.

„Warum seid Ihr dann überhaupt hinter mir her gewesen? Wenn danach zu Handeln das Risiko mit sich brachte der Prophezeiung Macht zu verleihen?"

„Es war ein Risiko, welches ich gewillt war einzugehen. Es erschien idiotisch und rücksichtslos, jemanden,der dazu prophezeit war in der Lage zu sein _mich besiegen_ zu können, leben zu lassen, wenn ich die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu hatte ihn zu vernichten als er noch schwach und schutzlos war."

Harry seufzte schulterzuckend. „Ich sehe keinen Fehler in Eurer Logik." Ein Minute verging in Stille und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde er wütender, wenn er darüber nachdachte was Dumbledore ihm angetan hatte.

„Argh! Ich will einfach nur _jemanden verfluchen_!", explodierte er schließlich.

„Sei nicht so kindisch."

„Oh, bitte! Ihr könnt mir nicht sagen dass Ihr nie einen Eurer Todesser gerufen habt und angefangen habt ihn zu verfluchen, nur weil Euch etwas so angepisst hat, dass Ihr Dampf ablassen musstet!", schoss Harry zurück.

Voldemort grinste darauf und gluckste leise. „Es _kann sein_ das ich es ein oder zweimal getan habe."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ihr nicht zorniger seid!"

„Oh, ich bin mit Sicherheit wütend", meinte Voldemort sorglos. „Ich bin außerordentlich wütend darüber, dass er versuchte mich zu meiner Selbstzerstörung zu manipulieren. Dieser verdammte, alte Narr besitzt noch nicht Mal die Ehre um persönlich gegen mich vorzugehen. Und anstatt _ehrlich_ mit dir zu sein, informiert er dich nur über dein vermeidliches Schicksal und _vertraut_ dir die 'richtige Wahl' zu treffen, anstatt dich dazu zu manipulieren, seinen Weg zu wählen. Trotz all des Ärgers ist es aus meiner Sicht nicht sehr überraschend. So hat Dumbledore schon immer gehandelt. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht außerhalb seines Charakters handelt, ist was meine äußerliche Reaktion abstumpft."

Harry wandte seinen Kopf von ihm ab und bedachte den Boden für eine weitere Minute mit bösen Blicken. Voldemort beobachtete wie Harry sein Kiefer zusammenpresste, und die Knöchel seiner Hände, durch die Fäuste die er ballte, weiß hervorstachen.

„Ich _hasse_ ihn!", zischte Harry mit einem tödlichen Ton.

„Das tue ich auch."

Harry hob seinen Kopf und sein Blick traf auf die rubinroten Augen des Dunklen Lords. „Wenn ich jetzt zurück gehe, ist es nur wahrscheinlich das ich ihn, sobald ich ihm über den Weg laufe, mit dem Todesfluch beschieße."

„Das wäre möglicherweise sehr unklug."

„Wie weit kann man mit dem Zeitumkehrer zurück gehen?"

„Vierundzwanzig Stunden."

Harry atmete schwer durch die Nase, während sein Mund fest verschlossen blieb.

„Kann ich hier bleiben? Ich meine... den ganzen Tag? Nicht zurück gehen? Ich würde wirklich jemanden ernsthaft verletzen wenn ich jetzt zur Schule zurück gehe. Ich... ich kann einfach... Ich kann jetzt gerade nicht zurück gehen. Ich kann... nicht mit ihnen fertig werden – mit keinem von ihnen. Ich würde nur explodieren. Ich kann nicht... Ich kann nicht... Ich muss-"

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", erwiderte Voldemort als er Harrys wütende dunkle Magie spürte. Er konnte sehen, dass Harry bald zusammenbrechen würde.

„Ist das ein ja?", fragte Harry knapp, als er ihm erneut in die Augen sah.

Für den kürzesten Moment wurde Harrys Blick weich und nahm eine beinahe _flehende_ Qualität an. Dieser Blick lies Voldemort ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Brust spüren. Der Dunkle Lord nickte langsam. Seine Antwort darauf, war in einem wesentlich sanfteren und verstehenden Ton, als er bisher je benutzt hatte. „Ja, Harry. Du kannst hier bleiben."

Die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht und seiner Haltung durch die Akzeptanz seiner Bitte, getoppt von der Benutzung seines Vornamens und der sanfte Ton, folgte auf der Stelle. Er könnte der Flut an Gefühlen in diesem Moment unmöglich einen Sinn verleihen. Die Wand die er erbaut hatte bröckelte und es floss alles aus ihm heraus. Die Trauer, das Entsetzen, der Zorn und die absolute Wut. Das enorme Gefühl des Verrats und Betrugs. Es erdrückte ihn. Dann plötzlich wurde die Wand der Gefühle mit Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit und Akzeptanz ersetzt. Das wissen, er würde nicht gezwungen werden zurück in das verdammt Schloss gehen zu müssen, wo er vorgeben musste jemand zu sein der er nicht war und zu allen Leuten nett sein musste, die wiederum nichts anderes taten als ihn noch wütender zu machen. Oder zumindest, dass er nicht sofort zurück gehen musste... Er wusste, im Moment könnte er damit nicht fertig werden. In diesem Augenblick fehlte ihm einfach die Nötige Kraft dafür.

Nicht nachdem was er gelernt hatte. Was einst eine halb verrückte Theorie in seinem Hinterkopf gewesen war, wurde nun zu einer unbestreitbaren Tatsache. Sein Geist und sein Körper schienen nicht zu wissen ob er schreien und toben wollte, oder einfach auf dem Boden zusammen brechen und weinen.

Er fühlte sich, als wäre sein ganzes Leben eine einzige Lüge gewesen. Diese ganze Sache wurde von Dumbledore mit dem Vorsatz kreiert, dass Harry damit endete sein eigenes Leben in der Rolle eines Märtyrers wegzuwerfen. Und das für eine Welt die er nur spärlich kannte und die sich konstant gegen ihn wendete. Er ließ Harry mit dem Vorsatz aufwachsen ihn bei bester Gelegenheit zu opfern. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass es Dumbledores Handlungen waren, die seinen Eltern in den Tod geschickt hatte. Es war nicht einfach nur 'oh, sie starben und Dumbledore schickte Harry zu den Dursleys' – Nein, Dumbledore war der Grund warum sie gestorben waren. Sie waren Opfer gewesen, Opfer, von denen er entschied sie waren gut genug für das größere Wohl. Er hatte Harry und seine Eltern geopfert und als Harry überlebte, schaffte er ihn zu den Muggeln, damit sie ihn brachen.

Es war zwar richtig, dass Voldemort den eigentlichen Todesfluch auf Harry und seine Eltern wirkte, aber es war Dumbledore gewesen, der die Zielscheiben auf ihre Rücken geheftet hatte und süße Worte in Voldemorts Ohr flüsterte.

Ein entfernter Teil seines Gehirns fühlte wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben, als die mentale und emotionale Erschöpfung von ihm Besitz ergriff. Bis jetzt war er unter Adrenalin und einer Art Schock auf den Beinen geblieben. _Totale Wut_ trieb ihn voran wie einen Wahnsinnigen und plötzlich war diese Flamme erloschen und hinterließ ihn schwach, müde, und komplett verbraucht.

Seine Knie schlugen auf den Boden und sein Körper schwanke gefährlich nach vorn. Aber er fiel nicht. Seine Schultern zuckten durch stilles, zurückgehaltenes Schluchzen, das er nicht erlaubte raus zukommen. Ein Teil von ihm hasste den Gedanken daran vor dem Dunklen Lord schwach zu erscheinen, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm dachte, es war der einzige Mann auf der Welt bei dem er er selbst sein konnte. Der einzige Mann der ihn verstand; der einzige Mann dem er wahrlich _vertrauen_ konnte.

Seine Welt drehte sich und sein Kopf war schwer und stand unter einem Schraubstock-Artigen Druck. Irgendwann brachen auch die Tränen aus, die er so verzweifelt versuchte in Schach zu halten und flossen wie Sturzbäche über seine Wangen.

Manchmal war es einfach zu viel des Guten. Zu viel für einen jungen Mann. Zu viel um damit fertig zu werden. Einfach _zu viel_...

Plötzlich, und ohne Warnung, verschwand der Druck, das Drehen und das schwere Gewicht das ihn nach unten gezogen hatte und wurde durch mächtige Wellen von Wärme und _Richtigkeit_ ersetzt, als sich zwei Arme um seine Schultern legten und ihn gegen die Brust der anderen Person drückten. Harry fühlte wie er seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Anderen vergrub, während sein Körper sich weiterhin vor Schluchzen schüttelte, welche ihn irgendwann völlig überkommen hatten. Dieses Gefühl, von dem anderen Mann gehalten zu werden erinnerte ihn daran in den Armen seines Begleiters zu liegen, aber das hier war so viel _mehr_. So viel besser. Es war _real_. Es war warm und sanft und beruhigend. Und er roch so wunderbar. Seine Stimme war seidig und beruhigend und versichernd.

Die Hand des anderen begann mit sanften, streichelnden Bewegungen durch seine Haare zu fahren und der Sanftmut dabei überwältigte ihn.

Irgendwann hatten sich seine Arme um die Hüfte des Mannes geschlungen und er klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn. Völlig unwillig den Mann der ihn so viel Komfort bereitete loszulassen.

_Voldemort_ loszulassen.

Sein Schluchzen fand schließlich ein Ende und er fühlte wie sein Körper ruhiger wurde, als sich auch seine Atmung verlangsamte und wieder gleichmäßig wurde.

Er schniefte, als er seine geschlossenen Augen an Voldemorts Schulter presste und sog erneut den berauschenden Duft des Mannes ein.

_Heilige Scheiße... was zur Hölle tue ich? Und viel wichtiger noch... warum lässt er mich?_

Harry erstarrte kurz und löste sich dann langsam, _sehr langsam_, vom Dunklen Lord. Er hob seinen Kopf an und zögerlich auch seine Augen, um den Blick des anderen zu treffen. Er hatte nicht gewusst was er in ihnen zu sehen erwartete, aber was er sah, erschreckte ihn. Die Augen waren überraschend sanft. Im Gesicht des Mannes war ehrliche Sorge zu erkennen, obwohl es schnell wieder verschwunden war, als Voldemort seufzte und eine Hand durch sein glänzendes, schwarzes Haar fuhr.

„Besser?", fragte Voldemort.

Harry nickte langsam mit seinem Kopf.

„Kannst du stehen?"

Harry schluckte den dicken Klos in seinem Hals und nickte erneut. „Ähm... ja, ich denke schon", krächzte er und versuchte aufzustehen.

Voldemort bot eine Hand an um ihn hoch zu helfen, welche Harry dankbar annahm.

„Vielen dank", meinte Harry mit gesenkten Kopf, beschämt darüber die Kontrolle über sich verloren zu haben. „Das war dumm von mir. Ich sollte meine Gefühle besser im Griff haben..."

„Du bist immer noch jung, Harry. Ich verstehe, dass es viel auf einmal für dich ist."

„Das sollte es nicht. Es ist nicht so als hätte ich nicht schon eine Vermutung darüber wie Schlimm es am Ende sein könnte", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Vermutungen haben und mit Beweisen konfrontiert zu werden sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Außerdem, es erscheint mir, als hätte sich die Wahrheit als wesentlich schlimmer bewährt, als deine vorherigen Vermutungen."

Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, all seine Gedanken und Gefühle aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben um wieder klare Gedanken formen zu können.

„Komm mit, Harry." Voldemorts Stimme unterbrach seinen Fokus und er erschrak leicht über die erneute, leichtfertige Benutzung seines Vornamens. Er öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte den Dunklen Lord an. Dann nickte er mit einer entfernten Leere in seinen Augen. Sein Körper allerdings entspannte sich als Voldemort ihn mit der Hand auf seinem Rücken aus dem Raum führte.

Warum benahm sich der Dunkle Lord auf diese Weise? Warum behandelte er ihn mit solch einer sanften Freundlichkeit? Es war fast verwirrend genug, um seine Gedanken von dem überwältigenden Irrsinn seiner Entdeckung an diesem Morgen, abzulenken.

Harry erkannte schließlich, dass er nicht zur Treppe geführt wurde, sondern eher davon weg. Einen Moment später standen sie vor einer ihm unbekannten Tür. Voldemort legte seine Handfläche auf die Mitte der Tür. Ein leises klicken erklang und Voldemort öffnete sie.

Er trat ein paar Schritte in den Raum, immer noch in dem Gefühl badend, welches die Hand auf seinem Rücken hinterließ, als er seinen Blick im Raum umherschweifen ließ und dann abrupt zum stehen kam.

„Euer Schlafzimmer?", flüsterte Harry.

„Du musst dich ausruhen. Emotional bist du völlig ausgebrannt", erklärte Voldemort. „Ich kann meine Meditation auch hier durchführen während du schläfst."

Harry wirbelte herum und blinzelte den Dunklen Lord an. Die seltsame Sorge war immer noch in seinen Augen, aber da war auch ein Ausdruck der Harry genau sagte, dass es darüber keine Diskussion geben würde. Nachdem Harry sich kurze Zeit darauf von seinem leichten Schock erholt hatte, ließ er sich zu dem enormen Bett in der Mitte des Raumes führen.

„Schlaf", befahl Voldemort in einem überraschend sanften Ton. Harry nickte wie betäubt, schlüpfte gedankenlos aus seinen Schuhen und kletterte auf das Bett.

Er lag über den Decken und das Bett selber war überaus bequem. Sein Kopf sank in die Kissen. Sein ganzer Körper entspannte sich und wurde ruhig. Er konnte noch sehen wie der Dunkle Lord sich in seiner meditierenden Haltung auf den Boden setzte, konnte auch das gleichmäßige Atmen hören, welches das einzige Geräusch in dem großen Raum war.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er eingeschlafen.

* * *

_Was zur Hölle war das?_

Voldemort schnaubte leise und entspannte seine Muskeln. Mit seiner Meditation kam er hier nicht weiter. Sein Geist war zu beschäftigt über die Prophezeiung zu grübeln und sein Körper und seine Emotionen waren beschäftigt damit, von seiner starken Reaktion auf Potter, verwirrt zu sein. Harry...

_Verdammt nochmal_.

Er konnte Harrys gleichmäßige Atmung hören. Er schlief recht schnell ein, aber das überraschte Voldemort kaum, bedachte man wie erschöpft der Junge war. Er fragte sich wie lange es wohl her war, dass Harry es sich selbst erlaubt hatte, sich auszuweinen.

Er wusste, dass es geschehen würde, noch bevor Harry es wusste. Er konnte durch seine Körpersprache und seiner chaotischen Magie erkennen, dass der Junge vor einem totalen Zusammenbruch gestanden hatte. Er war ernsthaft überrascht gewesen, dass Harry solange rational und schlüssig geblieben war. Er schaffte es die möglichen Bedeutungen hinter der Prophezeiung recht einfach zu analysieren und darüber diskutieren; aber Voldemort vermutete, er wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch durch Adrenalin angetrieben. Nachdem der Rausch und der Schock aus seinem System war, stürzte Harry ab. Und er stürzte hart.

Es schockierte Voldemort, wie sehr ihn der Zusammenbruch des Jungen mitnahm. Er konnte sich an kein einziges Mal in seiner Vergangenheit erinnern, das ernsthafte Verlangen oder Bedürfnis verspürt zu haben, jemanden zu trösten. Aber er hatte es bei Harry verspürt. Er hatte es tun müssen. Er musste ihn halten und versuchen ihn zu beruhigen um seinen Schmerz zu lindern.

Voldemort _linderte Niemandes Schmerz_. Er verursachte ihn.

Wiedereinmal war er gezwungen über die Art ihrer Verbindung nachzudenken, die er versehentlich zwischen den Beiden erschaffen hatte. Seelenmagie und Blutmagie waren zwei der Ältesten und am wenigsten Verstandenen Zweige der Dunklen Künste. Sie waren nur selten vorhersehbar und ihre Benutzung war voller unbeabsichtigter Nebenwirkungen.

Er realisierte nun, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich etwas für den Jungen empfand. Etwas, das er vorher noch nie in seinem Leben für jemanden empfunden hatte. Er war schrecklich beschützerisch, _stolz_ auf seinen Fortschritt und Leistungen und definitiv Besitzergreifend. Er kümmerte sich um Harrys Wohlbefinden und das nicht nur weil er einen Teil seiner Seele in sich trug. Es war mehr als nur der Horkrux in Harry und das Verlangen diesen Horkrux zu beschützen. Er wollte _Harry_ selbst beschützen.

Harry so dermaßen miserabel zu sehen hatte ihn mit dem stärksten, unerklärlichsten Verlangen gefüllt, _es besser zu machen_. Das sah ihm _überhaupt nicht_ ähnlich und es machte ihm beinahe angst. Das Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit dem jungen Mann wuchs mit jeder Sekunde und das auch noch wegen komplett irrationaler Gründe. Logisch gesehen wusste er, er musste es stoppen. Er vertraute Harry zu sehr und Vertrauen war gefährlich.

Aber vielleicht sollte er es _nicht_ bekämpfen. Die Prophezeiung ließ es klingen, als würde Harry ihm bei seiner Aufgabe helfen, wenn er bei ihm stünde. Sie würden das Ende Aller Tage verhindern. Könnte dieser junge Mann wirklich einen Unterschied machen? Könnte es das sein, was vorher gefehlt hatte? Weshalb er seine ultimativen Ziele zuvor nicht erreichen konnte? _Der Dunkle Lord und sein Ebenbürtiger werden entweder zusammen herrschen_... War Harry ihm ebenbürtig? Nein, noch nicht. Aber er könnte es werden. Der junge Zauberer hatte das Potential dazu, alles zu werden was der Dunkle Lord war; Voldemort hatte es in ihm gespürt. Und mit dem Teil seiner Seele in ihm, war da sogar noch mehr Potential.

Könnte es Harrys Schicksal geworden sein, ihm bei seiner Aufgabe zu helfen? War das überhaupt möglich? Nie zuvor hatte es zwei zur gleichen Zeit gegeben...

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er musste sich auf seine Meditation konzentrieren. Er war nahe dran die letzte Barriere zu brechen, um die Verwandlung durchführen zu können. Wenn er erst mal seine andere Erscheinung annehmen konnte, würde er seine Todesser zurück rufen und dann würden die Dinge erst richtig in Bewegung gesetzt werden.

Er konnte über seine Verwirrung über Harry Potter auch später noch nachdenken.

* * *

Harry erwachte durch Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, als er sich verwirrt umsah. Anstatt in seinem Himmelbett mit rotgoldenen Vorhängen, lag er in einem breiten Doppelbett mit verziertem Kopfbrett aus Mahagony und einer smaragdgrünen Tagesdecke. Die Decke und das Kissen auf dem er lag, war wahrscheinlich aus der feinsten Seide die er jemals berührt hatte und er wollte nichts anderes als sein Gesicht wieder darin zu vergraben und wieder einzuschlafen.

Er kuschelte seinen Kopf in den wundervoll sanften Stoff und atmete tief durch. Und trotz das er hier, wie lang auch immer, gelegen hatte, konnte er immer noch den unverwechselbaren Geruch des Dunklen Lords wahrnehmen.

Harry schreckte augenblicklich hoch als seine Erinnerungen zurück kamen.

Er war zu Trelawney gegangen und zwang sie in eine Art Trance, während er ihre Erinnerungen durchsuchte. Er hatte die Prophezeiung gefunden und folgte einem mentalen Strang zu der von Dumbledore Gefälschten, welche Voldemorts Spion hinters Licht führen sollte.

Voldemort's Spion... _Snape_! Harry hatte vor gehabt es zu erwähnen, aber durch den ganzen Rest war es ihm entfallen.

Es war nicht so, als würde es eine Rolle spielen... aber war das der Grund warum Snape Harry so sehr hasste? Wusste er, dass Harry scheinbar dazu prophezeit war den dunklen Lord zu besiegen? Aber das ließ die Frage von Snapes Loyalität immer noch offen. Hermine lag nicht falsch damit darauf zu beharren, dass Dumbledore Snape niemals als Lehrer behalten würde, wenn er ihm nicht vertrauen würde, oder eher, wenn er keinen Nutzen für ihn haben würde. Was also wollte Dumbledore von Snape? Lag Snapes Loyalität bei Dumbledore, so wie Hermine dachte, oder lag sie bei dem Dunklen Lord? Und wenn er dem Dunklen Lord wirklich treu war, wusste Dumbledore davon? Hoffte er immer noch Snape dazu benutzen zu können, den Dunklen Lord mit falschen Informationen füttern zu können? War das der Grund warum er ihn beschützte?

Harry schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Es gab weitaus wichtigere Dinge über die er sich Sorgen machen musste.

Harry ließ seinen Blick in dem großen Raum umherschweifen und bemerkte, dass er alleine war. Er erweiterte seine Sinne und konnte somit Voldemort direkt unter ihm spüren. Harry vermutete, er war wahrscheinlich in seinem Büro.

Er stieg eilig aus dem Bett, drehte sich um, und versuchte es wenigstens ein bisschen in Ordnung zu bringen ehe er den Raum eilig verließ. Als er den zweiten Stock erreiche, stellte er fest, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht in seinem Büro war, sondern in der Bibliothek, und eilte nun dort hin. Bedenken kamen in ihm hoch, als er der Bibliothek näher kam. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Zusammenbruch und wie wunderbar es sich angefühlt hatte von dem Mann gehalten zu werden. Aber jetzt war ihm diese Sache ungemein peinlich. Ganz abgesehen davon war er auch verwirrt darüber, dass Voldemort ihn überhaupt getröstet hatte.

Harry schluckte seine Nervosität und schob die Tür zur Bibliothek auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er den Dunklen Lord in dem großen Raum lokalisiert hatte. Zur hinteren Seite, bei einem großen Fenster, standen ein paar gepolsterte Stühle und eine Chaiselongue, auf der er den Dunklen Lord ausgestreckt drauf lungern sah. Er faulenzte lässig darauf, sein Rücken lehnte an dem erhöhten Kopfteil, ein Bein war ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt und ein Buch lag in seiner Hand. Er sah entspannt aus, so wie er da saß. Harry hatte sich schon lange an den Gedanken eines Dunklen Lords als normaler _Mann_ gewohnt, anstatt eines ikonischen Halbgottes aus einer Legende; trotzdem, Momente wie diese schienen ihn immer wieder erneut an diese Tatsache zu erinnern.

Den Mann mit solch einfacher Bequemlichkeit hier sitzen zu sehen, wärmte ihm sein Herz. Er verspürte so eine starke und seltsame Zuneigung für den Dunklen Lord. Aber für ihn war er so viel mehr als nur 'der Dunkle Lord'. Er war nicht nur sein Herr und Meister, er war... andere Sachen auch. Er wurde zu einer Art Mentor, aber auch ein... Freund? Das war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Und es fühlte sich auch nicht ganz richtig an. Das Wort selbst reichte dafür nicht. Es wurde seiner Gefühle, die er verspürte wenn er an den Mann dachte, einfach nicht gerecht. Harry konnte es einfach nicht in Worte fassen, was er für den Dunklen Lord empfand. Alles geschah so schnell und war so verwirrend.

„Steh nicht einfach nur da und glotz' dumm aus der Wäsche. Schaff dich hier rüber", rief Voldemorts Stimme, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn realisieren, dass er starrend im Türrahmen gestanden hatte.

Harry duckte seinen Kopf und grinste als er den Raum durchquerte. Als er die Sitzgelegenheiten erreichte, stoppte er und wog seine Optionen ab. Da waren ein paar freie Ohrensessel frei und doch fand er, das er lieber auf dem Boden saß, neben der Chaiselounge. Dort würde er Voldemort am nächsten sein und der Dunkle Lord würde ihn dort am Besten erreichen können.

Könnte er seine Handlungen nicht immer als einen Akt von Respekt bezeichnen? Unterwerfung unter seinem Herrn? Unter ihm zu sitzen? Das war ein vernünftiger Vorwand, oder nicht? Es klang normaler, als zuzugeben dass er es tut, weil er die Finger des Mannes in seinen Haaren spüren wollte.

Er schob seine Gedanken beiseite und rutschte auf den Boden.

„Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Voldemort nach kurzer Stille. Seine Stimme war in dem selben, scharfen und knappen Ton wie immer, aber es schien auch eine tieferliegende Sänfte darin zu sein. Als kümmerte es ihn tatsächlich ob Harry sich besser fühlte. Und Harry kam es wirklich vor, als wäre das der Fall. Es war seltsam, füllte sein Herz aber wieder mit dieser Wärme, die ihn leicht lächeln lies.

„Ja... viel besser. Mein Zusammenbruch tut mir Leid. Schluchzend und flennend wie ein Mädchen. Ehrlich gesagt ist es ziemlich peinlich."

„Das ist es sicherlich", meinte Voldemort nach einem kurzen, amüsierten Schnauben. Einen Augenblick später aber wurde seine Tonlage ernst. „Hin und wieder ist es unvermeidlich sich selbst leidzutun. Wichtig ist, dass du jetzt darüber hinweg bist. Selbstmitleid ist Sinnlos und eine Zeitverschwendung. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja, ich verstehe es", bestätigte Harry entschlossen. „Und Ihr habt recht. Ich weiß. Herum zu sitzen und darüber zu schmollen, wie viel Mist Dumbledore mir in den Weg gelegt hat, bringt mir gar nichts. Ich kann nicht alles verändern, denn es liegt bereits in der Vergangenheit."

„Genau. Nach vorne zu schauen ist alles was wir tun können. Wir nehmen unsere Erfahrungen und die Schwierigkeiten, die wir erdulden mussten und lernen von ihnen. Wir werden davon stärker. Selbstmitleid ist wertlos. Nimm deine Wut und deinen Zorn und verwandle es in Motivation. Nutze sie, um dich durch deine Studien und deinen Zielen zu bringen."

Harry seufzte und nickte. Einen Moment später spürte er die schlanken Finger des Dunklen Lords, als sie wieder durch seine Haare fuhren und lächelte. Sein Körper schmolz dahin, als die Finger beruhigende Wellen der allgegenwärtigen magischen Aura des Dunklen Lords, in ihn massierten.

„Ich habe das wirklich gebraucht", gab Harry erleichtert zu. Voldemort blieb stumm, ließ seine Finger aber weiter sanft über Harrys Kopf gleiten. „Vielen dank für Alles. Ihr tut so viel für mich... Ich verdiene nicht einmal einen Bruchteil der Dinge, die Ihr für mich tut", flüsterte Harry nach einer langen Zeit.

„Oh, sei leise, Harry. Du tust mehr für mich, als du realisierst."

Harry war über diese Antwort geschockt. Er war nicht sicher was überraschender war – was der Dunkle Lord sagte, oder die Tatsache dass er immer noch Harrys Vornamen benutzte.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben mitgebracht? Oder muss ich dir etwas zum lesen bringen?"

Harry blinzelte und sein geöffneter Mund zappelte für einen Moment wie der eines Fisches. Er sah sich um und erkannte plötzlich, dass er eigentlich gar nicht wusste wo seine Tasche war.

„Ich bin eigentlich nicht Sicher ob ich etwas mitgenommen habe", gab Harry langsam zu. „Ich war etwas in Eile her zu kommen. Um genau zu sein, weiß ich nicht einmal ob ich meine Tasche überhaupt mitgenommen habe..."

„Ich glaube du hast sie im Büro zurückgelassen, nachdem du dort eine Schimpftirade über Dumbledore, den manipulativen Bastard angefangen hast."

Harry nickte langsam, Voldemorts Finger folgten der Bewegung und er lächelte, als sie sanft nach seinen Haaren griffen und seinen Kopf zurückzogen, sodass dieser wieder in Bequemer Reichweite für seine entspannte Hand lag.

„Ich könnte meine Tasche zu mir beschwören, aber ich denke nicht dass irgendwas darin ist, an dem ich arbeiten könnte."

Voldemort seufzte und entfernte seine Hand lange genug von seinen Haaren um seinen Zauberstab hervor zu holen, ihn zu schwenken und damit ein Buch von einem der vielen Regale im Raum zu beschwören. Es flog quer über den Raum und landete direkt in Harrys Schoß. Einen Augenblick später lagen seine Finger wieder in Harrys Haaren, und er öffnete das Buch. Es war eine Einführung in Arithmantik und ließ Harry lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm versprochen hatte, ihn im Sommer darüber zu Unterrichten und ihm zu helfen sich für den Transfer in diesen Kurs vorzubereiten.

Es war nicht wirklich eines der interessantesten Themen, aber Harry wusste, dass es verdammt Nützlich in der Kreation und Modifikation für Zauber und Ritualen war. Ein starkes Verständnis in Arithmantik war für das Aufstellen von Schutzzaubern nötig und war sogar im Fluch brechen nützlich. Harry war noch nie ein großer Fan von Zahlen gewesen, wusste aber definitiv, dass er Arithmantik brauchen würde, wenn er ein wahrlich mächtiger Zauberer sein wollte. Er schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Und mit der Hilfe des Dunklen Lords würde er auch ohne zu viel Frustration Erfolg damit haben.

* * *

Harry verpasste durch sein Nickerchen das Mittagessen und war dementsprechend hungrig als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Mixey brachte ihnen ein wunderbares Mahl, und die Beiden hatten dabei Zeit, zu Diskutieren was Harry gelesen hatte. Harry stellte ein paar Fragen, versuchte ein paar Stellen die ihn verwirrten zu klären und Voldemort hatte keine Bedenken sie ihm zu beantworten. Egal wie einfach sie waren.

Sogar nach dem Essen fühlte sich Harry noch nicht wohl genug um nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen. Wann immer er daran dachte, formte sich eine angewiderte Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht, und Voldemort konnte sie deutlich sehen; deshalb schlug er erst gar nicht vor, dass Harry zurück gehen sollte. In den Momenten, in denen er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, würde er sogar zugeben dass er gar nicht wollte, dass Harry geht. Stattdessen saß Harry wieder auf dem Boden neben Voldemorts Sessel im Büro, während der Dunkle Lord durch seine Papiere las.

Nagini gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen und wechselte zwischen dem Faulenzen auf einem heißen Stein, den Voldemort erschaffen hatte; dem Faulenzen auf Voldemorts Schultern; und dem Faulenzen in Harrys Schoß. An einer Stelle waren Harry und Nagini in einer langen Diskussion über nichts wirklich Wichtiges. Voldemort fand es völlig faszinierend, mit welcher Leichtigkeit sich Harry mit seiner Vertrauten unterhalten konnte. Er hatte nur wenig Gelegenheiten jemand Anderen Parsel sprechen zu sehen. Es war ein unglaublich seltenes Talent und der letzte Zauberer, den er mit diesem Talent getroffen hatte, war sein Onkel, dem er den Mord an seinem Muggel Vater und Großeltern in die Schuhe geschoben hatte und deswegen nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Das war vor einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit. Und er hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit in der Präsenz dieses Mannes verbracht.

Als sich die Zeit näherte, schlafen zu gehen, konnte Voldemort die zögerliche Sorge in den Augen des jungen Mannes wachsen sehen. Um diese Sorge zu unterdrücken, rief er Mixey zu sich - recht plötzlich und erschreckte Harry damit, und wies sie an, eines der leeren Zimmer mit frischen Laken vorzubereiten. Die Erleichterung auf Harrys Gesicht und in seiner Haltung war deutlich erkennbar. Er seufzte, lächelte und entspannte sich erneut in seinem Sessel. Voldemort kehrte zurück zu seiner Angewohnheit mit Harrys Haaren zu spielen und Harry zu seiner neuen Angewohnheit seine Finger über Naginis Kopf gleiten zu lassen. Voldemort war sich sicher, dass es beinahe humorvoll – oder vielleicht einfach nur verstörend – aussah, für jeden der Zeuge dieser Szene sein würde. Dieser Gedanke lies ihn nur grinsen.

* * *

Harry verließ das Anwesen kurz nach dem Frühstück. Er benutzte den Zeitumkehrer, um die ganzen 24 Stunden zurück zu gehen, was ihn eigentlich zu einer Zeit zurück brachte, als sein früheres Ich noch damit beschäftigt war, Trelawneys Kopf mit Legilimentik zu durchsuchen. Es erschien ihm als eine ausgezeichnete Idee und gab ihm die Gelegenheit ein Alibi für sich selbst zu erschaffen. Er war Zuversichtlich, dass seine Erinnerungszauber auf der Professorin für Wahrsagen halten würden, aber zusätzliche Sicherheit würde nicht schaden.

Harrys Zorn war zumindest zu einem leichten Brodeln niedergeschlagen. Er fand es immer noch schwer den Finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken, während des Mittagessens, als er zum Lehrertisch geblickt hatte und Dumbledore dort sitzen sah, mitten in einer fröhlichen Diskussion mit McGonagall.

Er wandte seinen Blick eilig ab. Er wusste, wenn der Mann zu ihm gesehen hätte, wäre Harry nicht dazu Fähig gewesen, die Wut in seinen Augen zu verstecken, und würde der alte Ziegenbock das mitkriegen, würde er vermuten, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte.

Zuvor hoffte Harry nur darauf, dass seine früheren Taten und Erfolge Dumbledore davon abhalten würden, zu vermuten Harry würde auf die Dunkle Seite rutschen. Aber jetzt, da er die richtige Prophezeiung kannte, die buchstäblich sagte dass Harry im Grunde eine 50/50 Chance hatte ein Dunkler Zauberer zu werden, wusste er, der Direktor würde den Gedanken daran nicht so schnell verwerfen wie er gehofft hatte.

Er würde in seiner Gegenwart wesentlich vorsichtiger sein müssen und sich mit seiner Schauspielerei wirklich bemühen. Die 'ängstliche Teenager'-Karte konnte nur so oft gespielt werden, bevor Dumbledore und die anderen Professor anfingen, etwas tieferes, heimtückischeres zu vermuten, als den wütenden, frustrierten, jedoch immer noch normalen Teenager.

Harry schnaubte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen. Er würde dem Mann einfach noch ein wenig länger aus dem Weg gehen. Er brauchte mehr Zeit um sich komplett zu beruhigen und Pläne zu erstellen, bevor er es riskieren konnte, sich dem Mann wieder zu nähern. Glücklicherweise hatte er kaum einen Grund um mit ihm zu sprechen und es war noch genug Zeit bis zur nächsten und letzten Aufgabe.

* * *

Harry verbrachte seine Zeit nach dem Mittagessen weiterhin jeden Tag im Anwesen, lesend und mit Voldemort reden; am Abend an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeitend, und dann mit Hermine, und gelegentlich auch Ginny, am Buch arbeitend. Ginny, so schien es, hatte endlich gelernt in seiner Gegenwart sie selbst zu sein, anstatt ihres dauernden Stotterns, rot zu werden und dann in Stille zu verfallen. Harry war über die plötzliche Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten zwar verwirrt, war aber auch Dankbar darüber, dass die Stimmung nicht mehr so unbehaglich war, wenn Rons kleine Schwester in seiner Nähe war. Sie war jedenfalls erträglicher, als Ron im Moment. Sie war wie eine intelligentere, weniger Faule Version von Ron und als solche, war sie ein viel erträglicherer Freund, mit dem er seine Abende verbringen konnte. Ein zusätzlicher Bonus war die bestehende Freundschaft mit einem Weasley, und Weasleys waren bekannte Zauberer der hellen Seite. Kein Weasley würde sich mit einem dunklen Zauberern anfreunden.

Für Gründe, die nicht wirklich schwer herauszufinden waren, war Ron weniger erfreut über Ginnys plötzlichem Verlangen, so viel Zeit mit Harry und Hermine zu verbringen. Ron wurde schließlich so frustriert, dass er sich, in einer ihrer Übersetzungs-Sitzungen, versuchte mit ein zu bringen. Was ihm am Ende wenig brachte, da er viel zu gelangweilt davon war, sich zu sehr verloren fühlte, und absolut kein Interesse für die alte, seltsame tote Sprache hegte, und es ihm völlig egal war, was ein dummes, altes Buch vielleicht zu sagen hatte. Daraus resultierte, dass er sogar noch mehr jammerte und nerviger war als je zuvor. Einmal wurde Harry sogar bissig, als seine Geduld für den Rothaarigen sein Limit erreichte. Ron warf ihm nur einen düsteren Blick zu und stürmte davon um mit Seamus oder Neville Karten zu spielen.

Außerdem beinhaltete die Woche neue Duellierstunden mit Voldemort. Seine täglichen Besuche bestanden aus eineinhalb Stunden lesen, während Voldemort meditierte, dann einer zusätzlichen halben Stunde leichter Lektüre und Unterhaltung. Harry begann Voldemort zu fragen, welcher Art Neuigkeiten er in den Zeitungen mitverfolgte und als sie mit ihren Unterhaltungen und dem lesen fertig waren, würden sie in den Ballsaal gehen und zwei Stunden lang Übungen im duellieren durchführen.

Harry hatte noch nie zuvor etwas so berauschendes und spannendes erlebt, wie vom Dunklen Lord Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung zu lernen. Harry bezweifelte dass es einen Lebendigen Menschen gab, der dieses Fachgebiet in solcher Tiefe kannte, und dabei mit solch einer Begeisterung dabei war, wie Voldemort.

Am Anfang fand es Harry recht schwer Voldemort zu 'duellieren', Nicht weil er eingeschüchtert oder ängstlich war – obwohl er eigentlich schon etwas eingeschüchtert war - sondern aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort richtete und auf ihn Zauber schoss. Einfach, weil er kein Verlangen dazu hatte, den Mann zu attackieren. Es war nicht weil er ernsthaft glaubte dass er auch nur das geringste tun könnte, um den Mann zu verletzen, aber der unbehagliche Knoten in seiner Magengrube wollte sich einfach nicht auflösen, egal wie gut seine Rationale Seite wusste, dass er sich dämlich verhielt.

Er war also schnell und leicht abgelenkt, alleine vom zusehen. Voldemorts bewegungen waren so flüssig und graziös. Und dann waren da die kurzen Momente, die Harry in einen Zustand von Ehrfurcht versetzten. Voldemort war wie ein Panter. Er pirschte sich an seine Beute. Er war dunkel, mächtig, gefährlich und _atemberaubend_.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 22**

Über eine Woche war vergangen seitdem sie mit den Dunklen Künsten und dem Duellieren angefangen hatten. Es war Mittwoch und Harry schlich sich wieder einmal nach dem Mittagessen von Ron davon, während Hermine auf ihrem Weg in den Unterricht für Alte Runen war. Harry schlüpfte unter seinen Umhang und zog seine Karte hervor. Er sah den zweiten 'Harry Potter'-Punkt das Schloss betreten und eilte in Richtung Badezimmer, welches er für seinen Täglichen Tausch als Ausrede benutzte. Er lief an Ron vorbei, der an der Wand gelehnt mit einem der Beauxbaton-Mädchen quatschte. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und unterdrückte ein Kichern als er den Gang entlang eilte, hinaus aus dem Schloss.

Fünfzehn Minuten später war Harry im Anwesen und stieg die Treppen zu Voldemort's Büro hoch. Der Nachmittag begann wie immer. Voldemort saß bereits in seiner Meditativen Pose auf dem Boden. Harry konnte spüren, dass der Dunkle Lord sich der Vervollständigung der Verwandlung näherte und wurde immer neugieriger darauf, wie er denn aussah, wenn er es schließlich vollbrachte.

Harry ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und begann ein Buch über Duelltechniken zu lesen, welches Voldemort ihm als Vorbereitung für ihre Stunden, lesen lies. Er las durch, ohne Pause, selbst als Voldemort aufstand, sich in seinen Sessel setzte und durch seine eigenen Papiere las.

Und wie gewöhnlich fanden Voldemort's Finger sofort ihren Weg in Harrys Haare.

„Ich bin neugierig, Harry-" begann Voldemort fast eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er plötzlich aufgestanden war und auf die Tür zu ging. Harry stand eilig auf als er erkannte das Voldemort dabei war sein Büro zu verlassen.

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, dass du dich dem Prozess des Beschleunigungstranks unterzogen hast um zu diesem ziemlich beeindruckenden Körper zu gelangen, aber ich frage mich ob du auch fit hältst?"

Harry glotzte ihn mit offenstehendem Mund an, während er versuchte die Worte die gerade aus dem Mund des Dunklen Lords kamen, zu verarbeiten. Harry's ach-so-tolle Reaktion darauf war nur ein kurzes: „Häh?"

„Arbeitest du daran deinen verbesserten Körper auch fit zu halten?"

„Ich... wa... Ihr meint ob ich Sport betreibe?", fragte Harry noch immer verwirrt und versuchte die Tatsache das Voldemort seinen Körper 'ziemlich beeindruckend' fand, zu erfassen.

Voldemort rollte seine Augen. „Ja, Harry, betreibst du eine Art Sport?"

„Ähm, nein. Nicht wirklich. Wie ich Euch bereits erzählt habe beinhaltete mein Training mit den dunklen Künsten unten in der Kammer, physische Übungen. Ich würde vortäuschen Dingen auszuweichen, mein Hinfallen üben und mein Zielen während der Bewegung verbessern. Aber ich war schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr in der Kammer, deshalb stammt die einzige Bewegung die ich bekomme von dem Duelliertraining."

Voldemort sah Harry für einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor er herumwirbelte und zur Tür ging. „Folge mir", befahl er ohne sein Schritttempo zu verlangsamen. Harry joggte hinter ihm her bis er den Dunklen Lord eingeholt und seine Schritte den langen Voldemort's angepasst hatte. Die zwei gingen forsch den Gang hinunter, die Treppen runter und durch eine der ersten Türen im ersten Stock.

Harry war extrem neugierig darauf was los war, wusste aber das Voldemort es ihm sagen würde, wenn er bereit dazu war.

Sie trafen auf eine Tür von der Harry schon vor langer Zeit den Raumdehnungszauber spüren konnte. Voldemort öffnete sie und betrat den Raum ohne anzuhalten. Harry folgte, blieb aber nach dem Eintreten abrupt stehen. Was er sah war ein großer, fensterloser Raum mit einem Boden der sich merkwürdig schwammig unter seinen Füßen anfühlte, ein paar erhöhte horizontale Stangen die an einer Wand befestigt waren, ein Sortiment an seltsamen Vorrichtungen die aussahen wie eine Art Übungsausrüstung, einem merkwürdigen Gerät, welches Harry vage an ein Muggel Laufband erinnerte und einer Stemmbank mit mehreren Gewichten.

„Ihr habt ein Fitnessstudio?", fragte Harry, seinen Blick mit tellergroßen Augen umherschweifen lassend. Das war wahrscheinlich eines der letzten Dinge von denen er erwartet hatte es hier zu finden. Es sah einfach so... _Muggel_ aus.

„Zauberer die ihre Körper vernachlässigen, so wie sie es tun sind Narren", höhnte Voldemort und rollte seine Augen. „Sie denken nur weil sie Magie benutzen können um niedrigere Arbeiten zu verrichten müssen sie sich nicht fit halten."

Harry gab Voldemort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte hören wie der Mann in seine 'Lehrerrolle' schlüpfte und wann immer er es tat, war das was er zu sagen hatte wichtig.

„Der größte Grund das die Unverzeihlichen unverzeihliche sind, ist nicht wegen dem was sie verursachen – es gibt hunderte von Flüchen die dich töten, kontrollieren und qualvolle Schmerzen verursachen können – sie sind unverzeihlich weil sie nicht geblockt oder gekontert werden können. Es existiert keine Möglichkeit sich vor dem _Cruciatus_, dem Todesfluch oder dem _Imperius_ abschirmen zu können – wobei man mit einem starken Willen dem Letzteren entgegenwirken könnte.

Der Todesfluch kann beinahe alle Substanzen durchbrechen. Das Einzige was einen Todesfluch aufhalten kann ist ein anderer lebender Körper. Wenn du eine entbehrliche Person in deiner Nähe hast die du als menschliches Schild benutzen kannst, dann kannst du dich selbst abschirmen. Andererseits, ist der einzige Weg diesen Zaubern zu entgehen, _ihnen_ _auszuweichen_.

Den eigenen Körper in Form zu halten verbessert die Reaktionszeit und das Durchhaltevermögen. Wenn sich zwei Zauberer von gleicher magischer Stärke gegenüberstehen wird derjenige, der besser und länger ausweichen kann gewinnen. Und da so viele Zauberer die Wichtigkeit ihre Körper zusätzlich zu ihren magischen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, außer Acht lassen, ist es ein extrem einfacher zu erhaltener Vorteil."

„Wie oft trainiert Ihr hier?", fragte Harry und sah sich neugierig um.

„Jeden Morgen. Ich stehe recht früh auf und verbringe hier unten jeden Tag eine Stunde. Seit dem Morgen nach meiner Wiederauferstehung."

„Oh... wow", erwiderte Harry recht lasch, bevor er sich vorstellte wofür die ganzen verschiedenen Trainingsmaschinen waren. Sie waren offensichtlich von Voldemort's eigener Kreation und wurden magisch hergestellt. Trotzdem war es offensichtlich, dass sie für verschiedene Übungen gedacht waren.

„Ich möchte, dass du jeden Morgen um halb acht hier her kommst um mit mir zu trainieren. Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?", wollte Voldemort, Harry aus seinen Gedanken reißend, wissen.

„Mit Euch hier trainieren?", wiederholte er überrascht.

„Ja. Ich denke es wird dir für die Duellierstunden gut tun wenn du auch ein physisches Training beginnst."

Harry stockte, nach den richtigen Worten suchend die ausdrücken konnten, wie Begeistert er von dieser Idee war. Es gab so viele Gründe. Ein Pluspunkt war, er konnte dadurch mehr Zeit mit Voldemort verbringen, der in letzter Zeit sehr schnell zum Schwerpunkt in seinem Leben wurde. Jeglicher Grund mehr Zeit mit diesem Mann zu verbringen war ihm Willkommen. Harry fühlte sich in Voldemort's Gegenwart... _so viel besser_. Sein Kopf war klarer, seine Gedanken arbeiteten schneller und besser. Sein Temperament war einfacher zu kontrollieren. Das konstante Jucken und der Zwang, einfach jeden den er sah zu verfluchen waren einfacher zu kontrollieren. Alles fühlte sich hier besser an. Der zweite Grund warum Voldemort's Vorschlag ihn verblüffte und sprachlos machte, war die Tatsache das Voldemort Harry tatsächlich öfter um sich haben wollte. Warum sonst würde er etwas anbieten das Harry noch mehr Zeit des Dunklen Lords in Anspruch nehmen ließ.

Schließlich gab er auf, seine Stimme wiederfinden zu wollen und nickte bloß mit seinem Kopf.

„Gut. Du kannst natürlich den Zeitumkehrer benutzen wenn du fertig bist. Somit sollte jeglicher Verdacht über seltsame Abwesenheiten direkt im Keim erstickt werden. Offensichtlich sind Roben für diese Art von Aktivitäten ungeeignet. Versuche dich angemessen zu Kleiden. Lose Kleidung wird sich leichter in den Geräten, die ich kreiert habe, verfangen also vermeide sie. Wenn du nichts Passendes hast kann ich dir morgen etwas transfigurieren.

Außerdem bin ich beinahe mit den Meditationsübungen fertig, aber noch nicht ganz, also wirst du auch noch nach dem Mittagessen hier her kommen", fuhr Voldemort fort und Harry bestätigte, dass er für seine üblichen Besuche auch da sein würde.

„Wir werden mit dem Duellieren weitermachen nachdem meine Meditation fertig ist. Mit all den zusätzlichen Stunden und der Benutzung des Zeitumkehrers wird es für dich wahrscheinlich nötig sein ein zusätzliches Mahl zu dir zunehmen. Genauso wie Schlaf. Wenn das der Fall ist kannst du für das Abendessen hier im Anwesen bleiben und denselben Raum benutzen in dem du letzte Woche warst, bevor du durch den Zeitumkehrer zum Schloss zurück kehrst."

Während Voldemort Harry seinen neuen Stundenplan darlegte konnte Harry das warme Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht unterdrücken. Als er realisierte wie viele Gedanken Voldemort sich um Pläne machte, die Harry involvierten. Er konnte es fast gar nicht fassen wie viel Zeit der Dunkle Lord willig war Harry zu widmen und er konnte den kleinen Teil an Traurigkeit nicht verdrängen, der ihm sagte das sich das alles wahrscheinlich ändern würde sobald Voldemort seine Verwandlung vervollständigt hatte und seine anderen Todesser zu sich rief. Wenn er erst mal wieder dazu in der Lage war sein 'furchteinflößendes Dunkler Lord'-Aussehen anzunehmen, würden seine wahren Pläne beginnen und Harry bezweifelte das Voldemort dann noch genug Zeit für Harry erübrigen konnte.

Er schob diese nagende Sorge beiseite und konzentrierte sich stattdessen wieder auf den Mann der vor ihm stand und ihm einige der 'Maschinen' erklärte. Harry war verblüfft wie viel der Dunkle Lord über diese ganze Sache wusste. Welche 'Muskel Gruppen' durch welcher Art Bewegungen beeinflusst werden und wie man sich dafür am besten bewegen musste. Aber dann erkannte Harry das Voldemort keine halbherzigen Sachen machte und realisierte das er überhaupt nicht erst überrascht hätte sein sollen. Wann immer Voldemort sich vornahm über etwas zu lernen, vergrub er sich in dem Thema und legte es nicht nieder ehe er es gemeistert hatte. Der Dunkle Lord konsumierte Wissen und Fertigkeiten wie ein verhungerter Mann ein Buffet. Ein Merkmal, so inspirierend, das Harry selbst fest entschlossen war so viele Dinge wie nur möglich zu lernen und meistern.

Harry verließ das Anwesen an diesem Tag mit Begeisterung und Eifer für den folgenden Morgen und dem anstehenden Fitnesstraining. Außerhalb von Quidditch hatte er nie wirklich viele physikalische Übungen getätigt und einen Besen zu reiten war physisch nicht wirklich intensiv – außer, dass man einen starken Griff mit Händen und Oberschenkel benötigte. Trotzdem, der Gedanke daran von Voldemort auch in diesem 'Feld' trainiert zu werden war aufregend. Harry hoffte nur dass er sich nicht wie ein Idiot aufführen würde.

…

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Harry den Fitnessraum um Punkt 7 Uhr 25. Seine Schlafsaalmitbewohner waren alle noch am Schlafen gewesen, weshalb er auch keine Probleme hatte sich davonzuschleichen. Er war auch keinem der sonstigen Frühaufsteher aus Gryffindor begegnet als er sich unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang davon machte.

Um halb 7 aufzustehen war keine Schwierigkeit für ihn, da er in letzter Zeit immer früher ins Bett ging. Da seine Tage länger als die der anderen waren hatte er genug Stunden hinter sich damit es für ihn ungefähr zwei Uhr Nachts war wenn er ins Bett ging, obwohl es für alle anderen erst 10 Uhr Abends war. Seine neue Angewohnheit früh schlafen zu gehen, hatte Ron nur noch weiteren Stoff gegeben an dem er was auszusetzen hatte. Allerdings kümmerte es Harry keinen Deut worüber Ron meckerte. Er wusste, er musste sich immer noch eine Strategie ausdenken um Rons Misstrauen – und das der anderen Gryffindors – verklingen zu lassen. Seine kleine Schimpftirade letztens hatte ihnen die Illusion gegeben, er wäre bereit sich ihnen anzuvertrauen und gab ihnen etwas zum nachdenken. Hoffentlich war es genug um sie davon abzulenken was wirklich geschah. Die Abende die er mit Ginny und Hermine verbrachte halfen ihm einige der Sorgen seiner Mitschüler, wegen seines extrem zurückgezogenen Verhaltens in diesem Jahr, zu verringern. Und seitdem er nicht mehr stundenlang in der Kammer verschwand, erschien es nicht länger als würde er sich davon schleichen. Hoffentlich würden die ganzen Veränderungen über den letzten Monat reichen, allerdings musste er auch sicher gehen das seine Freunde nicht über Harry's seltsames Verhalten plappern würden, nachdem er im Sommer 'verschwunden' war und Dumbledore anfing seinen 'Freunden' fragen darüber zu stellen.

Als er im Anwesen ankam, ging er direkt in den zweiten Stock wo sich normalerweise das Klo befand. Er kannte sonst nur das große Badezimmer mit eingebautem 'Pool im ersten Stock. Dort angekommen wechselte er in die Kleidung die er mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte eine enge Jogginghose, mit der er im Winter gelegentlich schlief und ein weißes, ärmelloses, enger gezaubertes T-Shirt, welches nun eng an seinem Körper lag. Er hoffte es würde genügen. Harry vermutete, wohl bald wieder einkaufen gehen zu müssen. Ein Hogsmeadewochenende rückte näher, aber er war sich unsicher darüber ob eines der Geschäfte in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf auch das was er brauchte haben würde.

Er ließ seine Tasche im Büro und eilte die Treppen runter zum Sportraum. Voldemort war in der Mitte des offenen Teils des Raumes und was Harry sah ließ ihn erstarren. Voldemort trug bequem aussehende, schwarze Wollhosen und _kein Shirt_. Er war gerade dabei Liegestützen zu machen und Harry konnte bereits ein Anzeichen von Schweiß auf dem Rücken des Mannes erkennen.

Der schlanke, geschmeidige und nur leicht muskulöse Körper, den Harry im letzten Monate zu sehen bekommen hatte, hat es bereits weit gebracht. Definitiv kein Bodybuilder-Niveau, aber es war zweifelsohne der Körper eines starken und mächtigen Mannes.

Harry wurde von Voldemort aus seiner Starre gerissen als dieser sich auf seine Knie stemmte und anschließend aufstand. Wenn Voldemort realisiert hatte von Harry so unverblümt angestarrt zu werden, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen begann er den Plan für die nächste Stunde vorzulegen und sie besprachen welchen Zielen sich Harry über die Zeit hinarbeiten sollte. Nach nur kurzer Zeit war Harry's Kopf mit neuen Konzepten und Wissen gefüllt und er war bereit sich nun an die Maschinen zu setzen die für sein Training vorgesehen waren.

Voldemort demonstrierte wie er seine Arme bewegen musste wenn er sich von dem Gerät weg stieß, wie er seine Ellbogen in einem gewissen Winkel halten und was er nicht tun sollte um Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Während dieser Vorführungen wanderten Harry's Gedanken gelegentlich zurück zu Voldemort's entblößtem Oberkörper. Es faszinierte ihn wie sich jeder Muskel des älteren Zauberers unter der Haut bewegte und anspannte, doch jedes Mal wenn er Abgelenkt erschien wurde er laut von Voldemort ausgeschimpft, weshalb Harry schnell lernte konzentriert und aufmerksam zu bleiben.

An diesem Morgen kehrte er verschwitzt, mit schmerzenden Muskeln und doch merkwürdig beschwingt zurück zur Schule. Er war sich der harten Arbeit die auf ihn zukam bewusst, freute sich dennoch unsagbar darauf. Der Rest der Woche verging ohne große Vorkommnisse und obwohl seine verlängerten Tage nun wirklich begannen seine innere Uhr durcheinander zu bringen, fing er langsam an sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Voldemort integrierte seine Lektionen fürs Duellieren mit den Morgendlichen Übungen und umgekehrt. Die Pause in der Mitte des Tages, wo er sich mit einem Buch entspannte und Voldemort meditierte, war eine Willkommene Unterbrechung von den ganzen Aktivitäten der restlichen Zeit, die er im Anwesen verbrachte und auf die darauf folgenden Diskussionen und die leichte Unterhaltung die sie führen würden, immer nachdem der Dunkle Lord mit dem meditieren fertig war, freute er sich besonders. Außerdem begann Harry zu verstehen warum Voldemort Muggel Zeitungen las.

Harry war verblüfft als Voldemort begann von einer Art Massen-Völkermord zu erzählen, der im letzten Jahr in Rwanda stattgefunden hatte. Bevor die Kämpfe ein Ende fanden, starben offenbar mehr als 800.000 Menschen durch die von dem Hutu kontrollierte Rwandaner Armee als diese versuchten die Tutsi Minderheit aus dem Land zu vertreiben. Harry hatte Probleme damit den Gedanken daran zu erfassen, das in einer Zeitspanne von 100 Tagen über 800.000 Menschen massakriert wurden und er kein einziges Wort davon mitbekommen hatte. Es waren doch jede Menge Muggelgeborene an der Schule – hatte denn keiner von ihnen eine Muggel Zeitung?

Er konnte verstehen, dass viele Eltern ihren Kindern nicht über schreckliche Völkermorde in Afrika schreiben wollen, aber trotzdem war das eine große Sache.

„Ja, aber viele Muggel sind völlig Ignorant darüber was dort passiert", erklärte Voldemort nachdem Harry ihm seinen Schock mitteilte, _absolut nichts_ darüber gehört zu haben.

„Was? Wie ist das Möglich?"

„Nur wenige Leute kümmern sich um irgendein kleines afrikanisches Land, welches sich im letzten Jahr versucht hat selbst auszulöschen, Harry."

„Warum achtet Ihr dann darauf?"

„Völkermord. Es ist beschrieben als der größte Akt von Völkermord seit dem Holocaust."

Es lies ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und er war beinahe zu verängstigt davor die nächste Frage zu stellen. Es war die eine Sache Rita Kimkorn zu töten und dabei keine Reue zu verspüren, aber eine ganze Rasse umzubringen war etwas von dem er nicht glauben konnte damit leben zu können.

„Denkt Ihr daran alle Muggel auszulöschen oder so was in der Art?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Voldemort lachte harsch. „Nein, Harry. Ich hege nicht länger Illusionen davon die Welt von Muggeldreck zu befreien."

„Tut Ihr nicht?", hakte Harry erleichtert aber auch überrascht nach als er sich drehte und zu Voldemort hoch sah.

„Nein, ich denke es wird nicht nötig sein. Sie werden sich vermutlich selbst vernichten und mir die Arbeit ersparen."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn – unsicher, was der Dunkle Lord damit meinte, bekam aber keine Chance danach zu fragen da der Ältere weiter sprach.

„Die Tatsache bleibt das ich einmal recht ignorante Bestrebungen gehegt habe, die Meisten davon auszurotten und den Rest der Muggelbevölkerung zu unterwerfen. Viele meiner Anhänger werden diese Bestrebungen immer noch besitzen. Ich möchte ihnen einfach konkrete Argumente darlegen um ihnen zu zeigen das es nicht nur ineffektiv, sondern auch idiotisch wäre und eine Verschwendung unserer Energie. Wir haben größere Probleme um die wir uns kümmern müssen und die benötigen mehr als genug Zeit und Kraft."

„Ah... gut, das... ist eine Erleichterung", meinte Harry und drehte sich zurück um sich wieder an den Sessel zu lehnen.

Voldemort gluckste und ließ seine Hand auf Harry's Kopf nieder.

„Du denkst nicht, dass du den Magen für Völkermord besitzt?", grinste Voldemort verschlagen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Außerdem sehe ich keine Logik darin. Oder wie es überhaupt funktionieren würde. Es gibt so viele _mehr_ von ihnen als von uns. Sicher, wir sind ihnen Überlegen und können Dinge tun die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen könnten, aber das bedeutet nicht das sie dumm oder schwach sind.", erklärte Harry und endete mit einem Seufzen.

Voldemort summte zustimmend und ihre Unterhaltung kehrte zurück zu den anderen Themen in der Zeitung.

* * *

Eine weitere Woche später war Harry mehr oder weniger an seinen Tagesablauf gewöhnt.  
Es fiel ihm ein wenig schwer sich im Unterricht zu konzentrieren – er begann sich tierisch zu langweilen. Die Stunden hatten wenig Inhalt, keinen praktischen Wert für den täglichen Gebrauch und überhaupt hatte er keine Lust darauf Dinge zu lernen die ihm in seinem Leben niemals etwas bringen werden. Vor allem wenn er es mit Voldemort's unglaublich faszinierenden und berauschenden Lektionen verglich.

Zumindest waren die Verteidigungsstunden mit Barty – oder eher 'Moody' – noch interessant. Voldemort ließ Harry Barty einige Notizen bringen und Barty würde Briefe zu Harry's Aufsätzen hinzufügen, die Harry dem Dunklen Lord brachte, wenn er das nächste Mal zu ihm ging. Einmal hatte 'Moody' Harry nach der Stunde zurückgehalten um über seine 'Hausaufgaben zu diskutieren'. Moody war in den Besitz eines Objektes für den Dunklen Lord gelangt und da Harry sowieso jeden Tag dort war, war es beschlossene Sache, dass er es einfach mitnehmen würde. Es war eine relativ kleine Box. Moody hatte ein Buch ausgehöhlt und das Innere mit einem Dehnzauber versehen sodass, wenn das Buch geöffnet war, das Loch groß genug war damit die Box darin Platz hatte. Er gab das Buch schließlich mit der Ausrede an Harry, es wäre etwas, das er für die nächste Aufgabe Hilfreich finden könnte und schickte ihn fort.

Während er das Klassenzimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle für das Abendessen machte, nahm er zufällig ein paar vertraute, gedämpfte Stimmen wahr. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick um die Ecke, von der aus er die Stimmen vernehmen konnte und sah Snape und Karkaroff inmitten eines erregten Flüsterduells. Harry war nicht nahe genug um genau zu hören was gesagt wurde und war gerade dabei seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen um einen Zauber zu sprechen als er von einer anderen vertrauten Stimme überrascht wurde.

„Potter, _was_ machst du da?", erklang Draco Malfoy's lästige, affektierte Stimme die Harry erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ. Offenbar hatten auch Snape und Karkaroff Malfoy hören können, denn ihr Geflüster stoppte und ihre Blicke waren nun auf sie gerichtet.

Harry wirbelte herum und warf Malfoy einen düsteren Blick zu, der offenbar stechend genug war das sich in Draco's Augen für einen Augenblick Furcht und Zurückhaltung widerspiegelten, ehe sein Blick wieder seine übliche schärfe annahm.

Harry war ein wenig über Malfoy's verhalten überrascht. Seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen vor ein paar Monaten ging ihm der Slytherin für gewöhnlich aus dem Weg. Offenbar war nun genug Zeit verstrichen, dass er entweder vergessen hatte was geschah oder es einfach nicht schlimm genug gewesen war um weiterhin auf Distanz zu bleiben.

„Malfoy, ich habe gerade wirklich keine Zeit für dich", seufzte Harry genervt.

„Wir sind also wieder bei Malfoy? Bist du über diese Merkwürdige Phase oder was auch immer es war das dich über Weihnachten befallen hat, hinweg?"

Harry lachte schnaubend. „Kaum" Er gab dem blonden Jungen ein anzügliches Grinsen. Malfoy's Augen weiteten sich, was Harry nur zum Lachen brachte. Dann wandte er sich ab.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Abendessen", antwortete Harry augenrollend.

„Rennst du zu deinem Schlammblut und dem Wiesel?", höhnte Malfoy.

„Nun, weißt du. Ich muss immerhin mein Erscheinungsbild bewahren. Würde doch nicht wollen das mich jemand verdächtigt ein _dunkler_ Zauberer zu werden", gluckste Harry.

Für einen Moment stand Malfoy sprachlos und beinah aus dem Kopf fallenden Augen da, während Harry dabei war wegzugehen.

„Warte!", rief ihm Malfoy hinterher und versuchte ihn einzuholen. Harry schnaubte, hielt aber an. Er ließ seinen Blick prüfend umher schweifen um sicher zu gehen das keine Zeugen vorhanden waren und so viel er sagen konnte waren sie alleine. Snape und Karkaroff waren verschwunden – mit Sicherheit irgendwo hin, wo sie ihre Diskussion in Ruhe fortsetzen konnten – und der Rest der Schülerschaft war bereits beim Abendessen.

„Was willst du, Draco?", fragte Harry resigniert seufzend als er mit seinem Zauberstab einen abhörsicheren Schutzzauber beschwor.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du hast dich in letzter Zeit wieder normal verhalten, aber ich kann die Blicke sehen die du ihnen zuwirfst. Die Blicke die du jedem zuwirfst. Die Art wie du gehst, wie du dich hältst. Und mehr als alles andere, wenn ich nahe genug an dir dran bin triefst du vor dunkler Magie."

Das stoppte Harry effektiv. Wenn Draco schon sagen konnte, dass er sich in den dunklen Künsten übte, was hielt die Professoren dann davon ab? Oder _Dumbledore_? Offenbar wurde Harry's kurzer Augenblick der Panik durch etwas in seinem Gesicht verraten, denn Draco rollte seine Augen und fuhr eilig fort.

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Es sind nur diejenigen mit einer Dunklen Affinität, die es spüren können. Neutrale oder Helle können nur die Magie von anderen ihrer Affinität spüren."

„Selbst jemand wie Dumbledore?", hakte er skeptisch nach.

„Kannst du seine helle Magie spüren?", fragte Malfoy mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ähm...", Harry stoppte kurz nachdenkend. „Ich glaube ich konnte es einmal... jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Ich kann diese Energie nicht mehr wie gewohnt spüren wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin."

„Genau – warte... _wie gewohnt_?"

„Nun, meine magische Affinität war definitiv mal im hellen Bereich. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Aber _jetzt_ ist sie _Dunkel_?", fragte Malfoy mit extremer Neugier in seinen Augen.

Harry machte dicht und sah Malfoy hart an.

Malfoy kicherte nur und grinste. „Klever, Potter. Gib nie etwas Laut zu."

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Ich habe trotzdem noch ein Problem, selbst wenn Dumbledore meine dunkle Magie nicht spüren kann. Meine Affinität war vorher Hell.", grübelte Harry leise vor sich hin.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Als ob irgendjemand den Goldenen Jungen aus Gryffindor irgendwann dazu verdächtigen würde _Dunkel_ zu werden. Außerdem würde Dumbledore nur den Mangel an Spuren von weißer Magie in dir spüren. Er kann nicht wirklich sagen ob sich deine Neigung verändert hat. Dafür braucht man einen Zauber glaube ich."

Harry sah ihn böse an. „Ich habe dir schon mal erzählt mich nicht so zu nennen. Ich bin Niemandes Goldener Junge. Außerdem verdächtigst _du_ mich."

„Aber erst nachdem du mich _angegriffen_ hast", empörte er sich mit gerümpfter Nase.

Harry gluckste und grinste ihn erneut anzüglich an, was Malfoy deutlich unwohl fühlen ließ. „Und außerdem, du warst nicht die einzige Person auf die ich sauer war", gab er schließlich grummelnd zu. „Ich war für eine Weile ein ziemlich wütendes Durcheinander..."

„Das war also los!", rief Malfoy plötzlich als hätte er gerade eine großartige Entdeckung gemacht. „Du hattest mit der Sucht der dunklen Magie zu tun! Und jetzt hast du es unter Kontrolle, weswegen du wieder Fähig bist Normalität vorzutäuschen!"

Harry blinzelte ihn an. „Uhm... vielleicht", gab er zögerlich zu. „Du scheinst persönliche Erfahrung damit gemacht zu haben... Wie viel Dunkle Magie hast du schon geübt?"

Malfoy schnaubte abfällig und rümpfte erneut seine Nase. „Ich bin ein _Malfoy_, Potter. Was denkst du denn?"

Harry rollte seine Augen, grinste aber trotzdem.

Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis traf ihn und es ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Wenn jeder der die Dunklen Künste praktiziert, spüren konnte das auch er sie praktizierte, würde es bedeuten das Snape und Karkaroff Bescheid wussten. Karkaroff war wahrscheinlich kein Problem, aber Snape war da schon ein völlig anderes Thema.

Zurückdenkend, erinnert er sich an die ziemlich merkwürdigen Blicke, die ihm der Zaubertrankmeister in der letzten Zeit zugeworfen hatte.

„Wie lange konntest du die Dunkle Magie schon an mir spüren?", fragte Harry plötzlich nach.

Malfoy blinzelte über den schnellen Themenwechsel. „Nun, ich kann es nur... jetzt fühlen. Wenn ich direkt neben dir stehe. Man muss ziemlich nahe sein."

„Scheiße", murmelte Harry und zog eine Grimasse.

„Was? Es ist ja nicht so als würden diejenigen, die hier in der Schule dunkle Magie anwenden einen anderen direkt an Dumbledore verpetzen würden. Und du kommst den Slytherins nicht wirklich nahe. Du musst also nicht -"

„Snape", unterbrach er ihn mit fester Stimme.

Malfoy sah überrascht aus, dann verwirrt und dann sah er aus als würde er Lachen wollen. „Sei nicht dumm, Potter. Severus ist dem dummen alten Mann nicht wirklich Loyal. Er ist so Dunkel wie kaum ein anderer."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Selbst wenn das stimmt, er hasst selbst den Boden auf dem ich gehe. Ich kann es vor mir sehen, er würde die Gelegenheit meinen Ruf als _Hoffnung des Lichts_ zerstören zu können, _abgöttisch_ _lieben_ und gleichzeitig Dumbledores Illusionen, ich wäre der perfekte gute Junge als den er mich sieht, zermalmen."

_Das_ stimmte nun auch Malfoy nachdenklich.

„Hmmm, ja, er scheint dich wirklich zu hassen."

Nach einem stillen Moment schnaubte Harry und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein chaotisches schwarzes Haar. Es wurde länger und zottiger, je mehr Monate vergingen und er überlegte sich es nun auswachsen zu lassen. Voldemort schien die Länge zu mögen. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er musste sich auf dieses Problem hier konzentrieren.

„Hm, es ist etwas wogegen ich bald etwas unternehmen muss. Aber im Moment kann ich nichts tun."

Malfoy sah ihn lange hart an und nickte dann schließlich. „So... also was zur Hölle, Potter? Ich meine, wie ist das passiert? Warum bist du nun ein dunkler Zauberer? Es... es ergibt einfach...", Malfoy knurrte frustriert und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Harry begann über die frustrierte Verwirrung des anderen Jungen zu lachen, was nur dazu führte das Malfoy ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Was!", spie er wütend.

Harrys lachen verebbte ein bisschen und er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Das ist eine sehr _lange_ Gesichte und ich bezweifle, dass du auch nur ein Wort davon glauben würdest. Aber Tatsache ist das du bereits zu viel weißt. Ich brauche dein Wort das du nicht anfängst in der Schule rumzurennen und allen zu erzählen ich wäre ein Dunkler Zauberer. Und falls du es schaffst, denkst du, du kannst ein Auge auf die Slytherins werfen die dunkle Künste praktizieren und anfangen mich zu bemerken?"

„Warum zur Hölle sollte ich das für _dich_ tun?", höhnte Malfoy.

Harry verengte seine Augen bevor er hinterlistig grinste. Sein Blick schweifte aus Sicherheitsgründen erneut den leeren Gang entlang. Sein Abhörsicherer Zauber würde es niemanden erlauben zuzuhören, aber er wollte trotzdem nicht, dass ihn jemand dabei sah wie er mit dem Slytherin sprach.

„Sag mir, Draco", begann Harry und trat näher an den Blonden, der sich dadurch plötzlich verspannte und ihn argwöhnisch ansah. „ist dein _Daddy_ immer noch Loyal gegenüber dem _Dunklen Lord_?"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich und sein Kiefer war fest zusammengepresst. „Mein Vater würde nie-"

„Mach mir nichts vor, Draco, ich bin nicht dumm. Wie wär's damit. Wo liegt deine Loyalität? Mit der Dunkelheit? Oder nicht?"

„Meine Loyalität liegt bei der Dunkelheit", antwortete Malfoy stolz.

Harry grinste. „Du würdest dem Dunklen Lord also Loyal sein wenn er zurückkehrt?", fragte Harry verschwörerisch flüsternd als er sich näher zu ihm beugte.

Malfoy war leicht verblüfft und unterzog Harry einem langen prüfenden Blick. Er debattierte wahrscheinlich gerade über die Gefahren seiner Aussage ausgerechnet vor _Harry Potter_ zuzugeben – Dunkler Magier oder nicht. Harry vermutete, dass ihm auch die Tatsache aufgefallen war das Harry 'Dunkler Lord' sagte und nicht 'Du-weißt-schon-wer' oder 'Voldemort'. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache das Harry '_wenn er zurückkehrt'_ gesagt hatte; nicht '_falls_'.

Schließlich straffte Malfoy seine Schultern und schob sein Kinn wichtigtuerisch in die Höhe. „Ich würde dem Dunklen Lord loyal sein."

Harrys grinsen wurde breiter und er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Schön das zu hören, Draco."

„Das sagt mir nicht warum ich dein Geheimnis bewahren oder warum ich die anderen Slytherins für dich beobachten sollte."

„Vermutlich nicht, nein...", grübelte Harry sorglos. „Aber es läge in deinem besten Interesse mir auszuhelfen. Das ist es doch, worum es in Slytherin geht nicht wahr? Wege für seine besten Interessen zu finden, während man mächtige Kontakte knüpft und die Leiter zu wahrer Größe hinaufsteigt?"

Malfoy schnaubte abfällig und rollte mit den Augen. „Und _inwiefern_ würde ich davon profitieren wenn ich dir helfen?"

Harry überlegte kurz. „Erinnerst du dich zurück im ersten Jahr als du mir deine Hand entgegen gestreckt und mir Freundschaft angeboten hast und ich ein dummer, kleiner, angehender Gryffindor-Bengel war, der neben dem Wiesel saß und dein Angebot ablehnte?"

Malfoys Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich. „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich."

„Ich hätte deine Hand nehmen und das Wiesel zurücklassen sollen", meinte Harry schulterzuckend. „Wusstest du, dass der Sprechende Hut mich eigentlich nach Slytherin schicken wollte? Ich habe ihn angefleht es nicht zu tun, also schickte er mich nach Gryffindor."

Als Malfoy darauf nicht antwortete, vermutete Harry das er wohl sprachlos war.

„Jedenfalls, solltest du deinem Daddy wirklich sagen, dass er sich vorbereiten sollte, denn der Lord ist zurück und wird ihn bald rufen. Kannst du das für mich tun?", meinte Harry in einem spielerischen und zuckersüßen Ton, während er seine Hand hob und dem verblüfften Blonden damit die Wange tätschelte, ehe er sich fies grinsend zurück zog.

Nach ein paar stillen Sekunden, in denen Malfoy zu verwirrt zu sein schien um zu verstehen was er gerade gesagt hatte, wurde er aschfahl im Gesicht und Verständnis war in seinen grauen Augen zu sehen. „Du lügst", flüsterte Malfoy ungläubig.

Harry's grinsen wuchs bloß. „Frag deinen Daddy doch ob am 20. März etwas mit seinem Mal geschehen war. Wahrscheinlich hat es ein wenig geschmerzt und möglicherweise pulsierte es mit Macht. Das war die Nacht in der es geschah. Er ist bereits zurück."

„Woher weißt _du_ das?", fragte Draco, aber seine Stimme erhob sich nicht über ein Flüstern hinaus.

Harry schenkte dem anderen ein zähne zeigendes, verruchtes Grinsen und lehnte sich wieder vor.

„Ich weiß es", begann er flüsternd. „weil ich dabei war."

* * *

„Das war dumm und leichtsinnig", spottete Voldemort als die zwei in Richtung Sportraum gingen.

„Ich ließ ihn mir einen Zaubererschwur geben, sodass er es niemanden sagen könnte.", grummelte Harry.

„Du hättest ihn schwören lassen sollen bevor du ihm irgendwas Wertvolles erzählt hast!"

„Ja, aber dann hätte er niemals zugestimmt! Außerdem weiß er, dass Ihr ihn töten lassen würdet wenn er anfängt es raus zu posaunen. Er hat schreckliche Angst vor Euch."

„Dummer Junge. Du wolltest bloß angeben", spie Voldemort und Harry schmollte. „Und was wolltest du mir unbedingt sagen?"

„Oh! Richtig. Warum habt Ihr mir nie erzählt das Leute mit einer dunklen Affinität andere Leute mit ebenfalls dunkler Affinität spüren können?"

Voldemort blieb abrupt stehen und warf Harry einen ungläubigen Blick zu bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelt und mit einer Hand seine Nasenwurzel rieb. „Ich nahm an du wüsstest es. Außerdem funktioniert es nicht so. Leute mit einer dunklen Affinität können den Überschuss an dunkler Magie von anderen Personen entdecken, aber sie können trotzdem nicht einfach die Affinität dieser Person erkennen. Wenn sie es könnten, wäre der _Affinitatem Reveleo_ Zauber wesentlich weniger Wert. Willst du mir damit etwa sagen das du die dunkle Magie Anderer nicht spüren kannst?"

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. „Doch, ich _kann_ es, aber ich bin in der Schule noch niemanden begegnet der währenddessen auch dunkle Magie praktiziert. Ich fühle es nur hier und gelegentlich von Barty wenn ich in seinem Unterricht sitze. Aber ich habe Euch bereits von meinen merkwürdigen magischen Sinnen erzählt. Niemand sonst kann die Hälfte der Dinge spüren die ich verspüre. Und ich weiß, dass ich vieles davon gar nicht spüren konnte als ich Eure Seele noch im Schach hielt. Also nahm ich einfach an das die Meisten Leute auch nichts davon spüren konnten."

„Das ist wohl wahr", seufzte Voldemort. „Das ist etwas, was mich in meiner Jugend selbst oft verwirrte."

„Also, gibt es einen Weg wie ich andere Zauberer davon abhalten kann erkennen zu können ob ich vor kurzer Zeit mal wieder dunkle Magie ausgeübt habe? Ich bin wirklich besorgt darüber das Snape damit zu Dumbledore gehen könnte."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und nahm einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Er blieb lange Zeit still, in der Harry plötzlich realisierte das er Voldemort immer noch fragen musste wie es sein konnte, dass _Snape_ ausgerechnet derjenige war, der ihm die Prophezeiung überbracht hatte.

„Lass uns diese Unterhaltung am Nachmittag führen", schlug Voldemort plötzlich vor und schreckte Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Das ist ein wichtiger Aspekt den wir durcharbeiten müssen. Du hast Recht, es wichtig ist, aber wir haben jetzt nicht genug Zeit dafür. Sport kommt zuerst."

Harry wollte bereits protestieren, klappte seinen Mund dann aber wieder zu und seufzte.

„In Ordnung, aber können wir an diesem Nachmittag auch über die Tatsache reden das Snape der Spion war, der Zeuge der Prophezeiung wurde?", fragte er als sie ihren Weg in den Sportraum fortsetzten.

„Ja, es ist ein Teil von dem, das wir besprechen müssen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, froh darüber das sie über die letzten zwei Wochen eine Routine entwickelt hatten. Harry widerstrebte es nach dem Work-out zu gehen, wusste aber das sie, wenn er nach dem Mittagessen zurück kommen würde, noch genug Zeit hatten um über verschiedene Dinge zu diskutieren.

* * *

„Severus' Loyalität ist eine seriöse Angelegenheit", begann Voldemort als er sich nach seiner Meditation im Sessel zurück lehnte. Harry steckte sein Buch wieder in seine Tasche, lehnte sich zurück und drehte seinen Kopf um den Dunklen Lord ansehen zu können.

„Du weißt, dass er es war der mir einen Teil der falschen Prophezeiung gebracht hat", fuhr er fort und Harry nickte. „Kurz nachdem du geboren wurdest und ich feststellte das du mit Sicherheit derjenige warst, von dem die Prophezeiung sprach, kam Severus zu mir und flehte mich an deine Mutter zu verschonen."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke. Er sah Voldemort sprachlos an. „Was! Warum?", brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Es schien als würde er sich für sie interessieren. Offenbar waren sie Kindheitsfreunde. Er sagte, dass er sie schon kannte noch bevor sie Hogwarts besuchten."

Das konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes wahr sein. _Snape war in seine Mutter verliebt_!

„Da er überhaupt erst der Diener war, der mir die Prophezeiung brachte und ich ihn dafür immer noch nicht belohnt hatte, stimmte ich zu, zu versuchen Lily Potter die Gelegenheit zu geben Beiseite zu treten. Natürlich würde ich ein solches Versprechen in Bezug auf deinen Vater nicht geben, aber diese Bitte kam auch nicht."

Harry schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht. Er _hasste_ meinen Vater."

„Ja", grinste Voldemort. „Viele taten das."

Harry rollte seine Augen.

„Ich glaube", fuhr Voldemort fort, „dass er nicht daran glaubte, dass ich mich an mein Versprechen halten würde. Oder zumindest, dass sie nicht freiwillig zur Seite gehen und mir erlauben würde dich zu töten."

Harry runzelte die Stirn als sich eine verschwommene Erinnerung in seinem Geist aufbaute und schreiende Stimmen durch seinen Kopf hallten.

_„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"_

„Tritt zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen... tritt zur Seite."

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich stattdessen."

„Das ist meine letzte Warnung-"

„Ihr habt ihr eine Chance gegeben...", flüsterte Harry. Voldemort sah ihn nur komisch an und fuhr fort.

„Ich glaube, dass Snape an diesem Zeitpunkt zu Dumbledore gegangen war um ihn zu warnen, dass du und deine Eltern zum Ziel gemacht wurden. Kurz darauf kam er zu mir und erzählte mir, dass er die Gelegenheit hatte in Hogwarts den Posten als Professor für Zaubertränke anzunehmen. Die offensichtliche Andeutung war natürlich, dass er Dumbledore dort für mich ausspionieren konnte. Offensichtlich war ich nicht dumm genug das einfach so zu glauben."

„Also denkt Ihr es war Dumbledore's Idee? Er wollte das Snape Euch für ihn ausspionierte?", fragte Harry nach.

„Genau."

„Und Ihr denkt, dass der Grund meine Mutter zu beschützen, überhaupt erst ausschlaggebend gewesen war zu Dumbledore zu gehen?", fragte Harry mit Unglaube in seiner Stimme weiter.

„Korrekt."

„Aber es schlug fehl. Meine Mutter starb trotzdem und ich war am Leben. Könnte er Dumbledore immer noch loyal sein, obwohl dieser versagt hatte?"

„Das ist die Frage. Ich kann mir vorstellen das Dumbledore einen Beweis von Severus' Ehrlichkeit verlangt hat. Wahrscheinlich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Was denkt Ihr, was er geschworen hat? Dumbledore loyal zu bleiben?"

„Das wäre äußerst lästig. Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit auch etwas anderes gewesen sein zu können. Ich kann mir vorstellen, Snape würde einen solchen Schwur mit aller Macht vermeiden wollen. Er würde nicht dumm genug sein jemandem ewige Treue zu schwören."

„Auch nicht Euch?" Voldemort lachte nur.

„Er ist ein Slytherin, Harry. Niemand in Slytherin ergibt sich lebenslangen Verpflichtungen, außer sie wären sich sicher einen Weg zu finden um dem wieder zu entkommen, wenn es von Nöten war."

Harry nickte verstehend. „In Ordnung. Was sollen wir also gegen Snape unternehmen?"

„Du hast Recht damit, dass dies hier ein Risiko bleibt solange wir uns seiner Loyalität nicht im Klaren sind. Zweifellos kann er die überschüssige Menge an dunkler Magie von unseren Duellen an dir spüren und ein tägliches Reinigungsritual wäre viel zu nervenaufreibend und zeitverschlingend. Ich werde früher oder später herausfinden müssen, wem er loyal ist..." Er verstummte. Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich und Harry wusste, er war gerade dabei zu planen. Harry schwieg solange der Ältere in seinen Gedanken versunken war und genoss die Finger des Dunklen Lords als sie erneut durch seine Haare kämmten.

Harry war schon beinahe eingeschlafen als Voldemort erneut sprach. „In Ordnung. Ich habe einen Plan, für den ich allerdings den Rest des Nachmittags benötigen werde. Wir werden die Duellstunden für heute verschieben."

Harry runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn und schob die Enttäuschung die er fühlte eilig beiseite. Das hier war wichtiger und er wusste das.

„Du wirst mir assistieren", teilte Voldemort ihm mit und Harry's Gemütszustand erhellte sich augenblicklich.

Voldemort stand auf und deutete Harry ihm zu folgen. Die zwei verließen das Büro und gingen nach unten. Harry wurde, wieder einmal, zu einer dieser Türen geführt die er vorher noch nie betreten hatte und als die Tür geöffnet war, sah er dahinter eine Treppe. Harry folgte Voldemort in den Keller des Anwesens, von dem er bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht wusste, dass er existierte. Am Fuß der Treppe war eine kleine Halle mit zwei Türen. Eine davon war groß, schwer und Harry konnte spüren, dass sie gut geschützt war.

„Was ist dort drin?", fragte Harry und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung dieser Tür.

„Dort habe ich angefangen die Zellen aufzubauen", erklärte Voldemort beiläufig und betrat den Raum hinter der anderen Tür.

„Zellen?", wiederholte Harry überrascht.

„Ja. Die Schutzzauber sind noch rudimentär und benötigen noch eine Menge Arbeit bevor sie sicher genug sind um die Zellen häufig benutzen zu können. Obwohl sich eigentlich schon eine Person in ihnen befindet."

„Wer denn?"

„Barty's lieber, alter Vater", gluckste Voldemort.

„Mr. Crouch ist hier?! Warum lebt er überhaupt noch?"

„Wegen der Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank", antwortete Voldemort leichtfertig.

„Muss er dafür am Leben sein? Kann man nicht einfach die Haare dafür abrasieren?"

„Wenn eine Person tot ist, wird jegliches Haar das von ihr entwendet wurde für den Trank unbrauchbar. Deswegen ist auch Moody noch am Leben."

„Oh. Das wusste ich gar nicht."

Sie kamen in einem großen, offenen Raum an, mit Reihen an Regalen an den Wänden, einigen großen Tischen in der Mitte und einer Sammlung an verschieden großen Kesseln. Harry blinzelte als er sich umsah. Es war deutlich ein aufwendig aufgearbeitetes Zaubertranklabor und Harry war beeindruckt von dem massiven Inventar an Zutaten, welches die Regale füllte.

„Wow", gab Harry von sich als sein Blick durch den Raum glitt. „Wann hattet Ihr Zeit so viele Zutaten zu sammeln?"

„Mixey war gut beschäftigt.", antwortete Voldemort mit einem grinsenden Schulterblick.

„Meine brau-Künste sind nur mittelmäßig, also kann ich nicht dafür garantieren eine große Hilfe zu sein", gab Harry verlegen zu.

„Es reicht aus, Harry. Ich benötige nur ein zweites Paar Hände und nun lass uns anfangen."


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 23**

Severus Snape wusste das da etwas mit Harry Potter im Gange war. Er hatte gedacht, schon vor Monaten, den Hauch einer Spur von Dunkler Magie an dem Jungen spüren zu können, verwarf diesen unsinnigen Gedanken aber direkt wieder. Es hätte auch genauso gut von einem seiner Slytherins stammen können. Außerhalb des Zaubertrankunterrichts war er nie nahe genug an dem Potter-Bengel für eine Gelegenheit etwas dieser Art bei ihm entdecken zu können. Aber die letzten Beiden Wochen waren anders.

Die Magie war stark und mächtig und sie war nicht Potter's alleine. Ein Teil davon stammte ohne Zweifel von jemandem mit sehr starker, dunkler Magie und sie kam ihm eigenartig _bekannt_ vor. Er konnte nur nicht genau sagen woher...

Es war ihm in den Sinn gekommen dem Direktor von seinen Bedenken zu erzählen, hatte aber noch keine passende Gelegenheit dafür gefunden. Außerdem wusste er, dass Albus ohne den geringsten Beweis die Möglichkeit niemals in Erwägung ziehen würde das sich _Potter_ in den dunklen Künsten übte. Aber _er wusste es_. Da war definitiv _etwas im Busch_.

Doch trotz dieser Bedenken hatte Severus es nie für Möglich gehalten das Harry Potter irgendetwas mit dem Brief zu tun hatte den er heute Morgen beim Frühstück erhalten hatte. Wenn man so ein unbeliebter Lehrer war wie er öffnete man unerwartete Briefe nicht einfach ohne jegliche Vorsicht. Ein Zauber schien darauf gelegt zu sein, allerdings ein recht gewöhnlicher und unbedrohlicher. Es war ein Zauber der Sicherstellte, dass einzig allein der Adressierte – also Snape – den Brief öffnen konnte. Abgesehen von dem einen Zauber schien kein anderer darauf zu liegen, also brach er das Wachssiegel und öffnete ihn.

Etwas an dem Pergament fühlte sich komisch an; beinahe leicht fettig unter seinen Fingerspitzen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken daran zuerst. Bis er dann den Brief las.

_Severus Snape,_

Mittlerweile werden Sie bemerkt haben das dieser Brief in Coridot-Lösung eingeweicht wurde. Als Zaubertrankmeister nehme ich an, Sie wissen was es bedeutet. Sie haben 24 Stunden Zeit das Gegengift einzunehmen. Wenn Sie es wollen werden Sie mich heute Nacht um 11 Uhr im Eberkopf antreffen können. Erzählen Sie dem Barmann, dass Sie für den Privaten Raum hier sind. Dort werde ich auf Sie warten.

Durch diese Lösung limitiere ich Ihre Möglichkeiten. Erzählen Sie irgendjemanden – Dumbledore oder einem anderen Ihrer Kollegen irgendetwas von diesem Brief oder dem Treffen und Sie werden sterben. Das wäre äußerst bedauernswert, da ich mir nicht Ihren Tod wünsche, sondern nur Ihre Anwesenheit. Da ich Ihnen noch nicht vertraue dieses Treffen geheim zu halten, war es notwendig. Hoffentlich werden diese Maßnahmen in Zukunft nicht mehr Notwendig sein.

Nur Sie können diesen Brief lesen und sollte jemand unglücklich genug sein ihn zu berühren, würde er den Tag nicht überleben. Deshalb kann ich nur empfehlen ihn auf der Stelle zu zerstören, aber diese Entscheidung bleibt bei Ihnen. Am Ende des Tages wird er sich von allein auflösen.

Ich freue mich darauf mit Ihnen zu sprechen.

Ich denke Sie werden einige Dinge die ich zu sagen habe sehr aufklärend finden.

Er war unsigniert. Plötzlich bemerkte Severus dass seine Hände zitterten als er auf das Pergament vor ihm auf dem Tisch starrte. Er hatte es in dem Moment fallen gelassen als er über die Coridot-Lösung gelesen hatte – aber natürlich war es da bereits zu spät.

Ein tödliches Gift, zusammen mit einem mächtigen Zwangzauber. Durch diese Lösung hatte er wirklich keine andere Wahl als zu diesem Treffen zu gehen. Selbst ohne die Bedrohung seines bevorstehenden Todes und dem Versprechen für das Gegengift würde ihn der Zwangzauber wahnsinnig machen, wenn er sich weigern würde zu gehen.

Er wusste es würde keine Veränderungen mit sich bringen wenn er das Pergament noch einmal berührte, also hob er es hoch und roch daran. Er schloss seine Augen und zog eine Grimasse nachdem er eindeutig den Geruch von Gallen-Essenz und Grell-Blut identifizieren konnte. Er stöhnte beinahe laut, schaffte es aber sich zurückzuhalten.

Es benötigte einen Meister des Zaubertrankbrauens um eine Coridot-Lösung herzustellen. Severus selbst würde wohl seine Probleme damit haben, obwohl es sicherlich eine Herausforderung war der er sich gerne stellen würde.

Langsam faltete Severus den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn zurück in den Umschlag. Er würde noch einen Test durchführen um zu bestätigen, dass es wirklich stimmte, aber er wusste bereits es würde sich nichts daran ändern. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er würde zu diesem Treffen gehen müssen. Und alles was er nun noch tun konnte war darauf zu hoffen, dass der Absender des Briefes wirklich nicht seinen Tod vor Augen hatte.

* * *

Harry stand unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang am Fuß der Treppe im Eberkopf. Er hatte sich mit einem Stillezauber belegt, sodass er auf den Bodendielen keine Geräusche verursachte. Unter einem Glamourzauber hatte er den Privatraum bereits organisiert, ihn kurz besucht um ein Objekt darin zu platzieren und ein paar Zauber daraufzulegen die ihnen ihre Privatsphäre gewährleisten würden. Nun musste er nur noch auf Snape warten.

Er war geschockt gewesen das Voldemort ihm so eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertraute. Ein Teil von ihm realisierte, dass es sein erster richtiger Auftrag als ein Diener des Dunklen Lords war, da er die Dinge die er mit dem Mann im Anwesen machte, persönlich nicht mit zählte.

Machte ihn das offiziell zu einem Todesser?

Der plötzliche Gedanke ließ ihn fast laut lachen. Vermutlich war er ein Todesser. Technisch gesehen war er nicht markiert, aber das markierte Lederarmband hatte er bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal abgelegt. Sogar Wasserschutzzauber waren darauf damit er es beim Duschen nicht ablegen musste.

Trotzdem, auch in seinen Gedanken klangen diese Bezeichnungen seltsam. Es war einer dieser Momente, die er von Zeit zu Zeit hatte – obwohl sie zunehmend seltener geworden waren – in denen er realisierte wie sehr sich sein Leben doch verändert hatte. Wie sehr _er_ sich verändert hatte.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken mit einem stummen glucksen ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Tür. Es vergangen noch fünf weitere Minuten bevor Snape endlich auftauchte. Er sah nervös aus, obwohl er versuchte es zu verstecken. Für Harry war es ein seltsamer Anblick seinen Professor in so einem Zustand zu sehen.

Er ging direkt zum Barmann und sprach im Flüsterton zu ihm. Der alte Mann umrundete seine Bar und führte Snape die Treppen hoch. Harry folgte ihnen. Er öffnete die Tür und hielt sie offen damit Snape hineingehen konnte. Harry schlüpfte ebenso an ihm vorbei. Und dann waren sie alleine. Zwei Stühle standen an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Auf dem Tisch stand eine kleine Glaskugel, die von Harry früher am Abend dort platziert worden war.

Snape war natürlich unter dem Eindruck noch alleine in dem kleinen Raum zu sein und ein ungeduldiger, düsterer Blick machte es offensichtlich, dass er die Idee warten zu müssen gar nicht toll fand. Harry grinste und ging geräuschlos in die Mitte des Raumes, wo er seinen Zauberstab hob.

_Imperio_! Er zauberte ihn lautlos. Der Rausch der Dunklen Magie füllte ihn und er grinste hämisch als sich der Zauber auf seinem Professor verankerte. Er wusste Snape würde versuchen ihn zu bekämpfen, aber er war zuversichtlich ihn lange genug aufrecht erhalten zu können um eine Sache zu erledigen...

Er zwang Severus zu dem Tisch zu gehen und die Kugel aufzuheben... und es klappte. Snape's Bewegungen waren ruckartig und unnatürlich, was deutlich zeigte das der Mann den Fluch mit all seiner Willenskraft bekämpfte, aber es war nicht genug um ihn davon abzuhalten seine Hand auszustrecken und nach der Kugel zu greifen. Ein blasses gelbes Licht erhellte den Raum in dem Moment in dem er sie berührte und es war dieser Moment in dem Harry den _Imperiusfluch_ löste.

Snape blinzelte und schwankte für eine Sekunde unsicher auf seinen Füßen bevor sich Wut auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Zeige dich!", knurrte er.

„Ah, ah, ah, _Severus_. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das unterlassen. Denken Sie nicht es wäre besser für Sie zuerst herauszufinden was genau das Objekt war das Sie angefasst haben?", meinte Harry, immer noch unter seinem Umhang.

Als Snape bewusst wurde, wem die Stimme gehörte stieg sein Zorn in ihm um ein Vielfaches.

„Potter!", spie er aus.

Harry zog sich den Umhang mit einer Hand von sich und hielt seinen Zauberstab mit der anderen direkt auf Snape gerichtet. Voldemort bestand darauf, dass er Sicher war nachdem Snape die Glaskugel aktiviert hatte, aber er würde trotzdem kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.

„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht, _Sir_" Snape machte eine Bewegung als würde er mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf Harry zu stürmen wollen, stoppte aber abrupt. Schweiß bildete sich in seinem Gesicht und es verzerrte sich mit leichtem Schmerz. „Jetzt, Sir", versuchte es Harry erneut in einer härteren und befehlenden Stimme also zuvor. Ruckartig schritt Snape auf den Sessel zu und setzte sich. Er sah dabei fast genauso verblüfft aus, wie wütend.

„Was zur Hölle haben Sie mit mir gemacht?", zischte er tödlich leise. „Was ist dieses... _Ding_!", fragte er auf die Glaskugel deutend, die nun wieder auf dem Tisch stand.

Harry nahm ebenfalls Platz, gegenüber von Snape.

„Ich fürchte das ich eigentlich gar nicht alle Details über die Kugel kenne die Sie gerade berührt haben. Sie wurde erschaffen während ich zusah, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich auch verstehe wie es funktioniert. Ich bin mir nicht zu schade um zu zugeben, dass es Magie ist, der ich noch nicht gewachsen bin. Dasselbe gilt auch für den Zaubertrank. Die... was war es... ah, ja, die Coridot-Lösung. Es war wirklich faszinierend dabei zuzusehen wie es gebraut wird. Auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit über keine Ahnung hatte was Sache war." Harry lehnte sich Schulterzuckend in den Sessel zurück. Mit festem Griff um seinen Zauberstab, nahm er eine entspannte Position an.

„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", zische Snape erneut. Harry konnte fühlen wie die Wut in der Magie des Mannes brodelte und war leicht über ihre Intensität überrascht.

„Ich wurde mit ein paar wichtigen Fragen hier her geschickt. Und um ein paar ebenso wichtige Informationen weiterzugeben."

„Geschickt?", keifte Snape. „Von wem genau?"

„Dem Dunklen Lord", antwortete Harry ihm schmunzelnd.

Snape erstarrte und verblasste. „Wovon sprechen Sie?", schnappte er wütend, aber die Kraft dahinter war deutlich milder und mit Unglaube und Verwirrung ersetzt.

„Er ist zurück. Der Dunkle Lord ist vollständig Wiedergekehrt und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich an den Märztag erinnern können an dem Ihr Mal schmerzte und dann glühte? Mit Macht gefüllt wurde und dann wieder abflaute?"

Snape's Mund fiel leicht auf, ansonsten waren seine Emotionen aber hinter einer Maske versteckt; er weigerte sich noch mehr davon zu offenbaren. Harry fuhr fort.

„Das war die Nacht. Seitdem ist er zurück."

Es war offensichtlich das Snape nach den richtigen Worten rang, aber keine zufriedenstellenden finden konnte.

„Ich war da. Ich half", erläuterte Harry weiter, immer noch grinsend.

Snape's Mund klappte zu und seine Augen flogen hoch um Harry's zu treffen. Unglaube und Schock stand in dem sonst ungerührten Gesicht geschrieben. „Sie lügen."

„Nein. Ich war da. Er brauchte mein Blut für das Ritual. Das war auch der Grund warum ich überhaupt erst im Tri-magischen Turnier gelandet bin. Der originale Plan war es, mich während der dritten Aufgabe zu entführen, da sie anscheinend außerhalb der Schutzzauber der Schule in einem gigantischen Labyrinth stattfinden würde. Sie wollten einen Portschlüssel manipulieren oder so etwas. Jedenfalls habe ich durch den Lauf des Schuljahres erkannt was vor sich ging. Wer es war der meinen Namen in den Kelch getan hat und wie die Pläne des Dunklen Lord's, mich betreffend, aussahen. Aber zusätzlich zu all dem entdeckte ich einige Dinge über Dumbledore, lernte über faszinierende Magie und kam zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass ich auf der falschen Seite stand und deshalb ging ich direkt nach der zweiten Aufgabe freiwillig zum Dunklen Lord. Ich gab ihm freiwillig mein Blut und meine Teilnahme und der Dunkle Lord nahm es an."

„_Sie_ sind dem Dunklen Lord beigetreten?", höhnte Snape ungläubig. „J_ames Potter's Sohn_ arbeitet für den Dunklen Lord?" Er schnaubte.

„Lily's Sohn", warf Harry zurück und sah den Meister der Zaubertränke gezielt an. Snape zuckte zusammen und warf einen bösen Blick zurück. „Außerdem", fuhr Harry ungerührt fort, „denken Sie wirklich, dass ich den Trank auf dem Pergament hätte brauen können oder _das_", er deutete auf die kleine Glaskugel auf dem Tisch die immer noch schwach leuchtete, „hätte erschaffen können? Und aus welchem Grund sollte ich Sie hier her bringen? Sagen Sie mir, _Severus_, wen kennen Sie, außer Ihnen selbst, der dazu Fähig wäre diesen Trank zu brauen?"

Snape's Haltung verspannte sich und für den kürzesten Moment sah er nachdenklich aus bevor er antwortete.

„Der Dunkle Lord."

Harry grinste. „Genau."

„Warum zur Hölle haben Sie mich also hier her gebracht und was genau ist dieses _Ding_?", fragte Snape und nickte der Kugel zu.

„Die Kugel besteht aus verschiedenen Schichten von Magie. Eine davon ist ein mächtiger Zwangzauber der Sie dazu veranlasst meinen Befehlen zu folgen solange Sie in diesem Raum sind. Ein Teil davon sollte helfen, dass Sie sich eigentlich auch hinsetzen und mir zuhören und hält Sie davon ab mich direkt zu verfluchen. Der andere Teil ist eine Art fortgeschrittener Erinnerungszauber. Wenn Sie diesen Raum verlassen werden sie zwei Möglichkeiten haben. Entweder, ich erlaube Ihnen mit intakten Erinnerungen zu gehen oder, wenn die Dinge nicht gut verlaufen, werden Sie diesen Raum ohne Erinnerungen an dem was hier vorgefallen ist, verlassen. Sie werden denken, dass Sie versetzt wurden und ihre Zeit verschwendet haben. Sie fanden das Gegengift auf dem Tisch, aber niemand kam. Was mich daran erinnert..." Harry stoppte kurz und zog eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche bevor er sie über den Tisch warf.

Snape schnappte sie aus der Luft und beäugte sie für einen Augenblick lang skeptisch. Er entfernte den Korken und roch zögernd daran.

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Es ist das Gegengift. Selbst wenn die Dinge hier nicht gut verlaufen wollen wir Sie nicht tot sehen. Zumindest _noch nicht_. Trinken sie das verdammte Zeug schon."

Snape warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu ehe er einen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf seinen kleinen Finger tropfen ließ und diesen experimentell mit der Spitze seiner Zunge testete. Einen Augenblick später schien er zufrieden damit zu sein und trank den Rest der Flüssigkeit.

„Drittens", begann Harry wieder, „verhindert die Kugel das Sie lügen."

Durch diese Proklamation musste Harry erneut einen bösen Blick erdulden, den Harry nur grinsend über sich ergehen ließ.

„Ich vermute mal wir sollten loslegen, nicht wahr? Erste Frage, haben Sie in 1980 zugestimmt den Dunklen Lord für Dumbledore auszuspionieren als Sie herausfanden das ich und demzufolge meine Mutter das Ziel der Prophezeiung waren?"

Angst huschte durch Snape's aufgerissene Augen, ehe es dem Zorn wich.

„Beantworten Sie die Frage", befahl Harry und sah zu wie Snape vergeblich versuchte gegen den Zwang und Wahrheitszauber zu kämpfen.

„J-j-jaaa", presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor.

„In Ordnung, das wussten wir bereits, aber es ist gut es Bestätigt zu bekommen. Hat Dumbledore Sie dazu gebracht ihm eine Art Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten, in Assoziation mit diesem Arrangement?"

Snape's Gesicht verriet ein bisschen von seiner Überraschung und er kämpfte noch deutlich gegen die Magie an, wenn auch nicht mehr so verbissen wie zuvor.

„J-jaaa."

„Wie lautet er?"

Der Kampf war wieder voll im Gange als der Mann versuchte nicht zu antworten, aber Harry konnte den Moment deutlich sehen als der Kampf verloren war. „Ich... schwor...ich würde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um... Lily's... S-Sohn zu b-besch-schützen."

„Sie haben einen Schwur geleistet um _mich_ zu beschützen?"

Snape schnaubte abfällig und zog eine Grimasse die klar zeigte, wie angewidert er davon war.

„Keinen Schwur um Dumbledore loyal zu bleiben?", fragte Harry.

„Nein."

„Huch. Das vereinfacht die Dinge um ein vielfaches. Und jetzt zu dem Teil an dem ich Ihnen ein paar faszinierende Kleinigkeiten erzählen werde", meinte Harry als er sich vor lehnte und seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte, seine Hände unter seinem Kinn verschränkte.

Snape runzelte leicht die Stirn und lehnte sich zurück um seine Distanz zu Harry beizubehalten.

„Sind Sie sich darüber Bewusst das die Prophezeiung, gesprochen von Sybill Trelawney zu Albus Dumbledore, vor fünfzehn Jahren _in diesem Raum_ in Wirklichkeit eine Fälschung war?"

„Fälschung?", wiederholte Snape skeptisch.

„Eine Fälschung."

„Der Dunkle Lord selbst sah die Erinnerung daran. Er war sicher, dass es eine echte war.", gab Snape zurück.

„Dumbledore hatte Trelawney mit dem _Imperiusfluch_ belegt. Er zwang sie, das ganze Gespräch mit der falschen Prophezeiung zu schauspielern, nur damit Voldemort's Spion, von dem er wusste das dieser in der Taverne war, sie belauschen konnte und sie dem Dunklen Lord bringen würde. Dumbledore hat Sie benutzt. Ich meine, ernsthaft – wie oft veranstaltet Dumbledore seine Bewerbungsgespräche für den Posten eines Hogwarts Professors in einer verdammten _Kneipe_?"

Snape war sprachlos.

„Trelawney war übermäßig laut darüber für wen sie hier war und wer sie war als sie die Kneipe betrat oder nicht? Sie hat Ihre Aufmerksamkeit direkt auf sich gezogen. Jemand, der von der großen Seherin, Casandra Trelawney abstammte, war gekommen um Albus Dumbledore zu treffen? Klingt potentiell Interessant. Etwas, wovon der Dunkle Lord definitiv hören wollen würde. Also schlichen Sie sich die Treppen hoch und begannen zuzuhören.

Diese ganze Sache war von vornerein eine Farce. Dumbledore hielt das echte Interview mit Trelawney am Tag zuvor in seinem Büro, wo er übrigens fast immer seine Bewerber interviewt. Und es war während diesem Gespräch, das Trelawney die wahre Prophezeiung sprach. In der Privatsphäre seines Büros, wo niemand außer Dumbledore und Trelawney sie hören konnte."

„Und woher genau wissen _Sie_ das alles?", wollte Snape wissen, immer noch zweifelnd.

Harry grinste. „Ich habe es direkt aus ihrem Kopf. Ich habe Legilimentik dafür benutzt. Dumbledore hatte Angst davor sich an ihrer Erinnerung zu schaffen zu machen und dabei ihre sowieso schon kaum vorhandenen Seher-Fähigkeiten zu zerstören. Und da sie sich eh nicht an die echte Vision erinnern kann, ließ er es auf sich beruhen. Alles was ich tun musste, war zu wissen wo ich nachschauen musste und siehe da; hatte ich die _komplette und echte Prophezeiung_."

Snape schnaubte. „_Sie_ haben Legilimentik angewandt? Ich glaube kaum das Sie jemals überhaupt auch nur darauf hoffen können Geistmagie lernen zu können", zischte er zutiefst verächtlich.

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Glauben Sie was Sie wollen. Der Dunkle Lord hat beide Prophezeiungen vollkommen gesehen, die _Richtige_, genauso wie die _Falsche_. Die Falsche wurde von Dumbledore kreiert und ist absichtlich zu Voldemort durchgesickert lassen worden damit er kommt und mich tötet. Dumbledore wollte das Voldemort mich tötet. Das will er immer noch. Deswegen erlaubt er auch all diese Situationen die Voldemort direkt zu mir führt. Er hofft darauf das wir zwei aufeinandertreffen und den Teil der richtigen Prophezeiung erfüllen, den er erfüllt haben will."

Snape machte große Augen und sein Gesicht verriet gerade so einen Teil des Schocks und Unglaubens den er zweifelhaft fühlte. „Und wie lautet sie?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„_Und für Beide zu sterben, muss es durch die Hand des anderen geschehen, denn keiner kann sterben während der andere überlebt_..."

Snape runzelte die Stirn während er über die Zeile nachdachte.

„Der Dunkle Lord und ich, wir teilen uns eine mächtige magische Verbindung. Unsere Seelen und unser Blut sind miteinander verbunden. Solange ich lebe bin ich sein Anker zum Leben, es ist der Grund warum er vor vierzehn Jahren nicht starb als sein Körper zerstört wurde. Er denkt es würde auf umgekehrtem Wege dasselbe sein. Solange er in dieser Welt existiert, kann auch ich nicht völlig sterben. Wir machen uns gegenseitig unsterblich. Damit wir sterben können müssen wir beide sterben und das durch die Hand des Anderen."

Snape's Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Er versteckte erst gar nicht wie verblüfft er davon war. „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Es ist kompliziert", erwiderte Harry mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken. „Was wichtig ist, ist das es die Wahrheit ist und die echte Prophezeiung bestätigt das. Dumbledore verstand die ursprünglichen Auswirkungen der echten Prophezeiung anfangs nicht und es waren erst seine Taten die Alles in Bewegung setzten, anstatt es zu beenden. Nachdem ich den Angriff des Dunklen Lord's überlebte und dadurch gekennzeichnet wurde", Harry deutete mit seinen Zeigefinger dabei an seine Narbe, „muss Dumbledore erkannt haben was es wirklich bedeutet, denn dieses Ereignis wurde eigentlich in der Prophezeiung erwähnt. Er hatte bis es tatsächlich geschah, nur nicht erkannt was es bedeutete. Außerdem musste er zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannt haben, dass der Dunkle Lord auch nicht tot sein konnte, da ich ja noch lebte. Das er zurück kommen würde. Also manipulierte er alles um mich herum um garantieren zu können, Kontrolle darüber zu haben wo ich aufwuchs und wie ich erzogen wurde.

Er manipulierte mein ganzes Leben in einem Versuch, das Endergebnis der Prophezeiung zu kontrollieren. Jede einzelne seiner Taten war mit dem Hintergedanken und dem Ziel Voldemort zu vernichten. Ich vermute er beschloss, dass es keine Rolle spielte wie viele Leben er dafür zerstörte, solange er dieses eine Ziel erreichen würde."

„Für das Größere Wohl...", murmelte Snape leise.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das ein Zitat von Dumbledore?"

„Es kann sein das er es ein oder zweimal erwähnt hat." Erneut warf Snape seinem Gegenüber einen bösen Blick zu.

„Es ist einfach Tatsache das Dumbledore _jeden von uns_ benutzt und manipuliert hat. Er kontrollierte Trelawney. Er benutzte Sie. Er hat den Dunklen Lord ausgetrickst. Seine Entscheidungen malten eine riesengroße Zielscheibe auf meinen Rücken und auf den Rücken meiner Eltern. Fakt ist, man könnte sagen das eigentlich Dumbledore für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist. Die richtige Prophezeiung hätte vielleicht durch andere Ereignisse ins Rollen kommen können wenn er untätig geblieben wäre, aber es wäre auch Möglich gewesen das sie überhaupt gar nicht erst geschehen wäre. Nichts davon wäre vielleicht geschehen, wenn Dumbledore die erste wahre Prophezeiung einfach ignoriert hätte.

Aber das konnte er nicht, da er in ihr eine Möglichkeit sah den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Er sah eine Chance und griff nach ihr; egal wer dabei zu sterben hatte und wen er dafür benutzen würde.

Nicht nur, dass er Sie benutzte um die Prophezeiung dem Dunklen Lord zu überbringen, er benutzte Sie auch nachdem Sie zu ihm gingen in der Hoffnung das Leben meiner Mutter zu retten. Er benutzte Sie als einen Spion und als jemanden der seine kostbare _Waffe_ zu beschützen hatte. Denn das ist es was ich je für ihn war. Eine Waffe. Ein Werkzeug von dem er hofft, dass es seinen größten Fehler zerstört. Ich bin eine entbehrliche Waffe. Es ist meine Aufgabe alles dafür zu tun – sogar _sterben_ – den Dunklen Lord zu töten.

Aber die Sache ist die, dass die Prophezeiung von zwei verschiedenen möglichen Ergebnissen spricht. Der Hauptgrund warum Dumbledore den Ärger auf sich nahm mein ganzes Leben zu manipulieren, war das er mich dazu zwingen konnte einen bestimmten Weg zu nehmen. Oder eher, mich dazu zwingen selbst zu denken, ich hätte diesen Weg gewählt.

Die echte Prophezeiung besagt: '_Er wird zwischen zwei Pfade wählen können. Auf dem einen, wird uns das Ende befallen. Auf dem anderen, werden wir gerettet werden. Der Dunkle Lord und sein Ebenbürtiger werden entweder zusammen herrschen oder sich gegenseitig vernichten._'

Dumbledore nahm offensichtlich an, dass der Pfad an dem uns das Ende befällt, der ist der damit Endet mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, aber wir sind da anderer Meinung. Immerhin besagt sie schließlich nicht welcher Pfad mit welcher Wahl verbunden ist und der genutzte Wortlaut ist ziemlich fragwürdig. Persönlich setze ich meine Wetten auf die Option die mich ewig leben lässt, anstatt der, in der ich mein Leben verwirke um eine korrupte Gesellschaft zu retten mit der ich grundsätzlich nicht einverstanden bin."

Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und gab Snape ein paar Minuten um alles zu verdauen.

„Also, _Severus_", begann er feixend. Snape sah Harry wegen der Benutzung seines Vornamens finster an. „das ist nun Ihre Zeit um eine Wahl zu treffen. Ihre _eine letzte Chance_. Sie müssen eine Seite wählen – _jetzt_. Wo wird Ihre Loyalität liegen? Mit dem Dunklen Lord? Oder mit dem manipulativen, hinterhältigen alten Narren, der Sie angelogen, ausgetrickst und benutzt hat?

Wenn Sie mir heute Nacht keine ernst gemeinte Antwort geben können, werden Ihre Erinnerungen an diesen Abend gelöscht und Sie werden _nicht_ vom Dunklen Lord zu sich gerufen wenn er seine Todesser versammelt. Außerdem ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie dieses Jahr überleben werden. Der Dunkle Lord duldet keinen Verrat."

Die Mischung an Ausdrücke, die über das Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters huschten war beinahe amüsierend für Harry. Der Mann limitierte seine Ausdrücke normalerweise auf Wut, Zorn und perverse Freude am Unglück eines Anderen. Nun zeigte sein Gesicht eine größere Bandbreite an Emotionen.

„Offensichtlich wird die Kugel Sie vom Lügen abhalten", fügte Harry sorglos hinzu als er damit begann seine Fingernägel zu studieren.

Snape verzog sein Gesicht erneut und er versuchte Harry mit seinem Blick zu erdolchen.

„Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit und außerdem muss ich noch zum Dunklen Lord um ihm von unserem kleinen Treffen zu berichten, also entscheiden Sie sich bitte. Ist es wirklich eine _so_ harte Wahl? Auf diese Weise können Sie Ihren Schwur, mich zu beschützen, bewahren und gleichzeitig dorthin zurückkehren wo sie hingehören – zum Dunklen Lord. Ich meine, Sie können mit ihrem Leben unter _Albus Dumbledore_ doch nicht ernsthaft glücklich oder zufrieden sein?", beendete Harry skeptisch.

Snape's Gesicht wurde wieder Ausdruckslos, aber Harry konnte erkennen, dass es für den Tränkemeister wahrscheinlich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck war. Schließlich erhellten sich seine Züge mit Entschlossenheit und er straffte seine Schultern.

Harry schmunzelte während er wartete.

„Meine Loyalität liegt bei der Dunkelheit. Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord treu bleiben", antwortete Snape ohne das geringste Zögern. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Harry die Kugel die mit einem leichten Leuchten die Wahrheit seiner Aussage bestätigte.

„Schwören Sie, dass sie nichts von mir oder meinem Überlaufen vor Dumbledore erwähnen werden?", fragte Harry nun begierig.

Snape sah aus als wollte er sein Gesicht erneut zu einer finsteren Grimasse ziehen. „Ich schwöre es. Ich werde Dumbledore nichts von all dem erzählen was ich heute hier gelernt habe."

Nun grinste Harry breit.

„Fantastisch. Der Dunkle Lord möchte, dass Sie einen Bericht über Dumbledore's Aktivitäten in den letzten Jahren anfertigen. Alles was Ihnen von Ihrer Seite aus aufgefallen ist, bis hin zu dem Unsinn der mit mir in jedem Jahr geschehen ist. Die Sache mit Quirrell und dem Stein, der komplette Unfall mit der Kammer; all das. Oh und in Bezug auf die Kammer sagte er, er möchte wissen ob Dumbledore Ihnen jemals das Tagebuch zeigte das ich an jenem Tag zerstört habe oder Ihnen gegenüber überhaupt etwas davon erwähnt hat. Zusätzlich möchte er wissen ob im Orden noch etwas vorgeht. Ob ein Teil davon überhaupt noch aktiv ist oder ob es ein System gibt mit dem man die alten Mitglieder zusammenrufen kann und wie lange Dumbledore dafür brauchen könnte, wenn er erkennt, dass es notwendig wird.

Der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass Sie so viele Informationen vorbereiten sollen wie Sie können und diese mitbringen wenn er Sie ruft, was voraussichtlich irgendwann in der nächsten Woche der Fall sein wird. Er wird nur Sie rufen und möchte nicht das Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wird. Schleichen Sie sich einfach aus den Schutzzaubern des Schlosses und das Mal wird Sie in sein Hauptquartier bringen. Er wird schon bald seine Todesser zu sich rufen und wenn es soweit ist, wird er, denke ich wollen das Sie davor zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm die Möglichkeit geben Sie erneut als Spion zum Dunklen Lord zurückschicken zu können. Sowas in der Art."

Snape's Züge verhärteten sich mit jedem weiteren Wort welches aus Harry's Mund kam. Er wusste an diesem Punkt nicht mehr wie er sich fühlen sollte. Es war immer noch nicht ganz durchgesickert das der Dunkle Lord zurück war. Er hatte es noch immer nicht vollständig erfasst das _Harry Potter_ nicht nur bei der Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lord's geholfen hatte, sondern sich ihm auch noch angeschlossen hatte! Und nun würde Snape seine Arbeit als Doppelspion wieder aufnehmen. Es war alles so stressig und überwältigend, das er sich wünschte es wäre alles nur ein Traum.

Aber dann war da diese winzige Stimme, tief in seiner Seele, die sich freuen wollte. Der Dunkle Lord war zurück! Die Dunkelheit würde wieder einmal versuchen dem Licht die Kontrolle über die magische Welt zu entreißen um die Ordnung und Balance in ihrer Welt wiederherstellen zu können. Die Dunkelheit würde erneut kämpfen!

Er war misstrauisch darüber, dass das Muggel-töten erneut starten würde, aber in den letzten paar Jahren des Krieges hatte der Dunkle Lord immer weniger Betonung auf die Muggel gelegt. Er hoffte bloß dieser Trend würde anhalten. Er hegte absolut keine Liebe für dreckige Muggel, wusste aber auch es gab wichtigere Angelegenheiten um die sich gekümmert werden musste, ohne vom Schlachten schwacher, ignoranter Muggel abgelenkt zu werden.

Schließlich kamen Potter's Instruktionen zu einem Ende und er stand auf. Dann zog er sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über die Schultern und beschwor die Glaskugel zu ihm. Er schnippte seine Finger darüber und streckte seine Hand aus um sie Snape anzubieten.

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue, während Harry seine Augen verdrehte.

„Berühren Sie sie erneut und es wird die Verzauberungen deaktivieren", erklärte er ungeduldig.

Zögerlich streckte Snape seine Hand aus und presste seinen Zeigefinger auf die Glaskugel. Sie erhellte sich kurz, bevor sie erstarb. Snape spürte wie sich die Magie um ihn auflöste und seufzte als ihn das schwere Gewicht des Zwangzaubers endlich verließ.

Die Versuchung Potter für das, was er heute getan hatte in die Vergessenheit zu hexen war groß, aber er war nicht dumm genug um es wirklich zu tun.

Harry zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf, komplett aus Snape's Sicht verschwunden und erzählte Snape, dass er ihm nach draußen folgen würde. Außerdem wurde Snape gesagt, sollte der Barmann Fragen stellen, sollte er nur sagen von der anderen Person versetzt worden zu sein und das sie nie aufgetaucht war.

Sie verließen den Raum und der Barmann fragte tatsächlich. Nachdem Snape angemessen geantwortet hatte, verließen die Beiden die Kneipe und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Kurz bevor sie durch die Schutzzauber gingen blieb Harry stehen.

„Gut, hier bleibe ich fürs erste stehen", meinte er als er den Umhang ablegte. Snape blickte verwirrt zurück und sah verblüfft zu als Harry seinen linken Ärmel hochschob. Aber da war kein Mal auf dem Fleisch. Er wäre wohl völlig sprachlos gewesen, hätte er eines gesehen. Aber wenn es ihr Ziel war Potter's Loyalitäten geheim zu halten, wäre es närrisch von ihm das Dunkle Mal zu tragen.

Stattdessen trug Harry ein Lederband auf dem augenscheinlich nichts darauf war. Harry flüsterte ein 'Morsmordre' und plötzlich erschien das Dunkle Mal darauf als wäre es eingebrannt. Harry grinste als er Snape's überraschtes Gesicht sah, bevor er nickte, ein 'Wir sehen uns' von sich gab, das Band anzischte und mit einem sanften plop verschwand. Snape blieb geschockt zurück.

Das war wohl die schockierenste Nacht die er in über einem Jahrzehnt erlebt hatte.

Er brauchte einen Drink.

Snape eilte den Rest des Pfades zum Schloss hoch und nahm sich vor in seiner Privaten Kammer direkt seinen persönlichen Vorrat an Feuerwiskey in Angriff zu nehmen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass in irgendeinem der Schränke ein Vorrat an Kater-Tränken vorhanden war, denn die würde er am nächsten Morgen höchstwahrscheinlich brauchen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 24**

Man nannte es 'Kata', hatte Harry gelernt, aber es sah eher aus wie ein ausführlich choreographierter Tanz. Vermutlich war es das auch. Es war ein Kampkunst-Ding der Muggel oder so ähnlich wurde es ihm erzählt. Eine sich wiederholende Reihenfolge an Bewegungen die man immer und immer wieder übt bis in seiner Technik keine Fehler mehr waren. Harry war _sprachlos_ als er lernte das Voldemort in seinen Zwanzigern für ein Jahr unter einem Muggel-Kampfkunst-Meister gelernt hatte.

Offenbar hatte der damalige zukünftige Dunkle Lord den fernen Osten bereist um ein bestimmtes magisches Artefakt zu finden und wurde während seiner Suche Zeuge einiger dieser Kampfkünste. Er war beeindruckt genug gewesen um seinen Aufenthalt in Japan zu verlängern, auch nachdem er bereits herausgefunden hatte, dass das fragliche Artefakt gar nicht dort war und sich das Land, wegen des Krieges der erst vier Jahre zuvor geendet hatte, noch immer in einer erbärmlichen Lage befand.

Voldemort war keineswegs ein Meister in den Kampfkünsten, trotzdem rühmte er sich der Fertigkeit da es seine Reflexe, Balance und seine Beinarbeit verbesserte. Ein Handgemenge war allerdings der absolut letzte Ausweg und Einer, auf den er bezweifelte zurückgreifen zu müssen. Selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Szenario von seinem Zauberstab getrennt zu werden war er in der Lage Zauberstablose Magie zu verwenden, ganz zu schweigen von dem Repertoire an Parselmagie die keinen Zauberstab benötigte, dass er wahrscheinlich nie in einer Situation sein würde in der er nicht auf irgendeine magische Technik zurückgreifen konnte.

Trotzdem, Harry konnte wirklich behaupten, dass das Bisschen an Muggel-Kampfkünste die der Dunkle Lord gelernt hatte beeindruckend war. Seine Bewegungen waren hypnotisierend. Die Tatsache, dass er Barfuß und in einer lockeren Hose, die an seinen Knöchel mit Kordeln zusammengebunden war und keinem Shirt, half ihm auch nicht gerade. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären warum zur Hölle ihn die nackten Füße des anderen Mannes so hypnotisierten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es so. Konnte eine Person attraktive Füße haben? Daran hatte Harry noch nie zuvor gedacht, beschloss aber, wenn irgendjemand attraktive Füße hatte, dann war es Voldemort. Doch seine Augen blieben nicht lange an den Füßen. Die Brust des Mannes war sogar noch hypnotisierender. Harry war dermaßen von der Szene der er Zeuge wurde abgelenkt, dass er seine eigenen Übungen an diesem Morgen total vergessen hatte.

„Verdammt, Ihr seid wunderschön..." Die Wörter verließen Harry's Mund bevor er überhaupt realisierte das sein Mund offen war. Er hatte diese Worte während den letzten zwei Wochen oft _gedacht_; warum sein Gehirn nun entschied das er sie dieses Mal laut aussprechen musste wusste er nicht, aber jetzt da sie raus waren konnte er sie auch nicht mehr zurück nehmen.

Er fühlte wie sein Gesicht und Nacken vor Verlegenheit heiß wurden, während sich sein Magen vor Entsetzen überschlug als er erkannte wie seine Aussage aufgefasst werden konnte.

Voldemort stoppte in seinen choreographierten Bewegungen, drehte sich herum und sah den jüngeren Zauberer mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue amüsiert an.

„V-verzeihung", meinte Harry schnell und duckte seinen Kopf.

Voldemort gluckste. „Du machst mir ein Kompliment und entschuldigst dich dann? Harry, sei nicht lächerlich."

„Ich... es ist nur... ich meine... es tut mir Leid wenn es Euch anwidert... oder so."

„Wovon redest du bitte, Harry? Warum in Merlin's Namen würde es mich '_anwidern_' ein Kompliment von dir zu erhalten?"

„Ähm, na ja, weil ich ja schwul bin", murmelte Harry, während er mit den Kordeln seiner Jogginghose spielte und es vermied den Dunklen Lord anzusehen.

Voldemort verengte seine Augen und sah Harry einen Moment lang an bevor er sagte: „Schwul... das ist eine Umschreibung die heutzutage für Homosexuelle benutzt wird, richtig?"

Harry blinzelte. Manchmal vergaß er, dass es über ein Jahrzehnt her war seitdem Voldemort in der Lage war unter anderen Menschen zu sein und wer wusste wie distanziert er von dieser Art 'Slang' war bevor sein erster Körper zerstört wurde. Trotzdem, war 'schwul' eine aktuelle umgangssprachliche Bezeichnung? Oder wurde sie von Zauberern einfach nicht oft genutzt? Er wusste es nicht wirklich.

„Ähm, ja, ist es."

„Nun, vermutlich ist es besser als die Begriffe, die in meiner Schulzeit benutzt wurden", grübelte Voldemort leise. „Die Idioten mit denen ich Hogwarts besuchte bevorzugten es mich eine Schwuchtel zu nennen. Natürlich überlebte keiner von ihnen lange nachdem sie ihren Abschluss hatten. Tatsächlich schaffte es Myrte nicht einmal so weit", fuhr er mit einem schiefen Grinsen fort.

Harry klappte der Mund auf und er starrte den Dunklen Lord, ihm gegenüber, sprachlos und schockiert an. Hatte er gerade...?

„Ihr seid Schwul?" Wieder verließen ihn die Worte ehe er den Filter zwischen Mund und Gehirn einschalten konnte, aber jetzt da es raus war konnte er nichts anderes tun als sich für seine Idiotie selbst in die Vergessenheit zu verfluchen. Was zur Hölle war heute mit seinem Gehirn-zu-Mund Filter los?

Voldemort sah ihn lange durch verengte Augen, mit stechendem Blick an, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel amüsiert hoben.

„Ja, Harry. Ich bin _schwul_. Offensichtlich ist es keine Allgemein bekannte Tatsache, aber in meinem fünften Jahr wurde ich öffentlich 'geoutet' als ich nachlässig genug war und von einem neugierigen Gryffindor beim Knutschen in einem Besenschrank erwischt wurde. Zuerst dachte er, er könnte mich mit dieser Information erpressen – Ich bin mir sicher, es war unangenehm für dich in diesen Tagen 'geoutet' zu werden, aber vor 50 Jahren war es wesentlich schlimmer. Ich weigerte mich seinen Anforderungen Folge zu leisten, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich auch in keiner Position um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es sprach sich dementsprechend schnell in der Schule herum."

„Wow. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sein Tod schmerzhaft war", witzelte Harry.

Voldemort's Grinsen wuchs. „Oh, das war es."

Harry lachte sanft, erwischte sich aber schnell dabei wie er sich einen knutschenden, 16-jährigen Tom Riddle in einer dunklen, abgelegenen Abstellkammer vorstellte und als sich das Gesicht des Anderen, anonymen Jungen plötzlich in sein _Eigenes_ verwandelte, kam er nicht darum hin erregt zu sein. Der 16-jährige Tom Riddle veränderte sich in seinen Gedanken langsam zu seiner älteren Version, mit der Harry in den letzten zwei Monaten so vertraut wurde und Harry stöhnte beinahe laut als sich sein ganzer Körper plötzlich nach Verlangen sehnend schmerzte. Er versuchte das Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Er hatte sich ohnehin bereits genug blamiert; das letzte was er nun gebrauchen konnte war eine Erektion im Trainingsraum des Dunklen Lord's.

Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf den Dunklen Lord und bemerkte das dieser mit einem frevelhaften Grinsen auf ihn herab sah, von dem er manchmal glaubte, der Dunkle Lord reservierte es _nur für ihn_. Dieses Grinsen schickte ihm schon seit einigen Wochen die Schmetterlinge durch den Bauch. Es jetzt zu sehen, zusammen mit dem Rest der unglaublichen Präsenz des Dunklen Lord's, machte ihn gerade fertig. Er spürte wie er sich in dem blutroten Blick des Anderen verlor.

Als Wunderschön konnte man den Dunklen Lord gar nicht erst anfangen zu beschreiben. Er war ein verdammter Gott. Seine Präsenz, seine Macht, kombiniert mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein, zusätzlich zu dem unglaublichen Körper...

_Merlin, Harry wollte ihn berühren!_ Er wollte nicht nur die Hand des Mannes in seinen Haaren spüren, sondern ihn auch anfassen. Die Haut des anderen Zauberers unter seinen Fingerspitzen ertasten... Seine entblößte, glänzende Brust und diese neckende Linie an feinen Härchen, die von seinem Nabel runter führte und verspottend unter den schwarzen Hosen verschwand...

_Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!_ Harry schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft als er seinen Kopf abwandte und seine Hand grob durch seine Haare fuhr.

Also was wenn der Andere nun Schwul war? Im Grunde machte es doch keinen Unterschied. Voldemort war der mächtigste Dunkle Lord der Welt. Voldemort würde ihn allenfalls als Lehrling oder Schützling sehen. Er bezweifelte das er ihn je als mehr als ein dürres Kind sehen würde das zufällig einem Teil seiner Seele Behausung schenkte und den er trainierte, damit er ein besserer Zauberer wurde. Harry musste offensichtlich in der Lage sein Voldemort's kostbares Seelenteil beschützen zu können und um das zu können, musste er sich verteidigen können. Es machte nur Sinn für Voldemort Harry zu trainieren. Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nur logisch war wenn der Dunkle Lord nur deswegen dazu bereit war ihm so viel Zeit und Bemühungen zu widmen. Selbst darüber hinaus war sich Harry mehr als nur Bewusst über die signifikante Alterslücke zwischen den Beiden und bezweifelte, dass der Mann je über sie hinweg sehen könnte...

Er schnaufte als er frustriert an seinen Haaren zog und sein Blick abermals zum Dunklen Lord zurück gezogen wurde. Was in aller Welt hatte er sich überhaupt dabei gedacht seiner Fantasie hier so dermaßen freien Lauf zu lassen? Es ist ja nicht als könnte er überhaupt etwas mit dem _Dunklen Lord_ anfangen. Was sollte er tun wenn Voldemort von seinem Interesse gekränkt war? Wenn er Harry erzählen würde zu gehen? Verbieten würde ihn im Sommer bei ihm bleiben zu lassen? Wenn er die Lektionen nicht mehr fortführen wollen würde? Harry glaubte nicht, dass er sich dem stellen könnte. Seine Zeit mit dem Mann war ihm zu kostbar. Der Gedanke daran nicht jeden Tag an seiner Seite zu stehen schmerzte Harry. Dieser Mann wurde ihm so schnell so wichtig, dass es sich anfühlte als reichte es nicht mehr. Es war mehr als nur Vertrautheit, Freundschaft oder die Bewunderung für einen Mentor. Diese _magische_ Anziehung die er geradezu für den Dunklen Lord verspürte... Es fühlte sich an wie ein mächtiges zerren, tief in ihm, das ihn zu Voldemort rief. Aber nur in der Gegenwart des Mannes zu sein schien nicht mehr genug zu sein. Genau wie die Anwesenheit seines Begleiters im Vergleich zu verblassen schien, war das auch mit der Gesellschaft des Dunklen Lord's der Fall. War er ihnen erst einmal ausgesetzt, war die vorherige Inkarnation nicht mehr genug. Und jetzt da er sich an die Zeit mit Voldemort gewöhnt hatte, konnte er sie nicht einfach aufgeben. Aber tief in ihm vergraben war ein Teil der verzweifelt nach _mehr_ schrie. Nicht nur danach Zeit mit dem Mann zu verbringen; sondern nach _Intimität_.

Als er plötzlich die Anwesenheit eines zusätzlichen Drucks in seinem Geist spürte, blinzelte er. Eine sanfte, federleichte Liebkosung, die, wie er nun erkannte, über die vergangene Stille mit jeder Sekunde weiter wuchs.

„Was für eine Vorstellungskraft du besitzt, Harry" Voldemort's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen als er den Mann plötzlich direkt vor ihm stehen sah und sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Harry's entfernt war. „So viele Gedanken die darin herumschwirren."

_Oh Merlin... er hatte es gesehen. Er wusste... Wie viel? Wie lange war er in meinem Kopf? Hat er meine Fantasie gesehen?_

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, realisierte aber das er keine Ahnung hatte was er sagen oder sogar tun sollte. Jegliche Worte die er finden hätte können flogen davon als eine von Voldemort's langfingrigen Händen zärtlich über seine Wange strich. Ein leises Keuchen entkam aus seiner Kehle und seine Augen schlossen sich als die Magie des Dunklen Lord's durch diese zarte Berührung in seinen Körper floss.

„Du fühlst es auch, nicht wahr, mein lieber Junge?", flüsterte Voldemort einen Augenblick später. „Ich denke, die Ursache liegt bei unserer Seelen- und Blutverbindung. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Diese Art von Magie ist immer unberechenbar."

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah den Mann verwirrt an. „Was...?"

„Die Anziehung, die zwischen uns existiert. Ich könnte schwören sie wird mit jedem Tag stärker. Vielleicht schwelgte ich zu oft darin, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich konnte mir noch nie etwas vorenthalten, wenn ich etwas wollte."

Erkenntnis trat in Harry's Augen und ein winziger, dennoch mächtiger Hoffnungsschimmer erwachte in ihm zum Leben.

„Wollt Ihr mich? So wie ich Euch will?", fragte Harry mit neu gefundenem Selbstbewusstsein. Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht fassen so direkt zu sein, aber wenn sein Gryffindor-Mut sonst schon nicht viel Wert war, konnte er es hier zumindest versuchen.

Voldemort sah ihn lange an, aber Harry wusste nicht wie er seinen ausdruckslosen Blick zu deuten hatte. Schließlich ließ Voldemort von seiner Wange ab und Harry überkam das plötzliche Gefühl, er hätte etwas verloren.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Du bist vierzehn Jahre alt. Du bist praktisch noch ein Kind."

„Ich bin beinahe Fünfzehn!", erwiderte Harry stur.

Voldemort _schnaubte_ und rollte mit den Augen. „Du erkennst sicherlich wie kindisch diese Aussage war oder?"

„Gut, wen interessiert es wie alt ich bin? Es kümmert mich nicht wie alt Ihr seid."

„Weißt du überhaupt wie alt ich bin?", wollte Voldemort humorlos wissen.

„Ich sagte, dass es mich nicht kümmert!"

„Ich bin Neunundsechzig, Harry. Neunundsechzig Jahre alt."

„Schön, aber Ihr seht nicht danach aus! Ihr seht keinen Tag älter wie Dreißig aus. Und ich sehe auch nicht wie Vierzehn aus! Seitdem ich den Beschleunigungstrank hinter mir habe, kann ich locker als Siebzehn durchgehen! Keiner von uns hat normale Körper. Außerdem, warum zur Hölle spielt das Alter für einen unsterblichen Dunklen Lord eine Rolle? Und wenn Eure Theorie stimmt, dann bin ich auch unsterblich! Ich sehe also keinen Grund warum mein Alter ein Faktor in dieser Sache ist!"

Voldemort seufzte und rieb sich für einen Moment die Nasenwurzel. „Du verstehst das nicht, Harry. Es ist mehr als nur ein physikalisches Alter. Alter hat auch viel mit Mentalität zu tun. Du hast einfach noch nicht lange genu-"

„Aber Ihr seid es doch der mir immer sagt, dass ich erwachsener bin als ein vierzehnjähriger! Ihr seid es, der immer sagt er würde vergessen wie alt ich bin, weil ich mich nicht danach verhalte!"

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Harry!", knurrte Voldemort.

„Gut, was auch immer! Aber Ihr habt mir meine erste Frage nicht beantwortet. Wollt Ihr mich? Wollt Ihr mehr als nur... nur... was auch immer das ist, was wir tun? Weil ich weiß, dass ich es will!"

„Hier ist _Magie_ mit im Spiel, Harry!", schrie Voldemort plötzlich. „Nicht mal _ich_ verstehe was hier vor sich geht!"

„Nun, das kümmert mich kein bisschen!"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen meine Handlungen und Entscheidungen von irgendwelcher uralten Magie kontrollieren zu lassen!", brüllte er zurück.

„Es ist für Euch also nicht mehr als Magie? Das, was zwischen uns ist – ist nicht mehr als Magie? Da ist nichts das mich zu Euch zieht außer dem Seelenbund und dem Blutbund? _Nichts_?", hakte Harry nach.

Voldemort seufzte und rieb sich erneut die Nasenwurzel.

„Weil es für mich mehr ist, das weiß ich", fuhr Harry verzweifelt fort. „Ich fühle die Magische Verbindung zu dir, aber ich fühle mich auch von deinem Geist angezogen: deiner Intelligenz und Genialität! Deiner Persönlichkeit; wie du die Kontrolle über die Dinge übernimmst. Du strahlst Macht und Selbstbewusstsein aus und ich liebe es. Ich liebe es bei dir zu sein wenn du das Kommando übernimmst. Ich liebe unsere Unterhaltungen und die Zeit die wir damit verbringen einfach _nichts_ zu tun. Nur in deiner Gesellschaft zu sein lässt mich ruhiger sein und ich kann besser denken und _ich weiß_, dass es mehr ist als nur eine magische Verbindung! Ich _weiß es einfach_! Ich freue mich jeden Tag darauf wieder hier her zu kommen. Ich freue mich darauf dir zu erzählen was in meinem Leben in Hogwarts los ist und jeden Tag freue ich mich darauf von dir zu hören was in den Zeitungen los ist oder an welchem neuen Schutzzauber du arbeitest. Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du nichts empfindest wenn wir Zeit miteinander verbringen? Das du nichts zusätzliches für _mich_ empfindest? Willst du mir sagen, dass es nur Magie ist und nichts Anderes? Denn wenn es so ist, dann sag es und ich werde es nie wieder erwähnen. Aber wenn nicht... wenn es das nicht ist dann-"

Und plötzlich wurde seine Tirade von Voldemort's Lippen abgeschnitten als sie sich in einem feurigen Anblick unerwarteter Leidenschaft auf seine pressten. Für eine Sekunde war Harry verblüfft, ehe er sich enger in die Umarmung des Mannes drückte. Eine Hand war sofort in seinen Haaren vergraben, fuhr aber nicht sanft durch die schwarzen Locken, nein, sie zerrte an ihnen – _hart_. Das grobe Ziehen schockte Harry zuerst, zum größten Teil weil er es offenbar mochte. Wie sehr ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass der Mann noch härter zerrte.

Voldemort's andere Hand lag um seine Hüfte und drückte Harry fest gegen seinen Körper. Harry stöhnte gegen Voldemort's Lippen als er die Brust des Anderen vollkommen auf seiner spürte, während sich seine eigenen Arme wie mit Autopilot um Voldemort's Hals schlingen.

Der Kuss vertiefte sich und Harry keuchte beinahe als die Zunge des Älteren, um Einlass verlangend, langsam über seine Lippen fuhr. Harry's Gedanken waren ein Wirbelwind aus Verwirrung, Lust, Verlangen, Sehnsucht und _mehr_, aber auch die Furcht, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte was er überhaupt tat. Es war sein erster Kuss und er wollte es richtig tun. Er wollte Voldemort nicht enttäuschen. Er öffnete seine Lippen und spürte, wie die Zunge des Mannes anfing seine Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Es war seltsam und doch unbeschreiblich erotisch. Sein ganzer Körper reagierte auf ihre Interaktion und er konnte auch Voldemort's Körper reagieren spüren.

Instinktiv fingen seinen Hüften an zu rotieren als er begann sich experimentell an dem Mann zu reiben. Voldemort _knurrte_ in seinen Mund und vertiefte den Kuss, gleichzeitig verhärtete sich sein Griff in Harry's Haaren. Harry schrie vor Freude und Schock und schob sich dem Anderen noch weiter entgegen.

Es fühlte sich einfach _so gut_ an. Ihre Magie wirbelte um sie wie ein Hurrikan, Dinge flogen durch den Raum und fielen wieder zu Boden.

Voldemort ließ von Harry's Lippen ab, was den jungen Zauberer vor Enttäuschung beinahe wimmern ließ. Er wollte nicht, dass es schon endete. Er wollte mehr. _Mehr_. Das wimmern jedoch wurde von Voldemort unterbrochen als dieser sich mit Lippen und Zähnen an Harry's Hals zu schaffen machte, mit seiner Zunge eine Spur hoch leckte und schließlich damit anfing entlang seines Kinns zu knabbern und zu beißen.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Harry und keuchte als Voldemort wieder hart in seine Haare griff und seinen Kopf zurück zog, um besseren Zugang zum Hals zu haben.

„Bist du sicher, Harry?", fragte Voldemort mit belegter Stimme. „Sicher, dass du das hier willst?"

„Ich will es! Oh, bitte... _bitte_!"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du später deine Meinung änderst, Harry. Wenn du wirklich zustimmst, gehörst du mir. Niemand sonst wird dich haben können. Niemand sonst wird dich berühren können."

„Dein. Nur dein!", keuchte Harry als Antwort und nickte begierig, so sehr er eben mit der Hand, die seine Haare immer noch fest im Griff hatte, konnte.

Voldemort zerrte an Harry's Haaren, legte die andere Seite seines Halses frei und zog mit seiner Zunge eine Spur hoch an sein Ohrläppchen, wo er anfing daran zu knabbern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wand sich Harry buchstäblich, schwer atmend, gegen den anderen Mann. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so gut gefühlt. Er konnte spüren wie ihre Magie miteinander tanzte, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und es schien die Gefühle von dem Ansturm an physischen Reizen nur zu erhöhen. Das Feuerwerk und der wachsende Druck in seiner Magengrube waren anders als alles was er jemals gespürt hatte und jetzt seine Stöße mit der Hüfte gegen den Anderen stoppen zu wollen war hoffnungslos. Nicht, dass er es überhaupt musste, da auch Voldemort anfing sich in dem köstlichsten und erotischsten Tanz in Harry's Leben zu reiben. Es war unglaublich, unbeschreiblich und er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass alles so schnell geschah.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott", keuchte Harry kurzatmig sein Mantra als sich die zwei Körper im Rhythmus aneinander schmiegten.

„Mein Name", flüsterte er in Harry's Ohr.

„Was?"

„Sag meinen Namen, Harry."

„Wa... T-Tom?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Jaaaa", zischte er zurück.

„Tom... Tom. _Ja_...", testete er den Namen experimentell durch keuchende Atemzüge.

Ein weiteres eindringliches Zerren an seinen Haaren und der folgende Schmerz schien eine weitere Welle des extremen Glücksgefühls in seinem Körper loszuschicken. Es war befehlend und kontrollierend und aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihn nur noch mehr an. Irgendwann hatten auch seine Hände damit angefangen wie verzweifelt die entblößte Brust des anderen Mannes zu erforschen und seine Handflächen waren entflammt durch magische Energie. Jede Berührung setzte ihn in Brand, von dem er nicht genug bekommen konnte.

„Nur du, Harry", hauchte Tom und packte fest an Harry's Hintern und presste sie noch härter in ihrem Rhythmus zusammen. „Nur du kannst ihn jemals sagen."

Harry stöhnte laut auf als ihn ein fremdes Gefühl durchrauschte.

„Oh Tom... Ahh... oh... oh, ich – ich... ich... Ahh..."

„Ja, Harry. Komm für mich, Harry. Nur für mich", knurrte Tom und Harry spürte, wie sich die Magie des Mannes enger um sie schlang, sich an ihn klammerte und an etwas tief in ihm zerrte. Es war verrückt, es war intensiv und alles geschah gleichzeitig.

„Ja, Tom! Nur... oh Gott... nur du. Nur für dich. Oh _Tom_!"

Harry schrie auf als seine Welt um ihn herum explodierte und sein Körper heftig gegen den Anderen bebte. Es war so viel intensiver und selbst die beste Wichs-Session konnte nicht mit dem mithalten, was in diesem Moment passierte. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, sich so gut fühlen zu können. In seinem benebelten, mit Lust gefüllten Geist bekam er nur am Rande mit wie auch der Andere gegen ihn zuckte, bebte und stöhnte und der Gedanke daran das er es war der den Dunklen Lord dazu brachte, füllte ihn mit Stolz und mächtiger Euphorie.

Tom stöhnte als er seine eigene Ekstase erreichte und sein Griff in Harry's Haar so hart war, dass er dabei beinahe welche heraus riss, aber eine Sekunde später löste er sich und die Finger und fädelten sanft durch die schwarzen Strähnen.

Die zwei seufzten und keuchten als sie sich von ihren unerwarteten Aktivitäten erholten. Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in _Tom_'s Nacken und lächelte.

_Tom_.

Es fühlte sich wie eine besondere Ehre an und es war _allein seine_. Nur Harry durfte Voldemort bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen. Es würde seltsam werden von dem Mann nun als Tom zu denken, nachdem es solange Voldemort war, aber irgendwie dachte er nicht, dass er viele Probleme mit dem Wechsel haben würde. Dieser Mann, dem Harry völlig Anhänglich war. Den Harry wertschätzen, anzubeten gelernt hatte, jenseits jeglicher Vernunft. Dieser Mann war für ihn nicht wie _Voldemort_. Er war wie Tom. Es fühlte sich richtig an ihn so zu nennen. Aber am allermeisten fühlte es sich herrlich an von dem Mann die Erlaubnis dafür bekommen zu haben.

Es schien wahrlich als hätte diese Geste eine tiefere Bedeutung. Es musste eine größere Signifikanz haben das der Dunkle Lord es erlaubte von Harry mit seinem Geburtsnamen angesprochen zu werden. Harry wusste nicht was es bedeutete, aber er war sich sicher, dass es wichtig war.

„Bist du immer noch sicher das du es willst?", fragte Voldemort... nein, _Tom_ leise in einer extrem seltenen Darstellung von Unsicherheit. Harry's Griff um den anderen Mann zog sich schützend enger.

„Ja, bin ich sicher", antwortete Harry mit starker Überzeugung in der Stimme. „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht Ändern. Und ich hoffe... du wirst das auch nicht", endete er weitaus schwächer und mindestens genauso Unsicher.

Tom blieb für einen Augenblick still, in dem seine Hand zärtlich durch Harry's Haare strichen und sanft über den Kopf massierten, den er vor kurzem noch 'missbrauchte'.

„Nein, Harry, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Du gehörst nun mir."

Harry grinste breit und drückte Tom, während er in dem Gefühl schwelgte den Älteren endlich halten zu können. Das er hier in seinen Armen lag und das es sich noch wunderbarer anfühlte als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Dein."

Tom schien die Umarmung ebenso zu genießen, löste sich dann aber mit einem leisen seufzen von ihm. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war seltsam sanft und seine Augen gefüllt mit tieferen Emotionen, die Harry nicht deuten konnte, ehe er wieder seine übliche Maske aufgesetzt hatte.

„Komm, Harry. Ich bezweifle stark, dass wir an diesem Morgen hier drin noch etwas zustande bringen werden."

Er drehte sich um und ging rüber zu dem Haken, der in der Nähe der Tür in der Wand steckte, wo er eine lockere Robe hängen hatte. Er zog sie an und Harry seufzte sehnlich über den Verlust des wundervollen entblößten Oberkörpers.

Tom warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und grinste Harry dabei anzüglich an, was auch Harry grinsen und seinen Kopf leicht verlegen ducken ließ. Tom führte ihn die Treppen hoch in den zweiten Stock und zur Tür des Badezimmers, welches er sonst immer benutzte. Er wies Harry an sich 'sauber' zu machen, deutete dabei auf die Dusche und dann zu ihm ins Büro zu kommen wenn er fertig war. Im nächsten Moment hatte Tom die Tür geschlossen und war verschwunden.

Harry stand da, inmitten des Marmor und Porzellan Badezimmers als wäre er immer noch in einem Zustand von mildem Schock. Es dämmerte ihm langsam was eben geschehen war und konnte das Lächeln nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht wischen.

Er hob seine Hand, berührte seine Lippen sanft mit den Fingerspitzen und kicherte leise. Augen rollend über seine idiotischen Reaktionen, zog er sich eilig aus und stieg in die Dusche.

Erst _nachdem_ er wieder raus stieg, fiel ihm auf das er eigentlich nichts zum Wechseln mitgenommen hatte. Selbst seine verschmutzte Kleidung mit der er gekommen war, war nicht mehr da. Sie waren direkt vom Boden verschwunden. Das einzige was er sich vorstellen konnte, war das Mixey sie sich geschnappt hat um sie zu waschen.

_Übereifrige Hauselfen_, grummelte Harry als er sich in eines der flauschigen blauen Handtücher wickelte und ein zweites über seine Schulter warf. Auch seine Zauberstäbe hatte er nicht dabei, da sie immer noch in seiner Tasche waren, die im Büro lag. Andererseits hätte er sich eines der Handtücher in einen Bademantel verwandelt.

Er stieg vorsichtig aus dem Badezimmer und warf einen Blick nach links und rechts in den langen Gang. Er fühlte sich überaus entblößt, wie er mit nichts als einem Paar Handtücher durch das Anwesen schlenderte und konnte sich nur vorstellen wie peinlich es ihm sein würde in diesem Zustand in das Büro gehen zu müssen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffte Tom zu überholen und vor ihm dort anzukommen, aber der größere Teil in ihm bezweifelte das er so viel Glück haben würde.

Er eilte die Halle hinunter und drückte die Tür zum Büro langsam auf, ehe er einen Blick rein riskierte. Tom war da, genau wie er gewusst hatte. Harry grummelte über sein allseits beschissenes Glück und trat in den Raum.

Tom wandte seinen Kopf und seine Augenbrauen wanderten gemächlich unter seine feuchte schwarze Haarlinie als er Harry mit nichts als zwei flauschigen Handtüchern vor ihm stehen sah. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig dabei.

„Mixey ist mit meinen Klamotten davon gestürmt", murmelte Harry. Sein Gesicht nahm eine dunkelrote Farbe an als er sah wie Tom's Augen hungrig über seinen entblößten Körper schweiften. Schließlich gluckste Tom und wandte sich wieder der Zeitung in seiner Hand zu.

Harry eilte zu seiner Tasche, zog seinen Zauberstab aus Zypresse und seine Wechselklamotten hervor und zögerte dann. Für einen Augenblick sah er unsicher aus, bevor er sich wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür machte.

„Du kannst dich hier drin anziehen, Harry. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich dich noch nicht gesehen", meinte Tom und Harry konnte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören. Harry's Gesicht wurde abermals rot und er erstarrte, debattierend über seine Möglichkeiten.

„Jap, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir noch nicht _zusammen_ oder sowas", murmelte Harry und Tom grinste dadurch nur noch mehr.

„Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich nicht genau hingesehen habe als ich die Chance hatte?", fragte Tom humorvoll und Harry fühlte wie sich seine Verlegenheit dramatisch vervielfachte, während ihn gleichzeitig eine Welle von Freude über diesen Gedanken durchzog. Es war immerhin schon eine Weile her seit dem Ritual in der großen Badewanne um Harry's Spur zu entfernen.

Schließlich schnaufte er, genervt über die Intensität seiner Verlegenheit und ließ die Handtücher einfach fallen. Er war der Wand zugewandt, mit seiner Rückseite zum Dunklen Lord und er konnte spüren wie sich die Augen des anderen Mannes in seine Hinterseite brannten. Er versuchte nicht zu viel seiner Nervosität zu zeigen als er seine Hosen und ein leichtes Untershirt anzog. Mit der Robe würde er warten bis er ging.

Er hörte Tom glucksen als er sich in einer nervösen Geste grob durch die Haare fuhr. Er wirbelte herum und warf dem älteren Mann einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, ehe er wieder grinste. Er war einfach zu _glücklich_. Er witzelte oft darüber was für ein schlechtes Glück er hatte, aber im Moment fühlte er sich wie der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt. Natürlich würden diesem Sentiment nur wenige zustimmen, aber das war nur weil sie Tom nicht wirklich kannten. Niemand kannte ihn so, wie Harry ihn kannte. Oder zumindest, fühlte er sich so. Er wusste, er hatte immer noch so viel über den anderen Mann zu lernen, realisierte aber, das es nichts gab was er lieber mochte als jede wache Minute mit dem Mann zu verbringen. Er wollte jede einzelne Facette des Mannes kennen lernen. Jede seiner Erfahrungen und jeden Wunsch. Er wollte diese Wünsche erfüllen. Er wollte derjenige sein, der Tom zum Lachen brachte. Er wollte der sein – _der einzige_ – der Tom stöhnen lassen wollte, wenn sie sich aneinander rieben.

Er beobachtete den älteren Zauberer, hoheitsvoll in seinem Leder- und Holzsessel mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und hatte das höchst lächerliche Verlangen sich in seinen Schoß zu setzen aber Tom stand auf und rettete Harry damit von seinen eigenen Impulsen.

„Komm zu mir, Harry", meinte Tom, mit einer Geste seiner Hand. Harry kam mit zwei langen Schritten unbeholfen vor dem Älteren zum stehen. Er wollte unbedingt noch näher zu ihm, war sich aber unsicher ob es in Ordnung war. Er fühlte sich verwirrt. Aufgeregt und beschwingt darüber in welche Richtung das hier hinauslief, aber auch Furcht darüber etwas Dummes zu tun und es zu vermasseln. Er wusste, er musste unbedingt an seinem Selbstbewusstsein arbeiten oder es würde anfangen Tom zu nerven, aber er war immer noch zu überwältigt und verwirrt um sich zusammenreißen zu können.

Tom rettete ihn erneut davor, sich frühzeitig mit seinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, indem er die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss und die Finger einer Hand in Harry's zerzauste Nackenhaare vergrub.

„War das dein erster Kuss, Harry?", fragte Tom in seiner tiefen, seidigen Stimme. Harry hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet. Dann duckte er verlegen seinen Kopf, bevor er seinen gesamten Mut nahm und mit einem grinsen antwortete: „Ja... war es. Und mein erstes... der ganze Rest davon auch."

Tom summte zufrieden und sah mit einem breiten, geschlossenen Lächeln und hungrigen Blick auf Harry hinab.

„Gut", meinte er, ehe er Harry's Kopf zu sich zog und seine Lippen wieder auf Harry's legte. Die Bewegung war schnell und unerwartet, aber dieses Mal reagierte Harry schneller als beim letzten Mal und erwiderte den Kuss, während er seine Arme um Tom's Hüften schlang und sich mit den Händen in das Material seines Shirts krallte.

Tom gluckste. „Ah... die Freude daran einen jungen Geliebten zu haben. Sie erholen sich so schnell. Ich kann mir vorstellen es genießen zu werden dir die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten zu zeigen, wie zwei Männer die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen genießen können", flüsterte er heißer ehe er sich vor lehnte und Harry erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen legte. Harry stöhnte auf als ihn, über die Implikationen der Worte des Anderen, eine mächtige Woge heißer Lust durchzog.

„Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür", meinte Tom, löste sich von Harry und erntete damit ein wimmern von ihm. Tom grinste und strich sanft über Harry's Wange, seine Augen sahen ihn dabei mit einem uncharakteristischen, unidentifizierten Gefühl an, welches auf dem Gesicht des anderen völlig fremd aussah. „Es ist Zeit, dass du zur Schule zurückkehrst. Du brauchst dein Frühstück. Komm nach dem Mittagessen zurück. Ich vermute ich werde die Verwandlung spätestens Morgen schaffen – angenommen wir werden nicht abgelenkt", dabei sah er Harry mit einem gezielten, stechenden Blick an, der Harry betreten Grinsen ließ.

Harry musste seine Füße beinahe buchstäblich tragen als er auf dem Weg zur Kammer mit dem Zeitumkehrer war. Tom begleitete ihn nach unten und als die zwei vor der Tür zum stehen kamen, war Harry erleichtert das es erneut Tom war der die Initiative ergriff und die eine Sache begann, die Harry mehr als alles andere auf der Welt tun wollte – ein Kuss und eine weitere, verweilende Umarmung.

Tom's Körper gegen seinen eigenen zu fühlen war eine Erfahrung die Harry nicht erklären konnte. Diese seltsame Magie spielte deutlich eine Rolle dabei, denn Harry konnte fühlen wie die Magie um sie herum anschwellte und sie durchzog je näher sie sich kamen. Jeder Teil von ihm sehnte sich nach Tom. Er wollte ihn halten und nie wieder loslassen. Der Gedanke daran nach Hogwarts zurück zu müssen deprimierte ihn total. Er wollte einfach hier im Anwesen bleiben und Tom's Seite nie wieder verlassen.

Aber welchen Nutzen hätte er für den Mann, wenn er das tat? Tom würde keinen Hausjungen wollen. Wenn Harry seine Goldjungen-Maske in der Schule aufbehielt wäre er in der perfekten Position um dem Dunklen Lord dabei zu helfen, wenn es soweit war die Schule zu übernehmen oder Dumbledore loszuwerden.

Er seufzte gedämpft in Tom's Schulter, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm um sich Tom's Geruch einzuprägen. Es war köstlich, so intensiv und roch nach Gewürzen, Moschus und anderen Dingen im Shampoo oder dem Duschgeld, welches er beim Duschen benutzte.

Schließlich löste er sich von ihm, aber nicht bevor Tom ihm noch einen Kuss gab und ihn anschließend angrinste. Harry glitt in den Raum mit dem Zeitumkehrer und Momente später war es wieder 7 Uhr 25. Sein früheres Ich würde ein paar Minuten eher angekommen sein und war momentan im zweiten Stock im Badezimmer, um sich für das morgendliche Training umzuziehen.

Harry lachte beinahe laut, wenn er darüber dachte was seinem früheren Ich in den nächsten Stunden widerfahren würde. Harry konnte es selbst noch kaum glauben.

Er ging hinaus in die Eingangshalle, aktivierte den Portschlüssel und kehrte mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln nach Hogwarts zurück.

Es war Mittwoch, also hatte er morgens eine Freistunde und danach Zauberkunst. Ron stand mittwochs nie fürs Frühstück auf, sondern nutzte stattdessen den Vorteil aus morgens auszuschlafen.

Hermine hatte ebenfalls eine Freie Stunde, danach Zauberkunst mit anschließendem Alte Runen nach dem Mittagessen – aber im Gegensatz zu Ron war sie immer pünktlich wach um dem Frühstück beizuwohnen. Er würde ihr an diesem Morgen wohl noch begegnen.

Er trat durch das Portraitloch im Gryffindor Turm und schlenderte verträumt zu einer Couch und lies sich mit einem überbreiten, dümmlichen Grinsen in den gepolsterten Sitz nieder.

„Wo bist _du_ gewesen?", fragte eine Stimme und Harry setzte sich überrascht blinzelnd auf. Hermine und Ginny saßen ihm gegenüber, Bücher und Pergamente waren überall um sie herum verstreut. Er hatte nicht mal registriert, dass sie da waren.

„Uhm...", begann er ertappt. Sein Kopf war immer noch gefüllt mit zarten Liebkosungen, groben Griffen, gezogenen Haaren und dem Gefühl von Tom's Zähnen und Zunge wie sie eine Spur entlang seines Kinns zogen.

Plötzlich keuchte Ginny auf und Harry wandte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihr.

„Ist das ein Knutschfleck?", zischte sie neugierig und Heiterkeit leuchtete in ihren Augen.

Harry _fühlte_ wie sein Gesicht rot wurde und seine Hand schoss unverzüglich zu seinem Hals. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran das er keine Ahnung hatte auf welcher Seite der Knutschfleck sein könnte, da Tom beide Seiten überfallen hatte.

_Oh Scheiße, was wenn da mehr als nur ein-_

„Mehrere Knutschflecke!", fuhr Ginny fort. „Und sind das Bissspuren?"

„Ach, was für ein Mist!", stöhnte Harry und sprang augenblicklich mit dem Vorsatz auf, aus dem Raum zu rennen. Er war noch recht leer und ein schneller, schweifender Blick erzählte ihm, dass niemand hier war um ihrer Unterhaltung zu zuhören.

„Oh, Harry, setz' dich hin! Keine Panik. Warte eine Sekunde!", meinte Ginny immer noch grinsend als sie mit den Augen rollte. „Einer meiner Mitbewohner kennt ein paar wirklich gute Verschleierungszauber um diese Dinger zu verstecken. Ich renne hoch und frage sie danach." Damit stand sie von ihrem Platz auf und rannte die Treppen in ihren Schlafsaal hoch.

Harry starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher, während er langsam zurück in seinen Sitz fiel. Sein Blick fiel zögerlich auf Hermine, die ihn geschockt... und auch amüsiert ansah. Harry rollte seine Augen.

Dann begann Hermine in ihrer Buchtasche herum zu graben und holte, nach einer scheinbar tiefen Durchsuchung, einen kleinen Handspiegel hervor. Harry war leicht überrascht das Hermine so ein Ding überhaupt besaß und offenbar zeigte es sich auch auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich trage seit dem Tanzabend einen bei mir", verteidigte sie sich ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

Harry grinste. „Wie laufen die Dinge mit dir und Viktor? Trefft ihr euch immer noch in der Bibliothek?"

Hermine errötete, sah betreten zu Boden und dann wieder hoch um ihn gespielt anzufunkeln. Sie warf ihm den Spiegel zu und als er ihn auffing zog sie ihren Zauberstab, tappte damit darauf und belegte ihn mit einem schnellen _Engorgio._ Er vergrößerte sich auf die Größe eines Tellers und Harry begann eilig damit seinen Anblick so diskret wie möglich zu betrachten, bedachte man das er gerade in der Öffentlichkeit war. Er war nur dankbar dafür das nur wenige Gryffindors so früh wach waren.

Sein Nacken war übersät mit dunkelroten und lila Malen und einer Anzahl an roten Bissspuren. Selbst auf seinem Kinn konnte man einige rote Male sehen. Bei diesem Anblick wusste er nicht welches Gefühl in ihm gewinnen würde – tiefe Verlegenheit oder der plötzliche Rausch der Erregung, den die Erinnerung an das Event, welches die Male kreierte, verursachte.

Plötzlich erkannte er, dass er wieder grinste, also duckte er betreten den Kopf bevor er den vergrößerten Handspiegel schloss und den Zauber darauf auflöste.

Als er ihr den Spiegel zurück gab räusperte er sich. „Ähm... danke."

Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue und schickte ihm einen Blick der ihm klar und deutlich sagte: '_du wirst das erklären_.'

Ginny erschien in demselben Augenblick wieder auf der Treppe zum Mädchen-Schlafsaal und schlenderte zu ihnen. Einige Minuten und recht einfache Heil- und Verschleierungszauber später sah Harry wieder normal aus.

Er prüfte sein Aussehen erneut im Spiegel und war fast traurig darüber, den Beweis von Tom's und seinen Aktivitäten vernichtet haben zu müssen. Physischen Beweis darüber zu haben machte es noch realer.

„Danke für eure Hilfe. Ich weiß sie wirklich zu schätzen."

_„Nun?",_ hakte Hermine ungeduldig nach.

Harry warf ihr einen höchst unschuldigen und verwirrten Blick zu. „Nun, was?"

Ginny lachte schallend und Hermine knurrte.

„So nicht, Harry Potter!", begann Hermine. „Aus dieser Sache kommst du ohne Erklärung nicht raus! Was ist passiert? Wie... _wer_ ist für – für – für _das_ verantwortlich?"

Harry's Augen sprangen zwischen den Beiden Mädchen leicht panisch hin und her. Er wusste, dass er dieser Kugel nicht ausweichen konnte, aber er musste ihnen auch eine überzeugende Ausrede geben welche nicht mal annähernd an die Wahrheit heran kam. Eine Geschichte formte sich in seinem Kopf und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ausreichen würde.

Er drehte sich kurz, um die anderen Insassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu überprüfen, ehe er aufstand und sich auf dieselbe Couch setze, auf der auch die beiden Mädchen Platz genommen hatten. Er holte seinen Phönixstab heraus und bescherte ihnen damit ein wenig Privatsphäre.

„Ich gehe mit jemanden aus", erklärte er mit gesenkter Stimme und ließ seinen Blick dabei immer noch prüfend umher schweifen als wäre er extrem paranoid darüber belauscht zu werden.

„Wirklich?", quietschte Ginny beinahe. „Wer?"

„Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Er... er ist noch nicht _geoutet._ Zu niemanden. Das beinhaltet auch seine Familie."

„Wir würden es _niemals_ jemanden erzählen, Harry!", bestand Hermine plötzlich darauf, sichtlich verletzt über die Anspielung das er ihnen nicht vertrauen konnte.

„Es ist nicht so als würde ich euch beiden nicht vertrauen, aber ich kann es einfach nicht riskieren. Es ist sein Geheimnis. Außerdem, ich habe euch beide und Fleur mit meinem Geheimnis vertraut und ich weiß, dass keiner von euch es verraten hat und _dennoch_ kam es raus. Ich habe immer noch _keine Ahnung_ wie Kimkorn es herausgefunden hat, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache das sie es geschafft hat."

„Aber Kimkorn wird schon seit Monaten vermisst. Der Prophet hat darüber berichtet. Niemand weiß auch nur das Geringste darüber was mit ihr geschehen ist", teilte Ginny ihnen mit.

„Das mag sein, aber dennoch bin ich nicht gewillt es zu riskieren. Es kann immer noch sein, dass was auch immer sie für eine Methode zum spionieren benutzte, auch noch für andere zur Verfügung steht. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist nicht mein Geheimnis. Sollte seine Familie eines Tages den Propheten aufschlagen und herausfinden das ihr Sohn der ganzen verdammten Welt gegenüber geoutet wurde und das er beschuldigt wird mit dem _Jungen-Der-Lebt_ auszugehen... würde es... es würde schlimm sein. Ich kann ihm das einfach nicht antun. Ihr versteht das doch oder?", erklärte Harry mit dem ehrlichsten und fliehendsten Blick den er aufbringen konnte.

„Ach, Harry", antwortete Hermine mit Sympathie in ihrer Stimme. „Natürlich. Wir können dir helfen, weißt du. Wir sind deine Freunde, wir werden alles tun womit wir helfen können."

Ginny stimmte ihr eifrig nickend zu.

„Danke Leute. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel", gab Harry mit einem kleinen, scheuen Lächeln zu, während er innerlich schallend lachte. Das könnte er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.  
„Also, wie lange geht das nun schon!", hakte Ginny begeistert nach.

„Es hat sich irgendwie seit einer Weile aufgebaut, aber heute Morgen war das erste Mal das wir... was gemacht haben", gab er zu und grinste als er daran zurückdachte.

„Das muss ja eine ziemlich heiße Knutscherei gewesen sein wenn du so danach aussiehst.", stellte Ginny teuflisch Grinsend fest.

Harry errötete ein bisschen, grinste aber nur breiter.

„Es war auch mein erster richtiger Kuss", gab er ehrlich zu. Er war ein wenig froh darüber überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu haben jemanden über dieses monumentale Ereignis erzählen zu können, selbst wenn es durch Lügen versüßt wurde.

„Wirklich?", rief Ginny. „Das ist so großartig, Harry. War es gut?"

Harry stieß ein lautes Lachen aus. „Gut? Es war verdammt brillant. Es war... es war außergewöhnlich. Alles davon war weitaus besser als ich es mir je vorstellen oder erhoffen hätte können! Ich... beim Merlin, ich...", er stoppte sich, verblüfft darüber was er gerade von sich geben wollte.

„Du denkst was?", stieß ihn Hermine an.

„Ich denke, ich liebe ihn", beendete Harry in einem Flüstern. Tat er das? Wusste er überhaupt was Liebe war? Entschlossenheit trat in seine Augen und er nickte sich selbst zu. Wenn etwas Liebe war, dann war es das.

„Ich meine... es ist früh und so. Wir haben erst vor kurzem zugegeben was füreinander zu empfinden, aber wir sind schon seit Wochen um das Thema herumgetanzt. Ich denke... ich denke wirklich das ich ihn liebe."

„Wow...", meinte Ginny in einem gedämpften Flüstern.

Hermine war nur sprachlos. Als sie ihre Stimme schließlich wieder fand sagte sie: „Ihr trefft euch schon seit Monaten?"

Harry duckte seinen Kopf und zwang sich dazu beschämt auszusehen, „Ja... Es tut mir leid, dass ich es vor euch geheim gehalten habe, aber ihr wisst ja bereits warum. Ich wusste, ich konnte nicht riskieren das er entdeckt wird. Es hat wirklich nichts damit zu tun das ich euch nicht vertraue, ich wollte ihm bloß dem Risiko nicht aussetzen. Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis zu riskieren. Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis zu erzählen."

Hermine war sichtlich enttäuscht darüber, nickte aber. „Ich verstehe, Harry. Ich werde nicht darüber lügen und sagen ich wäre nicht verletzt darüber, aber ich verstehe es. Aber bitte, du musst diese Dinge nicht vor uns verstecken. Wir sind deine Freunde. Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen! Wir können dir helfen."

Harry grinste. „Danke. Euch beiden. Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen. Und ernsthaft... es ist irgendwie nett mit jemanden darüber reden zu können. Auch wenn ich euch keine Einzelheiten erzählen kann."


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 25**

„Weißt du, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt wie gut du damit umgehst, Ginny", meinte Hermine später am Abend als die zwei alleine in Hermine's Schlafsaal saßen. Hermine hatte Ginny angeboten, ihr bei ihren Arithmantikhausaufgaben zu helfen und die Beiden hatten beschlossen in der Ruhe des Raumes zu arbeiten, da die Zwillinge, Lee Jordan und Seamus damit beschäftigt waren einigen der Reinblütigen Schüler beizubringen wie man Muggel Poker spielt. Sie waren dabei auch recht laut.

„Was meinst du?", erwiderte Ginny, vortäuschend nicht zu wissen wovon Hermine sprach.

„Wir wissen Beide wie du für Harry empfunden hast", antwortete Hermine und hob eine Augenbraue, das andere Mädchen dazu herausfordernd es zu leugnen.

Ginny rollte ihre Augen und zog eine Grimasse. „Ja... nun, nicht nur war da die ganze Sache mit dem 'Jungen-Der-Lebt' und meiner Kindheitsschwärmerei, sondern auch das er mir in meinem ersten Jahr das Leben gerettet hat. Ich denke es ist Verständlich für mich ein kleines Bisschen vernarrt gewesen zu sein", verteidigte sie sich.

Hermine lächelte wissend. „Trotzdem, wie ich schon sagte, ich bin beeindruckt wie du damit umgehst."

Ginny seufzte und legte ihre Feder nieder. „Als es zum ersten Mal in der Zeitung stand das Harry schwul war, wollte ich es zuerst überhaupt nicht glauben. Ich war mir absolut sicher dieses Drecksblatt würde nur wieder idiotische Lügen ausspucken. Aber dann hat Harry selbst es bestätigt. Ich vermute es ließ mich erkennen, dass es zwischen uns wirklich keine Chance auf eine Romanze gab. Sicher, ein Teil von mir versuchte es immer noch zu leugnen, aber dieser Teil war ziemlich klein.

Ich gestand mir schließlich ein, wenn ich schon keine Chance auf ein 'und sie Lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende' hatte, konnte ich wenigstens eine Freundin für ihn werden. War die Furcht, meine zukünftigen Chancen mit meinem _'Traumprinz'_ erst einmal weg vom Fenster, war es kein Problem über meine Schüchternheit hinwegzukommen. Weißt du, es fällt mir jetzt so viel leichter ich selbst zu sein."

„Ja. Und das ist wirklich großartig, Ginny", meinte Hermine lächelnd.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich. Aber wie ich sagte, ein Teil von mir leugnete es immer noch. Selbst jetzt scheint es nicht realer zu sein. Es ist hart für mich, mir vorzustellen wie Harry mit irgendeinem Jungen rumknutscht und dabei _solche_ Knutschflecke entstehen!"

Hermine errötet, grinste aber und nickte enthusiastisch. „Ich weiß! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er das in sich hätte. Andererseits hätte ich mir auch nie vorstellen können wie er mit Fleur tanzt, so wie damals beim Tanzabend."

Ginny stöhnte. „Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran. Ihm nur _zuzusehen_ ließ mich beinahe wie Pudding dahin schmelzen."

Für einen Moment kicherten sie Beide, ehe sie verstummten und mit verschleierten Augen in der Erinnerung an diese Nacht schwelgten.

„Ich frage mich wer es war", grübelte Ginny nach einer Weile.

„Hmm?"

„Wen Harry geknutscht hat. Ich frage mich wer der Kerl ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss zugeben unglaublich neugierig zu sein, aber Harry hat einen guten Grund es zu verheimlichen. Die Zeitungen weigern sich ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Stell dir nur vor was sie tun würden wenn sie wüssten, dass er mit jemanden ausgeht."

Ginny nickte ernst. „Er kriegt einfach keine Pause, nicht wahr?"

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Ich hoffe nur, wen auch immer er da trifft, dass er gut für ihn ist. Harry verdient es glücklich zu sein. Merlin weiß, er hat über die Jahre hinweg schon genug Elend erlebt", endete sie bitter, an Harry's schreckliche Muggel Verwandten denkend.

„Jap", fügte Ginny seufzend hinzu.

…

Harry spürte die plötzliche dramatische Verstärkung in der mächtigen Parselmagie die um Tom herum wirbelte und legte sein Buch nieder. Er sah mit erstaunter Ehrfurcht zu als sich der Mann plötzlich anfing zu verwandeln, direkt vor seinen Augen.

Tom's Haut wurde zu einem blassen grau und nahm ein Muster von verschieden großen Schuppen an. Seine Nase flachte sich ab und veränderte sich zu zwei dünne Schlitze. Seine Lippen verdünnten sich bis sie verschwanden, sein Hals wurde länger und die Seiten seines Nackens wurden zu einer Haube, wie bei einer Kobra.

Seine Haare und Augenbrauen verdünnten sich, bis sie allmählich verschwanden und einen völlig glatten, nackten weißgrauen Kopf hinterließen. Seine Ohren schrumpften zu Löchern und seine bereits roten, geschlitzten Augen ähnelten denen eines Reptils mehr als zuvor.

„Wow...", flüsterte Harry staunend als sich Tom, nach seiner ersten erfolgreichen Verwandlung plötzlich keuchend vor lehnte und schwer aufatmete.

Tom... gut, vielleicht war es einfacher von Voldemort zu denken wenn er so aussah. Jetzt sah er wirklich aus wie Voldemort... Nachdem er kurz rastete um seine Kräfte zu sammeln, stand er langsam auf. Harry kletterte ebenso auf seine Füße, immer noch von Ehrfurcht über die Person die er vor sich sah ergriffen.

„Wird... wird es immer so schwer fallen dich zu verwandeln?", fragte Harry ernsthaft besorgt.

Voldemort gluckste und es hörte sich an wie das zischen einer Schlange. „Nein, Harry. Esss wird mir ab jetzt wesssentlich leichter fallen. Die erssste erfolgreiche Verwandlung issst immer die ssschwerssste. Mit jeder weiteren Verwandlung wird esss einfacher bisss esss zur ssselbssstverssständlichen Gewohnheit wird."

Harry nickte, zurückdenkend zu seiner eigenen Schlangenverwandlung, die er für die zweite Aufgabe erlernt hatte. Es war dasselbe gewesen.

„So... wow..." Harry's Stimme verlor sich als seine Augen über den veränderten Körper des Mannes schweiften. Er spürte wie seine eigene Parselmagie auf die von Voldemort reagierte. Sie ergoss sich in herrlichen, mächtigen Wellen und ließ Harry heiß und berauscht fühlen. „Verdammte Scheiße... da muss was mit mir ordentlich nicht stimmen da ich dich immer noch unglaublich heiß finde", meinte Harry in einer überraschend heißeren Stimme.

Voldemort grinste und hob amüsiert eine haarlose Augenbraue. Er ging ein paar Schritte zu Harry und schlang eine seiner grauen, langfingrigen Hände hinter Harry's Hals, zog in zu sich und presste seinen Lippenlosen Mund auf Harry's. Harry stöhnte berauscht auf als die Magie durch ihn durch schoss und seine Knie durch ihre Intensität weich wurden. Harry's Hände verkrallten sich, eindringlich an ihnen ziehend, in Voldemort's losen Roben, ehe sich der ältere Zauberer zurückzog und sie Beide vor Verlangen keuchten.

„Du bist... unglaublich", meinte Voldemort mit einem verrückten Grinsen auf seinem Lippenlosen Gesicht.

„Wa... warum?", fragte Harry, während er versuchte sich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Das du so eine Kreatur wie mich immer noch begehrenswert findest", antwortete Voldemort schmunzelnd. Harry jedoch konnte die Spur einer tieferen Emotion in den Reptilienaugen des anderen Mannes erkennen.

Zu ihm hinauf lächelnd, hob Harry langsam eine Hand, strich mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über die geschuppte Haut von Voldemort's Hals. Der Dunkle Lord neigte sogar leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite, um eine größere Fläche seines Halses für Harry's sanfte Liebkosungen freizulegen und diese Aktion füllte Harry mit einem Hochgefühl. Seine Hand lag auf der weißgrauen Haut und strich behutsam auf und ab, prägte sich ihre eigenartige, glatte Textur ein ehe er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen gegen Voldemort's langen Hals drückte.

Er saugte und leckte zuerst zögerlich, noch unsicher was er tat, aber sein Selbstvertrauen wuchs. Er zog sich zurück und fand zwei rote, leuchtende Augen, wie sie sich hungrig in ihn bohrten. Plötzlich verwandelte sich das Schlangenartige Gesicht zurück in die attraktiven Züge von Tom Riddle.

Harry lächelte dem schönen Mann zu und zog sich hoch, während Tom sich bückte und ihre Lippen erneut aufeinandertrafen. Es begann einfach, gewann aber an Intensität als die zwei anfingen sich gegenseitig zu begrabschen.

Immerhin war es ein Anlass zum Feiern. Tom hatte seine Verwandlung endlich abgeschlossen und die Dinge konnten nun endlich ernsthaft beginnen.

…

„Harry, das musst du dir unbedingt ansehen!", drängte Hermine flüsternd als sie hinter ihm in der Großen Halle zum stehen kam. Es waren zwei Tage seit Tom's erfolgreicher Verwandlung vergangen und Harry sollte in dieser Nacht für ein Besonderes Ereignis zurück zum Anwesen. Jetzt konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass worüber Hermine unbedingt mit ihm reden musste, ihn nicht verspäten ließ.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, wandte sich ihr zu und sah besorgt zu ihr hoch.

Sie sah hin und her als würde sie prüfen ob sie jemand belauschte. Harry realisierte auch das Ginny neben ihr stand und mindestens genauso nervös war.

„Es geht um das Buch, Harry. Wir sollten irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört sind."

Harry nickte und stand auf. „In Ordnung. Ich kann mir später auch noch etwas aus der Küche holen. Lasst uns gehen."

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Ron, der mitten in einer begeisterten Unterhaltung mit Seamus und einem der Fünftklässler war, den Harry nicht gut kannte. Ihr verschwinden blieb von ihm unbemerkt.

Er führte Ginny und Hermine zu einem unbenutzten Klassenraum und auf Hermine's Beharren hin, legte er seine üblichen Schutzzauber gegen Lauscher über sie.

„Ich muss wirklich lernen wie man die anwendet", meinte Ginny als sie ihm zusah, wie er die Banne stumm auf den Raum legte.

„Es ist nicht schwer. Also, was soll das ganze?"

Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche, zog dann das Notizbuch heraus indem sie ihre Übersetzung hineinschrieb und öffnete es an einer markierten stelle, bevor sie es ihm übergab. Er sah sie fragend an, aber sie nickte bloß dem Buch zu. Ginny rollte ihre Augen als er auch ihre einen Blick zu warf. „Lies es einfach!"

_G.s 14252_

Im Jahr von Gildred dem Zweiten, 14,200, versammelte sich der Kreis von Sicht und Zeit erneut und vorhersagte das Ende dieser Welt. So wie unsere große Rasse das letzte Zuhause verlassen musste als es das Schicksal der Zerstörung befiel, haben wir gesehen, dass wir nun auch dieses verlassen müssen. Das betrübt uns sehr, jedoch ist es aus diesem Grund, dass wir den Kreis der Sicht alle hundert Jahre einberufen. Wir haben viel Zeit uns vorzubereiten, denn dieses Ende wird uns nicht vor vielen tausend Jahren erreichen. Das Hohe Konzil sieht kein Risiko darin, kein passendes Zuhause zu finden und schon lange fort zu sein, wenn das Schicksal diese Welt befällt. Aber es ist mit schwerem Herzen, dass wir so viele große und verschiedene Wesen zurücklassen müssen. Wir können nur uns selbst retten. Die magischen Kreaturen dieser Welt werden für sich selbst kämpfen müssen und es waren die nicht-magischen Menschen dieser Welt, von denen unsere Seher vorhergesehen haben, dass sie die Zerstörung dieser Welt bringen werden. Wir können keinen von ihnen retten. Wir haben keine andere Wahl als zu gehen.

G.t 14252

Die Hohen haben es geschafft mit der Magie dieser Welt zu kommunizieren und erzählten ihr unsere Sicht auf das Schicksal dieser Welt. Die Magie wacht über jene mit der magischen Verbindung und würde nicht wollen, dass ihre Kinder durch die Hand nicht-_magischer Menschen zu Grunde gehen, die sich langsam wie Ungeziefer über die Länder ausbreiten._

Die Magie war sich jedoch bereits über das bevorstehende Ende Aller Tage bewusst und benötigte unsere Warnung nicht. Die Hohen dokumentierten die großen Absichten der Magie, ihre Kinder zu retten.

Die Magie kann jene auf der Welt nicht selbst retten, denn ihre Fähigkeit liegt nicht unter direkter Einmischung. Sie kann ihren Kindern nur die Werkzeuge geben sich selbst zu retten und ihnen den richtigen Weg deuten.

Wir haben jene gesehen, die sich entschlossen haben sich mit den nicht-magischen Menschen fortzupflanzen. Ihr Mischlings-Nachwuchs erlangte Zugang zur Magie und sie haben gelernt ihre Mächte zu kontrollieren. Aber die Magie sah nicht vor für Menschen diese Macht zu besitzen, denn es ist ihre Lust und ihr Verlangen nach Magie, das uns das Ende bringen wird.

Die Magie hat beschlossen jene unter den magischen Mischlingen auszuwählen die würdig waren diese Mächte vor unwürdigen zu bewahren. Es wird der Tag sein, wenn diese Menschen nicht-magischen Blutes lernen die Magie von dem Würdigen zu stehlen, dass das Ende kommt.

G.t 14309

Ein Mischlings-Mensch ist an die Macht gekommen. Er ist ein Cambion – das Kind eines Dämonenvaters und einer nicht-magischen Tochter – und sein Name lautet Merlin Ambrosius. Die Magie ernannte ihn zum ersten Lord der Dunklen Magie. Er verbündete sich mit einem nicht-magischen Menschen, ein König der Menschen, mit dem Namen Arthur Pendragon. Arthurs Halbschwester, von einer anderen Mutter, ist ebenfalls mit Magie. Ihre Mutter stammte von den Fay ab und besitzt großes Können. Ihr Name lautet Morgan LeFay und sie wurde von der Magie zum ersten Lord der Weißen Magie ernannt. Magie wählte diese zwei großen Mächte um jene, Mensch und Magie zu leiten die Mächte der Magie von nicht-magischen Menschen fernzuhalten. Die zwei Lords müssen darum kämpfen, die Balance beizubehalten, aber auch um die Macht der Magie in jenen zu halten, die von der Magie als würdig erachtet wurden. Jede Generation wird einen neuen Lord bringen – einen vom Licht und einen vom Dunkel, um sich dieser Aufgabe anzunehmen.

Die Lords müssen die Magie von nicht-magischen Menschen fernhalten. Wenn jene, von der Magie Auserwählt, diese Aufgabe schaffen, können sie sich selbst und andere magische Kreaturen dieser Welt vom Ende retten. Wenn sie von den nicht-magischen Menschen besiegt werden, werden alle untergehen.

Werden diese Taten genug sein um die Welt zu retten? Wir wissen es nicht. Wir können nur für jene dieser Welt beten als wir unsere letzten Vorbereitungen für unsere Abreise treffen. Wir haben unser neues Zuhause gefunden und viele sind bereit abzureisen. Was wird diese Welt, die wir für so viele Jahrtausende unser Zuhause nannten, befallen? Wird der große Plan der Magie ihre Kinder retten? Ist ihr Schicksal bereits besiegelt? Wir werden es höchstwahrscheinlich niemals erfahren, denn sind wir einst gegangen, können wir nicht mehr zurückkehren.

Harry erreichte das Ende und hielt inne. „Ist es das Ende des Buchs?", fragte er und sah die Beiden Mädchen an.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „aber soweit haben wir bis jetzt übersetzt. Und es ist nur noch ein bisschen über."

„Wir müssen es fertig übersetzen", meinte Harry, sein Blick zurück auf dem Notizbuch in seinen Händen.

Sie waren für einen Moment still ehe Hermine sagte: „Denkst du... denkst du es ist Wahr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke es ist möglich. Ich weiß, dass diejenigen die Parsel sprechen können, von der Union eines Menschen und Naga abstammen."

„Naga!", keuchte Ginny.

„Wo hast du das denn gehört?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry sah hoch und wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Sorgfalt. „Ich... habe ein Buch über die Geschichte der Parselmagie gefunden. Ich habe es früher im Jahr bestellt. Hat mich ein halbes Vermögen gekostet", log er. „Schließlich kam es im November an, während ich mich für die Aufgabe und den Drachen vorbereitete. Darin stand, dass die Magischen Linien, welche die Fähigkeiten beibehielten Parselmagie zu benutzen, alle von Naga abstammten. Parselmagie ist _ihre Art der Magie_.

Deswegen kann ich es Zauberstablos anwenden. Genauso wie Hauselfen und Kobolde ihre Magie ohne Zauberstab anwenden können. Nagas brauchen ebenso keine Zauberstäbe, sie haben ihre eigene Magie. Und das ist die Parselmagie. Deshalb hat sie auch eine geschriebene Sprache. Es ist das Skript, welches Naga benutzen."

Ginny und Hermine schienen sprachlos.

„Aber wie würde es die Muggelgeborenen erklären?", frage Ginny plötzlich mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine.

„Nachkommen von Squibs, die aus ihren Familien ausgestoßen wurden, vermute ich mal", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Du denkst ich stamme von einem Squib ab!", keuchte Hermine und nahm dann einen nachdenklichen Blick an. „Ich frage mich ob es stimmt... und ich frage mich ob es einen Weg gibt, es herauszufinden."

„Ich bin mir sicher das Gringotts es kann."

„Oh! Ich wette sie können es!", keuchte Ginny zustimmend.

„Was? Die Kobolde? Wie?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Sie können Bluttest machen, welches die eigenen Vorfahren bestimmen kann. Es ist einer der Wege wie sie herausfinden ob ein Anspruch auf ein inaktiven Verlies der Wahrheit entspricht."

„Fällt das nicht unter die Dunklen Künste? Blutmagie ist doch verbannt worden!", keuchte Hermine.

„Pfft", Harry rollte seine Augen. „Als würden sich die Kobolde um die Gesetze des Ministeriums scheren. Die Kobold-Nation ist unabhängig mit einem gegenseitig Vorteilhaften Vertrag mit dem Ministerium. Die Kobolde stehen nicht unter den Bestimmungen alle Gesetze des Ministeriums zu befolgen. Vor allem wenn diese Gesetze etwas Nützliches wie Blutmagie verbietet. Diese Verbote werden aus reiner Ignoranz und Furcht gemacht, Blutmagie ist nur gerade so eine Dunkle Kunst."

„Du _magst_ Blutmagie?", fragte Ginny ein wenig unruhig über den Gedanken.

„Wenn es keine Blutmagie gäbe, würde ich nicht hier sein. Meine Mutter hat ein Leben-für-Leben Opferungs-Blutritual benutzt um mich vor dem Todesfluch zu beschützen."

Beide Mädchen waren sprachlos. Es schien Hermine zu sein die sich als erste von ihrem Schock erholte. „Was... wie... woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht. Ein paar Leute gefragt und durch ein paar andere Dinge gesucht die vielleicht erklären konnten, was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist. Jeder ist davon überzeugt das_ ich es war_, der Voldemort in dieser Nacht gestoppt hat, aber ich bin davon überzeugt es war meine Mutter. Nicht ich. Ich war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein völlig normales Baby. Dumbledore erzählte mir das er denkt, in der Nacht in der Voldemort versuchte mich zu töten, ein Teil seiner Magie dabei in mir endete und es so das Parsel erklärt. Ich glaube aber, es hat nur aktiviert was bereits schon vorhanden war."

„Was meinst du!", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn irgendwo in meinen Vorfahren Nagablut vorhanden wäre. Die Chancen stehen hoch das es vor einer Ewigkeit der Fall war und der Zugriff zur Parselmagie über die Generationen hinweg verloren ging. Aber als Voldemort mich attackierte und das Blutritual meiner Mutter alles durcheinander brachte, saugte ich ein wenig seiner Magie in mich. Aber ich bezweifle das es genug war um mir die Fähigkeit zu geben Parselmagie anzuwenden. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich Nagablut in mir habe. Voldemort's Macht gab ihr nur genug Stärke um es zu aktivieren."

Die Gruppe war für eine Weile ruhig um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

„Bist du sicher, dass du Morgan und Merlin nicht verwechselt hast?", fragte Ginny Hermine plötzlich.

„Hmm?"

„Die Übersetzung sagt doch das Merlin der Dunkle Lord ist! Das ist doch verrückt! Und Morgan LeFay soll der Weiße Lord sein! Das kann nicht stimmen."

„Ich weiß es nicht...", begann Hermine langsam. „Von dem was ich gelesen habe war Morgan LeFay bekannt für ihre magischen Heilfähigkeiten. Das ist eine sehr helle Branche der Magie."

„Und nur weil Merlin als der 'größte Zauberer der Geschichte' bekannt ist, bedeutet es nicht, dass er keine Dunkle Magie benutzt hat", merkte Harry an.

„Aber Dunkle Lords helfen den Leuten nicht", zischte Ginny.

„Sagt wer?", schoss Harry zurück.

„Aber... aber sie sind _dunkle_ Magier!"

„Dunkel ist nicht gleich Böse, weißt du", meinte Harry, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Schwarze und weiße Magie sind Branchen der Magie, für die man eine natürliche Affinität besitzt und kein direktes Anzeichen auf moralische Überzeugungen."

Hermine und Ginny runzelten die Stirn und sahen ihn mit zögerlichen, besorgten Blicken an die ihm verrieten das es Zeit wurde wieder zum Thema zurückzukommen.

„Hey, ich bin hier nur des Teufels Advokat. Es schien dem was wir gelesen haben relevant zu sein, das ist alles."

„Harry hat Recht", stimmte Hermine schließlich zu. „Und er hat einen Punkt. Selbst wenn Merlin technisch gesehen ein 'Dunkler Lord' war, war er der erste und damals hatte es eine wesentlich andere Bedeutung als jetzt. Jedenfalls, glaubst du wirklich, dass es wahr sein könnte? Was ist mit dem Zeugs über... über das Ende der Welt?"

„Es klang als würde ihre Prophezeiung oder wie auch immer ihr es nennen wollt, von Muggeln ausgelöst werden", stellte Harry langsam fest.

„Ich denke sie besagt, sollten die Muggel je einen Weg finden Magie von den Zauberern zu stehlen, wären sie irgendwie für das Ende Verantwortlich", meinte Ginny.

„Und das es die Aufgabe der Lords ist genau das zu verhindern", fügte Harry mit dämmernder Erkenntnis hinzu. „Deswegen war Voldemort ursprünglich hinter den Muggel her. Er dachte daran sie zu vernichten, ehe sie uns vernichten können."

„Was?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein! Das glaubst du doch nicht!", keuchte Hermine. „Denkst du er weiß davon?", fragte sie auf die übersetzte Kopie des Buches deutend.

Harry nickte langsam, seine Gedanken wirbelten immer noch um diese neueste Entdeckung.

_Tom versucht eigentlich die Welt zu retten und niemand wusste überhaupt davon!_

„Die Sache ist nur, es würde niemals funktionieren. Dafür gibt es einfach zu viele Muggel. Und ihre Technologie entwickelt sich zu schnell. Genozid wird niemals funktionieren. Tatsächlich würde es sie von unserer Existenz nur noch schneller in Kenntnis setzen und ihnen einen Grund geben gegen uns zu kämpfen. Einen Grund zu versuchen unsere Magie zu stehlen", fuhr Harry weiterhin fort. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben um es zu verhindern... dieses Ende Aller Tage."

Und das macht Tom gerade. Versuchen einen anderen Weg zu finden...

„Wer denkt ihr ist der Weiße Lord?", wollte Ginny plötzlich wissen.

„Hmm?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah Harry sie an.

„Da steht, dass es mit jeder Generation einen Weißen und einen Dunklen Lord gibt und sie müssen kämpfen um das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren und das sie Beide zur Rettung der Welt hinarbeiten müssen oder was auch immer – richtig? Wenn Voldemort also der Dunkle Lord war, dann-"

„Dumbledore", offenbarte Harry kopfnickend. „Es ist definitiv Dumbledore."

„Das ergibt Sinn", stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Es _ist_ wahrscheinlich er."

„Denkt ihr, Dumbledore weiß hiervon?" Ginny deutete auf das übersetzte Buch.

Für eine Weile sah Harry nachdenklich aus, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Das denke ich nicht. Oder wenn er darüber Bescheid weiß, hat er es falsch übersetzt. Ich denke nicht, dass er es wirklich versteht. Oder vielleicht glaubt er alle retten zu können. Er denkt vielleicht, Muggel und Zauberer zu retten. Voldemort war dazu bereit die Muggel zu Opfern um jeden anderen zu retten."

Ginny stieß zischelnd die Luft aus während Hermine ihn sprachlos anstarrte.

„Willst du uns damit sagen das Voldemort versucht hat die Welt zu retten?", fragte Ginny in einem Ton der andeutete sie hielt ihn für völlig verrückt. „Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Ich will gar nichts damit sagen!", zog sich Harry verteidigend zurück. „Ich stelle hier nur eine Theorie von dem auf, was wir gelesen haben und dem was ich weiß. Das ist alles."

„Das klang für mich nicht mehr nur nach einer Theorie", beharrte sie.

„Er musste doch ein Motiv haben oder nicht?", schoss Harry zurück. „Ich persönlich würde gerne wissen warum er die Dinge tat, die er getan hat. Warum er mich angriff und meine Eltern tötete. Wenn das der Grund dafür ist, dann würde ich es gerne wissen!"

„Er brauchte keinen Grund, er war ein Psychopath!", schrie Ginny aufbrausend.

„Denkst du tatsächlich, dass ihm alle Dunklen Zauberer in Britannien folgen würden wenn er nur ein Psychopath war? Außerdem – ernsthaft? Ich würde es lieber haben wenn meine Eltern durch die Hände von jemanden starben, der für etwas kämpfte woran er glaubt anstatt von irgendeinem wahnsinnigen Irren der das Töten als eine Art Sport sieht."

„Ich sehe darin keinen Unterschied", erwiderte Ginny weniger enthusiastisch. „Warum würdest du dieses Monster vermenschlichen wollen? Er _tötete deine Eltern_. Er hat mehrmals versucht dich zu töten! Er – er hat das Tagebuch erschaffen und damit beinahe mich getötet!"

„Ich versuche nicht ihn zu vermenschlichen! Ich versuche nur ihn zu verstehen, in Ordnung? Ich meine, warum zur Hölle war ausgerechnet _ich_ sein Ziel? Denn ich war es, hinter dem er her war; nicht meine Eltern. Auch meine Eltern wussten, dass er hinter mir her war. Deswegen hat meine Mutter das Blutritual vorbereitet. Sie wusste, Voldemort würde _mich_ töten wollen. Warum? Dumbledore weiß es, aber er weigert sich es mir zu erzählen."

„Was meinst du damit, er weiß es?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ich habe ihm im ersten Jahr, nach dem Chaos mit dem Stein und Quirrell danach gefragt und er hat mir erzählt ich wäre zu jung dafür die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Inzwischen musste ich mich Voldemort jedes Jahr stellen und zwar blind. Ignorant dessen was vor sich geht und völlig unvorbereitet. Sämtliches Training dem ich mich unterzogen habe, habe ich getan weil er sich weigert mich offen zu trainieren. Warum? Was will er eigentlich von mir? Ich glaube es sind ziemlich wichtige Fragen und ich habe jedes Recht darauf diese Fragen zu stellen."

„Wusstest du worüber dieses Buch war?", fragte Hermine plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus. „Woher hast du es?"

Harry's Mund fiel auf und zu und er fragte sich wie er darauf antworten sollte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete schnell an einem Plan den er ihr vorsetzen konnte.

„Mir wurde erzählt, dass ich in diesem Buch etwas Wichtiges finden würde. Das es mir helfen würde zu verstehen was vor sich geht. Das war es auch schon. Es war... wirklich vage und eigentlich nicht hilfreich, aber mir wurde erzählt wie ich das Buch finden konnte und das es wichtig war. Das ist alles."

„Von wem erzählt?", frage Hermine vorsichtig.

Harry schluckte. Er wusste, das nächste was er sagen würde, würde bei Hermine sämtliche Alarmglocken läuten lassen und ihre Paranoia von neuem anstacheln, aber es war das Beste womit er in so kurzer Zeit dienen konnte.

„Würdest du mir glauben wenn ich dir sage, dass ich glaube es von der Magie selbst gehört zu haben?", fragte Harry leicht zusammenzuckend.

„Magie?", bohrte sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht nach.

„Jap, wie in der... ähm... Einheit Magie. Du weiß schon als wäre Magie ein empfindungsfähiges Wesen oder so was? Ich glaube es war eine Art Vision?", fuhr Harry fort, aber es hörte sich eher an wie eine Frage.

„Eine Vision, Harry? Oh, Merlin!", stöhnte Ginny und Hermine sah ihn weiterhin skeptisch und auch besorgt an.

„Harry, was wenn es nicht die Magie war. Was wenn Voldemort dir diese Vision geschickt hat? Du hast am Anfang des Jahres von seltsamen Albträumen erzählt. Was ist, wenn es das war? Wenn es ein Trick war?"

„Es ist nur ein Buch, Hermine! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Idee nicht von Voldemort an mich gesendet wurde. Ernsthaft!" _Es war nur ein abgesplitterter Teil seiner Seele..._

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

„Durch die Visionen von Voldemort hat meine Narbe immer weh getan. Und bei dieser nicht!", endete Harry trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Jedenfalls denke ich, dass das Zeug wichtig ist. Ich denke, es ist der Teil den ich finden sollte. Wir müssen den Rest davon übersetzen um zu sehen ob da noch mehr ist."

Die Gruppe war sich darin einig und löste sich schließlich auf. Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und knurrte in sich hinein als er sah wie lange sie gebraucht hatten. Er hatte kaum genug Zeit um über die Ländereien zu laufen und mit dem Portschlüssel im Anwesen anzukommen.

Er ging in das Badezimmer, warf sich den Umhang über, legte einen Stillezauber auf sich und rannte aus dem Schloss. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem Text den er gelesen hatte und er fragte sich wie er das Tom beibringen sollte. Er hatte Tom nichts über das Buch oder darüber das er es mit Hermine und Ginny übersetzt, erzählt. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war ihm wohl unangenehm das Thema anzuschneiden.

Vermutlich war es eines dieser Dinge die Harry selbst herausfinden wollte. Könnte Tom allerdings denken er würde ihm etwas verheimlichen? Er hasste den Gedanken daran, der andere Mann könnte ihn verdächtigen Geheimnisse zu haben oder ihn sogar zu verraten. Vor allem so früh in ihrer 'Beziehung'. Er hatte Angst etwas Falsches zu tun das zerstören könnte was mit ihnen geschah.

Er schnaufte frustriert auf. Er musste Tom davon erzählen. Er würde es nicht vor dem anderen Mann verstecken, egal wie viel Angst er davor hatte was geschehen könnte. Er musste nur ehrlich sein. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte den Gedanken schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, dass dieses Buch ihn mit etwas anderen versorgte als einem interessanten Einblick in die Geschichte eines toten Volkes. Oder, von was er dachte es wäre ein totes Volk. Er vermutete, diese neueste Offenbarung bedeutete das sie nicht wirklich tot waren – nur das sie gegangen sind.

Endlich die Schutzzauber hinter sich lassend, zog er seinen Ärmel hoch, murmelte das Aktivierungswort und verschwand mit einem leisen Knall.

…

Harry war halb die Treppe hochgestiegen als er hinter sich in der Eingangshalle ein aufploppen hörte. Er drehte sich herum und erblickte die grauhaarige Gestalt seines Verteidigungslehrers, 'Moody'. Er grinste. Es war schon eine Weile her seitdem sie das letzte Mal zur selben Zeit im Anwesen waren.

„Hey Barty", grüßte Harry ihn und wartete auf der Treppe darauf, dass der andere Mann zu ihm aufschloss. 'Moody' grinste zurück und begann die Stufen hoch zu humpeln.

„Potter", erwiderte er mit dem Kopf nickend.

„Unser Lord hat seine ursprüngliche Form wieder erlangt. Will dich nur vorwarnen", meinte Harry, während sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg zu Voldemort's Büro waren.

„Hat er das? Hast du es gesehen?", fragte 'Moody' mit einem begierigen glitzern in seinen Augen.

Harry lächelte bevor er nickte. „Habe ich. Er sieht glorreich aus."

Sie kamen bei der Tür an und Harry klopfte leise.

„Komm Herein", rief die Stimme hinter der Tür in einem befehlenden Ton und Harry öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und warf einen Blick rein. Voldemort saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Ihm gegenüber, in einem von drei Sesseln war Severus Snape. Harry grinste.

Snape verdrehte sich leicht in seinem Sessel und warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu als er ihn dort stehen sah.

„Wir sind _Beide_ hier. Soll... _er_ sich unserem anderen Freund bewusst werden?", fragte Harry und zuckte mit seinem Kopf erst in Richtung Snape und dann hinter sich.

Voldemort grinste leicht und neigte seinen Kopf. „Ja, Harry. Ihr sollt beide eintreten."

Snape's Gesicht verriet für einen Moment seine Verwirrung bevor er seine Gefühle wieder hinter einer ausdruckslosen Mine versteckte.

Harry schob die Tür komplett auf, trat selbstbewusst in den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Sessel zu Snape's Rechten nieder. Harry beobachtete wie Snape's Augen unmöglich weit wurden als er Mad-Eye Moody, mit finsterer Miene und höhnischem Lächeln an den Tränkemeister, in den Raum kommen sah.

„Sie!", keuchte Snape. Dieses Mal konnte er den Schock nicht verbergen, was Harry kichern ließ. Snape warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, welchen Harry nur mit einem weiteren Grinsen erwiderte, während der alte Ex-Auror durch den Raum humpelte und sich in den letzten freien Sessel setzte.

Voldemort verschwendete keine Zeit damit Snape zu erklären wer 'Moody' tatsächlich war, dennoch genoss Harry die Reaktion des Tränkemeisters zu der Offenbarung bis zur letzten Sekunde. Snape war offenbar bereits seit dreißig Minuten da gewesen als Harry und 'Moody' ankamen, seine Besprechung war also schon vorbei. Die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten verbrachte Voldemort damit den beiden Professoren ihre Aufgaben für die Schule mitzuteilen, was größtenteils beinhaltete ihre Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und über jegliche Unterhaltung die sie mit Dumbledore oder anderen Lehrkörpern führten und von Wichtigkeit war, zu berichten.

Es war bereits zu erwarten gewesen das 'Moody' im nächsten Jahr nicht als Verteidigungslehrer zurückkehren würde. Nicht nur würde es Misstrauen erwecken wenn ein Lehrer plötzlich nicht mehr von dem Fluch beeinflusst wurde, sondern auch weil es schwierig war den echten Alastor Moody innerhalb des Koffers so lange am Leben zu erhalten. So wie es im Moment aussah, war die Gesundheit des Ex-Aurors bereits heftig angeschlagen und Barty war nicht sicher ob der Mann das Ende des Semesters in sechs Wochen überhaupt miterleben würde.

Die zwei Professoren wurden auch darauf angewiesen besonders darauf zu achten und sofort zu Berichten, falls irgendjemand den einen Verdacht über Harry Potter's Verhalten oder Loyalitäten äußerte.

Als das Meeting endete, wies er Harry an zurückzubleiben. Snape sah ihn noch einmal finster an und verließ dann den Raum. Barty grinste teuflisch und mit einer Abschiedsgeste verließ er den Raum ebenso.

Sobald die zwei Magischen Energien aus dem Anwesen verschwunden waren, ließ sich Voldemort schwerfällig in seinen Sessel fallen und verwandelte sich zurück in Tom Riddle. Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ die drei Sessel an die Wand des Raumes schweben, ehe er sich neben Tom's Sessel auf den Boden setzte.

Tom's lange Finger waren augenblicklich in Harry's Haaren und der junge Zauberer seufzte glücklich. Die zwei blieben eine Weile still, bis Harry ein resigniertes Seufzen von sich gab und sich räusperte.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Tom's Finger stoppten und er zog die Hand langsam weg. Harry wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen als Tom aufstand und Harry deutete ihm zu folgen. Der Jüngere war verwirrt, tat aber wie ihm angewiesen wurde. Die zwei gingen den Gang runter und endeten in der Bibliothek. Tom ging direkt auf die Chaiselongue zu und setzte sich darauf und klopfte auf die freie Stelle neben ihm.

Harry betrachtete den Platz kurz mit weiten Augen ehe er sich grinsend neben Tom setzte. Tom verschwendete keine Zeit damit Harry's Kopf auf seinen Schoß zu führen. Harry beschloss, es würde ab nun seine Lieblingsposition sein und er seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Nun, Harry, was ist es das du mir sagen musst?", sagte Tom und begann wieder damit Harry's Kopf zu kraulen.

„Vor einiger Zeit, kurz bevor ich zu dir kam, aber nachdem ich einige Male in deinem Kopf war, begann ich mich über etwas zu wundern über das ich dich des Öfteren denken gehört habe", begann Harry.

„Du hast über deine 'Aufgabe' gedacht, aber ich konnte nicht genau herausfinden worüber du sprachst, selbst nicht mit dem Inhalt. Aber ich war neugierig. Ich habe den Teil deiner Seele in mir gefragt ob er etwas darüber wüsste oder ob er mir davon erzählen könnte. Er sagte, dass er es nicht könnte, führte mich aber zu etwas wovon er sagte, es würde mir helfen es herauszufinden. Er sagte mir ich solle unter Slytherin's Schreibtisch in seinem Büro in der Kammer nachsehen."

An dieser Stelle stoppte Tom's Hand.

„Ich fand das Buch. Offensichtlich war es nicht in einer Sprache die ich lesen konnte, also fragte ich ihn ob es etwas gab das mir dabei helfen konnte es zu übersetzen. Also führte er mich zu einem Buch über die Sprache in der es geschrieben war. Langsam fing ich dann an es in meiner Freizeit zu übersetzen. Ich konnte allerdings nichts in dem Buch finden das mir meine Frage über deine Aufgabe beantwortete und nach einer Weile vergaß ich praktisch den Grund warum ich es in erster Linie übersetzen wollte.

Es wurde schließlich zu meiner Ausrede, Hermine denken zu lassen ich würde ihr wieder vertrauen. Sie musste in etwas das ich tue mit einbezogen werden und der Teil deiner Seele meinte, es wäre ein gutes Projekt dafür. Außerdem meinte er es wird aufklärend für sie sein wenn sie half das Buch zu übersetzen. Also kopierte ich ihr den Originaltext und seitdem arbeitete sie in ihrer Freizeit daran.

Alle Geschichten bis jetzt schienen eher wie Tagebucheinträge von den uralten Elfen. Im Geschichtlichen Sinn war es faszinierend, aber nichts davon schien relevant zu sein. Deshalb habe ich es auch nicht erwähnt. Wie schon gesagt, ich vergaß warum ich diese ganze Sache überhaupt erst angefangen habe. Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst ich würde etwas verstecken. Ich würde niemals etwas vor dir verstecken wenn ich denke es ist Wichtig und das tat ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Ich fühle mich dumm wenn ich daran zurückdenke und es tut mir wirklich leid..."

„Du bist am Ende angelangt", unterbrach Tom ihn.

Harry nickte. „Ja, gerade erst. Hermine und Ginny haben in letzter Zeit die ganze Arbeit übernommen. Ich habe zwar ein wenig geholfen, ließ sie aber zum größten Teil selbst daran arbeiten während ich anderwärtig beschäftigt war. Es gab ihnen das Gefühl das wir uns immer noch nahe standen und die anderen Gryffindor waren daran gewohnt uns zusammen hocken zu sehen, was wiederum sie davon überzeugt hat das ich mich nun wieder mit ihnen verstehe."

„Ginny? Ginny Weasley? Ist sie nicht das Mädchen-?"

„Das dein Tagebuch in meinem zweiten Jahr hatte, jap."

„Hmm..."

„Ja", meinte Harry schwerfällig seufzend. „Jedenfalls kamen Hermine und Ginny zu diesen drei Einträgen – einer darüber wie die alten Seher der Elfen eine Vorhersage über das Ende der Welt machen. Dann ein Eintrag über eine Gruppe die die Magie kontaktiert um sie zu warnen? Aber sie wusste bereits Bescheid. Über die Prophezeiung die besagt das die Muggel die Welt vernichten indem sie versuchen die Magie zu stehlen, die nicht ihnen gehört. Und das zwei Lords ernannt werden, von den magischen Menschen und Mischlingen – ein Dunkler Lord und ein Weißer Lord und das es ihre Aufgabe sein würde die Muggel davon abzuhalten, die Magie zu stehlen um so die Hexen, Zauberer und magischen Kreaturen vor der Muggel Apokalypse zu bewahren..." Harry's Stimme brach zum Schluss ab und er seufzte. „Stimmt das?"

„Ja, Harry", antwortete Tom ihm sanft. „Da ist noch mehr dabei, aber das ist der Kern der Sache."

„Es tut mir Leid wenn es so aussah als hätte ich etwas vor dir versteckt", entschuldigte er sich in einem angespannten, leisen Ton. Ein Teil von ihm war in Angst darüber, dass Tom wütend sein könnte. „Ich hatte nicht vor, dass das passiert. Ich schwöre, dass ich dir in Zukunft sagen werde wenn ich so was mache. Es schien mir nur wie ein Seitenprojekt, mit dem ich Hermine und Ginny beschäftigen konnte. Ich-"

„Shhh... es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Ich bin nicht wütend", versicherte Tom ihn und begann wieder seine Hände durch Harry's Haare zu fahren.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Wirklich?", keuchte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, Harry. Wirklich."

Harry seufzte, kuschelte sein Gesicht in Tom's Oberschenkel und lächelte. Die zwei waren eine Weile leise ehe Harry erneut sprach.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es bist", flüsterte er.

„Hm?"

„Ich bin froh das du der Dunkle Lord bist. Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, dann du."

Tom lachte leise, dann seufzte er. „Ich hoffe du behältst recht."


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 26**

Es war der 24. Mai, genau ein Monat vor der dritten Aufgabe und an diesem Abend, um 9 Uhr, sollten die Champions über die Details der Aufgabe informiert werden. Natürlich hatte Harry schon eine vage Vorstellung was die Aufgabe beinhaltete, größtenteils dank Barty.

Harry wurde von Professor McGonagall angewiesen um 9 Uhr zum Quidditch Feld zu gehen und als er sich dorthin aufmachte, begegnete er Cedric.

„Hey, Potter", begrüßte ihn Cedric mit einem nicken als er zu ihm Aufschloss. Harry nickte zurück. „Irgendeine Idee was sie sich dieses Mal ausgedacht haben?", fragte Cedric. Offenbar war der ältere Junge in der Laune für Smalltalk.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Keinen blassen Schimmer", log er.

Sie erreichten die großen Zuschauertribünen des Feldes und betraten das Feld. Statt des normalerweise unberührten Rasens, waren Reihen über Reihen von kleinen Hecken eingepflanzt worden. Harry hatte es erwartet, schnitt bei dem Anblick dennoch eine überraschte Grimasse. Cedric sah gekränkt und beleidigt aus.

„Was in Merlin's Namen haben sie mit dem Feld angestellt!", keuchte er entsetzt.

Ludo Bagman, der mit Fleur und Krum ein wenig Abseits stand, entdeckte die Beiden.

„Ah! Da sind Sie Beide ja! Kommt, lasst uns los legen! Und sorgen Sie sich nicht, das Feld wird seinen Ursprung zurückerhalten sobald das Turnier vorbei ist. Was Sie hier sehen können wird bald ein magisches Labyrinth sein!", erklärte der Mann begeistert. „In einem Monat wird diese Hecken über zwei Meter hoch sein und ein Labyrinth formen, welches mit all möglichen gefährlichen magischen Kreaturen und Herausforderungen gefüllt sein wird. Es wird die Aufgabe für Sie vier, junge Zauberer und Hexen sein, einen Weg in die Mitte zu finden! Wer die Mitte als Erstes erreicht bekommt die volle Punktzahl! Jeder anschließende Champion bekommt Punkte basierend darauf wie lang er benötigt die Aufgabe zu beenden, sowie die magischen Techniken die benutzt wurden um die Herausforderungen denen er begegnet war, zu besiegen! Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

* * *

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später war Harry wieder auf dem Weg zurück. Bagman war ein übereifriger Windbeutel und verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit damit etwas zu Beschreiben, was eigentlich ganz einfach war. Sie würden den Champions nichts Spezifisches über die Aufgabe erzählen, nur das da ein Labyrinth war und wo Gefährliches und Angsteinflößendes Zeugs darin sein würde. Warum das länger als zwanzig Minuten gedauert hatte das zu erklären wusste er nicht.

So spät in der Nacht stattete Harry dem Anwesen eigentlich keinen Besuch mehr ab, da er normalerweise keine gute Ausrede parat hatte um sich so spät noch aus dem Schloss schleichen zu können, aber da er bereits außerhalb der Schutzzauber war, sah er keinen Grund diese Gelegenheit nicht zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und war nun auf dem Weg zum Rand des Waldes, von wo aus er ohne gesehen zu werden von der Schule 'verschwinden' konnte.

Er war gerade dabei den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren als er seltsames Gemurmel hinter den Baumlinien hören konnte. Er zog seinen Zypressenstab heraus und begann vorsichtig in den Wald zu gehen.

Er stoppte abrupt als er einen extrem zerlumpten und krank aussehenden Mr. Crouch erblickte, der dümmlich mit einem Baum sprach.

Sich fragend ob er es sich nur vorstellte, blinzelte Harry den Mann an. Wie kam der Mann hier her? Sollte er nicht eigentlich in einer der Gefängniszellen im Keller des Anwesens sein?!

Harry ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab langsam auf den Mann zu.

„Mr. Crouch?", fragte Harry behutsam.

Crouch sprach nur ungestört weiter mit dem Baum als dachte er, es wäre eine lebende Person. Es schien als hielt er den Baum für jemanden namens Weatherby und Harry erinnerte sich vage daran wie Crouch Sr. Percy's Namen öfters falsch aussprach und ihn ein paar Mal Weatherby genannt hatte. Es war anzunehmen das Crouch irgendwie unter der Illusion litt, gerade mit Percy zu sprechen.

Er stand da, lauschend und versuchte noch einen Moment länger das Genuschel zu verstehen. Crouch schien zu denken mit jemanden über seinen Sohn zu sprechen, aber in seinem Geist hatte Barty gerade erst Hogwarts absolviert. Er erzählte seinem nicht vorhandenen Gesprächspartner über alle UTZs die Barty erreicht hatte.

„Mr. Crouch!", versuchte es Harry ein wenig lauter. Dieses Mal zuckte Crouch Sr. aus seiner Illusion und begann plötzlich heftig zu zittern und wimmern.

„Sie? Sie müssen Dumbledore h-holen... Ich muss ihn warnen. Muss es ihm sagen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte niemals... hätte niemals... alles meine Schuld... muss ihn warnen!"

„Wie kommen sie hier her, Mr. Crouch?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Muss Dumbledore w-warnen. M-Muss-"

Harry rollte genervt seine Augen. „Wie sind Sie entkommen? Wie sind Sie nach Hogwarts gelangt? Sind Sie hier her appariert?"

„Musste entkommen... musste fliehen. Es ist alles meine S-Schuld. Muss s-sie warnen. Fetter kleiner Mann... ich habe seinen Port-schlüssel ge-gestohlen. Ich muss Dumbledore w-warnen!"

„Wurmschwanz", zischte Harry wütend.

Harry fokussierte sich wieder auf den wehleidigen Mr. Crouch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann. Crouch's Augen fingen an zu schielen als er überrascht auf den Zauberstab starrte, der nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase weg war.

_„Stupor!",_ sagte Harry, den roten Schockzauber auf den Kopf des Mannes schickend, der kurz darauf bewusstlos umkippte.

Harry kniete sich neben ihn und nahm Crouch's Hand. Er hielt sie gegen sein Lederarmband und flüsterte Morsmordre, aktivierte somit den Portschlüssel und verschwand mit einem leisen plop.

Harry und der bewusstlose Mr. Crouch tauchten in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens wieder auf. Er ließ die Hand des Mannes mit einer Grimasse fallen, sandte seine Sinne aus und stellte schnell fest, dass Tom in seinem Büro war. Er rannte die Treppen hoch und drückte die Tür auf.

Tom war gerade dabei etwas zu schreiben und sah nicht direkt auf als Harry mit seinem Kopf durch den Türspalt lugte.

„Tom, wir haben ein Problem", begann Harry und der Kopf des Anderen sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf.

„Ein Problem?"

„Du solltest dir das ansehen", meinte Harry, mit einem Kopfzucken über seine Schulter deutend und Tom stand auf.

Harry wirbelte herum und raste, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, wieder hinunter. Tom folgte ihm in derselben Geschwindigkeit, wenn auch mit wesentlich mehr Grazie. Als sie unten ankamen, konnte er die zerlumpte, bewusstlose Form von Bartemius Crouch Sr. auf dem Boden liegen sehen und seine Augen verengten sich als der Zorn in ihm zu brodeln begann.

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ich habe ihn in Hogwarts gefunden", meinte Harry und verschränkte mit erhobener Augenbraue seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Hogwarts!", zischte Tom aufgebracht.

„Zuerst quasselte er nur Unsinn. Er nuschelte einen Baum an als würde er denken auf einer Dinnerparty zu sein oder so was. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal anschreien müssen bis er mir antwortete und anfing zu wimmern, er müsse Dumbledore warnen gehen."

Harry sah zu wie Tom's Zorn exponentiell wuchs.

„Ich schaffte es noch herauszufinden wie er nach Hogwarts gelangte. Er erwähnte, einen Portschlüssel von einem kleinen, fetten Mann gestohlen zu haben."

Tom brüllte. _„WURMSCHWANZ!"_

* * *

Harry hatte in dieser Nacht wesentliche Probleme damit einzuschlafen. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Die _gute_ Sorte Feuer. Die aufregende, energische, '_Ich bin viel zu wach um zu schlafen'_ Sorte. Harry wurde die Ehre und das immense Vergnügen zuteil, Wurmschwanz für fast zwei ganze Minuten mit dem Cruciatus belegen zu dürfen. Es war viel zu lange her seitdem er den Fluch das letzte Mal an einer lebenden Person anwenden konnte, er hatte beinahe schon vergessen wie erstaunlich es sich anfühlte. Wie unerklärlich berauschend es ist, jemanden so vollständig unter seiner Macht zu halten. Die gequälten Schreie des Manns zu hören, jagte eine perverse Freude durch ihn und benebelte seinen Kopf.

Jeder Nerv in seinem Körper war mit dunkler, magischer Macht entflammt. Jedes Mal wenn er daran zurück dachte wie unglaublich es sich angefühlt hatte, ertappte er sich dabei wie er leise vor sich hin kicherte. Es war eine Herausforderung es zurückzuhalten.

Die härteste Herausforderung aber war, an diesem Abend das Anwesen zu verlassen ohne Tom anzuspringen. Er war mit dem heftigsten Verlangen gefüllt, sich auf den Mann zu werfen und sich solange an ihm zu reiben, bis die zwei nur noch stöhnen konnten. Er war so erregt davon Tom zuzusehen, wie er den dummen kleinen Mann bestrafte und von der mächtigen dunklen Magie befand er sich unbestreitbar in einem _Rausch._ Zu beobachten, wie Tom den schreienden, kauernden, jämmerlichen Mann verfluchte war einen echten Lacher wert gewesen, aber es war die pure Macht und Kontrolle die der Mann hielt, welche ihn völlig vor Ehrfurcht ergriffen und erregt hinterließ. Sobald sie Wurmschwanz aus dem Raum geworfen hatten, warf sich Harry in Tom's Arme und Tom erwiderte seinen Ansturm indem er Harry für eine heiße, leidenschaftliche Minute gegen die Wand presste. Aber dann löste sich Tom abrupt von ihm und erzählte Harry, er müsse wieder zum Schloss zurück damit Tom seine Zellen wieder Sicher machen konnte, um Crouch Sr. wieder hinter 'Schloss und Riegel' bringen zu können.

Zu sagen, dass Harry 'schmollte' wäre eine Untertreibung. Und hier war er nun, in seinem Bett liegend, mit Nerven aus Feuer und einer extrem nervenden Erregung.

Frustriert schnaufend griff Harry unter sein Kissen, zog seinen Stechpalmenzauberstab heraus und legte einen einfachen Zauber für Privatsphäre um sein Bett. Er schlüpfte aus seinen losen Wollhosen, zog seine Boxer über die Hüfte und fing an seine Handfläche und Daumen über seine Erregung zu streichen. Ein stöhnen verließ ihn als Bilder von Tom's Lippen, Augen und langfingrigen Händen vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten.

Er kam peinlicherweise recht schnell, so empfindlich war er. Er lag in seinem Bett, leicht nach Luft schnappend, während er im Glanz der Ereignisse und des Wahnsinns seines späten Abends schwelgte. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, ließ den noch feuchten Beweis seiner Tätigkeit verschwinden und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Es waren nur noch drei Wochen bis zur dritten Aufgabe und vier Woche bis zum Ende des Semesters. Harry schrieb bis jetzt an dem verzauberten Brief, den er den Dursleys schicken würde um sie zu überreden, ihm zu erlauben über die Ferien bei einem Freund bleiben zu können. Er wusste, sie würden die Gelegenheit ihn loszuwerden lieben, aber auch, dass sie seine Dienste rund um das Haus und dem Garten vermissen würden. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache das Vernon jegliche Möglichkeit Harry's Leben miserabler zu machen genießen würde und wenn er Harry irgendwie damit miserabel machen konnte, indem er sich weigerte Harry irgendwo hin zulassen, dann würde Vernon das tun.

Die Post in Hogsmeade verlieh nicht nur Eulen oder Postboxen sondern bot auch Zugang zu Muggel Post an. Harry plante diesen Service zu nutzen um den Brief zu den Dursleys zu schicken, da es mit einer Eule wohl desaströs Enden würde, also versuchte er erst gar nicht Hedwig zu schicken.

Es war Samstag und Harry hatte die Absicht nach Hogsmeade zu gehen sobald er mit seinem Frühstück fertig war. Als er seine Cornflakes halbwegs verschlungen hatte, tauchte jedoch McGonagall hinter ihm auf und fragte ihn ob er ihr in Professor Dumbledore's Büro Gesellschaft leisten würde.

Harry gefror das Blut in seinen Adern und nur mit aller Willenskraft schafft er es, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten.

Er redete sich ein, es könnte wegen vieler Dinge sein und das es nicht notwendig war jetzt panisch zu werden. Außerdem war es wichtig nichts zu tun oder zu sagen das ihn verraten könnte, ehe von ihnen überhaupt zu erfahren um was es ging.

„Natürlich, Professor", meinte Harry, aß den letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks und stand auf. Er folgte ihr in der Stille den Weg hoch in den siebten Stock, wo sie vor dem Gargoyle, der Dumbledore's Büro bewachte, stehen blieben.

„Zischende Wissbies", sagte McGonagall zu dem Gargoyle und es sprang, den Eingang zur Spiraltreppe freigebend, zur Seite.

Harry spürte, wie sein Körper mit jedem Schritt steifer wurde und ihn beinahe seine Nerven verließen als er mit McGonagall die Treppen hochstieg und das Büro durch die große Doppeltür betrat. Als er im Raum war, fand er Hermine in einem von zwei gepolsterten Sessel Dumbledore gegenüber sitzend vor. Sie sah unbeholfen und von der mächtigen Autoritären Figur deutlich eingeschüchtert aus. Dumbledore lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und sah mit diesem frustrierend irritierenden Glitzern in den Augen zu Harry und McGonagall. Harry zwang sich sein Gesicht neutral zu lassen. Alles was sich im Moment auf sein Gesicht schleichen würde, wäre schlecht. Sehr, sehr schlecht.

Harry wurde angedeutet, auf den anderen bereitstehenden Sessel Platz zu nehmen, während sich McGonagall neben Dumbledore hinter den Schreibtisch stellte.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich uns anschließen, Harry", begann Dumbledore mit einem seiner großväterlichen Lächeln. „Zitronenbonbon?"

„Ähm... nein danke, Sir. Kann ich fragen worum es geht?", wollte Harry zögerlich wissen.

„Ja, natürlich. Miss Granger kam zu ihrer Vertrauenslehrerin um ihre wachsenden Sorgen über Ihre sommerliche Wohnsituation auszudrücken. Ich hatte gehofft wir könnten dieses ganze Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen."

Harry entspannte sich erheblich. Er verstand endlich worum es ging. Alles was er an diesem Punkt nun noch tun konnte war darauf zu hoffen das Hermine seine Warnung zu Herzen genommen hatte und seine Absicht, den Sommer woanders zu verbringen nicht erwähnte.

„Missverständnis, Sir?"

„Ja", erwiderte Dumbledore nickend. „Sie scheint unter dem Eindruck zu sein das Ihre Verwandten Ihnen gegenüber nicht sehr wohlgesonnen sind und Sie nicht gut behandeln."

„Das wäre eine genaue Beurteilung. Wenn auch, für die Dursleys, ein wenig großzügig", entgegnete Harry trocken.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Harry? Ich bin mir darüber bewusst, dass Sie und Ihre Verwandten nicht die wärmste aller Beziehungen genießen, aber sie sind immer noch Ihre Familie. Sicherlich-"

„Professor, das hier ist sinnlos", unterbrach Harry ihn knapp. „Sie und ich wissen Beide wie sie mich behandeln. Außerdem wissen wir Beide das Sie mich trotzdem nirgendwo anders hinschicken werden."

„Wie werden Sie von Ihren Verwandten behandelt, Mr. Potter?", warf McGonagall dazwischen und sah für einen Moment anklagend auf Dumbledore hinunter.

„Grundsätzlich hassen sie mich. Beide hassen und fürchten sich vor Magie und allem was mit ihr Assoziiert wird und mich, weil ich genau das bin, was sie dazu zwingt mit Magie zu interagieren. Während dem Aufwachsen machten sie es sich zur Aufgabe 'die Unnatürlichkeit aus mir rauszuprügeln'. Sie spien mir Obszönitäten entgegen; beschimpften mich als Wertlos und deuteten an ich wäre weniger menschlich und ich würde es nicht verdienen zu leben. Sie nennen mich einen Schmarotzer und Faulpelz und dann zwingen sie mich ihr Haus von Oben bis Unten zu putzen, den Rasen zu mähen, ihr Haus zu streichen, die Dachrinne zu säubern und die ganze Gartenarbeit zu erledigen.

Ich muss für sie kochen obwohl sie sich weigern mich auch nur ein bisschen davon essen zu lassen. Bevor ich meinen Hogwarts Brief bekommen habe, lebte ich in einem Schrank unter der Treppe und dort würde ich des Öfteren eingesperrt werden. Jetzt sperren sie mich als Bestrafung immer in den kleinsten vorhandenen Raum im Haus. Trotz, dass der Raum Fenster besitzt, sind Gitterstäbe davor angebracht, zahlreiche Schlösser an der Tür und eine Katzenklappe, die der einzige Zugang zur Außenwelt darstellt. Durch die Klappe bringen sie mir abgestandenes Brot und kalten Tee und lassen mich einmal am Tag fürs Klo und einer extrem schnellen, kalten Dusche raus. Sonst werde ich nur raus gelassen um zu putzen oder für sie zu kochen.

Und wenn das noch nicht genug ist, machte mein Cousin Dudley einen offiziellen Sport daraus mich zu verprügeln und Tante Petunia schlug mich hin und wieder mit der Bratpfanne wann immer ich ihre Mahlzeiten versaut habe. Wenn das keine missbrauchende Umwelt ist, dann weiß ich nicht was es ist."

McGonagall's Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe und ihr Mund stand offen. Sie war zutiefst entsetzt. Dumbledore lächelte, das Glitzern in seinen Augen war allerdings weniger prominent als sonst.

„Aber Harry, sicherlich übertreiben Sie die Dinge ein wenig", meinte Dumbledore, sich vorlehnend, die Hände faltend und in einem Ton, den man sonst benutzte um mit einem kleinen Kind zu reden.

„Traurigerweise nein, Sir, ich übertreibe kein Bisschen. Aber sicherlich können Sie zugeben, dass Sie sich bereits im Klaren über die Situation meiner sommerlichen Wohnsituation waren."

„Albus!", rief McGonagall entrüstet und sah mahnend auf ihn hinab. „Sie können so eine Behauptung nicht einfach unter den Tisch kehren! Wenn es wahr ist, was Harry sagt, können Sie nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen ihn zu diesen Leuten zurückzuschicken!"

„Aber Minerva, Sie wissen genau wie Wichtig es ist das Harry zum Schutz zurückkehrt, den das Opfer seiner Mutter ihm hinterlassen hat. Die Banne um das Haus der Dursleys sind unübertroffen. Es gibt keinen anderen Ort an dem Harry sicher sein kann."

„Sicher! Harry hat Ihnen gerade erzählt, dass sein Cousin ihn prügelt und seine Tante ihn mit Bratpfannen schlägt! Sie sperren ihn in seinen Raum ein und lassen ihn verhungern!", keuchte Hermine.

„Es ist sicherlich nicht _so schlimm_", meinte Dumbledore in einem Ton, den Harry nun als beleidigend herablassend erkannte.

„Sir!", keuchte Hermine und Minerva starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Ich werde einen Brief an Harry's Familie schicken um ihnen meinen Wunsch zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass sie ihn mit Respekt und einem Mitglied der Familie behandeln, aber ich muss einfach darauf bestehen das Harry im Sommer zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehrt."

Harry schnaubte. Hermine sah entsetzt zu ihm hinüber. Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem Blick der ihr deutlich 'das habe ich dir doch gesagt' sagte.

„Albus...", begann McGonagall ermahnend, aber Dumbledore hob bloß seine Hand, die ihr zu sagen schien sie würden später darüber reden.

„Nun, Harry, ich werde es in Betracht ziehen Ihnen zu erlauben Ihren Freund, Mr. Weasley zu besuchen, nachdem Sie für zumindest ein paar Wochen bei Ihrer Familie geblieben sind. Es ist Notwendig, dass Sie eine gewisse Zeit dort verbringen damit die Schutzzauber nicht aufhören zu wirken. Wenn ich der Meinung bin das die Schutzzauber gesichert sind und Sie glauben das ein ausreichend Sicherer Ort an dem Sie bleiben können, errichtet ist, können wir es in Betracht ziehen Sie dort hinzubringen."

Harry's Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos während er Dumbledore zuhörte. Er weigerte sich seine Gefühle offen auf dem Gesicht zu zeigen, denn bereits die geringste Spur von Zorn würde ihn verraten. Das Ende des Schuljahres lag so nahe, er konnte es jetzt nicht riskieren.

„Also, Harry, ich brauche Ihr versprechen das Sie solange bei Ihren Verwandten bleiben bis ich einen Sicheren Ort für Sie arrangieren kann zu dem Sie stattdessen gehen können", meinte er und bedachte Harry mit einem strengen Blick. Als sich für eine kurze Sekunde ihre Augen trafen, spürte Harry wie sich ein leichter Druck in seinem Geist aufbaute. Mit enormer Willenskraft wandte er seinen Blick ab und senkte seinen Kopf. Seine Hände ballten sich in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten.

Er konnte nur hoffen Dumbledore würde nicht zu viel darin hinein interpretieren. Vielen Leuten wäre es erst gar nicht gelungen den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Harry konnte den starken Zwangzauber für's beibehalten des Augenkontakts und dabei nicht zu blinzeln spüren. Wenn nicht für Tom's Lektionen, würde es ihm nicht so einfach gelingen wegzusehen.

Harry's Okklumentik Fortschritt war gut genug, aber er glaubte kaum, dass er einem vollen Angriff von Dumbledore bereits standhalten konnte. Und selbst wenn Dumbledore es mit zwei Zeugen im Raum nicht riskieren wollte, die Schilde um Harry's Geist alleine würden seine Alarmglocken läuten lassen.

Es benötigte einen höheren Level um einen Legilimentiker glauben zu lassen ihre Attacke blieb unentdeckt, während man ihm gleichzeitig 'sichere' Gedanken und Erinnerungen vorsetzt um seine Sensibleren davor zu schützen.

Harry sah verärgert auf seinen Schoß, ließ seine Fransen ins Gesicht fallen damit sie seine finstere Miene verbargen und fing an, in einem Versuch nervös anstatt wütend auszusehen, mit dem Saum seiner Robe zu spielen.

„Ich verspreche es, Sir", murmelte Harry. Wieder versuchte er sein Bestes, vom Direktor eingeschüchtert zu klingen, anstatt dem brodelnden Inferno der Wut in ihm Ausdruck zu verleihen. Allein die Tatsache das der Mann versucht hatte seine Gedanken zu lesen... würde er auch versucht haben seine Gedanken zu manipulieren? Er kannte es aus seinen eigenen Erfahrungen, wie auch von dem was er gelesen hat und von Tom's Lektionen, dass es möglich war Gedanken und Ideen in den Geist eines anderen zu implementieren.

Hatte Dumbledore ihm schon mal solche Gedanken in seinen Kopf implementiert?

Mit jeder Sekunde die er darüber nachdachte, war es schwieriger seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten. Er wusste, er musste hier bald raus.

„Harry...", versuchte Dumbledore es erneut und Harry spürte erneut die Woge eines Zwangzaubers auf ihn treffen, damit er in die Augen des Mannes sah. Aber er wusste was es war und würde es nicht funktionieren lassen. Tatsächlich brachte es ihn nur dazu noch wütender zu werden. Er presste seine Zähne zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Jetzt in Dumbledore's Büro zu explodieren würde sämtliche seiner Pläne zerstören. Er musste sein Temperament kontrollieren. Da spürte er plötzlich wie sein Begleiter in seinem Bewusstsein auftauchte, Erinnerungen an Tom in den Vordergrund holte, in der Tom ihm die Wichtigkeit lehrte, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen und die Wut in ihm zu kontrollieren.

Er konzentrierte seine mächtigsten Okklumentikschilde und versuchte all seine Gefühle hinter eine starke, undurchdringliche Mauer zu stecken. Er war extrem dankbar darüber als sein Begleiter ihm dabei half und die Mauer um seine Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen zusätzlich verstärkte. Er stieß erleichtert die Luft aus nachdem seine Gefühlswelt vollkommen leer und kalt wurde und er von dem bebenden Zorn befreit war.

„Ich sollte nun wirklich gehen, Sir", meinte Harry, immer noch stur auf die Hände in seinem Schoß starrend. „Es ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende und ich muss ein paar Besorgungen erledigen."

Er verspürte das kleinste Anzeichen an Spannung und Neugier in der Magie des älteren Zauberers und war deswegen auch total erleichtert als Dumbledore Hermine und Harry endlich erlaubte zu gehen.

Die zwei waren halbwegs den Gang im siebten Stock runter ehe Hermine explodierte.

„Ich kann... Ich _kann es einfach nicht glauben_!", schrie sie aufgebracht. Harry stoppte abrupt. Die leere schmolz dahin und seine Wut war bedrohlich kurz davor auszubrechen. Er musste etwas _zerstören._ Jetzt.

Er warf einen Blick dem Gang runter und sah die Abzweigung die zum Raum der Wünsche führte. In den letzten Wochen hatte Tom ihm mehr über diesen Raum erzählt. Wie er, in den Wochen nach Myrte's Tod nicht dazu in der Lage war die Kammer zu besuchen und sich deshalb für sein Training in den dunklen Künsten auf den Raum der Wünsche verlassen musste. Slytherin's Bücher fehlten darin, aber es war dennoch ein unaufspürbarer Raum und von den Schutzzaubern abgetrennt, die den Direktor über illegale und fragwürdige Magieanwendung benachrichtigten. Dort könnte er etwas Dampf ablassen.

„Wie kann er so tun als wäre es nichts!", schimpfte sie in ihrer eigenen Wut weiter, ohne sich Harry's Gemütszustand bewusst zu sein. „Es war als dachte er du würdest lügen! Wie kann er sich selbst als _Lehrer_ bezeichnen! Wie kann er solche Beschuldigungen einfach ignorieren! Es ist... es ist unethisch! Würde er das mit jedem Kind tun das zu ihm kommt und aussagt missbraucht zu werden! Wie viele Zaubererkinder wurden schon in ihr von Missbrauch geprägtes Zuhause zurückgeschickt weil dieser – dieser _Mann_ keine Anstalten machte zu-zu-zu... Argh!"

'Dieser Mann', hm? Dachte Harry, 'vielleicht gab es immer noch Hoffnung für sie...'

„_Und du_!", keifte Hermine weiter, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es nicht härter versucht hast, Harry! Warum hast du ihn einfach darauf bestehen lassen das du zurück gehst? Wie konntest du nur da sitzen und dir über so etwas _Wichtiges_ unterstellen lassen ein Lügner zu sein!"

„Es ist auf diesen Weg einfacher, Hermine", erwiderte Harry nur und sah stur geradeaus. „Hätte ich mich ihm widersetzt, würde er besorgt darüber sein und sich fragen ob ich mich auch gegen ihn stellen könnte. Er würde misstrauisch werden und vermuten, dass ich etwas vorhabe und würde mich deshalb noch genauer beobachten. Möglicherweise würde er mich eskortieren lassen – _zu meinem eigenen Schutz natürlich_", höhnte er. „Aber jetzt da ich ihm _versprochen_ habe mich zu benehmen und zu den Dursleys zurückzugehen, wird er mich in Ruhe lassen und ich kann leichter verschwinden."

„Aber... aber was ist mit dem ganzen Zeug darüber, er hätte keine Legalen Möglichkeiten zu kontrollieren wo du hingehst? Da hast du völlig recht, die hat er wirklich nicht! Er hat absolut _kein Recht_ dazu dir zu sagen das du zu diesen schrecklichen Leuten zurück gehen musst! Was deine Verwandten tun ist kriminell! Vernachlässigung und Misshandlung eines Minderjährigen ist ein ernstes Verbrechen und dafür können sie ins Gefängnis gehen! Ich meine, du könntest sogar zur Muggel Polizei gehen und wenn nicht zu ihnen, dann gibt es doch bestimmt auch im Ministerium eine Einrichtung für Kinderbetreuung. Das ist alles so... so... Argh! Ich hasse das! Es ist so ärgerlich! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das einfach so zulässt! Das macht mich so _wütend!"_

Plötzlich formte sich eine Idee in Harry's Kopf und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen. Es _könnte_ eine hervorragende Idee sein...

„Willst du mitkommen und etwas Dampf mit mir ablassen?", fragte Harry sie plötzlich um ihr wütendes Schimpfen zu unterbrechen.

Sie hielt inne und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

Harry deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in den Gang und meinte, „Komm mit", ehe er eiligen Schritts und ohne zu überprüfen ob sie ihm folgte, den Gang runter sauste.

Sie tat es natürlich und innerhalb einer Minute standen sie an der Wand, gegenüber dem Wandbehang von Barnabus dem Irren – dem verrückten alten Zauberer der Trollen beibringen wollte wie man tanzte.

„Harry, was tun wir hier-"

Harry hielt seine Hand hoch um sie zu unterbrechen und begann damit dreimal vor der leeren Wand auf und ab zu gehen. Tom hatte ihm genau gesagt woran er denken musste, damit der Raum garantiert keine dunkle Magie durchließ. Er plante zwar nicht welche zu benutzen während Hermine bei ihm war, aber dennoch war Vorsorge besser als Nachsorge.

Hermine japste erschrocken auf als sich die Tür vor ihren Augen materialisierte. Er streckte die Hand aus und öffnete sie, dann sah er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen über seine Schulter.

„Harry, was ist das?"

„Das", er stoppte für einen dramatischen Effekt, „ist der Raum der Wünsche. Der Raum kann alles werden worum du ihn fragst. Du gehst einfach dreimal davor auf und ab und konzentrierst dich darauf was genau der Raum für dich darstellen soll und er erscheint."

Sie keuchte. „Ist das der Ort an dem du die ganze Zeit verschwunden bist?"

„Jap", log er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Es war wahrlich eine perfekte Deckung. Und nicht mal annähernd so viel Sorgen Wert als würde er sich in Slytherin's geheime Kammer schleichen.

Er führte sie in den Raum der eine große, offene Form mit Trainingspuppen und großen Tontöpfen alle paar Meter, angenommen hatte. Er wollte etwas zerstören und die Tontöpfe würden ihm dabei helfen seinen Frust ein wenig abzulassen. Die Puppen hatte er bis jetzt selbst noch nicht ausprobiert, aber Tom hatte ihm erzählt wie sehr er sie schätzte als er selbst Schüler in Hogwarts war und den Raum für sein Training benutzt hatte.

Offenbar konnten die Puppen sogar die Effekte der Zauber wie an echten Menschen simulieren, wenn man es speziell angab. War es ein Zauber, der dem Opfer das Fleisch von den Knochen riss, würde es der Puppe den Stoff aus der gleichen Stelle raus reißen. Darüber hinaus konnten die Puppen bluten, auch wenn es aussah wie schwarze Tinte. Diese Funktion ließ er allerdings aus da Hermine diesen Anblick wohl als ein wenig verstörend empfunden hätte.

„Harry, was ist das für ein Ort... ich meine... was sollen die ganzen Töpfe und...", sie verstummte und ließ ihren Blick in offensichtlicher Verwirrung durch den Raum schweifen.

„Ich bin wütend, Hermine. Ich versuche es zurückzuhalten, aber ich muss es raus lassen. Und der sicherste Ort dafür ist hier. Wenn ich die Wut in mir nicht raus lasse, explodiere ich wahrscheinlich vor einem der anderen Schüler oder einem Lehrer", antwortete Harry mit monotoner Stimme, die Hermine überrascht staunen ließ.

„Was genau planst du zu tun...?", fragte sie als Harry weiter in den Raum trat und seinen Stechpalmenzauberstab hervorholte. Er würde hier mit Hermine keine dunkle Magie anwenden und er war auch nicht gewillt das Risiko einzugehen, seinen anderen Zauberstab von ihr sehen zu lassen.

Er nahm eine mächtige Duellierhaltung ein, die Tom in seinen Kopf gedrillt hatte, hob seinen Zauberstab und vollendete eine glatte Schneidebewegung, mit der er einen mächtigen Schneidezauber auf einen der Tontöpfe schickte. Er zerbrach entlang des Schnittes über die Oberfläche und schlug krachend zu Boden.

Hermine keuchte aber Harry verschwendete keine Zeit. Er schickte schnell einen Explosionszauber auf einen anderen Topf, brachte ihn zum Explodieren und einen _Diffindo_ auf eine der Trainingspuppen. Das Gefühl, wenn ein Zauber auf die Puppe einschlug war weit aus zufriedenstellender als auf dem hohlen Topf. 'Blut' kam keines heraus, aber die Schnitte ließen ein wenig der Füllung hervortreten.

Er verlor sich in den vertrauten Bewegungen und zusammen mit dem Zorn der nun heftig unter der Oberfläche brodelte, verursachte er noch mehr Explosionen und weiteren Schaden mit seinen Flüchen und Zaubern. Trotz des mächtigen wütenden Infernos von Wut und Abscheu, die wegen seines ehemaligen Mentors in ihm pulsierte, schaffte er es dennoch bei Zaubern zu bleiben die von der Schule genehmigt waren – obwohl viele von ihnen auf UTZ-Level waren. Er wirbelte erschrocken herum als er hinter sich plötzlich das Geräusch eines zerbrechenden Topfes vernahm und sah dann wie Hermine selbst damit angefangen hatte Zauber auf die Ziele zu schicken. Als sie seine Blicke bemerkte, duckte sie sich und grinste ihn schüchtern an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit seinem eigenen und nickte ihr ermutigend zu.

Er blieb zwar hauptsächlich auf seine eigene emotionale Befreiung konzentriert, gab aber genug auf Hermine Acht um zu sehen wie sie sich weiter und weiter rein steigerte, je länger sie fortfuhren. Sie wurde sogar kreativ. Ihr Repertoire an Offensivzaubern war wesentlich kleiner als seines, aber er hatte schließlich auch hart daran gearbeitet, sein Wissen an Neutralen Offensivzaubern für die dritte Aufgabe aufzustocken. Barty hatte ihm bereits Bescheid gegeben das die Direktoren eine Möglichkeit hatten alle verwendeten Zauber innerhalb des Labyrinths überwachen zu können, damit sie die Techniken der Champions angemessen beurteilen konnten.

Schließlich verstarben die Geräusche um Hermine's Attacken und er stoppte um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie war vornüber gebeugt, mit den Händen auf ihren Knien gestützt und schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte ihre magischen Reserven wohl aufgebraucht, erkannte er. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so viele zerstörerische Zauber zu benutzen.

Harry wusste, dass er noch nicht einmal einen winzigen Teil seiner Reserven verwendet hatte, aber Tom hatte ihm bereits erklärt das sie Beide Anomalien unter Zauberern waren. Nur wenige besaßen diese gewaltige Masse an Macht wie sie. Er fragte sich auf welchem Machtlevel er im Vergleich zu Tom stand, aber es schien wie eine unhöfliche Frage als sie sich darüber unterhalten hatten. Außerdem, selbst wenn er ihm in der magischen Energie Kapazität nahe war, war da immer noch diese riesige Schlucht zwischen ihnen, was ihr Zauber-Repertoire und der praktischen Erfahrung anging. Tom spielte einfach in seiner eigenen Liga. Aber er _war_ schließlich auch der Dunkle Lord.

„Bist du in Ordnung, 'Mine?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Sie nickte verschnaufend. Schließlich richtete sich auf und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Du bist nicht mal müde!", klagte sie ihn verärgert an.

Harry gluckste schulterzuckend. „Übung hilft. Dein Magischer Kern ist wie ein Muskel. Je mehr du ihn Trainierst, desto besser, schneller und stärker wird er dir antworten."

Es war wahr – wenn auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Teil. Selbst wenn sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag übte, würde sie ihren Kern niemals bis zu Harry's Level aufbauen können.

„Kommst du oft hier her um zu trainieren?", fragte sie überrascht. In Wahrheit hatte Harry in den letzten Wochen sehr wenig Zeit außerhalb von Hogwarts und weg von Hermine, Ron und Ginny verbracht. Er hatte beinahe immer ein Alibi für seine Ausflüge. Da er immer den Zeitumkehrer benutzte wenn er im Anwesen war, hatte er immer genug Zeit für seine außerschulischen Aktivitäten, ohne zu lange von seinen 'Freunden' verschwunden zu sein, so wie damals bei der Kammer. Vielleicht sollte er wieder anfangen sie für ein oder zwei Stunden pro Tag zu verlassen, immerhin stand die dritte Aufgabe vor der Tür, da war es nur logisch wenn er irgendwo trainierte, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit nichts dergleichen tat.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche es. Manchmal stehe ich morgens früh dafür auf oder bin während einer Freistunde hier, wenn Ron mit anderen Leuten beschäftigt ist. Ich muss wirklich wieder anfangen regelmäßiger hier her zu kommen, die dritte Aufgabe ist ja bereits in drei Wochen."

„Deine Zauberarbeit war unglaublich", schwärmte sie. „Von der Hälfte der Zauber die du benutzt hast habe ich noch nicht mal gehört."

„Ich habe nur versucht mein Offensiv- und Defensivzauber-Repertoire aufzustocken", winkte Harry ab. „Mit diesem dummen Turnier ist es ziemlich wichtig für mich."

Sie nickte und sah sich dann im Raum um.

„Der Raum kann alles werden was du willst?", fragte sie nach.

Harry nickte. „Jap. Du kannst sogar, wenn du bereits drin bist noch Veränderungen durchnehmen.", erklärte er, ehe er sich mental auf einen anderen Raum konzentrierte. Er begann sich auf der Stelle zu verwandeln und Hermine keuchte überrascht auf. Was nur vor wenigen Augenblicken noch aussah wie ein demolierter Trainingsraum, war nun eine bequem aussende Bibliothek. Die Wände waren Bücherregale, überfüllt mit allerlei Büchern und in der Mitte war eine Ansammlung an kleinen Tischen und Couches.

„Merlin!" Sie rannte zu dem ihr nächsten Regal. „Was sind das für Bücher?"

„Ich kann dir Kopien von jedem Buch bringen, welches in der Schul-Bibliothek vorhanden ist. Inklusive der Verbotenen Abteilung. Existiert das Buch in der Bibliothek, existiert es auch hier. Sie können allerdings nicht mit aus dem Raum genommen werden. Stecke es ein und geh raus und es wird einfach aus deiner Tasche verschwinden."

Hermine hielt inne und sah nachdenklich zu Harry. „Deshalb konntest du mir das Buch über die Elfen nicht bringen? Du konntest nur hier darauf zugreifen und wenn du versucht hast damit den Raum zu verlassen würde es einfach verschwinden?"

Harry blinzelte. Es war eine vernünftige Erklärung, aber nun wo sie im Raum war würde sie erwarten das Buch sehen zu können und das konnte er immer noch nicht tun.

„Ähm... ja so in der Art-", begann Harry zögerlich. „Aber ich denke auch nicht, dass das Buch in der Schul-Bibliothek steht. Verbotene Abteilung oder nicht. Es ist irgendwie kompliziert. Es erscheint nur für mich. Ich denke nicht es erscheinen lassen zu können wenn jemand mit mir hier drin ist."

„Was meinst du, es erscheint nur für _dich_? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!"

„Hermine, wie kann dieser Raum hier Sinn ergeben?"

Sie schnaufte mit deutlicher Verärgerung und stemmte die Hände gegen ihre Hüfte.

„Hermine", begann er, „ich kann nicht wirklich erklären warum, aber ich weiß das Buch wird nicht auftauchen wenn du hier bist, in Ordnung? Lass uns bitte nicht mehr darüber reden." Mit seinen Augen flehte er Stumm darum das Thema endlich fallen zu lassen. Sie schnaufte zwar verärgert deswegen, ließ es aber sein.

„Jedenfalls", fing Harry schnell an um das Thema zu wechseln, „muss ich schnell ein paar Dinge erledigen, ehe ich nach Hogsmeade muss. Ich werd' eben in den Schlafsaal rennen und ein paar Dinge vorbereiten. Ähm...", er stoppte um seinen Blick im Raum umherschweifen zu lassen. „Wenn du willst kannst du hier bleiben. Wenn du ein Buch lesen willst, _denk_ einfach davon und es wird auftauchen. Wirklich brillant das Ganze."

Hermine's Gesicht erhellte sich und es schien endlich zu ihr durchgedrungen sein, wie nützlich dieser Raum wirklich war. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, im Zwiespalt darüber im Raum zu bleiben oder Harry weiter mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

Ihr Verlangen zu lernen gewann den Kampf und Harry war es möglich dem Raum der Wünsche zu entkommen, während Hermine dort verweilte.

Er rannte hoch in den Schlafsaal, aber nicht weil er etwas zurückgelassen hatte. Stattdessen muss er einige der Zauber modifizieren, welche er auf die Briefe die für die Dursleys bestimmt waren, gezaubert hatte. Dumbledore hatte gesagt er würde ebenso einen Brief an sie schicken und Harry vermutete, dass er einige seiner eigenen Zwangzauber darauf legen würde. Harry musste nun schnell sein.

Eine Stunde später schlenderte er durch Hogsmeade. Der Brief war abgeschickt und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seinen Zweck erfüllen würde. Während er in der Schlange zum Postbüro in Hogsmeade gestanden hatte, war Harry die Idee gekommen später am Nachmittag mit Tom über das Thema zu reden.

Das Anwesen war von mächtigen Anti-Eulen Schutzzaubern umgeben. Tom wollte nichts mit Eulen zu tun haben, da sie seine Verteidigung für 'idiotisch dumme und einfache Attacken' offen ließ. Harry würde im Sommer allerdings trotzdem gerne Briefe erhalten. Vor allem wenn er Hermine und Ron davon überzeugen wollte, sicher und lebendig zu sein.

Der Gedanke war relativ einfach. Er würde eine Postbox mieten. Er könnte dafür die Post in der Winkelgasse benutzen, möglicherweise war ein anderes Zaubererdorf aber eine bessere Alternative. Hogsmeade's Postbüro bot für eine extra Gebühr einen Durchleuchtungsservice an. Es würde jeden Brief der in seiner Postbox landete von Aufspürzaubern, Flüchen, Zwangzaubern und allem Möglichen Verzauberungen befreien. Tom würde wahrscheinlich trotzdem noch auf Zusätzliche Vorkehrungen bestehen, weil er halt Tom war und Tom war nun einmal extrem Paranoid. Harry konnte ihn dafür allerdings nicht verurteilen. Er realisierte auch, dass er Mixey losschicken konnte um alle paar Tage seine Post abzuholen, so würde er nicht mal einen Fuß aus dem Anwesen setzen müssen.

Es war ein großartiger Plan. Natürlich musste Tom ihn erst mal genehmigen. Außerdem müsste er noch herausfinden, welches Zaubererdorf er dafür benutzen würde. Vielleicht hatte Tom da eine passende Idee.

* * *

„Frankreich", schlug Tom mit einer beiläufigen Geste seiner Hand vor.

„Huh?"

„Wenn du durch den ganzen Trubel gehst eine Postbox zu benutzen um deine Post zu erhalten, solltest du eines in einem anderen Land benutzen."

„Ähm... warum?"

„Frankreich besitzt keine Gesetze gegenüber Minderjähriger Zauberei während der Sommerferien. Genauso wenig wie Spanien, Deutschland oder Bulgarien, aber da ich sowieso einige Dinge in Frankreich zu erledigen habe und Mixey regelmäßig dorthin schicken werde, kann sie auch direkt deine Post von dort mitnehmen.

„Was macht es für einen Unterschied wenn Frankreich keine Gesetze gegen Minderjährige Zauberei besitzt?"

„Du kannst behaupten, wo auch immer du über den Sommerferien bleibst, ist in Frankreich. Demzufolge bist du auch in einem Land, in dem es für dich legal ist zu zaubern", erklärte Tom entnervt.

Harry's Augen begannen zu leuchten und er grinste. „Das ist nicht schlecht."

Tom rollte seine Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig nach oben.

„Außerdem könnte ich es so aussehen lassen als würde ich einen der Schüler aus Beauxbaton treffen, was auch der Grund ist warum ich nach Frankreich abgehauen bin. Es wäre eine perfekte Erklärung und ein großes Ablenkungsmanöver. Es schickt Dumbledore nach Frankreich um nach mir zu suchen, obwohl ich eigentlich hier bin."

Tom schmunzelte. „Genau. Und ein verliebter Teenager, der in ein anderes Land abhaut ist wesentlich weniger verdächtig als ein mürrischer, geheimnistuerischer Teenager, der ohne Spur oder einer Erklärung an seine Freunde einfach so verschwindet."

„Weißt du einige gute Kandidaten? Ich meine, magische Dörfer in Frankreich, wo ich eine Postbox mieten könnte?"

„Ich werde eine für dich arrangieren", bot Tom bloß an. „Mit den richtigen Zaubern auf der Box werden alle Eulen die an 'Harry Potter' geschickt werden, automatisch zu der Postbox geleitet. Du musst den Leuten nicht mal deine Adresse dafür geben, obwohl es für dich möglicherweise vorteilhaft sein wird, wenn du sie deinen zwei Freunden gibst. Dem Granger Mädchen und dem Weasley Burschen. Dumbledore wird die Beiden bestimmt zu aller erst befragen."

„In Ordnung, das werde ich tun", meinte Harry zu Tom hoch lächelnd. Er richtete sich von seiner liegenden Position auf, lehnte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf Tom's. Der andere Mann grinste in den Kuss als er ihn erwiderte und gleichzeitig seine Finger in Harry's Haaren verkrallte.

Über die letzte Woche hinweg war Harry's Nervosität drastisch gesunken. Tom war eindringlich und ungeduldig. Er sah keinen Grund darin um Dinge herumzutanzen, wenn er sie wollte, also zögerte er nie wenn es darum ging Harry zu küssen oder zu umarmen. Deswegen war Harry's eigenes Selbstvertrauen gestiegen und er war nur noch selten Vorsichtig. Solange sie in einem etablierten Gebiet blieben. Wenn es darum ging einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, war Tom derjenige der ihn initiierte.

Harry störte das nicht. Er hatte es so gesehen nicht eilig. Sein sexuelles Verlangen war sicherlich neugierig auf mehr, aber ein Teil von ihm war auch verunsichert. Es dämmerte ihm langsam was genau es war, das zwei Männer zusammen taten und er musste zugeben, über diese Aussicht recht nervös zu sein. Es ging hier immerhin um seinen Hintern.

In einer uncharakteristischen Zurschaustellung von Sorge für jemand anderen, ging Tom die Sache recht langsam an. Harry hatte manchmal das Gefühl das der ältere Zauberer wegen dem Tempo gelegentlich frustriert war, aber nur selten ließ er sich diese Frustration auch ansehen. Meistens knutschen sie nur. Heftiges Knutschen mit aneinander reibenden Hüften, grabschenden Händen, erhitzten Küssen, aber nur selten weiter. Tatsächlich sah Harry Tom kaum noch ohne sein Shirt. Der Ältere hatte wieder damit begonnen, während ihres morgendlichen Trainings eines zu tragen. Er meinte, sie würden sonst nichts mehr auf die Reihe bekommen, wenn Harry's Hormone verrücktspielten und sie so vom Wesentlichen ablenkte.

Harry hatte bloß geschmollt und defensiv davon gemurmelt sich sehr wohl kontrollieren zu können. Tom schnaufte daraufhin nur augenverdrehend.

Ihr Kuss wurde hitziger und inniger und Harry spürte wie Tom mit kraftvollem Griff seine Hüften packte und Harry in seinen Schoß zog. Er stöhnte auf als sein Becken gegen den gespannten Beweis von Tom's Erregung stieß und Tom knurrte heiser in seinen Mund, während er mit seiner Hand erneut Harry's Haare packte.

Harry stöhnte laut als das schmerzhafte Zerren seinen Lauf nahm. Er stellte laufend fest, wie wahnsinnig erregend es für ihn war, wenn Tom an seinen Haaren zerrte, was wahrscheinlich auch gut war, da Tom es deutlich mochte grob mit ihm zu sein. Er drückte Tom sein Becken Rhythmisch entgegen, ehe sein Mund wieder Tom's aufsuchte. Die Dinge wurden gerade sehr interessant als sie plötzlich von einem Alarm gestört wurden. Das Paar ignorierte es zuerst für einige Minuten und fuhr in ihrer erhitzten Sitzung fort, aber der Alarm wurde solange Lauter, bis Tom schließlich schwer atmend und finster dreinblickend von ihm abließ.

„Was ist das?", keuchte Harry deutlich genervt.

„Severus bringt Igor heute Nacht zu mir. Sie werden in Zwanzig Minuten hier sein", knurrte Tom.

„Karkaroff?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Er schien völlig _verängstigt_ von der Aussicht zu sein zurückzukehren!"

„Ist er auch", erwiderte Tom grinsend. „Und das sollte er auch. Vor allem wenn Barty in der Nähe ist."

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen."

„Igor war es, der ausgesagt hatte Barty wäre einer meiner Todesser. Igor gab viele Namen an, nur um Askaban zu entkommen."

„Oh, autsch. Ich kann sehen warum er verängstigt ist."

„Ja. Jedenfalls hat er es, trotz seiner verräterischen Feigheit geschafft, eine sehr nützliche Position anzunehmen."

„Kontrolliere die Schulen und du kontrollierst die Zukunft.", meinte Harry und wiederholte damit etwas, das Tom ihm in den letzten Wochen schon ein paar Mal gesagt hatte.

„Genau. Und Durmstrang hat einen wirklich beeindruckenden Lehrplan für die Dunklen Künste. Die Abschlussklasse eignet sich perfekt um neue Todesser zu rekrutieren. Beauxbaton lehrt magische Theorie, für Beide, Dunkel und Weiße in gleichen Maßen, besitzt aber keinen Praktischen Teil in den dunklen Künsten. Außerdem zog es Beauxbaton vor auf neutralem Grund zu bleiben und es zuzulassen, diejenigen mit einer hellen oder dunklen Affinität, mit Privatlehrern über die Sommerferien zu unterrichten."

„Während Hogwarts", übernahm Harry, „nur neutrale und weiße Magie lehrt und die dunklen Künste ablehnt als wären sie das reine Böse."

„Ja", höhnte Tom.

„Wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre in Hogwarts zu bleiben, würde ich auf eine andere Schule transferieren", grummelte Harry während Tom gluckste. „Nun, das und ich spreche weder bulgarisch noch französisch."

„Willst hier etwa andeuten das deine Ausbildung in den Dunklen Künsten von mir etwa nicht ausreicht?", fragte Tom gespielt schockiert.

Harry lachte. „Kaum. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen das sonst jemand auf dieser Welt eine so gute Ausbildung erhält, wie ich von dir." Harry beugte sich vor, platzierte seine Lippen sanft auf Tom's und summte vergnügt als sein Kuss erwidert wurde.

Der Alarm ertönte erneut und beide stöhnten frustrierte und genervt auf.

„Du gehst besser, Harry. Ich möchte es noch nicht riskieren, Igor von deinen Loyalitäten wissen zu lassen."

Harry seufzte und stand widerwillig von seinem Platz auf Tom's Schoß auf.

„In Ordnung."


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 27**

Am Tag nachdem Harry auf das Quidditch-Feld geschleppt wurde um die Details für die letzte Aufgabe zu lernen, hatte Sirius ihm geschrieben und nachgefragt, was er bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte. Harry hatte ihm geantwortet und sämtliche Informationen weitergeleitet die er von Mr. Bagman erhalten hatte, während gleichzeitig die weitaus nützlicheren Details von Barty unerwähnt geblieben waren.

Seitdem schrieb Sirius ihm jeden zweiten Tag, gab ihm Tipps oder Rat darüber welche Zauber er ausprobieren sollte und sprach seine Sorgen über die verschiedenen Gefahren aus. Oder er spekulierte darüber ob der Plan Harry umzubringen, wegen dem er zu einem Teilnehmer in diesem Turnier wurde, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres überhaupt durchgeführt werden könnte.

Sirius war deutlich besorgt um Harry's Sicherheit und Gesundheit. Harry wusste zwar das seine Sorgen völlig unberechtigt waren, da er selbst sich keine Sorgen über die aufkommende Aufgabe machte, war aber dennoch von Sirius' Besorgnis gerührt.

Sicher – wäre er nicht vor all den Monaten zu Tom gegangen und hätte sich dem Mann angeschlossen, würde die dritte Aufgabe jene sein, in der der Dunkle Lord ursprünglich geplant hatte Harry zu entführen um sein Wiederauferstehungsritual durchzuführen. Aber der Plan war nun offensichtlich aus dem Fenster geworfen worden, da es für ihre jetzigen Pläne absolut Kontraproduktiv sein würde. Stattdessen hatte der Mann Harry nur hart angesehen und ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben das er absolut empört sein würde, wenn Harry dieses Turnier nicht mit einem obszönen Punkteunterschied gewinnen würde. Harry hatte darauf gelacht.

In der ersten Woche schickte Sirius seine Briefe alle zwei oder drei Tage, aber drei Wochen bevor die Aufgabe stattfand, begannen die Briefe täglich anzukommen. Selbst wenn nicht mehr als ein paar aufmunternde und ermutigende Worte drin standen, ein Tipp oder zwei oder einfach nur ein schmutziger Pfotenabdruck; es war eindeutig das Sirius alles Erdenkliche tat um Harry zu helfen. Harry war gerührt.

Harry hatte nicht aufgehört ihm jede Woche, seit seinem Treffen mit Sirius nach der zweiten Aufgabe, ein Versorgungspaket zu schicken. Es hatte damit begonnen, dass er die Hauselfen so viel unverderbliches Essen zusammenpacken ließ wie sie finden konnten, verkleinerte es, packte es zusammen und schickte es mit einer Schuleule los. In den jüngsten Wochen hatte er sogar Mixey damit beauftragt ein paar Dinge für ihn vorzubereiten.

Tom wusste was er tat, kommentierte es aber nicht wirklich. Harry war sich darüber im Klaren das Tom keine _freundlichen_ Gefühlte gegenüber des Ex-Aurors empfand. Sirius _war_ während des letzten Krieges ein spitzer Dorn in Voldemort's Seite gewesen. Er war engagiert, talentiert und kreativ. Außerdem war er offenbar ein sehr talentierter Duellant. Er hatte eine ziemlich hohe Anzahl an Todesser niedergestreckt, in den ersten paar Jahren als er als Auror für das Ministerium gearbeitet hatte.

Es waren keine drei Wochen mehr bis zur letzten Aufgabe und Harry saß in Tom's Büro, während der ältere Zauberer gelegentlich Pergamente vollschrieb und in regelmäßigen Abständen in einem der großen Bände blätterte, die auf seinem Tisch verteilt waren. Harry war nicht sicher an was er gerade arbeitete, aber es schien wichtig zu sein. Er selbst las sich gerade seinen Weg durch ein theoretisches Buch über magische Energie und dem Einsparen davon während einer langgezogenen Schlacht, welches Tom ihm vor die Nase gesetzt hatte. Er hatte darauf bestanden, da er der Meinung war, Harry würde in ihren Duellen viel zu viel Energie verschwenden. Irgendwann gab Harry schließlich grummelnd nach und las das verdammte Buch.

Aber nach all der Leserei schielte er schon fast und er konnte die Kopfschmerzen schon kommen sehen. Das lag wohl daran, dass das Buch hauptsächlich von Hand und in viel zu kleinen Buchstaben geschrieben war.

Er legte es beiseite und begann durch seine Tasche zu kramen. Er zog eine Mappe heraus, in der er alle Briefe die er von Sirius erhalten hatte aufbewahrte und überflog sie einen nach dem anderen. In letzter Zeit fühlte er sich mehr und mehr beunruhigt, was seinen Paten anging. Er war sich unsicher, was er mit der ganzen Situation machen sollte.

Er war mit sich ins Reine gekommen, über die Tatsache das er als er sich Tom anschloss im Wesentlichen alle Leute im Stich gelassen hatte, die nach ihm sahen und sich um ihn sorgten seitdem er die Welt der Zauberei zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Den Meisten die er abserviert hatte, weinte er jedoch keine Träne hinterher. Dumbledore zum Beispiel, war ein manipulativer Bastard der nicht nur mit seinem Leben gespielt hatte, sondern auch mit dem vieler Anderer. Harry hatte absolut keine Probleme damit ihn als seinen Feind anzuerkennen.

Ron war ein ignoranter, kindischer und neidischer Trottel. Harry betrachtete ihn jetzt mehr als einen gelegentlich nützlichen Bekannten und das nur um seine Erscheinung zu wahren. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr erkannte er, dass er Ron eigentlich gar nicht so sehr Leiden konnte. Sie hatten so gut wie nichts gemeinsam. Das einzige geteilte Interesse das geblieben war, war Quidditch und selbst darin war sein eigenes Interesse beträchtlich geschwunden. Er wusste nicht ob er im nächsten Jahr überhaupt spielen würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber der Nachteil daran war das Misstrauen, welches er damit erwecken würde.

Hermine... Über Hermine war er sich gar nicht sicher. Sie war herrisch und nervtötend und überaus neugierig, aber gleichzeitig auch schlau und hatte ihn gern... Was Hermine anging, so konnte er sich nicht entscheiden. Er war bereit gewesen sie in dieselbe Kategorie zu packen wie Ron und somit seine einst enge Freundschaft mit ihr als Verloren zu erachten, aber in den jüngsten Wochen hatte sein Begleiter darauf hingewiesen, dass sie mit ein wenig Mühe auf seine Seite gezogen werden konnte.

Er konnte sich das ganz und gar nicht vorstellen, aber Tom's Seelenstück hatte Harry bis jetzt nie in die Irre geführt oder ihm einen schlechten Rat erteilt. Er verbrachte nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit mit dem Seelenstück, aber es war nett ihn während der Unterrichtsstunden in seinem Bewusstsein zu haben. Kurze Diskussionen mit ihm retteten Harry vor schierer Langeweile. An einem Punkt, während einer Zauberkunststunde, in der Hermine besonders lästig war damit Ron auf den Keks zu gehen und Harry beschlossen hatte das sie Beide hoffnungslose Fälle waren, meinte Harry's Begleiter Hermine nicht so schnell aufzugeben. Im Grunde schlug er vor sie nach und nach in ihrem Glauben an Autoritätspersonen zu erschüttern und dann würde sie anfangen die Logik in seinen Ansichten zu erkennen. Harry blieb skeptisch, vermutete aber ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden.

Jedoch war es seine Beziehung zu Sirius, welche ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete.

Harry seufzte schwerfällig und ließ die Briefe in seinen Schoß fallen.

Er spürte Tom's Finger in seinen Haaren. Fühlend wie ihn ein Teil der Anspannung verließ, schloss er seine Augen.

„Was hast du, Harry?", forschte Tom mit sanftem Tonfall nach. Harry lächelte darauf, ehe er leicht die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich bin... nun, ich bin um Sirius besorgt."

„Black? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er lebt immer noch in der Höhle außerhalb von Hogsmeade. Es ist einfach... beschissen. Das einzige Essen das er bekommt ist das Zeug das ich ihm schicke, aber er verhungert dort draußen praktisch immer noch. Er schläft auf dem Boden und trägt immer noch dieselben beschissenen Roben, mit denen er aus Askaban entkommen ist. Es ist widerlich. Dass er auf der Flucht ist... es ist einfach Rotz."

„Ich kann sowieso nicht begreifen warum er in einer Höhle bleibt", spottete Tom. „Sicherlich könnte er etwas Gastfreundlicheres finden. Er ist der Erbe der Black Linie. Ich sehe nicht warum er nicht einfach in eines seiner Familienhäuser geht. Ich weiß von zumindest einem. Meinen Informationen nach, versuchte Narcissa, nach Black's Gefangennahme, die Kontrolle über das Familienvermögen zu erlangen, verlor aber. Dein Pate behält solange er lebt die Kontrolle darüber. Wenn er für tot erklärt wird, wird das Vermögen wahrscheinlich in ihre Hände fallen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Narcissa? Wie in Narcissa _Malfoy?"_

„Ja, dein Pate ist ihr Cousin."

Harry blinzelte mit offenstehendem Mund, bevor er kurz den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder konzentrierte.

„Ähm, ja. Jedenfalls, ich weiß das Sirius nur in dieser verdammten Höhle steckt weil er in meiner Nähe sein will. Er hat Angst, dass..." Harry stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus, „er hat Angst, dass du hinter mir her bist. Oder zumindest ein alter Todesser hinter mir her ist. Er will in meiner Nähe sein um mir auszuhelfen wenn die Zeit dafür kommt. Er tut alles Mögliche für mich. Ich hasse diese Situation. Vor allem da sie völlig unnötig ist."

„Wir haben schon einmal darüber geredet. Wenn wir Wurmschwanz aushändigen und deinen Paten von seiner Verurteilung befreien, wird Black von dir erwarten im Sommer mit ihm zu leben."

„Ich _weiß."_ Erneut seufzte er schwerfällig. „Ich weiß es ist idiotisch, aber ich kann mir nicht dabei helfen zu wünschen er könnte einfach hier bleiben." Harry schnaubte darüber wie idiotisch sich diese Idee anhörte.

Tom gluckste. „Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen wie schwer du es hättest ihm das zu verkaufen. Sirius Black war so sehr gegen die Dunkle Seite wie man nur sein konnte, trotz seiner eigenen magischen Affinität."

„Warte, was?"

„Selbst wenn er dagegen angekämpft hat, war Sirius Black ein dunkler Zauberer. Schon sehr an der Grenze. So gut wie Neutral, vor allem nach den wenigen Jahren mit den Auroren, da er sich weigerte auch nur einen der dunklen Zauber zu benutzen die er gelernt hatte. Aber man kann nur so viel gegen dieses Level an geerbten Affinitäts-Einfluss tun."

„Okay, du hast mich verloren. Wovon redest du da?"

Tom seufzte und legte seine Schreibfeder komplett nieder. „Sirius Black ist ein Black, Harry. Eine der ältesten, dunklen magischen Familien in Britannien. Würdest du ihre Linie bis dahin zurückverfolgen, an dem sich die ersten Menschen mit magischen Kreaturen gepaart haben, könntest du feststellen das jegliche Kreatur von der sie abstammen eine Art Dämon ist. Dunkle Magie liegt in ihrem Blut. Zusätzlich dazu, weiß ich von Regulus das er und Sirius seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr, bis sie nach Hogwarts gingen, Unterricht in den Dunklen Künsten erhielten und danach jeden Sommer indem sie zuhause waren. Sirius rebellierte gegen seine Familie und wurde vom Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt – Regulus vermutete es war um ihren Vater zu verärgern. Und wenn ich mich korrekt daran erinnere – was ich immer tue – rannte der junge Sirius mit fünfzehn oder sechzehn von Zuhause weg und lebte von da an mit deinem Vater. Das sind zumindest acht Jahre, in denen er den Dunklen Künsten ausgesetzt war, zusammen mit der vererbten Neigung zur dunklen Magie. Sirius Black konnte also gar nichts anderes als eine dunkle Affinität besitzen, egal wie sehr er sich persönlich dem Licht zuwenden wollte, nur um seine Familie zu verärgern."

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. „Ist das ein weiterer Grund warum er so schnell unter dem Verdacht stand meine Eltern verraten zu haben?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Alles was es brauchte war ein _affinitatem reveleo_ und seine Neutrale dunkle Affinität wäre offensichtlich. Und da alle _dunklen Zauberer_ auch _böse Zauberer_ sind", höhnte Tom glucksend, „würde eine Dunkle Affinität mehr als genug sein, damit ihn gewisse Fraktionen auf der Stelle für Schuldig erklären. Es ist nur ein weiteres Level an der Ignoranz der magischen Welt."

Harry saß danach für eine lange Zeit schweigend und gedankenverloren da und Tom hob seine Feder auf, um sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

„Hey Tom?", begann Harry nach einer langen Stille.

„Hmm?"

„Denkst du wir könnten ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen?"

„Wovon sprichst du, Harry?"

„Sirius. Ich meine... wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit über Dumbledore's Missetaten erzählen würde – all seine Manipulationen und Lügen; die Tatsache das es _Dumbledore's_ Tun war, das meine Eltern umbrachte und Sirius in Askaban verrotten ließ. Ich frage mich ob... ob ich ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen könnte, sich uns anzuschließen."

Tom legte seine Feder nieder und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das ist unglaublich Riskant, Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass du realisierst wie sehr Black die schwarze Magie verabscheut. Und ich bezweifle das es seiner geistigen Gesundheit gut getan hat, solange von Dementoren umgeben gewesen zu sein."

„Aber wenn ich es schaffen würde, würdest du ihn aufnehmen?", fragte Harry, sich zu Tom drehend. In seinen Augen glitzerte ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Tom sah Harry mit blankem Gesicht kalkulierend an.

„Vielleicht...", sagte er bedächtig. „Black war unglaublich geschickt. Wenn sonst nichts, wäre es nett zu garantieren das er _nicht gegen mich_ kämpft. Natürlich bliebe auch abzuwarten wie viel seiner Geschicklichkeit übergeblieben ist und wie viel davon von den Dementoren aufgesogen wurde."

„Er verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit in Askaban in seiner Animagusform. Die Dementoren hatten deshalb kaum eine Wirkung auf seine geistige Gesundheit."

„Ja, ja, Harry. Das hast du mir bereits erzählt."

„Oh! Ich hab's! Was hältst du von einem Tausch?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Pettigrew für Sirius. Du beschwerst dich immer darüber wie nutzlos Wurmschwanz ist. Er ist ein mieser Lakai und nervt dich bis zum geht nicht mehr. Es könnte unser Druckmittel sein ihn davon abzuhalten meine Loyalitäten preiszugeben. Ich könnte unter Vielsafttrank zu Sirius gehen und ihm Informationen über Dumbledore anbieten und danach das Angebot unterbreiten, Wurmschwanz auszuhändigen – mit gelöschten Erinnerungen des letzten Jahres natürlich – wenn er dazu bereit ist, auf unsere Seite zu kommen."

„Hmm...", summte Tom und Harry konnte sehen wie sich die Räder hinter seinen nachdenklichen Augen drehten. Er war am planen und Harry grinste breit.

„Die einzigen die übrig sind, denen Black loyal ist sind du, Dumbledore und Remus Lupin – korrekt?"

„Richtig."

„Wenn wir seine Treue Dumbledore gegenüber zerstören können, bleiben nur noch du und der Werwolf über. Wenn er an dieser Stelle ein Anzeichen dafür zeigt angeworben werden zu können, könntest du ihm direkt offenbaren, wem deine Treue gehört. An _diesem_ Punkt ist es möglich, dass er völlig überzeugt werden könnte. Außerdem würde es an dieser Stelle auch wesentlich einfacher sein den Werwolf zu überzeugen. Als eine Dunkle Kreatur spürt er eine instinktive Anziehung zu mir. Der Wolf will dem Dunklen Lord treu sein, es ist der Mann der dagegen ankämpft. Wenn wir sie beide umdrehen könnten..."

„Ja! Ja!", stimmte Harry begeistert zu.

„Es hat Potential, Harry, aber beide haben die Dunkelheit in ihnen ihr Leben lang verleugnet. Sie dazu zu bringen es zu akzeptieren wird keine einfache Aufgabe werden."

„Ich will es versuchen. Sie sind das nächste was ich an Familie habe. Wenn es eine Chance gibt sie vor Dumbledore's Spielchen zu retten will ich es wenigstens versuchen."

„Lupin wäre eine nützliche Ressource. Ein öffentliches, harmloses Gesicht der Lykantropie. Einen Werwolf wie ihn für meine Sache arbeiten zu lassen, würde helfen Beistand für die Unterstützung dunkler Kreaturen einzubringen, was im Gegenzug noch mehr Leute auf meine Seite bringt..."

„Lupin wird wahrscheinlich schwerer zu überzeugen sein, aber wenn ich Sirius davon überzeugen kann, kann ich es auch bei Lupin", gab Harry entschlossen zurück.

Tom nahm wieder diesen kalkulierenden Ausdruck an, bevor sein Gesicht kurze Zeit darauf von einem verrückten Grinsen geziert wurde, das Harry wünschen ließ er würde diese Lippen küssen.

„Und das Beste daran ist, Dumbledore würde Beide rekrutieren wenn er seinen Orden des Phönix zurück ins Leben ruft. Sie waren während des letzten Krieges beide Mitglieder... es wäre gut zusätzliche Spione in Dumbledore's Reihen zu haben."

„Ja!", stimmte Harry enthusiastisch zu.

„Diese Idee hat einen legitimen Wert, aber wir müssen mit Bedacht vorgehen. Beider Loyalitäten zu erhalten wird knifflig werden und wir können es nicht riskieren dich zu entlarven ehe wir uns nicht sicher sind sie wirklich überzeugen zu können oder einen Schwur zur Verschwiegenheit von ihnen zu erhalten."

Harry stimmte dem zu und die Beiden begannen ein paar Ideen und Pläne zu formen. Nach etwa Zwanzig Minütigem diskutieren, stand Tom auf und deutete Harry ihm zu folgen. Die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg in das Labor im Keller.

Als sie an der Tür vorbei kamen, die zur Halle mit den Zellen führte, konnte Harry nicht anders als sich zu fragen ob Barty Crouch Sr. noch immer dort unten war oder ob Tom den Mann schließlich nicht doch umgebracht hat. Tom verschwand im Labor und Harry folgte ihm eilig hinterher.

Innerhalb stand Tom neben einem großen Arbeitstisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Jegliche Werkzeuge für's Brauen und Zutaten waren beiseitegeschoben oder weggepackt. Im Zentrum des Tisches lag ein Stapel Pergamente, auf denen eine Menge Arithmantik Gleichungen in Tom's eleganter Handschrift zu sehen war und ein paar Blätter mit verschiedenen Runen-Diagrammen.

„Was ist das alles?", fragte Harry und ließ seinen Blick über die Blätter mit komplexen Nummern und Symbolen schweifen.

„Ich bin dabei einen Gegenstand zu machen. Ich habe ihn mit verschiedenen komplexen Magie-Schichten belegt und lange daran gearbeitet die Magie zum kooperieren zu bringen. Er ist nun fast fertig, eigentlich", erwiderte Tom geistesabwesend, während er einige Dinge beiseite und eine sehr kleine Schachtel vorschob.

„Du machst einen Gegenstand? Du meinst, wie diese Kugel die du mich für Snape benutzen liest?"

„Nicht genau so, nein. Das hier", er stoppte, die Schachtel öffnend um Harry den Inhalt zu zeigen. Darin befand sich ein silberner Ring mit maskulinem Band und einem perfekt kugelförmigen, grünen Stein darin eingesetzt, „ist für dich."

Harry blinzelte geschockt und verwirrt. „Was?"

„Wie ich sagte, er ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber wenn er es ist kannst du darin einen speziell festgelegten Illusionszauber einspeichern. _Mächtige_ Illusionszauber. Nicht nur diese wertlosen Kindischen, die man euch in der Schule beibringt. Der Ring wird sich an ein Set von Illusionszaubern erinnern, obwohl ich es in Erwägung ziehe noch einen herzustellen, der mehrere verschiedene Erscheinungen speichern kann, die man wechseln kann. Für jetzt reicht dieser hier. Zusätzlich zum falschen Erscheinungsbild, kannst du gewisse Personen in die Speicherung mit einbeziehen. Jeder der mit einbezogen ist, kann dann hinter diese Illusionen sehen."

„Oh! Oh, wow...", meinte Harry sprachlos.

„Ich habe daran gearbeitet, damit du ihn im Sommer hier benutzen kannst. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden meine Todesser regelmäßig aus und ein gehen und ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit den meisten von ihnen deine Identität zu offenbaren. Nur vereinzelte Individuen wird davon erzählt werden. Es wird dir erlauben durch das Anwesen zu gehen ohne dir Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen von der falschen Person gesehen zu werden. Außerdem wirst du damit sogar den Meetings beiwohnen können."

„Das ist unglaublich", gestand Harry mit Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme, während er die Schachtel wie gebannt anstarrte.

„Wenn ich mit den letzten Zauber darauf fertig bin, können wir eine Erscheinung festlegen, die du wünschst zu benutzen. Außerdem wirst du dir ein Alias überlegen müssen. Du hattest da doch eines, das du früher im Jahr benutzt hast... Notechus Noir, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, ja... hmm... Nun, das ist zwar was ich benutzt habe, aber ich glaube nicht das ich diesen Namen behalten werde. Zu viele Dinge wurden unter diesem Namen nach Hogwarts geschickt. Ich werde mir etwas Neues ausdenken."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich Weise."

Sie besprachen ihre Pläne noch eine Weile länger bevor es für Harry wieder Zeit war, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

* * *

Ein paar Tage vergingen und die Bevölkerung der Schule wurde zunehmend unruhiger, angesichts der näher rückenden Aufgabe. Die Prüfungen waren auch nur noch eine Woche entfernt, was einen guten Anteil an Anspannung und Nervosität in den Schülern hervorbrachte.

Harry war von den Prüfungen wegen des Turniers ausgenommen, lernte aber dennoch mit den anderen zusammen. Er war nicht einmal davon überzeugt die Option auszunutzen, die Tests auszulassen. Er war wahnsinnig weit gekommen was seine Akademischen Leistungen betraf und brannte darauf zu sehen ob er in all seinen Tests ein 'Ohnegleichen' zu Stande bringen konnte.

An diesem Tag, während ihrer Lernsitzung zu der Ron von einer sehr eindringlichen Hermine geschleppt wurde und Harry freiwillig mitmachte, äußerte sich Ron über Harry's Bereitschaft an den Prüfungen teilzunehmen und wie völlig bekloppt er Harry dafür hielt.

„Wenn es vorher noch Zweifel gab, bin ich jetzt komplett überzeugt", begann Ron als er sein Verwandlungsbuch schloss. „Du bist einfach nur Irre", sagte er in völliger Überzeugung zu Harry.

„Warum das?", forschte Harry desinteressiert nach, ohne dabei von seinem eigenem Buch und Pergament hoch zu schauen.

„Warum? Weil du im Grunde einen Freipass hast! Ich meine, wenn sonst nichts Gutes dabei ist an diesem Turnier mitzumachen, bist du wenigstens von den Prüfungen befreit und du lernst trotzdem dafür! Du bist einfach wahnsinnig!"

„Ronald!", mahnte ihn Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Was! Das ist mein Ernst! Es ist einfach nur wahnsinnig!"

„Ich persönlich denke es ist fantastisch das Harry seine Studien in diesem Jahr ernst nimmt! Du könntest dir ein Beispiel daran nehmen!"

„Oh, nicht das schon wieder!", stöhnte Ron.

„Außerdem, Ron", warf Ginny dazwischen als sie hinter ihnen auftauchte und sich neben Hermine auf die Couch fallen ließ, „von den Prüfungen befreit zu sein ist kaum das Beste, was aus Harry's Teilnahme an dem Turnier hervorgeht. Mit der Führung die Harry bereits aufgebaut hat, bin ich bereit Geld zu wetten das er gewinnen wird. Dann bekommt er das Preisgeld auch noch."

Ron stöhnte erneut. „Urgh. Erinnere mich nicht an das Geld."

Sie ignorierend, hielt Harry seinen Kopf gesenkt, aber ein Augenrollen konnte er trotzdem nicht zurück halten.

„Was wirst du mit dem Geld überhaupt machen, Harry?", fragte Ginny ihn in einem begeisterten konspirativen Flüstern. „Ich kann mir vorstellen was ich mit so viel Geld tun würde! Es wäre unglaublich." Sie seufzte traurig und lehnte sich zurück.

Harry gab nur ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. In Wahrheit war sich Harry nicht sicher was er mit dem Geld tun würde. Brauchen tat er es jedenfalls nicht. Die Korrespondenzen die er mit Gringotts in den letzten Monaten geführt hatte machten ihm Deutlich wie beladen er eigentlich war. Sein Vertrauensfond lief vor Gold über und wenn er seine magische Reife erreichte würde er Zugang zum uralten Verließ der Potter Familie erhalten, was wesentlich größer war. Er hatte den Gewinn Tom angeboten, da es Tom's Verdienst war das er überhaupt erst in dem Turnier gelandet war, aber der Mann hatte nur geschnaubt und Harry erzählt das es sein Geld war und er damit tun sollte was er wollte. Und 1.000 Galleonen waren sowieso kaum ein Tropfen in seinen Fonds.

Harry hatte zwar mehrmals darauf bestanden und vorgeschlagen, dass es für den Krieg benutzt werden konnte, aber Tom winkte abermals ab. Selbst wenn sich in seinen Verließen während seiner 'Abwesenheit' nicht eine Unmenge angesammelt hätte, würde Tom sich seine Finanzielle Unterstützung einfach von einigen seiner Anhänger holen.

Also musste Harry erneut darüber nachdenken, was er denn nun mit dem Trimagischen Turnierpreisgeld anstellen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen schlich sich Harry unter seinem Umhang durch den Gemeinschaftsraum – er war gerade von seinem morgendlichen Workout zurückgekehrt, das sich am Ende in eine sehr heftige Knutscherei degeneriert hatte. Nun musste Harry erneut nach den Malen nachsehen, die Tom immer so gerne hinterließ, deswegen entschloss er sich solange unter dem Umhang zu bleiben bis er im Badezimmer des vierten Jahrgangs angekommen war. Aber dann sah er die Weasley Zwillinge, wie sie zusammengekauert in einer Ecke über einem Stapel Pergamente saßen.

Mit den aufkommenden Prüfungen war es nicht ungewöhnlich Leute lernen zu sehen. Was aber ungewöhnlich war, waren Weasley Zwillinge die lernten – vor allem so früh am Morgen. Es schien viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie gerade dabei waren, einen epischen Jahresabschluss-Streich zu planen, anstatt zu lernen. Wenn das der Fall war, würde Harry es vorziehen vorgewarnt zu sein, sodass er versuchen konnte dem Streich auszuweichen.

Harry schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen zu den Beiden rüber und lauschte.

„Wir werden einiges an Startkapital brauchen wenn wir es wirklich durchziehen wollen", meinte Fred... oder vielleicht George, seufzend.

„Ich weiß mein allerliebster Bruder. Wenn bloß Ludo Bagman unser gewonnenes Geld bei der Weltmeisterschaft nicht verleugnet hätte! Dann würden wir bereits genug haben!"

„Wir können immer noch etwas kriegen wenn wir im Turnier wetten."

„Harry wäre dabei ein guter Kandidat."

„Er liegt bereits in Führung und Ron meint das er sich praktisch in ein Verteidigungsgenie verwandelt hat."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr... aber trotzdem brauchen wir ein Startkapital um überhaupt mit wetten zu können."

„Und wir konnten kaum unsere Verluste an Ludo decken."

Wieder seufzten sie, dieses Mal gleichzeitig.

„Wofür braucht ihr zwei Geld?", fragte Harry als er sich den Umhang von sich zog und Kopf und Hals freilegte.

Sie zuckten erschrocken zusammen und wirbelten herum um Harry mit tellergroßen Augen anzusehen.

„Harry!", riefen Beide.

„Warum bist du so früh wach?", fragte einer.

„Und schleichst dich mit deinem Umhang hier rum!"

„Hast du etwas vor das du nicht tun solltest?" Sie grinsten ihn eindringlich an.

Harry gluckste und zuckte nur mit den Schultern – was wahrscheinlich gar nicht von den Beiden gesehen wurde, bedachte man das Harry's restlicher Körper noch unter dem Umhang versteckt war.

„Ihr könnt alles essen, nicht alles wissen", erwiderte Harry mit seinem eigenen Grinsen. „Also, worum geht's? Und wofür braucht ihr Geld?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten Blicke in einer stillen Konversation aus, ehe sie nickten und sich wieder zu Harry wendeten.

„Du kannst es unserer Mutter nicht erzählen", meinte der eine Zwilling ernst.

„Oder Ron. Er ist absolut nutzlos darin Geheimnisse zu bewahren."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ich weiß. Keine Sorge. Ich bin so viel besser darin Geheimnisse für mich zu behalten."

Sie schnaubten. „Das haben wir gehört, ja", erwiderten sie synchron.

„Nun?", beharrte Harry.

„Wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind, werden wir unseren eigenen Scherzartikelladen öffnen", meinte der eine.

„Wir haben bereits einige Erfindungen",

„Und eine Menge mehr sind in Planung und in Arbeit."

„Aber wir benötigen Forschungs- und Entwicklungskapital bevor wir richtig damit anfangen können."

„Und selbst wenn wir dafür alles haben, brauchen wir immer noch was um den Laden kaufen zu können."

„Oder zumindest mieten", endeten sie schulterzuckend.

„Hmm..." Harry summte langsam und betrachtete die Beiden eingehend. Es würde sicherlich nicht Schaden wenn die Zwillinge ihm etwas Schuldig waren. Weasleys waren genau genommen keine strenge helle Familie, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl das die Zwillinge weit davon entfernt waren eine helle magische Affinität zu haben. Sie waren nicht dunkel, scheuten sich aber auch nicht davor fragwürdige Magie zu benutzen. Und obwohl es Richtig war das sie in ihren Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen keine guten Noten erzielten, wusste Harry, dass Beide brillant waren, ganz abgesehen von ihrer unglaublichen Kreativität und ihrem Erfindungsreichtum. Würde es im aufkommenden Krieg jemals eine Gelegenheit dafür geben ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen oder war es nur eine Phantasterei? Selbst wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, es war ein guter erster Schritt sie finanziell bei sich verschulden zu lassen.

„Ich kann das tun", informierte Harry sie beiläufig.

Die Zwillinge blinzelten ihn sichtlich verwirrt an.

„Was tun?", fragte einer der Beiden schließlich nach.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ich kann euch das Geld vorlegen. Wenn ich das dumme Turnier gewinnen sollte, könntet ihr den Gewinn haben. Eintausend Galleonen sollten doch ausreichen um die Dinge ins Rollen zu bringen, richtig? Falls ihr es noch nicht registriert haben solltet, ich bin der letzte Potter und hab offenbar Berge von Gold und ein paar Grundstücke geerbt. Ich bin überladen. Den Gewinn vom Turnier brauch ich sicherlich nicht."

„Du machst Witze!", brachte der andere Zwilling schließlich keuchend hervor.

„Nein, das ist euer Job. Ihr seid die Witzbolde, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Du würdest uns wirklich deinen Gewinn geben?"

„Sicher." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden es dir zurück zahlen", erwiderte einer von Beiden mit einem entschlossenen Nicken und der andere nickte zustimmend.

Harry winkte ab. „Macht euch nicht die Mühe. Vielleicht kann ich euer Stiller Partner sein und ihr könnt mir hin und wieder gratis Waren geben."

Die Zwillinge waren immer noch erstaunt, sahen sich aber schließlich an ehe sie sich mit uncharakteristischer Ernsthaftigkeit wieder zu Harry drehten.

„Wir werden das nicht vergessen, Harry. Und wir werden einen Weg finden das wieder gut zu machen."

„Wie gesagt, macht euch darüber keine Sorgen. Geht nur sicher, dass ihr Erfolgreich seid. Denkt euch ein paar brillante Erfindungen aus und wenn ihr den Laden erst mal gestartet habt, dann setzt ihn nicht gleich in den Sand."

„Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen, Harry!"

„Genau, wir werden sicher gehen das du deine Investition nicht bereuen wirst."

„Brauchst du Hilfe für die letzte Aufgabe?"

„Du bist zwar bereits in Führung, aber das ist noch keine Garantie das du auch gewinnst."

„Wir werden alles tun was tu verlangst!"

„Dir auf jedem erdenklichen Weg helfen!"

Harry lachte. „Keine Sorge, Jungs. Außerdem, selbst wenn ich nicht gewinne – was ich aber werde – kann ich euch das Startgeld immer noch geben. Aber wie gesagt – keine Sorge._ Ich werde gewinnen_." Er grinste sie frevelhaft an und die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu bevor sie sein Grinsen erwiderten.

Sie Unterhielten sich für eine weitere Minute, ehe Harry die Treppen hochstieg. Gerade als er an der letzten Stufe angekommen war rief ihm einer der Zwillinge hinterher, also drehte er sich zu ihnen um.

„Ja?"

„Ist das ein Knutschfleck den wir da sehen können?", fragten sie synchron, ihre Lippen zu einem aufreizenden Grinsen verzogen.

Für einen Augenblick wurde Harry's Gesicht rot, ehe er spielerisch böse zurück sah. Die Zwillinge brachen in Gelächter aus, was Harry nur seinen Kopf schütteln und seinen Weg ins Badezimmer fortsetzen ließ.

* * *

Eine Woche vor der Aufgabe erregte ein Artikel im Tagespropheten Harry's Aufmerksamkeit. Offenbar war die Zaubererwelt endlich aufgewacht und hat bemerkt das Mr. Crouch vermisst wurde. Laut dem Propheten war sein Assistent – der ganz zufälligerweise Percy Weasley war – überzeugt davon gewesen, wöchentlich Anweisungen von Crouch Sr. erhalten zu haben. Er beharrte darauf doch mit Sicherheit die Handschrift seines eigenen Bosses erkennen zu können. Harry fand das alles recht lustig, da er wusste das die Hälfte der Briefe von Barty geschickt wurden und die andere Hälfte von Tom selber. Sie waren von zwei verschiedenen Personen gekommen, abhängig davon wer von den Beiden die Zeit hatte sie zu schreiben und Percy hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen.

Eine gründliche Suche wurde eingeleitet und die Leute fingen an zu bemerken das absolut keiner eine Ahnung hatte wo Bartemius Crouch Sr. war. Seitdem wurde Percy wie mit einer Lupe beobachtet und wurde mehrfachen schweren Befragungen unterzogen um festzustellen ob er tatsächlich nur ein ignoranter Zuschauer war oder ob er doch etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Deswegen würde es ihm auch nicht erlaubt sein an Crouch's Stelle bei der dritten Aufgabe als Jurymitglied zu agieren, so wie es bei der zweiten Aufgabe der Fall gewesen war. Stattdessen wurde diese Ehre dem Minister für Zauberei, Cornelius Fudge, zugeteilt.

Als Harry das las, konnte er nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Er hatte auf eine Gelegenheit gehofft mit dem Minister erneut sprechen zu können. Das letzte Mal traf er auf den Minister als er seine Tante Marge versehentlich 'aufgeblasen' hatte und war zu dumm und naive gewesen um zu verstehen welch großartige Gelegenheit sich ihm bot, einen wertvollen Verbündeten gewinnen zu können.

Tom war sich sicher das Fudge sich von Dumbledore extrem bedroht fühlte. Fudge war bereits eine sehr lange Zeit im Amt – er wurde drei Jahre nachdem Tom's ursprünglicher Körper zerstört wurde, ins Amt gerufen. Es gab keine Frist für den Minister der Zauberei, aber nachdem er den Job nun schon so lange hatte, könnte die Öffentlichkeit mit Leichtigkeit von ihm gelangweilt sein und etwas neues haben wollen – oder zumindest etwas anderes.

Von dem was er bis jetzt in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war Tom davon überzeugt, Fudge glaubte das Dumbledore hinter seiner Position her war. Harry hatte Tom gefragt ob er dachte da wäre etwas Wahres dran, doch der verneinte. Er wusste, Dumbledore würde seine Position in Hogwarts nie aufgeben und das wäre notwendig wenn er das Amt des Ministers annehmen würde.

Trotzdem, egal ob die Furcht begründet war oder nicht, sie war da. Fudge dachte von Dumbledore als einen Gegner und Harry könnte dem Minister demonstrieren, dass, wenn er auf seiner Seite stand, es für ihn außerordentlich vorteilhaft sein könnte.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 28**

Sirius Black war extrem hibbelig. Er konnte einfach nicht still sitzen. Sein Patensohn würde in nur wenigen Tagen an einer tödlichen Aufgabe teilnehmen und er konnte absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er konnte nicht mal _anwesend sein_ wenn das verdammte Ding losging. Der Minister für Zauberei würde dort sein, nicht zu vergessen 'Mad Eye' Moody mit seinem gottverdammten magischen Auge. Selbst wenn Sirius in seiner Animagusform auftaucht, würde Moody's Auge ihn wahrscheinlich ertappen und dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Er kehrte gerade von einem weiteren Besuch in Hogsmeade zurück, immerhin musste er die Rolle des lieblichen Streuner, Schnuffel, spielen. Er kam beim Eingang der Höhle an und verwandelte sich zurück. Monate lang schon lebte er nun hier und vielleicht wurde er selbstgefällig oder vielleicht war er einfach nur zu sehr mit seinen Sorgen über Harry von seiner Umgebung abgelenkt; aber egal aus welchem Grund, Sirius Black war nicht darauf vorbereitet einem Mann zu begegnen der lässig gegen die Steinwand des Höhleneingangs lehnte.

Er erstarrte für einen winzigen Augenblick, ehe er seinen gestohlenen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und ihn auf die Brust des unidentifizierten Mannes richtete. Besagter Mann, er sah so um die Zwanzig aus mit blonden Haaren zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und kristallklaren blauen Augen, rührte sich tatsächlich keinen Millimeter trotz der Bedrohlichen Zauberstabspitze die auf ihn zeigte. Stattdessen grinste er bloß und hob seine Hände auf Brusthöhe, mit seinen Handflächen voraus um zu zeigen das er unbewaffnet war.

„Wer sind Sie und was tun Sie hier!", forderte Sirius zu wissen als seine Augen subtil nach Anzeichen eines Hinterhalts oder wartenden Auroren suchten.

„Keine Sorge ich bin alleine", antwortete der Mann ruhig.

Sirius konnte eine Spur Belustigung in der Stimme erkennen und er verengte misstrauisch seine Augen. „Das hat keine meiner Fragen beantwortet."

Das Grinsen des Blonden wurde breiter. „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Mein Name ist von keiner Wichtigkeit, also übergehen wir ihn und konzentrieren uns stattdessen auf die Zweite. Was ich hier tue, Mr. Black, ist um Ihnen ein paar Informationen zu geben und ein Angebot zu unterbreiten."

Sirius erstarrte. Wer auch immer dieser Kerl war, er wusste wer Sirius war. _Wie zur Hölle konnte er mich finden?_

„Ich wünsche nichts Böses und wenn Sie am Ende nicht an meinem Angebot interessiert sind, werde ich gehen und Sie werden nie wieder von mir hören. Ich werde weder Auroren, noch Dementoren Bescheid geben. Ich wurde nur hierher geschickt um eine Nachricht zu überbringen."

„Geschickt? Von wem?", fragte Sirius.

„Dazu werden wir noch kommen", erwiderte der Mann schmunzelnd.

„Und ich soll Ihrem Wort einfach so vertrauen?"

„Wie wäre es hiermit? Ich werde einen Schwur leisten. Ich werde auf meine Magie schwören. Würde es Ihnen damit besser gehen?"

Sirius machte große Augen über das Angebot. Nur ein Idiot würde so leichtfertig mit einem magischen Schwur um sich werfen. Magische Schwüre waren eine ernste Angelegenheit.

„In Ordnung, aber ziehen Sie ihren Zauberstab langsam."

Der junge Mann nickte, zuckte kurz mit seinem Handgelenk und ein gelbgoldener Zauberstab schoss aus einem versteckten Halter in seine Hand. Sirius verspannte sich bei dem Anblick, aber der Mann hielt seine Bewegungen langsam und offensichtlich. Der Zauberstab lag ihm locker in der Hand, auf seine Brust gerichtet und er sprach deutlich.

„Ich schwöre auf meine Magie, dass ich keine schlechten Absichten gegenüber Sirius Black habe und keine Absichten habe ihn zu verletzen während ich heute hier bin. Ich habe keine, noch werde ich Verstärkung rufen und ich schwöre, dass ich seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht an irgendeine Abteilung des Ministeriums verraten habe, noch verraten werde. Außerdem schwöre ich das die Information, die ich zu überbringen hier bin, meines Wissens nach die völlige und nichts als die Wahrheit ist. So sei es." Ein goldenes Licht zwirbelte aus dem Zauberstab und umflog den Mann, badete ihn für einen kurzen Moment in goldenem Licht ehe es verschwand.

Sirius war sprachlos, aber als er die Worte völlig vernahm entspannte er sich, wenn auch nur gemächlich. Wenn der junge Mann der vor ihm stand auf jegliche Art gegen seinen Schwur verstieß würde er diese Höhle als nichts weiter als einen Squib verlassen.

„Zufrieden?", fragte der Mann und holte Sirius damit aus seinem Schock.

„In Ordnung", Sirius nickte langsam. „Ich höre zu. Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich habe einiges zu sagen und einiges zu zeigen. Können wir in die Höhle?"

Sirius verengte seine Augen, nickte aber. Er führte den Mann in die Höhle und wurde auf der Stelle von Seidenschnabel, dem Hippogreif begrüßt. Der Mann blieb ein paar Meter von der großen Kreatur – halb Pferd, halb Adler – stehen und verbeugte sich tief. Seidenschnabel betrachtete den Mann für eine Weile bevor es ebenfalls seinen Kopf neigte und die Verbeugung erwiderte. Der Mann grinste und ging auf die Kreatur zu, streichelte leicht über seinen Kopf bevor er sich Sirius zuwandte, der sie die ganze Zeit überrascht beobachtet hatte.

„Beeindruckende Kreatur. Hat er einen Namen?", fragte der Mann als er auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Höhle ging und einen kleinen Beutel aus Moleskin aus seinen schwarzen Roben holte. Er tappte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und der Beutel verdreifachte sich in seiner Größe.

„Sein Name ist... Federflügel", sagte Sirius.

Der Mann sah Sirius mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an und gluckste. „Sicher ist er das." Er zog die Öffnung des Beutels weiter auf und holte eine große, schwere Schüssel mit eingravierten Runen heraus. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich erneut.

„Ist das ein Denkarium?"

Der Mann sah grinsend auf als er zwei kleine Kristallphiolen, gefüllt mit der silbrigen Flüssigkeit die er als Erinnerungen erkannte, hervor holte.

„Das ist korrekt, Mr. Black. Das _ist_ ein Denkarium."

„Man kommt nur sehr schwer an ein Exemplar", stellte Sirius behutsam fest. „Sie sind verdammt teuer und selten."

„Das sind sie", bestätigte der Mann. „Ich habe dieses hier eigentlich _ausgeborgt_ und muss sicher gehen es unbeschädigt zu seinem Besitzer zurück zu geben. Jedoch ist das was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe schwer zu glauben und ich bezweifle Sie würden es überhaupt in Betracht ziehen etwas davon zu glauben ohne das ich einen Beweis dafür aufbringe."

„Okay...", erwiderte Sirius skeptisch als er neben dem Mann zum stehen kam, der mit ein paar wortlosen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs einen Tisch und zwei Stühle transfiguriert hatte. Sirius musste zugeben, er war beeindruckt. Es war eine Sache Tische und Stühle aus etwas zu verwandeln, aber sie aus dem Nichts herzustellen war wesentlich schwieriger zu vollbringen. Die Chancen standen allerdings hoch, dass diese Möbelstücke in ein paar Stunden wieder verschwinden würden.

Der Mann stellte das Denkarium in die Mitte des Tisches und stellte die zwei Phiolen daneben als er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. Sirius folgte seinem Beispiel und beobachtete den Mann misstrauisch.

„Ich verlange nur, dass Sie Ihren Geist offen halten und realisieren das ich nicht versuche Sie zu täuschen. Ich schwor, was ich Ihnen erzählen werde ist in meinem besten Wissen die Wahrheit und das meinte ich auch", begann der Mann und Sirius nickte.

„Sie sind Sirius Black, einst bester Freund von James Potter und der Mann, den er und seine Frau Lily zum Paten ihres Sohnes, Harry James Potter, ernannt haben", begann der Mann. „In diesem Fall gehe ich davon aus, dass James Potter Ihnen gegenüber zumindest _erwähnt_ hatte das eine Prophezeiung über Harry Potter gemacht wurde...?"

Sirius versteifte sich und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen."

Der Mann grinste. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Während Lily's dritten Trimesters ging Albus Dumbledore zu den Potters um sie darüber zu informieren wegen einer Prophezeiung ihres Sohnes betreffend, zu Voldemort's Ziel gemacht worden zu sein. Er war Anwesend gewesen als die Prophezeiung gesprochen wurde und wurde Zeuge der ganzen Sache. Jedoch hatte eine andere Person die Seherin bespitzelt und einen _Teil_ der Prophezeiung ebenfalls belauschte. Dieses Individuum war ein Todesser, der den Teil der Prophezeiung Voldemort überbrachte. Dumbledore erzählte den Potters die ganze Prophezeiung, aber ich vermute er sagte ihnen sie keinem zu verraten, weshalb ich annehme das Ihnen der exakte Wortlaut unbekannt ist, richtig?"

Sirius stand der Mund offen, er war sich unsicher wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er wusste wirklich nicht wie die Prophezeiung lautet und dieser Kerl wusste deutlich über ihre Existenz Bescheid...

„Nein, ich kenne den Wortlaut nicht", gab er schließlich zu. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was sie besagt."

„Ich schon. Ich habe sie hier. Wollen Sie sie sehen?", sagte er, hob eine der Phiolen hoch und zwirbelte sie zwischen seinen Fingern.

Das Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust als er langsam nickte. Der Mann entkorkte die Phiole und leerte den silbrigen Inhalt in die Schüssel vor ihnen.

„Haben Sie schon einmal ein Denkarium benutzt?", fragte der Mann, worauf Sirius bejahte. Einen Augenblick später 'tauchten' sie gemeinsam hinein. Sie landeten in der Mitte des Eberkopfs in Hogsmeade. Sirius blinzelte für einen Moment. Während des ersten Krieges war der Eberkopf ein recht zwielichtiger Ort gewesen. Zu dieser Zeit war den Leuten nicht bewusst das die Kneipe eigentlich Dumbledores Bruder, Aberforth, gehörte und das sich der Direktor von Hogwarts den schäbigeren Kundenkreis zu nutzen machte um dunklere Zauberer auszuspionieren. Sirius wusste auch das Dumbledore die Kneipe ein paar Mal dazu verwendet hatte um Informationen an die Todesser und Voldemort durchsickern zu lassen.

„Der Eberkopf?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Ja, eine witzige Sache, finden Sie nicht?", erwiderte der andere Mann. „Wissen Sie was Dumbledore hier tun wollte?"

„Nein", Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Der andere Mann deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tür als diese sich öffnete und Sybill Trelawney eintrat, dann lauthals zum Barmann verkündete wegen Dumbledore und einem sehr wichtigen Bewerbungsgespräch hier zu sein. Außerdem ließ sie nicht aus ihre Ur-Großmutter zu erwähnen, die Sirius als berühmte Seherin erkannte.

Der Barmann führte sie die Treppen hoch und Sirius und der blonde Mann folgten ihnen. Dumbledore war bereits im Raum und nach einigen üblichen Begrüßungsworten begannen sie mit dem Bewerbungsgespräch.

„Er führt _hier_ ein Bewerbungsgespräch für einen _Job_ durch!?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Im Eberkopf?"

Der Blonde schnaubte. Die zwei sahen milde desinteressiert zu als das 'Interview' seinen Lauf nahm. „Sie waren ein Auror", begann der Blonde, mehr Feststellung als Frage, „also wurden Sie darauf trainiert Anomalien in Erinnerungen zu erkennen?"

„Natürlich", gab Sirius zurück.

„Kommt Ihnen an dieser Erinnerung... nicht etwas _merkwürdig_ vor? Es kam übrigens von Trelawney. Nur damit Sie die Quelle dieser Erinnerung kennen."

„Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass sie es war", antwortete Sirius geistesabwesend, sich auf die Illusion um sie herum konzentrierend. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und er runzelte die Stirn bevor ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis traf. „Sie steht unter dem _Imperius_!"

Der Blonde lächelte. „Das ist mir ebenso aufgefallen. Lustige Sache, wirklich. Wenn man gut genug aufpasst, kann man spüren an welcher Stelle genau ihre Worte manipuliert wurden. Der wichtige Teil steht kurz bevor, seien Sie also wachsam."

Einen Augenblick später waren Trelawney's Augen glasig und ihre Stimme veränderte sich als sie deutlich in eine Trance trat und damit begann die Prophezeiung zu rezitieren. Sirius beobachtete sie eindringlich. Halbwegs durch ihre Vorhersage, wurde Sirius für einen kurzen Moment von der Rauferei außerhalb des Raumes abgelenkt, ehe er sich wieder auf Trelawney konzentrierte. Als sie fertig war klopfte es an die Tür. Kurz darauf erschien Aberforth, mit Snape am Kragen geschnappt und fing an darüber zu grummeln wie er ihn im Gang beim Lauschen erwischte.

Sirius sah aus als würde er vor Zorn gleich explodieren. Der Blonde ließ die Erinnerung erstarren.

„Wir werden auf die Tatsache das Severus Snape der Spion war, der Voldemort einen Teil der Prophezeiung überbrachte, später zurückkommen. Konzentrieren wir uns erst mal auf die Prophezeiung selbst", sagte er als sich die Erinnerungen plötzlich zurückspulten und am Beginn der Prophezeiung wieder begannen. Er stoppte erneut als der Krach zum ersten Mal im Gang zu hören war.

„Soweit hat Voldemort sie gehört", erklärte er zu Sirius. „D_er eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran... Jenen geboren die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt_... Nur durch diesen Teil zog Voldemort den Schluss, dass es zwei mögliche Kandidaten gab, welche 'die Macht haben ihn zu besiegen'. Einmal die Potters und das andere Paar waren die Longbottoms. Beide, Lily und Alice, waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwanger und Ende Juli fällig – dem siebten Monat. Beide Paare stellten sich Voldemort öffentlich entgegen und überlebten an drei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten."

„Frank und Alice...", hauchte Sirius leise.

„Richtig. Der einzige Unterschied der Harry Potter von Neville Longbottom unterschied war das Geburtsdatum. Neville wurde am 30ten geboren während Harry am 31ten zur Welt kam. Deswegen waren es die Potters, denen Voldemort seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte weswegen die Potter schließlich hinter dem Fidelius untertauchten."

Sirius richtete seinen Blick misstrauisch auf den Mann. „Sie sind unglaublich gut informiert", bemerkte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Das bin ich. Und das ist nicht alles. Als erstes müssen wir uns Fragen was hinter der Tatsache steckt das Sybill Trelawney, wie deutlich zu sehen war, unter dem Imperius steht, während sie die Prophezeiung verkündet."

Sirius' Augen verdunkelten sich. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie war eine Fälschung."

„Jemand wollte, dass sie von der falschen Sorte überhört wurde. Der einzige Grund um diese Unterhaltung an einem Ort wie den Eberkopf zu führen ist, wenn du willst das etwas überhört wird. Sehen Sie hin", meinte der Mann auf Dumbledore deutend. Die Erinnerung war immer noch in dem Moment festgefroren als die Rauferei draußen begonnen hatte. „Sieht er zufrieden aus?"

Sirius betrachtet Dumbledores gealtertes Gesicht und keuchte als er die Wut in den Augen erkannte, die auf die Tür gerichtet waren. Es war nicht Wut darüber unterbrochen worden zu sein, nein, es war weit aus tiefgründiger als das.

„Für mich sieht es aus als wäre _jemand_ gar nicht Erfreut darüber das Ihr Lauscher beim lauschen unterbrochen wurde", grübelte der Mann mit einem scharfen Blick auf Dumbledore.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. „Sie denken Dumbledore hat das geplant?", keuchte er.

„Dumbledore _wollte_ das die Prophezeiung zu Voldemort gelangt. _Dumbledore_ belegte Sybill Trelawney mit dem _Imperius_ Fluch", sagte der Mann und es war keine Spur Belustigung in seinem Gesicht oder der Stimme.

„Das ist doch absurd", schrie Sirius verärgert.

„Ich habe Sie gebeten Ihr Urteil zurückzuhalten. Ich habe noch eine weitere Erinnerung die ich Ihnen zeigen möchte."

Und damit löste sich die Erinnerung auf und die Beiden saßen wieder in ihren herbeigezauberten Stühlen in der Höhle. Der Blonde benutzte seinen Zauberstab um die Erinnerung aus dem Becken zu filtern und zurück in die Phiole zu befördern, bevor er die Andere entkorkte und ihren Inhalt in den das Becken leerte.

Sie betraten die Erinnerung und fanden sich in Albus Dumbledore's Büro in Hogwarts wieder, mit Sybill Trelawney die ihm gegenüber saß.

„Diese hier ist vom Tag davor", erklärte der Mann als sie Beide am Tischende stehen blieben.

„Der Tag davor?", wiederholte Sirius.

„Richtig. Es ist der Tag, an dem Sybill Trelawney ihr eigentliches Bewerbungsgespräch mit Albus Dumbledore führte. In Sybill's modifizierter Erinnerung, erinnert sie sich daran eine Stunde vor dem Treffen eine Eule erhalten zu haben, in der Dumbledore erklärte das sie ihr Interview auf den nächsten Tag verschieben mussten. _Diese_ Erinnerung war schwieriger zu finden, aber sie war dennoch da. Dumbledore fürchtete sich davor ihre Seherfähigkeiten zu beschädigen, wenn er zu sehr an ihren Erinnerungen herum pfuschte."

Sirius starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund fassungslos an, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder zurück auf die Erinnerung gelenkt als sich Sybill's Stimmlage plötzlich veränderte und einen niedrigen, schwerfälligen Ton annahm.

_Der Einzige mit der Macht dem Dunklen Lord ebenbürtig zu sein naht heran..._

Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...

Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen.

Er wird zwischen zwei Pfade wählen können. Auf dem einen, wird uns das Ende befallen. Auf dem anderen, werden wir gerettet werden.

Der Dunkle Lord und sein Ebenbürtiger werden entweder zusammen herrschen oder sich gegenseitig vernichten.

Und für Beide zu sterben, muss es durch die Hand des anderen geschehen, denn keiner kann sterben während der andere überlebt...

Der Blonde stoppte die Erinnerung, Sirius stand sprachlos da.

„Können Sie es erneut abspielen?", flüsterte er nach einer Weile.

Der Andere nickte und spielte die Erinnerung ab dem Anfang der Prophezeiung erneut ab.

Für eine lange Zeit danach drückte die verbreitete Stille schwer auf ihre Schultern.

„Wenn Sie die magische Signatur der Erinnerung untersuchen, können Sie erkennen, dass sie nicht manipuliert wurde und Trelawney auch nicht unter dem Imperius steht", sagte der Blonde.

Sirius nickte wie betäubt. „Ja... das hab ich bemerkt", gab er heiser zurück.

„Verstehen Sie was es bedeutet?"

„Laut dieser Prophezeiung kann Voldemort nur sterben wenn er und Harry sich gegenseitig umbringen...", fasste er vorsichtig zusammen. „Harry muss sterben..."

Der Mann nickte. „Es erscheint als fehlinterpretierte Dumbledore es von Anfang an oder hoffte einfach darauf, dass Voldemort's Attacke auf das Kind ausreichte um den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Dumbledore modifizierte Trelawney's Erinnerungen und belegte sie mit dem _Imperius_ um sie zu kontrollieren. Er wollte seine modifizierte Prophezeiung an einem öffentlicheren Ort überhört haben wollen, sodass Voldemort in seine Falle tappte und versuchen würde das Kind zu töten; somit auch sich selbst zu töten. Er benutzte Trelawney, Snape und die Potters in einem Komplott um Voldemort zu besiegen, ohne dafür eigentlich einen Finger zu rühren. Sie waren alle bloß Bauern in seinen Plänen für das größere Wohl.", höhnte der Mann.

Sirius schien aus seiner erstaunten Sprachlosigkeit zu schrecken und sah den Mann in Horror an.

„Nein!", zischte er.

„Doch!", zischte der Mann direkt zurück. „Und als Harry Potter mit einem Mal auf der Stirn überlebte, erkannte Dumbledore das er, anstatt die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, sie nur in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Er wusste, Voldemort war nicht wirklich tot und das hinterlassene Kind mit der Narbe würde zwei Pfade haben, aus denen er wählen konnte. Auf der einen Hand, könnte Harry Potter wählen zum Märtyrer für das Licht zu werden und den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen in dem er sein eigenes Leben opfert. Und auf der anderen Hand könnte er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen und ihn somit unaufhaltbar machen. Dumbledore, der Meistermanipulierer der er ist, beschloss das er versuchen würde das Kind zu kontrollieren um sicher zu gehen das er _die richtige Wahl_ trifft", höhnte er erneut und betonte die letzten Worte mit extremer Abscheu.

„Jedoch wusste Dumbledore auch, dass James Potter Ihnen zweifellos von der falschen Prophezeiung erzählen würde, da Sie der Pate des Kindes waren. Sie würden wissen, dass es Harry vorhergesagt wurde der eine zu sein der Voldemort zerstören konnte, dementsprechend würden Sie ihn auch aufziehen. Mit Ihnen hätte Harry eine glückliche Kindheit erlebt, unter Leuten die ihn liebten. Er würde wissen wie es ist _Freude_ an seinem Leben zu haben und er würde weiter leben wollen. Außerdem würden Sie ihm beibringen wie man Kämpft. Sie hätten ihm fortgeschrittene Magie gelehrt und ihm zu einem wahren Rumtreiber aufgezogen", der Mann grinste über Sirius' überraschten Ausdruck.

„Dumbledore würde keine Kontrolle über ihn haben, wenn er von Ihnen aufgezogen worden wäre. Dumbledore brauchte keinen Kämpfer, er brauchte eine Waffe die durch Voldemort's Hände sterben würde. Er hatte keine Verwendung für ein Willensstarkes und fröhliches Kind, er brauchte ihn gebrochen und formbar. Der perfekte _Märtyrer_. Harry Potter's Kindheit war jenseits von Miserabel. Er wurde von Leuten die ihn hassten geschlagen und ausgehungert und schlechter behandelt als Malfoy's ihre Hauselfen behandeln. Dann wurde er von Rubeus Hagrid gerettet, der wiederum von Dumbledore persönlich geschickt wurde. Hagrid, der nichts anderes tat als Dumbledore zu lobpreisen. Dumbledore musste Harry's Retter sein. Sein Mentor und die Person, zu der Harry aufsehen konnte. Und der einzige Weg auf dem das geschehen konnte war, wenn Dumbledore die Kontrolle über seine Wohnsituation behalten konnte.

Glücklicherweise für ihn, war der Rest der Welt davon überzeugt, dass Sie Potter's Geheimniswahrer gewesen waren. Sind Sie sich darüber Bewusst, wer den Fidelius um das Haus der Potters gezaubert hatte?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war nicht da. Peter war der einzige andere dort, da er der Geheimniswahrer war."

„Weder James, noch Lily sprachen den Zauber. Keiner der Beiden hatte es zuvor getan und sie vertrauten nicht darauf, diese Aufgabe Fehlerlos zu schaffen. Sie fürchteten den Zauber nicht richtig zu machen oder stark genug, also stellte sich Dumbledore freiwillig dafür zur Verfügung."

Sirius' Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.

„Da er dort war und den Zauber gesprochen hatte, wusste er offensichtlich ganz genau wer der Geheimniswahrer war", endete der Blonde leichtfertig.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", flüsterte Sirius heiser.

„Peter hat es mir erzählt."

Innerhalb von genau fünf Sekunden veränderte sich sein Ausdruck von Entsetzen in Wut.

„WAS! Wann? Sie haben diesen Bastard gesehen? Wo?"

Der Mann gluckste leicht und hob eine Hand. „Dazu kommen wir eigentlich gleich. Sollen wir die Erinnerung verlassen?"

Sirius nickte ruckartig, noch deutlich verärgert und einen Moment später verschwanden die Bilder um sie herum.

Der Mann benutzte seinen Zauberstab erneut um den silbrigen Erinnerungsfaden herauszufischen, verschloss ihn in der Phiole und packte sie samt Denkarium wieder in den Beutel, den er kurz darauf verkleinerte und in seiner Robentasche verstaute.

„Wie Sie sehen können besitze ich meine Magie noch, also habe ich Sie nicht angelogen", meinte er, während er wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm und ein Bein über das Andere schlug.

Sirius blinzelte, einen Moment verwirrt darüber, ehe er die Stirn runzelte und nickte.

„Dumbledore wusste das Sie nicht derjenige waren der die Potters verriet. Ich habe keinen Beweis dafür, würde aber alles darauf verwetten das er bereits von Pettigrew's Beitritt in die Ränge der Todesser wusste. Ich würde sogar darauf wetten, dass er es war, der James vorschlug Peter anstelle von Ihnen als Geheimniswahrer auszuwählen. Dumbledore wollte immerhin das Voldemort an Harry herankommt."

„Nein...", versuchte Sirius in einem schwachen Flüstern zu leugnen.

„Sie können es Leugnen solange sie wollen, Mr. Black", grinste der Mann, aber Sirius konnte in seiner aktuellen Situation keinen Humor erkennen. „Er ließ Sie ihm Stich. Sie standen ihm im Weg. Sie waren nicht länger von Nutzen oder von Bedeutung für seine Pläne, also betrachtete er Sie als entbehrlich – jeder ist entbehrlich wenn es um das größere Wohl geht. Er hatte immer die Macht und das Wissen besessen um Sie aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, ließ sie aber dennoch in Askaban verrotten. Denn solange sie dort eingesperrt waren, hatte er die Kontrolle über Harry Potter's Leben. Kontrolle über seine Waffe."

„Nein... nein, ich... ich kann das nicht glauben", versuchte Sirius es erneut, furios den Kopf schüttelnd, während sich in seinen Augen die Wut und Verzweiflung widerspiegelten.

„Dumbledore ist nicht der Mann, der jeder glaubt der er ist. Am Tage setzt er seine großväterliche Fassade auf; der verrückte, leicht senile, aber brillante alte Zauberer, freundlich und liebend, dem man immer vertrauen kann _das Richtige zu tun_", sagte er sarkastisch und schnaubte dann. „Es ist alles falsch. Alles eine Lüge. Er tut es damit sich die Leute sicher fühlen. Er ist ein lügender, manipulativer, hinterlistiger alter Bastard und _man kann ihm nicht vertrauen_. Am Wenigsten mit Harry Potter's Sicherheit. Dumbledore möchte Harry nicht retten, er möchte ihn tot sehen. Warum zur Hölle musste Harry Potter jedes Jahr aufs Neue dem Tod ins Gesicht blicken? Fragen Sie sich selbst wie viele dieser Situationen von Dumbledore gestoppt hätten werden können und fragen Sie sich warum er nichts gegen sie unternahm!"

Sirius schüttelte noch immer seinen Kopf, erkannte aber, dass es sinnlos war die Worte des Mannes weiterhin leugnen zu wollen. Er konnte nicht leugnen was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht was er von der Prophezeiung halten soll. Von der _Richtigen_.

„Sie sagten Sie sprachen mit Peter", meinte Sirius nach einem Moment, sich für den Augenblick fest an eine Ablenkung klammernd.

„Ja. Vermutlich ist es ein wunderbarer Übergang zu dem Vorschlag-Teil unserer Unterhaltung. Wo fange ich an... nun, vermutlich wird ein direkter Ansatz das Beste sein. Ich wurde vom Dunklen Lord hier her geschickt."

Plötzlich saß Sirius stramm wie ein Stock. Sein Mund leicht geöffnet, wusste Sirius nicht wie er auf diese Aussage reagieren sollte.

„Was!", keuchte er schließlich.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich geschickt. Er hat seinen Körper wiedererlangt und ist zu seiner vollen Stärke zurückgekehrt. Schon seit einiger Zeit. Er hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben Ihnen Wurmschwanz anzubieten. Peter ist sich dessen natürlich vollkommen unbewusst, aber wen interessiert es schon was er will, hmm?", gluckste der Mann als er seine Hände auf seinem Knie verschränkte.

„Mir Wurmschwanz anbieten? Was meinen Sie damit? Im Gegenzug wofür?"

„Einem gleichen Tausch. Sie können mit ihm tun was immer Sie tun wollen – sei es ihn foltern und töten oder ihn an das Ministerium aushändigen um Ihren Namen reinzuwaschen – und im Gegenzug dafür schließen Sie sich dem Dunklen Lord an und nehmen Pettigrew's Platz ein."

„Niemals", protestierte Sirius aufspringend.

„Warum?", fragte der Blonde seelenruhig ohne über Sirius' Ausbruch zusammenzuzucken.

„Weil er ein mordender Bastard ist, deshalb!"

„Und Dumbledore ist das nicht?"

„Er hat James und Lily getötet!"

„_Dumbledore_ hat ihnen eine Falle gestellt. Voldemort hätte sie niemals persönlich angegriffen, wenn Dumbledore die falsche Prophezeiung nicht absichtlich durchsickern gelassen hätte."

„Er ist ein voreingenommener Arsch. Er will alle Muggelgeborenen auslöschen und die Muggel ausrotten!"

„Nein, das möchte er nicht", erwiderte der Mann einfach.

Sirius schnaubte. „Ach, wirklich?"

„Ich stehe immer noch unter Eid", erinnerte er Sirius mit einem gezielten Blick. „Der Dunkle Lord kümmert sich einen Dreck um Muggelgeborene, solange diese ihren Mund halten können und den Regeln folgen und er hegt auch nicht die Absichten seinen Todessern dieses Mal das Abschlachten der Muggel zu erlauben. Die Muggel sind mittlerweile gut voran geschritten und ihre Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell. Attacken auf sie würde ein Licht auf uns werfen, was ziemlich genau das Letzte ist was er möchte. Er möchte die Kontrolle über das magische Britannien erhalten um die jetzige Regierung niederzureißen und neu aufzubauen. Unsere Regierung ist korrumpiert und wird von inkompetenten Narren angeführt."

Sirius starrte ihn lange an, noch immer wütend und verwirrt. Dann schüttelte er langsam seinen Kopf. „Ich würde niemals jemanden auf diese Art verraten. Ich würde Harry niemals verraten." Er stoppte und warf dem Mann einen düsteren Blick zu. „Deshalb wollt ihr mich, ist es nicht so? Um an Harry ran zu kommen. Voldemort möchte Harry auf seiner Seite sehen und ihr dachtet, ihr könnt ihn auf eure Seite ziehen wenn ihr mich dazu bringt mich euch anzuschließen?", schnaubte er und rümpfte beleidigt die Nase.

„Nein. Glauben Sie es oder nicht das ist nicht der Grund warum ich Ihnen diesen Vorschlag unterbreite. Wir haben absolut keine Absicht Sie dafür zu benutzen, Harry Potter auf die Seite des Dunklen Lord's zu ziehen. Oh und ich stehe weiterhin unter dem Eid", fügte er grinsend hinzu als er mit seinem Zauberstab schwenkend die Höhle mit einem Lumos erhellte. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und es dämmerte, aber Sirius wusste, dass der wirkliche Grund war, um zu demonstrieren das der Mann seine Magie noch besaß.

Sirius sah skeptisch zu ihm. „Warum dann?"

„Vielerlei Gründe. Der Dunkle Lord ist bereit Sie an Pettigrew's Stelle zu nehmen da er weiß das Sie eine wesentlich bessere Bereicherung für ihn wären. Wurmschwanz ist eine wertlose, wehleidige, feige Speckschwarte. Der Mann ist ein jämmerlicher Duellant, ist nutzlos im Spionieren, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge, man kann nicht riskieren ihn in der Öffentlichkeit sehen zu lassen und er ist ein schwacher Zauberer. Er kann keine Schutzzauber und Zauberkunst, ist eine Niete in Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde, was im Endeffekt alles sowieso wenig nützlich ist für den Dunklen Lord.

Der Mann besitzt kein Rückgrat und der einzige Grund warum er überhaupt zu ihm zurück gekehrt ist war, weil er hoffte Voldemort würde ihn vor Ihnen, Dumbledore und Harry Potter beschützen. Er kehrte nicht aus Loyalität zurück oder dem Verlangen die Wiedergeburt des Dunklen Lord's zu erleben, nein, er kehrte aus reiner Furcht zurück, in einem Versuch seine eigene Haut zu retten. Anders gesagt, er ist eine wertlose Platzverschwendung.

Im Gegensatz dazu waren Sie einer der großartigsten Duellanten im Aurorenbüro, welches sich gegen den Dunklen Lord im ersten Krieg gestellt hatte. Sie sind ein mächtiger Zauberer mit einer Vielzahl an nützlichen Talenten. Sie sind ausgezeichnet im Duellieren und wenn wir Ihnen Pettigrew geben und Sie ihn an das Ministerium übergeben, wird es nicht nur Ihren Namen reinwaschen, sondern lässt die Leute auch erkennen, dass Sie nicht für den Tod der Potters verantwortlich waren. Und vor allem, das Sie kein Todesser sind. Sie werden sich sehr wahrscheinlich schuldig fühlen Sie zu Unrecht eingesperrt zu haben und Sie im Licht mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen. Und wenn Dumbledore seinen Orden ins Leben ruft, werden Sie zweifellos eingeladen werden erneut beizutreten."

Verständnis dämmerte in Sirius' Augen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Sie wollen das ich zum Spion werde", zischte er.

„Unter anderem, ja."

„Ich werde kein Mörder werden, ich werde nicht markiert werden und ich werde nicht meine Freunde verraten", knurrte Sirius.

„Sie werden nicht gefragt zu töten wenn Sie es nicht wünschen. Wenn Sie je an einem Überfall teilnehmen können sie Schockzauber oder andere unbedrohliche Zauber nutzen. Was das Mal angeht, offensichtlich wäre es unklug Ihnen ein Mal zu geben wenn wir Sie als Spion einsetzen möchten, darüber müssen Sie sich also keine Gedanken machen. Was den Verrat an Ihre Freunde angeht, so ist das relativ."

Sirius lachte verächtlich. „Relativ sagt er."

„Wir hoffen Remus Lupin auf unsere Seite bringen zu können. Er ist ein Werwolf; er gehört auf die Dunkle Seite. Dumbledore wird niemals wirklich Reformierungen durchziehen, die einem Werwolf von Nutzen sind, egal wie oft er es behauptet. Er ist der Lord des Lichts und Werwölfe sind Dunkle Kreaturen. Sie fallen nicht unter seinen Schutz und er hat keine Verantwortung für sie. Es ist ein Teil der Aufgabe des Dunklen Lord's Sicherheit und Wohlstand für alle Nutzer der Dunklen Magie zu gewährleisten, Mensch und Kreatur. Wenn er seine neue magische Regierung aufbaut, werden dunkle Kreaturen mit dem Respekt behandelt werden, den sie verdienen."

Sirius schnaubte. „Moony würde dem Dunklen Lord niemals beitreten."

„Er könnte. Wenn Sie und Harry sich ihm anschließen würden. Das einzige was ihn zurück hält sind seine Verbindungen zum Licht. Seine Schuld zu Dumbledore, der ihn eigentlich nur benutzt und seine Loyalität zu Ihnen und Harry Potter."

„Was ist mit Harry? Er würde sich euch niemals anschließen. Sie wollen, dass ich meinen eigenen Patensohn verrate? Niemals. Ich werde mich niemals der dunklen Seite anschließen."

„Lassen Sie mich dann eine andere Frage stellen", entgegnete ihm der Mann ruhig. „Würden Sie sich der Dunklen Seite anschließen wenn Harry es tut?"

„Was?" Sirius' Gesicht wurde aschfahl.

„Die Prophezeiung spricht davon, dass Harry Potter zwei Wege gehen kann. Auf dem einen Weg könnte er zusammen mit dem Dunklen Lord herrschen. Wenn Harry Potter diesen Weg wählen würde, würden Sie ihn unterstützen? Würden Sie an seiner Seite stehen?"

Sirius schnaubte. „Harry würde sich Voldemort niemals anschließen. Voldemort hat seine Eltern getötet. Egal welche Rolle Dumbledore dabei gespielt haben mag oder nicht, es würde die Tatsache nicht Ändern das Voldemort James und Lily getötet hat."

„Hypothetisches Szenario. Wenn Harry sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließt, würden Sie ihm folgen?"

„Das würde er nicht!"

„_Hypothetisches Szenario_!" Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hob der Mann seine Stimme.

Sirius schnaubte erneut und wandte seinen Blick finster knurrend ab. „Wenn Harry sich dazu entschließt sich gegen Dumbledore zu stellen... _wenn_ er... _wenn_ _er_ sich Voldemort anschließt – was er _nicht würde_... dann würde ich an seiner Seite stehen. Er ist mein Patensohn. Ich habe ihn schon einmal im Stich gelassen und bin abgehauen als ich bleiben hätte sollen, aber ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal verlassen. Ich werde an Harry's Seite stehen egal welchen Weg er wählt. Das ist meine Pflicht. Ich muss ihn beschützen."

Der Blonde lächelte so sanft, dass Sirius über diesen tiefgründigen Ausdruck erschrocken und verwirrt war.

„Ich hoffe du meinst das auch Sirius", meinte er und Sirius konnte nur zu sehen als der blonde Mann seine Hände hob und einen silbernen Ring von seinem Finger schob. In dem Augenblick als der Ring seine Hand komplett verließ, schimmerte seine Erscheinung und erlosch.

Sirius keuchte als er sich seinem Patensohn gegenüber sitzen sah.

„H-harry?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Wirst du dich uns anschließen, Sirius? Bitte?", flehte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Waa... wie... Ha-harry?", konnte Sirius nur stottern, während sein Mund wie der eines Fisches auf und zu schnappte.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich dich anlügen musste, Sirius. Ich habe viele Dinge verheimlicht und du warst so über mich besorgt, wegen dem Turnier und all das... aber ich konnte es einfach nicht Riskieren jemanden zu sagen was wirklich vor sich ging. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren das jemand die Wahrheit erfuhr. Wenn Dumbledore erfährt was ich tue... erfährt mit wem ich bin, dann... ich weiß es nicht. Ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn er mich umbringen lassen würde. Oder mich irgendwo einsperrt. Wenn er erkennt, dass er die Kontrolle über mich, seiner Waffe, verloren hat; dass ich mich Voldemort _angeschlossen_ habe, würde er sicherlich alles Mögliche tun um mich von ihm fern zu halten. Wer weiß schon genau was Dumbledore tun wird, wenn er verzweifelt genug ist. Ich _konnte es einfach nicht riskieren_."

„Was... was geht hier vor sich! Wie ist das passiert? Du... du hast dich _Voldemort_ angeschlossen! Harry, bist du des Wahnsinns?!"

„Er ist überhaupt nicht so wie ich mir es vorgestellt habe. Nicht wirklich."

„Er ist _Voldemort_! Er hat deine Eltern umgebracht!"

„Ja, gut, das habe ich ihm verziehen, in Ordnung! Außerdem wurde auch er ausgetrickst! Dumbledore überlistete ihn dazu sich selbst zu zerstören und meine Eltern und ich waren dabei nur Kollateralschaden! Voldemort wurde genau wie der Rest von uns benutzt und manipuliert! Dumbledore _tut es immer noch_! Jedes Jahr hat er diese verschiedenen Situationen zugelassen, die irgendwann außer Kontrolle gerieten, in der Hoffnung Voldemort und ich würden uns endlich gegenseitig vernichten! Ich werde nicht länger einer seiner Bauern sein! Ich weigere mich jemandes Waffe zu sein!"

„Also hast du dich entschlossen Voldemort's Waffe zu werden!"

„So ist das nicht! Zumindest ist Voldemort _ehrlich_ zu seinen Anhängern! Niemand schließt sich ihm an ohne genau zu wissen worauf er sich einlässt."

„Ja! Tot, Mord, Folter und Knechtschaft!"

„ES IST NICHT SO!"

„VOLDEMORT IST EIN IRRER, MORDENDER, GRÖSSENWAHNSINNIGER!"

„DAS IST ER NICHT!", brüllte Harry zurück, sprang aufgebracht auf und sein Sessel fiel mit einem Knall um.

Seidenschnabel kreischte verärgert und die Beiden wandten sich ihm für einen Augenblick argwöhnisch zu. Harry war immer noch außer sich, hob seinen Stuhl aber auf und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Zumindest... ist er nicht wahnsinnig. Ja, er ist ein Mörder, aber er tötet nur wenn es für den Fortschritt seiner Pläne notwendig ist. Und er ist kein Größenwahnsinniger... er ist einfach nur Ambitioniert.", antwortete Harry. Die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ das Blut in Sirius' Adern beinahe gefrieren. Er lachte ungläubig auf.

„Ambitioniert? Harry, er versucht die Welt zu erobern!"

„Er versucht die Welt zu retten!"

„Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung davon was er wirklich tut, Sirius! Ich meine es! Du weißt nichts davon! Da geht so viel mehr vor sich als du realisierst. Öffentlich wurde den Leuten erzählt das der Krieg über die Vorherrschaft der Zauberer und die Macht über Muggel wäre, aber darum ging es in diesem Krieg überhaupt nicht! Nicht wirklich! Voldemort holte sich mit dieser Zeile nur einige seiner Anhänger ran damit sie für ihn arbeiten konnten, aber seine Ziele, seine Aufgabe hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun!"

„Nun, was zur Hölle ist es dann?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen!", stöhnte Harry und brach in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Noch nicht jetzt... selbst ich weiß nur einige Teile und Stücke davon und das nur weil ich selber darüber gestolpert bin und ihn damit konfrontiert habe. Er gab zu das ich recht hatte, war aber nicht bereit tiefer ins Detail zu gehen. Er ist durch die Magie selbst an einen Eid gebunden. Das hier ist so viel größer als alle annehmen."

„Wie kannst du ihm nur trauen, Harry? Wie? Er ist... er ist ein _Monster,_ Harry! Selbst wenn das was du über Dumbledore sagst stimmt und er wirklich ein lügender, manipulierender alter Bastard ist, wie kannst du nur denken das _Voldemort_ besser ist?"

„Ich weiß es weil ich die letzten Monate damit verbracht habe ihn kennenzulernen. Und damit meine ich, ihn wirklich kennenzulernen. Er ist überhaupt nicht so wie ich erwartet habe. Überhaupt nicht, Sirius. Du weißt nicht wie Voldemort privat ist, du hast diese Seite von ihm niemals gesehen. Kaum jemand hat das. Er hält sein wahres Ich wirklich privat, da er kaum jemandem wirklich vertrauen kann. Aber er ist ein Mensch. Er hat dieses riesige, omnipotente, furchteinflößende Alter-Ego, welches er der Öffentlichkeit zeigt und seinen Anhängern, aber das ist nur eine Maske. So geht er mit seinen Verantwortlichkeiten um. Damit bleibt er in Kontrolle von so vielen aggressiven und ambitionierten Persönlichkeiten. Er muss die Furcht und Respekt benutzen um die Meisten von ihnen zu kontrollieren, aber wenn du ihn wirklich kennen lernst, merkst du, dass er hinter den Kulissen eine echte Person ist. Er ist immer noch menschlich."

„Menschlich! Harry, willst du mich verarschen? Ich meine, es mag sein das ich ihn seit seiner großartigen Rückkehr noch nicht gesehen habe, aber wenn er auch nur annähernd so aussieht wie vorher, kann man ihn wohl kaum als menschlich einstufen! Verdammter schlangengesichtiger Bastard!"

„Das ist nur eine Verwandlung! Wenn er will kann er eine menschliche Form annehmen! Fakt ist, er hat über einen Monat gebraucht um mit seinem neuen Körper die Alte Form anzunehmen."

„Was?"

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig. Der Punkt ist, er ist ein Mensch. Er sieht menschlich aus, solange er bei jemanden ist dem er vertraut – was zugegebenermaßen nicht oft vorkommt – und egal wie verrückt er sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhält, er ist immer noch ein Mann. Er denkt, er fühlt und ist in der Lage sich um andere Leute zu scheren. Ja, er ist ein Kontrollsüchtiger Bastard. Ja, er ist ein Mörder. Er hat Ziele und glaubt fest an sie und er ist bereit alles dafür zu tun um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht das er auch ein Monster ist."

„Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen das es vielleicht seine 'reale Persönlichkeit' ist, die er vorspielt und der Kontrollsüchtige, verrückte Bastard sein wahres Ich?"

„Ist es nicht", erwiderte Harry fest entschlossen. „Sieh her, Sirius, das geht jetzt schon seit Monaten. Ich kenne ihn mittlerweile ziemlich gut."

„Und wie zur Hölle hast du ihn kennen lernen können? Wie konntest du seit Monaten mit Voldemort zusammenarbeiten! Du warst in der Schule!"

„Ich gehe jeden verdammten Tag zu ihm, Sirius! Ich habe einen Zweiweg-Portschlüssel der mich direkt in sein Anwesen und wieder zurück bringt. Außerdem benutze ich einen Zeitumkehrer sodass ich in der Schule niemals abwesend bin."

„Oh Merlin!", stöhnte Sirius, schlug die Hände vor sein mitgenommenes Gesicht und seufzte schwerfällig in sie hinein.

„Komm schon, Sirius! Ich versuche dir hier zu helfen! Du würdest nicht mehr in dieser oder überhaupt einer Höhle bleiben müssen wenn du dich uns anschließt! Du kannst im Anwesen bleiben, mit einem Bett, drei warmen Mahlzeiten am Tag! Tom's Hauselfe Mixey ist ein wunderbarer Koch und sie ist weder seltsam noch verrückt. Und ich werde auch da sein! Ich werde meine gesamten Sommerferien bei ihm bleiben."

„Warte, was!?"

„Ich werde diesen Sommer nicht zu den Dursleys zurückgehen", verkündete Harry mit harter Stimme, während er seine Schultern straffte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Sirius hielt inne, für einen Augenblick unsicher. „Weiß jemand von diesem Plan?"

„Ron und Hermine wissen Bescheid, dass ich nicht vorhabe bei den Dursleys zu bleiben. Offensichtlich wissen sie aber nicht wohin ich gehen werde. Ich lasse sie denken, dass ich in Frankreich sein werde."

„Frankreich? Warum Frankreich?"

„Hermine und Ginny unterliegen dem Eindruck, dass ich einen geheimen Liebhaber in der Schule habe. Ich würde ihnen nicht erzählen wer es ist, mit der Ausrede, dass er sich vor seiner Familie noch nicht geoutet hat und wir nicht riskieren wollen das die Zeitungen von seinem Namen erfahren. Im Grunde lasse ich sie denken das ich mit einem männlichen Schüler aus Beauxbaton ausgehe. Wenn Dumbledore denkt das ich mit meinem Freund in Frankreich bin, sieht es weniger verdächtig aus als wenn ich einfach so für drei Monate von der Bildfläche verschwinde.

Ich kann einfacher unter Dumbledore's Radar bleiben wenn ich einfach zu den Dursleys zurückgehen würde, aber ich weigere mich einfach dazu! Ich will niemals wieder in die Gesellschaft dieser Bastarde gezwungen werden. Der einzige Grund warum mich Dumbledore überhaupt zu ihnen geschickt hat, war um mich zu brechen. Nun, scheiß auf ihn! Und scheiß auf die Dursleys! Ich werde da nicht mehr hingehen!"

„Fein, Harry. In Ordnung. Aber... aber Voldemort's Anwesen? Bist du verrückt?"

„Ich schwöre es, Sirius! Für mich ist es anders. Er vertraut mir. Ich vertraue ihm! Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber ich... er und ich wir sind wie... Freunde?"

„Freunde", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Lord Voldemort hat keine Freunde, Harry! Das ist Idiotisch! Es ist nur ein Akt! Du bist wütend darüber von Dumbledore manipuliert worden zu sein, aber jetzt wirst du stattdessen von Voldemort manipuliert!"

„WERDE ICH NICHT!", brüllte Harry. „Du hast keine Ahnung davon, Sirius! Du machst all diese Aussagen und Annahmen von Dingen die du während des letzten Krieges aus zweiter Hand gehört oder gesehen hast, hast es aber niemals mit eigenen Augen gesehen oder mit dem Mann gesprochen. Er ist vollkommen anders. Du hast nur die Seite von ihm gesehen, die er seinen Gegnern auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigt! Ich verbringe Stunden über Stunden mit ihm, jeden verdammten Tag und das seit drei Monaten, Sirius! Ich bin kein Narr oder Idiot. Er spielt nicht mit mir."

„Was zur Hölle tust du mit ihm, das du jeden Tag mehrere Stunden mit ihm verbringst?"

„Er unterrichtet mich. Duellieren und Magie. Außerdem treiben wir zusammen Sport."

Sirius starrte Harry geschockt an.

„Ihr tut was? Ihr macht _Sport_ zusammen? Was zur Hölle soll das überhaupt bedeuten?"

„Er hat diese riesige Trainingshalle in seinem Anwesen, mit allen möglichen Ausrüstungen die er selbst entworfen und gebaut hat. Gewichtstraining und Muskelbildung. Er hat jeden Morgen, seitdem er seinen Körper zurück hat dort trainiert. Er musste wieder in Form kommen, also machte es Sinn für ihn. Nachdem er mir beibrachte wie man sich duelliert, erzählte er mir ich müsse an meiner Ausdauer arbeiten, sodass ich in Schlachten länger durchhalten konnte. Zusätzlich benötigte meine Beinarbeit noch Verbesserung. Deshalb trainieren wir nun jeden Morgen zusammen."

Sirius saß sprachlos da und blinzelte einige Male. Er hatte enorme Probleme zu glauben was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Der Dunkle Lord betreibt _Sport_ in einem Fitnessstudio", fasste er trocken zusammen.

Harry grinste. „Ja, das tut er. Das Meiste seiner Ausrüstung sieht im Grunde aus wie von Muggel Ausrüstung nachgebaut. Er hat sogar ein magisches Laufband."

Sirius schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Ich kann mir das nicht einmal _vorstellen."_

Harry lachte.

„Er ist in seiner realen Form wenn wir trainieren. Vermutlich würde es ein wenig seltsam aussehen, ihn dort jeden Morgen in seiner Schlangenform zu sehen. Ich werde mich allerdings daran gewöhnen müssen, da er sie über den Sommer wesentlich öfter benutzen wird."

„Oh?"

„Ja, er wird seine alten Todesser bald zu sich rufen. Er hat den letzten Monat über regelmäßig magische Wellen über das Mal versandt. Er verringert den Abstand der Wellen alle zwei bis drei Tage und nächste Woche werden die Wellen wohl jeden Tag durch ihre Male pulsieren. Am Ende nächster Woche wird es wohl soweit sein."

„Warte, warum tut er das?"

„Um sie vorzuwarnen. Ihnen Zeit zum Vorbereiten zu geben. Wenn das Mal in der Woche einmal pro Tag pulsiert, werden sie wissen, dass er sie bald zu sich rufen wird. Und durch dieses Wissen sind sie in der Lage dafür zu planen und sich vorzubereiten. Außerdem wissen sie, dass er zu seiner vollen Stärke zurückgekehrt ist, da die magischen Wellen über die Wochen hinweg an Stärke zu nahmen. Mit dieser vorzeitigen Warnung gibt es keinen Grund für sie nicht aufzutauchen. Jedenfalls, wenn er sie erst mal zu sich gerufen hat, werden die Todesser im Anwesen ein und aus gehen, weshalb er für die Meiste Zeit in seiner Schlangenform bleiben wird."

„Was ist mit dir? Du hast gesagt du bleibst in diesem Sommer bei ihm. Du wirst gesehen werden."

„Dafür ist das hier", meinte Harry und holte den Ring aus seiner Tasche. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich darin einspeichern, also können wir das auch jetzt tun." Er schob den Ring wieder auf seinen linken Zeigefinger und sein Erscheinungsbild wechselte zu dem älteren, blonden Mann von früher.

„Das ist verrückt", staunte Sirius nicht wenig. „Wo zum Henker hast du sowas gefunden?"

„Den Ring?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme war nun etwas tiefer und seidiger.

„Ja! Merlin, sogar deine Stimme ist verstellt!"

„Unglaublich nicht wahr? Tom hat ihn gemacht."

„Wer?"

„Ah... scheiße. Ähm... Voldemort."

Sirius' Augenbrauen schossen unter seinen Haaransatz. „Sein Name ist Tom?"

Harry gluckste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Aber ich kann nicht empfehlen ihn in seiner Anwesenheit so zu nennen. Er würde dich dafür Crucion."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Nun, ich darf ihn so nennen. Aber wir... haben eine... seltsame Beziehung zueinander. Die ganze Sache mit der Prophezeiung. Außerdem ist da... ähm..." Harry hielt inne, zog den Ring von seinem Finger und schob seine zerzausten, schwarzen Fransen von seiner Stirn um die Narbe freizulegen. „Meine Fluchnarbe? Es ist mehr als alle angenommen haben. Voldemort und ich sind durch unglaublich mächtige und alte Magie miteinander verbunden. Du erinnerst dich an den Teil der Prophezeiung, darüber wie wir nur durch die Hand des anderen sterben können und keiner sterben kann, während der andere überlebt?"

„Ja..."

„Es... stimmt. Ich meine, wir sind buchstäblich unsterblich es sei denn wir töten uns gegenseitig. Er kann nicht sterben solange ich lebe und ich kann nicht sterben solange er lebt. Der einzige Weg wie wir Beide sterben können, wenn wir gleichzeitig einen Todesfluch auf den jeweils anderen abfeuern. Ansonsten sind wir unsterblich."

Sirius klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten und er brach in seinem Stuhl zusammen als wäre er gerade von einem Schockzauber getroffen worden. „Das ist der reine Wahnsinn!"

„Es stimmt aber. Es ist unglaublich kompliziert und ich kann nicht riskieren das Details davon raus kommen, deshalb kann ich es dir nicht genau erklären, aber vertraue mir wenn ich dir sage, dass es stimmt. Ich weiß, du hast Angst das mir das alles nur von Voldemort eingetrichtert wurde weil er mich manipulieren oder austricksen will, aber das Meiste davon habe ich aus eigener Hand in Erfahrung gebracht. Er hat mich nicht verschleppt, Sirius, ich bin zu ihm gegangen. Ich habe ihn gefunden und bin freiwillig zu ihm gegangen. Er war _schockiert_ als ich bei ihm auftauchte. Er dachte es wäre eine Art Trick oder eine Falle. Und er hat mir die Prophezeiungen nicht vorgesetzt, _ich habe sie gefunden_. Ich habe sie in Trelawney's Kopf gefunden. Anschließend gab ich sie Tom!"

„Was meinst du damit, dass du sie in ihrem Kopf gefunden hast?"

Harry grinste. „Ich bin ein wirklich guter _Legilimentiker._ Jedenfalls sind wir vom Thema abgekommen", er stoppte, zog den Ring wieder an und rieb mit seinem Finger über den grünen Stein, der in das dicke, silberne Band eingearbeitet war. Anschließend streckte er seine Hand über den Tisch. „Berührte den Ring und er wird deine Magische Signatur speichern."

Zuerst sah Sirius aus als wollte er protestieren und lieber mit seinem Patensohn darüber diskutieren, wie er dazu fähig war Legilimentik anzuwenden, schnaufte dann aber und berührte den Ring. Er begann für eine Sekunde zu leuchten und einen Augenblick später schimmerte Harry's Erscheinungsbild und veränderte sich zurück zu dem schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen Harry Potter.

„Was ist gerade geschehen?", wollte Sirius wissen.  
„Ich habe dich in den Ring eingebunden. Jetzt bist du dazu in der Lage durch die Illusionen zu sehen. Ich kann den Ring im Sommer die ganze Zeit über tragen. Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe werde ich mein wahres Gesicht sehen, auch wenn ich es verändern kann sodass auch ich die Glamours sehen kann, für den Fall das ich Änderungen daran vornehmen muss. Alle anderen die in den Ring eingebunden sind können auch mein wahres Gesicht sehen. Der Rest sieht allerdings nur die Täuschung."

„Und Voldemort hat das _gemacht?"_

„Jap. Unglaublich komplexe Magie ist das. Er ist außergewöhnlich wenn es darum geht solche Dinge herzustellen. Du solltest mal diese magische Kugel sehen die er für mich gemacht hat als ich zu Snape ging."

„Snape? Snape! Er war der Spion, der Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat!"

Harry rollte seine Augen. „_Ja, war er_, aber er wurde genau wie alle anderen bloß ausgenutzt. Dumbledore hat ihn fast genauso schlimm abgezogen wie dich. Snape allerdings bekam einen bequemen Job, du hingegen wurdest mit verdammten Dementoren weggesperrt."

Sirius Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Jedenfalls, Sirius... ich hasse es das tun zu müssen aber ich brauche wirklich ein Versprechen von dir ehe wir weiter machen. Ich habe dir bereits zu viel gesagt, aber ich möchte dir wirklich vertrauen können."

Sirius sah Harry an. „Was brauchst du?"

„Ich brauche einen Schwur, dass du nicht zu Dumbledore rennst. Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur, dass du nichts von dem was ich dir gesagt habe offenbaren wirst. Du musst dich Voldemort nicht anschließen oder der Dunklen Seite, wenn du es nicht willst, aber ich muss wissen das du mich auch nicht an die Helle Seite verraten wirst."

„Ich würde dich niemals verraten, Harry!"

„Dann schwöre den Eid. _Bitte,_ Sirius", flehte Harry.

Sirius starrte ihm für einen Moment eindringlich an, ehe er seufzte und mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. „Natürlich, Kleiner. Ich werde den Schwur leisten."

Die nächsten Fünf Minuten verbrachten sie mit umklammerter linker Hand, ihren Zauberstäben in der Rechten, auf ihre Hände gerichtet, während sie den Schwur vollzogen.

Sirius schwor das Geheimnis von Harry's Loyalitäten niemals irgendjemanden zu offenbaren, aber speziell nicht an Dumbledore oder sonst jemanden aus dem Orden des Phönix oder dem Ministerium, außer er hat die Erlaubnis dafür von Harry selbst bekommen. Nachdem sich die Magie abgesetzt hatte, saßen die Beiden schweigend in der dunklen Höhle.

Schließlich seufzte Sirius geschlagen und lehnte sich vor, Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt.

„Bist du wirklich Sicher, Harry? Ich meine... _Voldemort?"_

Harry gluckste. „Ja, Sirius. Ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher."

„Wie ist das passiert? Wie kam es dazu, dass du zu Voldemort gegangen bist? Du hast gesagt, dass du _ihn_ gefunden hast? Dass du zu _ihm_ gegangen bist? Wie...?"

Harry seufzte und entspannte sich in seinem Stuhl, ein Bein über das Andere kreuzend. „Nachdem mein Name zu Halloween aus dem Kelch geschossen kam, ließ mich jeder im Stich. _Jeder._ Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du zu mir standest, aber du warst nicht hier. Es dauerte Monate um Briefe auszutauschen, also war ich im Grunde völlig alleine. Selbst Ron und Hermine verließen mich.

Am Anfang habe ich viel nachgedacht. Ich begann mich zu fragen und über Dinge zu denken, die ich entweder ignoriert oder für Selbstverständlich gefunden habe. Außerdem stieß ich versehentlich auf diese riesige Menge magischer Energie in mir, von der ich nicht wusste, dass sie existierte. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber eine enorme Menge meiner Magie war geteilt und auf etwas völlig Belangloses fokussiert. Nachdem ich es gestoppt hatte, stand mir plötzlich diese Masse an magischer Energie und mentaler Fokus zur Verfügung, die ich vorher nicht hatte. Ich konnte klarer Denken, mein Geist war konzentriert. Ich verstand die Dinge. Und ich konnte die Magie um mich herum sehen und fühlen. Plötzlich viel es mir viel einfacher zu zaubern und es war erstaunlich.

Ich begann damit mir selbst einige Fortgeschrittene Magien beizubringen als Vorbereitung für die Aufgaben sozusagen. Und von da an entwickelte sich alles. Ich fing von selbst an, mich in den dunklen Künsten zu üben", Harry hielt inne als er sah wie Sirius' Kopf hoch schoss und seine weiten Augen ihn aufmerksam betrachteten. „Es gibt da diesen Ort in der Schule... er ist nicht auf der Karte also denke ich nicht, dass ihn die Rumtreiber gefunden haben. Er wird Raum der Wünsche genannt."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Davon habe ich gehört. Aber jeder meinte es wäre nur ein Mythos. Wir versuchten ihn zu finden, ohne Erfolg."

„Nun, ich weiß wo er ist. Dieser Raum kann alles sein was du willst und das Beinhaltet unaufspürbar und von den Schutzzaubern gegen Dunkle Magie ausgeschlossen zu sein. Wenn du darin Dunkle Magie übst, wird es niemand wissen. Ich habe dort trainiert."

Harry hatte beschlossen wegen Einheitlichkeit diese Geschichte zu benutzen, aber auch weil er zumindest eines seiner Geheimnisse in der Schule geheim halten wollte. Sollte er jemals innerhalb der Schule flüchten müssen, könnte er in die Kammer gehen ohne das es je einer erfahren würde.

„So fing es also mit den Dunklen Künsten an. Du erinnerst dich an die Vision, die ich während des Sommers hatte? Die, in der Voldemort mit Wurmschwanz und einem anderen Mann den ich nicht erkannte, sprach? Voldemort erzählte dem dritten Mann das er mich für etwas benötigte – erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", meinte Sirius zustimmend nickend.

„Nun, das war nicht die letzte Vision die ich hatte. Ich hatte sie praktisch die ganze Zeit über und sie dauerten länger an und wurden immer klarer ähm... je weiter ich mich in die dunklen Künste vergrub. Nicht nur fand ich es einfacher mich an sie zu erinnern, sondern sie hörten auch auf mir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Vermutlich war es, je mehr sich meine Affinität auf die Dunkle Seite veränderte, desto kompatibler wurde mein Geist mit den Visionen aus Voldemort's Geist, weswegen sie auch nicht mehr schmerzten.

Die Sache, über die Träume und Visionen von Voldemort, die ich nie jemanden genauer erklärte war, dass ich in diesen Träumen nicht zusah, sondern sie aus Voldemort's Perspektive erlebte. Als wäre ich er. Ich würde seine Worte sprechen, seine Gedanken denken und dann davon aufwachen und völlig verwirrt und desorientiert sein, während ich langsam erkenne das es nicht meine Gedanken gewesen waren, sondern seine. Jedenfalls, je mehr Visionen ich erhielt und je öfter ich in seinem Kopf war, desto schneller erkannte ich, dass da viel mehr los war. Dinge die vor mir von Dumbledore mein ganzes Leben lang geheim gehalten wurden. Außerdem erkannte ich, dass auch Voldemort nur ein Mensch war. Er hatte Gedanken und Gefühle wie ein normales menschliches Wesen – nicht das wahnsinnige Monster für das ich ihn immer hielt.

Als mehr und mehr Zeit verging und ich weitere Visionen hatte, fügten sich ein paar der Puzzelteile zusammen. Ich fand heraus wo er sich befand und wer für ihn in der Schule arbeitete. Eine Woche nach der zweiten Aufgabe konfrontierte ich seinen Spion innerhalb Hogwarts' und bat ihn, mich zu ihm zu bringen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich bereits beschlossen ihm... ich weiß nicht... zu helfen? Ihm beizutreten? Meine Affinität ist völlig Dunkel. Ich bin ein dunkler Zauberer und ich bin stolz darauf. Ich liebe die dunklen Künste. Sie sind berauschend und aufregend und... alles ist einfach... einfach so...", Harry's Stimme verlor sich in Ehrfurcht und er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem verträumten Blick. Sirius konnte den leicht verrückten Glanz in Harry's Augen erkennen und es jagte ihm Angst ein.

„Harry, bist du süchtig?", fragte er plötzlich.

Harry's Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Sirius. „Nicht mehr. Tom hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich es unter Kontrolle gebracht hab. Aber... nun, ich war es. Vermutlich war es auch ziemlich schlimm."

_„Tom_ hat dafür gesorgt?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Gah... _Voldemort._ Voldemort hat dafür gesorgt."

„Das ist mir klar, ich kann es nur nicht so ganz glauben. Es scheint mir als würde er davon profitieren wenn seine Anhänger süchtig sind."

„Dunkle Zauberer die Kontrolle über ihre Magie haben sind weitaus nützlicher als Dunkle Zauberer die von ihrer Magie kontrolliert werden", wiederholte Harry, was Tom ihm nun schon einige Male gesagt hatte. „Und er wollte nicht das ich schwach bin oder meine Handlungen von meiner Magie gesteuert werden, sondern von meinem Verstand."

„Vielleicht sagt er das, aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass je berauschter ein Zauberer von dunkler Magie ist, desto leichter kommen sie zu ihm. Die dunkle Magie macht sie verzweifelt, zum Dunklen Lord zu gehen. Du kannst nicht behaupten, sie hätte nichts mit deiner Entscheidung zu ihm zu gehen zu tun."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich durch sein zerzaustes, schwarzes Haar. „Das hat es. Ich gebe es zu. Ich weiß, dass es stimmt. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich nicht zu ihm gegangen, wäre ich nicht durch die Macht der dunklen Magie, die ich benutzt habe, angelockt worden. Aber ich kann nur Dankbar dafür sein das es passiert ist. Der Weg der mich zu ihm führte war ein wenig steinig, aber ich würde ihn nicht verändern wollen. Ich bin froh zu ihm gegangen zu sein. Es ist so viel geschehen das ich es für nichts auf der Welt aufgeben wollen würde. Und ich fühle mich endlich als wäre ich Herr der Lage. Zum ersten Mal habe ich einen Überblick. Ich weiß endlich was los ist und ich tue etwas dafür.

Und je mehr ich darüber lerne was vor sich geht – je mehr ich über das Ministerium, Dumbledore und den Unterschieden zwischen Hell und Dunkel erfahre, desto mehr erkenne ich das ich Voldemort zustimme. Mit seinen richtigen Zielen. Seinen politischen Idealen. Es gibt einige wenige Dinge über die wir nicht übereinstimmen, aber die sind minimal. Und er ist nicht unvernünftig. Er ist bereit andere Meinungen zu hören. Er will vor seinen Anhängern einfach keine Schwäche zeigen, wenn eine Person ihm also mal nicht ganz zustimmt, muss sie einfach sicher gehen ihn unter vier Augen darauf anzusprechen. Wenn du dich in der Öffentlichkeit gegen ihn stellst, erreichst du damit nur das er wütend wird, aber wenn du respektvoll in deiner Meinung bist und das ganze hinter verschlossenen Türen geschieht, wird er einem logischen und rationalen Argument zuhören. Er begrüßt es sogar."

Sirius seufzte kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe einfach Schwierigkeiten damit das was du sagst und was ich persönlich im letzten Krieg gesehen habe, in Verbindung zu bringen."

„Ich weiß, Sirius. Ich weiß. Aber... kannst du ihm nicht einfach eine Chance geben?"

„Du meinst, ob ich dem Todesser sein eine Chance geben kann?", fragte Sirius mit einer Grimasse.

Harry seufzte. „Stimmt es, dass du eine Affinität für die dunkle Magie besitzt?"

Sirius' Grimasse vertiefte sich. „Gerade so. Mehr auf der Neutralen Seite als Dunkel. Erbschaft und jahrelangem Privatunterricht entgegenzuwirken ist schwer, egal wie sehr man es möchte."

Harry nickte. „Er ist der Lord aller dunklen Zauberer. Ausgewählt von der Magie selbst. Er kämpft für die Rechte und dem Wohlstand der dunklen Magie. Zulange schon war das Licht nun in Kontrolle über das magische Britannien und die Balance ist völlig aus der Bahn geraten. Die Dinge waren zu lange einseitig. Das wird er ändern. Aber er arbeitet auch auf eine größere Sache hin. Etwas wirklich wichtiges... nicht nur für die Nutzer der dunklen Magie, es ist für alle Magienutzer. Zauberer und Kreaturen. Wenn er versagt... wird es schlimm werden, Sirius. Die Leute verstehen gar nicht was auf dem Spiel steht."

„Dann _sag es mir_! Hilf mir es zu verstehen, Harry."

Harry schnaubte und fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare. „Es ist kompliziert... aber... ich sagte dir wie ich davon erfahren habe. Lange bevor ich mit To-Voldemort darüber geredet habe. Vor Zehntausend Jahren als die Hochelfen noch in dieser Welt lebten, sagten ihre Seher das Ende der Welt voraus. Laut ihrer Vision, würden Muggel versuchen die Magie für sich zu stehlen, sollten sie je von ihrer Existenz erfahren. Wenn sie es schaffen, wird das Ende auf uns zukommen und wir werden alle sterben.

Irgendwie kommunizierten sie mit der _Magie_, sodass sie ihr eine Warnung schicken konnten, aber die Magie wusste bereits davon. Sie lernten, dass die Magie einen Plan in Bewegung setzte, mit dem zumindest einige von uns gerettet werden können. Der Plan könnte nur magische Menschen, Mischlinge – Zauberer – aber keine Muggel retten. Die Magie ernannte zwei Lords – einen Lord des Lichts und einen Lord der Dunkelheit. Es war die Aufgabe dieser Lords eine magische Balance zu bewahren, sicher zu gehen, dass das Geheimnis bewahrt wird und wenn es schließlich an der Zeit für das Armageddon der Muggel war, sie davon abzuhalten die Magie zu stehlen um uns zu retten.

Dumbledore ist der Lord des Lichts und ich denke er könnte über all das Bescheid wissen, aber ich glaube nicht das er realisiert, dass es einfach keinen Weg gibt um die Muggel zu retten. Er denkt er kann jeden retten. Oder so was in der Art... ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist er ein Narr, die harte Realität der wahren Prophezeiung zu ignorieren, die Tatsache, dass die Muggel nicht gerettet werden können. Sie sind so oder so Verdammt. Wir können wählen entweder uns selbst zu retten oder niemanden zu retten. Wir sterben alle oder nur die Muggel sterben. To-Voldemort hat keine Bedenken die Muggel zu opfern. Er gibt zu, in seiner Jugend gedacht zu haben das Warten umgehen zu können und die Muggel gleich zu zerstören. Aber er hat realisiert, dass es niemals klappen würde. Dass er jung und naiv gewesen war. Dieses Mal konzentriert er sich nicht auf die Muggel sondern auf das magische System. Er versucht die Balance wiederherzustellen und die Sicherheit unserer Gesellschaft zu verstärken. Und wenn das Armageddon der Muggel kommt, wird er es bekämpfen. Aber er wird nichts mehr tun das unsere Welt früher als nötig offenbart – das ist schlussendlich das gewesen, wozu die Schlachtung der Muggel geführt hätte."

Sirius seufzte. „Woher hast du dieses ganze Zeug über das Ende der Welt?"

„Aus einem uralten Buch das ich gefunden habe. Das ganze Ding ist in Alt Aldric geschrieben. Hermine, Ginny und ich haben es über das letzte Semester übersetzt. Die Legende stand da drin."

„Alt Aldric? Wie in Merlins Namen habt ihr das übersetzen können?"

„Mit einem Buch über die Sprache", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

Sirius blinzelte ihn ungläubig an, ehe er gluckste und seinen Kopf schüttelte. „In Ordnung. Und du hast Voldemort mit all dem konfrontiert?"

„Ja. Er war ziemlich schockiert herauszufinden was ich gefunden habe. So gut wie niemand weiß mehr etwas darüber und er ist durch einen Schwur zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, zumindest über gewisse Teile davon. Es hat etwas damit zu tun, wie man überhaupt zu einem Dunklen Lord werden kann. Offenbar gibt es eine Art System, bei dem jeder Nachfolger seine Rolle selbst herausfinden muss, also kann kein Dunkler Lord mit irgendjemanden darüber reden. Es hält einen Dunklen Lord davon ab seinen Nachfolger selbst zu wählen. Das Schicksal muss das tun oder so was. Dasselbe gilt für das Licht."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und warf seinem Patensohn einen stechenden Blick zu.

„Du steigst doch nicht etwa zum nächsten Dunklen Lord auf oder?", fragte er ganz plötzlich in einem sehr ernsten Tonfall.

Harry blinzelte bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Nein Sirius. Ich werde nicht der nächste Dunkle Lord werden. Das ist unmöglich."

„Und warum ist das unmöglich?"

„Weil ein Dunkler Lord nicht an die Macht kommen kann solange der letzte nicht gestorben ist. Der einzige Weg für Voldemort zu sterben ist wenn ich mit ihm sterbe. Also gibt es für mich keine Möglichkeit sein Nachfolger zu werden."

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich verstehe die Hälfte davon immer noch nicht. Wie könnt ihr zwei so miteinander verbunden sein?"

„Ich habe dir schon erzählt das es kompliziert ist und ich habe dir auch gesagt das ich dir das Meiste davon nicht erzählen kann."

Sirius grummelte und lehnte sich leicht schmollend zurück. „Kannst du mir irgendwas davon erzählen?"

Harry seufzte. „Es ist eine Kombination verschiedener Dinge. Seine Unsterblichkeit ist zu mir verlinkt weil etwas schief ging als er versucht hat mich zu töten und ich bin unsterblich mit ihm verlinkt wegen eines unerwarteten Seiteneffekts des Rituals das wir benutzt haben um ihm seinen Körper wiederzugeben. Wir haben es erst herausgefunden nachdem wir die echte Prophezeiung in unseren Händen hielten und uns näher mit ihrer Bedeutung befasst hatten. Es war erst danach, dass wir realisiert haben, sie versehentlich wahr gemacht zu haben ohne es zu wissen."

„Aber wie kannst du _unsterblich_ sein?"

„Es ist keine perfekte Unsterblichkeit. Keine physische Unsterblichkeit. Unsere Körper können immer noch zerstört werden und potenziell sogar getötet. Seiner wurde zum Beispiel vor all den Jahren zerstört. Aber unsere Seelen und magischen Kerne sind unsterblich. Wir sind durch die Existenz des jeweils anderen an diese Welt gebunden. Wir sind hier verankert, sodass unsere Seelen nicht übertreten können."

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf, sein unkonzentrierter Blick lag auf der Höhlenwand. „Verrückt..."

Die zwei saßen für einige Minuten schweigend da.

„Ich muss bald los", meinte Harry schließlich, die schwere Stille durchbrechend. „Du wirst dich bis zum Ende des Schuljahres entscheiden müssen. Es wird danach hart für mich sein vom Anwesen wegzukommen. Wenn ich nicht im Ligusterweg auftauche, wird Dumbledore wie ein Verrückter nach mir suchen. Solange ich unter den Schutzzaubern des Anwesens bin, wird er mich nicht finden können, aber das heißt auch das ich nicht raus kommen kann um mich mit dir zu treffen."

„Du wirst den ganzen Sommer in Voldemort's Anwesen verbringen?"

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Du weißt aber schon das ich sonst meinen ganzen Sommer eingesperrt in meinem Raum bei den Dursleys verbringen würde und nur raus gelassen werden würde um ihr Haus zu putzen oder ihre Gartenarbeit zu erledigen, richtig? Dort konnte ich auch nirgends hin. Tatsächlich hatte ich sogar weniger Platz. Das Anwesen ist recht groß und die Gründe weit. Voldemort ging sicher das die Schutzzauber bis an die Hecken und darüber hinaus reichten. Der Garten ist zwar recht überwachsen, aber er plant sich noch ein paar Hauselfen im nächsten Monat zuzulegen, die Ordnung halten werden. Da es bis jetzt nur er und Wurmschwanz waren, die dort lebten, sah er keinen Sinn darin mehr Hauselfen einzustellen. Aber die Todesser werden das Anwesen schon bald regelmäßig besuchen."

„Richtig... _Wurmschwanz_... du hast ihn also gesehen? Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?", hakte Sirius nach.

Harry nickte und dann erinnerte er sich an etwas, dass ein verrücktes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte. „Habe ich. Tatsächlich konnte ich auch zwei Unverzeihliche an ihm üben."

„Wie bitte?"

„Als Voldemort mir beibrachte wie man den Imperius benutzt, war Wurmschwanz mein Versuchskaninchen. Und vor ein paar Wochen als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte etwas wirklich idiotisches zu tun und Voldemort ihn für seinen unbestreitbar schweren Fehler bestrafte, ließ er mich den Cruciatus anwenden. Sozusagen als Belohnung dafür seinen Fehler daran zu hindern ein riesiges Problem für uns zu werden."

„Du hast zwei der drei Unverzeihlichen verwendet!", rief Sirius bevor er aufstöhnte. „Oh, Harry..."

„Eigentlich habe ich bereits alle drei verwendet. Schaffte den Todesfluch bei meinem allerersten Versuch."

Sirius Kopf schnellte hoch, er starrte Harry entsetzt an. „Harry!", zischte er. „Bitte sag mir das du Witze machst!"

„Ich scherze nicht. Und die dumme Schlampe hat verdient was sie bekommen hat."

„Oh, Merlin, Harry! Bitte sag mir nicht...", stöhnte er.

Harry sah mit blankem, ungerührtem Ausdruck zurück.

Sirius seufzte. „Wer?"

„Rita Kimmkorn."

„Du hast Rita Kimmkorn getötet."

„Ja."

„Sonst noch jemanden?"

„Nein. Sie ist die einzige."

„Wie lange ist es her?"

„Monate."

„Und niemand hat den Verdacht das du es warst?"

„Sie war ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Ihre Form war die eines kleinen Käfers und sie benutzte sie um Leute auszuspionieren. Niemand wusste von ihrer Form und niemand wusste, dass sie sich in Hogwarts herumschlich. Es besteht keine Möglichkeit es mir anzuhängen."

Sirius grummelte und fuhr sich mit einer frustrierten Geste durch seine langen, zerzausten Haare. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, Harry. Nur einen dieser Flüche zu benutzen bringt dir Lebenslänglich in Askaban ein. Und glaub mir wenn ich sage das du niemals dort hin willst."

„Ich weiß, Sirius. Keine Sorge. Ich bin kein Idiot. Außerdem, sollte ich je geschnappt werden, würde Voldemort mich raus holen."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, kleiner."

„Ich weiß es", sagte Harry in einem Ton, der Sirius sagte das er felsenfest davon überzeugt war.

Sirius seufzte kopfschüttelnd. „In Ordnung, Harry... Ich sagte ich werde an deiner Seite stehen und ich meinte es auch so. Du bist mein Patensohn und ich werde für dich da sein, egal wo du hingehst."

„Stimme nicht so leichtfertig zu, Sirius. Du kannst an meiner Seite stehen auch wenn du Neutral bist. Halte dich einfach aus allem raus. Stimme nicht zu der Dunklen Seite beizutreten es sei denn du denkst, dass du es wirklich tun kannst. Du wirst keinen töten müssen, aber du wirst Voldemort deine Achtung zeigen müssen. Du wirst ihn mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln müssen und seinen Befehlen Folge leisten. Aber wenn du dich ihm anschließt, wird er bereit sein dir Wurmschwanz zu übergeben. Wir werden zwar das letzte Jahr aus seinen Erinnerungen löschen müssen, aber danach kannst du mit ihm tun und lassen was du willst."

Sirius nickte langsam, seine Augen zeigten wie intensiv er darüber nachdachte.

„Wenn du das Angebot bekommst zum Orden zurückzukehren, wird von dir erwartet werden für uns zu spionieren", fuhr Harry fort.

Sirius stöhnte auf diese Aussicht leise vor sich hin. „Richtig..."

„Aber wenn du dich anschließt und du es möchtest, kannst du diesen Sommer mit mir im Anwesen verbringen. Ein weiches, sauberes Bett, drei Mahlzeiten am Tag, saubere Kleidung und Zugang zu mir solange du im Anwesen bist."

Er sah Harry lange prüfend an, ehe er seufzend nickte.

„Ich tue es, Harry."

„Du musst dir absolut sicher sein, Sirius."

„Ich bin sicher. Ich werde...", er seufzte erneut, „ich werde den Todessern beitreten."

Harry lächelte ihn sanft an. „Okay, aber ich werde dir trotzdem noch etwas Zeit geben darüber nachzudenken bevor ich dich zu ihm bringe. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich übereilst und es später bereust, denn es gibt danach kein Zurück mehr. Wenn er Wurmschwanz aufgibt, wird er etwas als Gegenleistung haben wollen. Er ist dafür nur bereit, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Das ist ein persönlicher Gefallen für mich, weißt du. Er ist dir gegenüber immer noch ein wenig zweifelhaft, da du ihm im ersten Krieg so viele Probleme bereitet hast."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und Harry bemerkte wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem stolzen Grinsen verzogen.

„Wenn du das tust, kannst du kein Arsch zu ihm sein solange ihr euch irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit befindet. Ich habe es vollkommen ernst gemeint als ich sagte, dass es ihn nicht stört gegensätzliche Ideen zu hören, aber es muss privat geschehen. Du kannst dich ihm nicht einfach quer stellen wenn andere Todesser anwesend sind, verstanden? Du darfst ihn nicht verärgern. Das wird er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Und ich will nicht das du verletzt wirst."

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Harry. Ich bin hier der Erwachsene, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja und du bist auch ein Gryffindor."

„Genau wie du."

„Ich bin nichts weiter als eine Schlange in der Löwengrube, Sirius. Ich sollte nie Gryffindor sein."

Sirius wurde blass. „Was?"

„Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich in Slytherin. Ich habe ihn angefleht mich überall, nur nicht dort hin zu schicken. Er schickte mich schließlich zögerlich nach Gryffindor, aber nicht ohne mir vorher klarzumachen das ich eigentlich nach Slytherin gehöre."

Sirius' Lippen bewegten sich ohne Ton. Er schloss seinen Mund und seufzte. „Du bist trotzdem ein Gryffindor."

„Ich zwang mich einer zu sein. Ich versuchte so hart jedermanns Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Alles was ich wollte war, die Leute glücklich zu machen. Während meiner gesamten Kindheit wurde mir erzählt ich wäre wertlos, ein Taugenichts, Schmarotzer und ein Freak. Es gab nichts was ich tun konnte um die Dursleys zufrieden zu stellen.

Hogwarts war wie ein neuer Anfang für mich und ich konnte endlich jemanden dazu bringen mich zu mögen. Jemanden Stolz auf mich zu machen. Es war alles ein Plan von Dumbledore – Ich kann es nun sehen. Weißt du, dass die ersten zwei Leute mit denen ich in der Zaubererwelt Zeit verbrachte Ron und Hagrid waren? Und weißt du was sie Beide mir erzählt haben? Gryffindors waren mutig und tapfer und Slytherins waren alle dreckige, lügende Bastarde und wurden zu Mörder. Und das der Kerl der meine Eltern umgebracht hat ein Slytherin war und gleichzeitig der dunkelste, böseste Bastard von allen war. Wie denkst du habe ich mich gefühlt als der Hut mir sagte das ich nach Slytherin gehörte?"

„Oh... Harry..."

„Also tat ich alles... um dem Hut zu beweisen wie Falsch er lag. Ich wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt und musste mir selbst und jedem anderen beweisen, dass ich hier hin gehörte. Das ich vom Hut in dieses Haus geschickt wurde weil ich dort hingehörte und nicht weil ich ihn angefleht habe mich nicht nach Slytherin zu schicken. Das ist der wahre Grund warum ich mich so verhalten habe. Ein Teil davon war wohl echt, aber der andere war nur gezwungen. Es war eine Reaktion... eine Überreaktion..." Harry seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich fühle mich jetzt besser", sagte er leise. „Ich fühle mich wie... ich selbst. Als fühle ich mich in meiner Haut endlich wohl. Als würde ich mich nicht mehr selbst belügen. Ich weiß, rational gesehen sind da ein paar Dinge die... nicht mit mir stimmen. Aber damit komme ich klar. Ich genieße Dinge, die ich von einem moralischen Standpunkt aus eigentlich nicht genießen sollte. Aber es kümmert mich nicht. Ich bin fertig damit mich selbst zu belügen. Fertig damit mich selbst zu etwas zu zwingen das ich nicht bin. Naja, wir sind schon wieder vom Thema abgekommen und ich muss langsam wirklich zurück gehen.

Mein Punkt ist der, während dieses Leben das richtige für mich ist, würde ich dich wirklich gerne als einen Teil davon haben. Ich möchte dir helfen können, aber ich weiß auch, dass dieses Leben nicht wirklich etwas für dich sein könnte. Also, ich komme in der letzten Woche des Schuljahres zurück – wahrscheinlich ein oder zwei Tage nach der letzten Aufgabe. Wenn du dir dann noch sicher bist, werde ich dich zu ihm bringen."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, eher Sirius nickte. „In Ordnung, Kleiner. Ich werde... ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Gut."

Harry stand auf und straffte seine schicke, schwarze Robe. Dann holte er seinen Beutel aus Moleskin aus seiner Innentasche und zog einen kleineren Beutel daraus hervor. Er stellte ihn auf den Tisch und tappte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. Er vergrößerte sich auf die Größe eines mittelgroßen Koffers.

Sirius sah zuerst den Beutel und dann Harry verwirrt an.

„Essen", beantwortete Harry die stumme Frage mit einem schulterzucken. „Und einige saubere Roben und andere Vorräte."

Sirius duckte seinen Kopf, beschämt darüber das sein Patensohn sich um ihn kümmern musste, wenn es in Wirklichkeit anders herum sein sollte. Er hatte Harry in vielerlei Hinsicht im Stich gelassen...

„Danke, Kleiner", meinte er in einem kratzigen Flüstern.

„Wir sehen uns in einer Woche." Harry winkte kurz als er beim Höhlenausgang ankam.

„Tschüss Harry."

„Tschüss."


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 29**

Der Morgen an dem die dritte Aufgabe stattfand war angebrochen und Harry war auf seinem Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Es war eine größere Sache als sonst, da zusätzlich zu den extra Gästen die gekommen waren um sich die letzte Aufgabe anzusehen, auch noch der Minister für Zauberei bereits anwesend war, obwohl die Aufgabe nicht vor dem Abend begann. Harry war durch seine Teilnahme am Turnier eigentlich von den Prüfungen befreit, allerdings nahm er dieses Angebot nur für Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen an. In seinen anderen Kursen bestand er darauf ebenso die Prüfungen abzuschließen. Ron war darüber komplett sprachlos gewesen, während Hermine ihn mit Stolz anstrahlte.

An diesem Morgen zum Beispiel, war die Prüfung für Geschichte der Zauberer, welche er nicht machen musste oder auch nur annähernd machen wollte. Sein Plan für diesen Morgen war es also, in der Klasse entspannt zu lesen. Allerdings wurde sein Plan nur kurz darauf unterbrochen als Professor McGonagall plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte und ihm sagte, dass alle Teilnehmer in der kleinen Halle neben der Großen Halle erwartet wurden.

„Aber die Aufgabe ist doch erst am Abend", meinte Harry und sah sie völlig verwirrt an.

„Ja, aber die Familien der Teilnehmer wurden dazu eingeladen das Finale anzusehen. Das ist für Sie einfach eine Chance, sie nun begrüßen zu gehen."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Meine... _Familie_?", fragte er trocken.

„Ja, Mr. Potter."

Sein Blick durchbohrte sie geradezu und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie dadurch ein wenig nervös war. „Ist das Dumbledore's Idee?"

Er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft die Dursleys nach Hogwarts gebracht oder? Harry war sich ziemlich sicher das Vernon sich nur unter Einfluss des _Imperius'_ näher als hundert Meilen dem Schloss nähern würde.

„Sie werden überrascht sein, glauben Sie mir, Harry. Sie haben Zeit bis zum Ende des Frühstücks", sagte sie, ehe sie sich umdrehte um den anderen Teilnehmern Bescheid zu geben.

Harry blinzelte ihr noch immer völlig verwirrt und ohne blassen Schimmer was hier gerade vor sich ging hinterher. Es bestand absolut keine Möglichkeit für die Dursleys, hier in Hogwarts zu sein. Niemals... _nicht in tausend Jahren_.

Wer war es also? Sicherlich nicht Sirius? Seit seinem Besuch vor einer Woche hatten sie keinen Briefwechsel mehr, also wusste Harry nicht was sein Patenonkel vor hatte. Er könnte Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen haben, aber das würde er nur mit Dumbledore's Hilfe schaffen können und Harry bezweifelte, dass das der Fall war. Selbst wenn es so war, es war ein wahnsinniges Risiko für Sirius! Der Minister der Zauberei saß gerade nur wenige Minuten von Harry entfernt.

„Was denkst du, geht da vor sich, Harry?", fragte Hermine mit gedämpfter, besorgter Stimme.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry ihr, sein Blick noch immer auf McGonagall gerichtet.

Hermine's Stirn lag in Falten, sie war mindestens genauso besorgt und misstrauisch wie er. Schließlich seufzte sie und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Wir beeilen uns besser, Ron oder wir werden zu spät zu Professor Binns kommen."

„Richtig", murmelte Ron, ehe er sich noch eine Gabel voller Eier in seinen Mund schaufelte. Als er mit Schlucken fertig war, sah er Harry besorgt an. „Ähm... viel Glück... vermute ich?", stotterte er und gab Harry einen zögerlichen Blick als er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ja... danke", sagte Harry und nickte ihm zu. Die Beiden standen auf und eilten aus der Halle, zu ihrer Prüfung in Geschichte.

Harry beendete sein Frühstück, in der sich leerenden Großen Halle, gemächlich darüber nachdenkend, was los sein könnte. Er beobachtete Fleur, wie sie von ihrem Platz auf dem Ravenclaw-Tisch aufstand und sich zu Cedric gesellte, der sich gerade auf seinem Weg in die Seitenhalle befand. Krum schlenderte ihnen kurz darauf hinterher.

Harry sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Tür. Er fürchtete sich beinahe vor dem was er hinter der Tür vorfinden würde. Schließlich stand er auf und wagte sich in seine Höhle des Löwen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Cedric streckte seinen Kopf durch den offenen Spalt, suchend, ehe sein Blick auf Harry fiel.

„Harry, komm schon sie warten bereits auf dich!"

Das ließ Harry stocken. Wer zur Hölle waren 'sie'? Wenn es Sirius unter Vielsafttrank sein würde, wäre es ein 'er'. Er wusste von keinen potentiellen Familienmitgliedern, die ein 'sie' formen konnten und außerdem war er sich immer noch sicher das die Dursleys Hogwarts nicht mal betreten würden, wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge.

Außer Dumbledore hatte sie wirklich mit dem Imperius verzaubert. Glaubte er ernsthaft, Harry würde darauf hereinfallen? Dass er es nicht bemerken würde? War das eine Art Versuch, ihn davon zu überzeugen es wäre in Ordnung im Sommer zu seinen Verwandten zurück zu gehen? War -

Harry trat durch die Tür und blinzelte. Da, einen Meter von Fleur und ihrer kleinen Schwester Gabrielle, stand niemand geringeres als Mrs. Weasley und Bill, vor einem Kamin und strahlten ihn an.

„Überraschung!", rief Mrs. Weasley begeistert. Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, bevor ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien.

Gut, das war auf alle Fälle besser als alles was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Sprachlos ging er zu den Beiden und blieb unbeholfen vor ihnen stehen.

„Dachte wir kommen und sehen dir zu, Harry!", erklärte sie ihm als sie sich vorbeugte und ihn auf die Wangen küsste. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut über diese warmherzige Geste in den Kopf stieg und stand versteift vor ihr als sie Ihren Blick über seine Form schickte.

„Gütiger Merlin, Harry! Sie dich an! Du bist vielleicht in die Höhe geschossen! Du warst immer so ein kleiner Junge, nichts für ungut, Harry. Du musst locker 15 Zentimeter gewachsen sein, wenn nicht sogar mehr!"

Harry duckte verlegen seinen Kopf um sein Grinsen zu verstecken und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare.

Mrs. Weasley gab ein Seufzen von sich und er sah neugierig zu ihr. „Du solltest allerdings wirklich etwas gegen diese Zottelmähne unternehmen", sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Bill und einem Stirnrunzeln über sein langes Haar, welches er zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Harry grinste.

Bill verdrehte die Augen über seine Mutter und streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen. „Hey, Harry. Charlie wollte auch kommen, konnte sich aber nicht frei nehmen. Er sagte, dass du gegen den Feuerball unglaublich warst. Hat behauptet, dass er noch nie jemanden gesehen hat der in der Lage war einen so zu dominieren wie du. Ich weiß, manche Leute können wirklich Nervös werden wenn sie Parsel hören, aber Charlie kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob er nicht für das Reservat jemanden rekrutieren könnte der es spricht."

Harry lachte kurz auf und Bill grinste.

Fleur, bemerkte Harry, beobachtete Bill über die Schulter ihrer Mutter mit großem Interesse. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie absolut keine Probleme mit seinem langen Haar oder den Fangzahn-Ohrringen hatte.

„Das ist wirklich nett von euch Beiden", grinste Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück. Es war wirklich eine ziemliche Überraschung und er kam nicht umhin, die ganze Sache etwas nervös zu betrachten.

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick zu Fleur, dann zurück auf Bill, der sie nun ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

„Hey, kann ich euch den anderen Vorstellen?", fragte Harry plötzlich mit einem wissenden Grinsen zu Bill. „Das ist Cedric, obwohl ich vermute, dass ihr ihn bereits kennt...?", er verstummte als beide Weasleys nickten. Cedric grinste und erwiderte das nicken mit einer Begrüßung. „Und dort drüben ist Viktor Krum. Hey Viktor!"

Der Bulgare drehte sich zu ihm und sah Harry leicht verwirrt an. Sie verstanden sich beim Tanzball gut genug, aber das war vor einer Ewigkeit und seitdem hatten sie eigentlich kaum mehr miteinander gesprochen.

„Viktor, das hier sind sehr gute Freunde von mir, Mrs. Molly Weasley und ihr ältester Sohn, Bill. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr zwei wisst bereits wer Viktor ist."

„Oh, ähm, ja mein Lieber. Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen", meinte Mrs Weasley. Bill jedoch, sah wesentlich enthusiastischer aus und machte ein paar Bemerkungen zu einigen erwähnenswerten Spielen und Manövern, für die Krum verantwortlich gewesen war.

„Und dann ist da natürlich noch die ach so liebliche Ms. Fleur Delacour", meinte Harry, machte eine wirbelnde Geste mit seiner Hand und grinste Fleur verspielt an, die wegen seiner Mätzchen nur schmunzeln konnte. „Fleur, das sind Mrs. Molly Weasley und ihr Ältester, Bill. Bill arbeitet als Fluch- und Schutzzauberbrecher für Gringotts.

Fleur's Gesicht strahlte förmlich als sie Bill gegenüberstand und Harry glaubte die leiseste Spur von einem Erröten auf Bill's Wangen erkennen zu können. Sein grinsen wurde breiter.

Die zwei begannen miteinander zu reden und Fleur stellte Bill sogar ihre kleine Schwester und Mutter vor. Während die sich unterhielten, kam Amos Diggory auf sie zu und warf Harry dunkle Blicke zu, der nicht anders konnte als ihn verwundert anzustarren.

„Kann ich Ihnen mit etwas Behilflich sein?", fragte Harry knapp.

„Sie bilden sich zu viel ein, was Potter?"

„Ähm..." Harry blinzelte. Der Mann war ihm nicht gerade sympathisch.

„Ignorier ihn", meinte Cedric und stellte sich zwischen die Beiden. „Er ist seit Rita Kimmkorn's Artikel über das Tri-magische Turnier wütend – du weißt schon, wo sie dich als den einzigen Hogwarts Champion ausmachte."

„Er hat aber auch nichts dagegen unternommen sie zu korrigieren oder?", schoss Amos Diggory über die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Aber du wirst es ihm zeigen, Ced. Du hast ihn schon einmal geschlagen und du wirst es wieder tun!"

Harry sah Mr. Diggory mit blankem Ausdruck an. Wann zur Hölle hatte Cedric ihn jemals bei etwas geschlagen? Er hatte seine Frage schon fast ausgesprochen als ihm einfiel, worauf der Mann höchstwahrscheinlich hinaus wollte.

„Warte, meinen Sie etwa dieses Quidditch Spiel, wo mich Einhundert Dementoren angegriffen hatten während ich auf dem Besen saß, Dreißig Meter in der Luft und dann beinahe in den Tod stürzte? Nun, ich vermute sie können es, wenn Sie wollen als einen Sieg betrachten, aber ich glaube Ced besitzt mehr Stolz als das."

Als Mr. Diggory kurz davor war zu explodieren, schritt Mrs. Weasley abrupt dazwischen.

„Rita Kimmkorn tut doch immer alles um Probleme zu verursachen, Amos!", meinte sie verärgert. „Ich dachte du als Ministeriumsangestellter, weißt das!"

Mr. Diggory sah aus als wollte er etwas erwidern, aber seine Frau legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, also zuckte er bloß mit seinen Schultern und wandte sich vor Wut schäumend ab.

Bill trennte sich schließlich von Fleur und kam rüber um zu sehen was es mit den Diggorys auf sich hatte. Er sah wohl, dass die Dinge etwas ungemütlich wurden und wandte sich an Harry, „Gibst du uns eine Tour, Harry?"

Erleichtert über die Ablenkung grinste Harry und stimmte zu.

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachten er damit mit Bill und Mrs. Weasley über die sonnigen Ländereien zu schlendern und zeigte ihnen dabei die Kutsche von Beauxbaton und das Schiff von Durmstrang. Mrs. Weasley war von der Peitschenden Weide ziemlich beeindruckt, diese wurde nämlich erst gepflanzt nachdem sie die Schule schon verlassen hatte und erinnerte sich ausführlich an den früheren Wildhüter, einen Mann namens Ogg.

Schließlich kehrte das Trio zum Mittagessen ins Schloss zurück.

„Mum – Bill!", meinte Ron verwundert als er am Gryffindor-Tisch ankam. „Was tut ihr hier?"

„Wir sind gekommen um Harry bei der letzten Aufgabe zu sehen!", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley strahlend. „Ich muss sagen, es ist eine wunderbare Abwechslung einmal nicht kochen zu müssen. Wie lief es bei der Prüfung?"

„Oh... ganz okay", gab Ron zögerlich zu. „Konnte mich nicht an alle Rebellen der Kobolde erinnern, also hab ich ein paar erfunden. Das war's aber auch schon", sagte er und half sich zu einer Cornischen Pastete, während Mrs. Weasley ihn streng ansah, „die heißen doch alle wie Bodrod der Bärtige und Urg der Unsaubere; es war nicht schwer."

Als nächstes kamen Fred, Goerge und Ginny und plötzlich fühlte sich Harry als wäre er zurück im Fuchsbau, eingekreist von einer Fuchsarmee.

Als Hermine auftauchte, konnte Harry nicht umhin zu bemerken das Mrs. Weasley ihr gegenüber etwas kühl war. Ihm fiel nicht ein einziger Grund über den Wechsel in ihrem Verhalten ein, bis Ginny sich zu ihm lehnte und ihn an den Artikel in der Hexenwoche erinnerte, der über Hermine und Krum vor einigen Wochen veröffentlicht wurde.

Innerlich lachte er. Es war witzig, wie Mrs. Weasley Amos Diggory dafür schalt, schlecht von Harry über etwas das von Kimmkorn geschrieben wurde zu denken und jetzt tat sie dasselbe bei Hermine.

Nach dem Mittagessen juckte es Harry, sich für seinen täglichen Nachmittagsbesuch von ihnen wegzuschleichen. Während er sich mit der Ausrede, auf die Toilette zu müssen, davon machte, hoffte er nur seine Zeitumkehrer-Verwendungen auch perfekt timen zu können.

Er warf unter seinem Umhang ein Blick auf die Karte und sah den zweiten Harry Potter in der Halle vor den Kabinen stehen und grinste. Sein anderes Ich wartete gerade darauf das er ging, sodass er seinen Platz einnehmen konnte.

Perfekt.

Er schlich sich raus, sah zu wie sein zukünftiges Ich hinter ihm in die Kabine glitt und verschwand eilig aus dem Schloss.

Wenige Minuten später benutzte er den Portschlüssel und erreichte damit Tom's Eingangshalle.

Offensichtlich waren seine Nachmittagsbesuche nicht länger für Tom's Meditationen, stattdessen gingen sie direkt zu zwei Stundenlangen dunkle Künste und Duelltraining über.

Harry trat in das Büro, entledigte sich seiner Tasche und ließ sich neben Tom's Sessel auf dem Boden nieder. Der Älter saß bereits gemütlich darin und eine Zeitschrift war in seinen Händen. Harry seufzte erleichtert als er sich zurücklehnte und Tom's Hand automatisch in seinen Haaren war.

„Wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?", fragte Tom.

„Bin heute Morgen ein wenig überrascht worden", erwiderte er glucksend.

Tom hielt kurz inne und sah ihn neugierig an. „Wie kommt's?"

„Offenbar ist da diese ganze Sache, wo die Familie des Champions für die dritte Aufgabe kommt und direkt nach dem Frühstück sollte ich sie treffen. Für eine Minute oder so hatte mich McGonagall doch tatsächlich davon überzeugt das Dumbledore die Dursleys irgendwie dazu gezwungen hat hier aufzutauchen. Stellte sich heraus, dass Ron und Ginny's Mutter und ihr ältester Bruder kamen um mir zuzusehen. Ich habe fast den ganzen Morgen Gastgeber gespielt. Es war ein wenig anstrengend und ich muss sie immer noch während des Nachmittags unterhalten."

„Touristenführer für ein Paar von Blutsverrätern spielen, wie drollig", meinte Tom gehässig und Harry gluckste.

Sie kehrten ohne zu Zögern zu ihrer normalen Routine zurück, allerdings brach Tom das Duelltraining nach nur Vierzig Minuten ab. Da die Aufgabe erst spät am Abend stattfinden würde wollte er nicht, das Harry wegen eines zu langen Tages erschöpft und übermüdet war.

Er begleitete Harry zur Kammer mit dem Zeitumkehrer und als sie fast da waren, sagte er: „Ah, ja, eine letzte Sache, Harry."

„Ja, Tom?"

„Ich werde die Todesser morgen Nacht zu mir rufen. Severus wird höchstwahrscheinlich zu spät zu diesem Treffen kommen, da ich ihn angewiesen habe zuerst zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Ich erwarte das der Mann Snape, in seiner Rolle als Spion, wieder zu mir schickt, also bin ich zuversichtlich das er es dennoch schafft, wenn auch etwas verspätet."

Harry nickte. „In Ordnung. Wird es keinen Verdacht erwecken wenn Barty, zur gleichen Zeit wenn Snape gerufen wird, aus dem Schloss verschwindet? Und was ist mit Karkaroff?"

„Ich habe Igor gesagt er soll nicht teilnehmen. Es ist aus einigen Gründen das Beste für ihn. Dumbledore wird zusehen ob sich der Direktor von Durmstrang mir wieder anschließt. Außerdem ist es möglich, dass einige Leute die er für seine eigene Freiheit verkauft hat anwesend sein werden und sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich nicht erfreut darüber sein ihn zu sehen. Barty wird schon vorher versuchen zu verschwinden und hoffentlich wird seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt."

„Soll ich auch kommen?", fragte Harry endlich über das nach worüber er am neugierigsten war.

Tom stoppte und lächelte. „Ja, _Liebling._ Ich möchte, dass du da bist. Eigentlich habe ich genaue Pläne dafür. Wir müssen sie noch genauer besprechen. Ich möchte, dass du morgen nach dem Mittagessen her kommst damit wir über sie sprechen können."

„In Ordnung, ich werde da sein."

„Gut", sagte Tom grinsend bevor er sich vor lehnte, eine Hand in Harry's Nacken legte und den jüngeren Zauberer zu sich zog. Ihre Lippen streiften sich leicht einmal, verursachten magische Funken, dann ein zweites Mal, die Magie um sie herum zischte noch mehr, ehe sie ihren Kuss vertiefen und sich einen Augenblick in hitzigen, bedürftigen Gefühlen verloren. Sie öffneten ihre Münder, umspielten ihre Zungen in einem sinnlichen Tanz. Harry stöhnte, drängte sich an Tom als sein Körper verzweifelt nach mehr Kontakt verlangte.

Tom, der weitaus mehr Selbstkontrolle und Zurückhaltung besaß, zog sich schließlich zurück und entlockte Harry damit ein wimmern. Tom gluckste leicht und grinste auf Harry mit milder Belustigung und Lust in seinen Augen herab.

„Mhmmm... so eifrig." Er lehnte sich erneut vorwärts um seine Lippen auf Harry's zu legen, während sein Daumen zärtlich Kreise auf seinem Kinn rieb. Er strich über einen Stoppel und gluckste. „Du musst dich rasieren", murmelte er gegen seinen Mund.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stört es dich?"

„Nein. Es ist gut zu wissen das du für Gesichtsbehaarung alt genug bist."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und sah Tom genervt an. „Ich bin fast fünfzehn, nicht zwölf."

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht an dein Alter, Harry. Ich bevorzuge es glückselig getäuscht zu bleiben."

„Du bist derjenige der es erwähnt hat."

„Ja, das habe ich wohl." Tom seufzte und trat einen Schritt zurück, zischte die Tür an damit sie sich öffnete. „In Ordnung, Liebling. Du solltest zurück gehen. Ich erwarte von dir siegreich zu mir zurückzukehren. Es wäre völlig obszön für dich gegen diese inkompetenten Kinder zu verlieren."

Harry kicherte. „Diese 'inkompetenten Kinder' sind alle drei Jahre älter als ich."

„Wieder mit dem alter... Ja, sie mögen älter sein, aber sie sind nicht du und sie wurden auch nicht von mir trainiert."

Harry grinste nickend. „In Ordnung, ich schwöre dir dich nicht zu enttäuschen", antwortete er frech, mit amüsierter Stimme. „Soll ich heute nach der Aufgabe kommen, wenn ich eine Gelegenheit dazu habe?", fragte er nun in einem ernsteren Ton.

„Wenn du es wünschst. Aber ich vermute du wirst heute Abend ziemlich ausgelaugt sein. Komm einfach morgen zu mir, damit wir für uns auf morgen Nacht vorbereiten können."

Harry lächelte, nickte ein letztes Mal während er rückwärts in die Kleine Kammer ging. Tom schloss schließlich die Tür und Harry drehte sich seufzend herum. Er legte sich das Magische Stundenglas um den Hals und drehte es.

* * *

Wieder versteckt unter seinem Umhang und die Karte nutzend um einen geeigneten Weg zu finden, bahnte er seinen Weg zurück zum Schloss und wartete außerhalb des Badezimmers darauf, dass sein früheres Ich daraus verschwand. Er ging hinein, entfernte den Umhang und verstaute ihn zusammen mit der Karte in seiner Tasche, bevor er das Badezimmer verließ und zurück zu Bill und seiner Mutter ging. Sie hatten keine Ahnung davon, dass er eigentlich für fast eine Stunde weg war, in der Zeit, in der er für sie eigentlich nur kurz auf der Toilette war.

Er, Bill und Mrs. Weasley verbrachten den frustrierend langen Nachmittag damit gemächlich um das Schloss zu spazieren und später am Abend gingen sie für das Fest zurück in die Große Halle. Ludo Bagman und Cornelius Fudge waren erneut am Lehrertisch zu sehen. Bagman sah recht fröhlich aus, Fudge allerdings mehr als nur genervt.

Es gab diesmal mehr Gerichte als sonst, aber Harry aß genauso viel wie sonst. Nervosität war nicht sein Problem. Er hatte mit Tom jeden Tag für einen Monat üble dunkle Flüche ausgetauscht und erwartete nicht ernsthaft in dem Labyrinth etwas Gefährlicheres zu finden als einen Dunklen Lord. Zugegeben, Tom war nicht darauf aus gewesen ihn zu töten, aber deswegen war er in seinen Lektionen auch nicht gleich netter. In den jüngsten Wochen, würde jede Duellstunde mit einer zwanzig Minütigen Pause enden, in der Harry sich ausruhte, während Tom seine Wunden heilte und die verschiedenen Gegenzauber für alle Flüche, mit denen er getroffen wurde, anwandte.

Aber mit der Zeit wurde er von immer weniger Flüchen getroffen und konnte deshalb mit dem Training fortfahren. Wenn also sonst nichts war, wusste Harry, dass er wenigstens im Ausweichen besser geworden war.

Er war zuversichtlich, in Hinsicht auf die Aufgabe, denn er hatte vor wenigen Wochen eine Zusammenfassung über die Verschiedenen Dinge darin von Barty erhalten.

Nach dem letzten Gang, bat Dumbledore die große Halle um Aufmerksamkeit und sprach ein paar Worte, die Harry getrost ausblendete. Schließlich wurden er, Cedric, Fleur und Viktor von McGonagall aus der Halle und in Richtung Quidditch Feld geführt. Sie gingen vorbei an den Umzugskabinen und auf ein kleines Offenes Feld, von dem aus sie me!inen einen Eingang zu der nun sechs Meter hohen Hecke erkennen konnte. Es war halb 9 und um genau 9 Uhr würde die Aufgabe starten. Harry konnte bereits die Zuschauer hören, die sich bei den Ständen ansammelten und lenkte seinen Blick auf den bereits dämmernden Abendhimmel. Der Horizont leuchtete Orange, aber wenn er geradeaus hoch sah, sah er ein tiefes Lila.

Das würde das Einzige sein, was die Aufgabe erschwerte. Es würde völlig Dunkel sein. Aber das war der Punkt. Die Aufgabe sollte absichtlich furchteinflößend sein. In einem dunklen Labyrinth zu sein; verirrt, unsicher wohin man entlang geht und was einen hinter der nächsten Ecke erwartete. Nur das schwache Leuchten der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, mit dem man seine direkte Umgebung beleuchten konnte. Die Kreaturen innerhalb waren nicht zwangsweise schlimm – die Meisten davon wurden von Hagrid aufgezogen und obwohl Harry ohne zu zögern zugeben würde das Hagrid eine idiotische Vorliebe für tödliche Kreaturen besaß, wusste er das keines davon gefährlich genug war um nicht mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Aber es war das nicht wissen, was es so furchteinflößend machte. Zusammen mit der hektischen Suche nach einem Ende dieses verwirrenden Labyrinths...

Harry dachte auch darüber nach seine Seeschlangen-Verwandlung und den Aufspührzauber zu verwenden. Er wusste genau wonach er suchen musste. Im Zentrum des Labyrinths war der Tri-magische Pokal. Alles was er tun musste war den kürzesten Weg dorthin zu finden. Und wenn er seine Schlangenform verwendete, könnte er direkt unter den verdammten Hecken hindurch kriechen. Seine Haut war hart genug um einige dumme Dornen ertragen zu können.

Das würde ihn allerdings zu einem gewissen Grad angreifbar machen. Es gab einige Dinge mit denen er in einer Schlangenverwandlung nicht fertig werden konnte. Sein offensives Parselmagie-Repertoire war noch relativ limitiert. Tom hatte ihm zwar einige beigebracht, es war allerdings nicht auf der ersten Stelle der Liste der Zauber, die er können sollte.

Außerdem war da die ganze Sache mit 'den Richtern, die ihre Techniken beobachten würden' das er zudem noch in Betracht ziehen musste. Und Cornelius Fudge war einer dieser Richter. Dumbledore wusste zwar von seiner sogenannte Animagusform, sonst wusste es aber niemand. Und wenn Fudge es herausfand, würde er sich als Animagus registrieren müssen... selbst wenn er eigentlich gar keiner war.

Er verwarf die Idee also. Auf seine Seeschlangenform konnte er sich nicht verlassen. Er musste als Mensch da durch. Den Aufspührzauber konnte er dennoch verwenden. Er wusste nur nicht, ob sich die beschworene schwarze Schlange an die Pfade in den Hecken halten würde oder einfach durch die Hecken hindurch fliegen und ihn zurücklassen würde.

Natürlich..._könnte_ er sich auch einfach einen Weg durch diese verdammten Hecken schneiden. Es stand nichts davon in den Regeln, dass er es nicht könnte.

Er wurde schließlich von Cornelius Fudge's Stimme hinter ihm aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich um und sah die drei Direktoren und den Minister der Zauberei, zusammen mit Ludo Bagman, wie sie miteinander sprachen. Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Dreiviertel 9.

Cedric, Fleur und Viktor standen in verschiedenen Zuständen von Nervosität da. Harry realisierte, dass er von den Vieren der einzige war der sich nicht gleich in die Hosen machen würde und grinste. Harry ging zu ihnen und beobachtete wie Fudge sich von den Direktoren, die wohl gerade in einem Gespräch mit Bagman verwickelt waren, abwandte. Er sah deutlich ermüdet aus.

„Minister Fudge?", sprach ihn Harry in einem höchst unschuldigen und eifrigen Ton an. Es war überraschend überzeugend.

Fudge erschrak und wirbelte eulenhaft blinzelnd herum.

„Oh, meine Güte! Harry Potter. Wie geht es Ihnen, junger Mann? Gibt es etwas, womit ich Ihnen helfen kann?"

„Oh nein, ich brauche nichts, ich wollte Sie nur begrüßen und Ihnen danken."

„Mir danken?", fragte er deutlich verwirrt.

„Ich weiß es ist schon sehr lange her, zwei Jahre um genau zu sein, aber ich möchte wirklich ausdrücken wie Dankbar ich für Ihre Hilfe bin, für damals im Sommer vor meinem dritten Jahr. Sie wissen schon, der Sommer in dem ich meine Muggel Tante versehentlich 'aufgeblasen' habe und Sie es mir erlaubt haben in der Winkelgasse zu bleiben, nachdem Sirius Black entkommen war."

„Oh! Oh, ja... nun, das war... eine sehr... hektische Zeit. Es war viel los. Ziemlich hektisch. Und es war überhaupt kein Problem – das Chaos mit Ihrer Tante meine ich."

„Nun, ich weiß Ihre Hilfe wirklich zu schätzen. Ich verstehe, dass die Wahlen in diesem Sommer abgehalten werden. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass ich noch nicht alt genug bin um mit zu wählen, denn ich würde die Gelegenheit für Sie zu stimmen wirklich lieben. Ich freue mich schon darauf endlich alt genug zu sein, an den ganzen Mechanismen des magischen Regierungssystems teilnehmen zu können. Tatsche ist, ich habe in diesem Jahr gelernt, dass ich zusammen mit dem uralten Vermögen der Potters, offenbar auch den Sitz der Potters im Zauberergamot geerbt habe. Wenn ich alt genug bin habe ich die volle Absicht ihn zu beanspruchen."

Fudge blinzelte ihn sprachlos an.

„Ich-ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie politische Bestrebungen hegen", brachte er stotternd hervor.

„Nun, sicherlich noch nicht so bald. Ich werde nächsten Monat immerhin erst Fünfzehn. Aber ich fand, die inneren Funktionsweisen der Regierungen und Politik haben mein Interesse vor kurzem geweckt."

„Oh... ist das so? Und Sie sagen Sie würden für mich abstimmen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Harry mit vorgespieltem Eifer und einem nur halb unterdrücktem verschlagenen Grinsen. „Ich weiß, dass das Wort eines Teenagers wahrscheinlich nicht viel wert ist, aber ich bin mehr als nur dazu bereit Ihnen öffentlich meine Unterstützung zu geben."

Auf der Stelle erhellte sich Fudge's Gesicht und Harry konnte ein kalkulierendes Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Ist das so?", hakte Fudge in einem Ton nach, der eigentlich nur milde Interessiert klingen sollte, aber als ziemlich dringlich herauskam. Harry grinste.

„Natürlich."

„Wissen Sie, Harry mein Junge, ich muss zugeben ziemlich überrascht zu sein. Ich stand unter dem Eindruck dass sie..." Fudge verstummte als würde er plötzlich nicht wissen was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Ignorant über die Politik der Zauberer? Zu Dumm um meinen berühmten Namen zu nutzen? Zu loyal gegenüber eines bestimmten Direktors um jemanden zu unterstützen dem er kaum viel Liebe oder den nötigen Respekt zeigt?"

Für einen Augenblick war Fudge zu verblüfft um zu antworten, dann schlich sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Sie sind nicht das, was ich zu glauben verleitet wurde, Mr. Potter."

Harry's Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Und Albus Dumbledore zollt Ihnen nicht annähernd genug Respekt für die Mächtige Position die Sie inne haben. Sie sind der Minister für Zauberei und Sie sind bereits für fünf Jahre Minister. Man könnte denken, dass Sie sich nach fünf friedlichen Jahren unter ihrer Führung etwas mehr Respekt von dem Mann verdient haben."

Fudge plusterte seine Brust auf und streckte seine Nase wichtigtuerisch in die Höhe. „Ja, man könnte das wirklich denken", erwiderte er auf eine empörte Art und Weise.

Aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus sah er, dass die Direktoren und Bagman zu einem Schluss kamen, zu was auch immer sie gerade besprachen. „Nun, ich sollte womöglich zurück zu den anderen Champions gehen. Aber wenn Sie, irgendwann während des Sommers, davon überzeugt sind es wäre Vorteilhaft wenn wir uns bei einem Event oder einem speziellen Ort, in der Anwesenheit eines Photographen ganz zufällig über den Weg laufen, dann fühlen Sie sich so frei und schicken mir eine Eule um es mich wissen zu lassen."

Fudge's Grinsen wurde für einen Moment wild, ehe er seinen Ausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und knapp nickte. „Das kann ich tun, Mr. Potter. Es war ein äußerst angenehmes Vergnügen mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits", fügte Harry mit seinem eigenen Grinsen hinzu, nickte dem Minister kurz zu und schlenderte wieder zu den anderen Champions.

Ein paar weitere Minuten vergingen und die Jury begann sich auf den Weg in die Jury Boxen zu begeben. Die Champions standen neben Ludo Bagman. Der Mann brachte seinen Zauberstab zu seinem Hals, sagte Sonorus und aktivierte den Verstärkungszauber.

„Guten Abend Ladies und Gentlemen und Willkommen zu der dritten und letzten Aufgabe des Tri-magischen Turniers!", rief er begeistert. „Für die heutige Aufgabe müssen sich unsere vier Champions durch ein magisches Labyrinth wagen, gefüllt mit gefährlichen Herausforderungen und tödlichen Kreaturen! Der bisherige Punktestand ist, Harry Potter als erster Platz mit 88 Punkten! Cedric Diggory auf dem zweiten Platz mit 76 Punkten! Viktor Krum auf dem dritten Platz mit 72 Punkten und schließlich Fleur Delacour auf dem vierten Platz mit 60 Punkten.

Als Champion mit der Höchsten Punktzahl, darf Harry Potter das Labyrinth als Erster betreten. Zwei Minuten später wird er gefolgt von Cedric Diggory, dann weitere zwei Minuten später werden sie gefolgt von Viktor Krum und schließlich Fleur Delacour. Der Champion, der das Zentrum des Labyrinths als erstes erreicht, erhält volle Punktzahl! Der Champion, der am Ende der Aufgabe die Höchste Punktzahl besitzt, wird unser neuer Tri-magischer Champion!", endete Bagman mit einem lauten Schrei und die Zuschauer tobten.

Bagman entfernte seinen Zauberstab von seinem Hals und drehte sich zu den Champions. „An der Grenze des Labyrinths werden die Professoren Ausschau halten, wenn also einer von euch in Schwierigkeiten steckt aus die er sich nicht selbst befreien kann, muss er nur rote Funken in die Luft sprühen und jemand wird zur Hilfe kommen."

Sie nickten verstehend und er wandte sich an Harry. „Nun, Mr. Potter. Bei Drei, können sie los."

Harry stand bereit vor dem Eingang des Labyrinths, wartete auf Bagman's Countdown und startete, sobald Bagman bei Drei angekommen war.

Im Labyrinth angekommen, nahm er die erste Abzweigung nach links und folgte dem Weg für eine kurze Weile, ehe er stoppte und tief durchatmete um sich zu beruhigen. Er konzentrierte sich in seinem Geist auf eine große, schwarze Schlange, schlitternd und kriechend. Er spürte, wie sich seine Parselmagie um ihn herum aufbaute und rief sie zu sich, windend und um ihn herumkriechend, wie die große Schlange in seinem Geist. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Tri-magischen Pokal.

Als er sicher war ein korrektes Bild und den nötigen Fokus erreicht zu haben, zischte er: §finde den Tri-magischen Pokal§.

Nachdem er seine Augen wieder öffnete, tauchte die dunstige, verzerrte, große schwarze Schlange in seinem Sichtfeld auf. Es war eine Weile her, seit er diesen Zauber benutzt hatte. Er lächelte. Für einen Moment wandte sie sich vor ihm in der Luft, ehe sie ihren Kopf einmal nach rechts und links bewegte und dann anfing den Pfad entlang zu schlittern und hinter einer Ecke zu verschwinden. Harry beleuchtet den Pfad vor sich mit einem schnellen Lumos und eilte ihr hinterher.

Harry nahm jede Ecke mit größter Vorsicht, aber nachdem er zehn Minuten später immer noch nichts außer Büschen begegnet war, begann er sich enttäuscht zu fühlen. Schließlich als er erneut nach links abbog und seiner schwarzen Spür-Schlange folgte, verspürte er eine mächtige Erschütterung in der Magie in seiner Umgebung. Er hob seinen Zauberstab an und verstärkte das magische Leuchten um eine Stufe. Mit jedem Schritt wurde ein klickendes Geräusch lauter. Das klickende Geräusch nahm nicht nur in Lautstärke zu, sondern auch in Häufigkeit und es war mehr als nur eines davon. Und es kam ihm entnervend bekannt vor.

Als er um die nächste Ecke ging, sah er schon die weißen Netze an den Hecken und dem Boden und den vielen – unzähligen – kleinen schwarzen Dinger die über den Boden und den Büschen krochen.

Er stöhnte beinahe laut auf und rief seine Aufspür-Schlange zu einem Halt. Baby Acromantulas. Jede von ihnen war so groß wie seine Handfläche und sie hatten bereits voll geformte Kneifzangen. Harry wusste auch, dass bereits diese 'kleinen' Versionen ihr Gift entwickelt haben und es war übel genug um ganz schön wehzutun und ihn für kurze Zeit paralysieren zu können.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab und begann damit, weitläufige Schlitzzauber loszuschicken. Die Zauber verließen seinen Zauberstab als eineinhalb Meter lange Messerklingen voller Magischer Energie und entzweiten sämtliche Spinnen auf seinen Wegen. Unglücklicherweise reihten sich die Spinnen nicht unbedingt in einer sauberen Linie auf um aufgeschlitzt zu werden, weshalb eine große Anzahl der Faustgroßen Spinnen sehr schnell auf ihn zu krabbeln konnten. Er beschloss seine Taktik zu ändern und wandte einen großflächigen Sprengzauber an, der von ihm als Zentrum ausging. Er wusste, Tom würde ihn ausschimpfen wenn er wüsste, dass er einen so magieintensiven Zauber benutzte, aber Harry wusste das er genug magische Energiereserven besaß und hoffte, von hier an seine Attacken besser fokussieren zu können.

Der Sprengzauber hatte locker einen Großteil der Spinnen ausgelöscht und viele der übrig gebliebenen rannten nun vor ihm davon. Er setzte seinen Weg fort und trat dabei auf einige der Acromantulas, siegreich grinsend als er spürte wie sie unter seinen Drachenhautstiefeln knirschten.

„Schickt Aragog meine herzlichsten Grüße", murmelte er vor sich hin als er den Weg gefüllt mit toten Spinnen hinter sich ließ und die Aufspür-Schlange wieder los schickte.

Der Nachthimmel wurde dunkler je länger er weiter ging, aber er war zuversichtlich einen guten Fortschritt zu machen. Sie hatte ihn bis jetzt in keine Einzige Sackgasse geführt, was wohl ein gutes Anzeichen darauf war, das es ordnungsgemäß funktionierte.

Nachdem er um eine weitere Ecke bog, traf er auf einen langen Pfad gefüllt mit einem seltsamen gelben Nebel. Er war sich fast sicher irgendwo schon mal was darüber gelesen zu haben, konnte es aber nicht genau platzieren. Es lag ihm auf der Zungenspitze. Er grummelte vor sich hin, über Barty der ihn nicht davor gewarnt hatte, was zur Hölle es war und zauberte ein paar Erkennungszauber um herauszufinden, ob von diesem Nebel irgendetwas Bedrohliches ausging.

Seine Zauber zeigten ihm nicht viel an. Es war kein Gift. Es war kein Beruhigungsmittel. Es würde keine Schmerzen verursachen. _Also was zum Teufel war es_?

Er zog es in Betracht einen anderen Weg darum herum zu finden. Sein innerer Slytherin erzählte ihm das Selbsterhaltung vorrangig war und wenn er keine Ahnung hatte mit was er es zu tun hatte, sollte er sich davon abwenden. Er hasste den Gedanken sich auch nur irgendwie auf seine Gryffindor-Seite verlassen zu müssen, aber in diesem Fall war er zu genervt um jetzt noch einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Außerdem hatte sein Aufspür-Zauber insoweit funktioniert.

Mit einem gemurmelten '_Scheiß drauf_', nahm er Anlauf und rannte mit großen Sprüngen durch den Nebel. Er fühlte die Wirkung zum ersten Mal als seine Füße den Boden berührten, aber er hatte genug Anlauf um noch ein paar lange Schritte weiter zu kommen, ehe die Desorientierung zu viel wurde und er komplett stoppte.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Füße fest auf dem Boden waren, fühlte Harry sich als hätte sich die ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Wortwörtlich. Seine chaotischen Haare und seine Schulroben hingen hoch, als wäre der Himmel unter ihm. Ein Teil von ihm schrie das, wenn er seinen Fuß jetzt vom Boden hochhob er einfach davon schweben würde, aber er wusste das es eigentlich idiotisch war.

„Oh, Hölle. Anti-Gravitations Nebel", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst als er seine Hand hob um sich damit gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, schloss seine Augen und begann leise vor sich hin zu murmeln. Der Gegenzauber für diesen Nebel war nicht ein einziger Zauber, sondern eher ein kurzes Mantra, welches man mehrmals wiederholen musste damit es funktionierte. Eine Minute später löste sich der Nebel auf und Harry konnte fühlen wie sich die Welt wieder auf 'die richtige' Seite drehte. Er stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus, gefolgt von einem genervten Schnauben.

Nach ein paar Schritten hatte er seine Aufspür-Schlange eingeholt, die an der Nächsten Ecke auf ihn gewartet hatte. Zwei weitere Ecken später und Harry musste einem Feuerstrahl ausweichen, von dem größten und am scheußlichst aussehenden Knallrümpfigen Kröter von dem Harry je das Missvergnügen besaß, ihm zu begegnen.

Das Ding war mindestens drei Meter lang und hatte einen gigantischen Skorpionstachel mit einer riesigen Spitze, gebogen über seinem Hinterteil und bereit zuzustechen. Von dem was Harry glaubte es war die Vorderseite, stieß es Druckwellen aus Feuer aus und sein Rücken war überzogen mit einer harten, beschützenden Schale, von der Harry wusste das sie resistent gegen die Meisten neutralen Zauber war. Er wusste von einem halben Dutzend dunkler Zauberer, welche diese Hülle ohne Probleme durchdringen konnten und knurrte frustriert darüber, dass er sie nicht anwenden konnte. Er verfluchte Hagrid lautstark dafür jemals solche verdammten Kreaturen gezüchtet zu haben als er erneut einer Feuerwelle ausweichen musste und sich gerade rechtzeitig von der Stelle weg rollte, um dem Stachel zu entkommen der nun genau da im Boden steckte, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte.

Als er sich am Boden rollte, konnte er einen Blick auf seine ungeschützte Bauchseite erkennen, zielte und schoss einen mächtigen Sprengzauber ab. Der Kröter flog durch die Kraft einige Meter in die Luft und landete mit dem Rücken zur Seite. Harry sprang auf, brachte ein wenig Distanz zwischen sie und sendete einige mächtige Schneidezauber auf die entblößte Unterseite. Er schnitt immer und immer wieder tief hinein bis ekelhaft aussehendes weißgraues Zeug aus den Wunden floss. Beinahe übergab er sich wegen des Gestanks und alsbald er sich sicher war das es nicht wieder aufstehen würde, rannte er die Hecke entlang und seiner Aufspür-Schlange hinterher, die er vorher zurück rufen musste weil er diesmal vergaß sie zu stoppen.

Er führte seinen Weg fort, entlang schier endloser Hecken, in sich hinein grummelnd über dumme Halbriesen die dumme Killer-Monster züchteten als er sich plötzlich einer Sphinx gegenüber stehen fand. Für die Welt sah es aus wie ein großer Löwe, der statt eines Löwenkopfs das Gesicht einer Frau mit pelziger Mähne besaß. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Harry's Lippen aus. Er wusste er war dem Pokal nahe. Die Sphinx war dafür da, den am nächst gelegenen Zugangspunkt zum Zentrum des Labyrinths zu bewachen. Dahinter war nur noch eine einzige Acromantula die er überwinden musste um zum Pokal zu gelangen.

Er trat vorsichtig an die Sphinx heran und blieb einige Schritte davor stehen. Sie schritt gemütlich vor und zurück, blieb dann stehen, setzte sich und sah ihn ruhig an.

Das weibliche Gesicht lächelte ihm zu und sprach: „Du bist deinem Ziel sehr nahe. Der schnellste Weg führt an mir vorbei."

„In Ordnung... Ich weiß es ist nicht so einfach dich nur zu fragen ob du mich vorbei lässt, wie wär's also wenn wir zum Punkt kommen."

„Du musst mein Rätsel lösen. Antworte richtig beim ersten Versuch – und ich lass dich vorbei. Antworte falsch – und ich werde angreifen. Schweig – und ich werde dich unversehrt zurückweichen lassen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja. Kann ich das Rätsel hören?"

„_Erst denk an den Menschen, der immer lügt,  
der Geheimnisse sucht und damit betrügt.  
Doch um das Ganze nicht zu verwässern,  
nimm von dem Wort nur die ersten drei Lettern._

Nun denk an das Doppelte des Gewinns,  
den Anfang von nichts und die Mitte des Sinns.

Und schließlich ein Laut, ein Wörtchen nicht ganz,  
das du auch jetzt von dir selbst hören kannst.

Nun füg sie zusammen, denn dann wirst du wissen,  
welches Geschöpf du niemals willst küssen."

Harry zwinkerte, wiederholte die Worte dann in seinem Kopf. Barty hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass das Ding ein Rätsel für ihn haben würde, aber er hatte keine Ahnung was es beinhalten würde.

„Könnte ich es noch mal hören... langsamer?", fragte Harry zaghaft.

Wieder lächelte sie und wiederholte das Gedicht.

„Ein Mensch Geheimnisse sucht", murmelte Harry, „und immer lügt... oh..." Harry gluckste. „Ein Spion. Damit bin ich vertraut. Die ersten drei Buchstaben sind dann 'Spi'... In Ordnung, soviel zum ersten Teil. Das Doppelte des Gewinns... der Anfang von nichts... N. Okay, also 'Spi', 'N' und ein Laut, nicht ganz ein Wort, das ich auch von mir hören kann. Ähm... nein. Ne? Spi,n,ne... Spinne." Harry schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. Die letzte Kreatur der er gegenübertreten musste war eine Acromantula. Das wusste er bereits. Also war die Antwort auf dieses verfluchte Rätsel natürlich 'Spinne'.

„Spinne", gab er zuversichtlich zurück.

Sie Sphinx schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln erhob sich und ließ ihn passieren. Er raste an ihr vorbei und führte seinen Weg, der Schlange folgend, fort. Der Zauber führte ihn den rechten Weg hinunter und Harry konnte bereits das schwache Strahlen des Tri-magischen Pokals erkennen, der am Ende des Weges auf ihn wartete. Ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach loslaufen, aber er wusste es würde nicht so einfach sein. Da sollte noch irgendwo eine gigantische Acromantula sein und er würde sich von ihr ganz sicherlich nicht überraschen la-

„GAH!" Harry gab vor Schreck einen Schrei von sich als sich über ihm ein Schatten aufbaute und er schnell zur Seite rollen musste bevor ihn ein Paar gigantische Kneifzangen zermalmen würden.

Er verzog finster sein Gesicht darüber so abgelenkt gewesen zu sein, dass die Spinne ihn überraschen konnte und begann damit eine schnelle Abfolge von Zaubern und Flüchen abzufeuern um ihren Fokus auf ihn abzulenken, während er versuchte Distanz aufzubauen. Erst als er wieder sicherer auf seinen Füßen stand begann er damit gut gezielte und mächtige Schneidezauber auf ein Bein zu Feuern. Der Zauber durchtrennte den Lauf und die große Spinne brüllte auf vor Schmerz und Zorn. Sie stürmte über Harry's Position hinweg. Harry presste sich heftig atmend in die dornige Hecke. Er verwendete erneut einen Flächenzauber um das Biest weit genug von sich weg zu halten, damit er versuchen konnte loszulaufen. Einen unglücklichen Schritt später fand er sich mit dem Gesicht voraus auf dem dreckigen Boden wieder. Einige böse, kleine kriechenden Tentakel-Artigen Ranken klammerten sich um seinen Knöchel und gruben ihre Widerhaken tief in sein Bein.

Harry brüllte vor Schmerz auf, zielte seinen Zauberstab rasch auf die Pflanzen, fror sie und befreite sich dann aus ihren Griff. Diese verärgernde Ablenkung hatte der Spinne genug Zeit gegeben um sich zu erholen und er schaffte es nur gerade so ihrem erneuten Angriff auszuweichen. Sie hob ihre Beißzangen und brachte sie mit vollem Karacho auf ihn nieder. Jedes Mal schaffte er es nur wenige Meter davon zu kriechen, ehe die Zangen wieder in der Luft waren und wieder auf ihn herab sausten. Schließlich schaffte er es nochmals einen Flächenzauber loszuschicken, der das Biest fliegend von ihm weg stieß.

Harry sprang auf seine Füße, seine magischen Reserven waren mittlerweile fast aufgebraucht. Alle diese Hochleveligen Neutralen Zauber saugten ihm zu schnell die Magie aus. Es war irritierend. Er sandte zwei gut gezielte Schneidezauber auf zwei andere Läufe. Dann sprintete er los, rollte unter dem sich windenden Körper durch auf die andere Seite und durchtrennte ein anderes Paar Beine. Die monströse Spinne kreischte vor Schmerzen und versuchte ihn wieder mit den Zangen zu packen. Er wich aus, schaffte noch einen Schneidezauber, durchtrennte das Bein und schickte die Spinne damit krachend zu Boden. Unglücklicherweise war der Boden auf den sie fiel, auch derselbe Boden auf dem Harry grade heftig Atmend kauerte.

Er versuchte noch mit einem Hechtsprung auszuweichen, während er innerlich das Turnier und Professor Sprout verfluchte, denn er war sich so sicher das sie für diese verdammten Ranken verantwortlich war als er abermals spürte wie sich die Widerhaken heftig in sein Bein bohrten und ihn an Ort und Stelle festhielten.

Die Spinne stürzte auf ihn und er schrie auf als eine ihrer Zangen entlang seines Oberkörpers kratzte. Er befreite seinen Arm, richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf den Kopf der Acromantula, welcher nicht weit von seinem eigenen Gesicht entfernt war und schickte den mächtigsten, nicht-dunklen Sprengzauber darauf, den er kannte. Der Kopf des Biests explodierte und der Körper fiel mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn herab.

Harry stöhnte elendig auf als er zurück in den Dreck gedrückt wurde, erschöpft und wütend. Verärgert darüber so schlimm verletzt zu werden, von etwas von dem er wusste, dass es kam. Tom würde ihn das niemals vergessen lassen.

Oh und die Bisse einer Acromantula waren Giftig. Großartig.

Stöhnend und Keuchend begann er sich unterhalb der toten Spinne hervor zu winden. Er schickte einige Gefrierzauber auf die verschiedenen dornigen Ranken die immer noch versuchten ihre Widerhaken in ihn zu stechen.

Schließlich schaffte er es sich freizukämpfen und stand mit schwachen Beinen auf...nur um mit einem scharfen Schmerzensschrei wieder auf seine Knie zu fallen.

Sein Knöchel, blutig von den Dornen, schien verstaucht... oder sogar gebrochen zu sein. Er hoffte darauf, dass es nicht letzteres war. Wieder wütend und genervt knurrend, sprach er einen Betäubungszauber auf den Knöchel und beschwor sich eine temporäre Schiene, um sein Gewicht zu stützen. Das Gift der Spinne breitete sich von der großen, blutigen Wunde an seiner Seite schleichend und brennend durch seinen Körper aus. Er spürte wie seine Gliedmaßen langsam taub wurden, sein Kopf schwerer wurde... er konnte den Pokal sehen, verdammt! Er würde es sich erst erlauben ohnmächtig zu werden, nachdem er das verdammte Ding in seinen Händen hielt. Danach konnten sie ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen.

Er humpelte langsam den Weg entlang, vor sich hin grummelnd und knurrend, zuckte zusammen als ihn der Schmerz aus seinem Knöchel durchfuhr. Er schwankte heftig von einer Seite auf die andere als er sich noch gerade so an sein Bewusstsein klammerte. Dann endlich als sich sein Blick verdunkelte und er in einen tiefen und schweren Abgrund fiel, berührte seine ausgestreckte Hand den Rand des kunstvollen Tri-magischen Pokals auf dem Podest auf dem er stand. Er und der Pokal fielen zu Boden und verschwanden mit einem sanften plop.

* * *

Harry erwachte mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Er blinzelte einige Male, sah aber nichts weiter als eine weiße Unschärfe. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm dämmerte, dass seine Brille fehlte. Er musste wirklich mal das Ritual untersuchen welches Tom erwähnt hatte, würde seine Sehschärfe korrigieren. Er lag auf etwas ziemlich weichen, aber das Laken und Kopfkissen waren überaus Steif. Er konnte Stimmen hören und verschwommene Gestalten erkennen, von hektischen Leuten. Er stemmte sich auf seine Ellbogen und versuchte sich durch seine beschissene Sicht einen Sinn von seiner Umgebung zu machen.

_Der Krankenflügel. Ah. Das ergab Sinn. _

„Oh, Harry!", keuchte eine schrille weibliche Stimme von irgendwo auf seiner linken Seite und er drehte einen Kopf um eine rothaarige Unklarheit zu erkennen, von der er vermutete sie war Mrs. Weasley. „Oh grundgütiger! Wir waren so besorgt als du _bewusstlos_ mit dem Pokal erschienen bist!"

Sie begann damit ihm all ihre Sorgen darüber vorzutragen, aber Harry hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er drehte sich zu dem Nachttisch und fand seine Brille und seinen Zauberstab. Er setzte sich die Brille auf und als er wieder zu Mrs. Weasley sah, bemerkte er, dass sich nun auch andere zu ihr gesellt hatten. Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren da und Harry bemerkte Moody, der am anderen Ende des Krankenflügels an einer Wand lehnte und ihn eindringlich beobachtete.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich!", erklärte Harry laut mit erhobener Hand, versuchend sie alle ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„In Ordnung?", brüllte ihm eine überraschend verstörte Ginny entgegen. „Harry, dein Knöchel war gebrochen und du wurdest von einer Acromantula gebissen!"

„Gebrochen? Scheiße, ich hab nicht realisiert, dass es so schlimm war", erwiderte Harry Gesichtsverziehend. „Ich hatte gehofft es war nur verstaucht."

„Waren Sie derjenige der die Erste-Hilfe Schiene beschworen hat, Mr. Potter?", schnitt die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey scharf durch ihre Unterhaltung als sie von dem Bett eines anderen Patienten zu ihm kam. Er realisierte plötzlich, dass auch Fleur und Cedric im Krankenflügel waren, beide in ihren Betten und umgeben von ihren Familienmitgliedern.

„Huh? Oh ja, die Schiene. Nun, es geschah höchstens sechs Meter vor dem Pokal und an dieser Stelle würde ich mit Sicherheit keine roten Funken in die Luft schießen, obwohl ich den Pokal buchstäblich sehen konnte, ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Also habe ich meinen Fuß betäubt und die Schiene herbeigezaubert."

„Du bist auf einem gebrochenen Knöchel gelaufen?", schrie Mrs. Weasley und Madam Pomfrey sah ihn finster mit Ernsten, missbilligenden Blick an. Harry grinste uneinsichtig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, es hätte wohl schlimmer sein können, wenn man bedenkt wer du bist." Madam Pomfrey seufzte mit schwerer Stimme. „Das war eine sehr beeindruckende Heilerschiene, Mr. Potter."

„Danke", strahlte Harry stolz. Er warf Fleur und Cedric einen Blick zu und nickte zu ihnen rüber. „Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

„Einer von Hagrid's Knallrümpfigen Krötern hat Fleur erwischt", erwiderte Ron mitfühlend. „Ich habe gehört sie sind scheußlich."

Harry schnaubte. „Scheußlich ist nicht ausreichend um es abzudecken. Bin selbst einen von ihnen über den Weg gelaufen. Wusstet ihr, dass diese verdammten Viecher bis zu Drei Meter lang werden?"

Ron wurde Leichenblass.

„Wir wissen eigentlich nicht was genau mit Cedric passiert ist. Er ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. Viktor war ihm gefolgt und sah wie ihn die Hecke versuchte zu verschlucken. Er schickte Funken aus um die Professoren zu alarmieren", fügte Hermine leise hinzu als sie zu den sehr besorgten Eltern hinsah, die neben ihrem Sohn beim Bett standen.

„Krum hat zumindest das Ziel erreicht?", fragte Harry.

„Oh ja, er schaffte es ins Zentrum. Sie hatten den Pokal mittlerweile wieder zurückgebracht und er tauchte dann siegessicher damit auf", meinte Ron. „Aber du bist zuerst damit aufgetaucht und er hat fast dreißig Minuten länger gebraucht als du."

Harry grinste und ließ sich zurück auf das Bett plumpsen. „Also Poppy, wie lange werden Sie diesmal brauchen um mich wieder zusammenzuflicken?", fragte Harry, Arme ausstreckend und faltete sie dann hinter seinem Kopf.

Madam Pomfrey's Augen wurden unglaublich weit und es sah aus als trüge sie gerade den Kampf darüber aus entweder genervt, verärgert oder amüsiert über den Gebrauch ihres Vornamens zu sein. Die Weasleys und Hermine waren alle sprachlos, außer Ginny, die es offenbar witzig fand.

„Ich werde Sie bis morgen Abend hier behalten, mindestens. Ich habe alle Widerhaken aus Ihrem Bein und Knöchel entfernt und Ihr gebrochener Knöchel sollte spätestens am Morgen wieder funktionstüchtig sein, aber es wird wahrscheinlich noch einige Tage schmerzen. Ich habe Ihnen das Gegengift für Acromantula Gift verabreicht, möchte aber noch ein Auge auf sie haben um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie nicht unter einem Seiteneffekt des Giftes leiden", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey, nachdem sie beschlossen hatte seine Benutzung ihres Vornamens vorhin einfach zu ignorieren.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Augen huschten rüber zu 'Moody' der immer noch an derselben Stelle stand und deutlich mithörte.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie mich nicht schon nach dem Mittagessen gehen lassen können, wenn ich verspreche im Bett zu bleiben?", fragte Harry und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Unschuldigen Mine und den liebsten Hundeaugen-Blick den er zustande brachte.

Pomfrey verengte ihre Augen und hob eine Augenbraue als würde sie Fragen 'Denken Sie wirklich, dass das bei mir funktioniert?'.

„Nein", erwiderte sie.

_„Biiiiitte?"_

Ron schnaubte und Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund um ihr Lachen zu ersticken.

„Nein heißt nein, Mr. Potter", erwiderte Pomfrey streng.

Harry schnaufte frustriert und verdrehte seine Augen. „Gut, gut. Hey Ron, denkst du, du könntest meine Tasche aus dem Schlafsaal holen? Sie liegt auf meinem Bett und da sind ein paar Sachen drin die ich brauche."

„Sie sollen sich ausruhen, Mr. Potter", herrschte sie ihn mit mahnender Stimme an.

„Das werde ich! Ich verspreche es! Aber manchmal kann ich nicht einschlafen ohne vorher eine Weile zu lesen, okay? Es sind nur Bücher, das fällt doch unter Ruhe, oder?"

Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn aber seufzte. „In Ordnung."

Harry wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Ron und sah ihn bittend an.

„Ähm, sicher Kumpel. Willst du das ich es jetzt hole?"

„Ne, bring sie mir aber bevor du schlafen gehst."

„Okay."

Die Gruppe unterhielt sich noch für eine Weile. Bill tauchte wenige Augenblick später auf. Er verbrachte einige Minuten Harry seine angemessene Besorgnis mitzuteilen und ihm zu seinem Sieg zu gratulieren, aber Harry konnte sehen wie seine Augen regelmäßig zu Fleur's Bett huschten und konnte seine Belustigung darüber nicht wirklich unterdrücken. Bill konnte nur kurz bleiben da er schon bald wieder gehen musste um für seine Arbeit am Morgen genug Schlaf zu bekommen. Irgendwann wachte auch Cedric auf, aber Harry konnte nicht hören was er seinen Eltern und Madam Pomfrey erzählte. Was auch immer Cedric aber das Licht aus knipste, es war ihm ziemlich peinlich. Harry beschloss sich deshalb ihn nicht danach zu fragen.

Ron hörte Harry's Geschichte über die verschiedenen üblen Dinge gegen die er sich stellen musste begeistert zu und ließ Harry jedes kleinste Detail beschreiben. Und das obwohl sie, durch eine Art magisches Überwachungssystem, das zusätzlich von Bagman kommentiert wurde, selbst sehen konnten was die Champions gerade taten. Dadurch konnte die Jury die Teilnehmer angemessen bewerten. Aber offenbar gestaltete es alles noch viel interessanter wenn Harry es erzählte, außerdem sah Bagman nicht alles. Die Sicht auf die Bilder war nicht immer die Beste und es war schwer sich auf mehr als ein oder zwei der Champions zu konzentrieren. Und nachdem Harry nachfragte, warum dann niemand gesehen hatte was mit Cedric geschah, antwortete ihm Ginny, dass es geschah als er gerade dabei war gegen die Acromantula zu kämpfen und die Zuschauer deshalb ein wenig abgelenkt waren.

Hermine erzählte ihm, dass ihm die ganzen Fünfzig Punkte gegeben wurden, weil er die Aufgabe als erstes und in Rekordbrechender Zeit abgeschlossen hatte. Sie befragten ihn, wie er es so schnell durch das Labyrinth geschafft hatte und Hermine merkte an das Bagman nie erwähnte, dass er in eine Sackgasse geraten war. Harry flüsterte Ron und Hermine zu, dass er denselben Zauber benutzt hatte den er für's Finden von Ginny in der zweiten Aufgabe angewandt hat. Ron schien sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern zu können aber Hermine wusste sofort wovon er sprach. Da erinnerte sie sich auch daran das es ein Parsel-Zauber war und wechselte rasch das Thema.

Da Harry bereits den Ersten Platz belegte und als erster mit der Aufgabe fertig wurde, hatte er das Turnier offensichtlich gewonnen. Die Menge hatte getobt und gejubelt als er vom Feld levitiert wurde und für medizinische Behandlung nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde.

Dann kam Madam Pomfrey und meinte. dass ihre Patienten Ruhe brauchten, also verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen. Er erinnerte Ron aber noch mal, ihm seine Tasche zu bringen.

Als sich dann schließlich 'Moody' zu ihm gesellte war Harry überrascht, dass der Mann noch nicht gegangen war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du morgen Nachmittag einen Termin hast", begann er so leise wie möglich als er bei seinem Bett stehen blieb.

„Ja und ich werde ihn auch einhalten. Deswegen ließ ich mir von Ron meine Tasche bringen", murmelte Harry zurück und ließ seinen Blick dabei auf Madam Pomfrey, die gerade dabei war Fleur's Schwester und Eltern zu verscheuchen.

„Wird das möglich sein?", fragte 'Moody'.

„Natürlich wird es das. Solange wie ich den Zeitumkehrer von T-unserem Lord benutzen kann, kann ich gehen und wieder zurück sein ohne das sie überhaupt mitkriegen das ich weg war", zischte Harry.

„Zeitumkehrer?" Moody klang überrascht.

„Ja, das ist der Grund warum ich in den letzten Monaten so oft verschwinden konnte."

Was noch von Moody's Augenbrauen übrig war hob sich bis in die Stirn.

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe beim rausgehen?", fragte er.

„Wenn du um die Mittagszeit kommen könntest und die Tür offen lässt, kann ich mich unter meinem Umhang raus schleichen. Das würde helfe", flüsterte er schnell.

'Moody' nickte, ehe er sich aufrichtete und ging.

Ein paar Minuten später kehrte auch Ron mit Harry's Tasche zurück und wünschte seinem Freund eine gute Nacht. Harry überprüfte ihren Inhalt kurz um zu bestätigen das die Mappe, der Umhang und der Zypressenzauberstab darin waren.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit schoss Harry's rechte Hand den linken Ärmel hoch, wo er das dort befestigte Lederarmband berührte. Er war froh das Pomfrey es nicht entfernen musste um ihn seiner zerrissenen Kleidungsfetzen zu entledigen, damit sie seine Wunde behandeln konnte. Er hätte wahrscheinlich eine kleine Panikattacke bekommen, wenn er es nicht gespürt hätte.

Zufrieden das er alles hatte was er brauchte, zog er ein Buch aus der Tasche, um die Heilerin davon zu überzeugen nicht gelogen zu haben und las es für zirka zwanzig Minuten, ehe ihm die Erschöpfung in den Hintern trat und er sich zum schlafen gehen bereit machte.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 30**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Ginny und Hermine geweckt, die mit dem Essen vor seinem Gesicht wedelten. Fleur durfte die Krankenstation unter den Bedingungen bereits verlassen, ihre weitere Behandlung von ihrem Familienarzt durchführen zu lassen. Ihre Verbrennungen waren schlimm gewesen und nur teilweise geheilt, aber ihre Familie wollte sie nach Frankreich zurück holen. Harry verabschiedete sich herzlich von ihr und er fragte sich ob er sie jemals wieder sehen würde.

Irgendwann kam auch noch Ron zu Besuch, aber keiner der Drei konnte wegen der Prüfungen die ihnen noch bevorstanden sehr lange bleiben. Harry war ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass er die Prüfung in Verwandlung versäumt hatte, auch wenn er sie gar nicht machen musste. Sobald er mit dem Mittagessen fertig war, schnappte er sich seine Tasche und holte seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang heraus, in dem er die Tasche dann einwickelte. Er wartete darauf das Moody auftauchte und die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufmachte und als es endlich soweit war, stand Harry mit der eingewickelten Tasche auf und erzählte Madam Pomfrey er würde nur kurz das Klo benutzen.

Er glitt durch die Tür, warf sich dann den Umhang über, aktivierte die Karte und lächelte als er den zweiten Harry Potter-Punkt direkt vor der Tür des Klos, im Badezimmer, entdeckte. Sein zukünftiges Ich muss 'Moody' in den Krankenflügel gefolgt sein.

Erleichtert darüber, keine Probleme mit seinem Plan zu bekommen, öffnete er die Klotür und huschte schnell aus dem Badezimmer, während sein anderes Ich ebenfalls aus dem Badezimmer trat und mitsamt Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu seinem Bett zurück kehrte. Als er durch die offene Tür des Krankenflügels eilte, konnte er einen Blick auf sich selbst erhaschen und erschauerte. Es war niemals Weise sich selbst zu sehen wenn man mit der Zeit spielte. Es gab da diese Horrorgeschichten von den Leuten die sich selbst gesehen hatten und davon Wahnsinnig wurden. Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher darüber _warum_ eine Person wahnsinnig wurde wenn sie sich selbst sah, vor allem wenn sie genau verstand wie und warum und es sogar erwartete, aber dennoch spürte auch er das Beben in seiner Magie, also vermutete er das es wahrscheinlich irgendein seltsames magisches Gesetz über Zeitreise gab die diese ganze Sache zu einem großen Tabu machte.

Zwanzig Minuten später humpelte Harry schnaufend im Anwesen die Treppen hoch. Er musste zugeben, dass das Gift dieser verdammten Spinne ihn immer noch etwas schwach machte. Gerade als Harry oben ankam, hörte er wie die Tür des Büros aufging und ein finster drein blickender Tom im Gang erschien. Harry duckte instinktiv seinen Kopf, sah den Dunklen Lord aber durch seine langen Wimpern mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an.

„Dummer, närrischer Bengel."

„Ich hab doch gewonnen?"

„Hast du schon gesehen was die Zeitungen über die Aufgabe schreiben?"

Harry blinzelte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. „Nein, aber es sind wahrscheinlich alles Lügen."

„Das sollten sie auch besser sein, verdammt noch mal", knurrte Tom.

Harry setzte seinen Weg zu Tom fort, vergeblich versuchend sein Humpeln zu minimieren.

„Nun, eines haben sie auf jeden Fall richtig. Du hast dir den Knöchel gebrochen", meinte er armeverschränkend und sah ihn mit einem düsteren Blick an.

„Er ist nicht mehr gebrochen. Pomfrey hat es recht gut geheilt. Er ist nur noch ein wenig Wund", murmelte Harry verteidigend und sah betreten zur Seite.

Tom schnaubte, kam ihm entgegen und schlang einen Arm stützend unter Harry's Arme und führte Harry dann in das Büro. Harry war ziemlich überrascht über die Geste, lehnte sich aber begierig in die Seite des anderen Mannes, badend in der sanften Wärme des physischen Kontaktes. Darin angekommen zog Tom seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er levitierte ihn in den offenen Raum und mit einem Schlenker verwandelte er den Sessel in eine Couch, nahm darauf Platz und zog Harry in eine liegende Position darauf, mit Harry's Kopf in seinem Schoß. In dieser Position saßen sie bis jetzt immer nur auf der Chaiselongue in der Bibliothek, aber das Arrangement war ihm vertraut genug, sodass Harry sich rasch entspannen konnte und den Fuß mit dem verletzten Knöchel auf der unteren Armlehne hochlegte. Er seufzte zufrieden.

Wie üblich, fanden Tom's Finger sofort ihren Weg in Harry's Haare.

„Du hast mir Sorgen bereitet, realisierst du das überhaupt du dummer Junge?", sagte Tom kalt, aber Harry konnte eine Tiefere Bedeutung in den Worten erkennen und es füllte seine Brust mit Wärme.

„Sorry", entschuldigte Harry sich leise, das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verging allerdings nicht. „Es war nicht so schlimm. Ich bin mir sicher das der Tagesprophet wie immer übertrieben hat."

„Sie schreiben, dass du es geschafft hast dir den Knöchel nach einem Kampf mit einer gigantischen Acromantula zu brechen, die es schaffte dich zu Beißen und dann _auf dich_ zu fallen und dich unter sich zu begraben."

„Sie hat mich nicht gebissen, eine der Zangen kratzte an meiner Seite als die Spinne _neben_ mich gefallen ist.", verbesserte Harry ihn.

„Sicherlich", erwiderte Tom sarkastisch und Harry konnte aus seinem Ton erkennen, dass er wohl grade seine Augen verdrehte.

„Ich würde nicht so viele Probleme mit dieser dummen Spinne gehabt haben wenn da nicht diese verdammten aggressiven Ranken in den Hecken gewesen wären. Diese Tentakel haben sich mit ihren Widerhaken in meinen Knöchel verkrallt als ich damit beschäftigt war die Beine der Acromantula zu entfernen. Dadurch bin ich gestürzt und konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen. Bis dorthin hatte ich alles unter Kontrolle. Es war ein kleiner, dummer Fehler und ich weiß, ich war ein Idiot nicht früher erkannt zu haben was geschah, aber am Ende war doch alles in bester Ordnung und hab in Rekordbrechender Zeit gewonnen. Ich habe das Labyrinth schneller als jeder andere in der Geschichte des Tri-magischen Turniers beendet. Ich denke das muss doch auch was wert sein."

„Sie schreiben, dass du bewusstlos am Eingang des Labyrinths aufgetaucht bist, am Portschlüssel hängend", bemerkte er anklagend. „Bewusstlos am Portschlüssel hängend kann wohl kaum als '_in bester Ordnung_' bezeichnet werden."

„Ich wusste, der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel der mich zu der Jury bringen würde und demnach zu einem _Heiler._ Ich denke ich war recht gut. Ich hätte das Bewusstsein auch noch verloren haben können bevor ich den vermaledeiten Pokal erreiche und dann hätten diese Tentakel-Ranken wahrscheinlich versucht mich in die Hecken zu ziehen um mich zu fressen oder sowas."

Tom gab ein missbilligendes knurrendes Geräusch von sich und seine Finger verkrallten sich für einen Augenblick stärker in seinen Haaren. Schließlich seufzte er mit schwerer Stimme und kehrte zu seiner sanften Massage zurück.

„Wir müssen einiges besprechen."

„Richtig.", erwiderte Harry nickend.

„Hast du dir für den Sommer schon ein Alias überlegt?"

„Hab ich ja!", meinte Harry, seine Stimme munterer. „Ich habe mich für Evan Harris entschieden."

„Evan Harris?"

„Ja, mit Harris als Nachname, sollte mich also jemand in der Gegenwart von Todessern versehentlich Harry rufen, werden sie einfach denken das ich 'Harris' genannt wurde und nicht weiter darauf eingehen."

„Das ist gut... ich mag es. Und Harris ist ein häufiger Name. Es gibt einige Reinblutlinien mit diesem Namen. Keine kann man miteinander verbinden oder hat ein signifikantes Ansehen, aber das macht es für dich nur einfacher in den Hintergrund zu verschwinden, ohne einen richtigen Beweis für deine Identifizierung. Sehr gut Harry."

Harry grinste breit über das Lob.

„Und Evan?", fragte Tom.

„Der Mädchenname meiner Mutter. Evans. Es ist nicht zu offensichtlich oder?"

„Offensichtlich wäre James oder Jim gewesen."

Harry gluckste. „Ja, ich dachte mir auch meinen Mittelnamen zu benutzen wäre keine gute Idee. Als mir Evan in den Sinn kam, realisierte ich das mir die Idee ziemlich gut gefiel. Ich meine, das mir der Name gefällt hat nicht wirklich was damit zu tun das er am Mädchenname meiner Mutter basiert ist – ich mag nur den Namen richtig gern. Ich denke ich kann gut mit dem Namen leben."

„Mhm," Tom gab ein anerkennendes Geräusch in seiner Kehle und nickte. „Evan... ich denke ich kann mich daran gewöhnen. Du bist dir darüber bewusst das ich diesen Namen für den Großteil des Sommers benutzen muss?"

„Oh, ja, das verstehe ich. Ich denke sogar, dass ich es vorziehe. Irgendwie mag ich den Gedanken für eine Weile nicht mehr Harry Potter sein zu müssen."

„Oh?"

„Ja, ich meine... Harry Potter ist nicht mal mein richtiges Ich. Harry Potter ist der Junge-der -Lebt. Der Goldene Junge von Gryffindor. Dumbledore's Mann. Ich hasse das. Ich meine, es ist als wäre Harry Potter ein Charakter in dem Lieblingsmärchen der Zaubererwelt und sie alle haben diese irrationalen, irritierenden Erwartungen von mir. All dieser Müll mit den Zeitungen ist nur ein weiteres Level davon. Die Leute scheren sich einen Dreck um mich, sie wollen nur weitere Geschichten von _Harry Potter_ lesen. Ich habe Harry Potter satt", endete Harry mit einem verstimmten Seufzen.

„Und du denkst, Evan Harris zu werden hilft dir dabei?"

„Hat Voldemort zu bekommen und Tom Riddle weg zu werfen geholfen?"

„Hmm. Ich denke ich kann dich nicht dafür verurteilen eine neue Identität zu wollen. Würdest du es vorziehen wenn ich auch privat anfange dich Evan zu nennen?"

„Du kannst mich im privaten nennen wie du willst. Es stört mich nicht wirklich wie du mich nennst. Du kennst mich. Du kennst mein wahres ich, wenn du mich also Harry nennst bin ich nicht Harry Potter, Junge-Der-Lebt. Ich bin nur... Harry. Aber ich denke es wäre nett auch Evan zu sein... Auf jeden Fall lässt du mich dich Tom nennen und ich liebe, dass du es mir erlaubst. Es fühlt sich... bedeutend an", Harry verstummte mit einem Flüstern. „Nenn mich wie du willst, mir ist alles recht."

Für eine Minute lag die Stille in der Luft und Harry fragte sich ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, seinen innersten Gedanken eine Stimme zu verleihen.

„Es ist bedeutend, Liebling", gab Tom schließlich zu und Harry lächelte, wegen des Zugeständnisses sowie auch des Kosenamens. Tom sagte es in letzter Zeit immer häufiger und Harry liebte es.

Sie waren für eine weitere lange Minute still, ehe Tom wieder sprach. „Heute Nacht um Mitternacht werde ich die Todesser zu mir rufen. Ich würde dich gerne eine Stunde eher hier haben. Ihre Male werden sie direkt in die Eingangshalle schicken und das ist der einzige Ort innerhalb der Schutzzauber, an dem sie Apparieren können. Ich möchte, dass du sie in den Ballsaal führst, sobald sie ankommen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry.

Tom zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und nach einem Schlenker kam eine Box von seinem Schreibtisch zu ihnen geflogen. Tom stoppte mit seiner Massage und Harry erhob sich aus seiner bequemen liegenden Position, um sich hinzusetzen, während der ältere Mann sich zurück lehnte und seinen Arm hinter Harry auf die Lehne legte. Harry schnappte sich die Box aus der Luft und öffnete sie. Darin befand sich, was aussah wie eine feine, nachtschwarze Robe. Als er die Roben herausholte, entdeckte er auch die Maske die darunter lag. In einem Chromsilber, bestickt mit Verzierungen.

Sein Herz stoppte für einen Moment, ehe es enorm beschleunigte.

Es war seine Todesseruniform.

Die Maske war allerdings anders. Sie war nicht wie die Masken die er schon gesehen hatte. Anstatt einer Vollmaske, war seine eine venezianische Halbmaske. Sie verdeckte nur die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts und besaß eine Einbuchtung für die Nase. Außerdem war sie Silber anstatt Knochenweiß, so wie die Masken die er im vergangenen Herbst bei der Weltmeisterschaft erblicken konnte.

Zugegeben, jede der Todessermasken war auf ihre eigene Weise einzigartig, aber es waren alles Vollmasken und sie waren alle weiß. Er hatte noch keine gesehen, die nur die Hälfte des Gesichts abdeckte. Das würde die unter Hälfte seines Gesichts völlig frei lassen.

„Wunderschön", flüsterte Harry ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Er sah auf und blickte Tom in die Augen. „Sie ist allerdings anders."

„Du bist kein einfacher Todesser. Selbst _Evan Harris_ wird nicht nur einer meiner Anhänger sein", meinte Tom.

Die Bedeutung davon nicht ganz begreifend, runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Du wirst als mein persönlicher Assistent bekannt werden und als mein... _Lehrling._ Die anderen werden von deinem speziellen Rang heute Nacht bei der Versammlung in Kenntnis gesetzt."

Harry starrte ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an, zu verblüfft und überwältigt um etwas sagen zu können.

„Du hast viel für mich getan, Harry. Deine Dienste, Loyalität und Opfer werden angemessen belohnt werden."

„Nur hier mit dir zu sein ist Belohnung genug", flüsterte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Und das ist nur ein weiterer Grund...", sagte Tom, seine freie Hand strich zärtlich über Harry's Wange. Harry schloss seine Augen, lehnte sich genießend in die Berührung und seufzte zufrieden.

„Heute Nacht wird meine Rückkehr schließlich bekannt gegeben. Heute Nacht nehme ich den ersten Schritt in Richtung Neuaufbau meiner Armee, der Übernahme der magischen Welt und der Erfüllung meiner Aufgabe und du wirst dabei an meiner Seite stehen."

Harry stieß zittrig die Luft aus als er versuchte seine Gedanken um die enorme Tragweite dieser Aussage zu wickeln. Es erfüllte ihn mit so einem starken Gefühl und er wollte nichts weiter als einen dieser langen Finger zu küssen, welche gerade die Seite seines Gesichts liebkosten.

Stattdessen, war das nächste was beide wussten, wie ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst waren und sie aneinander zogen, in dem Versuch noch näher an dem Anderen zu sein.

Schweres bebendes Atmen, geschwollene Lippen, markiertes Fleisch und zerzaustes Haar war gefolgt von dem Gefühl von Tom's starken Händen auf Harry's Hüfte und er wurde in Tom's Schoß gezogen, sodass er mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem älteren Zauberer saß. Keuchende Atmung, leidenschaftliches Wimmern und langes stöhnen erklang von den Beiden als sie verzweifelt versuchten die Spannung zwischen ihnen noch weiter in die Höhe zu treiben. Roben wurden plötzlich krampfhaft entfernt und Knöpfe ungeduldig aufgeknöpft um den frustrierenden Stoff der sie noch trennte endlich loszuwerden. Gewispertes Flehen und Namen wurden gehaucht und rhythmisch ausgerufen als Fleisch von einer warmen, langfingrigen Hand ergriffen wurde und sein Haar heftig von dem Anderen gezogen wurde.

Durch seinen heftigen, lustgefüllten Rausch schaffte es Harry sich durch Tom's Hosen zu graben und die Länge des anderen Mannes zum ersten Mal zu ergreifen. Das Geräusch das aus Tom's Kehle folgte war Euphorie pur in den Ohren des jüngeren Zauberers und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass er sein ganzes Leben mit dem einzigen Ziel leben könnte, dieses Geräusch immer und immer wieder zu hören und ein glücklicher Mann zu sein.

Harry kam hart, keuchte harsch in Tom's Hals und klammerte sich an den Älteren als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Der andere Zauberer folgte ihm schnell, sein lustvolles Stöhnen gedämpft durch Harry's Haare. Er hatte sich noch nie so zu jemanden hingezogen gefühlt, so im Einklang und so Verbunden... so Verstanden. _Er bedeutete diesem Mann etwas. Er war um ihn besorgt wenn er verletzt war. Dieser Mann wollte Harry an seiner Seite haben, während er die Welt eroberte_.

Als er sich an Tom klammerte und sich langsam von seinem euphorischen Hoch herunter kam, hallte nur ein einziger Gedanke in seinem Kopf wider.

_Ich verliebe mich in dich, Tom..._

Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Er konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen weil er sich zu sehr fürchtete. Fürchtete sich davor diesen perfekten, seltsamen Augenblick mit Tom zu zerstören. Er würde nicht derjenige sein der das hier kaputt machte. Dafür braucht er es zu sehr. Er brauchte Tom. Also klammerte er sich stattdessen noch heftiger an ihn, während sich seine Atmung langsam normalisierte.

Sie lösten sich von einander und Tom säuberte sie mit einem einfachen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Sie verbrachten noch eine Weile damit die Pläne für den heutigen Abend zu besprechen, ehe sie beschlossen, dass Harry seine Todesseruniform im Anwesen lassen würde. Er würde sie dann anziehen wenn er heute Abend hier her kam.

Tom half Harry die Treppen runter, stirnrunzelnd über Harry's Hinken und zauberte seinen Knöchel schließlich Taub. Er eskortierte Harry in die Zeitumkehrer-Kammer, wo sie noch einen letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss teilten, ehe Harry in der Kammer verschwand.

…

Als Harry aus Madam Pomfrey's bösen Klauen zum Abendessen endlich befreit war, fühlte er sich unglaublich erleichtert. Sein Hinken war fast verschwunden und er fühlte sich nicht mehr annähernd so schwindlig wie früher. Ein paar weitere Stunden Ruhe und ein paar Tränke hatten ihm wirklich gut getan.

Die Große Halle verstummte vollkommen als er seinen ersten Schritt hinein setzte und nur wenige Sekunden darauf brach der Gryffindor-Tisch in tosendem Gejubel aus und begann zu applaudieren. Harry stand da, blinzelnd und völlig geschockt, während er versuchte sich zu erinnern worum zur Hölle es noch mal ging. Dann fingen auch die Ravenclaws an zu klatschen und auch die Hufflepuffs folgten widerwillig. Die Slytherins hingegen fielen nicht mit ein, in der Tat sahen ihn einige sogar höhnisch an. Schließlich dämmerte es Harry, dass er ja nun der Tri-magische Champion war und den Pokal für Hogwarts gewonnen hatte.

Er kam nicht umhin und schnaubte über die Unterstützung die ihm die Schule nun so enthusiastisch entgegen brachte, wenn sie ihn eigentlich völlig verstoßen hatten nachdem er zur Teilnahme gezwungen wurde. Er ging zu seinem Haustisch rüber und setzte sich auf eine leere Bank neben Hermine und gegenüber von Ron. Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen und setzte sich auf Harry's andere Seite, von wo aus sie ihn begeistert anstrahlte.

„Madam Pomfrey hat dich also früher gehen lassen?", fragte sie.

Harry betrachtete sie nur mit einem blanken Gesicht, immer noch unsicher darüber wie er auf all das reagieren sollte. „Ähm, ja. Sie hat mich gehen lassen." Sein Blick schweifte über die eifrigen Gryffindors die ihn alle mit Stolz und Selbstgefälligkeit ansahen, dass er sie am liebsten alle verflucht hätte.

„Also Harry, stimmt es, dass du gegen eine gigantische Acromantula gekämpft hast?", rief Seamus Finnigan von weiter unten am Tisch.

„Ja...", antwortete Harry langsam und sah ihn komisch an.

„Stimmt es, dass du es getötet hast?"

„Ja, ich habe die Spinne getötet", erwiderte Harry augenrollend.

„Wie?", rief Seamus.

„Ich hab meinen Zauberstab in ihren Kopf gesteckt und ihn geradewegs mit einem Sprengzauber getroffen", erklärte er in einer Stimme, die man benutzen würde um einem kleinen Kind etwas zu erklären.

„Du bist nahe genug dran gekommen um deinen Zauberstab in ihren Kopf zu stecken?", japste Dean.

„Nun, das war nachdem ich fast alle ihre Beine durchtrennt habe und sie auf den Boden gefallen war."

„Du hast die Beine durchtrennt?", keuchte einer der Fünftklässler. „Wie?"

„Mit einem Schneidezauber."

„Was – _diffindo?_ _Diffindo_ kann durch die Beine einer Acromantula schneiden?", fragte ein anderer Gryffindor.

„Nein, nicht _diffindo."_

„Was dann?", fragte derselbe Junge als könnte er sich keinen anderen Zauber vorstellen den Harry dafür benutzt haben könnte.

„Uh, ich denke ich habe _concisus_ für die Beine benutzt", gab Harry mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen zu. Das hier zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er frage sich ob er überhaupt noch zum Essen kommen würde.

„Wie zur Hölle hast du _concisus_ gelernt?", rief der Junge erstaunt.

„Sprich schöner!", mahnte ihn die weibliche Vertrauensschülerin aus der sechsten Stufe, sah Harry aber trotzdem mit offensichtlicher Neugier an.

„Errr... einem Buch?", stellte ihm Harry die Frage und sah sie mit einem Blick an der sagte. 'Woher denn sonst, ihr Dummköpfe'.

Sie befragten ihn noch für einige weitere nervigen Minuten ehe Harry die Schnauze voll hatte und ihnen deutlich machte lieber essen zu wollen anstatt noch länger mit ihnen zu reden.

Als sich das Abendessen dem Ende zuneigte, erhob sich Dumbledore aus seinem Sessel und rief zur Aufmerksamkeit.

„Aufgepasst, alle miteinander! Wie ihr euch sicher alle bewusst seid, fand gestern Abend die letzte Aufgabe des Tri-magischen Turniers statt. Drei der Vier Champions mussten direkt nach Verlassen des Labyrinths in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden, weshalb keine richtige Gewinnzeremonie während des eigentlichen Events stattfinden konnte. Und während sich die junge Miss Delacour mittlerweile in ihrem Zuhause in Frankreich ausruht, haben wir heute Nacht noch drei Mitstreiter unter uns, daher werden wir ausnutzen was wir haben.

Vor der Aufgabe letzter Nacht, war Mr. Harry Potter mit einer Punktzahl von 88 auf dem ersten Platz, Cedric Diggory mit 76 Punkten auf dem Zweiten, Viktor Krum mit 72 Punkten auf dem Dritten und schließlich Fleur Delacour mit 60 Punkten auf dem Vierten. Beide, Fleur Delacour und Cedric Diggory, die von ihren Gegnern innerhalb des Labyrinths besiegt wurden und bewusstlos zu uns zurück kehrten, erhalten 10 Punkte jeweils, dafür das sie trotz der Gefahren, das Labyrinth so lange überstanden haben. Viktor Krum verließ das Labyrinth mit minimalen Verletzungen, durch seine Anwendung von beeindruckenden Zaubern. Für seine Bemühungen überreichen ihm die Richter 40 Punkte.

Und schließlich, nachdem er äußerst geschickt das Nest junger Acromantulas beseitigte, gegen einen voll ausgewachsenen Knallrümpfigen Kröters gekämpft, Anti-Gravitations Nebel überwunden, das Rätsel der Sphinx gelöst und einen Kampf gegen eine komplett ausgewachsene Acromantula gewonnen und das Zentrum des Labyrinths _in Rekordbrechender Zeit_ erreicht hat, wird Harry Potter mit 50 Punkten ausgezeichnet!"

Die Halle brach in tobendem Gejubel aus, obwohl Harry wieder den fehlenden Enthusiasmus der Slytherins bemerken konnte. Wenn er aber genau hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass ihn Draco mit einem recht komischen Ausdruck ansah. Es war kein Hass, soviel war sicher. Harry wusste immer noch nicht ob Draco seinem Vater von Harry's Treuewechsel erzählt hatte, obwohl er ja vermutete, dass er es heute Nacht wahrscheinlich erfahren würde.

„Deshalb, mit einer Punktezahl von 138, wird Mr. Harry Potter zum neuen Gewinner des Tri-magischen Pokals!", rief Dumbledore, grinsend und verrückt funkelnd als die Halle in eine erneute Runde Applaus ausbrach.

Harry bemerkte plötzlich wie er nach vorne gewunken wurde und seufzte widerwillig ehe er aufstand und ein dankbares Lächeln auf sein Gesicht pflasterte. Er ging zum Lehrertisch, wo ihm der Pokal und ein schwerer Sack voller Galleonen von Ludo Bagman übergeben wurde, der den Beutel voller Gold mit hungrigen Augen betrachtete. Harry hielt den Beutel mit eisernem Griff fest und ließ den Mann nicht aus den Augen. Außerdem beschloss er, das Gold zu zählen ehe er es den Weasley Zwillingen überreichte.

Er bedankte sich bei den Direktoren und Ludo Bagman und war überaus dankbar darüber als er sich endlich wieder aus dem Rampenlicht entfernen konnte, ohne vorher eine Art Rede gehalten haben zu müssen.

Ausgebrannt und irritiert über all seine neuen Fans, verließ Harry die Große Halle. Diese Doppelgesichtigkeit fachte seinen Zorn nur weiter an. Glaubten sie tatsächlich, dass er so einfach vergessen würde wie sie ihn behandelt hatten als diese ganze Misere begann?

Er blieb solange wie er konnte im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber seine Bewunderer kamen einfach immer wieder also zog er sich, nachdem es ihm zu viel wurde, in den Schlafsaal zurück. Um halb 11 sicherte Harry die Vorhänge um sein Bett und schlich sich unter seinem Umhang in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unsichtbar und unbemerkt glitt er aus dem Portraitloch, ohne, dass jemand mitbekam das es sich öffnet und wieder schloss. Stumme I_ch-seh-nicht-recht-Zauber _verhinderten es.

Er eilte durch die Schule, über die Ländereien und kurz nach 11 Uhr aktivierte er seinen Portschlüssel und tauchte im Riddle Anwesen wieder auf. Er konnte Tom's magische Energie aus dem Ballsaal kommen spüren, ging aber zuerst hoch zum Büro um sich zuerst seine Uniform zu holen. Er betrat den Raum und nahm die Box von einem kleinen Seitentisch, wo er sie früher am Tag hingestellt hatte. Er lächelte zu sich selbst als er sich ihre Eskapaden vom Nachmittag in Erinnerung rief und musste die Bilder von seinem inneren Auge und aus seinem Gedächtnis drängen als ihn ein Schauer von Verlangen durchzog. Er schlüpfte in die schwarzen Roben, zog sich dann seinen Illusionsring auf seinen linken Zeigefinger und spürte, wie sich die Illusion über ihn legte. Die Illusion war teilweise körperlich. Er konnte die Veränderungen auf seinem Gesicht fühlen wenn er es berührte. Er konnte sogar seine Hand durch die langen blonden Haaren fahren, die nun von seinem Kopf hingen. Aber da er in sein Erscheinungsbild eingebunden war, sah er nur seine echte Reflexion, wenn er in den Spiegel sah.

Schließlich holte er auch die silberne Halbmaske vom Boden der Box hervor und betrachtete sie. Sie war wirklich ziemlich schön. Zumindest dachte er das. Einige einfache fließende Linien waren in die makellose Metalloberfläche eingraviert, von jeder Seite des Nasenrückens, bis hoch zu seinen Augenbrauen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zypressenzauberstabs zauberte einen stehenden Spiegel herbei – der andere aus Stechpalme war behutsam innerhalb seiner Tasche verstaut und die Tasche lag hinter Tom's Schreibtisch – und stellte sich davor. An der Maske war eine Art magischer Klebezauber sodass es nicht möglich war, für jeden anderen als ihn selber und dem Dunklen Lord, die Maske von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Er musste sie dafür nur aufsetzen.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf sein Spiegelbild. Er sah immer noch sich selbst, nicht seine blonde Erscheinung. Aber nach einem Augenblick, in dem er sich prüfend betrachtete, zog der die Haube seines schwarzen Umhangs über den Kopf und sein Gesicht wurde in Dunkelheit verhüllt. Das Licht wurde von der Chrom-Maske reflektiert und lies sie dadurch noch ätherischer erscheinen.

Der Anblick ließ ihn in perversem Vergnügen erschauern. Er fühlte sich mächtig und gefährlich. Wie eine Macht, die ernst zu nehmen war. Eine Macht, die gefürchtet werden sollte.

Dann begab er sich schließlich in den Ballsaal. Tom war da – oder eher, Voldemort war da. Er hatte sich bereits verwandelt und stand in all seiner knochenweißen, haarlosen und geschuppten, schlangenähnlichen Herrlichkeit im Zentrum des Raums. Der Mann fühlte sich durch die Parselmagie stets so überwältigend an, wenn er in dieser Form war und Harry spürte wie ihm von der ausgehenden Macht leicht schwindlig wurde. Es war berauschend und brachte das stärkste Verlangen in ihm hervor, den Mann küssen zu müssen.

Er war ziemlich erleichtert darüber sich von dem Mann auch in dieser Form noch angezogen zu fühlen, obwohl es ihn sich wundern ließ ob da nicht etwas total _falsch_ mit ihm war. Denn – _ernsthaft_ – Voldemort schien völlig monströs und furchteinflößend. Es gab nichts an seinem Erscheinungsbild das von jemandem in völliger geistiger Gesundheit als Attraktiv gesehen werden sollte. Gut, vielleicht seine Macht. Aber sich zu seiner Macht hingezogen zu fühlen war nicht ganz dasselbe. Harry fühlte sich immer noch zu ihm angezogen. Zu Voldemort. Zu Tom. Harry konnte wirklich keine logische Beschreibung für seine Gefühle finden, also gab er es als hoffnungslosen Fall auf und schob diese Gedanken beiseite.  
Tom war mit den Vorbereitungen für das Treffen abgelenkt. Er hatte in der letzten Woche zwei weitere Verträge für Hauselfen abgeschlossen und zusammen mit Mixey hatten sie daran gearbeitet das Anwesen in eine makellos saubere Kondition zu bringen. Mittlerweile waren sie auch schon dabei das Land um das Anwesen in einen ansehnlichen Zustand zu bringen. Aber das würde länger dauern und es war ja nicht so dass die Todesser das Land um das Anwesen heute zu sehen bekommen würden.

Harry stand beobachtend im Ballsaal und half Voldemort wann immer er nach Hilfe verlangte. Der Dunkle Lord sprach zum größten Teil zu sich selbst als plante er einige Dinge und immer wenn es angemessen schien, gab Harry seine Meinung dazu ab. Voldemort zeigte es nach außen hin nicht sehr, aber Harry wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord es schätzte das er hier war.

Barty kam um halb 12 und um viertel vor 12 hatte er sich vollkommen seiner 'Moody' Verwandlung entledigt. Er war zuerst verwirrt darüber gewesen wer Harry war, bis es Harry dämmerte das er ja den Illusionsring trug. Er gluckste und speicherte Barty in den Ring ein, sodass dieser sein wahres Gesicht sehen konnte. Voldemort ergriff außerdem die Gelegenheit Barty darüber zu Informieren, dass er von nun an als Evan Harris bekannt war.

Um zehn Minuten vor 12 zog Voldemort seinen Eibenzauberstab und presste ihn auf Barty's linken Unterarm um die Todesser zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rückkehr zu sich zu rufen. Barty zuckte regelmäßig zusammen und Harry konnte die ersten Anzeichen von Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkennen, aber der Mann grinste trotzdem triumphierend. Plötzlich erwärmte sich Harry's Lederband und Bilder des Anwesens tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er keuchte leicht überrascht und grinste Voldemort breit an, der ihm selbst ein heimliches Grinsen zu warf.

Harry war sich nicht sicher gewesen ob sein Portschlüssel auch wirklich aktiviert werden würde, zusammen mit den anderen Dunklen Malen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass es das tat, gefiel ihm sehr.

Harry wusste was seine Aufgabe war und verließ den Ballsaal mit einem schnellen verbeugen seines Kopfes um in der Eingangshalle auf die ankommenden Todesser zu warten.

Er stand lässig an den Torbogen gelehnt, der von der Eingangshalle zum Ballsaal führte. Ein paar Minuten vergingen ehe die ersten Geräusche von Apparition ertönten. Der Mann der nun in der Eingangshalle stand war bereits in seiner schwarzen Todesseruniform und der weißen Vollmaske, welche dunkle Linien eingraviert hatte um die Maske wie einen Totenschädel aussehen zu lassen. Die Person blinzelte ihn überrascht an und Harry nickte ihm knapp zu.

Einen Augenblick später traf noch ein weiterer ein. Die Maske von diesem war auf eine Art dekoriert die Harry an diese Masken aus einem Irrenhaus erinnerten, die mit nur einem kleinen Loch für dem Mund, mit vertikalen Linien die verhinderten, dass etwas von außen eindringen konnte. Wieder nickte Harry dem maskierten Neuankömmling zu, der Harry's Geste nur überrascht beobachtete.

Eine Sekunde später ertönten zwei weitere plops und zwei schwarz gekleidete Figuren waren plötzlich da. Wieder mit einzigartigen Masken als ihr einziges Differenzierungsmerkmal.

„Die Eingangshalle wird sich schnell füllen, ihr könnt euch schon auf den Weg in den Ballsaal begeben", begann Harry plötzlich und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Männer völlig auf sich. Ein weiterer plop und ein Fünfter Mann stand im Raum. Harry zuckte seinen Kopf in Richtung Torbogen. „Hier durch, nach links, den Gang entlang und durch die große Doppeltür. Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet alle die magische Signatur erkennen um zu wissen wohin ihr gehen müsst."

Die Gruppe tauschte stumme Blicke aus ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzte und an Harry vorbei durch den Torbogen ging.

Nachdem sich weitere Fünf angesammelt hatten wiederholte Harry seine Anweisungen und schickte sie los. Sechs weitere tauchten nach ähnlich kurzer Zeit auf und wurden dem letzten Haufen direkt hinterher geschickt. Vier einen Moment später und dann noch zusätzliche sieben welche die Halle innerhalb von zehn Sekunden auffüllte. Harry war froh darüber die Halle so schnell wie möglich zu leeren, andernfalls würden sie anfangen über sich zu fallen. Mehr und mehr tauchten auf und Harry war beeindruckt über die Menge. Nun ja, sie hatten ja schließlich Monate um sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Schließlich, um fünf nach 12 rief Harry eine der neuen Hauselfen, ein junger, männlicher, namens Kibby und ließ ihn dort für diejenigen die sich verspäteten. Er vermutete das Snape der einzige sein würde, der sich verspätete. Jeder andere der dumm genug sein könnte sich zu verspäten, würde wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht erst auftauchen.  
Harry schritt rasch den Gang entlang und betrat den Ballsaal.

Voldemort hatte sich selbst einen aufwendig geformten Silber- und Malachitgrünen Thron errichtet, der auf einem erhobenen Steinplatz stand. Als Harry eintrat sah er wie wohl der Letzte des 'Festzuges' vom Dunklen Lord zurück kroch, sich von ihren Knien erhoben und aufstanden.

_Sie küssen seine Roben_, erkannte Harry mit einem Mal. Er fragte sich ob er es auch tun sollte. Tom hatte nichts davon erwähnt und es würde ihn nicht im Geringsten stören...

„Ah, mein Lieber Harris... komm zu uns", sagte Voldemort und zeigte eine Spur an hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf Harry's Lippen, aber er meisterte seinen Ausdruck rasch und ging eiligen Schrittes durch den großen Raum, wo er neben Voldemort stehen blieb und sich hin kniete.

„Mein Lord", sagte Harry mit höchster Ehrfurcht und einem gebeugten Kopf.

„Steh auf, Harris und stell dich zu meinen anderen Todessern. Dein rechtmäßiger Platz ist in der ersten Reihe."

Geschwind erhob er sich und ging zu einem freien Platz nahe dem Zentrum in der kleineren, ersten Reihe. Dahinter waren weitere Reihen die sich alle in einem Halbkreis um Voldemort versammelt hatten. Harry bemerkte aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus die platinblonden Haare die unterhalb einer Haube seines Nachbarn hervorlugten und er grinste innerlich, genau wissend neben wem er stand.

Langsam stand Voldemort auf und stieg von dem erhobenen Steinplatz als seine stechenden roten Augen über die Menge schweiften. „Siebenundzwanzig...", begann er in einer tödlich sanften Stimme. „Siebenundzwanzig meiner Anhänger die treu geblieben waren und zu mir zurückgekehrt sind nachdem ich sie gerufen habe."

Er stoppte, verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen. „Oder etwa nicht? Ihr alle seid zu mir zurückgekommen, jetzt da ich wieder meine volle Macht besitze, aber _niemand_ von euch hat mich aufgesucht!", spuckte er in einem leisen, wütenden zischen aus. „Dreizehn Jahre, war ich dazu verdammt zu wandern und niemand von euch kam zu Hilfe...", seine Stimme verstummte und Harry konnte den Schauer der Furcht spüren, der sich durch die Ränge der Todesser schlich, während sich in ihm selbst Begeisterung und eifrige Vorfreude aufbaute.

„Bitte, mein Lord! Vergebt uns!", rief ein mutiger Mann aus der ersten Reihe und warf sich vor die Füße des Dunklen Lords.

„Vergeben?" Voldemort's Stimme war erhoben und wütend und sein Zauberstab war schneller gezogen als es mit den Augen auffassbar war. Die nächsten Sekunden waren gefüllt mit den schrecklichen gequälten Schreien des vermummten Mannes als ihn der Dunkle Lord mit dem Cruciatus folterte.

Harry bemerkte wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigte, er grinste verzückt und sah wie hypnotisiert dabei zu wie sich der Mann auf dem Boden windete. Voldemort's mächtige und berauschende Magie füllte den Raum mit voller Inbrunst. Dann erstarben die Schreie und Harry blinzelte unter seiner Maske, während er seine Emotionen mit aller Kraft davon abhielt, sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten.

„Vergeben?", zischte Voldemort in einem tödlichen Flüstern, unterbrach damit die plötzlich schwere Stille. „Vorläufig mag ich euch vergeben, aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen", spie er. „Dreizehn Jahre in denen ihr alle eure bequemen Leben gelebt habt, nach einer öffentlichen Verleugnung eurer Loyalität zu mir. Flehend und vorgebend von Nötigung, Gedankenkontrolle und Unschuld. Ihr verbrachtet eure Leben in Komfort, verstecktet euch unter euren Feinden und saht zu, wie sie langsam aber sicher unsere Welt mit ihren ignoranten Philosophien und Moral zerstörten. Während ich nichts weiter als ein Gespenst war, gefangen und nicht fähig mich selbst zu retten."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und einige Köpfe wandten sich instinktiv in die Richtung. Harry war sich sicher, dass einige von ihnen neugierig darüber waren zu sehen wer denn die Nerven hatte einige Minuten zu spät zu kommen.

„Ah, Severus", sagte Voldemort und winkte ihn zu sich.

Severus trat einige Schritte vor und fiel mit geneigtem Kopf auf ein Knie. „Mein Lord."

„Steh auf, Severus", sagte Voldemort und Snape erhob sich von seiner Position, ein paar Schritte vom Dunklen Lord entfernt. „Ich nehme an das alles nach Plan verlief?"

„Ja, mein Lord. Genau wie Ihr es erwartet habt."

„Gut. Stell dich in die erste Reihe."

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte Snape als er kurz seinen Kopf verbeugte und dann einige Schritte nach hinten trat um sich auf Harry's rechte Seite zu stellen.

„Bitte, mein Lord!", sagte der Todesser zu seiner Linken, den er eindeutig als Lucius Malfoy identifizieren konnte. „Wir würden es alle gerne wissen. Wie ist dieses Wunder geschehen? Was ist mit Euch geschehen und wo wart Ihr all diese langen Jahre?"

„Wo ich gewesen bin?", höhnte Voldemort leise. „Ich war nicht mehr als ein Echo meiner selbst. Losgelöst von meinem Körper und meiner Macht. Gerade dazu Fähig von den einfachsten Kreaturen denen ich begegnete Besitz zu ergreifen. Ich überstand die Monate und dann die Jahre in einer dunklen Höhle, tief in den albanischen Wäldern. Unfähig einen Zauberstab zu schwingen oder die Magie zu verwenden meinen Körper wiederherzustellen und wartete. Wartete und hoffte darauf das einer meiner treuen Todesser mich suchen würde, aber niemand kam." Voldemort's harte, kalte Augen schweiften, mit wütender Anklage brennend, über sie.

„Warum, frage ich mich, würde niemand zu mir kommen? Sicherlich wussten sie es besser als mich Verloren zu glauben. Meine Anhänger, die wussten welche Schritte ich genommen hatte um mir meine weiter bestehende Existenz zu gewährleisten. Ich, der den Pfad der Unsterblichkeit weiter gegangen war wie sonst niemand! Sicherlich wussten sie es besser als mich Gegangen zu glauben?

Wenn nicht das, dann wählten sie möglicherweise sich der Seite meines Feindes anzuschließen? Um neben diesen Kriechern auf der Hellen Seite zu stehen? Vielleicht entschlossen sie sich, sich mit Dumbledore zu verbünden?"

An dieser Stelle konnte Harry die nicht übereinstimmende Aura von den Anwesenden spüren und einige bewegten sich als wünschten sie gegen diese Annahme argumentieren zu können, besaßen aber nicht den nötigen Mumm oder Idiotie aus der Reihe zu tanzen...

„Dann glauben sie möglicherweise, dass ich besiegt wurde? Zerstört von einem Kind, gefeiert als der Junge-Der-Lebt?", fuhr Voldemort fort und durchbohrte die Anwesenden mit einem stechenden Blick.

„Würdet ihr gerne wissen, was genau eigentlich in dieser Nacht geschehen war, die Nacht vor Dreizehn Jahren?", fragte er und hob eine fragende, haarlose Augenbraue. Die Gruppe murmelte leise vor sich hin, aber niemand erhob seine Stimme zu mehr als einem Flüstern.

„Es war die Magie der lieben Lily Potter", sagte er sanft und Harry sah, wie Voldemort's Augen sich auf Snape richteten. „Es wurde gefragt, ob ich es Lily Potter erlauben würde, weiter zu leben. Es war eine Bitte, für die ich keinen Grund sah sie zu verweigern, da der Mann von dem sie stammte mir gut gedient hatte und mir einen außergewöhnlichen Dienst geleistet hat. Als ich also in dieser Nacht in das Zuhause der Potters eindrang und mich James Potter rasch entledigte, folgte ich Lily Potter hoch in das Kinderzimmer des jungen Harry Potter. Ich gab der Frau die Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Sie musste nicht sterben und ich wünschte mir, sie nicht töten zu müssen. Ich ahnte gar nicht, dass es schlussendlich mein Untergang sein würde. Ihr müsst verstehen, die junge, unschuldige, _Helle_, Lily Potter führte im Geheimen Blutmagie durch und hatte einen Pakt mit uralter Magie erlassen, den ich nicht vorhergesehen hatte.

Als Lily Potter sich weigerte beiseite zu treten und durch meine Hand starb obwohl es unnötig war, opferte sie ihr Leben im Austausch für das ihres Sohnes. Es kreierte einen Schutz mächtig genug um einen Großteil der Kraft hinter meinem Todesfluch zu reflektieren. Und der junge, fünfzehnmonatige alte Harry Potter erhielt nichts weiter als eine Narbe, während meine Seele von meinem Körper gerissen und in einen Abgrund gestoßen wurde. Jedoch wurde es in diesem Moment zumindest klar, dass eines meiner Experimente in die Natur der Unsterblichkeit erfolgreich war, da ich nicht tot war, obwohl ich es eigentlich sein hätte sollen. Wie ihr seht, meine Diener, hat Harry Potter mich nicht besiegt. Er hat nichts getan. Er war lediglich ein kleines Kind und nichts weiter. Es war Lily Potter, die mir meinen vorübergehenden Untergang bescherte und sie ist tot."

Harry war überrascht, wie wenig Wirkung diese Worte auf ihn hatten als er zuhörte wie Voldemort zu der Menge sprach, aber es wurde für einen kurzen Moment deutlich als sich Voldemort's und seine Augen trafen, dass der Dunkle Lord eigentlich Gefühle der Sorgen hegte. Die Besorgnis hinter seinen rubinroten Augen würde von jedem anderen ungesehen bleiben, aber Harry sah sie und er erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem versichernden Lächeln, welches er nur kurz darauf wieder hinter einer blanken Maske versteckte.

Voldemort konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine versammelten Todesser und fuhr auf der Stelle fort. „_Der Junge-Der-Lebt ist ein Märchen_. Er ist ein Charakter der Fantasie, kreiert vom Licht und an ihre Kinder weitererzählt als eine Bett-Geschichte um ihnen falsche Hoffnungen zu bereiten. Er existiert nicht. Einige von euch sind sich über die Prophezeiung bewusst, die mich dazu veranlasste mich auf die Potters zu konzentrieren. Sie tauchten unter Dumbledore's Schutz unter, da eine Seherin vorhersagte, dass ihr Kind mit den Kräften geboren werden würde, mich zu besiegen."

Er stoppte und die Anwesenden des Raumes hielten gespannt ihren Atem an.

„Es war eine Lüge", höhnte er dann. „Diese ganze Sache wurde von Dumbledore zusammengebraut, ein ausführlicher Plan um zu versuchen, dass ich mich selbst vernichte. Die Prophezeiung, die davon spricht das Harry Potter für meinen Fall verantwortlich sein würde, _ist eine Lüge_."

Dumpfes Gemurmel brach aus, wurde aber von einem scharfen Blick des Dunklen Lords sofort unterboten.

„Was ist mit Harry Potter, mein Lord?", fragte Lucius und Harry konnte spüren. dass da mehr an der Frage war als er eigentlich aussprach. Snape warf einen Seitenblick auf die Position neben Harry und sah Lucius für einen Augenblick an, ehe er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete. Harry wusste das keiner der Beiden eine Ahnung hatte wer er gerade war und zwang sich sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ah, ja. _Potter_", begann Voldemort bedächtig. „Es ist gut, dass du fragst, Lucius. Es ist eine Angelegenheit von größter Wichtigkeit, die ich mit euch heute besprechen muss. Harry Potter", begann er mit einer Pause für einen dramatischen Effekt, „darf _nicht_ _angefasst werden_. Unter keinen Umständen soll sich ihm einer von euch nähern. Unter keinen Umständen, sollt ihr ihn angreifen. In Bezug auf Harry Potter habe ich bereits Pläne in Bewegung und ich möchte nicht, dass sie wegen eurer Einmischung fehlschlagen.

Sollte ich jedoch darüber erfahren, dass einer von euch dafür verantwortlich war, Potter zu verletzten oder zu attackieren, ohne meinen eindringlichen Befehl, wird derjenige aufs _höchste_ Bestraft", zischte er bedrohlich und seine Augen leuchteten dabei hellrot. Die Versammelte Menge erschauerte.

„Nun zurück zu wichtigeren Angelegenheiten. Wie ihr sehen könnt, bin ich schon seit einiger Zeit zurück. Ich habe heimlich und langsam angefangen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Meine wunderbare Rückkehr, wie du fragtest, lieber Lucius, ist das Ergebnis dreier treu ergebener Anhänger. Wurmschwanz, tritt vor!"

Wurmschwanz zuckte auf seinem Platz am Rand der ersten Reihe zusammen und trat ein paar zittrige Schritte mit gebeugtem Kopf nach vorne.

„Wurmschwanz war der einzige von Euch der mich aufgesucht hat. Er kam zu mir, fand mich als ich durch die Tiefen der albanischen Wälder streifte. Es war durch seine anfängliche Hilfe, sodass ich in der Lage war meine Pläne in Bewegung zu setzen. Aber selbst Wurmschwanz hat mich nicht aus Loyalität aufgesucht. Nein. Wurmschwanz kam zu mir um Schutz vor jenen zu suchen, die er beschlossen hat zu verraten. Er kam aus _Furcht_ zu mir." Wurmschwanz zuckte erneut zusammen. Ein leises Wimmern drang zu Harry's Ohren.

„Trete zurück, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort mit Abscheu in seiner Stimme. „Barty!"

Barty trat von seinem Platz, vier Plätze von Harry entfernt, groß und stolz. „Barty Crouch hier allerdings, ist ein wahrlich treuer Untergebener. Er nahm eher Askaban in Kauf, anstatt mich als seinen Meister und Lord zu verleugnen. Für ein Jahr litt er dort, bevor er heimlich von seinem _kürzlich verstorbenen Daddy_ rausgeholt wurde", endete Voldemort gehässig. „Er litt für ein Jahrzehnt, befreite sich schließlich und kam zu meiner Unterstützung. Er hat mir in diesem letzten Jahr gute Dienste geleistet und wird dafür angemessen Belohnt werden."

„Vielen Dank, mein Lord", erwiderte Barty mit tief verneigten Kopf, bevor er aufstand und zurück in die Reihe ging.

„Und schließlich, stelle ich euch jemand Neues vor. Jemand der mir seine Loyalität und Kostbarkeit auf eine Weise bewiesen hat, wie es keiner von euch je erreichen könnte. Jemand der Dinge für mich getan hat, die womöglich niemand sonst für mich tun könnte und der sich mir gegenüber _vollständig bewährt_ hat. Er ist noch jung, aber ihr alle werdet ihm mit angemessenem Respekt gegenüber treten!", begann Voldemort mit einer festen Stimme und stoppte dann um seine Augen über die Menge schweifen zu lassen.

„Evan, tritt vor", befahl Voldemort letztendlich und Harry trat einige Schritte vorwärts und blieb direkt vor dem Dunklen Lord stehen. „Hiermit möchte ich euch allen meinen Lehrling vorstellen, Evan Harris." Voldemort ergriff Harry's Schultern und drehte ihn zur Menge. Herumgewirbelt, verneigte er kurz seinen Kopf und stand dann wieder mit gestrafften Schultern vor ihnen.

Es war eindeutig, dass die Todesser von dieser Ankündigung sprachlos und verblüfft waren und Harry konnte sein leicht selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht ganz verstecken, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte während er in die Gruppe der Todesser blickte.

„Evan wird für die nächsten Monate hier im Anwesen wohnen. Er wird als mein persönlicher Assistent agieren, sowie sich zusätzlicher Aufgaben annehmen. Wenn es vorkommt, dass ihr hier im Anwesen seid um einen Bericht abzugeben und ich bin, auf welche Weise auch immer, verhindert, werdet ihr die Informationen bei Evan hinterlassen und er wird sie mir schnellst möglich überbringen. Und nun..." Voldemort stoppte erneut über die Menge blickend, eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter legend um anzudeuten, dass er sich zurück in die Reihe stellen sollte. Harry wirbelte rasch herum, verneigte seinen Kopf und trat zurück in die Reihe.

„Einige von euch haben es geschafft innerhalb des Ministeriums eine Position zu beziehen. Das erfreut mich zu hören. Ich möchte, dass diejenigen so viele Informationen wie möglich vorbereiten, über eure Abteilung, die Arbeit, mit welchen Leuten ihr zusammenarbeitet und über jene über die ihr Einfluss ausübt und mir einen Bericht davon bringt. Ich werde jeden einzelnen von Euch individuell treffen um eure Informationen zu besprechen.

Viel Zeit wurde verschwendet. Während ich dazu verdammt war in den Abgründen zu wandern, nahm das Licht enorm an Macht zu. Sie verabschiedeten Gesetzgebungen und etablierten neue Abteilungen, die unsere Grundsätze in der Gesellschaft schwächten und uns verletzlich gegenüber den Muggeln machte. Die ungeheuerlichen Taten dieser Idioten die an die Macht kamen müssen behoben werden!", zischte er. „Wir müssen schnell Handeln, aber es muss hinter den Kulissen bleiben bis wir uns richtig vorbereitet haben. Es ist ein Krieg, der anfangs in den Schatten geführt wird, aber wenn wir erst einmal bereit sind, werden wir rasch die Kontrolle übernehmen und sie uns mit eiserner Hand sichern!

Unsere Mission ist von höchster Priorität! Die Zaubererwelt ist in größerer Gefahr als sie realisieren und es wird nicht durch unsere Hand sein, durch die sie Fallen werden, sondern durch ihre eigene! Sie zerstören uns allmählich und ziehen uns mit in die Tiefe. Durch ihre idiotische Regierung werden wir alle verschwinden, wenn die Muggel Wind von uns bekommen und sich entschließen sich gegen uns zu stellen. Wir müssen die Kontrolle über das Ministerium, das Zauberergamot und schließlich auch Hogwarts übernehmen. Ein neuer Tag bricht an, meine treuen Untergebenen. Mit euch an meiner Seite, werde ich unsere Welt erneuern und sie in neue, glorreiche Zeiten führen!"

Das Treffen ging noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Harry wurde irgendwann dazu aufgefordert sich neben Voldemort auf die erhobene Steinplattform zu setzen und sich Notizen zu machen. Er beschwor Pergamente und Feder und begann damit spezifische Dinge aufzuschreiben, für die sich Voldemort zu ihm lehnen würde um sie ihm leise zuzuflüstern als der Dunkle Lord individuell mit den einzelnen Todessern sprach. Zum Großteil waren diese Notizen Erinnerungen daran gewisse Dinge zu untersuchen oder vorzubereiten und nützliche Objekte, die er für gewisse Spionage Zwecke herstellen könnte.

Die hinterste Reihe wurde zuerst entlassen, nachdem sie kurz ihre Berichte erstatteten und ihnen spezifische Aufgaben zugeteilt wurden. Das was übrig war, dachte Harry, war wohl Voldemort's Innerer Kreis. Noch mehr Dinge wurden besprochen und noch mehr Aufgaben wurden erteilt. Von jeder anwesenden Person wurden einige Bericht über verschiedene Informationen erwartet, die sie später zu bringen hatten. Als Harry da saß und damit beschäftigt war Dinge auf seine Pergamente zu schreiben, bemerkte er wie er von einigen Leuten spekulativ beobachtet wurde und einige ihn verächtlich anfunkelten. Es war klar, dass jene im Inneren Kreis weniger vergnügt darüber waren, dass so plötzlich ein ihnen unbekannter Jüngling wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und plötzlich den Titel eines 'Lehrlings' inne hatte. Die bloße Idee daran, dass sich der Dunkle Lord einem Lehrling annahm war gänzlich unbekannt und ließ bei einigen zweifellos viele Fragen aufkommen.

Die einzige Person unter den Todessern, die im Moment, neben Voldemort, in Harry's Illusion eingespeichert war, war Barty. Selbst Wurmschwanz war ignorant über Harry's wahrer Identität.

Als die Nacht voranschritt wurde ein Todesser nach dem anderen entlassen bis nur noch Lucius, Snape und Barty übrig waren. Wurmschwanz wurde schon vor langer Zeit in seinen Raum geschickt. Irgendwann während der langen Berichterstattung war auch Nagini in den Raumgekrochen gekommen und lag momentan vor Voldemort's Füßen.

Der Dunkle Lord wurde gerade fertig Lucius in seinen Auftrag einzuweisen und es war der offensichtlichste Moment für ihn nun zu gehen, aber man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass es ihn juckte eine Frage zu stellen.

Voldemort grinste über sein Zögern. „Gibt es etwas worüber du mit mir sprechen möchtest, Lucius?"

„Ich habe ein... merkwürdiges Gerücht gehört, mein Lord", begann Lucius mit leicht verneigtem Kopf. Seine Augen huschten kaum merklich zu Snape und dann zu Barty.

„Hast du das? Worüber?"

„Über Harry Potter, mein Lord", erklärte er. Wieder sah er kurz zu den Beiden und warf dann auch 'Evan Harris' einen recht misstrauischen Blick zu. „Vielleicht könnte das Privat besprochen werden, wenn Ihr fertig mit den anderen seid?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Lucius. Jeder noch Anwesende in diesem Raum ist sich bereits im Klaren worüber du nachfragst", erwiderte Voldemort amüsiert. Schreck und Überraschung huschte durch Malfoy's unverdeckte Augen und brachte Harry dazu seinen Kopf zu senken um sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Offenbar war er nicht sehr erfolgreich dabei, da Lucius ihn nun böse anblitzte.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme das dein Sohn Draco mit der Andeutung zu dir kam, dass der Junge-der-Lebt zum Jungen-Der-Die-Seiten-Gewechsel-Hat wurde?", fragte Voldemort sorglos.

„Ja, mein Lord. Ich hatte allerdings meine Zweifel über die Gültigkeit dieser Annahme. Es lag die Vermutung nahe, dass Potter nur versuchte Draco dazu zu bringen Dinge zuzugeben die man besser nicht vor jemanden wie Potter zugab. Jedoch erwähnte Potter ein Datum, der 20. März und deutete an, dass mein Mal an diesem Tag reagiert haben muss. Was es natürlich hat – kann ich annehmen, dass es die Nacht Eurer Wiederauferstehung gewesen war, mein Lord?"

„Das ist Korrekt."

„Als Draco Potter fragte woher er sowas wissen konnte, erwiderte dieser für das Ritual anwesend gewesen zu sein..." Lucius ließ seinen Satz in eine unausgesprochene Frage ausklingen.

„Er war", bestätigte Voldemort. Lucius blinzelte und es war selbst mit der Maske ersichtlich, dass der Mann sprachlos war.

„Er... war?"

„Potter hat sich mir angeschlossen. Er spielte eine entscheidende Rolle in dem Ritual, welches meinen Körper und magischen Kräfte wiederherstellte. Er arbeitet im geheimen gegen Dumbledore und die Veränderung in seinen Loyalitäten muss unter allen Umständen geheim gehalten werden."

„Ja, mein Lord!", sagte Lucius der sich nur gerade so von seinem Schock erholt hatte. Seine Lippen zitterten ein paar Mal als suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, unsicher wie er seine Frage stellen könnte ohne verflucht zu werden. „W-wie..."

„Wie es kam, dass Harry Potter auf meine Seite wechselte?", frage Voldemort leicht grinsend.

„Ich muss zugeben, mein Lord, dass ich auch verzweifelt versuche zu verstehen wie es geschehen konnte", fügte Snape hinzu.

„Hat Potter es dir nicht erklärt als er dich für mich aufsuchte?", fragte Voldemort sorglos und Lucius' Augen weiteten sich hinter seiner Maske als sich sein Blick geschockt auf Snape richtete.

„Das... hat er", erwiderte Snape langsam. „Er sagte, dass seine Teilnahme am Turnier durch Euch zustande kam. Der ursprüngliche Plan war es ihn während der letzten Aufgabe zu entführen, um mit Gewalt an sein Blut für das Ritual zu kommen, welches Euren Körper wiederherstellen würde."

„Das ist Korrekt."

„Jedoch sagte er auch, dass er über das Jahr hinweg zu einigen Erkenntnissen gekommen war, genauso wie er Eure Pläne entdeckte."

„Wieder korrekt. Die Erkenntnis, dass die Prophezeiung eine Fälschung war und sie von Dumbledore in dem Versuch erschaffen wurde mich zu zerstören, gab uns keine offensichtlichen Gründe, weiterhin zu versuchen uns gegenseitig umzubringen. Wir realisierten, dass unsere Bemühungen weitaus besser genützt werden konnten wenn wir zusammen auf das Ziel hinarbeiten, unseren gemeinsamen Feind – Albus Dumbledore – aus den Weg zu räumen."

„_Harry Potter_ betrachtet Dumbledore als seinen Feind?", fragte Lucius nach als könnte er nicht glauben was er hörte.

„Wir sind uns völlig im Klaren über das Ausmaß der Doppelzüngigkeit zu der Dumbledore Fähig ist. Außerdem ist er bemerkenswert geschickt darin jene in seiner Nähe zu täuschen. Unglücklicherweise für Dumbledore, ist Harry Potter erwacht und hat gelernt die Täuschungen des alten Mannes zu sehen für was sie sind. Er kam aus freiem Willen zu mir, ohne jegliche Nötigung. Er ist mir treu und hat mir bis jetzt gut gedient.

Es stimmt das er Fehler gemacht hat, aber er war jung und wurde von einem Meister der Manipulation gelenkt. Während seines ersten Jahres als er mich daran hinderte den Stein der Weisen zu erwerben, hatte er keine Ahnung wer überhaupt hinter ihm her war und handelte nur aus dem Grund, weil ihn Dumbledore heimlich in meine Richtung lenkte. In seinem zweiten Jahr kosteten mich seine Handlungen erneut ein extrem kostbares Objekt und resultierten darüber hinaus in dem Tod eines tausend Jahre alten Basilisken, jedoch wurde er nochmals Opfer von den Manipulationen des alten Mannes. Er war eine Erweiterung von Dumbledore's Hand. Er wurde benutzt. Ich gebe ihm nicht die Schuld an seinen Taten. Er war jung, naiv und wurde ausgetrickst.

Er hat seine Handlungen gegen mich bereut und ich habe ihm seine vergangenen Missetaten vergeben, außerdem hat er sich über die, die ihn hintergangen haben, hinweg bewegt und arrangiert sich unter mir zu arbeiten. Seitdem hat er mir bewiesen, dass er zuverlässig ist und sich unserer Sache widmet. Es ist nicht seine Loyalität die ich in Frage stelle. Deine, jedoch, lassen bei mir Zweifel aufkommen."

„M-mein Lord! Ich habe mich immer nur Euch und der Dunklen Seite gewidmet! Ich bin euch immer Treu und untergeben gewesen! Ich-"

„Völlig eigennützig verwarfst du ein mächtiges magisches Artefakt das mir kostbar und unersetzlich war", warf Voldemort harsch, wütend und gehässig dazwischen.

„Dieser Muggel-liebende Narr Weasley versuchte ein Gesetz durchzubringen, welches unserer Seite äußerst geschadet hätte, mein Lord. Ich wünschte lediglich-"

„Ihn zu erniedrigen und zu diskreditieren. Ja, soviel konnte ich selbst sehen, Lucius. Ob deine Handlungen um den Gesetzesentwurf zu einem Fehlschlag wurde oder nicht, ist jedoch bestreitbar. Ich erkenne das Ziel an, jedoch ließ ich das Artefakt mit der Erwartung in deinen Händen, dass du es mit deinem Leben beschützt und stattdessen lässt du es in die Hände der Weißmagier fallen. Deine Taten resultierten in der Zerstörung des Tagebuchs und dafür, wirst du mir vergelten."

Augenblicklich füllten sich Lucius' Augen mit kaum verstecktem Horror und er schüttelte eilig seinen Kopf ehe er sich unterwürfig verbeugte. „J-ja, mein Lord."

„Und nun, Lucius", sagte Voldemort und setzte sich aufrechter in seinen Thron. „Das Schuljahr ist so gut wie vorbei und während des nächsten Schuljahres, wird dein Sohn Potter bei einer Aufgabe unterstützen."

„Natürlich, mein Lord. Was immer Ihr wünscht."

„Bring ihn im Sommer zu mir, sodass ich mit ihm sprechen kann."

Harry erkannte Lucius Unbehagen aus seiner Haltung, aber der Mann versuchte es gut zu maskieren. „Ja, mein Lord. Ich werde ihn zu Euch bringen."

„Gut. Das ist alles, Lucius. Ich erwarte den Bericht von dir innerhalb einer Woche."

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Lucius als er sich auf ein Knie niederließ und sich verbeugte, dann wieder aufstand. Harry fragte sich wie oft er an diesem Abend die Phrase 'ja, mein Lord' gehört hatte.

„Evan, begleite Lucius in die Eingangshalle und warte dann im Büro auf mich", befahl Voldemort dann und holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Harry nickte und stand auf. Er hatte es erwartet. Snape und Barty würden ihre Einweisung für Hogwarts beenden und Befehle für das Ende des Schuljahres erhalten, die Harry dann später noch erfahren würde.

Er rollte die Pergamente zusammen auf denen er sich seine Notizen gemacht hatte und klemmte sie unter seinen Arm. Dann stieg er von dem erhobenen Steinplatz hinunter und stellte sich zu Lucius. Barty, Snape und Voldemort zurücklassend, verließen die Beiden den Raum raschen Schritts.

Zuerst gingen sie Stumm nebeneinander her, aber dann wurde die Stille von Lucius unterbrochen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass meine Neugierde über Sie mehr als nur geweckt ist", begann er in einem ruhigen Umgangston.

„Oh? Und was über mich würde solch eine Neugierde anspornen?"

„Ich denke nicht davon gehört zu haben, dass der Dunkle Lord jemals einen Lehrling angenommen hat. Es ist gänzlich beispiellos."

„Ah, das."

„Ja, das", erwiderte Lucius knapp und drehte seinen Kopf schließlich mit einem eindringlichen Blick zu Harry. Harry grinste zurück, was dem älteren Malfoy die Augen verengen ließ.

„Es ist eine Position in die ich zufällig gerutscht bin. Ich habe sie nicht absichtlich aufgesucht, aber der Dunkle Lord wünscht mich zu unterrichten."

„Er wünscht Sie zu unterrichten?", wiederholte Lucius ungläubig.

„Es gibt viel über mich das unbemerkt ist", grinste Harry.

„So viel würde ich annehmen, wenn Sie in der Lage waren die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen", erwiderte Lucius und sie kamen in der Eingangshalle zum stehen, wo er seine Augen noch einmal aufmerksam über Harry schweifen lies. Nicht das es etwas Auffälliges zu sehen gab, da sie Beide von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzen Roben gekleidet waren. Obwohl Lucius' Augen länger auf Harry's halb freigelegten Gesicht verweilten. Der ältere Malfoy war eindeutig von seiner einzigartigen Maske fasziniert.

„Evan Harris, richtig?", fragte er.

„Das ist richtig."

„Sie würden nicht zufällig mit den Tushill Harris' oder vielleicht den Portree Harris' verwandt sein?"

Harry grinste den anderen Mann nur an, blieb sonst aber still.

„Hm", schnaubte Lucius leise. „Nun, vermutlich sollte ich nun gehen."

„Ich vermute Sie sollten es", stimmte Harry zu. „Wenn Sie in diesem Sommer öfter in das Anwesen kommen, werden wir uns wahrscheinlich öfter sehen."

Lucius hob eine einzelne Augenbraue bevor er seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. Er nickte knapp und apparierte davon. Harry grinste, gluckste kurz vor sich hin und wirbelte dann herum um im Büro zu warten.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 31**

Severus blieb bei dem Gargoyle vorm Büro des Direktors stehen und atmete tief durch, um schnell sämtliche im Konflikt stehenden Gefühle fest hinter seinem Okklumentikschild zu verschließen.

Der letzte Monat war aufklärend und nervenaufreibend für seine Geduld gewesen. Zum Dunklen Lord zurück zu gehen hatte eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Emotionen an die Oberfläche gebracht, die er seit dem letzten Jahrzehnt versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, war das herausragendste Gefühl... _Erleichterung_ gewesen.

Potter hatte mit einer Sache völlig Recht. Dem Licht zu dienen war mit Sicherheit nicht erfüllend gewesen. Alles daran, die Helle Seite zu unterstützen, fühlte sich _falsch_ an. Es ließ seine Haut vor Abscheu und Frustration jucken. Er war ein dunkler Zauberer und in die Dunkelheit gehörte er auch. Wäre da nicht seine Schuld und seine starken emotionalen Bindungen zu Lily gewesen, wäre er niemals, _niemals_ zu Dumbledore gegangen.

Sich selbst zu erlauben ein Diener des Licht Lords zu werden, war das was er am meisten in seinem Leben bereute, aber er konnte den Mann nicht verlassen. Er war gefangen. Dumbledores Schutz war das einzige das ihn vor Askaban beschützte. Er debattierte mit sich darüber, dass sein Leben dezent genug war. Er hatte einen Job den er... tolerieren konnte, ein reguläres Einkommen, ein Dach über seinem Kopf und Freiheit. Nunja, eine relative Freiheit.

Aber jetzt da der Dunkle Lord zurück war, hatte er eine Alternative. Davor hieß es: Dumbledore oder Dementoren. Jetzt konnte er sich an jemand anderen wenden, zu jemanden, dessen Seite sich immer wie sein Zuhause angefühlt hatte. Er _gehört_ zur Dunklen Seite, und er hatte den Dunklen Lord mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt in Erinnerung. Richtig, er fürchtete den Mann auch. Man wäre verrückt es nicht zu tun. Aber er fühlte sich zur Dunkelheit hingezogen, und als der Dunkle Lord in seiner Jugend an die Macht kam, wurde er auch von dem Dunklen Lord, wie eine Motte zur Flamme, angezogen. Sein Verlangen an der Seite des Mannes zu stehen war nie verschwunden, aber seine Liebe und Loyalität zu Lily Evans war seine Schwachstelle gewesen.

Eine Schwachstelle die von Albus Dumbledore dazu ausgenutzt wurde um einen Spion und einen Diener zu gewinnen.

Als der Meister der Täuschung der er war, hatte Severus während des letzten Monats keine Probleme damit seine widerstreitenden Gefühle zu verbergen. Aber Albus war während dieser Zeit völlig Ahnungslos gewesen. Er hatte keinen Grund gehabt in Severus' Verhalten einen tieferen Sinn zu suchen. Jetzt, würde der Direktor es _wissen_, jetzt wo er von ihm zum Dunklen Lord geschickt worden war. Jetzt würde er ihn genau beobachten um sicher zu gehen dass Severus auf seiner Seite bliebe. Jetzt würde er Severus' Fertigkeiten als Doppelagent wahrlich auf die Probe stellen.

Gewappnet, stand er groß vor dem Gargoyle und sprach das Passwort. _Erdnussbuttermuffin_. Über die abscheuerregende, idiotische Besessenheit des Direktors eine Grimasse ziehend, betrat der die Wendelstufen und stieg sie hoch bis zur Doppeltür, die ihm nun noch vom Direktor trennte.

„Kommen Sie rein, Severus", erklang die Stimme des alten Mannes noch bevor seine Hand an der Türklinke war um sie runterzudrücken. Er hatte es erwartet. Er wusste verdammt genau, dass der Direktor Umgebungsschutzzauber besaß, die ihn alarmierten wenn jemand, und _vor allem wer_, sich seinem Büro näherte.

Severus stieß die Tür auf, glitt in den Raum und ging rasch zu dem Stuhl gegenüber von Dumbledore und nahm platz.

Dumbledore sah müde aus und sein Gesicht war mit Sorge überzogen, aber Severus konnte sehen dass da etwas hinter seinen Augen versteckt war. Etwas, das meisterhaft versteckt blieb.

„Severus, Sie waren lange weg. Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen", sagte Dumbledore.

_Ich bin mir sicher dass du... besorgt darüber warst deinen Spion zu verlieren._

„Es geht mir so gut wie zu erwarten war."

„Was ist passiert? Ist er... wirklich zurück?"

„Das ist er. Offenbar hat er schon seit einer ganzen Weile wieder einen Körper. Er hat seine neue Basis verstärkt und im Geheimen angefangen wieder Kontakt mit einigen alten Anhängern aufzunehmen. Heute Nacht war es das erste Mal, dass er eine Gruppe von uns zu sich gerufen hat."

Dumbledores Augen wurden groß. „Seit _einiger Zeit_? Für wie lange genau?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Er war nicht spezifisch."

„Wie stark schien er?"

„Volle Stärke. Ich habe keine magische Präsenz mehr so stark erlebt... seit dem Höhepunkt seiner letzten Herrschaft."

Dumbledore runzelte zu tiefst beunruhigt die Stirn, als er seine Hände vor ihm auf dem Tisch verschränkte. „Das ist äußerst Beunruhigend... Haben Sie gesehen, wer alles anwesend war?"

„Nur eine geringe Anzahl seiner Anhänger kehrte zu ihm zurück. Wir waren nur zu sechst. Sie waren alle schwarz angezogen, ihr Gesicht war maskiert, aber ich weiß das zumindest Lucius Malfoy und Royce Avery darunter waren."

„Nur sechs?", hakte Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll nach.

„Er war äußerst missvergnügt darüber."

„Hmm..." summte Dumbledore gedankenverloren als er nickte. „Sie waren für über vier Stunden weg – was wurde während des Treffens besprochen?"

„Er beschrieb jenen die Anwesend waren, was ihm während seiner... Abwesenheit widerfahren ist. Außerdem drückte er sein äußerstes Missfallen darüber aus, dass niemand von uns ihn je aufgesucht hat um ihm bei seiner Wiederkehr zu unterstützen."

„Wurden Sie verflucht, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich, setzte sich aufrechter hin und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich nicht. Aber einige der anderen."

„Ich bin äußerst erleichtert, dass Sie verschont wurden."

Severus reagierte auf diese Aussage nur mit einem nicken.

„Was noch, Severus?"

Severus erklärte ihm dann über die verschiedenen Dinge, die ihn der Dunkle Lord angewiesen hatte, dem Direktor zu erzählen. Nichts davon war eigentlich wahr, aber es war Überzeugend und ausreichend Irreführend, um seinen Zweck zu erfüllen.

„Sprach er über seine Pläne für Harry?", fragte Dumbledore nachdem Severus eine Pause in seiner Informationsübermittlung erreichte.

„Er sagte er hätte schon sehr spezifische Pläne im Gange in die wir unter keine Umstände eingreifen dürfen. Es erschien, als wäre Potters Teilnahme im Turnier von Anfang an das Tun des Dunklen Lords. Jedoch war es der Teil eines schiefgegangenen Plans der vor einigen Monaten aufgegeben wurde. Bartemius Crouch Seniors Verschwinden ist irgendwie damit verbunden aber ich bin mit den Details nicht vertraut. Nachdem der Plan verworfen wurde, war Potters weitere Teilnahme im Turnier nicht länger Wichtig, und wurde belanglos. Die Tatsache dass er überlebt hatte, war offenbar Enttäuschend aber nicht unerwartet. Der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass er sehr verärgert gewesen wäre, hätte man ihm die Gelegenheit verweigert sich selbst um den Jungen kümmern zu können."

Dumbledore sah beunruhigt aus und nickte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Danke für das was Sie entdeckt haben. Bitte geben Sie Ihr bestes um weitere Pläne im Bezug auf Harry aufzudecken."

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, jedoch scheint er seine Geheimnisse im Moment nahe bei sich zu halten. Er war nie jemand der seine Anhänger mit den Details seiner Pläne vertraute, und im Augenblick wirkt er noch Geheimnistuerischer. Viel Zeit am heutigen Abend wurde damit verbracht Informationen von denen zu bekommen, die zurück gekehrt wahren."

Wieder nickte Dumbledore.

„Da ist noch eine Sache", meinte Severus vorsichtig.

„Ja, mein Junge?"

Er hohnlächelte über die vertraute Bezeichnung, aber es war ein übliches Verhalten für Severus, also wusste er Dumbledore würde es nicht falsch auffassen.

„Es war eine unbekannte Person bei ihm die offenbar bei ihm im Hauptquartier lebt."

„Oh?"

„Er war ein jüngerer Mann, der vom Dunklen Lord 'Evan Harris' genannt wurde. Er sah knapp über zwanzig aus und trug eine Halbmaske anstatt einer Vollmaske. Der Dunkle Lord ernannte den jungen Mann zu seinem 'Lehrling' und ordnete uns an, sollte er jemals vom Anwesen abwesend sein, jegliche Berichte an den Jungen Mann abzuliefern."

Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zeigte Dumbledore eine Spur berechtigter Panik. „Lehrling?"

„Ja."

„Evan Harris... Ich kann mich an keinen Schüler in Hogwarts erinnern mit diesem Namen. Um sicher zu gehen werde ich durch die Aufzeichnungen gehen müssen... Sah oder Klang er vertraut?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht erkannt. Obwohl seine Maske mehr von seinem Gesicht sehen ließ, war ich trotzdem nicht in der Lage viel zu erkennen. Von dem was ich sehen konnte, hat er blonde Haare. Es war lang, da es unter seiner Haube hervorblitzte."

„Und Sie sagen er lebt dort?"

„Das ist was der Dunkle Lord gesagt hat."

Mit seinen Händen unter dem Kinn gefaltet saß Dumbledore schweigend und nachdenklich da bevor er wieder aufsah. „Vielen Dank, Severus, für alles das Sie tun. Es wird mir eine enorme Hilfe sein. Ich kann nicht genug ausdrücken, wie Wichtig Ihr Beitrag für unsere Angelegenheit ist."

Severus Lippen kräuselten sich, von seinem Gegenüber unbemerkt, in Abneigung.

„Es scheint mir, als müsste ich die alte Schar zurück bringen. Mit der Bestätigung von Voldemorts Rückkehr ist es Notwendig so schnell wie möglich zu Handeln."

* * *

Es war fast fünf Uhr morgens als Harry sich im Gryffindor Turm in sein Bett schmiss. Er war zutiefst Versucht gewesen einfach im Anwesen zu schlafen, aber er wusste dass es leichtsinnig wäre und das Risiko nicht wert, dass man seine Abwesenheit durch ein nicht benutztes Bett bemerkte. Der einzige Trost war, dass der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, also konnte er länger schlafen ohne dass sich jemand darüber aufregen würde.

Die Prüfungen waren nun für jeden vorbei. Alles was noch übrig war, waren einige UTZ Prüfungen, die Montag und Dienstag stattfinden würden. Jeder andere konnte die Woche bis zum Abschlussfest zur Entspannung rund um das Schloss herum zu nutzen. Das gab Harry nur ein paar freie Tage um wieder mit Sirius zu reden.

Auch am Sonntag schlief er länger als sonst, und für den Rest des Tages war er entnervend gut beschäftigt. Es fiel ihm sogar schwer sich wegzuschleichen um Tom besuchen zu können und hatte es nicht geschafft genug zeit aufzubringen um zu Sirius' Höhle gehen zu können, also plante er dafür Zeit am Montag ein.

Sonntags beim Abendessen, wusste Harry eindeutig dass Draco einen kürzlichen Briefwechsel mit seinem Vater hatte, da der Slytherin ihn mit komplett neuen Augen ansah. Trotz ihrer Begegnungen, Unterhaltungen und der Tatsache dass Harry deutlich dunkle Magie benutzte, war Draco über die Gültigkeit seiner Aussagen skeptisch gewesen... bis jetzt. Nun wurde es vom Dunklen Lord selbst bestätigt, und Draco sah aus als bekäme er nur von dem reinen Konzept schon ein Gehirnaneurysma.

Harry Potter hatte sich _wirklich_ dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen.

Harry warf ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln zu und winkte, ließ damit Dracos Augen weiten und seinen Blick eilig abwenden. Harry schnaubte in sein Essen und fing sich damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Ron und Ginny ein, konnte ihre Neugierde allerdings zurückweisen.

Am Montagmorgen schaffte Harry es von jedem davon zu kommen. Er benutzte die Ausrede frische Luft zu benötigen, ein bisschen Zeit für sich alleine und die Gelegenheit einen netten langen Spaziergang um das Schloss zu erledigen, ehe er diesen Ort für die Sommerferien zurücklassen musste. Seine Freunde wussten alle wie Sentimental er über die Schule war, also akzeptieren sie es ohne groß zu fragen.

Er verkleinerte seinen Besen, verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche damit er nicht zu Fuß zu der Höhle gehen musste, und verschwand unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von den Schulgründen. Nachdem er aus den Schutzzaubern raus war, vergrößerte er den Besen wieder, hüpfte darauf und flog über das hügelige Terrain in Richtung Höhle, in der Sirius für die letzten paar Monate gelebt hatte.

Harry war erleichtert Sirius vorzufinden als er den Eingang erreichte. Er schlief auf einer harten Pritsche mit nur wenigen ziemlich dreckigen Decken. Der Anblick ließ Harrys Stirnrunzeln tiefer werden und erhöhte sein Verlangen seinem Patenonkel zu helfen nur noch mehr. Tief in seinem Inneren wünschte er sich, sein Patenonkel würde den Dunklen Lord akzeptieren. Auch tief in seinem Inneren aber, bezweifelte er dass es wirklich funktionieren würde. Sirius Black war wahrlich ein Gryffindor, und er besaß einen sehr tief verwurzelten Hass gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord.

Er fühlte sich so im Konflikt im Bezug auf seinen Paten.

Harry trat tiefer in die Höhle, verbeugte sich vor Seidenschnabel und wartete darauf dass der Hippogreif die Geste erwiderte, ehe er sich neben Sirius auf den kalten Steinboden kniete.

„Sirius?", sagte Harry während er sanft an seiner Schulter rüttelte.

Es dauerte eine Minute bevor Sirius schließlich begann aufzuwachen.

„Huh-h... H-harry?"

Harry gluckste und setzte sich auf seine Fersen. „Für jemanden der auf der Flucht ist, bist du ein überraschend tiefer Schläfer."

„Ähm... es wurde spät letzte Nacht...", grummelte der Zauberer, während er mit einer Hand sein Kinn rieb und benommen aufstand. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und zog seinen Zypressenzauberstab. Er beschwor den Beiden ein Paar gemütlicher Sessel und nahm Platz, während Sirius aus der Höhle ging um sich erstmal zu erleichtern. Als er zurückkam, hatte Harry schon eine Tasche mit Essen herausgezogen und vergrößert. Sie schwiegen während Sirius begann zu essen.

Nach einer Weile durchbrach Harry die Stille. „Hast du darüber nachgedacht?"

„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte Sirius mit schwerer Stimme seufzend. „Weißt du, ich habe gestern eine Eule von Dumbledore erhalten. Er ruft die alte Schar zusammen. Offenbar weiß er nun das Voldie zurück ist."

„Jup. Vor zwei Tagen war ein großes Treffen. Der Dunkle Lord ließ Snape zuerst zu Dumbledore gehen damit dieser über den Ruf Bescheid wusste. Wie erwartet, fragte Dumbledore ob Snape seine Rolle als Spion wieder aufnehmen konnte. Nach dem Treffen, war Snape angewiesen zu Dumbledore zu gehen und von dem Treffen genau zu berichten."

„Und ihr glaubt alle ernsthaft das _Snape_ loyal ist? Der Kerl ist eine dreckige, doppelgesichtige Schlange. Er hat schon immer beide Seiten gespielt. Woher weißt du, dass er nicht eigentlich für Dumbledore spioniert und ihm alles darüber erzählt, wo deine Loyalitäten liegen?"

„Snape ist der Dunkelheit Loyal. Dort wollte er schon immer sein. Er ging nur zu Dumbledore weil er meine Mutter liebte und fürchtete, dass der Dunkle Lord sie umbringt."

„Und das _hat_ er auch."

„Ja, aber jetzt weiß Severus, dass Dumbledore derjenige war der wirklich die Fäden gezogen hat. Dumbledore hat Snape nicht nur benutzt um die falsche Prophezeiung zu überbringen, die ein riesiges 'töte mich' Zeichen auf unsere Rücken geheftet hat, sondern ihn auch noch ausgetrickste zu Dumbledore überzulaufen, in dem er seine Schuldgefühle ausnutzte. Außerdem hat Snape einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen um mich zu beschützen und hat dem Dunklen Lord seine Loyalitäten unter einem Schwur geschworen. Wir sind uns über seine Loyalitäten also sehr sicher. Außerdem werden wir Vorsichtig mit jeglichen Informationen über mich sein, die wir ihn wissen lassen."

Sirius öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, hielt dann aber kurz inne. „Warte, er hat einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen um dich zu beschützen?"

„Offenbar hat er das, vor Jahren als er zum ersten Mal zu Dumbledore ging und ihm seine Dienste als Doppelagent anbot. So konnte er seine Treue beweisen. Er war nicht dazu bereit Dumbledore seine Treue zu schwören, war aber bereit dazu einen für Lilys Sohn zu schwören."

Sirius war völlig baff, und für mehrere Minuten brachte er kein Wort zustande. Schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „In Ordnung...", meinte er langsam.

„Also, was wirst du tun? Wegen Dumbledores Brief meine ich."

Sirius fuhr seufzend durch seine Haare. „Ich weiß es nicht, Kleiner... Ich vermute das hängt davon ab ob ich mich deinem _Dunklen Lord_ anschließe. Wenn ich mich Voldemort anschließe, dann wird von mir vermutlich erwartet im Orden zu spionieren. Die Sache ist nur, dass ich nicht so ein großartiger Schauspieler bin wie Schniefelus. Ich bin nicht für das Spionieren geschaffen. Außerdem habe ich nur rudimentäre Okklumentikschilde. Ich muss zugeben, besorgt darüber zu sein Zeit in Dumbledores Gegenwart zu verbringen, mit dem Wissen das ich habe."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Klingt vernünftig."

„_Aber...",_ fügte er zaghaft hinzu, „Dumbledore hat in seinem Brief angedeutet, dass der Orden eine neue Basis braucht um Treffen abzuhalten. Er fragte mich ob ich immer noch Kontrolle über mein altes Familienzuhause in London hätte."

„Zuhause in London?"

„Ja, auf dem Grimmauldplatz. Es ist nun wahrscheinlich ein geradezu ranziges, altes Haus. Blieb für über ein Jahrzehnt unbewohnt. Es ist das Haus in dem ich aufgewachsen bin."

„Und du verfügst immer noch die Kontrolle darüber?"

„Natürlich. Könnte dort jederzeit hingehen. Es ist bereits unaufspürbar und hat einige Schutzzauber darüber liegen, weshalb es als Basis für den Orden ideal wäre."

„Warte, das klingt als könnte dich das Ministerium dort nicht finden."

„Das ist richtig."

„_Warum_ bist du dann nicht dort hin?"

Sirius zog ein langes Gesicht. „Ich lebe lieber in einer Höhle als in dieses Haus zurück zu müssen. Ich vermute es...", er seufzte schwerfällig. „Nein... Ich hasste das Haus. Ich hasste meine Familie und ich hasste die Zeit die ich in dem Haus verbracht habe. Ich möchte einfach nicht zurück gehen es sei denn es geht nicht anders."

„Schon gut. Also fragt Dumbledore ob er das Haus für seinen Orden benutzen kann?"

„Richtig. Aber er wollte außerdem noch den _Fidelius_ als zusätzlichen Schutz darüber legen."

„Und wer würde der Geheimnisswarer sein?"

„Er."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Er hat 'es großzügigerweiße angeboten' damit es ein zusätzlicher Schutz war um das Ministerium davon abzuhalten mich zu finden. Außerdem deutete er an dich vielleicht dorthin bringen zu können, wenn wir den Platz vorher sauber genug bekommen."

„Klingt als würde er versuchen den Deal, das Haus zu bekommen, zu versüßen. Ich frage mich ob er es auch wirklich gemeint hat..."

„Ja..." Sirius seufzte erneut.

„Nun...", begann Harry, „denk dran, das geht nur wenn du unser Angebot annimmst, aber eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass du zustimmst Dumbledore und seinen Orden dein elendes Kindheitszuhause nutzen lässt, aber nicht dort bleibst wenn sie es aufräumen. Lass ihn sich darum kümmern. Du erzählst ihm, dass du rausgehst und versuchst Pettigrew zu lokalisieren und verschwindest für einen Monat. Du verbringst die Zeit mit mir im Anwesen. Während dieser Zeit können wir Pettigrew bewusstlos unten in den Gefängniszellen aufbewahren, während der Dunkle Lord sicher geht dass der Obliviate auch wirklich hält. Am ende des Monats nimmst du Pettigrew und bringst ihn ins Ministerium um deinen Namen reinzuwaschen."

„Du lässt es so einfach klingen", erwiderte Sirius augenverdrehend. „Ich bezweifle dass ich einfach so mit Petteigrew ins Ministerium spazieren könnte. Wenn du dich erinnerst, Fudge hat angeordnet, dass ich bei Sicht direkt von einem Dementor geküsst werden soll."

„Daran können wir arbeiten, keine Sorge."

Sirius warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Wir?"

„To- der Dunkle Lord. Er hat einige Todesser im Ministerium von denen nichtmal Dumbledore weiß. Außerdem habe ich dem Minister eingebläut ich wäre sein Fan. Ich habe ihm sogar angeboten über den Sommer mit ihm in irgendeiner Öffentlichen Einrichtung aufzutauchen um ihm meine Unterstützung für seine Wiederwahl zu geben."

„WAS? Fudge eine Öffentliche Unterstützung anbieten?"

„Natürlich. Er ist ein inkompetenter Idiot. Er würde lieber so aussehen als täte er etwas, als überhaupt etwas zu tun. Es wird viel einfacher werden das Ministerium von innen Heraus zu übernehmen, wenn es von einem Tunichtgut geleitet wird der an Lucius Malfoys jedem Worte hängt."

„Oh, _Merlin,_ Harry", stöhnte Sirius und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das tun kann... mich auf dieselbe Seite zu schlagen wie _Lucius Malfoy_... und zu versuchen das Ministerium zu 'demontieren'? Allermindestens hilfst du dem Dunklen Lord für einen Umsturz und im Schlimmsten Fall bei einem Krieg!"

„Die magische Regierung von Britannien ist Korrumpiert, Ineffektiv, und ein Haufen kriecherischer, voreingenommener Idioten. Es ist eine wertlose Regierung und muss verschwinden."

„Und du denkst _Voldemort_ wird es besser machen?"

Harry seufzte mit schwerer Stimme und lehnte sich zurück. „An dieser Front werden wir keinen Fortschritt machen. Wir haben beide eine komplett verschiedene Meinung von dem Mann."

„Du sagst zwar, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht um Muggel und Muggelgeborene schert, aber denkst du wirklich dass er in der neuen Regierung die er vorhat aufzubauen, Muggelgeborene auch gut und fair behandeln wird?"

„Muggelgeborene sind nur die Nachkommen von einigen Generation Squibgeborene. Kein Mensch wird spontan mit Magie geboren. Irgendwo in ihrer Linie muss sich das Blut einer magischen Kreatur eingemischt haben. Zugegeben, Muggelgeborene besitzen eine Menge an Muggel Verunreinigungen, aber wir alle haben nicht-magische, menschliche Verunreinigungen, das ist ein grundsätzlicher Fakt."

Sirius begann etwas zu sagen, stoppte aber abrupt. „Was?"

„Hier... Ich werde dir jetzt ein paar Dinge erzählen, und du musst mir versprechen sie niemanden zu verraten, in Ordnung?"

„Okay..."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist ein 'halbblut'. Sein Vater war ein Muggel. Nicht Muggelgeboren, sondern _Muggel."_

Sirius starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Sein Vater verließ seine Mutter während sie Schwanger war und sie starb kurz nachdem er geboren wurde, also wuchs er in einem Waisenhaus auf. Er wusste nicht dass er ein Zauberer war, ehe er seinen Hogwartsbrief erhielt. Und da ihm seine Zauberermutter den Namen seines Muggelvaters gab, wurde er in Hogwarts nach Slytherin geschickt, ohne das er von seiner Abstammung wusste. Jeder glaubte er wäre ein Muggelgeborener. Ich bin sicher du kannst dir vorstellen wie Muggelgeborene in Slytherin behandelt werden."

„Es wäre ein Massaker gewesen", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin.

„Es war mit Sicherheit nicht angenehm. Aber er war ein Parselmund und nachdem das raus kam, begann seine Mitschüler zu realisieren, dass da definitiv mehr wer als das Auge sehen konnte. Außerdem war er ein außergewöhnlich talentierter Zauberer, magisch mächtiger als jeder andere in der Schule zu dieser Zeit. Er bekam die besten Noten in all seinen Kursen. Er ist ein Genie. Also bekam er den Respekt, aber es war ein widerwilliger Respekt für den er sich hart den Arsch abarbeiten musste. Er lernte mit seinem Haus zu arbeiten und sie zu manipulieren damit sie seine Zwecke erfüllten und wollte ihre Voreingenommenheit gegen sie verwenden.

Er weiß die Wahrheit über Muggelgeborene, aber es ist keine Tatsache, die man mal ebenso in die Gesellschaft einführen kann. Die alten Reinblutfamilien würden ihre Schwierigkeiten haben sowas zu akzeptieren, vor allem da so viele Squibs aus Reinblutlinien stammen und diese dann enterbt und hinaus in die Muggelwelt gejagt worden sind. Viele der sogenannten Muggelgeborenen Kinder sind eigentlich Nachkommen von wirklich alten Reinblutlinien. Wenn die alten Familien das realisieren würden, könnten sie mit Erbschaftsstreits konfrontiert werden.

Was er wollte war die Ausrottung der _Muggel_ und dafür war es einfach Anhänger zu sammeln, durch die ganzen Vorurteile der alten Zaubererfamilien. Aber genau diese Anhänger besitzen ihre Vorurteile auch gegenüber den Muggelgeborenen und würden ebenfalls auf sie Zielen. Für den Dunklen Lord war es einfacher sie tun zu lassen was sie wollten, denn solange sie Glücklich waren, halfen sie auch ihm in seinen Angelegenheiten."

„Aber ist das nicht dasselbe was du Dumbledore anhängst? Bereit die Unschuldigen zu Opfern wenn es für das 'größere Wohl' ist?", argumentierte Sirius.

„Ich habe nie gesagt das Tom perfekt ist!", erwiderte Harry scharf. „Ich habe nie behauptet er wäre kein rücksichtsloser Mörder. Er ist einer. Ich weiß das. Er hat in seiner Vergangenheit ernste Scheiße angestellt, und er wird damit auch in der Zukunft fortfahren. Ich versuche keine Entschuldigungen für das zu finden was er zugelassen hat, aber er plant diesmal einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen und hofft das Blutvergießen bei einem Minimum zu halten. Außerdem hat er die Absicht das alte Wissen über die Kreaturen wieder in die Gesellschaft einzuführen und vielleicht führt dass dann zu er Erkenntnis, woher genau die 'Muggelgeborenen' eigentlich stammen."

„Also behauptest du dass Voldemort eine magische Regierung aufbaut, in der Muggelgeborene wie Gleichberechtigte behandelt werden?", fragte Sirius skeptisch.

Harry seufzte. „Das wird nicht über Nacht passieren und unglücklicherweise hat er dieses riesige Anit-Muggelgeborene Leuchtschild über sich stehen, was die Dinge am Anfang ziemlich kompliziert machen wird, aber am Ende ist es sein Ziel eine Regierung zu kreieren die _Hexen_ und _Zauberern_ gleichermaßen nützt. Und sogar _Muggelgeborene_ sind Hexen und Zauberer."

„Von dir klingt es so als wäre er der Gute. _Er ist nicht der Gute_, Harry."

„So etwas wie Helden und Bösewichte gibt es nicht, Sirius. Gut und Böse existiert nicht. Nur wenige Leute tauchen in diesen Zeug unter weil sie wirklich _Böse_ sind. Die Leute haben ihre Ziele und Motive und wenn jemand dazu bereit ist für seine Ideale kämpfen, ist es weil sie _daran glauben_ wofür sie kämpfen. Sie glauben dass sie die guten Jungs sind. Jeder glaubt dass sie diejenigen im Recht sind, und die Leute die gegen sie Kämpfen sind dann automatisch im Unrecht. Am Ende geht es nur um die Perspektive. Geschichte wird von Siegern geschrieben, weswegen die Geschichtsbücher es immer schaffen werden die Eine Seite als Böse einzustufen und die andere – _die gewinnende Seite_ – waren die Helden und Retter.

Jeder hat Ziele an die er glaubt und bereit ist dafür zu kämpfen, und niemand kämpft nur mit dem Ziel die Welt zu zerstören, es sei denn derjenige ist ein wahnsinniger Soziopath oder sowas ähnliches. Und auch wenn du in dem Glauben bist, Voldemort ist kein wahnsinniger Soziopath.

Dumbledores Seite kämpft dafür den Status Quo beizubehalten. Dafür kämpft er. Die einfache, bereits etablierte und vage funktionierende Regierung zu bewahren die wir im Moment besitzen. Meine Seite kämpft dafür sie nieder zu reißen und sie zu etwas wieder aufzubauen, dass kein jämmerlicher, ineffektiver, wertloser Haufen Hippogreifen Scheiße ist, der von inkompetenten Volltrotteln angeführt wird!"

„Du lässt es so nett klingen, Harry, aber im Grunde versuchst du nur eine Diktatur aufzubauen, in der Voldemort an der Spitze eines Haufens blutiger Leichen thront!"

„_Wer zum Glück in der Welt beitragen möchte, darf keine Rücksicht auf seine nähere Umgebung nehmen_."

„Oh, jetzt willst du mir Zitate entgegen werfen? Hier ist eines. '_Jede Revolution verdunstet und hinterlässt nur den Schlamm einer neuen Bürokratie_.'"

Harry seufzte mit schwerer Stimme und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. „So wird das nichts. Du kannst das eindeutig nicht tun. Vergiss es. Der Schwur hält immer noch an. Du kannst Dumbledore nicht-"

„Harry! Jetzt warte mal eine verdammt Sekunde!"

„_Nein,_ Sirius. Ich realisiere das ich mir, in der Hoffnung dir zu helfen, nur selbst etwas vorgemacht habe, aber Schlussendlich könntest du auf meiner Seite niemals glücklich werden. Du wirst niemals in der Lage sein Voldemort zu folgen. Das wird einfach nicht passieren. Du kannst einem Mann den du so grundsätzlich hasst nicht treu sein und nichts das ich sage wird deine Meinung an dieser Sache ändern."

„Harry! Jetzt komm schon! Ich habe dir doch gesagt das ich auf deiner Seite bleibe und das meinte ich auch so, ich bin-"

„Nein. Einfach nein. Sirius, wenn du mit mir kommst – wenn du das Angebot annimmst und dich für Peter austauschst, dann verpflichtest du dich für unsere Seite. Man wird von dir erwarten auf unsere Ziele hin zu arbeiten und ich kann einfach glauben dass du dich mit gutem Gewissen dazu zwingen werden kannst. Du würdest dich elendig fühlen und anfangen dich selbst zu hassen und ich werde dich nicht in diese Position zwingen."

Sirius stöhnte lauthals auf und brach, vor sich hin grummelnd, in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Du weißt dass ich recht habe. Du bist dafür einfach nicht geschaffen. Nicht für die Dunkelheit. Selbst im Wissen darüber schlimm Dumbledore dich übern Tisch gezogen hat und wie schlimm er mich benutzt hat... kannst du dich immer noch nicht dazu bringen auf unsere Seite zu kommen. Aber ich kann das verstehen."

„Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen wie du ernsthaft denken kannst dass Voldemort diese Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen wird!"

„Und du denkst Dumbledore schafft das?"

„Nun gut, vielleicht auch er nicht, aber-"

„Im Moment sehe ich keine andere Option. Ich wähle Tom. Ich vertraue ihm eigentlich."

„Und da haben wir's schon wieder! Wie kannst du ihm-"

„Hör auf, Sirius. Ich werde damit nicht wieder anfangen. Lass uns einfach darauf einigen das wir uns nicht einige sind und damit hat es sich."

Sirius sah aus als wollte er dagegen argumentieren aber dann veränderte sich sein Ausdruck zu dem einer erschöpften Niederlage und er atmete röchelnd aus. Die zwei blieben lange Stumm.

„Was willst du nun tun?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete Sirius erneut schwer seufzend. „Ich werde mich nicht Dumbledore anschließen, das steht schonmal fest. Ich weiß auch ehrlich gar nicht ob ich es überhaupt ertragen kann mit dem Mann im selben Raum zu bleiben, mit dem was ich weiß."

Harry nickte ernst. „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Es war für mich ein richtiger Kampf den Mann nicht einfach zu verfluchen, in den ersten Tagen nachdem ich herausgefunden habe was er mit den Prophezeiungen abgezogen hatte. Und ich kann den Alten jeden Abend beim Essen sehen."

„Sieh her, ich weiß einfach nicht ob ich es tun könnte. Den Leuten würde früher oder später auffallen das etwas vor sich geht. Ich bin kein guter Schauspieler wenn ich wütend bin, Harry. Ich denke nicht, den Mann davon überzeugen zu können dass ich immer noch mit Respekt zu ihm aufsehe. Ich denke nicht einmal das ich für euch spionieren könnte."

Harry seufzte. „Ja... ich weiß. Ich weiß dass ich einfach nur ein Idiot war, zu versuchen dich zu überzeugen. Tom hat mir von Anfang an gesagt dass es nicht klappen wird, aber ich musste es einfach versuchen."

„Du verbringst wirklich so viel Zeit mit dem Kerl?"

Harry grinste seinen Patenonkel an. „Ich weiß dass es sich für dich unergründbar anhört, aber ich betrachte ihn wirklich als einen Freund. Mehr als das eigentlich. Er... er versteht mich. Er und ich, wir haben so viel gemeinsam dass es schon bizarr ist. Unsere Kindheiten, die Weise wie unsere Magie funktioniert, die Art auf die wir unsere Probleme angehen... Er weiß einfach wie er mir Dinge erklären muss damit sie perfekten Sinn ergeben. Wann immer ich bei einem magischen Konzept oder einem zauber festhänge und es einfach nicht verstehen kann, schafft er es auf Anhieb sie mir mit den einfachsten Erklärungen verständlich zu machen. Ich meine, wir haben für den ersten Monat nicht mal über die Politik geredet. Wir haben einfach über alles andere geredet.

Und vor zirka einem Monat haben wir... ich vermute wir haben eine Art Barriere durchbrochen und seitdem ist es so als gäbe es nichts worüber wir nicht reden könnten. Manchmal stelle ich ihm eine Frag die er nicht beantworten will und dann wechselt er das Thema. Aber in neun von zehn Fällen antwortet er mir gerade heraus. Und ich hab angefangen ihn so ziemlich alles zu fragen was mir in den Sinn kommt. Wir haben über unsere Kindheit geredet, über unsere Erfahrungen in Hogwarts, darüber wann wir jeweils angefangen haben die dunklen Künste zu studieren... Ich meine, er ist dazu bereit die wirklich intimen und persönlichen Details mit mir zu teilen und ich... es ist... er ist wirklich..." Harry schnaufte frustriert und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Es spielt keine Rolle", meinte er Schließlich, lehnte sich vor und stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie. „Nur weil ich mich ihm verbunden fühle, heißt das nicht das du es jemals wirst. Ich bezweifle dass er dir freiwillig diese Seite an ihm zeigen wird, die er mir jeden Tag zeigt. Du würdest ihn nie so kennen lernen wie ich es tat. Und schlussendlich sind deine politischen Ansichten unseren gegenüber einfach zu verschieden. Das hier wird nicht klappen."

Sirius seufzte und nickte zustimmend. „Was willst du dann, das ich tue, Harry?"

„Tu was du willst. Tritt nur nicht dem Orden bei, außer du willst an Dumbledores Seite stehen und somit gegen mich. Denn am Ende ist der Orden mein Feind. Dumbledore ist mein Feind. Und eines Tages, werde ich mit ihnen im Krieg stehen und dieser Krieg wird nicht ohne Blut enden."

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Ich habe versprochen auf dich Acht zu geben. Versprochen dich zu beschützen..."

„Ich brauche keinen Schutz, Sirius. Verdammt, ich habe bereits den mächtigsten Zauberer auf der Welt der auf mich Acht gibt. Mir wird's gut geht."

„Ja, aber wer wird dich vor _ihm_ beschützen?"

Harry schnaubte übertrieben verzweifelt. „Sirius, kümmer dich nicht darum."

Wieder seufzte Sirius, und die Beiden verfielen in Schweigen.

„Du realisierst aber, dass ich dir Pettigrew nun nicht mehr geben kann, oder?", fragte Harry.

Sirius zog eine Grimasse, nickte aber verstehend. „Du willst also wirklich neben dem Mann stehen, der deine Eltern verraten hat?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eines Tages werde ich ihn töten. Sobald er seine Nützlichkeit ausgelebt hat. Im Moment ist er noch etwas wert. Außerdem ist Tom zögerlich den Mann einfach so zu töten, da er eine recht signifikante Rolle darin spielte, dem Dunklen Lord seinen Körper wieder zu beschaffen. Auch wenn er weiß, dass Wurmschwanz nur aus Furcht zu ihm gekommen ist, und weil er wollte das Voldemort ihn beschützt, nicht weil er dem Dunklen Lord einfach helfen wollte, oder an seine Seite glaubte... aber dennoch... Wurmschwanz hat ihm geholfen und er weigert sich so ein Verhalten zu belohnen indem er den Mann direkt verrät."

Sirius schnaubte. „Der Dunkle Lord besitzt einen Moralkodex?"

„Tut er, glaub es oder nicht. Vieles dafür würde für dich als harsch oder sogar grausam erscheinen, aber ich denke sie sind recht stichhaltig."

„Nenn mir ein Beispiel."

Harry grummelte. „In Ordnung. Er weigert sich jemals ein magisches Kind verwaist zu lassen."

„Huh?"

„Wenn beide Elternteile getötet wurden, wird auch das Kind getötet. Wenn möglich, zieht er es vor das noch ein Elternteil lebt, sodass das Kind nicht sterben muss. Im Normalfall die Mutter. Aber wenn Beide Elternteile sterben müssen, muss auch das Kind sterben."

„Und das ist eine gute Sache? Das ist Verabscheuungswürdig! Ein unschuldiges Kind zu töten?"

„Besser als in einem Waisenhaus oder bei verfickten Muggel aufzuwachsen, oder von Muggel Verwanden großgezogen zu werden die Angst vor Magie haben!", herrschte Harry. „Es gibt keine magischen Waisenhäuser, Sirius. Kein einziges."

„Nicht in allen Waisenhäusern würde man so behandelt werden, wie du behandelt worden bist, Harry", erwiderte er zögernd.

„Muggel fürchten sich vor dem was sie nicht verstehen. Eltern von sogenannten Muggelgeborenen sind in den meisten Fällen noch gut zu ihren Kindern weil sie ihre Biologischen Kinder sind und sie lieben, egal wie viel angsteinflößend diese verrückten, übernatürlichen Kräfte erscheinen mögen. Aber bei einem Waisen existiert so eine Verbundenheit nicht. Kein Mandat, dass sagt 'liebe mich, egal was für ein großer Freak ich bin'. Magische Waisenhäuser sind der Einzige weg dem Missbrauch von Muggel an magischen Kindern ein Ende zu setzen."

„Nur weil du-"

„Tom genauso! Wusstest du dass die Muggelfrau, die das Waisenhaus geleitet hatte, sich dermaßen vor den Dingen gefürchtet hatte die er tun konnte, dass sie einen Priester rief der ihn exorzieren konnte, als er gerademal fünf Jahre alt war? Und dann nochmal mit sieben und acht? Hast du jemals einen Muggel Exorzismus gesehen? Es ist fürchterlich! Und jetzt stell dir vor das an einem Fünfjährigen zu tun? Stell dir vor du bist jung und verwirrt und dir wird erzählt dass da ein Dämon in dir lebt! Wie denkst du würdest du dich dabei fühlen? Wie beschissen denkst du, würde dich das machen?"

„In Ordnung! In Ordnung...", erwiderte Sirius mit erhobenen Händen in Kapitulation.

„Wir drehen uns schon wieder im Kreis..." Harry stoppte und kramte in seiner Tasche. Er zog einen Flaschendeckel heraus, der in der Mitte ein Loch besaß, durch das ein Bindefaden gezogen war. „Es ist ein zweiweg-Portschlüssel. Es wird dich in das Anwesen bringen, solltest du deine Meinung jemals ändern, oder wenn du in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckst. Das Aktivierungspasswort ist Riddle Anwesen. Nur du kannst ihn benutzen, also kannst du auch keine anderen Personen damit mitnehmen. Selbst wenn dich jemand berühren sollte wenn er sich aktiviert, die Person wird dann einfach zurück gelassen."

„Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?"

„Das sind keine Standard Ausgaben der Ministeriums Portschlüssel. Die sind persönlich von Voldemort hergestellt worden. Wenn du weißt was du tust, kannst du all mögliche spezifische Sachen mit einem Portschlüssel tun."

„Vermutlich ja..."

„Jedenfalls, der ist für dich", Harry beugte sich vor um ihm den Flaschendeckel zu geben, „häng ihn dir um den Hals. Wenn das Ministerium oder die Dementoren an dich rankommen, kannst du ihn als einen Notausweg benutzen. Unglücklicherweise, da er nur dich mitnimmt, musst du Seidenschnabel dann zurücklassen. Aber mit ein wenig Glück kannst du ihn später suchen gehen, da es ein zweiweg-Porschlüssel ist."

Harry stand seufzend auf. „Ich muss los. Die Leute werden mich vermissen wenn ich den ganzen Tag verschwunden bin. Briefe in diesem Sommer wird wohl länger dauern. Du kannst die Eulen an Harry Potter adressieren. Sie werden dann automatisch zu einer Postbox geschickt die ich mir angeeignet habe, und sämtliche Briefe werden alle paar Tage von einer Hauselfe abgeholt."

„Huh? Warum tust du das alles?"

„Das Anwesen besitzt Anti-Eulen Zauber. T-Voldemort will keine Verfolgungszauber riskieren, die mit Leichtigkeit auf eine austragende Eule platziert werden können. Oder es riskieren, dass jemand eine Eule mit dem Besen verfolgt. Ich bin ehrlich schockiert darüber dass das Ministerium nicht schon sowas versucht hat um dich zu finden. Adressiere einen Brief einfach an Harry Potter und folge der Eule..."

„Aber das wäre ja logisch und intelligent", bemerkte Sirius mit einem schwachen Grinsen. Harry erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln, eines, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach Lachen zumute. Wer wusste schon ob er seinen Patenonkel in der nächsten Zeit sehen würde.

„Nun... Auf wiedersehen, Sirius."

Sirius stand auf und stand für einen Augenblick unbeholfen vor Harry, ehe er sich vor lehnte und ihn in eine leicht versteifte Umarmung zog. Harry erwiderte die Geste nur zögernd. Seine Brust fühlte sich schwer an. Sirius war die erste Person von 'vorher' mit der er Ehrlich war und nun brach er im Grunde auch diese Verbindung fast ab. Sirius Leben wurde genauso über den Haufen geworfen wie Harrys und doch konnte der Mann ihm auf seinen gewählten Weg nicht folgen. Aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er das von Anfang an gewusst.

Sirius war einfach aus vollem Herzen ein Gryffindor.

„Auf wiedersehen, Kleiner", murmelte er in Harrys Schulter. „Ich hoffe wirklich du weißt was du tust. Und wenn du jemals flüchten musst... Ich bin für dich da."

Harry gluckste und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „In Ordnung Sirius. Danke für das Angebot, aber ich werde es nicht brauchen."


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 32**

Für die nächsten paar Tage fühlte sich Harry merklich niedergeschlagen. Tom bemerkte es, äußerte sich aber nicht dazu. Sie wussten Beide warum er sich so fühlte und mussten deshalb nicht darüber diskutieren.

Nun, da die Prüfungen vorbei waren, widmeten Hermine und Ginny ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Übersetzung der letzten paar Passagen des Alt Adric Buchs. Wegen der massiven Berge Hausaufgaben, die zur Stoffwiederholung und dann zu den Prüfungen geführt hatten, war es recht weit in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Am Tag vor dem Abschlussfest, sammelten Hermine und Ginny Harry nach dem Frühstück ein und verkrochen sich mit ihm in einem verlassenen Klassenraum. Sie zogen den letzten Rest der Übersetzung heraus und übergaben sie ihm.

Mit einer Mischung aus Begeisterung und nervöser Beklommenheit nahm Harry die Pergamente und begann zu lesen.

_Die Aufzeichnung des Tarsang dem Zweiten, Sohn des Morac_

_G.t 14407_

_In Vorbereitung auf unsere endgültige Abreise habe ich habe viel Zeit mit dem Studieren und Aufzeichnen der Details des Wohlstands der höheren magischen Kreaturen dieses Reiches verbracht. Ich wünsche die Taten der Magie dieser Welt, in ihrem Versuch ihre Kinder zu retten, zu verstehen und ich denke, ich kann meine Entdeckungen schließlich zusammenfassen, damit es als Beitrag zu diesem Text dienen kann. _

_Güte und Verständnis war für dieser Welts höhere Magie-Nutzer notwendig. Einfühlungsvermögen, Gerechtigkeit und Freiheiten würden helfen, die Menschen der Halb-Kreaturen gedeihen zu lassen, und deshalb wurden jene, die stark in den Magien des Lichts waren, dieser Attribute bemächtigt. Aber Magie sah, dass jene, stark im Licht, nicht-magischen Menschen nachsichtiger waren. Sie würden für die 'Rechte' der nicht-magischen Wesen kämpfen, da sie die Benachteiligten waren. Sie sind schwächer, und werden immer jemanden benötigen der für sie aufsteht und sie beschützt, und es würde in der Natur der weißen Zauberer liegen, diese Aufgabe anzunehmen. _

_Es war vorhergesehen, dass es die magischen halb-Rassen des Lichts sein werden, die ein Preisgeben der Magie zu nicht-magischen Menschen, riskieren würden. Sie würden glauben, dass alle menschlichen Wesen das Recht hatten, Magie zu besitzen, weil es nur gerecht war._

_Jedoch, die Tatsache bleibt, sollten nicht-magische Menschen die Macht erlangen Magie auszuüben, wird diese Welt das Ende befallen und alles wird untergehen. _

_Und so wurde der Dunklen Magie die Macht gegeben, die Magie des Lichts in Schach zu halten. Das Licht davon abzuhalten, zu stark zu werden, sie aufzuhalten, das Risiko der Entdeckung einzudämmen um so dem Verlust sämtlicher Magie vorzubeugen. _

_Es liegt in der Natur der Dunkelheit die Macht der Magie zu begehren und dieses Macht für sich selbst zu behalten. Es in jeglicher Form zu suchen und zu behalten. Die Dunkelheit würde nicht wollen, diese Macht in den Händen der nicht-magischen Wesen zu sehen, denn sie versteht, dass sie dieser Macht nicht würdig sind. Würden die nicht-Magischen diese Macht erlangen, wäre es eine Katastrophe für alle Lebewesen. _

_Dieser Welts Ende wird in einer von zwei Formen kommen. Die nicht-magischen Menschen werden die Magie stehlen und sie dazu benutzen alles zu zerstören was existiert, oder die nicht-magischen Menschen zerstören sich selbst, mit ihrer eigenen seltsamen Art der Magie, erschaffen von ihrem zu schnell erlangten Wissen der Physikalischen Welt und ihrer 'Wissenschaft'. Wenn uns das Ende durch die nicht-magischen Wissenschaften gebracht wird, werden die magischen Kreaturen dieser Welt die Chance haben sich davor zu schützen und so eine Chance haben zu überleben. Kommt das Ende jedoch durch die Kräfte der Magie, wird keiner gerettet werden. Alle werden sterben. _

_Es ist ein tragisches Ende, eines, von dem ich hoffe dass diese Welt davon verschont bleibt. Ich wünsche meiner Familie alles gute, als sie und ich unsere letzten Vorbereitungen für unsere Abreise treffen. Ich bin betrübt, dass ich das Schicksal dieser Welt und ihren Bewohnern, die ich so gern habe, niemals kennen werde._

Harry wurde von Hermines schwerfälligem Seufzen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie sank in den Stuhl, ihm gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll...", erklärte sie in einem leicht niedergeschlagenen Ton.

„Das ist nichts wirklich Neues", meinte Harry schulterzuckend. „Im Grunde wiederholt es nur, was wir schon früher gehört haben."

„Ja, vermutlich... trotzdem ist es schwer, es zu verdauen. Denkst du wirklich das es stimmen könnte?"

„Ernsthaft?", sagte Harry und sah die beiden Mädchen, die ihn erwartend ansahen, an. „Ja. Ich denke dass es stimmt."

…

Das Jahresabschlussfest war genauso spektakulär, wie die Feste Hogwarts es immer waren und Harry brach in der Nacht, und mit extrem vollem Bauch, erschöpft in seinem Bett zusammen. Er war früh am Morgen noch einmal in der Kammer gewesen, um sicher zu gehen nichts zurückzulassen, was er bei sich haben wollte. Allerdings war er in den letzten Monaten kaum dort unten gewesen, also war auch nicht wirklich etwas dort, was er gebrauchen konnte.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen mit seinen Klassenkameraden über die Ländereien, zur großen Pforte gingen, bei der die Kutschen aufgereiht waren, stoppte er abrupt, als er die skelettierten Pferde-Artigen Kreaturen sah, die an die Kutschen gespannt waren. Bis vor diesem Zeitpunkt, konnte er nicht sehen was die Kutschen zog, und für einige Moment stand er verwirrt blinzelnd da.

Es dauerte eine Minute, bis ihm dämmerte, dass keiner der Anderen etwas sah. Dann klickte es in seinem Gehirn und er war schließlich dazu in der Lage diese tödlich aussehenden Kreaturen zu identifizieren.

„Thestrale...", keuchte er als ihm die Erkenntnis traf. Durch ihre ziemlich schreckliche Erscheinung und der Tatsache, dass sie nur von Menschen gesehen werden konnten, die den Tod sahen, wurden sie einst als Todesomen gesehen.

„Hm?", hatte Hermine gefragt aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf abwinkend und tat, als wäre nichts.

Natürlich konnte er sie nun sehen. Er hatte jemanden ziemlich brutal ermordet. Er war mit dem Tod nun ziemlich intim. Er hatte es verursacht. Aber es lies die Frage in ihm aufkommen, warum er sie noch nie zuvor sehen hatte können. Immerhin war er Zeuge von dem Tod seiner Eltern und wenn das nicht zählte weil er zu jung war, war da immer noch die Tatsache dass er Quirrell sterben sah... wieder durch seine eigenen Hände. Verdammt, er hat Quirrell buchstäblich mit seinen bloßen Händen umgebracht.

Also warum zur Hölle war er erst jetzt dazu Fähig Thestrale zu sehen?

Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Es war mal wieder eines dieser unlogischen Dinger über Magie, die niemals wirklich Sinn ergeben würde, egal wie hart man versuchte eine Erklärung dafür zu finden. Obwohl Tom wahrscheinlich eine perfekt logische Erklärung dafür parat haben würde.

Harry folgte seinen Freunden in den Zug, wünschend, er könnte diesen Teil einfach hinter sich lassen und den Portschlüssel zum Anwesen benutzen. Ginny blieb kurz bei ihnen, bevor sie sich mit einigen Freunden aus ihrem Jahr traf und Harry mit Hermine und Ron alleine im Abteil zurückließ.

„Oh, hey, bevor ich es vergesse-", begann Harry, nachdem die Beiden eine Weile über ihre Sommerpläne geredet hatten, „ihr könnt mir Briefe an diese Adresse schreiben." Harry zog zwei Stücke Pergament aus seiner Robe und gab jedem eins.

Sie sahen ihn neugierig an, bevor sie das Pergament auseinander falteten.

Hermine war die erste die sprach. „Frankreich?", keuchte sie.

Harry gluckste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jap. Wusstet ihr, dass Frankreich keine Einschränkung fürs benutzen von Magie als Minderjähriger besitzt?"

„Ich – warte, was?", fragte Hermine perplex.

„Ja, in Frankreich können Hexen und Zauberer so viel Magie benutzen wie sie wollen – solange es natürlich nicht vor Muggel geschieht – und sie werden dafür nicht bestraft, auch wenn sie keine Siebzehn sind."

„Warte", begann Ron, „du rennst also nach Frankreich damit du während der Ferien Magie benutzen kannst? Sprichst du überhaupt französisch?"

„Nein, und das ist nicht der Grund warum ich dort hin gehe. Es ist eigentlich ein Zufall, wirklich. Der Ort an den ich gehen werde, liegt in Frankreich und deshalb kann ich diesen Sommer auch Magie benutzen. Außerdem ist die Adresse nicht der Ort an dem ich wirklich bleibe. Es ist eine rentierte Postbox. Ein Hauself wird mir alle paar Tage meine Briefe bringen und wenn ich Briefe verschicken muss, gebe ich sie der Elfe und sie bringt ihn dann zur öffentlichen Post, wo der Brief mit einer Posteule losgeschickt wird. Hedwig wird den ganzen Sommer über bei mir bleiben. Sie wird sich zwar langweilen wenn sie keine Briefe ausliefern kann, aber das Land um das Haus soll ziemlich groß sein, also hat sie genug Platz zum fliegen."

„Warte, ich versteh das nicht... warum machst du das alles?", fragte Ron.

„Die Schutzzauber um den Ort an dem ich bleiben werde, lassen keine Eulen zu, die Post ausliefern."

„Und... warum?"

„Um jeden daran zu hindern die Eulen dazu zu benutzen mich aufzuspüren. Keine Eulen, kein Risiko von Aufspürzaubern."

„Wow..." Hermine blinzelte überrascht. „Zu wem auch immer du gehst, ist bereit das alles zu tun, nur damit du nicht aufgespürt werden kannst?"

„Die Schutzzauber waren bereits da. Ich habe es euch erzählt als ich es zum ersten Mal erwähnte, dass der Ort einige der mächtigsten Schutzzauber besitzt, die ein Privates Grundstück nur haben kann."

„Und du kannst uns wirklich nicht sagen wo, oder zu wem du hingehst?", fragte Hermine sichtlich besorgt.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Beim Merlin, es besteht die Chance, dass Dumbledore noch innerhalb der ersten Woche bei euch vorbei schneien wird, nur um verzweifelt zu versuchen meinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen, damit er mich zu den Dursleys zurück schicken kann. Wenn ihr nicht wisst wohin ich gehe, gibt es auch keine Möglichkeit für ihn es von euch herauszufinden. Es ist auf diese Art nur einfacher."

Hermine seufzte, verschränkte ihr Arme, bestand aber nicht darauf weiter zu debatieren. Ron runzelte bloß die Stirn.

„Du wirst die Adresse an Ginny weiter geben, oder Ron?", frage Harry.

„Ja, sicher.", grummelte Ron.

„Was ist los, Ron?"

Ron duckte seinen Kopf, immer noch stirnrunzelnd und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Was?"

„Es ist nur, du hast in diesem Jahr so viel Zeit mit meiner Schwester verbracht und jetzt willst du ihr im Sommer auch noch schreiben?", fragte er schließlich als er den Kopf wieder hob.

Harry blinzelte. Er schaffte es nur gerade so sein Augenrolle zurückzuhalten. „Ron, sie ist ein Freund. Sie kann mir auch schreiben, wenn sie will. Ich meine, es ist nicht so als würdest du dir Sorgen darum machen müssen, dass ich mich für sie 'interessiere' oder so was in der Art. Sie besitzt die falschen 'Rohrleitungen' und außerdem fühle ich mich bereits zu jemanden anderen hingezogen."

Ron wurde Puterrot bevor er erbleichte und verlegen den Kopf abwandte. Plötzlich schien sich sein Gesicht mit Erkenntnis zu erhellen. „Du bist was?"

„Häh?"

„Was meinst du damit dass du dich zu jemand anderen hingezogen fühlst?"

„Oh, nun, ich gehe mit jemanden aus."

„Was? Seit wann? Wer?"

„Ähm... schon seit einer Weile. Ich meine, wir waren anfangs nur Freunde aber irgendwie hat es sich dann in etwas anderes verwandelt. Und was das Wer anbelangt, kann ich es dir aus demselben Grund nicht sagen, aus dem ich dir auch nicht sagen kann wohin ich diesen Sommer gehe."

„Es ist einer der Jungen von Beauxbaton!", rief Hermine plötzlich mit einem aufkeuchen. „Der mysteriöse Junge, von dem du dich weigerst, mir und Ginny zu erzählen – es war keiner aus den anderen Häusern, es war ein Junge von Beauxbatons!"

„Ähm... eigentlich nicht. Aber... ach, egal. Wie ich sagte, ich kann euch keine Details dazu sagen, Hermine."

„Häh? Warte mal, Hermine. Du wusstest davon?", rief Ron und sah zuerst Hermine und dann Harry verletzt an. „Warum habt ihr es mir nicht erzählt?"

„Der einzige Grund warum Hermine und Ginny überhaupt was davon wissen ist, weil sie mich dabei erwischt haben wie ich mich nach einem Treffen mit ihm zurück geschlichen habe. Wäre das nicht passiert, wüssten sie auch nichts davon. Es war ein riesiges Geheimnis da ich es nicht riskieren wollte, dass seine Identität auffliegt."

„Warte, Harry!", rief Hermine plötzlich. „Keine Hinweise darauf wo du bleibst? Ich dachte du sagtest dass seine Familie nicht wusste das er... du weißt schon... Aber es klingt so, als würdest du diesen Sommer bei ihm bleiben. Wie...?"

„Oh, seine Mutter weiß es jetzt. Er hat es ihr gesagt. Es stört sie nicht, auch mein Besuch nicht. Keine Sorge, das ist alles geklärt. Trotzdem wollen wir es nicht riskieren dass sein Name als Harry Potters Freund durch die Medien gezogen wird. Ich bin immer noch nicht."

„Du hast mir also nicht vertraut ein Geheimnis für mich behalten zu können?", warf Ron ein, immer noch verletzt.

„Das ist es nicht, Ron, aber wir haben immer noch keine Ahnung wie Rita Kimkorn uns nach spioniert hat, oder was auch immer sie für eine Methode verwendete. Ich will einfach nichts riskieren. Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Dumbledore..."

Ron sah überhaupt nicht überzeugt aus, ging aber wenigstens nicht weiter darauf ein. Ihre weitere Unterhaltung wandte sich Hermines Pläne für ihre Ferien zu und sie war erschrocken, als sie erkannte, dass wenn sie und ihre Familie in Italien sein würden, auch Magie anwenden konnte. Der Gedanke daran erfreute sie wahnsinnig.

Draco stattet Harry keinen seiner normalen Hogwarts Express Besuche ab, worüber Harry aber nicht im geringsten überrascht war. Er bezweifelte, dass Draco im Moment wusste wie er sich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten sollte.

Schließlich fuhr der Zug im Bahnhof King's Cross ein und die Drei verließen, Gepäck im Schlepptau, begeistert die Plattform. Harry verkleinerte seinen Koffer mit der automatischen Verkleinerungs-Funktion, da er technisch gesehen noch keine Magie verwenden durfte, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war, und schnappte sich Hedwigs Käfig. Die Grangers warteten bereits und erblickten Hermine sofort. Mittlerweile war auch Molly Weasley erschienen und sammelte ihre Rotschöpfe um sich.

„Wir sehen uns am ersten September, Ron!", rief Harry.

„Oh, Harry, mein Lieber. Warte!", rief Molly Weasley und Harry stöhnte innerlich, bevor er sich drehte und ihre ein unschuldiges aber verwirrtes Lächeln schenkte.

„Ja. Mrs. Weasley?"

„Sind deine Verwandten hier?", fragte sie mit schweifendem Blick.

„Ich treffe sie etwas weiter von der Plattform 9 ¾ entfernt. Sie fühlen sich so nahe an 'meinen Leuten' nicht wirklich wohl. Sie wissen wie sie sind."

„Nun, wenn du noch ein paar Minuten wartest, können wir dich beim rausgehen begleiten."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig, Mrs. Weasley. Außerdem wird sich Onkel Vernon aufregen wenn ich ihn zu lange warten lasse."

Molly Weasley war hin und her gerissen als sie zwischen Ginny, den Zwillingen und Harry hin und her sah.

„Ich muss wirklich gehen. Aber danke für das Angebot", rief Harry erneut und begann auf den Torbogen zu zu gehen, der in den Muggelbereich von King's Cross führte. „Wir sehen uns im Herbst, Ginny! Ron! Tschüss Gred und Forge!"

„Tschüss Harry!"

„Wir sehen uns!"

„Schöne Ferien!"

„Und danke nochmal, Harry! Wir schulden dir was!", rief einer der Zwillinge, als Harry sie über seine Schulter angrinste, und dann im Torbogen verschwand. Harry hatte seinen Gewinn nach der plötzlichen Preisverleihung an die Zwillinge übergeben und so viel er wusste, hatten sie bereits jede Menge verschiedene Zutaten und anderer Dinge davon bestellt. Wenn auch sonst nichts, würden die Zwillinge für ein paar gute Lacher sorgen.

Harry bahnte sich seinen Weg eilig durch die Menge bevor er eine Tür sah mit dem Schild 'Nur Angestellte' sah, die durch einen Besten einen Spalt breit geöffnet war. Er holte diskret seinen Zypressenstab hervor und legte einen 'Ich-seh-nicht-recht'-Zauber auf sich legte und durch die Tür verschwand. Als er sich sicher war dass ihn niemand bemerkt hatte, verstärkte er seinen Griff um Hedwigs Käfig, drehte sich auf der Stelle und apparierte weg.

Er tauchte mit einem leisen knacken in der Eingangshalle vom Riddle Anwesen wieder auf. Er grinste und seufzte tief. Es waren Sommerferien. Er war frei. Es hat wirklich funktioniert.

„Soll ich Herr's Gepäck in seinen Raum bringen?", fragte eine quiekende Stimme hinter ihm. Er wirbelte überrascht herum. Mixey stand hinter ihm und betrachtete ihn mit ihren Tennisball großen Augen und ihren labbrigen Fledermaus-Ohren. Harry grinste auf sie runter.

„Das kann ich selbst tun. Mein Koffer ist bereits verkleinert in meiner Tasche."

„Dann gib es Mixey und Mixey wird es in den Raum des Herrn bringen", bestand sie mit einem Kopfnicken darauf.

Harry grinste sie leicht amüsiert an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er griff in seine Tasche, zog den Streichholzschachtel großen Koffer heraus und übergab ihn hier zusammen mit Hedwigs Käfig. Sie nahm beides, verbeugte sich tief und verschwand mit einem sanften ploppen.

Harry kicherte, bevor es sich in ein erleichtertes Seufzen verwandelte, als er die vertraute magische Präsenz hinter ihm spürte.

„Du trägst deinen Ring nicht", meinte Tom.

„Gnah! Ich wusste ich habe etwas vergessen", antwortete Harry und klatschte seine flache Hand auf die Stirn, bevor er in seine Tasche griff und seinen Illusionsring heraus holte. Er lies ihn auf seinen linken Mittelfinger gleiten, drehte sich um und lächelte den attraktiven Mann an, den er in den letzten Monaten so sehr wertschätzen gelernt hatte.

Tom sah mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf Harry hinab, der nur verlegen mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie wahr die Zugfahrt?"

„Lange und nervig", meinte Harry augenrollend. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, ich könnte einfach den Portschlüssel benutzen, oder direkt hier her apparieren, anstatt diese dumme Zugfahrt ertragen zu müssen."

Tom gluckste und trat ein paar Schritte vor. Harry fühlte wie seine Haut vor Vorfreude zu prickeln begann, als der Mann näher kam. Im Handumdrehen lag Harry in Toms Armen, eine Hand war in seinem Nacken und verkrallte lange, schlanke Finger in den Fransen von Harrys Nackenhaaren und die andere lag auf seinem Rücken. Harrys Arme schlangen sich um Toms Hals.

„Meins. Für zwei ganze Monate", hauchte Tom als er Harrys Gesicht bis auf ein paar Millimeter an seines zog.

„Deins für Immer, wenn du mich willst", hauchte Harry zurück; die Worte verließen seinen Mund noch eher er überhaupt registrierte, dass sie in seinem Kopf existierten.

„Natürlich will ich dich, mein Lieber. Aber das ist nicht was ich meinte", sagte Tom, zog seinen Kopf zurück und grinste Harry amüsiert an.

„Es stimmt trotzdem. Ich gehöre dir", meinte Harry und sah mit unerschütterlichen Intensität in Toms rote Augen. Sie teilten einen langen, verweilenden Blick bevor sich Tom vorbeugte und seine Lippen sanft gegen Harrys legte.

§Mein§, zischte Tom und schickte damit einen heftigen Schauer über Harrys Rücken und ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

§Deins§, zischte Harry zurück.

Tom zog sich vollkommen zurück und machte einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Komm, Liebling. Wir sollte nicht an so einem öffentlichen Platz verweilen. Es ist zwar nicht wahrscheinlich, aber dennoch haben meine Anhänger für diesen Teil des Anwesens freien zugriff. Und ich möchte nur ungern von ihnen gesehen werden, wenn ich in dieser Form bin."

Harry blinzelte über diese plötzliche Wendung und realisierte dann, dass Tom, nun, Tom war. Harry lächelte sanft als er daran dachte, dass der Mann nur um ihn zu begrüßen in dieser Form geblieben war, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er gesehen werden konnte.

Harry nickte und lächelte ihn erneut an, der Andere grinste zurück und begann die Treppe hoch zu steigen. Oben angekommen stoppte Tom und sah Harry mit über einen Schulterblick an.

„Ach, und Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Willkommen Zuhause."

~ENDE~


End file.
